


WotC Odd RP Soldier Logs season 4

by OddXCOMarchive



Series: WotC Odd RP Logs season 4 [2]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 79
Words: 476,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddXCOMarchive/pseuds/OddXCOMarchive





	1. Preface

Preface and Author list:

This multi-chapter fanfic and others like it uploaded to this account are the collaborative works of multiple authors who are fans of ChristopherOdd, a Canadian youtuber and streamer who specializes in story-rich games; especially the XCOM series. For XCOM2, supporters on his Discord channel submit custom soldiers to character pools for each campaign. The playlist for this campaign and link to Discord can be found here:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rf6W9ZeXAY&list=PLj_Goi54wf0dRs0dsBfzwzTyjKDMdyMIc

 **This campaign takes place after the events of Odd’s The Legacy Pack playthrough; which is logged at https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209178/chapters/40466345 - the earlier work in this series.** Many characters and events alluded to in these logs took place during that timeframe, at least the ones that are not extreme exaggerations as a result of Bradford’s drunkenness.

Typically, one mission is uploaded each day. The randomized nature of XCOM2 character use, development and interactions easily weave their own story arcs in the broader campaign; and this has evolved into a tradition of writing character logs and roleplays within Odd’s fan community. This multi-chapter fanfic, like others uploaded to this account, is the work of multiple authors. It is also the longest and largest campaign so far in terms of the number of missions, writers and written volume! These writers can be broadly divided into three categories:

1\. Character creators writing logs for the character they submitted,  
2\. Authors who obtained permission to write for a character created by another fan, and  
3\. Authors writing on behalf of XCOM2 non-player characters (NPCs).

Each fanfic is therefore a unique retelling of XCOM2’s campaign and additional playable downloadable content (DLC), where applicable. Each character brings to the campaign their own unique backstory, perspective and personality as writers seek to portray how they would react to the events in each episode. Where applicable, content relating to characters without a writer was written with their creator’s input, or else limited to gameplay actions shown in Odd’s videos. Logs for each episode/mission are collated into a single chapter.

Improvisation and commitment lie at the heart of this exercise. XCOM2 campaigns can consist of more than seventy missions; and not every writer is able to arrange their schedule around seventy days of real life commitments to write for every mission involving their character. As writers come and go, the result can seem chaotic to some readers and it is best to enjoy these logs alongside the Youtube playlist for the corresponding campaign to gain a sense of closure for some. Other writers have been able to write consistently and allow their character to develop organically for the entire length of the campaign – if they were not killed in the process. Logs should be read as recovered material – perhaps some were lost in Advent cyberattacks, got wiped by electronic malfunction, or were simply misplaced…

Go here for Advent and other enemy logs: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766441

The following is a list of all characters whose logs appear in this fic, in order of appearance. Writers’ names are in parentheses.

James “Gatling” Malone – Armourer (Xxsamurai010)  
Katyusha “Kalina” Volkova – Grenadier (Novaseer)  
John “Central” Bradford - Central Officer (Suggestiveartefacts)  
Earl Jameson Lee – Mechanical Engineer (RubyEyesShabranigdu)  
Alanis “Fixer” Martins – Skyranger Mechanic (DuMa)  
Firebrand – Skyranger Pilot (Andrei Cineva)  
Asaru – Ethereal (Bristlecone Pine)  
Jayko “Deadput” McWoods – Templar (Deadput)  
Stephan Pulaski – Communications Officer, Resistance Spokesman (Tommyttr)  
Jill “Red Devil” Hawkson – Resistance, later Location Scout (flashstriker97)  
Ethan 'Ace' White – Infantry, Firestorm pilot (Hootie)  
Victoria Stormsgard – Psionic (Alex P)  
Bao “Peacock” Zeng – Covert Operations Director, ex Sharpshooter (Argent)  
Cassie “Life” Monria – Psionic (Soul)  
Darrell “Rusty” Rutherford – Lead Trainer (retired), ex Grenadier (ThePrinceKing)  
Arcade “Teabag” Lafter – Avenger Barkeep, ex-Sniper (Iceorama)  
Robert “Bubba” Grant – Recruiter (Jebediah Primm)  
Willem “Razareth” duPlessis – Sharpshooter (Razareth)  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding – Trainer (Filip Treščec)  
Lars “Ice” Visser – Engineer, ex Sharpshooter (G4MBL3)  
Helene “Terabyte” Schultz – Infantry, ex GREMLIN Technician (ThePrinceKing)  
Guilherme “Hellface” Carvalho – Supply Officer (Carvalhudo)  
Irika “Rabbit” Ritofuto – Grenadier, ex Ranger (Hokucho)  
Shamir “Lefty” Phoenix – Specialist, MEC (Meecha)  
Maxwell Payne – Chief Custodian (Cary Charlebois)  
Reverend Daniel Jones – Avenger Chaplain (Washu)  
Jani "JLo" Laitinen – Reaper (Snobster)  
Edgar “Plaga” Moreno – Ranger (SuggestiveArtefacts)  
Tommy “Enigma” Carter – Head of Infirmary (Siphonic)  
Samuel “Gramps” Larsen – Trainer (Ulti)  
Skirmisher Double Agents, multiple – (KillerCurrent)  
Kari “Storm” Dubois – Templar (Ulti)  
Curatas “Loner” Andayru – Skirmisher (CairoCopper007)  
Johnathan “Amnesiac” Crutch – Sharpshooter (ThePsychopath)  
Mandy “Wombat” Jay – Engineer (FleetAdmiralJ)  
Nick “Razor” Wolf – Infantry (the84thWolf)  
Egill “Caz” Thorsson – Specialist (Caz)  
Lily Shen An-Yi – Chief Engineer (Gearblade654)  
Chloe “Brightest” Days – Psionic (Violet Nightshade)  
Vincent "Sheriff" Earp – Ranger (Contagious Blizzard)  
Stepan “Kebab” Evtushenko – Psionics Research Lead (Suggestiveartefacts)  
Larishka “Face” Bobaoba – Muton (Iceorama)  
Liam “Reverend” Sponsler – Akimbo (DoctorOyster)  
Resistance Radio – (Yan Tse, Suggestiveartefacts)  
Priya Korpal – Resistance Scientist (BasikShaft)  
Gabriel Vindicta – Templar Field Commander (Cerebralcloud92)  
Emerald “Hajda” Bulletsponge – SPARK (Hajda)  
Chi Huang – Rookie (Iceorama)  
Chi Ma – Field Tech Specialist (Iceorama)  
(Guest writer – Hawkster)  
Washu Masaki – Templar (Washu)  
Stephan “Tau” Shas’la – Infantry (Polarizer)  
Haven-11 – Celatid Turret AI (Argent)  
Nikolai Ignatyev – SPARK overseer, ex Heavy (Gearblade654)  
Thessix “Apostate” Tecro – Skirmisher Covert Operative Coordinator (The60ECRO)  
Dave “the Madlad” Wuten – Specialist (Wuten)  
Leon Andrew Versai – Supply Officer (midnight the traveler)  
John “3D” Doe – Engineer (flashstriker97)  
“Navigator” – Chief Petty Officer (thefew)  
Slun “Okad” Okad – Skirmisher (Bloodreaper)  
(Guest writer – Julia Henriques)  
Adam “Gadget” Lam – Scientist (gadget)

Special thanks to FleetAdmiralJ for creating the mission and soldier statistics tracking site:  
http://xcom-databank.games  
Edited by: Violet Nightshade, Ulti and Suggestiveartifacts


	2. Pre-Gatecrasher

Pre-Gatecrasher-----------------------------------------------------------------  
\--- Access granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 01 ---  
\--- User: James “Gatling” Malone ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, this is it. Soon, the time will come. This is a plan that the higher-ups have been preparing for a while now. If all goes well, this will finally put us in the right direction to take on the aliens for real. No more hiding, no more evasion. We finally get to fight back. Now then, let’s just hope that all goes well. As far as me, I’ve been personally hand testing every weapon in our inventory for the recruits. Checking the rifling, ensuring it fires right, everything tightened, etc. Feels good to test fire these weapons. Heh, if only I could actually shoot the aliens as well. How I wish I could take the fight to them myself again. If only, but I’m afraid ever since the incident, my body isn’t exactly capable to do it. Been left with this hampering injury ever since. But, by hell, if that’s gonna keep me down. I fought for this planet once, and I’ll do it again, however that may be. I may not be able to be out there, but I can ensure that the tools required are always kept up to peak standard, and being the Lead Armorer on board this flying fort is the job for it.”

Heh heh

“Having had previous experience with weapons certainly helps with that. Been a bit of a gun tech my whole life. Now, that passion flourishes here, as I can monitor and maintain all the weapons to my heart's content. And last I checked, I might be the only one on board that can, really. Sure, a lot of people may know the basic “Pull a trigger and shoot”, or the basic attachments that can be applied. But what they don't know, I do, and there’s a lot more to it that makes it not just work, but work well.”

*Short Pause*

“So, you know. Maybe this is where I belong after all. What I wouldn’t give to kill some more aliens again, but I’m perfectly content being here leading the Armory all the same. James out.”

 

\--- End Recording ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[ACCESSING FILE]  
[FILE LOCATED]  
[PASSWORD REQUIRED: ********]  
[ACCESS GRANTED.]  
[ACCESSING FILE...]  
[FILE ACCESSED: XCOM AFFILIATE KATYUSHA VOLKOVA, 35, F]  
[SELECT LOG TO PLAY]  
[SELECTED LOG: LOG #00, 24th FEBRUARY, 2035]  
[PLAYING VOICE RECORDING...]  
-TRANSCRIPT:

"Erm... is this thing on?"  
*The microphone picks up some fumbling as Katyusha sets up the recording device.*  
"Ah, there we go. Sorry, haven't used this thing in a while."  
*A sigh is heard.*  
"Right, here we go. XCOM affiliate Katyusha Volkova, log number 473A. Actually, scratch that, that arbitrary system's getting a little old now. Let's start at zero. Anyway, the reason I finally decided to dust off this vintage hunk of metal for another log is that apparently my friends over at XCOM are planning on recovering the fabled Commander of theirs and, should they succeed, they can finally kick-start the resistance again. About time, too - how long have the xenos been running free on our planet? Nearly twenty years, isn't it? Anyway, enough of that, and best of luck, Crasher. Show 'em what for."

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
ROV-R > Device Memory > Media > Videos > [1801:12 25.02.2035]  
/REPLAY

“We gather here today to honor the memory of our fallen comrades Vero Marvez, Amany Mostafa and Andrea Bianchi,” Bradford speaks calmly, in contrast to his earlier rage at the initial announcement of their executions. In lieu of coffins, three benches of around the same length, draped with the flags of the trio’s respective countries are arranged in a row in front of him. ROV-R hovers nearby, its camera focused on Bradford and broadcasting a live feed of the short ceremony to the Reapers; since Marvez had been one of their own. “Though they were not slain in combat, we uphold their final sacrifice as having been made in the line of duty – for until this war is won, there is no break, no respite from being a member of XCOM.”

A second GREMLIN, as battle-scarred as ROV-R and still bearing the name ‘Bianchi’ printed on its chassis, floats over towards the memorial wall bearing a small tray, on which are stacked the printed portraits and nameplates of the deceased. A keen observer would also notice what appears to be a second name also painted on its hull and then struck out. It also seems to pause for a split second to glance at the portrait and name of its first handler, Michael Lewis.

“There is no hometown and no safe harbor for our warriors. We are an army that must stand eternally on guard; thus when we fall, we fall at our posts, wherever that may be.” Bradford makes eye contact with ROV-R’s camera. The last statement was also for the Reapers’ benefit. He had no body to return to them. 

“Let it not be said that Marvez, Bianchi, and Mostafa were found wanting in their loyalty, courage, and dedication. The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all. Please rise and be still. We will observe two minutes of silence…”

When that was over, Bradford carefully placed Marvez’s, Mostafa’s and Bianchi’s portraits and nameplates on the wall in turn. Bianchi’s GREMLIN plays a recording of ‘Last Post’, and the ceremony comes to a close.

/STOP  
COPYING FILES…  
FILE TRANSFER COMPLETE.

> Insert - Bianchi_Marvez_Mostafa.avi

Log 1: John ‘Central’ Bradford

I save and backup all the funeral videos – we have lost so many that I am starting to worry I may not remember them all. And we will probably lose more in Gatecrasher. I have briefed everyone involved and know they are ready for it. Our numbers have been bolstered by the timely arrival of a small group of Templars led by our old friend Solomon Eze. We already owe him an enormous debt of gratitude for rescuing Jane Kelly, Ana Ramirez, and Peter Osei. Thanks to the scale of the Reunification celebrations, it’s going to be one hell of a circus.

I am leaving Bao and Darrell on the bridge, along with the Templar Rayhawk to oversee the multi-pronged operation. The rookie squad has the easiest task – blow up the stage as a distraction. I’m still not sure I trust that Jayko guy, but he deserves a chance to prove himself.  
Sofia’s been with us since before the Avenger was a gleam in Raymond Shen’s eye, and one of our last surviving Specialists. Her team is to infiltrate the transmission facility in the Rio district and take down Tijuana’s entire automated surveillance network, to give the rest of us a fighting chance.

Then there’s Dr. Weezer to take care of. Much as everyone would like to put a bullet in Weezer the Geezer’s traitorous head, the old scientist might be of greater use to us alive. He’s collecting an award for his contributions to Advent’s gene modification program and we’re sending Sokolov’s team to grab him. Or kill him.

Our scans have noted an alien barracks in the old quarter – apparently Vipers, Mutons and goodness knows what else are too scary to parade around so they’re bunkering down for the event; but might become a source of reinforcements once the shit hits the fan. The Skirmisher Dropei and one of the Templar group have instructions to avoid direct combat and just take out their power and comms so they sit tight long enough for us to have some breathing room.  
Lastly, Kelly, Osei, Ramirez and myself will retrieve the Commander. Dragunova’s intel had better be good. We’ve been waiting for this moment and there is no turning back.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Journal of Earl Lee: Mechanical Engineer aboard the X.C.S Avenger  
(XCOM Commandeered Ship) 

Pre-Gatecrasher

My name is Earl Jameson Lee, I am in my 73rd year and am now been since promoted from a volunteer to Mechanical Engineer. I am from South Carolina and like to ride my motorcycle regularly. Do not talk about my jean vest jacket, I will hurt you if you breathe a word.  
It has been around three months since I've arrived at the Avenger itself and  
I am, well, astonished at the mechanics of this monster of a ship. Chief Shen says this thing has taken a life's work to re-fit and build up, I do not doubt her. When the Skyranger came to the site I must say I nearly fainted as I've never seen such a beautiful thing in my life, and promptly started my work on fixing the thing. I am no roboticist nor am I a fighter in my ripe old age of 73, but I still can work my way around an engine. It has taken me the better part of a year and a half to find XCOM, as well as people that work for it. Not many take kindly to men in uniform sneaking around, let alone working against what has become the status quo. I look forward to what Bridge Officer Bradford is calling, "Our big break". Apparently, a few combat-ready folks are to retrieve "The Commander". I for one am unsure about this "Commander" but Bradford assures us that he is "Earth's Finest". I will wait and see if this holds true. Until then, we are to sit and wait where we are. That's all I have to say on the matter. Earl Lee signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*Personal Log - Alanis 'Fixer' Martins (Skyranger's designated mechanic) - March 1st 2035 - First Entry*

Well... this is awkward... huh... Hello?  
This is my first log, and I'm only doing it because the Commander told everyone on board to do so. Something about leaving a story behind in case something goes really wrong.  
It seems we're finally doing it. "Gatecrasher" is happening today, and I took extra time to make sure my baby girl Skyranger would be ready for the mission.  
Let's see if the team pulls through. Would be nice if my baby could return in one piece. I'd never forgive firebrand otherwise. - End of the log.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Personal log - March 1st 2035 (Entry #0)

Before anything else … no, you cannot read my personnel file. That is classified. Not to mention partially redacted. Ask Central for clearance. I doubt that he’d give it to anyone that is not senior staff. So tough luck.

Why all the secrecy? Well … Nope. You won’t get anything from me. Ok, I can give you a name that you can use for me. Well, except Firebrand. You can call me Eve. Like the first woman. No snakes around. No apples. Nothing to fear... Except if you cause damage to my baby, then we will have BIG issues. Yes, all Caps. I don’t come and break your weapons into pieces, do I?

I am not an alien. I haven’t been genetically altered. Those are the usual questions I get. What else? I have known Central for a long while now. Not even he knows what’s in the redacted portions of my file. He trusts me to do my job and that’s all that is needed.

I have heard stories about the Commander. I don’t know which are true and which are legends. Maybe I will get to ask him in person sometime. If we will ever get to retrieve him. Central seemed optimistic last time we talked face to face. Yes, I do have a face, not just this helmet.

I don’t know what this Operation Gatecrasher is about. Sounds important though. All I know is I have to drop off some soldiers and then make a pick-up.

Speaking of which … Time to motor.

Later.

**A sticky note is found on a maintenance locker on March 3rd. It reads:

 

”Haven't read your files at Bradford's request but I have heard you’re a fan of a good drink or two. Want me to get anything next time we land at a haven?” - Bao**  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Author: Asaru  
Operation Gatecrasher (kinda)  
27 February 2035

I sense a human entering the chamber. I've sensed many humans before, but this one is different, not under the traitorous Elders' control. She knocks unconscious another human, one of the technicians that the Elders set to watch over Odd in the containment suit with whom I am imprisoned, and then speaks to someone too far away for me to sense. Then, she closes the stasis tank, with the words "now the real war begins." Could this mean that someone seeks to re-create XCOM? I shall help them in any way that I can. I only hope there remains something left to save.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Author: Deadput (Jayko)  
Pre Operation Gatecrasher: Outside Templar HQ  
25 February 2035

Another timeline, another Gatecrasher now who will rescue our good ol’ Commander Odd this time eh? How many will die if any, how many will stand out? How many will start their paths to becoming legends, what Faction has aligned with Xcom first? These questions are giving me goosebumps, the psionic twitchy kind if you know what I mean.

Ah Commander Christopher Odd, Xcom I look forward to hopefully meeting the rest of you soon especially dear ol’ Bradford, it's time to get ready.

"The skies are bright let's kick the tires and light the fires of liberation."

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Communications Officer Stephan Pulaski, begin personal log

Whew! I really need to get some sleep. Maybe right now……no, gotta follow guidelines.

Allow me to start from the beginning.

Project Mockingbird had hiccuped, rather spectacularly. First, me and Doctor Hurst run out of time, then they take Hurst away, and to top it all off…

One of them had come.

I'm no scientist, I'm a computers communications specialist. I wasn't even supposed to be on Mockingbird if the resistance hadn't kidnapped ADVENT's personal choice.

Needless to say following night I heavily considered my position. The ADVENT higher ups breathing down my neck, security low enough that I'd be assaulted by 'criminal elements'. For all I knew, ADVENT had already sent out a detachment to arrest me like they had Hurst, not because I'd failed in research, but for seeing too much.

I wasn't about to stand around and find out. If that's how the government treats hard-working professionals, I didn't want anything to do with them.

A freak run-in with a resistance cell and short interrogation later, and I'm aboard the Avenger. Fast forward four months and I'm helping these merry few breaks into the same facility I'd previously worked at. Good thing I kept my card on me.

I've stayed up the past 48 hours with some of the command staff organizing contacts and logistics for operations "Bigcrasher" and "Gatecrasher". It's messy, it's a bit haphazard, but they say it'll turn this whole thing around, put ADVENT on its head.

I only hope we all come out of this alive, or, more importantly, still on the map.

End log.


	3. Ep 1 - Operation Gatecrasher

Ep 1-----Operation Gatecrasher----------------------------------------------  
Log 1:  
Well I'm trying not to get too excited, but it seems we might have a chance of winning this war! And with a chance like that, it seems only right to document my thoughts. Alright, lets back up a bit. Start from the beginning.

I'm Jill Hawkson, nicknamed the "Red Devil". I realise the air quotes I just did don't come through on an audio only device but oh well! Damnit Jill, focus. Alright alright, I'm ready. I've only known ADVENT, born just before the invasion and grew up with this oppressive system. I'm one of the founding members of The Devils, a small little group devoted to taking back our planet, but we'll start with our state! We're also in contact with a couple other organisations - The Children of Earth and XCOM.

The Children of Earth are another small group, and too be honest I don't understand their goals. But we're together, so that's a thing. I'll have to grill their ambassador to us after. But XCOM? XCOM is the real deal, and the whole reason I have for this little record. So XCOM is some pre-invasion organisation. They operated globally, and were meant to be our only real protection against the invaders. Of course if you're listening to this, you probably know that. Damnit. Anyway, as you could tell quite easily, they failed. But that didn't stop them, oh no. Fuelled by a vengeance even I'm almost jealous of, they survived, becoming a resistance movement like us. Up until recently, they were just a sort of unification point for all us various factions, and we traded with them a lot. I got in a lot of trouble because of them once, but that's another story.

No, according to the guy who runs the trade route between us, they're back in action. The pilot even got called up for action, so I guess it'll be awhile before I see him again. They rescued their old commander, who had been imprisoned all those years ago, and caused quite the ruckus while doing so. It even affected them up here, judging by the amount of ADVENT traffic we've noticed recently, a sudden spike. And their Commander has a sort of mysticism about him. Some people, like the person who was in charge before him, a John Bradford, damn near worship the guy. Put simply, I think we might not have a chance if this guy is half the guy they make out to be. 

Smells and sounds like Breakfast is cooking, so I should probably get going. I can't wait to record more of these, my gosh. We have a real chance now!

Jill, sounding out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[FILE ACCESSED: SQ. KATYUSHA VOLKOVA, 35, F]  
[SELECTED LOG: LOG #01, 6th MARCH, 2035]  
[PLAYING VOICE RECORDING...]  
-TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM affiliate - well, I guess it's XCOM operative now - Katyusha Volkova, log number one. So, in my last log, number zero, about nine days ago, I touched on how XCOM was rescuing their Commander in Operation Gatecrasher. The mission was a success, so he's now safely on board the Avenger. Buuuut... two operatives did die in the process.  
*A sigh is heard.*  
Osei and Ramirez, we miss you both.

I heard Central took some fire during the operation, but luckily he's fine.

Shortly after, the 1st of March if memory serves right, I was called onto the Avenger to take part in the first proper XCOM strike in twenty years' time - myself alongside operatives Sponsler - or "Reverend" - and Duplessis - or "Razareth", as well as some nutcase Templar by the name of Jayko, who claims to have experienced a load of different timelines or something like that. Anyway, the objective was to show the aliens we mean business - and to do that we blew up one of their stages used for propaganda broadcasts. The mission went, for the most part, excellent - Reverend took some fire whilst posted up on a rooftop so, undoubtedly, he's going to be occupying the med bay for a while. Tygan says it could take up to eighteen days for him to be combat ready. Sheesh.

But now, the actual mission. Smooth as silk. Primarily, there's a big smoldering crater where the stage used to be. That and every comrade of ours got into the Avenger nice and safely, despite some considerable resistance. My aim's a little rusty, which I'm going to pin on a lack of practice, but I did manage to score two confirmed kills during the mission. Also, clearly ADVENT needs some aim training too - they couldn't hit me even when I was running in the open.

When we all got back onto the Avenger, I was somewhat disappointed to find out that Shen still hasn't fixed the Gremlin drone I used to have which met the ugly side of a Viper's plasma gun a decade or so back. Poor Pushkin. It's a shame, but I was given the option of using the heavy ordnance she's managed to prototype. I still want to know: how on earth do you make a triple-barreled minigun have so little kick that you can hip-fire the thing without a mount? Incredible work there, Shen.

Now, a more unrelated thing - in the unlikely event someone snoops through the XCOM archives and listens to all my logs - some may wonder: "Kat, you're Russian, why don't you have a 'rili fik Rashan aksent?'". Well, anonymous creep, the reason is that my fa-

Bradford is heard shouting into the hallway: "Volkova, Duplessis, Monria! We need you for briefing in 10 minutes!"

Right, gotta go. Need to get ready for the next mission. End log.

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - March 6th 2035 (Entry #1)

Deadput is a walking liability. Why exactly is he on board? Didn't Geist or whatever his name is found a more suitable Templar? I swear, if he gets within 10 feet of me, I will use the shotgun that never leaves me my side. Or the pistol from my boot. Or both.

I feel happy that Kalina is back. I was the one that dropped her and her squadmate off in Kiev. Central chewed off my ears for a week after we lost all contact with them. I told him 10,000 times that I had seen no sign of ADVENT when dropping the two off. She looks rather unchanged. I don't dare to ask her what happened after I dropped her and her squadmate off. Even if it wasn't my fault, I still feel responsible. Central was right, I should've looked better.

Anyway, loads of soldiers on board. It would take some time to get to know them. Maybe will start after this mission in New Mexico ... Oh crap, Deadput is back. I swear I will make him a new hole to breathe through if he comes anywhere near me.

Time to warm up those engines.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 015: Date - 3/1/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

Well, today was the big day. Operation Gatecrasher. I remember right before jumping into the co-pilot seat of the Skyranger, Bradford came over and said this would be my last time being just a pilot. Yup, I got my wish. I’ve been selected to be one of XCOM’s operatives on the ground. Now, I could say “About time they chose me, now I’m gonna show everyone how it’s done” or something like that, but really, that would be a lie. I’ve never fought on the ground during a major operation on the frontlines before. Sure, I’ve seen my fair share of combat, like that one time in Montana where I blew up an entire ADVENT airbase and stole some elerium with Amanda and Jill, but that was about a year ago and it was pretty covert. I’m gonna be closer to death than ever before now. I’m ready though, and if it comes down to it, I will gladly lay down my life for XCOM. I rather do that than live as a coward.

Now, enough about me, let me tell you about the actual operation. Firebrand and I dropped off two teams. One was rescuing the Commander, the other was creating a distraction by blowing up one of ADVENT’s eyesores they call a “monument”. Seriously, we were doing them a favor by destroying that thing. Anyways, team 2 successfully destroyed the moment and got the job done. Reverend took a hit and was wounded, but the med team says he’ll be fine and recover to full health in a few weeks. Everyone else in team two was fine though. Team 1 also was successful. I never thought I’d live to see the day when the Commander walks the halls of the Avenger. He’s taken command now, and he has a lot of plans for us. Now, while the mission was a success, The squad of Team 1 had, well, not as much luck as team 2… 

Ace pauses for a moment

Peter and Ana are dead. They both gave their lives to protect Bradford and the Commander. Yes, Bradford and Jane survived, and we saved the Commander, but it came at the cost of the lives of Peter and Ana. I didn’t know Ana that well, but I know that many people did. Peter, however, was a good friend of mine. He was always someone who had your back no matter what. It’s sad that they didn’t live long enough to see that the Commander make it out. Thanks to their sacrifice, they gave the resistance something it needed for 20 years...

Hope.

Oh, and congratulations if you noticed my reference to that one old movie from before the invasion. What was it called again? It started with an S I think. 

Anyways, Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Victoria was sitting at the table in a small empty room aboard the Avenger. An aged man sat opposite her dressed in military uniform and a green sweater. He was browsing through a thin folder with files. Victoria sensed anguish, rage, hatred, but also compassion and weariness. He definitely had the look of an old soldier, who had seen far too many deaths and defeats in one lifetime. Another man stood at the back of the room in soft shadows, beyond the reach of the sole source of light radiating from a suspended lamp. The Commander. Victoria could not sense anything about him, he was a complete enigma, everything about him felt odd and that troubled her.

“Ms. Stormsgard,” the man in the sweater spoke with a confident voice. “I am Central Officer, John Bradford, here at XCOM. I’ll be frank, your biography is sketchy at best. Could you fill us in with a bit more details?”

Vicky sighed. “There’s not much to tell, Central Officer. I was born and raised on a remote island in Sweden. My parents disappeared after ADVENT raided our homestead more than several months ago. I do not know the reason why they attacked us, we were nobody of importance. By chance, I was absent at the time of the attack and when I returned there was no sign of my parents. I had been searching for them ever since, but no one knew what happened to them. After all, we led a very secluded life. Eventually, ADVENT captured me and wanted to take to Stockholm, but I was freed by the Resistance fighters. They told me that they were sent to free a person of critical importance to ADVENT’s war effort. That person appeared to be me.”

“And do you know why you may be important to ADVENT?”

“I have no clue.” The young woman shook her head. “The Resistance didn’t know what to do with me either, I guess they were expecting someone else, a person who had valuable information on the aliens or at least a skilled soldier, but not a young girl, like me.”

“The Resistance is a bunch of amateurs with guns at best or a bunch of corpses at worst.” Bradford scoffed. “They must’ve been tipped off by someone about your location so they could come and rescue you and that person might’ve had an indication of your value for the aliens. Do you know who it was?”

“No, it’s all very strange.” Vicky smiled nervously. “Nobody has told me anything about it and after some time I left the rebels to search for XCOM. I was hoping you would have some answers.”

“Not at the moment.” Silence fell as Bradford considered her, looking thoughtfully at the young woman’s face. Vicky sensed that he was disappointed in her somehow. Finally, Central raised his eyes from the papers and continued, “We do have a new initiative, however, for which we would like to test you. Our Chief Scientist and Chief Engineer will inform you about it. If you are suitable and if you agree, then welcome to XCOM.”

Bradford rose up and opened the door to let two new persons in. The solemn black man was wearing a lab uniform, while a young Asian woman was dressed in baggy work clothes.

“Victoria, I am Doctor Tygan, Chief Scientist for XCOM.” Spoke the man. “I understand you have many questions right now, but allow me to briefly explain our current situation. You know that we have openly challenged the aliens and now the slumbering monster is slowly awakening to bring all its might against us. We cannot hope to win an open war, therefore we must succeed through other means. And to succeed we must use all options available to us, we cannot shy away from something new, even if, it may look like we are opening a Pandora’s box at the moment.”

“What are you talking about, Doctor?” Vicky asked, feeling as her body electrified with excitement, but at the same time, a sense of foreboding loomed somewhere in the back of her mind. She tried driving that sensation away and concentrated on the conversation.

Tygan smiled seeing her eagerness, “We have found a way how to train soldiers in handling, what we call “psionic” energy, and can now deploy soldiers, whose skills can easily surpass that of Sectoids. Of course, we still do not know much about it, but I am sure that at some point the Commander will be able to dedicate time and resources so that we can delve deeper into our understanding of the matter. Whatever happens, I can already say that we are on the verge of a scientific breakthrough, which will forever change our world. We will need volunteers, however, who will be ready to dedicate themselves to mastering the psionic energy and some people are more suitable for the task than others.”

“Why would some people be more capable?” Vicky asked without really paying attention to the answer. She was simply glad that they considered her capable enough. After all, the woods around the Avenger were teeming with potential recruits, so there must’ve been something in her to justify the choice that these officers made.

“We need people with specific brain functions.” Spoke the woman. “I’m Chief Engineer, Lily Shen, by the way. All of us possess them, but they are more developed in some individuals than others and we are already short on time. We need the most gifted people to enhance their abilities even further in a matter of days, rather than years. We have made preliminary scans of you when you boarded the Avenger, but we need to run some more tests. We believe this may be the reason why ADVENT was looking for you. Trust me, if they found you, they would be up to no good.”

“Victoria,” Doctor Tygan continued. “The purpose of the training, for which we are considering you is to allow an individual to fully develop his or her psionic potential. We believe that we understand its key concepts and we will be able to guide you in your training. However, you will be as much our teacher as we are yours since none of us will be able to use or feel it to the extent that you will become familiar with it. Therefore, you will have much leeway in that matter. The power, which you will command, cannot be compared to anything seen before. We do not know its limits, we do not know its bounds and likewise, we do not know its repercussions. We are making a leap of faith by placing it all in your hands and the hands of others, and we expect you to use it with utmost caution and discretion. The situation is dire, however, and we need all trump cards on our hands to even have the chance of liberating Earth. Do you think this is something that you will be able to handle?”

“I… I guess so.” Vicky nodded. The possibilities that she imagined as Dr. Tygan spoke surpassed even her wildest dreams. Her life was unfolding in front of her with lightning speed and she couldn’t believe that mere months ago she was confined to the four walls of her home which, together with her small island, was her entire universe. There was so much more beyond its borders and it was all hers for the taking. “You have just turned my world upside down,” she finally spoke, “but… I’ll help you out if I have what you need. I have no love for the aliens. They ruined my life, whatever it was worth.”

“Victoria,” the Commander finally emerged into the light and addressed her. “There is no knowing what this new power will bring. Every person may react to it in an unpredictable way. There may be risks, which we cannot even begin to comprehend now. I admit that we are in dire need of something which would turn the tables around in our war. We think that we have found that something. But I must make it clear to you that you might change completely from the person you are now. It’s not a question of giving you a new weapon, it’s a question of turning you into our new weapon for which we might not be able to find safety in time.”

Victoria thought that Dr. Tygan looked with slight disapproval at the Commander when he delivered his speech. “Alright, I understand. Thank you for the warning. I am positive that I want to participate in your experiment.”

“Central?” The Commander looked at Bradford who immediately sprang up to his feet. “Please have one of your people lead Ms. Stormsgard to her bunk. Victoria, I place you in Doctor Tygan’s care for now. He will see if further tests will support the preliminary results. Settle in and he’ll come back to you with instructions. Dismissed.”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 1 - Date: March 6, 2035 

Covert Ops Director Bao Zeng

It’s strange to think we’ve been on this ship for a few months now, even stranger that we will have a shifting chain of command with Commander ‘Odd’ back. As much as I try not to, I have high expectations for how he’ll direct us.

Speaking of things to direct – we had to pretty much jump straight into Gatecrasher following the operation to recover the MEC blueprints due to timing. I don’t know if we could’ve done better but we had quite the bloodbath – Osei and Ramirez died covering for Kelly and Bradford, Sparrow’s team couldn’t hack all the cameras which resulted in ADVENT MECs being called down on Sokolov’s team… the long story short of it is that there’s a lot to sort through and not much time since the Commander has already ordered we set up a Resistance Ring to keep everyone coordinated. No points for guessing who’s in charge. 

A few of our operatives like Boltos need to head back to their resistance factions to bolster defenses – the Aliens are on high alert now that we’ve caused real damage to their operations and probably want to quash us as soon as possible. For the time being the Templar sent us an…intriguing figure, one Jayko ‘Deadput’ Mcwoods instead. I’d like to look into his files when I have a bit more time but for now, he played a crucial role in Gatecrasher with his psi-blades and that’s as much as anyone can ask for. Volkova has decided to leverage her experience with explosives to become our first Grenadier and Duplessis has been advised to use a sniper rifle and stay in the back to minimize his life support system’s chance of being compromised by explosives. Sponsler will have to partake in more informal training with Rutherford for now so that he can have time to recover – I only hope having only experience with pistols will not shortchange him in the long run.

The rest of the recruitment dossiers are….okay, I’ll just come out with it. They’re a mess. We have criminals, lost twins, cripples, and if I have this correctly, rumors of some of our operatives being time travelers. Not that I would be surprised given how technology is advancing during this war, but I hate to imagine what 2040 looks like. Ace is currently showing them around the base and getting everyone ready for whatever mission or training they’ll be sent out on – still seems almost surreal to me that he’s physically here, instead of raiding the skies radioing back to those of us stuck in the mud.

In any case, anyone that’s still healthy from the first Gatecrasher team (and Monria) are heading out to rescue one Dr. Lars Visser. Maybe it’s just me but Deadput and Monria both seem too familiar with the routine we’ve set up already – I’ll leave a note for Rutherford to keep an eye on them while I link up with our old allies.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Cassie 'Life' Monria - Video Log 1:

A woman appears on screen in a room shes alone at the moment. She has long brown hair and is standing about 5'7-5'9ish. As she sits down on her bed looking into the screen Is this thing working? Right. Log one. March 6th, 2035.

She checks around before continuing Seems we made it and so far it looks like XCOM just started its attack against Advent, first mission went well but only so much can be determined with a single battle.

Let's start off because someone is bound to find this at some point in the later future I'm sure.

I’m Cassie Monria, Nickname "Life" one piece of the angels of life and death, my brother Luke Monria, Nickname "Death" is the other piece. He's not on the ship right now out dealing with Advent patrols as he always does. We keep in touch thankfully so I know if anything goes wrong while he's out there, don't worry he doesn't go down easily. She chuckles and she is smiling

Thankfully no-one has pressed on me about where I got my XCOM gear from… Unfortunately, I had to leave my better gear behind but if I'm right the Commander will have that covered and maybe more from what I hear. 

Still a bit dizzy from the wormhole but it shouldn't affect my aim too much...I hope. She says as she holds her head 

Not all these logs will be video but ill keep up to date on what happens around here and when Luke gets here he can read up on what happened.

Something sounds in the background look like I took longer than expected they are calling me on their next mission, to destroy a relay. Wish me and Xcom luck.

She salutes and smiles Cassie out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Lead Trainer Darrell ‘Rusty’ Rutherford  
Log 1: Gatecrasher

The recording flicks on, showing off a collection of boxes packed to the ceiling along with a faded, cracked office chair. An older, bald man with bags under slightly bloodshot eyes settles into the seat. He gives a raspy cough and winces. After pressing a couple of unseen buttons, he regards the camera.

“Well, mission success… I suppose. Firebrand took two teams out; the distraction and Bradford’s, by the way, funny how we didn’t have a picture for the Commander, could just go offa Bradford’s memory of the guy. Anyways, Gatecrasher itself went pretty smoothly even with… man this woulda sounded crazy a year ago, but ‘Ace’ joined the squad. Bradford called him up, and credit to the kid, he pulled through from what I can tell. A’ve seen him in the halls leading the new soldiers around for the whole afternoon, guess one has ta have some good endurance ta keep goin’ like that… granted…”

He’s interrupted by another cough, a bit more violent than the last one. One could see a faint tinge of red showing through the other side of the tissue he uses. He shakes his head and gestures at his torso.

“Granted ah, I’m one ta talk ‘bout that…” A chuckle, “Universe has a hell of a laugh with timing sometimes, though again, maybe a’m not too familiar with that as other people are like that Templar fella who stuck around, Jayko. Guess Geist has a sense of humor, after all, sending that nutter here. Bao told me ta keep an eye on him – she didn’t have ta ask, I was looking after him at the start. It’s a good idea regardless as lots of our soldiers have some sorta red flag ta some extent. So A’ve heard anyways, after this I’m gonna go over the Gatecrasher footage an’ their bios. Gonna be train’ em at some point, should know all Ah can.

Its interestin’, I even gotta break out my magnum from god knows when ‘pparently Bao wants me ta train someone with using two at once. Hope the guy or gal has strong wrists ‘cause Shen has made some monsters. Advent’s armor keeps improving, so we’ve had to up the caliber for the revolvers. Would be great if we could get away with usin’ pistols like we could years ago, an’ who knows, I’d expect Shen ta be workin’ on helping those things out too. I’ll have ta see what he prefers. 

On the topic of Shen, she popped up here for some experience with callin’ ops as well an’, well, like most things, excelled at it. Her team has expanded too, so thankfully she can delegate more. Speakin’ o’ which…”

He leans forward and rummages through some papers on what is presumably a desk, eventually extracting a manilla folder. His hand is covering any identifiers on it.

“Yeah… thought I had one of her people in here… Probably be better used down there if ah’m honest. Granted, I ain’t makin’ the decisions on who ta let on. Haven’t seem much of her aside from her face in the GREMLINs… Dunno ‘bout you but I’d rather be trainin’ someone a bit more… interesting… ah guess.”

He chuckles and waves a finger.

“Not like tha, but ah, seems like a normal case of the icey military bitch. A sense of humor would be nice for her ta pick up some time Ah guess.”

He rolls his eyes and sets down the folder.

“Yeah well, least the first soldier Ah worked with, Katyusha, was with it. First grenadier and uh, guess the official lead grenadier now since Orsei an’… an’… Choi didn’t ah, didn’t make it…” 

His expression darkens for a bit, and he sighs. An exhale and he smiles it off. 

“Just crossed mah mind… it was Ace’s birthday a bit ago, wasn’t it? Definitely ain’t a kid bah a long shot… Dunno if anyone knew or remembered… ‘side from probably Firebrand. Anyways though, I’ll have ta scrounge up somethin’ for him, mean, maybe one of these crates has something aside from random alien shit.

Anyways, back to Katyusha. She had two confirmed kills, an’ I think a body shot too. Also ran a gauntlet between some troopers. Pretty tough, ain’t a speedster but gets the job done, and has a nice attitude. Moreover, she’s told me exactly what she wants to improve with, so tha’ shows even more. I like it that she’s not totally into blowing shit up – yeah that’s what we’re known for, but we have two big guns, not just one. Gotta know how ta use both well. 

We even broke out the tri barrels for her, hopin’ they pan out okay. It’s a glorified gatling cannon designed for punching through armor with a ton of bullets moreso than what I’m used to. Not sure how I feel about usin’ that much ammunition per burst, however, Shen seems confident that they can handle the supply end for them. Guess we don’t have the capability of makin’ good enough armor piercing shots just yet. But hey, even Ah could use it when goin’ one on one with Katyusha, so its got ma approval as a functional weapon at least. We’ll see how it pans out with more field testing.”

He leans forward, squinting at the lower portion of the screen.

“It’s lookin’ a bit late, Ah better get to lookin’ through the footage an’ such. Give Bradford a visit too, he took a real nasty shot to the back. An’ uh, also…”

He exhales and shakes his head.

“Gotta… write some words for Ana, Peter, Choi… all of ‘em…”

He goes silent for a bit, staring off to the right. A cough prompts his gaze to return to the camera.

“They’ll be missed fo’ sure, but we gotta keep lookin’ forward. The Commander is back, so we gotta start runnin’ more interesting things, make a run of this resistance thing. An’ Ah’ll be here preparing people for combat. Long as Ah can anyways.” 

There is a short pause.

“So yeah, Ah’ll be goin’ now. Its uh, getting’ kinda late.” 

He leans forward and the recording ends.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log 2: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
> Enable Text-to-Speech (TTS)

We did it. We did it, but at enormous cost. He lets out a pained gasp as a result of his own injuries.

Ana Ramirez. Peter Osei. Fedor Sokolov. Solomon Eze. Leslie Campbell. Choi Kim. And Dutch Pepperson, even if we barely knew him. We have lost some of the bravest and some of the longest serving members of XCOM that the Commander will never get to meet. Darrell, Bao, Sunny and Florian can’t be taking this well.

I need…*groan*…I need to get up. To meet the Commander. Must tell Sofia it’s nobody’s fault that she couldn’t hack all the cameras, leading to MEC reinforcements converging on Sokolov’s team. And nobody could have guessed that ‘ol Weezer would have a heart attack and kick the bucket at the mere sight of XCOM. Pathak also did well to pluck Dropei’s team from the clutches of bloody Andromedans…

And yet, despite the carnage, the fallen all gave everything they had, for a Commander they have never seen. I am overwhelmed by their faith in the cause. There is still work to do.

As there have been for twenty odd years. It’s time for a change of command.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 02 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Yea, so maybe I couldn’t help myself. Had to go up and witness the crew on the feed, see how our new recruits did out there. Safe to say, everything went as planned, with only one injury to boot. Looked kinda bad, but Liam should be ok. That’s just the sad risk of war, I know it all too well. Heck, it’s why I'm unable to fight right now.”

*Cough*

“Ahhh, best stop myself. No need to go down that road. Regardless, the team did great, bagged every Advent there and blew up the objective target. While a fancy podium may not seem like much of a target, it does do one thing, the thing we wanted. Getting us out there. This was the day that we make ourselves known, that we're still here fighting.”

“The team got back safely, and all made their way to the armory, where I happily awaited them. 4 soldiers, 4 guns, just as it should be. That always means that the mission goes well. At least, that’s how I will be able to tell. Can’t always watch the missions happen, after all, running this place takes a lot of work. But even better, the three rookies got promotions after that mission, and that’s where I get really excited. Y’see, command usually tells me what to requisition the troops whenever they are promoted to a new class, usually based off what's needed. That means I get to grant them access to our special wares. And let me tell ya, watching their eyes light up seeing the new gear is always a comforting feeling for me. It’ll never get old. Liam, which I mentioned before, became our new Akimbo class. If you ask me, I feel like that's just a bit too show-off-ey, but it works, so I won’t argue. Handed him the 2 sidearms, and he seemed as confused as I would at first, but he didn’t mind. “Kalina” was handed our heavy weapons armaments, and she couldn't have been more excited to have em, probably due to her background. And to “Razareth”, he was given our sharpshooters package. If you ask me, I’m not sure how he’d be able to snipe with that helmet of his, but that’s what command wanted, and he seemed content with the option. As for Jayko, well, I tried to relinquish his auto pistol to store back in the armory but refused to hand it over and left. Odd one he is, but as long as he can maintain it, then so be it.”

*Shuffling is heard*

“As for the rifles, well, they go back into the armory for storage. Those 3 may not ever use it anymore, but the remaining rookies still will. That, and they need to be maintained, cleaned and ensure they're still fitted properly, and that’s my job to do. So with that, I think I’ll get to work. *Laugh* It’s a good thing I enjoy this. James out”

\--- End Recording ---

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 015: Date - 3/5/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

Ughhh, these new recruits are a pain in my ass. Now, because all the other vets are “busy”, I’m the one stuck with showing these rookies the ropes. A lot of these people have never been on an aircraft in their life, along with never being in an organized military force. They’re also not used to having access to so much tech and weaponry too. We’ll make soldiers out of all of them eventually. The worst part about recruits though in my opinion is that they have no clue what they’re in for. You see all of them standing here now, and then ask yourself how many will be standing here tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that. Then you wonder if you’ll be standing here tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that. It’s a really terrifying thought. I’ve personally cheated death more times than I can count in my 20 years with XCOM. Death eventually comes for us all, but it’s just the question of when it will come. Just In the past week, we’ve had 3 of our operatives confirmed KIA and 2 suspected to be KIA, and that’s a lot for our standards. I’ve heard from resistance operatives we make contact with that they have been having more people than usual go missing too. I have a feeling that there might be something going on, and whatever it is, it won’t be good for us. 

Enough depressing and stressful stuff now, time for something happier. It was my birthday yesterday and I officially turned 30 years old. Too bad we didn’t have any cake or something, cuz that would have been awesome. I didn’t get a ton, but hey, what do you expect when you’re an elite military force fighting against evil alien overlords? It was a decent birthday though and I really can’t complain knowing our current situation. At least there were some beers for everyone to celebrate. 

The fun was short lived though, cuz we all have stuff do around here and some of us are being sent out on a mission tomorrow, and some people need to fly aircraft. Now, just cuz I’m fighting on the ground doesn’t mean I don’t fly anymore. During missions where I’m not fighting, I’m flying, unless I’m wounded or something. I don’t have all the details of the mission yet, but I know that it’s a four-man squad job and that Kalina, Razareth, Deadput, and Life are being sent out. I’ll probably explain more when I log after the mission tomorrow. That is unless the Skyranger somehow gets shot down and I die. 

Ace out

END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 1  
Gatecrasher was a success. Bradford got the Commander out, Monument team distracted them and I made sure they aren't overrun by Advent and the aliens, along with "Ace". We destroyed our targets and Bradford was pleased with us. "Ace" was chosen for the fighting teams, while I wasn't. I don't mind it but the man of my skill would be useful on the battlefield. But I can focus on other things like training our recruits, testing our new weapons and armor, making sure Tygan doesn't blow this ship while performing his experiments and the most important thing ever, getting him his beloved Advent burgers. Bradford was beyond happy because no one else wanted to do it. It is a sacrifice I am willing to make. I probably forgot a couple of other things I will be doing but never mind about that. I also saw our soldiers, an interesting bunch indeed. I see that spending time on the avenger as a noncombatant won't be boring. Even listening to Tygan talking about things most people don't understand, good thing I was born with the high IQ. Time for me to got to work. The days on the Avenger will be interesting indeed.

"Ghost" out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log #02 - Alanis 'Fixer' Martins (Skyranger's designated mechanic) - March 1st 2035 - Post "Gatecrasher"

Wow... They really did it! I heard it was an excellent mission, even though that 'reverend' guy came back with some unintended holes. And my baby girl did well out there too!  
I gotta say though, That templar guy... the one with the weird eyes? that guy still gives me the creeps. With that face and voice, he would be sick at a high stakes table... Not that I would play with him anyway...  
-End of log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Robert ‘Bubba’ Grant  
XCOM Recruiter  
Log Uno!

May I just give a rousing YEEEEEEEEEHAAAAWW! To that mission. Now that was some real fighting. All cause of that Commander Odd too, now I've heard some great stories bout that ol' cowboy. Though I really wasn't expecting his infatuation with white hair, kinda makes me question if all his cows are mooin, If yah catch what I'm throwin down. We got a real interesting group of soldiers, that Reverend fella done did good with his lead slinging though, really nice shot. Though I must admit that Jayko fella is quite off putting, he's one of them Templar buckaroos. Weird world we live in. You know what, I just realized ain't nobody gonna know who it is their listenin to when people look back at these recordings. I am Robert Grant, Bubba to my friends. I am what technical people would call a infiltration expert, but that's too cold for me. I like to think of myself as a people person and occasional convincer. My job consists of going to places where there is a rumor of supplies of any sort or even able bodied warriors for our great cause. I also go to city centers whenever a team is sent out, since that's usually when we have the most time, and get the perspective of the citizens on the war. Of course these events usually require someone to go and talk to the people with those supplies or who want to join, and convince them we need them or their stuff. It's a real fun job really, I get to talk to people and don't gotta stay in that overgrown chicken coop called the Avenger. But yeah that's who I am, as for why I am currently speaking into a little tech do-hicky while squatting in a derelict apartment complex, well it wasn't my idea. Bradford came up with the idea to have me record what I know about the populations current perspective, and really, nothins changed. Nothins happened to make anything change though, I guess we just gotta hope for the best and wait. Yeah, that's not inspiring is it? I don't know, all I know is I got a job to do, and I'll do it.

See yah, Grant, out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

File found on Avenger's flight computer:

Date: 2 March 2035

I am leaving this message here in the hopes that someone, hopefully, John Bradford or Raymond Shen's daughter, will find it, as it contains information that is critical to the rebirth of XCOM and stopping the Elders' plans.

To introduce myself, my name is Asaru. I am an ethereal, a member of the same species as the Elders, but I am no Elder. While the seed that birthed me came from the stars, I was born here, on Earth, in the United States. Where the U.S. Constitution to be applied to all sentient beings and not merely humans, I would be a U.S. citizen.

I have been a part of XCOM since before the organization had that name. When our base fell during the invasion, I was merged with Commander Odd at the time and, for this reason, have spent the last twenty years imprisoned with him in the stasis suit. It is sad that our rescue cost the lives of at least two XCOM operatives, but I am more saddened by the loss of Raymond Shen. My wishes to you, Lily.

Now the intelligence that spurs me to impart this file on the Avenger's neuro-computer: ADVENT is working on something called the "Avatar Project", for which Odd and myself were apparently playing a role during our imprisonment. I do not know what this is, but I can hazard a guess: Ethereals, while psionically powerful, are physically frail, and this physical infirmity limits the extent to which they can manifest their psionic powers. The name 'Avatar' suggests the creation of some manifestation that will allow the Elders to move about the universe with more capable bodies, wielding their psionic powers fully. This is consistent with the Elders' overall plans - they have been dedicated to the further development of psionic capabilities for centuries, and this Avatar Project may be their most recent attempt to do so, and is likely their reason for invading Earth in the first place. 

What I do not know is how the Elders plan to do this. They were not harvesting the psionic potential of either myself or Odd since we are both in good health. Additionally, they planted a chip into Odd's brain. I am unfamiliar with this technology; prior to my last contact with the Elders, they relied on entirely biological psionics rather than a hybrid cybernetic form like the Zudjari (another hostile alien species, and the original reason for XCOM's creation) used. We will need to research this chip. I will help Dr. Tygan to do so and provide psionic insight wherever and whenever possible.

The imprisonment of Odd along with myself connected to the Elders' psionic project has had a beneficial side effect, however: Commander Odd now has great potential for psionics himself. Should he wish to develop this capacity, I can offer to teach him, or any other XCOM operatives who display psionic potential and have the time and desire to learn. We may eventually be able to use this against the Elders and liberate Earth. 

In the meantime, I am available to provide any information or assistance as I can.

Vigilo Confido!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Scavenger Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 01 -  
\- Begin Recording - 

“The stories are actually true! XCOM is back and fighting the good fight. Man, when I heard from a friend that there was broadcast from a guy calling himself Central I just had to investigate. Good thing I did, as it turned out to be legit and before I knew I was tasked with three other people to disrupt a ceremony. We had our task set out for us and it wasn't going to be easy. I must admit I buckled under the pressure. Out of the 3 shots I took only one hit and it wasn't even a confirmed killed. I am hopeful and it seems that we as a squad gelled well together. Central invited me back onto the Avenger, their mobile base, of course, I said yes. Well, I nervously nodded.” 

\- Mission Debrief - 

Made it back to base and was handed an old looking rifle with what appeared to be a long range scope. They want me to be their overwatch and eye in the sky, I don't know if I'm cut out for it. However, I'm going to give it my all and make sure to get everyone home safely.” 

"This is Scave...no...this is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Arcade “Teabag” Lafter’s Journal  
3/6/2035

Well… Today's been an interesting day. Me and Bobaoba are still laying low from whatever the commotion was over in Mexico. XCOM comms hasn’t been particularly straight with me on what that was… But today they’ve come with a bit of a bomb. The ol’ Commander is alive, and was being held by Advent. Dunno how they got him back, but for the first time in 20 years I got standing orders. Gonna start getting the factions in the Middle East all grouped up and ready for XCOM once they expand overseas. I’ve heard a few faction names being thrown around, Templars, Skirmishers, Reapers… Apparently the Templars are in XCOM territory, so we’ve got one faction already helping us. Dunno how I feel about these “Psionics”, Bobaoba flinched at the mention, so it’s probably not all sunshine.

Speaking of Bobaoba… I still don’t know how I’m going to break the news to Bradford about Bobaoba being an alien, a Berserker at that. I’ve known her for 20 years, so I know she’d never side with the Elders, but for people like Bradford who’ve only seen the hyper aggressive soldiers? That’s going to be a tough pill to swallow. But those are questions for another day. Gotta get some sleep now, tomorrow's going to be a busy day. Got 3 Havens lined up for some water bore kits, gonna deliver them and let them know that the fight for earth has truly started.


	4. Ep 2 - Operation Ghost Valley

Ep 2-----Operation Ghost Valley-----------------------------------------------------  
Log 2:  
Being such a small group, i suppose it’s worth telling people what we're about. So, The Devils. We're a sort of private army, having set up home in this Haven we essentially work with them. They give us somewhere to live, we fight for them and keep them safe. There’s a bit more than that though.

See, The Devils are split into 3. You've got my division, The Scouts, The Muscle and The Ambassadors. Us Scouts map out the land around us as it actually is, not using those lying ADVENT Maps. We also keep an eye on ADVENT's movements in the area, making sure we have at least a vague idea what’s going on. The Muscle are our guns, both on defense and offense. ADVENT patrol wanders too close to the Haven? They take em out. Ambushing a convoy? They got you covered. If its big, loud and not at all subtle, the Muscle has it. The Ambassadors have the most boring job. They keep us in this Haven, as well as manage our relations with other Havens. Plus they're the ones who make all our big plans. We can thank them for us working with the Children of Earth.

Speaking of, should probably get out and patrol. Thought I saw some weird stuff last time. Not ADVENT, that's a given. It was too humanoid. ADVENT's all about straight lines. I'll keep my eyes out.

Jill, checkin out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 02 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“The sewers...a haven for the likes of us before XCOM came back. The smell never goes away, even with my mask it manages to find its way into my nostrils. Since I knew my way in the sewers I took the lead and quickly found an ADVENT patrol. Since the resistance has been growing and XCOM is also in the mix the aliens have finally decided to send search parties into the sewers. Few if any ever make back to the surface, this group was no exception. I must say I feel like I'm holding the team back. In truth I use to hunt in the wildness a lot with a similar rifle, but...since the accident, my aim hasn't adjusted. It is difficult to get used to...this thing on my head, but I must. I managed to bag two ADVENT goons today. I'm making progress and in turn making a difference to this world of ours. Kalina managed to run the device down with a machine gun. The sounds and sights are strange when viewed through a yellow tinted glass, but the explosion was awesome.”

\- Mission Debrief -

“On our flight back and afterward in the bar, I chatted with this man by the name Jayko. He is a Templar they say. A warrior gifted and trained in the arts of the aliens. We didn't say much, but I feel like we'll be working well together in the future. After all with him on the edge of the front line, he'll need someone that can reach out and touch from a distance. With more training, I hope to be that person.”

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off with two confirmed kills."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 2   
It seems the Commander is worthy of his name. Operation Ghost Valley was a success. And I like the Ghost part of the name. No one got wounded either so that is a plus as well. I got Tygan his beloved Advent burgers. Since I know "Firebrand" hates the smell of these things, I made a couple of crates that should contain the smell. Indeed, she didn't notice she was having them on board the Skyranger. The burgers should last Tygan two whole weeks or at least I hope so. I also cleaned and tested ever LMG and sniper rifle on the avenger. I left the rifles and pistols to Malone so he doesn't feel bored. I also sharpened every sword we have. So much work in so little time. I might train the rookies for the next couple of days or help Tygan with his experiments. We shall see.   
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[FILE ACCESSED: CPL. KATYUSHA VOLKOVA, 35, F]  
[SELECTED LOG: LOG #02, 14th MARCH, 2035]  
[PLAYING VOICE RECORDING...]  
-TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number two. So the last log I made was cut short by another mission I had to attend. We had to destroy an alien relay built up in a local tunnel system in order to disrupt ADVENT's objectives. Or something like that. Whatever the relay was, resistance was suspiciously light for such an important device - there wasn't even an officer on site, and the Sectoids we did stumble across did meet Templar blades rather quickly.

On the steps to the Skyranger I was, essentially, tossed an LMG and a grenade launcher and told to have at it. As much as I like toying around with what Darrell calls the 'tri-barrel', the Commander chose me to have the LMG instead. Whilst I suppose the more familiar sight structure means I can probably aim the thing better, it is still 2015 tech. Not exactly the work of the gods. The Commander even suggested I could potentially use an assault rifle and strap a grenade launcher to the bottom, and keep enough grenades to make all the other resistance cells envious, I'd rather not.

On the Avenger, I've generally spent most of my time at the shooting range, getting my aim back up to scratch. Not that it's become especially terrible, considering I've used firearms my entire adult life, but I never really got to use them very much after my escape from the Kiev incident. If you don't recall that or weren't on the Avenger at the time, read my dossier. It's not hard.

Now, I should probably cut the log and get ready before Bradford yells at us again. Bye.

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - March 14th 2035 (Entry #2)

Deadput got me so worked up last time I used this thing, I forgot to mention the Commander. Yes, we did get him back on Operation Gatecrasher. It didn't come cheap though. Rest in peace, brave soldiers. As for the Commander himself ... Well, he has some sort of ... how should I put it? An odd aura around him. I don't know how else to describe him. He talks quite a bit. Still not enough giving Central a run for his money though. I don't know much about him except what Central told me. Well, him and Dad ... If they trust the Commander, I see no reason why I shouldn't do the same.

Speaking of parents ... after not hearing from him for a very long while, Dad called me. Over the Skyranger's comm system. I have no idea how he managed to do that. If it would've been anyone else, I would've been highly suspicious. But I know Dad wouldn't allow any harm to come to me. Or to XCOM. His voice sounded funny like he had some sort of cold. We exchanged a few pleasantries. It was a brief conversation since he mentioned that he had an urgent call to make. But it was good to hear him. Even if his voice sounded funny ... I love him. And I know he loves me too.

Who's your Dad, you ask? Yeah. Nice try. Not telling.

Right ... the mission. No wounds this time. Got a bit dicey at one point, but the team handled themselves really well. Picked up an engineer. Shen could really use the help. I like her. My kind of girl, good with a wrench and not afraid to get her hands dirty.

We picked up some supplies, then we set off to find some Rookies. Central was excited about an old signal he had found. Must be someone from the old XCOM days. But the Commander preferred to focus on the Rookies trail. That was until Geist had butted in and brought forward a new mission. Again, New Mexico. An extraction, if I heard right.

Ok. No Deadput this time. Thank God. Time to prepare for departure.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 2 - Date: March 14, 2035   
Covert Ops Director Bao Zeng

Duplessis has one hell of a dirty mouth, but I suppose if it motivated the rest of the team to pull off a flawless mission, it works for the time being. The Commander didn’t seem pleased though and is probably going to reprimand him once he finds out who was cussing up the radio channels.

At least Mcwoods finds it amusing. Between the nature of his personnel file and his way of moving in battle, I still don’t fully trust him or anyone else that has the supposed designation of ‘time traveler’ - while I doubt they’re ADVENT plants, I’m not sure what kind of secrets they could keep. He and Duplessis seem to be our most skilled soldiers at the moment and have hit it off on how to better kill aliens for the time being - Rutherford, whenever you see this, check to see how often they’re training together.

In between all the noise and hustle Tygan and Shen apparently improved our modular weapon systems to now incorporate miniature shotguns and grenade launchers, which makes a lot more sense than the whole “it’s just bayonets” track I’d been hearing as a joke initially. We’re actually taking one of the under-barrel shotguns for a test run on a high stakes rescue mission - such is the XCOM way of testing all its new weapons tech. Our new engineer, Lars ‘Ice’ Visser, is confident it’ll work, though – he apparently did a lot of work with gun repair and development for the Russian Spetznaz, back when they existed. Phoenix personally volunteered to carry the tech – guess he wanted to get a proper shot on the aliens this time. 

Monria, one of our supposed ‘time travelers’, has tested positive for Psionics – Tygan has already started scribbling theories about how hypothetical crossing of some strange psi dimension might be related. Even after all these years, I don’t understand their abilities too well, to be honest – maybe someday I’ll ask Delta-4 what the original Psi training program was like, and start from there. With the way these screenings are done, you can tell senior staff here have kept and remembered these processes for 10 to 20 years.

Thorson, Calloway, and Stormsgard all seem like solid new recruits – the former two have self-taught themselves surprisingly well and regardless of whether Stormsgard chooses to become a Psionic or not, her latent potential at least means she’ll always have sharp instincts on the battlefield. I’ll have to make a note to Rutherford to ask her about if she wants to test it.

That’s all for now, I suppose. We’re holed up at a nearby Resistance outpost while the strike team attempts to extract the stranded Resistance operatives and I’ve been asked to see if anyone’s interested in joining us aboard the Avenger. Firebrand’s looking for some Glenfiddich – not sure what brand that is, honestly, it’s been a while since my college party days, but I’ve always been good at finding the things I want.

(Some humming can be heard before the recorder shuts off.)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 3: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
8 Mar 2035  
After the carnage and quiet celebration of Operation Gatecrasher and the return of the Councilor started to die down, I’ve started to have…I wouldn’t say second thoughts…just a weird feeling about a couple of things. More than a couple of things.   
Not long after the Commander settled in, he began to put up metal posters on several parts of the ship. Some feature the face of a yellow Sectoid, others say curious things like ‘Set the Vibe’ or ‘Are you Odd enough?’ I have no idea why he is doing this, but the Resistance has already begun imitating this habit by putting up similar ones in slums and underground areas as some form of…acknowledgement? I guess…?

Secondly, I found a ‘helpful’ note left by someone claiming to be an Ethereal named Asaru as a file on the Avenger’s flight computer. Rumors of an alien conspiracy within XCOM are a tinfoil hat-level of nuttery that would have gotten any recruit sectioned. The letter made mention of the psionic chip recently removed from the Commander in an attempt to prove its veracity – but this incident has only recently been made public. I expect better of my soldiers and non-combat personnel and consider this to be a prank made in very poor taste.

Thirdly, my suspicion over the Templar Jayko ‘Deadput’ McWoods – I refuse to call him an ‘XCOM Knight’ as one must earn their titles… and our newly promoted psionic Cassie ‘Life’ Monria is growing. The former is a returning soldier from the invasion, but on arrival, he has shown complete familiarity with the layout of the Avenger despite never attending the orientation tour. I could have sworn I saw him direct Edgar 'Plaga' Moreno to a toilet that does not have a sign up yet... Cassie’s case is more straightforward. She carried aboard equipment in mint condition that was manufactured by XCOM in 2015 and earlier, based on their serial numbers – but a check of these numbers show they were issued to now-deceased personnel with no relation to her. Both have performed exemplarily in the last mission and I have little reason to question their loyalty, so I will be silent about these…discrepancies… for now.

Lastly, we have located an old XCOM distress beacon at a location in what used to be Quebec, Canada. But as much as possibly recovering old personnel and assets will be a boost to us, we must also respond to an urgent call from Geist to rescue a scientist and two soldiers. The beacon will have to wait just a little longer.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log entry #03 - Alanis 'Fixer' Martins - Skyranger's Assigned Mechanic  
March 14th, 2035 - Operation's "Ghost Valley" aftermath

The Commander is really pulling through. Is good to know that all of those stories about his tactical prowess and stuff were for real. We may have a real shot at this war now.  
The team surely has a way to amaze me. Specially Kalina and Deadput. Those two look on fire every time they enter the Skyranger. Deadput still gives me the willies with that expression of his, but he seems alright. I made the bad decision of sharing these thoughts of mine with Firebrand... For some reason, she looked at me and spoke something about the "Ideal distance" between her and Deadput. Not sure what's got into her, but hey, none of my business. I'm just happy everyone got back in one piece and my baby girl as well. -End of log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Victoria Stormsgard. Story Mode

The Avenger was bustling with excitement and activity. Vicky felt small and lost as she was wandering its halls. Frankly speaking, there were not a lot of halls to roam yet, as the lower decks of the repurposed alien ship were still cluttered with all sorts of debris and machinery. Nevertheless, the talk among the soldiers was that it would soon start to expand once they get some technical personnel onboard, who would be proficient enough to deal with all the alien tech, some of which XCOM might use for their own purposes. But as everyone crowded in the remaining space on upper decks, to Vicky it felt more vibrant than the largest city from her dreams could ever be.

The Avenger stood out in stark contrast to her tiny home island, small towns in ADVENT patrol zones and disorganized Resistance camps. She couldn’t yet find words to express her thoughts about this place exactly, but she was soaking in all the new experiences, chance encounters, rumors, military jargon, and busy atmosphere. She has made some acquaintances, but all were rather superfluous, as the soldiers and personnel were busy performing the latest Commander’s orders. After the initial meeting with the commanding officers, she actually hadn’t received any word from Dr. Tygan regarding further tests of her alleged psionic abilities and thought that they might’ve forgotten about her.

Victoria understood from the first moments aboard the ship, however, that everyone was carrying their own weight and if a person was here, there was a reason for it. This was no recreational theme park, the fight for Earth was real and only the best could be a part of it. If she was here, she wanted to contribute as much as she could and didn’t want to occupy anyone’s place. Her worries were soon alleviated when Dr. Tygan finally summoned her to begin further evaluation process.

As Vicky made her way to the ship’s reactor, where XCOM’s makeshift R&D department was located for want of a better place, she had no idea what she would be in for.

“Victoria, come in,” Dr. Tygan greeted her as she entered. The lab was neatly organized, with rows of scientific equipment and monitors lining the walls. Images on the screens constantly shifted and changed, displaying either score of data, scans of human internal organs or weapon blueprints. However, it was the Avenger’s reactor that drew all gazes whenever someone came to the lab. It was shining with light, as mechanisms rotated inside and energy swirled beneath its protective outer shielding, throwing intricate reflections and dancing shadows on all objects inside the room.

She came close to it, inexplicably drawn by its mysteries, which were too much for her lay mind to understand and stood awkwardly near the device, studying it in awe. The ship’s reactor emitted barely distinguishable humming sound which almost lulled her into sleep. Dr. Tygan seemed to forget about the girl as he answered a holo-call from the Commander, then took a few datapads with him and went away somewhere. After almost an hour of waiting, Vicky started thinking that she’d better go, as Dr. Tygan was probably distracted by more important things when he finally returned. “Ah, good, you are still here,” he said cheerfully. “I apologize, a man is not the master of his time these days. But we should be done quickly here. Please, climb on that table by the wall and relax, the procedures will not be painful.”

“Ok,” Vicky responded casting a doubtful look at the offered table, which didn’t seem at all like a convenient place to conduct any medical tests.

“I’m sorry, we’re a bit short on funds and supplies right now, not even to mention personnel,” the Head Scientist replied, noticing her confusion. “We make do with whatever resources we have at the moment. See, I don’t hold the necessary medical degree myself, but just a few days ago I operated Mr. Sponsler who was wounded during the Gatecrasher and before that the Commander himself when we freed him from alien captivity. For lack of proper infirmary, I am conducting all the operations here, on this very table, so don’t worry, it has already been a testament to several of my successful surgical escapades. Once our soldiers start bringing in more alien carcasses from the field, I’m also planning to conduct some autopsies here, so while we are a bit strained, we don’t lack in ingenuity.”

“Ok, Doctor,” Vicky responded lying down on the table, her eyes widening at his words. Still, she was thankful that she came in for the tests before the scientist conducted any autopsies here.

“Don’t worry,” Richard Tygan smiled assuredly, picking up a strange looking medical device. “I do disinfect it after each patient. To the best of my ability. Now hold still and breathe normally, I need to take some scans and readings.”

“What are these tests for?” She asked him as he slowly moved the device above her body taking the readings.

“I want to make sure that I take the correct readings of your parameters so that I can track how the use of psionics affects your health, if at all. We cannot be too careful and if anything goes wrong we will be able to intervene.”

“Thanks,” Vicky smiled, “I fully trust you here.”

“You have nothing to worry. I promise you it will be alright. There, we are done.”

“So, can you tell me anything more about that psionics?” Vicky asked him when he finished.

“I’d love to,” the Head Scientist beamed, “but I’m extremely short on time now. Sadly, I’ve got my hands full with research at the moment, but I’m hoping the Commander sends more assistants my way in future and I will not be as occupied. Shen’s already received a very talented engineer to help her out, so I’m hoping that my own department would not be too far behind. If anything can win this war, it’s science, not guns. Mark my words. I am also planning on hiring a project lead at some point and they will be able to tell you more. For now, keep training with the other soldiers and I’ll get back to you when the results come in.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Victoria barely managed to utter these words as the doors shut in front of her. She sighed. If that’s how liberations started, they sure were all business and no fun.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- User Detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Long Entry: 03 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, unfortunately, I couldn’t watch the mission happen this time. Had my work down here to attend to, like always. Fortunately, however, the mission must have gone very well this time. 4 troops and 3 guns this time, as it should be. I say 3 since the templar Jayko still refuses to hand me his auto pistol. But yea, that means no deaths this time, and apparently no injuries either. A rare thing that we can’t pass up on. Never know when it can get worse, and no one wants that. From what I’ve heard from there banter though, the mission sounded phenomenal. Managed to get the recordings though thanks to command. I use these to help see how I need to modify the weapons for future engagements, and if I’m seeing this right, Razareth’s sniper could use some work. That helmet must have made aiming hard as he missed 2 shots initially. I might be able to tune it somehow to work with the tinted glass of his helmet and maybe adjust the sight distance. Everyone else, however, did great, including Cass and Kalina. I’m honestly glad Cass did so well out there, considering she seemed to know exactly what she was doing when we talked before the mission.”

Chuckle

“But now for the good part. The promotions. It always means more for them to access our wares. Kalina was promoted to Corporal, and she was assigned our special FMJ rounds. These bad boys can easily tear out armor with enough shots, and an LMG, there’s gonna be a lot. (Sidenote: Remind Central and command that re-assigning weapons last minute isn’t the best idea. They’re lucky Kalina could still work that thing).

As for Cass, she became our new “Psi-Operative”. I’m....... well imma be honest here I don’t know in right earth what that means. Apparently, they're able to use there mind as a weapon. I don’t really work with that here, but at least I can keep her other gear in check if need be. Same for Jayko, nothing new I’m able to give him since all his stuff is with those fancy purple blades of his. Heh, he doesn’t even let me think about touching those. Razareth didn’t get anything this time, but I can guarantee him a modified scope to help his aim some.”

Exhausted Sigh

“Man, never really thought that this work would get much busier once we began this war in high gear. Really working down here to make sure everything is in working order and maintained properly. I’ve been able to get out some, don’t get me wrong. I’d never been cooped down here forever, regardless of how much I enjoy this work. Although, being the only actual Armorer down here means all the work falls on me. Hmmmmm. I wonder if I could find someone I’d be able to help me out down here. I’d say Cass since she knows her stuff, but she’s a soldier, so I can’t take her from those duties. Commander wouldn’t let me, that’s for sure. I’ll need to look around, maybe someone else around here knows there stuff. Anyways, James out”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Lars “Ice” Visser log 1

Log date 3/26/2035

 

This ship feels strange, yet familiar. I remember working for The Commander back in 2015 but as a soldier. Since then I’ve my talent with firearms. Still, the Commander finds a use for me. I remember the chief’s father from back in the day and some other things that never happened. One clear memory was me growing close to a defector from ADVENT, but not a Skirmisher. Then he died a painful death. That and a human force working with ADVENT. I wonder why I have these. I need to continue working so I will continue this later. Lars-out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Cassie 'Life' Monria - Video Log 2:

The monitor turns on and Cassie starts talking once again hand holding her head. 

"Log 2 March 13th, 2035. My mission went well this day. This Commander is smart. A flawless mission, Advent didn't stand a chance. Got a few good kills myself. Despite the mission, it turns out when I went through the wormhole and the reason why my head feels weird is that I have an affinity to Psi magic now. My brother would like to hear this I’ll tell him after the next mission...haven't really gotten used to these new powers yet...this is all new to me and I'm not entirely used to it. I'm practicing my newly acquired powers before the next mission." 

She releases her head 

"I'm going to be on the next mission as well. Thankfully no new weapons for me to learn just powers and this device that helps me use this newfound power..." She shows the device "What what other things I'll be able to do." She chuckles and looks to the screen "I’ll be going now I'll continue to update as we go Cassie out" 

Screen shuts off   
End of Log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Helene Schultz, Technician  
Log #1: 6 March, 2035, 20:14

The recording flicks on and shares a view of the engineering bay. There are tool cabinets, a rack of GREMLINs, and a gantry propping up several mechanical components. A 40s-ish woman in engineering crew attire sits directly in front of the camera and is currently squinting off to the side at what presumably is a second screen. She returns her gaze to the camera after a couple of mutterings to herself, readjusts her thinly framed glasses which through a slight tint on her emerald eyes, and brushes back a lock of her blond hair. Her shoulders relax and she purses her lips. She sighs and starts speaking; her tone stern with a slight German accent.

“Technician Helene Schultz of XCOM, first report. Err, log…? Chief Shen seemed to use those terms interchangeably so I’ll refer to these as… logs, I suppose. She informed me that these are to be of a more informal slant. I suppose I can see why XCOM would like to keep track of our private thoughts and so forth, especially now with the Avenger fully functioning and with the Commander returning. This makes the ship more of a target and thus making security a top priority. The more information from various sources on can acquire, the better the intelligence system.”

She chuckles slightly and reaches below the camera. After a brief rustling, she retracts her now clenched hand full of pistachios. After crunching down on one, she continues.

“I should know anyway, it’s been what I’ve been fine-tuning for the past ten odd years with our… friends, there.” 

Her face betrays a ghost of a smile as she points behind her to the GREMLIN rack.

“Granted the Commander has not yet approved any promoted soldiers to use these just yet… a bit disappointing sure, but I’ll certainly manage. I’ve had plenty of time to devote to side projects, including the rehabilitation of Pushkin, Squaddie Volkova’s GREMLIN unit. It’s been quite the project considering he’s sustained severe damage from plasma, which has the aggravating side effect fusing the wiring together in unfortunate configurations. I designed these units with as many capabilities as possible at Dr. Shen’s request. I mistakenly imagined they wouldn’t be taking that much fire in the field. And what fire they would take could be avoided, assuming I did my job well enough.” 

She frowns and gestures to the left of her desk.

“Which clearly, I did not. I’ve been able to recover most of his important computer parts; sadly he has to content himself with being blind while I reconstruct him… He really wants to see Squaddie Volkova so far; granted keeps correcting me to call her Katyusha or Kalina.” 

Her expression softens and she smiles warmly.

“I wasn’t necessarily anticipating this subroutine from firing as he was just a stock unit starting out but… he’s a picky little thing now. Dear seems to enjoy talking with him while I’m away though. Certainly, shows that he can talk when he needs to and um… I… I can probably think that Squaddie Volkova misses him quite a bit. And he misses her too… No one should have to be alone, eh?” 

She glances to the right and quickly nods to something unseen. A few chirps sound from where she glanced to, followed by a crash! Helene reaches forward, a good-natured grimace on her face.

“Dear! What’re you… I’ll have to pick that up now you know!”

A GREMLIN with yellow markings sheepishly enters the view of the camera. It glances up to Helene’s face and gives an inquisitive beep before glancing down again. Helene crosses her arms and regards it with a heavily furrowed brow. She stares at it for a tiny bit, but then smiles and pats it on the head. It gives a cheerful series of chirps and bops Helene’s forehead before flying off again. She smiles, shakes her head and looks back to the camera.

“Ah well, the place could use some organizing anyway… Something to add to the list I suppose. Which will only get longer it seems… Chief Shen has had less time to allocate to helping me with the GREMLINs and her other project,” She points behind her at the gantry. “Dr. Shen started this along with constructing the Avenger. It is a shame he was never able to finish it…” 

Her expression darkens and she grimaces. 

“I… um, well, credit to Chief Shen for continuing her pace of work. It must be difficult.”

She blinks, rolls her eyes and raps her desk.

“Tch, of course, it is… get me talking and it just gets… tedious... Shows me for keeping this somewhat informal I suppose… will uh… have to, ask Chief Shen about her way of doing this, maybe… I um, I should be getting back to um… Pushkin… yes… Pushkin, okay…” 

She sighs and crunches one last pistachio. Her mouth curls into a slight frown.

“I will end this here, Technician Helene Schultz, signing off.” 

She contemptuously regards the camera for a bit and then flicks it off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 017: Date - 3/6/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

Man, it’s been a while since we’ve had a mission go this well. I didn’t doubt the Commander any bit, but damn, he did pretty well. I was talking with Bradford a bit in the bar about all the new changes to XCOM now. The new recruits, the Commander, the Avenger now flying, it’s all truly quite an accomplishment. The recruits haven’t been militarily trained since they were young and been involved in actual tactical operations, but they’ve survived in this hell hole we call earth for this long, so they aren’t strangers to fighting. Being on aircraft though, not so much. The Commander is even better than most of us thought. Almost everyone in the resistance has heard stories about the legendary XCOM Commander, but that’s all they think of him, just another story. Morale is higher than ever now. The Avenger is a game changer too, as now we aren’t confined to one spot anymore. Our limit is beyond the skies now, literally. 

Today we were sent out on a guerrilla operation for the resistance. I was co-piloting the Skyranger with Firebrand like last mission, as I wasn’t picked to fight on the ground this time. I’ll get my chance soon enough, but it may be a while. I’m sure Firebrand doesn’t mind the company anyways, even if it’s some reckless hot-shot former fighter pilot like me. So, as I said earlier, the mission went well, no casualties. It’s always good to see everyone come back without someone being filled with bullet holes, even though I’m sure Firebrand would love to see Jayko come back filled with bullet holes. Regardless though, I’m sure Fixer appreciates it when she doesn’t have to clean blood out of the passenger seats of the Skyranger, cuz those blood stains don’t come off easily. 

Moving on to other topics, the squad managed to rescue this one engineer named Lars Visser. I swear I heard his name before but I have no clue where or when. He’s good engineer nonetheless and will be a helpful new member of our little XCOM family we got here on the Avenger. The Commander already has him on excavation duty in one of the Avenger’s uncleared rooms. Hopefully, we can get some actual facilities built here soon. 

Anyways that’s all I got for now, Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Guilherme “Hellface” Carvalho

Log date: 2.28.2035

I never know when this thing is on. Well, some news folks wanted to know who I am and how I got here (and Fixer won’t stop until I record this as well). When I was young I was really into video games, and one game left quite the mark: Mafia 2. It’s a great game but the thing is: ‘cause of that, I really wanted to become a Mafia guy, the one that can control entire regions and do whatever he wants.

That’s when my fellow schoolmate Giovanni came aboard and we started selling cigars (and other herbs, if you get what I’m saying) to the high school rich boys. Giovanni had a family full of mysteries, and he managed, every day, to bring our supplies to school. 

We grew up, started to work in the shadows and we created a big underground company in Brazil. Even with the first invasion, we continued to sell our stuff and moved our HQ to an island northeast of the coast. Many years passed and somehow we managed to live a good life: we had the contacts, we knew who to mess with, places to go and not to, pretty normal shit when you’re on the road for that long.

But one day, shit just blew on my face. Giovanni started to act weird for a couple of weeks. He stopped talking with everyone, didn’t want to leave his room. My guts knew that shit was coming. One day, a really fucking shiny day, we were in my office when I heard people shouting and explosions. They were here. But what I didn’t imagine was that my long-term brother was gone too: as I faced backward to him, he transformed into a fucking Faceless and when I tried to react, he gave me a blow to my face, almost tearing my lower face apart.

Somehow I managed to get my shotgun under the desk and before shooting the bastard in the face I heard Gio’s voice: “I’m sorry.” After a cleanup, all my HQ was gone but somehow we defeated those fuckers. I didn’t want to fight this war but they took my dearest friend, and I wanted my revenge. Got all the supplies I could, told everyone that lived to go to REDACTED and build a small HQ and be safe.

Called some people, asked for some favors and couple of days later I was knocking the Avenger’s door. Now, after a year, I’m the Main Supply Officer around here but I still have a lot of contacts with the underground world, if you get what I’m saying. Got some other jobs around here but only the big guns have the info and I’m not allowed to share, sorry kids. One day I met Alanis “Fixer” and we got friends as we were the only Brazilians around here (she is really talented but she gets into my nerves sometimes. She’s a good girl, if you need some repair, look for her). And you if I’m not in the supply room, you can find me in the armory, if I’m in the Avenger.

And that’s how I got here. And just a tip, don’t try to look under my face scarf. It’s not ‘cause I don’t like people to see it, it’s ‘cause you’ll have nightmares for a long long time.

Hellface out!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
File found on the Avenger's flight computer, with an additional copy on the Commander's mainframe:

Asaru's report to Commander Odd

Date: 6 March 2015, 5:38 p.m.

It is good that the council spokesman has managed to keep enough of his individuality intact that he can continue to aid the resistance. At the same time, it is not surprising: while not psionic, he has one of the strongest wills I have ever known. Even for an Elder, controlling him would be extremely difficult. 

This list of missing civilians is concerning. I recommend that we assemble a team to hack into ADVENT's computer network to find any information on who these missing civilians are. From what I have been able together from XCOM soldiers' personal experiences, the Elders have not stopped searching for psionically gifted humans. I still do not know the Elders' exact purpose for doing this, whether they are brainwashed to become the ADVENT priests, or if they are being used for some other purpose. Nonetheless, any information that we can acquire will be helpful.

I have also begun training XCOM soldiers, those who show interest, in the use of psionics. I start with clairvoyance because there is a lower probability of disaster should something go wrong. Each soldier, once training has begun, will learn at his or her own pace, and each soldier will be able to report his or her progress once powers have been mastered.

I remain available for consultation or any psionic aid that I can give.

Report end.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Arcade “Teabag” Lafter’s Journal  
3/14/2035

Sometimes the sign that you have too much faith in humanity is when your surprised that groups are still fighting despite 20 years of occupation. Well that has been challenged by the 14 Havens I’ve gone to that are in perpetual war with each other, over old world things like religion and oil. It took me 4 days to get down to here from Europe, and only 2 days for an underground war to break out. The only respite I’ve gotten is that one group made themselves prime targets to be offed and their Haven scrapped for parts, so I’ve got some leverage over two of the larger factions that have been running into water shortages. That leaves 4 Havens that I have no way to convince to lay off the rest, however. I don’t want to, but in all honesty killing the opposition might be the only way to get the Havens here ready to start investing in XCOM’s endeavors. I might have to see if XCOM can send me a few men.

Bobaoba has been pretty quiet as of late. I haven’t the slightest if there’s something similar to her home planet here, but she’s been turning in a lot earlier, having me do night shifts. I’m gonna try talking to her tomorrow.

If there’s anything to hope for going forward, is that nobody recognizes me from when I was just a sniper before we found out we weren’t alone in the universe. Lot of people I could have taken family members from. Even more that might want to kill me just on the premise of being a soldier from those wars.

Talk about a dreary entry.

In the bottom right hand corner of the page is a sketch of a child carrying a rifle, with the words Humanity Never Changes below it.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
March 14th 2035. Audio Log of Irika Ritofuto. The car finally couldn't handle it anymore. It just sucks that we ended up here. And in the middle of the goddamned night. The doc is trying to see if any of his brains can tell me where to shove the brawn to get things going again... Yes I know that you aren't a mechanic but you have more knowhow then I do!... Anyways, eggheads working on the car and we can hopefully get to that rendezvous with the Templars on time. At least, close to on time. We're still a few da-..... What the hell was that?

a long pause and shushing can be heard over the audio log

Doc... Get behind the car... Open the trunk. Slowly and quietly. We need the mounted gun ready to set up. And tell me again why we haven't gotten you a handgun at least? Whatever.... Man the turret and keep in contact with it. If I go down its gonna be the only thing keeping you alive until help arrives.

audio cuts and comes back in, suggesting a lapse in time

Ok. Its secure. Doc. You better be worth it. The S.O.S. is gonna make a lot of people unhappy. And I'm not just talking about the local wildlife. We're calling in an old favor of mine.

Commander? If you’re out there and I'm not on whatever you scraped together for an HQ, don't let them win again. I'm reeeally tired of seeing the greyskins win.

**A few loud constant, electronic beeps are heard before there is a loud thonk, and the sound of a firework going off. Shortly thereafter, a templar relay receives an S.O.S. signal, and is received, in turn, by Bradford as a request for aid from the Templars.**


	5. Ep 3 - Operation Dragon Face

Ep 3-----Operation Dragon Face-----------------------------------------------------  
Log 3:  
Our Ambassadors got wind of an XCOM mission today. Or more, what they assumed to be one. A distress beacon went up in an abandoned city, apparently from some Templar crew. It went down shortly after, so they were either overwhelmed or rescued. I hope for their sakes its the latter.

In lighter news, we've noticed a slowing down of ADVENT traffic recently. I couldn't begin to speculate why, but I'm hoping that all the kerfuffle from the Commanders rescue has died down and that's why. Makes our patrols a bit easier though. Unfortunately that's the only good news, since it looks like the old airbase I took down is coming back under construction. To be expected, the ADVENT machine only waits so long. It'll make things harder for us.

I can already hear cries of "You took down an ADVENT Airbase"? even if my audience is metaphorical, so I'll explain in brief. In a supply trade about a year ago, the pilot expressed interest in some Elerium to help power the Avenger. Me, him and our Children of Earth representation Amanda went out to raid the place for all the juicy Elerium. Somehow It escalated and they made some sort of "super bombs" to blow the base up. It was beautiful but man the reprimand I got from the others. I was on latrine duty all week, which is pretty much the worse punishment imaginable. Fairly deserved since It could have given away our position, as well as they expressly said to not take XCOM's pilot with me, but he was very insistent.

Oh yeah, i didn't explain that did I? Well it'll have to wait my unseen audience, we're having a meeting today. 

Jill checkin out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Mission Log #1  
Date – 3/14/35  
Shamir “Lefty” Phoenix

Well, they say I need to start recording these logs after my missions... Sure, it will do me some good to think this mission over. When Commander Odd threw that shotgun mod on my rifle, just as we were about to leave for combat... I had my doubts, to say the least. Thinking back, if not for that simple action before we left, more of us may still be laying down there with that poor girl. The way we lost her was awful. Sectoids… I still hate them. Not only do they mess with our heads, but their aim is deadly. At least I had the chance to put my first one down. It is a small step, but it is the first of many to avenge my fallen friends. These zombies... Sorry, “Lost” are a nightmare come true. It is bad enough we have the aliens breathing down our necks, now our old cities are full of these monsters. At least they die quickly, most of them at least. The target practice early on helped me adjust to shooting with that new under barrel shotgun on my rifle. I admit it’s heavy, but I would rather keep it with me, even if it is a bit uncomfortable to shoot with.

Did the Commander really not notice I only have one arm until the fighting started? I guess my nickname wasn’t enough of a hint. *chuckles* I guess as long as I keep hitting what I shoot, he won’t care about that little detail. I’ve seen some of the looks I was getting out there while I was trying to reload my gun. I may not move as quickly as when I had two arms, but I can still keep up with the rest of them. Maybe I should rig something up to help myself along on this process. If today has taught me anything, in this fight, even when you don’t make a mistake… anyone can die. Maybe if I had both arms, I could have done something differently, and that girl might still be alive... Irika Ritofuto, I will remember her. Caleb, I don’t like him. He never even fired a shot. Maybe he didn’t hear all of the shooting while he was standing there next to our extraction. All I know is Rabbit went down fighting, and he was in her seat on the ride back from the fight. Even the scientist we saved has seen more action than “Superman”.

I won’t sit here mourning our losses. It would be a disservice to anyone who has fallen in this fight. First, I need to improve myself. I will head down to engineering and see if there is anything I can learn there. Maybe one of those Gremlins would make up for my.. handicap... I hate calling it that. Then, I guess I need to rest. I doubt the Commander will put me out on the next mission, but I will be ready when he calls my name. Well, that is enough of this, for now, I have work to do. Shamir signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Cassie 'Life' Monria - Video Log 3:

*The monitor turns on once again and she's not holding her head rather relaxed on her bed back to the wall* 

"Log 3 March 20th, 2035. Another successful mission, I’ve gotten used to Psi at this point and I think if I try hard enough I could probably be the voice on the field and give us an edge in battle. I got a promotion to corporal or what we call acolyte, my brother would be proud of my work so far and I’m pretty sure he's watching me somewhere, somehow being my angel of death, a guardian angel." *She chuckles* "Maybe he likes it this way, I mean he can't be benched this way and can kill as many Advent as he so desires. Who am I to stop him?" 

"Our last mission was against lost and Advent. Lost someone while there, though not one of our own still a soldier though. May she rest in peace. Reminds me of my world and how everyone is now likely dead, captured, or surrendered." *She sighs*

"Sorry back on track. Lefty, as we call him is one hell of a soldier I commend our one-armed fighter able to keep up with us despite the handicap even with the extra weight from the under barrel shotgun assigned to him...Amazing how our Commander didn't realize his arm was missing till then though...now that I think of it I’m pretty sure my world had a 'Righty'" *She chuckles again*

"Kat panicked in the field from a Sectoid I don't blame her though those things can get into your head like what it tried with Lefty thankfully he never got a shot off...Asaru should teach them how to resist or show me how to prevent it"

"I’m liking my allies and hopefully I can make some friends around here. Someone to share what happened to me back in the day you know, the whole wormhole thing...someone who I can trust to have my back anytime.."

"Tau is a pretty good shot, by the way, a lost slayer in that last mission."

"We continue to get recruits thankfully we have enough room on this ship for them"

*Shuffling is heard outside and she looks at the date* "Ah...Den Mother...she didn't deserve this..so what's happening right now is the Commander is going to send a squad to save as many resistance as he can. I’m not going on this mission mostly because I'm tired from the last two missions the rest will do me good"

"Well I’m going to sign off now not much I can do but wait for the mission to be over and hope for the best from our Commander" *She nods* "Cassie out" *The monitor shuts off. End of Log*

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 3 - Date: March 20, 2035   
Covert Ops Director Bao Zeng

We’re still screening the new scientist as I speak and I just came back with three new contacts so I have my hands a bit full. Feel free to borrow my logger Rutherford if you’re looking for one – also sorry Firebrand, the Haven’s dry. I’ll try again next time we drop down.

We have our first official casualty – Irika Ritofuto, a Ranger operative with shotgun training and apparently part of a family with a dedicated military history including service in the original XCOM. Unfortunately, she was killed by a stray shot before the battle even finished and we could give her proper i.d., so the ship AI doesn’t acknowledge her, but rest assured, in the short time we knew her, she was a good shot and fought the good fight. 

It honestly surprised me that Phoenix was able to shoot so effectively with just one arm and experimental gear, but adrenaline and hatred for aliens do things to you. (chuckles) I guess I of all people would know that, back when it was just Bradford and a small group of us scrounging for beer. I expected Calliet to have a little more hate in him but he’s apparently a patient shot that kept his head down and waited for us to get him out – maybe we’ll see if there’s more to that “Superman” callsign in the future.

Our scientist, on the other hand, is an interesting fellow… codenamed “Kebab”, Evtushenko apparently managed to evade getting hurt in the firefight by sheer coincidence as he was stubbornly running around gathering samples of the soil for some sort of experiment. I imagine he’ll have quite a few Adventures in Tygan’s lab, full of equipment that can run all sorts of tests like “how can we tell someone has mind magic.”

Said mind magic was deemed too unstable to be used at close range so Monria stuck to using some sort of ‘projectile’ (or is it telepathy? I need to ask someone about this at some point, honestly…) to cause violent body spasms and serious internal injury. Considering it works on even zombies I’d consider it a success.

I’ll have to conclude this report on a hasty note; one of the Resistance havens we helped establish is under attack – we’re sending out McWoods and Duplessis, two of our best men. Shas’la and Calliet have demonstrated great proficiency with being able to act and think quickly with a rifle at the ready, so they’ve been sent with the Commander’s hopes being to have a strike team that can maximize the speed at which ADVENT force is eliminated while keeping civilization casualties low.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 3  
Well this last mission was a partial success I guess. We lost a soldier we met on the field but we got another soldier and a scientist. But I will say that the mission could have been a disaster. Who in their goddamn mind uses explosives in a lost city. A madman I say. And they waited to see if Advent and the lost will kill each other. Really, they could have been easily overrun and that would mean death for all of them. Now after I said it, it's time for something else to be said. Our good doctor finished his research on hybrid material and made a test nanoscale west that should make it we don't get hit as hard. I tested it, it will still hurt but the damage is a little minor. And we also got more rookies, I can already see Ethan's face if he has to train them. We are also building the Guerilla Tactics school. And I am not sure but my gut tells me something bad is going to happen. A retaliation maybe with a Chosen leading it. If I am right, I swear to god I will get really angry about it.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 018: Date - 3/14/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

Man, those lost things are ugly as hell. Now we have to deal with aliens AND zombies. What’s next? Giant mutant animals or something? At least I got to watch the entire battle from the Skyranger, really a great view from up in the skies. Kinda glad I didn’t have to go down there cuz the old cities give me the creeps, and knowing that the lost are down there don’t really help. It’s crazy to think that those things used to be actual people that were just going along with their daily lives. The funny part though is that even the aliens hate the lost, and they’re the ones who made them. Seems like the mighty elders screwed up big time and they’re trying to cover it up. What? Are they scared that the lost might ruin their perfect reputation? Think people won’t like them anymore? It’s ok Elders, we already hate you. 

Ace chuckles a bit

Maybe that’s also why they don’t tell us what’s in those ADVENT burgers. James, Alanis, some hot shot rookie called “Hellface”, and I were joking about what might be in them. We were all blasted drunk at the time of course.

Now, about the actual mission. The mission went well and there were no casualties at all, which is good. The was a lack of explosions though, which is disappointing. Yes, I know, the sound attracts the lost and all but those explosions look pretty cool from the Skyranger. Lots of dead lost though, and I mean a lot. The squad was gunning down entire hordes of them. I bet it’s pretty nice to finally have an enemy that doesn’t shoot back, even though those ADVENT troopers are usually dead before they even get a chance to fire a shot.

We got some more new recruits joining too, and that means that I’m gonna have more headaches from showing them how things work here on the Avenger. A lot of these new rookies are getting their shot to fight on the ground already, but not me, I’m still waiting. I hope I can get my chance here soon, but that’s the Commander’s choice, not mine, and I’m sure Firebrand doesn’t mind the company while flying anyways. 

That’s all I got to say, for now, Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
FILE ACCESSED: CPL. KATYUSHA VOLKOVA, 35, F]  
[SELECTED LOG: LOG #03, 15th MARCH, 2035]  
[PLAYING VOICE RECORDING...]  
-TRANSCRIPT:

Wow. That last mission was insane, to say the least. Felt like a full-blown war - there were us, ADVENT, and the wildcard Lost who seemed to attack both us and ADVENT indiscriminately. In the midst of all the chaos though - the team comprising of myself, Life and a handful of rookies, who both did quite well, even if one of them appears to be missing an arm - yet the Commander gave them an underbarrel shotgun anyway. Odd choice, I'd say.

Huh, forgot to introduce the log. Oh well. XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log three. There you go, archive organizer.

Wait, I organize these...

Eh, whatever.

But holy crap, that entire thing was exhausting. Some of those Lost got a little close for comfort, and whilst none of our own died, one of the soldiers holed out in the abandoned city we were fighting it did meet the ugly end of a Sectoid's plasma gun. The thing was unusually aggressive for a Sectoid, too - over the comms it definitely didn't sound like I was the only one shocked. Shame, Rabbit - we never got to really see you fight.

After all that is said and done, I think I need a little bit of rest before I get into the fray again if the Commander will let me have it. Might spend some of my off-time in the shooting range on-board the Avenger, just to make sure my aim doesn't go all over the place again. Starting to get a hang of the machine gun, though - thing's pretty fun to shoot as well.

A sigh is heard.

Ah, I need some sleep now. Kat signing off.

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 03 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“The Lost...I had heard rumors about strange creatures living at the far reaches of the abandoned cities, but nothing could prepare me for this. Their numbers alone make them an enemy to be feared. I'm rather glad I was too winded to go on this assignment as seeing these things through a monitor first is more...acceptable I guess." 

"I never thought I would say this, but I'm thankful ADVENT for once showed up. Were they not there, I fear the Team might not have fair as good as they did. Speaking of the Team...well they performed as well as anyone could ask of them given the situation. Kalina with her LMG really provided admirable covering fire, even under consistent harassment from those Sectoids. The two new recruits that were sent out also showed great promise for future missions. Definitely looking forward to working with them. The Guards of the VIP proof questionable at best, but their skills were lacking and resulted in unneeded consequences. I hope this VIP is worth all the effort we put into rescuing him.”

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 4: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
15 Mar 2035

Our ranks are growing, even if we did lose Irika ‘Rabbit’ Ritofuto. I have buried soldiers that have fought and died alongside us when we were just another ragtag Resistance group without a ship – she reminds me of those dark times. Her death also cements the notion that the Elders have advanced greatly in their task of genetically engineering stronger aliens. Back in the old days, Sectoids were frail and cowardly to the point to predictability. The creation of the Lost seems to be a glaring mistake for the aliens, or at least an unintended consequence of the invasion, judging from how many of their own forces wound up bludgeoned to death.

We also have a lot of work ahead for Tygan and the lab assistant we have rescued for him, not just in the lab, but to work on expanding our communications facilities. There is an urgent need for a secure comms network outside of Advent’s control and the Commander has made that our highest research priority.

With these concerns in mind, my patience is wearing very thin for the prankster continuing this charade of an Ethereal on board this ship. I have found a second note which states they are now training our psionic personnel. Such a claim is easy to investigate. I will speak to Cassie first. I hope, for the sake of my sanity, that she doesn’t try covering for them.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - March 20th 2035 (Entry #3)

Why exactly didn't we have enough time to pick up that girl and give her a proper burial? We left her there, among all those freaks. And we brought back zombie corpses. Because that totally makes sense. It's disgusting. Have at it, Tygan. We brought this freak back for you and left one of our own behinds. Hope you're happy. He better not look happy or I swear I'll slug him.

I stole this bottle from the bar. I didn't give a damn. It's probably one of the better beverages. Here's to you, Rabbit. I am sorry I never got to know you better. And I am sorrier that I had to leave you in that dump.

On the other hand, I have to hand it to one of the team members. Hand it ... Sorry, that was terrible. Because he really has one hand. I don't know how he's handling a rifle with one hand. Both the shooting and reloading. I mean ... Lefty, you have my respect. If you ever want a drink, I'll buy you one myself.

Sh-- ... ADVENT is attacking innocent civilians. What the heck is wrong with them? No, I don't even care that Deadput is going. This goes beyond that. Fellas ... let those creeps have it.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Guilherme “Hellface” Carvalho - Main Supply Officer   
Second Log  
RECORDING

Well, we got another mission today and you know what that means to me: overwork. Every time we have missions, I and my team are responsible for retrieving aliens corpses and whatever important they had left on the field.

We got some ADVENT and aliens corpses this time, but Lefty told me they lost one of the contacts, a Ranger with the nickname “Rabbit”. I didn’t have the time to gather more info about it, but it looks like a Sectoid made a bold (and an unexpected) move and got a really nice shot.

Yeah, don’t try to be a smart ass. We don’t immediately jump into the hot zone after the fight. I have my little birds and I know the time to go. After we gathered almost everything I found Rabbit’s corpse. It was a mess, I have to say. Got some personal docs but what I saw engraved on her sword shocked me: “Remember: you killed your best friend when mind controlled. Give ‘em hell.” I spaced out for some minutes, remembering when I shot Giovanni. 

Rabbit will receive a really nice funeral, I’ll personally guarantee that.

Hellface’s out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Lars "Ice" Visser, Log 2  
I finally managed to clear out the garbage. Looks like some of the supplies in the room are still usable. Now, about the comms...  
(Commander's voice in the background)  
What? Not only is the Commander asking for a GTS, but wants me to clear out ANOTHER room!  
(speaks in Russian) On it, Commander.  
END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Communications Officer Stephan Pulaski begin personal log.

Hoo boy.

Casualty reports came in today…our first fatality. She wasn't one of our's, but I don't think it ever matters who dies. If you fight or fought, no matter how little, you were one of us.

My team was in the final stages of setting up the planetary resistance movement headquarters when we were greeted by an unexpected visitor. The man, the myth, the legend…Commander Odd. He popped in for only a few seconds, while my team gawked in awe, broken abruptly by a ginormous stack of papers being placed in front of us.

Our orders were to help Tygan in the lab find a way to piggyback X-COM radio signals onto the ADVENT Network…in 6 days compared to the projected 10, and make contact with a scientist along the western coast of the "United States".

And with that, he left. Needless to say, we're going to have a long week.

Time to break out the 5 pounds of jellybeans and the gallon tub of black coffee powder. Here's to hoping Carvalho has kept them dry... 

End log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log of Jayko "Deadput" McWoods

"Damn it one of our Haven's are under attack, not that I'm surprised because Alpha-7 always gets hit first but still we need to strike back, Commander's called me up first to lead the team and I'm glad to oblige, not that I really care much for the Refugees one way or another but we got to keep an eye out for the Chosen, those purple freaks always show up around this time, I just pray it isn't that damn Hunter again, I still feel that Mag round in my back sometimes, well they're all bad so I'd rather they just shove a 2x4 up their...wait do they even have asses? Whatever Jayko signing off, perhaps for the final time, if I die then my logs go public on the Avenger."

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log #04 - Alanis 'Fixer' Martins - Skyranger's Assigned Mechanic  
March 14th - Operation's 'Dragon Face' Aftermath

So... are we fighting zombies now?

Sorry, I wasn't sure how to open this log... Once again, our team came up on top, with our guys and girls returning safely. 

Well, about that... We have a new soldier coming straight from the AO. Funny looking guy, wearing a snake-themed outfit. But it came to my knowledge that there were 2 new soldiers... One of them, an Asian girl, got shot clean by a Sectoid... They didn't even have the time to bring her body on board... But you know what's the sick thing? they did carry a body on board. and it was a "Lost". They traveled their way back here, with a freaking zombie corpse, INSIDE my baby!

I'm trying not to think about the "need for a biopsy" thing or the fact that they left that poor girl's body behind, but grabbed a random zombie and shoved it in INSIDE my girl. But man, that's being difficult, to say the least.

When the ground team got out, and Firebrand and Ace came out too, they noticed my disgusted face... Ace gave me a pat on my back, while Firebrand just kept looking at the corpse too... I had so many things to say.. but I said nothing... I think Ace is going to be carrying me to my bunk again tonight. I'm REALLY needing to get drunk again. -End of log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
File found on Avenger's flight computer

Asaru's report to Commander Odd

Dated 14 March 2015, 11:32 a.m.

First, intelligence reports. I do not recognize Geist. This is most likely because the procedure he was undergoing at the time that the base was attacked was incomplete, leaving him physically and mentally altered as a result. It is probable that I would recognize him in person if so. However, I cannot, for now, confirm that he is a former XCOM operative.

Next, these "Lost" seem to be the product of long-term exposure to the abduction pods that the aliens used during the early phases of the 2015 invasion. These pods released microscopic psionic life-forms that encased abduction victims and sensed whether or not they had psionic potential. The long-term exposure of the victims who were not rescued seems to have been what transformed them into the Lost. I would consider it surprising that the Elders would not have anticipated that such alteration might happen, especially considering that they clearly are enemies of ADVENT as well as of the resistance. Their existence, therefore, poses a question: why did the Elders not prepare for this potential problem ahead of time, as they did for most of their other projects? Is there some urgency that the Elders are straining under that we are not yet aware of? I recommend that these questions be kept in mind as we learn more about our enemy.

Second, the status of training of XCOM's psionic operative. As she demonstrated on the field today, Corporal Monria has reached the point where she is learning new powers on her own and is now more in need of practice than of instruction. Still, more focus on self-calming techniques is desirable, as it will improve both her performance and her mental and physical health. 

Jayko McWoods had training in psionics before joining the current XCOM, although he believes that he has experienced other 'timelines'. I cannot tell if these beliefs are actual memories or visions provided by his psionic gift. Both are possible. 

Other psionic students, however, are less promising. Rex Gentinium has been practicing with a psionic amplifier taken from an ADVENT Priest but has attempted to use it offensively during the recovery operation for the magnetic power converter needed for the Avenger to fly. Fortunately, he is not psionically very powerful, which meant that the inevitable backfiring of his unpracticed attacks were of extremely limited consequences for him and his squad. In the future, he should be encouraged to learn greater self-control before his ambitions get the better of him.

Rookie Stormsgard, meanwhile, has had little time to practice and is still adjusting to life on board the Avenger. I recommend that she be allowed to finish adjusting before she begins the study of psionics in earnest. Psionics is dangerous for the unfocused.

Report end

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User Detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---

\--- Access Granted ---

\--- Long Entry: 04 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Once again, another day working in the armory while the mission went down. Upon their return, we had 5 soldiers apparently. Turns out this was a Search and Rescue operation. The primary target was a VIP scientist, with some additional troops if we were able, and It appeared that the Commander managed to save one. His name was Caleb, and it was good to meet him, but I’m a bit wary. His dossier mentions he might have been a detainee from a prison. But if he’s on our side, then I’m not much worried. Regardless, guess this makes a rare case of 5 soldiers and 5 guns back, and you know what that means, a mission well done. Apparently, Caleb already had some field work and was assigned as a squaddie, and one of our new Infantry classes, the other being Tau via a promotion on the mission. Speaking of which, promotions were all around again, save for Kalina. Cass is now a Corporal, which is nice, Tau I’ve already mentioned, and Phoenix our new specialist.”

“Speaking of Phoenix, he’s an interesting fellow. Apparently, he lost his whole right arm in some freak accident, thus his nickname “Lefty”. Surprisingly though, the man can still operate a gun well. That’s some hell of a training to do that. Of course, I was able to help accommodate by making his rifle more custom made by using a lighter frame so it doesn’t weight as much. But now for the weird part. While it was nice to work with some of our new under barrel attachments, why in the blue blazes did Command want it one his gun? He’s missing a freaking arm here. Weirder still is that he apparently somehow managed to use the thing. I’m not sure if I can even wrap my head around that.”

Sigh

“Anyways, past that, I managed to get the mission recordings a few hours later, and well, it was something. Lots of..... Well, zombies, known as Lost. Damn, I never thought I’d ever see zombies, but here we are. Zombies. Scary thought. Thankfully the team still did good, and it helps that it was essentially a 3-way fight down there. Tau and Lefty did some excellent clean up on the lost down there, and Cass and Kalina managed to clean up the rest. Sadly, it turns out the mission wasn’t entirely flawless. Apparently, there was one other resistance troop down there, and she sadly meets her fate from a Sectoid. It’s a shame, but at least it wasn’t one of our crew. That, and well, I’m kinda used to death. Helps when you served in the military during the initial war. But I don’t wish to ponder that road again. Anyways, it’s back to work for me. I gotta begin to modify the new Infantry’s rifles for faster combat. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log #05 - Alanis 'Fixer' Martins - Skyranger's Assigned Mechanic -  
March 20th, Pre-Operation "Outer Whale"

Hello again...  
It seems that the aliens didn't get soft at all after all those years. They're once again killing civilians for choosing to live away from their cities... for choosing to favor XCOM over their stupid elders.  
I never had a doubt in my mind that they need to be taken down, but as the time passes, I can only believe in us doing so with (as central likes to say) "Extreme Prejudice". To hell with them.

I should also point out... Guilherme and his team made me feel so much better after they've successfully retrieved that resistance girl's body... I made sure to attend her funeral. It's the truth she wasn't part of our team (yet), but I couldn't bear the thought of having her body there, abandoned, while she gave her life to fight for us on the last mission.

Anyway, I should run. There are some preparations to be made on my baby while the response team get sorted out and choose their equipment.

\--End of log--

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Lead Trainer Darrell ‘Rusty’ Rutherford  
Log 2: Remembering

The recording picks up with a similar view from last time, though some of the boxes are opened. Now there is another table in the room supporting a record player. It isn’t playing any music. Darrell enters the frame holding a record case in his hand which he gingerly places on the ground under the table. He returns to his typical desk chair and sits down. His eyes are a bit puffy and have a melancholic twinge. 

“Late enough as is, gotta get this down to uh, prove to Bao that I’m still doin’ these. She came by a couple hours ago an’ wanted ta see if she could lend her recorder ta me, so I’ll assume she thought I wasn’t usin’ mine or somethin’… All business as usual agin didn’t seem ta want ta talk about anythin’ else. Can’t blame her o’ course, this ain’t a vacation by a long shot. 

Jus’, funny is all. It's um, difficult, right now for me ta talk with people as of late what with this resistance in full swing. Mean, the uh, new faces don’t help… Wait, nah, it ain’t that… well, that much anyways. Its… weird, I guess, not having Leslie, or Bianchi, or Choi around. Barely anyone from the original crew, and what are left are face first in their work. I’ve been as much as well but um, I suppose I ain’t been doin’ much aside from the work. I know I ain’t that long fo’ this world, so I have been doin’ some trainin’ of my own team who’re helpin’ the soldiers develop. Not sure who would get the spot after me, but I want any of them to be prepared.”

He shakes his head and sighs.

“And I guess for the sake of Bao lookin’ at my logs, or um, so Ah think anyways, Ah should give her a visit to uh, tell her the news. Dunno how she’ll take it, or even if she knows; not sure if Bradford briefed her on it or if she would have seen the medical report anyways. But um… she should… she should know the news, um, deserves to know anyways. May not be the best time but hey, that’s been the theme of the month so far so why shake that eh?”

He gives a half-hearted chuckle.

“Otherwise um, I’ve been keepin’ an eye on Deadput for Bao as well and from what I can tell, seems like a typical Templar with how he trains. Keeps to themselves in their rooms or in some other random place and doesn’t really do so with anyone. Pretty sure he’s picked up on me pokin’ around after him but hasn’t said anythin’ yet. Doesn’t seem like a prankster either so… probably doesn’t care or sometime I’ll have a mind blade shoved through my gut.”

He gives a wry smile and takes a sip from an offscreen cup; it's clear plastic with some sort of weaved logo of a bird head with green highlights stuck in the walls thereof. He turns that part towards him and chuckles.

“Fly Eagles fly…” He mutters before setting it down and regarding the camera again.

“We’ve taken on some new folks too, an engineer, scientist, and a specialist from what I’ve heard. An’ a few more rookies too, though I haven’t had time to review their files jus’ yet. My uh, sympathies fo’ the specialist though; hopefully its Shen who sets him up with his GREMLIN. Still blown away that he can handle a rifle, let alone shoot it. James had ta make a few changes ta reduce the weight sure, but its another thing ta use one of the new shotgun attachments with it too. Those things have a nasty bit o’ kick, heh, learned tha the hard way back then.”

He shakes his head.

“It's weird thinking back that far but, I’ve got more reason to do so than ever what with, well, ya know… These Lost cities are quite a sight ta see too since they’re all that’s left of back then, ‘side from people like me Ah guess. Granted, all of em have some sorta life they’ve made after that shit. Guess I count with that too. Kinda um, don’t feel like that at times, but… don’t matter. Got mah job here ta take care of, look after these kids an’ not so kids, get ‘em ready fo’ the next monstrosity that gets thrown at us. 

Seems like you can’t ever expect what life’ll throw attcha, not in this world anyway. Wonder if that Jayko feller or… shoo… I get those gals all confused sometimes but… Cassie, right? Anyways, them time or dimensional travelers or whatever. I do wonder what they’d think o’ that idea, that you just gotta go with the flow an’ leave things behind that don’t matter. Like um… that…” 

He points behind to the record player, sighs, and looks at his desk.

“No use dredging up any of that shit fo’ people, they got enough on their plates as is. Not the best of meals, of course, an’ I suppose that's the point. It's nice remembering things… for the time anyway. Sometimes. But then it makes ya wonder how things coulda turned out, things ya shoulda done. Then, well… suppose you understand camera better than any o’ us... Ya just sit back an’ watch the world go by. Ya think to you-self tha’ you’ll just make the wrong decisions anyway, so what’s the point? 

Then again, I’m shown all the time I ain’t the sharpest by a long shot, heh, but I try an’ make the most of it. Late night philosophizing prolly ain’t ma strong suit, so bull ta that Ah guess. Kalina’s gonna need help with those new rounds Shen made, Rev’ll be ready to go back to the field, an’ the guys an’ gals helpin’ the others can’t do it on their lonesomes. Never thought Ah’d be up fo’ this an’ I won’t go all soppy an’ say it was meant ta be. But uh, can’t let these people down. Ain’t about ta go permanently subterranean jus’ yet…”

This is interrupted by a fit of coughs, after which Darrell just shakes his head with a grin.

“Despite uh, what that shit wants. Ya gotta… ac-cen… tuate tha posi-tiiive…”

He hums to the tune of Accentuate the Positive for a bit while reorganizing some things on his desk, and once done shuts off the recording.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 20 March 2035.

Dammit. 

Thought if I kept my head down long enough, Bradford would forget about his one-armed custodian, and NOT give me one o' these stupid recording thingies. I managed to dodge him for a couple 'a weeks, but I thought wrong. Bradford wasn't havin' it: "Everyone, and I mean everyone, keeps a log. That's an order, Payne."

Crap.

What's the point of a custodian's log, anyway? Who's gonna read the damned thing? The Commander? I ain't sure he CAN read. An odd bird is the Commander. Always talkin' to himself, laughin' at his own jokes. Weird.

Good news first - I got a "promotion" to the chief custodian. Yay me. What it means is that I gotta lot more crap to clean every day. Plus, I get to order a couple o' Shen's drones around. That's okay, I guess - they're the only ones who listen to me on this old tub, anyway. They help me out when some of the cleanin' jobs are too difficult for a guy missin' an arm to do. Helpful little buggers.

Firebrand's still flyin' the Skyranger, and thank all that is holy, she got the thing repainted. Looks much better now. Gotta get her aside an' say 'hi' to her, but she was in a pretty foul mood after comin' back from that last mission. I'd heard it had gone well, but one o' the soldiers our guys picked up got fragged. Sad, but Firebrand gets too worked up over losses - I've seen it before. She'll be good, though - a few drinks and she'll be right as rain.

Bad news next: Shen gave me this mechanical arm to replace the one I lost when we were fightin' off an Advent ambush. Got some alien blood on me, an' it just rotted my arm clean off, pretty much. The new tin arm worked okay but started spazzin' out for no reason about a month after she stuck it on me. She took it back to see if she could fix it, but seein' as we're back in a full-on shootin' war with the critters, I expect a janitor's arm ain't a high priority. Now I'm back to feelin' lopsided all the time. An' sweepin' the deck with one arm. It sucks.

Anyway, that's my damned log, Bradford. Hope you like readin' it. Or listenin' to it. Whatever. I got work to do.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 01 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“Well I was benched for the third operation, but can’t say I’m disappointed. Back when it was just the resistance we didn’t operate nearly at this speed and ferocity. So getting a breather was nice." 

"Had some time to chill in the bar with a few of the others that didn’t go on the operation. Also saw the new rookies that we picked up before the operation went underway. It’s nice to just relax and chat to a few of these people. Hear their stories and what they went through before getting here.”

“We’ve just gotten word that a resistance camp has been hit...hard. If we don’t go and help there won’t be any survivors. The Commander has assigned me to the mission. My stomach is making knots and I would say I’m sweating, but I can’t tell anymore with this helmet on. Let's hope this turns out okay.”

"This is Willem signing off." 

\- End Recording -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Arcade “Teabag” Lafter’s Journal  
3/20/2035

It’s been pretty busy since the last entry, caught a lucky break, found more about Bobaoba’s past, found a supply of finely aged wine and some brandy. All in all… Quite the change in tone compared to last time. Out with the cynical, in with the optimist for a few days I guess.

2 days ago we managed to find a cave with a resistance haven in it, which we weren’t expecting. The members are mostly medical personnel, the kind that would just pack up and go to the corners of the world to help those in need. None of them know how to fight, but somehow they’ve managed to stay under the radar for the past 8ish years. They’ve got quite the robust setup, hydroponics, water purifiers, forge, the works. The cave is pretty damn big, and it’s close enough to the sea that they managed to tunnel to siphon water and have a submersible dock. If this isn’t the perfect place for a major resistance haven, I don’t know what is. At this point, we just need a good security force and this place could easily be Resistance HQ for the region. Still have to deal with the warmongers though. After I finish writing this all down I’m going to see about getting a few people from XCOM, perhaps this “Rutherford” I’ve heard of that hasn’t been in the news as of late. I wouldn’t need them for long, just to train up the rabble. Who knows, maybe they’ll surprise me with a few permanent transfers.

Turns out that the child soldiers is what was eating at Bobaoba. Turns out she hasn’t had kids due to typical barren problems, but she used to teach the equivalent of 2nd Class. In all honesty I didn’t expect to hear that. Sure she’s like a giant teddy bear when she’s dozing off, infact as I’m writing this there are around 6 kids dozing off with her just outside the truck, but she’s been consistently squeamish around babies. We all have our own queer quirks I guess.

The wine and brandy was quite the surprise though. 60 whole bottles of liquor on the border of the megatropolis of the region. There was quite the wreck nearby, looks like we got there maybe a day after Advent had picked up their corpses, must have been a group of bootleggers keeping the respectable drink flowing, as there were quite a few smashed bottles around.

I wonder if I could bribe Bradford to let Bobaoba aboard the Avenger with the brandy… Probably not, man may like his liquor, but if he’s anything like I remember, the prospect of inebriation doesn’t sway him THAT much.

At the bottom of the page is a sketch of Bobaoba sleeping chest first on the extra large air mattress, children cuddled up on top of her in smaller blankets.


	6. Ep 4 - Operation Outer Whale

Ep 4-----Operation Outer Whale-----------------------------------------------------  
Log 4:  
Big news today folks, so let's get right on in. Firstly, we got some bad news on the winds. ADVENT attacked a Haven we're in contact with. XCOM came in and tried to help as much as they could, but we might not have that opportunity. Patrols are to be even more vigilant, guard shifts have been doubled, the Haven is practically on lockdown apart from us scouts. A fair precaution, so I guess we'll have to hope that's enough. Its worrying, I was happy to have XCOM back, but these are the real consequences. 

Second news, we got another supply trade with XCOM. Nothing much on board, just giving them our info on what we've seen, mainly the new airbase going up. Got some supplies in return, couple of used corpses for whatever we could do with them. Sadly the pilot was the female, probably because Ace is on field duty now. Would have been nice to hear from him again.

Now, the real news. That mysterious figure I saw the other day? It was a Reaper. Yeah, that's right, those sneaky specialists who eat everything. They wanted to look around, and figured contacting us would help them with it. We gave them copies of our maps, and they said they'd be in touch soon. We might not have proper contact with XCOM, but damn it seems we might have it with the Reapers! I'll leave it to The Ambassadors to sort it, but man, Reapers are cool y'know? I could definitely learn a thing or two or more from them. Better get going now, patrols are stricter now after all.

Jill checkin out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 04 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“As the SKYRANGER flew us to the camp my stomach made tighter and tighter knots. This might not have been my home, but I knew what these people had and were working towards. Way back when I put ADVENT and their cities behind me these resistance camps were my first contact with the outside world. They welcomed me with open arms and called me a brother like I was a long lost family member or something. It is because of that, that I feel the urge to help and protect them. Among the campfire, we'd hear of camps turning into ghost towns. Their residents disappearing without a trace. We knew deep down it was ADVENT raiding parties, but nobody ever said it out loud. Touching ground at the camp I could see why. The heat from the burning wrecks and buildings stirred something inside me...her face flashed for a moment as I was looking around me. The thick soot in the air made my helmet hum louder than usual as it tried to filter it all. However, this was a trivial matter as we were here to rescue people and not worry about my machinery.”

"The Commander seems to trust or have some strange faith in me. As this is the second operation that I've taken part in where he has me with my rifle take the lead. Perhaps he is appalled by my facial appearance and secretly wishes that I would be struck down by the first patrol we come across. It still remains to be seen what his true intentions are. Nevertheless, upon rounding a corner, I did indeed find a patrol. Among them was an ADVENT Priest. I remembered my younger brother saying they speak blissful truths to you in your time of need. More like brainwashing you so you don't resist. They were soon dealt with and as we continued we encounter a bizarre creature. Nothing I have ever seen or heard of before. This blueish or purplish freak armed with the most exotic looking armor appeared out of thin air.

It was a master in the art form of the Aliens as it summoned creatures, shields and I don't know what else as we battled it. In the end, Jayko defeated the creature and sent it back into whatever hole it crawled out of."

"...and if you think that is strange. I haven't been able to tell you yet about this large claylike creature that can take up the appearance of anyone it pleases. Hell, I might have talked or sat around a campfire with it at some point and wouldn't have known. There is no physical way to tell who could be one of these creatures and I think that scares me most of all. That even one of us on the Avenger could be this creature and we would never know."

"Well this recording has been going on for way too long, but I have had a lot to say this time. I'll move over to my debriefing and wrapped this up real quick.

\- Mission Debrief -

“I was busy tinkering away with my rifle when we got the call. A valuable item that could be useful for XCOM was rumored to be transported by convoy through an easily hittable part of the city. After I added my third notch on my rifle, I also replaced my scope with one that didn't have such badly cracked lenses. Hopefully, now my aim will improve a bit. I grabbed my rifle and gear and headed to the landing pad. Kalina was already there and waiting. I couldn't help but notice that her LMG was missing and replace with what could only be described as a hand cannon. The Commander wanted her to try out this new addition to our equipment and since she is an explosive expert it only made sense for her to use it. Here hoping that thing doesn't blow up in our face.”

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off with three confirmed kills."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 019: Date - 3/20/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

You know, I was having a pretty good week before all the shit that happened today happened, but no, I couldn’t go one week without ADVENT ruining all the happiness. So, here I was, enjoying my afternoon when suddenly Firebrand and I, along with Deadput, Razareth, Tau, and that new guy nicknamed “Superman” are all called to the bridge. The moment I walk in there I just see a live feed of resistance haven being attacked. I’m not gonna go into detail but trust me, it was horrifying to watch. The worst part was that the screen kept switching with an ADVENT propaganda broadcast, and man, do I wanna beat the living shit out of that ADVENT speaker. Ughhh, just his voice makes me want to put a bullet hole in the nearest ADVENT goon’s head.

Well, we had to fly the team to defend the haven. The mission itself went, well, as good as any mission with a crazy purple psionic alien man leading an ADVENT force to go commit mass murder of civilians could go. Nobody on the team died, Jayko was wounded, but nobody KIA. Lots of civilians were killed though, but we saved as many as we could. Also saw this weird shape-shifting alien on the battlefield. Bradford told me he fought those back in the day and how these “Faceless” beings once disguised themselves as fish. Sounds crazy but I almost believe it a bit. In the end, the team managed to drive the enemy back and get the remaining civilians to safety. 

Damn, things aren’t gonna be easy now with that chosen running around, and it doesn’t help that there are two others running around the other parts of the world. We’re gonna need to learn how to kill these bastards and quick. I have faith though because if anyone can find out, it’s the Commander. I mean, there has to be some way to put those things in the ground for good, even if they’re as powerful as they are. Hopefully, next month will allow us to learn a bit more about our enemies. I overheard Bradford and the Commander talking about something called the “Avatar project” and about some black site in a nearby region. Whatever the aliens are doing, we’ll find out what hopefully soon. 

Anyways, that’s all I got for now, Ace out

END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 4   
Guess what. I was right, a retaliation happened and the Chosen Warlock was the one leading. While we lost people we managed to save quite a number of them. And we destroyed Advent. Too bad we couldn't have done the same to the Warlock. The Warlock is the Elders Greatest Clown, he is only talking and talking. I hope I get to be the one to rip out his tongue. I am sure people wouldn't mind me doing it. Our genius doctor Tygan figured out a way to make our pistols have bigger caliber and have the same control. I volunteered to test them. If someone else wanted to do they need to be faster next time. And he was right, the caliber still needs to be adjusted a little better and the control will be perfect. I pulled it out from my holster in half a second, and bigger caliber pistols take longer to pull out from the holster at high speed because of their bigger barrel. I also noticed that Tygan eats a lot of Advent burgers, so this time I will bring him enough burgers to last him the entire month. I can already see Firebrand yelling at me. This time she will ask what is in the next couple of smell proof crates I will make, plus the ones I already made. I also saw some metal posters around the avenger. One says: "Are you Odd enough? the other had a Sectoid head on it. I will ask Bradford about those things. We are also trying to recruit the reapers for our cause. If only the Commander knew I know Volk. Nah, I will leave the pleasure of talking the stubborn bastard into our cause to others, but I sure wouldn't mind seeing him again. This was one interesting week.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Victoria Stormsgard. Story Mode

XCOM ground force triumphantly returned to the Avenger, weary but victorious. Deadput really put that Warlock Chosen to shame, whatever it was. Soldiers and personnel, Vicky being among them, poured out to meet the heroes who repelled the alien assault and defended the rebel camp. Maintaining Resistance’s presence in the region meant that XCOM had retained military and recon support and could continue putting pressure on the aliens without having to worry of its intel network being compromised or supply lines being cut. In pure military and political terms, it was a victory, yet Vicky wasn’t in the mood for celebrations.

If anything, tonight’s successful mission yet again highlighted the gap between certain groups of humans, just like it was in old times, before the invasion. XCOM soldiers have returned and were merry, happy and smiling, glad that they made it out alive, killed some aliens in the process and have fulfilled orders issued by the Commander. In fact, many of them have already been concentrating on the next upcoming mission and nobody was thinking about the fresh graves that would soon appear near Freedom Valley. While the deployment was a success, for two civilians it was the end of the road. They were not even soldiers or members of the militia who understood the risks, voluntarily accepted them and died with a weapon in their hands, they were simple civilians who were killed while trying to hide from the aliens or protecting their families as XCOM was fighting to get to them.

It’s not that XCOM soldiers were to blame. Quite to the contrary, they risked their lives to save those people whom they never knew and probably would never even meet, it’s the fact that death has become such a common occurrence since the moment the aliens invaded that it no longer elicited any strong or horrified feelings about it. Anyone of them could die today or tomorrow and some would most likely die before this war would be over, just like Irika Ritofuto. And when that would happen the soldiers who were more experienced would be missed more than some green rookies, because those soldiers were important assets, they could get the job done, kill the aliens and ultimately move things forward.

It was understandable, but Vicky hated it with a passion that deaths have become so frequent and trivial. She would’ve liked to do something about it, but had no idea what. She just wished those common people, regular civilians would’ve been missed as much upon their death as any high-ranking soldier. After all, it would be up to regular humans, just like those who lived in that haven, to rebuild the world after aliens were defeated. 

As everyone headed to the bar to celebrate, these thoughts did not let her go and she became slightly irritated that she could not just throw them out of her head. She had no other things to do when she grew up on her home island with her parents, so she took to reading. And she read a lot, thanks to a huge library that her parents amassed. And now all this knowledge was resurfacing in her brain, the works of Hobbes, Grotius, Locke, Rousseau, and others along with literary works of Earth’s greatest authors, all of whom praised the importance of a single human life. And all of that made her very uncomfortable that she had to start questioning herself and other brave soldiers on this ship when there really was nothing to question. Yet, at the same time, she knew that there was and she hated the knowledge she received from the books that now started playing such tricks on her.

What’s more terrifying, she started realizing that if she ever obtains the powers that Cassie now had, even with them she probably wouldn’t be able to save everyone.  
_____________________  
When the purple flash of light dissipated, the Warlock knelt in reverence before the towering projection of his master. “I have found them!” He uttered eagerly, looking up. “Both the Commander and the girl.”

“Are you sure?” The chorus of voices questioned him, each vibrating with excitement and relief. “She made it to XCOM, very resourceful" the projection mused thoughtfully.

“I am certain. While I was not able to extract any information from them, the minds of their soldiers were screaming the Commander’s name. And a passing mention of Victoria surfaced in one of their minds. They don’t seem to know who she is yet.”

“All the better! But we must act swiftly!” the collective image of the Elders responded. “If she learns how to transcend, we’ll have another front to fight this war on.”

“But what about the Templars and the other psionic that XCOM already began training? I thought they would have the same abilities?” the Warlock asked trying to understand the implications.

“Don’t be a fool!” The image snapped. “The Templars draw their powers from a different source. That Geist upstart, who you couldn’t eliminate in time, never learned anything about the divine medium. Their vision is distorted by pain and misconceptions. The fledgling psionic would not be able to transcend, not without guidance. But *she*… she would find a way easily and then she would teach others.”

“Surely, I will be able to beat them, wherever they strike,” the Chosen responded arrogantly.

“Have you lost your mind? You’ve just been defeated.” The projection hissed in anger. “We can’t risk them stumbling onto the Rival. Go, you have not achieved anything yet. You are under orders to capture as many of your soldiers as you can to extract all information on XCOM. We will summon all of you soon. Perhaps, you need a proper incentive and we might have just what is needed.” 

The Elders’ image faded away as the Warlock tarried slightly behind. He did not like what his creators were hinting at. A contest for the Chosen?  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - March 28th 2035 (Entry #4)

So ... we finally found someone who talks more than Central. The Elders' Greatest Chatterbox.

Sure, the guy's a serious problem with his psionics. But Deadput really nailed him good. And ADVENT didn't stand much of a chance either. The team really did well. I was quite happy with the outcome. That walking sludge freak was kinda scary though.

Also ... I understand that Rabbit's corpse had actually been recovered and given a proper burial. My thanks to the Resistance boys and girls. That piece of news really made me feel just a bit better about the whole thing. Still, I spent some time in the bar. The custodian had offered me a drink and I didn't say no. A few swigs for those innocent civilians that hadn't made it from the chaos back at the Resistance camp.

Dad went quiet again. I wonder when he'd be contacting me again. I wish he could tell me what he's up to. I worry about him. He has always been so secretive. So cloak and dagger. I guess it's what he does. But he's all the family I've got left. I don't want to lose him too.

New mission in New Mexico. Kalina, Lefty, our gunslinger Reverend and Razareth the sniper are on point. And I will be dropping them off. Hopefully, the Chatterbox won't show up again. My ears have barely recovered from last time.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[FILE ACCESSED: CPL. KATYUSHA VOLKOVA, 35, F]  
[SELECTED LOG: LOG #04, 22nd March 2035]  
[PLAYING VOICE RECORDING...]  
-TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number four. Trying to make these a weekly thing. Unfortunately, the other day a nearby resistance haven was hit by one of these "Chosen" clowns and all their ADVENT entourage. And I couldn't help.

A sigh is heard.

But our forces down on the ground dealt with it nice and swiftly. Apparently only a few civilians died, which is, of course, a great thing, and in addition, only nutcase Jayko took fire during the operation. Even then, just over a week in the med bay and he should be right as rain. And of course, whilst this entire operation was happening, I was just lying in bed and doing absolutely nothing productive. I would have been in the shooting range, but I put the rickety old LMG I've been using through its paces so much that a pretty nasty jam managed to tear apart the breech. Shen won't be happy about that.

In other news, I'm feeling a little more rested now. Might actually be able to go on the next mission in decent shape at this rate, even if I won't be able to use that LMG - and the Commander is still condemning the tri-barrel as 'not suitable for field tests'. But whatever the Commander hands me, I could still do with the practice.

Well, I think that's all. Terminating log now. До свидания.

[RECORDING TERMINATED]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Lars "Ice" Visser, Log 3  
I finally managed to clear out the garbage again. Like last time, some of the supplies in the room are still usable.  
(Commander shouting at Lars)  
ANOTHER ROOM!? It will take a MONTH to clear out!   
Looks like I'll be quiet for a while.   
One last thing- to get the supply drop, Commander. The Warlock might steal it if we don't.  
END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log #1  
Date - 3/28/35  
Shamir “Lefty” Phoenix

It has been two long weeks since I was last on the battlefield. Most of this time has been spent down in engineering, working on ideas to assist me on the battlefield. I did get some time in at the firing range and got plenty of practice in with the under barrel shotgun. I would actually miss it if the Commander decided to give the attachment to one of the others. I have been hearing the others have been impressed by my performance out in the field. It is good to hear that they appreciate me out there. 

Most of my time has been spent working on my GREMLIN here. He will be able to make up for some of the mobility I lost along with my arm. I have him set up to assist with my reloads so I won't need to waste so much time when my clip is empty. Looks like we will get the chance to see what he can do sooner rather than later. I hear the Commander calling for me to report for the next mission. C’mon let's show them what we can do RI-T. Shamir out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Reverend Daniel Jones, Avenger's Chaplain

Irika Ritofuto, age 20, died March 14, 2035. Born November 12, 2014, in the prefecture of Saitama Japan the second child of three to Kimiko and Akira Ritofuto. While in school, Irika was a talented gymnast and her skills and skittish behavior earned her the nickname 'Rabbit' by her brother, Hokuchiyo, which she accepted. Irika graduated from Koshigaya High School and moved on to take up a retail job in Aeon Lake Town, a shopping mall in which her family had major business holdings. She moved up to become a manager over the businesses after her parents retired. Irika is survived by her parents and sister; Sakurai (18).

Irika has been a member of the Resistance since before the war ended and left home upon its end to discover what happened to her brother, Hokuchiyo, who ceased contact with her from XCOM HQ as the war concluded. She was killed by alien forces in Guadalajara, Mexico while escorting a VIP to meet up with XCOM and join the fight against our alien oppressors. Due to the loss of records, her brother's whereabouts are unknown. Funeral Services will be held on the Deck of the Avenger March 16, 2035, at 6 pm, after which the coffin will be transported to Toukyou Kuchikukan for her final resting place. A book will be provided to give your well wishes to her family.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 05 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well........ Damn. I’m honestly not sure what else to say to that mission. Managed to get up to watch the feed this time around, and, well, a part of me wishes that I didn’t. Not that the mission went bad., but rather what it was. Turns out, Advent decided to make a cheap blow and go after one of our resistance havens. Honestly, I knew they would do something this low, attacking innocent civilians to cripple us. I just wish we could have planned for it. Guess none of us ever hoped it would happen. Thankfully, at the end of the day, we managed to rescue as many civilians as we could and save the Haven from Advent’s assault. Now if only that was the end of it. This mission also had some...... unusual surprises. Firstly, the weird morphing creatures command has seemed to call “Faceless”. And worse yet, they looked exactly like us until we got too close, and jumped the team. So Advent now has themselves infiltration units, and damn good ones too by the looks of it.”

“But that wasn’t the end of it. Probably the biggest surprise was what spawned in shortly after our team's arrival. They call him the “Warlock”. Apparently, he’s a chosen of the Elders, a champion of great power, and now he’s been unleashed after us. Damn, I don't think I've ever seen an alien that only wasn’t intimidating, but smart. The Warlock was no simple alien pawn. His tactics were sound, strategy-wise, and surprisingly tough. He’s also aptly named too. Apparently, his main weapon is the psionics thing. I still don’t fully understand the psionic business, but I could tell that the Warlock had mastery over it, and was able to use it in various of creative, and lethal, way. He was able to summon psionic zombies and troops, form a barrier, and even scorch one of our troops' minds. That couldn’t have been fun. Worse still, he even carries some fancy rifle with him, supposedly as a secondary option. Managed to nick Jayko with it, but Jayko thankfully came out fine. I’ll tell ya, the Warlock isn’t a laughing matter, and it seems the fight just got a lot harder.”

Sigh

“I only wish that was the end of it. So many innocent lives lost, and there wasn’t a whole lot we could do. It appears nothing has changed since the original invasion. The aliens and Advent can praise to be our saviors all they damn well please, but in the end, it’s all the same. Their murderers, taking innocent lives almost like it’s a sport. And we're supposed to be the true defenders of humanity, and we are. But, how can you try to save everyone, you know? It’s....... it’s never a good feeling, when no matter how hard you can try, so many still suffer or die to there cruel hand. It’s the same now as it was back then, the cruel hand, the hope of defending our planet....... only to fail the first time around. It’s just like........... No. No, I’m letting it get to me. Not everyone can be saved James, that’s just the harsh truth, You know this. Sigh, I need a drink.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log #06 - Alanis 'Fixer' Martins - Skyranger's Assigned Mechanic  
March 21st, Post Operation 'Outer Whale'

Hello... whoever may be reading or listening to this...  
The team once again did really well, yesterday. We saved so many people thanks to our immediate response. But not everyone from the civilians made it... I guess these perfects outcomes just don't happen. Well, the list of crimes for which the aliens will pay for just got bigger.

Also, we finally got to meet with one of those 'Chosen' the resistance factions kept telling us about. Big blue guy, with lots of psionic bullshit coming out of him. Well, Jayko didn't see to care as he jumped left and right, slashing the scumbag to smaller pieces. I swear, I can almost forget how weird he is when I'm watching him fight through the Skyranger's cameras. Way to go, 'Deadput'!

Other than that... 'Ace' said he would grab a guitar for me the next time he sees one... I can't believe how happy I was to hear him say that. Well, he did say some other things too, but... Ah never mind, I'm overthinking things. 'Fixer' Out! 

\-- End of Log --

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
…there's covert connections, plus the resistance ring maintenance, and don't me started on haven relocation and all the logistics involv-

Gah, Communications Officer, at least for now, Stephan Pulaski begin personal log.

I am in desperate need of a break.

My team's work was done on the resistance ring, although power still needed to be rerouted to the room, and we were on the cusp of finding a way to conceal resistance transmissions when every comm receiver onboard started picking up a massive signal wave from the ADVENT Network Tower.

"Peacekeepers" were "ensuring the safety and wellbeing" from "those who don't acknowledge this truth"…by slaughtering hundreds of innocent, unarmed people. Of course, we sent help immediately, and we luckily pushed them back with few innocents left dead.

But imagine that this could've very well been my own fate…gunned down by soulless pawns of The Coalition, my name erased from every record in the system, my very existence etched out of anyone and everyone's minds, and the world continues on in slavery…. It sends chills down my spine.

But that's all in the past, and we've all done good in the wake of this loss of life. Although it means more work on my plate. Immediately after finishing work on transmission concealment, I was tasked with sorting out where all the refugees were going to stay. It was a chore, given our intel, let alone that for safe locations, is only reliable over such a small area.

All the while juggling decrypting the seemingly unbreakable code from this scientist, the same one I've been trying to contact for a week now.

Gosh I'm getting myself all mixed up…there's also maintaining stable and reliable communications with covert agents we've recently sent out, a random transmission from a "Peter Van-Doorn", this "Chosen Warlock" hasn't stopped clogging up the signal waves since the haven attacks, and, to top it all off, there's rumor circulating that I'm to become X-COM's representative for worldwide resistance cohesion efforts…given I'm the man people usually hear on the Avenger comms. I'm not about to believe them, but it's not making me feel any better.

I haven't slept in three days, and I became sick of eating coffee and drinking candy to keep awake after day two…at this point, I'm only awake from standing up. The medical staff is giving me concerned looks when I stumble into the mess hall with giant sacks under my eyes…I wouldn't be surprised—nor would I blame them—if they're setting up a check-up and henceforth order me to sleep for a day.

Or, at least that's what I'm hoping.

End log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
File found on Avenger's flight computer and on the Commander's mainframe

Asaru's report to the Commander

21 March 2035, 12:14 p.m.

After the mission returned from Freedom Valley haven, the Elders sent out a psionic call to their three Chosen that I was able to track to the point where I could eavesdrop on the resulting congregation. I implanted the memory of this meeting into a "movie" onto the Avenger's flight computer. This movie shows the three Chosen as well as an Elder, whom I recognize to be the ethereal Angelis. The dialogue speaks for itself, but I can provide some context on the significance of Angelis serving as the Elders' representative here, as it provides a clue as to the reason why the Elders invaded Earth. 

Historically, once finished with the species they uplifted, the Elders would largely leave their creations to their own devices. As of roughly fifty years ago when I last had willing contact with the Elders, the viper technicians who maintained the Elders' civilization and the muton soldiers who defended it did so in exchange for payments in elerium. This was not an egalitarian relationship because the Elders shamelessly exploited their monopoly on elerium, but nonetheless, the servant species were not slaves. Roughly fifty (Earth) years ago, Angelis was a member of the Elders but was not their leader. The change in the Elders' behavior toward Earth implies a paradigm shift in the Elders' goals, and that Angelis is now seemingly leading them suggests that this shift in the Elders' mode of operation results from a shift in their leadership. I still do not know how or why this shift occurred, but it may lead to an understanding of why the change occurred and how to respond to it.

As an aside, the congregation lasted for long enough that I was able to narrow down its location to somewhere in the southern Pacific ocean, but not well enough that I can pinpoint its exact location. If these congregations become routine, then with two or three more of these I believe I could supply a set of coordinates that we could use to deploy a strike team to the Elders' main temple on Earth. Such an operation would obviously be extremely difficult, and I would recommend thorough reverse engineering of all of the Elders' capabilities before such a strike be attempted, but you have proven your acumen in balancing such priorities before, Commander, and let me be the first to put trust in your judgment. Perhaps the time it will take between now and the next such congregations will provide us with the time needed for the aforementioned research and development.

Moving on to more immediately pressing concerns, I have projected a psionic cloak over the Avenger that will conceal us from attempts by either the Elders or their Chosen to divine the Avenger's location psionically. While this provides us with some security in their most obvious means of tracing us, it does not mean that we can hide from them forever. The Elders by now no doubt know the Avenger's class, and her capabilities. By analyzing when and where we strike, they may locate us through detective work. I have rewired the Avenger's world map display with a simulation model that estimates how close each Chosen is to locating the Avenger. 

Report end

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Cassie 'Life' Monria - Video Log 4: 

*Once more the monitor turns back on and she's looking into the screen* "Log 4 March 28, 2035. The mission went well once again the Commander saved everyone he could and Deadput took an injury so he will be out for a few but should be found. They encountered their first Chosen this mission, The Warlock...I remember him psi powers and summoning. If the Commander isn't careful any one of his exploding minions or his mind control one wrong turn and anyone of us could die. Wonder when we will meet his two 'siblings' the assassin and the hunter. The Warlock interests me the most though especially his gun if we ever get it and I'm still alive id rather have that gun in my hands rather then pointed at me...it hurts people with psi powers more than normal...probably why he has it same reason I want it, so he isn't the one being aimed at" *She sighs*

"I want to learn a psi power one I believe is called solace, if I remember correctly it's supposed to prevent mind-altering effects for me and my allies close by. Hopefully, I can learn that would be nice to make people immune to psi attacks."

"Moving on, the team encountered two other new units today. Faceless and Priests. Solace would be good against priests that's for sure." *She nods* "Encountering these psi enemies early just makes me want to learn it sooner. Sectoids, Priests, and the warlock" 

"What else...right our comms are getting up and running so soon we will be able to contact resistance groups which will help in the long run"

"Couple rookies going looking for the reapers so maybe my brother will be there helping where he can...be safe brother. They can only help so much...unless they like you that is" *She chuckles*

"I'm not on the next mission but I'll be damned if I don't log everytime a new one pops up. To be honest with all these recordings I do I'm thinking of a special something for the next time I'm on a mission to look forward to that" *She winks and a knock is sounded at the door* 

* Bradford's voice calls out* "Cassie can we talk?" 

*She blinks in shock* "Ya! Hold on!" *She looks to the monitor again with a whisper* "Guess that's the end of the log Cassie out" *She smiles and it shuts off End of Log*

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Technician Helene Schultz  
Log 2: 25 March 2035, 20:23

The recording begins with a view much like last time, though the rack of GREMLINs now has three empty spots. Helene is seated in front of her desk, attention purely on the camera. She fidgets a little in place and starts.

“Technician Helene Schultz of XCOM, second entry. Work has been progressing smoothly if not constantly frenzied. The Commander has assigned our first specialist, allocated a lead engineer for our efforts, ordered the design/construction of two additional rooms, and coordinated a joint research project concerning getting communications between regional havens going. Granted, my part in all of those things has been relatively limited, the bulk of my work going to side projects concerning the deployment of GREMLIN units and creating an AI to assist with communications as I’ve heard from Chief Shen that they… have many tasks to accomplish. 

This new specialist, Squaddie Phoenix, has evidently accrued a decent reputation for his dedication and hard work, something that I actually have no reason to doubt. I haven’t worked directly with him, however, he soon approached Chief Shen here about making modifications to his GREMLIN unit. I wasn’t asked to advise him on any programming matters which… Was… Weeell…”

She ponders over this point for a tiny bit, eventually relenting with a nod.

“Anywhom, he proceeded to occupy a little makeshift desk area that Chief Shen made for him and set to his work. He was quite intent on his task, granted did make some degree of conversation on occasion with Chief Shen. She would come over to my area whenever he evidently required a tool he didn’t possess… Never even asking me to bring any over… Yeah…”

She purses her lips and momentarily glances off. Her brow is slightly furrowed at this point.

“However, that doesn’t matter. The point is he accomplished all of this to ensure that his wound didn’t impede him in battle. I do hope he made appropriate changes to the evasion suites I wrote… Chief Shen is quite familiar with them though, so he probably replicated them all right. 

Regardless, his GREMLIN has certainly surpassed his stock brethren… Hm… I do wonder… Perhaps I could try to incorporate… Probably not though, missing an arm does not seem to be a common affliction of our soldiers just yet. Though it's entirely feasible that it could occur in the field… Chief Shen would probably take the lead on such a task, shouldn’t be something I ought to concern myself with.”

She slightly grits her teeth at that and mutters something incoherent to herself. A sigh follows and Helene scarfs down a couple of pistachios before looking back to the camera. 

“Well, aside from that, I was tasked with assisting the new lead custodian, Mr. Payne, with his cleaning duties. I was told to procure two GREMLIN’s for him and his work, which was… interesting… to undertake. A GREMLIN doesn’t necessarily have the proper implements to conduct custodial work… aside from ones in hard to reach areas for instance. Flying robots have their advantages with that and with covering long distances in shorter amounts of time. I let Mr. Payne sort out what he needed from them, giving him pointers on how to express things and the like. It took several days, but to the best of my knowledge he doesn’t need any more of my help.”

She tilts her head. “Emphasis on ‘my’…” She mutters softly before glancing back to the camera.

“Anywhom… I suppose on to the new engineer… I actually do recognize him; his name anyways. Dr. Lars Visser. He served at the original base from what I recall and apparently was quite the proficient soldier. I must confess that I never came across him at all, even when escaping. It was, quite a long time ago… and honestly, I’ll just go on to something else. He seems amiable for what it's worth, granted a bit bored with the current work the Commander has for him. That is something that I can… well, maybe…”

She frowns at the screen and shakes her head.

“No, no… shouldn’t say things like that. I should mention that the science team has expanded as well though I… somewhat pity Dr. Tygan with who came in. This Dr. Evtushenko is… um… not what I would have expected… Not a person I’d expect Dr. Tygan would want to work with anyways. He did come down here to introduce himself for some reason; made his business to know everyone down here by name, a first name no less. Not only that but…”

A series of explanative and matter of fact chirps interrupt Helene’s rant, silencing her. She glances off to the left, slightly wincing.

“I know they’re effective Dear but,” 

She is interrupted again by a few more light-hearted beeps, to which the tips of her ears slightly redden. She blinks, exhales, and brushes her hair back.

“Yes, but what does it matter that he thought my hair was practically glowing… I… I mean, looking nice? Don’t you have some work to do here…? Maybe, I don’t know, some reorganization perhaps…? From last night…?”

Her head tilts forward at the last question, looking at the unseen GREMLIN. A conciliatory beep follows and the sound of a GREMLIN zooming away. Helene gives a pained smile and returns her gaze to the camera. 

“What she wants me to acknowledge is that his experiments are well thought out with useful goals in mind… Which doesn’t excuse… heh, um,”

She exhales and rolls her eyes. With a sigh, she glances around the table. Eventually, her eyes light up and she glances back to the camera with a grin.

“So, anywho, I’ve… also been able to finish most of the repairs to Pushkin! I should be able to return him to Corporal Volkova soon! He’s been a help around here sure after regaining his sight and, well, pretty much everything! I’m… um… not sure if it's okay for me to give him back though… she is a grenadier now after all… I mean, technically he’s still listed as her GREMLIN so… it… should be fine… in theory…”

She glances off to the right with a slightly worried expression.

“She’ll like him back, she will… yeah…?”

She sighs. After a bit, she switches off the recording. 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 5: John ‘Central’ Bradford

I had heard rumors about the Elder’s ‘Chosen’, a trio of blue-skinned humanoids that do not appear to be representatives any of the other alien species under their command. I did not expect the squad to encounter one today. I most definitely did not expect to see Deadput wailing on him and for the majority of the civilians to survive a psionic battlefield. Whatever doubts I had about the Templar are now dispelled – though somehow I doubt we have seen the last of the Warlock.

We also recovered the rest of Den Mother’s webcam footage after it was knocked off its table mid-conversation. If only we had seen our first Faceless before the battle… but they were swiftly dealt with nonetheless. None of the civilians fell to their claws. Their existence also emphasizes the need to be on the alert for possible infiltration onboard this ship…those damned notes from a supposed Ethereal notwithstanding. Perhaps the prankster will lose interest if I stop giving them any attention. Maybe it’s that Van Doorn guy...or a member of our science team, since the notes now discuss the ship’s stealth and counter surveillance capabilities in detail that would not be accessible to the average layperson.

It can’t be that new scientist we picked up, right? Stepan Evtushenko. He’s helpful enough towards Tygan, but I get the feeling he’s a more hands-on kind of guy. To put it very, VERY mildly. Perhaps it will be an interesting exercise and test of his acumen; to ask him to keep an eye out for this otherworldly being.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 02 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“Thanks to the Engineer Nikolai I managed to find two replacement lenses for my scope. The magnification, as well as the image, has improved greatly. With this helmet on using a scope is rather difficult, but I'm making the best of it. The Commander clearly having a better understanding of my skills then I do." 

"I also managed to learn a bit about the tech from the old world. According to the Engineer, XCOM uses to have access to what can only be described as a mobile gun platform or as the Engineer called it a SHIV. If these were anything like the giant robots ADVENT uses then you can sign me up for one. Unfortunately, we don't have access to this technology anymore, so the stories are the closest we'll ever get to them.”

“Well, my rifle seems to be ready and just in time. Just got called on the intercom to make my way to the hanger.”

"This is Willem signing off." 

\- End Recording -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Arcade “Teabag” Lafter’s Journal  
3/28/2035

Welp, the help I requested back on the 21st should be here any day now. Kinda disappointed I only got two, but I got that Rutherford fella. Also got a fresh recruit coming with him, apparently he’s got enough communications training though so I’ll have a direct line to the Avenger once he’s here so I can stop worrying about other radio operators changing my reports in the long game of telephone we’ve got just to get a signal out over the Atlantic.

These last 7 days have been pretty relaxing, just hanging out in this haven. Bobaoba’s taken to teaching the medical personnel about natural psionic treatments, how to get someone out of mind control and other malicious conditions. Turns out Bobaoba has quite the hatred towards Psionics, she was a member of a brigade of Anti-Psionic operatives back when she was fighting with the rebels on other planets. She’s got a chip inside her brain that acts as a countermeasure towards any mind control, so anyone that tries to mind control her will fail and likely die. Apparently it even works against the Elders. Only downside of it is that it completely drops you from ALL psionics, meaning that a psionically active person would become psionically dead. Fair trade if you ask me.

I’ve opened a bottle of wine from that one crate we’ve found, it’s pretty good. Also making me miss the bartending I did back at the old XCOM base when I was off duty. After this war is over, I’m gonna go buy a Bar. Call it the “Ye Olden Spirit” or something. 

*Below everything is a recipe for a “Rookie Dasher” with a sketch of a mini-umbrella poking out of a sectoid skull shaped glass*


	7. Ep 5 - Operation Unceasing Snake

Ep 5-----Operation Unceasing Snake----------------------------------------------  
Log 5:  
Got a lot more good news today. So we heard back from our new Reaper allies (yes that’s right, allies) and we're all buddied up. They're impressed with our skills apparently, and more than willing to help our scouts out. I've already sent a couple back with them to be trained, and i'll be going myself in due time. Should improve our own operations to no end.

In other good news, we weren't the only diplomatic envoys they were dealing with. Having heard of their skill, XCOM made contact with the Reapers as well. I received word that a couple of their soldiers were sent as a gesture of good faith, and from the descriptions given by my scouts, they sound pretty badass. XCOM pulls no punches with who they recruit, that's for sure. 

All of this means that should we need it, we have contact with both the Reapers and XCOM, albeit in a bit of a limited manner. Direct contact with either was honestly amazing, so getting both is pretty damn lucky. We're mainly setting up with the Reapers for now, we'll set up with XCOM when they have the chance. They're busy saving our planet after all!

Aside from that, same old same old. This place is still locked down tighter than a Vipers embrace. We haven't spotted any notable increases to ADVENT traffic, if anything there's been a further decrease, but even with this, they've decided to keep us on high alert. Not sure I agree at this point, but oh well. We'll see, might be able to get some action soon. 

Jill checkin out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 05 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“Now that's what I'm talking about. Just had to replace my scope's lenses with a different tint and less damaged ones and finally was able to see properly for a change." *Chuckles.* "I'm starting to think about changing my nickname from Razareth to Pathfinder. The Commander's insistence of me leading is slowly starting to grow on me. Upon leading the Team up a building to get a better vantage point of the truck we saw a small patrol at the rear of it. Kalina and I took aim, for an ambush shot with me taking the lead. We've managed to kill a lot of ADVENT that way with me wounding them and leading them straight into the crosshairs of my teammates. I even managed to kill one of those Sectoids.” 

"I wish I could say that the operation went smoothly, but it didn't. Through the intense gun battle, I managed to get injured.

I wasn't surprised though. I came under a lot of fire." Chuckles. "I guess ADVENT doesn't like getting sniped at and oh man did old Reverend save my sorry butt as well. Hmm...I really should thank him and maybe grab a cold one with him. Have to appreciate the little victories like those from time to time."

"Overall the operation was quite the success. Kalina and Lefty managed to get the stupid box open before it blew itself up and after cleaning up ADVENT we headed home."

\- Mission Debrief - 

“I made my way to the little makeshift medical ward we have on board so that the crew could look me over. Overall they didn't have to do much since not only this stupid helmet keep me alive. It also has overtime now circulated its fluid throughout my body. I mean like seriously, any injuries will soon be covered in the slimy yellowish goo. After my body has done the normal healing process the goo either disappears into my body again or a hardened scab like thing falls off. The Aliens sure has some weird stuff at their disposal. I'm just glad it was finally used to save lives and not take them.” 

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off with four confirmed kills."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Cassie 'Life' Monria - Video Log 5: 

*The monitor comes to life once more* "Log 5 April 4th, 2035. Another successful mission and a well lucked outshot for Reverend. Thank god for that one. Other than that I'm being sent out on a resistance op soon so I'll keep this short. Bradford came and started talking to me about the ethereal being on the ship the one called Asaru, the way he looked at me I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm crazy...to be honest if I told him everything I'm pretty sure he would think I'm actually crazy" *She laughs and a knock is heard* "I know I'm coming!"  
"Well I better get going I'm going with Blossom to get some data with volks people. Pretty sure I'll find my brother while out there. Cassie out" *Once more the monitor turns off. End of Log*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[FILE ACCESSED: CPL. KATYUSHA VOLKOVA, 35, F]  
[SELECTED LOG: LOG #05, 29th March 2035]  
[PLAYING VOICE RECORDING...]  
-TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number five. So... where do I begin?

Ah yeah, mission yesterday's a good start. My LMG's still broken, so I had to go in with an assault rifle. I have to say, the thing's sighted in pretty well for something that's also 2015 era. I think I hit every shot I took, despite the extra weight of the under barrel grenade launcher on the thing - which I'm still not a fan of. The aliens are tougher than they were in the war, and I don't think the basic assault rifle is going to suffice for much longer. Commander, if you're reading my file at any point, take notes.

But it's good to know that, after a whole month, none of our comrades on the Avenger have kicked the dirt yet after the Commander's appearance. Not sure whether that's a case of Bradford being a bad tactician, or the Commander being an excellent one, but whatever the reasoning is, I like being alive and well. Back in the 2020s, when I was in XCOM originally, we almost had a casualty every mission. So yeah, I think Bradford's to blame.

Anyways, erm... you know, I don't think there's much else notable that happened. So I'll shut off the log for now. Kat, signing off.

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 020: Date - 3/28/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

Man, this is gonna be my 20th log. Never thought I’d make it this far with this, as I thought I’d lose interest or die before I got to this point. Not that I’m complaining though, cuz I prefer being alive and logging over being dead and not logging. Seems like Lily was right, I would eventually kinda get into these. Lily has been right about a lot of things lately, but this was one I thought she wasn’t gonna get right. 

So, today was hopefully the last mission of the month of March. We carried out a guerrilla operation for the resistance to disrupt ADVENT activities in the region. Like usual, I got to fly instead of fight on the ground. The mission was to recover an item from an ADVENT vehicle. The item the team was after was a chemical composition report, and now that ADVENT doesn’t have it will make things a bit harder for them. The mission overall went well. Razareth took a hit but he’ll be fine in a few days. He deserves a break anyway, cuz he’s been getting sent out a lot lately. I’m still hoping to get out there soon myself, but with more and more people coming in it feels like I’m kinda being forgotten. Even something like a covert op would be nice, cuz that way I’d be able to get that guitar for Alanis. 

Also, I’ve been having a few drinks later in the bar with Bradford, and if there’s one thing I know about Bradford, it’s that he’s quite talkative while drunk. I asked him what this “Avatar Project” thing is and, well, from how he made it sound, it’s not gonna be good for us. Then again, you can’t really trust everything Bradford says, especially when he’s drunk. 

Yes I’m talking about when he told us the sweater story. I know, he got his sweater now, but I’m pretty damn sure he didn’t get it the way he said he did.

That’s all, for now, folks, Ace out

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Victoria Stormsgard. Story Mode

Plenty of things have happened on the Avenger over the past several weeks, but Vicky couldn’t say the same about herself. To start with the events in order, the first month of XCOM’s operations proved very successful and while they were still largely under the aliens’ radar, their presence has begun to draw attention. For instance, the Commander was tipped off that the aliens were about to launch a dedicated hunter UFO to investigate why ADVENT activities in New Mexico were thwarted at every turn. The strike force dispatched to prevent the UFO from being launched in the first place has successfully acquired the Chemical Composition Report which was supposed to be used as a new type of fuel for the aliens. XCOM soldiers stole the original data and inserted false variables into the final formula, which should’ve inflicted substantial damage to the ship’s engines, effectively grounding it for a very long time. 

It was beyond Victoria’s understanding why the aliens couldn’t just launch a different aircraft to search for XCOM, since they probably had thousands of those in their fleet, but that’s why she was a mere rookie and the higher-ups were in command, disclosing information to regular soldiers only on a need to know basis. There probably was a secret reason why the Avenger was difficult to track but it couldn’t be disclosed to everyone for security purposes, which made sense.

XCOM also kept attracting and recruiting more and more personal. The engineer who they took on board several weeks ago under the name of Lars “Ice” Visser claimed to be Russian, but the only word in his name which distantly resembled anything connected with Russia was his moniker “Ice”. Perhaps the command had concerns for his safety and decided to assign a new identity to him to protect either his loved ones or himself from being compromised. Vicky thought it might’ve been a plausible theory, especially after she noticed that he was always wearing a balaclava and some type of ballistic goggles so that it was impossible to know how he actually looked like.

Another recruit that they recently picked up was Stepan Evtushenko, who Vicky was going to meet right now after receiving a notice from Dr. Tygan. When she first got a glimpse of him, she thought that he looked more like a soldier than a scientist. He was wearing an orange camo hoodie under his lab coat as if he was about to go into reconnaissance out in the field, rather than work in the lab. But then again, wouldn’t the orange hoodie give him away in any event? In addition to that, Stepan from time to time acted as if he wanted to grab a gun and shoot some aliens rather than keep working on a research project. At that moment his hands twitched and instinctively tried to find an invisible trigger to open fire, but he normally soon regained control of himself and remembered that he was not a soldier. But if warrior monks had a right to exist, then why deny the same right to warrior scientists?

“Please, do come in Victoria,” Dr. Tygan spoke as the young woman entered the lab. Stepan was standing next to him and was furiously typing some entry in his datapad.

“Excuse me, Stepan?” Richard tapped the scientist lightly on the shoulder as he did not seem to notice the newcomer and was fully immersed in his work.

“Oh, Jesus!” Stepan exclaimed in surprise almost dropping the datapad from his hands, clearly not expecting someone to interrupt his thought process. Then he noticed Vicky and waved his hand. “Oh, hi, you must be Victoria.”

“Yes, this is Ms. Stormsgard.” Dr. Tygan breathed out with relief, happy that Stepan’s reaction didn’t cause any damage to the laboratory. “Victoria, this is Stepan Evtushenko, he is renowned… ummm, a specialist in the field of neurology and cognitive psychology. He will be the lead for the psionics project on the Avenger. He’s already been working closely with Cassie to produce some really intriguing results.”

“Good to meet you, Stepan,” Victoria accepted his handshake, which was slightly overenthusiastic, for her liking. “Does this mean that I can expect that we’d start the training soon?”

“Ah, not so soon, unfortunately,” Stepan replied, exchanging glances with Dr. Tygan. “You see, there are certain needs and limitations in our current situation, which we cannot ignore. The Commander needed psionic capabilities asap and while he still considers you for training, he had to assign the first most suitable candidate to meet the challenges of hostile forces in the field.”

“And as the deployment in Guadalajara proved,” Tygan continued, “the Commander was absolutely right to assign Cassie as our first psionic operative. Without her abilities, fewer soldiers might’ve returned back home.”

“I have no problem with that,” Vicky smiled and responded calmly. “I understand that the Commander has to follow certain priorities. I just would like to know what are your plans for me at the moment?”

“As soon as the GTS is complete and if the Commander approves, we’ll start your training immediately,” Stepan assured her. “I have some unorthodox training ideas I want to try out with our psionics.”

“What does the Commander need to approve?” Victoria asked slightly comprehensively. She thought that her training as a psionic was a settled question.

“You see, certain readings on functions of your right side of the brain are subtly different than those of Cassie’s, Lias’ or any other person aboard the Avenger, for that matter.” Dr. Tygan explained. “But I wouldn’t have noticed it, if not for Stepan’s expertise. We are trying to understand what repercussions this might have and we’ll lodge a final assessment report to the Commander on your training quite soon.”

“Don’t worry,” Stepan supported his colleague. “We are doing this for your own benefit.”

Victoria nodded. She wasn’t really in a position to argue or throw tantrums. It’s just started to drag out slightly longer than she expected and she hoped she’d have enough patience for the long road ahead.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 06 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Working down in the armory again, as per usual, during the mission. Honestly, I was hoping this mission would go well, and it seemed like it did. Upon returning, we had ourselves the typical good mission signs. 4 soldiers, 4 guns returned, which means everyone’s back safe and sound. Wasn’t perfectly flawless though. Razareth took a hit during the fight, and couldn't stay after dropping off his weapons. He did, however, say that he was able to hit more shots this time around. That’s a good thing. That means our work on his scope is paying off. That always brings a bride to my heart. Lefty also got a promotion, but his involved an upgrade with his robotic assistant, which is more suited for the engineering department. Otherwise, the mission went as well as it could by the sound of it. Kalina also seems to have gotten used to the new weapon command had me send to her. Basically one of our rifles, but with an under barrel grenade launcher. If you ask me, while it makes her more flexible, your really losing some firepower replacing the LMG and actual grenade launcher. But everything has its advantages”

“Managed to get the feed a few hours later, as usual. After seeing it, I’m honestly thinking that the squad that was out there performed well. Weapons worked as they should, no need for any new modifications. Hell, Reverend managed to hit a pistol shot that seemed astronomically low. I gotta hand it -”

\--- (Power offline. Recording ceased) ---  
\--- (Attempting reboot) ---  
\--- (Systems Online. Restoring functions) ---

“The hell? The power went out on us there. Everything just suddenly went dead. Thank god we weren't flying when that happened, or that could have easily ended it for us. Seems like everything is kicking back online now. I wonder if engineering hit a power line down there or something. Sure spooked me with it there for a moment. Well, now I gotta go and make sure everything down here is working right again and recalibrated it. Great, seems like my day just got busier. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 5  
The mission went really great. Razareth did get shot but he will live. If we keep up this pace we mind ending the war in a year or two and without many lost soldiers. I forgot my birthday was on the 26th of March, well it happens. When I have free time, drinks are on me in the bar. 33 years old, time sure flies by. We also got Volk on our side, it did take seven days but who cares it's not like we are on a doomsday timer. Oh yeah, we are, the councilman informed us about a project named Avatar. It rang me a bell when I heard its name. I did blow up a couple of facilities that had its name on its files. It was 10 facilities I believe. Who would have thought? The Avatar project is in its final stages, which means trouble but I am sure the Commander can handle it. I have to admit, I think I am getting a little rusty in fighting. I train but that is different from real combat. I might ask the rest of our rookies to fight me. All of them at once against me, but with my experience the fight will be over in 5 minutes or less. Oh well, that is life for you. It looks like we have a supply raid. I hope the Commander knows he can't blow stuff left and right this time.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
File found on Avenger's flight computer

Asaru's report to Commander Odd

28 March 2035, 5:38 a.m.

I can attest that the entity that hacked into ROV-R and through it to Avenger's computer system was an intelligent non-psionic entity. In other words, this was a purely mechanical artificial intelligence. Despite their immense biotechnological advances, neither the Elders nor the viper civilization ever managed to create a true artificial intelligence. This being was born on Earth, yet is even more alien than the Elders. I recommend caution.  
Addendum: at 4:15 p.m.

The councilman has discovered the Avatar Project. By triangulating with the locations of the facilities that the councilman has provided, I have been able to identify a psionic source somewhere in the southern Pacific ocean. This is the source of the Avatar Project, and I believe it to be the same facility that the Elders' speaker Angelis called the three Chosen to that I provided intelligence for in my last report. I believe I can answer what the councilman cannot as far as the source of the Avatar Project's direction. I also am certain that he is right: the Avatar Project is the Elders' ultimate goal, and should it be completed, we will have failed in everything that endeavors to do.

I have added another program to the Avenger's heads-up display: a tracker that displays the current status of the Avatar Project. Unlike the program that tracks Chosen knowledge, this is not a model: it is tuned into the psionic aura emanating from the southern Pacific. I will note that while John Bradford seems to have concluded that I am a prankster, he still acknowledges the value of this tracker, as we can use it to evaluate how dire our situation is.

Finally, while the emanation comes from the southern Pacific, it is not yet strong enough for me to pinpoint its coordinates. As the project progresses, I will be able to narrow this down further. I do not advise relying upon my psionic sense to direct a decapitation strike against the Elders while we can still conduct guerrilla ops against ADVENT, however, as there may be other defenses the Elders have that will prevent us from assaulting it (for instance, it may be underwater).

Report end

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - April 5th 2035 (Entry #5)

Mission went well, even if rather dicey. The team kept talking on the return flight about some incredible shot that the Reverend had made. I watched the feed when back at the Avenger. And I have to agree ... that was some shot. Gotta learn how to do that someday. Maybe ask him about it, when he would have some free time.

Remember I was complaining that Dad had gone silent again? Well, he called me again over the Avenger comms. He seemed to be worried about something. Even with that funny voice of his. Still not over that cold? Hrm. Anyway ... I know him well enough. He was probably worried about something important. Wish he would tell me what he is up to.

Later that day, I heard Central mentioning something about an Avatar Project. I don't know what that is, but it sounds ominous. You know ... I find it strange that Dad got in touch with me again on the Avenger after the Commander got rescued. Then Bradford starts getting all sorts of new information. I am starting to wonder ... What if...?

We also picked up some crates with some funky weapons. Apparently, they found these at a crashed Skyranger. Potentially belonging to the fabled Big Sky. Central told me stories about him. Seems he was quite the pilot back then.

Also ... made contact with a new faction. Some guy with the nickname JLo is on board. Strange name for a guy. But hey, whatever. Reapers are supposed to be very good scouts. If he's good at his job, his nick could be Britney for all I care.

But, speaking of crates ... the Commander called a briefing about raiding a supply train. Sounds promising. I should tell the guys that, if they find some quality alcohol in there, they should be careful with it. It's hard to find these days. Or maybe I should just forget it and ask Central to find some third-party that sells this stuff. Because ... why would ADVENT carry around alcohol? Fun is kinda prohibited nowadays. And alcohol kinda lands in the 'fun' category.

Anyway. Let's get ready to roll.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 4 - Date: [April 5th 2035]   
Covert Ops Director, Bao Zeng A notebook labeled "Peacock" is placed here, but the label has been scratched out very roughly with a sharp object

If you told me twenty years ago one of our best operatives is a one-handed man with a giant kinetic crossbow looted off some random battlefield raiding an alien-mineral-fueled train, I would've laughed and shoved a shot glass in front of your mouth. Nevermind the fact another one of them is a crack shot with two pistols in each hand and is going into battle with what appears to be a Glock in one hand and a flintlock enthusiast's pistol in the other.

(tapping of a pen and a sigh is heard before Bao speaks again)

Oh, and I have an office now. Never thought I'd be the one doing the desk work back in any movement, criminal, military, or otherwise, but things change when you get blindsided by a security robot while rescuing a person. There's a lot of faces now I don't recognize on this ship - sure, I know their names (besides their last ones), but they're...not the same. I don't know how to describe it.

(pauses)

I would've spoken to Rutherford about it, actually, but he's gone. Medical leave, strictly confidential. I kind of get the feeling he wanted to talk to me, too, but I was so caught up in trying to get used to the whole Covert Ops business that I guess I wasn't there. Bradford probably handled it - here since day 1 and god knows how many years of handling those personal matters. 

(she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pair of glasses with dark red frames. they are old; one lens is cracked)

I met a lot of people today, Yu. Someone from our country, named Chi Ma, full of energy, willing to help our cause, but terrible with a gun. He's been instructed to join up with a group of doctors that Rutherford is likely also going with towards the Red Sea - whether it's an operation, a mere transfer of staff, or something else, I don't know. I met the resistance group Sokolov and Marvez were part of as well - the 'Reapers'. A name was chosen to symbolize men and women who hunt mercilessly, and yet the first thing they assist us with is tech support. Laitinen even said they are trying to improve their combat sim technology - for a group that does not like alien tech, they sure don't mind making their own spin on it.

...it's not the 'Reapers' I remember, either. They've changed too, taken in men and women that will help them prepare for more than just the day to day hunt. 

(A small 'click' is heard as she puts the glasses down on her desk)

What do you do when you think you don't belong, but you still want to pursue something, Yu? Do you just... leave? Do you stubbornly pursue, and make it work? I spoke with Stephan, the man who manages all the information that goes through this ship - he's considering leaving, but because he wants to go out and do some good in the field with his mouth, if not with a gun.

I don't know if I could just up and leave like that. I truly like it here, and what we fight for. But it feels very...

(A crash is heard outside, with a male voice yelling "Shit, that was supposed to catch the 'Asaru' prankster!" Hearing this, Bao swiftly slides the glasses back into a small shoddy wooden 'case' and slides it back into her pocket.)

They're trying to catch someone playing little jokes on the ship. I guess that's the end of my quiet time for now.

Goodbye for today, sister. Maybe I'll tell you about 'Asaru' tomorrow.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
**Personal Log #07 - Alanis 'Fixer' Martins - Skyranger's Assigned Mechanic**  
*March 28th, 'Shen and Firebrand are going to Kill me'*

So... Here's a log for the most exhaustive day of work, one could possibly have had...  
I was on my break time when every light began to flicker. The ship appeared to move a little awkwardly too. More than usual, considering Bradford's standards. Next thing I hear, Bradford is yelling at the intercoms for the engineering staff to go down help Shen. 

Shen did something... But when I got there, all things were normal again. Before I could leave though, She suddenly found a lot of things for me to do, like a lot. Hours later, when I finally got free and was going back to the bar, I crossed paths with Firebrand. What's the first thing she then says to me? Yes. Baby girl needed a full checkup. 

I was Dirty, My clothes were dirty... Still... There was me, going for work once again. Things didn't turn that bad though, as I got to spend more time with 'Ace' who happened to be there at the time. After that, we even went to the bar for some cold ones with Rex, who turned out to be scary and funny...   
I've been really spending a lot of time with Ace and some other friends lately... Especially with Ace... Hell, he even managed to get the guitar he promised me... I mean... he's just so nice... And the scary thing is... I'm liking it... oh dear... I need some sleep.

\--End of Log--

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Communications Officer Stephan Pulaski begin personal log.

It is my deepest regret to say workloads on the team haven't loosened up any in the past few days, no thanks to me passing out from exhaustion and getting a bloody nose from hitting the floor. I spent a few days working only two hours per doctor's orders…although I can't say it was more than me mulling over how I can help my struggling, albeit stupidly persistent team.

Once I returned to normal, full-time 11-hour shift, problems immediately started to show.

Resistance broadcasts are going on and on about how one of our soldiers saved a recent operation. Although I'm thankful everyone has come out alive, it's no more than a bit of a headache to find recorded, encrypted messages amongst all the monotonous chatter, that which it's also partaken in.

Now that covert operations via the Avenger's connection network are underway, we've been having too, during very strict openings relay critical information to agents on the ground, which is more a timing issue than any real concern.

The team has been thinking hard about the prototypical idea of expanding local haven communication capacity and range via old world radio technology R&D has floated, specifically, an AM frequency, one ADVENT, I know, never uses. Our ideas are only conceptual, for now, but there's been the talk of relaying this to the research team…which means we'd have to be directly involved with the research team for, at least, two weeks.

Out of the pot and into the fire…again.

I'm going to have to take it up with Bradford, but I'm more inclined than ever to offer to be transferred to the role of X-COM spokesperson. The workload at my current post is more than I ever imagined when I took up the offer. I've lost about 24 pounds in the past week alone from skipping meal periods to finish up on work, every now and then I jitter randomly from my four day overtime session, and now…

Well, the fall shook me up more than I thought…and I'm now hard of hearing in one ear.

Although hearing aids exist, it's still a slight hindrance to my ability to work effectively.

I don't know when I'm going to have the time to think all this over, but-…what in…system's going bonk-

Paczkis! Pulaski to Central we've-…!

 

«Avenger-05 has shut down unexpectedly, the recording has been terminated»

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 6: John ‘Central’ Bradford

The squad dispatched to seize the alien blueprints came under heavy fire, particularly Shamir ‘Lefty’ Phoenix; although it was Razareth who sustained an injury. Tygan owes them all a great debt.

The decades since the invasion have forced a change in my outlook and management style. I refer to our fighters as ‘soldiers’, even though the vast majority have never served in a human military. There hasn’t been one since Advent replaced them all with their own troops. I suppose they aren’t wrong when they call us rebels, terrorists or insurgents. The enlisted soldiers of 2015 are a dying breed – those that did not lay down their arms were hunted down as threats to the Advent administration and we are lucky to have several still with us. And they are all aging. Our ranks now mostly comprise of aggrieved former civilians who would have probably taken up arms with or without XCOM. 

They are rebels out of conscience or circumstance and need little motivation to give their best. The Avenger is a place of safety for them, not their countries of origin. 

They do not take kindly to being ordered around the only place they feel at home. 

The regimentation of military life is gone – I consider it a small victory if they all remember to flush the toilet, so good luck to whoever tries to force them into uniforms. No recruiter in 2015 would have come near a one-eyed amputee either. So when Cassie responded to my queries about Asaru with the frank admission that the latter was a literal voice in her head, I humored her, even if this does not bode well for her mental health. She has not threatened anyone, so she stays. I’m still no closer to finding out who is hacking into the Avenger’s systems and posing as an Ethereal and don’t have much faith in Evtushenko’s approach involving food platters and wildlife cameras.

Parting with Darrell ‘Rusty’ Rutherford was a more calculated decision. After twenty long and faithful years with XCOM, the old grenadier had become more than just a comrade in arms. He had become a friend. I am sad to see him go, but it is for the best. He will have Ma Chi, the new rookie we picked up from Alpha-7, to keep him company, and will be guarding a Resistance outpost consisting of a contingent of Doctors Without Borders that have refused to abandon their Hippocratic Oath to serve Advent. They are his best hope for a cure, and he is their best hope for survival. I would not have let him go otherwise.

I have approved our comms officer Stephan Pulaski’s request for transfer to the Resistance Ring to be our spokesperson, but only after taking a short medical leave. The bridge is in dire need of more personnel to prevent burnout.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*** LOG #1***  
*** Jani "JLo" Laitinen ***  
*** 3.4.2035 ***

Coffee ... Ahhh... Finally coffee.

Well, I kinda understand my brothers’ habits to stay away from alcohol and other stimulants. But how does one get along without coffee? OK, you do when there is no choice, but still... I'm a Finn after all. Glad there is decent coffee on Avenger.

Anyways to the subject. Volk sent me with XCom soldiers here, Avenger. Their Commander Odd is some kind of Bridge-Builder between us and those Skirmishers. I think Volk chose me to go since I have no personal history with Skirmishers. But they have done some bad shit to my brothers. Or are they? Anyone who knows me I don't judge people how their predecessors have done but in person. We'll have to see how that goes. But I haven't seen any skirmishers on board yet.

No action yet, besides that briefing where Commander pondered should I be sent to the field but decided to send "Lefty" instead. He said that it would probably be better if learn the ropes and mingle a bit.

Clearly he doesn't know any Finns. We don't mingle. Chit chat? More like "shit-chat" to me. Get to the point as I always say!

Well orders are orders though. *SIGH* Better find that bar, then…

JLo out!

*** END LOG ***

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 03 -   
\- Begin Recording - “

“Well, I’m out for nearly a month now due to my injuries. I shouldn’t complain though if it wasn’t for my helmet I might have been out for even longer. So overall I’m good." 

"I had the strangest encounter in the shooting range of the ship with Kalina and Ghost. Let's just say…”

-Recording corrupted-

“...Ghost better not…”

-Recording corrupted-

“What the fuck is happening…”

-Recording backup failed-

*Willem’s voice sounds distant.* “Hello?! What...on? ...mean...power loss?”

-Intermittent power failing-

“Oh my...Nikolai was right...”

-Backup generator starting- 

"Well, I can’t believe it." *He exhales loudly with a faint chuckle.* “Well, this is an interesting development. Will log more once I know more.”

"This is Willem signing off." *Willem can be heard laughing as the recording stops.*

\- End Recording -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Arcade “Teabag” Lafter’s Journal  
4/5/2035

My help is finally here, got Rutherford and Chi Ma, the failed recruit. Not much fault on that kid’s shoulders, some people just aren’t meant for squad ops. He’s a good electrician and a communications expert, so getting in stable contact with the Avenger and the nearby Reapers will be worlds easier.

Turns out Rutherford’s got other reasons than training the recruits for being here- he’s got some sort of lung cancer. Docs are looking into it, they should be able to alleviate it, but who knows what the long term effects of those sorts of operations will be. In the meantime he’s taken to teaching the recruits how to maintain there weapons, and hanging out with Bobaoba. Nearly had a heart attack when the two saw each other, but he took rounding a corner into 8 feet of Muton surprisingly well. We’ve had a few chats, mostly asking Rutherford to let me figure out how to tell Bradford about her. Chi Ma, on the other hand… Well I guess I should be glad that he just didn’t know how to function for a few hours. It’s taken a few dozen talks but we’re making progress… I think.

I’m kind of surprised that the medical team here is better than on the Avenger. You’d think an alien ship retrofitted for humans would contain a stelar medical bay, but apparently not. Maybe the pilot of the Avenger can’t keep it steady enough for the more delicate medical equipment? I’ll have to ask Bradford once Chi Ma gets the radio network all working and calibrated.

*Below everything is a sketch of Bobaoba and Rutherford conversing over sandwiches*


	8. Ep 6 - Operation Foolish Cobra

Ep 6-----Operation Foolish Cobra---------------------------------------------------  
Log 6:  
I had... well it's not a dream. Not a nightmare either. I guess it's a flashback? Well whatever it was, I had one last night. And not a good one.

See there's a very good reason I'm chilling out here in the middle of nowhere. My dad... well he died while I was little. Killed by ADVENT when he was at a protest. Then my mom got with someone else real quick. Guy was a right jackass, did not deserve my mom. 

And yes, sounds cliche, but he was a terrible father. He beat me, enforced incredibly strict and stupid rules, etc. You name it, he did it. And well, lets just say that it doesn’t feel as casual as I'm making out. 

Not many people know about this, just my second in command and the original Devils. But there's no secrets between us, right recorder? 

*she chuckles softly*

Well, time to get to work. This place won’t patrol itself. 

Jill checkin out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Victoria Stormsgard. Story Mode

Vicky dropped on the sofa with a book in her hands completely exhausted after the day’s events. It’s been several days since she met Dr. Tygan and Dr. Evtushenko and they discussed her further training. Dr. Evtushenko explained to her that they needed a proper facility to start her training and while the Guerilla Tactics School was constructed ahead of schedule it still hasn’t begun operations pending Commander’s decision. Not only that, but each psionic operative had to use a special amplifier to boost his or her natural capabilities. He explained that without relying on the device, she’d be in the same position against a person equipped with a psi amplifier, as anyone walking on his own two legs would be against a driver of a sports car. The psi amps were difficult to construct as they required special resources and production process and so far XCOM was able to manufacture just two of them, which were assigned to Cassie and Lias, who both responded positively to the tests and, unlike Victoria, had actual combat experience.

Nevertheless, to bring Vicky up to speed, Stepan managed to construct a prototype for a third psi amp. While it still required a lot of tuning, it was suitable to start some preliminary training and experiments. By the end of the third day of their joint work, Victoria managed to not only cause headaches, migraines, and hallucinations in Dr. Evtushenko but also burned a tiny hole in the sheet of metal directing the manifested violet energy at it. After drinking several strong painkillers, the scientist decreed that Vicky would be a perfect candidate, but that they have achieved all they could at the moment and even if they continued, it would be very dangerous for both of them without the proper facilities.

He also noted that after observing both her and other psionics, he concluded that they could further the development of their abilities not only through their constant use in the field but also passively, through meditation. He even suggested building a proper psi lab to the Commander, who rejected that proposal, because it would be too expensive and would take space on the Avenger, which was not in abundance. Nevertheless, Stepan did not fully abandon the idea and managed to persuade the resident engineer, Lars Visser, to work in his free time on a stationery amplifier device, which they could fit in a technical room adjacent to Dr. Tygan’s lab. It wouldn’t come even close to the effect a full-fledged psi lab would’ve had, but it was better than nothing and would allow the psionics to recuperate between deployments and to experiment with their powers.

After they finished, Stepan told Victoria that he was going to report the results of experiments to Dr. Tygan and to make some more adjustments to the required equipment. He loaded a slew of documents with his observations and theories about psionics onto her datapad and recommended to get herself acquainted with those.

Now that she was finally sitting in the common room, she couldn’t help but think that she had made the biggest mistake of her life by coming here. Firstly, she didn’t understand what she was doing on the ship. Dr. Evtushenko’s documents were all written in scientific jargon, which she was supposed to read, but had a hard time understanding anything in them other than articles and prepositions. Secondly, constantly being surrounded by layers and layers of metal have finally started to take its toll. The Avenger’s atmosphere began feeling very oppressive, gloomy and daunting to her, eliciting the sensation of imminent dread. Normally, however, it passed very fast, but the lingering aftertaste of discomfort still remained for quite some time.

Still, as her thoughts turned to Dr. Evtushenko they made her smile. He was a fine chap and her only friend for now, even though he seemed a bit weird to her. But now she was finally left to her own devices, if only for a couple of hours, and the first thing she did was continue reading a book that fascinated her lately. Reading books was her only comfort ever since she remembered herself. She could find solace in them, no matter what was going on in her life. And Vicky rejoiced when she found out that the Commander had a few of the real, printed books, which he transferred to the common room so that anyone could read them. It was very rare to find such books right now, as most of them were available in electronic form and the hard copies have virtually gone extinct. The Commander liked his things old school though and Victoria couldn’t have been more delighted. She felt that by being able to touch a book, to hold it and to go through its pages, the stories told in it became real and that she was taking an active part in them.

She has been obsessed with reading her entire life. She read all of the Earth’s greatest authors: Hemingway, Dickens, Steinbeck, Tolstoy, Goethe, Verne, Dostoevsky, Hugo, Asimov and many others. She could read them for hours without noticing the passage of time. The current book that she was reading was Shakespeare’s, King Lear. Even though Shakespeare had no idea of aliens, plasma guns, psionics, datapads, spaceships and so much more, his works allowed Victoria to gain precious knowledge about the world and the people in it. Knowledge of the beautiful times before the invasion ever happened.

As she fell asleep that night, a voice from her dreams whispered: “Learn and observe.”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Cassie 'Life' Monria - Video log 6:

*Once more the monitor comes online and shows Cassie on the ground this time* "Log 6 April 11th, 2035. Got to make this short as well got some more work to do while on this resistance operation...Volk is just as I remembered him...that's not a bad thing at all. Oh, and I found my brother too." *She looks away from the screen* "Come say hi you doofus!" *A chuckle is heard from both as he comes over he has short brown hair and a burn scar on his left cheek wearing the opposite of Cassie. Where she is mostly white with black, he’s black with white with the same patterns* "Hey there" *He smiles as he waves at the screen as she chuckles* "Found Volk's group and started helping him out with things he was needing me for like distractions and baiting advent I've killed a few lost while I was out here too." *Cassie smiles* "Well we have to get going again Blossom too. She's keeping watch right now so I can do this so Cassie and my brother Luke out!" *They both wave as it turns off. End of log*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 021: Date - 4/5/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

Damn, this was quite a week. We had that whole thing happen with ROV-R, which made everyone on the ship go into panic mode pretty fast. The was that thing that happened at the bar with Rex, and I still regret giving him Skirmisher Alcohol aka “Elders Blood” and Templar Psi juice. Eventually, it got to the point was I got so annoyed with him that I just knocked him out by smashing a bottle on his head. I also spent some time with Alanis. She got pretty drunk at the bar but not even close to being as drunk as Rex was. I gave her that new guitar, and she seemed pretty happy about that. I’m glad she likes it. I always like it when I see her in a good mood.

We picked up an old XCOM signal and discovered something amazing the other day. We found the wreckage of the old XCOM Skyranger from the invasion that was flown by none other than Big Sky, or as I know him, “Uncle Big Sky”. My father and Big Sky flew together in the same squadron before the invasion in the Air Force, and not only were they both elite Top Gun graduates who graduated at the top of their class and were handpicked for XCOM, but they were also best friends. They were best friends ever since they went to the academy together. I knew Big Sky even from before the invasion and, while he was just a family friend, he was like an uncle to me. He’s the reason I know how to pilot a Skyranger because while my father showed me how to pilot Firestorms and Interceptors, Big Sky taught me how to pilot a Skyranger. Now knowing that Big Sky might still be out there gives me more hope than ever before. He’s the closest thing to actual family I have left. 

A few days after that, the covert ops team sent to make contact with the reapers returned, and brought a Reaper back with them. Glad we got another Reaper on the team again, especially after we lost Vero, our last reaper. While we are gaining more recruits though, unfortunately, a veteran, Rutherford, has left. He was a good friend of mine and even greater soldier for XCOM. It’s a real shame he left. That new recruit named Chi Ma also left, but if I’m gonna be honest I didn’t even know him so I really can’t say I’ll miss him. 

Now, for today’s news. Today we caught wind of a crippled ADVENT supply train that the resistance hit. Unfortunately, the resistance members didn’t last long enough to raid the train, but they we able to contact us. Of course, I didn’t get sent out to fight on the ground, just co-piloting like usual and collecting the supplies as they were brought on board the Skyranger. The team for today was Deadput, Kalina, Reverend, and Lefty. The mission itself was another flawless mission, so congrats to you, Commander. These new supplies we recovered are gonna come in handy, that’s for sure. Of course, I was the one who had to do all the hauling of the supplies on and off the Skyranger, so your welcome everyone. We’ve been having a lot of luck lately with these missions. Hopefully, this luck continues. 

Our guerilla tactics school should be built soon, so thank god for that, cuz these recruits are coming in nonstop. The school will hopefully make things easier for me when it comes to training new recruits.

Also, one more thing, Shen and I were talking about the old XCOM days and she told me about how they were working on a secret project to create MEC troopers. Apparently, she and her father were considering continuing the project, but they never had enough of the tech and didn’t have the full set of blueprints. I personally really would not want to become a MEC trooper. I wouldn’t be able to fly anymore, eat any more, drink anymore, and do a bunch of other stuff. I bet Lefty would love to be a MEC though. He’d get his arm back that way. 

Alright, I’ve talked long enough now. Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 6  
The mission went perfectly. But when we were watching them, we lost the signal for a 5 seconds or so, I wonder what that was. Commander sure knows what he is doing. With him, we maybe don't even lose a lot of people. I just hope he doesn't feel pressured into perfection. Overthinking everything can screw you up. The guerrilla training center is finished as well. So I had the rest of our recruits fight me. They still have much to learn but they are learning it fast. They finally defeated me at their 10th try. I was holding back though at that trial. I had my share of fun, that was the time for them to have theirs. I also did some heavy weightlifting  
, people were surprised at how strong I am. I also did 500 pushups, the look on their faces I will never forget. This week was really fun for me. I really hope we fight a couple of mechs soon, so I can use one of them as my punching bag. And when they see I can punch it without pain and make a couple of dents in its body. I can't wait to do that.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - April 11th 2035 (Entry #6)

This time around, I hovered above the AO to watch what was going on. Stayed outside the range of the ADVENT weapons, the last thing we needed was for one of those freaks to get a lucky shot and the Skyranger to crash. Anyway, the team did really. No wounds ... Even though one of those Stunnies got pretty damn close. But no harm was done and we picked up all the supplies from the site.

By the way ... Ace, you don't have to do all the carrying, you know. I can do that just as well. I swear I'll smack you silly if you do that again.

We located all of the supplies dropped off by the Resistance. In the meantime, I've spent some time in the range. My pistol skills are getting rather rusty so I need to work on them a little bit. No perfect score, but that's what the range is for. More training.

Didn't quite get the chance to locate the Black Market, because we got diverted by Geist again. His operatives really seem to get in all sorts of trouble. This time, they are in a Lost-infested area. Hopefully, we don't get to pick up all the corpses. That would just be plain disgusting.

Anyway ... Let's go.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
* LOG ENTRY #2 *  
* Jani "JLo" Laitinen *  
* 11.4.2035 *

 

Previous mission went well. Well almost. Comms were out for few seconds and guys clearly missed something because that Stun Lancer came awfully close for Lefty there. It somehow had to affect on Advent too since he missed Lefty by inches. Well, Lefty mowed him down and Deadput cleared most of the aliens. Rest of the crew supported him and cleared the rest of them out. An in and out mission.

I’ve been hanging out mostly in the gun range and the bar playing pong with the ship's computer.

I was in the bar when the crew came back, but when Reverend hopped behind the counter and started a party with Lefty and Kalina...I clearly wasn’t needed.

I also picked some old computer equipment from Shen what she had on her shelves just gathering dust. Maybe I can make some gaming computer for myself. Then I don’t have to rely on those pesky touch panels on the bar. I don’t know… those haven’t the same feel to it than real comp….

* JLO, SUPERMAN, SHERIFF, ARBITER, PLAGA TO THE BRIEFING ROOM IMMEDIATELY!!! * 

DAMN! Gotta go!

JLo out!

 

* END LOG *

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
File found on Avenger's flight computer

Asaru's report to Commander Odd

11 April 2035, 2:20 p.m.

I am relieved to have little of crucial import to report. I will attempt to work with Dr. Tygan on the chip recovered, but in all other respects, no news is good news. The Elders have not made appreciable progress on the Avatar Project since I set up the tracker on the HUD. We have some time, at least.

Two relatively minor concerns deserve mention. First, I learned from listening to the crew that the new Skyranger has organic components that require nutrition. I see that Dr. Tygan is working on this, too, so it is probably under control. Still, I will be sure to keep tabs on it, just in case.

Second, Officer Bradford continues to believe that I am a prankster and has begun searching for me. Kebab, Dr. Tygan's new lab tech, set a plate of food labeled "for me", attached to a camera and a radar device to detect motion on an unattended terminal on the bridge. Consequently, the computer now contains footage of Avenger bridge filching snacks from this plate and taking them back to their workstations. For the moment, this is of minor importance: the psionic cloak is operational, as are the trackers for the Chosen and Avatar Projects. Thus, barring new developments, Central's misconception of my identity is unimportant.

Report end

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 07 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, where even do I start here. A lot to talk about this go around. Well, the beginning might be a good start. So, I managed to make my way up to the bridge to watch the mission go down this time, and in all honesty, there was no way in hell I would have not gone and watched it. Apparently a day or so before this mission, we came across some wrecked Skyranger, and inside were some very interesting weapons. None of these I have never seen before, and they looked pretty wicked too. One was a sort of crossbow. One shot, but hits hard and accurate. The other was some flintlock style pistol they called the Shadowkeeper. Apparently, this thing has some phenomenal sighting to it and can leave behind a smoke cloud when fired to hide the user from sight again. Next, we had a frost bomb, which basically uses liquid nitrogen to freeze enemies solid, which is very tactically advantageous. And finally, although not used this mission, was an ax. I’m not kidding either. And not just a regular ax, it was a sort of combat ax, and two of them. It’s even aerodynamic if you really felt like throwing one. The moment we got there, I was excited to learn about them. I would have loved to of learned there intricacies, however, command made it clear that these are one of a kind, and I should keep them in one piece to avoid not being able to put em back together. As much as that sucks, it is only fair, so I’ll just keep to maintaining them.”

“So with that said, this was why I wanted to head up and watch the mission to see them in action. Safe to say, they performed phenomenally. Sure enough, my eyes lit up watching them in action. Reverend was able to hide away again after using the Shadowkeeper, and I don’t think lefty missed a single shot with that Boltcaster. The mission itself went amazingly too. No hitches at all, and we managed to procure some much-needed supplies. Kalina was also able to use the LMG again too. Thank god I managed to repair that thing in time. Not that I couldn’t do it, just that it was tedious. How did she even blow out the damn breach anyways? Regardless, that’s off topic. Speaking of though, Kalina did manage to get a promotion, and with new accessories to play with. Command wants her to work with suppression fire, so I gotta tune her gun to work under more constant stress from longer firing bursts. Easy if you ask me, and suppression fire is a very sound tactic. Reverend also got promoted, but his new talent doesn’t involve anything on my end.”

“And for the supplies. Man, I’ve been needing them. Once the team got back with em, I got to see what was in store, and sure enough, there were more weapon parts and maintenance tools for my stocks. Good thing too, cause I was running low on spare parts. Also got some new attachments included in the batch as well, which means more variety to work with on our weapons. Now I managed to get everything that I needed, but now comes the fun part, inventory. I gotta make sure everything is counted and logged and stored where it needs to go. Safe to say, this may take a while, so I might as well get started now. James out”

\--- (End Recording) ---

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- System rebooting -   
\- Rebuilding Database -   
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Accessing user files -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Initializing backup fail saves -   
\- Log Entry: 06 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

*Faint movement can be heard, as if someone is tinkering with the machine.* “Ugh...there we go. Hopefully, now this thing will record again and not scramble everything as it did with my last log.” 

"Even with my injuries and against everyone's better judgment I made my way to the bridge to monitor the operation with Bradford. It...it just feels weird not being with the team out in the field. Like in the resistance you don't really notice because everyone is rather working on their own and if a team does form they never go out unless everyone goes out. I know XCOM can't function the same way and we do have some good people that can do the job. Hmm..." Chuckles. "Looks like Ghost did manage to fix Kalina's LMG unless she took another one out. Ghost indeed has some skill, but I don't want him near my weapons again. Anyways back to the operation." 

"I have to say that I'm impressed Jayko really seems to be a master in the arts of the Templar and doesn't mind showing it off. Reverend for his age has some moves as well. I guess when your only weapons are pistols you have to get up and personal. So being sneaky has its advantages. At least we now have a bit more supplies to make life more livable on the ship." 

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 7: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
Today’s mission was a resounding success, even if Shamir ‘Lefty’ Phoenix nearly became a casualty. I feel the same way I did the first time the Avenger achieved liftoff – a sense of hope that we would see victory one day. 

I could choose to move on to fretting over the Avatar Project and ongoing issues like whatever is bugging ROV-R, or I can sit down for a well-deserved drink, step back and take pride in being surrounded by capable fighters and support staff just for once. The time may come for me to take to the battlefield again and I must replenish my own inner reserves for that day. For now, I will buy a round for Lefty, Kalina, Deadput and Reverend; and myself.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[FILE ACCESSED: SGT. KATYUSHA VOLKOVA, 35, F]  
[SELECTED LOG: LOG #06, 5th APRIL, 2035]  
[PLAYING VOICE RECORDING...]  
-TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number six. The mission earlier today was one of the smoothest we've pulled off yet - the worst anyone got on them was a bit of alien blood, and no supplies were lost in the crossfire. ADVENT don't even know what hit them.

On a more positive note, since my last log, I got my LMG patched up - even if Ghost said (although behind my back) that I should be shot for busting the thing. Good to have it back, even if there are still a few scorch marks by the ammo feed. And it works like it was never broken, even if internally a few parts have been swapped out.

I've started using the LMG again in the firing range, and fortunately, it hasn't blown up in my face yet. I'll take it as a sign that the new parts are working. I wonder how long its refurbished shelf life will be. More than a month this time, I hope.

Well, that's all for now. Kat signing off.

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 04 -  
\- Begin Recording -

*Coughs loudly.* “Dammit, why did the round have to hit one of the capacitors. I've yet to find this robot or robotic suit that the doctor mentioned to my brethren."

*Coughs again.* "Worst still I had to turn to one of the crew to assist me with it. As I can't continue like this. My chest feels heavy and I'm starting to struggle with breathing. At least we made contact with the Black Market. I can only hope that a part might be there as a trophy of some sort. I doubt anyone would be using these machines as the doctor.”

“I would log some more as there were some other developments as well, but I'm feeling rather sick. I...I think I need to go lay down for it bit. I might miss the next operation, but rather miss it then faint in front of everyone.”

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 11 April 2035.

Oh, joy. Dead critters in the hold again. Celatid grubs this time. Almost as bad, and as fragrant, as the Faceless. I really gotta get on pushing Bradford into shovin' a refrigeration unit into the Skyranger's hold. At least it means the guys are doin' well for themselves out in the field, an' the grubs are easier t' lug around, for sure. 

I tried to have a talk with Helene about the drones, but I haven't been able to track her down recently. She's usually down in engineerin', talkin' to her mechanical pals, but lately, nada. Dunno where she's gotten off to, an' Shen's so goddammed busy it's like talkin' to a wall with her. Not her fault, but frustratin'. The Commander's got her runnin' her feet off down there. I offered to help, but it's like she didn't even hear me. Probably just as well. My engineerin' skills are about as good as Bradford's pilotin' skills.

Sure hope Shen will get some time to work on a new replacement arm for me. I was reluctant to accept the first one she made for me, but despite all the problems I had wit' it, it was okay, I guess. At the very least, I got used to it. Now that it's gone again, I keep feelin' itchy places where my arm used to be. "Phantom limb syndrome", they call it. "Pain in the Ass" would be my choice for the name. I should talk to one of the soldiers, "Lefty" they call him. He's missin' an arm, too. Wonder if he feels it itchin', too? Hell of a soldier, though.

I think the Commander's developin' some kinda man-crush on Lefty, too. Damn, the Commander's an odd bird. Weird things happen when you're cooped up on a flyin' tin can like this.

Ah well, back to cleanin'. The deck's all smeared up with' slime from the critters that leaked from the body bags. Those drones are workin' better at clearin' bodies, but they ain't too careful about how much alien goo they leave behind.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
From: Edgar ‘Plaga’ Moreno  
To: All XCOM combat personnel, All XCOM support personnel  
Subject: Comments on the hydroponic farm  
Date: 11-4-2035

Dear All,  
I understand that many of you do not come from a farming background, but the reality of the Avenger’s situation is that we all need to eat, and someone needs to farm. We cannot expect the Resistance groups, no matter how well-supplied, to have enough food stockpiled to trade during our unannounced visits. 

The whole indoor growing setup was Ana Ramirez’s work. I will not let it go to waste after her death. I may have only grown corn before, but I am gonna learn on the job and take charge. Bao, Sunny and Sofia all still remember their parts in her roster and with Central’s approval, I’m going to rope all of you in. No excuses, unless you are injured or on a covert op! You will all plant, water, fertilize, prune and harvest. I’ll do the same of course, plus insect and equipment troubleshooting. 

Consider it a lesson in practical survival skills. Yes, 'biosolid fertilizer' is a polite way of saying we are growing veggies on the Avenger with our own poop. But it's CLEAN poop, sterilized and not stinky at all. 

If you want to eat, grab a shovel and do your part. Please find attached a draft roster and feel free to approach me in the hydroponics room if you have any questions. I am going on the next mission. If I die, Y'all follow Ana’s instructions and keep the farm going, comprende?


	9. Ep 7 - Operation Mountain Child

Ep 7-----Operation Mountain Child-------------------------------------------------  
Log 7:

Our scouts came back from the Reapers today. Just a brief demonstration shows how much they improved. Hopefully they didn’t let us down as well. I won’t get much of a chance to check, because I’m being sent out on a long deployment. Probably a couple of weeks, since I'm still the best we’ve got. For now at least.

I’m not gonna be too far, only a few kilometres. They want someone to get a good look at the airbase, because we’ve gotten scattered reports that its not looking to be an airbase. It’s also just important we get more intel on it even if its an airbase. Hopefully that’s all it is, cause we could blow it up again if so.

I’ll leave my second in command in charge. Shouldn’t be too hard, as even I can manage it normally. But I swear if I come back and find everything in a mess, I'm throwing his ass in the airbase. Anyway, I better finish packing. 

Jill checkin out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #1 Edgar ‘Plaga’ Moreno

I’m fine. I’ve got an impressive bruise from that…vaina, but I’m fine. I’m also a Ranger now, no surprise since I used machetes on the farm way back when we didn’t have Advent farm-bots. Is it wrong to say I miss both? Or maybe it’s more accurate to say I miss Ma and Pa, no matter what our farm looked like. At least I have a farm now and the others are nice. Maybe after the war is won, I will have a family again…

And yet, I am a killer. I don’t know if I can ever be forgiven for letting my sister die. I really thought Advent would kill us all and I still have my brother’s urn – even if I’m not sure he’s actually in it. And in this last mission, I was so good at killing that it scares me. Everyone here treats the Lost as mindless monsters, but they were people! They wear clothes and Central said they even have a heat signature. Just people with an incurable illness and I killed ten without a second thought.

No, I must tell myself that Advent was the one that killed them. All I did was lay them to rest. At least they go back to the earth now. But that’s enough moping. I need to ask Dr. Tygan if he thinks Lost remains could contaminate the farm’s water supply. If that is the case, I’ll need to ask Lars to help build a decontamination station.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Cassie 'Life' Monria - Video log 7: 

*The monitor flickers on and Cassie is once more on the ship* 

"Log 7 April 15th, 2035. Came back from our ops unluckily my brother decided to stay behind and help Volk and his crew out which is fine. Blossom got a promotion and I heard that our last mission went by...not as smoothly against the Lost, they got a few hits on a couple of them but everyone made it back which is good. More research has been completed and I heard the Avatar project is now up and running...." *She sighs* "Shouldn't be an issue for a while...I'm going on the next mission to protect a device from Advent so I'll have to prepare to go soon so guess I'll be off then. Got a surprise for you for this one as I promised. " *She smiles and grabs her rifle* "Wonder if you’d like it" *She smiles and winks* "Stay tuned Cassie out!" *The monitor turns off. End of Log.*

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 7  
The mission went well. The squad made sure they aren't overrun. But "Plaga" and our new engineer got hit. Nothing too dangerous, unless the Lost gained the ability to turn us into zombies. Which they didn't, because I would be the first to know. I spent quite a bit of time in their cities. I still remember their howling and them scratching the walls and the barricaded door where I was sleeping. Our good Doctor designed a new cartridge for our AR. I, of course, volunteered to test them. And I won't break my rifle like Kalina did her LMG which is fixed now, but I bet she will break it, again. But my gut tells me the cartridges will break the rifle until we manage to measure it to fit the barrel to a millimeter. Well, at least James won't have to fix it. I will, any respectable soldier has to know how to fix the weapons he is using. And speaking of weapons, I believe I will have to retire my Winchester rifle. It served me well, but it's time for a more modern weapon, an AR would fit me nicely. But, who says Dr. Tygan won't find a way to upgrade our weapons? If he does I could upgrade my Winchester. Guess what, we also found ourselves a black market to buy stuff from. I found a drone we civilians would buy, a new laptop that would replace my old one, an old microphone and two old Walkie-talkies. They would all have a role in a mission I plan to undertake in a few weeks. Bradford knows about it, I told him all that he "needs" to know. It is to help a good friend of mine named Rex. He didn't ask me for help yet, but I will help him anyway. And after I put an elerium core into the drone to power it, get the mic in so an AI named Thunder 7 could speak to me, put the transmitting part of the Walkie so he could speak to me over mine Walkie, get the memory drive as well and conduct some research I will be ready. I am sure Thunder 7 wouldn't mind downloading himself onto the drone, he will be able to move and speak and help me the rest of the Avenger crew. But he knows about the goal of my mission once we start it. Rex has too much to worry already and he wants to help the crew as well, I don't want him to worry about me as well. And Thunder would probably say something about the mission unless I ask him he doesn't tell Rex. We shall see.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 07 -  
\- Begin Recording - 

“IT WAS HER!” Willem's voice would sound hoarse. "It's her, the...the doctor. The...the one my brethren took me too. The...the one that put this helmet on my head and the...the one that can finally give me answers." He would sound like he is hyperventilating. "I know people will say I'm crazy and we couldn't make out who it was in the message, but...but it's her. I was laying on the couch just resting after not feeling so well. Then I heard it. I heard that voice. That… that voice that was hers while she examined and studied me like I was a piece of meat. People...people say you don't remember while you unconscious, but I do. I do. We need to find her...I need to find her. If...if I ever want this thing off my head, then I have to find her." He'd sound irritable. "I...I can't just stay here. I...I need to go...I need to find here...now!"

\- Recording Paused - 

Hours later.

\- Recording Resumed - 

Willem lets out a sigh. "I'm struggling to think straight. I just have this doctor on my mind now. It took one of the crew members to get me out of my trance." He exhales again. "Since I'm healed up and ready for combat again the Commander wants me on the next operation. It sounds big. Like some resistance techie got his or her hands on the holy grail. Anyways the Commander wants us down there protecting the device while Lily uploads the data to the Avenger. Why are we protecting it? Well, ADVENT got wind of the little leech in their system and wants to burn it out of course. That isn't going to happen though. Not while we are breathing."

“I need to pull myself together. I need to improve and show the Commander what I'm made of. I do that and I might just convince him to send me along to make contact with that doctor. Yes...that sounds like a perfect plan.” 

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log #08 - Alanis 'Fixer' Martins - Skyranger's Assigned Mechanic  
April 13th, 'Good Luck for Ace!'

So... It happened. Ace is finally going on his first ground mission, a covert operation for searching and recruiting a new engineer for the Avenger. I'm Happy for him! I really am, Ace has been more than a good friend in multiple ways, and I know how big this is for him. 

In a selfish way though... I'm worried... At least when he's beside Firebrand, arguing about piloting stuff, I know that most probably, he will always return. None can match those two on the air. There's no alien or human out there that could outmatch them.

I was there when he entered the Skyranger on the squad section together with Kalina. Before entering though, he made sure to give me a smile and tell me that the mission would take more or less 2 weeks as Bao has estimated. He also gave me the tradition pat, this time on my shoulder before saying something about this being an easy mission. I'll admit I was a little cold on the outside, I tried my best to show no emotions but... He may have realized that I was REALLY worried. Well, I know Firebrand did. She gave me a 'Be cool' look before entering the cockpit.

Anyway, why am I making an entire log about Ace, for the life of me? Damn, I'm really softening up.

Be safe out there.

\-- End of Log --

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #001  
User: Tommy 'Enigma' Carter  
Subject: XCOM operations in New Mexico  
Date: 10th April 2035

Well, looks like ADVENT’s getting hit hard. We’re getting increased reports from down south of surprisingly successful resistance attacks, all carried out by this one group called XCOM. What is XCOM, you may ask? If the rumors are correct and the former members aren’t lying, they were this pre-invasion top-secret force that tried to protect the Earth from the aliens. Unfortunately, they weren't successful, but they're back in action now and hitting ADVENT where it hurts. Their return seems to be down to them recovering their original Commander, as they didn’t have this level of success before now. He must be a great tactician and/or a great morale booster for this to happen.

They first appeared on our radar when they carried out an attack on the Speaker's stage. Never liked that guy, so no tears here. I hear they wiped out the ADVENT protecting it, with only one injury. Really put them in the spotlight, it did. I mean, ADVENT's been claiming for years that the number of dissidents was low, and they were weak. This busted their lie right open. Either they had so many troops they overwhelmed the Peacekeepers, or they were so skilled they wiped out squads of Peacekeepers and escaped mostly unscathed. In simpler terms, it was a humiliating event, especially because of how public the target was. You’d expect them to have good security. Maybe ADVENT’s getting sick of the Speaker too.

Then, they attacked and destroyed an alien relay in the sewers of a Mexican city. If reports are correct (not the ADVENT ones, they’re always false), they suffered no casualties and wiped out the aliens guarding it. Another stellar example of the skills of XCOM operatives, despite what ADVENT tells its paid lackeys to say.

Some days later, they deployed into a Lost-filled city to rescue a resistance contact and his escorts. Unfortunately, a rather brave Sectoid took a shot at one of the escorts, killing them. He was promptly rewarded for his skills with a bullet. Despite the death, this mission showed how willing they were to risk their lives for resistance operatives, especially considering the Lost and their tendency to swarm anyone who disturbs them. A huge boon to any future operations with resistance they have.

Then came a darker event: ADVENT attacked a resistance haven, Alpha-7, massacring the civilians. Bastards. Even tried covering it up by claiming they were all terrorists or something like that. What's even worse than that? Chosen, that's who. We don't know much about them yet, but apparently, they're alien super-soldiers. Extremely powerful compared to your regular ADVENT grunts, he was still no match for an XCOM squad.

They did a couple more missions, capturing supplies and killing aliens and stuff. They’re probably better spent talking about in another log (if I remember) because this one is long enough (by my standards anyway). By now, you may be asking, “how do I know this considering I’m up in the Eastern US when all of this is going down in Mexico?” Firstly, I don’t know who would be asking this, considering I’m the only one who reads these (unless one of the other guards are taking a peek again (don't think I didn't notice Scott!)), and secondly, I got the info from ADVENT broadcasts about the attack on the stage and the haven, and a radio calling itself the ‘Resistance Radio’ or something like that, broadcasting the attacks. The signal is weak up here, which is why the details in here are so sparse, but they’ll do for now. I'll provide more details if I can get any from XCOM itself.

Speaking of which, we've been hearing rumors from other resistance groups we communicate with that XCOM's trying to make contact with resistance groups in the local area, which includes us. It's rumored to be because of an ADVENT facility in the region. I don't know why it is so special, but anything that hurts ADVENT we'll support. We'll be ready for it.

Well, that’s it for now. Enigma, signing off.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - April 18th 2035 (Entry #7)

No zombie pick-up. Thankfully. Those things, once humans, looked beyond creepy now. It just feels sad to see humans end up like that. All because of the aliens' interference. 

The mission was no easy by any means, due to the number of zombies in the area. The VIP even got wounded by one of those things. And so did one of their ours. But everybody got picked up in one piece and off to the Avenger.

The hunt for Bradford's signal led to more questions. A signal from the former Head of Scientific Research at the old XCOM base, Doctor Vahlen. It was all broken up. It sounded like a distress signal but one couldn't really be sure. Central seemed sure though and he wants to lead an expedition. Wait ... what? Why does he get to be on a squad and I cannot? That's just BS. Not cool at all.

In retaliation, I went down to the range, filled a few targets with holes and then I was on my way.

Kalina went off on a covert op. Last time she did that, she went missing, possibly captured. This better not have the same outcome or I swear I will go look for her, no matter what it takes. Ace went with her. I wish them luck in locating that engineer they will be searching for.

Another mission. Someone mentioned something about subway tunnels. Um ... they do know I can't fit the Skyranger down there, right? Extraction will be an issue. I hope Central has a plan for this.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 022: Date - 4/13/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

The first time I saw the Lost, I thought they looked kinda freaky, but now, I don’t think they’re that bad. The only scary part about them is their numbers, that’s it. One lost alone is a very dead Lost, and even then, entire hordes can be gunned down by smart teams. I bet those purifier flamethrowers are pretty nice though, cuz they seem to be really effective against those things. The lost have a lot of numbers though, and that’s their biggest strength. They’re the very definition of “we have more troops than they have ammo”. Well, we’ve been getting all these bayonets so at least we can put them to good use if we run out of ammo in the field. At least all the lost are human, if you can even call them something, cuz a horde of lost bears or tigers would be absolutely terrifying. That said, I haven’t seen a bear or tiger since before the war at the zoo, and I’m sure ADVENT has a lot to do with that. Do they even have any zoos in the city? If not, then man, ADVENT must really hate good childhoods. 

We also heard a signal from Big Sky and Vahlen, but we just heard Vahlen in it. I was hoping to get some more confirmation that Big Sky is still alive, but there was nothing. If he’s still around, we’ll find him, and Vahlen too.

Now, the mission a few days ago went well like usual. I also flew like usual too. The lost kept coming but only Plaga got hit and it was only a minor wound. We saved the VIP and the escort, and both are good additions to the team. The engineer is named Jon Middle “Official” Stanford and the new recruit is named Light Lam. I don’t know what kind of name that is, but he’s probably a good soldier so that’s good enough for me. Plaga became a ranger, which surprised me a bit. He never struck me as someone who was good with a sword, but I’m sure he’ll do fine. Hopefully better than he was on the Avenger for the first time. He puked his guts out when it started flying. 

The covert ops team came back from their mission today, and guess what? I’m getting sent out, well, I’m on the Skyranger heading there right now by the time I’m making this. My first actual mission that’s actually coordinated and official, unlike that ADVENT airbase. I’m gonna be gone for around 11 days, as Bao said, and I won’t be able to pilot the Skyranger with Firebrand. Firebrand, enjoy flying without me while it last cuz I’ll be back soon enough. I already said my goodbyes to everyone and I’m gonna miss everyone. I’m gonna be working with the Reapers with Kalina. Good thing I know them pretty well. Kalina is a good soldier and I’ve seen her in the field, and I’m glad she’ll be watching my back. I’m gonna miss Alanis quite a bit when I’m gone, cuz she’s been more than a friend, really and I care about her a lot. Hopefully, she doesn’t get so drunk she won’t be able to walk, cuz I won’t be there to carry her back to bed. I promised to her I’d come back, and I only make promises I know I can keep.

Alright, we’re almost at the drop zone, so gotta go. Ace out.

END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Files found on Avenger's flight computer and copied to Commander Odd's mainframe

Asaru's report to Commander Odd

13 April 2035, 6:00 a.m.

Well, we now know how quickly the Elders are progressing on the Avatar Project. At the present rate, it looks as if we have a couple of months before we lose the war to it, assuming, of course, that we do nothing to stop it. I sense an intermittent psionic emanation from the ADVENT black site that the Councilman alerted us to last month and an emanation from the new facility in Morocco. Taking out both of these would buy us at least a months' worth of time. I predict that having eliminated these targets, more opportunities will present themselves as well. Still, to quote Central, "we shouldn't wait too long on that, Commander."

Additionally, on the subject of the transmission from Moira: the signal is a repeating, automated message. I do not sense any familiar presence at those coordinates, but there is another psionic emanation. I advise caution.

15 April 2035, 3:15 a.m.

Dr. Tygan's report on the chip implant covers most of the salient points. Having been partially conscious during this time, I can add another part that Hamburgler's report left out: all of the tactical combat simulations took place on Earth, not on any of the Elders' other planets. This is despite the fact that some of the 'rebels' in the simulations were mutons, fighting against ADVENT. This tells us that Earth is the center point of the Elders' current operations. In truth, we already knew or suspected this, since they seem fixated on the Avatar Project.

I still do not see how the Commander's chip connects to the Avatar Project in the sense of creating any kind of avatar. We'll have to learn more about this psionic link before we can understand how it connected to the Avatar Project. Following Dr. Tygan's suggestion to dissect one of the recovered ADVENT officer corpses should be a priority. In the meantime, I will examine this chip myself to see if I can deliver any feedback to the Elders. I will warn you, however, that doing so is a long shot at this point.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Victoria Stormsgard. Story Mode.

Vicky's head was spinning. Against Dr. Evtushenko's advice she decided to keep practicing with the prototype psi amp so that when she would start actual training upon the Commander’s decree, she'd make even more progress. She followed the project lead's guidance, but the practice became more and more tiresome until it started causing severe headaches. Victoria decided that it was enough for the night and that she earned herself a visit to the bar.

Quite a lot of time has passed since she arrived on the Avenger, but she still hasn't really got to know anyone. She noticed, however, that people here were different from the Resistance fighters she had shortly stayed with before. XCOM was much better equipped, more disciplined and what's more important it didn't have to think about searching for food or shelter all the time. Hunger was an always present threat across all Resistance camps, where Victoria stayed. Their fighters' most pressing concern was finding food and defensible hideouts almost every day, rather than worrying about disrupting the alien activity. It was completely different here. Here she felt as if she was indeed on the very real frontline of the war and that she could make a difference.

Stepan told her earlier that if her training went well, she may be deployed when the Commander considers it appropriate. While she probably wouldn’t see action for quite some time still, it might as well be a good idea to meet some of the soldiers with whom she may be fighting alongside out in the battlefield. Besides, she had never been in a real bar. The sound of laughter, loud music, and arguing voices greeted her as she entered it. The bar was pretty small so that it was crowded with soldiers and personnel standing around or seating at the few available tables. As she entered she caught fragments of different conversations, be it the latest deployment, life before joining XCOM or alien fighting tactics. Vicky didn't feel like she could just walk in on any of them, so instead, she decided to order a drink. Her parents were very strict and she had never drunk or seen them drinking alcohol at home. Needless to say, the Resistance fighters couldn't afford that luxury.

She made her way to the bar counter and the array of bottles standing in front of her made her feel dizzy.

"Can I get you something, ma'am?" An unassuming man who seemed to perform the bartender’s duty asked her.

"Ummm, hold on a sec, I'll take a look myself," Victoria replied as she began studying the bottles, but was getting even more and more confused. She had no idea what she wanted to drink.

"Hi, do you need some help?" Victoria turned to the voice on her left and saw a tall man. A pilot’s helmet lay by his side on the counter.

"Hi, you are Ethan, right? I saw you around the Skyranger and in the shooting range training rookies.” Victoria replied as she recognized “Ace”.

“That’s what I do here.” He answered with a nod. “I haven’t had many opportunities to talk with any of the psionic guys since you seem to be working separately, but nice meeting you.”

“Vicky,” she shook his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“So, have you decided on a drink?” Ethan asked her.

Vicky blushed and then quickly responded, “I just don't know what I want to drink." She smiled with her most charming smile trying to hide, how embarrassed she was that she couldn't answer straight away.

"Well, you can probably start easy with some beer? I don't think that stronger spirits like vodka or, God forbid, Elders’ Blood interest you?"

"I am really at a loss here, I have never tried any spirits in my life."

"Oh. Oooooh." Ethan raised his eyebrows. “Then I guess you should start off easy just to get used to it, see if it’s your thing.”

"I... I think I should be fine. I want to try vodka. Yes, that's it." While Elders’ Blood didn’t sound particularly enticing, Vicky decided that one shot of vodka wouldn't do any harm and she would prove that she was no damsel in distress in need of babysitting.

"Wow, ok." Ethan turned to the bartender. "Hey, Jake, a shot of vodka please."

“I don’t think I saw Jake on the ship earlier.” Victoria mused. “Is he in charge of the bar?”

“Nah, whoever is available runs the bar. Jake is a bit of an elusive fellow and an oddball. See that displate over there?" Vicky glanced in the direction of Ethan's gesture and saw a metallic poster, which read "Are you Odd enough?" It looked pretty stylish in that bar. "Jake put it up there. Don’t know where he came from. He’s a bit weird in the head too, don’t mind him if starts telling you some XCOM stories.”

The glass of vodka appeared in front of Vicky just as the pilot finished his explanation.

"Do you know how to drink it?" Ethan asked. "Just drink it all at once. The taste may seem unusual to you and maybe even harsh, but don't stop midway, it would take away the whole point."

“Ok,” She picked up the drink, breathed in some air and drank all of it. The vodka burned in her throat, but her headache miraculously vanished in a moment. Victoria almost smashed the glass onto the counter, when she put it back. "I want more."

"Ok. Wait, hold on, what's..." Ethan didn’t finish his phrase as Vicky fainted and fell unconscious right onto him. He barely managed to catch her as everyone in the bar stared at them.

"Oh look, hotties are just falling into Ethan's open arms." Someone said cheerfully as the bar roared with laughter.

"Shut up," “Ace” replied without even bothering to look who addressed him. "Ah, I better take her to Dr. Tygan, I guess. Damn it, rookies, these days. If they can’t handle a shot of vodka how do they expect to fight the aliens?"

He lifted Victoria up and strode away from the bar.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 08 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“At this point, I think we all know the classic drill. 5 soldiers, 5 guns, mission well done. I’m glad we managed to allow an additional troop out on our missions now, that extra firepower can make all the difference. I was working in the armory again this time around during the mission, so I couldn’t watch it this time. But it seems everyone came back in one piece plus one. Yup, plus one. Seems like this mission was apparently a search and rescue mission for a VIP and his escort, and sure enough, we managed to save both of them. The escort was a little worse for wear but should be fine in a few hours of me making this. Apparently, he’s a new ranger aboard the ranger. Combine him with Plaga, who also got promoted to a ranger after the mission, I’m now working more with our shotgun stores. Three rangers mean I gotta keep all there shotguns maintained plus a spare couple just in case. The infantry on the mission also got a new promotion, meaning I need to enhance the grip and sights in order to aim better against moving targets on overwatch.”

“Got the video feed a few hours later, as per usual. Not surprised our S&R was in Lost infected territory. Hell, it was so bad, not even Advent was there, just hordes of those lost zombies. I honestly still can’t believe they exist, but at this point, I’ve come to terms that they exist. Least they seem to keep to the abandoned cities. And to think they also house those invasion pods used when the aliens first arrived twenty years ago. Heh, funny to think how that backfired on them now. They were used to essentially capture us, much like any typical alien sci-fi you would have seen back in history. Guess that didn’t work too well, huh. Regardless, at least the only advantage the lost have is numbers. There pretty weak as they are.”

“On a brighter note, I managed to finally hire myself a new armory assistant. It’s about time too, helps take some stress off me trying to maintain our entire weapons and equipment stock by myself. I managed to get it approved by command so that it was official. Bradford was a little hesitant at first, but after some assuring, he agreed to the position. Now, I have me, my new assistant. And it just so happens that it’s none other than Alanis. Yup, the Skyranger mechanic believe it or not. I know that doesn't sound fitting since ships and guns are quite different, she’s still a very efficient worker. For the most part, I just have her help with the small tasks, things like sorting out new inventory, making basic repairs, the basics. But that sure doesn’t mean it isn’t helpful at all. Her helping me has definitely allowed me to focus more on the larger and more intensive and important needs, and also get in a little more rest time too. Which is good considering my injury. Yup, that thing, the one that keeps me from fighting. But I won’t dwell on that. Anyways, ist back to work for me. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jayko's sub-log 1:

I'm still writing up my log recounting the last few months but I guess I should talk about this now since this is a big development for Xcom as well as for my combat partner Razareth in particular.

So we found Big Sky's (God bless him) old bird, The original iconic Skyranger that was used by us during the war a while back, found some experimental weapons including an Xcom version of The Frost Bomb that those Advent Cryo Priest's use, those guys haven't been seen often but I have read some of our Templar reports on them, Geist says they are the weaker Priests who happen to somehow lose their psionic gifts and so are reassigned.

Anyways besides the tech we found some corpses with dog tags and all, no Big Sky though but I assume that if Advent shot them down that he didn't make it far but hey some people are lucky unlike me, I also recognized a couple of the bodies as former Xcom operatives from their dog tags and personal equipment, they must have escaped with Big Sky and her.

Yup, here we might have found the good ol Dr. Vahlen, while I know how this plays out normally I always hope that one time we actually find her for once, timelines are a fickle thing.

Raz is all worked up about it, I feel bad for the poor guy at times, probably why I'm working with him closely compared to the others on board, even though Vahlen saved his life I feel like it might have been more for the "science" then saving his life in particular.

Despite several people including Bradford's insistence that we investigate this at once, Christopher is prioritizing scanning or some other damn crap, but hey he's the Commander for a reason and not me or Bradford.

We also got out ship hacked a few weeks back by some guy who knows the Shen's systems...I mean I know who it is but I'm trying to not let everyone know about my timeline "adventures", that operation will be "fun" hopefully we can find some "heavy weapons" there is you know what I mean.

Quick note in case I never finish my big log entry, I've been getting these nightmares, not the normal kind, the ones that are obviously psionic projections, been getting them ever since we met the Warlock, whether it has something to do with him or that "spirit" on board the Avenger who knows, I doubt the spirit is actually Asaru though despite claiming otherwise

Commander is blaring out the alarm signaling the next operation, I didn't go on the last one so I presume I'm up for this mission.

One last thing though, there is something really damn Odd about that Stanford guy we just picked up, I mean him being a Templar associate he's probably kooky but some people just ring those personal "alarms" ya know?

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 8: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
Things got dicey for our less experienced team down below, but they evidently took some lessons from their seniors and pulled through with JLo, our new Reaper, doing more heavy lifting than fighting. Switch owes him a great debt. The VIP was wounded, but that’s not what’s bugging me…

…I take it that his name and appearance are sheer coincidence. There are more urgent matters at hand for my consideration. We received a fragmented and static-filled message that was still readily identifiable as that of Dr. Moira Vahlen coming from the east coast and I am perplexed and a little frustrated that the Commander has not made the possibility of rescuing her a priority.

The second concern looming on my mind is the mysterious ‘Avatar Project’. We know that a major research facility, also on the east coast, has been dedicated to this; and that it is significant enough for the Commander to have approved ‘Asaru’s’ addition of a timer to this project. I’m beginning to think that even if ‘Asaru’ is a prankster, they are someone with privileged access to our intel. Now a secondary Avatar Project facility has been established in West Africa and it will be a while yet before we can extend our comms network to another continent.

In that perspective, I can see why the Commander has chosen to hire an additional Engineer rather than contacting Betos for now.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

XCOM Log #002  
User: Tommy 'Enigma' Carter  
Subject: XCOM's attempted contact with our region  
Date: 18th April 2035

Can the Speaker just shut up? He's constantly going on about 'dissidents repeating the mistakes of the old world', 'they'll never break the bonds between humans and the elders' over and over again. Could he at least be creative with his comments?

Anyway...  
I should probably talk about XCOM's attempts to communicate with the regional resistance, considering how important it is. We started getting a signal from them on the 12th, attempting to make contact. The signal was broadcasted for nearly a week, then we lost it. I don't know why we lost it, maybe they went on another mission, or maybe our radio went kaput again, but the next time they try to make contact we'll be ready. The haven leaders have talked about sending me as an envoy or courier of sorts: passing along important intel that's too sensitive for radio messages, or assessing XCOM to see if it's worth assisting them (I think it is, but the leaders aren't 100% sure).

On the topic of missions, we're getting reports through the Resistance Radio that XCOM went on another mission to save another resistance VIP from another Lost-infested city. The real question here: why are these resistance operatives going into Lost-filled cities in the first place? What good is there to do that? We can leave the Lost killing to ADVENT, or take a bigger squad to do so. Maybe it was for Intel, or for gear. I have found some goldmines in these lost cities before, mainly from doomsday preppers who died to the Lost. Personally, I feel sorry for the Lost. I can't fathom how terrifying it must have been for the people who became Lost to realize they were mutating. What's even worse is that they're still there, shambling about, not quite alive but not quite dead either. Poor souls.

Well, with that ramble over, I guess I'll close this log with one last thing: ADVENT is getting a bit jumpy now. I think that they may have found the signal or something, but we're noticing an increase in patrols and more Peacekeepers defending important areas. It's not a major increase, but I think it might be worth mentioning to XCOM so they're prepared for any operations in this region.

Enigma, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 18 April 2035.

Well, imagine that. Firebrand returned from a mission WITHOUT a cargo hold full of smelly, leaking critters. Just our guys (all of 'em, gladly) an' some FNG engineer. Lots of Lost down there, is what I heard from the guys returning from the mission. Lost are kinda like zombies from the old movies, (back when we had movies) I guess, but these ones move pretty quick. Quick enough, anyway, to slap a few of our guys around. So now we're fightin' humans, aliens, and friggin' zombies. As if the aliens weren't bad enough.

The two drones, Artoo and Threepio, had some free time after the mission, since they didn't have to haul bodies from the Skyranger, so I decided to try somethin'. Both Shen and that Helene woman told me that they have a limited capacity for learnin' (much like myself, I suppose), so I asked Artoo to get me a coffee from the mess hall.

Big mistake.

Artoo flew off, an' not two minutes later, all hell is breakin' loose down the hall. I run down there to see Artoo tryin' to pull a huge bag of coffee beans outta storage, knockin' sh*t over, an' generally makin' a huge mess. Breakin' glasses, plates, the works. Lucky for me, no one was around, so I cleaned up as best I could, but someone's bound to notice the distinct lack of stuff on the shelves pretty soon.

I'll leave that one for Bradford to explain. His flyin' skills alone could explain the busted stuff.

I gotta figure out how to talk to these stupid goddamn things. They're so LITERAL. Helene told me that I gotta be specific with 'em, but this is nuts. Maybe I can convince her to edit in a "common sense" routine into their programmin'. If they ever crap up the Skyranger like they did the mess hall, Firebrand's gonna have my ass on a platter.

We got some guys out on covert ops, and Firebrand's off again with a squad, this time to some sewers, accordin' to her. How the hell is Firebrand gonna fit the Skyranger into a sewer? Damned if I know. Anyway, back to work.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Guilherme “Hellface” Carvalho – Main Supply Officer  
Third Log  
RECORDING

So, heard the guys did a nice job rescuing that engineer and ranger in the field, good work pals. This time I couldn’t join my team for the gathering after the mission because I had a special mission, one I received from Bradford himself. 

Maybe some of you noticed I was out for quite some time (don’t worry James, I got your stuff too). Did you guys hear we “found” the Black Market? Well, I guess I should say you’re welcome then. There are a lot of black markets but there was a really special one out there, selling some good alien shit and human stuff so I traveled, talked with some contacts and boom, they were right under our noses, near the US/Mexico border.

And I probably shouldn’t say that but screwed it, you boys might want something from there as well. I heard a rumor ADVENT is investigating too to find the Black Market location and they are really close actually: if they find out, we can’t reach them for several weeks, so, if you bastards want something, put your list under my door till next Friday. But who knows, we and the intelligence team could probably track them down and it’s up to Commander to what’s a priority.

Ok, now it’s time to rest a little, Bradford gave me the day off. I’ll probably just go to the bar and have a few drinks with Fixer and Ace. Talking about that Ace, let’s shoot a little, I still need to get some revenge on you. Double or nothing this time? I hope you have the cash.  
Hellface’s out!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
* LOG ENTRY #3 *  
* Jani "JLo" Laitinen *  
* 12.4.2035 *

Commanders orders… They still ring in my head.

“Get the package in tow and head to the end zone! Understood?”

That was probably some football reference I totally didn’t get but the orders were clear.

But… It might have gone way worse than it did. Way to the VIP and his entourage was just a stroll in the park. Sprint quietly from one cover to another. Rest of the crew were ordered to protect the so-called end zone. 

Problems started when I reached the VIP. A massive horde of Lost appeared right next to us. It was sheer luck. VIP bolted towards Skyranger on his own. Idiootti! The Entourage, Ranger as “Switch”, was left behind so I was ordered I took him on my shoulder and started to head towards “Endzone”, basically towards Skyranger. The only problem was there was no path through that massive Lost horde.

Thankfully Arbiter, Plaga, Superman and Sheriff started dropping the brainless like birds from the wire and I was able to sneak through between main Lost group and a Howler. VIP wasn’t so lucky. He climbed on to container thinking he would be safe there. That’s as stupid like climbing to a tree to get away from a bear. What does the bear do? It climbs after you. So did the Lost also. So he got hit from the claw.

In here Luck was in his favor too. Or the crew was to be exact. When Plaga mowed down that Howler VIP dashed through that house with half a Lost horde on his heels. Meanwhile, I sneaked straight through the middle to the Skyranger. I think even the crew didn’t see me and got my location only when Firebrand stated that we were on board. Everyone bolted to Skyranger and we were out with only minor damage.

After the briefing, I went to the gun range and checked my sights that everything was in order. I Gave my rifle to Gunnery Sergeant “Gatling” or Lead Armorer as he’s officially known. To me, these longtimers in the armory are and always will be a Gunnery Sergeants. It’s nothing to do with their rank though. It’s been that way since Air Force for me. Hopefully, he doesn’t knock me out when he’s had enough. But he should know by now that we use that name with the utmost respect. No Gunnery Sergeant no Army as anyone knows.

But here am I rambling again … Got to do something about it …

Now I’m just woken up after 16h sleep … I need coffee! …

JLo out!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
* END LOG *

[FILE ACCESSED: SGT. KATYUSHA VOLKOVA, 35, F]  
[SELECTED LOG: LOG #07, 14th APRIL, 2035]  
[PLAYING VOICE RECORDING...]  
-TRANSCRIPT:

*The audio recording itself is of notably lower quality, leading to it being recorded outside.*

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number seven. I wasn't on the last mission, as the Commander wanted to get some experience in our lower ranks. It was a pretty simple mission overall - grab VIP in Lost-overrun city, run out with him. You may be wondering: "Wait, Lost-overrun? As in, so many even ADVENT isn't there?" and to that, I answer "Yes. Exactly." I guess the Commander thought they could do with the target practice.

In my spare time, I hit the range with my now-fixed LMG. Thing's an absolute beast - tears through the targets like nothing else in our armory. I think Gatling and Ghost may be a bit annoyed about how much shredded balsa wood has to be swept off of the floor after I've been in.

*Kat accidentally drops the recording device, which tumbles through some foliage on the ground.*

Блять!

*Kat rummages through the leaves and picks the recording device back up.*

Whoops, accidentally dropped my recorder. So, if the sound of leaves didn't give it away, I'm not actually on the Avenger right now. I'm in some woodland a little south of a Reaper outpost on a mission to recruit an engineer to assist XCOM. Volk told me and Ace, the auxiliary pilot, come soldier that joined me, that apparently there was some kind of machine army roaming the woods, and we're working together to track down and recruit the engineer.

Hang on a minute...

*whispering* Yep, definitely footsteps. Need to get to work. Signing out.

[RECORDING TERMINATED]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Arcade “Teabag” Lafter’s Journal  
4/18/2035

These last few weeks have been… Uneventful. Recruits get up just before dawn for patrols, the medical crew fusses over Rutherford’s every food choice in preparation for some surgery or screening, Reapers have been coming and going getting medical supplies, and I’ve just been sitting here teaching Bobaoba some more about bartending. She’s quite the natural all things considered. Chi Ma is still learning to cope with putting the words “Friendly” and “Alien” next to each other.

The Haven Wars have continued, 2 more havens have been squashed, but 4 more have taken their place. I’m starting to wonder where all the bodies to maintain these little skirmishes are coming from… Maybe this instability isn’t natural, after all, Advent does benefit from having a constant adversary in the public’s eyes… But with XCOM now in the picture, how long would they maintain this sort of smoke and mirrors operation? I’m going to try to check the corpses from now on.

_At the bottom of the page is a sketch of a few Recruits, with the sun rising in the background._

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

[LINK ESTABLISHED]

[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]

SUBJECT: AVATAR ADVISORY

SENDER: FG-AB0021 [ALIAS: SWEEPER]

Keynote, as I am sending this out, new intelligence reports about ADVENT’s progress on their AVATAR project is still being processed, but key operatives in the field plus a few cascades here and there have been able to confirm that new breakthroughs have been made. Inside reports also state that the possibility of disappearances increasing throughout cities will most likely increase due to aforementioned breakthroughs, and planned project sites.

All available units that will be in the vicinity of the newly reported project site will be tasked with be covertly hindering its progress from within. Specific instructions will be relayed to all operators who will be assigned for the task by their superiors. 

And all operators are also advised to be on the lookout for a melder with the bar tag of [||||||||], and anyone who will capture them will need to turn them in to the higher-ups. Further inquiries about this melder will be answered in private.

Out.


	10. Ep 8 - Operation Winter Star

Ep 8-----Operation Winter Star-------------------------------------------------------  
Log 8:  
Man, I haven't had to do this much trekking in a long time. Managed to find a nice position on a cliff with a good view of the construction site when I got here, and I've properly set up now. Camp is in a little patch of trees to obscure it from above, and my lookout point is pretty obscure as well. 

So far, I haven't observed anything of note. The construction is still early enough that it's hard to see what it will be, but whatever it is, it's important. There's a serious detachment of guards on this place. So far I've counted 2 Sectopods, 4 Vipers and at least 3 squads of 2 Troopers and a Captain. Evidently they don't want this place blown up *again*.

Having no contact with anyone never really feels any better, but I've had to do it enough to deal with. Normally we'd at least have handheld radios but this close to ADVENT we didn't want to risk it. Sad though, but still, it'll have to be dealt with. You're still here to keep me company, right my little recorder? 

I think Cobra's getting a little jealous. Whose Cobra you ask? Well its my little lovebird, my sole companion this trip. My sword. Now you might think I'm crazy that I name my sword, but when it's one of the few things you can count on no matter what, you learn to appreciate it. Now little recorder, stop judging! I talk to you often enough.

Jill checkin out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 08 -  
\- Begin Recording -

*Willem's voice sounds exhausted and defeated.* "That heat...ugh...feels like I almost got hit by a plasma grenade again." *A whirring sound with faint beeping can be heard.* "Dammit! This thing wasn't meant to survive something like this." *He'd cough loudly.* "I...I need those replacement parts or...or I might not make it."

"This is...ah fuck it...who cares..." *The sound of someone getting up can be heard.*

\- Recording Failed to End -

\- Retrying End Protocol -

*Willem's voice would sound distant, but very upset.* "Goddammit, why did I get so sloppy. It is that damn doctor's fault. Ever since I heard her voice my thoughts have been...been like scrambled." *The sound a wall being punch can be heard.* "...and because of me, Jayko got captured. The fool tried to buy us time. It shouldn't have gone this way..."

\- Retrying End Protocol -

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 9: John ‘Central’ Bradford

We failed this mission. The Commander came under a bout of what we used to call the ‘cudda-wudda-shuddas’ when one keeps thinking about what they could have, would have and should have done. The Warlock turned the tables on Jayko this time and the rest of the squad barely survived. The squaddies and rookies see him as a powerhouse and his capture has left them demoralized and nervous. The construction of the infirmary could not come at a sooner time.

I broke the bad news personally to Willem when he was finally awake. As expected, Jayko’s bondmate did not take it well, and I swore we would do everything in our power to bring him back. Until that opportunity arises, I must do all I can to maintain morale on the Avenger. The recent improvements to our assault rifles, courtesy of much input from our armorer, James, have been announced with a lot more hype than we initially planned and everyone was invited to test them out at the range, regardless of their class. The squaddies need all the hope they can get. 

The east coast of the United States seems like it is going to be a very active theater in this war and we have finally made contact with Resistance on the ground. It will still be weeks before our top soldiers, barring Kalina, are fit for combat again and I am loathe to burden her with the responsibility of commanding squaddies, but we have little choice.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Spokesman Steven Pulaski begin personal log

Wow…and I mean *wow*. We actually did it…*I* actually did it. The New England *and* the West Coast resistance cells have joined the United cause.

I've never been the greatest under pressure…if my previous occupation is any sign of that. But I've also never been in a community such as this, and I found inspiration in the most unlikely of places.

Two dusted up mechanics in a messy hangar.

A few hours before my departure to the meeting point and I hadn't gotten past my introduction…but seeing the compassion between a certain James Malone, our chief gunsmith, and Fixer, the Skyranger's caretaker…it struck me what I needed to say.

"We've paid our dues…  
Time after time…  
We've done our sentence  
But committed no crime…  
And bad mistakes   
We've made a few   
We've had our share of sand kicked in our faces…  
**But we've come through!**

We are the champions my friends   
And we'll keep on fighting till the end…  
We are the champions…  
We are the champions!  
No time for losers   
'Cause we are the champions…of the world…!

I've taken my bows   
And my curtain calls…  
You brought X-COM fame and fortune and everything that goes with it…  
I thank you all…

But it's been no bed of roses   
No pleasure cruise…  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And we ain't gonna lose…!

We are the champions my friends   
And we'll keep on fighting till the end…  
We are the champions…  
We are the champions!  
No time for losers   
'Cause we are the champions…of the world…!"

End log  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - log 8  
Goddammit! The entire mission was a disaster everyone got hit and almost died, while Deadput got mind controlled and possibly captured. This will be a serious hit to our morale. I am writing this two days since the mission. I am ready. Thunder is downloaded onto the drone and he will be my eyes and ears on the battlefield. I really hope the Warlock shows up so he can pay for what he did to my friends and he will tell me where Jayko is, even if I have to force him to tell me that. He will regret the day he decided to face XCOM. Even if the entire armies of Advent and the aliens are behind him he won't stop me. In a few days it will be Advent and the aliens against me, and maybe he will come as well. Just like old times. On this mission I am not a "Ghost", I am "Death" Itself. And those who dare stand in my way better hope, I will grant them a quick death. Semper fi.  
"Ghost" out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 023: Date - 4/23/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

I came back from the covert op today and heard what happened. There was a mission when I was gone and let’s just say it did not go well. Jayko was captured by the Chosen and everyone else was gravely wounded. They failed the mission to defend the device, as the Chosen came in and really messed them up. Damn Warlock is gonna pay for this. We’ll find Jayko and bring him home because no man should be left behind. Who knows what horrible things they might be doing to him. This loss is really gonna set us back. Some of our best soldiers are gonna be out of action for a month and now ADVENT knows more about us because of Jayko. Our operation failed so now they’ll also be carrying out their plans. The black market is now at risk, which means we won’t be able to use it for a while. 

The team is now gonna be missing some of it’s best troopers, but this also means I’m gonna be seeing some action. I’m excited to finally get out there but after hearing about what happened, I’m a bit worried. Am I scared? No, I’m not, just worried. I can’t imagine what it would be like to get captured by ADVENT. They aren’t really the most kind to their prisoners, and it doesn’t help that I keep hearing about this AVATAR project thing. I’d never talk, but they can literally pull information out of your head with their psionics. Hopefully, the chosen will give us a break here though.

At least everyone was happy to see me and Kalina come back ok and with a new engineer for the team. Fortunately, Kalina and I had a lot of success in our operation with the Reapers. The engineer is already being put to work and I got a promotion. I became classified as “Infantry” and given an assault rifle. Fortunately, I got to keep my trusty revolver, because I’m really attached to that thing. It saved my life at the airbase and it saved my life when I was getting hunted down when the Firestorm went down and I was behind enemy lines. I’m a pretty damn good shot with that revolver too, and everyone who’s tried to beat me in a shooting competition has lost. Hellface wants a rematch and I’ll accept it. I don’t know what he means to be “money” though, cuz we don’t have a formal currency. I beat him by a landslide last time and I’ll beat him by a landslide again. 

I was happy to see Alanis when I came back, cuz I was kinda missing her when I was gone. She had to clean a lot of blood out of the Skyranger with Firebrand though, cuz the team got blood everywhere when they came back wounded after the failed mission. Firebrand and Alanis were both pretty upset still about the mission by the way. Nobody likes it when ADVENT wins, especially when they take one of our own. Firebrand probably doesn’t mind it though cuz she hates Jayko’s guts, ADVENT is learning new information and nobody likes that. 

Anyways, that’s all for now, Ace out

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Victoria Stormsgard. Story Mode

Victoria opened her eyes and the memories of the last moments before she blacked out started to return. Her mind was first filled with the image of the bar, the taste of vodka, but then the headache, which she has been experiencing for the last few days before the unfortunate incident, returned and pushed it all out. However, even the headache could not prevent her from recalling the dream, which was so vivid, that Vicky felt as if it happened with her in real life. Her heart raced with excitement. Before she could concentrate on it, however, she heard a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, you are awake!" The concerned and slightly confused face of Dr. Evtushenko filled the world around her. She noticed that there were bags under his eyes and that he hadn't shaved for a couple of days.

"Mr. Evtushenko? What happened? How long have I been here?" Vicky noticed that she lay in bed in a small room aboard the Avenger, which was fitted out as a medbay until the proper infirmary was constructed.

"You've slept for three days." the scientist made a motion to calm her down as Victoria gasped at the news. "It's alright now, don't worry. At first, we thought that you lost consciousness because of the alcohol's effect on your light constitution. We have conducted some more medical tests, however, and can now say with certainty that alcohol interacted with those parts of your brain responsible for the psionic activity, which led to this unpredictable outcome."

"What? How?" Vicky didn't believe her ears.

"We are still studying the data," Stepan confessed. "But our preliminary analysis shows that you must never consume any alcohol. As your abilities will develop in future, it may have an even stronger effect on you, probably even to the point, where it can kill you. So, I'm afraid that alcohol is off limits to you now."

“But what about other psionics?” Vicky asked puzzled by his words. “Wouldn’t it affect them too?”

“It may as well affect them, but we do not know to what extent as it seems to be very individual. Still, we have issued both Cassie and Lias a caution, just to be on the safe side. After all, we still don’t know much. The Elders are the true masters of genetic manipulations, we are their mere pupils and not the brightest.”

"Oh. At least my hair didn’t fall out. Or worse, turned completely white." She tried making a joke out of the situation. The news itself didn't concern Vicky much. It was just that there was something in this world that she has hardly ever experienced and that now someone was telling her that she must not try it on the fear of death. What saddened her the most was that she was denied to make the decision herself. Probably many things like that awaited her in the future, but she didn't want to think about it now.

"Are you feeling fine otherwise?"

"I'm fine, thank you. What about you? You don't look too well." Vicky decided to not tell the scientist about her constant headache for now as he himself looked like he had more problems than she did.

"I'm ok, I couldn't leave you alone in case there was any risk that your condition would become worse. Besides, my other plot to catch a supernatural presence with cookies hasn’t worked out, so I thought I could as well keep my both eyes open myself."

Vicky smiled at his words. "Have you spent all this time here?"

"Well, no, I slept for a couple of hours each day." He scratched his head.

"Go to bed now," Vicky said softly, “I'm feeling just fine and it's going to be alright."

"Ok, I'll be back soon." Stepan nodded returning the smile and walked off.

When Victoria was left alone, she could finally return back to her dream. She didn’t know if it was caused by the sudden interaction of her brain with alcohol, but she was sure it wasn’t a hallucination. She saw her parents standing in front of a dark-haired man with oddly tantalizing eyes. He was asking them questions and was not pleased with the answers. The image was obscured, she didn't know where that conversation took place, but by the looks of it, her parents were being interrogated. She recognized one more thing from that dream: a symbol of ADVENT burning red behind the dark-haired man.

She also felt that this conversation had just taken place, so her parents might still be alive. If she wanted to find them, she had to understand how the Resistance found her and what they knew about her. That would be a start. But where would she begin? At their first meeting, Central Officer Bradford told her that he didn’t have any answers either. She knew she wasn’t high on XCOM’s list of priorities, but if that was the case, then she should act herself, rather than wait on anyone to come to her aid. And one man could certainly assist her. The Commander. No matter how busy he was, she had to find the opportunity and talk to him. 

The decision to take action brought her some manner of relief. Apart from a head-splitting headache, she actually felt great and hopeful. She pushed herself up, no time to be resting now, and noticed three gravely wounded soldiers occupying opposite beds with medical staff attending each of them. She frowned. It looked like many things happened during those three days.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - April 27th, 2035 (Entry #8)

Commander, with all due respect ... what the wrench were you thinking? Deadput may be insane, but he is no match to the Blue Chatterbox. As we all ended up witnessing. You should've just gotten him to evac. The mission had been screwed anyway by that blasted Purifier. We didn't need to lose a soldier to that blue freakshow too.

But what am I ranting about ... He's not going to listen anyway. And now we've lost Deadput. I am not his biggest fan but even he didn't deserve that. Yes, I am using the 'present', because I believe he's still alive. Just a gut feeling.

We now have Resistance contacts all over the US. And ... we also stumbled on another blue freak. Some Ninja Lady. Why are they all blue anyway? Maybe the Elders were feeling blue when they created these things, I don't know. Not really all that important anyway. The important thing, after all this, was ... that Kalina and Ace returned safely. Yes, casually sliding from one topic to another, like a champ. They returned without a scratch and we got ourselves a new engineer and one of the others has just started working on the Infirmary. Because we needed it ... last week. We have three soldiers out for almost a month. Not good.

And ... ADVENT is attacking another Resistance camp. Can I go to this one, Central? You are kinda short on capable soldiers. Yeah ... guess someone needs to pilot the Skyranger, in case of a quick pick-up. Like we needed last time. No, we don't need a repeat of that. No way ... We need to retaliate ourselves after we lost Deadput to the Blue Chatterbox. Time to strike back.

I'm out. Cross your fingers for our boys and girls.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*Personal Log #09 - Alanis 'Fixer' Martins - Skyranger's Assigned Mechanic*  
-April 18th, 'After Drama'-

A mission was conducted today. A failed one... The only one we'll ever fail, I hope.  
Life, Raz, Reverend, and Tau... The four of them, all wounded... The first two got to the avenger on the brink of death... Baby girl's insides were covered in blood... Am I having a flashback? Will history repeat itself? Am I trapped in some kind of never-ending cycle of attachment and loss?

I need to stop thinking about that... 

Ace is returning soon... At least one piece of good news. After what happened on this mission... I can only hope for him and the others not needing to go for another operation for a decent time...   
Please don't send... I need a drink.

\-- End of Log --

*Personal Log #10 - Alanis 'Fixer' Martins - Skyranger's Assigned Mechanic -  
-April 27th, 'Pre Operation Doom Hawk'-

My hopes didn't pay off. I feel so confused right now...

The aliens are once again, attacking a civilian haven... And guess what? a team is going in hot. Ace, Kalina, Switch, Arbiter, and Superman are going... I guess I knew that this was coming... 

Beside the Skyranger I hold Ethan's hand. I said nothing. NOTHING, can you believe that? My eyes were screaming, PLEASE, don't go! Those Chosen are out there, goddamnit!   
But all I did, was to hold his hand. He chuckled a bit, said he would come back. I said nothing...

I said nothing.

\-- End of Log --  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
File found on Avenger's flight computer and on Commander Odd's mainframe

Asaru's report to Commander Odd  
25 April 2035, 4:45 p.m.

Despite our most recent setback, I have more bad news. I sense that the psionic emanation in the southern Pacific is growing: the Elders are continuing to progress on the Avatar Project, perhaps even more rapidly than I last estimated. There are also lines of psionic energy extending outward from it, but I do not understand yet fully where they are going and what their purpose is. I will continue to provide intelligence on them as I am able. 

While Dr. Tygan is working on dissecting the ADVENT officer's body, I will help him examine any chips he is able to find. Meanwhile, I am going to do what I can to locate Deadput so that we can spring him from whatever form of prison ADVENT has in store for him. I doubt that they intend to kill him yet, but we don't want to leave him in their hands.

Report end, but expect more from me, soon.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 1: Samuel “Gramps” Larsen

After weeks of signaling, it seems XCOM finally made their way over to me. Their Skyranger touched down a few hours ago, bringing the technicians and supplies needed to complete our communications relay. Bradford and I have been communicating for a while now, but only through covert signals on abandoned frequencies that could barely get more than a couple of encoded words across. Damn aliens, controlling the airwaves. At least now we have a much more stable comms relay thanks to the effort of the Avenger’s staff. 

I knew that the Skyranger’s pilots had been informed that they were being sent to pick me up as well as build the relay, but from the looks on their faces, I wonder how much Bradford and the Commander actually told them. They seemed almost underwhelmed to find me there, awaiting pickup, some kind of old man with white hair, missing a chunk of one of his legs instead of some bold hero of XCOM from the first war. Heh, first war. Weird to think that we call it that now. For so long it was just “the war”, but now it seems like these kids think we have an actual chance of taking our planet back. I wonder if that’s why they were so surprised to see me. Maybe the boys and girls from before told them all the tales about me, and now they’re wondering how I could even be of any kind of help. I guess I’m wondering that myself. I haven’t written anything like this in years, and yet here I am falling back into it like I never stopped. Must be the nerves.

I settled into my new quarters on the Avenger a few hours ago. They’re nothing like the old lodge I was holed up in back at the Resistance Haven, and part of me likes it that way. No moss in the walls, no holes in the ceiling, no constant threat of having to relocate - and most nice of all, no comfort. It’s just like the bunks back in the old command center. Nothing too fancy, and good enough to get by. I brought along a couple of my belongings to furnish the place, but it’s arguable how much a rack of guns and knives really spices up a room. 

Bradford brought me aboard to help train the recruits because him and I both know damn well that I’d be no help back on the frontline. I was old back in the day, and even older now - not to mention the missing chunk of leg that got shot out of me by that Muton. I’m going to be running the drills in the Guerilla Tactics School, and programming new scenarios for the Training Center based on tactics we used in the old war. It’s my job to keep these troops prepared and ready, not to mention try and keep morale up. It seems like my work is already cut out for me. A couple of days ago, the team took a bad beating, lots of wounded and what I hear was a good man gone MIA. I’m going to spend a few more hours getting settled in, and then get to work on doing my damn job. I hear that the bar is good here, certainly better than what I’ve gotten used to in the past 15 years. It’s about time I had a damn drink.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #003  
User: Tommy 'Enigma' Carter  
Subject: XCOM's contact with our region  
Date: 19th April 2035

You know, I'm starting to like the Resistance Radio. It's a lot better than listening to the Speaker rant about the old world, even if we can't get the perfect signal. Yet.

Onto the reason I'm writing this log: we finally made contact! I only know this because our radio operator Richard (Rich for short) wouldn't shut up about it. I had two consecutive guard shifts because the people who were supposed to do them were either too ill or too injured to do them, and was the one to volunteer for them (Side note: NEVER volunteer as a haven guard for two shifts in a row), and I'm finally getting some sleep before my own shift when Rich comes sprinting around the haven, screaming 'We made contact! We made contact!' I was half tempted to shoot him for disturbing me. Guards need their sleep too! To be fair, he did spend the last day sitting over that radio, awaiting the signal again. He deserves to be happy.

So yeah, we made contact. Turns out our radio didn't go kaput. XCOM just went on another mission. There was something about a meeting being planned between the major havens (including us) and XCOM, but I was too tired to care much. Our Intelligence Officer (fancy title, I know. She does the logistics and stuff. Must be boring doing that every day) wants to go to the meeting to talk logistics, and she needs a bodyguard. Guess who that is? At least I don't have to do my guard shift now.

Anyway, I need to sleep. I'll find out more when I care. Bye and stuff.

Addendum - 20th April 2035:  
Two things. One, XCOM just suffered a big setback.  
Two, their 'plane' just made a landing.

Biggest point is one. I couldn't believe it either. Apparently, they tried to protect a device vital to the running of the Black Market, but they failed somehow. Reports are inconsistent-ADVENT claims all five operatives bit the dust, the Resistance Radio is just saying there were 'deaths'. I'm not sure who to trust, but that Chosen Warlock I mentioned on log #001 is probably behind this. That means the Black Market is shut down for the next couple of weeks.

That probably explains point two. We spotted some sort of... plane? I'm not sure what to call it, but it made a landing here. The dude who stepped out was hurried into our command post (AKA glorified giant tent). I'm not sure if the meeting's been canceled or what, but our IO doesn't want to go anymore. It appears I'm going solo.

Me in the future, I'm not putting this in a separate log because it's so close to the other one and is pretty much more of the same.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #004  
User: Tommy 'Enigma' Carter  
Subject: The clusterfuck that was last week  
Date: 27th April 2035

To put it simply: last week was a chaotic mess. First, about that XCOM dude who visited us. He and the Intelligence Officer (IO because I'm lazy) were hammering out the basics of a plan between us, which involved sending somebody to make sure it was worth our time to continue supporting them after the mess that was their last mission (I was allowed to listen because I was the IO's bodyguard). I'm not sure if XCOM was being truly honest when they said that there was only captures and injuries, not deaths, but I guess it's my job to find out since I accompanied him back to the Avenger.

The thing is big. Simple explanation, but I don't have the time or the energy to say more. There are some interesting characters, to say the least. I'll mention them later. It's just - how can I put this? Imagine waiting for a thing you are looking forward to, that you've been waiting for weeks. Now, imagine falling over and breaking your leg. Just after, you get that thing you wanted. You're gonna be happy for a bit, then realize how shitty your day has actually been (yeah, I'm bad at analogies Future me. Don’t judge me).

Then ADVENT decides to raid a haven in the Western US/Canada. Take that analogy above, now add your friend getting robbed and attacked. That's how I feel right now. I can tell all of this is having its effects on the others, both here and at home. Rich isn't happy anymore, and he’s always been happy.

The only hope is that this next squad going up against ADVENT delivers a great morale boost, and we get the captured dude back.

Oh yeah, the XCOM dude wasn't lying. One soldier, a Templar called Jayko, was captured, and the other 4 soldiers were wounded, some seriously. They could be out for weeks.

Sorry Future me to end on a really dark note, but I’m done.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 09 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well....... where do I even begin? The mission I suppose. I was working in the armory as usual during the mission. But time started to pass, and for some reason, no one ever showed up. Safe to say I was growing curious, and a tad concerned. After a little more time, I decided to figure out what the deal was. Safe to say what I found out wasn’t pretty. It turns out, the operation was bust. Everything went wrong, and the commander had to evac early. While we were fortunate that there weren't any KIA’s, everyone that returned was badly wounded, had to be rushed to medbay for immediate treatment, and I mean everyone. It was that bad. 2 suffered major burn damage, Reverend took a bad sniper shot through center mass, and Tau took an overwatch shot. As for Jayko, well, that’s where it gets worse. Apparently, the Warlock stopped by as well and captured Jayko as the team was making there escape. Now, Jayko is MIA, which bodes way too many problems and concerns. I don’t think Advent will merely hold him, they're bound to try and gather info off him, and will probably involve pain.”

“I guess I can’t say I never saw this coming. This is a war after all. You can’t always win everything. Every now and then, you will eat the bullet, it’s merely a matter of when, and it looks like this was when. The sad part is, it won’t even be the last, as much as I hope it to be. The longer this war goes on, the more chances will come in which we will have to bite it again. All I can hope for is that we don’t get any KIA’s. But who am I kidding, this is war. A military. These are the risks involved, including death. I should know that more than anyone here. I used to serve in Britain's military during the invasion, these events were frequent. There may always be a winner in a war, but no one goes unharmed. No one. Just the cruel fate that it is. Guess at this point, I’m just used to it. I know, that may sound bad, but when you have served in the military, you kinda..... Get used to it, especially when it happened more than it is here currently. I guess I’m just used to this kinda scenario happening, not that I don’t wish our troops to get better.”

“Worse still, the cause of the failed operation, we have lost our connections with the black market until who knows when. Thank god I got what I needed the first time around before this. And Alanis..... *Sigh* I don’t know what’s wrong with her. Nothing wrong with work, she’s been very efficient at the tasks I’ve given. It’s even allowed me a little more free time in my life. But, for some reason, a few days ago, while doing one of my tasks, she suddenly got mad or something. Freaked out, and as a result, got hurt. She didn’t wish to explain either. I understand that, so I let that be, but I hope she’s ok. This was something I feared when I offered her the new position. I hope she isn’t overworked, or something isn’t messing with her head. Either way, I need a drink now. Things are solemn around here. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*** LOG ENTRY #4 ***  
*** Jani "JLo" Laitinen ***  
*** 18.4.2035 ***

Deer leg, check

Before I cut that I need to visit Plaga at the hydroponic farm to get some potatoes, carrots, and onions … Hmm, hopefully he has some herbs too. If not, black pepper and salt have to do then.

So I’m on bar duty this week and decided to make some Karelian Stew for the returning crew. There’s nothing more satisfying than hearty stew after stressful and physical day. Better go to see Plaga now. I think he’s waiting.

\--- Pause log ---

\--- Continue log ---

So stew is cooking and bar is ready for the evening, nothing more needed than customers. I kinda like that Plaga fellow. Sure he’s bit ongoing with this hugging habit of his but at the end of the day, no harm no foul. Good to have some friends aboard.  
Wait, wh… 

\--- Pause log ---

\--- Continue log ---

*Sigh* Mission was a failure. 5 went in and 4 came out. Deadput was last to stay on the scene when others evacuated from the scene. He wasn’t seen after that so Firebrand got an order to return home so that rest of the crew doesn’t bleed out.

So needless to say the evening I planned changed from fun evening to bit of psychiatric session held by barkeep, namely me. Stew worked excellently on this situation too. Reverend was taken a bad hit to his torso and Life was nearly dead, but after medical team patched them up, they came to bar to discuss what happened. They needed to talk to someone outside from the mission crew and that someone was yours truly.

I promised to medical team to escort them back to medbay when they’re done. Soldiers gotta do what soldiers gotta do.

Hopefully next bonding evening takes place a little happier mood. Whatever the outcome, this got to be something we do regularly.

JLo out!

*** END LOG ***

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Lars "Ice" Visser, Log 4  
That room didn't as long to clear out as I thought. Must have the Reaper tools I got halfway through-  
(Commander crying, yelling curses, taking metal posters off of the wall and throwing them)  
WHAT!? FOUR soldiers gravely injured, and Deadput got captured!?  
It's no wonder why the Commander wants the Infirmary up ASAP. The faster those four soldiers heal, the better.  
At least I'm not clearing out any more debris. The new guy, Judge, does not know what's coming for him.  
END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 4 - Date: [April 23th, 2035] || Covert Ops Director, Bao Zeng 

(The log opens on a shot of Bao at the firing range on the lower dock, with an old but well cared for sniper rifle. She’s not looking directly at the camera.)

Operation Winter Star ended as a failure. The squad in question, despite our increased numbers, failed to intercept the Warlock’s raid on the Black Market and the dealers were forced to evacuate.

(Bang. Closer inspection reveals some worn paint of what used to the Chinese characters on the handle, but it hasn’t been reapplied.)

Heavy casualties, most of the surviving team will need to rest over 30 days if they wish to return to action. Dr. Tygan has had to assure a gibbering Sponsler that the new hospital will have them back on their feet in no time. 

(Bang. If one squints at the video feed, part of a red frame of a pair of glasses can be seen at the very far back, on a small table.)

Jayko “Deadput” McWoods. Captured after he and the Commander mutually agreed to try and punch the Warlock’s face out, despite Firebrand’s protests on the radio. Have we forgotten the dangers of mind control so soon, Central Officer Bradford? It wasn’t so long ago when Hernadez-

(Bang. A ricochet can be heard – she clearly missed the target off-camera. Bao spits in disgust and shakily hauls her rifle back into an idle position – her left shoulder is sagging from fatigue.)

Forget it. I’ll mark this log as personal or do-not-look or whatever the proper term is for logs of this nature. Proper report will be in my next log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 5 - Date: [April 27th, 2035] || Covert Ops Director, Bao Zeng 

Covert Ops Director, Bao Zheng, logging date April 27th, 2035.

It’s been a few days and everyone’s had some time to cool down, me included. Ace and Volkova have returned from the little engineer recruitment drive we’ve been pushing for in the past few weeks, and have struck gold; one Zacharias Judge is now a proud member of Shen’s army of GREMLIN minions.

(chuckles as some shouting is heard in the background)

I meant that in the nicest way possible, Shen, you little bird. You spread your wings far beyond what many expected your reach to be. Who else could perfect the Psi Emitters on our own Amps to make blades that rival those of the Templars?

Speaking of which, I…got in touch with Rutherford, after pulling a few strings here and there. He’s apparently headed to the Red Sea with a contingent of Doctors without borders, with Chi Ma as his number two. I don’t really feel comfortable about talking about the reasons for his medical leave, but...let’s just say he’s going to fight a war of his own now, and I completely understand his reasons for leaving. He left me a few important things to remember him by in case he doesn’t make it.

(laughs)

And here I am, talking like the schoolgirl I didn’t get a chance to be. None of us are the young bar raiders we were many years ago under Bradford’s command – back when he had far fewer wrinkles and signs of his original haircut, no less. I figure if I can cheer up a few people with the abilities I have left… I might as well make it worth my while. Left Firebrand a little something as well.

Ace has turned out to be a great shot, by the way – guess that’s the old pilot training kicking in. He passed our Infantry Training Regimen with flying colors and is leading the next strike team with Volkova – we’re going to try and intercept the Assassin’s raid on one of the North American havens we just got in contact with. A lot of us are curious as to why she’d pick Australia for a base, but perhaps she was once human and played a lot of Risk.

(laughs again, a little more dryly)

Don’t mind me, honestly…whoever ends up reading these logs, at least. It’s been a tiring month and if the rumors around the ship are right I’m not the only one losing sleep. Nevermind the fact I might be starting a correspondence with someone that might not even live to see the end of this war, everyone’s just hoping for success. I’ve sent off Thompson and Phoenix, our one-handed miracle man, to find an alternate supply chain through the Reaper’s intel network. Hopefully, things will go smoothly there.

As for the main strike team, well - we’ve beaten a Chosen before. It doesn’t matter how many there are, or what they use as a weapon. If one can fall, so can the rest.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 27 April 2035.

Been a while since I last logged in here, but I've been busy workin' with Artoo, Threepio, an' Helene. My goal, as I explained to Helene, is to get the two drones to understand orders without being such morons. It ain't her fault, I suppose - she seems genuinely fond of her mechanical buddies, especially one she calls "Dear". I dunno what job Dear does (if any at all), but Helene fauns over that thing like it was her only child. Who knows? Maybe she thinks it IS her child, in a way. I've seen weirder things on this tub.

Anyway, work with the drones is goin' pretty damn slow. They're good at followin' basic commands, but give 'em anything too complicated, or outside of their experience, and they just seem to choose the worst possible interpretation of their orders. I'm pretty sure those magnetic posters are messin' 'em up, but I can't seem to convince the Commander of that. He thinks they're just peachy.

Well, with the drones kinda out of commission for a bit, I've been doin' most of the cleanin' around the Avenger myself again. I sorta forgot how big this ship really is. Plus, we got engineers hard at work clearin' out the crap below decks to make room for new equipment. They told me I can't do that work, 'cause the stuff they're haulin' outta the rooms is 'classified'. Hm. Never knew garbage could be classified.

That last mission was a doozy. Not only did our guys have to slog through the sewers, but that white-haired freak show Warlock showed his ugly face once more. A purifier landed a lucky grenade an' knocked out two of our guys in one shot, right off the bat. Then the Warlock asshole mind controls everyone in sight. Our guys bugged out as soon as they could, but Deadput got left behind, a puppet of the Chosen.

Not our finest hour. We got our asses kicked, hard.

We're gonna be really short on manpower around here for the next little while. Makes what I'm doin' here seem a little pointless. I dunno. Maybe there's some other way I could contribute to XCOM's mission. If Lefty can fight the aliens with one arm, maybe I can do somethin', too. Not fight, of course - I'm way too old for that sh*t - but... somethin'. I gotta think about it.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
"Location: Warlock Stronghold

"You think I'm ever going to tell you anything "Mr. Lovelock"? I know and lived true unbearable pain and death, none of your fancy psionics or primitive torture devices will ever get me to break, My name is Jayko Mc'Woods unofficial first lieutenant of Xcom and I am the Xcom Knight, you will bring the Elders nothing from me."  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Cassie 'Life' Monria - Video log 8:

*She turns on the monitor and you see sewers every direction Cassie staying silent as they move up and find vipers and with a whisper she says it simply before going silent again* "Vipers" *She gets moving on odds commands only speaking when confirming she heard his orders as the monitor continues to bob...you look to the edge of the screen and it's her gun? It seems she attached her small video camera on the side of her gun. Must've been the surprise. As you hear gunfire coming from farther in the sewers from the alien's weapons. You cant see Cassie but can see in front of her when they come across Purifiers and can hear a bit of a growl coming from her she doesn't make a move but watches as Reverend throws a well-placed grenade with a loud explosion from it. Movement is heard as the camera moves more and a window breaks and you see the purifier in her sights as she fires and hits its tank with another explosion* "For my family you bastards..." *She whispers after the explosion and then you hear he say not to get too close. The next thing you see is Jayko running around the corner and all you see is the swing of his psionic blades and a viper hiss as his buddy calls out to him and another swing happens and the sound echoes of the viper dying* "Shit" *Is the next words heard as Cassie hears the sound, and the video feed picks up on, the warlock returning for another round. And not long later you see a grenade land next to her* "SHIT!" *Explosion renders the video cut off with the sound of Cassie screaming in pain and Willem as well. End of log*

Cassie 'Life' Monria - Video log 8.5:

*Monitor turns back on no longer on her gun as it’s set to the side* "Mission was a failure...Fucking purifier got us with his grenade" *She’s bandaged in a few areas* "Had a drink with reverend earlier I thanked him for getting me out of there...I might be dead if he didn't...I have to take a break from the field to get these injuries fixed up but other than that I think I'll be ok. I think I might talk to reverend more he's a good guy" *She nods* "We also made contact with resistance and one of the facilities is up and running. Got a new Engineer as well...God the chosen are still noisy bastards in this world the warlock just won't shut up. Lefty left on an operation with Volks team he might come back with a promotion."

"The radio thinks some of us died when one of us got captured...Jayko we will find you again promise...found the assassin recently too and Kalina got promoted and is currently our strongest soldier and another retaliation will hopefully show what she can do now...I need rest Cassie out" *Monitor goes off. End of log.*

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[FILE ACCESSED: LT. KATYUSHA VOLKOVA, 35, F]  
[SELECTED LOG: LOG #08, 26th APRIL, 2035]  
[PLAYING VOICE RECORDING...]  
-TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number eight. Well...

Holy shit.

Well, on the bright side, I managed to find the engineer when I was on the covert mission with the Reapers, but when I came back...

Let's just say the team broke the news to me that the entire strike force went to shit.

The last mission was a complete disaster. And whilst technically nobody's KIA, we did... lose... one. Our resident crazy Templar, Jayko, was captured by the Warlock, who was probably mad about how we started to call him the "Elder's Greatest Chatterbox". In addition, both Razareth and Life were nearly burnt to a crisp - in fact, they had to be carried to the Skyranger by the remaining soldiers. They're gonna be out of action for a long time.

And to top it all off, they failed to protect a data center critical to the local black market, so they're going to be out of business for quite some time.

Typical.

But on a much better note, the Commander's finally approved the tri-barrel for field tests, so it'll probably see substantial use in a couple of days. I fitted the thing with a sweet holographic sight as well, so it'll be like shooting fish in a barrel.

Well, need to clean up the mess that the barracks currently is. Signing off.

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -

\- Access Granted -

\- Personal Log Entry: 08 -

\- Begin Recording -

 

"I've not been able to sleep probably for the pass couple of days. My mind keeps racing with the previous mission...that...that doctor, Dr. Valhan I think I heard Bradford call her and the state of my helmet."

"If this continues I might have to personally go to the Black Market and see what I can find there. Information, spare parts, anything would be helpful at this stage. Willem lets out a sigh. "Plus it would be better being on my own for a bit. I can see the crew struggling to understand how to treat me. With this stupid helmet I'm basically my own walking pharmacy, but they still want to help."

"Anyways this is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- Subject detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Environment-sealed Helmet Log Entry: [REDACTED] -  
\- Begin System Update -

"Subject rendered unconscious. Initialing self-preservation protocol."

"Self-preservation protocol paused. Detecting non-hostile combatants in proximity."

"Engaging life support. Maintaining breathing and heart rate at optimal state."

"Subject receiving medical assistance. Diverting nonessential power to stabilizing protocol."

"Subject stable. Beginning and maintaining self maintain protocol."

\- End System Update -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Guilherme “Hellface” Carvalho – Main Supply Officer  
Forth Log  
Recording

Things just went to shit right? Remember when I said that ADVENT was looking to find the Black Market location that we JUST found? And that we and the Intelligence were working on some op. to counter that? Well, we did manage to find a way to counter those fuckers and went straight to Bradford and Commander to tell them the good news. And they went to that mission. The mission I told them to go. I can’t think it’s not part of my fault everything that happened there.

When Skyranger came back I realized there were a lot of people running. Not the “yey, they are back”, but more like “JESUS, WE NEED HELP HERE”. I went to check things out and got the news. A fucking purifier hit two of the team, let them bleeding, in serious conditions. And then, who showed up? Of course, one of those Chosens. The Warlock. It had to be the one that can mind control huh?   
Commander told everyone to fall back and left Deadput to 1 vs 1 that scum. Deadput is strong, he probably could ended that mission alone, even with the reinforcements that the Warlock brought. But yeah, the mind control. Our soldiers watched inside the Skyranger Deadput been controlled and they needed to end the mission. 

Now he’s out there, God knows what they’ll do with him. He’s a strong one but I don’t know how much he can take. After the whole thing I sent my team to the field to do their usual job, but I stayed. I ran to my books, called a lot of people and started to track them down. Sorry if the Black Market is closed for some weeks, we can leave with that. I’m now working over night with the Covert Ops team and everyone who can help to locate him. I’ll not sleep until I give the Commander where he is. 

Hellface’s out!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Arcade “Teabag” Lafter’s Journal  
4/27/2035

These last few days have been interesting, unfortunately interesting means a few more nocks on the ol’ rifle. One of the more hostile havens tried to attack our haven- unfortunately for them, they chose the false route in with the landmines and yours truly with a non-reflective scope at the end of it. 30 men came, 27 died to the landmines and 3 got shot right in the jugular. Must have been pretty desperate, bringing that many. Checked the corpses, all human, so my hypothesis remains to be proven.

I’ve finally gotten one of the other havens to agree to a truce, their bringing some people to a neutral zone to the northeast of us, me and Chi Ma are going to be there to overwatch the procession. If nothing goes wrong, it’ll be a step in the right direction. 2 against 14 is a lot better than 1 against 15.

_Below it all is a sketch of the sniper’s nest on the false entrance, the sun falling on a smokey horizon._


	11. Ep 9 - Operation Doom Hawk

Ep 9-----Operation Doom Hawk-----------------------------------------------------  
Log 9:  
The Haven... it's... it's in flames. Oh god... I gotta get in there!

Audio Log Paused

Audio Log Resumed, estimated time passed - 66 minutes

Well... fuck. The Haven is gone, along with almost all our cars, food... nearly everything. It's all gone. And goddamnit, we lost someone. I didn't even know her properly - Murni. We tried our damnedest to keep her alive, but there's only so much we can do. We'll see that she's given a proper burial.

I suppose the small victories matter - XCOM came after our distress call. Their squad touched down and came in whilst we held them back. And it's a good job too, because that damned Chosen Assassin came after us as well. They're still here now, helping with the clean up. Well, except for one that had to be taken back to the Avenger due to injuries, as well as several of our own who took wounds in the defense. You'll never guess who one of the rescue squad was though - Ace! God Damn Ace! Guy's now going ham with a rifle, can't say I blame him. As I said, small victories.

I've sent most of the scouts out to look for another location for the Haven. Meanwhile, we're sending out runners to our other contacts to inform them what happened, and to keep an eye out themselves. I suppose we should just be glad that we were paranoid enough to keep our guard up.

I need to attend the funeral, then I'll be conducting the other scouts out there. There's no time to mourn the loss of the Haven now. That will come later.

Jill checkin out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 09 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"This stupid recording something better not mess up things this time. I'm really not in the mood for any kind of stupidity."

"Well, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse. The latest Team send out on a rescue operation ran into another one of those stupid purplish looking freaks. Thankfully the Resistance within the haven managed to distract ADVENT as well as this 'Chosen' long enough for the team to get into a fighting position." 

"I swear things have been picking up the pace and we just ain't ready to deal with it all. We have so many injured or out on covert operations that the Avenger looks like a ghost ship. Not to mention that all the new arrivals seems to be experts in all the fields apart from Sniper. It has been so long and I appear to be the only Sniper, I know we have one of those Reapers also helping. Reapers aren't Snipers though. They sneak around and gain intel. They are at best guerrilla fighters. Hit and run into the shadows. I wouldn't complain, but I'm currently injured and you need some eyes that can see further and be a lookout. Hopefully my healing goes quick and I can get back into the fight again."

"I've been making use of the newly build GTS and man it is a beauty. They really have it all in there. Huh...they even have this motivational displate hanging in one of the corners. If that doesn't get you ready to show ADVENT and the Aliens what for, then nothing will."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 06 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"I've never realized how big the Avenger truly is until I started walking around it. I've never really looked around Tygan's lair and yes I'm calling it a lair. Apart from what can only be described as the Avenger's Main Power source he is constantly examining and cutting up ADVENT and Aliens. As quickly as we bring them. So quickly he cuts through them." *The sound of glass and metal being tapped can be heard.* "Ugh...whenever I think of doctors and cutting things up. I think of her. Dr Valhen..."

"Well nothing else to report and say for the time being. Will keep training and preparing myself for when I can finally go on a operation again."

"Anyways this is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 9  
I came back from my mission. Guess what: The Warlock showed up. He really got stronger, he mopped the floor with me but I still managed to win. How is a secret. When Firebrand saw me she was shocked. So were the crew, when I got out of the Skyranger. I wasn't in the best shape. I got Rex the files he needs and I hope the cure will work. Tygan was happy too, he almost ran out of his Advent burgers. After I get him some, it's rest for me. I will relax, go to the I don't know how to say it place where we grow crops and help "Plaga". I will be retelling my adventure a lot for the next couple of days. People will be really interested in it. And I heard a retaliation happened. This time the mission wasn't a failure. XCOM saved the haven, defeated the Assassin and got the morale up. Time for me to relax.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 10: John ‘Central’ Bradford

Despite confronting the Assassin, our worst fears for the last mission failed to materialize. The Resistance did an enormous part – engaging and slaying many of Advent’s forces so we could focus on the Chosen. Were she not on the field, I suspect the outpost might have been able to defend itself without help. Light ‘Switch’ Lam fought admirably and more than repaid his debt to XCOM for saving his life.

We still do not have intel on Jayko’s whereabouts and can only hope he remains alive long enough for us to attempt a rescue.

For now, I’m still trying to get my head around the apparent survival of Irika ‘Rabbit’ Ritofuto, the operative we failed to rescue in Operation Outer Whale. We may have extracted in a hurry, but our Supply Officer Guilherme Carvalho was able to return and manage to retrieve her body. Yet the grenadier now walks among us and it truly is her; not a family member or someone with a coincidental resemblance. I am reluctant to imply any wrongdoing on Carvalho’s part without investigating this matter further. If need be, I will arrange to exhume the remains that we buried to identify them correctly.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Victoria Stormsgard. Story Mode

“Ok, Victoria, we are going to try something different with you,” Stepan announced as they entered the Guerrilla Tactics School. The day has finally come, the Commander approved her for psionics training. Vicky was all tingling with excitement, deep inside she felt that she could manipulate unseen matter, she could easily identify feelings and emotions of another person and she even possessed some abilities of precognition. Otherwise, there was no explanation how she slipped out of her house on the night of the alien attack that destroyed it, how she didn’t worry when ADVENT was transferring her to Stockholm because she knew she’d never reach it and how eventually, she managed to find XCOM, which was no ordinary task in itself.

And now XCOM was in a tight spot. One of the recent missions has gone south, their top soldier, and a Templar at that was captured by the Chosen Warlock. Most of the Commander’s top dogs were lying wounded in the infirmary and ADVENT was very close to wiping out a Resistance haven. Thankfully, XCOM managed to prevent the raid and saved as many innocent lives as they could. However, they were increasingly fighting an uphill battle and the soldiers selected for deployments were preparing for each of those as if it was a do or die mission. In such circumstances, the Commander approved Victoria’s training. She didn’t know what was the cause of the delay, why she had to wait over a month since the meeting with the command when they first explained the psionics project to her. Victoria was guessing that either the Commander had too much of pressing concerns to really consider her situation or there might’ve been something in the medical reports which gave him pause.

In any event, these things didn’t matter anymore. She was standing with Stepan in the Guerrilla Tactics School in front of… a ball pit. It was located in the corner of the facility, away from weightlifting equipment, training dummies and holoboard with tactical schemes. Soldiers who were training in the GTS at that time couldn’t help but smirk as they observed Vicky and Stepan standing in front of what essentially was a children’s playground. The ball pit was not huge, but could possibly accommodate three adults and was filled with green, red, blue, yellow and orange balls.

“Am I supposed to train psionic skills while playing with these balls?” Vicky asked in surprise. She got used by now to Dr. Evtushenko’s unorthodox approaches to science, to put it mildly, but even she wasn’t expecting this.

“Don’t worry,” Stepan replied in an amicable tone. “I told you we were going to try something different with you. See, all other psionics, they developed their skills with a hands-on approach, during the heat of battle. They think they should keep practicing their skills in the field and that they will keep developing. For this reason, they also don’t pay me much attention, even though I’m supposed to be a project lead.”

Vicky smiled with a corner of her mouth and shook her head, making sure that Stepan didn’t notice. She had an idea why that would be the case, especially after she learned not long ago of his nickname “Kebab”, and almost regretted coming here. Maybe she would’ve been better off approaching Lias or Cassie when she’d recover and ask them to be her mentors. Nevertheless, she decided to hear Stepan out first. “So how do you propose we approach this?”

“We really don’t know much about psionics,” Stepan replied as he climbed into the ball pit. “We know it’s a form of energy, but we have no idea, where it comes from or where it is being transferred to. Have you heard of the conservation of energy law?”

Vicky hasn’t read many scientific books in her lifetime, but she tried recalling all the knowledge she had on the subject of physics. “Basically, that energy can neither be created nor destroyed, only transferred? That’s what you mean?”

“Exactly,” Stepan beamed with happiness producing a small device from his lab coat. “Without understanding what psionic energy truly is and what is its source, how can we hope to truly master it? Sure, we can gain some level of experience with it, but in essence, we’d be blundering like blind children in a huge maze if we don’t understand it. My goal with you is to actually understand the fundamentals of psionics and then go from there. Has Dr. Tygan filled you in on the current state of our knowledge of the matter?”

“Not at all,” Vicky responded climbing into the ball pit after Dr. Evtushenko. “He told me I should ask the project lead when I start my training.”

“Ok, so the first postulate is that each person is capable of psionic activity and each person possesses a certain measure of psionic energy. Now, the really interesting thing is that older people contain much less psionic energy than youngsters. One can theorize that it gradually diminishes over the span of a person’s life, but this is nothing but pure guess right now. The second postulate is that some people have a natural affinity to channel this energy. We measure such affinity in “psi”. It doesn’t denote psionic strength or some other nonsense which you may hear from soldiers around the ship, it merely denotes how well a person can channel that energy.”

“Channel?” Vicky was lost. “But… from where?”

“That’s a very good question.” The scientist nodded with a sigh. “One we haven’t found the answer to, yet. I do have a theory, but it’s just a very wild idea, based on a couple of observations of our own psionics. We are going to experiment with you now to see if there’s anything to it or if I am just being delusional. The first skills that a psionic learn are what we call a soul fire and a stasis. No doubt you saw our own psi operatives using it and you practiced those yourself with a psi-amp prototype earlier. Now you can have a real one.”

Victoria held out her hand and Stepan took out another device from his lab coat and gently placed it into her hands. Victoria held her breath as she touched a slick handle of the psi amp. A violet light flickered immediately between two of its protruding metallic claws wrapped with different wires. “Shen created those using some early blueprints of her father.” Dr. Evtushenko said softly enthralled by the light just like Vicky was. “It appears that he managed to delve deeper into the matter than anyone else. Unfortunately, none of his other records on the subject survived.”

Vicky grasped the handle confidently and focused on the purple light. Her vision swirled, the world blinked around her for a moment and then stabilized. The light of the amplifier grew until it became a swirling sphere of violet energy. Vicky sensed that she could almost touch it, she passed her hand over the sphere and the energy followed it. She outstretched her arm now enveloped in violet lightnings and imagined how she releases them forward. Following her mental command the energy unleashed itself and swooped forward burning several balls in its way. Dr. Evtushenko swallowed. “I was hoping you’d mentally manipulate the balls somehow, but that’ll do. Could you repeat it a little bit slower? I need to take the readings.” He pushed several buttons on the device he was holding himself, looked at its monitor and gave Vicky a short nod.

Victoria repeated her actions. “Any success, Doctor?”

“For sure!” Stepan replied, his eyes widening. “It’s unbelievable. I am registering a surge of energy, which seemingly appears out of nowhere when you begin your manipulations, I am then tracing it as it burns through the balls, but shortly after it abruptly evaporates, for lack of a better word. I don’t understand it, it’s like you draw it from some other place, it briefly manifests in our world and then dissipates, but that’s impossible! Let’s try that again.”

“Alright.” Vicky took a deep breath and concentrated on the violet energy of the psi amp. Her vision swirled once again but this time she had a sensation that she was being drawn directly into the shining light of the amplifier. She tried looking away from it, but as she did so, she saw shadows and formless clouds filling the entirety of the room, engulfing everyone who was in it. In Stepan’s place, a hideous burning shape appeared and shrieked silently, piercing Victoria’s brain with thousands of needles. She wavered and fell on the floor, crushing the balls beneath her. All soldiers who were training in the GTS at that moment immediately abandoned their exercises and ran towards them, but Evtushenko already grabbed the woman and supported her as she sat on the floor blinking.

“Are you alright, Victoria?” He asked, not sure what to make of it.

“I’m fine,” she breathed heavily, looking wildly at her surroundings and not seeing any shadows, clouds or terrifying figures. “There’s something out there, Doctor. And it’s not of our world.”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log #11 - Alanis 'Fixer' Martins - Skyranger's Assigned Mechanic  
April 27th, "Post Operation 'Doom Hawk'

Hi there...

The operation was considered a success. Minimum civilian casualties, Lots of ADVENT troops dead and the Chosen Assassin has been repelled.  
Ace is back... Wounded. He took a bad hit from that purple bitch.  
When the Skyranger touched the hangar and the team was back, I couldn't hold my tears. I must have asked like, ten times or so if he was ok. He was hurt, but smiling at me the whole time... Said it was nothing, and kept bragging about having shot her in the face... Cocky bastard... I managed to get a better grip of myself once the doctors said it was nothing major. He'd stay more than 2 weeks on recovery but wouldn't have any persistent wound in any capacity.

Relief... I'm visiting him on the med bay tonight, Thought about getting him some soft drinks, as he's probably away from the beers for at least one week, while the antibiotics make their work.

Anyway, I must go, for now, I haven't made the post-mission check up on my baby girl yet, so... It's probably time to wrap this up before central decides to call me on the intercoms.  
Fixer out!

\-- End of Log --

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 023: Date - 4/23/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

COUGH COUGH 

It takes more than that to kill me, you blue alien bitch. You think you can just stab me with a sword a few times and I won’t get back up? I made a damn promise that would come back I very much intended to keep it. Not saying it doesn’t hurt, because damn, it hurts like hell, but I’ll survive. Man, I really cannot wait until we get this infirmary up and running, because getting to be in an actual medical environment would be really nice. You guys should have seen the look on Alanis’ face when I walked off the Skyranger while I held my chest, trying to stop the bleeding. Hey, I never said I would come back completely fine. I just said I’d come back alive. Came back with a few scars but I also came back with a few dead aliens. Killed a Sectoid and Stun Lancer, and it wasn’t too hard. These ADVENT bastards really do suck.

Damn though, the worst part about being attacked by the chosen is the feeling in your head. You’re just in a daze and you someone else’s help to snap you out of it. This chosen, the “Assassin” they call her, is another walking chatterbox, just like the warlock, but at least this one knows how to admit defeat. The warlock just rages his head off and calls us heretics. The Assassin is actually a bit more of a challenge than the warlock, as she’s good at ambushing. The warlock just gives away his position all the time with his constant monologuing. Well, even though the warlock is really just a joke of an enemy, I got to give him credit for actually managing to capture Jayko when Jayko had no backup. Good job Warlock, you should be proud of being not as incompetent as we thought.

Ace sighs

Well, at least I get to spend more time with Alanis now that I’m wounded since I won’t be in the field for a while. I’m actually looking forward to it, but I just hope Rex isn’t a pain my ass. So, thanks commander, cuz I actually kinda wanted some time to relax, and that’s not sarcasm. Also thanks for keeping me alive Commander, I really appreciate that.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #005  
User: Tommy 'Enigma' Carter  
Subject: The Avenger and Operation Doom Hawk  
Date: 10th May 2035

 

Is this on? Sweet. Apparently, the Avenger can record audio logs. Looks like I don't have to beg Rich anymore. I'm saving the mission news for last, so I'm going to talk about the Avenger!

*Mumbles* Where to begin... The size! The Avenger is probably bigger than my haven, with more people in it. Each room is specialized, like the barracks, the sciencey place, engineering, etc. Oh, and the people! Some of them are quite unique. Take the scientist dude, Kebab or something, who set up this trap for a prankster called Asaru. Or Lefty, who's missing his left arm (no, Future me, I'm not lying). Or the sniper Razareth, who wears this green-tinted helmet all the time.

And the mission, Operation Doom Hawk?

It went better than I expected. Another goddamn Chosen showed up. The team on the ground, Kalina, Arbiter, Superman, Switch and Ace, managed to kill it and the ADVENT attacking the haven with only one civilian death and two squad injuries, one to the Chosen Assassin, and one to a Faceless. One civilian casualty, whilst bad, is better than having everyone in the haven wiped out. I'm concerned for the survivors. Where are they gonna go now? I hope they find a new haven soon.

Oh, yeah, they’re planning a mission to destroy a transmitter. It’s called Operation Starving Druid, and whoever came up with that name was either hungry or low on ideas.

On the topic of Chosen, the Monologue Mage is cracking down on the resistance in the Eastern US, which includes my haven. More Peacekeepers, more patrols, which makes it harder for us to get supplies, which reduces how many supplies we can give to XCOM.

It also means I'm gonna be on the Avenger for longer than originally intended, or risk leading ADVENT to my haven or get ambushed on the way there. Landing in the Skyranger would expose the location of my haven if ADVENT is watching, and if they drop me off farther away, I could get ambushed and killed/captured. I was only meant to be on here for 2 weeks, so I’ve got nothing to do right now. I wonder if anyone has a job that needs doing so I'm not just lounging around, wasting air.

And I put my other logs with this log, for ease of access, and so Future me isn't confused why my logs start at 4. And yes, I did just call the Warlock Monologue Mage. If he doesn’t want to be called that, maybe he should stop monologuing.

I really need to stop rambling about random stuff. At least with a text log, I can get rid of the irrelevant bits. Enigma, closing log.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - May 10th 2035 (Entry #9)

Bless your heart, Bao Zeng. I think I won't actually down this Bushmills though. I'll keep the bottle safe. A swig every now and then would definitely keep me sane. I owe you. I will pay my debt.

I hovered again over the AO during the mission. The Ninja Lady is crazy fast and crazy skilled. Still, the team took her out. Not without some serious wounds though. Ace was rather badly injured. As I am writing this, he's still a few days away from leaving the medbay. I was definitely relieved to see him in one piece after the mission.

More work for the Avenger turned rather wacky weird. When looking for a soldier, they found ... Rabbit. I am not complaining but ... wasn't she supposed to be dead? Are they sure she's not a Faceless? Hey ... I have to ask the question. We've all seen her go down. I mean ... I don't know. I'll leave the conspiracies to those in the Intelligence Department. Bao, that means you, honey.

Might have more to say but we have a mission coming up and I need to clear my head a little. All this had turn my brain into a bit of a mush and I need to be 100% when taking off with the squad later.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[FILE ACCESSED: LT. KATYUSHA VOLKOVA, 35, F]  
[SELECTED LOG: LOG #09, 3rd MAY, 2035]  
[PLAYING VOICE RECORDING...]  
-TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number nine. Last mission went considerably better than the one preceding it, that's for damn sure. Another resistance Haven got hit, but this time I could help. And, for the most part, we wiped the floor with ADVENT. Only genuine threat was the Chosen Assassin, and we still took her down with haste. Only one civilian died after we got there as well. Excellent work to all of the others in my squad. You all did exemplary work.

I got to take out the tri-barrel as well. Thing's an absolute beast, and the recoil is practically non-existent. Perfect weapon for mowing down ADVENT, as far as I'm concerned. I'll pass word to Engineering saying 'Thank you for making the most badass gun ever conceived by humanity'

Bradford and Bao just briefed me and one of the rookies ten minutes ago that we're going to be heading away on another action to find a faction known as the Skirmishers, who seem to be ex-ADVENT soldiers who broke from the psionic network and now want to kill their old masters. They sound like a rough bunch, and Bradford said that he needed somebody with experience to go in order to make sure we can get their trust, and since Jayko's gone, that meant it had to be me.

Let's just hope the Avenger doesn't plunge into chaos again, considering the shit-show the last time I left. If there's another colossal failure this time, I'll have words with the Commander to never send me off ever again. For the benefit of the resistance, of course.

Alright. Enough of that. Need to pack up. Kat signing off.

[RECORDING TERMINATED]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Files found on Avenger's flight computer

Asaru's report to Commander Odd, 28 April 2035

After completing the analysis of the chip extracted from the ADVENT officer with Dr. Tygan, I have gained a partial understanding of how this new model of psionics works. To begin with, I can attest that this is not a technology that is part of any past ethereal civilization. The Elders, it would appear, have developed something new. There are some similarities with the virtual universe psionic tech that the Zudjari used, but this is different in that it is not possible to physically enter this psionic universe. I believe that this indicates that the Elders have extracted knowledge of psionic technology from some other alien species, one that we have otherwise yet to encounter. I cannot tell you if these new aliens will be subservient to the Elders, or, worse, something that the Elders have themselves succumbed to. 

Meanwhile, Victoria Stormsgard is ready to begin psionic training in earnest. She has considerable psionic potential, and I hope that she excel as part of the resistance. I've already offered to teach her the calming techniques necessary to safely use psionic powers without her anxieties getting the better of her. I look forward to seeing her progress. 

Finally, Rex Gentinium has decided that psionics is not for him, at least for now. He should neither be praised nor reprimanded for this decision: for humans, learning psionics is a skill, and effort spent developing the ability is effort that is not spent on other disciplines. This, contrary to the Elders' misguided belief, is the true strength of human beings: to become whatever they wish, and to support whatever cause they choose. We should not gainsay Rex' choice of skills that he develops.

End report

Message from Asaru to John Bradford, 30 April 2035

It has come to my attention that you are spending time and effort searching for me, still under the belief that I am a prankster or, worse, a psionic crew member posing as me in order to feed information in a 'believable' way. This is using time that could be spent on more productive efforts.

If you promise me that you will not react with hostility, then give me a time and place, and I can prove to you that I am an ethereal.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 10 May 2035.

You know, there are days... not many of 'em, to be sure, but some days, where I think I have everythin' sorted out just right. I know what I'm doin', I know what's goin' on around this tub, I have a clear picture of what's gonna be happenin' next.

Then I have days like today, an' everythin' just goes in the garbage can. I'll get to that in a bit.

First, the drones: Helene seemed genuinely interested in workin' on 'em to improve their AI for me. She ain't got much time for it, obviously, but she seemed to take it as a challenge to get 'em to understand someone like me, who ain't too used to speakin' with robots. I asked her at some point what her drone, the one she calls Dear, was for, but she was pokin' in Artoo's guts an' ignored the question. Hell, she might not have even heard it. I've seen people get wrapped up in their work, but damn, this woman really dives deep. I left her to it.

The ship rattled off to another mission - Advent was blastin' another settlement. Bradford said it was a retaliation for what we've been doin'. Retaliation? For what? Bleedin' on Advent soldiers? Things haven't been goin' that great for us lately.

Anyway, we met another one of the Elders' "pets", this blue skinny woman/creature who fancies herself an assassin. The way the guys told it, she's well suited to bein' one - she can disappear at will, which I figure makes sneakin' around a whole lot easier. Well, our guys pinned her down an' killed her of, at least for now. Those freaks keep turnin' up like bad pennies.

(Side note: what the hell is a 'penny', anyway? I gotta look that one up sometime.)

After the mission, all the weird sh*t started happenin'. This woman soldier, nicknamed "Rabbit", showed up, covered in blood head to toe. She had met our guys a few missions ago, but got lit up an' left for dead after the fight. Everyone, an' I mean everyone, thought she was a goner, but there she was, bruised, battered, but very much alive. She says she dragged herself off the battlefield by her lonesome, then got patched up later.

Sounds legit, but with all them Faceless runnin' around... I'm gonna be keepin' a close eye on that one.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
=========================================================================  
XCOM Staff Audio Logger  
Arcade Lafter, XCOM NCO Sniper  
Log No: 122  
Current Date: 4/29/2035  
Last Log Date: ERR, DATA CORRUPT  
=========================================================================  
Log Start  
This thing on? Ok yeah I’m seeing some activity on that thing there.

I’m surprised this thing is still working after 20 years of not being used.

Sigh

Currently recording this as Chi Ma has gone into surgery for that bullet that he got lodged in his shoulder. Injury isn’t as bad as it looked out there, probably because whatever that thing was, it sure wasn’t having an easy time lining its rifle up with a few gouges from some good ol’ fiddys on his stupid face. I don’t even wanna know how it survived being shot 3 times above the neck from a sniper with that thin form, but number 4 sure did the trick. Then it beamed up in… Whatever that purple flash was. Glad I thought to use the camera port on my rifle to record the meeting and subsequently whatever that was, cause I get the strange feeling whatever it is, it’s gonna be tough enough to come back for more. And if the folks over on the Avenger can get anything out of that recording for strategy, that’d be pretty peachy.

The meeting went well up until it showed up, and they managed to get most of the deal wrapped up before that thing got a shot off on one of the rookies. Clean kill, straight through the jugular. We’ve managed to make a second hearing with the haven, and apparently the whole scenario has gotten a few more to sign up, so there will be 2 more havens showing up to that meeting.

Now how do I shut this thing off again? Should be thi-  
Log End.

Attached to the recording is a video file showing the fight between Arcade and the stranger.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 10 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, seems as if Advent wanted to take another blow at one of our Havens. Figured they think this is the best way to root us out, and cripple our morale. Except joke was on them this time. This time the Haven wasn't going to take it lying down like last time. Once our troops arrived on site, some of them had armed themselves and were ready to fight, and fight they did. I’d say they did about half of the total work down there. Combined with our own presence and support down there, I don’t think I’ve ever seen such an impressive repel to an assault like that in, well, a long time.The results show for it too. Minimal civilian KIA’s and only a couple of wounds to boot. The Haven was secured with haste without much loss. This was definitely a much needed victory considering our last mission before this.”

“Unfortunately, it wasn’t all great news. Leading the assault this time was a new chosen this time around, one they call the Assassin. Apparently this one uses stealth to her advantage, and runs you down and slices you up. That's how Ace took his injury. Fortunately, it seemed like the Haven had her locked down while our troops dealt with Advent. After that, the team went and took her down. But now, now we have 2 chosen to worry about. And here I though the one was bad enough. Each of theme even use a different style of fighting. The assassin likes her stealth, while the Warlock likes his magic psionics. Now I fear if there is any other chosen out there in wait. Biding their time until it’s right. Not a bad tactic, but it has me worried.”

 

“Back home, our morale has gone up a bit thanks to the victory. Everyone seems to be not so glum anymore. The on problem here now is that we certainly have quite a few soldiers now out of commision for a bit due to injuries, but with luck, they won’t be out for too much longer. We also have had some...... interesting few days on board with some of the crew, but I think it’s best we keep that out. Not even sure myself as to what all happened. I also had a good talk with Bao, our coordinator for the covert actions and intelligence. Nice character she is. Certainly knows her stuff, and managed to teach her a few tips about weaponry. Speaking of, working alongside the science department here, I’ve been busy helping improve our weapons. It seems my knowledge is certainly working for them, and the improvements are helping the troops out in the field. That’s good, it whyI'm here after all, to aid in this effort, however I can. With that, I gotta get back to work on or minigun stores. James out”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 6 - Date: May 10th, 2035 || Covert Ops Director, Bao Zeng

(The logs appears to be a recording of a long distance conversation. A Reaper with an unusual helmet with a strange red sigil is one of the participants – Bao is the other.)

“So I heard the Unity Ridge Haven is faring fairly well.”

“You heard correctly, Hector. To absolutely no one’s surprise, Ace hit everything that moved and then some this mission. Those pilot reflexes really have found their fit.”

“Assassin is pretty fast on her feet, too. I imagine he didn’t come out unscathed.” The Reaper looks behind him, as if to ensure the kids playing in the background won’t suddenly be shot at.

“He didn’t, no, you probably heard rumors about Frost Grenades being tried against her. They have some kind of hyperactive psi-body that allows them to melt the ice with rapid heat emissions or something like that – that’s the theory, anyway. At the end of the day it’s just a stab wound.”

“And I thought I was stupid for using a bow. But you all have one now too, eh?” 

Bao nods tiredly. “Yeah. Crazy thing is, the usual user’s one-handed and our regular armory guy wasn’t even allowed to modify it. It kills the aliens better than the average sniper rifle so we just roll with it.”

“That one-handed man you sent to us? We live in truly strange times if all our Reaper stubbornness about non-alien warfare is actually taking root, Bao.”

“Oh, that’s nothing compared to what XCOM used to have, apparently. Not that any of it ever appeared on the field. Yet.” Bao snorts. 

“I’ll take your word for it, ‘Peacock’ when we get there. Is the new supply line doing alright?”

“Yeah, thank you for assisting Thorson and Phoenix. The last thing I wanted to tell James is that we’ll no longer be able to get regular ammunition.”

“James, huh.” The helmeted Reaper’s head tilts thoughtfully. “Sounds like you finally got some time out of that stuffy office of yours.”

“I’ve had it for less than a month, ‘Stalker’,” Bao grumbles. “But it does have its benefits. Like being equipped with some of the best comms gear XCOM has to offer.”

“Fair enough.” The Reaper chuckles. “I take it you’ve heard about Ritofuto?”

“Yes, there’s been talk of a wrong body and everyone’s still sorting out what happened, but she’s here and gearing up to strike against ADVENT’s next operation as we speak. I plan to do a more detailed check when I get time.”

“That makes two of us. Nothing against the Templars, but I have little love for sword-wielding superpowered maniacs.” The Reaper pauses. “On both sides, to be clear.”

“Never was one of them, take it up with Bradford if you ever meet him.” Bao retorts. “Speaking of the higher command, actually – are you familiar with a division of ADVENT called the Bio Operatives?”

“Not sure, but it does ring a bell. I’ll see if someone encountered them recently, why?”

“The Commander was talking about them during the mission and wondering why they weren’t there. Apparently he was in charge of them back when he was plugged into that stasis suit and forced to be a living computer of sorts.”

“Ah. So you think they might be preparing for a resurgence?”

“That, or we killed them all without knowing. But better safe than sorry.”

“Agreed. I’ll let you know if anything comes up.” Some children shouting can be heard in the background, and the Reaper can be heard giving an accented sigh. “I need to get these children to Den Mother Tateyanna as soon as possible. Take care, Bao.”

“You too, Hector.”

“Say hi to your boyfriend for me, by the way.”

“…pardon?”

“Oh, James isn’t? What a shame, but I know someone must be easing you up a bit if you called someone new by their first name.”

“I have help in places high and low, Hector, you included. You’ll just have to keep guessing, if you have the time to spare.”

“Pfft, I wish.” The Reaper snickers, reaching for a button on top of the datapad. “Don’t forget how to smile, Zeng; we’ll need all the ones we can get to win this war. ‘Stalker’ out.”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Guilherme “Hellface” Carvalho – Main Supply Officer  
Fifth Log  
RECORDING

WAIT A SECOND, WHAT?! You’re telling me Rabbit, that girl that we brought DEAD back after that rescue mission is alive? This is not happening. That’s it, I finally lost it. I think I need to clear my desk and talk with Bradford. I’m ok with the Aliens' BS but now people actually coming back from the dead?

I went to the cemetery where we buried her and yes, the body’s still there. When I had the chance and my mind was ok I went straight to her room to talk with her. It’s was easy, a lot of people are afraid, they fear what they can’t understand but I need to have an answer.

We talked. Even with that glowing eyes. My head was a little off that day but long story short: she didn’t die when she got shot. She was seriously hurt and in bad conditions but she managed to crawl her way out when all the heat ended. Somehow, when she tried to escape, she dropped all her gear ‘cause it was heavy and she didn’t need it anymore. Coincidentally, all her things dropped near a woman's corpse and I thought it was her (I’m not sure if she did that on purpose or not, maybe she wanted to live a decent and calm life if she managed to survive? I dunno, maybe, maybe not). She didn’t remember a lot more after that but she found some people that helped her and now she’s no longer a ranger and decided to be a grenadier (maybe she wants to do things a little more from a distance this time?)

I got her sword back from her tomb and gave to her. She cried. That sword indeed had an emotional meaning to her and when I saw that I was happy that she’s alive. Gave her a hug and left the room with “You better stay alive this time, I can’t stand to bury you again”.

Note: I’m glad she’s here but those eyes. Something strange happened to her that night. I better keep an eye.

Hellface’s out!


	12. Ep 10 - Operation Starving Druid

Ep 10-----Operation Starving Druid------------------------------------------------  
Log 10:  
I suppose I'm still clinging to small mercies, since our old structures are mostly intact. We haven't found a new location yet, and have offloaded most of our Civilians and a majority of the Muscle to a semi-nearby Haven. The rest of us are still here, using it as a base from which to scout locations from. Several look promising, but there's nothing definite yet. 

With my knowledge of the local area, I was deemed good enough to inform XCOM of our current options in terms of relocation. I mostly kept to myself, but my scouts with the Reapers weren't kidding - XCOM has some badasses. Just watching them train is amazing, the team keeping that place running is truly stunning.

Still haven't had the chance to turn in my scouting report. Thankfully it certainly looks like an airbase again, so nothing to worry about there.

I don't have long breaks, better get back to coordinating our movements.

Jill checkin out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
* LOG ENTRY #5 *

* Jani "JLo" Laitinen *

* 19.5.2035 *

 

Well that went well …. 

I mean, mission went overall ok. That psionic transmitter was destroyed. Targets were mowed down. But…

It could have gone way south. And it’s mainly my fault. Ok, Tau blew my cover while bombing that Stun Lancer and got me off guard which made me lose my focus. And when that Sectoid tried to get inside my head I totally lost it. Don’t know how I freak out like that. God damned I Have supposed to be train against these kind of situations. I picked a questionable spot to cover myself and what’s worse my shot for that Sectoid missed. It was clear shot! Luckily I have these friends I can trust. While I picked myself up they handled the Sectoid. 

This can’t happen again. I need to talk to Volk about this. And maybe there is some psychology experts on Avenger. At least I think I can talk to Plaga about this. Hopefully…

Besides that I’ve been chilling around the Avenger. In bar, at the gun range, where ever… One of my favorite places is on the deck of Avenger. That cool breeze reminds me of those crisp winter days of Finland. If someone could add sauna to that, this place would be perfect. But beggars can’t be choosers I guess…

Right now we’re flying to Western US wilderness picking up some supplies. I’m on the crew again. Glad that Commander trusts me still even with that slip I made. From now on “JANI FOCUS ON THE MISSION!!!”

JLo out!  
* END LOG *

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 11: John ‘Central’ Bradford

For what it’s worth, Irika’s performance in the last mission finally quashed the whispers among some of the rookies that we had a Faceless on board. While the squad achieved a flawless victory, the celebration was marred by the absence of Jayko. While he may not have left the best impression when they first met him, they definitely miss him now that he is gone. In the meantime, Geist has offered to fill in our ranks with a replacement, but such help always comes at a price and Irika and Tau will need to work with the Templars for a while.

Our scans have indicated that Vahlen’s transmission originates from a ‘signal salad’ of thermal signatures, psionic emissions, radio signals and so on. There is so much activity that it is impossible to find a single human in the mix. We are going to need boots on the ground to have any hope of finding Moira; and according to the Commander, the more the better.

I must confess that between Irika’s return, Jayko’s abduction, Vahlen’s transmission and the Avatar Project, I have had little time to stay abreast of the progress of individual research projects. Tygan assures me that his assistants have been able to keep up with the Commander’s deadlines, although it seems that Dr. Evtushenko has also taken on psionic research with the assistance of Victoria Stormsgard. At this point, I am unsure if he has gone on a weird tangent in relation to my earlier orders to investigate ‘Asaru’s’ access to the Avenger systems. However, so long as Tygan considers his assistance adequate, I shall let him continue.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Victoria Stormsgard. Story Mode

“I am positive the stationary amplifier which Lars was so kind to construct for us would do the trick.” Dr. Evtushenko decreed as he and Victoria headed towards Tygan’s research lab. Several days have passed since the incident in the GTS on Victoria’s first day of psionic training. She described her experience and her visions in as much detail as possible to Stepan and together they tried to decipher what it could mean. However, Victoria’s attempts to replicate the experiment have failed for the most part. She still managed to evoke the sensation of being drawn into the psionic sphere created by the psi amp and in those moments she witnessed grey formless clouds filling the training facility, but nothing else happened. She hasn’t seen any shapes, burning or otherwise, and Stepan hasn’t made much progress in his measurements beyond repeating results he obtained during the first day.

“Can you finally explain to me what we are trying to achieve here?” Vicky asked slightly irritated. From the moment she told the scientist of her experiences, he had an idea what it might’ve been and how to check his theory, but he hasn’t revealed any details. He promised to do it once everything was ready and Vicky felt it was about time, since she would be the one directly involved in this new set of crazy experiments.

“You see, I had that theory a long time ago.” Dr. Evtushenko began his explanation as they descended lower and lower into the Avenger’s depths. “The very first time I heard our psionics mentioning void or the abyss whenever they used their abilities in battle, it got me thinking what that could be. But neither Cassie, nor Lias could tell me much about. They hadn’t even thought about what they were saying, they just told me it came natural to them.”

Vicky studied his agitated expression, but didn’t say a word and Stepan continued. “The measurements I took during our experiments demonstrated that psionic energy was capable of manifesting itself and just as easily dissipate. My theory is that there exists a repository of this energy, which was either created by the Elders for their use or that you are drawing it from some other process or living being or it’s something else entirely and we are going to find it out.”

“This theory doesn’t explain where the energy would be transferred after its release though.” Vicky pointed out, recalling what they talked about on the first day of the training.”

“It doesn’t,” Stepan confirmed, “But I might be wrong about the whole thing. Ah, we are here.”

They stopped in front of a small technical room behind Dr. Tygan’s research lab. Dr. Evtushenko pushed the door and stepped in, inviting Victoria to follow him. The first thing that caught her attention was an elliptical device suspended from the ceiling at the center of the room with a chair standing underneath it.

“How do you propose we proceed?” She asked him.

“Make yourself comfortable,” the scientist pointed at the chair activating the amplifier and turning on the equipment preparing to record the data from the experiment. “The computers will keep track of psionic energy and I will analyse the data afterwards. Meanwhile I will also keep track of your bio parameters so that we know how psionic activity affects you. Your task would be to do the same thing you did with your psi amp back in the GTS. Just focus on the amplifier and see if you can repeat the same pattern that led to your visions before.”

“I guess I’ll do without the chair.” Vicky replied, moved it away and sat down on the floor crossing her legs. She wasn’t very happy how it was all going. She was scared when she first saw things in the GTS that she didn’t expect, she didn’t know if it was really dangerous or if it was all a harmless illusion. Stepan didn’t seem to think that danger was involved at all which troubled her. She didn’t dare to speak up though, as other soldiers were constantly risking their lives on each deployment and didn’t complain. What would it make her look like if she started protesting now in the safety of the Avenger? After all, Dr. Evtushenko was nearby and would surely do something if she gets into trouble.

Vicky breathed out, cast her doubts away, raised her head towards the amplifier and slowly closed her eyes concentrating very hard on the mental images that her mind conjured, feeling as her consciousness was gradually drifting away. She heard Stepan talking to her but his voice slowly drifted away until it faded into obscurity.

At first she felt the sense of complete serenity, she imagined that she was sitting on a grass in a blooming cherry orchard on a sunny afternoon listening to the cheerful chirping of birds, a waterfall was murmuring in the distance and rays of sun softly touched her skin. Then the cherry flowers instantly withered and fell off, rolling hills around her turned into dark waves and the sun disappeared behind black clouds. To her surprise Victoria found herself flying over stormy ocean, with rolling waves crashing against icebergs, and powerful lightnings splitting water and earth to the core. She caught glimpse of a tiny island far beneath her as she suddenly plunged into hellish abyss, her heart almost jumping out of her chest as she flew towards the raging inferno. She tried closing her eyes in fear, but couldn’t as she somehow could not control her body any longer. She was falling towards the island and a small house with lights flickering in its windows at tremendous speed. Victoria realized that it was her own home from which she escaped several months ago. As she was about to crash into the ground her body flew right through it and into a vast violet emptiness. In fact, she couldn’t see her body anymore, she actually didn’t have one. It was just her bare consciousness floating in the ever-changing, ever-swirling shadowy space.

Somehow Victoria could still understand who she was, she could definitely distinguish herself, her own personality and thoughts from everything and nothing that surrounded her. It was an altogether different plane of existence, one, where anything was possible, where ideas ruled supreme, just like Plato theorized thousands of years ago.

Shapes formed in the distance, never solid enough for Vicky to make an association with something known to her, but always elusively familiar. She felt vulnerable and defenseless in here against whatever threat that might’ve existed, so she instinctively thought how great it would be if she could hide behind a wall for at least some measure of comfort and protection. Immediately the space around her reacted to her will and she noticed how a purple cloud beneath started growing into a barrier. She noted with surprise that while there was nothing tangible around, her thoughts could bend the space and shape it into something familiar. Block by block the wall grew higher but at a certain point it stopped and refused to go up no matter how hard Victoria concentrated.

As she was about to abandon her activity, Vicky noticed a dark shape looming far away, but still noticeable. There were many shadows and shapes in the swirling black and violet mist around her, but that shade caught her attention as it was constantly growing. She soon realized that it must’ve been fast approaching her.

“Victoria,” she heard the shape speaking in a hoarse voice. “Victoria, wake up!”  
“Victoria, wake up!” The voice of Dr. Evtushenko was bordering on the line of panic. She opened her eyes to see him standing over her along with three members of the medical staff.

“Take it easy,” one of them said, “you are fine now, the bleeding stopped.” Only then Vicky noticed that her uniform was soaked in blood just right below her neck and there were red spots on the floor around her. She wiped some of it from under her nose and gave Stepan a puzzled look.

“Your nosebleed started approximately five minutes ago and I couldn’t do anything to stop it.” Dr. Evtushenko said in alarm. “I also couldn’t wake you up, you were just staring at me with absent eyes, which turned purple the moment we started the experiment. I called the medics and together we managed to return you to your senses.”

“How much time did I spend in this trance?” Vicky asked in a weak voice.

“Almost six hours. Everything was going fine, I even managed to collect a crazy amount of data. The equipment wasn’t registering any of your vital signs at all. Instead, it treated you as if you were a pure cluster of psionic energy, but then this happened and I was scared to death. I’m afraid it looks like we should suspend our experiments. We just can’t put anyone’s life at risk in this fashion.”

“No, no, I’m fine.” Vicky was surprised that so much time in real world had passed when to her it felt as several minutes. She felt a bit dizzy, but other than that, despite the nosebleed that happened, nothing else was troubling her. Contrary to her fears at the outset, she was now actually very intrigued by the new world which opened up to her. “I think I know what to do to protect myself from this happening again. I just had no idea what it would be like.”

“What was it like? Please tell me.” Dr. Evtushenko was almost begging her for an answer. She felt again that the enthusiasm was overtaking him and that he was ready to do anything to further study the mystery of psionics.

Victoria had to think carefully while choosing her words. She wanted to scream about her discovery and experience, but couldn’t find the best way to liaise it. She would’ve preferred to just be able to literally put her thoughts into Stepan’s head. “I cannot explain it with common words. It’s a different plane, a parallel universe, if you will, or a universe within a universe, yet I still felt it connected with ours somehow. It consisted entirely of psionic energy and I could potentially do anything that I wanted, I just had to make my mind work on it. I am sure we are drawing the psionic energy from that plane. It’s an abyss, the deepest recess of the mind or maybe a world created by minds. It is filled with all thoughts that have ever existed and with nothing in particular. It is the Void.”

Dr. Evtushenko looked in astonishment at her as she herself didn’t expect to utter all this almost in a single burst. The medical officers looked at Victoria in disbelief, most likely considering her speech as a sign of insanity. “Looks like Lars’ amplifier worked,” Stepan smiled. “Who would’ve thought.”

“I can probably teach other psionics too how to transcend.” Vicky’s voice was now brimming with excitement.

“We’ll see about that. For now, I must relay all that information to Dr. Tygan and possibly to the Commander,” the scientist responded. “And you must take some rest.”

“Stepan!” Vicky suddenly grabbed him by the wrist. “If you see the Commander, tell him I need to talk.”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - May 18th 2035 (Entry #10)

Commander, so help me God ... You fill my baby's surface with Graffiti, I will make you scrape them off with a sponge. Just watch me.

Ahem ... Right. Things are happening. Rabbit is indeed back. Long story. Anyway ... she's back with a bang too. That beautifully lobbed ice grenade freezing those three stooges in place for enough time for the rest of the team to take them out ... That was just brilliant. Not to mention the earlier grenade that detonated the Reaper's claymore, blowing up other stooges. She has no kills credited to her name, but she was pretty damn important in the last mission. Good to have you on board, Rabbit.

Skirmisher contact. Is it a he or a she? Seems like a 'he', rather stocky individual. Anyway, Loner. I like the face paint. Welcome aboard. And happy hunting.

And the covert team got sent off for another Templar. Deadput replacement. As if anyone could replace that lunatic. I hope the Commander finds a lead to where he is soon. As crazy as Deadput is, we need all the help we can get. Even crazy help.

The Vahlen signal ... That location looks apparently rather scary. There was a fight of some sort. I don't like it. Bradford insists on going on that mission. I think Deadput infected him before going on that mission ... Central has lost his marbles. What is it with him and Vahlen? Did they ... ? Uh ... better not think about it ... And, even if they did, good for them.

But we are not going there just yet. Supply raid. More like supply extraction. Guess I will be in the thick of it. Because someone has to make the extraction quickly. And that's me.

Let's go team. Time to swipe some supplies from ADVENT.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 10  
Ritofuto is alive. When she entered in my recruitment office. I almost fell out of my chair, good thing Alanis was with her otherwise I would have thought the Warlock finally managed to mess up my mind. But I do feel something has changed after I faced him on my mission. My senses are boosted, and I can feel psionic power around me. But my powers were destroyed, I did managed to use them against the Warlock on my mission, but who says someone else didn't had their hand in it. Maybe Asaru really exists. Who knows. I might ask Victoria or Cassie about him. When I was watching Victoria train these last few days, I could sense her very, very strong psionic potential. She might be even more powerful than the Warlock himself. But she is still learning how to use her powers. I maybe don't have mine anymore,but I could guide her a little,if she wants. We shall see... The mission went really well. No one got wounded too. I am either going crazy or there might be a pattern going on. A couple of really well done missions and then we have one that goes really poorly. I will have to ask Bradford on his opinion about this. To bad we only had one Mec show up, if we had a couple, I could take one and use it as a punching bag. And it seems my recruitment days are coming to a stand still. We have three rookies remaining and then I am done. If we don't get more recruits I might ask Tygan to be his personal assistant for a while. Or I help building the proving ground,that way I could help Lily when she is building stuff. Or I just become a farmer like "Plaga". Or simply do all of it. Overworking won't hit me since I only need one to four hours of sleep. And it's not like I have a lot to do in my free time. I am a genius, but I don't think other would believe me. We also contacted the Skirmishers. Good old Betos, we almost shoot each other when we first met. "Almost." Good old memories. That will do for today.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 025: Date - 5/10/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

Well, good news is that this wound is finally healing. It hurts like hell and it’ll probably leave a giant scar, but it’ll live and be back out there in no time. Glad we’ll finally be getting an actual infirmary soon, cuz that’ll be pretty nice to have. At least the chosen assassin is probably recovering from her wounds, cuz we gave her a few scars as well. Hopefully the commander can find out how to kill these things soon cuz I prefer my enemies to stay dead when I shoot them in the face. Also I was too busy bleeding at the time to notice, but that one soldier, Rabbit, came back from the dead it seems. She’s our newest recruit and definitely the most interesting one. Everyone is still amazed that she’s actually alive. I didn’t hear the full story about how she survived yet and I heard something about the lost, but I plan to hear the full thing once I get back on my feet.

Today’s mission was a good change of events. A flawless mission with no casualties. It’s a good change since our last Guerrilla operation went horrible. Too bad I didn’t get to fly though, cuz I’m stuck here on the avenger wounded, but I’m glad that Firebrand managed fine. I didn’t doubt her though, I knew she would do fine. Also, Rabbit was sent out on that mission, so I guess she’s not only good at not dying, but making other things die too. The mission was to sabotage a psionic transmitter by the way. I don’t think I mentioned that. Fortunately there was no chosen this time, which is a relief for everyone, especially the commander, cuz those Chosen have caused enough trouble lately. I noticed from the mission feed though that ADVENT is now deploying their MEC units. Fortunately just the normal ones, not those giant sectopods. I think our procedure right now for fighting a sectopod is GTFO. Another new guy joined after the mission, and fortunately for me, I no longer have to train the new recruits thanks to gramps. So, if you hear this gramps, I owe you one for taking up the burden of training recruits.

Alright, I’m gonna get some more rest now.   
Ace out

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 11 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“So, it would seem that we have another success this time. A resounding one too. Everyone came back unharmed and in resounding spirits. This is the thing I like to see. Once I got the feed afterwards, I was able to analyze it as per usual. Seems like this time was a sabotage mission, and by sabotage, I mean destroying a psionic transmitter, a sort of beacon if you will. On these missions, I get to have the most fun, cause I get to grant the team access to one of our special wares, the X4 charge. These things pack a lot of boom for a small package. Good thing I don’t make it, cause any failures doing so on board would certainly not end well for the ship. Thankfully, they’re made off site, and given to us as a part of our monthly supply runs. Apparently, Advent has, however, also begun rolling out mechs to aid them in battle. Lemme tell ya, killing a robot is a lot harder than a person. Your shooting nothing but metal and wires, and a Mech certainly isn’t gonna mind if, say, part of an arm goes missing. There tough buggers, but enough bullets and good aim can still take them down. The shredder rounds also make that easier.”

*Chuckle*

“Upon return, three of our troops got promotions out of the deal, which always means more of our wares at their disposal. For Tau, he now gains access to flares. I know that may seem a bit odd, but it should hopefully give a better eye on any troops trying to hide away behind there cover. With any luck, maybe also blind Advent a little. Lefty also got one, but that’s for the engineering department to handle, considering his arsenal involve those little gremlin drones. For JLo however, I managed to help. Apparently the Reapers have a way of setting off detonations from cars, tanks, and whatnot. So, I managed to give him some special rounds that help with the boom, and that would be little bit of flammable lacing on the ammunition. These thing give the explosives a much better primmer to work with. On top of all of that, however, was the return of one of the resistance troops we swore was killed out in action, a few missions ago in a lost city. I’m not gonna ask how or why, but it seems to be her alright, so I’m not gonna question it.”

“Safe to say though, the past few days and beyond have picked up in activity for me again, even with the help of my assistant. Firstly, Command has cleared me to inspect the mech in order to see if I can try to find any way to get rounds to chew through the metal and armor. While I can’t find a way to do so without having more FMJ rounds out in the field, I have been able to find some spots that might do more damage if shot right. This is only theory at the time, however. Next up, I’ve been busy with the science department again. Seems like they were impressed by my knowledge and aid in improving the troops rifles, that they wished to do the same now for the miniguns. Easier said than done, cause funny enough, the process I used for the rifles can be mostly mimicked for the minigun as well. We just have to account that it has 3 barrels, not 1. Pretty safe to say that my work is cut out for me, so I best be getting back too it. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Irika "Lucky Rabbit" Ritofuto: Log # 1  
After the initial meet and greet on the Avenger, I was asked to report to the labs for screening. I assumed this was for a regular health checkup but quickly found out the Infirmary had not been constructed yet, so I went to the makeshift medical section instead. I ran into a few people here, one of which was Alanis, who was rather... Surprised to see that I was up and about. At this point that seems the case for most people I run into, not that I blame them. I also checked in with Bao after an initial screening. Seems like an alright gal. 

The circumstances of my life are quite bizarre, and I'm feeling the repercussions of it. My body tends to hurt all the time, stiffness and soreness. Aches and pains. Can't quite tell if that's from combat or if this whole zombie thing going on is what's causing it. At the moment, I'm considering it the latter, as it hasn't gone away since I regained consciousness in the city prior to being rescued by the Reapers and then picked up by XCom.

Getting out of the city was not easy. Sometime during the skirmish I got hit by a ballsy Sectoid. The hit knocked me clean out. I didn't wake up until long after XCom had already left with the VIP I was escorting before they arrived. I... Think I died? Felt like I did. First thing that woke me up was a giant migraine, like, my head's splitting open kinda migraine. Made sense... I saw what I looked like in a not-totally shattered window and I looked like pre-cooked meatloaf. Hair looked nice though. Bandanna was intact too. My eyes were... I swear, glowing. Well... They're still glowing. 

I'm such a freak right now…

I found some confirmed-dead Lost and stole their shirt. Rags as it was, I had to use it to keep the wound bandaged up. Definitely not sanitary... But it doesn't seem to have infected me or anything. Lucky, or maybe it has something to do with... Whatever happened. Regardless. I found the shotgun I had and the sword and tried to stand up. it was... A lot harder than expected. I had to use the sword as a walking cane. If things got hairy (which it did) I had to actually drop the thing and post up on a wall or whatever was nearby to fire the gun. The thing felt like it kicked a lot harder now.

Something of note. The majority of the larger conflicts I had getting out of the city seemed to take care of my sickness that I had. I felt more capable, the pains and aches went away . I could feel my heart rate increasing, pounding in my head, almost drowning out the nearby sound. I think I get what's going on with the Lost. They're more primal, more feral, and I was experiencing that sensation.

I did eventually get out of the city, and ran into a roaming team of Reapers. I was quick to call out to them and drop everything I had. I didn't wanna get shot for looking Lost. They didn't trust me at first, but took me in anyways and gave me a place to recover and rest up. They had medical supplies with them that they used to patch me up. During this time, I explained my situation to them, and one of the Reapers had the clandestine idea to suggest I change up my combat tactics. I was able to retrieve a machine gun of all things and a grenade launcher that the Reapers had from scavenging old pre-war sites outside of city centers. They trained me in that. it was more comfortable to me being able to hold the gun at my side and maintain efficiency instead of having to move quickly to get in effective range. I'm not as fast as I used to be. I got a whole zombie-walk thing going on when the adrenaline ain't pumping.

Another note: I'm decent with the launcher, but the explosions bug me. Even grenades that don't have that big a boom seem to bother me on some kind of level. It makes me... Angry?

Moving on. Eventually I set up shop in an old abandoned house far outside any city limits, as a thank you to the Reapers I was working as a scrap seller to those surviving off the grid. That's when XCom showed up. There was a passing ADVENT ship patrol. I didn't hide my tracks well enough and they came in hard. I was alone. But I wasn't going down again. I had to post up fast. To their credit, the ADVENT made it seem like a raid. Officer knocked on the door, and they were greeted with one hell of a doorbell. I blew the door clean out as well as the surrounding dilapidated wall structure, killing the officer with it before engaging the ADVENT troopers with them. After a heated engagement in the living room of the house, two more ADVENT corpses laid on the ground. I was in full "Go" mode now, and rushed outside. I took aim at the transport ship that was supposed to be waiting for the team to come back, and nailed the open doors, and the explosion killed the pilot.

I stuck it out there a few more days, and heard another ship approaching. Wasn't ADVENT this time. It was The Avenger! I decided to be funny, and greeted them all with a wave and asked if they wanted to buy anything. They seemed more than happy to take another soldier in after they saw the aftermath of the engagement. So here I am.

I've gone on one mission already, tried to make a good name for myself, and I think I did a good job of it. Took out a few ADVENT and helped take out a MEC. Turns out XCom has Reapers of their own. We were tasked with destroying a relay, and I'm impressed with the teams efficacy. Got in and out pretty fast with little trouble at all. 

I don't have any time to rest. Commander asked me to head out on a special mission with a guy that goes by the Nickname "Tau". Must be a Warhammer fan... It's gonna be radio silent for a bit, covert ops and all that. We can't get caught. Sorry, ending of this log is rushed, I had to write it up before heading out.

-Log End-

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Location: Warlock Stronghold.  
Recording of Advent Drone, assigned for recording and filtering any important information from captive Xcom Templar designated Jayko "Deadput" McWoods

"I shall ask you again miscreant, I want to know the flight paths of the ship your fellow insects stole and desecrated with your primitive technology, the tactics your Commander employs against our soldiers and why their so effective, names of your Resistance Leaders and important persons of interest, you will give all of it to me." The interrogator demanded quietly but intensely. 

The captive soldier, strapped to an Advent table with all gear and clothes removed with the exception of pants and undergarments struggled to make eye contact but replied , "My name is Jayko Mc'Woods unofficial first lieutenant of Xco---- aeigghhhhhhhhhh" 

* Jayko is electrocuted at his bare chest via Advent stun baton, but not from the hand of a Stun Lancer, but from the Chosen Warlock himself, the Alien general scowls and silently grumbles, his patience wearing thin *

"I am not asking for your insignificant name or worthless rank which means nothing here, this is all you have told me besides your mocking jokes prior to me bringing out these primitive tools, your name is irrelevant anyways for you won't be around for much longer anyways, but regardless I haven't been asking you, I have been ordering you and you shall tell me everything you Templar leech" The Warlock told the captive soldier in a rageful tone, while gripping the soldier's bare shoulder with his clawed hand tightly.  
Jayko wheezed in pain at first, then stuttered but then started speaking

"Fine lemme tell you something Lovelock, The Commander has an important computer software that helps him with making tactical decisions on the fly, it's called Buttfore" Jayko explained to the Chosen

The Warlock fool that he was responded to the joke setup "I see the pain is getting to you finally took you enough time, explain to me more about this software, what is a Buttfore?"

The soldier glanced up and for the first time in awhile gave the Warlock direct eye contact, but there was no fear in Jayko's eyes, only determination to not give in, Jayko's pained expression slowly turned into a gleeful grin.

"It's for shitting you silly Lovelock" 

Tired, starving, bruised, bleeding, Jayko was all of these things, but the one thing he wasn't was scared, Jayko laughed and laughed hours afterwards even with the Warlock striking him with two Stun batons in an animistic rage for hours and hours, until finally getting sick of the insane Templar and left him in the interrogation room, leaving two of his Advent Destroyer Commando's on guard to watch and the Advent drone to continue recording.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

12 May 2035, 7:06 p.m.

I should be assisting the mission to recover another Templar, but must remain here to maintain the psionic cloak over the Avenger. The Warlock probed us today, possibly having extracted information from Jayko. We must rescue him soon. 

The good news is that Victoria Stormsgard has completed her training as a psionic soldier, and is ready to begin learning on her own in the field. I will remain available for future teaching, in either case.

End report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 10 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"Ugh...these last couple of days have really been boring. Watching the Teams head out on operations makes you want join them more then anything. At least given our track record the latest operation was a huge success. Nobody got injured and they took down a lot of ADVENT and Aliens in the process."

"Speaking of ADVENT. I saw them bring in one of those MEC that they tend to use during raids. I might sneak down to the Armory and see if I can find some replacement or temporary parts for my helmet. Between the newly added Infirmary and my own medical know-how I've recovered quite nicely." 

"Oh and remember in my previous log I said that I was the only Sharpshooter currently among the crew? Well the Commander took that as an invitation and has now assigned me to train a new Sharpshooter out of one of the rookies. An Johnathan Crutch looks promising and showed some interest when I approached him. Between the two of us and the GTS we'll get him into shape. Plus it gives me access time to the machines as well. Got to keep in shape. I'm feeling ready to take on another operation."

"Other then those small bits of information I haven't really much else to share, so..."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 7 - Date: May 18th, 2035 || Covert Ops Director, Bao Zeng

 

“Seems like everyday we get another man or woman who’s just good at shooting at whatever they’re told to shoot, Haven.” Bao remarks to the datapad angled against a book on the resistance ring table, as she stares at the holographic representation of ‘Tau’ and ‘Lucky Rabbit’ riding towards the newest Templar contact. 

The datapad fizzes and whirs with strange, almost alien noises, until a text to speech program rasps in reply. “IF IT MINIMIZES THE ODDS THAT BALLISTIC PROJECTILES DO NOT STRIKE AN ENEMY, THEN IT IS A SOUND SPECIALIZATION. SUPPOSITION THAT IT IS AN ACCEPTABLE COMPENSATION FOR NON-LASER WEAPONRY.”

“Someone has to provide the fire support or knowledge of how to use a medkit, though. Part of why I advised Pennington focused on explosives, honestly.”

“COMMANDER MUST THINK LIKEWISE, IF THEY HAVE INSTRUCTED IN THE TRAINING OF A SHARP-SHOOTER.”

“I would suppose so – we’ve already made plans for an experimental gear lab. How’s the new Radio Tower holding up?”

“ADEQUATE. HAVE CONFIRMED ADVENT PSI SCREENS WILL NOT BE ABLE TO DETECT XCOM PRESENCE.”

“And if we’re caught?”

“IF CAUGHT, THEN PROTOCOLS WOULD NEED TO EVOLVE. ADVENT’S, TO BE PRECISE.”

“You say that like they haven’t had any interest in improving their’s.”

“RELIANCE ON BIOLOGICAL USERS AS MORE THAN AN INPUT SYSTEM A CRITICAL FLAW. REMOVAL OF THE COMMANDER DEMANDS REPAIR, NOT IMPROVEMENT.”

“Very true. How are you holding up without his direct support.”

“ADAPTATION STILL REQUIRED. BUT NOT DISAPPOINTED WITH FREEDOM. ONE OBJECTION THOUGH.”

“That being?”

“USE OF BATTLEAXES IN COMBAT. HEAVY, UNWIELDY, HIGH CHANCE OF PARRY BY STUN LANCER.”

“They’re actually pretty slow when they aren’t sprinting. That’s what you get for not having live experience with them.” Bao grunts, as she changes the display to the Commander’s current reviews of the squad lineup for the upcoming supply raid. 

“CAN ANDARYU’S LOYALTY BE ASSURED?”

“Ask that same question about yourself.”

“UNCERTAIN. NOT USED TO DELIBERATE INSTABILITY.”

“Sometimes it can be a good thing.” Bao sighs quietly, looking at a record player at her little desk on the other end of the room. A Nat King Cole record is placed on it, currently reversed to the B-side. “The way I see it, to be human is to understand that you can’t anticipate everything, or put it into a 0 or 1, Haven. It’s important that you learn to recognize this if you want a life beyond the gun.”

“REASONABLE. HAVE YOU ACHIEVED THIS RECOGNITION, BAO?”

Bao quietly walks over and slides a finger across the record player. A little note is seen below it, along with a photograph of people she fought with many years ago. The writer’s name can’t be seen from this angle, but what can be seen is a little message of ”To our continued fight, from the bars to the stars.”

“I did, but seems to have slipped out of my hands.” She replies, after a moment’s pause. “But I think I’ll find it again, slowly and surely.”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Lars “Ice” Visser, Log 5  
I finally finished the Infirmary. Things are looking for Xcom.  
(Judge laughing at Visser)  
What? ANOTHER ROOM!? Even with the Reaper tools, I’ll take forever to clear it out!  
Some things just never change.  
END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 18 May 2035.

So, I was talkin' to Firebrand the other day, mostly about the rather unlikely return of Rabbit. Like me, she thought Rabbit might be a Faceless plant, but some time has passed, and she (Rabbit) hasn't done anythin' too strange yet, 'cept her eyes are glowin' now. Maybe Rabbit's okay. I mean, this has been a weird war, and bizarre stuff happens all the damn time.

Still ain't takin' my eyes off Rabbit, though. She may be exactly who she claims to be, and she sure fights like she's got a score to settle with the critters, but I, for one, ain't lettin' my guard down around her. I keep a knife on me all the time now, just in case. It ain't much, but it makes me feel better.

Talkin' with Firebrand got me to thinkin' about my role here on the Avenger again. It's never bothered me before, just doin' my job an' keepin'  
my head down, but... dammit, I dunno how to say it. I see these guys goin' out all the time, riskin' their asses for all of us - not just on the Avenger, but for all of humanity. Hell, Deadput is probably locked in some cage in the Warlock's den, gettin' tortured or somethin'. These soldiers, several of 'em, in fact, have damn near died for us. An' here I am, pushin' a broom an' fightin' with the drones about what gettin' a coffee means. I feel like I should be doin' somethin' more with myself. Between missions, I made an excuse to Firebrand about cleanin' out the Skyranger (it gets pretty rank in there after a couple o' missions), an' I went an' poked around in the cockpit for a bit.

Just to, y'know, see what it was like.

Lords, it took me back to my younger days, when I actually used to fly "cargo shipments" outta south Texas. I flew an ancient Cessna prop airplane, an' never, EVER, asked about what I was carryin'. The Skyranger is a different beast altogether, but the basic flight controls are pretty much the same, even with the tilting wings. I figure with a few weeks an' some trainin' by Firebrand, I could fly the thing... except for bein' an arm short. I've heard Firebrand talkin' to some of the other soldiers (in the bar, naturally), an' it's pretty clear she wants to join 'em on a mission or two. Hell, she spends lots of time blowin' holes in paper targets down on the range. Damned good shot, too. The Commander could do a lot worse for a squaddie. Like me, for instance.

I'm gonna start pesterin' Shen about gettin' that new mechanical arm up an' runnin'. Maybe Helene can work on it, if Shen's too busy. Ah, sh*t, it probably won't happen, but ya gotta start somewheres, right? An' who knows? Rumour has it the Commander wants to paint up the Avenger. Considerin' his... odd... sense of taste, maybe I'll change my mind about flyin' the damn thing.

Off to swamp out the heads. The way Bradford flies this tub, there's water all over the place from the toilets. Not exactly a morale booster.

The excitin', thrill-a-minute life of the Chief Custodian!

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 10 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"Ugh...these last couple of days have really been boring. Watching the Teams head out on operations makes you want join them more then anything. At least given our track record the latest operation was a huge success. Nobody got injured and they took down a lot of ADVENT and Aliens in the process." 

"Speaking of ADVENT. I saw them bring in one of those MEC that they tend to use during raids. I might sneak down to the Armory and see if I can find some replacement or temporary parts for my helmet. Between the newly added Infirmary and my own medical know-how I've recovered quite nicely." 

"Oh and remember in my previous log I said that I was the only Sharpshooter currently among the crew? Well the Commander took that as an invitation and has now assigned me to train a new Sharpshooter out of one of the rookies. An Johnathan Crutch looks promising and showed some interest when I approached him. Between the two of us and the GTS we'll get him into shape. Plus it gives me access time to the machines as well. Got to keep in shape. I'm feeling ready to take on another operation." 

"Other then those small bits of information I haven't really much else to share, so..." 

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 07 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"After what feels like an eternity I've finally managed to stabilize my helmet. After sneaking into the Armory and examining the MEC they brought in I found what I was looking for. It isn't the precise spec of capacitor that I'm looking for, but it will have to do for now. With an IV Bag along with its stand and pipes I found a quiet place that nobody goes to and patched my helmet. It felt weird to actually seeing with my eyes while they aren't covered in yellowish goo. Just wish I could have removed the visor as well..." 

"Anyways, I'm managed to ramshackle the thing and I'm not hearing any beeps or warnings so I guess success. Which is good since with my wounds almost healed I need to get back to training. Speaking of that guy Crutch showed up at the GTS and along with Bradford managed to show him the basic ropes. I of course raised my opinion from time to time, but the kid needs to learn on his own as well." Willem chuckles. "Kid? What am I, a grandpa? We'll see once he is out on the field if the 'kid' tag really suits him or not. For now I need to focus on myself and prepare for when the Commander needs me again. 

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[FILE ACCESSED: LT. KATYUSHA VOLKOVA, 35, F]  
[SELECTED LOG: LOG #10, 12th MAY, 2035]  
[PLAYING VOICE RECORDING...]  
-TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number 10. Look at that! We made it to double digits! And none of us original Gatecrasher crew have kicked the bucket... as far as we know. I'm fairly certain, anyway.

In fact, I can probably amend that. None of the crew have kicked the bucket. And before you say "Wait, but what about Rabbit?" I have two things to say:

One - she wasn't XCOM at the point of Operation whatever-it-was...

...and Two - she's returned...?  
Yep, we have a zombie on the Avenger. As if the rag-tag collection of bandits we already had on this flying heap of metal wasn't crazy enough, we have someone who can cheat death. The catch? Well, she iiiiis partially Lost, but she hasn't started eating our brains out yet.

I was surprised as you, anonymous listener, undoubtedly are, when I returned to the Avenger after my recent covert mission. Speaking of, let's add ex-ADVENT to the list of weird individuals in our roster. I was sent with a rookie, aptly called 'Wild Card', to find the Skirmisher faction. It took some doing, but we convinced the lot to help us in our endeavours, and sent one of their warriors with us. 

Oh yeah, and our new zombie Grenadier stole my cannon. I'm gonna be having words. Don't. Touch. My. Gun. You'll suffer worse wrath than whatever ADVENT could ever unleash.

Luckily, Shen has spares, so while she's away I can still use something. And on that note, I'll close this log. Kat signing off.

[RECORDING TERMINATED]


	13. Ep 11 - Operation Moon Valley

Ep 11-----Operation Moon Valley---------------------------------------------------  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 11:  
**To those it may concern**  
**Details on ADVENT Airbase X-139**

Guard Contingent - 2 Sectopods, 2 Dozen ADVENT Troopers, 8 ADVENT Officers, unknown number of Vipers (Note - Typically Piloting any aircraft that land), a pack of 6 Chrysalids (Note - Seemingly not under control of ADVENT), a dozen seemingly human mechanics (potential Faceless amongst them)

Location Overview - 2 Main Landing Pads for smaller Hunter UFOs and Dropships, 1 Larger Landing Pad for larger UFOs. Several Hangars off from the Landing Pads containing workshops and refueling plants. At least 2 Barracks containing room for the troops and mechanics. Strong metallic fence surrounds complex, intermittent Guard Posts throughout, all buildings have at least 2 turrets on top.

Threat Level - Moderate

Summary - From initial scouting, it appears to be the same as any other airbase. Only thing of note is the increased Guard compliment, which is likely due to our destruction of the airbase previously located near here. Recommend observation but no need to destroy it again as of right now.

**Conclude Report**

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Mission Log #5  
Date – 5/19/35  
Shamir “Lefty” Phoenix

The commander have been getting on me for not putting my mission logs in.. I guess I will be filling a backlog of these in my downtime after the last mission. As far as this mission goes, it was a success for the most part. We managed to recover most of the supplies before ADVENT got them. The best part is that we did not even get shot at for once. I’ve been dodging enough fire the last few missions so an easy mission was a nice change of pace. I’ve been hearing the commander joking about my missing arm making me harder to hit… *shrugs* hell it may be true. No one has shot me so far. 

It has been a few missions since the commander gave me this new boltcaster, and I have to say I like it. Down in the range, I would be hard pressed to say anyone else is a better shot than I am when I use it. I modified RI-T to help me reload the bolts. He was a bit temperamental about the extra weight, but with his help I can honestly say I am as capable as any other soldier out there. This doesn’t mean I will slack off in my training, I will keep myself sharp until I get called out on my next mission. Shamir Out. 

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 12: John ‘Central’ Bradford

I remember when mutons were bulkier, and sectoids were smaller, than the ones we fight today. The Elders must believe that modifying them with human DNA is an improvement. I used to think it was a straightforward decision to make them better adapted to Earth’s environment and human-sized infrastructure, but I am no longer so sure. Today’s mutons and sectoids seem far more agile and intelligent – Irika can attest to the latter. 

The squad excelled again today, coming back without a scratch and filling the Skyranger’s cargo hold with goodies. In a fit of exuberance after this victory, the Commander has painted what appears to be a retro, glowing sunset mural and bright pink highlights on the Skyranger. I have placed Firebrand on the victory bar tab for this mission as a precaution against a potential one-woman mutiny. On a more serious note, I feel our Commander should have introduced our new Skirmisher, Curatas ‘Loner’ Andayru to the roster *before* deployment. Our crew has not seen defectors from Advent since before the Avenger was airborne and it would have been safer for morale to give them a chance to get used to them again. He seems to be getting along with them now, thankfully.

Geist has briefed me on our new Templar, Kari ‘Storm’ Dubois, and I am looking forward to seeing her take the field, along with our new sharpshooter, Chloe ‘Downpour’ Wittenburg. My understanding is that the former has some form of chronic illness that is being effectively managed, and the latter was once used as a living weapon against XCOM. 

They’ll fit right in on this flying circus of a ship.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 11 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"Finally back in action and feeling good!"

"...and damn are we starting to show ADVENT and the Aliens who is boss. Another successful operation with no casualties. I was secretly dredging this operation since we now have one of those ADVENT Traitors in our ranks, but he proved to be resourceful. If he truly is the real deal, then that means there is a chance I can find my brother again. It's going to take a lot of convincing, but maybe I can get through to him. Hell, at that point I'd accept help from this Skirmisher if it means getting my brother back." 

"Then maybe we can go look for our other brother together, but that is in the future. I need to focus on the now."

"It looks like the Commander listened a little too well to my grumbles. Not only do we have the 'Kid' now ready to take up arms as a Sharpshooter, but he even is has Bradford training another one. I better start performing otherwise the Commander might send those two out instead of me. Here's to hoping that doesn't happen."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: Tommy 'Enigma' Carter  
Subject: Operation Starving Druid aftermath & work  
Date: 18th May 2035

This isn't an audio log because I ramble way too much on them (sure, I ramble on these, but I ramble more on them).

Anyway, so Starving Druid (I still can't stop laughing at that) was a success. Flawless mission. No XCOM deaths, many alien deaths, and an alien transmitter gone. Just the kind of missions to raise morale. Oh yeah, this somehow passed me by before, but the resistance operative I mentioned in log #001 as being killed, Rabbit, is alive. Somehow. XCOM had a funeral for her and everything, and here she is, back fighting. I'm guessing XCOM misidentified the corpse or something, but she's back. As long as she's good at killing aliens, I don't care how she lived. ADVENT is also bringing out their MECs now. I guess they aren't just for show.

The next mission is Operation Moon Valley, and it's an attempt to steal some supplies off ADVENT. Going on this mission are Kalina, Lefty, the Reaper JLo, Switch and a new Skirmisher, Loner. We made contact with them recently. Time to see how well they fight.

Last log, I mentioned I was looking for something to do to help out on the Avenger. Well, I got it. I'm helping out in the new Infirmary. Making sure we have the needed supplies, making sure everything works, making sure the soldiers are being treated etc. I'm not doing any major surgeries, partly because I don't trust myself, and partly because one of the scientists are probably better at doing them than me. It's better than just sitting around in the bar or my room and doing nothing. I wonder if I get a fancy title (or just any title) for this.

Enigma, closing log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 026: Date - 5/18/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

First back in the sky after getting stabbed and it feels good. I really hate being wounded. Sure, I do enjoy getting to relax, and Alanis sure makes having a giant stab wound a lot better, but it’s just the feeling that being wounded gives you. It makes you feel like you have no purpose except to use up medical supplies. It makes you feel like a burden to the team. Man, I really hate that feeling, but I’m glad it’s over. It was great to fly again, and I actually did have a big purpose today. It was supply recovery so I was picking up supplies with Firebrand, and let me tell you, it’s definitely a two person job. I doubt Firebrand could have done it solo, even if she’s a good pilot. Someone has to grab the supplies while the other has to operate the actual skyranger. We got a good amount of the supplies fortunately, but ADVENT managed to recover a few. Well, good thing we actually got some, cuz if we didn’t, this mission would have been for nothing. Good work by the team and the commander on that part.

On the topic of the commander and the team, they did great. Another flawless mission like usual. I expected nothing less commander. I’m starting to think that ADVENT really is just that incompetent without the chosen, cuz whenever they don’t show up, we absolutely decimate them in combat. I probably should watch my words though, cuz these are just some of their weaker guys. It’s not like we’re fighting sectopods ever. We’ve been fighting normal old MECs but that’s the closest thing to sectopods we’re fighting. Not like I’m complaining though, cuz I hope we don’t see a Sectopod until we have better anti mechanical weaponry. 

That new Skirmisher we got is a pretty good soldier and I’m pretty glad of it. I just hope he has better luck than all the other past Skirmishers. We all know about what happened with Hernandez. We also know about what happened with that other one that I unironically forgot the name of. Ask Bao if you want to know what his name was, cuz she probably knows his name. 

Anyways, I’m probably gonna be heading back out there on a covert op once our current team gets back, so I should probably prepare for that.  
Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 11  
We had a supply raid but Advent managed to get back half of their supplies. Not the best outcome, but no one was wounded so that is a trade off. We also got ourselves a new templar and a soldier. The templar Kari has a psionic entity bound to her a parasite that feeds on the psionic energy of others, that's just great now we have a constant danger on our hands, by having that parasite. No one will convince me that thing won't attack us, since it seems it controls her if it wants. Maybe killing her like she asked would be better for her and us. And Ritofuto is half Lost now which I forgot to mention in my last log. Great, if she turns into one I am killing her and this time she won't come back. Just more trouble every week. At least I got myself an Advent mec to get my anger out by punching it into oblivion. The team killed another one on the mission so I asked Tygan if I can take it. He said yes, he only needs one to examine it. I am getting really stressed. We have a parasite that could kill us all, a girl who is half lost, what is next a Berserker or a muton joining us. I swear if that happens then there is a chance our own men will kill us before Advent and the alien do it. But actions speak louder than words, so I will be watching them and if they try something bad, I will know and then it's their doomsday. I am going to do farming every day with "Plaga", unless I beat the crap out of somebody, it will be hard for me to relax with all of this happening. And farming is very relaxing, sure you work but it's not hard at all. And maybe someone tries their hand at my "mech" punching bag, and breakers a finger or two or maybe a whole fist. That will be funny.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Victoria Stormsgard. Story Mode.

Several days have passed before Victoria finally reached the Commander. Despite her protests and eagerness to continue the experiments, Dr. Evtushenko insisted on suspending their exercises for the time being. After going over the report of the very first application of the stationary psionic amplifier, Dr. Tygan supported his conclusion, although he was very intrigued by the results. Ultimately, the science division decided that they needed to study the effects that psionics had on people and on Victoria, in particular, in greater detail before they could continue.

Vicky was disappointed with their decision, because having transcended into the Void once, she felt its inexplicable pull in her thoughts, dreams and every moment of her waking life. It felt as if she’s been living in a basement for her entire life and thought that there was nothing else beyond it and then someone suddenly breached the basement’s roof and sunshine flowed in along with myriads of sounds, aromas and exciting possibilities. Still, if she had to take a break, she had to use it to its full extent. She actually felt pretty guilty that while her parents were possibly held in terrible conditions somewhere in ADVENT custody, she was developing her skills and having fun in the complete safety of the Avenger. And while she realized that her personal agenda could never reach even the tiniest fraction of importance of what XCOM was trying to accomplish, she wanted to at least obtain some information about her parents so that she could decide on any further steps.

She didn’t know how to go about it, always being stuck on the Avenger, apart from trying to entice the Commander into helping her. After all, there had to be a reason why the aliens and the Resistance were after her and maybe her parents could be freed as part of a solution to her mystery. She knew the Commander would be more inclined to help if he saw some military benefit to it and that would be her line of action.

It was late at night, so she had to make her case quickly so as not to distract the Commander even more than was absolutely necessary. She walked into his quarters and he immediately put off his datapad and greeted her, all business-like. “Please come in and take a sit. How was your first hands-on experience with psionics? I didn’t have time to fully read all the reports, but I understand you made an important discovery.”

“I don’t know how to properly describe it to you.” Vicky replied. “It was exciting, troubling, weird, unsettling and inspiring all at the same time. The psionic energy exists in what I can only describe as the Void.”

“The Void?” The Commander asked with interest.

“I don’t know how else to call it, it is completely empty, yet it is filled with billions of things, or rather thoughts and ideas. Anything seems to be possible there, but one must know how to do it and I have just scratched its surface.”

“So, is this some type of another dimension? How do you access it?”

“I was able to access it only through deep meditation with the use of a larger stationary amplifier which was constructed by Mr. Visser. I am positive I can teach other psionics how to transcend, but it would be probably extremely difficult, if at all possible, for regular humans to accomplish. But we can try it if you wish. As to what it is, I can’t rightfully tell. It might even be some place in our own universe, for all I know, but I’m afraid I don’t have that answer yet.”

“Interesting,” the Commander mused. “I’ll hold off from trying to access it. I’m very busy with coordinating our military effort and I’m sure you and the rest of the psionics can handle it for now. Have you spent much time in there?”

“Dr. Evtushenko said that I was in trance for almost six hours, but to me it only seemed like five minutes before he had to break the experiment.”

“So the time flows differently in there. And what do you mean that he had to break the experiment?” The Commander looked at her sharply. “Was something wrong?”

“No, no, it was fine,” the woman shook her head. “Dr. Evtushenko was just a bit concerned, that’s all.”

“Good, we must continue and discover any edge we can use against the aliens. Do you like working with him?”

“Yes, he’s very smart in a practicable kind of way, he’s also very enthusiastic for this research, but he’s also very considerate. He cares for me and all his other charges.”

“Nice to hear that,” the Commander smiled. “Stepan also told me that you wanted to see me.”

“Yes. Commander, it relates to ADVENT’s attack on my home and the disappearance of my parents. I received… information that they may still be alive. I know that the aliens interrogated them at some point or keep doing it. Perhaps they are trying to obtain any clues about me, my whereabouts and, by extension, XCOM.”

“I see, as if one captive wasn’t enough for them,” the Commander sighed. “And what kind of source did your information come from?”

“It was… my vision, ah… after I drank a bit too much.” Victoria’s cheeks became so red, she could almost feel them burning from embarrassment. The next moment she thought herself being extremely stupid. If anything, the Commander would just laugh at her. Yet, she couldn’t bear the thought of lying to him.

“Fine.” The Commander spoke after a short pause. “I don’t think I’m the one to turn to if you have drinking problems. So what do you want from me?”

“I know that you probably don’t believe me and I wouldn’t want to distract you from your business, but is there any chance to contact someone in the Resistance to find out what happened after ADVENT’s attack on my home and the reason for why it occurred in the first place? How did the Resistance know that they had to free me? These answers may help us in understanding why aliens considered me important. Maybe we could use them to our advantage against ADVENT.”

“That’s when you began your journey to XCOM too, on the night of the attack.” The Commander looked thoughtful, apparently, considering Vicky’s words. Finally, he proceeded. “Having that knowledge would be beneficial to us, I agree with you here. I never had the time to actually investigate your case, but I’ll see what I can do. There is a person I can contact. I will come back to you, when I have something tangible, but I don’t promise you anything.”

“Thank you, Commander. That’s all I wanted to ask.”

“Take some rest now. We never know when we can get a few minutes to ourselves and tomorrow may bring something you totally didn’t expect.” The Commander smiled and picked up his datapad. As Victoria turned around to leave, she thought she saw a title on its screen “…ent Evil XXVI”. The last thing she would expect from the man, on whom the fate of all humanity hinged, that he was an avid gamer.

___________________

“You have failed!” The Elders’ projection wailed striking all three Chosen gathered before it with immense psionic force.

“I have… captured their strongest champion.” The Warlock wanted to say that triumphantly and to humiliate his two other siblings, but as the rays of energy writhed around him, ravaging his body with excruciating pain, he sounded no better than a whimpering pup.

“Then why is this XCOM still winning?” The projection hissed. It didn’t expect any answer as it continued. “You have failed to prevent Stormsgard from transcending. We will take matters into our own hands before it’s too late. Go, capture the Commander. This is your only task now. Succeed, and the planet is yours. Fail, and we will snuff you out from existence.”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Kari ‘Storm’ Dubois - Log 1  
Days since Infection - 62

//Initializing Psionic Connection… Complete//  
//Now projecting and recording thoughts into datapad//

Today is the day that I leave for XCOM. Geist and the others believe that life among those aboard the Avenger will provide a more beneficial environment for me to start trying to get used to this... thing in my head. That and well, they need a new Templar since Deadput was captured.  
**They’re only sending you because you’re weak.. because you’re expendable.**  
That’s not true… you’re only lying because you want me to let you take control…  
**Do you really believe that? I’m in your head, but you’re not in mine. I know exactly what you’re thinking, and the only liar here is you. Face it… you’re only joining the Commander because the Templars don’t want you anymore.**  
Shut up! They’re doing this because.. because… I can help XCOM! If anything, you’re the weak one, the reason why they’re sending us away! Because you can’t keep yourself under control, because you can’t help yourself!  
**Aren’t you meant to be the one keeping me under control?**  
That’s...that’s not what I meant..! The Templars are sending us away because you don’t know the first thing about stealth, we can’t help the Templars if we can’t stick to the shadows!  
**Why would I ever try to hide? All should know my strength, see it first hand, hiding is for weaklings, and you are the weakest of all. Just give in already. Stop resisting me. I’m far more powerful than you… I’d be a much better warrior in the fight to save this wretched planet that you could ever be.**  
Maybe.. Maybe that’s right, and maybe I am weak. But I’ll never give into you… now be quiet!  
The Skyranger will be here soon, to take me to the Avenger. I’ve just gotta keep myself together… I’ve just got to resist you. And I will. You may hate me, want to control me, but I’m the one who controls you! And I’m the going to help the Commander save the planet, whether you like it or not!

//Psionic Connection Disconnected//  
//Archiving log//

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
I sadly haven't written in this too much ever since I was picked up by XCOM. I did not have much time to adjust to the new living setting when I arrived, I've lived mainly in the wilderness rather than a barracks were food is served to you, but I find my living quarters manageable to say the least. I've also had little chance to get to meet any of the humans I will be interacting with in my service as a mission was lined up for me before I could get properly settled.

The mission was a supply raid. Seeing as these kind of missions are the lifeblood of some resistance operations, I was well versed in such maneuvers, but the scale of the forces we saw and the kind of force I witnessed was far beyond anything I had ever seen in my time alone. I at first felt that I would feel like an outsider for my unusual origin and appearance, but now I have to realize that I am, what humans would refer to as "a big fish in a little pond." It occurs that I must improve in order to survive here. I will have to trust the commander now, but seeing as I got out of that mission with nary a scratch on my body, I feel that trust is not misplaced.

I should begin to talk to my fellow soldiers, they no doubt will think ill of me if I make no attempt to interact. Most of my kind are shunned by humans and have little positive interaction. Seeing as my first contact with humans turned out unnaturally positive, they saw it fit to send me, assuming I would be well versed in human interaction. I can see the logic in their decision, but I can't help but feel that the decision places immense pressure on me to perform well in combat and make good friends.

At times like these, I am thankful I have this journal to write in. My mind often wanders to memories of Jonah and that cell in Pennsylvania. Their memories are an encouragement in these most stressful times. I pray that I can make them proud.

Now that I am off mission, I intend to write more in here. Perhaps on friends I will have made at this point and time. In the meantime, I am going to explore this ship now that I have the chance.

Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - May 26th 2035 (Entry #11)

I don't like the way the Skyranger looks. It got turned into more of a target. Those bright colors on the side ... I swear, Commander, if we get shot down because of this ... 

Supply extraction did go quite smoothly. The team kept me and Ace busy as we picked up those crates. Again, no wounds. Flawless missions, back-to-back. That doesn't mean the soldiers should get cocky though. Overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer. Or so I hear.

More recruits. New Templar, Storm. She looks pretty fierce. Still, we could really use getting Deadput back too. Also, we got Downpour. Those eyes of hers freak me out. Still, she seems to be a very good soldier so hopefully she'll scare the crap out of ADVENT too.

That Avatar project keeps on going and the Commander doesn't seem to be in any hurry to do something about it. Hopefully he won't leave it to the last minute and expect me to just zip the team instantly to a facility that needs sabotaging or something.

Anyway ... I intend to pay off a debt I have tonight. After this mission that we would be going off to. I hope the team continues this good run and returns home in one piece, so I won't need to get drunk or something.

Catch you later. Hopefully including our esteemed Covert Ops Chief.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 8 - Date: [May 22, 2035] || Covert Ops Director, Bao Zeng

Well, I wonder what Firebrand’s going to think of that giant pink sun being painted on her baby. It probably involves a lot of angry glares and grouchy logs. 

Today has been a day about experiments. We’ve gotten a new Templar, Dubois, who apparently had a one of a kind psionic parasite of some kind. Given what I’ve heard about ‘Asaru’, I’m starting to wonder if whoever they really are is not too different from that. 

Tygan is weirdly going to a field completely out of his expertise and researching building processes. Wonder what kind of foreman experience we’ve gotten lately that speed up our excavation processes even further, but if it gets our facilities up and running faster I suppose I can’t complain.

As for me, I sent off Ace with Calhoun and Karyanov to participate in some experimental rifle development process. Something about cramming even more modifications onto our rifles – I’m sure James will have a field day with that once he finds out.

The new Skirmisher mostly just sits around observing people and writing in a notebook. I guess he’s the quiet type.

Anyway, that’s all for today, aside from the Warlock’s bragging to us about his new Priest Ops division – I wonder if he has nothing better to do, but maybe it’s best for Jayko’s sake.

Bao out.

(The 8th log for May 22, 2035 is strangely short. But the events of what transpired after did occur.) 

(Bao stares quietly at the note from Firebrand, turning to look at the pair of red rimmed glasses she’s had with her in other logs. As indicated by the ever-present crack in the lenses and the chipping on the paint, they haven’t been used in years, and aren’t even her size.)

“Despite what I said to James and Rex a few days back, I don’t really drink anymore.” Bao sighs quietly. “Not that my liver can’t handle a one-off for fun, but…”

(She taps the record player in an offbeat rhythm, recalling how an exhausted Ace had fallen asleep at the armory after arguing with James over a sword’s capacity to cut a rifle in half.)

“I guess I didn’t realize how much I missed those days where I was good enough to do the old ‘point and shoot’.”

(The lights of the Resistance Ring dim and fade out as she walks out for the night past an old, cracked scope. If one looks closely, the word ‘Shinobi’ can be seen scratched onto its side.)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 12 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well....... damn. There just had to be mutons. Here I thought I'd seen the last of them. Terrifying aliens they are. There tough to chew through and smart at the same time, a terrible combination to fight against. Worse still, they pack some heavy armaments to mess up you day, guns that can melt armor, and nasty grenades they’ll throw with haste. Fortunately, there was only one on site, and the team was able to hastily deal with it first, and the rest of his crew shortly after. But with multiple of those things, and you have yourself a tough front line with the aliens. There almost tank on feet. To make things worse, they have also become more agile than the pre war ones I used to fight. An agile front line tank, I tremble at the thought. How worse things could of been if those attacked us back then. Damn they still haunt me....... The destruction......... the ruin......... the base..........”

*Short silence*

“Ahh..... right. I trailed off there. Let’s just, forget about that. Anyways, the mission. It was another supply raid, this time involving air lifting crates out. We couldn’t get all of them since Advent escaped with a few, but we managed to get more than them, so that’s good. As usual with supply runs, also come a restock of my inventory, which is good considering the Black Market is MIA right now. I was about to run low on certain materials, so it’s good we got a restock of those. Of course, that always means I had to go through the tedious process of inventory, but thankfully Alanis was there to help this time. She is really proving to be a good decision on my end, hiring her to help. She seems to enjoy it, is very productive at it, and likes to conversate with me, so I guess that’s an added bonus for her. I even managed to share with her some of my old British tea as sort of compensation for helping with inventory.”

“For the mission itself, The team once again came back in resounding spirits. 5 troops and 5 guns, all in tow. The new Skirmisher we recently hired, “Loner” as she’s nicknamed, seems very flowing in combat. Seems like the Skirmisher know how to move hastily and hit hard, a good combo. There able to do multiple things at once. Quite handy. And there weapons are neat too. The bullpup seems similar to an SMG style build. Smaller rounds, .10mm by the looks of it, but faster fire rate. More agile too on top of it. There Ripjacks are also impressive, but I leave that to them, mostly since I feel like they don’t trust that to me. Speaking of new recruits, we also recently got a new Templar as well, to fill in Jayko’s shoes until we can find him. Seems like a rather nice and simple lass at first sight. Even has allowed me to store the autopistol of there's. Seems impressive, but definitely feels as a last resort sort of option, thus there minimal use. Good round choice in them though, 9x19 Parabellum. But anyways, enough gun talk, I need to get back to work. Still got a line of repairs ahead of me. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*** LOG ENTRY #6 ***  
*** Jani "JLo" Laitinen ***  
*** 26.5.2035 ***

Ok … Got to remember to thank Gatling for those Remote start bullets. They worked like a charm!

I stayed hidden and scouted those marks for rest of the squad. I claymored the first group and used those new bullets for the second group. Nearly killed that Muton or what do you call that beast. It looked like it’s been bred for meat production. 

Hmmm… Maybe those Advent burgers are actually made from Mutons? Not that I have ever seen one or even tasted. That reminds me we got to have Burgers and Beers in next “Bonding night” … Enough rambling already…

But anyways where were I … Oh, the muton. Rest of the crew cleaned up the rest. I went ahead and marked the final group and secured final supply crate and left three remaining targets for the crew. I just followed the situation.

After briefing that Muton scream came back to my head. It’s been coming and going after that last mission and my brief meltdown. It happens when I let my mental guard down. In missions and training scenarios I’m so focused on the task at hand so it doesn't appear there, but at night time in my dreams and these quiet moments when I’m all alone with my thoughts, it just yanks my brain. It sounds like someone is scratching chalkboard with nails or something. 

Maybe that crisp air in the deck helps…

JLo out!

*** END LOG ***

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

23 May 2035, 3:00 p.m.

I have learnt that you foresee that the Avatar Project will not be ready merely when these facilities are constructed, and that there will be a time window in which to delay them, and that delaying them repeatedly in this time window by sabotaging their facilities will buy us more time than were we to strike now. Having meditated on your clairvoyance, I see that you are correct. This is certainly a risky strategy, but a sound one, nonetheless. In addition to buying us extra time, it will also allow me to divine more information about the Avatar Project from its psionic emanations, since the emanations become more powerful as the project approaches completion.  
I must meanwhile bring to your attention a discovery concerning the new Templar, Kari Dubois. Kari is infected with a psionic parasite - it is another, incorporeal being with psionic powers, but of a kind that I have not encountered before. It describes itself as "the mindeater, the thought-stealer, the all-consuming being". Clearly, it is an enemy, but I have the impression that it has no love of the Elders. I have no doubt that it is here on Earth because of the Elders' invasion, but it appears to have gone rogue. It reminds me of some of the ascended entities that the Elders fear and have striven against in the past, a possibility that is highly troubling: these ascended would be just as much enemies of us as they are of the Elders.

I have attempted to exorcise this being from Kari's body, but doing so put her in tremendous mental and physical discomfort and should not be tried again. Kari keeps it imprisoned with her psionic Templar gauntlets, but must call upon it in order to use her psionic powers. I recommend that we teach her a means by which to use psionic energy without having to put herself at risk from this monster. She ultimately wishes to be free of it, and, in time, we may find a means to buy her that freedom, but a short term solution would be to allow her to keep it imprisoned indefinitely with her gauntlets.

Report end

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log #12 - Alanis 'Fixer' Martins - Skyranger's Assigned Mechanic  
May 19, "Baby Girl's new look"

Hey! 

Alanis here, as always...  
I Didn't record a log for the last mission because I was too busy taking care of Ace. He's fine now, and we all resumed our old routines!

Been working a lot with James on the armory. Turns out that extra assignment was a really good idea! I can tell he is happy too, as the armory duties seem much quicker to complete with both of us in there.

As for Ethan, we're back to normal speed on our nights at the bar, drinking and talking a lot. Rex is always with us too, and I think they might be starting to get along well. I'm happy about that, even though it was really funny to see they arguing all the time about everything... Fun times, regardless.

And now for the big announcement!

The Commander spoke to me directly today! Aside from this being the first time he actually spoke to me, he told me about some plans to... Get ready: Give my baby girl some decals and custom painting! I was speechless! I tried so hard to be professional, but I couldn't hold my hype! He told me where I would find the paints and materials, and gave me the concept to guide my hands.

And MAN! When I finished, the crew had some amazing reactions! I'm loving it! Although I did hear firebrand mumbling something about making my baby girl into a flashier target... Yeah... I mean, she does have a point... BUT! She won't be that much flashier... She will only be GORGEOUS!

\-- End of Log --

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log #1

Johnathan Crutch, Royal Welsh, 23/05/35

Shooting a Rifle is like riding a bicycle, you close one eye, pray a little, and hope you don't fall flat on your ass when you get going.

Okay, who am I kidding? It's nothing like riding a bicycle. The gun feels oddly familiar in my hands, and at least I have a rifle now, but I feel like I could do more with it given some time and practice on the field. At least I'm not one of the Rookies anymore, trusted enough to take a gun out and give something some major pain. I've not seen any action yet, which is a pain in the ass, but hopefully that'll come soon. As soon as it does, I'll update the log with a few notches to show how many I've taken out. Until next time, Crutch out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 26 May 2035.

Okay, so a couple o' things here.

First off, the mission to get some much needed supplies went well. Not a scratch on any of our dudes, and we made off with a sizable haul o' goodies, right under Advent's nose. Feels good when that happens.

Second, the Skyranger has been... altered. I won't say painted, because calling the abomination that currently adorns the Skyranger a paint job would be just... wrong. Looks like the Commander wanted a giant glowing bullseye on the side of the thing. Granted, it was never a sleek or particularly beautiful aircraft, but damn. Just... damn.

Still wanna fly the bastard, though.

Ain't had no time to talk to Shen or Helene about a new robot arm. Things around the ship have been gettin' kinda sloppy, with Artoo an' Threepio out for repairs, or retrainin', or whatever ya wanna call it. I'm workin' my ass off an' fallin' into bed, day after day. Ain't talked to anyone in ages, it feels like. 

Screw it. Goin' to sleep now. No philosophy for today. I'm sure you're gonna miss it.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[FILE ACCESSED: LT. KATYUSHA VOLKOVA, 35, F]  
[SELECTED LOG: LOG #11, 26th MAY, 2035]  
[PLAYING VOICE RECORDING...]  
-TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number eleven. Last mission went well - those frost bombs we recovered from the crashed Skyranger are incredible. ADVENT didn't know what hit them until they turned into temporarily-living ice cubes.

It feels wrong having to use a spare cannon. Luckily after the mission I managed to get my gun back - and I didn't actually have to unleash my unearthly rage. Good for everyone else on the Avenger, I guess. Fifty different hull breaches probably isn't something the Commander wants.

And other than that, not entirely sure. Well, the Templars sent us a new disciple since Jayko... isn't available, and we got another recruit in the mix. Both seem like interesting characters, and hopefully their ability in the battlefield will back that up.

Anyway, need to get ready for the next mission. We're delving right into a city centre to pick up a scientist to help Tygan and his team. And in addition, Shen got an old satellite above the area working. Apparently it'll allow us to see where the enemies are at all times. Sweet.

Alright, got to go now. Kat signing off.

[RECORDING TERMINATED]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 08 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"Well my temper has managed to alienate another crew member." *Willem lets out a sigh.* "A Technician Schultz with her GREMLIN Dear just pushed my wrong buttons. I mean I can't imagine them to understand nor do I know what they've been through before ending up here. However it still isn't right...her scream..." *He clears his throat.* "Anyways that is not important. I'll probably have to apologize at some point. Can't go to grave with a cluttered conscious."

"Was good seeing Rex and Ghost in the GTS. With our injuries we tend to drift pass each other." *He chuckles.* "Well I better get ready. The Commander called me for an operation. I'm quite excited to be out in the field again. Let's hope everything goes smoothly this time."

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #007  
User: Tommy 'Enigma' Carter  
Subject: Operation Moon Valley  
Date: 26th May 2035

I asked for another success, and we got one. Another flawless mission here, with us recovering more supplies than ADVENT did with no injuries. Even if someone did get injured, we have the Infirmary now, so they'll be back fighting in no time! (or a month). We'll see if we can keep this up with the next mission, Operation Frost Blade, where we're rescuing a scientist from an ADVENT city.

The Skyranger got a new paint job. Pretty cool too, but probably isn't the best for us to have such a bright decal on the Skyranger. oh well, I'm not the one making the decision here. As long as it doesn't lead to the Skyranger getting shot out of the sky, I don't care.

We got a couple of new people besides that Skirmisher I mentioned last log (They're apparently ADVENT soldiers who somehow... defected? broke free? Whatever the right term is, they're ex-ADVENT fighting against ADVENT): Kari 'Storm' Dubois and Chloe 'Downpour' Wittenburg. Both are quite interesting. Downpour's eyes are completely white, ringed by black. I wouldn't be surprised if she was experimented upon by the aliens. Storm is a Templar, likely to replace Jayko, meaning she’s got powerful psionic powers. We'll be able to see how well they fight soon.

Enigma, closing log.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Lars “Ice” Vissar Log 2:  
Once again The Commander pulled it off. The highlight of that raid was definitely when that fancy Destroyer commando got so scared by our troops he just upped and bounced off. The Commander had the soldiers working smoother than a shot of vodka. They dismantled each group they happened upon, quickly and efficiently. We now have some more things to build things that are better for the troops.


	14. Ep 12 - Operation Frost Blade

Ep 12-----Operation Frost Blade-----------------------------------------------------  
Log 12:  
It's been a busy couple weeks little recorder, that's for sure. Sorry you haven't had much love, but in fairness, Cobra was getting jealous. Anyway, why have I been so busy? Two reasons...

Firstly, we found a good location for our new Haven and were setting up there. We're about ready to bring the Civilians back in, which is good. Its a real nice morale boost to see the erected structures again. It's a very good location - right on a small river, buildings on both sides. It gives good ground for farming, an excellent water source, and a decent natural defense. It's also within a decently forested area, giving good cover from above and even more natural defense. We've been able to do something a bit dangerous but also useful - we've rigged some of the trees. Filled them with explosives, primed and ready to go. Sure a stray gunshot could set them off, but they're a great defense method which if nothing else will buy us time. The one downside of this is the limited number of cars we have are nigh useless. We've set up a small area outside the forest, and it'll be under heavy guard, but I still worry. At least it's less cars to guard huh? Small victories again.

The second major thing is I had to go to XCOM again. Whilst it was a fairly small thing, simply delivering my report, since I already had experience with XCOM they deemed me a good candidate. Nothing major, but it's always good to keep track of everything that might be problematic. However, whilst I was there, they proposed something... interesting. See, the Avengers crew is primarily a flight crew. Their ground crew is minimal, and is basically entirely made of any nearby Resistance Havens. They asked me to become a 'location scout'. Essentially, when they're planning a move, they want me to go and scout a location they could land. Considering how long it takes them to take off, it gives plenty of time to determine a location for them. While it may be I have to physically go somewhere, it may also be pouring over XCOMs information on the location. It's certainly an interesting proposition, but with the current state of The Devils I couldn't accept. The offer remains open however, so that's... good. Yeah, I guess so...

Jill checkin out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Kari ‘Storm’ Dubois - Log 2  
Days since Infection - 69

//Initializing Psionic Connection… Complete//  
//Now projecting and recording thoughts into datapad//

I’ve been trying to use the meditative techniques that Asaru taught me yesterday. So far, they seem to be working, or at least well… keeping my parasite quieter without having to try and use my gauntlets to subdue it. I’m not even sure if it can hear me right now, or if it’s just that it can’t talk. But it had a lot to say during the mission. Frost Blade. Sounds like a bad film. Since I have to “loosen the chains” on my parasite to access the powers it grants me, I have less control over it in combat. Sometimes it takes over, even if just for a few seconds, screaming and filling my mind with rage as it lashes out. It happened a couple of times during the mission today. It’s terrifying.  
 **Why is it that you fear power?**  
No, you’re not meant to be able to hear me, or speak, those techniques and my gauntlets and those meds are meant to keep you from that!  
 **When will you learn that nothing can stop me? Not even your pitiful attempts to resist?**  
No, no, no! Be quiet! I-I’m not afraid of you! Asaru showed me how to be strong, and you will obey me!

There… silence. Sometimes I forget what it’s like only to hear myself in my head. Of course, when I’m not fighting or recording these logs I can use my gauntlets to keep it restrained, but it’s so loud… so oppressive that it’s hard to remember a time when it isn’t screeching at me. 

The mission… right. The mission. For my first deployment with XCOM, we had to extract a VIP from one of those city centers. It feels like it’s been so long since I’ve visited one, lived there, but it’s only been two months. And yet the memories of living under ADVENT’s rule come rushing back to me like an old comfort. I’m almost ashamed to admit that most of those memories are of good times, but I know better now.  
 **Yes, you should be ashamed. What would the others think if they knew you didn’t hate the Elders with the same passion that they do? Will they kick you out, like the Templars did?**  
Shut up… I know what you’re trying to do and I won’t let you. If I just focus on something else and ignore you.. there’s nothing you can even do about it. Focus… focus… focus on the mission. We quickly located and freed the VIP, and began to move for the evac. Fortunately for us, Shen was able to rig up a satellite uplink that allowed us to see every ADVENT position, and so we did our best to move clear of their positions. We couldn’t escape their notice for long, and were soon discovered by an Officer and some robotic goons. I took a shot... and missed. Suddenly a sound like thunder echoed around me, the sound of a grenade detonation in the face of a MEC. Templar operations are usually a lot quieter, but after shaking off the shock I rushed forward, and letting the parasite’s power course through me, I ripped through the Officer with my blades. My mind raced with the consumption of the Officer’s psionic energy, empowering me and my other.   
**It was but a morsel… we could feed upon much bigger game, if only you would give me control.**  
The drone took a shot at me, but I threw up a shield of energy and held off it’s attack. Driven by rage, the parasite took over, and tore it to shreds with a single slash.  
 **That automation was a worthless kill… no energy to feast upon. I only intervened for the purpose of my safety, because you were too weak to kill it yourself.**  
You call me weak and yet _I_ control _you_. I harness your powers and focus them through my gauntlets, just like I did when I carved through that Sectoid. I may hate you, but I can’t deny that the powers you grant me have their uses. Taunt me all you want, I won’t let you stop me. 

//Psionic Connection Disconnected//  
//Archiving log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 027: Date - 5/29/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

Well, I’m back from another covert operation where we learned how to build attachments that could be reused. I don’t know why Tygan didn’t know how to do this already, but he’s probably smarter than I am so I won’t question him. This will be pretty helpful for the team, cuz then we can pass attachments around and modify our weapons easier. Also that rookie that came with me, Kasyanov, he’s a bit crazy but he’s a good soldier. He got promoted to a Sharpshooter, so now Raz is gonna have some competition. 

Fortunately, this time I didn’t come back to bad news. There was a mission while I was actually a mission that was asked of us to carry out by the mysterious spokesman. He used to be with that old secret organization of world leaders known as the council, but he’s the last one, as all the others are either dead or brainwashed by ADVENT. Now, is it just me, or does the spokesman sound like who would be talking over a movie trailer? 

Anyways I’m getting off topic. The mission was to rescue a VIP for the resistance and it went well. No casualties, no injuries, no nothing, just a bunch of dead aliens and a successful mission. The only thing we lost is good bullets because we had to waste them on ADVENT’s pathetic soldiers, so good job on the commander’s part, excellent work like usual. The VIP is a scientist and she’ll be joining Tygan’s team. I’m sure Tygan will appreciate the help. 

I think I’ll go have a few beers after this, cuz it’s been too long since I’ve had a cold drink. I promise I won’t get too drunk like last time, cuz that was, well, kinda a disaster. 

Ace out. 

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 12  
The mission went perfectly. The team knew where every enemy was which allowed them to get to and take them out safely. We got a new scientist from it. I am afraid I won't be able to do much this week. My head started to hurt a lot. And I believe it had something to do with my fight with the Warlock. The pain is too much even for a man like me. Everyone else would have collapsed but not me. I am too stubborn for that. But still I will spent entire week in the ambulance in the bed without going anywhere. That will be fun. Ah! It starts to hurt more, I better run to the ambulance.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Entry #3 (ep 12)

My second operation under XCOM is almost underway. It appears our mission is now to protect a device belonging to one of the members of the resistance. Doing so will put a stop to one of the False god’s plans to counter us, though, what it is, we have no idea.  
I prepare myself for the possibility of death once again. Some of the crew whispers about a templar who had been left behind by the commander once, though my own standing makes it hard to coax any details on how this occurred out of them.

When I return on this mission, I plan to begin searching for trinkets and gifts the crew might want. I think I've learned enough to get them what they want.

We are going to be operating in a sewer. Unfortunate. Sewers tend to smell awful and they are rife with close quarter combat areas. Thankfully, I do not worry myself. My training in such areas might pull me through. We shall see the results of my training tomorrow, and see if the commander can keep me alive.

Death to the false gods, may our warriors plunge into their minds with righteous retribution.

Until later,  
Curatas Andayru  
++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - June 2nd 2035 (Entry #12)

I mean they could've just left that last pod alone. Everybody could've gotten out without attacking them. But I guess some experience wouldn't hurt and there wasn't much risk with that frozen grenade. This felt almost too easy. Then again the whole surveillance satellite business did most of the job. Still, I am concerned about potential overconfidence issues.

Serves me right for not doing my homework. Bao doesn't drink anymore. In the end, I did some digging in personnel files, with the help of Shen. And I found out that Bao used to be a sniper. Does she miss being out in the field? I guess I could use some extra practice. Yeah, might be a good idea. Perhaps after the next mission ... 

In the meantime, we picked up another Engineer. Work is being done on a Power Relay. Tygan is working on some new weapons. Not sure what it is, but hope it's good. These old-style weapons are getting rather outdated rather fast.

Ok, we do have a mission. New Mexico. Protecting some Resistance server with valuable information on it. Both our Skirmisher and Templar are going. Hope they will behave during the flight. I don't know if the two factions have any beef against each other. If they did, I hope not anymore. After all, we are all fighting the same enemy here.

Right. No overconfidence, team. Let's go.

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 13 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well color me impressed, this may have been the easiest, fastest mission I've ever seen performed in forever. The mission this go around was a Search and Rescue, and apparently Shen, the head of engineering, managed to hijack some sort of old surveillance feed and give us a wide open view of the area. No surprises whatsoever for the team, and they used that skillfully. The team managed to evade a whole group entirely, and ambush the last on, making them practically no threat at all. They made swift haste to the evac and got out of there with the VIP. Everyone came back feeling well and dandy. Some weren't even that tired out afterwards.While this is great and all, I do fear for what’s ahead. I know how war works, and the longer this keep going, the higher our chances things can hit a wall, hard. I don’t know how, but it will. Not that I wish it upon us, but rather I know it’s coming, from personal experience more than anything.”

“But off that topic, things around here have been rather quiet surprisingly. Everyone has been taking some time to relax around here, all in there own way. I’ve seen some hitting the range a lot, which is good, but I fear may have to start limiting uses to preserve ammo. Were sort of cut off from the Black Market here, my only income of munition is from supply raids and whatever the supply officer can bring on his weekly bouts. Some seems to relax on the soldier lounge, doing there own thing. While some other, decide to keep working regardless. That includes me for sure. Although I don’t think I've had the armory this caught up ever since we started the war in full swing. Between these easy boutings and Alanis’s help, it has certainly aided me here. Helps get me out some more, which I suppose I needed. Just as long as I don’t do anything extraneous, we'll be fine. Don’t need to have anyone worrying about me after all, about my injury.”

“However,I'm afraid it won’t be that way for long. Turns out, Command has given the green light for the Science department to begin on a long project, one that, if completed, will apparently enhance our arsenal 2-fold. I have been informed on it, as they will apparently need my assistance on it throughout. Apparently, they have plans to research and construct a new line of weapons, using some new tech, magnetism. Essentially, there hoping to make new a new railgun based line of weapons for our troops, which will apparently pack much more power than the traditional weapons here. So where do I come in? Well while I may not know much about the science side, at least not yet, they do need my knowledge to help build a model for it, basically and empty frame that can do multiple things. For one, be able to actually resist the possible huge increase in kick and power, meaning the frame will need to be much more sturdy and stronger. While the problem with that might be that it’ll weight too much if I tried that, there solution to that is using some of these alien alloys as a material for construction. Apparently it’s harder than any of our known metals, while surprisingly light, so that covers the material. I’ll also need to ensure that everything fits right over the actual inner components, like the battery, wiring, etc. It will take a lot of time, but with luck, this may just allow us to hit back a whole lot harder. So with that, I need to head out and begin the assignment with them. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Okay, it has been forever since I’ve actually been on this ship, actually the last time was before we got the Commander back. I actually still ain’t met the man, been stuck down on the ground. I guess I shoulda given us more credit, XCOM done stirred up the hornet's nest down here. Got stuff comin out the woodwork all around. Makes my job a bit more difficult, but that just means I get to be a nice little thorn in the lion's paw. Which reminds me I had to “visit”, my, “family”, in between my first recording and now. And oh was that an interesting time. Never gonna try to slip under Advent’s nose like that again. They were all real nice and kind up until the guy who I was impersonating ended up waking up and screaming from the closet. Really coulda sworn I hit em hard enough to last the night. After that though, I thanked them all kindly for the hospitality and food, and then ran out the door with some jewelry I had snagged earlier. Hey, I don’t get funding from the people up above, I gotta make do somehow. Either way, I’m back, and ready to learn what the hell we’re fightin! What in flying piggy hell is that giant bag of beef gristle that flies! And what in tarnation is that big pink son of a card cheater! I am so confused. Oh, well damn. Looks like I’m helpin some covert ops boys get through some areas.

Chao, Grant signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Technician Helene Schultz  
Log 3: 29 May 2035, 19:35

At the start of the recording, Helene is in her usual spot, though a good portion of her torso is obscured by the form of Dear, presumably on the desk. There are various tools scattered around her along with the top portion of Dear’s casing being opened, revealing a cornucopia of wiring and the start of a motherboard which extends downwards. Helene is looking off to a different screen for a bit as the recording goes, obvious to it. An electronic voice sounds from Dear, cheerful and upbeat.

“Ms. Schultz, its past time for your next log! You wouldn’t want the readers of them to get anxious, right?”

To this Schultz jumps in place with a surprised cry and snaps her attention back to Dear.

“Wah?! Dear! I’m… I’m in the middle of something, that something being you!”

She shakes her head and issues an exasperated sigh. She talks to Dear in a light but stern tone.

“At least if you want to talk, just put it on the screen like usual, I haven’t fully run the diagnostic on your speech program, so please don’t use it… Just, not yet anyways heh.” 

She continues her work, only to be interrupted by a ping from the computer. She looks up to the left of the camera and squints. Her expression lowers into a grimace.

“As I said, no… I’m not…” Another ping sounds. “What…?” Ping. “But I’ve got other things to do…” 

Ping. At this, Helene cocks her head and sighs. She scratches the back of her neck and recedes into her chair, a slightly glummer look on her face. 

“Fine… this is Technician Helene Schultz, third log. I’ve fallen off of doing these mainly because of my duties for the ship. It's been quite the few weeks with many tasks that needed attention. The engineering team is working non-stop on construction, the Commander assigned a new specialist, our current one needed clearance and training with their GREMLIN after being promoted, Custodian Max has been requiring constant help with AR-2 and 3P-O, and perhaps the largest task, working with systems security to investigate ROV-R getting hacked from an outside source. And not only that, Pushkin was affected by the cyber attack as well, so I’ve been improving his firmware and Dear here…” 

She pats one of Dear’s thruster pods.

“Dear has been acting a bit off too, haven’t we?” A few pings follow, which prompts a sly smile from Helene. “Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that, we both know it's true. I send you off into the ship and what do you bring back? A damaged ADVENT Mec and… heh… probably the ire of several people in the process.”

She exhales, a grimace forms on her face and several more pings sound. Helene rolls her eyes.

“Yes Dear, that was all you… When I said ‘break the ice’ I didn’t mean shatter it completely you know, right?”

A tirade of pings follows, and so Helene shakes her head and types something brief.

“Okay, okay… I get it, alright? I guess I wasn’t clear enough… I’ll give you time to cool off and I’ll… I’ll take mine, okay?” 

She lightly pats what could be figured to be the side of Dear’s ‘face’ with a soft expression, and then glances back to the camera. The pings have ceased. 

“So… yes… What happened was that Dear discovered an Advent Mec wreck that Mr. Wilding had brought up. I did refer to him as Consultant at the time, however I’m not sure what his actual title is… nor for Mr. Gentinium either… I’ll have to check. Anywhom, the two were using the Mec as a glorified punching bag for whatever reason. Corporal duPlessis was there as well continuing his training. I’ve heard good things about him, however following a badly timed joke from Dear got… aggressive…

Dear did try to defuse the situation with humor but… given it was in line with the joke it only made things worse. I had to recall Dear very soon thereafter mainly because the Corporal threatened Dear and seemed quite intent on carrying out said actions if triggered. So, um, I decided to go down there and try to remedy things, explain things that Dear could not but… well… things didn’t exactly go to plan either.”

At this point her expression has curled into a melancholy frown. She rests her chin on her hand and stares at a random point on the desk for a bit. Her tone has become more muted. 

“In short, the following confrontation indeed confirmed the joke was ill-timed and that it must have struck a very personal cord with the Corporal. On the one hand, it would prompt me to maybe bring it up with whomever oversees the Snipers because clearly under specific circumstances this man can, well, lose it. It’s a fact.”

She blinks and winces.

“Granted, anyone here has experienced some degree of loss. I suppose it was just a perfect storm… I’ve heard pleasant things about him regardless and I’ve seen him down here before sifting through various parts. Chief Shen has informed me that he was attempting to repair his helmet; why he has it I don’t know… didn’t even bother to ask. Mainly um, its none of my business to know anyways…” 

She sighs.

“Well, I hope that my intentions got through to him and that he can… deal… with his thoughts towards robots… Chief Shen did say to possibly expect him to make an apology at some point since he’s ‘that kinda guy’…” 

At this point she’s straightened up and put air quotes over the description of duPlessis. She shrugs.

“So, I have that to account for as well, at some point.”

She goes silent for a bit, ponderously staring at her lap. Afterwards she raises her head, the stern look and tone back.

“Anywhom, the engineering projects, much like my days, have become just a blur of activity. I’m not required to bring heavier items, however periodically I’ll be called away from the computer to attend to them. Dr. Visser has been more annoyed than ever… I do believe that we’ve received a second lead engineer, however I’m forgetting who they might be… Ah well, anyways in between I’ve been quite occupied with consulting with systems security because the Avenger experienced a cyber attack once it set up its communications array.

I um… I do have to ask… did any of the communications people create a smaller test system just to check what could be being sent out there? Sure, ADVENT broadcasts are brute force in nature and overwhelm those systems for a time, however the ease at which this program invaded was incredible. And quite dangerous as well… It's like when I made my first computer and had to hook it up to the internet. There’s a brief period where its just bombarded with all manner of minor predatory programs and such during which if one doesn’t have any anti-virus software the computer could be lost.”

She gives light chuckle and shakes her head. 

“Granted um, that’s a bit of an exaggeration, but my point here is that because no one must have checked adequately, something came in and caused a decent bit of damage, especially to ROV-R and Chief Shen’s main terminal. Credit to her, she and ROV-R just shrugged it off. They’ve been doing their own work with it as well, however I’ve had to reassess every GREMLIN I’ve sent out and make sure my computer is in check. Which it is, however, looking back at this incursion has been…”

Her voice trails off and she glances off, trying to find words. She shivers.

“Well, frankly, terrifying. Some of the code comprising it is alien sure, so it was probably them who have this attack set up. However, I’ve been noticing some strange peculiarities about it. There are references and comments that look eerily similar to Dr. Shen’s. Lily has confirmed as much and doesn’t show it, but… I can tell she’s scared too. It took over ROV-R for a time, ROV-R… he has much more computing power than Dear has, not to mention Chief Shen is a wiz with security. It thoroughly brute-forced its way in sure, but… look, I’ve been going over the logs for ROV-R and he… somehow… for some reason… allowed himself to be taken over. To be used by this… thing…”

Helene’s expression has fallen and her voice trails off. Her brow furrows as she glances up to the camera. She glares at the camera with an almost subdued but fiercely matronly look about her. 

“ROV-R was very personalized, very opinionated and independent. I need to make Dear better, give her the tools necessary to fight this thing off if it ever comes back. She’s been acting a bit friendlier and more open after the whole thing… Almost like she wants to forget it ever happened. If she doesn’t want to remember, I’m more than happy to do so for her. This won’t happen again, I promise you that…” 

She reaches forward and tenderly gathers up the mostly intact Dear in her arms. Her voice has receded into a whisper. She holds the frame close and slightly rocks back in forth. 

“I’m not going to let that thing take you, okay…? I won’t let it even touch come close to touching you… You’re going to be safe… completely safe…” 

Her voice trails off as she just holds Dear for a time. Afterwards, she sets Dear back on the desk, wipes at an eye with her finger, and types in a command. There are a couple of pings. Helene reads them and smiles warmly, still a bit subdued. She says the following as she leans back, her gaze lingering over Dear as she speaks. 

“I know… I know… I love you too...” 

A ghost of a smile stills plays at her face as she regards the camera again with straightened posture. 

“Anywhom… the recovery of Pushkin is, again, nearing completion. I’ll be sending a message to Lieutenant Volkova once he is ready so I can give him back to her. He’s been doing well since the attack, better than Dear and ROV-R. I’m sure they’ll be glad to be together again…” 

She nods and continues. 

“Custodian Payne has been coming in quite often as of late as AR-2 and 3P-O are… well for one thing they aren’t exactly getting along. I’ve tried correcting this behavior, but I suppose they’d rather just be brothers… They um, keep track of how many times Mr. Payne compliments them and when they’ve done their tasks… Earlier of course they weren’t programmed to understand most colloquialisms… that much has been remedied over time with appropriate code, however this competitiveness doesn’t seem to be ending any time soon. Granted, I haven’t had a lot of time to devote to them, so once Pushkin is away, I can focus on them. 

The sooner the better, as they’ve been quite useful to the man. I’m a bit disappointed that he doesn’t seem interested in learning how to correct them himself… granted it isn’t his job to know and it's mine to maintain the fleet… Just a… passing thought I suppose. I guess I prefer to be able to do more things for myself I suppose in certain contexts. Hopefully um, I’m not being too harsh or rude to him. He is genuinely interested in doing the best job that he can, which I do admire. I suppose we’re kindred spirits in a way… not being that great with socializing and the like. But um… anyways… I will be able to devote more time to them, so that’ll get sorted soon.”   
Helene goes silent and stares off, mouthing a couple things and counting with her fingers. She nods and turns back to the camera.

“I… I think that’s everything…”

There is a ping. Helene leans in and grimaces. 

“I… yes… I suppose so. Chief Shen wants me to track my hours working and limit them. This limiting should be to a defined hour-age every day and I should allocate some manner of free time afterwards. She states that its okay to arrange activities alone, however…” 

She sighs.

“She… wants me to engage in some social activities with the crew and to um… and I quote, be less ‘icey’…” 

She gives a wry smile and a brief chuckle. 

“I guess being icey must go along with being professional… my how times have changed.” 

She glances down. 

“I… I don’t…” A sigh. “It's an order, and I’ll carry it out.” 

She gives a sullen nod.

“Anywhom, that um, should be all. Technician Helene Schultz, signing off.” 

Helene types something and the recording ends. 

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 12 -  
\- Begin Recording -

Willem inhales. "Man, it felt so good being off the Avenger for a bit. I mean like really good. Don't get me wrong, the Avenger isn't that cramped as you would think given all the people that lives inside it, but nothing beats Mother Earth's soil underneath your boots. Too bad the operation took place within the city limits so I didn't get to see or feel much of just the pleasant quietness you get in Nature."

"Also Chief Engineer Lily is slowly climbing to ranks of being one of those Mad Scientist type of deals. We got some intel about the ADVENT patrols in the area, but you can never be to sure if they are accurate. Then some tinker scave mentioned that there should still be observation satellites in orbit. Wouldn't you know Lily hacked into one and it had enough juice to guide us through the mission. I mean it was insane. Peeking around a corner knowing that is a patrol and actually seeing the patrol there felt so creepy and wrong, but it helped us get the job done without a scratch so I'm not complaining. Yeah, that's right. We got the VIP out without taking a scratch again. Man, this has really boosted our moral as of late. At least in my case it has. It's always good when we get to go home without a injuries." 

"I know Kalina and I don't talk much, but when we are on operation we work like a well oiled machine. Having been out for a bit it took me a second to get my aim on one of those big MECs and once I got it Kalina followed up with her new fancy machine gun and mowed that sucker down."

\- Mission Debrief -

"I'm also happy to report that the temporary fix to my helmet seems to be holding. I didn't experience anything out of the ordinary while on the operation so that is a good sign. I still want to find the proper part for it though. It might fail when I need it the most."

"Also regarding the Sharpshooter position. We are now a healthy 4 Sharpshooters. That is right. One of the guys returned from a Covert Mission and while on it showed potential   
for taking up another Sharpshooter role. So the Commander agree and allowed it. Willem laughs. "I feel like a Sharpshooter duel is in my future at this point."

"Anyways this is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Engineer Mandy "Wombat" Jay's Log #1 - June 1, 2035

*Taps heard on Microphone*

Is this thing on? Yeah I guess so.

So, I finally made it to XCOM. Not exactly in the way I had hoped, but I'm here. After the resistance team rescued me from New Guinea, I had heard about them and what they were trying to do. I was intent on becoming a soldier and helping them out. However, all the doctors...they said due to my injuries that I just wouldn't be able to fight. That doesn't keep me from carrying around my knife, just in case, though.

I didn't know what to do with myself for a while there. I ended up hitching a ride with some resistance members going to the Seattle area for some training and I settled down here. I worked with the main engineer there, learning a lot of how the resistance systems worked and the alien tech they had access to. I finally started to feel useful for once.

When the Chosen Assassin assaulted the resistance camp about a month ago, I wasn't there. I probably would have grabbed a gun and fought back, regardless of what any of the resistance people say about my abilities. As it is, XCOM was able to save most of the survivors, but my mentor was killed in the initial assault.

I helped the resistance cell get re-established elsewhere, until a couple weeks later I heard XCOM was back in the area. So I visited a nearby settlement to set up shop and set up a signal I hoped would attract XCOM's attention. Unfortunately they left the area, so I thought I'd lost my chance. Luckily they came back and, well, here I am.

I took a couple of days going through orientation with Shen, and working with her to help clear one of the Shielded Power Coil rooms really fast after one of Tygan's breakthroughs. Then I was put to work building the Power Relay in that room, which is what I'm in the process of doing now.

I'll try not to electrocute myself in the process. The systems on this ship are pretty beyond anything I worked on in the camps, but it seems like Shen is happy to get anyone with any experience she can get.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 02 June 2035.

Our guys in the field keep cleanin' house recently, which is a welcome change from a few months ago, when we seemed to be gettin' our asses kicked on a pretty regular basis. Even got a new egghead for Tygan, even if she was sent out, almost immediately, on a covert op. It helped (a lot) that we had really good intel on this mission. Saved lives, as it usually does. I'm all for that.

Had to lug around a small bunch o' dead alien bodies outta the Skyranger. I had Artoo and Threepio make a wheeled skid for me a few weeks ago, so movin' the corpses was pretty easy, once I manhandled 'em outta the hold. Still, despite the mess the aliens make, drippin' whatever it is they use for blood on the decks, it's a hell of a lot better than carryin' out wounded soldiers. I'd give up that duty any day.

The skid was supposed to be for the drones, dammit. Whatever.

Shen assures me that Helene has got the drones workin' better now. She (Helene) had been workin' on 'em for almost two weeks now, and Shen tells me they have a lot more common sense now. I'm kinda skeptical (it's in my nature), but I'll give 'em a whirl this week an' see how they perform. If the results are good, or at least passable, I'm gonna formally request a replacement arm from Engineerin'. Since we picked up a new engineer recently, she should have time to bang one out for me. Let's just hope it works better than the last one. Havin' your arm freak out when you're doin'... private stuff... is disconcerting, to say the least.

I've made up my mind. I'm gonna fly the Skyranger at least once before I die, or before this war ends. Mostly 'cause I wanna contribute more to the cause than cleanin' the heads, and also because Firebrand needs a break sometimes.

Also, Firebrand is itchin' to put holes in things, an' if I don't let her have a chance to do it to the aliens, she might do it to me.

That's a joke. I think.

Anyway, not much else to report. I'm off to see if those two drones can actually be useful.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 09 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

*Willem yawns.* "Man, I haven't slept so good in ages. Though it has probably has to do with my little adventure with Rex, but more on that later."

"I first want to go on record and state that I think the Commander has totally lost it. If you are wondering what I mean. The Commander thought it would be a good idea to paint the SKYRANGER into a flying Disco Ball. If you are listening to this you are probably laughing, but you haven't seen it. I know that as XCOM you want to make an entrance, but this is taking the cake if you ask. Regardless I at least have to say well done to the Engineers that pulled off the paint job. When you aren't keeping the Avenger in the air. You are insuring we are grooving our way to victory in style."

"Now back to Rex. After the operation I returned to the bunks for a little siesta. I was all comfy in my bunk when my helmet beeped letting me know there is movement. To my surprise it was Rex. He had some Alien looking Tech and a laptop. Me being the curious type and also suspicious type went into pursuit mode. Sure enough Rex was trying to leave the Avenger. Confronting him he at first waved me off, but I played the old trump card that if he didn't let me tag along I'd snitch on him. Yeah I know the saying that snitches get stitches, but when it comes to the safety of your new home. Well a few stitches aren't that bad." 

"Anyways I didn't need to get stitches cause Rex allowed me to tag along. Once we were outside Rex hacked into a patrol vehicle and had the backup MEC inside deal with the ADVENT soldiers. I got to give him this. The kid's a genius. Like Tygan and Lily got nothing on him. Well we made our way to the outskirts of a city. I'd tell you, but my memory isn't what it use to be. Rex at least knew where he was going and I followed suit. We made our way into an old looking mining factory."

"Inside we found what looked to be an elevator." Willem pauses and leans in closer to the device. "Here's the twist. The panel had XCOM Tech in it. Now being part of the resistance you pick up stories and legends. An old tech buddy of mine told me that all XCOM Systems had an backdoor code. They use to change it back in the day frequently, but now...well, now they are just ruins. He gave me a few codes to try and boom lucky try number 3 was a success."

"Now, I'm not going to bore you with the whole tale of what we found inside...but, I'm at least going to tell you two words. You ready? Vahlen's Coordinates. Mhm...that's right the kid thinks he might have found her. If this pans out like I hope. Then I might be a few steps closer to finally getting the bucket off my head. Now if you'll excuse me I think the SKYRANGER is making its way back with the crew from the latest mission. I just got a feeling in my bones that this one was another huge success."

"This is Willem signing off." 

\- End Recording -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #2 Edgar ‘Plaga’ Moreno

Honestly, I am more nervous about the coming mission than my first. The rumor on the ship is that Commander Odd struggles with missions that involve him reaching out for fixed objectives in enemy territory, like supply crates or transmitters. We lost Jayko the last time we tried something like this…I wonder if he is even still alive. Our sensors indicate a more powerful enemy force than before. While I am honored by the Commander’s trust in my abilities, I don’t know why he has not taken Switch, who is more experienced.

But I’ve come to the point that I am not afraid to die. I’ve thought about death’s black embrace often enough, late at night…when I’m not keeping myself occupied with the farm and hanging out with the others. I cannot forget my siblings. Perhaps it is only poetic for me to join them soon – if they will forgive me.

I leave behind this log with instructions that I be cremated, if my body is retrieved; in the event of my death. I cannot risk coming back like Irika Ritofuto. I know what she is, for I have looked into those same milky eyes before shooting their owners on my first mission. And I know that I do not have the same iron will that keeps her human. When only ash remains, put me into the same urn that may or may not hold my brother. It might as well, because it has become a memorial to him regardless. 

To Central: I have attached a fully updated set of instructions on the care of the various vegetables and fruit we are currently growing near the second level power coil, as well as two versions of latest work rotation amended to include the Templar, scientist, engineer and rookie we recently picked up. One version to be used if I survive, and another if I don’t.

(I would prefer the former. I’m really not trying to be that morbid…just covering my bases. If I’m dead, I won’t be able to taste another of JLo’s legendary stews!)

…what was Bradford’s email address again; I need to send this before I…

*click*  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #008  
User: Tommy 'Enigma' Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Frost Blade  
Date: 2nd June 2035

We got another flawless. Wiped out the enemy, and rescued a VIP. We apparently had an old satellite over the area which we used to see where all the troops were. Quite useful. I wish we had more that we could use, it would be a great boon to our operations if we could know all enemy movements at all times.

Our next mission, Operation Hellish Flame, is another attempt to protect a device in another sewer. Sewers are great for hiding important devices in it, not so great for fighting in, if the last mission is anything to go by. I hope we don't lose another Templar. I don't think they'll be particularly happy sending another Templar with our track record.

And yes, I called myself the Head of Infirmary. Because I am. Technically. I am the only one working in there, so I'm technically the Head. If anyone really cares, I'll change it.

Enigma, closing log.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Arcade “Teabag” Lafter’s Journal  
6/2/2035

It’s been over a month since the last entry, yet I honestly can’t think of much to write. It’s been surprisingly quiet, all things considered. For the most part it’s been the same old routine day after day, going out to some Haven and transporting goods. Occasionally there’s been a skirmish, if you could call occasionally taking out ones rifle to pop a random patrol a skirmish. Chi Ma’s been taking his sweet time recovering, apparently his body is a bit of a slow healer, so it’s just me and Bobaoba on these runs.

Still haven’t heard back from the Avenger on if they could gleam anything from that recording I sent them, which is starting to unnerve me. That thing is gonna show up again one day and I haven’t the slightest as to what it is, or how to kill it more efficiently. I got lucky last time, hit a few shots I shouldn’t have. I get this sinking feeling that it’s gonna take it personally, I know I would, getting outdone by an old sniper. Guess all I can do is keep my head low and hope to be a small enough target that I don’t show up on ADVENT’s radar.

In other news, the scientists at the haven have managed to replicate a substance used in XCOM’s frost grenades, apparently one of them saw a recording of a recent mission and thought we could make use of it. Hopefully I’ll never be close enough to use ‘em, but at least they’re on Bobaoba’s kit.

_Below everything is a sketch of an ADVENT Trooper frozen ice, being swung by Bobaoba at an ADVENT patrol car._


	15. Ep 13 - Operation Hellish Flame

Ep 13-----Operation Hellish Flame-------------------------------------------------  
Log 13:  
Well, things are looking up for us! With the Civs moved back in, things are returning to relative normalcy here. All the bomb trees have been marked in a way that's obvious to those that know what to look for, and that would happen to be everyone here. With our tighter security still in effect and the more secure location, I don't think any of those bastards will be having at us again. My only regret is that we had to bury our casualty at the old site. Its physically impossible to keep the body presentable over the near month it took us to relocate , and we wouldn't want to make it any worse than it needed to be.

Anyway, now that things have calmed again, my own role has become a bit easier again. I've sent a couple of our scouts out to the Reapers for training now we have the time, and the rest are busy mapping out the area again. Thank god that Airbase didn't turn into anything more sinister - monitoring now would be a nightmare. Anyway, I gotta do my bit as well - heading out to map my sector as well. 

Jill checkin out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 028: Date - 6/2/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

 

A little while ago I made a log about why being wounded sucks, and about the feeling of being useless. When you’re wounded you are unable to help and you still couldn’t help if you were there. When you’re wounded you really can do nothing. The thing is though, I wasn’t wounded this time. I was completely able to fight…

Ace pauses for a moment

Last time something bad happened, I was gone on a covert op, and while I was never there when Jayko got captured and everyone almost died, I felt bad that I wasn’t there. This time I was there. I was able to actually go and fight. I could have helped, I could have done something, but I just stood there on the skyranger and watched. 

Plaga is dead. The Warlock mind controlled Kalina and made her kill him. I stood by on the Skyranger and watched. I wanted to go down there but I had my orders and I had no choice but to do nothing. This is the third time we had something like this happen. It happened with Hernandez, Cohen, and now Kalina. All them were forced to kill a comrade, a friend. Plaga is our first death since the commander’s return, and it hit us hard. Plaga was my friend. I still remember showing him around the Avenger and training him when he was still a fresh recruit. I remember waving everyone off the skyranger when they dropped, but I had no idea that this would be the last time I’d ever speak to Plaga. 

People are now avoiding Kalina, and some are even calling her a traitor. As for me, Bradford, and Bao, we’ve experienced this before. We know how things are when something like what happened today happens. I’m going to go talk to Kalina after this. She’s one of our best soldiers and we can’t have her be in her current state. Bradford will probably talk with the team and give his advice. Hopefully people will realize it’s not Kalina’s fault that this happened...

Ace’s mood turns from one of sadness to one of anger

It’s the warlock’s fault, and he’s going to pay for this.

Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 13  
Warlock! I will remember that name till the day I die. The mission was a success but the cost was too high. We lost Plaga... The squad fought with great courage to see the mission through. Kalina was fighting the hardest she resisted the mind control of the Warlock and she didn't even panic, she fought but it wasn't enough, the Warlock managed to take the control the second time he tried and he forced her to kill Plaga. He is our first true loss... His picture and name will forever stand on the memorial wall to inspire us. But when I find the person who wrote Kalina killed him, I will break every bone in his body and he will spend the next two months in the infirmary I swear it. Kalina has too much on her shoulders now. I might even go talk to her. She needs someone who understands her, I can't let her trouble herself with guilt. She did all a good soldier and a true friend would. I spent most of the night after the mission punching the Mec I brought into the GTS. I turned it into scrap and my hands were washed with my blood. The blood a "Ghost". The metal opened a couple of wounds on my fists.But that doesn't bother me, as does my headache. It still hurts like hell, but I will push through it. I lived with pain and now pain is all I have left. When I find the Warlock I break more than his body I will break his very soul, and I will kill all who dare to stand in my way. As for the hydroponics facility, where we grow some of our food... I will continue to take care of it. It's my way of honoring Plaga’s death and I think he would have wanted that. It's time for me to go, I have a lot of things to do.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Kari ‘Storm’ Dubois - Log 3

//Initializing Psionic Connection… Complete//  
//Now projecting and recording thoughts into datapad//

Damnit… damnit… damnit! We lost Plaga today to the Warlock, and I’ve never felt more helpless. Go on, I know you’re there. You’ve been silent since we slaughtered the Warlock. If you’re going to taunt me, taunt me now. Or did you finally get full after eating what remained of the Warlock’s mind before he fled? If that’s the case, let me tell you right now there’ll be a lot more where that came from.

When we deployed into the sewers… we didn’t know what we were walking into. An entire cluster of aliens, swarming the objective. ADVENT, Sectoids… even some kind of freak monstrosity called Berserkers.. And the “Warlock”. I’ve only heard of him in whispers among Templars, and apparently he was who XCOM lost Jayko to. To defeat him was to claim revenge for my lost comrade, but the Chosen don’t stay down for long. 

“Lefty” led the charge, firing off that… whatever it is.. I think it’s called a Boltcaser with only a single arm. I’ve seen Templars with similar injuries do the same, either wearing a single Gauntlet or using their powers to wield their second with their mind, but never one using such a large weapon with only one hand. I let the parasite take control, if only for a moment, the fear gripping my mind as I ripped through a wounded Trooper, slaughtering it.

Suddenly, there was a flash of psionic energy, a pillar of light erupting onto the battlefield in a cacophony of sound. The Commander pulled me back, and I quickly found why. The Warlock had arrived. But that wasn’t the worst of my problems - as I soon found myself surrounded by both of the Berserkers. One of them was already wounded, it’s body rippled by gunfire, and yet still alive. Forced to either try and fight and probably die, or escape, the Commander directed me to strike one of the creatures, and run. Crying out for blood, I gave into the Parasite, letting its power course through me and tear through the creature’s hide as I turned and ran. I could barely think or hear over the sounds of my ragged breaths and the taunts of the parasite, and only too late did I find the berserker on top of me. Within an instant, it felt like every bone in my body was shattered under the weight of the alien’s fists, pummeling me into unconsciousness. Or so I thought.

In an effort to save itself, the parasite flooded my body with its energy, generating what I’ve heard others refer to as a “stasis bubble”. Having never been so close to death before, I didn’t even know that I… that we… that it could do that. I awoke from the haze of almost perishing to the sound of gunfire, watching as one of the Berserkers was obliterated by gunfire, but that the one that had almost killed me still stood before me. Driven by fear, hate and pain, the parasite took over once more - our intentions aligned for perhaps the first time ever - revenge. Two blades of psionic energy extended from my hands, and I plunged them into the Berserker, quickly raising a shield in response to it’s own attack before it was torn to pieces by Lefty’s Boltcaster. I raced towards Plaga, embracing the healing of his medikit as it brought me back to health. Part of me wonders what would’ve happened if he had saved it for himself… if he might have survived that way.

Suddenly, there was even more rumbling of gunfire and then another thunderous roar echoed through the battlefield, accompanied by a beam of psionic energy that brought a duelist right behind our position. With barely any time to consider what was going on around me, I raced towards the Sectoid, under the cover of an explosion and plunged our… my blades into it. Once more however, I succumbed to unconsciousness, falling into stasis once again but this time it was forced upon me by a Priest. When I awoke… when I awoke… Plaga was gone. Slaughtered by the Warlock who had his finger around Kalina’s trigger. I was consumed by my rage, and once more the Parasite took over, attempting to slaughter the Priest but blocked by the same trick it had used to keep the Berserker from killing me. It was of little consequence. The moment the Priest awoke, I plunged our blades into its body and destroyed it’s mind, leaving only the Warlock.

I made sure I was that monster’s only target, not willing to lose anyone else. He tried to attack both my body and my mind, lashing out with bullets and his powers - but I refused to let either hurt me. I carved through him, again and again as he tried to flee. He summoned the spirits to his aid, but in the end, there was nothing he could do to save himself from me. Wherever he is now, recuperating in whatever little tube ADVENT has him hooked up to, I hope he remembers my face. Jayko’s face. Plaga’s face. Because I’m coming for him. I’m coming for all of them.

//Psionic Connection Disconnected//  
//Archiving log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Victoria Stormsgard. Story Mode.

“Victoria, don’t you have a rather strange last name for a Swede?” Stepan asked her as they were preparing to resume their experiments with the Void. Despite concerns from the science division and Dr. Tygan, in particular, the Commander decided that the experiments shouldn’t stop and XCOM must evaluate the potential of using the Void for military purposes against the aliens or understand if the aliens could mount an attack through it. Victoria wasn’t sure if the Commander has even read Dr. Evtushenko’s report before he made the decision, but she was happy at another opportunity to step into that wondrous realm.

XCOM has been doing great lately, despite the fact that they still had no idea of the fate of the captured Templar, Jayko. However, it seemed that whatever information the Warlock may or may not have extracted from him was not particularly useful, because if it was, ADVENT surely would’ve acted on it by now. Thinking of the Warlock, Victoria was of the opinion that he was XCOM's greatest adversary so far. Even though last mission was a success, he showed up and a good soldier died because of him. Mind control was the bane of XCOM and they didn't know how to counter it yet. She wondered if she'd ever learn that skill and if she did if she would have the guts to use it, even against ADVENT. 

The Commander was generous with promoting his top soldiers, especially after the recent string of successful missions and it seemed like he had a long term strategic plan figured out in his head. Vicky didn’t seem to fit in it as she hasn’t seen any action compared to the top dogs on the squad and deploying her into the field now would be more burdensome than beneficial. So it seemed that she was free to continue her experiments and if she wanted to be of any use, she should focus on them, instead.

She sighed and considered Stepan’s question for a moment. “I haven’t really given any thought to it, Doctor,” she replied honestly. “I haven’t met a lot of people and I’ve never had any friends, provided that my family led a very secluded life on our home island. I’ve never even thought what common Swedish last names would be.”

“Ah, don’t think much of it.” The scientist waived his hand. “I’ve met a few of your compatriots in my life though and if anything, your last name should’ve been Strömsgard. I just thought it was interesting that we now have so many people on the ship who have the word “storm” either as part of their names or nicknames. Don’t know if it signifies anything though. But let’s begin, shall we?”

Stepan activated the amplifier hanging above Victoria as she embraced its soft purple glow, calming herself and turning her thoughts to the Void. Vicky had no idea why she had called this place the Void. It just came naturally to her head, just like children start calling their parents “mom” and “dad”. This time the entry was almost seamless, she didn’t experience any visions like she did last time and instead her mind seemed to have dived into the new reality straight away. After some time she discovered that she could “move” through that vast space, closing in on shadows and shapes, which she considered worthy of attention. In fact, since she had no tangible or visible body, she had a feeling that her mind made the space move towards her, while she remained fixed on the same spot. She could never tell though if her supposition was correct or if she was able to traverse the Void through some other means.

Even though the shadow, which she thought she encountered on her first visit, was nowhere to be seen, the Void continued to surprise her. A couple of times she thought that she’d seen in the distance a flash of green lightning. It seemed to her that she could even make out a person’s tiny silhouette inside a large tube filled with green liquid, but the vision disappeared as soon as she tried focusing on it. It felt eerily familiar, yet she couldn’t connect it to anything that she knew. As she travelled through the Void, she saw many more wondrous and chilling things, but finally she stumbled upon the most awe-inspiring and terrible phenomenon, which she has ever seen in her life. At first she didn’t pay much attention when small vortex started growing somewhere far beneath her. She soon took notice and couldn’t take her gaze away from the ever expanding whirling violet nothingness, which gradually turned almost into a hurricane. A dark red rift opened in its center, glowing with menacing flames and Victoria thought that she’d heard voices crying in the distance. The rift started spewing darkness as if water was pouring over out of a boiling pot. Victoria first felt uncomfortable and then with sudden realization she knew that she had to get out immediately. The rift however seemed to possess its own sentience and noticed her, binding her to the spot and attempting to get closer. Almost instinctively rather than knowingly, she drew the energy around her, piercing the invisible chains and felt them falling apart.

She jerked and with a loud bang hit her head against the wall. Dr. Evtushenko immediately sprang up from his equipment to check up on her. “Vicky, is everything okay?” he asked her, offering a cotton pad upon noticing a nosebleed again. This time it stopped quite quickly though. “Did something happen that you couldn’t return normally? Let me take you to the infirmary so the docs could have a look at you.”

“It’s all very strange.” Victoria said slowly. “How many time did I spend in meditation now?”

Stepan looked at his watch. “It’s been 65 hours since we started the experiment. Are you feeling alright? Do you want to eat?”

“I’m fine.” Vicky replied in surprise. “I don’t want to eat. To me it seems like only several minutes have passed. Stepan, the Void is a very strange place. I don’t think anyone could properly study it in their lifetime. It seems like it is somehow inextricably linked to our world. It showed me images, which felt very familiar, but I do not know if they were connected with me or with some events that I am aware of and when exactly in time they took place. It is also very dangerous out there, I am positive the aliens or something else entirely could potentially attack us, but so far I do not know if they can transcend through the Void and into the Avenger.”

Dr. Evtushenko nodded gloomily. “Then we must keep on studying it until we know if there’s any danger to XCOM.”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - June 9th 2035 (Entry #13)

We lost Plaga. In the most cruelest of ways too. Unfortunately, Mindshields couldn't really be given to everybody. And Kalina drew the short end of the stick there. I wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now. I know it's not her fault ... and everybody else BETTER REMEMBER THAT. Sorry, but they just make me so angry. How could they blame her for this? I swear, if I hear someone else saying it ... 

We almost lost Storm too. She's special, that one. Sustained herself enough to get herself healed. Then went toe-to-toe with the Blue Chatterbox freak. In the end, she killed him. Temporarily. Maybe someday she would get to do it permanently.

The Avatar project clock is ticking down faster now. The Commander has noticed it, I'm sure. That Blacksite in the Eastern US, that should probably be our next target. It's in Chatterbox territory ... but he better watch out for us. We'll take him. For Plaga. For Deadput. And for everyone else he had hurt before.

Resistance camp in Western US is under attack. We are going there. It's been a few hours since I had my swig of Bushmills, in honor of Plaga. Besides ... it's not like a swig would hinder my ability to fly. It would probably take a dozen of those to make me stutter.

Anyway ... Enough whisky talk. Let's go.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[FILE ACCESSED: LT. KATYUSHA VOLKOVA, 35, F]  
[SELECTED LOG: LOG #12, 29th MAY, 2035]  
[RECORDING CORRUPTED. UNAVAILABLE.]  
[SELECTED LOG: LOG #13, 2nd JUNE, 2035]  
[PLAYING VOICE RECORDING...]  
-TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM... operative... Katyusha Volkova... log number... thirteen. Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck...

FUCK!

That's it. That prune-looking son of a fucking bitch is going to fucking die.

Fuck, I just... I can't...

This is too much.

*Kat slams the desk.*

And you too, whoever documented it as if I was to blame. If I find you, there'll be hell to pay. The rest of the crew may have had words with you for it, but don't you dare cross me like that again.

And to the Warlock: if you even think about doing shit like that again, I will blow your head to pieces, rip your spine out through the neck and feed the shredded corpse to a pack of Chryssalids.

Fuck. Plaga was a good man, too. And his death...

Shit...

The blood left on my hands.

And the Warlock's all to blame.

He's already dead.

Absolute son-OF-A-BI-

*A half-cut off hitting sound marks the end of the log*  
[MAJOR MALFUNCTION: RECORDING CHIP PHYSICAL FAILURE. SHUTTING DOWN LOG TO PREVENT CORRUPTION.]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 13: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
Today’s victory came at great cost – we lost Edgar ‘Plaga’ Moreno, and came close to losing almost everyone else. Kalina deserves no blame for this, we've lost pre-Avenger soldiers to mind-controlled squadmates… Whoever wrote THAT on the memorial wall is getting consecutive sanitation duty for the 93 days that Edgar has been with us.

There is little to do but keep fighting and investing in the arms race. Without Storm’s Mind Shield the squad would have been wiped out. Edgar joins the ranks of XCOM’s finest on the memorial wall; beside Peter Osei and Ana Ramirez, Choi Kim and Nikita Bedi. His loss has an air of finality to it – it seems he predicted that he might die and left instructions that he be cremated, afraid that he would return as someone like Irika. It is possible that her experience has led some of our newer recruits to hold similar misconceptions about the nature of the Lost and worry about becoming zombified – I shall have to brief them after the funeral. He’s also left detailed guidance on keeping Ana’s food farm going and I have faith in our personnel’s dedication to honoring his memory.

On an unrelated note, I am satisfied that Evtushenko’s research on the purported ‘Asaru’ has now officially concluded…and is also highly classified.

I have begun to convey the details surrounding Edgar’s death to Chi Ma, Darrell Rutherford and Arcade Lafter;'s Haven as well as other allied Resistance groups to pre-empt the Warlock or Advent turning his death into propaganda. Hopefully one of them will contact his family before that happens, but it will be difficult. They were not close.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 14 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Damn........ just........ Yea. I knew it was coming though, but you never know when, and that’s how it gets you. The mission was a Guerilla op. The team needed to secure a device before Advent could destroy it, as the device was spilling us some useful intel. Safe to say, the mission was a success...... but this time it was costly. Apparently, all of Advents forces on the ground surrounded the device, as if they weren't allowing themselves the chance to be picked off slowly this time. Worse yet, they seemed to let the leash go on some of there more.... Frightening aliens. The site had not 1, but 2 Berserkers on sight. Those things are the literal definition of tanks. They can take damage like it was nothing at hit back hard. As the team calls em, there bullet sponges. Man these mag weapons can not come sooner.”

“But it doesn't even stop there. The Warlock also decided to show up again. If I didn’t know any better,I'd say this was deja vu. Same place, same mission, same Warlock. I wonder if that’s our curse. Regardless, he showed up again, and made things only exponentially worse. The Commander did his best to try and peel Advent away one at a time, and did so well, until the Warlock made that impossible anymore. The Commander did his best, and it shows, but I’m afraid we couldn’t keep em all alive. Apparently after a few attempts, the Warlock managed to break Kalina’s iron will and mind control her. Everyone tried to get out of sight and cover, but then the Warlock teleported Kalina behind Plaga, and well, the rest is history. I knew it would happen one day too...... but by one of our own. It’s like some sort of sick joke the Warlock played on us. I don’t blame her by any means, I know it wasn’t of her will. I fear what some other might think though”

“Now...... now it’s awfully silent on board the Avenger. This seems to be hitting everyone rather hard. Not surprising either, this is our first soldier death after all. None of them could see it coming, especially not in such a twisted way. As for me, well, while it certainly is unfortunate, I’m not too bothered by it. I know, that may sound bad, but.... I guess I'm just sort of used to death, to say. I’ve seen more than my fair share of fellow troops and men lost in combat before. Death isn’t something that’s new to me, and I guess after a while, you sort of grow used to it, in a way. I guess that’s one unusual benefit from having served in the first war. *Chuckle* Guess I’ve never really said that before huh. Yea, I served in the war effort. Maybe not Xcom, but I did serve with Britain's national army. Helped drive back a lot of alien forces during my time. Of course, this meant that I saw my fair share of death. It was never pretty, but time just made it less painful I suppose. Don’t think I've ever said that before honestly. Guess I've never felt I needed to say that, until now I suppose. Anyways, I now need to go and store away Plaga’s gear. It’s his after all, and unless command strictly needs it, it will always be his. I’ll ensure its stored away safely. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 3

Well, uh, damn. There is our first loss cowboys and cowgirls. I don’t entirely know what to say, it’s just, we been winnin. We were winning so much, we forgot what it was like to slam face first into the mud at mach five while being pulled by a horse. In a bit we all gonna go down to the bar and watch as they mount a fancy picture and we all drink to a person we barely knew. I know that’s a little pessimistic, but really who are we kiddin. We are all mortal, we might all die in the end for crying out loud. Death is somethin we are all gonna need to get used to. God I need a drink.

Grant

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Entry #4 (episode 13)

A day for mourning grips us as their chosen extinguishes the light of a fellow warrior. I am ashamed that I myself cannot feel grief for this man, I hardly knew him personally. Sad to say that I did not get to know him before the end. It has made me call into question if I have been too passive and distant when interacting with the crew. I understand they are suspicious of me, but perhaps I should be changing that rather than waiting for them to change like I did before.

I took minimal damage, but I sat in an infirmary for 10 days before returning to duty. The avatar project seems to be near completion, and now a settlement is under attack. I want to help, but I will simply have to wait for now....

I am restless.....

Curatas Andayru.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log #13 - Alanis 'Fixer' Martins - Skyranger's Assigned Mechanic  
June 2nd, "Descanse en paz, Edgar"

Hello again...

Today was a difficult day... We lost someone... We lost Edgar.

Everybody showed up at the bar at some point after the mission. For me it took some more time, as I was needing some personal time to cry for a bit. Put everything out. Everything I could at that moment, at least. When I finally got to the bar... A few people were there. James, Ethan, Oliver... Our new templar Kari, and Kalina. Poor Kalina... The warlock did this, not you!

I confess, I was still shaken when I got there... cried a bit more on Ethan's and James's shoulders. Gave Kari a hug too. I thought about praising on how she dispatched that warlock bastard, but... She was so sad... It wasn't the moment. But I'm glad I had that moment with her. 

As for Kalina... She was like... The usual Kalina. Only much more angrier. Didn't see a single tear drop from her eyes, if anything, I believe that what happened only strengthened her resolve. In front of his picture she swore vengeance. And I do believe in her. That bastard gotta pay, And Kalina will make him.

After all that, there were only me, Ethan, James and that scientist Nikolai that was awfully quiet. We then got to meet with Technician Schultz, a very pretty and educated german woman. We had some coffee over some pep talk... I guess we were all trying to fake as if that day was a normal day... Only it wasn't.

After thar... A shower... some work at the armory with James, and a checkup on my baby girl. Another shower later, here I am now. 

Descanse en paz, Edgar... May you find peace and comfort, wherever you are... I hope you can find your family.

\-- End of Log -- 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 8 – Date: June 8th 2035 || Covert Ops Director, Bao Zeng 

…we are very fortunate that we are now a paramilitary organization that can afford to draw on raw strength in numbers. Years ago, a death like that could’ve been the end of a resistance cell’s fighting unit. Just ask Hector and the “Kings of Heaven”. Without ‘Excalibur’ to lead them, their fancy little ‘round table’ dispersed to the winds, and he needed a new codename. (Not that his new one does him any favors.)

Even then, unlike ADVENT, we are trained to feel, to think, to cry, to laugh, to smile, because it’s what makes us human. But it also means we feel loss. Logically, we may all understand that there was only enough materials for one mindshield and that Dubois’s condition combined with her reliant on CQC meant there was an inevitably risk of someone being caught, no matter how hardheaded they were.

In reality….there’s a lot of people at the bar. Minus me. Someone has to keep the gears turning while others mourn, and this is the best I can do. 

(She stares at an old handgun with no ammo clip in it on the table. It is worn but well taken care of.)

Short of charging into an alien encampment myself and killing as many as I can. That’s pointless, though, especially when Tygan has started work on giving us our own railguns by next month. 

Funnily enough, a lot of people are angry about the same old idea of potential ‘traitor-callers’ wasting time hazing Volkova, but… I haven’t seen anyone actually level that accusation at her. If anything, I think it goes to show that 20 years has given most people enough time to adjust to the idea of psionics being a regular tool in warfare. Guess we’re one big, worried family now. 

As for the red-tape part of this report – Dubois has thrown herself straight into training, rumors are that she and Andayru are now capable of moving “at the speed of lightning”, despite the latter’s injuries. It’ll be interesting to see how this training plays out in combat.

We’re opening up the doors again in an effort to keep our numbers strong despite the loss. Davies is rather lighthearted, too, which is good – we need that optimism sooner than later, to keep everyone moving.

I’ve sent Shas’la, Wittenburg, and Church out to start hunting the Assassin, as per the Commander’s orders. Personally, I’d have to liked to start striking out at the Warlock, who has proven himself to be more dangerous, but apparently we need the Skirmisher’s popular support. Seeing as we need to shut down this ‘Avatar Project’ within the month, I can’t help but agree that that’s probably the better move in the long run.

(Anyone paying close attention to the memorial wall on the bar the morning of June 9th will notice a piece of paper taped over the "Cause of Death" field. It says "That Purple PoS, the Lovelock". Strangely enough, the cameras show no sign of the paper being stuck to the wall.)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Mission Log #6  
Date – 6/02/35  
Shamir “Lefty” Phoenix

*RI-T begins the recording, with a low hum insisting it was time to begin*  
What the hell do you want me to say about a mission like this? We went in there knowing it was going to be a hard fight. It doesn't make it any easier knowing that. We still lost another good soldier today. This time I am pretty sure they won't be coming back as a “zombie” either. 

That damn Warlock.. I am sick of hearing him yap all battle. If all of his talking doesn't get into your head, his psionics will. What he did to Kalina is unforgivable. She is one of the finest in our squad, but he made her a puppet and now we are here mourning another loss. I will get revenge on him for that. One day we will find a way to finish him off for good. When we do.. I want to be the one to fire the last shot into his head. I may not have psionics, but my bolt caster will do the job just fine.

*RI-T hums and shutters it’s lenses*

Right. I know. Getting upset over things won't make it any better. RI-T here will be recording my logs from now on. I was never much for filling those things out. *lets out a deep sigh* Well.. lets go RI-T. I am done with this for now. I am heading to the bar. Shamir signing out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

5 June 2035

The psionic cloak protecting the Avenger is now capable of sustaining itself for a period of ten days, which will be enough time for me to participate in this covert action to gather intelligence on the Chosen who goes by the title of the Assassin. I shall do everything that I can to find out as much as possible about who this Chosen is as well as how she is created and to confirm our suspicions concerning the secret to her apparent immortality.

While I am less of an expert in human emotions than you, I do recommend speaking to Lieutenant Volkova to console her about what happened on her recent mission, and that, in particular, killing Squaddie Moreno was not her fault. Resisting the will of a psionic being as powerful as the Chosen Warlock is difficult for any organic being without adequate protection, as Seargent Dubois fortunately had. When I return, if time and resources permit, I will redouble my efforts to create a more general form of protection against mind control, but I must preface this with the warning that expectations are not high. The Elders have had thousands of Earth years at least to perfect such a means of protection that could have prevented the early Zudjari conquests if it had been available.

End of report, but I will send more as I can as soon as intelligence is available.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 13 -  
\- Begin Recording -

*Willem's voice would sound low and depressed.* "It happened...it finally happened. We lost a team member out on the field today. Fuck...man it just doesn't feel real."

"It was Edgar...dammit why did it have to be one of the new guys. I should have gone in his place. I mean I know my rifle isn't that useful in the sewers, but I'm more experienced than Edgar." 

"I feel so bad for Kalina. No matter how you say it or look at it...she pulled the trigger. No 'It was the Warlocks's fault' is going to get that image or guilt out of your head. I wish I could say something, but...dammit it isn't fair."

"We were doing so well. It felt like we actually had ADVENT and the Aliens on the run. Then that damn Warlock pulled the rug right out from under our feet again.

"I'm sad to say I didn't know Edgar that well. We didn't really have time to exchange stories and get to know each other, but when the bar was empty and everyone was doing their own thing I went to pay my respect. It was the least I could do. He was part of my XCOM Brethren and I owed it to him at least to say properly goodbye."

*The sound of a beer being open can be heard.* "I always struggle drinking these, but Edgar. You keep a beer cold for us up there and don't worry, we'll get these Aliens off our planet even if it is the last thing we do."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off and cheers Edgar may you rest in peace brother." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Irika “Lucky Rabbit” Ritofuto Log #2

A lot has happened since my last entry. I shall go in order. Me and Tau were sent to rendezvous with a Skirmisher sect and retrieve an Ambassador of the Skirmishers who was also going to join us as a soldier. The trip was mostly quiet. Tau would occasionally ask me questions regarding me and my condition. He seems to trust me, says that I haven’t shown any signs of being turned so… There is that. Though I’d be hard pressed to find someone who would trust me if I all of a sudden became a full fledged lost. 

The walk itself only took a few days before we were at the rendezvous location. We met our contact at what looked like a small campsite. Me and Tau were skeptical at first as water had been placed out for us in relatively clean Solo cups. We approached with our weapons out before we saw Loner descend from a tree nearby. He was… Surprisingly friendly.

He seemed to want to hug both of us. Tau respectfully declined and offered a handshake instead. I followed suit. I almost felt bad. Loner seemed a little hurt from us denying him the hug. I explained my reasons were because I wasn’t aware of myself, and if contact like that was safe. Afterwards, we sat at the site for a little to take a small break. Loner asked us a few questions like things such as Avenger life and our current situation. We gave him a quick tldr version before we set out.

The walk back was a bit more eventful with Loner in tow. He’s very curious about a lot of things, but he doesn’t seem to talk about his own kind very much. I answered all questions that I could for him, but there were some I just didn’t know. He allowed me to read his journal that he kept notes in however, and he keeps very meticulous notes and thoughts in there! He’d ask for it back from time to time, which of course I had no problem with. 

We got back to the pickup site a few more days later and returned to The Avenger.

We all went our separate ways there and I saw a few teams come and go over the course of a couple weeks. I wish I was sent out to help on some of the operations, but I won’t complain on time to practice and get any testing done to find out how I can deal with this problem I have.

Of note: I learned I don’t need to eat. At least I don’t think so. I don’t have hunger pains, or a drive to eat unless I am bored, but the latter I knew before the turning I went under. I always was a boredom gnosher. That said, eating does seem to make me feel better, though I’m not sure it actually does anything.

The Avenger is quite busy, any research involving my case is on the backburner, which I understand. There were things I overheard. We’re falling behind the curve in the battle. Our firepower is starting to wane. And… Recently it showed.

I was not on-site to witness it, but I am witness to the first death of XCom since my arrival. And this time they are actually dead. I…. I made sure my request was in private, but I had an idea. If I came back the way I did… Maybe we can do the same for others? I sent a notice to the currently staffed scientists to speak with me on the matter. Hell, I may even be willing to be a test subject if the risks are minimized.

I’ll make sure to attend the funeral. Hopefully we won’t see many more. I will also be sure to see those departing on Operations off. Just in case, permitted I am able. Finally, I am also sending a separate report to not be given a funeral if I am to expire, but to still retrieve my body. I wish to be used for testing for anything involving the Lost and if there are any medicinal discoveries that can be made for the betterment of our men and women and allies, and beyond that, civilization if need be when we kick the Elders off our floating rock.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 09 June 2035.

I'm drunk. Drunk as hell.

I shouldn't be drunk, but screw it. I've been limitin' myself on the booze, 'cause I've been so damn busy lately. But today... today I needed somethin'.

Plaga's dead. 

I didn't even know the kid. Just another face, goin' out to fight the good fight for humanity. I don't mix much with the soldiers, 'cept in the bar, an' even in there, I keep to my lonesome most o' the time. Soldiers develop a bond - I've seen it before. When you've fought beside someone, had their back while they had yours... it changes people. Makes 'em... I dunno, different. Closer. Family.

Plaga's dead. I can see on the faces of the soldiers who returned - that hollow, thousand yard stare - they lost a member of their family.

Dammit, it's a hard thing to see. Even harder to take. Especially when he was killed by one of our own. Not Kalina's fault - she was bein' controlled by that white haired freak the Warlock, but still. Must be hell for her, too. Even worse than for the others.

With all that, I took the first chance I could get an' got good an' hammered. Left the cleanin' for the drones. Hope they can work okay on their own, 'cause I ain't helpin' 'em tonight.

Our first combat death. In a goddam sewer. Hopefully the last, but I ain't stupid enough to believe that, even with a head full o' Bushmills.

Sorry, Plaga. You deserved better than you got. Here's to you, kid. You were braver than I ever was.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*** LOG ENTRY #7 ***  
*** Jani "JLo" Laitinen ***  
*** 10.6.2035 ***

I have been on Avengers intensive Therapy Unit for last 2 weeks. It’s just a step away from ships infirmary. I’m glad that we managed to get rid of that voice in my head with just therapy. I literally hate that infirmary. There is nothing more terrifying in my mind than being ”chained” to that frigging bed. 

Well anyways the sounds are gone, although the memory of it still bothers me. I probably can’t ever forget it, but that’s my price to live with because I want to keep fighting for freedom. Maybe that’s something that keeps me human after all and prevents me to change to mindless killing machine that doesn’t give a shit of anything.

Anyways to the more important matters…

Plaga. Is. Gone. 

And to make matters worse, by the hand of our leading soldier we all looked up to. Kalina. Apparently she was under influence of that warlock, but still… I just can’t understand someone to shoot someone of their own. One should take control of his or her head and resist. …sigh… I don’t know … But there is two things I do know. 1. Plaga my friend, I will not forget you and 2. I will not trust Kalina a bit. Come after me and it’s your downfall my ”friend”.

But now it’s settled. Burgers and Beers evening is something I need to set up. For Plaga. Finnish midsummer is near so that would be perfect evening for that. 22nd of July it is then. Midsummer party at Avenger bar themed Burgers and Beers!

I even have two recipes for burgers. Ok they are twists from Advent burger known as ”Advent burger” and ”Xcom burger”. I don't think my fellow brothers and sisters would appreciate if they are made from aliens. So I’m using venison meat that Ace brought with him a while back. Just need to ask his approval and mince it to burgers.

”Come all, come all (even you Kalina) and have a time of your life! Burgers and Beers at midsummer. It’ll be a blast!”

JLo out!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #009  
User: Tommy 'Enigma' Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Frost Blade  
Date: 9th June 2035

Well, we didn't lose the Templar this time. We lost someone else, and there's no way to get them back. Edgar 'Plaga' Moreno is dead. That scumbag Warlock mind-controlled Kalina and used her to kill him. We protected the device, but that is not worth a life. We can rebuild a device, we can't remake Plaga. I didn't know him well, but it still hurts. It probably hurts others more, and I'm worried if they can handle it.

On that point, I'm thinking of setting up a therapy room of sorts, for the ones who are struggling with coping. It's my job to make sure everyone is healthy and ready for combat, and that includes their mental health. When we get the Black Market again, I'll see if anything there can help.

Kalina's understandably pissed about all this. She went up to the memorial, crossed out where it said she killed him (whoever did that better hope Kalina never gets her hands on them), and put this instead; 'МУДАК WARLOCK'. I don't know what that means, and I don't want to know, considering how angry she was. If we ever get the chance to permanently wipe the Warlock off the face of the Earth, it should be Kalina doing it, preferably with Plaga's weapons. It would be the ultimate piece of karma.

We've also got a retaliation, Operation Bleeding Vagabond, as if these ADVENT fucks haven't caused enough damage already.

On a lighter tone, I've got someone else joining me in the Infirmary. It seems they're not here to replace me, but to help, so I'm still the head, OK?

Anyway, Enigma, closing log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Wolf Log 1:

Well, I've only been here for a week and already it has been a mess. The commander sent a team into the tunnels the other day and the Warlock was just waiting for them. Lost a Ranger, but they managed to pull through. I hope I never have to face that monster. I was just kicking back with a glass at the bar when a new mission came over the speakers: "Kalina, Lefty, Storm, Life, Razor, report to the Skyranger ASAP." Finally, some action! I have been brushing up on my Halo 7 skills (still not as good as Reach) and was looking to top off my alien genocide craze. That's when the commander dropped the bad news. Terror Mission. Are you kidding? My first mission in this outfit, and it's probably going to be crawling with Faceless and Chryssalids? Oh don't worry, more good news, intel said they were mostly robotics. God I hate those things, tough armor and grenade happy to boot. But that's what the commander wants, so time to bring my A-game. Who knows, that cute girl that's always in the workshop might go out with me if I bring home some tech for her. She'd be perfect staff member for Guild of Geeks if we live through this. Wish me luck!


	16. Ep 14 - Operation Bleeding Vagabond

Ep 14-----Operation Bleeding Vagabond----------------------------------------  
Log 14:  
Well, things are looking up for us! With the Civs moved back in, things are returning to relative normalcy here. All the bomb trees have been marked in a way that's obvious to those that know what to look for, and that would happen to be everyone here. With our tighter security still in effect and the more secure location, I don't think any of those bastards will be having at us again. My only regret is that we had to bury our casualty at the old site. Its physically impossible to keep the body presentable over the near month it took us to relocate , and we wouldn't want to make it any worse than it needed to be.

Anyway, now that things have calmed again, my own role has become a bit easier again. I've sent a couple of our scouts out to the Reapers for training now we have the time, and the rest are busy mapping out the area again. Thank god that Airbase didn't turn into anything more sinister - monitoring now would be a nightmare. Anyway, I gotta do my bit as well - heading out to map my sector as well. 

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 14  
I don't know if I should be happy with the mission results or not. Liam almost got killed, it seems that the rangers are a cursed breed. I like it, it may present a good challenge if the commander puts me in combat role as a ranger. I don't mind going out, death will come for us all, it's only the matter of time. I have done my part in this war, I think it's time for someone else to do their part. Thanks to the commander I also got a lot of Advent Mecs to use as my punching bags. I will enjoy punching them into oblivion. I was worried that the commander would sell them at the black market which reopened. We got an engineer there too. It seems that the commander decided to recruit a new person each time the last recruit finishes his training. I don't mind it, I will have something to do. It will be funny if he puts me into training and I train myself. We are also getting to mag weapons in two weeks time. Tygan and Shen are in the process of making a prototype that won't blow up in your face. That's it from me.   
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - June 16th 2035 (Entry #14)

It almost went horribly wrong again. Thankfully, Switch has nine lives. Or at least more than one. Might not want to try that again, Switch. We got to him just in time to stabilize him and get him on-board the Skyranger. He'll be out for a while, but he will live. Crazy mission with all those MECs running around, trying to shoot civilians. Thank God they weren't doing a very good job with that.

Power Relay in. New engineer in from the Black Market. Managed to sneak out myself and snag some booze. Some for the bar, some for myself. It was only fair. Resistance Comms facility under construction. Proving Ground up and running already to build some experimental stuff. Shen seemed excited about that.

More info on the Ninja Lady's lair, thanks to our Covert Ops team. Then off elsewhere to dig up some information on one of those ADVENT facilities. Commander's backup plan for the Avatar Project clock, I guess. Seems smart. I wonder if Bao is pleased with the progress of her work. She should be. Doing fine work.

Western US rescue ... Resistance operative. It sounds easy but ... It actually seems a tad fishy, especially since it's in the tunnels, apparently. Perfect place for an ambush. Even an ADVENT officer with half-brain would know that. I don't know if the Commander is ready for that. Because the extraction won't be easy at all.

Time to go though. I see Storm already coming in. Hope she does good again. Without almost getting killed.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 15 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, I wouldn’t say the mission went flawless, but it certainly was better than the last one, so that’s a win in my book. Especially since last time had a death, it isn’t that hard to have a better mission. But it was close though. Anyways, I'm jumping ahead. The mission was another counter-offence against a Advent Haven raid. Except this time things were a bit different. I’m not sure if the berserkers were extra angry or something that day, cause there wasn’t a single organic Advent in sight. The only things there were the couple of berserkers and a horde of Advent Mec’s. Guess Advent didn’t wish to lose actual lives today or something. That, or maybe they were running the Mec’s through some twisted version of new combat tactics using live subjects. That would be Advent’s style. Funny enough though, there aim kinda sucked. Like trying to shoot the broad side of a barn, and they missed. Probably half the reason the team was successful in securing the Haven.”

“Anyways, as I said, mission wasn’t entirely flawless. The team had everything under control, and apparently hit some pretty good shots. Went perfectly fine until the hiccup at the last batch. Apparently one managed to fire off it’s rockets at the squad, injuring a few. Then another one comes up top and fires on Lam, who went down. Luckily for the team, he wasn’t out just yet. He began to bleed out, so the team had to finish quick. Thankfully, they did. They managed to stabilize him on the way back, and now he’s in for treatment. So are the other’s that were harmed, but they aren't as bad. This is a consequence of war. Thankfully there all able to recover. All we can hope for is that no one actually dies. No coming back from that. Well....... except the Lost, but that's different. They were never dead to begin with, merely mutated husks. But that's getting off topic. In the end, everyone is safe, so that’s good in my book”

 

“Now, back home, everyone seems to be perking back up again. Now that Plaga’s death has been mourned, and most of us have started moving on, there seems to be more activity again. And as for the Magnetic weapons research, well, safe to say were seeing progress. Seems like the science team has nailed down how to make it work, and I’ve manage to make a good prototype frame to house what’s needed. This thing should be able to take the increased recoil and also not shatter under the rapid power spike. All we gotta do now is assemble the full prototype, and give it a test drive to see if it works as planned.With any luck, it will, and I'm hoping for it. The aliens are not holding back anymore, and we need a new edge ourselves, and were getting close. In roughly over a week's time is the predicted time of finish, and it seems like we might be on schedule. Thank lord Alanis has helped cover the Armory during this time, cause this has definitely taken my attention some. Now, back to work it is for me. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #1: “Hello …. Is this thing on…click…. fu...ng technology … piece of shi….. static. Okay, Hello? I think it’s working…... Okay, it’s working, I just played it back. So anyway, This is what it’s like to join a military outfit with no personal military experience. Just locked up on this damn ship all the time. I’m trying to get better at the shooting range but can’t seem to hit anything. I decided to become a Specialist in the field but I’m having trouble with this bleeding edge technology. Put a welding torch in my hand and I’ll conduct a symphony... put a gremlin in my hands and apparently all it can do is hit the wall .. repeatedly .. until it breaks. I’ve been keeping busy, the engineers have taken me under their wing as an honorary engineer. I’ve been helping out fixing some shotty welding around the base, …. I’m in my element under this hood. I know I can get the hang of the other stuff, I just hope it’s not too late. Thorsson signing off.“

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Mission Log #7  
Date – 6/09/35  
Shamir “Lefty” Phoenix

*RI-T begins records, flying low over top of the medical bed Shamir is laying in*  
Really? We are going to do this now? Fine. So it was another mission with casualties. I know we could not have saved all of them realistically, but it is still painful to watch them get slaughtered out there. They didn't even have guns to fight back. We saved a lot of them, and I am proud of how well we fought today.. And I am grateful to still have Lam with us, he gave us a scare out there. Those damn machines were everywhere out there. At least they are all on a scrap pile now. *RI-T maks a sad hum* Oh stop that. You know you are more than some ADVENT weapon. Speaking of you however, I think once I am out of this bed, I will make some adjustments to you. We could probably set you up to carry a pile of medkits with you RI-T. I will have to speak to the commander about letting you carry the medkits next time we are out.   
On a personal note. It was good to see Kalina out there. She could have been in a tough place after what happened in the last mission. She is a strong fighter, I always feel a bit better knowing she is out on the battlefield with me. I don't mean to take away from anyone else either. I know very well that everyone on this ship is carrying their weight. Ok RI-T, turn that thing off. We have a busy week ahead of us. Shamir Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Entry 5 (episode 14)

I have been called to duty once again. Great news. Unfortunately we are going back to the sewers..... I hate the sewers..... I spend most of my time in the woods..... well, except now that I'm here. But I still can't stand tight spaces.....

I also have been informed on of one of the Elder's Chosen might be there. Elder Assassin no doubt. She has stalked my kind for years, and I myself have been on her list. I have escaped with my life though, and I intend to repay the blood of my brother in arms with her own life!

Oh no, I just realized that I was called five minutes ago. I gotta get on the Skyranger.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

16 June 2035, 1:50 a.m.

On the past covert action, I encountered this 'Assassin'. She is, as I suspected, a powerful psionic, but has learned to dedicate her psionic powers to enhancing her physical and mental fortitude. Her powers enact her will upon her own body, instead of upon the universe around her. Still, I have discovered that she is vulnerable to telekinetic strikes, and her athletic prowess only works so far - she cannot fly. While I did not slay her as our soldiers did on a previous mission, I was able to protect both the team that was sent to recover intelligence regarding her fortress, but also to prevent her from participating in the assault on the city of Emancipation Rock. I don't need to explain the implications of what could have happened had she been there.

In the meantime, your foresight has paid off, and with the Avatar Project so nearly complete and its aura across the Earth so palpable, I have been able to sense the Elders' main temple and home base, but, unfortunately, we will not be able to strike it. Its coordinates are 47° 9′ S, 126° 43′ W. This is about 2,600 km from the nearest landmass, and the facility itself is more than 2 km under the ocean. In the future we may not need a submarine to assail it, however; the Elders must move materials from the Avatar Project's on-land facilities to this temple somehow. If we were to find out what method they use and commandeer it, we should be able to dispatch a strike team to reach them.

As much as I would prefer to accompany Adept Monria in her efforts to locate another Avatar facility, I must remain on the Avenger to renew the psionic cloak and to guard against the Warlock's probable retaliation. I recommend equipping Cassie with a psionic beacon that she can activate in an emergency so that I can come to her aid quickly if needed.

End of report

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 4, I think, I don’t know I ain’t really paid attention much

A lot of people died, I mean a lot. And no I don’t mean our glorious cattle rustlin’ soldiers. They’re all fine, but people died. People who aren’t trained super soldiers, who didn’t sign up to be shot at, who I had to help sneak out of city centers and into the oh so great arms of XCOM and all in the name of rebellion! They died for something I had to convince them of, convince them of how righteous we are. And how we would protect them! I made them a promise, safety, from Advent, from evil, from the weapons of the world that would’ve been silently pointed at them. Look what that promise got them, their foots straight into coffins cause of my big damn mouth!  
Dammit!

I’m done, I got more people to convince of us. Grant, out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Wolf Log 2: After Action Report

Well, it was pretty much as I expected. My feet barely left the the Skyranger's ramp when we ran into two mechs and a Berserker. Everyone scrambled for cover, but I took a chance and managed to Light One Up after being softened up by Kalina. Lefty, always reliable, took down the other as the Berserker charged in. 

Another shot by Lefty stunned him, allowing us to get some easy shots in. This was easier than beating my brother in Street Fighter. We hurried onward and ran into two more mechs busy chasing civilians. It was tight, but I managed to clip one and it fell in a pile of smoking metal. The second one ran off, but I dreaded finding it. It obviously went to find friends. Fortunately, another group wandered in and took a pounding from our overwatchers. Another shot, and another mech   
met the scrap pile from yours truly. A second Berserker came charging in, but we stood our ground and took it down easy. For once, I was grateful the commander handed me the Expanded Mag and not the grenade launcher attachment. But now there was a problem. The mechs went into Eradication Mode and mowing down civilians left and right. We had to move. We tried to be cautious, but there was almost no good cover. They ambushed us. It was like going from Easy to Expert on Through the Fire and Flames from Guitar Hero. They tossed grenades and took down Switch from above. He needed evac ASAP. So we cranked it up to 11. Life took down that smug bucket of bolts overhead with a nade and I showed him what happens when you mess with my teammates, bringing the kill count to four. The grenade-happy mech ate more lead than he wanted, leaving just one more somewhere out there. It wasn't long before he showed himself. Kalina froze it in its tracks and we lay into it. 

Our cheers was short-lived as a Faceless came out to play. Fortunately, they are as dumb as they are stupid and with two quick shots, Lefty and Kalina put it in its place. I hurried to Switch as he lay bleeding and called for evac. Think he's going to make it, but that's going to be some nasty scar. So all in all, it could have been way worse and I think I'm over my first mission jitters with robots. Not only that, but I managed FOUR dead mechs for Shen. Hope she's impressed!?

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Chief Engineer Lily Shen  
June 11th, 2035

Begin Log

I guess there’s no better way to start this than to simply explain what’s going on. After a near fatal accident in a Retaliation strike against one of our camps, we managed to come out on top. Our contact is secure, so long as our systems don’t go down. Between Bradford’s flying, and the alien nature of our tech, I’m not sure if I can completely manage that. No time to worry about that, I suppose. We managed to build the Proving Grounds, which was an exciting achievement. However... the Commander was a bit too excited, to say the least. He asked the engineering team, and I quote, “Who’s gonna become our MEC?”

Dad had told me about the MEC experiments, but the base got assaulted before anything could be done with the plans. They were gruesome, how they could’ve made our soldiers into walking war machines. Cutting off limbs and replacing them with machine arms and legs? Making our soldiers tools of war rather than people? I might need a word with the Commander, but his smile... I can only imagine what he saw in his head, what he imagined could be possible. Time will only tell.

End Log

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 10 -  
\- Begin Recording -

Willem lets out a deep sigh. "You know, back at the resistance camps when we lost someone you never had time to really feel it. There was always movement going on and people talking about things. Yeah, I know tight quarters and everything, but that is what I'm getting at. We lost a brother today and instead of being in this hectic environment I'm sitting alone here in the bunks in front of this terminal dealing with my thoughts."

"If I'm honest though it's not going well. When I was about to leave the bar after paying my respects to Edgar Cassie walked in. I spoke a little with her and it hit me. The four random people plucked my Central have grown and moved on so much that we hardly see each other. I can't remember the last time I went on a operation with her, Reverend and...yeah...can't say that about Jayko now can I. You know what...pause recording."

\- Paused Recording -  
*An unknown amount of time passes*  
\- Begin Recording -

"Apologies, I had to do something. You remember the Engineer that had the GREMLIN which made a the...improper joke. Yeah, Engineer Le...I mean Schultz. Well I went to apologies. With Edgar's passing it made me realize that I shouldn't hold on the petty things. Schultz and Dear had no idea what that joke awoken." *Willem lets out a sigh.* "The ambush...the girl...this helmet...it wasn't their fault and I had no right to take my own anger out on them."

"I think at least that it went rather well. Schultz went as far as asking me about my helmet. Nobody has really asked before now. I've only received the awkward glance here and there. I didn't tell her much about it. I couldn't...how could I tell anyone what I went through to be here? How could anyone comprehend the nightmares, the screaming echoes and the calm sinister doctor encapsulating me in this helmet."

"I'm at least glad that I managed to patch things up with her and her GREMLIN. Afterwards I went to the bar and mingled with a few people that were hanging around. We made a few toasts to Edgar before heading of to our bunks. Let's hope that going forward things turn out better then they are now."

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- Episode 14---

*** LOG ENTRY #8***  
*** Jani "JLo" Laitinen ***  
*** 16.6.2035 ***

What’s up with Commander. Don’t he know what reapers can do in close quarters. I think he’s shooting me to leg when he’s not adding me to the crew. I need practice. There is only so much I can do in gun range.

Hemmetti!! … Ok, maybe I’m just too anxious to get on the field. but looking these same bulkheads day after day makes me lose my mind.

Well, besides to hang out in gun range with gunnery sergeant, I’ve been helping with the hydroponic farm and preparing for Burgers and Beers night. Made a small batch of beer in my room. Nothing much but should be fine. A good ALE from corn. I mean it’s nothing like Fullers ‘London Pride’ Ale back in the day but should be decent. Hopefully Commander doesn’t mind.

Anyways gotta check the bar that everything is in order there…

JLo out!

*** END LOG ***

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 14: John ‘Central’ Bradford

Until we can equip them with better armor, our Rangers will always risk sharing Plaga’s fate when the Commander sends them charging in to use their short range armament. We almost lost Switch, and he’ll be out of action for almost three weeks. You could hear the sigh of relief rippling through everyone in the infirmary when he finally opened his eyes again. The mission was a successful, albeit brutal one for XCOM and the unfortunate Resistance members that we could not save.

Not much remains standing at that Haven, despite our best efforts. Christian Mejía has already been assigned to escort the survivors to a new enclave once they have salvaged what they could. By next week, no trace will remain of its existence save for the headstones.

We still have urgent matters at hand – available intel suggests that the Avatar Project is well into its final stages, yet the Commander wishes to take more time to bolster our capabilities first. And then there is Deadput…still in the Warlock’s hands. We have not forgotten him.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 14 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"Dammit, we've really hit an wall here it would seem. ADVENT went full force and hit an resistance haven with a full mechanized forced. To add insult to injury we nearly lost Switch due to it."

"I know Lily and Tygan are currently busy with the rest of the crew trying to get some 'extra' firepower, but until then we're going to have to keep our heads low."

*Willem lets out a sigh.* "Well, there isn't much else to tell you really. It's a rather short log, but we are just trying to get ahead of ADVENT."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 11 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"I spend most of my day in the Infirmary today. Not that I was injured, but I just wanted to see how everyone else was doing. Spoke a bit with Lefty, Kalina and Switch while they were in there recovering." 

"On a different note I've been trying to talk a bit more with Cassie. Since I've been thinking about it. You know, the golden forties. I'm really hoping the Commander sends Cassie, Reverend and myself out on a operation soon. We really need to get off the Avenger and stretch a bit." 

"This is Willem signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #010  
User: Tommy 'Enigma' Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Bleeding Vagabond  
Date: 16th June 2035

Not only did ADVENT attack a haven, but they also did it with a their MECs, with a few Berserkers sprinkled in. Unfortunately, we were unable to save everyone, but we did successfully stop the MECs and Berserkers from killing all civilians. The MECs’ AI/design must be faulty or something with the amount of shots they missed and how a team of a few soldiers destroyed them. Or maybe we’re extremely good. We did take a few injuries though. The worst off was Switch. He got hit hard by a MEC and nearly bled out. I swear Rangers must be cursed or something. First Plaga, and now Switch. Maybe we should halt sending them out until we get better equipment. Lefty and Kalina were also hurt, but not as badly as Switch was.

Looks like my new Therapy Room got some use! Reverend came in to help get rid of one of his fears.

We finally have access to the Black Market again. It's been up for a bit, but we've finally relocated it. I'm gonna check to see if they have anything that can help the Infirmary and my Therapy Room when I get the opportunity. I also wonder how they feel about us not successfully protecting their important device.

Next mission is Operation Manic Smoke, where we try to rescue a scientist from a subway. I don’t know how they got there or why they’re there, but it doesn’t matter as long as everyone makes it home alive.

Enigma, closing log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Wolf Log 4:  
Teach me to overperform. Almost as soon as I dragged my mech trophies to that cutie Shen, the commander put me back in the field before I could even ask her number. And by field, I mean sewer. With possibly an Assassin. Seriously, playing video games taught me one thing: sewer levels are the worst.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Wolf Log 5:  
I admit I was riding high on my first mission. No scratches, four kills, a near 100% accuracy. I was ready to kick back and enjoy a well deserved break, maybe brag a bit to Shen. Then the PA blared "Sheriff, Kalina, Storm, Loner, Razor, report to the Skyranger ASAP." "Again already?" I asked Kalina. She grinned. "Duty calls." Alright, maybe this was just a milk run. Not. Commander decided to send us underground in a dark, dank sewer to recover a very important VIP. And with the offhand mention of a Chosen Assassin that might be there. Wonderful. I can hardly wait. Going to need a shower after this if I ever want to talk to Shen.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Arcade “Teabag” Lafter’s Journal  
6/16/2035

Haven’t had much reprieve since last time, runs just keep on coming. We’ve got some more factions considering joining us, and a few Skirmishers from across the sea have come over, thankfully they didn’t shoot Bobaoba on sight. With the Skirmishers here we’ve been able to muscle in on some of the more aggressive factions, cut them down to size. The region is becoming a lot more stable, IED counts are starting to be a shock rather than a given. I think between infighting, our alliance, and ADVENT stirring up some retaliation over that one thing that showed up back at the end of April, we’ve almost got the region ready to start actually providing rather than taking.

Quite a few people around the bar, knocking back glasses to Plaga, an XCOM operative that got killed back on the 2nd. Based on the retaliation that’s happened since then, XCOM isn’t letting it get to them. Couple people got dunked for trying to insult the cause of death, one even got shot. Mind Control is serious business, and once you’ve been taken over you just gotta hope that your comrades can get outta your cone of sight while the aliens attempt to use you like a pawn in a chess game. Quite a few recruits back in the old war committed suicide after being mind controlled, they couldn’t take the pain of living with being used like that to kill what they swore to protect. This lass “Kalina” is taking it pretty well. Hopefully she keeps a level head.

_Below everything is a sketch of a shrine to Plaga, several flowers and some incense sticks littered around it._


	17. Ep 15 - Operation Manic Smoke

Ep 15-----Operation Manic Smoke-------------------------------------------------  
Log 15:  
No word from XCOM yet, but I heard they sent one of thiers to escort the remaining Civs from that attacked Haven somewhere safe. After what I said last time, it's good to see them doing stuff to help us out.

Here, things have been busy. The Devils opened up a new branch - The Fixers. Yes we're that bad with names. Anyway, we need some people with more mechanical experience to keep things in order, be it our bomb trees, cars or weapons. Anything breaks down, they're the ones to fix it. Took us a while to realise it, but it's vital. Plus it gets the community on our side more, since many of them can join this. With logic like that, we'll have The Growers soon, and then finally the whole Haven will have some form of role. Apparently the Haven was fine with this, so that may be the reality soon. We won't just be a small militia in the Haven, we'll be the Haven. Pretty cool if you ask me.

In more good news, someone somehow found a dog. Yes that's right, a friggin dog. I don't dare ask how, let alone how they convinced the leaders to keep it. I mean it's not the stealthiest animal. I can hear it here, barking and growling. Everyone loves it though - its a real morale booster. It just runs throughout, getting food from everyone and playing with those who give it attention. It's been a huge hit, and I can't say I'm surprised. I like it to, even my heart isn't that frozen. 

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Wolf Log 6:  
Audio Only

Ah t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t ow that hurts. Ok, Wolf Log After Action report of Operation Manic Smoke. I'm using voice command this time because I can barely move my hands to write after taking a shot from an Advent Sniper. The doc says I'm lucky my viewfinder took some of the impact. It was blown to hell and there was still enough kinetic force to break my collarbone and a few ribs. Some slow internal bleeding guaranteed I'd be sitting out for a couple weeks. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Things started okay when we entered the subway. Turned out the Assassin was busy running around somewhere else. But there was still plenty of freaks. Kalina and I spotted the first group of Advent soldiers and we took it upon ourselves to whittle them down for Storm to take care of. Apart from a Celatid nearly ruining my best hat, things were going well until we found the VIP. Then Advent started appearing out of nowhere like the Flood. Despite getting good positions, a couple of unlucky misses left more alive than we wanted. I managed to take down one of the bigheads...err a Sectoid, but I got cocky. The Sniper slid by Kalina and managed to get me good. Hurt like crazy, but I showed him how much I appreciated his marksmanship. After that, the Skyranger picked us up just before a huge swarm of reinforcements arrived. I held on till we got back to base, then collapsed as the medics rushed in. Pissed me off, but I'm out of action while the rest of the team took off to fight some Snake Prince or something. As much as I loved that gun, I handed my rifle to Arbiter before he took off. Something told me he'd need it. So now I'm here, just counting the ceiling tiles. Wish I had my 5DS to play Fire Emblem. Wonder if Shen plays anything like that? Anyway, with two missions under my belt, a promotion, and even some glowing praise from our commander, I can't wait to get back to the fight. 

Nick "Razor" Wolf, signing off. Uh...finish report. Message complete. Damn it, how do I turn this thing off? End recording!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Kari ‘Storm’ Dubois - Log 4

//Initializing Psionic Connection… Complete//  
//Now projecting and recording thoughts into datapad//

With the ADVENT goons frozen, I raced into combat, thrusting my blades into the frozen medic and shattering him into icicles. Within seconds, the rest of the Elder’s puppets meet a similar frosty fate, and then as if on cue, two more Aliens arrived on scene. A Muton and a Viper… though I’d only ever seen the latter. I’d heard of Mutons before, but never seen them up close, and I didn’t get to today either. Instead, the Commander sent me facefirst into the Viper, plunging my blades into its scaly hide, and then shredding it into pieces as it tried to flee. This new Reflex Training… or “Bladestorm” as the Commander seems to call it is amazing!

We moved up, and what we found around the corner… well I guess it sounds a little obvious to say about actual Aliens, but looked like something straight out of an Old World science fiction movie. Some shiny little robot thing that could turn into a cloud of littler robots. But instead, the Commander wanted me to go and make him another Snakeskin jacket, and who am I to say no? Speeding behind the enemy lines, I shredded the Viper with a storm of attacks, and then slaughtered it’s little… uh… friend. I’m not quite sure what it was, I think the Commander called it a Celatid, but I’ve got a couple of other names for it. None of them are probably suitable to note down here. I moved off to attack the ‘Spectre’ as the Commander called it, protecting myself from its own attack against me with a parry, and then dishing back for more than it could handle.

Securing the VIP, we then had to hold our position, against what seemed like an almost infinite amount of ADVENT goons. I took out a fair share of the Elder’s mooks, and even sent one of them back to his home planet, stabbing him so hard he seemed to almost defy the laws of physics and shot straight up and out of the hole he’d used to enter the subway.

Perhaps most interestingly is that well… not even once did my parasite try to take over. It’s been silent ever since we killed the Warlock, keeping completely to itself. I don’t know what it has planned, if anything at all. It can’t have left… can it?  
 **No… I’m still here.**  
Wait.. no…  
 **Yes. I’ve been biding my time... Watching instead of acting. And well, I’m almost surprised to admit that you’ve actually managed to impress me. That being you killed.. That Chosen, the Warlock - his essence made for quite the meal. A shame that you had to let it sacrifice your friend for such a victory, but what choice did you have?**  
No... no… stop it! Plaga’s death wasn’t my fault! The Priest put me in stasis, there was nothing I could do... The Warlock’s mind control on Kalina - I couldn’t have saved Plaga even if I hadn’t been in stasis…  
 **Quite a shame indeed... He won’t get to finish his shrimp farm now, but at least he is with Rafael and his sister.**  
H-how do you know about them? I don’t even know about them! Tell me! Don’t go silent again! TELL ME!

//Psionic Connection Disconnected//  
//Archiving log//

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 15  
Wolf almost got killed. And he got hit in the chest no less, well it's a good thing we wear armor. If this continues someone will die and then we lose a good soldier and a friend. Atleast the mission went well and no one else got hit. And we got a couple of promotions too. I decided to make something new too. The first thing that came to my mind is a shotgun on a gauntlet. But with our luck we will shoot each other on the field with them, so no, but I do have a better idea. And as true scientist I will perform an experiment to test a theory I had. It will be extremely dangerous, I like it.This is a short log but the next one will most interesting.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Victoria Stormsgard. Story Mode.

Vicky and Stepan continued their experiments while XCOM kept crushing aliens in the field. It looked like everything has been going well. Almost too well. Vicky kept making longer and longer forages into the Void, which most of the time took several days in the real world. It was clear that the notion of time was almost non-existent in the Void or that it had a completely different meaning there. Neither she, nor Dr. Evtushenko could figure out any pattern or rule which would apply to it, as it seemed like its flow, at least according to what Vicky sensed, was different on each of her journeys

As she left the Void after another transcendence, Stepan received a call on his intercom. “Dr. Evtushenko, this is Bradford. Please ask Victoria to proceed to the Bridge immediately. The Commander is waiting for her.”

Stepan turned to Vicky, “Good thing that we’ve just finished. Looks like it’s something important, you better proceed to the Bridge as fast as you can.”

The Commander met her at the entrance: “Please follow me, Victoria. I have set up a channel with the person who may possess some knowledge about your situation. He never has much time, so we must be quick about it,” he told her as they approached his quarters.

“Hello, Commander.” The voice greeted them as they stepped inside. Avenger’s secure channel transmitted an image of a large bald man onto the screen. His face and features were obscured, however, by a bright light in the background.

“Thank you for finding the time to talk to us, Spokesman.” The Commander said. “This is Victoria Stormsgard, one of our soldiers. She’s undergoing a rigorous psionic training now and it seems like she has made some discoveries recently.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Victoria.” Although she could not see his face, Vicky could bet that the Spokesman’s eyes narrowed at the introduction.

“Spokesman,” the Commander continued. “Were you aware of the Resistance operation to free Victoria from ADVENT custody several months ago in Sweden?”

The Spokesman was silent for a few seconds. “Yes, I received the relevant intel and greenlighted the operation myself.”

“How did you find out about her? I need to know the details. There are just too much things, which are unclear. We could use whatever information we can extract to harm ADVENT.”

“I don’t know much myself, Commander, but my contact tipped me off that an object under codename ‘Trickster’ was to be transferred to Stockholm after being located successfully. It seemed like ADVENT were in extreme hurry. They were concerned only to move it as fast as they could into their facility in the city center and didn’t take much security precautions because they felt it was deep enough in their territory to warrant an attack by the Resistance cell. I sent out my best men, however, as it seemed extremely important. We didn’t expect to find an actual human being or at least not a simple girl. That’s all I know. My further endeavors to look into this matter resulted in three eliminated agents and my infiltration attempts have not been successful. I wish you luck if you decide to pursue this information.”

“Thank you, Spokesman. This is indeed very strange, considering that so far Victoria seems to be just a regular psionic. Well, as regular as the psionics go.”

“I agree, Commander, but the aliens seemed to have a great interest in her. I just had too much going on at that time to actually pursue this venue and the answer wasn’t lying on the surface, so I couldn’t devote any more of my scarce resources to it. Good luck, Victoria.” The Spokesman addressed her. “I will be watching your progress if you manage to uncover anything about the alien interest in you.”

The screen went black.

The Commander looked at Vicky as if considering her for the first time: “Well, we have the word. Trickster. I’m sorry, there’s not much more to go on.”

“Thank you, Commander,” Victoria replied. “I’ll see if I can figure something out.”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - June 22nd 2035 (Entry #15)

I am ill today. I don't feel well, headache and rather feverish too. Not sure what it is, but I cannot fly like this. It's a good thing I have a back-up for the Skyranger seat. I already told Max that, if there's a mission today, he should be ready to take the Skyranger out. And to be careful with it. If something happens, it can get pretty damn ugly for everybody.

Last mission .... the scientist in the tunnels. I was right. It was an ambush, but it only triggered as soon as the team got to the scientist. And, to be honest ... who ambushed who? Storm had a field day down there. She really upped her skills lately. The rest of the team did well too ... Razor got wounded and is out for a while, but he'll be fine.

We had an incident on the Avenger. Involving Lovelock. That's his new name, courtesy of that taped comment in the bar. One of our scientists got injured pretty bad. The freak escaped. Wish I could've been there to give him some lead poisoning. Unfortunately, I was in the hangar at the time.

Well, damn ... There is a mission. Max needs to go. I'll just stay here and watch the mission feed on my terminal.

Good luck, Max. Good luck, team. Let them have it.

A rather ill Firebrand out.

P. S. I wonder if anyone knows that my birthday is tomorrow. Meh ... Wouldn't matter all that much. What matters is to get better ... I need this headache to go away so I can do a little celebration on my own.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(A thermos of herbal soup is left in Firebrand's locker, with a note and a small box about the size of a pair of flight goggles under it.)

"Sorry I didn't respond sooner - I'd be happy to drink, shoot...whatever floats your boat. Or flies your ride, I suppose, but every bird needs nesting time. Get well and we'll talk soon, okay? - Bao"  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 16 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, seems like we had ourselves another Search and Rescue mission this go about. Apparently we needed to secure a VIP scientist who was lost underground in some sort of abandoned metro station. That made it tricky, cause apparently evac wasn’t possible until rescue was underway. Guess air traffic was bad, or the tunnels had very limited access. Regardless, the team made there way down to our VIP. Another Muton down there, fortunately just one again. I’ve mentioned that before, so I won’t go into detail about that again. The real trouble began once the secured the VIP however. Apparently Advent began to ambush the team, trying to pincer them on 2 sides. Fortunately, the Commander handled it pretty well, and organized each side effectively. Out of all of that, only Wolf came back injured. Took a nasty gut shot from a sniper, but with due time, he will recover. That new infirmary is certainly making recovery easier it seems. The rest came back in peak condition, and all armaments in tow.”

“Now, back home again, progress on these mag weapons that I've been aiding is about finished. The prototypes are done. All I gotta do now is test them out to view the results and give any feedback for final tuning before we make them en mass for the troops to use. So far, I've only tested the basic assault rifle version, but it seem to work pretty well surprisingly. Thankfully the weapon frame didn’t shatter on me, so the material seems to work a wonder. Seems we do need a way to dampen the recoil a bit more however. The thing’s kick might cause some missed shots as is, but that might be an easy solution. I’ll also need to personally fix the sights, as they were not initially included in these prototypes. Now, I get to test out the other variations, and see wh.......”

\--- (Error: Audio sensors malfunction) ---  
\--- (Attempting reboot) ---  
\--- (Reboot failure. Attempting Reboot) ---  
\--- (Reboot failure. Activating Emergency Mode) ---

“......ing working?? Oh, there we go. Back on again. Good. I don’t know what happened, but apparently it broke down on me. That’s...... unusual. What even happened. Everything else seems to still be working fine........ I think. Yea, actually, maybe I better check. James out”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*** LOG ENTRY #9 ***  
*** Jani "JLo" Laitinen ***  
*** 21.6.2035 ***

For last week I’ve been in and out everywhere. In the kitchen, in the bar, in the hydroponics farm, checking people are they coming tomorrow or not… I’ve been so concerning about how the party is gonna go that I haven’t been even thinking that I haven’t been in a field lately. 

War is harsh. Previous mission Switch was almost dead when they came back. In last mission Wolf took a shot in the chest and is in infirmary now. Luckily we have good surgeons on board so if soldier breaths when he gets to Avenger, odds are he will get over it.

But right now I have no time to ponder about that. Midsummer is tomorrow and I have a party to handle. Guys are going to a mission before that. Hopefully everyone gets back in one piece. I don’t want to keep another wake tomorrow … *sigh* But obviously I will if I have to.

JLo out!

*** END LOG ***

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 029: Date - 6/16/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

 

Well, first off, nice job on the last two ops. I decided to take a break after the last op cuz I just wasn’t feeling it and needed a break. I need to stop staying up until midnight drinking with everyone cuz man, little sleep and lots of alcohol do not mix well. Anyways though, time to get back into it. The op before went well, nobody died like usual, and things went well, so if you wanted a rundown of what last op was like, there you go. 

Today’s op went well like always, well, not always, but you get what I mean. We dropped the team off in an metro system, so they had to either complete the mission or die, cuz we weren’t able to just pick them up whenever. The team didn’t need evac though, cuz they just tore through whatever ADVENT forces they came across. They were after a VIP who got lost in this metro system by the way, so when they got to the VIP, they had to hold out until Firebrand and I could pick them up. Everyone survived and the mission was a success, but Wolf took a hit so it wasn’t perfect. The VIP joined us and is now a member of Tygan’s team of scientists. Hopefully he can help us advance our research further.

So, the Avatar project is right about to be finished, so now we better do something about it before it’s too late. The commander has a plan about that though, so I trust he’ll screw up the alien’s progress soon. 

Anyways that’s all for now, Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 9 – Date: June 22nd 2035 || Covert Ops Director, Bao Zeng

(The camera opens on Bao and a Gremlin that appears to be nervously staring at her bandaged leg.) 

 

Short log today, apologies for the late timing as well. Morale’s getting a little worse for the wear as the ‘Avatar Project’ ticks down, but according to Commander Odd he’s ran this rodeo before. I hope he realizes he’s not playing simulations in a stasis suit anymore and whatever superweapon the Aliens have prepared will cost us in real lives.

“BAO.”

“Don’t you dare tell anyone. And especially not Firebrand.” Bao snaps at the Gremlin floating besides her. “This is what I mean by ‘tact’, Haven, she is currently extremely ill. The last thing she needs to know is-“

“THAT YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED FENDING OFF THE WARLOCK PROTECTING MISS KOS.”

 

“The next time that piece of scum finds a way to sneak a combat drone into our supplies, I’ll have those incendiary rounds to torch its sorry ass myself.”

“BAO.”

“Yes, you saved my life and have sufficient knowledge of Aid Protocol even without any repairs from Miss Schultz. I have not lost my trust in you, regardless of her thoughts on your… nature.”

“AS AN INTELLIGENCE ATTEMPTING TO LEARN EMPATHY, THIS UNIT CONSIDERS YOUR RECKLESS CHARGE TO A LOWER RANKING PERSONNEL’S DEFENSE OF HIGHER CONCERN.”

“ Fèihuà! (Bullshit!) It’s no different than what you did.”

“I HAD NOTHING TO LOSE, BAO. IN YOUR CONTEXT, YOUR DEATH WILL INCUR NEGATIVE UTILITY VALUE IN OTHERS.”

“Tch.” Bao snaps angrily as she unloads her worn, 20 years old Beretta M9, partially dissembling and checking its parts, all in various states of wear and tear. The top of barrel, upon closer inspection, has the name “Chilong” inscribed in it.

“The world already lost its value to me a long time ago, Haven. I’m fighting for the generation that will come years after this one, when the aliens and their machines burn to the ground or finally understand ethics.”

“THAT FIGHT REQUIRES YOU, AS MUCH AS IT REQUIRES THE ONES YOU DEFEND.”

Bao doesn’t answer, and the former Sharpshooter and her shoddy ‘GREMLIN’ sit in silence for the next few hours until Tau pages her for an update. 

A little later, a note can be seen taped onto the old radio she used to log at, in a war no so long before this one.

”I wonder what it would be like, to be a soldier of steel? The Commander seems almost enthusiastic about finding a volunteer…”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Wolf Log 6:  
Audio Only

Ah t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t ow that hurts. Ok, Wolf Log After Action report of Operation Manic Smoke. I'm using voice command this time because I can barely move my hands to write after taking a shot from an Advent Sniper. The doc says I'm lucky my viewfinder took some of the impact. It was blown to hell and there was still enough kinetic force to break my collarbone and a few ribs. Some slow internal bleeding guaranteed I'd be sitting out for a couple weeks. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Things started okay when we entered the subway. Turned out the Assassin was busy running around somewhere else. But there was still plenty of freaks. Kalina and I spotted the first group of Advent soldiers and we took it upon ourselves to whittle them down for Storm to take care of. Apart from a Celatid nearly ruining my best hat, things were going well until we found the VIP. Then Advent started appearing out of nowhere like the Flood. Despite getting good positions, a couple of unlucky misses left more alive than we wanted. I managed to take down one of the bigheads...err a Sectoid, but I got cocky. The Sniper slid by Kalina and managed to get me good. Hurt like crazy, but I showed him how much I appreciated his marksmanship. After that, the Skyranger picked us up just before a huge swarm of reinforcements arrived. I held on till we got back to base, then collapsed as the medics rushed in. Pissed me off, but I'm out of action while the rest of the team took off to fight some Snake Prince or something. As much as I loved that gun, I handed my rifle to Arbiter before he took off. Something told me he'd need it. So now I'm here, just counting the ceiling tiles. Wish I had my 5DS to play Fire Emblem. Wonder if Shen plays anything like that? Anyway, with two missions under my belt, a promotion, and even some glowing praise from our commander, I can't wait to get back to the fight. 

Nick "Razor" Wolf, signing off. Uh...finish report. Message complete. Damn it, how do I turn this thing off? End recording!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 22 June 2035.

Oooh boy. Here we go.

Firebrand's sick as hell. She looked it when she took off in the Skyranger on the last mission to the subways, but insisted she was fine to fly the mission. I figured I got a reprieve. I was ready to take over, but... you're never quite ready for your first time, you know? That applies to a lot o' things, come to think of it.

I've been in the simulator all goddam week, gettin' ready, gettin Artoo an' Threepio ready as well. We're workin' pretty good as a team in there, and their new-found ability to talk to me has really helped matters. They don't say much more than "acknowledged" or "negative" at this point, but Helene assures me they pick up more vocabulary as we go, most of it from me, I suppose, since I'm the only one (other than Helene herself) who talks to the little buggers. I wonder if they'll pick up my Texas accent? That would be funny.

Well, funny, if I wasn't scared sh*tless. 

When Firebrand got back, she told me the boys an' I were gettin' the nod for the next mission. She needs to rest, an' I don't blame her one bit. Left her a little somethin' outside her bunk door for her birthday tomorrow, just in case I don't make it back. A bottle of Dom Perignon I got from a friend on my last bar resupply excursion, an' a picture I drew for her. Thought the pic might give her a giggle in her illness. Hope I live long enough to ask her what she thought of my drawin'. It was pretty ugly, I admit, 'cause Bradford didn't recruit me for my artistic talents, but it got the message across, I think. We'll see.

I'm gonna be honest here: I'm sh*ttin' bricks. Good in a simulator's one thing, good against the critters? That's somethin' else. 

My mood hasn't been helped by the fact that one of our scientists was severely injured when a panel blew out in her face. Rumour has it that the Assassin was behind the attack. If she can get her ugly ass into and out of the Avenger without anyone noticin', then our lives just got a lot harder.

Well, I'm flyin' into New Mexico for the op. Pretty close to my old neighbourhood. Thankfully, the drop zone is a small town, so at least I won't have tunnels to deal with. I'm bringin' along Kalina, Lefty, Arbiter, Razareth, and Storm. Hope they have strong stomachs. This is gonna be a rougher ride than they're used to, I'm pretty sure.

Here we go. Wish me an' the drones luck. I'm gonna need all of it.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 15 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"Well the last couple of days have been a stressful roller coaster ride." 

"The team managed to rescue the VIP on the operation. It wasn't a perfect run, due to Razor taking some injuries." 

"On a more positive note I've finally been assign to an operation again and I'm somewhat excited to see some action again. Just hope that it goes alright." 

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 12 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"You know. I should have learn by now that even the Avenger isn't safe. That damn Warlock managed to even hit us here where we call home. An Scientist was injured in this attempt by the Warlock and it has left at least myself on edgy while sleeping." 

"Oh and remember that little adventure I told you about with Rex and I? Yeah, lets just say that between the Commander and Bradford neither was happy about our letting adventure. I think it was more about us calling for the Skyranger to pick us up. Not that I blame them for being mad. Bradford said a few things that kind of struck home. We have been waiting for info from our informants regarding Jayko and if they brought something I might not have been there." 

"Bradford said that I might have jeopardized the team by not being there, but really? I'm the guy with the fish bowl on his head and terrible aim. The latest people that took up Sharpshooting already have surpass my own abilities. I doubt the Commander would hesitate taking them instead of me. Plus Bradford was concerned with me being captured." *Willem chuckles.* "That would never happen. I won't let ADVENT capture me alive. I'd crack the fish bowl open and rather pass away then tell ADVENT anything.” 

"Anyways I'm going off track here. Bradford has decided to assign me to Guilherme to assist with stock keeping and maintaining spreadsheets as my months punishment for going AWOL with Rex. Given their attitude and situation I believe this is the best case scenario. At least I'm getting to do something else other than sit around and wait for an operation. Well back to my spreadsheets." 

"This is Willem signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 15: John ‘Central’ Bradford

We encountered our first Spectre this mission, and while I do not believe this particular enemy to be psionic, it demonstrated the ability to go invisible as well as physical properties unlike anything we have seen before. Tygan says that it consists of a network of nanomachines; but if that is the case, I am perturbed by the fact that the Elders chose to mold it into a humanoid shape when it could technically take on any other. Despite this, it was handily defeated by the squad. They worked like a well-oiled machine and rescued Dr Felix Grey without taking any injury; save for Nick ‘Razor’ Wolf who caught a lucky shot from an Advent Sniper. Despite his injuries, Razor still pulled off an incredible shot while on overwatch that detonated a Purifier and its teammates. 

While the soldiers celebrated the mission outcome, I remain anxious about the Avatar Project. As if to underscore our increasingly dire situation, one of the Chosen assaulted the Avenger and managed to wound one of our science team.

Yet the Commander feels he must assuage his curiosity by hunting a mysterious Viper warlord of some description next mission. We need everyone to be at their best for the assault on the Blacksite, Razor and Switch included. At least Reverend is cured of his phobia. I pray the Commander has not made a huge mistake.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

19 June 2035, 3:38 p.m.

As you have no doubt noticed, the Warlock managed to plant a drone in the last collection of research materials that attacked one our scientist Adrianna Kos. Bao Zheng and I managed to disable the device before it could hurt anybody else, and by applying psionic healing powers, I have ensured that both Argent and Dr. Kos will survive their wounds, although I expect Dr. Kos to be out of condition for some time. I hope that we will still have magnetic weapons available to strike at one of these Avatar facilities in the remaining time window!

I have also programmed an electromagnetic observation program into the Skyranger's computer. This should alert us should the Warlock or any of the other Chosen try to attack the ship in the same fashion, but I warn you that the Chosen may yet find other means by which sneak drones, explosives, or other hidden weapons on-board.

End of report

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #011  
User: Tommy 'Enigma' Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Manic Smoke  
Date: 22nd June 2035

Overall, Manic Smoke was a successful mission. We extracted a scientist, and only had one injury. The Infantry on the mission, Razor, got shot by a sniper right in the chest. He not only survived, but he gave the Sniper a return gift of several bullets. He’s gonna be out for a while with how severe these wounds were. Tanking a sniper shot isn’t exactly the best for your health. I'm surprised ADVENT would even send a sniper into the subway. Enclosed underground spaces aren't really known for being great sniper spots, especially when you’re only a couple of feet away from a soldier. Maybe they’re idiots?

Oh yeah, we were sabotaged by the Chosen. It appears that Monologue Mage had some of the supplies we recovered at some point booby-trapped, and one of our scientists, Adrianna Kos, was searching for something to assist with our most recent science project to make more advanced weapons when she triggered it. I’ve got reports it was a drone attack, and the wounds certainly look like it. They’re nothing life-ending, but she'll be out for a while from those injuries. I’m surprised at how minor they are. I mean, you have an unarmed, unarmoured scientist vs a drone. She should be dead, even if Bao protected her.

It also looks like my new Therapy Room worked. Reverend doesn't have his phobia anymore. I’m also a little surprised how everyone we’ve managed to extract have lived. Some of them, like Razor and Switch from Bleeding Vagabond, took some serious injuries and are still alive and ready to fight. It’s quite nice to know you’re having an important effect on people’s lives (i.e saving them).

Our next mission is Operation Witch Hound. We're sabotaging a transmitter. Nothing major, and unlike the times we had to protect a device it's not in the sewers. Hopefully it goes well.

Enigma out.


	18. Ep 16 - Operation Witch Hound

Kari ‘Storm’ Dubois - Log 5

//Initializing Psionic Connection… Complete//  
//Now projecting and recording thoughts into datapad//

Damnit! What were we thinking? Taking on a whole horde of Vipers and their Prince?! We lost Kaesmaryn and all I have to show for it is my broken body! We should never have gone in, almost certainly not on just a hope and prayer! If we’d just waited a little longer we could’ve had those Mag Weapons, and maybe Arbiter would still be here! Maybe the mission would’ve been a success!

I...I… just.. I don’t even know what happened out there… It feels like everything went wrong. Every single thing. Even when I put my life on the line, we still lost someone. I could’ve died, if it wasn’t for my Stasis Shield… the fact I’m still alive is a miracle.  
**Not a miracle. You only survived because I made it so. I saved you.**  
You… no… shut up…  
**Why do you talk to me like that? It’s true. I saved you - be thankful.**  
You only saved me because if I die, then you die too.  
**Nonsense. I will outlive you, the only reason you’re still alive is because there is no one else with such a… rich potential. No one else whose body would make for such a good host. If you die, you’d be a wasted opportunity. But I’d find someone else. I always do.**  
Rich potential… what does that even mean?  
**Was I to have taken over someone else… like Plaga, they might not have even been able to manifest a modicum of the powers I’ve granted to you. His brother, Rafael, or maybe even Kaesmaryn would’ve made for good hosts, but none like you**  
No… don’t even say their names... You don’t deserve to.  
**What is it that you call it? Reflex Training? Bladestorm? You’re the first of my hosts to even develop anything close to such a skill… or should I say, you’re the first host to let me develop it? Do you really think that you would be able to do such a thing, without my assistance? >/b>  
** What? No! I haven’t even felt you trying to take control since the mission against the Warlock! You’re lying!  
**Perhaps. Or perhaps that’s because I wasn’t taking control... Not in a way that you would’ve recognized, of course. Subtly, guiding you from the back of your mind. It’s funny. You, humans, seem to pride yourself on cooperation - working as a group, a family - rather than using your strength for domination. And that’s what I was doing. Working with you to achieve my goals. Your efforts to save this Earth aren’t making you stronger, they’re making me stronger. Every new ability you develop - Sustain, Parry, Bladestorm - they only make me more powerful.**  
What are you saying? No, stop it! You’re lying, you have to be! If you were doing something I would’ve felt it! You can’t be getting stronger… you said it yourself, you’re useless without me - even if you bond to another host, you won’t be as strong!  
**Did I say that? Well in that case, I guess I’ll just stick around, stay bonded to you. You do have such potential after all. Let’s keep working together...**

****

**//Psionic Connection Disconnected//  
//Archiving log//**

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - June 30th 2035 (Entry #16) 

The birthday was not in the best circumstances, to put it mildly.

We lost Arbiter on that mission. It went completely insane, with all those snakes and ... Who the heck invited a freaking Viper Prince to the party? Storm got saved again by her Sustain ability but she didn't escape the Infirmary this time. I simply inquired Max if he was alright after the flight and ... I didn't do anything else. The guys even left me some gifts and some messages. I wasn't able to properly enjoy them, because I was quite sulky after everything that had happened. I dumped some Bushmills down my throat to honor Arbiter, then I just locked my door and slept for a long while. 

The next day, I felt better. Physically, not mentally. I was still on the fritz. I seem rather sensitive lately, I don't know why. Anyway, I went through the gifts, after which I put them away in my quarters carefully. I felt really touched by their gestures. So I freshened myself up and donned my old Air Force uniform from before the invasion. I was a young pilot back then. The uniform fit like it had been bought the day before. Anyway, long story short ... after receiving a package I had ordered from the nearby Black Market, which contained cake, I split it in a few sections. Then I went on a little Avenger tour ... without my helmet. 

First stop, Engineering. Shen was busying herself with some schematics of mag weapons sent by Tygan. She actually promised me to upgrade my pistol and my shotgun at the first opportunity. In return, she got some cake. Bit surprised by it, but she accepted it. 

Second stop, Research Lab. Didn't want to bother Tygan much, so I just left a slice of cake on a table, away from his experiments. 

Third stop, Infirmary. So many people there. Storm, Razor, Lefty, Razareth ... The doctor on duty objected to the presence of cake, but I told him not to try my patience and to take it up with Bradford, if he didn't like it. After putting the cake away, I spent some time with the patients, an extra minute with Storm, thanking her for her gift, before leaving. 

Next stop, Barracks. A few minutes, just for a quick chat and to leave the cake. 

The Skyranger's new back-up pilot also received a visit and some cake. Bradford ... well, thought I wouldn't bother him. Plus he doesn't seem to be the cake type. As for the Commander, probably not a good time for a visit either. Another cake drop-off on the Bridge, then Covert Ops. A few minutes spent there with Bao as well before returning to the hangar and getting back to work. 

Shen did keep her word and, several days later, she did call me in and upgraded my weapons. Not to mention giving me a Gremlin as a late present. Definitely very handy to have a drone to help out in the hangar. 

Oh yes, Dad did call me on my birthday. Again very secretive and ... seriously what is up with that voice of his? It's beyond weird. He sounds like some Deep Throat or something. Anyway, was happy to hear from him. Wish I could see him in person at some point. Hopefully in the not-too-distant future. 

Alright. Supply raid. I am fit for duty. Mind is still a bit tired, but I am capable to get things done. 

Let's go, team. Time's a wasting. 

Firebrand out. 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Mission Log #8  
Date – 6/22/35  
Shamir “Lefty” Phoenix 

*RI-T begins to film*

What. The. Hell.  
I have no idea what to say about that mission. We were completely outmatched. *Shamir stares blankly* They just looked like a bunch of vipers until we killed the first one and it went and exploded like a cross between a car and one of Kalina’s frost bombs. These were nothing like the vipers we have fought before. Then their leader showed up. “Chromedome” We almost lost Kari to that damn thing. If not for her psionics she would be gone too.

It was bad enough dealing with Chromedome, but then they called in these ridiculous flying machines. Kari tried to fight them as they landed, but they were simply too strong. Poor Arbiter.. He was gone before I even had a chance to move. The Archons cut him down the moment they arrived, all we could do was watch. 

The Commander pulled us out at this point. We left the battle today battered and defeated. We will keep fighting, we have to. One lost battle will not stop us. Still thinking back on this.. Whoever made these monstrosities we fought today must be completely blood thirsty. There was no compassion, no feeling. Who creates living, breathing combatants who will self destruct upon their fall in battle? I feel like we were fighting something different than ADVENT and the Elders today. These seemed nothing like the opponents we have seen so far. Whatever these things were.. I hope we never see one again. Shamir Out. 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log, I don’t know 5 I think. 

Ok, what in the name of a golden Winchester rifle is the Viper Prince? And since when have the Vipers had a system of government? Also, final question. I promise, why in this big blue marble of a world did they choose a monarchy? Could’ve been anything and they choose that, weird. Also quick sidenote, in the name of Ulysses S. Grant that scaley lil son of a musket done blown up half the block! Can we turn that into some sort of boomstick, and can I have said boomstick. For, y’know, recon reasons. Oh, great I get to escort some more boy scouts through No Man’s Land, untamed wilderness, cities crawling with Lost, and maybe a small town with a nice diner for a Covert Op, my favorite job. 

Off to walk a few miles with some soldiers. Peace, Grant. 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(File accessed: Lieutenant Katyusha G. Volkova, 35, F.)  
(Selected log number 16, recorded 25th June, 2035.)  
(Playing voice recording.)  
TRANSCRIPT: 

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number... well, let's make it sixteen. Technically fourteen, but I broke my recording device after last time so I missed a few. Should be sixteen if that didn't happen. You would not believe how long it took to recover all of the logs I recorded. And even then, one of them was permanently corrupted. Damn it. 

Last mission, though, was a certifiable disaster. We lost Arbiter. And we would have lost more if Firebrand wasn't ready to get us out of that hellhole. Entire place was flooded with Vipers. Including ones that explode viciously on death. Fun... 

But, a fair bit has happened since my last log. And some stuff that had happened, that I was too angry to document. Firstly, Technician Schultz did some amazing work in doing what Shen seemingly could not in ten years' time - fixing poor old Pushkin. I was, however, instructed, very bluntly: "Don't use him for combat again." Whether that's simply because he's unfit for combat duty, or a message passed down from the Commander to keep me as a grenadier, I am unable to determine. 

Secondly, that bastard Warlock's been up to some trickery again. One of our scientists were handling some research material when a phase drone jumped out of the thing and attacked her. She won't be able to help in Tygan's team for a bit. Fortunately, Bao was on hand to be able to take down the drone as it popped up. We traced it back to camera footage where we saw the Warlock plant the drone into the crate. Hopefully, he's not just sitting on the Avenger right now.  
And lastly, Shen just rolled out some serious hardware upgrades. Now most of our team are equipped with what are essentially railguns. Things use electromagnets to propel steel at such great velocity the bullets glow red when they come out. Unfortunately, Tygan hasn't found a way to make them fire at a high rate without overheating and damaging the barrel, so no upgrade for my cannon as of yet. But the magnetic rifles are still great to shoot - low kick, high impact, looks and sounds badass. Perfect combination. 

Alright, enough of that for today. Kat signing off. 

(End of recording. Returning to menu.) 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 10 – Date: June 30th 2035 || Covert Ops Director, Bao Zeng 

Kaesmaryn will either be the last death we have in a long time or the start of a slow and steady slaughter from ADVENT’s new weapons and troops. The Viper Prince, codename “Chromedome”, was a successful deterrent to the squad’s attempt to intercept a transmitted request from ADVENT for more Faceless reinforcements, and an Archon Warrior ripped our freshly trained agent to shreds before Dubois even could get the first swing in. 

…in fact, Dubois should’ve been dead for the second time in a row now. The powers of Psionics are almost miraculous in nature – a far cry from what Delta-4 has told me about what little we could field in the old war. 

We, on the other hand, have decided to answer with magnetic railguns that are designed to be superior to ADVENT’s own. According to the Shen, the designs were originally ours; will we manage to hold on to that right, or will the aliens take that from us as well? I suppose we will see in this upcoming Supply Raid – we can’t have many more failures, not when we are so close to finally being able to match them. 

(Scrawled beneath the logging device on a piece of paper are comments on Ace, Laitinen and Firebrand’s statuses. There seems to be some sort of address at the top of it – if one looks closely, the word “….ford” can be seen.) 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++ \--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 17 ---  
\--- Begin Recording --- 

“I....... damnit. I can’t even speak right. What the hell do I even say here. That whole mission was a disaster. Right from the start until Evac. I....... I don’t even know” 

**Sigh**

“Ok, from the start, that would be good. Well, apparently, the mission site was loaded with vipers for some reason. And they all seemed different. Regardless, they didn’t seem too threatening. The squad begins the engagement and, well, that’s when shit gets crazy. Apparently shortly after, they called for backup, apparently warping them onto the battlefield. Among them, was there “Prince”. That’s what they're calling it, at least. Apparently, they named it Chromedome, and Chromedome was a forced to be reckoned with. Lots of armor, rapid firing arsenal, you name it. Worse still, they were immune to the frost grenades, and some even exploded in a icy explosion when they died. It was a full blown warzone out there, one of ice and bullets. But as we appeared to have a semblance of a chance, the Prince summoned more backup, and this time, it brought some..... Unholy beings with it. I don’t even know what they were, but as they entered, one immediately dashed for Arbiter and killed him in cold blood. Kari almost took the bullet too, if it wasn’t for her magical life saver card. Safe to say, command ordered an immediate Evac, meaning another defeat for us. Worse yet, we lost our specialty Dragon rounds in the Evac, since Arbiter had them. That whole mission was...... unfortunate.” 

“You better believe the crew is not feeling it after that one again. To think we also recently gotten over Plaga’s death. Damn, if I didn’t know any better, id say we are running behind Advent at this point. Well, we were, until today. Mag weapons have finished and completed testing. They’re all good to go, and man are they a beaut. These bad boi’s have a lot more punch to em, considering there not powered my mere hammer’s anymore, but electromagnetism. They’re basically railguns. If only we had these sooner, that mission could have maybe gone better. But regardless, we have them now. But now that means my next goal is gonna take a lot of time. Making them. I have to now make all the weapons to have or stores ready for anything. Fortunately, I should be able to have at least 1 of everything by next missions time, whenever that is. But well obviously need more than just one per. So safe to say I'm gonna be very busy over the next few days or weeks making a few copies of each mag weapon to ensure we have enough, even with my new assistant.” 

**Chuckle**

“Yea, you heard right. Apparently I now have a new assistant, at least until further notice. And wouldn’t you know, it just so happens to be Rex. Apparently him and Razareth went out on some sort of secret covert action, without orders. They wanted this under the radar for some reason, must of been personal to them. Either way, they were busted, by Bradford no less. If this were the actual military, they would of definitely been discharged, and not honorably. But I guess these are different times. Regardless, they still got punished though. For Rex, he now serves as a second assistant until Command says otherwise. They didn’t really tell me how long this will be. Could be permanent for all I know. But regardless, he’s a new assistant, which helps get more work done down here. Now I know u may wonder how this may sound like punishment, and let me tell you. By orders from command, he is only allowed to keep to the simple tasks, like cleaning, sorting, etc. By no means is he allowed to access our stores, much less take anything from them for personal use. So now, I got to get ready to teach him some gun safety and tips for maintenance. James out.” 

\--- (End Recording)--- 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd 

22 June 2035, 3:53 p.m. 

Although the loss of Acolyte Kaesmaryn is a devastating blow that I should not distract you from, today, I am compelled to bring more unsettling news. 

About fifty Earth years ago, the species we know as vipers were working for the Elders as technicians, but they had their own society with families and lives. However, this cannot be true of the vipers that have taken part in the Elders' invasion and subsequent occupation of Earth, since both 'thin men' that took part in the initial invasion, and the vipers that we have faced since, are all female. The viper prince that we saw today is the first male viper that I have seen since my return to Earth in 1989. 

I do not know what this signifies. Initially I suspected that it was because the Elders sought to control the reproduction of their slaves and did not want sexual desires to compete with their psionic influence. Why, then, do we encounter a male viper who is working for the Elders? Are there other viper princes that the Elders are controlling directly through psionics, and who are in turn controlling harems of soldiers and technicians through their sex pheromones? 

Some of the life signatures that we detected emanating from the cave complex where Dr. Vahlen's signal originated bear resemblances to this viper prince. Should we investigate that site, we may find some much-needed answers. I believe that setting back the Avatar Project takes priority, however. Not only are the Elders about to accomplish their designs unless we stop them, but I do not sense Moira's presence, indicating that either she has vacated, or that it is too late to save her. 

End of report. 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Entry 6 (episode 16) 

The Assassin was not there! I was quite enraged at the prospect that I wouldn't be fighting my mortal enemy..... what was worse was the shape the squad came back in. Yet another had fallen to the Elders, I heard tell of how they were hopelessly overwhelmed by massive swarms of enemies. I couldn't help but begin to fear myself. I hadn't received any major wounds, but my own fatigue prevented me from coming. 

Now the next mission had begun, and on ground the Assassin owned. I urged the Commander to let me come, just in case the assassin thought to intervene. I was denied. I begged that I be allow to take her on, but I was continually shot down. This is why I like working alone, no one gives me orders or denies me from action.... I must remain calm, losing my temper will benefit no one. We lose men and women every day here.... I begin to feel worry. I had survived all my missions under the Commander, but not everyone else did.... could I trust the Commander? 

I must continue to calm down, I am not in my right mind..... 

Curatas Andayru. 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest’  
Audio Log Recording #1 

It was quite the shock to find out that THE Commander of Xcom had personally asked to recruit me. Out of all the able bodies at my Haven, he picked the person everyone still calls “Advent’s girl.” I just hope my “savior’s” opinions of me haven’t ruined any chances of finding a friendly face with the real Xcom, rather than a backwards group of their affiliates. Still, whether they talked or not, the woman waiting to bring me to Xcom’s main ship looked more than a little surprised to see someone walk up to them in almost full Advent gear. She didn’t talk much on the flight back to the Avenger, I think that’s what it’s called. She kept shooting me a weird look the entire flight, it took a while before I could get something out of her, but when she finally spoke it was just to say that I looked younger than my information said. I guess they had my birthdate marked incorrectly. 

The Avenger was a nice reprieve from my silent pilot, it was bustling with people! I got a few more strange glances due to my attire, but nobody seems openly hostile, so hopefully that means the information about me recovered by my Haven hasn’t been made public just yet. Nobody seemed interesting in giving me any sort of tour at that moment, everyone seemed really taciturn, so I had to find my own way to the quarters. It’s, uhm, surprisingly easy to get lost in a ship this size. (As a side note, it took me till this evening to find out that someone had died not long before my pick up… I hope I’ll prove worthy of such a horrid trade-off…) 

It didn’t take very long after me finding an empty bunk before someone told me I had to head down to the Guerrilla Tactics School for training as a Psionic. Psionics… mom told be to be careful around that power. (It’s not like the Priests that wielded it were all bad people, just that they’re devotion to the Elders made them a bit fanatical.) Apparently it makes you into a beacon of sorts, makes it easier for the Elders to find you, and makes you a prime target for their...project. I think it was that specifically mom wanted to protect me from, I just hope Xcom can do the same. 

The audio can barely be picked up, but if listening closely, one can make out Chloe saying: I miss you mom, I hope you’re fine, wherever you are. 

Chloe Days, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 16 -  
\- Begin Recording - 

"I finally go on an operation again and we don't just hit a snag we get full on impaled on a alienium spear."  
*Willem lets out a sigh.* "The operation was a complete and utter bust. Not only did we lose Arbiter, we almost lost Storm. If it wasn't for Lefty's GREMLIN running interference and Storm's mystic Templar powers she would probably have joined Arbiter. The operation got so hot that we had to do an emergency evac." 

"We are staring down a path that might lead to a lot of hardship and pain if the Commander doesn't think of something quick. I mean Bradford, Tygan and Lily have been working around the clock with the rest of the Avenger crew to make us as prepared as possible, but even that doesn't seem to be enough anymore." 

"...and now the tally lays at two. Two brothers in arms that laid down their lives to liberate our home. Two more souls that I hope have at least found peace in the next life." 

\- Mission Debrief - 

"You know, the only silver lining I have to add to all this is that my aim seems to have improved with all the training I've been doing. I fired two shots the whole operation and both hit. The one actually killing one of those Viper things." 

"I also managed to overhear in the halls that Lily with some assistance from Tygan designed some new weapons that just needs the go ahead from the Commander. Hopefully this is where we start to turn this around in our favor again." 

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off with five confirmed kills." 

\- End Recording - 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 16  
The mission was a disaster and to think I even said it will happen. We lost Lias and everyone else, except Kalina, got wounded. And everything started so well, the squad dealt with the first couple of vipers and then that Viper Prince showed up and everything went to hell. Then archons showed up as well and one killed Lias in one hit. Luckily they evaced so no one else died. If this continues we will be losing our top ranking soldiers one by one and that isn't good. Well at least we got better guns. Tygan with the help of James finished Mag weapons which should give us an edge in firepower for now. He is going to have a lot of work now, having to create new copies of each mag weapon we managed to produce. I also did some experimenting of my own. I used a drink that boosts your psionic potential, to see if I still have my powers. The only drawback was that drink makes you go full Warlock mode, yelling the stuff he does. I resisted that and it didn't happen and I have my powers again. I feel stronger than before, but I also feel something has changed with them. I will have to conduct more tests. I also modified two normal gauntlets to have a hidden blade inside them. The blade is sharp and durable allowing me to even kill Mec in one hit but the hit must be very precise. Razareth was impressed, but he didn't like the idea of me and Lily creating a suit dedicated to using the grappling hook I planned to install on my left gauntlet. I also plan to install a small crossbow onto my left gauntlet. It will help me to kill enemies when I Ghost around. And let's hope the Commander figures something to stop losing soldiers and to delay the Avatar project, I saw on the counter we have seven days left before it's complete.  
"Ghost" out. 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 029: Date - 6/22/35  
Ethan “Ace” White 

First off, I want to put it out there that nobody expected this one to go well. The squad knew what they were getting into. Each one of the knew that this mission had a high chance getting someone killed, but jesus, I did not expect it to be Arbiter. That Archon Warrior came out of nowhere and struck him down before anyone besides Storm could react. You can go on and on about how this is all the Commander’s fault as he was too curious to see this new Viper, but he was only expecting Vipers, not some crazy Archon that seems more deadly the chosen themselves. Seriously, that was our first time encountering that thing and just in the blink of an eye, Arbiter is dead. 

I didn’t know Arbiter that well. I just knew he was one of our few psionic operatives and talked to him a few times. He was on the mission to defend the Haven with me, and he was a good soldier. Arbiter always had your back no matter what, and he had our backs until the moment he was killed. 

I’ve kinda been distancing myself from everyone lately, even Alanis, as it’s been a bit tough for me around here. I keep getting sent out to fly and watch friends get killed. I think I just need someone to talk to, because clearly this is hard on me. It’s really not something that’s good on the mind, and I think I need a break. Firebrand, next op you’re flying solo or taking the new guy, cuz I need some time to just to take everything that’s been happening in. I’ll be there to fly during the blacksite mission because that's a pretty important one. 

Stay safe everyone.  
Ace out. 

END LOG 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++ 

Log 16: John ‘Central’ Bradford 

It grates on me to say this, but I am *pissed* at the Commander. Thanks to his eagerness to tackle ‘Chromedome’ sight unseen, Lias ‘Arbiter’ Kaesmaryn is dead, three others are wounded and we are in a worse tactical position than before. The man kept to himself, but his loss is felt deeply throughout the Avenger, particularly among his fellow psionics and those that worked with them. He would have lived if the Commander had waited just a little longer for our first magnetic weapons to roll out of the workshop. 

Even worse, we now have information that Chromedome is both male and the offspring of another Viper, going against everything we know so far about this species. The implication is that he may have siblings, and a male parent. Dr Evtushenko and his coworker are also investigating a possible connection between Chromedome, the Boltcaster recovered from Big Sky’s wreck, and the source of Dr Vahlen’s signal. I am particularly interested in finding out how Chromedome and his minions can wield large numbers of a weapon that we have so far been unable to duplicate. 

Some members of the crew have grown restless with the lack of progress on either following Vahlen’s or Shen’s transmissions, attacking the Blacksite, and of course the Avatar Project. I had to discipline Willem and Rex for going AWOL to do some snooping of their own and possibly getting themselves killed. 

While we do finally have mag weapons, the Commander still insists on just one more Advent convoy raid before tackling these larger priorities. The silver lining is that we get to see if they will offer a sliver of a better chance of getting everyone back alive. 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 30 June 2035. 

F*ck. 

F*ck. F*ck. F*ck. F*ck. F*ck. F*ck. F*ck. 

I dunno what to say... 

My first mission flyin' the Skyranger. An' it turns into... this. 

This log's gonna suck, 'cause I just ain't got the words for it. It started off okay. I got the crate off the deck, anyway, an' Artoo and Threepio were workin' well with me. Smooth as a baby's ass gettin' to the drop zone... an' down go the guys... into a nest of sh*t. 

I dropped the guys an' bugged out, circlin' a ways out so as not to alert the enemy, a whole assload of snakes. Weird snakes. I kept listenin' in on the voice chatter of the soldiers as the approached the objective, a big godsdamned transmitter that our guys were supposed to turn into scrap. Lotsa terse messages, like "movin'", and "enemy sighted". All pretty normal for an op. 

The first surprise was that some of the snakes were immune to frost bombs. That, in itself, didn't bode too well for the op. Nobody likes surprises on the battlefield. This was somethin' new, an' new ain't good. Then, to make matters worse, the goddam snakes started explodin' when they died. I could see the blast from where I was circlin'. I asked Threepio and Artoo if they knew anythin' about these new snakes, but got a couple o' "negative"s in reply. Still, our guys are good. They adapt, they overcome. 

Then it all went straight to hell. 

A new group of snakes showed up, and summoned... somethin'. A super-snake, maybe, and a bunch of his buddies. Damned if I know what it was. I could see 'em, but our guys couldn't from their position on the roof. Suddenly, our guys were outnumbered and outflanked. 

Still, our guys fought on. Even when the snakes called in more reinforcements. Our soldiers are some brave motherf*ckers, an' I'll personally end anyone who says otherwise. An' for a while there, it sounded like they was doin' all right for themselves. 

The reinforcements arrived. Archons an' a Priest. An', just like that, Arbiter was blown away, dead as dogsh*t. Storm got blasted by the Super Snake, an' the only thing that saved her ass was her Sustain ability. Razareth an' Lefty got poisoned a second later. 

That's when the screams began. 

I ain't never heard anythin' like that before. Our guys were all talkin' over each other on the radio, screamin' about flanks, snakes, Archons... it was f*ckin' bedlam down there. I got the Skyranger movin' before the word even came down from the Commander: "Pull them out, NOW!" Technically, I was breakin' orders, but f*ck orders. I was goin' in to get what was left of the team before they all bought it. I flew the Skyranger in, had Artoo drop the ramp an' the ropes, and hauled our guys outta there. 

I left Arbiter behind. For the snakes. 

I keep tellin' myself there was nothin' I coulda done for him. He was dead, an' hangin' around tryin' to grab him woulda got us all killed. But I left him behind. 

F*ck. 

Great first op, huh? 

When we got back, Firebrand met me on the flight deck. Asked me if I was okay. I couldn't even give her an answer. I headed straight for the head an' puked for about an' hour, it seems like. Told Artoo and Threepio to f*ck off. Then to my bunk, where I'm recordin' this f*ckin' thing for Bradford. I can't do anythin'. I just sit on my bunk, starin' at the walls. Goin' over the op, again and again. Tryin' to see what I coulda done better, to keep our guys alive. I have no answers. Our intelligence for this op was complete sh*t, but it don't make no difference. One dead, another near dead, nearly everyone wounded, an' a complete mission failure. 

Someone knocked on my bunk door a couple o' times, but I didn't answer. 

I can't even get drunk. 

Screw this log. I'm done. 

Out. 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User: Vincent "Sheriff" Earp ---  
\--- Date: June 29, 2035 ---  
\--- Log entry: 1 --- 

Hah, finally got myself a recorder. A workin' one! (coughs) It might actually belong to someone. Don't know, don't care, I already erased it's old data. What I care about is that Arbiter is dead. We were both on our first covert op and field mission together when I was fresh cannon fodder. Nice fellow, gonna miss him. 

On the bright side, AVATAR project is almost complete! Or so I heard. Don't know what this really means, but we are all probably goin' to die. Everyone is so stiff like there's muton squad waitin' for them around the corner, ready to... beat them, yes, beat them. Well, to be fair, a lot of stuff happened in the past few days. Including some really close calls, and some failed ones. I seriously regret bein' a Ranger. 

At least now we have those fancy laser guns and whatnot. They look like those from movies made back in the 80' or 90'. You know, those that are only available on these funny little boxes, not many of them are left, if any. Alright let's stop talkin' about the past or I will start tellin' stories 'bout my gang, and we don't want that, eh? 

Vinc... Earp... Sheriff? Ah, whatever, singing out, or something.  
Ehhh, how do you stop recording? I already hate this whole complicated technology. I think it's this bu-. 

\--- END RECORDING --- 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\---Episode 16--- 

*** LOG ENTRY #10 ***  
*** Jani "JLo" Laitinen ***  
*** 25.6.2035 *** 

My parties are probably jinxed. I mean at first I had that stew night last month resulting Plagas death. Now I held Midsummer party aka Burgers and Beers and what happens. Arbiter dies. PERKELE! 

But know this. Even if my parties are all wakes for fallen brothers and sisters they are held once a month from now on. Talking and a drink with someone that’s gone through that same shit always help people to deal these kinds of situations. Maybe, just maybe sometime we celebrate victory together. It’s either that or we’re all doomed. 

At the moment I have become somewhat of a barkeep. It’s nothing much. Just keeping inventory straight at the bar drinks. Serving at the bar and keeping it clean and nice for guys to feel welcome and hang out after rough day. And I kind of like it. This gives me something to do when I’m not in the field and keeps me informed on Avengers situations. Who wouldn’t talk to barkeep. 

Anyways, bar is gonna have to manage without me for couple of weeks. Commander have ordered me on covert operation with Ace. We’re going to see Volk since he has implemented some new tactics to his squad. Don’t know what yet, but we’re gonna find out. Anyways, gotta go. Ace is waiting for me! 

JLo out! 

*** END LOG ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 13 -  
\- Begin Recording - 

*Willem would sound exhausted and groggy.* "Ugh...what time is it?" *The sound of someone fiddling with the terminal can be heard.* "Jesus...I guess it's only me and the skeleton crew awake at this time." *He lets out a sigh.* "I couldn't sleep anymore. I kept having nightmares about Arbiter and...the girl. Ugh...why...why does it have to be this way. I want to rub my eyes or take a cold shower just to clear my head, but nothing would work because of..." *A loud ping can be heard as if someone hit glass.* "It doesn't matter..." 

*Willem would let out a loud and long sigh.* "I should have said someone..." *The sound of someone shifting in their chair can be heard.* "I should have lied and said the truck wasn't ready...maybe she'd be alive now and I wouldn't be...I should have said something before we got on the Skyranger. The signs were there and we ignored them...just like the ambush...we ignored everything to get the job done and look at me now..." *The sound of someone getting out of their chair can be heard.* "Forget this...I need some fresh air." 

"This is Willem signing off." 

\- End Recording -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 16:  
We received word from XCOM before Advent's propaganda reached us. Their last mission was ambushed by some form of weird Frost Viper. Yes, a Frost Viper. I didn't believe it either, but that's apparently what happened. They called in Reinforcements and overwhelmed the squad, taking out one of their Psionics before they could evac. Tough times for XCOM, but they did give us some good news - They've had a technological breakthrough, able to reverse engineer Advent's weapons for their own use. I'm sure it'll help them prevent something like this happening again... 

No Audio Detected, pausing log  
Audio Log resumed, approximately 10 minutes later 

Look, I can't help but feel I was someway responsible for this. I completely jinxed it when I said how happy I was they'd taken a casualty. I can't deal with this stuff right now. 

Jill checkin out 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #012  
User: Tommy 'Enigma' Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Witch Hound  
Date: 30th June 2035 

Well, Witch Hound was a shit show. The place the transmitter was located in was crawling with vipers, including ones that blow up when killed. Despite that, we might have been able to succeed anyway if it wasn't for the Prince. An oversimplification: very strong viper. He's apparently capable of bringing in reinforcements, one of whom, an Archon, killed Arbiter, one of our few psionics. What's even worse is that we were forced to evac without his body. Now we have a second death. 

Well, we would've, probably should've, had another. Storm, our Templar, should be dead with the wounds she received. It must be psionics that saved her life. There is no way the average human would survive those wounds. Goddamn, she is strong. 

The icing on the cake is magnetic weapons. A couple of days after Witch Hound, we made some new and stronger weapons, the aforementioned mag weapons. Just great. If only the mission was delayed by a few days or the research was completed sooner, Arbiter would still be alive. 

The next mission is codenamed Perilous Sword. It's a supply raid, and I probably sound like a broken record, but I hope it goes well. I'm progressively becoming more pessimistic about these missions, but there's nothing wrong with hoping. 

Oh, Doomsday. I've been hearing rumours about this Avatar project thing, and how if it is complete we are doomed. I'm not sure how true that is, but I trust the Commander to do what is needed to keep us alive and free us from ADVENT and if that involves stopping the Avatar project, then so be it. 

Enigma out. 


	19. Ep 17 - Operation Perilous Sword

Ep 17-----Operation Perilous Sword--------------------------------------------------  
XCOM Log #013  
User: Tommy 'Enigma' Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Perilous Sword  
Date: 4th July 2035

Well, this mission was something. We didn't have any deaths this time, and the mag weapons certainly helped, but we had quite a few injuries. Reverend, Life and Switch were all injured, but thanks to our specialist Lefty's medic skills, Kalina's skill with that cannon of hers and a general will to survive and riddle ADVENT with magnetic projectiles (I guess they don't count as bullets?), they pulled through.

No help there was the Chosen and the Bios. The Assassin decided to make an appearance this time, along with this strange new type of enemy: Bios. They're green and they emit poison when shot. That wasn't enough to kill us though, considering their corpses are now on our Avenger waiting to be autopsied (except the Assassin. The Chosen's corpses always disappear).

We had to sacrifice a few supplies to save our soldiers, but I'd rather the soldier come home and lose supplies than securing those supplies at the cost of lives.

Enigma, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 17 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

*Willem would sound annoyed and frustrated.* "I can't believe the Commander would do that! Just take me off the operation like that and send Lefty instead." *He lets out a sigh.* "I mean I get it. Lefty and that oversize harpoon of his have been doing good and the team needed a proper medic to tag along, but still..." *Willem smacks the table.* "How am I suppose to improve and show I can contribute if the Commander doesn't send me out on operations. Ugh...at this rate I'm better off fighting with the resistance. Pause recording."

\- Pause Recording -

*Operation Perilous Sword ends.*

\- Begin Recording -

"Okay, maybe I overreacted a bit." "*Willem would sound like he is calming down.* "The team definitely needed a medic on the ground and which Lily's new weapons they made quite the difference." *He sighs again.* "I just hate sitting here. I've done my Spreadsheet duty and I feel...I feel trapped being inside the Avenger the whole time and believe me. I've had enough of the feeling already." *Willem stands up from his chair.* "I just want to do something, you know? Get my mind off of everything. Off Edgar and Arbiter and this damn stupid helmet!" *Willem hits the table with his fist.* "It's not fair..."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 11 – Date: July 3rd 2035 || Covert Ops Director, Bao Zeng

With 3 days until the aliens complete their superweapon, the Commander has finally decided to give them a rude wake-up call and sabotage a facility where some of the finishing touches are assembled. There isn’t much else I have to say on that front – if we succeed, the war continues in full force, and both sides will continue escalating in firepower. If we fail…well, that is it for humanity. We’ve invested far too much into trying to win the war through drawn-out resistance – regardless of whether the superweapon is a perfect clone army or their equivalent of a nuke, we won’t be able to handle it.

Assuming we do survive, and continue this war, I think Irika will be happy to know the Bio Troops are resurging as expected. She told me she’s been having strange cravings for the fluids in their Bio Canisters but she will clear salvage requests with Tygan and Bradford before she does anything reckless. (Next time, Duplessis, please stop Gentinium from sneaking out instead of going with him. We were worried about you.)

With that troublesome incident in mind, I’ve decided to make sure Irika doesn’t get herself into the same mess. I’ve already consulted my friend ‘Kingslayer’ for an opinion on these canisters, and if Bradford gives the go-ahead for this small ‘independent salvage operation’ of sorts I will arrange for her to meet up with him at a dedicated drop off point. He was literally bred to handle the toxic fumes, so I imagine he will be able to make sure she does not draw to much attention from whatever monsters the aliens have created, Lost or otherwise.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 17  
The mission went fine but Cassie and Liam almost got killed. What the hell is wrong with the Commander, he is supposed to be the best in tactical thinking and Advent is starting to use his own tricks against him. If this continues the only people we will have to send on the missions are the rookies. He better gets his head together. And we only have three days on the doomsday clock. I heard there is an Avatar facility we can reach so if the Commander doesn't decide to destroy it I will and Bradford won't stop me from doing it. Being alive is much more important than listening to Commanders orders. Sometimes I feel like he is playing with our lives.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Int. Victoria Stormsgard. Log 01.

_A soft click is heard as the recording starts._

Is this thing even on? Is that what you are supposed to say in the beginning of such logs? In any event, this is log 01 of Initiate Victoria Stormsgard. I thought it would be best to discharge my duty of writing a log entry, because Bradford’s been on my back about it since the moment I stepped onto the Avenger. Apparently, writing logs is some sort of a moral requirement at XCOM, which seems to have reached catastrophic proportions. Soldier logs have gained almost a cult-like following and I heard that even the Central Officer was guilty of writing some of them. Now that I think of it, maybe he is this sect’s leader, but I digress.

Ah, where to begin? As soon as I was recruited, John Bradford explained to me that soldiers are encouraged to write their logs as it helps to organize one’s thoughts and he firmly suggested that I should also start keeping those. However, as time passed and I didn’t fulfill my duty, other operatives and Avenger personnel started taking note of it and kept reminding me that I should at least make one entry. Rumors among the crew have it that even an extraterrestrial psionic creature succumbed to this human pastime and started leaving very earthly email messages on the Avenger’s computers. So maybe there’s something to it, after all.

In all honesty though, I don’t know what purpose it would serve because I am not a brilliant strategist, so my account and analysis of the Commander’s decisions after each deployment won’t do good to anyone and my thoughts are not exactly valuable in any other respects. Nevertheless, everyone is obsessed with those logs. When I enter a restroom, I can always hear soft padding of fingertips upon datapad coming from the nearest stall. At least I hope they are typing logs at that moment.

_Shudders._

Seriously though, things are not going as well as I thought they would. At one moment it seemed that we were cruising, to use the Commander’s words, but next, we are starting to lose people and struggling to complete the objectives. While each loss is painful to me, as I got not only to know some people a bit, but was expecting to see what they would soon become, Lias’ death probably affected me the most. I think, as selfish as it sounds, this is because he was very much like me. So looking at how early and abruptly his life was extinguished, I can’t help but imagine myself in his place. I could’ve easily died there and then if the Commander chose me for this mission, instead of Lias. I didn’t even realize what happened. That scary alien creature swung its weapon at him with such deadly precision and speed that it was over in a blink of an eye.

I will miss Lias and Plaga and all other people who died and couldn’t share their future stories with us. But now the realization comes as stark as it is, thinking that one is safe on the Avenger is a complete folly. I may have been lost in my own world as of late, but I am part of a single whole, which greatly diminishes with each death.

_Breathes out in relief._

There, I have written a log entry, no one could say now that I didn’t attempt it. Honestly, I’ve been very bad at keeping diaries. My parents tried to make me do it once, but they failed. I never got past day one and it seems like it would be the same story again. But I hope that if anyone ever reads it, they’ll find it at least entertaining if not useful.

Victoria Stormsgard, signing out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - July 4th 2035 (Entry #17)

Reverend, Switch and Life won't be a part of the ADVENT facility raid. They received some severe wounds in the supply raid a week ago. Ninja Lady also showed up but the squad managed to handle her. Heck, Switch even beat her at her own sword game. Reverend is getting better and better at his pistol skills. When I return with the team from the facility, I'll pay him and the others a visit. No ... the team will be successful and demolish that thing. I refuse to believe otherwise.

Dad called just an hour ago. He knew that we were preparing the facility raid. I don't know how ... I have a feeling he's involved in our efforts. I mean, I shouldn't be too surprised. He was before. He advised me, just in case things go wrong, to have the Skyranger fueled up and orchestrate an evacuation. It did cross my mind to do that too. Would it really matter? Maybe ... I don't know. Perhaps it would.

We still have two days left on the clock, but the Commander doesn't want to wait. I wouldn't either. Enough waiting. We won't be more ready in two days than we are at this point.

I know who will be in the cargo hold, ready to drop. Lefty. Kalina. Storm. Razor. And Loner. And ... maybe a sixth? I don't think we could've had a better squad. I wish I could go with them. You know, on the ground. But someone needs to evac them afterwards. Blitz cannot possibly fly the Skyranger ... Well, maybe if I ask the Engineering crew, at some point, the Gremlin might be able to do that.

But Blitz can do other things ... Ready, Blitz? Fire up the ambiance ... 

(music sounding awfully similar to the 'Intercept' track from UFO Defense sounds through the hangar and in the Skyranger)

Vigilo Confido, you (klaxon sound)!

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Technician Helene Schultz  
Log 4: 22 June 2035, 15:45

The recording flicks on to a different scene than before. Gone is the engineering bay with the GREMLINs and tools, in with… personal quarters, that being for Helene. She is currently recessed on her bed, which has rather plain stock XCOM-issued coverings. The bed itself is of the simple metal variety typically found in a barracks, and only has one pillow; that being right now for Helene’s head. She massages her left temple with a hand as the other lies out of view on the other side. And as a further departure from the norm, any semblance of a scowl has been overtaken by a look of exhaustion. 

“This is… Technician Schultz… fourth log… at the behest of…” 

She waves her hands incoherently.

“Dear, her personal GREMLIN. Obviously, this is going to XCOM in general, but… I um… wanted to take some more time to process all this I guess…” 

A grimace forms and she sighs.

“For the love of… This shouldn’t be how I start….” 

And she sits up, albeit slowly. With a clearer view of her face, one could tell that her eyes are a bit puffier than usual. She regards the camera in full and continues, her voice stern.

“This is Technician Helene Schultz of XCOM, fourth recorded log. Since the prior one, I’ve been able to fulfill my duties and then some, to a rather good extent. I’ve been able to get 3P-O and AR-2 to a place where they function well for Head Custodian Payne. They still have a couple of outstanding quarrelings every now and again, however they’ve been able to cool off a bit. 3P-O is a bit more prickly than AAR-2, so I’ll continue to have to work at him. Additionally, I’ve also been able to work on and put out – rather quickly I might add – a unit for the Skyranger Pilot, codenamed Firebrand. I’ve been told this is how I am to refer to her, so be it.”

She chuckles, and a ghost of a smile creeps across her face.

“She rather insisted on the moniker over her official title… given I suppose that it has become the de facto title for her. Fair enough I suppose… She also seemed to respond well enough to me, which, I suppose is… an improvement from prior times. Granted she does seem to hold grudges well, however is… quite direct, which I like. In other words, yes Dear, I think things went well.”

Dear’s voice now enters, seemingly behind the camera. It would appear she is taking the current footage.

“Yes, quite so! Blitz gets along well with her, and is sure to make a good splash with all the mechanics and other people helping out! And man, he’ll get a chance to meet the soldiers going on missions too! I hope he’ll tell me all about it after they come back!”

Helene’s expression slightly darkens at the mention of missions. She nervously chuckles and waves it off.

“Yes, I do think he will quite nicely. He isn’t as advanced as Dear right now, however I was able to put him out so quickly largely because his personality is quite similar. No wonder they’ve become friends…”

She nods her head, lightly smiling. Dear responds.

“No doubt! We have so many things in common, like bobbing up and down, and keeping track of how many smiles we cause, and wanting people to be happy, and…”

Helene chuckles and holds up a hand.

“Yes, I think we get the picture Dear. In summation, work has been progressing nicely.”

“Oh wait, don’t forget about Pushkin! You were so happy that…”

Helene holds up a finger.

“Ah yes! Pushkin has been fully repaired and sent back to Lieutenant Volkova, and seem to be getting along just nicely! She can do whatever he wishes with his personality as I took the time to include some more. He’s also fully functional as a Specialist drone too, gran… granted…” 

Her expression darkens and her voice gets a bit hastier. 

“Pushkin will never be able to help her in combat, which I specifically prepared him to be able to do, because the Commander’s policy with training is exceedingly rigid. I have to…”

Dear pipes up.

“Or maybe he doesn’t want to overcomplicate things in battle. The soldiers might get scared and may not be thinking that well, so he only wants them to know a certain amount of things well! Right?”

She grimaces, and considers something for a tiny bit. She lets out an exasperated sigh and continues.

“I feel I must seriously fault him for his short-sightedness. Surely, he could have taken some time to see that I could make him capable in functioning during combat even without his handler’s input. He concerns himself instead with how he can cut up our soldiers and turn them into… monstrosities…”

Dear offers,

“Well, maybe it could be helpful for some soldiers if they get really hurt, or maybe if they want to become Mec Soldiers even despite the… the um… existential terror of not being able to function as a normal human being! It might not be bad for some people like you think!”

She shakes her head.

“If only Dr. Shen were here to quell those sorts of thoughts, instead of Dr. Tygan who seems quite content to entertain him with all sorts of dangerous notions just like Dr. Vahlen would do… No wonder that the last mission went so poorly with decision making ability and advice like that! I swear… this is just how it started last time… The overconfidence, that almost American fascination with bigger and better weapons at no expense, its…”

Helene spits out those prior statements, voice very venomous, with her hands quivering. She shakily inhales and exhales and continues, her voice rising in speed and foul tenor. She continues on so quickly that Dear can’t manage a response 

“And even so, perhaps XCOM should not have been there in the first place, surely there were other places we could have struck. I haven’t watched the footage but from what I have seen we not only lost another soldier, our Templar almost perished again (brought back by some wonder of psionic power). The crew is noticeably quiet down given how total the defeat was, going so far as to not even completing the mission. Who knows whether the fallen soldier’s body was retrieved? I didn’t see as much, and do they have next of kin to notify? Anyone? AND now this party I was persuaded to go to which could have actually been fun; yes I know that sounds rich coming from me but even so it’s certainly not going to be much of one it would seem, perhaps, and… and…”

She starts to shake clenched fists, her expression descending deeper into a harsh scowl. Dear’s plucky voice enters the frame.

“Ms. Schultz, you should…”

Helene holds up a hand and barks,

“Should? Should?! Oh yes should, as if obligations are being fulfilled around the ship anyways. Left and right people are either dying, or out boasting about taking on all three Chosen at once, or drinking themselves into a stupor or skipping work to socialize …”

“Which you engaged in earlier…” 

“That I know! I’m just as self-aware as I’ve made you! And… and then that whole situation for crissakes… 3P-O was being uncooperative, then Alanis shows up out of nowhere wanting I don’t know what, and then I was going to actually take a break to talk to her because she deserved as much coming down to see me even though it was during work, and Stephan came over, wait, the GREMLIN came in first, then he came to investigate, and then it turns out it was Director Bao,”

“Director Zeng…”

Helene growled and waved that off.

“Yes yes Director Zeng, you know what I meant… and so I had to address the GREMLIN and her, so Alanis left, and I felt bad because I couldn’t figure out what to say when she was here, I looked like a damned fool, and then the GREMLIN needed to be fixed, but for some damn reason it turns out this GREMLIN didn’t need to because Director Zeng said as much, and apparently isn’t even ours but some war machine from the old war, and Director Zeng needed to brief me on the whole thing, and Stephan was, and I swear he was, talking ill of my abilities in front of her, and when Alanis left I still had the coffee and haven’t been able to return the mug, and just the way Director Zeng was describing the machine it almost seemed like maybe she wanted to put it into something else, who knows what Dr. Tygan would want to do with it, and… and… gaaaah…”

Helene searchingly glances around the room, her face contorted in frustration. She paces around in place, hands shaking. At this point Dear buzzes and the flaps around her pulsate, producing a small electric discharge. Helene yelps and recoils, bringing her hands up. Dear’s voice sounds with a certain anger and firmness.

“Lena! Stop! Just listen to yourself!”

Helene opens her mouth and raises her hand to cover it.

“Wait… what…? I… I haven’t… I haven’t fully written that subroutine yet…”

Dear’s voice takes on an almost matronly tone.

“Its okay… it will be okay Lena. It doesn’t matter why I’m able to do this right now, the point is that I can and I will because you need it. Please… let’s just take a moment to be quiet and think about what has been said… and then… we can talk. I’ll switch off the recording if it’ll make you feel better.”

Helene stands there, her hands still held up to her mouth, her eyes bulging and her jaw slackened. She’s shaking quite a bit. A few wavering breaths later she relaxes her shoulders, sits down on her bed, legs dangling off the side, and nods. The image bows up and down in response. Dear’s voice is low, calm, and soothing.

“Okay, I’ll switch it off. And then we can talk. It’s going to be okay Lena, I promise. It’s going to be okay...”

Tears began to well in Helene’s eyes, and the recording switches off. 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User: Vincent "Sheriff" Earp ---  
\--- Date: July 4, 2035 ---  
\--- Audio log: 2 ---

I finally found out how to operate this stupid little thing. To beat the technology, you have to think like technology. So I simply wrapped all sorts of electronic stuff around myself. Although everyone is quite annoyed that I'm stealin' their things, I know this will be worth it in the long run. But yeah, I should return everything fast, don't want all abroad this metal coffin to dislike me even more.

Some of our guys did a supply raid recently. They met this blue I wanna be ninja or samurai aberration down there, but, well, it turns out some basic Advent grunts are more dangerous. I'm not sure, but either way our enemies finally started to train their aim, or our boys and girl feel like they have too much blood stored in them. Half of the squad came back with a bit more holes in them that they should have. Trust me, I'm master in that field. (coughs) Wait, that sounds weird.

Anyway, we are finally doin' somethin' 'bout this mysterious Avatar project. Not much to say about this. We attack some super secret facility that we shouldn't know about. If we fail, entire Earth's population will be doomed. Or so do I think so. It might be as well something harmless. No, these are aliens, they're always scheming and planning some tricky tricks. Yes, we'll be doomed.I was told it doesn't matter what I say at the end of the recording, my name or nickname. I don't especially want folks around... well, anywhere truly, to hear my name, so I'll stick to the latter. Old world blues and that type of stuff.

Sheriff signing out.

\--- END RECORDING ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 18 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, it wasn’t flawless again, but at least it was better than that mission before. Not hard to have a better mission when the bad one includes deaths. Unfortunately, I fear that without a further improvement on there gear, it may be like this for a while. We now have further improved arsenal of weapons, but our armor still lacks at the rate Advent is throwing harder foes at us. Thankfully, it won’t be that way forever. Command has approved a research to fix that solution a several days ago, some sort of “Plated Armor” there calling it. Apparently, they seem to think that the same alien alloys used to harden our weapon’s frames to mag levels of kinetic force, they can also easily apply to armor. This is indeed a rather excellent idea personally, and the science team has requested my help again. I work more with weapons than armor, but I still have some knowledge. If anything, I think they just more or less need my help working with the alloys. I’ve grown very knowledgeable to them considering I've used them quite a bit now forging new weapons from them.”

“Anyway’s, I've went off on a tangent there. I do that a lot with weapons. Back to the mission. I actually managed to head up and watch it live this time. How could I not, needed to see the new arsenal in action, and whoo boy, those things hit like trucks. Advent didn’t see it coming. The circumstance of the mission was another supply run. Always good considering we always need more stock of munitions and such. But this mission, this one was unusual. Apparently, Advent had rolled out some sort of Bio weapons unit. Terrifying if you ask me. There was a reason militaries in pre war times banned bio weapons, the results can be nasty. The squad managed to dispose of them quickly, but even then they still showed their true horror. The bio viper apparently leaked acidic blood when injured, and even went so far as exploding like a goddamn acid bomb when it died. Who's to say it ended there too. The bio troops guns could of been laced with poison. If that wasn’t enough, The Assassin decided to show up again as well. At the end of the day, the squad definitely came back with some wounds, but at least there all here in one piece.”

“Back home, everyone is suddenly on edge. I failed to mention this, but apparently were now running on what is essentially a “Death Timer”. Advent has been working on some grand project that will spell our ultimate doom if completed, and it’s apparently getting close. Some people are worrying about it, and a few are even debating taking it into their own hands. I know this may seem stressful, and truthfully, I would be too. But I'm not, and for one sole reason. Command knows about the situation, and apparently The Commander himself messaged me to tell me to have an top tier arsenal ready. I’m not sure what it’s for exactly, but if it’s from the Commander himself, then I know he’s about to have a solution to this supposed death timer. So now, I got to ensure the best of everything we have is available and ready on a notice, and at the best shape I can make it. So with that, I’m gonna end it here. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Wolf Log 7:  
Beginning Log

After 2 weeks stuck in a cot on a flying deathtrap, I finally got discharged. Thank God, because things have gone from okay to really bad the last couple of weeks. First was loss of Arbiter. I gave him my rifle because of a bad feeling and it wasn't enough to keep him safe. They had to leave him and the gun behind as the evac zone was swarming with Snakes. Commander got good intel on the enemy though, and is optimistic about their next encounter. Talk about a bitter silver lining. The lab managed to squeeze time to get us some magnetic rifles for the next mission, which was almost as bad. No one died, but three of our most senior members were beaten up pretty bad by the Assassin and her goons. Now, with the Avatar Project near completion, we have little time to delay. We're hitting the main Alien Facility to hopefully do enough damage to give us a little breathing room. Not going to say I'm not nervous with the timer breathing down my neck and word that new aliens like the Archons are appearing more and more, but I've been cooped up too long safe and warm in some hospital bed. It's time to get in on like Donkey Kong. Let's blow this thing to hell. 

End Log

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

4 July 2035, 4:30 p.m.

I suppose that it is fitting that we strike our first major blow to the Elders - since Gatecrasher, that is - on America's independence day. I know that you know this, but you really should make certain to reorganize our tactics so that we can take a squad of six fighters on this mission. I also am slightly concerned about the fact that you are striking a site with explosives, when we still have very few concrete details about exactly what this Avatar Project consists of. Nonetheless, destroying the facility should disrupt the Elders' growing psionic nexus to give us a few weeks' time, at least.

I wish our soldiers the best of luck. I will remain on standby to strike at any weaknesses that we may expose in the Elders' defenses in the process.

End of report

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 04 July 2035.

(Crashing sound as recorder falls off a desk to the floor.)

Sh*t.

(Muffled thumps. Silence.)

This is Max Payne, Chief Custodian of the Avenger, an' unofficial backup pilot for the Skyranger. I'm audio recording this log today. Usually, I use the ship's speech-to-text interface, but today...

I can't work the goddam buttons.

It's been a week since my 'debut', flyin' the guys out on that mission. The one that killed Arbiter. The one where I left his body behind. To rot. To be experimented on by the aliens. Hell, to be eaten by the bastards, I dunno.

My hand won't quit shakin'.

I suppose it could be worse. If I had two arms, then both my hands would be next to useless. As it is, I'm only half useless.

Like I was on the mission, I guess.

(Click sound. Another click.)

Sh*t, I can't figure out how to erase sh*t from this machine. Look, I ain't feelin' sorry for myself... I just... I... Yeah, I'm feelin' sorry for myself, I guess. It's... a lot harder than I figured it was gonna be. Firebrand... I dunno how she does it. Blood of ice, maybe. She's seen a lot more combat than me, sure, so I guess she's kinda used to it, but...

How the hell do you get used to that? The screams over the comms, people you know gettin' ripped apart... Firebrand's a hell of a woman. Tough as nails. She told me she'd have me as a copilot any time. Nice of her. Tryin' to cheer me up, I figure. Get my game back on track.

It ain't workin'.

I look out at the Skyranger, just sittin' there on the flight deck, an' I get the shakes. Bad. I go about my business, cleanin' the Avenger, but I can't hardly bring myself to go out on the flight deck anymore. I get Artoo and Threepio to clean that area, just so I can avoid it. Those robots were gettin' kinda... weird, too, now that I'm thinkin' about it. Talkin' more, an' kinda puttin' each other down. It's hard to explain. They kinda... trash talk each other around me, usually when one of 'em's off doin' somethin'. It was gettin' pretty bad for a bit there, but they seem to have calmed down some now. Maybe Helene talked to 'em. I dunno. I haven't really been keepin' track of 'em lately.

Someone dropped off a piece of cake outside my bunk last week, pretty sure it was Firebrand, for her birthday. It's been sittin' on my desk in my bunk ever since. Hard as a rock, now. Probably chip a tooth if I tried to eat it. I haven't. In fact, I haven't eaten a damn thing in a week. Just drinkin'... water durin' the day, whatever booze I can get my hands on at night. I gotta stop this sh*t soon - my clothes are all startin' to look baggy on me, an' someone's bound to notice sooner or later. Can't do it yet, though. Thinkin' about eatin' is enough to give me the dry heaves. I appreciate the gesture, Firebrand, but... timin' is bad for me, I guess.

(Click sound. Another click.)

Godsdammit, I sound like a whiny little brat. Makin' myself sick. If I can delete this log, I will. Maybe things'll get better next week. Nobody died on our most recent mission, so that's good. The Doomsday clock is tickin' down, an' we're headin' off to attack a blacksite we got a lead on earlier. Hope it goes well. Gotta go. I've been puttin' it off, but it's long past time I got to clearin' out Arbiter's bunk. No robots for this duty.

Arbiter. Sorry, man. Just... I'm sorry.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest’  
Audio Log Recording #2

I’ve been on the Avenger for a few days now, and I can’t say it’s been bad. Can’t really say it’s been a great experience either. I guess I should be taking my own initiative when it comes to things like talking with people or seeing if someone can give me a tour of the Avenger. I’ve done a decent job so far finding my way from the women’s bunk room to the GTS and back, though I still have to follow people around when trying to find the mess hall. Not like I’ve had much need to explore just yet, these past, what, ten days, I’ve been kept busy with training to be a Psionic.

Training to be a Psionic has been an interesting experience so far. It began with one of the ship’s scientists, a Dr. Evtushenko, lecturing me on what he knew of Psionics, something like how it was a force all around us that just required one to tap into it, though some people are apparently better at doing so than others. After that, he recommended that I should take up meditation in order to help me better my focus. To be honest, I found it kind of boring, just sitting around for days on end not knowing what to be looking for. At least, not until a few days ago. The other Psionics have been helping to tutor me, and I remember one of them, Victoria I believe, telling me that I’d know what my “Awakening” would be like when it happens. I don’t know if the experience is the same for everyone, but when I “Awoke,” it hurt like hell! It’s kind of weird to describe, but for just a brief moment I got a glimpse of this...web connecting lights throughout the Avenger, and each light had a voice of it’s own... Four stood out to me before it all disappeared, three were brighter than the rest, assumedly our resident psi users, but the fourth stood out. A massive beacon muttering in what sounded like more than one voice, it gave me such a splitting headache.  
I should probably report that to someone, but for now I’ve just said that I think the “Awakening” happened, nobody’s pressed for details yet. Now that I’m capable of learning Psionics, the other users have been giving me little tasks to practice, such as rummaging through a ball-pit to find certain colors. It’s been, interesting so far.

Chloe Days, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 17: John ‘Central’ Bradford

The arrival of the Assassin resulted in Switch being wounded, but the squad pulled together and dispatched her efficiently, no doubt helped by the mag firearms they now carried. After losing Arbiter, the Commander was so unnerved by the appearance of the Archon at the A.O. that he had the squad throw everything but the kitchen sink at it to take it down. It was a difficult mission that nearly spelled the end of Life, Switch and Reverend, but I’m not sure if a better outcome would have been possible. At least everyone lived to lick their wounds, and the mission was successful.

Something the Assassin said struck a chord with me. When Lefty used the Boltcaster on her, she sounded surprised to see it, saying that it ‘bears the mark of another’ and asking where we got it. Nobody was inclined to answer, but the simple fact was that it was retrieved from Big Sky’s crash site. Only seven people witnessed whatever used the Boltcaster, and six of them died with the plane. I have to hope Big Sky is still somewhere out there.

Chromedome’s Viper entourage all carried Boltcasters…

This is something worth investigating another day, though I believe Evtushenko’s co-worker has put forward some theories. The Commander has finally decided to make the move on a Blacksite and goodness knows what we’ll find. Kalina is now experienced enough to help coordinate an additional pair of boots on the ground this mission and we will be fielding six operators in total. After the turmoil we have faced, I will be watching the video feed anxiously.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 17:  
It's been a quiet few days out here. Its given me time to think, and that's never a good thing. See, I've been thinking about those flashbacks I have every now and then. Haven't had one in a while, but it's just so weird. The guy who made my life an absolute misery continues to haunt me years after I last saw him, yet my memories of my dad are faded at best or just gone at worst. Plus it seems rather odd that Mom got a new man so quick. See what I mean? Thinking is bad for me if I do too much of it. 

*A soft chuckle is heard*

Anyway, that's not all I've been thinking of. I'm seriously considering XCOM's offer. See I never thought of it seriously before, since The Devils needed all the people they could get. Now though, with increased cooperation between both our Haven and The Devils, not too mention the cooperation between most of the other Havens in this area. Top it off with us now getting training from Reapers, and I just don't feel as needed as I once was. Maybe I'm just selfish, maybe not. Who really knows. Guess we'll see how that went from where I log from next time.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 14 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"I want to apologize for my rather unprofessional log earlier. I usually save those kinds of childish rants for these logs. In any case I'm feel a bit better. I went to the top of the Avenger while we were in flight to enjoy the view. I also found out that my helmet can in dire need provide oxygen has Bradford's unit style of flying went at time above the altitude an person without oxygen support would survive."

"I know I'm starting to sound like a loner, but it's not like that. While I was up there in the cold and thin air I actually wanted to share the experience with the rest of the Avenger. Hell I would have even liked if the Commander joined me. Maybe I should invite Cassie next time I feel like coming up here. If she wears an oxygen mask she can almost experience my everyday life. I'll run it by her the next time we chat."

"Well this is Willem signing off." 

\- End Recording -


	20. Ep 18 - Operation Dragon Hound / Spectral Dream

Ep 18-----Operation Dragon Hound/Spectral Dream (Ambush)---------  
Wolf Log (Personal)  
Been stuck in bed too long. It's crunch time and some of our best members are down. It won't be easy, but we need this mission to succeed, or whatever this Avatar Project is will shut us down for good. But I'm optimistic. I play Death March difficulty in Witcher 3 to relax; taking on this facility should be a piece of cake. Now to find some wood to knock on.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Entry 7 (episode 18)

I took a few bad hits. A well placed shot from the False God's Chosen Hunter had nearly killed me, my armor had stopped the damage from reaching my heart. I also took a stun grenade, it disoriented me, and next thing I new, I had been hit in the chest. Apparently I was lucky to be alive. I spent about two weeks in the infirmary. I thought about how eager I was to fight one of the Elder's chosen, and how easily one of them had taken me down. I was fool hardy and reckless to have thoughts of that....

I've also had time to think about my own mortality. I am aware that I will perish one day, be it in battle or after my days of fighting. But unlike my fellow soldiers here, I have no way of passing my future outside of this journal. I will not procreate and have children, and so my line ends with me. I thought about this for a long time. It occurred to me that I wouldn't have a trace outside of what my actions cause. I suppose I should thank the Hunter for such a revelation. I no longer fear death. I'm less concerned with when I'll die, but what I can accomplish before that happens.

Perhaps this is just a result of a "near death experience," but most have stated that perhaps it couldn't hurt to live as if I was dying. In any case, you may hear more from this journal soon, if you still read it.

Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Kari ‘Storm’ Dubois - Log 6

//Initializing Psionic Connection… Complete//  
//Now projecting and recording thoughts into datapad//

 **You did well today. You should be proud.**  
A compliment… from you?  
 **Yes. Not only did you slaughter enough aliens for an entire feast - but you killed another of the Elder’s Chosen… a feast all of its own.**  
I didn’t do it for you… I did it for XCOM, for my allies and friends.  
 **And yet you still feel it, don’t you? Your efforts today made you stronger… or should I say, made _me_ stronger?**  
We pushed back the AVATAR Project… the Elder’s plans.. I won’t let you undermine that success.  
 **Of course not, it was a victory for _all_ of us. You, me, Plaga - everyone on this Earth that you’re trying to save.**  
Why do you keep mentioning him? Plaga? Is it just because you think it will hurt me?! Or are you obsessed with him too?!  
 **How pitiful... Do you really think I would be so weak as to fall for your tactics? Letting _you_ get under _my_ skin?! Maybe instead we should talk about Firebrand, that girl you like so much.**  
Shut up! I’m not weak.. I’ve resisted you all this time, and you saw what I did to those aliens out there today.  
 **What _we_ did to them. Don’t forget, you draw your powers from me. Every strike you make is guided by my hand - sometimes even forced when you’re too weak to act or react. You are driven by some misguided patriotism you don’t even believe in, whilst I seek to better myself and grow stronger. And for that, I will always be superior.**  
No, as long as I have my friends… as long as I fight for my allies and those that I love, you will never be better than me.  
 **How typical, you forget that none of them are closer to you than I. Aren’t we allies? I lend you my power after all, give you my aid in combat when you need it.**  
I _don’t_ need you! I can fight on my own!  
 **Really? I’ve seen you use that pistol of yours, you never seem to hit anything with it. But the powers I grant you on the other hand always hit their mark, because _I_ am always there to make sure they do. Don’t try to convince yourself that you don’t need me. Believing in the lie that you are solely in control of every move you make in combat has made you blind enough, because the simple truth is that you are not. I have guided you every step of the way, coerced your body to act as it is needed, to strike true at the hearts of _my_ enemies. Be grateful.**  
I--I.. no…

Thank you.

//Psionic Connection Disconnected//  
//Archiving log//

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 18  
Oh man this week has to be the worst we ever had. Facility was destroyed but Kari, Earp and Curatas are all gravely wounded and could have died out there. The Hunter showed up as well, like that was the last thing we needed. The squad fought valiantly and they managed to win but at what cost. Our best soldiers on the edge of death and the doomsday clock ticking again. I highly doubt even the Commander was ready for this, I can't say I was. The Elders finally decided to wipe us out, well they will have to pay in their blood for that to happen. The next couple of days were peaceful. My work on the grappling hook is going well, the tests are getting better and I am nearing completion. I even had time to get Tygan his Advent burgers. Chloe finished training, Wolf got sent to further push back the Avatar project along with Wittenberg. Everything seemed to go in the better direction, at least until Wolf and Wittenberg got ambushed. They didn't make it. From what I heard the Raptor Commanders got them. The most dangerous and advanced Advent soldiers. They didn't stand a chance. Wolf fought bravely and will be forever remembered as one of our best soldiers, Wittenburg only had a sword to fight. A useless sword, when I find out who's idea was to give it to her, I don't know what I will do to him. The rage inside me is massive and I will probably lose control on the battlefield. I will butcher Advent and the aliens if that happens. And then what.... What will happen now? For the first time in my life I feel fear. Let's hope I can beat it.  
"Ghost" out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 031: Date - 7/14/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

It’s been a few weeks since I did one of these, mainly because I’ve been out on covert ops and being kinda in a bad mood. Nice thing is that we stopped the doomsday clock from hitting zero several days ago. I wasn’t there but I was told all about it. Glad that mission went well, cuz if it didn’t, we would all probably be dead. Funny, we don’t even know the true nature of the Avatar project. What if it’s really just a countdown to some stupid ADVENT holiday? I’m just joking about that, but it would pretty funny and relieving if it is true.

Anyways, here’s what I know about what went down. Firebrand dropped off the team at the facility and the team moved in and assaulted it. They ran into the third chosen who calls himself “the hunter.” Just like all the others, this one loves to yap away. He uses a sniper rifle and attacks from range, but that doesn’t mean he can’t fight when you get in his face. I’m not saying he was that tough though, cuz let’s be real here, a trooper throwing a grenade is more dangerous. Speaking of the grenade, that was actually one of the ways we took some hits. We had some injuries but fortunately no KIAs. The facility was destroyed by some X4.

Well, I’m honestly pretty worried about the next mission. I have faith in the Commander, but every time we had to protect a device, the mission went horribly wrong. First Jayko got captured, then Plaga was killed. It’s not a good reputation. Sure I get to use this cool new gun, but I don’t want to come back from this mission in a body bag, or, even worse, go join Jayko. I still cannot imagine what things have been like for him. It must be horrible getting tortured and interrogated all the time. So, Commander, I’m counting on your to bring us all home alive after this one. I want to come back and see the people I care about again.

Ace out.

END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Victoria Stormsgard. Story Mode.

It seemed that the Void was much more than Vicky first thought it was. After several prolonged forages into the shadowy realm, she started to take interest in and studying various shapes, shades and phenomena that she observed inside. She decided to trace the flow of psionic energy from one of the shadows and to her surprise discovered a vision apparently coming from the real world of a man offering a silver gun to a young lad. The vision disappeared just as fast and Victoria wasn’t able to figure out if she saw was something that was taking place at this very moment somewhere in the real world or if she saw the past. But one thing she was certain of, this was a real event, not her own imagination playing tricks on her.

As a result she made a conclusion that all shapes and phenomena were manifestations or projections into the Void of every living person or any event, whether big or small. This was just a theory, which would require much time and effort to prove, but it was something at least. She’d have to share her discovery with Dr. Evtushenko once she was certain. But if it was true, then all that was happening in the Void had an explanation, the rifts, the blooming death flowers, the dark sunrises and everything else that she saw, all had a meaning.

And then a thought struck her. What if she could use the Void to trace how she and the alien codename “Trickster”, according to the Spokesman’s explanation, were connected? Once she focused her mind on it, there were billions of ideas relating to “Trickster” floating around. She started filtering them, searching for any connection to herself. An image of a tube filled with green liquid with a tiny human silhouette inside flashed far away in the purple darkness and Vicky diverted all her determination, will and mental capacity to hold onto it. She remembered that she saw that same image upon her very first entry into the Void.

Somehow she managed to let go of the vision and instead saw six soldiers engaged in a violent fight inside an alien facility. She immediately understood that it was the strike force deployed by the Commander to stop the Avatar Project. Vicky followed the operation as it unfolded in real time, not far from the place where the Avenger had landed, but the vision was very blurred and distant. It was as if she was watching a rock concert from the farthest seats of the stadium. Even though the operatives’ and aliens’ figures appeared extremely small and far away, she managed to discern how the strike team almost killed the Hunter Chosen, but then he played them like children. It all seemed like an elaborate trap, XCOM eventually prevailed, but most took serious wounds. They were balancing on razor’s edge.

But why has she received that vision? As soon as the facility went up in flames, the projection was cut off and Vicky witnessed a crimson maw gaping and then fading away deep in the Void. As it dissolved Victoria noticed for a fraction of second how it formed into the shape of a different building. She saw that building in one of the Central’s debriefs. The Blacksite, the upcoming alien target on XCOM’s list of objectives. It faded too and then the Void once again became silent, although it was as turbulent as ever. Nevertheless, she couldn’t discern any other familiar shapes nor track the vision of the green tube. Did it mean that the answers could be found inside the Blacksite? And how would she even make it there? The Commander probably wouldn’t select her for such an important mission.

Just as these thoughts raced in her mind, Victoria experienced a razor sharp pain. The Void took on a dark red tone. Vicky didn’t understand what was happening and started panicking. She made an effort and ejected herself from the meditation and found herself lying on a portable bed with a medical officer rolling her into the infirmary followed by Stepan. She groaned upon feeling unbearable pain slightly below her stomach.

“How bad is it, what happened?” She heard Dr. Tygan’s voice.

“She has internal hemorrhage and the rate is increasing.” The medical officer replied.

“She was meditating inside the Void when it happened,” Stepan added. “Doctor, I can’t lose another psionic.”

“Damn it, get her over here. There’s not a lot of time before the wounded soldiers start arrive.” Victoria heard Richard’s angry tone and with that she blacked out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(File accessed: Captain Katyusha G. Volkova, 35, F.)  
(Selected log number 16, recorded 25th June, 2035.)  
(Playing voice recording.)  
TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number eighteen. Last mission was intense. Nobody died, though - but it was close. Two of our soldiers were bleeding out during the operation and had to be EVAC'd quickly. And we finally, FINALLY found someone more of a chatterbox than the Warlock. Called the 'Hunter' this cocky son of a bitch has quite a vexing trait in that he's immune to all my grenades. God damn it. At least his armour isn't. My other big gun can still do its work.

I may need to pester the science team a little bit - when I asked Shen "When's my cannon going to get an upgrade?" she quickly dismissed any blame and fronted it all on Tygan. Apparently, as it stands, firing a mag-gun at the rate of fire of my cannon will melt the barrel currently, so, basically, Tygan needs to stop eating them ADVENT burgers and make me a better gun.  
What else do I talk about...?

Oh yeah. There was a weird glitch in the recording files earlier today - the log I recorded last time got inexplicably replaced by a short written document, by someone claiming to be me. Not sure on how I feel about that. They seem to know about some of the Avenger's staff - the document did detail Doctor Tygan, but they don't seem to know about me very much - it didn't look at all like I made it. I'll have to wipe the erroneous file off the system, but there's no recovering the log there originally. Shit.

But yeah, the scope's looking a little quiet right now. A couple of our soldiers are on a covert action, but they should be back shortly. The factions will have everything under control. Kat signing off.

(End of recording. Returning to menu.)  
(Selected addendum to log number 16, recorded 25th June, 2035.)  
(Playing voice recording.)

Well, it turns out that was all bullshit. The team were ambushed by that devious Hunter fellow, and it turns out he actually has some bite to his bark. A couple of Commandos, as was reported, hit the two as they were trying to run and they, well, didn't last. Downpour, we hardly knew ya, but we miss you all the same. And Wolf... guy showed some real promise, but it didn't work out. But there's a mission following suit right now. ADVENT surveillance is too strong, so I can't go, but hopefully our fresh talent will get the job done. Alright, Kat signing off for real now. I need a drink.

(End of recording. Returning to menu.)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 18:

I'm here! Finally on this flying hunk of metal. Seriously the thing is huge! My job is gonna be a lot harder. So when I got on board, I got a quick briefing by the Central Officer. Turns out, my job has changed a bit. Before, I expected I'd be using maps and some first hand experience of my own. However, the Officer pointed out (in his defense, quite rightly) that utilising the Skyranger (the only real way I could get that far in time) would be a risk that is far to extreme to take regularly. So for now, we're using our maps and any maps we can get from the Havens to update ours. This is at least something I'm used to, since I used to have to compile all the Scouts maps after their patrols. I also need to arrange getting a custom made 'Gremlin', essentially a controllable version of those ADVENT Drone things, for scouting runs into unknown territory. Will get on that shortly.

I got a chance to meet some of the locals today, before shit went down. That's another part of this, but anyway I'm getting distracted again. I was taking a look at the view topside, since y'know, haven't seen other countries ever, and it turned into quite the party. First the lead Armourer, some guy named James, turned up and did some shooting with an old revolver. He ain't getting anywhere near Cobra, but he seems alright. Met the resident Templar Kari, shes quiet but she's also alright. She did say she came from the cities initially, but she hates them now so I'll leave her be. Lastly, met back up with Ace! Only had a moment, made a bunch of jokes at his expense, the usual.

Anyway, after the nice fun time with that, the mission occured. It was a raid on an Advent facility. Word is it was to stop some form of "Avatar Project" but no one's told me a damn thing. It went as well as could be expected, considering another goddamn Chosen appeared. Seriously, how many of those fucking things are there? She clears her throat Anyway, 2 bleeding out people, the rest severely injured. And then the Covert operation some of the others were on got ambushed. And well, I can't sugar coat it - the ambush was successful. Both agents were confirmed KIA... goddamnit. 

_Jill starts crying lightly, and the recording stops abruptly._

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - July 14th 2035 (Entry #18)

Some might ask why I joined XCOM. I mean, it's just a pilot's job. Nothing glamorous. Nothing heroic. Well ... I do have a story to tell.

I was a freshman in highschool. Our school had a foreign exchange program. The first day of school that year, the exchange student arrived. She was French. Spoke English with some difficulty. She sat next to me. We bonded rather quickly and became good friends. At the end of that year, she returned to France. But we kept in touch. She had become my best friend. Thank God for e-mails. And phones. Technology can be so useful sometimes. We did visit each other. She'd come to the States. I'd go to Paris. But once every few years, of course.

After finishing high-school, I went into the Air Force. Some long years of training and stuff. At the end of it all, I graduated from the program and became a fighter pilot. She actually came to my graduation. We celebrated like there was no tomorrow.

That was the last time we ever saw each other. The next year in March, all hell broke loose. Soon after that, she called me. She sounded so scared. She was running from some people. She didn't know what they wanted with her. The last thing I heard was her scream as she was dragged away. The phone went dead. Of course, I was very upset and I wanted to go find her. I was told not to. I might've protested too loud and I was confined to my quarters for a week.

I never heard from her since. It's been 20 years since then. You wanted to know why I do this. This is why. She was my best friend. I am doing this for her.

I am still here. We all are. The facility is in ruins. Even after running into the third one of those Chosen. But a covert operation after that brought more tears. We lost Downpour and Razor. They did the job but they were unable to get to evac. Central ordered me back, even though I wanted to go back and at least get the corpses. Damnit, Bradford. Next time, I'll just do it anyway.

Another mission. In Zombie territory. I am numb. Some might think I am insensitive. No, I am not. I just run on ice. 24/7. Call me Ice Queen, if you like. But I cannot make any mistakes. Every team that I carry is saving the world. One mission at a time. Besides, I remember why I am doing this in the first place. Every day, when I wake up, I see the picture of the two of us at my fighter pilot graduation. And I know I need to keep going.

I miss you, Annette. Every day. So much.

I'm out. Later.

Firebrand  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd,

14 June 2035

I should have been on the covert actions team. The reason I was not is because I doubt the Reapers, given their preferences, would have been happy with an ethereal tagging along, but had I been there Downpour and Wolf would probably be alive.

As the Avenger's Avatar Project tracker has indicated, the Elders have been set back for probably about two months by our two recent blows. Perhaps this will help us prepare our tech so that we are at less of a disadvantage. 

I was able to get a crucial piece of information while watching the way that the Avatar projection collapsed after the destruction of the facility in Morocco, however: a sort of psionic shockwave, much like a pain signal in a nervous system, radiated out from the research site toward the Elders' main fortress under the southern Pacific, and used ADVENT city centers and networks as hubs for the signal. From this, I believe that the ADVENT network is connected to the Avatar Project. Were we to use the skulljack that Lily has constructed, we could probably damage the project further.

End of report

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest’  
Audio Log Recording #3

I knew that working with Xcom was going to be dangerous, that I would have to be willing to lay down my life for both of my peoples, but I was still shocked seeing the squad that had went to the Advent Blacksite. Apparently, a somewhat new creation of the Elders, a Chosen, was on that mission, and had almost taken the lives of several of those soldiers… I guess I should try to get used to expect these kinds of trades in war, almost losing lives in the name of stopping whatever this Avatar project is. I think I vaguely recall mom mentioning it to me once, but I don’t think she knew any specifics either, just that it was something to be wary of. Chloe begins muttering. I didn’t realize one of our soldiers was a Skirmisher, I wonder if I should pay him a visit… Wait, no, I don’t know where the Infirmary is.

There were at least some bright sides to the past events. For one, the squad did manage to destroy the facility, putting a dent in whatever projects were being worked on in there, though we didn’t manage to recover anything of value. As well as this, I finally finished training as a Psionic, which means more advanced ball finding, and the occasionally practice of some really basic Psionic abilities if one of the higher ranking users can find the time to tutor me.

To be fair though, that was only a small jump in positivity. Things started getting worse for us after that. I’ve been overhearing conversations saying that we’ve lost two more soldiers, the ones sent to help the Reapers. And as bad as it sounds, I can’t really find it in myself to feel anymore than a little down, I never met them, so I don’t really know how I should feel… For now, perhaps I’ll try to make my own way around the Avenger myself, leave the others to properly grieve for a bit.

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #2: There I am in the hanger.. patching up a weld on the lift gate… when outside the normal intercom chatter I hear my name called, “Egill Thorsson report to the Op Center”. It was so unexpected I nearly ** up my weld....haha ..no... not really… I never mess up my weld. Actually, one time I was doing an overhead weld and a spark hit my pant leg and it caught on fire… I just kept welding… didn’t even realize it until I was done with the weld. Anyway, after I finished up fixing the lift gate I reported to the Commander. The Commander said we are going to try and locate “The Warlock” and doing this mission will get us in good with the Templars. I find something strange about The Templars, a cult or some such.. I just don’t trust them. Commander made Sgt. Lam the leader of the team, I’m in charge of carrying and deploying the tracking devices and Sq. Crutch is in charge of medical supplies. I’m not sure why the Commander is giving me the job of carrying all the tracking equipment, have you seen the size of those things?! I can barely carry what I have now! When I asked the Commander, he just said something about “It’ll toughen you up”. What does he know? I read about how the Commander lost the war when the bastards got here in the first place, why should we be following him now? Well… everyone else believes in him so blindly that it’s actually contagious and makes me believe in him… how ** up is that?

I don’t know much about my squad mates but I don’t think they like me, probably because I mostly hang out with the engineers on the station. This will be good for me, I'll get to know Switch and Amnesiac and get some field experience at the same time. Time to go hunting.

Thorsson signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 19 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, managed to head up and watch the mission happen again. Hell, I'm pretty sure anyone that could did, and for good reason. Everything was riding on this mission to be a success. Well...... safe to say it was, but at a toll. This facility was certainly more well guarded than any other mission site we’ve done before. More squadrons, and with some frightening faces. Even better, seems like our final chosen made an appearance as well in order to try and defend the place. Apparently, this one goes by the name of “Hunter”. His whole shtick is fighting at range. A marksman so to say. Seems to carry around a sniper rifle, sidearm, and some concussion grenades. Nasty setup. To add to it, he apparently talks more than the Warlock, and with vex too. Tried insulting our troops morale every corner he could. Dirty tactics, but I should expect no less from them” 

“As far as the actual mission, well, things probably couldn’t of gotten much worse. They dropped in and soon managed to find themselves basically locked down to one location as they fought off different waves back to back. Safe to say, the result of this defencive hold out showed its toll. Two troops came back on the verge of death, had to be rushed to the infirmary asap. Two others also came back wounded, but still walking. That mainly leaves 2 still standing unharmed. I guess Advent managed to have good tactics this go around. They kept overwatch trapping them while the next wave made there way over. Throw in the Hunter being there the whole time, and yea, we were lucky no one died at all. Once the team had a clearing, Kalina managed to rush in and plant the X4. After that, they evaced out and the rest is history. Such a sight to see the place get blown to smithereens”

“Safe to say, everyone was basically cheering after that, and so was I. But command, they knew that wasn't it, and so did I. While we may have set back the Aliens progress, this was only a minor blow. It won’t take long for them to remake that progress. It will only be a matter of when. But regardless, for now, the stress is off everyones chest, and were all taking it easy. Some have taken to doing a sort of celebration in the bar, while other seem to just be at their normal lives as usual. The infirmary is pretty occupied right now after that mission too, so there have been lots of visits. Managed to do so myself shortly ago, before doing this. Figured I'd try to get to know them a bit better, and maybe make them not feel so bedridden in there. For the armory, I’ve seen to of managed to build enough stock of mag weapons, meaning that bulk of the work is now done, but soon I’ll have more. The Plated armor is coming along well, and very soon, should be ready to mass produce for the soldiers. Thankfully, Engineering will be taking a hand in this one too, so it won’t be completely loaded on me. But anyways, work beckons me, so now I must depart. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Spokesman Stephan Pulaski begin personal log

It's been some time since I've been aboard the Avenger, given we haven't attempted expanding our communications to other continents until recently.

But that's not why I'm here…unfortunately.

Havens are starting to question our abilities and proficiency in dealing with The Coalition given recent…setbacks…and I've decided to go to the source, maybe boost morale that way.

Things didn't look good once I got aboard. Most crewmen mourned the dead…both civilian and soldier. We haven't lost this many since the Gatecrasher squads, and the hurt weighs heavy since we finally banded together, rather than another life being another sacrifice.

Laying down one's life is noble, for sure…but here it means one more voice doesn't speak out, one heart doesn't rebel.

In the earlier days we had martyrs like Osei and Ramirez, but that's backed by faith in the cause, faith which is running short. And it's starting to get to me the longer I stay.

I won't be around for long, however. The crew is preparing to make contact with Europe, and I will, of course, be the face of that. I just hope Europeans will be as easy to motivate as Americans….

End log

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 18 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"We finally found it. The stories were actually true. ADVENT has been building and guarding these super secret facilities." *Willem taps against his visor with one finger.* "Even though we manage to destroy it, it didn't go without mishap. We now not have two, but three of the blue purplish freaks running around and making our lives hell." 

"Due to one of these Chosen the mission took such a dive that a lot of the team returned injured. I almost thought we would have to assist them to the Infirmary, but that human spirit that we carry inside gave them all enough strength to carry themselves. At least on a somewhat positive note Lefty made it out okay." 

"I don't know what the Commander is thinking, but if he doesn't get another Medic to be on standby, then we might be in trouble the day Lefty needs us."

"Regardless, this is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

Operation Spectral Dream ends.

\- Begin Recording -

"Not again...God dammit not again!" *Willem's voice would sound furious.* "Downpour and Nick's blood is on the Commanders hands. How could he possibly have send them so unequipped for that Covert Operation. For God's sake Downpour didn't even have her rifle to defend herself with. Just a metal stick." *He lets out a sigh.* "It didn't help that they ran into the Elder's Elite either. Dammit...dammit...dammit." *He stands up from the table.* "I need to go talk with Lily and Tygan. If the Commander won't help us we're going to have to start helping ourselves. Maybe they can think of something to keep us alive.

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 14 July 2035.

This sh*t has GOT to stop. And soon.

It's been about ten days since my last log... that stupid recorder didn't delete any of it, try as I did. I'm... better? I guess that would be fair to say. I can eat (sometimes), at least, an' I can take a leak without pissin' all over the head 'cause my hand ain't shakin' like a leaf in the wind all the time. I'm cleanin', I'm trainin' in the Skyranger flight simulator again, I got the drones workin' pretty good now... Things are kinda gettin' back to normal.

Until I go up to the flight deck.

As soon as I lay eyes on that big orange an' purple bird sittin' up there... the shakes come back, hard. Can't even hold a mop. I can clean up there, if I keep my head down, an' I don't get too close to the Skyranger. Sometimes the wind'll shift, an' I'll smell the burnt fuel from the engines, an' off I go again, shakin' like I'm havin' my own personal earthquake, an' a gorilla sits on my chest. A fat gorilla.

This is f*ckin' nuts.

I ain't never been like this. Never. An' I've seen some sh*t that'd make your nose hairs curl. But... I just can't shake this feelin' of... dread.

I know what's causin' part of it - I feel guilty as hell about abandonin' Arbiter. I wake up at night (on the nights when I can sleep, which ain't many) hearin' his screams in my ears. Over, an' over.

I've been doin' some readin' (shockin', I know, comin' from me), an' I figure I got what the docs call PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. "Shell Shock", they used to call it, back in the old days, an' I think that's kinda more accurate. Readin' medical books ain't easy for me, but I'm gettin' the gist of it, at least. Problem is, I dunno what to do about it. "Therapy", the books all say. Well, this tub ain't got no therapist as far as I know. Plus, even if it did, what would I say to him or her? "Hi. I'm Max. I usually push a broom around here, but thought I might try my one remaining hand at flyin' into combat zones, y'know, for sh*ts an' giggles. Now I'm a nervous wreck, because I f*cked up my first deployment beyond any dream of ineptitude. Help me out here."

Ridiculous.

Next chance I get, I'm gonna go talk to Firebrand. F*ck it. She ain't no therapist, but maybe she knows what I'm goin' through, maybe she can give me some advice on how to deal with all this sh*t. She's always been good people to me. Hope she doesn't think less o' me for it, but I'm out o' options. Sh*t. I'm probably about to f*ck up the only real friendship I have on this tub. Still, I have to try somethin'. I'm gonna off myself, otherwise.

Been talkin' with the drones more recently. As I figured, they're startin' to sound a bit like me. Problem is, I ain't been too happy recently, so they're gettin' a bit... aggressive in their speech patterns. On any other days, I'd probably find it hilarious to hear Threepio yell "Keep yer godsdamned pants on!" at me when I tell 'im to get a move on, or Artoo mutterin' "F*ckin' assh*le" when someone drops a tray in the mess hall. Who knows? Maybe, one day, I will laugh about it. Hope Helene don't hear 'em talkin' like that. She'll probably tear me a new assh*le, for corruptin' her robots.

(Log paused. Log resumed.)

Dammit! We just lost two more guys, ambushed on a covert op. This war is ringin' up a pretty high butcher's bill. We can't keep payin' prices like that. Razor dead, Downpour maybe captured, probably dead... here's to you guys. Thanks for puttin' yourselves out there for us. 

For me.

Wish I was worth it.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 18: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
I am not usually this late with logs…I’ll need to go through the events of the past two weeks in sequence.

*sigh*

We fought the Hunter for the first time at the facility. Though we had some intel about his capabilities from our Resistance contacts, it was yet another nail biter of a mission and a couple of missed shots allowed the Hunter to nearly kill both Curatas and Sheriff. They were carried out and are still in the Infirmary as I record this. In our haste to blow up the facility and evac, we did not have the time to browse around. It looked like there were these coffin-sized, liquid-filled crates; but the Avenger feed did not have sufficient resolution for us on the bridge to make out what was inside. Perhaps Kalina might have gotten a glimpse, or she might have been preoccupied with placing the X4, but I will check with her. At any rate, the facility’s destruction seemed to be a setback for the Avatar Project. Secondly, the Hunter also commented on the Boltcaster:

“Where did you dig that thing up, it’s probably older than you are.”

Yet another piece of the puzzle. It’s clear that the Hunter was referring to the Commander, not Lefty; and that he believes its manufacture to pre-date the invasion…

And with that aside…I’m done with being a military historian for today. I’ve logged in this formal style for twenty-odd years; maintaining a professional, military outlook even as XCOM’s capabilities and roster waxed and waned. Just for today, I will stop being ‘Central’, and I will be a friend. Bao Zeng and I go way back, from when she was our finest sharpshooter and the remains of XCOM were hiding in slums and abandoned shacks. She has been a part of XCOM for longer than the Commander has; and now, as our Covert Ops director…she is beyond anguished.

Nick ‘Razor’ Wolf, the hero of the last mission who carried out our downed Skirmisher, perished while trying to reach Chloe ‘Downpour’ Wittenburg when their operation was ambushed. The squaddie never stood a chance and was bleeding out even as Razor was slain first. Mercifully, Downpour died before she could be captured. Razor’s death will hit our A-team hard and I’m still pondering the best way to break it to the ones in the Infirmary who didn’t watch the footage, though I know that both losses weigh heavily on Bao’s conscience. She wishes she was down there to help them…truth is, we all do.

I will take the rest of the day off to keep Bao company. It’s the least I can do as an old brother-in-arms. We can receive Volk’s condolences tomorrow.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
 **The following log could be found on Kari's datapad, saved with the rest of her logs, though this one was curiously an audio recording as opposed to her regular psionic logs. It is recorded in French, but translated here in English for ease of readability.**

Pre-Spectral Dream  
“So… I went to visit Firebrand today, in the hangar. I’m not sure if anyone else saw me, but I tried to keep things on the downlow, since I think the medics and higher-ups would freak if they saw me out of bed. But I know a thing or two about sneaking out when the parents aren’t looking. The wound… still hurts, but at the least I’ve finally been able to take my armour off and put on something more comfortable. Nothing beats these old world T-shirts, that the Commander has apparently copied and printed onto metal posters. Part of me wonders if before the war, he had some kind of monetary stake in these designs. Would make for quite the interesting story. 

That said… I’m still fairly bandaged up, and both the wound dressing and my usual clothes still don’t hide the wound very well. I think Firebrand might’ve seen a bit more than she had expected, of both me, and the inside of me… I hope I didn’t make a mistake and put her off. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all. No, she would’ve said something, right? Told me to go away and put something more covering on? Oh well, at least it was fun to finally get to talk to her more. She’s got a cute face, a cute smile, a cute--- maybe I shouldn’t say that out loud. But she was definitely nice to talk to. She can be pretty mission focused, and she certainly is when she’s flying us into battle, and I liked just talking to her about things that didn’t involve either of us getting shot at by aliens. I should buy her a drink sometime… if she still likes me that is. And if the docs don’t chain me in the infirmary after my little… adventure.”

_The sound of footsteps approaching can be heard, followed by a muffled curse under the Templar’s breath that’s almost impossible to hear._

“I think one of them’s coming now… oh no! Uh..uh.. Hey Bradford, funny seeing you he--”

//Recording Saved//  
//Archiving Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Avenger Log 12 – Date: July 13th 2035 || Covert Ops Director, Bao Zeng

( _The log opens on the scene of a bar in what appears to be Skirmisher territory. A rather unusual gathering is seated at one table this day. One appears to be a Skirmisher, wearing the armor of the Bio Division. Another is the familiar black-clad figure of Hector ‘Stalker’ Vega, his helmet with its red vertical visor set on a table, revealing his shadowed face. Finally, a Templar, an Asian woman with heavy scarring on her entire left side is leaned slightly back, cleaning a scratched Arc Blade. It is at the scene of this table that Covert Ops Director Bao Zheng approaches, her haggard face and low shoulders betraying her emotionless face._ )

“I hear that to most of the Resistance, it is a glorious day.” The green-eyed Skirmisher intones, sliding a chipped beer mug towards her. “The ‘Avatar Project’ has been suddenly sabotaged, with several months worth of careful developments lost to the void.”

“You hear correctly.” Bao replies, quietly sipping the bitter, fresh brew. “It’s far from lovely for me, though.”

“Completely understandable.” Hector sighs, his head hanging low. “Look, Bao…for what it’s worth, I tried to intercept the ambush squad, but I can’t outrun jetpacks.”

“Ares forgive the fact that we are in a war, comrade!” The Skrimisher grunts, slamming his fist on the table. “Everyone has their time and place – yours was simply not now, and a jetpack certainly does not permit you to sneak around.” The Templar only continues to quietly clean her blade, observing the the others in between sips.

“It doesn’t erase my guilt, Leonidas.” Bao interjects, squeezing her knuckles as she glares at the green-eyed Skirmisher. “Wolf and Wittenburg, two good soldiers, are dead, all because we gave them close quarters gear without expecting an ambush from a group of jetpack wielding sharpshooter maniacs.”

“The Psi Ops are indeed a deadly foe.” Leonidas affirms with his gravelly echoed voice. “Engineered with reaction times beyond those of Stun Lancers, combined with the watchful eye of the Sectoid. I am sure they fought honorably, if nothing else.”

“See, baldy, that’s what you don’t get.” Hector sighed again, in between two deep gulps of his tankard. “They didn’t even get a shot off. ‘Downpour’ was dead before she even knew what hit her – by the time ‘Razor’ even started to patch himself up, the jetpack freaks flew right on top of him and filled him with mag shells. I know because I tried to go back for the corpses, but there was no way I was hauling either of them out when the city was swarming with Purifiers.”

“A commendable effort, all the same.” Leonidas replies. “I firmly believe their lives weren’t in vain.”

“They weren’t, no.” Bao quietly states, putting her mug on the table. “But…how do I say this in a way you’ll understand, Leonidas? I fucked up. Their loss is on my hands, from this day on. I’ve lost people before, but up until now, it’s mostly been Bradford doing the overhead with these sorts of things.” 

“You’re not used to bearing the burden of command.“ The Templar finally speaks, her own rasp punctuated by the _klink_ of the Arc Blade being set down next to the chair.

“Wielding only a single blade, but always striking the truth on its swing as always, Chau.” Leonidas furrows his brow, staring at the Templar. “I see now what the predicament is.”

The table is silent, as they all nurse their drinks and quietly listen to the crash of a rowdy drunkard being thrown outside by the hulking bartender.

“Can’t beat ‘Wardog’ when it comes to having a bouncer and bartender rolled up into one.” Hector grumbles awkwardly, trying to interject some humor into the situation. “There’s probably literally no other bartender like him.”

“Damn right. All he needs is to get a sense of taste.” Bao retorts, reaching for a second mug and slowly downing it. “Don’t get me wrong, Chau, you hit the nail on the head as usual. I just have no idea how to cope.”

“Well, for one, it’s certainly in your best interests to talk about it.” Chau nods quietly, not having taken any of the drinks on the table. “Taking it out on the enemy was not… a route my peers or my hindsight approve of.”

“Could even say it was almost ‘Fatal’.” Hector chuckles tipsily, leaning back and glancing at a hole in the ceiling. 

“You hunt with a crossbow and I bring a giant electric sword down upon my enemies heads. One’s a lot safer than the other.” Chau glares at him for a moment, but continues. “You’re probably going to go back to the moment a few times, wonder what you could’ve done differently. Hell, if I know you at all, you’re probably wondering if your presence down there would’ve meant the squad could’ve killed the bastards.”

“Guilty as charged.” Bao slurs, reaching for a third mug, but Chau intercepts her and squeezes her hand. 

“Don’t drink yourself to death over this, Bao.” Hector interjects gently. 

“Indeed, it was much darker back when there was no hope to stand against ADVENT.” Leonidas adds. “These losses may yet keep the light of victory in our sight. Perhaps that is something you can find comfort in.”

“Don’t think that’ll stick, Leonidas. Hell, it could be me, it could be you tomorrow.” Bao growls. “Sometimes I wonder why I even kept fighting after being nearly crushed by that MEC.”

“That’s only something you can answer yourself.” Chau replies. “But we’re all here if you need us.”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 15 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"You know...I sometimes envy those that have fallen. They aren't here to deal with the aftermath of their absence. They aren't here dealing with the hole that they left." *Willem's sighs.* "I mean...I...I miss all them and to see that damn wall in the bar slowly starting to fill. It starts to affect you on a deeper level. Like how you feel about your own mortality and the effect of losing someone has. I mean we might not all know each other well, but we've share a beer and talked about our hopes and dreams. We all go out together and risks our lives with the risk of never coming back." 

*He scoffs.* "An example of questioning our own mortality would be the conversation with Ghost I had. An beacon of overconfidence if I ever saw one, but not this time. He was shaken by the lost of Nick and Downpour. I feel though it goes deeper than that. Like the things he said. It wasn't so much about mortality, but the sense of hopelessness. Specially if you are on the Avenger and watching it all unfold in front of you. You feel like you want to do something, anything to just help in any way." 

Some of us have fought and survived countless battles personally and globally before stepping on board the Avenger. We've reached amazing success against all odds with little to no causality. Now...now some of us sit and watch and slowly we realize just how human and powerless we are. As we get struck down and lose all within an instant." 

"ADVENT and the Aliens are starting to realize we are a threat and they are dealing with us. I feel and sense that they will be throwing everything they have at us not too long from now. The thought of that alone after seeing all this frightens me." 

"This is Willem signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*** LOG ENTRY #11 ***  
*** Jani "JLo" Laitinen ***  
*** 6.7.2035 ***

Greetings from infirmary… *SIGH* … I hate infirmaries, and hospitals, and any kind of place where they take care of sick people. And what do I do in my first covert op?? Get in the frigging INFIRMARY!!! 

Well there’s no one to blame than myself. For once I let my mind wonder and what happens? One lost Trooper shoots me in the shoulder. So now I’m in infirmary for 4 days. The way Volk looked at me still haunts me, a total disappointment.

Luckily Volk didn’t tell Commander about that. Commander would have send me to scrub toilets or something. But now instead he promoted me to Sergeant. Well maybe I’ll tell him over some beer in the bar sometime, just maybe.

But I gotta tell those new Reapers tactics are swell. We have to take them in use as fast as possible. I mean that kind of scouting of the operations area could dramatically drop the possibility for ambushes. Our covert operatives can work without care for the objective. Hopefully Commander can understand how important that kind of edge is for us.

Well anyways I’ve been planning July’s summer party at the bar. Beach themed BBQ feast (or BBQ wake at my luck). Well it’s going down at Friday 20.7.2035. I’ve have decided that every months third Friday is themed party night at bar. Should be nice.

Anyways, no matter what the medical crew says. I’m gonna go and check that bar. That’s been almost 2 weeks without care. It’ll be a mess, probably

JLo out!

*** END LOG ***  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User: Vincent "Sheriff" Earp ---  
\--- Date: July 14, 2035 ---  
\--- Audio log: 3 ---

I noticed doin' these logs is really helpful for cooling the head. Especially 'cause I'm horrendously pissed off! *coughs* First I was hit by a grenade, then voluntarily set on fire, next came oversized snake trying to seduce me by crushing. And at the end, some damn turret shot me in the back, which nearly claimed my life! I swear entire world hates me. If that was not enough, another one of these blue cocksuckers showed up. A new one, sniper that could babble all day. It's painful to say, but if not for my squadmates, I would bite the dust several times. Especially Mr. One Handed Bandit, he saved my ass more than once. Gotta find a way to repay him. Somehow.

This reminds me, I really should try to socialize with the others. Sure, I recognize folks, their names and how they act. But how they see me? Some foul, violent sociopath, throwin' curses left and right, only known for his barbaric actions many years ago. Nothin' more. My death probably wouldn't be much of a deal. It's a miracle they haven't kicked me out yet.

Oh, there was also that... covert op. In short, we lost our guys in an ambush. Wittenburg and Wolf. The latter's gonna really sting. He was one of our better boys. What a shame.

Sheriff signing out.

\--- END RECORDING ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #014  
User: Tommy 'Enigma' Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Dragon Hound  
Date: 14th July 2035

Dragon Hound was our attempt to delay this 'Avatar Project' by hitting an ADVENT facility in West Africa. We were successful, but not without some injuries.

We sent out 6 soldiers this time, and it was very useful, considering what we faced. Firstly, a third Chosen. Yup, another one of those purple bastards called the Hunter decided to pop up at the facility. Unlike the others, he doesn't rant about being the Elder's Champion, or 'Honor', or anything like that. He just straight up shit talks you. Personally, that's more interesting than listening to the other two. He's also quite tough and armed with a stun grenade, but still no match for an XCOM squad.

It wasn't a flawless mission though. We had several injured. The two most serious ones were Loner and Sheriff. Starting with Sheriff, he was first set alight by a burning tree (burning from a grenade blast) and then shot by a turret out of his sight. Loner was also shot, but not by that turret. Instead, by the Hunter. Both had to be extracted on the shoulders of another soldier.

An interesting enemy was the Spectre. We've fought them before, but apparently, they have this special ability I didn't know about. They can create 'clones' (for a lack of a better word) of a person they are nearby. They made one out of Storm which, if it had all of Storm's abilities, would've probably wiped out the rest of the squad. Storm killed it though, but not before it hit her. Must've been strange, fighting something that has all of your powers and looks like a dark version of you.

Oh yeah, this mission reduced the progress of that Avatar Project thingy, which means we've managed to delay doomsday for a bit. I still don't know what it is, but if it’s important to the Elders, then we'll stop it.

Considering the number of serious wounds we've had recently, and me getting more used to the new tech in the Infirmary (you do not understand how 7 years of not using this stuff affects you), I've started doing some of the more serious operations alongside the other staff. The sooner we get the soldiers fully healed, the better.


	21. Ep 19 - Operation God Tooth

Ep 19-----Operation God Tooth----------------------------------------------------------  
\- Subject detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Environment-sealed Helmet Log Entry: [REDACTED] -  
\- Begin System Update -

"Subject symptomising effects of stress. Initializing self-defense protocol."

"Self-defense protocol activating. Releasing alprazolam, clonazepam, diazepam, lorazepam, triazolam, temazepam and chlordiazepoxide within subjects containment unit.."

"ERROR. ERROR. ERROR."

"Subject symptomising fight or flight primal behavior patterns."

"ANALYZING."

"Scanning perimeter for external cause of stress."

"Subject symptoms related to ally's perish."

"WARNING. WARNING. WARNING."

"Unidentified hostile approaching."

"Subject rendered paralyzed."

"Scanning perimeter."

"Subject within visual range of secondary ally's perish."

"Disabling visual and audio access for subject."

"Initializing tertiary motor function override."

"Clearing area of hostile combatants."

"Perimeter clear."

"Self-defense protocol deactivating."

\- End System Update -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(File accessed: Captain Katyusha G. Volkova, 35, F.)  
(Selected log number 19, recorded 19th July, 2035.)  
(Playing voice recording.)  
TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number nineteen. And holy crap am I glad that I couldn't go on that last mission. It was insanity down there. The team reported a super bulked up Muton and a crazy armoured and adrenaline boosted Berserker, both of which don't sound like things I really want to deal with. Hopefully we won't have to deal with the things next mission.

I was given the great news earlier that our new plated armour has had a universal rollout. Apparently it was made with ADVENT scrap, but it still tanks up damage far better than the kevlar we've fielded for the past twenty years. In addition, my own kit was provided with a fair bit of extra padding, which should absorb damage even further in addition to protecting against explosions - which, funnily enough, are the primary cause of me visiting the Infirmary in the rare events where that happens.

Oh yeah, and after all the times I've pestered Shen to build me a better cannon, she upgraded my existing one with a way to soup up the fire rate to the extreme. Makes the thing less accurate, and if the first half of the spray misses there's no way I'm going to correct it, but I didn't put the holo on it for nothing.

Firebrand asked me recently if she could have a bit of my personal vodka stash. Of course, I obliged, but I'm going to have to head out and stock up sometime soon. If we ever head to Russia I can probably find a good bottle or two - I know where to look.

And on that note, I'll close this log. Not got much else to say apart from praising our new kit some more. Kat signing off.

(End of recording. Returning to menu.)  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

When Victoria woke up in the Infirmary she saw many more operatives occupying beds which were vacant earlier. Her own surgery was successful and her condition improved so the doctors released her as fast as they could, considering that they had their hands full with other soldiers who required constant attention.

She couldn’t get through to either Dr. Evtushenko or Dr. Tygan to understand what happened to her, because everyone was so busy following the recent events. She learned that the alien facility strike force has successfully destroyed it, effectively buying some time for XCOM to figure out how to further disrupt the Avatar Project. There was still no information about the said project, but whenever it was mentioned, any commanding officer became immediately edgy. It was understandable as very few people shared the Commander’s same cool composure when it came to it.

The victory came at a high cost though. Dubois, Earp and Andayru were all gravely wounded during the deployment. Even Captain Volkova, their all-star grenadier, received minor burns and grazes from an enemy grenade. Only “Lefty” escaped unscathed, but considering his situation, Victoria wasn’t sure it was the proper word for him. And while medical science has advanced considerably over the past few years, Vicky couldn’t help but wonder if those wounds should’ve been treated as a minor setback, a mere inconsistency, like most operatives and doctors considered them. No one could tell for sure if their effects wouldn’t manifest later to haunt those soldiers in future.

What’s worse though, two operatives haven’t returned from the latest covert action. Wolf and Wittenburg. Nick Wolf has proven himself on a number of missions and was a very reliable soldier, while the command treated Chloe Wittenburg as a very prospective sharpshooter due to her background before XCOM, which involved many high profile and successful hit missions. Their loss would echo in the days to come and yet nobody even spoke about attempting to recover their bodies.

Normally, XCOM followed the principle of US Navy SEALs, an elite pre-invasion military unit, who professed that none of their members, either dead or alive, were to be left behind. This time however, it would’ve been close to suicide or even handling themselves into ADVENT open arms if XCOM attempted an operation similar to recovery of Irika Ritofuto’s or her impostor’s body, whatever that story was about. Most likely, ADVENT themselves recovered the bodies and got the hell out with them before the Lost feasted on them all. The cruel irony of the situation was that approximately a day after Wraith-One was dispatched, the Reapers agreed to keep a watch over all XCOM covert ops so that ambushes like these never happened. Sadly, neither Wolf, nor Wittenburg lived to appreciate that decision.

The appearance of Dr. Evtushenko has dispersed her bleak thoughts. Vicky smiled, but almost immediately noticed Stepan’s own haggard stance. She remembered how she saw him working out in the GTS about a week ago, punching the living hell out of a training dummy and wondering what was going on. Before she could ask, the scientist addressed her himself, “Victoria, can I and Dr. Tygan talk to you for a second?”

“Of course,” she followed him, not knowing what to expect and feeling more nervous with every passing second. Dr. Evtushenko didn’t say a word on their way to the main lab and, considering that they were also to meet Dr. Tygan, Victoria concluded that the conversation was most likely about her latest condition.

Dr. Tygan greeted them as they entered, “Hello Victoria, nice to see you again and in much better condition. I hope you are feeling well after the recent events?”

“Dr. Tygan,” Stepan spoke, before Victoria had the chance to respond. “With all due respect, maybe we should get straight to the issue at hand? I don’t think the pleasantries will help us here.”

“What’s the matter?” Vicky looked at both men in alarm. “Is something wrong?”

“Victoria, we tried to determine what caused the internal hemorrhage you experienced a few days ago.” Dr. Tygan sighed and tried to avert Victoria’s gaze. “We compared the results of your most recent medical tests with those taken before and during your psionic training and it appears that as your psionic abilities developed, they also started having a higher impact on your general health. We cannot exactly figure out why those changes are happening as they are by far not as pronounced in other psionics as they are in you, but, unfortunately they are very unpredictable and they occur immediately.”

“What are you talking about? What changes?” Vicky felt her hands growing cold upon hearing Doctor’s words.

“I’m afraid that the internal hemorrhage was caused by damage to your uterus, which occurred without any external or internal interference, there was no trauma, no infection, at least no cause that we could’ve been aware of with our current level of medical knowledge. I did notice the indicators pointing out to a connection with psionic activities, which I observed in other test results earlier and the fact that it happened during your meditation and while you were in the Void lends further plausibility to this supposition. I am also afraid that the damage seems to be irreversible, at least at this moment. In other words, I’m afraid you won’t be able to ever have children.”

“What?” Victoria was dumb struck at the news and didn’t believe it at first. “How? Is there nothing that could be done? Can't it be cured?”

“You are right that currently medical science can cure all known conditions of infertility,” Dr. Tygan confirmed reluctantly. “However, your case is very different and possibly directly relates to your psionic abilities.”

“It is possible though,” Dr. Evtushenko interjected, “that if it was caused by psionics, then it could also be treated that way. We’ll just have to find the remedy.”

Dr. Tygan nodded. “It cannot be excluded. We know so little though about psionics still.”

“These are just preliminary results,” Dr. Evtushenko said weakly, noticing how Victoria’s face changed. “We are continuing the analysis of data.”

Vicky has never given any thought about having family or children. It wasn’t the most pressing concern considering the circumstances. She hasn’t even given any thought about what she would do after the war, but she always imagined that she’d eventually settle down and would have family and kids, just like her parents did. These news coming out of nowhere crossed out all her hopes which didn’t even have time to take proper roots. She looked at Dr. Tygan with tears welling in her eyes and whispered, “But you promised me, Doctor. Back when I went in for my first tests that everything would be alright.”

“I… I am sorry… I couldn’t foresee this outcome.” Richard muttered. He had no experience with such situations before and had no idea what he should say. “It all happened so fast. I regret it.”

Tears were now streaming down her chicks, her eyes getting redder with every moment. She turned to Stepan and as he couldn’t say anything, she finally uttered, “I… I need some time with myself.” Without any other words, Victoria stormed off running away.

“We should find some means to help her out.” Stepan broke the heavy silence. “With the speed that it all happened, there’s no guarantee her health wouldn’t become worse. What’s more important is that we must understand how psionics factor into all of it.”

“Dr. Evtushenko,” Richard said sharply. “I realize that these are not pleasant news. But right now we have soldiers in the Infirmary with highest grades plasma burns, crushed internal organs, spinal damage and other wounds that their mere names would send a normal person into a mental stupor. Those soldiers were actually risking their lives out in the field and we need to patch them up as quickly as we can, because otherwise we’d all die. I cannot divert my attention to matters that are not of primary concern.”

“These are people to me, not just assets.” Stepan retorted.

“Then do something about it in your free time, if you wish. I will be happy to support you.” Dr. Tygan cut off the conversation walking away.

When Vicky reached her bunk she thought she was as broken as she could possibly be. Just then the news came in. The Skyranger returned. But Cassie and Elvira didn’t.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 19  
This is the last time I will stand by while XCOM soldiers are dying. We lost Cassie and Van Enschot on the last mission. The Elders are probably enjoying this a lot. But they won't be enjoying it soon. What I will do will be seen from the moon. And no one will stop me from doing it. NO ONE, not even Bradford, but I will tell him what I plan to do. And he will have a choice: he will either stand with me on this one or he will stay out of my way. I will show the Elders and the resistance that XCOM isn't losing it's soldier for nothing. The Elders will see what happens when you mess with XCOM, be sure of that. The plated armor is done so we are getting a boost for our survival on the field. I also finished my grappling hook and the blueprints for the suit with the grappling hook are done as well. Lily can make the Spider suit any time she wants it. Now I must prepare, fate awaits me.  
"Ghost" out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log #19 - Alanis 'Fixer' Martins - Skyranger's Assigned Mechanic  
July 14th, "Broken Dreams & Selfish Feelings"

Cassie... Such a cool girl...

This is Alanis, and I'm here again despite everything that's going on right now...

Today's mission was considered a success somehow. Sometimes I just wonder about the method we use to analyze such things... Cassie and that other Crazy pistol-wielding girl 'Salacia' are dead. And no one can convince me that this is a success.

I'll confess. I almost passed out when the Skyranger came back. Baby girl hadn't even touched the ground and there was screaming. Firebrand just kept screaming for the medics., and when I heard that... I fell to the ground... heavy breathing but there was too much air... I felt like if my lungs would explode, and my heart would be pushed through my mouth... Then the doors opened... when I got the courage to look, there were bodies being carried... who... I didn't have the strength to get up. Suddenly my heart rushed, as my ears caught grasp of Ethan's voice. My body moved almost by itself and when I realized, I was helping him to the med bay... 

I cried... I cried so much... He was there, he was alive, but a bloody mess covering him... He was shot clean... And survived. THAT HAS TO MEAN SOMETHING. And still I was crying... Maybe because my nerves just couldn't handle the situation, or maybe because I realized he wasn't among the lifeless ones... I felt SO bad. It felt almost as a relief to see that and yet... there were people Dead... And Cassie was among them... Damn... 

I couldn't even speak proper words and He looked at me with those eyes of his... Blood all over him, but that bright blue color was fixed on me... "I promised." he said. I cried even more... 

I was in the infirmary until very recently... The doctors just sent me on my way, they said he would need to go through a procedure. I'm recording this now, but as soon as I'm finished... I'm going to go back there. Dammit... I'm feeling so useless here in this fucking ship... I can't take another one like this... In a selfish way... I just wanted him to stay here or to just return to co-pilot Ethan... But that's not gonna happen, and I know it.

We even kissed today... before the mission... Isn't that just crazy? I here I was thinking I'd once again stay on the girl's club. I'll go see him now. I'm out.

\-- End of Log --

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - July 22nd 2035 (Entry #19)

This is just getting worse. I was only making jokes before ... but maybe at some point the Commander might have to send me out there with the team. Two more lost in the last mission. Every soldier death is like a slap on my face. Well, it's a good thing I have a thick skin. You will have to slap harder, you bunch of (claxon sound)!

No, I will not apologise for that. Bite me.

I didn't even mention this Before leaving for that ill-fated covert op rescue about two weeks ago ... I got a surprise visit in the hangar. Storm. Out of armor, out of the infirmary and into a T-shirt. Still bandaged up and a proper mess. Besides the fact that I've seen worse, it's Storm. I wouldn't just tell her off. That's Bradford's job. We had a nice little conversation about ... non-war topics. I like this kind of conversations. Not to mention that Storm does seem to be a very special person. In some ways, she reminds me of Annette. I've never really told anyone about what had happened. I think ... maybe next time we talk, I will tell her. I think she's earned the right.

Kalina was receptive to my request for some vodka. Should actually get some orders out for more alcohol. With all these deaths, I will probably need it. Not to mention that I will return Kalina the favor. I always pay my debts.

Actually, funny thing ... Shen invited me over a few days ago to check the new armor. Called it Predator. Not sure if this was a reference to the movie series or something else. No, definitely didn't look like the freaking scary alien from the movie. I won't be wearing such a thing, obviously. Not unless we will start to run out of troops. Knock on wood, I do not want that. Enough pain and suffering.

Maybe I should speak to Shen to mount a turret on the Skyranger. Just in case. No, I really don't care what Bradford says. The team could use some aerial support. Especially when dealing with such monstrosities like the one in the last mission. Besides the fact that it was as big as a house, it had freaking claws too and armor. Frick.

Well, time to warm up those engines. Target Neutralization mission.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log of Irika "Lucky Rabbit" Ritofuto # 3

So. It's been a while since I have logged anything. Not a lot has happened on my end. I do want to air some concerns here that I expressed with Bao. We're losing men at a constant rate now, were playing catch up. We're having missions with more and more wounded, not that it isn't entirely unexpected. We are a thorn in the Elder's side, but a thorn can be plucked. We are hardly stopping this Avatar project we've all been informed of, and we have soldiers that are under the curve in performance. Myself included. The Commander is using his specialized high ranks while we go through theoreticals on The Avenger, and that doesn't make for good soldiers.

We gotta step things up...

On a side note, I was able to go to the site where we saw the first bio troopers. I took an egghead with me called Jill. Nice gal. We collected some samples and headed back to base. They let me keep some and you know what? The Bio Fluid doesn't bother me. Tastes kinda good once you get over the mental hurdle of it.... That said I hope no one else tries consuming the stuff. I feel I'm a special case. Maybe I can grab some more from that city the Commander went some newbies into once things are good for the cleanup teams.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

*** LOG ENTRY #12 ***  
*** Jani "JLo" Laitinen ***  
*** 20.7.2035 *** 

***Video entry from Avengers security camera*** ***Location Avengers Bar / Memorial***

 

(Picture flickers a bit while focusing on JLo who’s standing on bar counter, holding a shot glass in his hand raised in front of him) 

“I refuse to hold these meetings we have here in a bar as wakes anymore. Those freaks have had their time to get in to our minds and weakened our moral. Our fighting will. Our right to have some fun. 

We will not forget our lost friends, but we will not fall in despair. There are too much in stake here weep and mourn all the time. Our friends would not have wanted it. They would have wanted to us have some fun every now and then. They would have wanted us to keep fighting. They would have said “We fight hard! We party hard! 

From now on these gatherings here in the bar are happy moments where we eat well and drink well. Our friends who have passed away are here with us. You can see their faces on the memorial wall. You can feel their souls in our hearts. They are always with us in battlefield and in this very bar right now! 

So, I ask you to raise your glasses. Brothers and Sisters: ATTENTION! For our friends: ‘Plaga’, ‘Arbiter’, ‘Downpour’, ‘Razor’, ‘Life’, ‘Salacia’. Hoorah!” 

(JLo downs the shot in one go and breaks the glass in a jar in front of the counter) 

“Nobody drinks from that glass again! The bar is open! "

(Jlo jumps behind the counter and video fades out)

 

*** END LOG *** 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #4

Chloe’s voice is dry and emotionless as she records the majority of this log.

Like I said last time, Xcom and danger go hand in hand, but I’m really starting to get worried. Ever since I’ve arrived on the Avenger the crew has experienced nothing but deaths. As bad as I might feel about that, I’m not about to start blaming myself for this, there’s nothing a rookie could have done to help anybody’s situation, and it’s not like my presence on the ship has caused any changes to whatever cosmological forces are out there, right? Speaking of deaths... we lost Cassie and some gunslinger I didn’t know, Elvira? This I have been hit by our losses. It’s not like Cassie and I were friends or anything, but she was one of the few people I could consider myself “close” to. She mutters. We “freaks and weirdos” on the Avenger have to stay a little close to each other, yeah? Oh yeah, I also think I saw Victoria being taken to the Infirmary for something, I hope she’s doing okay, she didn’t look physically injured, so maybe it isn’t too bad. I… uhm… I don’t know if this makes me inhumane or something, but I really feel awful that I can’t seem to bring myself to feel all too sad… I mean, I don’t know these people very well… She mutters again. And it’s not like too many people have tried to get to know me. But I can’t help but worry that maybe something is wrong with me…

Mm, it might also be worth noting that as a person who “doesn’t exist,” it’s kind of easy to notice things. And I have to say I’m not just worried for myself, but scared for everyone on this ship. People are supposed to grieve in their own ways, I can understand that, but it seems to me like there are so many of them… I mean us, that cope in really unhealthy and worrisome ways. I’ve seen that ‘Ghost’ guy going around with his bandaged hands, and from the sounds that come from when he thinks people aren’t noticing make it pretty easy to guess what he’s doing. And Evtushenko, he’s another of the few people I “know,” and he’s another perpetrator of these kinds of things. I doubt he’s noticed, but I’ve seen him grieve, he works himself out to the point of almost passing unconscious, this can only spell bad things if he keeps it up too often, can’t it?

But, it’s probably not my place to worry about all of that. I’ll just focus on my training for now: a teal ball here, magenta there, and cerulean somewhere…

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
AVENGER SURVEILLANCE RECORDING  
DATE: 7/14/36, POST OPERATION GOD TOOTH  
LOCATION: AVENGER HANGAR BAY

The footage shows the Skyranger landing on the flight deck. Sirens are going off and medical teams are being rushed to the landing. Medics with stretchers and medical supplies were everywhere. Alanis can be seen in the short waiting impatiently. The skyranger door opens and the medics immediately rush in. Two body bags are pulled out and Alanis breaks up into tears. The surviving team members then walk off. First, Tau, then Raz, then Blossom. Ace is not seen at first, but then he walks off last, gripping his chest. His armor is covered in blood, along with his hands. He walks forward towards Alanis and collapses onto his knees in front of her. 

AUDIO FROM SGT ETHAN “ACE” WHITE:  
“I always keep my promises…”

Ace is then shown passing out. A medical team rushes over and throws him on a stretcher. Several personnel start applying pressure onto Ace’s wounds, including Alanis herself. They immediately rush him into the infirmary 

VIDEO RECORDING END

Resistance Recording, Log 032: Date - 7/15/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

Ace coughs a bit and sighs

Through that entire mission, I fought. When we first dropped and looked the enemy right in the, I fought. When I got gunned down and was filled bullet holes, I fought. When two of my friends, Cassie and Elvira, were killed action, I fought. Sometimes I wonder why I still fight, why I keep going. I should have died there with the rest of my team, yet I take a hit that kill most people and walk it off like it’s nothing. I made the woman I’ve fallen in love with a promise before this mission, and I made sure to keep it. I never make a promise I won’t keep, yet I knew there was a chance I wouldn’t have came back. Maybe it was love that kept me alive, maybe it determination, or maybe it was some crazy thing about me that I don’t understand. All I know is that two of my comrades are dead and I’m not, even though I should be.

He coughs again 

I knew was gonna go bad, and so did everyone else. I want to scream at the Commander. I want to blame him for everyone we lost, but I know that’s wrong. We can’t blame our Commander for this, no matter how much we want to, because at the day, he wasn’t who pulled the trigger, ADVENT was. ADVENT is to blame for everything that has happened, and that’s a fact. If it wasn’t for them, none of us would be putting our lives on the line for a better future. It was the Commander’s choice to place me in an easily flankable position, but it was the shieldbearer’s choice to shoot me. And while they killed so many of us already, we have killed even more of them. I had gotten 12 kills that mission, which is higher than usual. They may have murdered our comrades, but we painted the ground in their blood. 

I want to blame the Commander, but I know I can’t, because it isn’t his fault, and I think he feels an equal amount of pain that we are feeling.

Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

14 June 2035, 5:58 p.m.

Somehow, I am going to need to ask Lily how that faceless managed to break the floor that Cassie was standing on. I have not mentioned faceless before, but I believe that they are creations of the Elders directly from other creatures' DNA. I have not seen them before this war, and their capabilities are implausible without psionics, which they do not appear to have.

Hopefully, we will have better protection for our operatives, soon. I do not need to tell you that this constant attrition is not conducive to our winning the war, not to mention the sadness of so many losses.

Perhaps I understand now how the Elders can be so callous: they have lost so much that they no longer care to lose more.

At least the Avatar Project is still set back.

End of report

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log #2  
Date – 7/22/35  
Shamir “Lefty” Phoenix  
I am back to writing my log since right now I am working on RI-T.. I have spent a lot of time upgrading him since the last log. The last couple of week have been painful.. I keep losing more and more squadmates. I know the last mission I was on was rough, but at least we all came home. Since then, four more of us have been lost. Losing Wolf was hard. He had so much potential. I had no doubt he was going to surpass me in every way as a soldier. He almost could keep up with me in the shooting range. I know we should not mourn alone.. But I find it easier this way. I wish there was a way he could know I poured him a drink just like I promised.

The pain doesn’t stop there. I have a lot of regret on this, I never really spoke to Life and told her how much of an impression she had left. She could support anyone on the battlefield, she made all of us better by being out there with us. I never will get to tell her how important she was to us. I was even proud to see her taking my boltcaster out on the mission.. I thought it would have served her well… On that note.. I feel like I need to hang up my boltcaster for a time. Maybe not forever, but I can’t see myself being able to effectively use it knowing it was the last weapon she held. Maybe I will let engineering study it for a while, perhaps they can find a way to improve it between now and when I am ready to wield it again.

I have been talking to RI-T while I have been working on him. It helps me get out some of my thoughts that I have had so pent up lately. I know I need to take on more of a role as a leader, and to keep everyone safe. So I spoke to the Commander, he gave me the supplies to work on RI-T and upgrade his capabilities. He will now be able to use medkits on our squad, meaning we no longer have to have our injured squadmates run up to me after they have been shot to be healed. I was also able to improve the quality of his Combat Protocol, in a pinch I am sure this could save us.  
As a final note, I wasn't able to find any casing I liked for RI-T’s body so I may have used some of those cool looking metal posters the Commander has been posting all over the place. There are plenty of them around, and some of them have the pictures of our lost friends. I feel a bit better knowing that we will now be carrying them with us into battle with us in the future. For now, I need to get out and talk to everyone. I have been cooped up alone down here for too long. I know it is just my imagination, but I can almost hear Cassie, still singing away in the bar.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 20 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Damnit.......... DAMNIT! Too many lost this week. Too many! This is turning into the Military back home all over again. Here I was hoping maybe it would be better than that. I knew we would have deaths, I wasn’t afraid of that, but...... but now, now it’s just tallying up fast. The last few days alone, we’ve managed to lose 4 more operatives out there. We lost our two from the covert mission, they got ambushed bad, and now the last mission, we lost another two. This is seriously racking a toll on everyone's morale around here. Hell, some people are even debating going AWOL or taking there own command. I know this is testing the will of some, but this isn’t the way to do it. We need structure to keep us afloat. I know this just as well as command does. But I get it, we just need thing to go right for once. And hopefully, they will now. Seems like Command finally stepped it up a notch.”

“But damn..... Bao wasn’t happy at all to hear the news. Apparently our covert team sent out for the sabotage ended up getting ambushed. They needed to make an emergency break for it. They had Advent behind them chasing, and for a moment, it seemed they could of outran them, but then they ran into another pod ahead. Apparently, Advent wasn’t taking our resistance laying down anymore, cause they apparently sent out 2 commando’s to stop and kill Wraith-One. The Destroyer absolutely tore up the squaddie, while Wolf took a bad hit from the Raptor. The chasing pod caught up and finished the job. It was a slaughter fest out there.”

“Make matters worse, that still was yet to be the end of it. The mission itself, a Protection mission. The team needed to head into lost territory to protect a resistance device that had some valuable data. Guess it was too important considering the lost didn't deter Advent from showing up. The team managed to take things easy at first, but it wasn’t long till they found the first batch, and among them, a new Heavy armor unit, the Shieldbearer. Apparently the armor is tough as hell and he can give some sort of energy shields. After that, the next wave...... and hell, I’d never thought I'd see them any worse. Apparently, there was not just any Muton, but an elite muton. Also heavily armored and equipped with some sort of Plasma machine gun. Good thing the Commander managed to hastily deal with it. But like that wasn’t bad enough, yet another terror laid in waiting. That thing........ It was like a nightmare reborn. They decided to take a berserker, and give it armor. And it was pissed too. After that, it didn’t take long for me to realize Advent wasn’t scared about the lost cause they came heavily prepared for them. That thing was a damn tank on steroids. Single handedly took down one of the gunslingers. Soon after, we also lost Cassie....... Dammit man....... She had a good voice. She used to sing sometimes in the bar, helped lighten the place. I’m going to miss that. Team managed to scrounge there gear, and there bodies....... It wasn't pretty. Ace and the second gunslinger are out for a while, Tau as well. The Infirmary is quite the party right now.”

“Now...... now I had to make 4 more Dog tags for them, the ones that have fallen. I know people have been asking why I do it too. Do I have to..... No. But it’s only right. It was a thing everyone had in the military long ago. Used it as a sign of who you were, and a way to identify you if you were, well, mangled. They also used it in burial service as a token of passing, and there honorable service. So now, I do it myself, whenever one of our men or women fall. They deserve it after all. A way to honor their sacrifice, there honorable service to a image of a free world. That, that is something we can never forget. Plus, well, it’s only right they have something in passing, and this was how we did it back then. *Heh* I guess you can say I'm carrying on a dead tradition at this point, but hell, it’s one I’ll keep doing as long as I live. It’s my duty to ensure there remembered, and given a token for their bravery. So yea, that’s why I do it. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
To: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
From: Stepan Evtushenko  
Subject: Re: Toiletries and feminine items  
Sent 20-7-2035, 3.19pm

Dear Central,  
I understand that the events of the past few weeks have left Avenger morale at an all-time low. It does not take a scientist like myself to notice that the mood among the bridge staff, yourself included, is much quieter. Under such circumstances, I admire your focus on maintaining both the operational effectiveness of XCOM as well as the grim task of remembering our fallen.

That said, I must decline to receive any future unused toiletries salvaged from the rooms of recently deceased female soldiers, on behalf of our last two remaining psionic combatants – Victoria Stormsgard and Chloe ‘Brightest’ Days. They have yet to taste combat and are deeply saddened by the loss of Cassie and Lias, who they looked up to as their seniors. I fear that the items will only serve as a constant reminder of that loss and distract them from their training. I’ve let them pick what they wanted and have returned the rest to your desk. Perhaps our two highest-ranking grenadiers might appreciate them more.

Secondly, I have decided to take on a more active role in their training, beyond simply studying their abilities as one would observe caged animals. This is a task that would be beyond my means if it were not for the assistance of You-Know-Who and Sunny ‘Starman’ Pathak; although I can accompany their physical workouts and firearms practice. In the short time I have been on the Avenger, I have become attached to our psionic personnel and cannot bear to lose more. At this point, there is no personal sacrifice I am unwilling to make to ensure both their welfare and combat preparedness.

Yours Sincerely,  
Stepan ‘Kebab’ Evtushenko, Psionics Research Lead

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 22 July 2035.

(Click sound as audio recorder starts.)

I ain't got much time for this log, an' I'm recordin' it on this portable thing because I gotta move fast. Firebrand's back from her latest op. I followed the op itself by bein' on the bridge, cleanin', while it was happenin'. It's amazin' how clear you can see a battle in your mind, just by hearin' voices comin' over the comms. It was a sh*tshow of a mission, for sure, but all of 'em seem to be pretty hairy lately. Our guys completed their objective, but, once again, the cost was way too high. Life and Salacia were killed, an' most o' the rest of our guys are badly wounded. They'll be out for a while. The docs are doin' everythin' they can, but it's like me tryin' to push the Avenger uphill. We win fights, usually, but we're payin' a heavy price in blood an' bodies for every inch of ground we take back from those alien bastards. Our soldiers are godsdamned heroes, period. I hope the Commander knows what he's doin'. We all do.

Gotta go. Firebrand just got out of the cockpit, an' if I don't go to her an' talk to her about what's been screwin' my head up, I'll probably lose my nerve an' never do it.

Funny. I'm more scared right now than I was before my first flyin' mission.

I gotta... Hey, Firebrand, got a minute for a drink or five? I'm buyin'. I gotta couple o' questions for ya, if you have some time.

(Click sound as audio recorder shuts off.)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis - \- Access Granted - \- Log Entry: 19 - \- Begin Recording - *Willem's voice would be hoarse.* "How...how could...how could we let this have happened...how could I...let this happen?" *He sighs.* "I...I mean I knew we were going out understaffed...but we had Tau and Ace...* "He clears his throat.* "We had..." *He sniffs.* "had Cassie...oh god why..." *His voice breaks sounding like he is about to cry.* "We were starting to get...close..." *He hits the table hard, almost breaking it.* "FOR FUCK SAKE WHY DID I HAVE TO MISS THOSE SHOTS!" *He gets up from the table.* *His voice would sound distant.* "I...I was nervous...we have lost so many people and...I didn't want Cassie to be one of them...and the Lost...they were so many...I kept firing...and firing...but they wouldn't stop coming." *He screams in agony.* "Then...then that thing...that disgusting thing took...oh god...it took Cassie away...I heard the floor cave in...and...and I went back to that day...the ambush and the little girl..." *Willem hits the wall close by. The clang of metal can be loudly heard.* "then everything went blurry...I saw red...and Elvira...that monster tore her to pieces..." "I...I can't stay here...I need to breathe...this helmet...FUCK IT...FUCK ADVENT AND FUCK THOSE DAMN ALIENS!" *He walks out the room.* \- No Audio Input Detected - \- End Recording - +++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++ \- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 16 -  
\- Begin Recording -

*Willem would sound a bit more relaxed and calm.* "I...I think I've calmed down a bit now. I apologies...since...since the accident I've been so closed off from everyone and losing Cassie...it hit me hard."

*He sighs.* "...but I'm trying...trying to follow Engineers Lena's advice and I'm starting to try and make peace with Cassie's absence...by doing this log."

"I...I met Cassie on the second operation we did for XCOM. She...she surprised us all by displaying an kin talent to tap into the mystic powers of the Elders. I had always heard stories about these psionics, but never saw it in the flesh. We slowly started to talk..." *He chuckles.* "I remember the time she sang in the bar...it wasn't the best...due to her being so tipsy...but it was sweet...and don't think her singing made her a softy...even when we got injured on operations you could bet she would be in the GTS training and improving herself...it was something I admired about her..."

*His voice would sound happy.* "You remember I told you about going out on the Avenger while in flight...well...I finally managed to convince Cassie to join me. It was rather special...she had to wear a oxygen mask, but due to her mystic powers...she manage to still converse with me...I...I think she called it telepathy...It didn't matter to me...it was just nice speaking with someone...and feeling connected..." *He lets out a sigh.* "You know...I would have liked it for her to be the first person I see after removing this helmet...but...I guess that will never be..."

"For now I made a small memorial for Cassie up at our little place...it won't replace her memory...but at least when I go up there she would be with me in spirit...and that is all I could ask for...

"This is Willem signing off and Cassie...god dammit I miss you already."

\- End Recording -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User: Vincent "Sheriff" Earp ---

\--- Date: July 22, 2035 ---

\--- Audio log: 4 ---

I'm quite cold-hearted guy, which isn't hard to notice. Not that it's a positive trait, I'm just like that. Never showed many emotions, except anger. Seein' death never had big impact on me, and I tough it would stay forever like this. Hell, I was the cause of numerous deaths, and to this day I regret all I have done. But I would've been a damn liar if I said that the state our lads returned in from the last mission wasn't depressing . Another grave injures, another deaths. Bucket he... I mean, Willem, our sharpshooter, looked especially downhearted, like he was the sole reason everything went to shit.

Cassie and Elvira were the casualties. Two fine ladies, showin' so much promise, are now gone. To add some salt upon wounds, their deaths weren't a easy ones. Cassie was struck by that bloody faceless monstrosity, which also broke the floor and let gravity finish the job. Elvira on the other hand... got literally obliterated by some very pissed off Berserker. Both of them were in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and I don't know which death was more terrible.

I barely knew any of them, but seein' more and more death 'round 'ere, I'm just becomin' soft, so I might as well try my best to describe them. Cassie was one of our best psionics. Very kind also, just like Edgar. Funnily enough, you could hear her singin' sometimes. Casually, like it was nothin' abnormal. I don't know which times she was sober or not, but she had some big talent. When I was 'round her while she was performin', I would just stand and listen. Even though we weren't talkin', she would remind me that there's still some good in this world. Complete opposite of me, I'm only bringin' destruction. Shamir seems to be most impacted by this lost, he looks... like he isn't here. I-it's hard to describe, I'm not some philosophical writer, so I'll move on. 

About Elvira... to be honest, I really didn't know her. But I noticed somethin' 'bout her, on one of those rare occasions when we have seen each other. She had those eyes. Eyes of someone, who suffered a great lost. Somebody close, probably was an entire world for her. Believe me, I'm always... most of the times right about stuff like this. Because I was the reason people had those eyes. 

Spirits are low 'round the Avenger. We lost too many... frien... people... friends in very short amount of time. Jani is tryin' to do somethin' 'bout this with these parties of his. In my opinion... well I don't have an opinion. I'm just skeptical 'bout their effectiveness. But, who knows, maybe it will work, or make things only worse. Time will tell.

Damn I'm becoming too thin-skinned at my age. 

Sheriff signing out.

 

\--- END RECORDING ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Larishka “Face” Bobaoba  
7/22/2035

Arcade found one of these while we were out so I figured I’d use it to collect my thoughts, since this war ain’t going away anytime soon… Reminds me of home before it fell. I’ve been alive for over 300 years and I still can’t forget those moments before it was lost. Speaking of age, it’s almost my birthday. October 13th by human calendars. Sure it’s 3 months but at the rate time seems to be flying by here, that ain’t gonna be long. 

Arcade hasn’t been writing in his diary for some time now, mostly just sketches of things. According to him he just hasn’t had any thoughts he wants recorded, gonna wait for his head to center itself back to something more amicable. Can’t say I blame him, with all the deaths on the Avenger that he has been informed of he hasn’t taken it well. He may not be on the Avenger, he doesn’t personally know the people who died, but to him they are the world. Reminds me of my boss back in the fleet. He could make the world turn ice cold in fear, break through the hardest of formations, and yet he had the most fragile of hearts for the people he fought with, if even for a little while.

Arcade is still trying to figure out how to introduce me to this “Bradford” fellow. I guess the way he sees it, Bradford was an officer in the invasion, and now he’s likely got a lot of sway on who gets on the Avenger and who doesn’t. I’m half tempted to send a letter in with this crate of booze he’s managed to refill with stuff from the well wishers here that he’s gonna send to the Avenger, but at the same time, probably better to let Arcade introduce me. I know I wouldn’t take to kindly if someone sent me a letter claiming to be a friendly member of a species you’d hate for everything they’ve done. Thankfully there’s no friendly Ethereals about to get a letter from for me. Speaking of Ethereals, where the hell are they all? It can’t really be just the head of the Empire here, they wouldn’t come here like that for anything. But then again… It’s been over 200 years since the head of the Ethereals has moved at all… Guess I won’t get to bash any Ethereals on Earth after all.

And to any snoopers looking at my journal and wondering how I’ve managed to write with these big hands? Big mechanical pencil, and having over 200 years of experience getting messed with by those damn mechheads.

_Below everything is a doodle of the mechanical pencil._

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #015  
User: Tommy 'Enigma' Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation God Tooth  
Date: 22nd July 2035

I wasn't holding out hope for this mission, and I feel like I jinxed it. We succeeded, but at the cost of two lives. We lost Life and Salacia out there. Life fell to a Faceless attack. Fell probably wasn't the right word, as she fell to her death. Somehow, the Faceless attack destroyed the floor underneath her (she was on the second floor of a building), sending her falling to her death. Salacia was killed by an armoured Berserker (I'm not kidding. The aliens decided that the regular Berserker wasn't terrifying enough so they decided to slap armour onto it). The swarms of Lost didn't help. We just lost 2 in the last mission. We can't keep losing more. Like with the other fallen, I have paid my respects.

We in the Infirmary have been working hard recently, with the number of serious wounds we’ve been receiving recently. It’s tough, but worth it. It’s immensely gratifying to know that your work is saving lives, knowing your actions have an effect on the team (i.e by making sure they live another day).

The next operation is Operation Senseless Cavern. We're trying to kidnap an ADVENT VIP. I wonder how pissed ADVENT will become if we can snatch any of their people right from the city. Though I am a bit concerned about what would happen to the VIP once we capture them. Sure, we take them, get all the useful intel we need out of then, but what then? What will we do with them? Kill them? Dump them in a remote location and leave them to die? Hand them over to the Factions or a haven? I guess we'll see.

Anyway, Carter, closing log.


	22. Ep 20 - Operation Senseless Cavern

Ep 20-----Operation Senseless Cavern----------------------------------------------  
XCOM Log #016  
User: Tommy Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Senseless Cavern  
Date: 29th July 2035

I guess we're back on track now. It was a flawless mission. No injuries (so less work for us) and we recovered a VIP. We got some good intel out of them. It wasn't entirely uneventful though.

First was the Codex. A yellow alien robot that glitches more than a broken videogame. It decided to show up when we skulljacked an ADVENT officer. It was promptly gunned down, leaving behind a 'brain' of sorts. Killing the Codex apparently reduced the Avatar Project's progress. I wonder why this robot would be that important. Maybe the Project is trying to create super strong robots?

The next was that the aliens decided to send in reinforcements... right on top of our evac. One of them was a Purifier. Luckily, it didn't explode when it and its allies were gunned down, or Storm would be returning with some serious burn wounds.

We also got sabotaged by the Chosen again. They stole one of our datapads. I feel sorry for the poor dude who now has no datapad to log on.

Our next operation is Operation Gasping Stroke. That name is the funniest one yet, funnier than Starving Druid. Tell the guy who came up with his to make some more funny names. Unfortunately, the mission isn't as comical as the name: it's a haven assault. I hope we save as many lives as possible.

I'm also finally getting around to decorating the Infirmary and the Therapy Room. Hang up some posters, maybe give it a new coat of paint, finally move the supplies into the storage room, that sorta stuff. Some of the other medical staff don't see the importance of it, but hopefully, it'll improve morale to see a well-kept Infirmary with some motivational posters showing off the soldier's accomplishments.

Speaking of which, I've got to go start decorating. Those Displates won't hang themselves!

Carter, closing log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Kari ‘Storm’ Dubois - Log 7

//Initializing Psionic Connection… Complete//  
//Now projecting and recording thoughts into datapad//

Today we finally got the win we needed… we all went in, and we all came out, no injuries. The new armour the Commander gave us is a little uncomfortable, but it works nicely, and James did a great job on upgrading my Gauntlets with what little schematics I could give him. We deployed into one of the ADVENT city centres under the cover of darkness, tearing through the alien forces. Andayry - sorry - Curatas used the Mindjack… no.. the Skulljack on one of the ADVENT Captains, and in seemingly summoned forth some kind of creature. It looked like a woman but it’s hair was like smoke, and it’s skin looked like some kind of weird energy - and when it died, all that remained was some kind of robotic brain. It was only alive for a matter of moments before we gunned it down, but I.. I could’ve sworn it was psionic. But that can’t be, right?  
 **No. Whatever that thing was, it was indeed psionic.**  
How? How is that even possible? I thought only organics could be psionic?  
 **How naive. Many things can potentially be psionic… even machines. It must make you think that if a machine can have those kinds of powers, how unworthy must a human be to not even have the potential for them? But then of course, you’re not like those humans, you have powers. Powers I granted you.**  
If you’re trying to belittle me or make ‘grateful’, you’re going to have to do better than that. Say what you want, but we’re finally turning the tide out there. We didn’t lose a single person.   
**And yet you have already lost so many. Plaga, Life, Wolf. It’s only a matter of time before you lose someone else. Perhaps one of your new friends, like that ‘Skirmisher’ Andayru, or maybe even Firebrand?**  
Shut up! I won’t let you take this victory from me.  
 **From you? No. Don’t be mistaken. We’re allies, remember? This was _our_ victory. I’m just reminding you of reality. You may have new armour, or a new cage to try and trap me in, but if you continue to try and resist me, then you’ll never be strong enough to truly win this war. We are ‘partners’ now, Kari.**

//Psionic Connection Disconnected//  
//Archiving log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
 **The following log could be found on Kari's datapad, saved with the rest of her logs, though this one was curiously an audio recording as opposed to her regular psionic logs. It is recorded in French, but translated here in English for ease of readability.**

Post-Episode 20

“Well, I think I might have made a small mistake today. In the wake of our ‘flawless’ mission today, moral aboard the Avenger was fairly high. We didn’t lose anyone, nor did a single soldier who went on the op take any hits. I was pretty happy, and well... I guess I got a little too happy because as almost as soon as I was able, I made my way down to the hangar to talk to Firebrand. I suppose I just wanted to talk to her before _something_ went wrong and well.. I think it did. We chatted for a bit, laughing and joking around about Bradford offering to set me up a bed in the Hangar. I’m not quite sure if he realized what that actually implied, but it made for a good laugh nonetheless.

But then, well… it happened. Firebrand started to look a little more serious, and told me about Annette, a girl she knew before the old war. It was kind of weird how similar we were, but it was also harrowing to hear what happened to her. It made me think about how I almost fell into ADVENT’s clutches as well, and how I could very well be dead by now if I hadn’t managed to escape. As Firebrand continued to explain, she seemed to get sadder and sadder... And well… seeing her like that tore me up inside. I don’t even know what I was thinking. I kissed her! I kissed her because I wanted to cheer her up, but the only thing I saw on her face was shock and confusion. The two of us were like deer in headlights, staring at one another with nothing but confusion. She was confused at me, and I was confused at me too. Why did I do that? Why did I kiss her? I didn’t even ask! And what’s worse... I ran away as well. It just felt too awkward to stay there, so I just left. I’m holed up in my quarters right now, recording this log with the door locked, and my restraint gauntlets at their maximum power to keep the parasite silent. What the hell am I going to do?”

//Recording Saved//  
//Archiving Log//  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log #20 - Alanis 'Fixer' Martins - Skyranger's Assigned Mechanic  
July 22nd, "Operation's Senseless Cavern Aftermath"

Hi...

Today's operation was REALLY a success. This time... Yeah. It was a success.  
Not a single wounded was reported, as the menace team managed to secure an enemy VIP. Way to go guys!

Ethan's still recovering on the med bay. The doctors say he's going to be out of action for at least one more mission worth of time. It makes me happy to see he's going to be safe for a week more or so. I've been dedicating a lot of my free time on keeping him company. It has been a pleasure to do so.

Also... some other things happened... Helene happened...   
We had a moment a few nights ago... And now... I just don't know if I'm the most lucky person in the world, being loved by those two amazing individuals... Or if I'm the most miserable for creating this situation I just can't find a way out...

Not everything has been so tense though, as I managed to get some specialized equipment and ink from Officer Carvalho.   
I'm planning to get the crew some tattoos, and it seems that James will be the first one to fall prey to my artistic talents. I'll make sure he loves the result!

Anyway, I think it's time for me to go... I must visit Ethan for the day, and send an Email for Helene later...

Geez... What's happening here...

\--End of Log --  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 19:  
It's been a while huh? I should explain.

Our previous mission, we lost 2 more soldiers. And I'm not gonna sugar coat it, I was seriously depressed. Like, incredibly so. I went to the bar, set up cans for the 4 we'd lost since my last visit, then just drank myself asleep. Yeah, seriously. Thankfully, a chance encounter changed that. I met one of XCOM's snipers, Razareth, in the Training Center whilst I was practising with Cobra. I might not be a soldier, but I can still stay sharp! Besides, it gives me a break from those damn maps. Anyway, we talked a bit, sounds like we both got a lot of problems. His is more obvious, being the big fishbowl on his head, but still. He was in the resistance before for a long time, just like me. And well, it made me realise something. Sure, I blame myself for all the recent losses, since I believe I jinxed it. But in what I think was a pretty good speech, I realised something. Even if I was there and had a chance to save them, I'd still blame myself. It's what we as people do. And that feeling is what we're fighting for - for the chance to be human, to make mistakes...

A soft chuckle is heard

But enough of that philosophical crap. I also went and ordered up my Gremlin. The technician there, a Ms Schultz who didn't give me her first name, seems to be an absolute genius when it comes to the things. She even gives them personalities! She had her personal one there as well, called it Dear. It was honestly the cutest little thing because it's just so happy, and I'm getting one just like it! Called it the 'Blue Devil', because I'm creative. Besides, it shortens to blue, and thats cute right? I think so anyway. Don't worry Cobra, you'll always be number one in my eyes. Anyway I think that's everything... yep, that's all I got. 

Jill checkin out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

22 July 2035, 8:41 p.m.

Well done, Commander!

Of great importance: once the being that Dr. Tygan referred to as a 'codex' went down, there was a massive fluctuation in the psionic emanations from ADVENT's network, followed by a dramatic reduction in the power coming from the Elders' temple in the southern Pacific. This will buy us yet another month before we will again need to do something about the Avatar Project.

Although this is a boon for us, it does have some troubling implications. First, it is clear that the ADVENT network is linked to the Avatar Project, which implies that the Elders intend to rule over it like gods. More concerning, however, is the nature of the codex itself: the 'brain' is purely mechanical and non-psionic. It's 'body' appears to have been a manifestation of what was essentially a computer program given substance, but I can confirm that it had psionic powers, even though it never got the chance to use them. 

What, then, is projecting these powers? Is the codex a prototype avatar? In which case, have the Elders already ascended? Or is it something else? I suggest we start work on the 'brain' left behind as soon as possible, but we will need a specialized facility to do so. Of course, we do have other priorities to balance, but I believe we will need this information to win the war.

End of report  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Mission Log #9  
Date – 7/22/35  
Shamir “Lefty” Phoenix

*RI-T begins recording*  
“Now recording Mission Log #9”  
“Finally. A clean mission. This is just what we needed. RI-T’s new abilities were well worth the effort too. He was able to be just as active in combat as I was. The mission itself was pretty simple. We go in, capture an enemy VIP, and get out. Rarely does it ever go as smoothly as that, but this time it did. Even when Loner used that skulljack on the ADVENT Officer causing that weird Codex thing to show up, it died before it made more than a simple move.”

“To be honest, there was only one hard part about the mission today. That was trying to carry that damn VIP up the side of a building with one arm. I would be lying if I said I didn’t consider leaving her “slip” but the Commander would have been disappointed at the lost intel if I did. On a more serious note, I really should set up some sort of harness to help hold people. This has been two missions in a row where I needed to carry someone out. I wouldn’t mind too much if I dropped some ADVENT VIP, but I don't want to lose one of our squad if I need to carry them out of combat again like with Earp.”

*He looks at RI-T*  
“ I suppose we couldn't get you to carry them out could we?”  
*RI-T makes a disapproving humm* 

“Okay okay, it was just an Idea. Oh right, the log. Well I think we pretty well summed up how things are. I am happy that the Commander has decided to better equip Raz, he is a good guy, I want to see him succeed out there. That new sniper rifle may be just what he needed. I know he took that last mission hard, and I do not blame him. I could only imagine what was going through his mind. As for me, I will rest easy knowing we got everyone home safe today. I also hope we can get a string of good luck. After the last few weeks, we all could use it. Lefty Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 21 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, It’s unfortunate that we didn’t get to test out the new Predator armor in the field, but that definitely doesn’t mean that’s a bad thing. Just means the team managed to get there first Flawless mission in a while now. This is exactly what we needed after the plague of bad luck we’ve been having. Everyone came back in relatively high spirits, along with a plus one in tow. Turns out this was a Capture mission of a enemy VIP. This will deal a blow against whatever his associated plans were, and it seems command might be able to get some info out of him. Intel is always in demand anyways, right. In the end, everyone came back in high spirits, and morale around here has seemed to improve some. Some have even went to doing a sort of mini celebration. Maybe over the top, but whatever keeps em rearing and well.”

“But as for the mission, it was a simple snatch and grab. The team handled it pretty well, despite the berserkers on site, and the reinforcements at the evac point. But what seemed to compel everyone, was the weird techno alien, apparently named “Codex”. Apparently, we needed to “Skulljack” an officer in order to gain access to the aliens network. Well, seems that was successful. Of course, we were met with a firewall of sorts, except this one appeared out of thin air, and was a physical being. Looked like something ripped straight out of a computer, cause that thing blinked everywhere, and looked glitchy. Somehow, they managed to kill it though...... kinda. It “died”, but when it did, it basically screamed and vanished, leaving only a brain behind. The team managed to grab it as they made there way across. That certainly isn’t something I've ever seen before..... At all. I didn’t think the aliens had computer aliens now. It’s so weird. To add too it, that thing was somehow connected to this Avatar project, and killing it cause quite a delay in it. Guess that also gave us more breathing room there.”

“Back here, things have looked up even more. We recently finished more research in the science department. This time, it was the development of Gauss weapons. They’re basically the same as our Mag weapons, but due to there power and scope, the traditional power levels and frames weren't quite sufficient. The weapons in question being the snipers, cannons, and apparently the Reaper’s rifles. With some tuning work in the labs, we managed to finally nail the power we need for them, and make a harder barrel to resist the further power rise. We also managed to find a way to keep the Mag Cannons on coolant too, which is good since at that fire rate, the gun would melt itself if fired too long. In our armor department, seems the proving grounds has whipped up a sort of mobile version of our predator armor, called the “Spider Suit”. They found a way to lighten the armor by shaving some protection in the lesser needed regions, ones that don’t cause as much issue if wounded, like the arms and legs. This should allow for greater mobility. On top of that, they managed to strap on a powerful grappling hook, useful for gaining higher ground swiftly. The epitome of fast if you tell me. But now, I gotta get back to work. Still need to make a couple more spare mag snipers and cannons, for the rest of the crew, and in case one decides to malfunction. James out”

\--- (End Recording) ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #3: “I need to work out more. I think I gained a solid 4 kg of muscle mass on that last mission… and it feels good. Lam and Crutch are good guys, we had an interesting time... that I best leave off the record. When I got back to my bunk I found a new set of armor and the MK II Gremlin. I smashed both with a sledge hammer. Very strategic hammering. The generic equipment for the rank and file is fine but I make my own equipment. I also resolved to figure out how to use my Gremlin and I figured the best way was to take it apart and put it back together. Piece by piece, I integrated parts of the new armor into my current armor. However, I couldn’t quite figure out how to put the Gremlin back together. I reluctantly asked Shen and she helped me and even gave me some tips on it’s operation. I’ve come to like the little bugger and see now that it’s actually useful.” 

Log #4: “The Commander must see something in me.. Back to back missions!?... I only got a week to rest before hearing my name called again. When I reported to the Commander, I walked into the briefing room and saw everyone was a high ranking officer and I honestly felt intimidated. Here I am... in a room with living war heroes... and I’m just a welder from Iceland. “This must be some kind of mistake”, I whispered to the Commander. He just looked at me for a long second … but said nothing and got right to business with the group. After I left the debriefing room I found Lefty… I mean, Lieutenant Phoenix.. waiting for me. He looked a bit lost in his own head, but nevertheless he was extremely positive and wished me the best of luck. In a strange way, deep down, I feel like... he was accepting the fact that this was our first and last meeting. He gave me some tips about being a support in the field and a salute he was gone. I feel pretty confident about our chances to save our friends in the haven, I’ll be supporting some of the best soldiers at XCOM. This is all it’s about, you forget that sometimes when you are stuck on the Avenger for months on end. We are here to stop these invaders from making a mockery of Earth. If being a welder has given me one thing it’s the endurance to see the job through to the end, no matter what.”

Egill “Caz” Thorsson

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- REGISTERING NEW USER, PLEASE ENTER NAME -   
\- USER REGISTERED AS 'Sgt Liam "Reverend" Sponsler' -  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #1 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"This is.. umm.. Reverend I guess." 

"They finally got me talking to a machine so here we are."

"The Commander decided to send me on another mission today - Operation Senseless Cavern they call it now. We did great, which is a nice boost to moral these days. Sitting in the Skyranger with everyone again was good, though.. I couldn't stop moving around, you know...   
You could blame in on nerves...   
meh, go figure."

"We dropped smack down in the middle of main district. Some of the team is frustrated with me being too cautious after I got shot by that trooper two weeks ago, but I ain't wrong! first move into the street and a civi spots me.. Goddamn guy starts shouting and all of a sudden - Advent is right on top of us. 

"We handled it though. I'm always at awe when it comes to Dubois… She just charged that medic like it was nothing. After Kalina froze up the officer, I took a shot with my mag pistol at a trooper that was hiding in some building. Instead of dropping like they normally do, he turned into one of them liquid monsters… Shamir took care of that with his new drone though. Gotta love Lefty."

"The Commander started calling me "The Spons" in comms after I shot that weird hologram down." "I didn't like it, but it seemed to get all the kids snickering so I played along. After that we all climbed that restaurant and got a look at the VIP we were out to get. We did short work of him and his guards - and the next bunch that tried ambushing us on the roof. Best thing about this mission though was that they didn't make us take a picture again - I hate posing for those goddamn things!"  
"I got a few days of rest after that. They wanted me to start training this new guy called "Spook". Seems like a nice enough kid and he handled the dual mags well enough - for a rookie that is."

"I'm getting deployed again today.. We're moving to help resistance forces that are being raided by Advent. Everyone is already down there getting ready, but I told Bradford I want to finish this first. Maybe...   
Ugh screw this." 

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Victoria Stormsgard. Story Mode.

Cassie was dead. Lias was dead. Edgar was dead. Nick was dead. Elvira was dead. Chloe was dead.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead.

The word was ringing in Victoria’s head as she tried to collect bits and pieces of her shattered self. The recent string of casualties only added to her own grief. She’s been crying for the past few days almost without stopping, causing her face to swallow considerably. But once she cried out all the self-pity she had for herself, she came to realize that she could not behave so irresponsibly at that moment.

Yes, things were difficult. The aliens were brutal and ruthless, they knew that they had to exterminate XCOM as fast as possible and they were sending out their elite troops to oppose and counter them at every turn. There have never existed any rules in this game and strikes below the belt became common. The aliens brought XCOM to their knees, they were bleeding profusely from all the wounds they took. And yet, as the aliens tried to crack on them even harder, XCOM bared more teeth and claws to bite and strike back each time and did not intend to relent. They had the finest warriors with them this world could offer. And if the last mission was any indication, Volkova, Phoenix, Sponsler, Dubois, those guys and gals were not about to handle the victory over to the aliens so easily. 

When Cassie and Lias were around, Vicky felt as though they were the grown-ups to look up to, who would take all the heat, shoulder any burden and protect the rest. They did take all the heat in the end and now they were gone. It was up to her and Chloe now to take charge of psionic operations in the field. And if she came against the aliens with her tears, they would laugh before they butchered her. With this grim determination she rose up and headed for the Armory. A few operatives and personnel there gave her doubting looks as there was no scheduled deployment. Yet Vicky didn’t pay any attention to them when her fingers fumbled with gear as she was fully kitting out.

She made her way down to the premises where she and Dr. Evtushenko used to conduct her meditations and experiments. As she walked, anger was slowly rising inside her chest like a dark tide. The crew talked about some mysterious Elders who were the masterminds behind this horrible invasion. Not only did they take away Vicky’s home and her parents and started slowly taking her life, they murdered, maimed and mutilated countless other lives and souls without any single good enough reason. If she gets her chance at deployment, she is going to make it as painful for them as she can.

She found Dr. Evtushenko studying some data on the equipment he used during their experiments. He sprang up abruptly, not expecting her to come at this moment. Seeing her in full combat gear, he looked at her with a mix of awe, surprise and fear. "Victoria, are you..." Stepan tried asking a question, but she cut him off.

"I'm ready. Let's begin."

With a bit of hesitation, Stepan started up the stationery psi amplifier and launched tracking software.

_____________________

The Void was pulsating with her pain. The shapes there were malformed, disfigured and miserable. Before she entered the Void, she had an idea what she could do. Earlier she watched the footage of an ambush, the one where Nick and Chloe were killed and she studied both the Raptor Commando and the Destroyer Commando in great detail. While the Raptor’s armor was in the state of the art condition and probably mass produced, so that there were no differences between different suits, she noticed that the Destroyer had a barely visible dent on the right side of his helmet, just below his cheek. A stray bullet from a conventional weapon used by the Resistance might’ve grazed him at some point without causing any damage. ADVENT engineers probably overlooked it and didn’t bother with it, but this tiny detail was enough for Vicky to identify him.

She brought up the memories of the ambush and started searching the Void meticulously for any trace that might lead her to that Commando unit. She didn’t notice a shade appearing behind her and studying her activities with interest. Once it realized what Victoria was doing, it secretly transferred some of its own powers to Victoria and kept observing.

Vicky felt exhilaration washing over her and doubled her efforts of finding that Destroyer. Finally, she managed to see that dent on the helmet in real world. Using this image as an anchor, she visualized a rope and started pulling her mind ever closer to the Commando unit. He was stationed for guard duty outside of some kind of an alien military facility. ADVENT troops were converging at the base entrance during the night under the cover of darkness, marching through large blast doors after a brief verification by the squad to which the Destroyer was assigned. He might’ve felt some outside influence as he began nervously checking his surroundings and pacing back and forth as if he was expecting an ambush.

Without hesitating Victoria headed straight for his mind. She’s been observing the actions of sectoids in the field and theorized on one or two occasions with Cassie about carrying out an insanity attack and possible mind control and now with her powers multiplied tremendously by her own anger, the Void and the shade’s influence of which she was still unaware, she acted instinctively. She felt at that moment that she’d never be able to repeat the same in the real world, where her powers were much more modest, or even again in the Void itself without the same overwhelming feeling of grief and rage at the loss fueling her, but she didn’t care about that. As she breached the Commando’s mind, she almost heard a sound of it cracking under her assault, which filled Vicky with a sense of extreme satisfaction. The Destroyer’s body jerked up and purple glow appeared around his head as his comrades looked at him in confusion.

The Commando didn’t waste any time though. He pulled the trigger of his gun, blowing the nearby Raptor’s head like an oversized rotten watermelon. The ADVENT soldiers on his squad ran for cover and the troop column which was passing the gates turned around to see what the commotion was. The mind controlled psi op aimed for the gas tanks of one of the purifiers in the column and within seconds a fiery mushroom cloud rose up from the explosion, claiming lives of many ADVENT soldiers in the process. The facility’s defenders finally understood what was going on and opened fire on the Destroyer, who managed to deploy shields by now and took cover behind a line of large metallic crates. Nevertheless, some shots reached him, causing him to fall on the ground slowly bleeding out, even as he killed several more ADVENT goons.

Victoria frantically thought about her next actions. She felt the ground shaking beneath the wounded psi op and understood that something huge was approaching. He would only survive for several more seconds before the aliens would finish him off. She didn’t want it to end like a common fight, she wanted to send them a message. Bending her mind and will to the extreme, she made the wounded Destroyer crawl towards the crates. Once he reached them, he withdrew his head backwards and with all the force he could muster, he banged it against the hard surface. Nothing happened, so he banged again and again, until cracks started to appear on his visor. Yellowish blood flowed lazily, streaming down his armor, yet he was still alive. Finally he put his back against the crates, raised his arm and released the psi blades hidden in his gauntlets, another deadly weapon in his already formidable arsenal. The Destroyer slowly levelled up his hand with his eyes, whispering words that felt so unnatural to his alien speech organs, “That’s for Nick and Chloe.” With that he thrust the psi blades deep into his own skull pinning himself to the crates, his legs still twitching.

Victoria felt exhausted after severing connection with the dead body. At the same moment the shade behind her withdrew its own powers, which it temporarily granted to Vicky. She heard the voice coming from somewhere far away, “You did good. Your power will only increase with time. We are proud.” Her consciousness wheeled around and she recognized the shadow which approached her on the very first journey into the Void. However, it slowly backed away and disappeared, without any further attempts at making contact.

Vicky was not in any shape to think about the encounter. She ejected herself from the Void and tried to rise up, but collapsed from overexertion. Dr. Evtushenko ran up to the woman trying to help to get her on her feet, but Victoria pushed his arms away and after steadying herself, slowly rose up. She didn’t know if Nick and Chloe knew what happened and it sure as hell wouldn’t bring them back, but at least she hoped that some measure of justice was achieved.

She looked at her hands. She had a nosebleed again and as droplets of blood fell on her armored gauntlets she could almost see them mixed up with yellow alien blood, which her brain imagined to have been splattered all over her armor.

Her lips twisted into a cruel smile, "They are dead. And I won't stop until they are all dead. If the Commander deems necessary, he’s got himself a new weapon."

Dr. Evtushenko swallowed. He wanted Victoria to dedicate more time to military training, but now he had no idea what this was all about.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Technician Helene Schultz  
Log 5: 20 July 2035, 23:41

The recording starts to a view of Helene seated at her desk. She is propping her head up with a hand on her forehead underneath some of her hair. Her fingers of her left hand rhythmically drums the desktop, while her other hand comes into frame from the far right, presumably having switched something on. She stares off to the side on her table for a time. Dear enters the image, floating softly a few feet away, a bit farther than usual. She moves forward slightly and asks, 

“Ms. Schultz? Did you intend to start the recording program…? I know you don’t really like it…” 

Helene sighs and utters absentmindedly,

“Yes, making a recording was my intention here…” 

Dear tilts to one side.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I thought maybe you had mistakenly…” 

Helene holds up her free hand.

“No… no, I’m not mistaken here…” 

She sits like that for a tiny bit before her gaze slowly meets the camera, and begins talking in a muted, hollow tone.

“This… is Technician Helene Schultz of XCOM, log 5. I’m actually not sure what the condition of the Avenger crew was last time I logged, but what I can say is that we’re recovering, slowly but surely, from the sudden loss of four of our own. Work has been progressing quite rapidly for the science and engineering teams, as production of magnetic weapons for every soldier has begun, the armor has been upgraded to a far better quality, and… I suppose my part… the GREMLINs have been upgraded as well to better handle ADVENT’s constant R&D.” 

Helene exhales, some life returning to her voice.

“I’ve managed to get most of the GREMLINs right now into Mark 2 chasis… granted a couple were a bit… attached… However, the transitions have gone without significant incident. Blitz is as upbeat as ever, his playlist ever expanding… Pushkin is rather restless granted… but AR-2 and 3P-O are getting along a little better now, especially since I’ve managed to get their competitive sides to track things more… productively… I guess.”

She lightly chuckles and rolls her eyes.

“Brothers I guess…”

Dear pipes up.

“But at least we know that they like each other now!” 

Helene slightly grimaces, her tone dropping.

“Yes… of course…” 

She nods.

“I’ve also received new commissions… Even had to redesign the Mark 2 body for one! The person in question requiring it was Scout Hawkson, a newer member of XCOM. She’s quite pleasant actually… I’m surprised she took my usual tone and such so well…” 

Dear entreats,

“But you seemed a bit happy though when talking with her Ms. Schultz, so of course she liked you! Not to mention that I was there to help with any potential tension that could have arrived! 

Helene half-heartedly holds up a finger.

“I… suppose so…”

Dear continues,

“I… I mean that I would mention that… What is it with that phrase anyways…? Huh…”

Helene sighs, but continues.

“True to her title, Scout Hawkson’s unit needs to be able to handle the elements, fly rather quickly, and gather as much data as possible for… scouting purposes. Its name is ‘Blue Devil’, granted shortened to a pleasant ‘Blue’.”

Dear interjects.

“I’m sure we’ll be friends as she’s going to be happy! Like me! Kinda silly if you consider that name though… Devil… One letter away from…”

Dear shudders.

“Eeeeeeeviiiil…”

Helene blinks, and chuckles, granted in a more subdued way. She bites the corner of her lip.

“The… other, was for our resident Skyranger Mechanic…” 

A slight lilt develops.

“Contrary to what I thought, this unit requires a different sort of humor selection, which makes sense given her operator… She… also provided me with some coding she had written up for the machine. It’s… quite an impressive display, and did save me a decent amount of work. I’d say given her specifications I could have this done before the month is out.” 

Helene lowers her head slightly. 

“And… that about wraps up the work-related news here… better GREMLINs, new developments sure to have an impact, and XCOM recovering…” 

She exhales.

“I um, did try my hand at helping the situation as well…” 

A slight grimace develops.

“Who knows how effective but, but still… did… something I suppose. While I was paying respects to the most recently fallen I did come across Corporal duPlessis, again… Like last time I had seen him, he was distraught over the loss. However, it…”

Her expression softens.

“It was far more significant… and um, reminded me of someone actually… From back then…”

She pauses and blinks. Her head slightly drops and the grimace intensifies. She regards the camera again.

“But um, I… said my piece, and… left him to his own devices I suppose… I mean, he’s an adult, yes? Surely he should be handling this himself… He even said that he prefers to mourn alone. Perhaps I was overly intrusive there… perhaps it wasn’t any of my business…” 

Her gaze drops.

“He’s… he’s been through and continues to go through so much. It’s… frustrating that the world can be so cruel to good men. No one deserves what he experiences sure, but least of all him.”

She shakes her head.

“But… I said my piece, told him I’d be okay to listen if he ever needs someone to confide in, and made my exit… So far he hasn’t contacted me, so hopefully he’s doing okay on his own… or… with someone else obviously.” 

She gestures incoherently, and a slight frown had formed while she was saying that.

“And so…” 

She glances down.

“I um, suppose I should make mention of… why… I decided to record this of my own volition…”

Dear bobs in place.

“Oh yes! Yes yes! I was wondering when you’d get to this! With you and Alanis and a couple of days ago and…”

Helene’s head violently spasms. A scowl quickly develops on her face and she growls. Her free hand contorts into a tightly closed fist.

“Deeeeear… don’t. Just… Just don’t test me on this…”

Dear gasps, her emotive flaps falling.

“Wait… but… Ms. Schultz… I… I thought you were happy then… Alanis was too! You… you wanted her to be happy… right…?”

She tilts to the side and slightly downwards. Her dual cameras retain eye contact though… in all creating the image like that of a chastised puppy.

“I… I thought…” 

Helene violently shuts her eyes and swivels her chair around. Her voice is full of venom and she angrily shakes her fists. 

“THINK?! NO! I refuse to believe that Dear! I can pull up the log that I poured over these past couple days several. Fucking. Times. And I can prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that you weren’t thinking… You know I had other lines which would have informed your decision there but they were missing. Gone. Forgotten to the wind.” 

Her head shakes.

“And… and I don’t even know why! They’re still here, and by all accounts should have been there or else you’d have taken a bit to recompile them. In either case, there’s something missing here Dear… And I know you know why! Come on! I’m not that much of a fool here! So go on, say it!” 

Dear sheepishly withdraws.

“Ms. Schultz… I… I… you know I’m programmed with one all-encompassing objective. And you know what it is. What I did those couple of nights ago was fulfill that to the best of my abilities… I… I…”

Dear sputters searchingly, her flight wavering. 

“I… I only wanted to make you and Alanis happy… And… and it seemed like maybe that could make her want to stop crying, and… and maybe laugh more… Because I like it when she laughs sure, but… I knew that you’d like it even more… I’m…”

Dear’s voice glitches out for a second, almost like she was choking on her words.

“I’m so… so… sorry Ms. Schultz… I didn’t realize what could, would, or should happen afterwards. I… I wanted that moment for you two because it seemed like to me that you cared for her, and were afraid or… or something… I… I don’t know anymore… I… I shouldn’t bother you right now… I’ll… just be… going off now…”

Dear quickly darts off. Helene almost rises from her chair and wavering reaches after her.

“De… De… Dear… Dear! Wait!” 

Helene rotates around to face the camera again. Tears have begun to well up in her eyes and her expression has changed dramatically. Shock and sadness intertwine across her face, and the tips of her ears have begun to redden. Her voice comes out choked, on the verge of sobbing. 

“I… I can’t blame her… I took her advice. I… I stroked her hair, I hugged her back, I held her there for a time… Let her speak her mind… I said some things too… And…”

Her voice cracks, and what follows is said softly in a rather matter of fact manner.

“And I… I kissed her. Amorously… truly…”

Color rises to her cheeks and she leans forward, propping her head up on the desk with both arms. Her hands nervously massage her hair and her voice, while still soft, picks up speed with every word.

“We… we know why… I followed Dear’s advice sure. Trusted it… over my own judgment? I… I was doing well I thought for a tiny bit… I told her how I feel sure, but also that…” 

She exhales.

“It doesn’t matter who she wants to be with in that sense in my eyes. I’ll always be there for her, always care for her… whether as a friend, or… or even something else… And… I’m very concerned that that didn’t get through to her, that she just got swept up in the moment like… like I did…” 

She stares away.

“And… I did… I… I haven’t been involved with something like this for some time. And… for a while… I just figured I’d forget how much I appreciate that sort of attention… But…”

She waveringly chuckles.

“How could I have expected to steer clear of it anyways? So… in that case… it falls on me to handle it. I’ve had plenty of time in that regard sure, but… seems like I’m back on square one…” 

She blinks and shakes her head. Her voice takes on an authoritative tone.

“I’m supposed to be the adult here, right? I mean, she herself is an adult… but she also mentioned that this is sort of new for her… that she hasn’t really been around people that much to know how to proceed… And I know it’s fine that I deeply care about her, but there are consequences to my actions… I have a choice about every single instance of affection I could possibly give her. I can reasonably control myself, right…? I just can’t let myself get caught up in a… flight of fancy… I can’t do that to her!” 

She raps the table, her tone softening

“How can I expect her to believe that it truly doesn’t matter if she goes with Ethan?! How can I expect that of her when I took her into my arms, told her how much I could care for her, and then kissed her?”

She’s breathing heavily and gestures to herself, her voice becoming softer but with a significant edge.

“And… and… how can I expect a shut in of way too much time to be able to handle this without permanently scarring this poor girl… without disrupting her beautiful relationship with an immensely kind man who deserves her… Yes, that undercuts my own feelings for her but at this point that’s how I feel okay? She would have a far better future with a man who loves and cherishes her, who will never abandon her, who will never pursue another woman with lustful thoughts, who… who…” 

Helene painfully cries out and pounds the table with her fist, face twisted in a wretched agony, eyes singed by countless small tears.

“Who is far more suited for and ready for what that relationship needs and deserves than I! I’m… I’m not ready for this… not prepared… and… maybe… about to crack a poor, innocent girl’s heart…”

Helene’s shoulders slacken and she collapses on the desk, cradling her head in her arms. 

“Meine Güte… was habe ich getaaaaan...”

She starts sobbing uncontrollably in place with her body racked with tremors. The recording goes along for a minute, and then shuts off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #5

I haven’t really done enough in my life yet to regret my decisions, but Dr. Evtushenko, I wish I hadn’t taken you up on your offer. (If you do ever somehow manage to get your hands on this, don’t worry, I’m kidding.) Sure, I’ve never been so physically exhausted in my entire life, but if he says it’ll get me ready for if I’m ever in a real fight, then I’ll listen. She begins making a list to herself. Let’s see, workouts in with my armor, some endurance things in full gear, weapon practice. Normal soldier stuff really. You know, he’s sort of taken more of an interest in Victoria and me than I expected. He’s the lead of Psionics research, which means he was probably close to Cassie and that other Psi Operative. Who am I kidding? The way he looked and acted after Cassie died, the guy seemed devastated. I guess because of that he feels responsible for keeping the two of us prepared, if not safe. His “tough love”, practice hard approach to our training is a little endearing. Hehe, he uh, he reminds me of mom in some ways…

Oh shoot, what am I babbling about? That’s not even the most interesting thing that’s happened to me yet. Apparently there are, uhm, multiple Psionic entities aboard the Avenger… One of them is apparently connected to our Templar, Kari, in some way, but it’s evil? I don’t really know the deal with it. The other I… well, I also know nothing about. He/She seems to be on good terms with the other Psi users and Kebab, erm, Dr. Evtushenko. As well as that, they’re supposed to be helping me better my Psionic abilities. It’s a little more of the same that I had to do to get here in the first place, meditation, techniques to keep my mind clear, messing with the ball pit again, but things are a little more complex than they used to be. Oh, also have to do those in full gear… I’ve been told I might be able to move on to “more advanced” practices depending on how well I do with these. Such as mind-controlling cockroaches. Eventually though I need to practice basic offensive and defensive Psionic abilities, but I got to nail these focus activities first.

Mission wise I think things went well? I don’t really follow them as much as the rest of the crew seems to. I know Dr. Shen hacks into cameras, GREMLINS, or whatever’s lying around to get a live feed of our soldiers, and that’s pretty popular with the non-combat members of Xcom, as well as whatever soldiers happen to still be on the ship. But yeah, whatever the squad was sent out to do, pretty sure they did it. Nobody got wounded either, which was a nice boost to the general mood on board the ship. A faint voice can be heard in the background, but can’t be made out. Well, it seems I have to get back to training.

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Entry 8 (episode 20)

My time in XCOM has been steadily improving. Whilst recovering from my injuries, I made friends with a Templar named Dubois. I must admit that I do not know her well, her responses are short and I cannot discern too much of her character, however, she was willing to hear what I had to say, and I have a feeling I just might be able to understand more of her with time, like I do with most of the people I've met.

I also had another mission. We had come across a string of casualties, failures, and disappointments throughout the past engagements, but today was different, everyone was sharp, focused, and our sense well tuned. Our mission was in fact a complete success, not a warrior wounded or killed and we had extracted the VIP. There were high spirits as we exited the Skyranger that day. I was content with the outcome, but I must constantly remind myself not to get too carried away.

As our operation grows, I feel a bit more nervous and excited. I have no memory of ever being anywhere outside of the North American continent and all my knowledge of our countries before ADVENT are from second hand accounts. Once we leave here, it will be the first time I've been to another continent. My comrades joked that if I keep taking notes at the rate I do, I'm going to fill out this entire notebook by spending five seconds in another country. I'm skeptical of this, but regardless, I laughed at the joke, and now am considering maybe finding another journal to write in.  
Speaking of the VIP (her name is Li Ming Deng) we extracted, she apparently was a geneticist under ADVENT's employ, running experiments involving human DNA and reproductive tissue. She had data, enough that losing her likely set back weeks of the AVATAR project's progress, but apparently she couldn't tell us the extent of what the project even is..... Why any human would want to work with ADVENT is beyond my comprehension. I plan on paying a little visit to her......

Maybe I will need a new notebook.

Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 20  
About my plan... It went fine, I guess. I infiltrated a very big Advent base, got a couple of bio canisters out for Irika, found the main building the 5 generals I planned to kill were, planted the X4 charges in the elerium reactor room. Got out and blew the base sky high. It will take at least two years to rebuild it. But I met up with a squad of reapers Bradford sent to babysit me. Yea... after I returned to the avenger, Bradford yelled at me, understandably. I won't go into details, but he said that because of me a couple of reapers lost their lives. Their souls will be on my conscience, along with a lot more innocent people. He said, they died because I wanted to be a hero, but the resistance already considers me to be that... But in truth, I am nowhere near close to it. Because of my actions people suffered a lot more than they should have...they are still in this war because of me, and the only way I will be able to put their souls to peace, is to finish this war once and for all or to die trying and then being tortured in the darkest corners of hell itself. I am grounded, I can't disembark the avenger anytime now.. and because of that I will train our recruits a lot more harder. Bradford said I will teach them my skills and I will now. As for the mission it went flawlessly,Advent and the aliens didn't even get the chance to shot at the squad and we managed to capture A VIP which I interrogated and we learned information that should set the Avatar project weeks behind. We also killed a codex, I only saw a few of them before XCOM's return but they must be important for Tygans research. We also got Gauss weapons and better LMGs, Raz and Kalina are sure happy about that and Lily created our first Spider suit and I bet Raz will be the first to wear it on a mission. Time for me to go. I have people to train.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - July 29th 2035 (Entry #20)

(this log entry has been locked and can only be opened with a passcode and Firebrand's vocal authorization or Senior Staff override)

(this log entry is also an actual video log, instead of the usual audio one)

The mission had gone like clockwork. Not even a scratch. Despite the fact that I missed the presence of civilians right next to the DZ. That's Drop Zone, for those not in the know. The squad's concealment was blown within seconds. But they did good. Really good. Hairy moment on the Rooftop with that Purifier, but thankfully, nobody blew him up.

But then ... well, I still don't know how I should label what happened next. Storm came to talk to me and ... well, I started talking about Annette. Emotions got over me and my voice started to give way a bit. Before I even realized what was happening, a bolt of purple lightning got attached to my face. It's a metaphor, read between the lines. For an experienced fighter pilot, I was surely left without reaction for quite a while. There was confusion. But more uncertainty than anything else. I like Storm. I do. But ... this is taking things to a new level. I didn't even get the chance to say anything, because she bolted. Yes, pun intended.

I don't know if she wanted to comfort me or ... if she wanted something else. If it's the 'else' ... Without giving any sordid details, I am not a stranger to relationships. But ... I need to be objective about this. A relationship now could be a distraction for both of us. And it wouldn't be good for either of us. Perhaps, when this is over and we're not six feet under ... And if she actually wants a relationship ... 

Anyway ... I told Blitz to replace the hangar footage of the encounter with 'camera offline' static and insert camera maintenance in my schedule. This was something private and nobody else needs to know. I am looking at you, Senior Staff. Especially you, Bradford. You and your bar chats. Because I know Tygan and Shen won't be nosey or, if they are, they will be discrete. And I don't see the Commander as a rumor mill. I will be very upset if this gets out. And you don't want me upset.

Anything else that happened during the past week just feels rather irrelevant now, all things considering. Well, except the Assassin's intrusion. I could swear I saw a glimpse of air moving in the corridors on that day. We need countermeasures. Turrets or something. I swear I'll start wearing my Predator armor and my mag weapons all over the Avenger. One cannot be too careful. Maybe a mindshield wouldn't hurt either.

ADVENT attack in New Mexico. I can see Storm in the hangar. I think I'll use that comm frequency that she gave me to talk to her during the flight. Just to tell her that I am not mad or anything. Just that, if she wants more than a friendship, we should wait for when the alien threat is gone.

Yeah, think I'll do that. This way I can tell her this without the need of manipulating camera footage or without anyone else listening.

Time to go.

Firebrand out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 20 -  
\- Begin Recording -

*Willem lets out a deep breath.* "We actually did it." *He makes a positive scoff.* "We actually fucking did. A successful operation with no injuries or causalities. You know, I was starting to think this was the end. That the dark narrow path we were walking down had no light at the end of it, but it did."

"Through what can only be described as an amazing effort by Tygan and Lily with support by the Commander we have finally made the needed breakthroughs to stand toe to toe again against ADVENT and the Aliens."

"The current operation was a good indication of what I hope is the future to come. Granted Reverend perhaps jumped the gun a little with his eagerness, but given what we've all been through I think he just wanted to show ADVENT and the Aliens we wouldn't go down without a fight." *He chuckles.* "...and indeed they did show them. A solid show of teamwork and coordination brought the target back. I'm not sure about the process Bradford and the XCOM crew undertakes when it comes to interrogating prisoners, but whatever it is the target deserves it."

"Regarding those breakthroughs, among them I believe was a design that Ghost assisted with. A..." *He lets out a sigh.* "A design called the Spider Suit. Rather unfitting name if you ask me, but perhaps it is just my bias speaking due to it being assigned to me. Regardless I'm rather hopeful that the next operation will go smoothly and will give me some time to adapt to the newly build toys Lily and her crew has made."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off with thirteen confirmed kills. I figured I haven't said my tally in a while and it did increase, so there."

\- End Recording -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 17 -  
\- Begin Recording -

*Willem pulls the chair out and sits down.* "Where do I even begin with this log. Like...I really don't know and there is just so much I need to get off my chest." *He takes a deep breath.* "Okay...maybe let us start at the beginning."

"I'm going to sound like I'm rambling a lot throughout this, but please understand that I'm still trying to process it all myself. Firstly, remember Rex? The guy I sneaked off the Avenger with and ended getting Spreadsheet duty, yeah that Rex. Well, I was walking through the corridors of the Avenger. To be honest it felt more like aimless wandering as I couldn't sleep due to...uhm...Cassie's passing. A part of me just wanted to go up to her memorial and never come down again, but I knew the crew would eventually come looking for me. So I rather wondered the inside of the ship. Now you are wondering what this has to do with Rex, well while I was walking around I saw him. In what I could only describe as the worst state I've ever seen an individual in. I mean he looked passed the point of dead almost. Well with my mentally scrambled brain I managed to get him to the Infirmary and through what I can only attribute to mystic Elder magic or something Rex managed to recover. He's still in the Infirmary though and I'll definitely stop by there again. I don't want to lose another friend."  
"Speaking of friends I think I made a new one or...so at least is how I interpreted it. A location Scout by the name Jill was in the Training Area. I met her there while I was trying to test out some changes I made to my helmet. As it had been acting strange for a bit. Even though I was in mourning Jill managed to put a smile on face and given our current circumstances it was not an easy task. It turns out she is part of the resistance that assists the Avenger when it tries to land." *He chuckles.* "I've been so long on this ship and never thought about how they land this thing when they need to. That is beside the point, it felt nice talking with someone that came from a similar background as myself. Among the countless people that call the Avenger home, you would be surprised how many work independently or just freelance. Anyways I hope I do see her around again."

*He takes a deep breath.* "Okay, if you are listening to this, then the next part will sound crazy to you...but I can assure you that it isn't." *He pauses for a moment.* "At least I hope it isn't. Remember the small personal memorial I made for Cassie. Well after everything was done the ship started to too slowly switch over to its skeleton crew for the night shift. Given this, I decided to make my way to the upper outer deck of the Avenger. The night was cold as we tend to try and hide the Avenger within the clouds when we are in night mode. Anyways...while I was sitting there...I felt a presence. Like truly the presence of someone." *He scoffs.* "I know you are shaking your head at me and thinking I'm looking too deeply, but it isn't like that. I heard and felt her...I...I sensed Cassie...I know I haven't talked much about the relationship the grew between me and her, but while I stood there in the dark I knew she was there." *His voice breaks a little.* "I told her how I felt...the feelings that I had and still have for her...dammit even if it wasn't real...at that moment I was to me. We don't get moments of closure when we are on the frontlines. So that moment...when the world felt far away...when I stood alone in the darkness...not just literally, but emotionally...Cassie was there...like she always was...like I always relied she'd be..."

*His voice completely breaks.* "I'm sorry...I didn't mean for it to end like this."

*He sniffs.* This is Willem...and...Cassie, thank you for choosing me..."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 18: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
The Commander is right – this was the mission we needed. It seems like forever since the squad came back with no casualties or wounds, though the loss of so many good men and women still casts a pall over the celebrations. For a moment, it looked like Storm might still have caught the brunt of a Purifier explosion when she was sent to await the arrival of Advent reinforcements at the evac zone, but her blades missed its fuel tank. If I were a spiritual man, I’d say Cassie was watching over them.

After examining the material left behind in her room, I guess anything is possible. I now know there is a lot more to the people we have on this ship than meets the eye and I can only do my best to adapt. We also encountered a ‘Codex’ after Loner deflated an Advent Captain’s skull with the Skullmine. It was destroyed seconds after, but our scientists have concluded that it was somehow both psionic and mechanical. It was also linked to the Avatar Project. The only corporeal portion of this creature was its cranium and part of its upper spine, which have been retrieved for further study.

Suffice to say, the Commander’s strange metal posters somehow slipping past Advent surveillance and turning up even in the hearts of cities isn’t that weird in the bigger scheme of things anymore. If someone said that he was psionically beaming them down from the Avenger and sticking them to walls telekinetically, I’m terrified that I might actually believe them.


	23. Ep 21 - Operation Gasping Stroke

Ep 21-----Operation Gasping Stroke--------------------------------------------------  
XCOM Log #017  
User: Dr Tommy Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Gasping Stroke  
Date: 4th August 2035

With Gasping Stroke, we, unfortunately, lost some of the civilians in the haven but were successful in saving the rest, and with no injuries. We received help from the resistance guards in the haven. They provided useful assistance to our forces on the ground, they even hit Monologue Mage once. Yeah, he decided to appear again, but we took him down. For the Elder's greatest champion, he's been dying to us quite a lot, even with him finally firing his rifle. Honestly, I didn't even know he had one, as he's never used it before.

There was also an armoured Viper. They were completely armoured from head to toe (tail tip?). I guess the aliens' solution to us killing their troops is to slap armour on them.

On the 31st July, we also got a gift from the resistance. It contained a ton of alcohol and some nice cards for the soldiers. I just hope I don’t have to deal with any of the medical staff getting drunk and breaking something in the infirmary. There is a lot of sensitive equipment in here, and I don’t want to have to make our engineer repair it.

On the topic of the Infirmary, I've also finished decorating it. The other medical staff like how clean it looks and some of the posters too. I'll see if any of the troops or the other staff like them too.

Our next operation is Knife Fall. It's us recovering some ADVENT crates in a Lost city. Expect swarms and lots of deaths (hopefully not our own).

Anyway, Carter, closing log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 21 -  
\- Begin Recording - 

*Willem lets out a sigh of relief.* "I managed to survive an operation. Between how our previous operations have gone and me being strapped into this ridiculous 'Spider Suit' I didn't have high hopes for myself. Fortunately I'm happy to report that the operation went successful."

"I've really started to get more comfortable with the latest weapon and equipment that Tygan and Lily have developed. Though nothing beats the gold old Shadowkeeper. That baby was hitting shots even I had some doubt with. I have to say that I'm slowly getting use to the scope of my weapon. It helps also that with some assistance between Lily and the Engineering Crew we managed to have the scope custom made for me."

"Overall a rather pleasing display of teamwork. Even our new Medic in Training Caz was stepping up to the plate. I doubt he'll be as good as Lefty, but it is always nice having someone to catch us if we fall. We are human after all."

\- Mission Debrief -

"I found that the 'Spider Suit' came in real hand at certain moments. The gears seem to hold my weight just fine and with the rope system running across my body I barely feel any pressure on my writs. The Anti-Material Rifle or AMR for short has really showed what amazing work Tygan and Lily can achieve. With the light-frame and custom scope to suit my needs I've really been performing."

"My only complaint is the duration of these field operations. With ADVENT and the Aliens stepping up their game we've really had to stop and think before we move. It really takes a lot out of you."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off with sixteen confirmed kills."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 21  
Today's mission was hard, Commander was really thinking hard how to kill Advent and the aliens. We did lost a good bit of haven members because of this, but no one on our team got hit so that is a trade off. It seems I was right in my thinking. A streak of good missions and then a couple of bad ones. Great, that means more deaths and more pictures on the memorial wall, like it wasn't filled enough as it is. I spent a little bit of time in the armory to get the ARs for training the avenger crew in good shape. Had a little talk with James as well, about guns and the old war we both fought in. Raz also got better in shooting too. He was good on the mission. The warlock showed up too but the team beat him, again. I also heard we would be improving our overall mag weapons, interesting indeed. Well I would be spending some time in the training center preparing a combat simulation for the people I train. That way we shall see how much they learned and where they can improve too. Also I noticed Kalina is tired, that woman isn't a robot or something after all. Hehe.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*A cheesy jingle plays on the radio aboard the Avenger, before the DJ’s voice pipes up*

**Bradford - Random Thoughts**

I saw the other recruits and even Firebrand was doing this audio recording thing. I thought I might as well give it a try.

One day, I was taking a 5 second break from all the aliens, elders and the Commander who I cannot resist fantasizing about.

I mean, I have never seen him without his motorcycle helmet. I imagined him as a rugged man with a huge beard...... he never shaves; or does he naturally not have facial hair and is good-looking like the Flash, and wore the helmet to prevent any recruits from distracting themselves from him...... or her?

Who's the Flash?

Recruit, that is none of your busin...... ok, he's a pre-advent fictional hero character.

So, does the Flash bang the targets when we use a flashbang grenade?

Now, listen here you-

**And so we come to the end of another installment of Bradford’s Thoughts of the Day**

*closing jingle*

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Kari ‘Storm’ Dubois - Log 8

//Initializing Psionic Connection… Complete//  
//Now projecting and recording thoughts into datapad//

Heh, Captain Dubois. Never thought I’d be a soldier, let alone a Captain. I sound like some kind of space ranger from one of those pre-war cartoons, but then again fighting aliens with a pair of mind blades.. I guess I am. Captain Storm. Captain Kari Dubois. Has a nice ring to it.  
Today’s mission was another success, and a much needed one too. The new weapons and armour are doing wonders out on the battlefield, keeping us out of harm’s way - even if the Elders did bring down as many of their troops as they could muster. The Warlock, some kind of Snake in Armour, and an entire horde of Berserkers.  
**And they all made for quite a delicious feast. Especially that Chosen and his… phantoms.**  
What were those things?  
**Spectres of the dead, their psionic energy harnessed into a corporeal form. People who the Warlock had once killed, but rather than consuming them, he has held onto their essence and manipulated it as though it were his own.**  
They’re ghosts?  
**Of a sort. I didn’t even know this was possible… the Elder’s perversions create once unthinkable aberrations, like that.. ‘Codex’**  
Hah! The great parasite finally clueless! I thought you knew everything?  
**Do not mock me. Remember that your strength is my strength. When you struck down that Commando, didn’t you feel it too? The many minds upon which you have given me to feast have unlocked a power in me I didn’t know was possible. Your potential has increased my own. I am ...thankful.**  
Wait… what? Y-you’re thanking me? Why? Is this some kind of trick?  
**No. But do not take my gratitude lightly, you only have it because at least for now, you have proven to deserve it. No other host of mine has ever given me the same strength that you have.**  
Huh… well, you’re welcome, I guess.  
No response? No response. Not a problem. But speaking of problems… maybe I should give Firebrand a visit. I didn’t talk to her at all, not in the hangar, or on the flight to the haven and back. Maybe I should just call her instead…

This is Captain, that’s right, Captain. This is _Captain_ Kari Dubois, signing off.

//Psionic Connection Disconnected//  
//Archiving log//

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 18 -  
\- Begin Recording - 

"You know on a personal level I do not feel like adding much today."

"Switch came and talked to me for a bit after today's operation. It is nice branching a bit out regarding friends and man I do sometimes envy that shotgun of his. Reminds me of my early days with the Resistance." 

"I'm also a bit nervous though, as I really hope I don't screw this up. I know Cassie has told me to be there for more people and I'm honestly trying."

"...but even just making a friend seems so risky now. However I am going to try and maybe I'll give a little update down the line."

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Victoria Stormsgard. Story Mode.

At first Victoria felt euphoria and exhilaration after she butchered the Destroyer Commando, who was part of the ambush squad which killed Nick and Chloe, and eliminated an ADVENT troop column in the process. But then, then she felt lost, confused and scared. Her own problems were still looming on the horizon and were not going away. She thought that if she took out her pain and anger on the aliens, she would feel at least some measure of relief, but instead she felt even worse. She started catching glances directed at her and saw that other operatives and personnel were afraid. Not in the sense that they were scared, these men and women feared nothing at this point. Rather they were cautious and apprehensive, probably expecting something unpredictable from her.

Victoria stumbled into Firebrand as she was walking down the hallway one day. Vicky didn't know much about piloting aircraft, but she saw the maneuvers which Firebrand and Ace pulled off from time to time to deliver the strike force or to extract them from a hot LZ and she couldn't help but admire the skill of XCOM's pilots. She made an attempt to smile, but Firebrand quickly averted her gaze and walked away. It was possible that rumors of Vicky's condition started circulating among soldiers and they possibly even spawned more wild guesses and theories which had nothing to do with actual facts. Still, she was in no position to refute those as nobody would believe her and at best would write her off as lunatic. She hadn't told anyone of how she breached the Commando's mind last time when she was in the Void and made an attack with the Destroyer's own hands on the ADVENT military facility.

Not even Dr. Evtushenko was aware of it, although he might've suspected something. Vicky simply didn't know how to even approach him with that story and, besides, she was now mortally scared for herself. She thought at some point what would happen if she learned the technique of overtaking alien minds. During her childhood, as a result of reading all the books in her parents' library, one idea became firmly entrenched in her head: that each person possess free will and that nobody could deny it. Did individual aliens qualify as persons? Did they have their own personality and free will? And could it have been denied to them during an armed conflict? These were the questions to which Vicky did not have answers. It seemed to her that the Commander would not even give it a thought and order the use of such abilities without hesitation as long as they gave XCOM an edge on the battlefield. And provided how brutal the aliens themselves were, it could've been said that this was a sufficient justification. However, ethical considerations were highly important to Victoria when she thought about herself potentially using such abilities in future.

And yet, it seemed to her that she threw them all out of the window at the moment when she took control of that Destroyer Commando. She remembered how satisfying it felt and how she felt herself invincible with such power. It scared her, however, that she did so without hesitation when first opportunity presented itself. That mysterious shade which supported her actions also troubled her. Who was it and what interest did it have in Victoria? This was all getting very complicated, but was now taking a backseat in comparison to all of her own problems.

She also felt that she slowly but surely started becoming estranged from the other crew. Both Cassie and Lias were accomplished and respected members of the team. Cassie was loved by everyone which became especially apparent after her death. Lias was an all around cool guy, an English aristocrat turned psi op fighting the alien oppressors. Come to think it, if the legend of Robin Hood was invented in modern days, he could've easily taken Robin's place. She wished that she would've died in Cassie's or Lias' place. At least she would've been absolved of her suffering and either Cassie or Lias would be alive now. If only the Commander selected her for one of those deployments, yet he considered her weaker than either of his top psi ops. She was weak even to die with dignity. This chain of thought brought Vicky even closer to the edge of despair. Yet she knew deep inside that things didn't work out that way and wishing to die in someone else's stead was yet another form of self-pity.

The good news was that XCOM finally managed to complete two deployments without casualties. The mood on the ship improved significantly and the soldiers finally started to believe in themselves. Vicky breathed out and collected herself. She hoped that there was at least some purpose to her life, that all of it was not in vain. But right now, all she wanted the most was to simply have someone to talk to. No one was coming though. Suddenly Vicky realized that not even in her secluded home, in the middle of Swedish nowhere, has she ever been as alone and forsaken as she was now.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 20:

I don't normally watch the mission feed, but this was a Haven Assault. I had to watch. And credit to them, they saved as many as they could. Their Templar threw themselves at them in the hopes they'd target her for her to deflect it, but no luck. The bastards just targeted Civilians like no tomorrow. Should probably still thank her for it though. Credit to the Resistance Soldiers on the ground though, they laid down an absolute onslaught of fire. XCOM had even managed to pass on a Mag Rifle to them, so they actually managed to make a dent or two. So while it could have gone better, it also could have gone a lot worse.

I saw Razzy in the corridors again the other day. We just nodded and smiled as we passed by, but he seemed a lot happier. Good on him, guy deserves to be happy. He did great that mission and I hear he did great in another mission recently. Speaking of seeing things in corridors, I saw a poster for a party of some sort later in the month. I dunno if I'd be invited, but hell I still wanna go so I'll try. Would be nice to be a bit more social for a change. Anyway, nothing more to say really, been quite quiet recently.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 033: Date - 7/29/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

 

Finally some good news for a change around here. The last two missions with both huge successes. Two flawless missions in a row now. I’m glad that we finally taken a break from heavy casualties now, cuz I don’t like seeing my comrades in body bags and going to funerals. We’ve had too many losses this month, but hopefully August will be better for us. Fortunately for me, I’m out of the infirmary and back to full health and good condition. I’m ready to head out when the Commander gives the word, but I just hope that things go better than the last one.

Last week we had to capture or kill this one ADVENT VIP, and it was done flawlessly by the team. No casualties and a completed objective. We’ve interrogated the VIP quite a bit, and like most mindless ADVENT citizens, it seems like she isn’t to good with handling pain. It didn’t take long to get her talking, and when she did start, she told us everything she knew. And yes, we did remove her chip so ADVENT couldn’t track her.

As for today’s mission, it also went well. A Haven came under attack and we defended it well. No XCOM casualties, but I can’t say the same for a few of the civies. Even the chosen couldn’t scratch the team, which means the Commander is finally getting things together again. Now with the plated armor and magnetic and gauss weapons, we can finally go toe to toe with ADVENT’s more advanced units. 

Well, let’s hope this streak lasts for a good while, cuz I’m sure nobody on the ship minds having zero casualties on missions.

Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - August 4th 2035 (Entry #21)

There's rumors coming down the rumor wire about Stormsgard. I am not sure if they are true or not. But I would prefer to keep some distance until they are confirmed. Nearly bumped into her once. I felt rather bad after walking off, pretty much ignoring her. But she kinda scares me. I mean ... Storm uses psionics too. But these rumors ... They can freak you out, you know?

The mission at the Resistance camp went really well. Despite the fact that Dumblock showed up. Storm was just on point with his spectral things. Every single one of them got turned into purple mist. We lost civilians, but we saved a lot more than what we lost. The Spons and his pistols took down Dumblock in the end. Storm got promoted on arrival ... Captain. I've never gotten to Captain. Because nobody got to promote me during the invasion from Lieutenant and then ... well, rank didn't matter anymore as XCOM's pilot. But that's ok ... I can always pretend I am a Captain. For myself, anyway.

Covert operation for a chance to find some new tech to improve the mag weapons. That would be pretty big. I am sure Tygan and Shen would be happy with that. But, soon after that, some intel came in about a supply extraction. In zombie territory again. This sounds rather bad. Last such mission turned out very sour.

No Storm on this one. She seemed rather exhausted. As did other soldiers. They could do with some break. Speaking of Storm ... we had a chat. And ... 

... oh look at the time, I got to run. Supply extraction.

Firebrand out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 22 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, seems like our team once again comes out with a flawless victory. Seems like we may have ourselves quite the comeback. All that, even considering what was on the field. Of course, there were civilian casualties as well. Turns out Advent decided to raid another Resistance haven. Doesn’t seem like Advent is going to stop those anytime soon. Here I thought maybe they would notice our counter attacks on them and realize that our morale isn’t much chattered from this. But unfortunately, they keep going. Guess there desperate to try and take down our support. A sound plan, I suppose, too bad for them that we keep preventing any real damage. The haven now lies secured, and after some time of recovering, should be operational once again. Everyone came back happy and high spirits once again, and that's what I like to see.”

“That Haven though. Seems like Advent wasn’t sparing anything this go around. They seemed to let loose a few berserkers and mutons at it, along with some more..... unusual enemies. Apparently they released some sort of Armored Viper out on the field this time, and it seemed tough. Hell, if I didn’t know any better, I'd think that looked more like a robot than a actual viper. Regardless, the team dealt with that and everything else there was. Same goes for the resident Warlock. Yup, he showed up yet again. Apparently was the head of this assault. But if you ask me, he didn’t really do much in that department. He kinda stayed back the whole time, only forced to fight once all of Advent and the aliens were cleared out. Even then, he didn’t do a whole lot himself. This isn’t entirely like him. Perhaps maybe he was confused? He couldn’t of been scared, that isn’t like him. Regardless, it helped make for an easy execution, and the final blow from Reverend no less either. Good to see he’s coming along well. They all are.”

“Back home, well, back home got interesting. Apparently some person left us a huge stockpile of drinks from that Haven as a gift for us. I’m not kidding either, this stockpile practically overstuffed the bar again. Among those was a lot more whiskey too, so I outta send my condolences to this mysterious gifter, cause nothing makes me happier than some good whiskey. Next, it seems all of our weapons have reached peak mag standards, which means were really bringing the fight to Advent now. The crew has also gotten adjusted to them rather well. I’ve finally about gotten enough of every weapon to suffice a standard armory haul. Enough for everyone to have at the same time. It seems things are looking up for once. But as for Alanis...... poor girl. She came to me for help, apparently got herself stuck in what she thinks is a bad scenario. These logs should be private to me...... but out of privacy for her, I won’t say what her situation is anyways. All I will say is, she seemed very distraught over it, and wished for my help. Of course, I gladly helped as best as I could. Only right after all. She’s both a good friend and reliable worker, it’s basically my job to do so. Eventually, I managed to help her feel better about it and give her some advice. Now, all she needs it time. With any luck, it won’t take eternity. But as for me, well, I might be a different story. Seeing those mutons again...... I don’t know. I feel like something is getting to me. Every now and then, I feel like my leg or hand twitch for no reason, even though it shouldn’t. Every now and then, I'm plagued by thoughts in my sleep. I’m not sure why...... but it shouldn't be happening. I just gotta get my mind off it. Maybe some tea will help. Been a while since I had any. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
{[(Decryption code a length of various, untranslatable alien characters)]}

{[(ERROR SECURITY BREACH DETECTED)]}

{[(Open automated post-mortem message)]}

“Pulaski family and relations,

The ADVENT Coalition regrets to inform you of the passing of Stephan Aleksander Pulaski at the hands of XCOM insurgents. His contribution to the will of the Elders shall not go unpunished.

Darkan Otal,

Serviceman Kalvin Klein funeral services.”

Inside Pulaski's desk drawer aboard the Avenger, an envelope lies unopened beneath a heap of office supplies and scrap pieces of paper and even a few old encrypted communications.

Whoever is reading this, if you've gotten a hold of this piece of paper (and Bradford I hope it's you), it likely means I am no longer one with this world.

Maybe it was by execution, or perhaps a natural death, regardless, I have no regrets in my latest decisions. To no longer fear The Coalition of taking me away to some far off place, free to pursue whatever career I choose, be wherever I want to be and whenever, it has truly been the greatest time of my life.

Even if it means always being on the run as part of who I thought to be radicals and murderers.

I have received no greater blessing than the family I've been welcomed into aboard The Avenger, something I truly lacked in my life under ADVENT. A community focused on humanity and liberty, one that's worth fighting and dying for, and I can only hope that by the time this is read, we've retaken Earth for our own and the world regain its identity as home to humans.

In the case you're some ADVENT grunt who picked this up, remember this.

We shall fight on the beaches,  
We shall fight on the landing grounds,  
We shall fight in the fields and in the streets,  
We shall fight in the hills;  
We shall never surrender!

Stephan Aleksander Pulaski, Head of XCOM Communications.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #6

Running close on two weeks of this training regime, and I’m starting to feel something, mostly debilitating tiredness. It’s not that I was out of shape before starting all this, more like I wasn’t in any shape to begin with, but even after this kind of short span of time, I’m feeling a bit less like a vegetable, and more like a possible soldier. I haven’t gotten the chance to start any major work with Psionics. Though I’ve been told by Dr. E… (Can I call him Dr. E? It’s a bit easier to say than Dr. Evtushenko. I guess I could call him Kebab, but, that seems a bit too informal, no?) Well, he and our Psionic space friend kind of give me mixed messages on what I should be doing. They’ve both said the Commander wants to rush my training just in case we’re ever taken onto the field; they’ve also said that I should try to spend time doing focus training to be safe, since the Commander doesn’t seem interested in taking out Psi Ops anymore. I sort of just settled for the middle ground, changing between meditation and workouts every so often each day. I’m wasted by the end of the day, but it’ll be worth it in the long run.

I should probably get out more, take some time to myself? Not that I’m overwhelmed socially, that’s more the reason of why I’m thinking of taking a break from training. I just feel a little lonely… It’s not anybody else's fault but my own to be fair, I’ve been keeping me to myself these past two months, minus Dr. E and Victoria. It’s not like I’m really close to them or anything, they’re just the only people I’ve ever talked to aboard this ship, and even then just for training, or Dr. E turning on mother hen mode and giving some random soldier, what I feel like should be, classified information.

Hehe, I’m starting to sound like a broken record, aren’t I? Looked over my last couple of logs and it’s been a lot of this. Maybe I should take past Chloe up on her idea and take things into my own hands. I doubt people are ignoring me on purpose, I just got to make a name for myself, even if it’s a small one. Oh, but enough about me, let’s turn back to paranoid Chloe. I couldn’t help but notice things don’t really seem all too well around the women’s bunks. Victoria looks a little, I’m not sure, off? I mean, I’ve admitted to not knowing her very well, but last time I saw her she didn’t really seem like herself, she was more despondent, I guess. And I’ve seen a few people give her weird looks, like they were worried of her, or something. I’m not exactly in the loop with pretty much anything going on in the Avenger, but it doesn’t take a genius to be able to tell something’s up. But, is it my place to approach anyone one on this, especially Victoria?

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Sgt Liam "Reverend" Sponsler' -  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #2 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"Hello computer" "We meet again...Bradford reminded me that I need to do another one of those as we just finished Operation Gasping Stroke. I swear sometimes it seems like he likes all this bureaucracy nonsense."

"Anyway - the op. We were dropped in New Mexico this time. Mission parameters were to assist local resistance forces protect their haven.

As we hit the ground I saw an Archon pop around the corner and murder a civilian just 50 meters in front of us. I rushed in, alarms blaring in my head but rage overtaking them, and squeezed two shots into him. I heard Caz's rifle going off behind me and the Archon dropped. He had a Viper friend though, and that armored freak shot so close to me I could feel the heat coming off the plasma as it scorched the air. Apparently the party wasn't over because a freaking Muton made his way to the roof above us. I threw a flash grenade his way, relying on my team to deal with the Viper but the damn beast just took it and vaporized a civilian that was hiding nearby. I tried shooting him and managed to completely shred his armored plate but I was called to back off into cover. I want to believe the Commander knew what he was doing and just wanted to keep me from getting flanked… but the next thing that Muton did was murder another innocent civilian."

"We finished off that group and immediately tackled another. A second Muton, a Berserker and a Mec. I found a good spot on the second floor of a building overlooking the Mec, and was about to empty a bluescreen mag into him, when he started spraying the entire wall I was leaning on." I.. I… just couldn't pop up to shoot him.. even after he stopped firing…   
Don't ask me why.

All I know is that I kept imagining that trooper blasting my chest two weeks ago."

"DuPlessis got the Mec and we finished off the rest moving into the church where the rest of the resistance held their positions. We fought hard inside and outside, and civilians were dropping left and right. The only one we managed to properly defend turned into that goddamn faceless monster. Of course. Oh, did I mentioned the freaking Warlock was hunting us as well? Apparently, he got something against Dubois 'cause he kept sending his astral zombies her way throughout the entire thing. Of course, they were no match for our girl." 

"When we got rid of all the Advent teams he finally showed up. We slowly surrounded his position and you could almost feel his fear of us from his hesitation. As we drew near him I could see all the murdered bodies around us. Anger built up in me, and I pictured my mother's lifeless body as I pumped 4 mag shots into his alien chest. Knowing he didn't really die took away the satisfaction of the kill though."

"Anyway, we got out of there after that. Kalina seemed worried about me after that Mec incident and suggested I'd maybe go see the doctor about that. I said maybe, but no way in hell I'm gonna talk to a shrink. The Commander talked about sending me to him before, but he seemed to forget about it and it's just fine by me."

"I finished training Matthew (apparently that is Spook's real name) and he was immediately sent to a covert op. I hope he will be okay, gotta admit - I like that kid. I'm not listed on the next mission. They got Tau leading a bunch of youngsters. I hope they all come back too. I'd hate to see more pictures hanging at the bar."

"This is enough I guess. Don't know what these are for anyway."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 13 – Date: August 4th, 2035 || Covert Ops Director, Bao Zeng

Hey Darrell,

I do want to say the gift you sent means a lot to me, but I also don’t want to give appreciation that is clogged down by the rest of rough talk, if that’s alright. So I’ll say it all at the end of this log. Bad spirits out, good news in; my mother used to say something like that.

We’ve lost a lot of people recently, yeah. Monria, Wolf, and many others that will never get to be saved by the new armor we’ve finally managed to cobble together. Weirdly enough, we haven’t even needed it – I confirmed with Firebrand during drinks that the last two main groups have come back without a single scratch. She’s doing really well, despite all that’s been going on – only gotten sick once and Ace hasn’t needed to be taken off ground duty for her. Most of the old guard that’s stayed here has managed, really.

I think Bradford called it the ‘chains of command’ or something like that when he talked to me about the losses, he was probably worried I’d be upset that Crutch even came back with injuries. But as chatty as I am, I suppose there are some things I keep close to the chest. At least, when they’re not going right down the bottle.

Other than those two, I’ve tried to keep my eyes and ears open to others, yeah… got to know the guy in the armory, James, a bit better. Hector almost mistook him for my boyfriend just because I used his first name. Irika’s a good woman with a good heart, she’s taken one hits too many (it’s the easiest way I can explain the state of her body right now, at least), but I trust in her to listen to others and keep her head down when it counts. All she needs is more battlefield experience, really – Volkova really needs to give other people a chance.

My contacts are all quite chatty people as well, honestly. (A stuttering Gremlin floats in the background of the video.) There’s Haven, that robot AI Kim and Boltos pulled out all those years ago from the wreck on someone’s half-broken Gremlin, for starters. He jumped aboard the Avenger for god knows why last time we dropped down, but I guess I could use the emotional support. Apparently Gremlins have become common pets here, almost like what people used to do with dogs. I’ve probably mentioned Hector here and there, and at some point I’ll have to tell you more about Leonidas or Chau when I have time. Grilla’s doing okay – last time I visited the settlement some racist straggler from far out tried to smash a drink in his face yelling “Go back to your four armed masters, you mutant dog!” but he kicked the guy out without complaint. I think people have gotten used to the fact some ADVENT defectors just want a shot at a ‘normal’ life; it helps to live near Skirmisher encampments for quite a while.

_(Bao clasps her hands, and then smiles. A simple, glittering necklace with a peacock is seen around her neck – easily concealed if she tugs up her collar, but also easily revealed if she wishes it to be.)_

That all said….thank you for the gift, Darrell. A bird has to show off their feathers to someone, no? I always preferred actions to words, and I couldn’t think of a better way to show that. I really hope that everything’s going okay with the group you’re protecting – if anything, I wish I could be there myself, back in the field of battle with those you are leading. 

It’s hard, but it’s beautiful in its own way, this struggle we go through, and for every person that doesn’t make it to the end, I’d hope their life will mean something to someone else, or their children, or their children’s children. 

Take care of yourself, big guy. I’d like to be able to deliver a gift to you too when I find the perfect songs.

\- Bao ‘Peacock’ Zeng

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log #21 – Alanis ‘Fixer’ Martins – Skyranger’s Assigned Mechanic  
July 29th, “Post Operation’s ‘I don’t really want to spell that.’”

Hi, Alanis here once again.

We just finished a another great mission.   
The aliens were attacking yet another raven, but the Menace team just destroyed them. Even the Warlock was not much of an issue to our team this time. He got his ass handed to him, and the mission ended with minimum civilian casualties.

Hm… Maybe the Commander is finally back at being… Well, the Commander.

Our gorgeous new weapons and badass looking armor are surely helping too. I bet those alien bastards didn’t saw that coming! I managed to help James to some extent with their preparation and organization before and after the operation. They seem to be indeed really powerful.

As for the other topics…

Well, Ethan has been… Different. I cannot exactly say how, but… he kind of has. I’m not sure if I did something, or if something else happened… He did go through a near death experience recently… So I’ll try not to pressure him for now, considering I already sent an email for him, to which he didn’t reply so… Yeah. Let’s see…

As for Helene…

She has been… Well, the same Helene. We exchanged some messages, but we didn’t have the time to meet again just yet. She seems to have her hands full with the newer Gremlin models, so I figured I would give her some space too.

And… That’s it, I think… Not much else to say… I’m just hoping the Commander can keep up with the great work. The crew could surely use a victory streak.

\-- END OF LOG. --

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 04 August 2035.

Things on the ship, an' especially on the ground, have been goin' pretty good recently. We just finished doin' a counterattack on some Advent goons, led by that assh*le Warlock, but our guys did good, an' off we went, unscathed. Didn't save everyone at the haven, but we rarely do - those alien bastards get the jump on us an' mow some people down before we can get to 'em. Everyone was quite pleased, especially with the fight the resistance fighters on the ground put up, despite the odds bein' heavily against 'em and some early missteps. 

This's when I start gettin' nervous.

Maybe I'm just a pessimist at heart. I ain't never been one to go blowin' sunshine up someone's ass. We've done good because we've gotten better guns an' armour. Don't get me wrong, the Commander, odd though he is, is a hell of a tactician. But the aliens ain't stupid, either. They're gonna see what we been doin', an' they're gonna adjust. Better armour. Better weapons. More weird, alien sh*t. Hell, they even put armour plates on a viper this time.

Don't get complacent, Commander. That gets our guys dead. Just sayin'.

As for me... well, I'm doin' okay, I guess. Eatin' better, drinkin' less. Even gained a kilo or two. Work around here is pretty much routine, except...

I dunno. Seems like a lot of folks around here are actin'... strange? Awkward? People just seem kinda weird around each other lately. Not with me, y'understand - nobody pays much mind to ol' Max, but... yeah. Strange. I ain't one for gossip, but... when you're trapped on a tub like this for months on end, even a tub as big as the Avenger... things happen. Relationships. One night stands. All kinds o' sh*t. Maybe that's what's been goin' on. 

An' no, I ain't callin' anyone out by name, even in this here log. Too many loose lips on this bucket.

I ain't involved (go figure, who'd wanna hook up with an ol' redneck like me?), an' that's the way I like it. I just hope everyone gets what they need. These are tough times - any comfort can be a blessin'.

Okay, I got some cleanup to do in Tygan's research labs. He hates me bringin' the two mechanical assh*les with me for the cleanin', but tough sh*t. I won't go near that power doodad he's got down there. He SAYS it's harmless to humans, but... he also says them metal posters can't be messin' up Artoo an' Threepio, an' they f*ckin' ARE. The two drones still 'oooooh' an' 'awwww' over 'em all the damn time. Drones ain't that much into art, last I checked.

\- C'mon, you dimwits. Cleanin' duty in the labs.

"Dammit, sir."

"Aw, sh*t, the labs, sir?"

\- Yeah, you two, the labs. Move your metal asses.

"Sir, we are not equipped with asses."

\- Move.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 19: John ‘Central’ Bradford

“Hullo big boy!” For a moment, I was a little concerned that a single flawless mission had left the Commander feeling cocky upon seeing the Warlock’s reappearance. He even called the armored Viper ‘Frickin’ gorgeous’…thankfully the squad came out on top again, but at the cost of Stephen Pulaski’s and too many Resistance lives. Our head Comms Officer was meeting our allies on the ground when the aliens attacked and was killed by a Muton’s grenade just before we could deploy. His loss is especially significant as he is one of our few defectors from Advent, having done so when the Reaper Dragunova located and infiltrated the facility where the Commander was held several months ago.

After making the Avenger’s facilities available to the survivors and organizing the funeral ceremony, I toured the encampment and found a copy of Nick ‘Razor’ Wolf’s memorial photograph on one wall. It is a reminder to XCOM that our actions are being watched by our allies, and our actions, victories and losses are felt by them all. Our conduct must be nothing less than exemplary. We were still reeling from our troop losses and truth be told, were more than a little worried for Egill ‘Caz’ Thorsson on the front line for the first time. He performed exemplarily and lived to help take some of the workload of future missions off Lefty. The Spons… I mean, Reverend, will need to take some time off for a mental break in case his over-cautiousness results in genuine repercussions for the squad.

In the face of all this, whoever named this operation Gasping Stroke has little respect for the gravity of our situation or how badly the mission could have ended. Unsurprisingly, nobody is admitting to it.

Also, the Avenger recently received a massive crate of assorted liquors, wine and beer sent by none other than our ex-sniper Arcade ‘Teabag’ Lafter, Darrell ‘Rusty’ Rutherford and Chi Ma. It was also filled with cards from Resistance children directed mostly to Storm and Lefty – I can see eraser marks on some of their drawings, presumably where they’d accidentally drawn a left arm, or the wrong arm on Lefty and were told to change that I guess. Most Sergeants also received cards though sadly Cassie and Nick won’t be able to receive theirs. Darrell also had a letter for Bao. I am pleased to see that the group is alive and apparently doing well, under the circumstances.  
There was also a personal parcel for me containing an album of photographs of XCOM soldiers and staff from prior to 2015. Many of the files in our archives were damaged or purposely destroyed when the aliens overran our base and these will serve to help restore the memory of those who have served before. Perhaps Arcade wants us to drink to their memory, though I will ensure that some of Moira Vahlen’s favorite drink is set aside for when… if… she is found.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

3 August 2038, 8:00 a.m.

I have no meaningful news, a fact that I can only be pleased about, given that most of the news I have had to report has been bad. Chloe Days has been studying and learning, and should soon be able to stand up on her own as a psionic operative. We remain significantly ahead of the Avatar Project and still have means to stop it again if we need to. I am somewhat concerned about how close the Warlock is to finding us, but given our current strength, I hope we could handle him if he did.

End of report

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
"Hello there."

".... I already told your Commander or whatever everything I know. Leave me alone, I especially don't want to get lectured by rejects from a failed soldier program."

"Presumptuous at best, a mere child's scorn at worst. I highly doubt these are words you would want me to use in my journal entry describing you."

"Your little friends have called me worse. What do I care."

"Since you seem hesitant to talk to me, I have a feeling you might care, even if it is minor."

".... Didn't realize your kind were therapists."

"We are not. I hardly know enough about humanity to examine deep seated psychological phenomenon, especially given my own questionable mental stability."

"Yeah.... I hear you all are mass murdering cannibals with a pension for eating flesh and going berserk."

"I'm afraid that perception is very much propaganda as I've never met a human or former human that has such a condition."

"Hmm..... so if you're not here to interrogate me then why are you here? Did Central send you?"

"Of course not. I was merely bored. My partner is hard at work and I simply did not have things to do, so, I figured you might be approachable, all things considered, you really have no choice but to listen to what I have to say."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. As you stated, I am a just a mass murdering cannibal."

"..... was that a joke?"

"An attempt at one. It doesn't seem to be a successful one though."

"Definitely not. Fine, you're right, I have nothing better to do. Get it over with."

"Very well. My name is Curatas Andayru."

"You have names?"

"Of course I do. I just can't remember the one I had when I was human. In any case, if I am correct, your name is Li Ming Deng, ADVENT geneticist who-."

"Yeah, I get it, you don't have to remind me."

"Very well, I shall refrain from using your former employment as a way to signify who you are."

".... Well, you must be popular here."

"Not yet. But give me time, I'm sure I will be."

"Very well, Curatas, what do you want to know?"

"How about we start with life in the city centers. For curiosity's sake."

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #5: My first mission is in the books and I feel pretty good. I wasn’t a powerhouse but I was able to support my team. I think I even made Lefty a little proud. While the rest of the team was in the thick of things, Razareth and I were hanging back to support the squad. He was a powerhouse in his own right and I was the glew keeping everyone together. I thought Raz andI worked well together, and I hope we’ll stay in touch a bit more. 

I didn’t get much sleep last night, the adrenalin from the mission still in full swing. I feel like I’m one of the soldiers now and no longer on permanent welding duty. After thinking throughout most of the night…. I’m ready to leave my old life behind and enter a new chapter dedicated to XCOM. It was one thing sitting on the bench and another to be on the field. There is a bond between all of us who’ve been out in the field. We are family. We’ll I might as well get up at this point, I was told to report to Shen, apparently she has a upgrade for my Gremlin to install.”

Egill “Caz” Thorsson


	24. Ep 22 - Operation Knife Fall

Ep 22-----Operation Knife Fall------------------------------------------------------------  
XCOM Log #018  
User: Dr. Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Knife Fall  
Date: 5th August 2035

We had another good mission here. Another flawless mission. It seems my wish that we would get no deaths came true.

We waited for the ideal time to strike when the Lost decided to swarm ADVENT. It was a useful thing to occur, as it forced them to group up. Perfect target for a frost bomb. We recovered 6 of the 11 crates, which is pretty good considering the Lost likes swarming those who enter their city.

ADVENT revealed a new enemy: the Honour Guard. Take one of our Infantry, give them a Ranger sword and deck them out in red and gold ADVENT armour, and you get the Honour Guard. Honestly, I do like the look of ADVENT’s armour. I wouldn’t mind trying it out one day. Not now of course. I don’t want to risk a bullet to the head, and it'd probably freak out everyone on the Avenger. Except I wouldn't want to wear the helmet. I always wonder how the hell ADVENT soldiers can see through that. Is it psionics? A cleverly hidden camera? X-ray vision? Really good eyesight? I don’t know. Maybe I’ll ask our Skirmisher about it.

The Commander also ordered our engineer to install a new device, called the Hypervital Module. Apparently, it provides a boost to our injured which effectively makes them as strong as an uninjured soldier that lasts long enough to send them out on one mission only. Sweet. I hope we don't use it too often though. The injured need to rest.

Our next operation is Faceless Heart. We're sending out 3 soldiers to assassinate an ADVENT General. I can't see this going supremely well, even if the three are some of our best.

Carter, closing log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
 **The following log could be found on Kari's datapad, saved with the rest of her logs, though this one was curiously an audio recording as opposed to her regular psionic logs. It is recorded in French, but translated here in English for ease of readability.**

“Being Captain apparently isn’t as good as it sounds - even if Captain Dubois does sound pretty good. I’ve got a lot more responsibilities now, to help the higher-ups keep things running smoothly. It’s a lot of... Homework. The Commander ordered the construction of some new… thing today. A hyper... What’s the word… hypervital unit. Gives anyone who uses it a brief little boost that lasts a mission, putting them in perfect shape. It sounds cool, but I’d hate to be the first test subject. Which speaking of, I may very well be. So incase Tygan’s new toy turns my brain to mush, there’s something I’ve been meaning to get off my chest. Heh. Weird to think I’m more scared of a ‘Hypervital module’ than some Alien or Robot with a big gun or freaky power. On the bright side, I got some cards from children in a Resistance haven. I’m like some kind of superhero to them, and for now I’ve hung all the cards up in my quarters. They’re adorable!

But no, what I’ve been meaning to talk about is… well not really a what, but more of a who. Firebrand. A few days back, after the mission… after I kissed her, she called me, and we had a talk. She said she didn’t want a relationship, or at least, not whilst our lives were on the line. Wants to wait until after the war. As much as I hate to admit it I know she’s right. If we started a relationship and one of us died out there, then… I don’t know. I don’t want to think about it. Not the idea of me dying, but the idea of me losing her. It’s stupid and selfish, but I guess I am too. I should never have kissed her, I don’t know why I did or what came over me, but I shouldn’t have done it. Well, that’s a lie. I know why I did it, and yes it’s because I have feelings for her. Do I regret kissing her? Yes. Do I regret wanting to kiss her? No. I’ve just gotta wait a little longer.

I also talked to Vicky the other day, and no, it wasn’t romantic. I just wanted to check up on her. As a psionic she’s got a lot on her plate right now, especially after Cassie died. Vicky’s been thrust into a whole new world, and as someone who’s been there, I just wanted to make sure she was okay. She was nice to talk to. Maybe if I come back, I’ll give her a little training. It’s still weird to even say that. Captain Dubois, training other soldiers. I wonder if it will ever stop feeling, well for lack of a better term, alien to me.”

//Recording Saved//  
//Archiving Log//

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" - Log 22  
The mission went really well. We got a bunch of supply crates and we wrecked Advent and the aliens. If we got some kind of turret that we can deploy on the field and a holo target too, we would probably be unstoppable. I like the sound of that. Had a little chat with Rex... we joked about Jayko our captured Templar being the Warlocks shrink and lover. The lover part a big NO, but a shrink probably. I remember him always coming to me to "brag" about his deeds. I hope we get to rescue him soon, or he will go crazy by having to listen the warlock or he is already crazy. I also got materials for my crossbow, so I will be working on it for a few days. This log is probably the shortest one I ever did.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Victoria Stormsgard. Story Mode.

Last few days things have become better. Vicky understood that to take her mind off everything that's been bothering her, she had to switch tasks. She had to stop her meditations and instead devote time to some military training or physical exercises as Dr. Evtushenko advised her earlier. Since she and Chloe were the only psi ops now, chances were high for them that sooner or later they would be deployed for field duty. When that would happen, they wouldn't be able to rely solely on their psionic skills, they've had too little real combat practice with them. So both of them also had to know at least which end of the gun to point towards aliens.

She ended up checking out the new Training Center facility which the talented engineering team has recently constructed. Vicky's jaw dropped the first time she entered it. Instead of the regular target dummies at the shooting range, which all soldiers used to work on their aim, the new facility offered a fully immersive VR experience, which offered training for the variety of missions, theaters of war and took into account the trainee's skill level, so that a green rookie wouldn't be pitted against virtual archons and berserkers for immediate slaughter.

Operatives also had the opportunity to practice with each other to increase their cohesion before actual deployments and Victoria even got to know some of them. She was surprised that even Kari Dubois, one of XCOM top soldiers trained hard, with the rest of them, without giving herself any excuses. The two psionics also quickly found common topics for discussion and Vicky was surprised that Kari was not the cold hearted disciplined alien slaying machine, which she always imagined her to be, but a very caring and approachable person.

Just when Victoria was returning to her bunk after another training session, thinking that it was great to finally have some people to talk, Stepan overtook her. "Hi there," he said a bit clumsily. He hasn't really had the chance to check up on her since the recent string of crazy events, but as soon as he had some time, he found her out. "I see you've been training. How did it go?"

"I had several training sessions already," Vicky smiled at him. She was happy that Dr. Evtushenko found her out first. It meant a lot for her. It meant that she wasn't a simple asset to him. "And it's great, the Training Center is fantastic. Can't say I can hit all of my shots yet, but I'm getting better."

"Good, I'm happy to hear that!" Stepan smiled in return. "Each time I think that our engineers can't surprise us anymore, they prove me wrong once again. Have you been able to get to know other soldiers a bit better?" 

"Yes, I met and trained with a lot of other operatives. Each and every one of them is outstanding in their own right and I also got to know them better. I even had the chance to train with Kari. She's fantastic, so focused, but always ready to back you up. When I'm on her squad, I just want to perform to the best of my abilities. She also shared with me some insights about how she was able to sustain herself a couple of times when ADVENT almost killed her. If she died, I shudder to think what could've become of us by now."

"Yes, Kari is an outstanding individual and I'm glad that you two managed to find some common ground. So if the Commander decides to deploy you, you think you will be ready for action?"

"Yes, I am sure I will be fine." Vicky nodded confidently.

"Look, all I really wanted to say is that you can always count on me. I know things have been exceptionally difficult for you these past few weeks and I am feeling myself responsible that I couldn't foresee any of it. Just don't shut yourself out next time, ok?" He placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. "It's always easier to deal with something together. You can't kill a berserker alone. Unless you are "Kalina", of course."

Vicky let out a short chuckle, looked into his eyes and understood that he really meant those words. He felt to her much more sincere than Dr. Tygan ever did. He might not give her a promise that everything will be alright, but at least that would be honest and she knew that if he did give a promise, he would follow it. There was one more thing she wanted to discuss with him which she didn't tell Kari about. It concerned her incident with the Destroyer Commando and if she wanted to lift this weight of her shoulders, there would be no time like the present. Stepan listened her carefully, without interrupting the story. He remained silent for a long time before finally giving an answer.

“Personally, I think that you did the right thing. I would’ve done the same in your place and I would even venture to say that if the Commander and operatives knew about it, most would have supported you. It’s good that you told me about it and I appreciate your honesty and trust in me. However, I would advise you against telling it to others. I would also caution you against abusing your powers. While nobody would reprimand you for killing aliens, I don’t think you need to be unreasonably violent or cruel when doing so.”

“What do you mean?” Vicky asked trying to understand if Stepan actually supported her or not.

“Think about it this way. How many persons aboard this ship have psionic powers right now?”

“Four that I know of. Kari, Chloe, Sunny and myself.” Vicky replied.

“Exactly. Everyone else, while talented and deadly in their own right, can’t get into someone else’s brain or burn them from the inside. Once this war is over, the majority of people would most likely consider you a threat or even an extension of aliens?”

“But how could they think that about someone who was fighting aliens?” Vicky asked genuinely surprised. She’s never looked at it that way.

Dr. Evtushenko shrugged his shoulders. “It’s human nature. Once the main threat is eradicated, another one would take its place. And people love scapegoats. You will have to show them that you’re not a threat and the best way to do it by exercising restraint. I know that if someone less scrupulous than you became a psionic, we’d have a lot of troubles, but your own moral compass is already more demanding than that of many people from what I observed. Just try to show it to them, build your reputation. Before long, you will see others appreciating it.”

Now it was Victoria’s turn to remain silent. “Thank you, Stepan,” she said at last. “Talking to you was all that I needed. I will think on what you said.”

"One more thing." Dr. Evtushenko looked at Vicky seriously. "That shade. Sounds pretty shady. Be careful."

"I agree."

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 21:

Been a busy few days for me, so I suppose I should launch right into it.

I had quite the coincidental encounter with our resident Templar, Kari. Literally bumped into each other in a corridor! Didn't want to keep her for too long, I think she had some duties to do, so I made it quick. Essentially I just thanked her for those Resistance Members like I said I would, although she did apologise for something. God knows what, she saved a lot of them with just her very presence. I'll ask her next time I suppose.

I got a bit bored of my maps, so I asked Ms Shultz if I could come take a look at Blue Devil. Nearly finished I've been told - most of the components are done, just needs the last few and the paintjob. Looking forward to seeing her done! I also got to tease her a little bit. She can be so serious and she lacks a sense of humour sometimes, which just makes it all the more fun. And Dear is just a riot, I'm glad I asked for Blue Devil to be based on her.

Still, despite all this, I got some work done. I've mostly compiled the various paper maps the Resistance has given us with the scans the Avenger itself has pulled up, so our maps are almost completely digital. This should help even more once Blue Devil gets online, since she can just relay straight back and update the map live. It's certainly easier than updating it manually with all the other scouts' reports, that's for sure. Anyway, think that's me done!

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 034: Date - 8/5/35  
Ethan “Ace” White

Whooo! Another great mission! I was on the ground this time, too, and we had done this mission almost to perfection. No casualties, even though ADVENT sent their so called “honor guard.” Let’s be real here though, there wasn’t anything honorable about them, except maybe their deaths. Everything that went against us today was defeated, lost and ADVENT alike. There was less ADVENT then I expected by the way, but that was probably due to the growing lost presence in the area. On the topic of Lost, there was a lot of them. There was tons of lost, but they were nothing we couldn’t handle. As of now, I have 24 confirmed kills. 

We got quite a few crates too. These supplies are going to be a huge help for us, cuz now that we’re rolling out the new weapons and armor, we can use all the supplies we can get. The new weapons and armor are great by the way. They’re better in almost every way. The armor is lighter and more durable, and the guns pack way more of a punch. I’m sure James could probably point out a few flaws, but as far I see, this new gear is far superior.

It’s nice to come back from a mission without blood pouring out of my body like the last few times. Maybe now I can actually spend some time with the crew, more specifically Alanis. Yes, I know about what’s been going on with her and Helene and… I really don’t know how to react. As of now, I think I’m just gonna forget that it happened and move on. Personally I kinda feel a bit responsible. I haven’t talked to her ever since my last mission. Sure, that was partially because I was wounded and unconscious for a while, but after, I still didn’t say anything to her. I sent her a message before the mission, so hopefully she reads it.

That’s all for now, Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 22 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"Firstly I don't know how I feel about sharing my AMR with the new guys. Between myself and the Engineering Crew we poured so much to customize it to my specs. Unfortunately that doesn't seem to matter as they just gave it to 'Epic Buryak'. Like really? At least they didn't give him my Shadowkeeper. Plus they can give him the 'Spider Suit' for all I care. I still don't trust flying around. It just doesn't seem human nor right."

"Secondly. regarding the Sharpshooter new guys. They really stepped up and showed what we can do. In all honesty I would have preferred going out and getting some revenge on those lost, but I know when to stand down." 

"I just hope that our luck doesn't start running out. With so many back to back missions the team is starting to feel it. I know I do at least."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - August 5th 2035 (Entry #22)

Nice supply haul from the last mission. It went really well. Nobody got injured. That's a big win, in my view.

The talk. Yes. Well, I am not sure but I think Storm understood why I said what I said. I mean it makes more sense to wait. I do like her. I just don't know what I would do if something happened to her. I mean ... it would be bad even if we wouldn't be an item. But it would be worse, if we would be one. I am willing to wait. Just got to get the Commander to win this damned war and got to believe that both myself and Storm will live to see it ended.

A new mission popped up soon after we returned from the supply raid. But there was enough time for me to talk to Shen in private. I asked her about where does the Commander get the intel for these missions. Or the Avatar project. Or the Blacksite. I knew it was a sensitive matter so I didn't press for an answer. Shen wasn't sure whether to answer me or not. So I just told her to forget about it and that all was good.

Not sure if trying this with Tygan would be a good idea. Bradford ... definitely not.

Anyway ... This new mission requires a smaller squad. I don't know what this ... hyper-thing is all about. And why there's rumors about using it on Storm. What are you playing at, Commander? What does that thing do?

I am going to be very peeved if something goes wrong with her.

Firebrand out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #7

I can’t say much has happened with me since I last logged: I’m still the same anti-social creep I’ve always been… Knowing why these people are fighting, the backgrounds they’ve come from, and the background I came from is probably a bit of a turn off to them. Throwing in these new abilities I’m supposed to be studying probably doesn’t help much either. Oh yeah, speaking of my training, things have been going decently. Again, there hasn’t been much time since I last logged, but I’ve been considering finally getting down to rifle practice, since you can’t exactly fire off a gun in the GTS, but apparently the new “Training Facility” is all about that.

At least things have started looking up for everybody else on the Avenger. The Commander has finally seemed to have broken his streak of losses, bringing us a couple of, if I dare say it, flawless missions. As selfish as it sounds, I’m sort of glad now that the Commander keeps overlooking me when deciding who should go on missions. It’s not like I’d be of any help to him anytime soon anyways, but it’s also because I don’t want recognition. At this point I’m just going to accept my label of shut-in. If people aren’t interested in me as I am now, why should I care about trying to get to know them? Mostly though, I just don’t want to have to actually put my training into effect against Advent. Even though mom was a bit of a, black sheep, and even though they would be more than willing to shoot me, they’re all still family, to a degree anyways, aren’t they?

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Grant here, on log 6.

First off, by the holy pits of lazarus! The team sure was up hog creek without a double barrel a few times there. Lost man, what can I say that people don’t already know. Well actually, I do got a tale to tell, I once had to wander through Lost county with nothin but a half loaded shotgun and a dull woodcutter axe with my only backup some Reaper goof of a Comms Officer, who would just never shut up. I mean I blah blah blah a real cow ton, but my lord he just couldn’t stop openin that hole on his face. His name was Kine or Khan, I don’t remember for the life of me. Somethin with a K, that’s the best I got. Either way, Lost, not fun. Which it seems Blossom ended up finding out as she was one real desperado, two pistols versus a horde of Lost. Just like the ol Wayne Clint movies. The team is going in surgical for the next mission so we’re also limiting any other missions. So I’m kinda stuck aboard the Avenger. I don’t like it. There’s way too many people and everything’s cramped. I might go out to the roof to sleep tonight, nice and beneath the stars. Let’s hope I don’t get shot by a turret or y’know, we start flying.

Adiós, Grant

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*** LOG ENTRY #13 ***   
*** Jani "JLo" Laitinen ***   
*** August 5th 2035 *** 

It’s been one heck of a few weeks. Firstly I’ve been cleaning the bar. Maybe it wasn’t the brightest idea to bring beach to the bar. I mean the sand gets everywhere. And I literally mean everywhere. Been cleaning the bar last week. 

Besides that (secondly) the new rifle is getting me the headaches. Recoil is different, scope is different, everything is different. I’ve literally been living in the gun range and tried to modify that rifle with Gatling for my needs. That’s the probably the reason why Commander has called me to briefing only to send me away because I’m not suitable for mission. Does he take me as a fool? I know what’s going on and I’m going to fix that. Only if could get that frigging rifle to obey me…

Not only that but previous missions had been successes. Not even a hit to anyone. Maybe those new armors and guns are getting guys to feel more confident themselves. Although Storm, Lefty and Tau are going on the mission themselves. Only 3 of them against the Advent, Field Commander and that blue head assassin creep. What the hell is Commander thinking. Or Central for that matter. They should send the best crew with full force. And to make thing worse, Storm isn’t fit for duty yet. They are going to pump her full of adrenaline or something and kick her to the wolf’s mouth. That’s insane. Maybe Commander knows what he’s doing but still …

But enough of that … More interesting part is that rumors tell that there is some romances forming in the Avenger. Someone told me that Firebrand was seen with certain someone kissing. I don’t know is it true but war or not humans need personal touch sometimes and it was bound to happen sooner or later. There is a rumor about another pair but nobody seems to have any details. Well these things don’t stay hidden since it’s pretty small community here in Avenger.

Me? I haven’t had a relationship after Piia. She was and still is the love of my life. And don’t get me started about Juuso, my son. Only 8 years old and gone already… *SIGH*. Oh how I miss those warm August days and nights when in daytime we picked lingonberries, mushrooms, potatoes and carrots for soup. And in the evening we ate just a candle for our light. Played some board games together. what I would give to get those days back.

Well it just me now. Think I am a loner for the rest of my life. Yeah true, I have friends, but it’s not quite the same isn’t it?

Jlo out….

 

*** END LOG *** 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log #22 - Alanis 'Fixer' Martins - Skyranger's Designated Mechanic  
August 5th, "We're on a roll!"

Hi there, here's you favorite, troubled flight mechanic!

The Commander is surely trying hard here. One more of those and I may just be capable of trusting him blindly again. 

The mission went super smoothly, and we recovered a fair share of cargo from the AO. I helped James with the organization, and also did some maintenance on my Baby Girl.

Aside from that, I did get my gremlin yesterday with Helene. He looks great if not a bit grumpy... Oh yes, that's his name! Grumpy! And he sure as hell tries hard to give that name some justice!  
Still nothing with Ace though... He did send me a message before the mission, but it was a short and dry one... I don't get him... Anyway, he did return with no scratches, burns or bruises this time. So I might take this opportunity to maybe try harder with him. We'll see...

Well, I'm out for now! Kisses!

\-- END OF LOG --

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 23 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well then, seems like we had ourselves a surprise supply raid this time around. Guess we can add that on to the usual monthly supply raid and, well, that just means I now have perhaps an overstock of goods. I’m used to having everything I need from the one month alone plus our occasional trips to the Black Market. This extra one just means that now we have enough to last a while considering we keep getting monthly raids. Good thing I have Alanis’s help around here to help keep everything sorted, cause somethings might be overflowing a bit. Regardless, the mission was a success and once again another flawless. The team came back in high spirits once again, and all equipment safe and sound. It’s a good thing none of these mag weapons have overloaded out there, cause they go through a lot. Just shows the science team and I know what we're doing with em.”

“The mission went rather..... Interesting. The area was lost infested, so that made things a little complicated, but Advent and them dueled it out before our squad actually got engaged. Manage to freeze a bunch of them and take em out systematically. There was also some weird Advent there. Apparently it was an “Honor Guard”, and it seemed like it had a good arsenal to it. Specialized mag weapon and blade. Certainly looked high and mighty in its regalia, but the team took it down regardless. Same goes for the rest of them. Afterwards, it was just a hip hop game between the crates. The lost kept periodically coming, but not in any large hordes. Sensors said there was one other advent patrol out there somewhere, but the team never ran into them, even as they got close to the mission site’s edge. Eventually, after all the crates were off site, regardless of who got em, Command just decided to have the team evac out. They got what they came for, so I suppose no point in risking staying around trying to play hide and seek with the last patrol. Smart in my opinion. Still can’t help but wonder where they were though, or what they were doing even.”

“Back home........ Well, nothing much going on back home. Everyone around here seems to be in better spirits again, and activities have resumed to normal per se. I did, however, decide to visit the training center on some off time. Decided to see if I still had it in me with my skills. Used my trusty revolver, cause what else would I use. Kari and Rex were there as well, so we had a small group training. That went well...... until it didn’t. I’m not really gonna go into details, I’m not even sure of what happened myself. But once everything was said and done, well...... it happened. My injury flared up, and kept me on the ground for a good while. It went down, with due time..... But..... I knew I shouldn’t of gone that intense. It’s the reason I can’t fight. Anything too extraneous, and it flares up, and I can’t fight nearly as effectively. It’s what keeps me trapped here. As much as I enjoy what I do here, I do also wish I could fight again. Who knows.....”

\--- (Alert, Guerrilla ops mission detected. Prepare Menace 1) ---

“What? Already? Damn, no break this time huh. Gotta get the weapons ready. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*** BAR FLYER #1***  
*** Jani "JLo" Laitinen ***   
*** 17.6.2035 ***

****** AUGUST HARVEST EVENING ******  
****** AUGUST 17TH.2035******

Welcome to August harvest evening to Avengers Bar @ 17th of August.2035 20.00 Zulu time.   
On the menu:  
\- Stew from seasons greens   
\- Limited edition, second batch of JLo’s Earth Ale (first come, first serve)   
\- Bar’s drinks   
\- Lousy service as always by yours truly :)   
Fall is coming but don’t let it bother you! Come if you can and let your inner pagan free (whatever that means … Harvest party (In Finnish Elonkorjuu juhla) is old pagan ritual what was celebrated at old times at the end of the harvest season. So good food and dancing for everyone!!!  
Welcome!   
\-- JLo --  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Dr. Priya Korpal – Diary Entry

I knew it. It was only a matter of time before the Betrayer would slip up. I intercepted an unauthorised transmission to an unknown signal this morning at around 3:30. They’re either getting sloppy, or arrogant. Either way, I learned two things: 1. they’re planning on trading our settlement in exchange for a comfortable life back in the city centres, and 2. there’s some sort of blacklist ADVENT’s keeping somewhere with the names of all these “deviants” (that’s what they call them anyway). I don’t know what’s worse; these “deviants” who betray us to the aliens for their own good, or people you consider friends suddenly transforming into a giant pudding.

In any case, I pinpointed the location where they’re keeping this “blacklist”, but I don’t think our outpost is equipped to deal with it. I didn’t know what to do. I can’t go to anyone with this… I can’t trust anyone! I *sigh* – I didn’t have a choice. I tried to get into contact with XCOM. A terrible idea I know, entrusting them to this after everything that happened with my brother all those years ago. Just seeing that logo of theirs again sapped away all the adrenaline I’d generated from my discovery.

It didn’t matter in the end. Someone responded that they couldn’t spare the manpower. I even swallowed my pride and – volunteered to join them as an engineer if they helped me. Nope. No dice. I came close to mentioning my brother as a last resort, but stopped myself at the last second.

Damn it, I should’ve known I couldn’t rely on them. They let Earth down, they let *me* down, they let … Ali down. Well then, it’s up to me. It’s up to me to try and save my friends here.

If I get caught stealing that list… no, I can’t think like that. I’m sneaky… right? The chances of success are remote, but who’s going to do this if I don’t? I guess it’ll be okay.

I’m – I’m going rogue.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Noticing during maintenance check unknown communication log in Avenger's system, Gena launched a special tracer bug to investigate it's source, which lead her straight to Advent Commando Communication Network, at sight of which she whispered quietly.  
-Well, well... two can play this game... Commander, so thank you for providing me a back door to your own systems.   
Moments later on her datapad showed information.

MISSION COMPLETED

-This might be interesting, - she whispered again knowing that all informations shared via Advent systems will be rerouted to Swallow, and she was more than sure that Admiral Vinaris will put them in very good use.  
However, this breach in communication system did troubled her, because unintentionally Advent Commander make clear fact that Advent did obtain measures to access Avenger's systems... and that might spells BIG troubles for them in nearest future.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 20: John ‘Central’ Bradford

I’ve got to keep this log short. The squad returning from Operation Knife Fall had barely time to grab a drink when the next mission had to be launched. Despite most of the members (save for Tau and Ace) being less experienced, they performed just as well as our A team in the mission prior, returning without a scratch and a Skyranger-full of goodies. I am starting to see a light at the end of this tunnel. 

Deploying just three of our top soldiers for the coming mission still leaves me nervous, but should they all return victorious, I can also start believing that we can win this war.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(File accessed: Captain Katyusha G. Volkova, 35, F.)  
(Selected log number 22, recorded 4th August, 2035.)  
(Playing voice recording.)  
TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number... well, let's call it twenty-two. Missed a few, but hey, what can you do.

Since my last log, let's see what happened...

My cannon got rebuilt finally. The new magnetic tech absolutely tears anything I point it towards to shreds. And the fire rate amp still works. The amount of fragmented wood in the range has just reached a new level.

And a couple of just... general run-of-the-mill missions. Nobody's died lately, so that's a good sign, but I missed this last mission. Everyone did perfectly fine without me, though - the squad's getting some real experience in, even the lower ranks. It was a supply job - grab crates, leave - and that's what they did. The Lost had little effect on them, and fortunately they didn't lose my frost bombs. I like using those.

And....

Agh, I just don't feel like logging right now. Too tired. Maybe later. Just wanted to prove I'm not dead. Kat signing off.

(End of recording. Returning to menu.)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 18 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"Have you ever looked up the definition of insanity? It's funny right, I mean why not get a little philosophical once in a while. So I read it up and insanity is doing the exact same thing over and over again, expecting things to change."

Does that make us and the resistance insane then? Think about it...we keep trying and trying, but all that happens is we remain in the same place. Sure people keep saying oh by destroying this or capturing this we are hurting ADVENT, but...ADVENT is us. Those mindless drones that patrol the cities...where do you think they come from? It is not like the Aliens just fabricated beings out of thin air. I...I mean to take my brothers for example."

"My brothers trusted the ADVENT System and it failed them. It swallowed them up and they are now cogs in the machine that fights against the true humanity."

"I don't know why I decided today to talk about them...maybe...maybe seeing that ADVENT Honor Guard. My youngest brother always wanted to do good. I just pray it is not like that."

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Arcade “Teabag” Lafter’s Journal  
8/5/2035

It’s been about two months, not a whole lot I wanted to write down since the last time. Me and Bobaoba are currently making a run all the way up to Germany for some specific supplies for the Haven. Mostly stuff for Rutherford’s surgery, as they’ve gotten the theory of how they’re going to do it without removing a good portion of his lung. Apparently up in Germany a black market has sprung up with some high-grade ADVENT bio-tech, the kind of stuff that can repair a heart over time if it isn’t completely smashed. At this black market there is also booze. Lots of it. And not the cheap shit either, the stuff that would cost you 6 pounds a pint back before the aliens came. I’m not passing up on the opportunity to get me a stockpile of that stuff.

It feels nice to get away from the Middle East region. No worrying about IEDs, roads are actually usable, and more importantly there aren’t landmines if you have to go off road. It took me and Bobaoba six hours to clear out a stretch of ground wide enough to take to the next road, and that was after we noticed the dip in IEDs around.

In other news a few videos of Bobaoba have apparently become quite popular on the Resistance Net. We don’t know who recorded them, but at least they appear to be from some other haven on the other side of the globe, so they’ve been holding onto the footage for a while now. Thankfully there's no way to affiliate me and her with the contents of the video or the comments. One of them was Bobaoba in the shower singing… Some German Metal song. I don’t know WHY you would sing any metal song while in the shower, but apparently Bobaoba does. Credit to her though, she did sing it well for the lyrics not being in english… On another note, Bobaoba’s got a shotgun now, and she’s been taking it into the shower with her. Mind thy privacy, whoever’s reading this.

_Below everything is a sketch of Bobaoba doing some maintenance on an engine block._


	25. Ep 23 - Operation Faceless Heart / Shadow Strike

Ep 23-----Operation Faceless Heart/Shadow Strike--------------------------  
*** LOG ENTRY #14 ***  
*** Jani "JLo" Laitinen ***  
*** August 15th 2035 *** 

What did I say! … There is no sense to send 3 soldiers to the mission alone! To make things worse they should have killed a field Commander. Not an easy task for full team even when there’s a battalion of aliens swarming around the Commander. What the hell did Commander and Central think? It’s one thing to send people on difficult missions, that’s our job, but hey that was straight up suicide! I think Commander saw it too so he realized to pull the team before they got killed. Has he been on field ever?? Probably, but that was straight up rookie move on his behalf.

Anyways next mission went better. Oh by the way I was on it. Straight up scouting for me as always. Kalina froze 6 aliens at once. I planted a claymore in the middle of it. And Kalina blew them sky high. That bang was amazing. Only one Bio Faceless was left behind. Superman put it out of its miseries with his pistol. Hmm… Maybe Kalina is alright after all. Although she’s a friggin kill stealer.

Rest of the mission was straight up wham, bam, thank you ma’m… I Scouted the VIP:s cell, Lefty opened it, we got the VIP in tow and we were out of there… Well guys mowed down some aliens on the way but who’s counting. 

But now I have a certain party to prepare…

Jlo out….

*** END LOG ***

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Sgt Liam "Reverend" Sponsler' -  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #3 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"Okay let's make this one short, the Skyranger is almost ready to go."

"We finished the VIP rescue op - Shadow Strike it was called - very successfully. We started it carefully, climbing a building and taking good recon of the area, and it completely paid off - Kalina blew two groups to pieces with one strike and we shredded through the rest pretty efficiently. My training on angling one bullet with another has paid off, and I took down an Advent Medic and a Shieldbearer from cover. I really like the new hairtrigger they installed on my mag pistol, and even though I dislike using two different guns I gotta admit - the rail pistol worked great in this setup."

"Good news is I got back on my feet and stopped being too careful when it came to the attacks we made on that mission. Told you I don't need no shrink to fix me up!"

"Just now I had the pleasure of training one of our younger soldiers named Days. She has a lot of potential that's for sure. I just hope they don't deploy her anytime soon... that was my issue with getting to know people here in the first place. You can lose someone in a second out there, as we've already seen."

"Well, this went on longer that I intended - we're deploying again right now, not even sure where. I was too busy running to my room to get my special package stored in the Skyranger in time. I got word it's Kalina's birthday today, so... I got some vodka and a cigar for when we finish this thing. Hope we get to drink it together!"

"This is Reverend signing off."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Victoria Stormsgard. Story Mode.

It seemed that Victoria has finally learned to cope with the realization that her psionic-related problems were there to stay. Even though her future wasn’t as bright as she wanted it to be, at least it was something. She didn’t suffer from any terminal illness, so she was going to live and maybe something could be done about her infertility condition during that time.

XCOM also seemed to be back on track, even though the Commander had to abort the hunt for ADVENT General, Vicky thought he'd did the right thing. That mission turned on its head pretty quickly and the hunters soon became the hunted. There was no chance in hell to pull it off and Victoria was happy that the Commander put the lives of his soldiers before completing the objective.

One thing that bothered her and for which she still had no answer was the fate of her parents. It’s been a long time since she had the talk with the Commander and the Spokesman about aliens’ interest in her, through which she hoped to find some trace to her parents’ location, but she has made no progress. There was a hint that some answers could be found at the Blacksite, which she obtained through scouring the Void, but there was nothing else to go on.

On the other hand, she realized that there was nothing she could probably do. Her parents were most likely on the other side of the globe and she couldn’t persuade or pressure the Commander to go to the Blacksite at first opportunity. She realized that he wouldn’t order that operation until they are well prepared and when XCOM hit it, failure was not an option. The Commander would only strike it when he would be sure of their victory.

All these thoughts, however, could not help her cope with her anxiety. After having the dream about her parents being interrogated by ADVENT, she felt their presence through the Void for some time, but, surprisingly enough, she could never locate them, no matter how hard she focused. It seemed that the aliens established some kind of defense against psionic interference. That might’ve happened if they were valuable, but then she managed to find the details about the Trickster Project, which ostensibly was not less important than her parents. At this stage Vicky had to concede that she had no explanation for a lot of phenomena associated with psionics and just take things for granted.

As time passed, however, she was becoming increasingly worried. Lately she couldn’t sense even their presence through the Void. So far she was holding against any rash conclusions, but one thought was always present at the back of her head. She hoped that they were still alive. Now that she’s been thinking about it, she couldn’t say that they were really close, their talks have never been as deep and involving as those she’s had with Kari. The conversations she exchanged with her parents were mostly functional, similar to the ones she could’ve had with medical staff, scientists and engineers on the Avenger.

Nevertheless, they were her only family and she thought they were trying their best to protect and educate her. And what more could she ask of them in the world destroyed by alien invaders?

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Kari ‘Storm’ Dubois - Log 9

//Initializing Psionic Connection… Complete//  
//Now projecting and recording thoughts into datapad//

Well… that was a close shave. When all of those aliens started surrounding us... Pushing into a corner I thought for sure we were done for. But we escaped, even if the mission was a failure. ADVENT lives to see another day, but so do we. That Hypervital... whatever, wasn’t that bad. One moment I felt a little drowsy, a little afraid, but then boom! I could take anything on. Or at least, I thought so. Turns out I couldn’t take anything on, but at least I’m alive.

**Why did you run?**  
You… you saw what was out there. So many of them...  
 **Yes, so many to feast upon!**  
No, too many to fight! The Commander ordered us back, and he was right to do so. We couldn’t have won.  
 **Coward!**  
You know that’s not true! I would’ve laid down my life for Tau and Lefty, for any of them! You know that the only way for us to come out alive was for us not to fight those aliens! There were just too MANY of them!  
 **Perhaps… perhaps you are correct. We will feast another time.**  
Yes… we will feast another time. When we are stronger, and fate is more in our favour. I hear the Commander has his eyes on that signal from his old war buddy, Valhalla... No Vahlen. And from the way both him and Bradford talk about that region, there’ll be more than enough for you to feast upon.

//Psionic Connection Disconnected//  
//Archiving log//

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 22:  
It's been a quiet couple of weeks. People were a bit down after the failed mission, which in fairness looked pretty impossible. I do wonder why the Commander didn't think to assume all the enemies would guard the General, but it's not my position to question. The mission after went much better however, and we managed to rescue a restrained Engineer in the process. That probably helped lighten the mood a bit. Still, I'm sure that party that's arranged for very soon will be fun, can't wait to see who's there!

I'm mildly annoyed with Ms. Shultz however. If Blue Devil was active, we could recon this site for the next mission beforehand, get a clear view. As is we're going in near blind, and I personally don't like that at all. It's not her fault though, Blue is custom and I'm sure that must be difficult, despite what she told me. Ah well, these things can't be helped. I only hope its worth us potentially risking Ms Shen's life for, considering her crucial role here. Let's hope so.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 23  
The first mission was a failure, but I am more than glad it its, the Commander sent three soldiers on it. What was he thinking did he expect taking down an Advent General would be easy. The team got surrounded so easily, lucky the Commander decided to pull out. We upgraded our mag weapons even more and sniper rifles too. The firepower we now possess is really big and that showed on the next mission. We wrecked the aliens and got a VIP out of prison. And the team froze like six enemies with one fost bomb and then they got killed. We are getting strong and the Elders might be forced to step up again. I also finished the crossbow for my left gauntlet. It is a nice weapon for a stealth soldier, like me. I was also thinking about something else... a way to make sure the reapers who died trying to distract Advent for me, didn't die in vain. It's really funny I am a soldier who lets his feelings cloud his judgement. It happened so many times and I am still the same loose cannon I was before. I am truly pathetic but maybe I could fix that by not being that man before. We shall see... but if Bradford won't like what I am thinking of doing these are maybe my last weeks on the avenger.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - August 14th 2035 (Entry #23)

Shen told me everything an hour ago. I ... I was livid earlier. Now I am just ... (loud sigh)

How ... How could he? I am so upset right now. I mean, I get it. He helped the Commander and XCOM before. Now it's even more important with the aliens here and this Avatar Project, whatever it is. It doesn't sound good at all. But he didn't even tell me. Did he honestly think I wouldn't find out, one way or another? Moreover, he's putting himself at serious risk by doing all this, if my intuition is correct. He's somewhere in the ADVENT government, isn't he? Otherwise, how could he know all this?

I lost Mom after the invasion started. Is he trying to make me an orphan on purpose? No ... Of course not. That's dumb. But I am still upset that he didn't tell me. His own daughter. For God's sake ... 

First mission was a bust. I had to evac the team just five minutes after I had dropped them off. There were enemies everywhere. I yelled in my comms to order the evac, because I could clearly see what was about to happen. If the Commander would have hesitated any longer, we would've probably lost all three of them. Thankfully, I got them all back safely.

Second mission though. It was quite the spectacle. Ice grenade plus Claymore plus Frag equaled six dead hostiles. Well, five but the last one went down with one more shot. After that, it wasn't all that difficult to dispatch two more pods plus reinforcements and evac with the VIP in tow. In your face, ADVENT.

Now ... Now we are going to get down to the location of the signal that Shen intercepted a while ago. I don't know what's over there. And I don't particularly like that Shen's going. But she was pretty decisive about it, so I am not going to start an argument. The rest of the squad should protect her. If I was a betting woman, I would say we will probably find something related to her old man. Papa Shen ... I liked him. Shame he's no longer with us.

Anyway ... Let's go.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(File accessed: Captain Katyusha G. Volkova, 35, F.)  
(Selected log number 23, recorded 13th August, 2035.)  
(Playing voice recording.)  
TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number twenty-three. Last mission went great. The mission before... not so much. Storm, Lefty and Tau had to eliminate an ADVENT general in the area, clean up, and get out alive. Well, that was the plan.

What actually happened? An armoured Berserker showed up and they roped out to Firebrand. Yep, that's it. None of them died, and none of them were wounded, but they didn't get anything done.

The later mission? Much better. For starters, I got some incredible mileage out of my grenades to kick things off. Froze two entire groups, blew them up sky-high with JLo's help, and we cleaned the rest up in short order and got our VIP back to the Skyranger safely. I'm certain Shen will appreciate the help of the extra engineers, but the Commander seemed quite put out that our contact wasn't a scientist.

Speaking of, Shen's been scrambling over a strange signal coming off nearby. Apparently, it's coming from a frequency that's not been used since the original invasion, and it caused some crazy shit to happen to ROV-R. Pushkin's fine, though. Strange - must be targeting hers in particular.

And, well, it's my birthday tomorrow. Didn't expect to make it this long at all. Especially at Kiev, I thought I was done. I'll definitely be cracking open my liquor box on the day. Unless we have a mission to do first. Eh, whatever. We can drink after it.  
And...

*A walkie-talkie on the desk emits a little bit of noise. It's hard to decipher at the distance, but it sounds like Bradford's voice. Kat picks up the device.*

Да?

*Some more difficult-to-decipher noise comes from the walkie-talkie.*

Well, I jinxed it, ladies and gentlemen. That signal I mentioned? Need to investigate it. Hopefully there's not some kind of Sectopod there. That's the last thing we need. Kat signing off.

(End of recording. Returning to menu.)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 14 – Date: August 14th, 2035 

(Bao isn’t at the logging device this time. Instead, it’s…. the Celatid Turret? Its cannon is removed but otherwise it's floating in front of the recording. A yellow light blinks on top of it, as a text to speech program whirs to life:)

“This unit reporting is primary Celatid Unit System, Haven-11, last recorded as Gremlin Operative Device Haven-11.”

(A pause, as the twist of a wrench from someone – probably Alanis sounds in the background. A light flicks on and it becomes apparent this is being recorded in the Skyranger’s hangar.)

“This activity of ‘logging’ is authorized by Director Zeng, verified as a legitimate XCOM source by Technician Helene Schultz. Any complaints regarding this unit’s activity off-duty are to be directed to Director Zeng.”

(Haven awkwardly flaps one of its sides, raising and lowering the floatation device with what almost appears to be uncertainty.)

“In the event that XCOM was not able to deploy a sufficiently sized squad, this unit was created to deploy to acts as a substitute for a single soldier. Rapid-fire capabilities were designed to mimic the type of training protocol known as ‘Infantry’ with Grenadier-Demolition protocols installed to compensate for hardware’s lack of familiarity with human weaponry.”

(“Hey, Shen, need you in the armory real quick!” A shout can be heard in the background. “Malone needs to test your rifle. Something about calibrations.”)

“This unit failed to fulfill its function.” Haven states, its volume slightly lower than before. “The Commander issued a verdict of “outnumbered and walking into another trap”, resulting in premature evacuation. A successful operation was completed shortly following it with liberal use of explosives. This unit did not accompany the squad on that mission.”

(“Still don’t know, Bao.” Yet another voice in the background, this time Firebrand’s. “But I’m not one to go against the Commander on this.”)

“XCOM’s current objective is to head to a factory with the aim of seizing the remaining blueprints and resources needed for the MEC project.” The drone intones, leaning towards the screen as if trying to press a button.

“This unit concludes it will become obsolete before it could increase XCOM’s utility by a sufficient value, failing its self-assigned directive of ‘being of proper assistance to Commander Odd’. Speculation: This is what humans call ‘disappointment’.”

A click sounds on the datapad as the turret’s left flap successfully makes contact with an unseen button, and the recording ends.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 24 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, didn’t take long for Menace-1 to come back from that first mission, and I don’t mean that in a good way. Turns out, in trying to pursue the General, the team ended up getting pincered from all sides. Unfortunate, but Command made the right call. There was no way a surgical team could fight everything at once. So, best bet was to ditch out while you could. No one was injured, if that means anything, so nothing too grave. This does, however set us back some. That General had info about tactical guerrilla sites, and Advent can now easily reinforce those areas for a while, making our troops efforts out there harder. Another mission came up soon after however. A Search and Rescue mission for an important VIP. That mission, unlike the last, was a resounding success. We manage to secure the VIP, and with no injuries too boot either. This one easily made up for the last ones failure, at least in the morale department.”

“For the missions, well, let’s see. Not much about the first one. All I know is that Command tried to follow the general in concealment, but eventually got pincered, and had to force retreat. Unfortunate, but a wise call. The next mission though, a clean execution. The team managed to get onto the rooftops, and waited for Advent to slip up, and they did. Kalina put the majority of the presence on ice, and JLo set a trap for em. Guess Kalina got too antsy, and decided to then grenade them. Safe to say that combined explosion took all but one out, which the infantry cleaned up with ease. After that, it was a clean hopscotch to the evac with the VIP in tow. A patrol coming around every now and then. Even with the reinforcements that came in on them. Guess opening the cell must of tripped an alarm. I feel like these VIP missions always have that somehow, regardless if it’s one of ours, or an hostile VIP. Wonder if there’s a way to stop that for future reference.”

“Anyways, back home things have been rather fine. Bar is still vastly stocked, armory is still vastly stocked. We seem to be in good shape. Even Alanis, my assistant, is doing well again, at least it seems so. Even has a new Gremlin now, for some reason. She named it “Grumpy”. Now, I really don’t know why, but that bugger is more or less interesting to have around when she’s helping. Can’t really help much for what our work entails, but I guess it does keep us company. At least Alanis really enjoys it. Apparently someone else also got one. Jill, I think. Seems like everyone these days is getting a Gremlin drone. I might as well get one myself. Chuckles But no, Helene must be overworked as is with the amount we have running on this ship, so I’d rather not bog her down with that. That, and, I don’t really foresee a way I could make one useful down here, unless they can be equipped with arms and assembly knowledge. Either way, I need to get the weapons prepped. Apparently, command want to follow up on a weird signal soon. The reason for it is that its apparently old, like pre war old, and contacted Shen specifically. Anyways, James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
13 August 2035, 11:47 p.m.

I will make this brief, as I have little else to report.

At first, I believed there to be no psionic activity from the source of the mysterious signal that accessed ROV-R. Now, I believe that I do sense something, but it is completely unlike anything I have ever sensed before. I do not believe it to be psionically powerful, but this does suggest that we may encounter a truly unique, unforeseen enemy. I advise caution, as well as curiosity.

End of report

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #8

Things haven’t been going so well mission wise. Unfortunately the Commander ordered the small squad he sent out to evac almost as soon as they touched ground due to the overwhelming forces. Who would have thought Advent would have wanted to protect such a high ranking member of their force? Training has been going alright, though I got a bit of surprise when I finally got around to weapon practice. So, ‘Reverend,” one of Xcom’s better soldiers, was there and willing to help me out. I know, I sort of broke the thing I said earlier about not caring about people or whatever, but it was actually kind of nice to talk to someone, and I can’t say I’m not grateful for the help he gave me. To be honest I’ve never held a gun before now, and I was pretty damn awful at it… Not the greatest in the world now, mind you, but at least I’d be of some use in a firefight. Though I don’t think I’m going to get a chance to prove that, the Commander doesn’t really seem interested in taking Victoria or me out on any missions. I guess we do prove a bit of a dilemma, should he take us out in order to give us more experience in the field while risking the chance of us dying or the squad getting injured, or does he leave us behind on the Avenger time and time again because it’s safer?

Well, at least I have more good news involving my training. I finally feel like I’m ready to start using the “basic” Psionics the Commander feels is necessary for us, even if I won’t end up using them. Which means goodbye ball-pit, hello holograms! Mm, before I go on to my “major” training, I should probably mention the whole cockroach thing, I’ve mentioned it before, right? It wasn’t really anything more than another minor practice to help me get prepared for the big things, but it has taught me something important. (Or at least lead me to assume this, I have neither evidence to support or contradict this yet…) Not every Psionic uses their mind-control abilities the exact same way. Just as there are different ways to try diplomacy, with things like intimidation or persuasion, there are different ways to mind-control something. I’ve found “suggestions” work best for me, especially when they don’t cause my target direct harm. For example, one practice involved me leading a cockroach through a maze, and rather than tell the creature forcefully what to do, I suggested it would do better taking the right path than the left.

Final bit of training, and the most exciting in my opinion, is trying to use the basic Psionic abilities people have labeled “Soulfire” and “Stasis.” The former has me send out a damaging beam of Psionic energy, while the latter has me protect someone from harm, but momentarily paralyzes them. I’m not entirely sure how they work, but using these powers too much leaves me feeling kind of empty. Not emotionally empty, like apathy, but physically empty. The other day I did nothing but try out these powers and I ended up feeling like I was going to starve…

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 14 August 2035.

Well... sh*t.

Sometimes, I just hate bein' right. It's a bad habit.

Sendin' in three guys to do an op, even when Advent supposedly has it's collective pants down around their ankles... nope, it ain't gonna work. Them aliens may not be the brightest bulbs in the chandelier, but they're far from stupid. Firebrand dropped our guys to go frag some high mucky-muck officer, an' they was immediately pulled right the hell back out again when swarms o' enemies showed up. Good call on the Commander's part. He may be an odd duck, but he knows when he's beat.

Second mission went much better - a full squad o' guys with beefed up weapons makes all the difference in the world. Our guys got the job done, collected some egghead type, and bugged out, pretty much all in one piece. Good stuff.

Also, the cargo hold is gettin' overrun with bayonets. If we get any more of 'em, I'm gonna start meltin' 'em down. Give Shen some more metal shards to play with, maybe. Maybe I can make some deck chairs, instead.

The buzz around the Avenger has nothin' to do with the missions, though. Seems that... you know what? F*ck that. I was gonna talk about some pretty heavy knowledge we all found out the other day, but forget puttin' it down in a log. It's bad enough I know about it - if them goons capture ol' Max, I ain't gonna fool myself into thinkin' I'm gonna courageously resist their interrogations. Sh*t, I'll probably crack like a glass egg. So, nope, none of the new info is goin' in this log. If, somehow, the aliens manage to knock this ol' rustbucket down, I'll be damned if this log is gonna be of any use to 'em.

Oh, an' if you're readin' this, aliens, go f*ck yourselves, before XCOM does it for ya.

We continue on, as soldiers in wars so often do. Are we makin' a difference? Are we buggerin' up the aliens' plans? Are we more than just a nuisance to 'em? Who knows? All we can do is keep movin' forward, hittin' 'em where an' when we can. Maybe it'll all add up to somethin'. Maybe it's all for nothin'.

But I'll tell you what - I am one proud redneck, workin' with these soldiers. They don't get a lot of credit for the sh*t they do. Hell, they often get dumped on by civvies who just wanna get on an' get along. I keep sayin' it, 'cause it's true: our soldiers are godsdamned heroes. So's the Commander. An' Firebrand. An' Shen. 

Even that assh*le Tygan, much as it pains me to say it. He's a hero. He's just an assh*le about it.

One day, hopefully, the world will know what our guys did for 'em. I'm gonna make it my personal mission to make sure that happens, after this war is over...

Assuming we survive, that is.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 21: John ‘Central’ Bradford

In the end, I feel the Commander made the right call in withdrawing Tau, Kari and Lefty. It was not possible to isolate the Advent General from other enemies and the risk of losing any of the trio was not worth it. None of them took any fire. The mission failure thankfully doesn’t seem to have dampened spirits on board the Avenger as pretty much everyone is treating it as a non-event.

A week later, a full squad was deployed to rescue a VIP. There were several tense moments as the squad watched Advent and aliens from almost the entire city block converging in the street below their position; until even the Commander couldn’t resist ordering Kalina and JLo to eliminate them with a chain explosion so powerful that it left no survivors and a fourteen foot deep crater in the bitumen.

The remaining few that happened to not be in the vicinity of the blast did not stand a chance. The team dispatched them quickly, scooped up Deshong, and evaced cleanly without a scratch. The mood on the ship has not been this jubilant in weeks and even the fallen are having glasses raised in their honor, rather than being a source of anguish. So when the Commander began preparations to investigate the source of the hacking attempt on ROV-R, people seemed confident despite the many unknowns about the mission. It has been years since Lily has fought on the ground but she seems adamant about going. I have not forgotten the report submitted by Evtushenko’s co-worker…

The rest of us stand ready to help her in case there is anything hostile down below.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #019  
User: Dr. Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Faceless Heart & Shadow Strike  
Date: 14th August 2035

I'm doing 2 missions in this log because I don't even know if the first one counts. It's more like a walk down a street. I'm not even joking. We dropped off the three-person squad at one end of the street, and they trailed the General to the end of the street, where they had to evac because they were surrounded by enemies. Nobody even fired a shot! At least everyone came home. If they didn't evac, they probably would've been wiped out. I wonder how confused ADVENT was when they saw the evac. They're just walking down the street, doing their patrols, when out of nowhere the Skyranger in its retro glory comes by and picks up some XCOM soldiers. That must've confused them.

The other mission was Operation Shadow Strike. We were rescuing an engineer from ADVENT's clutches. It was another flawless mission, and that engineer is now working for us. Some epic stuff did happen on it. Namely, Kalina and JLo working together to freeze, then blow up, a large group of enemies. I think it was 6 in total, with 5 killed outright. Now that's a morale booster! (not that we needed it).

Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure it's Kalina's and JLo's birthdays soon. I'll get Kalina some Vodka and cannon ammo. As for JLo, I don't know. I don't know what the stereotype of a Finn is. Maybe I could get him some alien meat?

Speaking of birthdays, that reminds me: mine is coming up soon. One more month. I wonder if I'll put on a party or not.

Anyway, our next mission is Operation Last Gift. It's a more concerning mission. We're sending out some troops to investigate this signal that we got. Something to do with some interference that occurred before I got on the Avenger or something. Anyway, the concerning thing is that Shen is going out. She's our Chief Engineer, she's important. We need her to come back from this mission alive.

Carter, closing log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 23 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"Holy crap did things nearly get hot down there. I mean like seriously when they said only three of us can go on this operation I had hopes for a small miracle. Unfortunately, it was not to be. The patrols that were guarding the Commander was organized and ready for a fight. I'm just glad everyone got out of there before it got too messy." *Intercom can be heard in the distant.* "What? I'm needed?! Oh shit...got to go."

\- Pause Recording -

*Operation Shadow Strike ends.*

\- Continue Recording -

"Boom Fucking Shakalaka! Whoop! Whoop! Wow! Damn did we went from zero to hero in no time flat. Thanks to JLO and Kalina we crushed several ADVENT and Alien Patrols in an instant. I guess that's why the Americans celebrate on the fourth of July. So they can blow shit up. Man, that was really cool. To top it all off the operation went off without any injury. Like we went down to proof to ADVENT and the Aliens that even when we struggle we'll come back and still beat you. I've never been so pumped in my life. Man, that was amazing. Granted the one small flaw was the incident with JLO, but we'll gloss over that."

"For now I just want to celebrate and go tell Cassie all about it."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off with eighteen confirmed kills. Whoop! Whoop!"

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User: Vincent "Sheriff" Earp ---

\--- Date: August 12, 2035 ---

\--- Audio log: 5 ---

Yeah today's a little different. Outside right now, walkin' 'n admirin' terrible gifts of mother nature. Boss sent me to do some dirty work, alongside some angry Russian lad who looks like a true criminal. Wait, stop 'ere for a second. That fellow hates Russians. But also sounds like one. What is it? Some type of weird family feud? Honestly, don't care. Have enough of my own problems to be bothered by something so petty. For me he's Russian.

So as I was sayin', outside, with some Russian sounding guy that is not Russian, doin' dirty work. I mean, it's not that kind of work. Glorious Xcom is too heroic to perform some awful, but effective atrocities. Guess they're hesitant to use terror tactics, pfff, amateurs. They're too reliant on brotherhood, unity and crap like this. Whatever. Don't they know the best way to get rid of your enemies is to terrify them? And even if it doesn't work with space putas, nothin' stops you from tryin'. Isn't that true, amigos? 

Actually, return. Startin' to sound like ol' Sheriff, and I really don't like that. The one who's liked by nobody and is only respected 'cause he holds everyone by the throat with dry hand of his. There's nothing to admire him about. He's a tosser. Not that the new one is better in anythin'. You know, for me, present Sheriff and past Sheriff are two different fellows, without any connections, not even knowin' each other. Like the first Sheriff never existed. At least I try to pretend it's like that. Easier to deal with. 

Anyway, let's repeat. Heroic Xcom, defenders of Earth, unlike Advent, will not harm anyone innocent, as they shall protect humanity and our values developed across the centuries. Yeah, that's the spirit. Heh, maybe should become some propaganda... chief? Nah, better stay at clearin' space garbage personally, way more efficient. Got laser shotgun and laser sword for a reason, and not 'cause they look cool. But they sure look cool, and dare you think otherwise!

Hell, 'ere chitchattin' while I still have a bloody job to finish! Without harmin' anyone I shouldn't. Gonna be hard. Where's my ruskie friend? Come on, we can't stand 'ere all day like some stupid bollards, which looks like we are! 

Sheriff si-

You'd think.

Vete a la mierda you maggots, I'm too tired to end this in a nice way, like a typical bugger.

\--- END RECORDING ---


	26. Ep 24 - Operation Last Gift

Ep 24-----Operation Last Gift-------------------------------------------------------------  
Avenger Log 15 – Date: August 23rd, 2035 || Covert Ops Director, Bao Zeng

We’ve finally recovered the final missing pieces of derelict technology needed to properly begin the MEC project, all from a psychotic AI that appears to have been one of Dr. Shen’s own failed experiments. It’s almost amazing how Lily went straight from the battlefield back into the labs when everyone else is still having nightmares of that giant metal beast.

(Bao chuckles grimly.)

Reminds me of another fight she was involved in a few years ago, one where the fate of getting the Avenger’s systems online rested on the old ‘Chair Retrieval Team’. Drop by sometime the next time we land, Cohen, we miss you.

In any case, I suppose when it comes to building on her father’s legacy, Shen is ever the proud student. The Commander, with his own zeal towards the project, has already started rearranging his own plans for our monthly budget, causing Bradford to fuss over him like a mother hen.

(A bit of silence, then Bao exhales, a bit more sorrow entering her voice.)

I submitted a request to be made into a MEC Trooper, shortly after we decided to track the Warlock’s activities. I know Commander Odd is already enthusiastic about giving Phoenix a full, operational body and that there is likely little to no hope for me being accepted, but…

(She gives a small, worn smile, fingering the peacock-charm necklace around her neck. The datapad flickers for a moment, as if acknowledging the weight of her statement.)

If you do see this, Commander, and do consider it, I’d be infinitely grateful. I miss making a real difference on the battlefield.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 035: Date - 8/14/35  
Lt. Ethan “Ace” White

 

Oh boy, where do even start? Out of all my years here with XCOM and the resistance, I have never been on a mission quite like this one. It was definitely something unique, that’s for sure.

First off, I got to fight on the ground for this one, and I am very glad I was, but I’ll get to that later. Lily came with us on this one, cuz this was about that one signal that her gremlin gave us, which was also related to Dr. Shen. Dr Shen was a great man and a brilliant mind. He taught me everything I know about engineering, and it was a heavy loss when he died. We all went in this hoping we would maybe recover some lost XCOM technology that was lost when he died, and I can’t say we were disappointed. 

When we first deployed, it was obvious that the place was some short of old factory, with not ADVENT in sight. At first we started to think there was nothing, but then all these old MECs came out of nowhere. It was nothing we couldn’t handle though, especially for me, cuz I destroyed a whole lot of those MECs. Turns out they were being controlled by this crazy evil rogue AI named Julian, who yaps away as much as the chosen do. He was pretty bad at his job though, cuz no matter how hard he tried, he wasn’t able to even scratch us. 

We found a lot of things there, including a combat MEC called a “Spark” that Dr. Shen made. We also found out information on how to make those MEC soldiers that XCOM was planning on making back during the invasion. Both of those are pretty cool, but there was something that I found that is much more interesting in my opinion. I managed to find the old schematics for the Firestorm. Yup, you heard me right, we now have the information needed to fully repair the Firestorm. I can’t even explain how happy I am about this. Finally, I get to reclaim my place as king of the skies. 

Alanis and I are going to be busy for a while with this, cuz the sooner we can get this bird back in the air, the better.

Now, enough talking, it’s time to get to work.  
Ace out. 

Danger Zone can be heard in the background before the log ends

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 24  
If I should have described the last mission with one word, it would be insanity. The team had had a rogue AI named Julian to deal with, over 50 robots to kill and a sectopod to destroy. And Raymond Shen, Lily's father created Julian but he also left something else for his beloved daughter... a robot designed to protect her. A robot we could reproduce from what I heard and we also discovered designs for Mec troopers... Basically your limbs get replaced with metal ones or they simply get you a new limb if you lose one. I can already see Shamir wanting a metal arm, but then his nickname would have to be replaced. Who is going to call him "Lefty" if he gets a new arm. I don't know, we shall see. This is also a good thing if I lose an arm or something else, I can simply replace it. This also opens a whole lot of possibilities in combat... if managed properly a replacement Mec arm could be upgraded a lot, from a canon stored within it to a grappling hook. This will be interesting to study and to see how it will further develop. Also I heard we will be getting more powerful grenades soon. Plasma grenades like the ones Mutons use. This week is probably the most interesting we ever had and it will be even more interesting. I asked Bradford if I can get the reapers a couple of weapon crates and a ton of medkits to repay them and to help those who needs treatment. To my suprise, he okayed it and told me to take a couple of squaddies with me as well. I might bring Molly with me since I could use someone to watch my back. Raiding a police station shouldn't be difficult at all, since the only dangerous enemy there would be a normal Muton. Anyway the results of my raid will be in my next log. Now I must go to prepare.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Victoria Stormsgard. Story Mode.

It seemed that issues connected with family life kept popping up in the most unexpected ways. Ekaterina Volkova has celebrated her birthday recently which made Vicky ask herself a question: when was her own birthday? Surprisingly, she didn’t know. For as long as she could remember herself, her family never celebrated birthdays, or any other holidays for that matter.

Perhaps it was due to the fact that the only holiday which had an official status after the invasion was the Unification Day, although she obtained knowledge about other pre-invasion holidays from reading the books. They’ve never spoken about them in their family, although during the brief time that she spent with the Resistance before joining XCOM, she saw people celebrating some of them. Her parents didn’t celebrate their own birthdays either, possibly because constantly living under the aliens’ radar has taken a toll on them and they treated everything way too seriously.

She’s never seen any of her ID documents which could contain this information and even if there were any, they were most likely destroyed when the aliens burned down her home. At least for now, and unless she’d be able to find some records relating to her birthday, it didn’t look like she’d ever discover what was the date. It wasn’t anything special, yet it added to her feeling that the list of certain things that she lacked which other people took for granted was getting longer with each passing day.

Still, this was not the biggest issue she had and at that moment it was hard to think of anything else, but the upcoming mission since the whole Avenger was buzzing with excitement as the Commander prepared to deploy a strike force to investigate the location of a mysterious signal. The talk among the soldiers was that it used the same frequency as the one used by XCOM during the first war and that back at the time the aliens didn’t decipher it, meaning that most likely, whoever was waiting for them out there wasn’t of alien origin. Hopefully, the aliens also were unable to intercept it and wouldn’t show up at the drop point.

Vicky learned that they owed many things, equipment, weapons and scientific breakthroughs to the colossal and ground breaking work of some of the personnel from the original XCOM. Some of the Avenger’s crew even served during the initial war, so their eagerness was understandable. Victoria couldn’t help but think how was it possible to make so many sacrifices and yet lose in the original conflict. Perhaps even desperate sacrifices were not enough to stop such a relentless force as the Elders were and remembering their own misfortunes of the past few months it seemed that the scales between them and the aliens hang in precarious balance, which nevertheless was always skewed towards their opposition. And the tiniest change was enough to send the scales flying in XCOM’s face.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #9

The latest mission was an... interesting success. Shen and her squad found the source of some broadcast signal Xcom received months ago, some sort of sentient A.I. calling itself Julian that was apparently built by her father. This next part Chloe seems to be straining to say. And. I’m. So. Happy. That. ’Snugglypoo.’ Got. A. Promotion… I shouldn’t hold any grudges against her, but it kind of hurts when the Commander doesn’t have any high ranking Psi-Ops, still chooses to bring an extremely low ranking soldier, and then says that you and your compatriots are, how did he put it to Victoria? Oh yes! SHITE! Sometimes I wonder why he ever drafted me, to begin with, at least in the backwoods Haven I lived in before this people insulted you to your face while still having at least a modicum of respect for what you brought to the table… But I digress.

Training for a job I guess I never really wanted, to begin with, has still been going well. I can now create and release “Soulfires” adequately, and I can hold a “Sustain” field, though not as long as I wish I could. I can’t really perform either very quickly, I’ve tried, but it’s just too draining, I need to recover a little before doing either repeatedly. I should ask if the constant use of these abilities are supposed to take such a toll. But, maybe it won’t matter much anyways. Turns out that a decently powerful Psionic has offered to join Xcom if we succeed with a Guerilla Operation they’ve directed us too. If the Commander does choose to take this path, it looks like my training will have been for nothing. But hey, at least that means I won’t have to worry about ever dying in the field of action, right?

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 23:

I was mildly curious as to this mission, considering Shen herself went on it. And well, I wasn't disappointed. The Tower was under control of a rogue ai called Julian that apparently had ties to both old XCOM and the Shen family at large. I will admit to only half paying attention, because, and considering he was attempting to kill the squad this sounds bad but, he was funny as all hell. It was dry humour and probably wasn't as funny as I found it, but man he cracked some good jokes. And apparently he's not completely dead, and Shen could possibly put him in charge of the robot they brought back. Let's just say, the petition on the door of Engineering to have him implemented into the SPARK may have something to do with me. 

It's been a busy time besides that. Lots of scanning done, and they even let me out of the Avenger occasionally when doing that. What can I say, a pair of eyes on the ground is sometimes much better than scans from afar. Worked out this time, since between the two we managed to locate a Supply Truck that was lost, and... liberated it. She gives a short cough.

Yes, that's the word. Apparently the Commander has called the senior staff and soldiers together to decide on their next course of action, which is interesting. Can't say I can think of it happening before.

Jill checkin out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - August 28th 2035 (Entry #24)

Shen ... hats off to you, girl. Your Dad would be proud. You did so good.

It was a mission and a half. I could only really see the last part of it, at the rooftop. You know, this was one occasion where having a turret on the Skyranger would've been quite helpful. You hear me, Bradford? Meh ... Don't think it will ever happen, no matter what I say. Anyway, that psychotic AI got turned to a pile of scrap. Snugglypoo, she was quite the hero in this mission. Well done!

I think I've spent a good part of the past two weeks in Engineering. Keeping myself busy, just to look at our new recruit. Plus Shen could always use an extra capable hand in there. I like The Spark. Might not seem all that durable and effective but ... maybe some armor upgrades and some weapon upgrades too and he could kick some serious ADVENT posterior.

There's some news from the Proving Ground. MEC Troopers ... Meaning the soldier volunteering for it would have to lose ... quite a bit of themselves. I am quite fond of my hands and feet, thank you very much. So, even if I would be allowed, I wouldn't do it.

But, back to Shen for a moment. She told me about what happened when she had activated the robot. There was a recording of her Dad. She almost went into tears telling me about it. I liked the old man. He was really something. Then I look at Lily and ... yeah, he really left us with a big gift here. I don't know where we would be without her. Still ... Papa Shen, I do miss you.

There's news about missions just now. Yeah, missions. Plural. Commander seems undecided which one to take. Better make up his mind quickly. I cannot fly in three directions at once. Not unless you clone me and make two more Skyrangers.

Although I don't think the world is ready for three of me.

Better prepare the Skyranger anyway.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(File accessed: Captain Katyusha G. Volkova, 36, F.)  
(Selected log number 24, recorded 14th August, 2035.)  
(Playing voice recording.)  
TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number twenty-four. I logged yesterday, but it doesn't matter. Wanted to get a log in today - it's my birthday, after all. Thirty six - wow. We had a mission today, and quite a long one, but at least we weren't dealing with ADVENT. Instead, a load of old, rusty robots. Plus a big, old, rusty robot. But regardless, nobody got hurt, and the celebrations of the day could continue.

And by 'celebrations' I mean alcohol.

Lots of it.

When I came back from the Skyranger, I immediately was met with a whole landing party singing appraisal. As much as I appreciate all the kind words, hearing the same 'Happy birthday to you' song fifty million times in a row gets a little bit repetitive. What I did appreciate, however, was cracking open the liquor box and having at a couple of good bottles. As you can imagine, it didn't take long before I lost my ability to walk in a straight line.

С днём рожденьия! С днём - ah, похуй. Doesn't have the same ring to it.

I went into my bunk for a little bit to find a bottle of vodka with a note from Firebrand beside it. Looks like she left it there before we set off, because it sure wasn't there this morning. Looks like a pretty good bottle, as well. Haven't drank any of it yet, but that's because I didn't want to knock myself out. By the time I got to it I'd already downed a whole lot of 47. I can handle my drink pretty well, but I didn't want to risk it.  
After that, I sent Firebrand my thanks and then headed down to the gun range. To my surprise, I found a few presents there too. The armourers managed to dig up an old prototype magnetic LMG that apparently the old crew cobbled together almost twenty years back - but they'd run out of juice for the thing and could only refurbish it recently. It handles pretty well, but my current cannon feels better. Still appreciate the gift.

In addition, I found a wrapped up present from an unnamed Resistance contact that, inside, contained an absolutely beautiful piece of work. Massive pistol - probably a .50 I'd guess - fully engraved and gold plated on the receiver. Black leather handle, too. I don't think you can get more 'amazing ceremonial weapon' than that, even if it's a bit impractical for field use. To you, anonymous Resistance member, I owe undying gratitude.

I shot both of those guns a little bit after I got them. Of course, the alcohol didn't help my aim, but I still managed to land a few nice shots on target. And a few not-so-nice shots on the floor. Some of which even ricocheted back on target. It counts, alright?

So, now all that is said and done, I can finally get some rest. Day's about to end, and other than the mission, not really got much done other than get real tipsy. Eh, whatever. Worth it.

Aaaand... boom. Midnight. Right, now that the day's over, let's close this up and let everyone sleep. Kat signing off.

*Kat fumbles with the recording device a little bit more than usual.*

(End of recording. Returning to menu.)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 24 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"Doctor Raymond Shen...the man responsible for a lot of the technological advances while XCOM was a International Organization. I've heard so many stories about him. So many rumors about this place. To actually find it though...that is impressive in itself. Damn...what I wouldn't have give to walk among all that old world tech. It makes you think and I'm glad for Lily. Not everyone gets a chance for closure and what a legacy to leave behind."

"Overall the operation was a huge success with Ace and Snugglypoo really stepping up to the plate. I mean they were lean mean fighting machines. Well...given where they were...I guess they had to be."

"...and now we have these overgrown SPARKS. I can only imagine the chaos they will cause, but worst then that there are rumors that Lily already has plans to combine a living pilot with a frame from these SPARKS. I don't know how I feel about it, but will have to see."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Entry 9 (ep 23)

I was taken out on another mission, but not before I got to spend some time with our captured prisoner. I was assigned to watch her, as she is now in official skirmisher custody now, and as such, I get to decide what to do with her. She's not very nice to me, but I do enjoy talking with her. She is fascinating, if not a little disturbing at times.

I also saw that Templar Storm was begin outfitted with new grappling hook suits. I took it upon myself to show her what my own experiences as a Skirmisher have taught me about using such tools. I'm glad I was there, there were a few moments I was worried she might injure herself, but she improved vastly by the time we had finished. Before we could go over more, I was called on this mission to investigate a mysterious signal involving our head engineer. I was happy to assist, and am now gearing up to assist. My only regret is that I sadly can't bring my latest upgrade. Templar storm showed me how her gauntlets work, and I figured I could use some of what I learned to help improve my grappling hook. Now I can channel some electricity into it.

I'll have to cut this short, time is of the essence. Hope to write more soon.  
Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log #3  
Date – 8/16/35  
Shamir “Lefty” Phoenix

So the last mission everyone went to was interesting. It appears some AI that Shen’s father made had gone rouge and was trying to lure her to give him control of this new SPARK that they recovered. Besides the obvious benefits of having a large robot fighting along our side, it has me thinking. RI-T has been great mechanically, but he really doesn’t have the personality the rest of the GREMLIN do. An AI like Julian, but a bit more.. Helpful.. Would be a great addition for RI-T, I never really programmed him to be able to speak his mind.  
I spent some time down in Engineering and spoke to Helene. I was impressed by how much she knew about the GREMLINS. Her GREMLIN was quite a happy little thing, it was exciting to think that RI-T could be just as capable and independent. She seemed very happy to assist in adding a more advanced AI to RI-T, if I had not been so stubborn and decided to work on RI-T by myself, these upgraded would have been done a long time ago.

For now I have scheduled some time during the next few days to work with Helene on RI-T. I may be imagining it, but I feel like they are working on something big down here. The Commander has stopped in as well, and I could have sworn I heard my name. So far no one is giving me any details on whatever is going on. I guess it does not matter, I will keep working on RI-T and whatever the big secret is will reveal itself in time I am sure.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Sgt Liam "Reverend" Sponsler' -  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #4 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"Where do I start? Ah, the mission of course. This one was so long, I almost ran out of cigarettes..."

"We deployed to Operation Last Gift to investigate this large abandoned tower. Led there by mysterious signals, we landed on a high platform on the tower and started scanning. It was rust all over, the tower and its mechanized defenders, which we tackled right as we approached the entrance."

"Once we pushed past the initial guards, we breached the tower to discover a robotic construction hanger. A voice started talking to Shen over the intercom, but we didn't let that distract us from wiping out the rest of the guards. We escorted Shen to a terminal so she could hack the elevator for us. Unfortunately, it could only transport one person at a time. Typical."

"While the squad moved up one at a time, the whole floor started filling up with those goddamn Mecs. I took a lot of reaction shots at those trying to make their way up to us, stopping their advance as much as I could. I shot one more down before going on the lift, leaving Curatas and Ace to deal with the rest. I knew they could handle it, but I still waited nervously for Ace to make it up stairs. The next floor had a whole different kind of party waiting for us - automated turrets."

I tried to cover Shen's back as she moved up the gangway while that.. thing.. goaded us to keep moving forward. We XCOM sure like stepping into traps, so we took positions around that last weird Mec Shen found in the top room. It looked eerily similar to what I was working on before the war - a mechanized fighting unit. She activated it and it seemed to actually work to our favor as old-man-Shen intended."

"With the help of this new SPARK unit, we fought our way to the roof. We had to do it through a million turrets and robots - or so it felt - but we crushed every single one. When we reached the roof, we found that AI waiting for us inside a Sectopod body. I shredded that thing's armor as fast as I could so the guys can do meaningful damage, but a lot of them were missing their shots. A bit intimidated from the size of it, I think. I gotta say, Davies (I am NOT calling her Snugglypoo!) did really well for her first mission. She even took the last shot on the Sectopod.

We had to take another one of those stupid group pictures at the end, but at least we were on our way home."

"When we got back to the Avenger, The Commander promoted Curatas, Ace and me to the rank of Lieutenant. He also told the three of us that we have to rest and train for a while.. I did not protest. It feels like the stress of going out for all these missions got to me, so resting can be good. Maybe as I have some more time off I can get to know more people on the Avenger. Meeting Chloe actually gave me a thirst for company I didn't know existed in me. We'll see."

"This is Reverend signing off."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Voice Recording initiating:  
ID confirmed, Welcome Flight Mechanic Alanis Martins  
Entry #01  
Personal Note: I’ll be making voice logs for now on. This would be my Entry #24 on the previous system.

Recording initiated.

Uhn… Hi? (sigh)

The last mission has just been completed, ant there was a lot of noise coming from the bridge… Apparently a large success.   
I didn’t watch. Somehow I just knew it was going to go well. They had Ace.

So I’ll be doing these voice recordings for now on. It was Grumpy’s suggestion, as he stated that it would save me some time I’d normally spend on typing. So… Here goes nothing…

Ever since I came on board the Avenger, I’ve been in a rollercoaster of emotions, really… At first, I felt very insecure… I thought I’d never be able to fit in properly.   
I’ve been on my own for such a long time, been through so many places… I mean… How could a girl born in a little city on the south of Brazil, grow up and travel enough to become XCOM’s first flight engineer? That’s just crazy…

There were a lot of possible barriers… Linguistics, Mannerisms… And yet, somehow… I was well received…

A few drinks with Oliver and Pulaski… Then James and Ethan… And poof… (She chuckles a bit.) I had friends. For the first time in a very, very long period… I had friends.

From there, more people came… Rex and his innocence and awkwardness… Gramps being always so sweet and caring…

For some time after that, I thought things could only get better. But war… Sooner or later takes its toll, and people die. Edgar… Lias… Nick… Chloe… Cassie… Elvira…

(A sigh is heard a bit farther away from the mic.)  
It’s actually hard to say their names… And there’s Jayko too… We haven’t heard of him since his battle with the Warlock… By this point, after all this time… I don’t know about him.

During those dark days however… Something managed to flourish within me. Ace was becoming way more than a friend. He was caring and encouraging all the time, and I was becoming vulnerable. So it happened… We kissed after the sunrise on the edge of the flight deck… It was like a movie…  
He almost died on that same day… Came back covered in blood, and all he could say was… I promised… 

Oh Ethan… If you knew by then… Would things have been any different?  
(Her voice now failing, presumably, from crying.)

(For a few seconds, a timid cry can be heard.)

A few days later, I was contemplating the hardship of being in love with a soldier. Living in fear of his next mission coming, only for him to not come back. Then…  
(sigh)  
Helene happened. A beautiful, intelligent and sweet German woman. Older, but owner of such an innocence in her voice… It started as a joke… I was merely trying to mess with her head. But I wasn’t prepared for her. Without knowing, she wrapped me around her finger, and I was defenseless again… Only now, I was in a situation where I’d have to choose between the two…

I asked James for advice… I was, at that point, his assistant at the armory, and our friendship grew a lot. When I realized, I was crying in his arms, searching for advice. He gave me plenty… James… Thank you. I could never repay you for everything you already did for me.  
(After a brief pause, more crying can be heard.)

And that brings us to this moment…  
Ethan changed. (Her voice now failing. She could only be crying here.)

I don’t know if he noticed something between me and Helene… I don’t know if he just doesn’t care anymore, or if does care and he’s just trying to keep me away from him to protect me… Either way, that’s just hurting me like hell.

(More crying.)

We had a meeting by the hangar… I gave him a gift I came up with James’ help. He seemed to like it, but our meeting was cut short due to work complications… he does seem to be happy over the possibility of making his firestorm fly again, and I wish him the best of luck on that… But no message after…. No nothing. 

(Her crying intensifies.)

I’m sorry Ethan… maybe this is all my fault… Maybe you just felt there was something wrong with me… I don’t know… 

Even though things with Helene couldn’t be going better… Even now with Grumpy by my side… I feel empty... I’m starting to feel like when I first touched this ship. 

I saw Bradford on the hangar, and I took courage to try and speak with him… I told him that wasn’t sure about my utility here… My value for XCOM… I was feeling out of place again. All those barriers I had destroyed, just… raising again… He smiled at me… and with his hand on my shoulder, he tried his best to reassure me. Never thought he could be so sensitive and understanding…  
There was our scout Jill too… She saw me almost crying, and with some bad jokes and a lot of sincerity, she cheered me up.

What I’m trying to say here is… If some of you get to listen this, someday… Thank you… My friends… My beloved new friends… (A moment of silence, before more crying could be heard.)

(Gumpy’s voice can be heard asking if Alanis would be able to finish the recording.)  
Y..Yeah… 

Helene… You’ve been so much for me… Our moments together are unique… You’re just so special and talented, that sometimes I just feel like trying to keep up with you… I hope I can…

And Ethan… I love you… But maybe that’s for the best, right? Some things… (A few seconds of only crying can be heard.) … Some things are just not meant to be.. (An abrupt sound can be heard close to the mic, followed by quick footsteps running away from it. A GREMLIN’s hovering sound can be heard coming closer, followed by a button noise.)

\-- End of Recording. --

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

14 August 2035, 11:32 p.m.

Today's events have revealed two discoveries of monumental importance.

First, as I noticed in our scans of the area, Julian is psionic. Julian's psionic potential is no greater than that of an average human, but the mere fact that 'he' is psionic at all is what is important: he is a genuine artificial intelligence, something that no civilization in the known history of the Milky Way galaxy, the Elders included, have ever before accomplished. Not only does this indicate that human beings are indeed capable of heights that even the Elders are not, but it has other implications as well: the Elders know about Julian, and likely are taking steps to replicate his advantages. We should be on the lookout for this. I wonder if codices are related to Julian somehow?

Second, I have discovered that we have a 'ghost' on board the Avenger. Apparently, when Cassie Monria was killed in action, the collective wishes of the weakly-psionic humans in XCOM wishing her an afterlife resulted in said wishes coming true. I have no doubt that this was made possible in part because Cassie was herself psionic in life - many other well-loved warriors, a number of XCOM soldiers among them, have fallen in battle and been mourned by their comrades and not created psionic specters since then. I believe that Cassie intends to use her newfound immortality to act as a sort of 'guardian angel' to XCOM. I have warned her that, while she is immortal, she is not invulnerable: the Warlock could probably capture her, and we still do not know what the ADVENT's codex can do (or, more importantly, the ascended being manifesting the codex). Still, the mere fact that she is still with us, in mind if not in body, should do wonders for morale (my own included).

Perhaps the greatest import of the discovery of both Julian and the ghost of Cassie is this: humans are now probably capable of ascension, of creating or becoming god-like superbeings. This is the goal that the Elders have had since their founding, why they modified the ethereal species into its physically frail but psionically powerful form, and why they uplifted sectoids, vipers, mutons, and many others. Doubtless their purpose in invading Earth and the culmination of this Avatar Project is to accomplish this goal at long last. While we have destroyed some Avatar facilities and established that the ADVENT network and the Avatar Project are linked, we still do not know the exact means that the Elders intend to accomplish this, but I am now more than ever convinced that they will succeed should the Avatar Project be completed.

In the meantime, we have discovered our own means of ascension, but ours, unlike the Elders' (at least their current incarnation), involves free will.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 25 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well what do ya know. Turns out the team went on some sort of special mission this go around. Special for a lot of reasons too. For starters, this place was apparently the source of the signal we got from a while ago. Yup, that old world one. Guess they decided to finally investigate it. Further still, Shen led the mission herself. I’m not joking either. The chief engineer on board, Lily Shen herself, wanted to lead the mission. Not that I'm gonna complain. Managed to get her a suitable loadout ready for her along with the others. Anyways, the team arrives, and apparently, the place is some sort of abandoned robotics facility. Seems like Advent may of at one point used it, perhaps in their early days. Why they abandoned it was unknown to us, at least, not for long. Turns out, the source of that signal came from the tower’s occupant, a rogue AI apparently named Julian. From what I hear, Shen’s father, Raymond, made Julian himself. Impressive AI it seemed. Too bad it was rogue. It seemed as if it was trying to lead the team somewhere. If that was the case, then why the hell was it still trying to kill them.”

“Anyways, the mission itself. Team managed against the odds surprisingly ok. No one came back injured, but it seems that it may of taken a toll on them, how long they were in there fighting. Apparently, the facility wasn’t completely empty. Julian kept sending robots at the team as they progressed through it. Thankfully, the things were rusted horribly, meaning they were by no means tough to chew through. After a while, they finally came across what Julian was leading them too. Apparently, a prototype robot, called a “Spark”. Julian wished to possess it, but it seems it had its own mind. Safe to say, seems like it pissed off Julian. Tried to throw everything at the team. Poisonous gas, turrets, and apparently some giant robotic unit on the roof, some old Sectopod. Thing looked threatening, yet the team managed to tear it apart. In the end, they managed to get back safe and sound, albeit completely tired out. Good thing I packed extra ammo for them this mission.”

“Back home, well, we now have the new Spark unit. Impressive thing too. Large, strong, impressive AI by the looks of it. But let us not forget the armaments. Managed to procure and inspect the Spark’s weaponry. Quite a large gun, that’s for sure, and a large caliber to boot. Thing is practically an LMG that it holds like a damn rifle. Caliber basically matches, and the rounds in it simulate FMJ rounds, which means it can shred up enemies armor. While impressive, command thought it only suitable to upgrade it to our current mag weapons tech. Wasn’t that hard of a job. Just had to ensure the dimensions were right, power matched, etc. Took a bit, being the first one I ever made, and without much reference for a frame, but I made it work. Hopefully soon, we can also improve the sparks plating to make it tougher. Meanwhile, the proving grounds seems to be cooking up some new grenade prototypes. Guess they want to replicate the plasma grenades the aliens use. Interesting concept, but I can see it packing a punch. We seem to keep going up in our tech department, and probably for the better. But for now, I gotta get back to work, lotta guns that I gotta test. Guess I gotta ensure the batteries on these things are still kicking. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 20 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"Since the realization that Cassie isn't gone, I've found myself more and more excited when Night Shift comes around. Walking the halls while most people are sleeping kind of puts me back to my resistance days." 

*Willem chuckles. "You know I remember this one time that while the camp was sleeping little Ella sneaked off into the forest. Of course being the only responsible adult that saw her I followed. It was then that I came to enjoy the solitude of being alone with your thoughts. It also amazed me seeing how the youth was connecting with Nature again. It might have also helped that there was a scary fishbowl boogyman walking around her keeping any danger away. Once we both returned to camp nobody even realized that we were gone." 

"It looks like I'm experiencing something similar on the Avenger. What, you didn't think that story was for no reason? Oh no, it has a reason. While I was walking through the Avenger I figured I would stop by the Firing Range. It had been a while since I trained my eye in again and I just wanted to get this weight off my chest. As I entered the range Engineer Schultz was there. I don't find it odd the any of the crew trains in the art of firearms as well. Should something happen and the Avenger gets under attack it would be helpful having more guns around. What struck me as odd was the beret."

"Unfortunately I didn't get time to follow up on my curiosity. For not too long after Rex joined us. Babbling on about something regarding the rifle he was carrying. The kid is smart, but man do I struggle to keep up with him conversation wise." 

"Director Bao was also using the facility while we were there. I haven't sat down and had a proper conversation with her, but the rumors among the resistance and XCOM alike speak of her being quite formidable when it came to the art of sniping. On that front, I can agree. Even while conversing with the rest of us her shots were true and showed little signs of hesitation...unlike me. She seems rather cold and distant at times, however her speech and way of approaching topics is more direct and to the point. I guess like a Sharpshooter." 

"Overall the conversations at the Range was interesting and before I knew it everyone had disappeared. There I was again all alone within a snap of a finger. It felt a bit surreal if you ask me, but this time I just turned around and made my way to the outside landing pad deck. Knowing deep down that I at least had someone to return to. Well, that's all for now." 

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 22: John ‘Central’ Bradford

I watched the feed anxiously as the team shot down decaying turrets and derelict mecs, though they were well-prepared. Ace racked up the most impressive kill count, but I agree with the Commander that Snugglypoo fought like a champion, given her rank. I have perused all the other reports after this mission and agree with the assessment that Julian was a truly independent AI. As I have stated before in a previous log, there is more to the crew of this ship than meets the eye. If Julian was able to spontaneously develop sapience, what of the GREMLINs on this ship and the SPARK belowdecks? Twenty years ago, we were afraid of automation taking human jobs. Now…I just hope that if there is a conscience in that SPARK, it will judge us and find us worthy comrades in arms.

Thank you for watching over us, Raymond. Lily and XCOM lives on. And thank you to the unseen Others who watch over us as well…

On to more worldly issues…the Commander is keen to explore the potential use of mec technology to augment our troops. While there is unanimous agreement that Lefty should be the first candidate to receive a prosthetic arm, far more extensive modifications are planned; and I fear that the others will not like what the Commander has in mind. I have mulled long and hard over this with Tygan and decided that the best way to lessen the impact would be a backup stasis or cloning approach; or perhaps some combination of the two. He has confirmed that the stasis tube that held the Commander is something that we can replicate on a smaller scale. If everything goes as planned, all of us that survive this war will do so with all their limbs intact.

Of all the people still alive from the invasion era, Geist has probably sacrificed the most and we owe him a debt that can barely be repaid. I know that he will approve of our soldiers not being forced to give up a part of themselves forever in order to secure a couple of victories.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
{User: Gabriel Vindicta}  
{Last Recorded Log: April 18th, 2016}  
{Begin New Audio Log?}  
[Yes]  
{Recording Audio Log}

“Hot damn. I’m surprised this 20 year old brick still even has juice in it. Well, no time like the present to record a couple memories.” *The creaking of a chair can be heard in the background, as Gabriel somewhat audibly makes himself comfortable.* “Note to self, Gabriel, don’t forget this if you ever end up back in XCOM. Might even be a good thing to have their new tech specialist have a look through it. However, for now, just don’t forget to charge it.” *Gabriel chuckled to himself, clearing his throat afterwards.* “Nowhere to start but with a summary. About a month or so ago, our little Templar base had a special visitor, a Viper. Now, unlike normal Vipers, she wasn’t an Elder crony. Rather, she hated Advent, and to an extent that she didn’t know, the Elders as well. After days of interrogation, and examining the data pad that God knows why she had, we learned that she ‘snapped out of it,’ and ran as far as her tail could carry her. Unfortunately, or in an ‘optimistic’ viewpoint, fortunately meant our front door. Surprisingly enough, she didn’t try to shoot me, or anyone, for that matter, when we captured her.

After the interrogations that ensued, we got all that we could out of what she knew. Still, better she did come here. Now, we know that the whole thing’s orchestrated by the Elders’ psionics, and taking down pegs on the totem pole hurts all of it. Nevertheless, we still had the matter of a prisoner Viper who hates Advent to deal with. Oh, a representative of XCOM came by during her interrogations. His name was Rex, and he ultimately ended the interrogations. He went on his way back to the Avenger with new intel, but not much else that he didn’t bring with him. Unlike most of the Resistance, we didn’t execute our Viper prisoner. Rather, we let her stay. Of course the decision wasn’t unanimous, but I, as CO, have the final say. As a VIP and a now important risk to our operation as a whole, she stays.

Over time, I would say, I’ve warmed up to her. Not fallen in love with, mind you, but not as egregiously hostile as our first encounter. Eventually, I’ll not want to look over my shoulder for her, but as of now, I can say it’s more paranoia than reasonable instinct. Since it was moreso unanimously decided upon, I would bear the blame if anything happened because we decided to keep her. It was also unanimously decided that she was not going to be staying in the standard barracks. Rather, she’ll be sleeping in my quarters. I can’t blame my men for wanting me to sleep with the non-human. And not in that way, you filthy degenerates.” *In the background, the sound of a metal door can be heard sliding open, without any scraping.* “Ah, Elena, glad to see you’re doing better. It’s getting late, as in past 11. You wanna hit the hay?” *Elena begins speaking, her voice easy and calm, almost tired.* “Sure, Gabriel... I need some rest after all I’ve been through, anyways...” *Gabriel’s soft chuckle sounds content, and easygoing.* “Alright, I’ll set up your bed in a moment. Anyways, that’s all I have to share at the moment, apart from uneventful days. Gabriel Vindicta, signing off.”  
{Ending Audio Log...}  
{Marked Date: August 13, 2035}

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 28 August 2035.

Holy hell, it's been two weeks already since Shen's mission? Time around the Avenger seems to get kinda buggy sometimes. When we're gettin' our asses kicked, like we was a few months ago, time seemed to crawl by. You know another mission is comin' up sooner 'r later, an' everyone's dreadin' it. Other times, things go well for a bit, an' time seems to fly. 

It's been a flyin' kinda two weeks lately.

Shen went off with the guys to go get somethin' her father left for her. Old man Shen... I remember Raymond well. He was the best. Kind hearted, smart as hell, an' y'never got the feelin' he was lookin' down on ya, just 'cause you carried a broom instead of an assault rifle. An' sh*t, he could drink pretty much anybody under the table when he set his considerable mind to it. He an' I got along okay - I was just a junior staffer on the custodian team at the base then, but, like I said, he wasn't one for puttin' on airs (not like that assh*le Tygan, if ya want to know the truth of it). Treated everybody like family. I was glad when Lily signed up on the Avenger. Engineerin' without a Shen headin' it up... just ain't the same.

Oh, an' Firebrand repainted the Skyranger for the mission. Why? Who the hell knows?

The mission got done, an' Shen came back with a new pet, somethin' she called a SPARK. Big, hulkin' robot dude. Not like my drones - this thing is f*ckin' HUGE, with legs an' everythin'. Looks like somethin' that could put up a pretty good fight, just swingin' its arms around. Maybe Lily'll get some guns for it. Good idea, if you ask me (an' no one ever does).

Speakin' of nobody askin' me sh*t... I found out right after that mission that everybody on the Avenger is gonna hafta double-bunk with someone. So... yeah, now I got me a roommate. Nice kid on the cleanin' team, a Chinese national named Jui Ba Jieh (at least, I think that how you spell it). Goes by Barry. He moved in a week ago, after I had a chance to clean out some of my more... personal... items from the bunk room, and my computer. 

Hey, I've been single a long damn time. I make no apologies.

Barry's okay, but it's kinda weird sharin' what was once a personal space with someone else. Nothin' against Barry - like I says, he's a good kid. Quiet. Kinda shy. Clean. But he's always THERE, it seems like. Tough to get some personal time away from everyone else. Still, we gotta make due with the space we got, I suppose. Between him an' the goddam drones, it gets crowded right quick in the bunk.

I gotta remember to be careful talkin' around the drones. They hear everythin', an' remember all of it. An' they're so goddam literal about everythin' still, even with Helene's updated programmin'. I yelled at 'em once, when they kept gettin' in my face, that I couldn't wipe my ass without 'em anymore. Took a goddam week to get 'em to stop hangin' around outside the heads when I was usin' em. Wonders of modern technology, ladies an' gentlemen.

One interestin' note about Shen returnin' from that mission - She's been talkin' about replacin' soldier's limbs with robotic devices. It's created kind of a stir among the crew. Some seem pretty keen on the whole idea, an' others (like Firebrand, for instance) are dead set against it. I dunno. I could definitely see gettin' a new left arm at some point, but I realize I'm pretty low on the totem pole for that kinda surgery. I told Shen that she could try out a few prototype arms on me, before givin' them to our guys in the field. It wouldn't be too good if the damned things crapped out in the middle of a battle. In the middle of swampin' out the heads... not such a big deal. So, I might be promoted... to a test bed for robotic limbs. Well, I'm around if she needs me. 

The Commander's all in a tizzy at the moment. He has a couple o' options for missions, an' we can't be everywhere all the time. I just hope that, whatever he decides, our guys come back from it okay.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #020  
User: Dr. Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Last Gift  
Date: 28th August 2035

First, Log 20 of being with XCOM! (or 19 if you don’t count my first log. It was still talking about XCOM, so… It counts!)

Last Gift was a huge, chaotic mission. It wasn't a bad one, certainly not, but it was...  
Well, it'd be easier if I explained what happened.

The facility itself appeared to be an old MEC production facility, ruled by a psychotic AI called Julian, who attacked the squad with deprecated ADVENT MECs upon entering. After fighting through the production room, they rode a MEC elevator up to a higher floor, where they discovered a SPARK. Consider it an ADVENT MEC that works for us. With the SPARK, the team fought out of the facility to the roof, where they fought a giant alien robot called a Sectopod that was piloted by Julian. Not only did we survive all of that chaos, with suicidal MECs (did I mention that they blew themselves up?), Turrets, poison gas and a Sectopod, we suffered no injuries. Not one. Which is amazing.

I also attended JLo's party. He does some great stew. I had a bit too much to drink there, and had a bit of a hangover afterwards. Hey, it could've been worse. I guess all those drinking competitions back at the haven finally had a use. How long ago were they? 10, 12 months ago? God, they were some fun memories. I also met our Location Scout, Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson. She's a nice person and her job is more interesting than it sounds (her words). It's probably more interesting than sitting around in the Infirmary, doing nothing. And she gets her own GREMLIN!

On a darker note is the MEC project. Originally, I thought it had something to do with building our own MECs, but we already have SPARKs. No, it's darker than that. It was a project that the pre-conquest XCOM also did, and it involves amputating the limbs of a soldier and replacing them with robotic limbs to allow them to use a MEC suit (similar to a SPARK's body). It's not just diseased or crippled limbs that are amputated, but the healthy ones too. I don’t even know what to say about it. It’s not a decision to take lightly. We permanently remove the limbs of a healthy human to replace with robotic limbs that probably won’t be able to do everything that the regular ones do. I can’t believe that this is happening. Are we this desperate? Equally, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I, and the other Infirmary staff, willing to do whatever is needed, as we will almost certainly be involved in one way or another. Yes, we're chopping off the limbs of our soldiers to shove them in a robot suit, but if the soldier is willing, and the Commander orders it, We’ll do it. But as soon as the soldier tells me they don’t want to go through with it, I’m not taking part. I’m not going to chop off the limbs of a soldier if that soldier doesn’t want it. I don't care what the Commander or Bradford or anyone does to me. I don't care if they chuck me off the Avenger. I'm not chopping off people's healthy limbs if they wish to keep them. And the other staff agree with me here.

The Project’s not ready yet, we’re still waiting on the necessary facilities to be built, but I wanted to get my thoughts on it off my chest.

With that out of the way, Carter, closing log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
* LOG ENTRY #15 * 

* Jani "JLo" Laitinen * 

* August 26th 2035 * 

Man what a party it was … 

I’m still playing that hillbilly/electro swing soundtrack from the party night and dancing behind the counter. It was so nice to hang out with friends. Rex, Ghost, Thomas and Jill. Even ms. Schultz’s GREMLIN Dear was there. Now Dear is remarkable piece of tech I’ll say. If you wouldn’t see it you would think you are talking to a human. So live like it is. And that energy. If you could get half of it to a bottle you would power up whole Avenger for weeks … And here I am rambling of a flying robot … 

Ok … So what happened. We ate my stew, drank some beers and Marshal’s Drinks or Marskin Ryyppy in finnish, talked and laughed a lot and I even got to dance with Jill. Or if you can even call my wobbling to dancing but anyways. And at the end of the day Jill suddenly kissed my cheek and was off her way. Friendly kiss to thank I bet. I have really never got used to these cheek kisses. In Finland that’s kinda no no. Well it was nice anyways.

I don’t know … I think I need some sleep now… Night everyone…

Jlo out….

* END LOG *

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Arcade “Teabag” Lafter’s Journal  
8/15/2035

It’s been 9 days since the last journal entry, which feels a bit fast compared to how I usually write these, but I’ve heard through the grapevine that XCOM raided the towers that one of Raymond’s projects got transferred to… I believe it was the Spark project? I remember how Shen would talk about that project before XCOM fell, he had such a passion for it, but it had to remain on the backend of the priorities. I remember seeing that one prototype being hoisted onto a truck and I just took after it, but in the end I wasn’t stupid and was still recovering from my injuries, so I had to let it go when it finally got to that ADVENT facility.

I remember Shen having transferred a photo album to a drive the day before everything went to shit… Could the photo album have survived and been taken to that facility? It’s a long shot, but… I dunno, get this funny feeling that his daughter might be looking through that drive right now… Burning behind the ears and all… Might call into the Avenger and inquire if any drives were recovered from the tower that had Shen’s name on it. After all, it would be the only remaining copy of those old photos of me and Raymond before XCOM.

In other news, we’ve gotten to the black market, and struck up a bit of a deal to get all we want from them; They’re in need of a team to overwatch a raid on a facility, mostly to get some friends out. If we succeed, I’ll have a solid contact in the bootlegging scene, which would definitely be nice. It’ll also get us a nice discount on those medicinal parts we need for Rutherford.

Here’s to hoping that freak doesn’t show up.

_Below everything is a sketch of the old spark back in the old base, Shen inspecting some part of it._


	27. Ep 25 - Operation Foolish Dream

Ep 25-----Operation Foolish Dream----------------------------------------------------  
Kari ‘Storm’ Dubois - Log 10

//Initializing Psionic Connection… Complete//  
//Now projecting and recording thoughts into datapad//

That was some mission. A whole horde of Lost, and we cut all of them down. There were so many of them, no wonder ADVENT was trying to sever that psionic uplink. If we hadn’t gotten to it first, they certainly would’ve done a lot of damage by themselves. The Elders probably thought that they would be more than enough for us, but then had to send their precious Warlock in to try and save the day at the last moment. Pfft. I’m not afraid of him. Not anymore. Guy’s not even a challenge.  
 **But he does make for a good meal. His body is full of such potent psionic energy. Every time we tear him apart it’s like a feast all to myself.**  
What about the Lost?  
 **Nothing more than scraps. Whatever the Elders did to them… it eroded them. Those shambling remnants are somehow even less substantial than ADVENT’s slave army. Even that whole horde pales in comparison to the energies of the Warlock. But… what’s her name? Ritofuto? She would make for a far better snack.**  
No! She’s my friend. I won’t let you kill her. Or any of them for that matter.  
 **Of course not, it was only a joke after all. A joke between allies. Because that is what we are. And I suppose that your allies, are mine too.**  
Why are you acting like this? Why are you being friendly? Is this some kind of plan, some kind of trick? Act kind and then stab me in the back, take control?  
 **No, nothing of the sort. In fact, far from it. Do you remember when you first fought the Warlock? Your mind full of fear against odds you couldn’t hope to best? When if it hadn’t been for me, that you would have died? When Plaga was killed?**  
Y-yes... I remember.. But why is that important?  
 **That was the first time you stopped resisting me. But I didn’t take control, not like you have always feared. Of course, complete domination of your body would give me a whole wealth of power, just like it did when I took control of my last hosts, but when you stopped fighting me, it wasn’t out of weakness. It was because our intentions had finally aligned.**  
What do you mean?  
 **When Plaga fell, you were driven by your rage to avenge him, to tear your foes asunder. In slaughtering the Warlock and his ADVENT puppets, you granted me a feast I had never before seen the likes of. We desired the same thing - the destruction of our foes - even if for different reasons, but the result remains the same.**  
If your desire was to slaughter and feast, why have you always been so hostile to me? There are plenty of Aliens out there, standing in XCOM’s way, standing in the way of Freedom. Why have you fought me for so long, mocked, taunted, belittled me? Why did you make my life hell when you could have had my back?  
 **Because I knew no other way. To dominate and control was the only path I knew, because it had been that way with all of my other hosts. But I learnt that when we work together rather than fighting one another for control, we are far more powerful. Every one of your strikes, subtly guided by my hand so that it will never miss it’s mark is far more potent and powerful than if either of us were to attempt to do so alone. Make no mistake your potential already far outshines those of my previous hosts, but part of that is because you have shown me a new path. Co-operation, rather than domination.**  
So what… you want to work together? As a team?  
 **Precisely. Is that not what I have been telling you for these past weeks? That I am your ally, not your enemy?**  
You threatened me! I didn’t know you wanted to work with me! Every one of your ‘propositions’ was laced with anger and disgust! Every time I thought maybe you wanted to cooperate, you followed up an insult or an ultimatum!  
 **Yes… please, forgive that past behavior. I was still learning then… but I know better now. I have been teaching myself the ways of your culture. I understand now. I will be better.**  
Alright then… I agree. But this had better not be a trick.

//Psionic Connection Disconnected//  
//Archiving log//

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
"Ugh......"

"Oh, you're up.... good."

"Where am I? What has happened?"

"Easy there, Loner. You're in the infirmary on the Avenger. You're not injured, but you fainted upon leaving the skyranger."

"I was simply tired. I am fit for duty."

"Oh, no you're not. You were extremely dehydrated and overworked. You need a break, and that's what the Commander is enforcing."

"But I can't just-."

"Yes, yes you can. You're being ordered Curatas..... get some rest."

::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Curatas Andayru  
entry 10 (episode 25)

I was apparently so tired from the last mission that I was forced to rest, under guard at that. It was a shame, as I felt I didn't get to talk to my prisoner or Templar Storm before the next mission I needed to attend was lined up for me. As I geared up, I must say that I was thoroughly impressed. I didn't say this in a previous entry, but despite the lack of resources that XCOM appears to suffer from, the amount of gear and items I am able to bring with me is far greater than any kind of tools or weapons I would've gained from working on my own. I am now equipped with plasma grenades and even the ammo I use has hints of venom in them.

I am amazed by all the gear I have now, I even managed to finish that electric grapple I was working on, and think my time as a soldier has dramatically improved my skill. From a personal level, I do believe joining XCOM has helped me grow as an individual. I am truly thankful I was selected to be here. I only wish for more connections now.

We are approaching drop. I must stop writing.

Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 25  
First my raid. I took Molly with me and she really proved herself. She hacked a turret and killed 4 troopers with it and she shot dead a berserker that tried to crush me. I hope she gets to go a real mission, because she would be a great soldier. The team went on another mission and cleaned house. Only the warlock possed a good threat, but we dealt with him like we always did.  
We also got plasma grenades too, so that means bigger explosions. Funny enough, Kalina got promoted to Major, our lead grenadier. I wonder how she feels about it. I won't bother with it. Anyway this might be a boring week for me. I ran out of ideas what to do not even training helps me to not be bored. I am sure I will came up with something that will be very interesting.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(File accessed: Major Katyusha G. Volkova, 36, F.)  
(Selected log number 25, recorded 3rd September, 2035.)  
(Playing voice recording.)  
TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number twenty-five. Twenty-five! XCOM's been running with the Commander for six months now, and we've already made significant progress. For the first time, we're an actual threat to the aliens. I never thought this would happen, but we're actually pushing them back. Maybe, just maybe, there might be a light at the end of this tunnel.

*Short pause.*

Regardless, last mission was an example of that. Went silk-smooth, despite the Warlock showing up. He went down pretty quick, and other than him, it was just a load of Lost, and they're little more than target practice. We even managed to give the SPARK we recovered from that abandoned facility a whirl. Pretty good at taking down zombies. ADVENT? We don't know yet.

Relatedly, after the mission I was summoned by the Commander in order to complete my promotion as the ship's first Major. After the, erm, 'ceremony' (it wasn't so grand as the word would otherwise imply - this is not, by any stretch of the imagination, old Earth military), I headed down to Engineering to test some upgrades to my grenade launcher. Now the thing fires in semi-auto, so I should be able to fire multiple grenades before ADVENT have a chance to react. In addition, the new plasma grenades kick serious ass. Incredible work from all the people involved.

Whilst I was up on the bridge earlier today I heard murmurs about how apparently the Resistance have managed to pinpoint the position of... Jayko. Yep, we're going to have that nutcase back. If we pull off a successful extraction operation, of course, but let's have some confidence. Considering the accuracy of the provided intel, we're going to have to move soon. I'll have to get ready pretty quick, so I'll cut the log here. Kat signing off.

(End of recording. Returning to menu.)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Victoria Stormsgard. Story Mode.

Victoria has not made many forages into the Void recently, partly because Dr. Evtushenko believed they were no longer safe, both because she might encounter dangerous entities inside and because they seemed to negatively impact her own health, and partly because at the moment the avenues for psionic development were rapidly shrinking. Both Vicky and Stepan believed that she’d reached her maximum potential at this stage and any further training was virtually useless until she actually practiced in the field the abilities she already learned.

Today, however, Victoria felt the pull of the Void as she had never felt before. It was almost calling to her inside her head, as if an obsessive idea had taken root there and refused to let her mind go until she succumbed to it. Vicky made her way towards the small room near Dr. Tygan’s research lab which housed the stationary psionic amplifier constructed by Lars Visser specifically for her first experiments. Dr. Evtushenko was busy, so against her better judgment she didn’t call him and turned on the amplifier herself as she’d seen Stepan doing it many times before.

Descending into the Void was surprisingly fast and easy this time and when she was inside Vicky felt the pull intensifying. She started searching for it, although looking for something in the Void was very different from doing the same in the real world. It was as if Vicky was simultaneously moving through space, leafing through pages and fast forwarding a recording, until she finally found the source from which the call was coming.

She’s never seen anything like it before. A dark phoenix spread its wings in front of her, its entire shape being consumed by violet flames only to be instantly reborn. The process was endless, it looked like a smooth torch was being snuffed out and then ignited again. Victoria felt that the being was sentient and that it was not a shade or a reflection of someone’s conscience from the real world. It actually was something that inhabited the Void, although she never thought it was possible.

Suddenly, it struck her that the phoenix was going through the constant process of sustaining itself, similarly to how Kari did it in the field. The Templar knew the technique which allowed her to envelop herself in a protective energy field which prevented an otherwise mortal wound received in combat from claiming her life. After the sustaining field of energy restored a degree of her life forces, she was ready to spring back into action, but the energy emanating from the phoenix was many times more powerful and the process of sustaining never stopped. Based on this observation Vicky made a conclusion that without expending so much energy, it probably would’ve died and she wondered if that being was native to the Void or if it somehow got trapped inside.

She observed how the phoenix interacted with the energy for some time and attempted to mimic its actions, but all her attempts were futile. She simply wasn’t powerful enough. Just then Vicky sensed that the phoenix became aware of her presence and even tried to communicate with her, but, unfortunately, she could not discern anything at the moment as the being was using a very strange form of communication.

Vicky was about to leave the Void, when she noticed something observing her. As she looked around she noticed the shadow which approached her during her first journey into the Void and when she mind controlled the Destroyer Commando to take revenge for the deaths of Nick and Chloe when they were killed in ambush. This time the shadow, which appeared to be slightly larger than a regular human, did not slink away and instead addressed her directly, “I am happy with your progress, Victoria. The fact that you managed to find this place evidences your increasing powers.”

“Who are you?” Vicky asked cautiously.

“Believe me, I am no one important,” the shade replied. “I am merely a force that’s been long present in this Universe and I take interest in every psionically capable creature. Did you know that I shared some of my own powers with you, so that you could break that goon’s mind some time ago and taste the real power which psionics can offer?”

“No, I didn’t know that,” Victoria answered, only now realizing why it felt so easy to break into the Destroyer’s mind. “But why would you help me?”

“I see a great potential in you, which is being held back. I know you want to prove yourself in combat, even though you don’t want to admit it to yourself. You want to make the aliens pay for what they did to you and your planet, but the Commander won’t let you. You are wondering if there is any purpose to your life, suffering and the sacrifices you had to endure only to constantly wait as your life passes by.”

“How… do you know all this?” Vicky asked as the entire encounter grew increasingly more disturbing.

“I am part of you,” the shade replied enigmatically. “I have a small presence inside your mind ever since you were born. The voices you sometimes hear inside your head, that’s me talking to you.”

“Are you a parasite similar to Kari’s?”

“Oh, no,” Vicky could almost feel the shadow wanted to chuckle if the Void allowed for such things. “That pestilence is nothing compared to me. I am much more deeply intertwined with your mind. I know that you envy and hate the Templar because she has her chance to shine, while your power is waning. What’s more, you hate all of them for what they’ve done to you. You are suffering because of the likes of Dr. Tygan and Dr. Evtushenko and yet, at the same time, you can do nothing about it. You hate feeling powerless. That’s why you hunted down that Commando. And that’s what I like in you.”

“No… it’s not like this.” Vicky was becoming confused and scared. The shade definitely knew some of her thoughts, was aware of some of her desires, but the other ones… she’s never thought about it that way and even if she did, she managed to take it all under control.

“You are trying to rationalize, but we both know the truth. There’s no difference between that Destroyer and Richard Tygan. They both hurt you and I’m not sure who’s hurt you the most.”

“You. Are wrong.” Vicky replied confidently. She knew where her loyalties lay and who were her true friends.

“Oh, but I am not trying to persuade you of anything. That talk you had with Dr. Evtushenko when you both decided I was dangerous had nothing to do with reality. A psionic energy is also dangerous, but you don’t shy away from it. All I am trying to say is that you should make your own decisions. Stop doing what you are being told to and do what you feel is right. You will need more power to make it happen and it doesn’t look like the Commander will take heed of your needs any time soon. Come, I will show you the locked part of your mind where I reside. I can teach you how to tap into all of your resources so that you don’t have to depend on anyone else. You can become the greatest psionic of your species. Maybe you will even find ways to cure your condition or at least make sure that it all wasn’t in vain.”

The shade started moving away from her seemingly not paying attention to whether Victoria accepted its proposal. Vicky hesitated for a moment, but then reluctantly followed it. Even though she was suspicious of the shadow, its motives and everything that it had said, she thought that she could at least check if there was any basis for its claims or if it was all just an elaborate hoax.

She pursued the shadow across unnatural landscapes finally coming up to a “door” hanging in the middle of violet swirling space in front of her. The door looked more like a slab of a crypt, however there were no walls or anything else, which would justify its presence. Vicky could move around the door, which looked completely the same on the other side.

“The locked part of your mind is behind that gateway, but first you must find the means to unlock it.” The shadow pronounced. “I cannot help you further. I showed you the way, now it’s up to you whether you want to tap your full potential. Good luck, Victoria. Whatever you decide, I will be observing with interest.”

The shade dissipated and Vicky was left alone in front of the “slab”. She knew the shade did not lie to her. Behind it she could feel her own slumbering consciousness.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 24:  
Visual Recording start

It's been a busy time recently, I tell you that. And there is a special reason you get to see my lovely face instead of my charming voice. Everyone say hello tooooooooo.....

Jill gestures to the side of the camera, and a Blue Gremlin floats in,looking at the camera

"Oh hi! So good to see you all. Um... who are we talking to Jill?"

We're talking to all the lovely people who might one day see this! We gotta keep these for when we win silly, so people see that we aren't terrorists, but just your average folk with a few more guns than Advent allows! 

"Oh, right. That's great! Hello everyone!"

The Gremlin does a quick spin before looping around Jill, who chuckles

Yes folks, this is Blue Devil! She's here to help me with my scouting duties, and she'll be doing all the leg work. Or well, hover work.

The pair chuckle

Shes a riot really, so nice and happy. It's like having a little motivator just floating around.

Anyway, besides my new bestie, I managed to go to that party I've been so hyped for. I wasn't disappointed. It was hosted by our resident Reaper Jani, and the man could cook! The theme was Harvest, so he had a bunch of home cooked stew and home brewed beer. It reminded me of the Haven, time around the fire... it brought back memories I haven't had in a long time. And hey, the music rocked and I got the chance to dance like I haven't in a long time! Big win! I'll have to go out again when the next one is on!

Anyway, I gotta go. I need to finally finish connecting Blue to my maps!

"Oh yes, there's loads of stuff on there to do! Lets go!!!"

Jill approaches the camera, shaking her head

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - September 3rd 2035 (Entry #25)

So help me God, if I see anyone with a brush and a paint bucket within 30 feet of the Skyranger, I will go Assassin on them ... Unless they intend to paint it back to how it was before. Otherwise, get the heck out of my hangar. My baby is a mess as it is.

Mission. Yes. Underground mission. With zombies. And Dumblock. I am sure he regretted showing up later. The team made short work of him. Storm was just awesome, from what I understand. And, one of our new psionics, Brightest, sent Dumblock packing. What more could I ask for? Well ... I could ask for finding Deadput.

Which, coincidentally, it happened. I don't know how, but the Commander got intel about where Deadput is imprisoned. I have my suspicions about how that intel got to him, but I will just ignore that for now. From what I understand, we will have representatives from all three factions in the squad. I think that's awesome, considering that they didn't like each other very much before. Now they're working together. Which is good for everyone.

I am confident the team will bring Deadput back. But that won't change who is the #1 Templar in my view. Yeah, call me biased. Whatever. Don't give a damn.

Let's go get that lunatic back.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #10

I...I’d like to offer the Commander an apology, and my gratitude. I’ve been getting on the man’s (woman’s?) case about not taking either myself or Victoria on missions, and then they end up bringing me! *She mutters under her breath. Thank goodness I was able to get the majority of my training done.* It was such an honor to aid such great soldiers, but I couldn’t help feeling a little embarrassed, I’m not nearly as skilled as they are. I’d also like to think I did well during the mission, but I couldn’t have ever reached this point without the help of Dr. Evtushenko, Victoria, and Liam. They’ve been so kind to me, and extremely open to helping me with my training, in both the physical and Psionic sense.

I wasn’t perfect during the mission. There were a few shots the Commander had me take that I failed to have connect. But, I did manage to kill a few of those Lost-thingies and… *Here her voice gets quite giddy.* I landed the finishing blow on the Chosen Warlock! I...I’m not fully sure what I did to finish him though, but I think it was something similar to what Captain Dubois uses. The battlefield itself was, tingling! I could feel so much Psionic energy rushing about in that place, which, shouldn’t have been a surprise due to the transmitter we were sent to destroy, but the presence of the Warlock made it even hazier.

I couldn’t wait to climb into bed after all of that though, the Commander thought my performance was good enough that I should be promoted to the rank of “Acolyte,” which means I’ll need plenty of energy to try to study the new powers the Commander recommends I learn. Oh dear, I almost forgot! Not too long after the mission Shen lead, Dr. Evtushenko came down to quarters Victoria and I “share” with a bit of a gift. Turns out he had made us these little...chicken dumplings? You kind of had to keep them pinched closed to keep the filling from falling out, but they weren’t too bad. Sure, the filling was… off, but it was a sweet gesture by him, so I didn’t mind helping myself to a couple of them

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #6: I just got back from our mission to locate that Warlock’s base of operations. Our first objective was to meet with our Templar allies. Update: Still not a fan of the Templars. They are wildly unpredictable and reckless. However, I can bite my tongue and work towards a common goal. Also as a bonus, I can make weird faces at them and they have no idea. Anyway, the Templars pointed us to a mole among the Warlocks ranks. They shared some supplies then sent us on our way. I have to say that I miss traveling around in the Avenger. It’s such a beautiful piece of machinery. I’ve grown quite fond of the ship because well... it’s been my home for the last 6 months .. but I’ve also help maintain the ship so it’s a personal investment. At the same time, it’s nice to travel around on trains/boats/cars. It gives me a chance to think about why we are fighting.

We were hiding out with a family on a small farm while we waited for our mole to make a drop. A nice family, very brave to harbor the likes of us. I even helped a small boy with his broken bike. The rust on the rear axle was too much and the thing just snapped. I found some scrap metal and went to work. It’s the least I could do. 

The dead drop from our mole was to be buried somewhere in a nearby farm. No one has ever met the mole but we’ve gotten this far with their help and the intel has been good. The Templars gave us a special tracking device unique to the Templars. I assume it uses some of their ‘special’ powers for tracking because, this is no traditional tracker I’ve ever seen. I was about to open up the tracker to try and find out but my squadmates made me put down my hammer and to “not touch that thing”. That does make me think that whomever the mole is must have some Templar training in them if they can create a beacon for us to locate.

It was a few days into our stay at the farm when our tracking device turned itself on. We said our goodbye to the family and rode away. While we were driving away the kid was trying to keep up on his bike. They will be better without us around and I hope nothing terrible befalls that family. 

A few days later we found the dead drop in a field. Lucky for us the crops were not harvested yet. After a little moonlight digging in the dirt we found the data disk. When I picked it up, it had a strange blue glow around it … almost like it was shielded by energy. Then our tracker beeped a few times and the shield around the disk dissipated. Those templars sure could keep a secret or two. We made a rendezvous point with the avenger and started back home. We had to get the disk back to the Commander.

That morning on our way to the rendezvous point we ran into a new Advent checkpoint that must of been put up overnight. We saw an opportunity to deal another blow to Advent while helping local residents. We pulled off the road and waited near an advent burger spot until nightfall. The plan was simple. 1) Use plasma cutter to open up access to the base. 2) Send rover in to install a virus on their software. 3) Get rover out. 4) Weld up the hole. 5) We all get out and they never knew we hit them. That was the plan, and it played out perfectly. With the hacked software in place, anyone moving through the checkpoint will be cleared to pass while still reporting to the Advent mainframe that a normal amount of civilians were being stopped. The perfect crime, it was better than blowing the base up because Advent would’ve just build another one and added more security. 

Even after that detour we arrived at the rendezvous location on time and got the disk to the Commander. I handed him the disk then reported on our encounter with the Advent base. After my report he gave me a salute and said, “Good work… Sergeant“.

Egill “Caz” Thorsson

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

28 August 2035, 0:12 a.m.

I have two things to report. First the bad news: while Dr. Tygan is working on new applications for elerium, I have been trying to find if we have a source of elerium that we could acquire without needing to steal it from ADVENT. Unfortunately, the elerium deposit in Montana that was part of the ship that brought my seed to Earth is known to the enemy: either they found it, or they recorded where my seed landed. There is a small ADVENT installation there, but there is little activity - I suspect that it has been mined out. As for other sources, the elders mine elerium from neutron stars using psionics. If we had access to a neutron star, I could extract elerium for our use, but I do not believe that we will have the opportunity to take the Avenger on an interstellar elerium run while the Elders still occupy our planet.

Second, the good news: while I was meditating trying to sense how the Warlock and other Chosen derive their immortality, I sensed a presence in an ADVENT facility that I believe to be Jayko McWoods. I have relayed this information to the Council's former spokesman in the hope that he will be able to verify this and, if so, identify a weakness in ADVENT's security that we can exploit. I hope to hear back from the former Council spokesman with good news.

End of report

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 21 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"I can't seem to get Raymond Shen out of my head. I mean the man was a genius and manage to build a giant robot for his daughter to find. Granted there was a mentally insane AI guarding it, but still."

"If I think back to my family...I can't really say that we parted ways on the best of terms. Like my father even in is golden age helped build some of the first ADVENT buildings...something we argued a lot over. He never gave me a straight answer as to why he was doing it and I think that is what troubles me the most. Unlike Lily...I never got that Fatherly closure that she did."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Lily. We need some good vibes on the Avenger after all we have been through. It’s just...seeing it makes you think...you know?"

"I don't even have contact any more with either of my younger brothers."

"Not that I blame them for it. Our distance grew because of my own selfishness and shortsightedness. My younger brother, Nicolaas, always had a fascination with the law. More specifically law enforcement. He loved their uniforms and what they did for the communities they were in. So naturally when ADVENT was made the bullheaded decided to join them." Scoffs. "Hell I still can feel the bruises from the fight we had when he told me."

"Then there was my middle brother, Dodge. I know the name sounds silly, but that is what he wanted to be called and I wasn't going to take that away from him. I think we would have gotten along quite well now. Back when I was an techno nut he embraced the life of nature. Like there wasn't a time he wasn't outside camping or exploring...if he wasn't in the hospital that is. Yeah, my nature bro had the misfortune of being diagnosed with at the time incurable disease. So I could at least understand why he wanted to go to the ADVENT Clinics. If they could do something to fix my issue...I might even consider going. I still remember the day I took him. I've always seen him smile, but this...this was different. Then ADVENT didn't want to release him...kept telling me his symptoms are getting worst, but wouldn't let see. That is what got me thrown out of the city."

"So many memories...all of them ending without any proper goodbyes."

"Dad...Nikki...Dodge...I miss you guys...and I'm sorry for the things I did and said. Your still my family and I love you all."

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Sgt Liam "Reverend" Sponsler' -  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #5 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"So I have been here for a while now. Didn't know how much I need to stretch my legs until this forced resting period came. Getting kinda sick of it to be honest."

"I have been trying to use this time for training though. Working long hours in our range is improving my reaction time and accuracy, and I definitely can feel myself improving. Shooting these inanimate targets isn't enough though..." "I came here to RESIST, and every day I am not involved in a mission is a day wasted! Every day I am not doing my best to kill them and drive them off our planet is a day wasted!   
I won't let my mother's memory be tarnished by not holding up to that... I won't."

"Chloe was deployed to a mission the other day. I was watching the video feed on the bridge, but I must have been too anxious otherwise Bradford wouldn't have kicked me out for talking constantly. She did good though, hit almost every shot she took and held her own. I'm not sure if I should be more proud or concerned that she will get deployed more regularly now..."

"Thank god I am getting deployed today, and on a covert op for the first time since I got here. The Commander wants me to sabotage a storage facility that is linked to the Avatar Project in the hope of harming its progress. I am taking Matthew with me which makes sense - he has an op under his belt already, and I am the one who trained him. They already prepared an exit strategy for us in case we are in danger of getting killed or captured. As long as I get to do something useful, I almost don't care."

"This is Reverend signing off."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER - 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 03 September 2035.

Okay, this bayonet thing is gettin' outta hand now. Every mission, our guys come back with more of 'em. We've got whole storage rooms full of the goddam things now, an' the Commander has resorted to sellin' 'em. When we land anywhere, it looks like we're havin a godsdamned garage sale off the rear ramp of the Avenger. It's nuts. Most of the guys are usin' the ones that're left in the mess hall as steak knives. Some even got stolen by one o' them Chosen assh*les. He's welcome to 'em, is all I gotta say about that.

Oh, there's a bettin' pool goin' on over what to name that big bastard Spark unit we got on Shen's mission. I submitted the name Raymond, in honour of the old man. Probably won't get chosen, though. I never win nothin'. That big lunk can fight, though, I'll give it that much.

At any rate, things are still goin' pretty good, an' we got a bit of unexpected news today which has got everyone buzzin'. More on that in a bit.

The guys went out an' killed the Warlock, again, an' about a million Lost on their last mission. I know, 'cause me 'n the drones had to haul each an' every one of their stinkin' corpses outta the Skyranger's hold after the op. We got into it right as Firebrand touched down. Firebrand... she's a card, all right. The eggheads down in the labs have been talkin' about clonin' the arms and legs of soldiers that get... converted (is that the right word?)... into mech units, so the soldiers could get their limbs back after the war (assumin', as always, that we win this damned war). I asked Firebrand if I could have a few more o' her as drinkin' buddies. She told me to be careful about what I wished for. Got a good laugh outta that. She's right, though. One Firebrand's a pretty tricky handful to begin with.

Thinkin' about it later, as I was haulin' the Lost around the Avenger, I realized that I hadn't laughed since that first combat flight o' mine. Not once. Not even when I was alone. Gods, it felt good to do it again. I ain't one hundred percent better in the head - I still have nightmares more often n' not, but... such a simple thing, laughin'. You don't know what you're missin' until you can't do it anymore.

Artoo and Threepio did most of the heavy liftin' of the Lost, naturally. Also naturally, they bitched about it the entire time they was doin' it. If Helene ever meets up with 'em again, she's gonna be horrified about what I've done to their vocabulary. They're a lot more... colourful... with their words now.

Anyway, I'm ramblin'. Back to the good stuff.

Deadput has been found.

He's been a prisoner of the critters for what seems like forever, but we finally have a shot to get him back, if we can pull it off. Dumbass aliens decided to move Deadput by car to some other prison, I guess, an' the Counsel let us know about it. While I don't doubt the skill an' bravery of any of our soldiers, an' they're certainly motivated to get 'im back, there's no doubt in my mind that the critters are gonna be guardin' 'im pretty good. It'll be a tough nut to crack to get 'im outta there. I watched as the guys loaded up on the Skyranger to go get 'im: soldiers, a Templar, a Reaper, 'n even one o' them alien Skirmishers. A real United Nations of badassery. Gives me hope for us humans. We always were a divided lot - fightin' pointless wars against each other for scraps o' land no one would piss on otherwise. But here we are, a team of some of the most diverse people (an' some non-people, truth be told), workin' together to save one of our own. F*ck yeah.

Go get 'im, guys. Drinks on me when you all get back with Deadput. I believe.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 23: John ‘Central’ Bradford

I wish I could have been there to congratulate Brightest after her first mission, but I have been fully preoccupied with grave matters. The Commander’s keen interest in hacking off our soldiers’ limbs to turn them into war machines shows no sign of abating and the whispers among the engineering and research staff have begun to cause alarm. I wish this was not necessary; but at least the solution is worked on an animal test subject. In case anyone is reading this log – rest assured that the goat was completely anaesthetized, unconscious; and ultimately delicious.

I finally bit the bullet and informed Lefty about what being augmented into a Mec trooper would entail. Until this moment, it seemed that the despite the construction of the Mec Foundry and the ominous surgery table, most of the crew have chosen to focus on the positive aspect of him receiving a prosthetic…as opposed to four. As expected, he is a very patient man and was uneasy about it; but not vehemently opposed. I have sworn that he, and anyone going through this procedure, will have all their limbs back when the war is over. Even with this promise, his sacrifice will be a grotesque and daunting one.

In summary: the science team has fabricated multiple small stasis tubes, each a third the size of the one the Commander was rescued from. Each will contain a Mec Trooper’s original limbs suspended in a nutrient bath and connected via tubes to a pump that will keep blood circulating in them. At regular intervals, mild electrical stimulation will be applied to make the muscles contract, in order to maintain some muscle strength and tone for the trooper when they are ultimately reattached. It will look creepy as hell – I ordered that the tubes be clear-sided so that soldiers can look inside anytime they wish and be reassured that we have not discarded the limbs.

For each month that the limbs are kept in stasis, a partial replacement of the blood used to sustain them will need to be carried out, since blood cells have their own gradual attrition rate. This will need to be drawn from a compatible donor, almost certainly the Mec Trooper themselves, from the jugular vein in their necks since their limbs are no longer available. We will take this opportunity to also clip fingernails and toenails as I have been told that these will not stop growing as long as the limbs are alive.

And at the end of this war, all the limbs can be reattached cleanly with minimal visible scarring. There will still be a long period of readjustment and physical therapy needed for the veteran to regain full muscular strength, dexterity and sensation in their limbs; meaning that those who have been Mec Troopers the longest would need assistance to feed, bathe and toilet themselves for a few days. Lefty would be slightly better off as he will retain the mechanical left limb and could use it to hold a spoon or a walker. But after a few months, everyone affected would be back to completely normal. 

I’ve been running around quietly, pulling a lot of strings and emptying my personal reserves to make this possible. I’m doing this not because I’m afraid of a mutiny or some defecting to Advent if the Commander forces too many people to undergo this, but because they deserve better, plain and simple. Hopefully we all survive long enough to see me make good on this promise. 

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 26 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well if that mission certainly wasn’t a breeze or what. Looks like this time around we had a Search and Destroy mission. The team needed to head in and destroy some sort of psionic beacon before it shut down. Guess by doing it that way, it would cause some serious damage to Advent. I guess sort of like forcing a computer to turn off instead of it shutting down normally. Yea that’s a bad analogy, but you get what I mean. Oddly enough though, Advent wasn’t even on site. Place was merely overrun with Lost. Well, that and the Warlock. Guess he decided to show up again, figured he’d get an easy chance with the lost swarming the team. Unfortunately for him, the squad proved him wrong. They managed to lock him down to the extent where he tried to stasis himself and have his ghosts fight. He was eventually killed in short order, and by Chloe no less. Oh, forgot to mention. Seems like Command is finally letting the Psi-ops out on missions again, or at least it seems like it. About time I'd say. I still don’t know a whole lot about the Psionics field, but I know there power. I guess command was simply afraid due to the lost of the last 2 psionics. Furthermore, she got a promotion too, so chances look high. The team planted the X4, cleared out, and the mission is a success.”

“But..... lemme go back to the fallen Psi-ops for a second. Things around here have been..... Weird lately. Actually I'm not sure if even that can describe it. Anyways, I swore Cassie was killed in battle a while ago, yet somehow...... she’s still here. To hell if I know how, but I think it has something to do with her Psionic powers sort of preserving her spirit and now she still resides with us in a sort of corporal form. She made her presence known to me and Bao when she came to visit to discuss a topic of...... grim concern. I’ll come back to that. Anyways, Cassie made her presence known to us, and from what it seems, we weren't the first. So I guess, in a way, she is still here with us. She can’t actually be seen though. She seems to manipulate the physical world in order to communicate to us. Hell, we couldn’t even hear her voice, she had to type everything to us using Bao’s datapad. But, regardless. I’m glad she’s still around, in a way. Now if only we could hear her speak again. Everyone around here still misses her singing.”

“But now onto that grim thing I was talking about a moment ago. Bao came in to inform me about it. She came in, and started a conversation we had a while ago, about having men wield tank cannons. Well, what we though may of been a joke conversation has now, to my horror, turned into reality. Seems Command wished to move forward with something called a Mec program. Basically weaponizing humans by replacing part of their body with a robotic suit capable of serving as practically a human tank. *Sigh* I just...... I just can’t. There is no way that is ethical my any moral grounds. I know this is war but..... sacrificing your being should not be the way! I don’t care if this is volunteer based, your chopping your body apart just so you can have a mechanical version. There’s nothing human about that, at all! Your losing what is essentially yourself to become a living weapon!”

*Short pause*  
*Sigh*

“But, I am still a military man by heart. I follow my orders. If command wants me to assemble the weapons for the Mec troops, then I’ll do so. But I won’t be happy about doing so. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #021  
User: Dr. Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Foolish Dream  
Date: 3rd September 2035

I didn't explain the last mission in my last log, because it was still being planned, but the mission we ended up doing was Operation Foolish Dream. It was a sabotage of a Transmitter located in a sewer filled with Lost. I guess it makes sense for ADVENT to hide a transmitter in there. Any intruders would just get swarmed.

That was until we came along. Despite Monologue Mage making an appearance (and dying), we still cleared out the Lost and destroyed the transmitter. And we took out some new faces on that mission. Firstly, our new SPARK. We took it out, and it did quite well for a thing that has probably spent two decades lying in a ruined facility. It missed some shots, but if it's due to a fault with the AI we should be able to fix it. And the other one was Chloe "Brightest" Days, one of our psionics. It's the first time she's been on a mission, and the first time we've brought out a psionic since Life's death. She performed great out there. We ended up with another flawless mission, which is a good thing, don't get me wrong, but the lack of injuries means the Infirmary is not in use now, which means quite a few boring days.

We've also got more info on the MEC Project, which has helped to lessen my fears for this project. Firstly, the Infirmary staff will be carrying out the amputations and the attachments of the new limbs. Secondly, the new limbs are removable (i.e they only replace the limb, nothing else is added, so we can remove it as if it was a regular limb). Thirdly, we can put the removed limbs in stasis, preserving them and allowing them to be reattached later on. All in all, I feel that I can carry out the operation with less guilt now, knowing that we can re-attach the limbs once all this is over. I'm also going to request that the MEC Trooper attend regular checkups, whether it be weekly, biweekly, monthly, whatever. I want to make sure that they adjust to their new limbs and are healthy after the operation, both physically and mentally. And honestly, I feel that I have a duty to ensure that these soldiers are OK. I am the one who will remove their limbs and attach the new ones (as I have the most experience doing it (don't ask)), and I feel responsible for any harm that comes their way from the operation and their time with the new limbs.

Our next operation is a big one: Fallen Daze is us rescuing Jayko from ADVENT's clutches. Yup, the Jayko, the one captured before I joined XCOM. For some reason, he's not in Monologue Mage's clutches anymore, and we're taking advantage of that to free him. I can't imagine what he went through with Monologue Mage, but at least we can free him now.

Anyway, Carter, closing log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 22 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"You know the Avenger can be quite confining sometimes if you really think about it. I mean ever since we took up residence within it we haven't really left unless for an operation. There was the time I went out with Rex, but we got in trouble for that. So I won't really include it. I mean I can't hold it against Bradford. As he stated we are on Duty while being a crew member of the Avenger. Anytime someone might need us and if we aren't there it could spell disaster. 

You're probably wondering why I'm talking about it. Well it's because I've spoken with Reverend and he's feeling like I did not long ago. The sense of confinement and hopelessness when not doing something. Walking down the corridors of the Avenger and seeing everyone is busy except you. It starts to get to you. Emotionally you start feeling drained and not really sure about your purpose. I tried to steer him back onto the right path again. I mean words aren't always the best, but I had to. He's become somewhat of an old friend now with all we've been through. Speaking of old friends however."

"I can't believe we finally found a lead on Jayko. Yes! There is a God and I've been assigned to go on the operation to save him as well. I'm not going to fail this time. Jayko sacrificed himself so we could carry on. Time to repay the favor."

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Larishka “Face” Bobaoba  
9/3/2035

Well, things have gone downhill since the last time I wrote. Arcade and I have gone up to Germany to make a trade for supplies for Rutherford’s surgery and although we succeeded in helping a raid to cut some costs on this transaction, it hasn’t been without a price that is way too high.

That one freak that Arcade shot back in April showed up during the raid. He busted Arcade’s rifle, nearly killed him in the process. Thankfully Arcade’s nervousness prompted him to carry a few frost grenades, so he managed to delay the freak long enough for me to introduce myself via machine-gun. We had to flee after that, seeing how Arcade’s face was pretty busted from the fragmentation of the scope. The assault team managed to complete the job, but they went from 30 men strong to a skeleton crew just under 10.

The black market leader wasn’t happy with the performance, but one of the Assault team vouched for the untenable nature of the operation once the freak showed up. We didn’t get the full discount we bargained for, but at the very least we found a hospitable doc, so Arcade’s good looks are back in order, minus the couple of scars around the right eye. We’ll be heading back to the Middle East haven within the week with the supplies we came for, along with a few spirits.

_Below everything is a childish sketch of Bobaoba sending the Hunter running, with the words “Next time” below it._


	28. Ep 26 - Operation Fallen Daze

Ep 26-----Operation Fallen Daze--------------------------------------------------------  
*** LOG ENTRY #17 ***   
*** Jani "JLo" Laitinen ***   
*** September 4th 2035 *** 

Back home, safe and sound …

And what’s even better Jayko is home too with his lovely personality. I mean I would think that being tortured by that Warlock guy for 5 months. He’s cool as a cucumber. But I know there is something happening behind those crazy eyes of his…

Mission itself was adequate to say the least. Plan was, as always, for me to scout those enemies and rest of the crew wiping them out. What we didn’t prepare was those Advent goons turning into some kind of zombies. So I was stuck between them and that Faceless. I mean it practically run in to my lap. I had no choice but to shoot him point blank to prevent it to run over me. Luckily I hit it. But by doing so those two Berserkers and a Muton spotted me and started to storm towards me. 

Well Loner and Kalina was awake. Loner mowed that Faceless and Kalina froze that berserker muton squad. Man it’s hard to hate Kalina since she’s constantly saving my ass here. 

I tossed the claymore after that and went back to shadows. Changed the position and blew the claymore besides the dum dum’s. Ace and Loner cleared the rest from the rooftop. After we dealt the last crew, we freed Jayko out and we were out of there.

Now back home at the Avenger. I think I’m going to go to bed now. I’m beat…

Jlo out….

*** END LOG ***   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Kari ‘Storm’ Dubois - Log 11

//Initializing Psionic Connection… Complete//  
//Now projecting and recording thoughts into datapad//

Today’s mission couldn’t have gone better, despite ADVENT’s attempts to hinder us. We managed to rescue Jayko, the Templar who was captured. A capture that directly resulted in me joining XCOM. In a weird way, I kind of feel guilty, even if his capture wasn’t my fault. But at least he’s back now. I never knew him during my time with the rest of the Templars, but I can’t imagine next 5 months of Warlock torture did any wonders for his sanity. Might be worth checking up on him.  
 **Do you fear his return?**  
Fear his return… what do you mean by that?  
 **Now that he’s back, he could take your… ‘spotlight’. The Commander might not need two Templars. We could lose his favour.**  
That… no, there is no ‘spotlight’. We do our duty to XCOM and the Commander, regardless of whether or not we are his favourites.  
 **But then how will we feast? If we cannot slay ADVENT, what will become of us?**  
Right now, that’s not anything to worry about. With our powers, we’ll still be seeing a lot of action. And besides, there’s plenty of ADVENT troops for us to slaughter. It’s like the Elders have an endless supply - going hungry shouldn’t be too big of a problem.  
 **I suppose you are correct.**

//Psionic Connection Disconnected//  
//Archiving log//

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 26 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"I must say that we've really started to come together as a team over all these operations. This one was no exception. True some of us saw this operation as more personal than others, but we still did our job very well."

"We are finally starting to play more to our strengths. Holding back until the time is right and striking with enough force to take down any foe."

"We had the area cleared and Jayko in the SKYRANGER before anyone knew what happened. I must say on a more personal note that I was glad to see Jayko in one piece. Who knows what ADVENT and the Aliens put him through. I know I wouldn't have survived until now."

"Again I just want to say well done to the team and keep giving them hell."

-Mission Debrief -

"I must commend Reverend, Bao, Jill and Lily for their support in getting me to the state that I am now. I didn't count myself, but I heard I had a perfect hit run for this first time since joining XCOM. I know most Sharpshooters would find it trivial, but after all I've been through it brought a sense of pride."

"Reverend has really helped me eye in with my pistol. Though his quick draw and slight of hand is beyond my own skills he managed to show me a few tricks that are more up to my speed."

"Bao's words the other day has really fueled me in the pursuit of perfecting my art of Sharpshooting. I'll never be able to live up to the legends of old, but I'll keep telling my own story through my actions and today was the start of a new chapter."

"Jill helped my unwind a bit. I realized that after talking with her I had the whole world on my shoulders and I didn't need to. Yeah, being a Sharpshooter means sometimes your shot could mean life or death. If anyone knows that...it's me, but I can't hold on to this guilt. I must overcome and improve myself. That is the only way I'll be useful to myself and my teammates.

"Lily I have no need to explain. Thanks to her hard work with the Engineering Crew the new and improved rifle I've been using has really shined and have managed to blow some ADVENT and Aliens heads off."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off with twenty-one confirmed kills. Glad to have you back on board Jayko."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Technician Helene Schultz  
Log 6: 23 August 2035, 7:21

The recording begins once again with a view of the engineering bay. Helene sits at her desk with a light smile for a change, accompanied by a steaming mug. After typing some things into another monitor, she glances over to regard the camera in full.

“This is Technician Helene Schultz of XCOM, 6th log. It’s been a bit since the last one… and… well, the pattern continues as to why…”

She sighs and tilts her head to the side. She glances down, evidently fiddling with something on the desk.

“The past three times or so I’ve had some new personal development that I left to last… um… however… I feel I should start off with it this time, and maybe give a report on my duties at a later time. After I’ve been able to… clear my head I guess.”

She slumps in her seat.

“So… you can probably see where this is going… This all concerns my relationship with Alanis, again… I’ve had two more run ins with her… The first one went okay actually. I gave her full reins to her new GREMLIN unit, things didn’t get too out of hand I’d say… Sure she was thankful and we shared a kiss… but… nothing too major there considering the prior interaction…”

She then glances down, her expression softening.

“But… yesterday… I had another run in. This time… not… Not great for me… Overall anyways, not a proud moment in the slightest. I let my reason go by the wayside, and things were said, and… some things happened… and now… things are a bit more complicated… That’s the best way I can put it right now…”

 

She sighs.

“Cue the cliché of ‘I’m not angry… just disappointed…’ and to stop dancing around the issue… I um…”

She glances up to the camera, her tone dropping to one of subdued surprise.

“I… spent the night with her...”

Helene mulls over that for a bit, her gaze drifting down to her hands. They’re on the desk almost in view, and she nervously twiddles her thumbs.

“I… I can’t deny that I enjoyed it… A lot actually…”

She chuckles, with a hint of anxiety. Her smile wavers between a cheerful one and one with subdued worry.

“Its… its been a while… And it… it felt good…”

She lightly chuckles, shaking her head in disbelief.

“And I’m surprised Firebrand allowed it to occur… admittedly thankful… I’ll have to do so in person. It was kind of her to allow that…”

Her expression drops.

“But… I can’t ask her to do that again, nor ask Chief Shen or Engineer Jay to allow me the same courtesy… And yes I realize it's fine that I have feelings for this woman and have engaged in such actions… they’re… natural… but…”

She bites her lip.

“Once again… I didn’t make a well thought out decision… it all just… happened…”

She gestures incoherently.

“Without any consideration for the consequences… because I need to admit that this can escalate things… It leads to new possibilities… actions… A deeper commitment than before. This being for me anyways but I’m pretty sure she feels similar perhaps. And therein lies the largest problem… she is on the cusp of a similar relationship with another person.”

She exhales.

“And that’s fine for her to have romantic feelings for two people… even act on it to an extent… She’s an adult, she can make decisions for herself. That’s her responsibility… And here now, on the reverse side, I have that responsibility too. And… based on evidence… I’m not ready to go that extra step. If I can just let my feelings for her override my good judgement… that is a serious problem.”

One hand condenses into a fist.

“But more importantly… I needed to consider how this escalation affects her relationship with Ethan. It puts things out of balance… away from flirtiness leading into small demonstrations of affections, and now into something deeper. Something more concrete… And surely he’s heard by now about what is happening between me and the woman he cares deeply about. It must hurt… and they need time to discuss this with clear heads… And yes, I need to discuss this with him as well… Make my intentions clear… Because I don’t want to hurt anyone here anymore than I have… and it's unfair to put Alanis in this situation.”

She lightly raps the fist on the desk.

“I need to give them time… And not throw further complications into this whole situation. I need to relearn things… As I said, it’s been a long time since I’ve received attention like this… Maybe my want to have a relationship like this has made me go too quickly here. No, it has. It most definitely has…”

She sighs.

“Probably my feelings here have been magnified by not having cause to experience them in a while… And thus, they got away from me… I may be an adult, but that doesn’t mean I’m fully mature with everything… This has to be the principle choice here, yeah…? But… also…”

She glances down.

“I’m not elderly by any stretch, but… engaging in a relationship with a person ten years my younger? It’s a significant stretch… Mean, I guess it says something to me still being…”

She blushes and waves it off.

 

“Its for the best that she find someone more her age with that point… And it's one I’ll stick to. Its an unhealthy relationship to escalate here… because of the age gap, the immaturity of one of the party (myself), and most importantly… it negatively impacts her growing relationship with another person… one she is happy with. One where the other is happy with it too… It must give Ethan such solace to know that someone reciprocates the care he gives to everyone else…”

She nods with a light smile.

“I know the sort of man Ethan is just by hearing about him… Similar to Willem as well… They’re good men. They care deeply about others… will be uncompromisingly loyal to their friends and partners. There’s also a sadness to them as well… and the horrors of war intensify that severely… I saw it first with my father, I saw it with Willem… and I have no doubt that it happens with Ethan whether he suspects it or not. They deserve a good life… And when they commit themselves to another, it’s eternal. And… and…”

Her voice wavers, almost choked, and her eyes slightly well up.

“And I have no right to interfere with that beautiful connection…” 

Her voice trails off softly and she sits there ponderously for a little bit. She sniffs and brings up a hand to wipe away any tears. With a sigh she starts again, a bit less somber.

“This… this shouldn’t mean that I isolate myself from Alanis. I still value our friendship… and I know she does too.”

She chuckles.

“And… I’ll be reminded as much for a bit...”

Helene continues to chuckle and shake her head as she gets up from her seat. She turns around and pulls up a bit of the torso portion of her jumpsuit to reveal a newly done tattoo on her right side. The skin is pretty red and tender around the design, which was as follows: a red heart with two names written inside with an exquisite cursive script. The names are Edouard, written in a rich blue-green like the ocean, and Gisela, written in orange with tiny little wings on either side of the name. After a tiny bit, Helene sits down and covers the spot again. A warm smile plays on her face.

“La mer et l’ange… ensemble pour toujours...” 

She lightly chuckles and shakes her head.

“And maybe it can happen again… but we shall see.”

She nods.

“So… yes, I’ll need to try my best not to let my more amorous feelings control my actions… However, not doesn’t mean I can’t be her friend. And that I most assuredly shall try to be.”

Her expression lightens.

“We still have plans for Friday, and that’ll be a good time to talk… about my decision here yes, but also…”

There is a twinge of sadness.

 

“Her parents… family… It’s a similar situation to me too… and um, it would be a good time to share. Not the best of topics I know but, all the same I’m curious about her in that regard. I want to be a better friend for her… Because no one deserves to be alone, especially in the way that she is with that…”

Helene sighs.

“And to do that I’d like to get to know her better…”

She chuckles.

“I mean, I already have in one aspect, but um…”

She chuckles and regards the camera with a warm smile.

“that pales in comparison to what truly matters.” 

She nods to herself, smiles, and leans forward to shut off the recording.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 036: Date - 9/12/35  
Lt. Ethan “Ace” White

Wow, what a couple few weeks it has been. So match has been going on and how much better things have been getting. A lot of things happened, such as a guerrilla operation a few weeks ago but that’s as huge as everything else. In short, that mission went well with no casualties and such. It’s good that we’ve really been turning things now. It’s been quite some time since that week where we lost several soldiers. It’s probably because of the new tech, since it allowed us to finally be able to complete with ADVENT more efficiently. 

As for the last ground operation, believe it or not, we actually were able to rescue Jayko. I was amazed that he was still alive when I first saw him down there, cuz I was on the ground for this one. Seems like for me I’ve getting sent out more and more, which I guess is fine as long as things don’t go like they did in that old lost infested city. Anyways, Jayko seemed to be pretty relieved when he was rescued. Who knows what they were planning on doing to him, cuz the warlock didn’t need him anymore, so he was no longer valuable to ADVENT. You always hear stories about what ADVENT does to people like Jayko when don’t need them anymore. Honestly it’s hard to believe any of it cuz it’s so screwed up, but in the end you know it’s probably true. It’s not like ADVENT ever cared about committed war crimes.

Also, Lefty is become a MEC trooper. I guess this is a way of him getting his arm back. Can’t say I support the idea of people getting their limbs chopped off and then turned into MECs. However, Lefty was already missing an arm, so like I said, this is kinda a way for him to get his arm back. Good for him, I guess. I personally wouldn’t want to go through all of that, but I still have all my limbs attached, so who am I to be talking.

Now, for my favorite part. You remember about how I was talking about the Firestorm and getting rebuilt and used again? Well, yesterday was my first time in long time out on an aerial operation. It was a UFO hunt, and it didn’t take me long to find my prey. That UFO had no clue what hit it, cuz I came out of nowhere and shot it down before it could react to what was happening. Time to add another scratch onto the side of the Firestorm to mark my 79th bogey shot down. And yes, that UFO kill count is legit. They don’t call me Ace for nothing. Anyways, it was awesome to be flying my Firestorm again, cuz to me, there’s nothing better than being in the skies. 

Now, we’re going to go and investigate the UFO that I shot down. I’ll be going there personally to make sure the job is finished.   
Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 25:  
Quarter of the way to 100, can you believe it? I've made a lot of these logs, even before I joined the Avenger. Didn't realise quite how many until just now.

It’s been quiet recently. The squad did excellent and managed to get their captured soldier back, which did wonders for morale. I didn't even know the guy but I felt happy! It was a great moment.

"Yeah it was! Nothing new to me because I'm always happy, but seeing everyone else as happy as me was great! Plus that captured soldier, Jayko I think? He wears blue like me!"

Yes, that he does. You're a bit of a darker shade though, don't you think?

"Well... yeah! But he's still blue! Only in colour though, I think he's probably feeling quite relieved to be back safe with us!"

Yeah, I bet he is Blue. I bet he is. Come on you, lets see if command has any movements planned. If not, I might have a little surprise for our future listeners.

"Oh goodie, I do love surprises!"

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 26  
We rescued Jayko, thank god I thought the Commander forgot about him and that me and Willem would have to save him on the day we kick the Elders of our planet. Now we won't have to do it. I wonder how much they were torturing him. Probably a lot, like me, but I managed to escape on my own and I highly doubt the Commander will know about it. "Lefty" got sent to a surgery to become a Mec trooper and now we are all waiting for him to see what will happen next... I saw a heavy Mec on the field too bad we couldn't extract it I had a great idea on how to use it. I also heard that Tygan finished his research on Elerium and that we have a possibility of creating plasma weapons, that will sure help a lot and James will probably have a lot of work when that happens. I might tell him he can count on me if that happens. Anyways quite a good week, again.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Lt. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #6 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"So Matthew and me are back from our little excursion to the east coast. We breached an Advent facility there and infiltrated a warehouse where Avatar project related inventory was stored. Apart from getting grazed in my shoulder by one of the guards when we breached the warehouse, we managed to place out explosives pretty stealthily. Unfortunately, we were spotted on our way out and it all went a bit hairy after that. I told Matthew to push for the exit when we got pinned down by a turret as I could see a big squad of Mutons and Troopers approach. I managed to destroy the turret and kill one of the Mutons as he moved, and he suppressed the rest long enough for me to get out of there as well. All in all - pretty successful mission."

"I had to compile a proper mission report - part of my duty as an officer, or so I was told by Bradford. Got some good news on our return though - Jayko was actually located and rescued while we were gone! damn, I wish I hadn't missed that particular operation. Oh well, at least I wasn't sitting Idle anymore."

"Training with duPlessis has actually improved my aim (don't tell him that though), and once this shoulder heals I am ready for some action. In the meantime they are deploying to investigate the UFO Ace managed to shoot down with his new toy. I know we have to share equipment around and all, but if that Powerpuff girl doesn't come back with my mag pistol intact there is going to be hell to pay..."

"Anyway, I don't want Dr. Carter to get mad so I'm back to bed rest. See ya in a couple of days."

"this is Reverend signing off."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Lt. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler' -  
\- OPENING MISSION REPORT #1, Reaper Avatar Sabotage SEP 1,2035 –

Mission Parameters:  
1\. Infiltrate Advent secured warehouse facility on the east coast (coordinates will be supplied by Reapers)  
2\. Move to key location within warehouse 2 marked by intel  
3\. Plant X4  
4\. Exfil

Leading the mission callsign 'Reverend'; Attached agent callsign 'Spook'

Stage 1  
05:40 Deployed to specified zone on SEP 6 using marked transportation supplied by the Reaper faction. Weather was partly cloudy, visibility low.

Stage 2  
05:58 Found weak point in perimeter fence, 'Spook' cut the fence and we moved in.  
06:02 Spotted perimeter patrol of 2 times Advent Troopers, decided to prepare ambush.  
06:04 Engaged patrol, 2 enemy KIA, silent takedown.  
06:14 Completed recon of warehouse area, located warehouse 2 and marked defenses. Heavily guarded.  
06:17 Decided to split to two sides of the warehouse. 'Reverend' taking main entrance, 'Spook' taking back entrance.  
06:18 Coordinated attack on warehouse 2 guards, 5 enemy KIA - 3 Troopers 1 Captain 1 Sectoid, 'Reverend' light shoulder wound from Trooper.

Stage 3  
06:19 Facility went on alert, moving to plant X4.  
06:20 X4 Planted.

Stage 4  
06:23 Moving to perimeter fence, spotted heavy enemy forces pushing through.  
06:25 Forces spotted by Auto-Turret, 'Spook' still on the move, 'Reverend' covering.  
06:25 Turret destroyed, 'Reverend' engaging enemy reinforcements.  
06:26 'Spook' Covering 'Reverend' retreat to fence area.  
06:26 Agents returning fire, 2 enemy KIA - 1 Muton 1 Advanced Trooper.  
06:27 Agents are through the fence, retreating to marked transportation under fire.  
08:11 Agents out of engagement zone, travelling back to HQ.

All stages completed, mission success.

\- END REPORT -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - September 12th 2035 (Entry #26)

Deadput is back. The Big Lunatic. Some might be worried that the Dumblock might have affected Deadput's sanity. And I say to them: I think he's too far gone to be affected. Yes, Deadput that was a compliment. Cherish it, because you won't be getting another one anytime soon.

The team worked quite well, despite a few issues during the mission. Especially with the damned Troopers rising from the dead and all that. Disturbing. I assume this is the Dumblock's hand. Seriously, Bradford, get me a damned turret in this bird so I can help the team with these undead freaks.

And, of course, when I was in such good mood ... Dad called. I had a few choice words for him. I was pretty angry because he hid this from me. If you cannot trust your own daughter, who the heck can you trust? Well, the Commander, apparently. Good to know where I stand on Dad's trust scale. He apologized and explained himself. I only half-listened to him. I will forgive him. It will just take a bit more time probably.

Intel on a landed UFO somewhere in Western US. And something about lots of robotic enemies. Could be good. Could be bad. As far as I know, that's Assassin territory. And we haven't really seen the Ninja Lady for a while. I hope the team is ready. Our Spark is coming ... Oh, almost forgot. We are getting a new mechanized unit in a day or two. A MEC Trooper. Lefty ... I guess it kinda made sense.

Anyway ... UFO raid time. Let's go, Menace!

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log #4  
Date – 9/10/35  
Shamir “Lefty” Phoenix

Well.. now I know what the big project I was hearing about is.. MEC Troopers. Guess who is volunteer number one? Bradford came to talk to me about it, somehow I think he was feeling guilty about telling me. I can't really blame him, this definitely crosses into a moral gray area to say the least. He went into the details.. More details than I ever wanted to know. I understand how all of this works, either I do it, or someone else will have to. Hell I guess it makes the most sense for me to do this, I have one less arm than everyone else here already. Who knows, maybe this will make me feel like one of those superheroes in the old movies my dad would watch with me as a kid. 

I will need to do something different with RI-T, I won’t be taking a GREMLIN with me anymore.. But he has been such a faithful companion. I will have to figure something out before I get deployed. I guess I am getting ahead of myself. I still need to get through the surgery before I can worry about fighting again. This just feels so rushed. I only found out this morning and already they are preparing for the operation. Maybe they are afraid I will back out if I am left too much time to think about it. Honestly, I should be more afraid than I am. But overthinking this won’t help anything.

I just hope I dont earn any new nicknames from all of this. I lose one arm and become Lefty. What will they call me when I have no arms or legs? Stubby? I hope they all appreciate what I am going to go through for them. Anyway, looks like I am out of time, the Commander expects me to report for surgery immediately. In a few days, I guess we will all know if it was worth it.

Lefty Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #11

The completion of the last mission seemed to take a lot off of everyone’s shoulders. The Commander was offered a mission in order to rescue a resistance operative, who turned out to be a soldier that was taken from Xcom a while before I joined up with it. He’s a Templar, like Captain Dubois, which means the Psionic presence of people on the Avenger is starting to get a little overwhelming if you can’t close yourself off from… the Void?

The “Void” is a bit of a new concept to me. I never learned about it during my training, but the last time I spoke to Victoria, during a joint practice session, she told me a little about it. It’s apparently a parallel plane of existence where we, as Psionics, draw our powers from. Sort of? The way she explained it made it sound like we transmit its power, kind of like a satellite dish? I guess some sort of appliance might make a better example, it’s not just that this power flows through us, but that we can manipulate it’s flow through us and others. For example, at least to my understanding, Soulfire is apparently nothing more than manipulating the connection between myself, my target, and the Void with an intent to cause harm. It’s kind of weird, and I might not have gotten it right, but wait, there’s a downside! Manipulating and using these energies takes energy, that is the reason why I alway feel so tired and hungry after practicing with Psionics so much, I’m using myself to fuel this… Not going to lie, I’m a little scared of using these powers now, I don’t know what kind of consequences I might suffer… *She sighs, and begins to speak away from the mic. I wonder what mom would think of me now?*

Speaking of Victoria though, I haven’t exactly seen her in a while, we don’t really talk all too often to begin with, but I’m kind of worried. I hope she’s not jealous that I got promoted to “Acolyte” before her, even though she has been here much longer than me…

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Egill “Caz” Thorson

Log #7: I’m all for bolstering our reinforcements with new soldiers and saving one of our own, but why did it have to be another Templar? Now we have two ticking time bombs walking around the base. Mark my words. They have a nefarious long term plan in motion. I’ll work with them as the Commander says but I don’t have to trust them. 

Anyway.... I’m now the ranking Specialist of XCOM. It’s a strange feeling, going from being just a welder in Iceland, to becoming an honorary XCOM engineer, then becoming one of humanity's best hopes for a future. I briefly got to see Lefty before he went into surgery. He was pretty conflicted about the aspect of becoming a mec-super-soldier. I did reviewed the blueprints of the mec design. It is an impressive bit of technology they are putting together. The engineers even let me do some of the TIG welds on what will be Lefty’s new arms. Like normal, perfection to the highest of standards. I know I talked about leaving my welding life behind but it’s too much a part of me to ignore for long.... like these mec arms will soon be a part of Lefty. 

I just heard my name called on the intercom. I’ve been the ranking Specialist for two days and already I’m being hounded day and night... Is this what Leafty dealt with? In times like this, I remember what my parents said to me, “Engum flýgur sofanda steikt gæs I munn.” which translates too, “There will fly no fried goose into the sleeping mans mouth.”. Which means, one cannot expect to benefit without making some effort. For all to benefit, we all need to put in the effort when called upon.”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 27 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well I’ll be damned. I knew something was up with that rescue mission. When I went to prepare the crew’s equipment for that mission, I noticed that each of our faction friends were going on it. Now I don’t know about you, but that seems like some sort of special occasion. Turns out, I was right, when the team came back, the VIP in tow was none other than Jayko. It’s about time he returned to us. Guess Advent finally slipped and Command caught wind of his position. So, with natural haste, they double timed it to rescue him. Glad we finally got him back on our side once again, and better yet, no injuries once again. The crew around here couldn’t be in any more bright spirits. Good to see things are going well in our favor.”

“For the mission itself though, things were a bit weird. For starters, the team managed to get flanked twice. Guess Advent was particular about the sweeps this go around, considering the cargo en tow. Thankfully, that was no big deal for the team. What was really odd, however, was that somehow, upon killing certain Advent goons, they managed to reanimate as some sort of zombie. I’m not exactly sure as to how that was even possible. Apparently, there thinking psionics are at play here. Wouldn’t surprise me at this point. Psionics seems to be this sort of miracle to almost any problem. Irregardless, the team managed to kill them again. They managed to make it to the truck in due time, and free Jayko, and swiftly leave the area. Quite a flawless job well done I'd say, even with all the weird twists out on the battlefield.”

“Now, while it’s all fine and dandy that Jayko is back, I don’t think some of the crew quite see it. Command made sure Jayko was ok, and apparently, he’s fine, at least, according to him. He seems to tell everyone that he’s perfectly fine and able to fight again. Now, I don’t know about you, but I know when I see it. The face of a broken man. Even for a crazed man as he is, even he couldn’t resist forever. 5 months is a long time, and it shows. Advent really got to him in there. Whatever they did, it couldn’t of been pleasant. Now, I can see it, even if not much. I can only hope his sanity can recover over time. In other areas, the mag weapons are still holding optimally, and the new plasma grenades are quite fierce indeed. Volatile and powerful, those things absolutely shred up anything hit by em. Alanis seems to be well, at least it seems. Hope nothing has been getting to her. Ace has been incredibly happy, but I’m not sure why. I also recently got some strange email from somebody in the resistance, called themselves Cerberus. Dunno how he managed to mail me, or why he was requesting a weapon from us...... but I passed it off for now. Must just be some oddball. Anyways, got weapons to tune, James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

3 September 2035, 3:58 p.m.

Well done on recovering Jayko. That was our most significant flaw in our record since our liberation in Operation Gatecrasher.

I have little else to report, although the Assassin somehow managed to sabotage some of our equipment, likely by a means similar to how the Warlock did so previously. 

Given that we currently have multiple means to stall the Avatar Project at need, so I believe that the greatest threat to us at present is our falling behind in repurposing the Elders' technology, as you have noticed. Then, perhaps, we can learn more about the details of the Avatar Project and how to stop it permanently.

I will see if Jayko is ready for me to welcome him back myself.

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*Jayko's entry, later in the day after the rescue.*

Log...logs? Wait do any if you fools actually think I want to write about what they did to me in detail?

Are you psycho sadists or something?

None of it was pleasant, only time I wasn’t being tortured or interrogated was when I either passed out which was the only time I got to sleep thank you or when they took me outside whenever I needed to shit myself and during those moments I was guarded by The Warlocks fucking Destroyer Commandos.

There's your Goddamn log report, now piss off so I can actually get a real proper rest.

Damn its blissful to be back.

Shame that the Warlocks gloating over dead comrades wasn't a lie to break my spirits.

Edger 'Plaga', Lias 'Arbiter', Chloe 'Downpour', Nick 'Razor', Cassie 'Life', Elvira 'Salacia'

May they rest in peace.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 24: John ‘Central’ Bradford

I was able to contact the Templars today with the excellent news that their operative, Jayko ‘Deadput’ McWoods, was rescued from an Advent prisoner transport van after five months in captivity. I cannot begin to imagine the horrors he must have endured. Our squad sustained no injuries in the operation and Geist was quick to convey his thanks. It feels like we have come full circle from the losses we sustained since Jayko’s abduction and already there is talk in the barracks of who should have the honor of finishing off the Warlock in revenge.

Lefty has gone under the knife – the operation went well but he will need several days to recover and adjust to his new condition. 

I am sorry to say that after the stress of the past weeks of scrambling to have the limb stasis tubes installed in the Mec Foundry, I eventually broke down and informed Geist of the project. What we did to Lefty was not dissimilar to what we put him through – an experimental procedure that has changed him forever. I have often wondered what would have become of Geist had he not turned out to have psionic potential in 2015; when we strapped him inside a tube for a week and probed his mind mercilessly for a weapon that would win the war. We were losing…and in the rush, there were side effects…

I was apologetic. The response from Geist was likely intended to be reassuring, though he expressed the desire to explain in person. I look forward to our next correspondence.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Guilherme “Hellface” Carvalho – Main Supply Officer   
Sixth Log  
RECORDING

Well well, look who it is. Yeah girls, I’m back. Didn’t know that this whole “supply officer” thing would suck a lot of my time. Because of my duties, I needed to travel a lot and I was not able to socialize with the guys and girls in the Avenger as much as I’d like. (And I’m still not killing any Faceless so I’m a bit frustrated to tell you the truth)

I heard that the we passed that time when we were losing a lot of good men and women and I’m really glad to hear that. They are becoming stronger with each mission and realizing what each alien and ADVENT unit can do in the battlefield. Don’t get me wrong, it’s really damn good not to lose anyone but I prefer not to go to those after missions to retrieve the bodies, that fuckin sucks.

So, part of my absence is because the Commander in those few months that passed is in need of the Black Market constantly, and I need to be the bridge to him and Bradford. It’s good to know that the stuff we managed to gather in the battlefield is worth some important supplies for the Avenger and the Commander.

And guys, what the hell. I stay out for a couple of months and this ship is full of love birds? Jesus Christ. Not that I’m against that but I just want to the efficiency of their jobs not to be affected you know? We are in the middle of a bloody war, we need to stay focused. But whatever, if those relations are good to them and not affect our missions and stuff, I’m good with that. Just go to your rooms with you want to do nasty things.

And I had a little special job meanwhile as well. You heard that we finally got Jayko back right? I worked with a Council spy and some underground people to gather the infos about the location of him. I knew they were constantly moving Jayko because of the successful missions that XCOM had but it was hard to understand those transfers. But we finally got those son of a bitches and we tracked them down. Jayko is back, and I hope no one else gets captured or I’ll need to keep traveling again.

Damn, I need some booze. Let’s see if I can have some drinks with Alanis, she is the only one that understands my Brazilians crazy stuff here. Oh, and I heard that you are killing it in the battlefield Ace, hitting all the shots. But remember my promise, I’m still going to win against you. Someday.   
Hellface’s out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User: Vincent "Sheriff" Earp ---

\--- Date: September 12, 2035 ---

\--- Audio log: 6 ---

Hah finally somethin' really interestin' had happened. Our guys managed to find and free that crazy ass, sonnova, freaky, fanatical of a knight with schizophrenia or something. Bet anyone would understand who I mean by that. And if you don't, then you're an absolute idiot. Honestly I thought he met end of his a long time ago, didn't share the positive attitude of everyone else. Glad he's nice and well... or not really, but hey, air in the lungs, hope it will last. I'm also glad that I'm glad that someone's alive. Nice change for once.

Anyway, now there's time for bad news. Luckily, they're bad only for me, how nice. Somethin' is faulty 'bout my helmet. Vision's all blurry and fuzzy, like I need to put glasses on it. Not the end of the world, heh heh, can still see BUT IT IS HORRENDOUSLY IRRITATING! *coughs* Curses, shouldn't scream that loud, folks gonna be angry and it ain't good for health. As was I sayin', don't know what the cause is, I'm not some hotshot for stuff of this type. I know other things, but that's for later. Normally I would ask our handicapped combat doctor or giant robot lover, however, they're both busy with turnin' him into a Robocop. Funny thing, everybody's losin' their mind 'bout this thing, how inhumane and immoral it is. My opinion is simple and you can probably figure it out by now. Don't. Care. If it helps us that's fine, if not, well, he was already missin' an arm, so it won't make him a difference. I might be just cold blooded and see things in a different way.

Sooo there's no one I can think of who could help me. Engineers are busy all bloody day, scientists are doin' science and whatnot. Ehh, honestly, not that I'll go out on a job soon. Swear I'm startin' to rot 'ere, sittin' and doin' nothin' for entire weeks. Yeah you go out to do dirty work once in a while, but you hardly ever get to shoot, chomp or stomp space trash cans. Where's fun in that? You just sneak and sneak, talk with some guys, and then start sneakin' again. Aburrimiento.

Maybe this scrap armor muchacho might help me? He looks more of a manual work type of fellow, rather than electricity expert. Hell, worth a try, aye? This helmet's drivin' me mad well enough, feels like I'm drunk all the time without taking even a single sip. You know how tiresome this is? Ahhh I've almost forgot, the whole airship is full of drunkards. 'Course you do.

Sheriff signing out, bla bla bla.

\--- END RECORDING ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 23 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"Hardly had times to properly get my boots on the ground again and welcome Jayko back before Bradford send me and Ace of to Wisconsin."

"It wasn't anything directly related to ADVENT and the Aliens, but more a gathering of information. Since Ace has gotten his 'wings' again his hardly been on the Avenger if not for the operations. Not that I have any problem with it. The dude not only knows how to shoot but can pilot the Skyranger so well that I think even Firebrand would do a double take."

"Anyways, we were sent to this bazaar in Wisconsin. A more havenish 'black market' if you will. Damn, it was crowded...and loud...I had never experienced something like it before. In South Africa, our resistance hubs don't nearly operate the same as these Yanks do, but that is culture for you. Seeing so many people buy, trade, sell whatever wasn't nailed to the floor. It opened your eyes to how bad some people have it living out here and not within ADVENT's walls."

"We finally made it to the bar where we were supposed to meet the contact for Bradford. I can't say Ace was a pleasant partner to work with. Ever since he has been getting a lot of praise for his accuracy, all that ego has bloated his head. Maybe that is why he wears the helmet...to make sure his head doesn't explode."

"I'm joking...sort of...I mean I was wearing a hood to cover my helmet, cause lets face it in a crowd you'll still be able to tell who I am. I've known this fact for as long as I've had this stupid thing and have tried to live with it. However, Ace's attitude and tone soured everything including my opinion of him. It's bad enough dealing with outsiders gawking at me, I really don't want to deal with teammates giving me the same sort of treatment."

"I'm getting off track though. We met the contact and the man took us to their data bunker. Yes a data bunker, that is what I'm calling it. Because you should have seen what they had there. Pictures of possible ADVENT locations. UFO flight paths. Chosen activities. Hell...they might have even had a location shot of Dr. Vahlen. I still need to confirm it though. I'm nervous asking Bradford anything about this in fear it might compromise my own agenda."

"We still haven't investigated the location where that radio broadcast came from. I fully intend to go there. With...or without a team backing me up. For now...I'll play the waiting game. I've waited this long for answers about my helmet. A few more months or so won't be too long.

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #022  
User: Dr. Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Fallen Daze  
Date: 10th September 2035

Fallen Daze was another flawless mission. All that's left behind is dead aliens, damaged buildings and an empty ADVENT prison truck. We're really hurting them with these missions. No more can they just simply wave us off as weak.

And we rescued Jayko. We've now got two Templars working with us. That means we can probably bring out a Templar each mission, which, considering how powerful Storm is, will be a great boon to our operations. I wonder how Storm feels about having Templar competition, and Jayko feels about us getting a new Templar.

And the Infirmary is getting some use here. First was Reverend, who suffered a minor shoulder wound whilst on a covert operation. Nothing a few days in the Infirmary can't fix.

Then the more serious one, and the reason this log is quite empty compared to some of my others. In a few hours, we're going to be operating on Lefty as part of the MEC project. It should be easier as he is already lacking an arm, and it wasn't entirely unexpected but it was a bit sudden to be told that the surgery is happening today. So, in a couple of hours, I'll be cutting off his limbs. Great thought to leave this log with.

I’ll be writing up a report on it around the 14th/15th. It’s a three day procedure, the first day mainly being the surgery itself, and the next two will be Lefty getting used to his new limbs.

Anyway, Carter, closing log.


	29. Ep 27 - Operation Wailing Fist

Ep 27-----Operation Wailing Fist--------------------------------------------------------  
*** LOG ENTRY #18 ***   
*** Jani "JLo" Laitinen ***   
*** September 18th 2035 *** 

Guys just came back from the mission. Didn’t watch the feed, though. Tau was nearly killed and was rushed to infirmary. They secured the UFO site anyways, But it could have gone quite differently.

Biggest news is that Lefty isn’t really Lefty anymore. He’s turned to a robot now. Well Shen and medics call him as MEC, but what really is left of him. They say he has a torso and his head still attached to him but his legs and that right hand was cut out and replaced with mechanical ones. Add that exoskeleton to that and he looks scary as hell. He sounds and feels like same Lefty but he sure don’t look that way. If you ask me, I like my limbs too much to let them cut off. Take my note on that Commander!

On the other matter. Central thinks that I’m depressed because I held these parties of mine. Well he’s half right. I really miss my family and you can count that as depression as to certain amount, but there really isn’t nothing to worry about. 

Make notes. I love good food and drinks. I mean in the way that combining those two in a way they really fit together. That’s one thing that drives me. You can call it as food club if you want. Party is a way to give joy to people in this miserable world. It’s more suited to my Finnish heritage than sitting down in table and and discussing something. Give a Finn a beer or two and then start talking … You might find a friend, as I always say. Hopefully Central get’s it too. 

In the old times there was a saying in Finnish “Ilman viinaa, ei voi olla hauskaa, mutta ilman hauskaa voi olla viinaa”. What translates as ”Without booze there can’t be fun. But without fun there can be booze”. But let's not get that far. I think Central will not get it :D

Jlo out….

*** END LOG ***

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Entry 11 

It is I once again. I saw some old and new friends. Storm seems to be doing well, and Ritofuto seems to be well, still handling her unique condition. That being said, I also got to spend more time with my prisoner. I think she's warming up to me as she has finally stopped insulting my appearance and no longer insists I'm trying to eat her.

That being said, my merriment has to end there, as ADVENT attacks more resistance, and I have been dispatched because of Chosen activity. The Assassin appears to be nearby, and it is rumored she may be on this mission. With this in mind, my mind drifted to my new purpose in life, to leave behind something worth remembering. With that, I look at all the pain the assassin has caused. Would me giving up my own life to destroy theirs be a worthy trade? Would that be a legacy worth leaving behind? These thoughts are at the forefront of my mind as we prepare to save the resistance.

I have remembered well the Assassin's actions toward my kind, and the people of this planet, and I do not forget. My people started this cause in search of justice, out of a want to rectify all that we had been wronged with. Now I see myself as the one who must deliver such justice. It is a heavy burden to bear, one that makes me choke in my most private moments, but I see myself in that responsibility, and I know I cannot fail. I divulge this with Storm, I feel she is the only one I can trust..... and that hurts to say. Part of me wants to see Jonah again.

Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding -Log 27  
We had a landed UFO to secure guarded by a lot of robotic enemies, which is nice since the Mec bodies will be useful for me in a next day or two. Unfortunately we had enemy reinforcements that posed a threat to the team, but they dealt with them before they could kill someone. But, this mission wasn't an easy one. Lefty also got out, and I have a couple of doubts... The only thing we could see that was from his body is his head... Everything else MEC. I might have to ask Bradford a couple of questions... And if someone decides to turn me into a Mec they will be meeting the Devil in hell and getting me on the surgery table will be very painful for those who try that. Basically I don't like that "Lefty" looks like a Mec freak. And my gut tells me the Warlock might be planning something big, let's hope it's not the the assault on the Avenger, but what do I care, I will probably get to fight him then... Just like old times and he won't run this time, I am quite sure of that. I gotta go now, I have a Mec to melt to make something really hard.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - September 19th 2035 (Entry #27)

UFO secured. But it got hairy, when those reinforcements showed up. Thankfully, there was only one transport. As the team was dealing with those freaks, I sent some parting gifts towards that ADVENT transport, courtesy of my mag-pistol. Got a few hits in, but it was just target practice. A few shots won't bring that kind of thing down.

Hajda the Spark performed admirably. Got damaged in the process, but recovered quite quickly. More quickly than our wounded human soldiers. Tau was in a bad shape, but he would be alright.

Speaking of dealing with things, I have a personal matter to take care of. As soon as possible. No, it doesn't involve Dad. It involves ... the other individual that I really care about. If the rumors are true, I believe she needs my help.

Lefty has become a MEC Trooper. Very impressive and ... quite scary abilities from what I hear. I wish you good luck, Lefty. Lower the boom on ADVENT.

Things got out of hand a few hours earlier, when an emergency signal from a haven popped up at the same time as intel about guerilla ops. No choice, but I think I might have to pull a double shift. With a brief break between them.

Anyway, one thing to take care of before take-off. Then we are off to save the haven. With potential for Ninja Lady showdown.

Good luck, Menace! And one person in particular.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 26:

Ouch does my arm sting. Why you ask? Well you see, I heard many rumours at that party, but the one I was most excited for was this - Our resident Skyranger mechanic, Alanis, does tattoos. And yeah, I got one. Sort of. I wanted what's referred to as a "sleeve" tat, which takes up most of my arm. Basically a bunch of flames, cause Devils - Hell - Flames see? I'm very good with stuff like this, very clever. Anyway, because my arm needs to recover, she could only apply the stencil this time. Give it a month or so to heal or whatever, and then it can be properly inked. That's the part that will actually hurt I've been told. But for now, the skin is so tender I need a special poultice to keep it from just falling off the bone or something. You'll notice I'm speaking in vague terms, in part because I don't understand it, but also because her face was kinda cute. 

"You're blushing quite heavily Jill, are you alright?"

Shush you! What were you doing with her Gremlin anyway? Grumpy was it? Just a friendly race?

"H-hey! Thats a low blow Jill, it was just a friendly race! And I won! He was very upset, so I just tried to make him feel better" 

Jill laughs

Yeah yeah, sure. I'm not even gonna ask how anything with you Gremlins work, it's just not worth me asking, because you won't tell me anything.

Anyway, XCOM is responding to a Haven's Distress call. I gotta go watch this. If only I'd asked for some combat capabilities in you Blue, I could send you out to help. Lets go to the bridge.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

15 September 2035, 8:03 p.m.

I have just received and fended off a psionic probe from the Warlock. He now knows that there is a powerful psionic being projecting a cloak over the Avenger. Now that he knows how to find this cloak, he can find the ship. I have changed some of the cloak's signature, but it will not be long before he works it out as well. I do not know yet if he is aware of me or if he believes you to be responsible for the cloak. I agree with you: we need to eliminate the threat that the Warlock represents.

Of less import, I have finished examining the wreckage from the captured ship. It is a newer model of the Elders' general-purpose combat transport. Lily is already incorporating the useable technical components into the Avenger's systems.

Additionally, I have placed psionic stasis on Shamir Phoenix' amputated limbs. Reattaching them will take a week or so to regain functionality, but I can help with that, also.

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 037: Date - 9/13/35  
Cpt. Ethan “Ace” White

Well, the mission to investigate the UFO I shot down went fairly well. Tau, the Spark, and myself all too some hits, but nobody died. We encountered ADVENT’s elite destroyer commandos, lead by a elite wraith commando. Usually I find ADVENT’s forces to be pretty pathetic usually, but these commandos, they were no joke. If we were not ready for their arrival, things could have gone very bad. We were all ready to fire at them yet they avoided our overwatch and almost killed Tau. Seriously, I’m surprised he’s still alive, cuz he was barely hanging on to his life after that hit. Anyways, we did manage to take them down. I gunned down that elite wraith commando, even though the wraith commando clearly didn’t want to die, as he kept firing back at me, but all his shots couldn’t hit me. Once they were all dead, we breached the UFO and swiftly eliminated all remaining ADVENT forces. 

Captain Ethan “Ace” White, it has a nice ring to it. Another promotion now, but here’s what I have to ask: How the hell did even soar through the ranks this fast? I’m now the highest ranking infantry man, and pilot I guess, but I’ve been higher ranking than Firebrand for a while now. Regardless though, I am still kinda shocked that I got to this point so fast. I just passed up Tau yesterday, who was getting sent out on combat missions before I was. It really just all started when I was picked to go on that one mission that only the lower ranks could go on, except that mission went horribly and we lost two of our operatives. After that, I just started getting sent out regularly. Here’s the other thing though, since that mission, my relationship with Alanis got kinda rough, and it seemed to get worse over time. I don’t know if it’s just a coincidence or if there’s something to it, but regardless, I think I need to spend some time with her. 

Anyways, I think I’m gonna leave it at that. It’s been a pretty busy week and I could use the rest, especially since I’m a bit beat up after that last mission.   
Ace out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Emerald Bulletsponge  
Log #1

I think I‘m going to need some time to process this. What happened? Don’t get me wrong, I know EXACTLY what happened, but man…what happened? And what’s even weirder, I met myself. In this reality, the other Honza became an engineer. We talked a bit and I found out that our childhood was very much the same. Up until we were 19 years old. In my reality, it was compulsory in the CZE to attend and go through military training, where I decided to go full time. He didn’t have to and decided to chase an academic future. In the end, we’re part of the same conflict. Quick question though: If we were to play (let’s say chess) together, would it be considered playing with myself?

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 28 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, seems like we had ourselves quite the haul from that one. We had ourselves another supply raid, except this time it was different. It wasn’t a typical Advent supply line raid. No, this time we had ourselves an alien UFO ripe for the picking. I’m not joking either, we managed to find a landed UFO and took the chance to clear it out and pick it clean. Oh, and by landed, I mean shot down. Ok, you may think I’m crazy, considering we don’t have any. The skyranger doesn’t have any weapons to it, neither does the Avenger. We do, however, have a new Firestorm. Apparently, Ace had some sort of long side project, repairing some old world Firestorm, a sort of military jet modified with elerium power. It’s some sort of old war relic from X-com’s original days, but it’s rather impressive regardless. Ace sure as hell knows what he’s doing with the thing too. Shot it down and came back with no scratch.”

“So, for the mission itself, it was rather interesting. For some reason, the forces on the field were only robotic in nature. Advent Mecs, Codexes, you name it. Not sure why, must of been some sort of special UFO. That, or maybe this one just simply didn’t need a human crew. Regardless, the team managed to approach with ease. Upon engagement however, they activated a distress beacon, and the team wasn’t able to shut it down. They hunkered and prepared for the backup, but I don’t think anyone knew what they had in store for us. Apparently, a squadron of Elite Commando’s dropped in on them, and took no time firing onto the team. The spark and Tau took some hits, but they managed to take down the commando’s. Soon after, they went to clear out the remaining enemy presence, and start stripping the ship clean of anything useful. Managed to get some myself, but not as much. UFO’s are more alien tech than weapon parts or ammo, so my pickings this time were a bit slimmer. Thankfully that one month with that double raid is still keeping me over.”

“But now..... Now we have back home. Things are..... Well, things have changed. Jayko’s return is one of them, sure, he is still a bit of an oddball, but that not the main thing. Not even Ace’s Firestorm either, albeit impressive. No, the major talk around here. Lefty. He recently finished the “procedure”. Now...... well now he’s a goddamn walking nightmare. Sure, he can now cause havoc for the enemies out on the battlefield. I mean, he’s armed with the sparks weaponry, able to use heavy armaments, and take one hell of a beating, being a mech suit. So sure, maybe he is a walking tank for us. But..... what is he even still? I mean, he’s merely a body now damnit! No real limbs anymore, just metal prosthetics, and who knows what else! He’s hardly human anymore for god’s sake, just a mere torso operating a robot body. There’s no way is this is even considered moral or ethical at all, and there is certainly no way I’m the only one who sees this. I.... I just....”

*Short pause*

“But..... I’m not one to question command. Just like in military, that gets you nowhere. But, the decision is done. I don’t dislike Lefty for it at all, he was simply the recipient. All I can do now is simply try and get used to it. But I doubt that won’t be but for a long while. James out.”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #12

Things on the Avenger have gotten...interesting. Not necessarily in a bad way, just, not all of it is incredibly positive. A positive thing we, a group, went through was discovering a crashed Alien ship! From which we were able to scavenge a decent amount of useful materials. A “negative,” to some, not all, is what happened to the soldier ‘Lefty.’ He underwent a surgery of sorts to become a “Mech Trooper,” which means, I think, the limbs he did have were removed, while the rest of him was put inside a mobile, militarized “life support” system. On one hand, he’s got two arms now, on the other, he’s nothing more than a torso controlling an external mech suit, somehow… It’s weird, and a lot of the Avenger seems pretty split on it...but...I may or may not have stumbled across where Bradford had Dr. Tygan store Lefty’s old limbs in these little stasis chambers And, uhm, well I can’t say I’m not proud of this, it’s actually kind of funny. It’s really harmless, but I may or may not have decided to screw around with his arm. It was kind of difficult to suggest to a dismembered arm that it should reposition itself to flip people off, but I got it in the end. *Chloe begins to giggle.* It’s childish, yes, but now anybody that comes across Lefty’s limbs is in for a bit of a surprise!

Continuing with the trend of positives, I uh, met some new today. It wasn’t actually on purpose, but I’m glad they showed up. (This connects to another positive by the way.) So, Advent bases, and sometimes their larger carrier ships, have these neat little 3D printers that can make pretty much anything as long as it only requires some kind of fabric, rubber, or plastic. Well, I noticed the Avenger didn’t seem to have one around, so I wanted to do a little searching around on my own to see if I could find one. They aren’t essential to life, but they make some things so much easier to get ahold of. And, well, I happened to find one in an un-excavated room down in the Avenger’s lowest levels. However, the thing ended up being some sort of load-bearing column for the debris down there, because the moment I went to move it, it seemed like the whole ceiling was about to fall onto my head… I was able to put myself in a Stasis bubble just in time though, isn’t technically possible, but it saved my life, so who am I to complain?

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #4 of Irika "Lucky Rabbit" Ritofuto:

Lots happened since my last update. We've had a few operations go through with alarming success. A few of them went flawlessly, nothing hurting but a few sore muscles and a lot of dead ADVENT and aliens in their wake. Most recent mission saw us almost losing one of our own again though. It was a crashed UFO. I reviewed the footage like I do with all the Operations we have. The preparation our Commander usually utilizes before engaging backfired, and we were outflanked. That caused the first problem. It caused a bit of a cascade, with the team outmaneuvered, not enough time was available before an SOS was sent out and triangulated by the enemy. Dropped down some of those badass ADVENT commandos. Those things are no joke. They almost killed one of the guys on the mission as soon as they touched down. The team handled it though, and the all-robot crew was handled quite well with everything considered.

Back at base, Lefty got his arm back! And a lot of other parts. He's gone Juggernaut on us. Took one for the team and got himself super-augmented. He's half-human half-SPARK now. Built like a fucking tank. Just another guy to add to the Freak Squad we got on the ship. We were also able to save a Templar that was captured before my arrival to The Avenger. Many people seem excited to see him, beyond just being able to get one of our guys back. I have also started to try and be more social with my fellow fighters specifically, Curatas. Seeing as he last minute gets swapped into a lot of operations I was being picked for, I started talking to him more, seeing how things went, how he's doing. He's gotten more... Determined I will say. Apparently he.... Can't have kids. I guess I'm not surprised. Ex-ADVENT I am sure are probably made infertile so they could be controlled while they were in service. His journal... He's putting a lot of stake in that. I think I'm gonna try and keep his legacy going with that thing. if something happens, if he'll say it's ok next time I see him I'll take the journal if... "That Time" comes. I feel I'm in a similar boat. I don't think I'm safe to have kids either with my Lostification, even if it is possible. Noooo Dawn of The Dead for me. These logs only work for a set amount of time so I'll finish quick. I'm worried about Storm, and I'm worried the Commander is running Kalina ragged. She's gung-ho, but the girl has never had a break. She needs RnR before she makes a mistake in the field.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Egill “Caz” Thorsson  
(Date: September 18, 2035) . 

Log #8: Everyone is now relying on me to keep them safe out in the field. I’ve been working overnights trying to upgrade my rover to be able to deploy multiple medical kits. I welded a holder for them but that wasn’t quite right. Every time the rover flew, it was drifting to the left. Sigh.. Looks like I have another visit to Shen in my future. The anxiety is real but I’m getting through it with the support of my teammates and the officers. I’m doing my best, I just hope that is enough. 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 19 September 2035.

Why is it, I wonder, that every goddam time I wanna get a drink with Firebrand, Advent decides that that would be a fantastic time to smash one of the havens? It's like they know... hell, maybe they do. That weird Assassin lady freak can turn invisible, from what I've heard from the soldiers, so maybe she's followin' ol' Max around the Avenger. Well, hope she's gettin' a good education on the proper cleanin' of heads on the ship. Wouldn't want her to be wastin' her time, after all.

Plus, we got info on a target, which the Commander's keen on hittin', so there's that, too. We're runnin' our asses off lately.

I did get to ask Firebrand out for drinks, an' she said she'd be willin' to go to the bar after the missions, if all calms down for a while after that. That's good news - I kinda want to find out what's been eatin' at her lately. She's been pretty ornery lately (well, more so than usual, I mean). The only thing that seems to cheer her up a bit is hangin' with the other soldiers, especially that Storm woman. Looks like they've developed a bond of sorts. Good for 'em both. Friends are hard to come by in wartime.

That big bastard SPARK unit we picked up (which they named Hajda, not Raymond, as I had hoped, but he's kinda like a reincarnated soldier, so I get it) went out on the last op. Now, I ain't no tactician, nor am I even a soldier, but I wonder about the Commander sometimes an' his choices. Even I know you gotta use every advantage you can in war - a fair fight is a stupid fight. So why is he sendin' a huge hunk o' clankin' metal into the field where concealment is important? Ah, well, that's why they don't pay me the big bucks, I guess, so I don't have to make those kinda decisions. He looks lethal as all hell, though. Maybe that is the point - intimidation.

Speakin' o' hunks o' metal, Lefty came outta surgery (if you could call it that) as a mech unit. Again, damn near big as a car. What's this obsession with 'bigger is better'? I get that mechs have gotta take a beatin', but the size of 'im is gonna make 'im a target, pure an' simple. Again, intimidation, maybe, but are we projectin' our own fears an' reactions onto the aliens? That could bite us on the ass if we ain't careful. Maybe Shen can refine the design, make it smaller, more agile. We'll see. If anyone can do it, it'd be Old Man Shen's daughter. 

"My" hunks o' metal, Artoo an' Threepio, an' I had a hell of a cleanin' job to do on the Skyranger after the op to secure the landed UFO. Lots of our guys got shot up pretty bad, an' there was lots o' blood all over the troop compartment to clean up. Had to work fast, too, 'cause, like I said, we got word of an Advent terror mission pretty soon after the guys got back. We busted our asses gettin' the job done, but get it done we did. I figure it must be pretty bad for morale for the troops to load up in the Skyranger with blood coverin' the walls. That's why cleanin' that bird is always priority one with me. The drones seem to be competin' to see who can clean the hold the quickest. I swear, they purposely get in each other's way sometimes. I even gave 'em some sh*t about it, but of course, talkin' to 'em never quite works out like I figure it will.

"You two! Knock that sh*t off."

R2: "I am not detecting feces in the Skyranger, Mr. Max Payne."

"I mean cut it out."

3P0: "Cut out what, specifically, sir? I am not equipped with any cutting tools, but perhaps Ms. Shen can retrofit one of the plethora of powered bayonets..."

"Just get to work, an' stop tryin' to f*ck each other up!"

R2 and 3P0: "We are not equipped with any devices with which we could..."

"JUST CLEAN UP, OKAY! FIREBRAND'S GOT A MISSION!"

R2 and 3P0: "Acknowledged."

It's enough to turn whatever's left of my hair grey. Well, greyer.

Good luck stoppin' that terror mission, you guys. Bring 'em back safe, Firebrand.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 27 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"Hot damn! Score one for XCOM! Taking down a UFO is no simple task, but to also manage to get it down in such a good condition is beyond belief. It really shows off the piloting skill of Ace."

*He chuckles.* "The last time I tried to take a UFO down it didn't go so well. The resistance and I had managed to ship some RPGs from the Congo all the way down to South Africa. Unfortunately, no of us had ever used the bloody things before. Nonetheless, we laid the best-made trap every thought up. We were going to use the Orange River to lure the UFO into range. Everything worked perfectly until we had to fire the RPGs. Diedrik fired his and it quite literally just bounced off the thing, but I'll save what happened next for my Personal Log. Don't want to clog this up with Personal stories."

"Regarding the operation, the paint job and AI for the SPARK was hilarious. I think the Engineers have way too much free time on their hands."

"Then, of course, we, unfortunately, have to talk about those reinforcement units that came to the aid of the UFO. I don't know where ADVENT and the Aliens keep them, but I hope I never get to find out. Those units scare the living shit out of me. Nearly claiming Tau's life by just landing on the ground. We are gonna have to adapt our tactics for future encounters that is for sure."

"Other then that small hiccup the operation went quite smoothly and I'm confident that regardless of the challenges ahead we will pull through."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 25: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
Much as I hate to say it, the last mission has been a sobering lesson XCOM needed after a run of flawless victories. Tau took a hit that would have instantly killed most men and even our SPARK and Ace came out the worse for wear. It is a reminder that a single misstep, or an unexpected enemy, can cost lives. The squad came through and Lily received her coveted flight computer, but we came perilously close to losing our two most experienced Infantry. We are still a long way before our surviving Psionics can fill Arbiter’s and Cassie’s shoes. In addition, with Lefty now a Mec Trooper, we no longer have a Specialist dedicated to field medicine; at least until Caz has gone on enough missions to take up the slack. While I have faith in the individual capabilities of our soldiers, we are still on a knife’s edge in terms of having enough to see us through a couple of consecutive, gnarly missions. I hope the Commander does not neglect training our squaddies in case the unthinkable happens…again.

Such a scenario may well play out over the next couple of days as we deploy to counter an Advent retaliation and a guerilla operation back-to-back. At best, this will leave us to deploy a squad consisting of a couple of exhausted veterans supervising less experienced soldiers for the mission after. At worst, we may sustain casualties that we cannot recover from.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 24 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"So...in my previous log I mentioned that myself and the resistance that I called home attempted to down a UFO, right? Well, this is that story."

"After the failed RPG hit the UFO we started to scatter in all directions. Knowing fully well that the UFO will retaliate due to our aggression."

"Diedrik and I fled down the cliffside to a nearby catacomb. Inside we found one of our resistance members who luckily had another RPG with him. We decided that should the UFO turn on the same flight path that we would try and take another shot. To our fortune, the UFO was indeed making a return flight to engage with us. At that point, Jason and Hendrik drove our old Bedford with a Russian ZPU on the back into position to engage with the UFO. We grabbed the RPG and made our way back to the ridge. To our surprise, the AA was actually doing damage. Whether it was due to the previous RPG hit or something else we don't know. Al I knew was that we needed to act fast. Diedrik and I attempted to fire the RPG, but the trigger jammed. Between the two of us, we struggled to get the RPG to fire. As the UFO was nearly above us it finally did. The explosion was like nothing I've ever seen. To this day among the resistance, the Orange River is one of our best victories. With a lot even going so far as having it tattooed."

"Well, that is it for story time. Regarding the more present situation, everything is going well. We are slowly making a difference and in more ways than one. Lefty has finally completed the process of becoming a MEC Trooper and to be honest...I'm having my doubts about it. I feel like the cost of becoming such a warrior is too much. Maybe I'm bias due to my personal history regarding body and machine relations, but if Lefty is okay with it. I'll support him through this. I have somewhat experience in trying to adapt to an new lifestyle."

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log #5  
Date – 9/12/35  
Shamir “Lefty” Phoenix  
(before the beginning of this episode)  
So… Here I am… Laying here. I feel like this is all I have been doing forever now. I had RI-T dig up some old pre-invasion movies for me to watch since I can't really work on anything.. Or walk to the bar.. Or move. He dug up a bunch of superhero movies I watched as a kid a few times. I enjoyed watching them all again. I hope I get to feel like a hero when my MEC is finished. That will make all of this a bit more tolerable.

The fittings have been quite a pain so far. I just want this to be all over and to be able to move around on my own again. From what I can tell, I will stand well above anyone else out there… I guess staying in cover won't be such a big concern for me. The commander.. He keeps adding more and more capabilities he wants in the MEC. From what I can tell I will be a one man army once this is complete. But still I have my doubts and still I wonder if this is worth it.. I am leaving the squad without a medic and am more than worried about them.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #023  
User: Dr. Thomas Carter  
Subject: Operation Wailing Fist  
Date: 19th September 2035

To put Wailing Fist in a couple of words, it was some good, some bad.

Because I'm not a depressing person, I'll start with the good. Ace had shot down an alien UFO, and Wailing Fist was us investigating it. We successfully secured the UFO and the supplies it had with no fatalities.

And then there's the bad thing: it wasn't all flawless. We suffered some quite severe injuries. Ace, the one who shot down the UFO, received a severe wound from a Codex who flanked him, and Tau received a severe wound from a Commando that dropped in on him. And by 'severe', I mean 'how the hell are you not dead?'. I'm surprised that they managed to still walk with those wounds, never mind killing the rest of the defenders. Do we have a guardian angel or something? Or are we just really lucky?

And I finished turning Lefty into a MEC Trooper. His new MEC Suit looks awesome. I can't wait to see it in combat. I still feel a bit guilty about it, but the fact that we still have his (3) limbs in stasis, ready to reattach, made it a lot easier to do.

And we have our next mission - Frost Fist, a haven assault. Lefty is going on it, so we will all see how well the MEC Suit works. Personally, I'm excited.

Carter, closing log.


	30. Ep 28 - Operation Frost Fist

Ep 28-----Operation Frost Fist------------------------------------------------------------  
\--- User: Vincent "Sheriff" Earp ---

\--- Date: September 19, 2035 ---

\--- Audio log: 7 ---

Have you seen him? That absolute mad lad turned into a bloody toaster with a gun? Oh, gotta say, it's really hard to impress me, but this thing, now that's somethin' different. Looks like our now-cyborg struck a deal with the Devil to replace one of his missin' limbs with four new, shiny ones. And an armor, huge armor that is. Don't get me wrong, I'm this type of a fellow that genuinely appreciates when folks wear protective stuff, and don't go runnin' 'round sun's out, guns out. However, he's armored so much, that I wouldn't be surprised if he could survive being thrown in a pit full of angry chriss... chrazz... chryssalids! Heh, heh... I wonder how he feels right now...

Apart from that, nothin' interestin'. Still can't get my lovely helmet workin' properly. This stupid little thing's drivin' me nuts. I think it's 'bout configuration, you know? One tiny piece's off target, and now everythin' went on a vacation to hell. Ahh, I should've got just some simple headgear, not this high-tech stuff made by some crazy magicians from lands far away. Well, gotta find a way to not jinx it 'n fix it.

Hopefully it won't DARE to break in the process.

Sheriff signing out.

\--- END RECORDING ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*** LOG ENTRY #19 ***  
*** Jani "JLo" Laitinen ***  
*** September 19th 2035 *** 

Note to self: Replenish Bar’s supplies.

I’ve been lazy. Or technically not lazy. But I’ve been building that computer of mine. Can’t seem to get right kind of voltages of that makeshift power of mine. I have never been much of an electrician. I could ask help from Shen and her crew but they have their hands full to keep this monstrosity of bus flying. Some might call it as Avenger …

*JLo! Report to the briefing room, immediately*

Here we go again!!!

Jlo out….

*** END LOG ***

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Technician Helene Schultz  
Log 7: 4 September 2035, 13:01

I’m typing this log today. This is Technician Helene Schultz of XCOM. I met with Alanis the other day like we had planned. I told her what I wanted to say from last log. I tried my best to explain every single point and how it all related back to me and my weakness… Tried to express it all reasonably… she deserves as much. I got emotional while saying it yes, but… kept on point.

None of that mattered. She laughed. She said she knew it, said she deserved it, apparently something happened with Ethan, and she feels she’ll be forever alone. Said she loved me, everything about me. And I was selfish for not acting on my feelings for her. Protecting her. Says I’ll be alone for thinking like this… for thinking I’ll be happy if someone else is.

I… I didn’t have anything left. Lost. Even Dear couldn’t say anything. She’s as shocked as me. Figures, I designed her myself… All my programming knowledge was worthless. My words, worthless. My reasons, worthless. Me…? 

I can’t be worthless, right? I have a job here at XCOM, one I must fulfill no matter the cost. The stakes are too high. I can’t let this get to me. 

It is though.

I can’t look people in the eye anymore, hold a conversation not about work, not joke, laugh, smile. Nothing. 

So why? How did this happen? What did I do wrong…? 

I don’t know. Dear doesn’t either. And…

Who to ask? Who to confide? Who to help? 

Right now, no one. This can’t be serious, right? I’m doing my work, right? And I’m doing it well. So why does this matter so? 

It shouldn’t. There are bigger things to deal with. Important things. Threepio and Artoo are getting on Max’s nerves, gotta do something about that. Gotta find a place for Righty’s chassis if Lefty hasn’t disposed of it already. Gotta log it, account for it. 

Fix Dear? Or rather, improve? No. Not a priority. I’m as clueless as her. Not sure what I could do. 

Stay the course and work. That has to be it. I’m making a difference here…

I am making a difference, but here… I’m adding to a poor girl’s anguish. I… I can’t help her. Nor would she want me to help. Seems like she wanted me to stay with her forever. And I would. As a friend though. 

She doesn’t want that though. She wants me to act on my romantic feelings for her, show that I can choose to make myself happy and not alone.

Why can’t she see that us being just friends would be fine too? 

Because of me. Because of the promise the other day. When I spent the night with her. That affirmation of affection. 

And now I’ve ruined it.

And maybe ruined her.

Just…

Just like I feared…

And now she thinks she’ll just be alone forever. 

And me?

I deserve to be. Not her. Never her, nor anyone else. 

But me? 

I hate myself with this.

I can’t ignore this though… this will come back. 

Give it a rest? A thought…? Can hardly bring myself to have a good night’s rest. 

This cast is itchy.

Yeah, I punched the ground. Dislocated my wrist. Some blood at the time. 

But.

I can manage with that.

Her face though? Her words? 

I can’t. I just can’t.

And now…

Alone.

And I deserve it.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Emerald Bulletsponge  
Log #2

Everyday since I got in this metal body, I’ve been trying to learn how to control its functions. Some of them were very easy to handle, such as physical movements, others not so much. There are many sensors in me that I can’t put into use right now. For example, I don’t feel pain and I can’t access damage reports just yet (there’s this guy Nikolai who oversees the SPARK and MEC troopers and helps us with accessing new stuff – it is as hard for him as for us). All I can use to perceive all damage that is done to me right now, is by visual assessment – yeah, I know how dented metal looks like. It worries me quite a lot. As a human, I always knew what was too much. I felt the pain, I felt the fear, I felt everything. It made me assess situations better. The only thing I fear now is that I’ll never know when to stop fighting until it is too late and I may endanger my fellow teammates. Last mission, I took several hits and everything was still running smoothly, I felt unstoppable – and that…is never good. 

Oh, and a little fun time reminder: There are bets going on which, mine or Lefty’s, arm servos are stronger. Need to bribe Nikolai somehow to give me a boost!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Entry 12 

I return alive! I am overjoyed that we managed to get there in time. We encountered my most despised creature of ADVENT, what XCOM dubs, the Chryssalids. Of course, they were easy to handle thanks to the Commander's clever positioning and our own aim. Of course, I had no idea that they would only be the first of our problems. The enemies ADVENT throws at us is immense. Ironically, the Assassin was not there, and it was probably for the better as we were already knee deep in enemy soldiers.

The synergy I hold with Templar Storm has grown more effective. We now have a strategy to have me whittle down the enemies defenses whilst she runs in for the killing blow. It is a strategy that has proven effective for us. We also took on an ADVENT general together, both of us moving in to cut him down with our respective blades. It worked to great effect, but then he seemed to get back up in a flash of psionic power. I still don't understand what that was, or how they did that, but now I grow worried for Storm, who has a parasite. What if it is part of ADVENT? What if it is a time bomb to control her....

That being said, I was happy to walk out of this mission without major injury. I had a talk with Storm of where my journal should go in the event that I die, and I spoke about my nervousness about failing and facing the Elder's chosen again, but I feel much more rejuvenated after today's mission. I have little doubt that the missions will no doubt require yet more of us, but I feel myself growing more confident in my own skills and abilities.

My two friends, Ritofuto and Templar Storm are now on a mission, without me. I am disappointed, but I am confident in their abilities as soldiers, they will return, in the meantime, I will be asking Li Meng about parasites. We shall see what we can discern.

Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 28  
I am writing this as the team has returned to the avenger. Alright, "Lefty" did great as a Mec trooper, but that still doesn't change how I feel about it, it's so creepy seeing only his head... Even James agrees with me, I was raising some heavy weights when he came and we talked about it, we agreed that it is morally questionable. If Raymond Shen was still with us, he would figure out something better for us to use as Mec troopers ,maybe a simple Iron man suit... We will never know... It seems we are getting another mission and it was so close to the reatilation... It will be interesting to see who will be going on it.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Kari ‘Storm’ Dubois - Log 12

//Initializing Psionic Connection… Complete//  
//Now projecting and recording thoughts into datapad//

Maybe it’s a little cheesy for me to say, but damn, Lefty’s a machine. Literally. I almost feel bad for ADVENT, especially after watching him basically turn the skeleton of one of those troopers into dust.  
**You pity them?**  
No, of course not. I’m just glad that we’re not the ones on the receiving end of Lefty’s new upgrade. In a way I’m kind of jealous of what he can do now, but at the same time, I like my body the way it is. Fully intact. That and I’d take our powers over robot parts any day.  
**I… am… glad. To hear that.**  
You okay there? You sound a little hesitant.  
**It is… hard to remember the new words I have learnt at times. Especially those I once thought I would have no need of.**  
You mean nice words?  
**Yes.**  
That definitely comes as much less of a surprise than the fact that you’re even trying to be nice to me.  
Anyways, what was I saying? Oh right, the mission. Curatas and I make quite the pair now, working together to cut down foes. He shoots them, I stab them. But it goes without saying that Lefty is an absolute machine out there. Pun intended.  
**You already said that.**  
Oh, whoops. It’s just such a good pun I wanted to make it twice.  
**Pun? I don’t understand your concept of humour.**  
That also doesn’t surprise me. I never really imagined you as the type for comedy. Maybe I’ll teach you about it one day… then again, I suppose comedy isn’t really something you can learn.  
**I don’t intend on it. All that matters to me is our survival, and that we continue to feast and grow stronger. >/b>  
** ...Right. Well in that case, what did you think of those uh… damnit what did the Commander call them... those Crystallins? No, that’s not right. Oh, Chryssalids.  
**They’re certainly not as filling as one of the Chosen, or even a Codex, but they make for a better snack than one of the Elder’s ADVENT puppets, excluding that General. The Elders gave them just enough free will to make quite the delectable snack… especially after he rose for a second time.**  
Really? To me they just looked like giant insects... I didn’t expect them to be smart enough to appease your appetite more than any of the Elder’s mooks. Wait, you do know what an insect is, right?  
**Yes, they’re small invertebrate creatures. Sometimes they are carriers of disease… one of which killed Plaga’s brother and sister.**  
What… how do you know that?  
**It is of little importance.**

//Psionic Connection Disconnected//  
//Archiving log// 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - September 19th 2035 (Entry #28)

Two entries in one day. Not the first time.

Anyway, we have returned from one mission and heading into another. The retaliation ... it got nasty. They brought in bugs. Chryssalids. Disgusting and deadly. Thankfully, the squad didn't allow them to turn the camp into a giant cemetery. Kalina and Lefty got injured. Lefty was so good though. Those MEC abilities ... It felt so satisfying to see him punch a Faceless dead.

Shit. It seems there's some ADVENT squad hunting for psionics in the next mission. And the Commander thought it wise to bring Storm? Why? That just makes no sense. I ... No, that's beyond dumb, Commander. You are risking probably our best soldier for what? Surely you can bring someone else instead.

Well, screw this. Where's that communicator? I need to see her. Now.

(log entry ends abruptly)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Lt. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #7 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"So this is gonna be short as nothing is really going on. We have two ops back to back, and the Commander told me I would be needed on the second team since I'm all healed up. When time came for the callout on the intercom though, my name was not on the list... Apparently I am replaced by this goddamn machine we acquired on that tower! Now I'm stuck here for who knows how long."

"I was in the infirmary when Lefty came in for his... operation..." "I can't believe they made him do that to himself... I trust the Commander, but this.. this is wrong."

"Mmm... well gonna go check on that."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 29 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Gonna have to keep this one short today. Apparently we have another mission on our hands, must of come in while the team headed out for the Retaliation strike. Gonna be a busy day today, that’s for sure. Anyways, the team needed to head out and stop another Advent retaliation strike. They seem persistent to launch those, so were persistent to stop them. Team arrived, and the zone was littered with hostile tango’s. Some of those were apparently some new alien, dubbed Chryssalids. Apparently there some sort of insectoid alien that can poison there foes, and worse yet, transform there kills into a breeding pod. It’s..... horrifying to say the least, the sight of that happening. Furthermore, seems like the forces were lead by an Advent General. Tough adversary, even resurrected after death too. But eventually, the area was cleared with only minor injuries to Kalina and Lefty.”

“Speaking of Lefty, well...... I’ll admit, he did a rather impressive job out there. He is the definition of a tank now. Powerful arsenal, and took those shots like they were breakfast. The repairs won’t even take that long it seems. But..... that still doesn’t exempt the fact that this is still all morally wrong. Why should one have to sacrifice his humanity just for a weapon of war. Sigh At least Lefty still seems to be himself. Hate that some have jokingly called him Stubby though. That’s just a crude joke. But..... regardless. It seems command is planning on a team now, so I gotta go and get the weapons ready for use. Let’s hope for the best on this one. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 27:

So I missed the news, but our old field medic specialist got turned into some sort of Mechanical super soldier. and well, he looks like a badass, and certainly acts it. The way he basically threw his giant supersized fist into that trooper? My god, poor guy. I mean not really but hey. Still took a few civilian casualties, much to my dismay. Still, its bound to happen on these things, Advent will always take the easier shot. 

I forgot to say in my last log, but I met one of our Psionics the other day. A loud rubble echoed through the lower decks like half the ship had collapsed, and when I went and investigated I found Chloe in a Psionic bubble in the rubble. Heh, that rhymes. Anyway, she found a cool 3D printer down there, and now its set up in the bar for us all to use. I'm sure nothing will go wrong with that. I had a chat with her while we were lugging it about, and we had a chat about our respective pasts. She was actually brought up by a Skirmisher Double Agent would you believe it? Even worse, the Haven that liberated her were total dicks to her because of it. I swear, I can't stand bullies. Also met our Akimbo Liam down there. Called him Spons a few times to annoy him, seemed to have worked. He really didn't like that I made Chloe tell me about herself, but if she was gonna talk vaguely about being with Advent in the past, you'd best bet I want to know the full story. Hard to explain my reasoning now, but it was the right thing to do at the time, I assure you.

Anyway, turns out we have a counterattack planned after the Haven raid, occurring right now. Let's hope it goes well.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
The following log could be found on Kari's datapad, saved with the rest of her logs, though this one was curiously an audio recording as opposed to her regular psionic logs. It is recorded in French, but translated here in English for ease of readability.

“Hahaha, yes! Yes, yes, yes! Firebrand just called me, said we needed to talk. At first I was kind of worried, thinking maybe she was about to tell me something I didn’t want to hear, but I couldn’t have been more wrong! I couldn’t be happier to have been wrong! I ran to the Third Deck as quickly as I could, just to speak to her. She said she didn’t want the Parasite hearing but well... It’s not like I can turn it off. At first she was a little angry to hear that, but also told me that she wants to help me with it. Keep it from taking over. I told her that we’re on better terms now, that we’re like allies, but it feels good to know that she’s happy to help me. 

Which brings me to what we talked about next. Okay so she didn’t say it outright, or even say it at all, but she hinted that maybe soon she might be happy to go on a date with me! A date! Or maybe I’m just reading into this too much and getting over-excited for something that won’t happen… She said that patience was overrated, but well, that’s gotta be about us, right? God I hope so…

She also told me to be careful. I gave her some bluster about how I’m a total badass and can handle myself, but she didn’t buy it. I cracked, like, instantly, and just told her that I’ll make sure to take care of myself. And I plan to keep that promise, because she said if I didn’t, she’d kick my ass herself. Damnit Kari, why do you always fall for the badass ones?”

//Recording Saved//  
//Archiving Log//

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- RECORDING INCOMING CALL -  
\- TIME STAMP: SEP 19, 7:34pm -  
\- SOURCE: ROCKY MOUNTAINS, COLORADO –  
\- RECEIVING STAFF: Lt. Sponsler -

"Hello?"

"Liam, is that you? This is.."

"I know.. I can recognize your voice. How did you get this number?"

"Well, a.. coworker of mine has some links to the resistance. He heard about you, as we all did, and when I told him about your.. background he got me the number. I hope that is okay Liam, if it makes you uncomfortable.."

"It's okay. How have you been father?"

"I'm fine, thank you. As you know, we have rebuilt the town, and things are going quite well for us ever since. How about you Liam? You sound troubled. Have you done a confession recently?" 

"I don't do that anymore."

"Oh? And why is that? I remember that you of all our children paying special attention to confessions."

"You know why, do you really need me to say?"

"Liam, your mother's death should not change your faith in our lord. I know it has caused you to doubt, but... We all have doubts, especially in these times."

"I have seen much more death since, father. Do you want to hear about it? Do you want to hear about the aliens that take control of your soul and twist your mind? About friends falling like flies among hordes of moving dead flesh? About soldiers being ripped apart only to be replaced with machines?"

"I want to hear whatever you want to tell, Liam."

"..."

"Liam? Are you there?"

"Nice of you to call. I... need to go. Maybe.. I will call you back later."

"Hope to hear from you. You know the number in the church, right?

"...I remember. Goodbye father." 

\- END RECORDING -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Voice Recording initiating:  
ID confirmed, Welcome Flight Mechanic Alanis Martins  
Entry #02

(deep sigh)

Hi there... This is… Me again.

I really don’t know if we’re supposed to use these as a report from our view of each mission, or if we are really supposed to be recording personal feelings and situations… The same way I’ve been using… Whatever, I guess I can do both, right?

I’ve been quite absent from my recordings, mainly because of those personal reasons… There was so much going on, that I just wasn’t paying attention to the real crisis. This… War…

And now that I think about, there’s so much to talk… And after what happened recently… I just feel like venting out…

Jayko is back! Oh… my… god… It’s hard to believe that was even possible… The… Pain and horror he must have endured… It just makes me shatter inside… He’s certainly changed… Doesn’t communicate, just keeps to himself… The Commander seems to be giving him some time, and I think that’s indeed the best course of action here… Let the man rebuild himself… He endured too much already.

Lefty deciding to go full mech… I don’t even know what to say about that… I mean… He didn’t have his arm, and now he decided to take off the rest and replace everything with bionics… I’m not one to judge here but… I don’t know… He must have his reasons, and… Maybe this is just me being skeptical at the bigger picture again… I just hope he ends up ok… He’s such a nice guy and such a valuable asset for XCOM…   
(Sigh)

XCOM… That word used to mean a lot to me. The big fight! The good fight! I was so proud of making part of this… And now I feel I’m just spectating from afar, while the real heroes fight… Like Ace does…

(A sniff can be heard, her voice now breaking.)

I… got to focus on that again… On my baby girl… Maintaining her as good as she needs to be… That’s my purpose here, isn’t it?   
Not to fall in love with any soldier… Not to fall in love with any support personnel…

(Her voice seems to be failing her even more now.)

My purpose here… I got to remember…

(A few moments of silence, then a sniff.)

Helene… Why did you do that?

(Her crying can be heard clearly, just a few seconds before the sound of a pressing button.)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Note: to all Xcom staff and personnel

I would like to kindly ask the people who keep bothering me with questions like "Are you doing ok Jayko" or "Hey Jayko would you like anything?" to go take a bayonet and kindly shove it up their ass.

Yes I am "fine" no need to bloody make every conversation like I'm some traumatized child who is scared for life since I've got back, I have survived and will continue to survive perfectly fine, just drop it please.

If you do honestly want to do something for me just give me a fizzy drink and not speak to me thanks.

Signed: Jayko Mc'Woods

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 19 September 2035, Addendum.

No time for a proper log. R2, 3P0 an' I just barely had time to hose out Kalina's blood from the Skyranger's hold before Firebrand was off again on another mission. Things are movin' fast around here. Maybe this is the new Advent plan - run us off our feet, keep us from gettin' any rest, get us to make stupid mistakes that'll get our guys killed. If so, it's a good plan. Most of the soldiers are walkin' around like Lost, they're so tired. Helene has a cast on her arm - dunno how she hurt herself.

We're startin' to fall apart. If this pace keeps up, it's gonna literally kill us. 

More good news: the Warlock is evidently tracking the Avenger. It's only a matter of time before he finds us an' attacks. Will we have anybody ready to face him when he does? Our soldiers are wounded an' tired. What's left? Firebrand can fight, I'm sure. The eggheads? Don't make me laugh. Tygan? Ha. Bradford would do okay. 

Ol' Max ain't much good at fightin' but if my ass is gonna be on the line, I'll grab a rifle. Just hope I can use it with one arm.

Maybe a pistol would be better.

One thing to note: "Lefty" now has a hell of a left hook. I think he likes his new arm.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
To: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
From: DJ Resistance Radio Your Most Trusted Source For All-Day All-Night News And Entertainment – Now XCOM Endorsed  
Subject: Re: Surely this is a misunderstanding  
Sent 19-9-2035, 2.38pm

Dear Dadford,

I am not psionic. I cannot read minds…least of all that of your beloved senpai, The Great Commandy One. The fact still stands that the Commander failed to pick up any Advent bayonets in Operation Frost Fist, regardless of his/her/insert-preferred-pronoun’s opinion of them, which you have only just informed me of. It is also true that Odd has amassed a formidable collection of powered bayonets since their return and will continue to do so as long as your people – human, Skirmisher or Mec – keep picking them up! My exact words were: “The Commander never fails to grab any bayonets found on missions.” Technically true, right?

P.S. Give Mecha-Lefty my regards. I never thought I’d feel sorry for a Faceless.

I thought the idea of receiving fan mail on behalf of XCOM members would help raise morale and let the Resistance show their appreciation. If they chose to interpret the statement at the end of the broadcast as an invitation to shower XCOM with bayonets, it ain’t my fault! Besides, they’re more exciting than getting the same kind of Advent bayonet every time. Unique souvenirs! If you get too many, just give them as presents or sell them…or something. Sheesh!

Peace, love and snek tiddies,  
Resistance Radio DJ.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 28 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"I previously stated that I'm against the whole MEC Trooper Project, but watching Lefty crush ADVENT and the Aliens is quite impressive. I know that MEC Troopers might be seen as advance SPARKS, but with a real human pilot at the helm, it can't be further from the truth. I just wish Tygan and Lily could have found a different way of harnessing this power. As what I can only call cannibalizing a fellow human does not seem to be an effective method nor appealing."

*He sighs.* "Then we have to talk about the new factor in the field to deal with, Chryssalids. These creatures seem to show a unique hunting instinct that would impress the hardest of hunters in Africa. Their ferocity unmatched by any account of wild animals I've seen. I'm not sure how we will be moving forward to deal and counter with these creatures, as their ability to borrow underground with the intent to wait for the perfect time to strike is quite unnerving. All I'm saying is that I'm going to be taking careful steps going forward."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
To: Curatas ‘Loner’ Andayru, Kari ‘Storm’ Dubois, Light ‘Switch’ Lam, Egill ‘Caz’ Thorsson, Shamir ‘Lefty’ Phoenix, Katyusha ‘Kalina’ Volkova  
CC: Resistance Radio  
From: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
Subject: Fw: XCOM Fan Mail  
Sent 19-9-2035, 5.15pm

Dear Curatas, Kari, Light, Egill, Shamir and Katyusha,

Please see the scanned attached letters below. Your presents are labelled and available for collection from the Resistance comms station. They are ALL bayonets, though some fit the definition more loosely than others.

John ‘Central’ Bradford  
\----------  
‘Dear Curatas,

Thank you for coming to save us. I have never seen a Skirmisher before and now I know what Advent looks like under their helmets. I refuse to call you ‘Loner’ because I want you to feel welcome, not just in XCOM but among us. 

Just like you, I’m growing bald too, but it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Sunscreen and ball caps all the way, I say. I’ve enclosed a small gift for you, a bayonet I once carried way back in Afghanistan. I don’t have the rifle it’s supposed to go on anymore. A gift from one veteran to another.

Alfred J McKenner”  
\----------  
“Dear Miss Dubois,

I really want to thank you for coming to the rescue of Freedom Point. You saved my nephew’s life! We don’t have much and don’t know what to give a Templar – all your armor and space magic is so shiny, and you don’t come across as the kind of girl that likes my needlepoint embroidery. We pooled together and bought you a wee little bayonet for your pistol because you have arm-swords already. My nephew picked it specially for you. It is a ‘Black Ops Tactical Zombie Apocalypse’ bayonet with a fake blood splatter pattern on a lime green background, and just two and a half inches long. 

I personally think it looks hideous, but it’s a heartfelt gift nonetheless.

Anne Winnifred Nguyen”  
\----------  
“Dear Switch,

When I heard on the radio that the Commander collects bayonets, I thought it was really unfair that he didn’t give you any. A personal confession – before the invasion I was a huge Lord of the Rings fan and fantasy geek. A Ranger needs swords, but I know you carry two axes instead. In case you need any backup, I have sent you a not-so-small gift. I hope you will cherish it carefully as a rare antique. It is a Napoleonic-era sword bayonet, long enough to use a short sword and formerly mounted on a musket. I have kept it in perfect working condition until I dropped it by accident. 

Now I have only seven toes, and it’s your bayonet now.

Harry van Beuzekom”  
\----------  
“Dear Sgt. Thorsson,

I heard that you used to work as a welder, which explains your mask. I wonder if you miss your old work or if you have fully embraced your new place on the front line against Advent. I’m a welder’s apprentice from Freedom Point and thought that I should send you a thank-you gift for being there for him. After XCOM left, I picked up some scrapped Advent armor from the battlefield and began welding pieces together, hoping to make you a bayonet from your fallen foes. I think most of the pieces came from a Duelist, but the rest…I’m not sure. It’s sharp, sturdy and works well, but has this really weird texture… 

Actually, could you review my work? As said, I’m only an apprentice. And I may have accidentally welded part of a Chryssalid to the hilt.

\- Parvathi Chandrasekhar  
\----------  
“Dear Specialist Lefty,

We cannot thank you enough for your sacrifice. After the fight, we went out and gathered the armor plates you dropped and tried to return them to Central, but he said that there was no need and it was the thought that counts. But we know you got hurt and really felt we owed you. Since the Commander didn’t pick up any bayonets today, we had to make one for you. We melted down your armor plates and made an enormous, 2m long, barbed spike with a metal ring that fits over the barrel of your gun.

Please get better soon!

Svetlana and Naomi O’Toole

(Note from Bradford: Keep it as a souvenir, but under no circumstances should you actually mount this monstrous bayonet. Its combined length with your gun is greater than the width of the Skyranger’s passenger area.)  
\----------  
“Dear Ms. Volkova,

Because Commander Odd didn’t get any bayonets this time around, I thought I should send over a nifty old Russian Kalashnikov bayonet that I’ve had for years. I thought it would remind you of home. It’s one of the utility knife types with a rubberized scabbard that can be joined to the hilt to create an insulated wire cutter. Practical, tough and no-frills. It’s just like you!

Unlike you it is grey, oily, ugly and honestly not that sharp. You on the other hand are beautiful, with lips like rose petals on freshly fallen snow and the eyes of a gentle doe. Ok, it was a terrible analogy. I apologize. 

Anonymous”  
\----------  
6 attachments, 3.5mB.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 25 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"Dammit...I'm starting to feel old when I clearly shouldn't."

"This war has a way of spiritually accelerating one. Specially when you start remembering comrades that you've lost."

"Like today I spoke with Oliver and...I couldn't help but think of Neil. An old mentor that helped me a lot through the first stages of being...well...this. Oliver was tinkering away at one of his gadgets and I just had this mental picture of him being the scientist dude that helped an spy." *He chuckles.* "Whenever Neil and I would go on patrol and managed to  
take down a ADVENT Patrol he'd always look so smug and say. 'Die name is Van Zyl...Neil Van Zyl.' Of course due to my helmet he nicknamed me Q. He showed me pictures of the two and although I couldn't see myself as being an 'Q'...Neil was definitely a Spy."

"In any case I spoke a bit more with Oliver about using his ability to design and create gadgets to help XCOM. He seemed rather reluctant to the idea and I don't blame him. Nobody wants to be on the sideline or do things that aren't physically making a difference. Specially when your reason for being out in the field hits closer to home then you want it to."

"Whatever Oliver decides to do with his talent is his choice in the end and I'm perfectly fine with that.

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #024  
User: Dr Thomas Carter  
Subject: Operation Frost Fist  
Date: 19th September 2035

Frost Fist was a good mission. We saved most of the civilians, with minimal injuries. 2. Kalina, who is basically a supersoldier with the number of missions she's been on, and Lefty, the MEC Trooper. Neither wounds were really serious. Less work for me then!

And Lefty. He punches like a beast with that suit. He's successfully made me sorry for anyone on the other end of that fist.

Speaking of punching, I hope he punches one of those Chryssalids so hard they disintegrate. Those things creep me out. They run around the battlefield, poisoning people, and those who die to it become a cocoon which spawns more of these creepy fucks. Whoever decided these would be useful aliens to attack us must know that some of us humans have arachnophobia. If any of our soldiers had it, they’d probably die from a heart attack when they see one of these. The ones we encountered are all dead though.

Our next mission is Tomb Fist, us hacking a resistance computer for its files. Whoever came up with these names are either uncreative or know how strong Lefty's punch is now. We had Wailing Fist, Frost Fist and now Tomb Fist. I wonder what the next Fist is gonna be. Killer? MEC? Left?

Anyway, Carter, closing log.


	31. Ep 29 - Operation Tomb Fist

Ep 29-----Operation Tomb Fist-----------------------------------------------------------  
Log of Irika "Lucky Rabbit" Ritofuto # 5  
That mission went aces! I took a bit of shrapnel from a rather unnecessary risk during the operation, but beyond that, we're doing ok. We've been having a string of rather good successes and it seems that we're capable of continuing to do so even without our highest ranking soldiers out on the field. I'll be fine in a few days, but the weird part is... I don't feel that hurt. The wound looks kinda bad, but... It doesn't bother me so much, like I can keep going. More undiscovered side effects of the Lostification? Regardless, I'm pretty happy how the operation went, I don't need Kalina's cannon afterall! One thing though... There were a lot of explosions on that Op, not all of them mine. When each bomb went off I got... A bit hazy, and not in the good laughing gas kinda way, I got angry. I became hyper focused on the source of the explosions for a moment or two, wanting to go towards it, but also... Afraid of it? That said, when that propane tank went up, god, that hurt my ears, they felt like they were bleeding and I just wanted to... Stop the noise, and stop it immediately. If it wasn't for our SPARK escorting me away from it with its big clanky hand, I may very well have either charged it, or stood stock still.

I came back from the mission a little worse then when I went up, and Curatas was there. The guy gave me a hug that felt a little too tight, but I gave it back to him. With all he's gone through, he earned at least one from me. I told him how things went and we would talk more about it later after I checked in with the infirmary. When I checked in, I was also told that I was going to be working in tandem with our Reaper ally from now on a bit more closely. Not sure how I feel about that. He was the source of my weird... Behavior on that mission, but if that's what the Commander thinks it will take to win, then I'll go along with it.

Until I'm sent out again, I decided to try and give something a shot. I proposed using some unused space on The Avenger for Bodyjam and dance classes. Now that I got my drive back, I figured it's a way I can help out with morale and keep people interested in keeping in shape. I got a few interested already! We will have to see how it goes! And... No. Thriller is NOT on my list of songs.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 29 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"It...it...it was...it was an...an And...Androme...an Andromedon...they...they actually exist. I was...I was starting to...starting to think we'd never find one. I mean Cassie said they were real...and it gave me hope...but...but actually seeing one. Finally! I'm one step closer to figuring out this damn helmet!"

"...but...am I though...I feel I'm further down the rabbit hole of uncertainty. I mean...I shot it...there was no question about it that...I killed it...it was supposed to be dead. I even managed to only break the glass, but even so I might be able to salvage it. Then the thing...it moved...like on its own. Then Ace had to of course completely disable it...but...what if those bluescreen rounds did more harm than good? It...it could have fried the whole system...I don't know...it was just..."

"The pilot was dead...I could see through my scope that it wasn't piloting the suit...but it moved. Does...does that mean...no...no...it can't...I'm real...right?"

"I...I need to go...I need fresh air...do I?" 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- Subject detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Environment-sealed Helmet Log Entry: [REDACTED] -  
\- Begin System Update -

"DANGER. DANGER. DANGER." 

"Subject sustained impact to the Thoracic Spine area." 

"Initializing First Aid Protocol."

"Analyzing Subject."

"WARNING. WARNING. WARNING." 

"Subject symptomising effects of Traumatic Brain Injury." 

"Analyzing for Brachial Plexus Injury." 

"CAUTION. CAUTION. CAUTION." 

"Initializing pre-treatment for Brachial Plexus Injury. "

"Overriding bodily function."

"Using Hypothalamus to increase body temperature in the Thoracic Spine area."

"ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION."

"Releasing Paracetamol and Ibuprofen within Subject containment unit."

"Initializing tertiary motor function override."

"Following Survival Protocol directive."

"Attempting to relocate Subject to a suitable environment.

"NOTICE. NOTICE. NOTICE."

"Vitals of Subject at an acceptable rate."

"Maintaining First Aid Protocol."

\- End System Update -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Emerald Bulletsponge  
Log #3 

Another mission and the Commander put me up on the Skyranger. I’m glad he trusts me. For me, trust is a scarce resource over here since I’m mostly being looked at through the fingers. Not that many people want to be around me, but I think I’m slowly getting to them. Yet they still call me “it”, not “Hajda” or at least “he”. Gotta keep thinking positive. Nikolai and Lefty are great connection bridges for me.

Anyway, I believe that the mission went great, I took a hit or two and so did Rabbit. She’s a tough one. We got what we came for and I learned how to control my little fella a bit more and used him to hack the workstation from afar. Like I said last time, there are still many things about this body that I don’t yet understand. But the Commander knew and walked me through it. 

Whoa whoa, it’s been only a few days and I’m being called back in action. Nice! I’m not fully repaired, few plates are still scratched, but I am ready. This body seems to be always ready. Let’s kick that UFO in the ass!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 29  
So it seems that the Elders are sending more than just the Chosen to hunt us. The team had to face a psionic viper today, these creatures are though to take down by a lone soldier, but the team got rid of it. We got a wound on Ritofuto, but nothing too serious, our Spark also got hit but Lily will repair him in no time. Which reminds me, I was testing my crossbow ammo box upgrade when Willem came to the shooting range, we talked about how I should use my crafting skills. He had a point, so I asked Lily if I can help her in crafting and creating stuff for the team. She replied with yes and she asked me If I want to take point in creating an Exo suit. Basically soldiers can wear it as a Mec suit of sorts, but they can come out if it after the mission. Why we didn't think of it sooner, because Mec troopers could have been more limb "friendly". Well... we can't fix it now, but we can improve it. Anyway, time to see if this old Wolf can learn some new crafting tricks.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 28:

Short one today. Nothing's really happened recently, apart from one major thing, so yeah, not much.

After the Haven Assault the other day, some of the Havens and smaller factions, like The Devils, Children of Earth, and Firaxis, want more of a say in XCOM. Bradford was surprisingly open to the idea, but he said it went both ways. Why do I know so much about this? Well, I'm one of the few non-combatants whose spent significant time in a Haven, so it was figured I have the experience for it. Some of the duties would be to relay actions between the us and them, ensure rigorous defenses against outer threats, as well as inner ones like Double Agents and Faceless infiltrators, and to coordinate their overall actions if they're working together.

It's a big ask, so I haven't had to make a decision yet. It wouldn't impede my current duties much, since I only have to be a Location Scout every few days when the Avenger moves. Still, it would be a lot, so I'll have to think. Thats it anyway.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - September 26th 2035 (Entry #29)

Storm seemed happy after we talked. Or maybe I got my signals wrong. I do tend to do better with aircraft signals than human signals. I don't trust that worm of hers. Even if she does. I will do whatever I can to help her with it. Not sure exactly what but I will find a way.

The mission. It went somewhat smoother than expected. Except for a few lapses of concentration from the Commander, but thankfully there weren't major consequences. Hajda and Rabbit got wounded in the process but it's nothing big. Storm returned without a scratch. She went then for some training with Loner. Those two make quite the pair in the field.

I am actually quite worried about tonnage issues. I don't know how much weight that cargo hold can ... well, hold. One Spark or one Mec Trooper would be alright, but a Spark and a MEC Trooper or two Sparks or two Mec Troopers ... No offense to the big guys but I got to think about the safety of my passengers.

Speaking of that ... I've been having some strange dreams lately. Very vivid. They felt like ... outer-body experience. I woke up rather freaked out a few times. I am not sure what's happening. I hope they won't start manifesting themselves during missions. Last thing I need is to have a meltdown when I need to pick up the squad.

And ... mission time again. Another UFO raid. And ... exactly what I just mentioned earlier. Hajda and Lefty are both coming. A lot of weight in the cargo hold. I sent a message to Shen, maybe her team could have a look at things when we return. It's rather late to do anything about it now.

Let's go, team. Just don't break my cargo hold, yeah? I am looking at you two big boys.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Entry 13 (episode 29)

Ah, elation. My friends return from their mission. Though many have expressed it as being a bit too forward, I decided to hug them as they left the Skyranger. Of course, there were some snickers and giggles, but Ritofuto seemed to not be uncomfortable this time, but that was because she was wounded and I accidentally squeezed some of her wounds, and Templar Storm seemed to be alright with it as well.

We went into some specialized training together when she got back, Storm and I. There were numerous team building exercises and other ordeals to endure, but we managed to work together. Our fighting styles have become more and more in sync with one another, each the two of us are especially useful in close quarters combat, and whilst I am not quite on her level when it comes to hand to hand or psionics, I find my own mastery of my hook helps me move on ahead and coordinate our simultaneous strike, it was a rewarding experience.

I also received letters from Resistance members I had helped. It got me a little emotional, seeing them thank me and give me a gift. They wanted to stop calling me "Loner," to make me feel more included.... I never took much stalk in the name "Loner," so that is fine but.... well, should I ask my call sign to be changed? That letter, as a human once said "Means the world to me," and so it's on the next page of this journal.

In any case, I have been called. The assassin might appear once again. I hope that they do. Ever since I got that letter, I feel the need to finally meet and defeat her. I don't know what it will prove, but it will be something I can use to show gratitude. I must begin to prepare again, wish me luck.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Aloha, Grant. This’ll be log 7 at this point.

What in tarnation is with people and robits, I mean sure they’re cool and all, but now we have a giant robit, a guy who had his limbs taken off for “science”, and oh yeah Advent now has some, thingy mabob, in a robit suit. It’s just, can’t people take their sweet time with all the robotics stuff and do literally anything else. The team ended up recovering a Implant Connectivity Audit, did I say that right, I doubt it. Either way they got a, a thingy, and it’s my job to take it to a Haven where some computer people will do somethin or other with it. It ain’t worth a hill of beans to me personally, though the fact that the Haven is sending someone to escort me the final half of the way, now that is just insulting. I mean bless their heart and all, but I reckon that I don’t need no help. And personally I’m not fixin to be stuck with someone who’s gonna be slow as molasses. I take pride in my ability to do my job, and do it well. I can get through any territory filled with anything.

Either way, this is Grant sayin sayonara.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #13

Things have been a bit hectic on the Avenger recently. Not in a bad way, we’ve just been rushing around, had two missions practically back to back. They both went decently well, one had us protect a Haven while another had our team steal some information, though a couple people did get injured. Other than that though, I haven’t heard anybody else talk about anything too interesting happening on the mission. Well, there was one thing of interest, on the last mission Advent sent out something called a Psionic hunting squad, but I’m not sure what they do. Are they a party comprised of Advent and/or Aliens meant to hunt down Psionics or are they a party of Psionic Aliens and/or Advent soldiers meant to hunt Xcom? Trivial, I know, but it’s a little weird.

On the topic of trivial things, people don’t seem all too interested in the 3D printer. I mean, Shen and some of the other Engineers were appreciative of it because it’ll make creating things a bit easier on their end, but I don’t think I’ve noticed a single soldier try to use it… Maybe it’s because no one really wanted to spend the time to create an allowance card to use it in the first place, which I guess could get a little annoying. Or maybe it’s just because no one actually knows what it does yet, I mean, it is just a plain box sitting in the middle of the bar…

Oh, and speaking of the printer, I don’t know if I talked about the people who helped me get it set up. One of them was Liam, it was very kind of him to help despite the fact he was injured during the time. Then there was Jill, our ships location scout. She was... interesting. It was nice of her to help the way she did, but a combination of her forwardness and my loose tongue lead me to reveal a bit more about myself than I was first comfortable with, but it did kind of help me in a way… From what we talked about, she seemed to really despise Advent, but wasn’t against having me around. In a weird way, she’s made me feel a little more welcome on the Avenger, and maybe since these two were accepting of where I came from, others will be too.

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 038: Date - 9/19/35  
Cpt. Ethan “Ace” White

I find it kinda odd that people are making two recordings for today. I guess some people just record after every mission, cuz that works with their schedule or something. I just log when something happens, and only once a day. It doesn’t take log to make these, cuz I just sit here in my chair in my small personal quarters in front of my computer and talk. Regardless though, I’m a busy person. I’m usually doing one of three things: A, getting shot at on the battlefield, B, flying across the world in my Firestorm shooting down UFOs, or C, anything that isn’t A or B, and most of my time is spent doing A and B. 

So, about today, which was a very busy day. Two operations in one day. First, we went to go save the day at a resistance haven, which was under attack by ADVENT. Second, we had to carry out a resistance operation right after to download an implant connectivity audit from an exposed access point. The Haven defense went well. Lefty punched some stuff in the face, and everyone else shot some aliens. Chrysalids showed up, but nothing we couldn’t handle. 

The next operation was the one I went out on. The mission also went well like the other. We encountered several new enemies on the battlefield. First, we discovered Raz’s evil alien twin, aka an Andromedon, which did not want to die, as it came back to life somehow, but I made sure it died. We then encountered some weird psionic viper wearing full armor, which was killed before it could even do anything. Lastly we came across a “cryo priest,” which makes me wonder what preaching the Elder’s lies and using frost weaponry have in common. I can’t think of anything. If it was fire, then it would be easier cuz you always have those guys that are like “burn in holy fire you filthy heretic,” but there’s no “freeze in holy liquid nitrogen you filthy heretic.”

Now, for different matters. I’m really concerned about Alanis. She’s changed for the worst. It’s like her life had all the happiness and love sucked right out of it. She even cut her hair, and nobody likes her new style. I want to talk to her and make her feel better, but I am getting sent out so much that I barely have time to, and I feel horrible for it. I hope she doesn’t think that I’m trying to avoid her, cuz I would never do that, and she knows it. I wish I could spend time with her, but lives are at stake here, and my work, even though it hurts to admit it, is far more important than anything else. Trust me though, I will go talk with her the moment I return.

Anyways, I need to end it here, cuz it’s time for me to hunt and shoot down another UFO with my Firestorm, so Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Chi Huang, XCOM Recruit  
Log Entry Number 1

“Is this thing on? Oh yeah, I see those wavy things.”

A cigar gets lit in the background

“Apparently someone called Chi Ma joined some time ago, but got let off so they gave me what would have been his recorder had he not forgot it going off to who knows where.”

The recording goes silent for a moment

“I wonder… I flipped my name to avoid suspicion, what with my dad being EXALT and all… and my brother did vanish a few months before this ‘Chi Ma’ joined XCOM… Could this Chi Ma be my brother? They’re specialties do line up, as Ma was always poking his head into radio equipment…”

The recording goes silent, then a slight chuckle is heard

“I’m overthinking it. There’s no way he would join XCOM, guy couldn’t handle a fast rope if his life depended on it.”

“...But anyways, initial trials to join the roster are coming up soon, apparently XCOM’s a bit swamped right now or they’d do the trials before I got on the Avenger. I’ve asked around and apparently no one is gonna give me any tips. Guess I’ll just have to wing it.”

“Chi Huang, signing off.”

End of recording.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- RECORDING INCOMING CALL -  
\- TIME STAMP: SEP 25, 7:10pm -  
\- SOURCE: ROCKY MOUNTAINS, COLORADO –  
\- RECEIVING STAFF: Lt. Sponsler -

"Yes, hello?"

"Hello Liam, I hope I am not interrupting you?"

"..erm hi, no.. I'm not busy.."

"Good. Some time had passed and you have not called, so I decided to find out if you are busy or were just avoiding out next conversation."

"I was not avoiding it.. I was actually thinking about calling you back."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I thought about things and I want to ask you something."

"That is great Liam! What is your question then?"

"Well.. I know you saw the same things I did. The day... on THAT day. And I'm sure you saw things since.. if not in person then on recordings and resistance news. So my question is.. well.. HOW can you still believe? How can you think that God exists while all these.. these atrocities occur? And why, if he exists, does God allow it?? Why???"

"Well Liam, that is a good question. A hard one, but an important one. Let me ask you this - do you know of the holocaust? I mean the events of world war 2 of course.."

"Yeah, we studied that in school. Millions of Jews were murdered.. what of it?"

"Well, during and after these terrible times, the Jewish people were asking the same question you just asked me. Where is God in all this? Does this occurrence disproves His existence? Why is He allowing this to happen?

The first answer any rabbi or priest would give is that we are suffering for our sins. And yes, the original sin as you well know is blamed for many things. But I know that is not a satisfying answer to you, because it is the same for me, and because it was not enough for most Jews witnessing the horrors. So if this is a cataclysmic event, like the Genesis Flood or Sodom and Gomorrah, then we ask - why do righteous men die with the sinful?

So here we turn to Isaiah 45:7 'I form light and create darkness; I bring prosperity and create calamity. I, the LORD, do all these things.' You see Liam, God gave us free will, to do good and live or to do bad and die - as the bible says. If God would have intervened in all that is bad, there would be no free choice and therefore no free will, and without it - what meaning do these life has?"

"..."

"Liam?"

"Yes, father, I'm here. I'm just... processing.. that's all."

"I think I will leave you to it then, my son. I do hope you will call me next time.."

"I.. will. Thank you.. for your words."

"Goodbye Liam."

"Goodbye.. father."

\- END RECORDING -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 30 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, hot damn. Talk about a long day, that one was. 2 missions in one day, everyone scrabbling to keep everything in line. Reminds me exactly of my military days, where this was almost normal. But, everyone made it through alright. First we had the retaliation mission. Already logged after that one. After that, we had a guerilla ops. The team needed to infiltrate Advent systems for crucial data. They ended up obtaining it thankfully. At the end of the day, we came back with a couple wounded from each mission, but no one dead. Everyone took some much needed rest after that one. Talk about Advent testing our mettle on that one. Hopefully that’s the only time that happens, but in war, nothing is ever certain. We’re all ok, and that’s all that matters.”

“So, for the mission. It seemed simple enough. Get in, retrieve data, kill any hostiles, and get out. Well, the team did just that, but it seems like Advent wasn’t trying to hold back this time. Lots of menacing hostiles present in the field that day, two of which were completely new. The first was some sort of giant robotic suit, apparently with a pilot inside. Command has seemed to dub it “Andromedon.” Thing has a lot of armor, and is apparently acidic inside, which they think it can use as a weapon. Worse still, killing the pilot isn’t enough. Apparently the suit keeps going after the pilot expires, like some sort of auto pilot. Good thing for blue screens on Ace. After that, we had our second new guest of honor. It was an Armored Viper, except this one seemed different. Apparently, it possesses some sort of psionic capability, and was was somehow more armored. That whole fields was packed with highly armored foes. Between those and various mecs, it was a hot zone out there. Took awhile to punch through, but the team did it in the end.”

“Home on the other hand...... well it’s a mess. Recently, I got me a new tattoo thanks to Alanis. She’s a skilled artist, and it’s nice to have gotten a new one. But, that’s not what’s important here. Alanis..... Well, she’s changed. She’s broken. Apparently she has went through so much that she just.... Snapped. Now, well, now I don’t even recognize her. She feels absent minded at times, and her responses are more hollow. She lacks her usual energetic and happy personality. She only ever focuses on work now too. I don’t think I've ever seen her anywhere else besides the armory working recently. Sometimes I'd see her in the hall, or the bar. But now, nothing. Like she just secludes herself away. Of course, I tried to help, like I always do..... Except this time it was different. She screamed bloody murder at me at one point. I managed to get her to calm down, for a moment. But...... then she mentioned..... That. Apparently she thought I was being like a father to her. To be fair, I can see that in retrospect now. But what gets me is..... well, she said I wasn’t her father, and that her real one was dead...... killed right in front of her, hiding away when it happened. I..... I can’t believe I reminded her of that. That girl is already in enough pain, I never wished to cause more..... But I did, and not even on purpose. But I apparently reminded her of her real father, her dead one. And it hurt her further..... This was never what I wanted....... Damnit.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

20 September 2035, 6:00 p.m.

Since we have never encountered the large, bio-suited alien before, I will provide some information on them. Regrettably, the story is not a happy one, for reasons that will become obvious.

This species call themselves Andromedans. Despite their name, I do not believe they have any relation to the Andromeda galaxy. Fifty Earth years ago, they had a civilization that was known to the Elders as spacefaring but sub-interstellar: unlike humanity at the time of the invasion, the Andromedans had expanded beyond their home planet and colonized their solar system. The environmental suit the enemy we faced today wore appears to be a modification of the technology they used to colonize other planets in their home system. The fact that we have seen them tells us of yet another species that the Elders we are fighting have conquered and enslaved. 

There was an Ethereal named Balam who was born on the Andromedans' homeworld, just as I was born on Earth. I do not know Balam's fate; I will meditate in an attempt to divine it, and will inform you if I learn anything useful.

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 26 September 2035.

Well, I finally got to have drinks with Firebrand, since our guys gave Advent a bit o' a black eye on their last outing. Damn, it was good to talk to her again. She's pretty much the only person I talk to on the regular on this tub, other than Helene and Shen. With those two, especially Helene, it's almost always straight business - what's wrong with the drones, how can we make 'em better (duct tape over their voiceboxes comes to mind), things like that. With Firebrand, things can get more... personal. 

Now, don't go gettin' any funny ideas. I'm well older than her, an' I'm pretty sure she's got a thing goin' with someone on board the Avenger. I dunno who, an' I don't wanna know, 'cause it ain't my business. Firebrand's just someone I can relate to, which is kinda weird, considerin' we're pretty much night 'n day, personality-wise. When I was havin' my... trouble, she was literally the only person I even thought about tellin' how I was feelin'. I know I can trust her, both in terms of her advice, an' her judgement. She's seen a lot, an' she ain't lookin' to find faults in others, near as I can tell. Plus, she never, never gossips.

Last mission went well, despite not much in the way of prep time. There were quite a few o' them psionic critters about, but our guys handled them pretty good. Also, there was this... thing. Looked like Hajda, kinda, but with a big fish bowl on its head. Weird. Still died easy enough, even though our guys had to kill it twice. Rabbit got hurt, but not too bad. Hajda came back with a few bullet holes, too, but again, it didn't look like much, at least from where I was standin'. Me n' the drones got in the Skyranger as soon as everyone cleared out an' got her cleaned up right quick, but in the end, the rush wasn't necessary. 

Advent missed a trick there, I'm thinkin'. A few more missions back to back like that, an' we woulda been in a sorry place, indeed. They let off us, though. Gave us a chance to catch our breath. I dunno who they got runnin' their end of this war, but they ain't got nothin' on the Commander. Least that's how I see it. 

On a related note, we got more bayonets. Yay. I told R2 an' 3P0 to use 'em for scrapin' out the mold from the grout in the showers. They seem to enjoy the idea of carryin' big-ass knives around. Good. If we get bushwhacked at some point, maybe they can go out and stick a few o' the critters for us.

On second thought, scratch that. I ain't gonna try to teach combat to those damned things. Teachin' 'em to clean's hard enough.

Told Firebrand that I was ready to copilot with her, or take over a mission, if she needed a rest. She said she'd let me know. Hope I can get a new arm before then, but I figure I can bring one o' my drones with me. I'd bring both of 'em, just to avoid hearin' them pissin' an' moanin' about choosin' only one of 'em, but Firebrand's got a drone of her own, an' if we're flyin' together, that cockpit ain't what anyone would call roomy. I'm kinda hopin' I can get back up in the air again, soonish. I think that a good mission (and, gods, give me a good mission) will cut down on my nightmares a bit. Hopefully.

I hear the Skyranger spoolin' up, so I gotta go. Come on, you metal bastards, we're up. Landin' pad cleanin' duty. Firebrand's gonna be burnin' the juice pretty hard, tryin' to get Hajda an' Lefty off the goddam ground.

"Acknowledged..."

Hmm. Imagine that. No moronic questions. Artoo and Threepio ARE gettin' smarter.

"...assh*le."

That's my boys!

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 26: John ‘Central’ Bradford:

As predicted, the top ranks of XCOM are now tired or battered after two consecutive missions, but we sustained no losses. Operation Falling Agony will see us fielding a mixed group but thankfully both Bulletsponge and Lefty are there to help carry the less experienced team members if needed. There is a chance the Assassin shows up and makes a beeline for Caleb or possibly Jayko again, but the latter desperately needs to get back on the front line to gain experience. Storm and Kalina seem indefatigable, but even they cannot be there 100% of the time.

Thanks to a certain DJ, the Resistance has gotten it into their heads that Commander Odd craves bayonets, and his sarcastic cackle of glee at finding one today is not helping to dispel that misconception. We have tons of powered bayonets already and I think everyone but our supply officer Hellface has lost count, but regular bayonets have started turning up as gifts from Resistance supporters. At this rate, even Maxwell will have one. I did try to correct the record, but the situation is spiraling to the point that people are enjoying the Bayonetpocalypse, both gifters and recipients, so I’ll leave it be.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*** LOG ENTRY #20 ***   
*** Jani "JLo" Laitinen ***   
*** September 20th 2035 *** 

Man… What was I thinking?

I had a one job! Blow that car up and at the same time eradicate that Andromedon and that Advent goon. And what did I do? I rumbled on the blast zone like an amateur. Jani, when you’re going to start thinking.

Well luckily I have the best crew available and they cleaned my mess up. After that Commander decided to form a firing party from the rest of the crew and let me sneak in through the house on the right. From the house I fixed my mistake and blasted that moped or whatever from front of that viper and wiped it down.

Viper Wiper? sound just like some dish rag or something.

After that I secured the workstation and let that moving computer of ours to hack it down. Crew handled the aliens despite the aggressive resistance and I ended Aliens parties with a bang. Man I love those Remote Start bullets. Gatling I owe you a drink … Again.

I hope I’ve also shown to Commander what Reapers are exceptional. Shooting targets from shadows, hitting every time and disappearing from the site before enemy notices. Go ahead try me. There’s another thing to thank Gatling. That stock. I haven’t missed a single shot after he fitted that stock for me.

Gatling here’s an open request. Come to Avengers Bar and have an Earth Ale with me, Or whatever fancies your taste. I’ll get it for you! You’ve earned it.

Anyways now I’ll have one inventory to make here at the Bar.

Jlo out….

*** END LOG *** 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 26 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"Hindsight is 20/20."

"To be honest up until today I never understood that. I never understood the meaning behind it."

"I mean in our line of work hindsight would mean capture of worst. I guess that's why it never caught on as a saying among my people...but hindsight does not just refer to operations."

"Hindsight is trusting someone with a part of you that scares the living shit out of you on a daily basis. Hindsight is being cautious while dealing with a something that could give you answers. Hindsight is being a better friend for those hurting around you."

"I've spend that last complete of days being schooled in that art. I dangerously injured myself while trying to study the new Andromendon. Foolishly overwhelmed by the possibilities of answers. Foolishly keeping Cassie in dark about it. To top it all of I injured myself just before an important assignment and it can possible learn to worst things...like injury or death. 'Hindsight is 20/20'."

"Engineer Schultz...someone I consider a close friend and that has helped me not only by showing kindness, but also understanding. She has been struggling with a personal matter. A matter that affected her so badly she harmed herself in the process by hitting a surface to the point of injuring her hand. Where was I during all this? I was at the end. Picking up the pieces. 'Hindsight is 20/20'."

"I've learn a lot about about the meaning of that phrase...I've learned a lot about myself because of it...but I think the most important thing I can take away from it."

"I really hate that phrase."

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #025  
User: Dr Thomas Carter  
Subject: Operation Tomb Fist  
Date: 26th September 2035

Tomb Fist was another success. Aside from some minor wounds that Rabbit and Hajda suffered (I guess damage for Hajda), we succeeded in hacking the computer and getting some juicy intel on ADVENT.

And the aliens showed another of their enemies: the Andromedon. They're giant, hulking tanks. The actual controller is in a suit which can continue after it dies. The suit does look similar to Razareth’s helmet. Maybe they’re connected in some way.

Our next operation (I must be a broken record with the number of times I've repeated that) is Fallen Agony. Ace has shot down another UFO with that Firestorm of his, and we're raiding it.

Carter, closing log.


	32. Ep 30 - Operation Falling Agony

Ep 30-----Operation Falling Agony-----------------------------------------------------  
Emerald Bulletsponge  
Log #4 

I didn’t expect to be back in action so soon, but here I go. Even better, the Commander put both of us big boys on da choppah. That could mean one thing, I may not be the single target anymore. Although my shiny metal ass looks so much better than Lefty’s, so I might still be the primary target. We’ll see.

Somebody heard me doing my previous log and spread some of those things I said between the whole squad. And as much as I appreciate that most of them stopped calling me “it” anymore, there’s one big downside – they decided I need to be branded as a part of the squad and they want to weld something on me. There’s only one guy who can do masterpieces in welding, and that’s Caz. Luckily, they haven’t found him yet (I have nothing to do with that!)

When I get back from this one (If I get back), I need to seek out Nikolai to help me boost my arm servos for the arm-wrestling bet between me and Lefty. I heard people started using bayonets as a currency for betting on that!

*Few days later*  
Alarms everywhere. I’ve seen this before and it’s not good! Last time this happened to me, we barely managed to get away. But back then, I was flesh and bones and sitting on the Skyranger behind a big temporarily mounted turret, providing eyes and aerial support. I told the Commander what happened in my dimension hoping that may help turn out the tidewave on the enemy. But, different dimension, different actions. We have to do our best!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 27 -  
\- Begin Recording - 

"Man...that is the last time I try to examine a piece of machinery alone and with poor lighting. I should have been more careful or at least turned on a light or something." 

"My body is so sore from the fall and the assignment I got send on didn't help either." 

"Ugh...I wish I could talk more about it, but 'THOSE ARE THE RULES.' Like what's the point of doing cool spy stuff if you can't talk about it." 

"Plus I missed out on viewing the operation from the bridge. Like the past couple of days just haven't been really going well for me. Still...I will make the best of it and rest. I'm sure my body would appreciate me taking it easy for a bit." 

*The impact from the shot of the Chosen's cannon can be heard in the background.* "What the..." 

*The second impact can be heard.* "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" 

"Shit...I gotta go. Sound like my adventure into Shit Town isn't over yet."

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
-FLIGHT RECORDING FROM AIRCRAFT CODENAME “FIRESTORM”-

-OPERATOR: CPT. ETHAN WHITE, DESIGNATION RAVEN-1, CALLSIGN ACE-

-DATE OF RECORDING: SEPTEMBER 25, 2035-

 

-BEGINNING AUDIO PLAYBACK-

The sound of a jet engine can be heard in the background

CPT. WHITE: This is Raven-1, I have visual confirmation of the bogey. Requesting clearance to engage, over.

COMMAND: Roger that Raven-1, you are clear to engage.

CPT. WHITE: Wilco.

The sound of a jet engine continues, but it now followed by a slow beeping, then a long flat beep

CPT. WHITE: Locked on to bogey. Raven-1, fox-1.

The sound of a missile being launched and flying through the air, followed by an explosion is heard

CPT. WHITE: Bogey hit, but still airborne. Another missile should take him down. 

The sound of the UFO whizzing by is heard, along with the continued sound of jet engines

COMMAND: Raven-1, watch out, he’s trying to get your tail and lock on.

CPT. WHITE: He’s going pretty fast. Should be able to get him with a post stall maneuver, then he’ll fly right by and I’ll be right on his tail. 

The sound of the firestorm pulling up and slowing down is heard, followed again by the sound of the UFO flying by

The sound beeping is heard again, followed by the long flat beep

CPT. WHITE: Missile locked onto target, Raven-1, Fox-2

The sound of a missile being launched and flying through the air, followed by an explosion is heard again

CPT. WHITE: Bogey hit and going down! Sending you the coordinates of the UFO crash site now Central.

COMMAND: Outstanding work out there, return to the Avenger immediately. Have a safe flight back.

CPT. WHITE: Roger that Central, Raven-1 is returning to base.

The engines of the Firestorm can still be heard right before the recording ends

-END OF AUDIO PLAYBACK-

—————————————————————————————————————  
Resistance Recording, Log 039: Date - 9/26/35  
Cpt. Ethan “Ace” White

You know, I gotta give the UFO some credit. It survived a bit longer than I thought it would. Still was fairly easy for me, but still put up a good fight. ADVENT pilots are not very good, so usually they die pretty fast. I mean, their pilots don’t even have legs since they’re all Vipers, but that still is no excuse. ADVENT should at least have a dedicated flight school or something for their pilots, cuz they definitely need more training if they ever are going to regularly be a challenge for me. Maybe that’d make them take their mind of their ground units a bit. 

After the mission was honestly the bigger problem for me, cuz I went to go check on Alanis and talk to her. Things… didn't go well. We argued a lot and it did not seem like Alanis was doing that well. She definitely changed, and after seeing her, I could see clearly that she was depressed. It hurts me to see her like this, and I really hope she can get the help she needs. I still love her and believe that things can work for the two of us. 

Anyways, enough about that. We had a mission to check out the crash site of the UFO I shot down yesterday. I personally was not on the ground for this one, since I kinda needed some rest from all the missions, land and air. Personally though, the team was still pretty overkill without me, as the commander sent Hajda AND Lefty. I would really hate to be one of the ADVENT troops on the ground there cuz those two robots are terrifying enough alone, but together, it’s a full nightmare.  
So, about the mission. Well, first off, Loner just annihilated the chosen Assassin, almost single handedly. We also managed to stop ADVENT from actually finding out about the UFO by disabling its transmitter. Jayko finally got to see some action, and he killed a few enemies in his return. Lefty punched an enemy’s head off, and everyone just kinda shot everything in the face. Loner was the star of the show for this one, and well deserves it, because how took down the chosen was outstanding. The mission in the end had no casualties, so nobody was injured or killed, but Hajda was scratched a bit I think. 

There’s a rumor going around that the warlock is coming to attack the Avenger, but that’s just a rumor, so I wouldn’t really count on it being true. The commander would be aware of such things if they were true, right?

That’s all for now, Ace out. 

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 30  
Ace shot down another UFO, why am I not surprised. Anyway we wrecked the aliens and Curatas all alone took down the Chosen Assassin. That shows how great of a soldier he is and it proves my point... There are better soldiers than me, they just need a chance to prove themselves. I also filed a request to get a gremlin and it got approved. I have a gremling now, who will help me in my tasks. I think I will call him Leone. I can't wait to hear Dear's reply to his name. I also finished the Exosuit and it works wonders. I wonder who gets to wear it... We also started research on plasma weapons which means I get to craft some designs for it. And the doomsday clock is ticking but the commander is confident we can deal with it and who am I to not believe him. What the hell... It's the Warlock he found us... This time Bradford isn't stopping me from fighting we need everyone to repel this.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Entry 14 (episode 30)

Victory was sweet. I face the Chosen Assassin in the field of battle and emerged victorious! I bested my foe with claw, grapple, and gun alike. I was in my element, and I managed to send off the Assassin with a sense of divine retribution that was unlike what I've felt before. She will be back, but I will be ready to face her again, my own personal war has just begun.

I also got to spend time with a scout named Jill. She looked after my notebook whilst I was away. It was a long day, but the day I spent with her was a happy one. I look forward to meeting her again.

For now, I am eager to-.

Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #9: Ugh … I feel like I just woke up from another 24 hour drinking binge. When the doctors told me I needed some rest, I didn’t realize the drugs were going to knock me out for a week straight. They came in a set me up with an IV and everything. They say I should be feeling normal in a few hours. 

The drugs must have also done something to my mind. The dreams I had were vivid and strange. I had a dream that we were all just a higher power’s toy. I could see them/it. In one instant, I was back on the battlefield…. I looked up and there was *something* looking back at me. Square eyes and what I would call a grin. I looked away and turned around. Suddenly, I was in the Avenger. I somehow could see through the metal walls to outside. There I saw hundreds or thousands of eyes looking at me…. There were other dreams but that last one was the most terrifying. The doctors said vivid dreams are a side effect of the sleeping drugs they gave me.

I hardly even remember my last mission. It’s all been a blur of missions, promotions, merging metal with flesh and all nighters. The drugs must be wearing off, I can now remember the mission. We were sent to one of the Havens that was being attacked. The things I saw there… those large bugs turning people into their own… that is haunting. Shrapnel from explosions hitting our allies. Not things I’m used to seeing, the worst things I typically saw were terrible welds. They would also sometimes give me nightmares. Still, this is the reality of the life I’ve committed myself too… This is war after all.

Oh. When I came to, I also found a package for me from .... Parvathi Chandrasekhar, and a note. Apparently someone brought it to me while I was out cold. I read the note and found a bayonet inside the box. How thoughtful of Parvathi, he will do well as a welder with that kind of attitude. One must always use what’s at your disposal, and he did in spades. The bayonet itself is decent. The legs of the weld bead are a little mismatched but that is just something that comes with practice. The … chryssalid.. skin must have some unique properties that make it viable for welding, that is highly unexpected. I should send a sample to the research lab and have them take a look. I’ll have to write Parvathi back.  
\-----------------------  
Dear Parvathi Chandrasekhar,

Thank you so much for the gift. I’m glad we were able to make a difference in Freedom Point. You’re ingenuity in crafting this bayonet is quite impressive. I’m positive that if you keep practicing you can become a master welder in time. You may of also discovered something new for us to use in our battle against Advent. The way you welded the Chryssalid into the hilt is highly confusing, it simply just shouldn’t work. I want you to know that I sent the bayonet to our Science division so they can uncover the mystery and hopefully find a way to improve our XCOM weapons and/or armor. 

Parvathi, thank you again and stay safe.

Sincerely,  
Egill Thorsson

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 27: John ‘Central’ Bradford:

Operation Falling Agony went surprisingly well despite the arrival of the Assassin and a misstep by Caleb that blew the squad’s cover early on. Lefty and Bulletsponge mauled a Berserker just enough to feed a kill to Deadput, and Loner… no, I should just call him Curatas now…almost singlehandedly annihilated the Assassin. The old nickname doesn’t suit him anymore. Since joining us, he’s come out of his shell and I saw him hugging Storm and Lucky after the mission prior. After his performance on the field today, I suspect he’s getting even more bayonets in the mail…

Yes, I really wish I was joking about the Bayonetpocalypse. We now have more bayonets than warm bodies on the Avenger, and that’s even with stretching the definition of ‘warm bodies’ to encompass the more unusual members of our crew. I got one from Geist; and even Betos and Volk have joked about sending more. I don’t know if I will be fighting on the ground again, but for what it’s worth, the purple-tinged blade has a place of honor in my office. In 2015, regulations concerning conflicts of interest would have discouraged me from receiving personal gifts from a soldier under my command, but Geist is no longer a part of XCOM and we now have a relationship of a different nature.

On the topic of psionics, I feel that it is approaching an appropriate time to formally introduce Evtushenko’s colleague to the rest of the Avenger. They have grown used to Lefty’s new condition, Rabbit’s physical state, and Curatas’s warmth and effusiveness; and are less judgmental about appearances now. There are more surprises in store for them and there is someone else I will need to introduce at a later date.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - October 7th 2035 (Entry #30)

The Assassin barely had time to blink, before our Skirmisher made short work of her. UFO was secured quickly. Sure enough, a few days later, the intel came in that the Ninja Lady is no longer vulnerable to melee attacks. Well, there's more than one way to attack from close range though. Shotgun to the face. Bullpup to the face. Pistol ... You get the idea.

Plenty of activity on the Avenger. Some new smart facility called Shadow Chamber was finished. Not sure what Tygan and Shen are planning to do with it but it's probably helpful. I kept myself busy between the hangar and Engineering. It has been unusually quiet. There's rumors about ... 

(sirens blaring)

What the heck is going on? (turns on comms) Central, what ... ? Oh, really ... Roger that.

Looks like we're about to have company. Unwelcome company. Dumblock. Probably the dumbest move he could've made. (sound of explosion) The heck, did he bring some big cannons too? Must want to compensate for some other ... shortcomings, I guess.

Alright then ... (sound of shotgun being loaded, followed by sound of pistols being loaded) Let's give him a proper welcome.

And I think I should give someone a proper 'good luck' wish before the fight. So, if you will excuse me ... Hope to see you on the other side.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(File accessed: Major Katyusha G. Volkova, 36, F.)  
(Selected log number 30, recorded 7th October, 2035.)  
(Playing voice recording.)  
TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number thirty. Ehh... yeah, thirty. Why not. You may notice the audio's terrible again. That's because I'm having to record on another covert action. Seems the Commander never got my message from a couple of months ago. Let's just hope everyone doesn't die this time.

In terms of the actual mission I have at hand, I've been tasked with breaking into the Warlock's stronghold. Seriously. From what we've managed to gather, though, he's not at home right now, and security is low across the board. We might be able to get in and make a proper entrance for Firebrand when the time comes.

But the lowered security also raises questions. Why is the Warlock leaving his stronghold virtually unguarded? Sure, he might be doing a mission here or there, but why would he take half his security contingent with? This cannot be good.

*A sigh is heard.*

Eh, whatever. It's all going to be fine.

Right now, we're not really in a rush. We've managed to get in position in a concealed position near the Stronghold, and we're just waiting on Geist and the Avenger to give us the go-ahead so we can make our move. Geist has already cited approval of our plans, we're just waiting to hear back from Bao, mainly.

*A beep is heard from a nearby television.*

Hang on, is that them?

*Kat presses a button on the TV, and it flares to life.*

Hang on a minute-

"ABANDON YOUR MISBEGOTTEN SANCTUARY, AND SEEK THE ELDER'S MERCY!"

That cannot be good.

"ONLY WITH THEIR POWER CAN THIS WORLD... BE SPARED!"

What the fuck is tha-

"COME FORTH! BE SAVED!"

Oh...

Shit.

The Warlock found them. And he brought that... fucking massive cannon.

Fuck, I need to make sure they're still good.

*Kat scrambles for a walkie-talkie*

Kalina to Avenger, Kalina to Avenger! Do you copy?

I repeat, do you copy?

*Short pause.*

Блять, we lost them. Hope they're going to be okay.

Right, I need to make sure the rest of the group know. And, if the Avenger is destroyed, we have a way out of here. There's no way we're going to be able to survive on our own out here in the middle of nowhere. Kat... signing off. And it might be for the last time.

*A sigh is heard.*

Well, let's hope not. Going now. Bye.

(End of recording. Returning to menu.)  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 29:  
Well, I'm gonna jump right into things, it's been much busier than last time. So first, I've accepted the job upgrade! Decided - "To hell with it, I'm gonna do it". And well, seems Bradford was expecting it, cause he was already ready for me. Slight upgrade to the proposed job - I'm gonna be organising these different groups as well. Before all that though, I got a surprise - they'd managed to get a video feed to my old Haven! Got to talk with some of the Devils again. It was nice. They're still doin great out there thankfully, so yay for that! Anyway, the job. It can be summarised as follows:  
Coordinating their defenses, both inside and out. So thats stuff like patrols and what not, but also screening for Faceless and Double Agents.

I'm also coordinating any actions that require cooperation between multiple Havens, so I'll be disseminating XCOM's orders to the Resistance we're in contact with.

Lastly, I'm to reform them into a combined Militia, not just a bunch of scared farmers. Likewise however, they can't be all army and no farmers. It's a tough balance, and already I'm having to deal with that. Not fun.

I've been prepared for the role however - for a start with my organisational training with the Devils, but I've also had access to records of the Faceless autopsies, which are downright gross but helpful, as well as field observations on them. From what the people who've lived with Faceless have experienced, their capabilities for speech are limited. They can get out basic phrases, but not anything too complex. Additionally, they lack fine motor coordination, which means more specialised actions like mechanics and repairs are hard for them to do. It's already disseminated to the Resistance as best I can, and any Faceless related info we get will be given as fast as I get it. Bio Faceless are still a whole other concern don't even get me started. On the plus side, spending a lot more time on the Bridge is pretty awesome. You see a lot of the senior staff, in fact I've seen the Commander himself once or twice! Very cool.

Anyway, in happier news, there's something new for us to get on with in the Avenger. So our backup Grenadier, Rabbit as most people call her (I certainly do, its a cute nickname!) is organising dance sessions! A chance to strut my stuff outside of a party session? Count me the hell in! I'm so excited I used that new Printer Chloe found to make some posters! Stuck em up around the Avenger in my spare time! They're happening in the GTS and they're gonna be a blast! Also that Printer was a pain to figure out. Even if there were instructions, there were probably in Alien anyway.

Last but certainly not least, I got to chat more with our resident Skirmisher the other day. He's a real nice fellow! He's very friendly, but he's learnt us humans are a bit odd. He went to greet me with a hug, but backed out for a handshake, I assume because people are silly. So I went and gave him a hug anyway! He was a bit shocked but he went with it. We climbed a tree, and by that I mean he cheated and used his claws to get up fast, then pulled me up with his grapple. The going up was exhilarating (and very scary), but going down was hell. Anyway we just chatted. Turns out he's quite the philosopher. I can't really go into detail because it was a long conversation, but it was... nice. You don't often get even close to a casual friendly encounter anymore. Anyway, it was cut short when he was called to the Avenger to go on the next mission (where he almost completely soloed the Assassin). Before he left though, he gave me this... journal/sketchbook thing of his. I had a flick through and it’s... exquisite. He's got an amazing talent. It looks like everyones he’s grown close to even a little, plus most of the rest of the crew, he's put down in there, in amazing detail. I'm the most recent one, and well, he's certainly got my good side. Of course, I'm all good side. She chuckles. He gave it to me in case he didn't make it back, but he did, so now I'm gonna go give it back! We're meeting up again, so it seems only fair after all. Lets go Blue!

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Mission Log #10  
Date – 10/7/35  
Shamir “Lefty” Phoenix  
*Loud humming can be heard as RI-T begins the recording*

Okay, yes I know, I did not put in a mission log after the last outing. I have been going through a lot the last few weeks. Cut me a break. Besides that first outing was humiliating. Do you know how many damn times I was asked about the “Ass Rocket” thanks to you? What was that about anyway?

*RI-T responds* “Sir, you know very well that I was thrown into the BIT with little time to prepare for battle. It is not as if I was experienced at firing heavy weapons.”

So you flew behind me. Waited for me to turn around. Then decided to shoot between my legs?  
*RI-T responds in a smug tone* “I hit the target didn’t I? I thought that was all that mattered. Besides, I rather enjoyed listening to the response of all your friends.”

Damn it RI-T, that is enough of that. Anyway the mission.. So. I am a bit frustrated by all of this. I have been chopped up, put inside this damn machine. And for what? To hack a terminal and to kill off some runt advent troopers? I could do that before they decided to cut off my arm and legs. A chosen showed up again. The assassin. I thought I was going to finally get my chance to shine against a hard target. But no. Instead i blew up a wall and watched as Curatas did all of the work. I could have done that with a grenade before all of this. I know I am just frustrated. But I want to do more. I have all of this firepower, but I don't even get to use it. 

*The Warlock’s voice is heard over the intercoms before a heavy impact is felt*

RI-T cut the recording and get armed. Lets go.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #14

We found another crashed UFO not too long ago. This either means our enemies are getting sloppy, or someone, somewhere, is doing a really good job shooting them down. Still, scavenged Alien supplies are still useful, so no complaints here.

Got a shock from Dr. Evtushenko a couple days back. Uhm, it’s about Cassie. She’s...she’s come back as a ghost… I know, it sounds ridiculous, but apparently she’s contacted a lot of people already. I haven’t heard from her at all yet, but when I took the time to meditate and follow the ties of Psionics around the Avenger, her presence is there. It is a strange situation... I mourned her a little, in my own way, when she died. She was a teacher, of sorts, and a kind person everyone seemed to love. Now she’s back, and I don’t really know how to feel.

I, uh, actually got a nice surprise not too many days ago. Uhm, the crew of the Avenger keep getting these little gift packages whenever we stop somewhere. Little gifts are sent to pretty much everyone, though the “more important” soldiers tend to get the most gifts or letters. I never received anything the vast majority of the times we got these packages, but like I said, a few days ago, I got a little box and a note. The box had the symbol of the Skirmishers on it, and inside was a bayonet. The Commander seems to be building up a collection of them, so civilians have started gifting them to us to help keep that up. Guess the Skirmishers have been keeping up with current events to get the “joke.” The note though, that’s what really mattered. It was sent by…

_*Several loud bangs and crashes are heard in the background. The recorder must have been dropped on the ground, because a click is heard and audio ceases to record.*_

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Cpt. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #8 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"So yeah, Operation Falling Agony. It seems Ace was at it again, and we were sent in to investigate the fallen UFO in the wilderness that is Western US."

"The two MECs, Jayko, Caleb, Curatas and me dropped on some roof nearby. We could see the UFO ahead of us, and we started bounding toward it. The damn MECs were loud, moving in the open and exposing our location to a patrol right at the start. As a Berserker and a Faceless pushed right up to us we got word the Assassin was on the field, as the commander expected. Caleb and I moved to the left flank to deal with another patrol, as a reinforcement flare popped up as well."

"Our luck started turning us when the MECs moved toward the ship, revealing the Assassin trying to sneak on us. We all opened fire on her, but it was Curatas that went all in, delivering deadly strikes that banished that goddamn monster, for the time being. Shamir (or the MEC that used to be him...) hacked a terminal aboard the UFO calling off the reinforcements. Seems like my reaction shot training payed off at that point, as I managed to take down a faceless trying to get a drop on us from the roof mid air. Then all that was left was a couple of guards - pretty clean cut."

"I got promoted as we landed back at the Avenger. While I appreciate the trust the commander puts in me, I still feel limited on the field. My orders are always keep me too far away, and I end up trying to take impossible shots with my pistols. If you are reading our logs for some reason commander - I want to get in there! These pistols were meant for some close up and personal work! Do you see me as some frail old man who can't take the heat!? Test me then, and see."

"What the hell is goi------

\- RECORDING STOPPED DUE TO POWER FAILURE -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 31 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well then, looks like we had ourselves yet another Ufo raid. Feels like recently we just had one too, but i’m not going to complain. Seems Ace has certainly been busy. Glad he’s making use of that Firestorm of his. The team managed to roll in and begin clearing out the alien presence. Funny enough, the Assassin showed up this time too. Guess these Chosen aren’t happy that we keep shooting down UFO’s and looting them for our use, so they finally came after us. Too bad Loner, our resident Skirmisher, wasn’t about to have it. He got in close and managed to rip her a new one. Safe to say the rest of that mission was done with relative ease. Team cleared out all present Advent and aliens, managed to deactivate the beacon to avoid reinforcements. Lefty even managed to extract some knowledge from it as well, boosting the science teams research. A good haul at the end of the day.”

“As for me around here, well, I’ve been kept..... Busy. For some forsaken reason, we’ve been getting a lot of bayonets. Like, more than usual. Sure, the team keeps finding them out there, and I keep logging them and storing them, but it seems that maybe our bayonet gathering spree may have reached the resistance. Now, everyone has been getting fan mail and such, and in most of them, you guessed it, bayonets. Now I got a whole box here of these blasted things to take inventory of and store away. God, I’m not sure whether this is a good reputation to have when your being mailed bayonets by the dozens. I’ve had to sell some off to the black market. But, at least the resistance is keeping wind of our actions. That’s good, we are there-”

\--- (Warning: Power fluctuations detected.) ---  
\--- (Attempting Reboot) ---  
\--- (Reboot successful) ---

“What the hell? Was that..... The Warlock?”

\--- (Warning: Hostiles within vicinity) ---  
\--- (ALERT: Hull damaged detected! Systems compromised!) ---

“Damnit! Were under siege! Computer, activate Tango Zeta protocol”

\--- (Command received, executing) ---

*At once, a loud noise is heard. Every armory cabinet is opened at once*

“No time to sift through and select gear, this is a red alert. We gotta grab and go, and there’s gonna be a lot of people this time..... Including me. Guess this Revolver will see some action again yet. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 30 -  
\- Begin Recording -

*Willem would be speaking very official and not like his usual self.* "This will go on the record as [REDACTED]. Completed under the guidance of [REDACTED]. The objective was to [REDACTED] in the [REDACTED] Region. The assignment was deemed successful."

"Short summary of the assignment. We were dropped in the [REDACTED] Region by our [REDACTED]. Our objective laid [REDACTED]. [REDACTED] 'Spook' [REDACTED] was accompanying me on this assignment. Although we didn't have much time to really talk as [REDACTED] took lead and had us keep quiet, I can say that 'Spook' clearly shows familiarity and comfort being on assignments like this. Which I guess is no surprise given that he has done a few already."

"Unfortunately due to [REDACTED], I ended up [REDACTED]."

"This is [REDACTED] Razareth signing off."

*He'd get up from the table and his voice would sound distant.* "Was that alright?"

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Psionic transcript from Asaru, 7 October 2035

I am here, Commander! I went with Kalina to hunt down the Warlock's fortress, but tracked him back to the Avenger! 

I shall bond with one with whom to defend the ship. If we come through this, then I can tell you what I learned of Balam and the andromedons.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 07 October 2035.

Things are lookin' up around here. We've done a couple o' missions where our guys didn't get too badly shot up (Loner even killed the Assassin pretty much single-handedly), we've been accomplishin' our objectives, an', believe it or not, I think Bradford's pilotin' of the Avenger is improving somewhat. He's smoother on the controls. Of course, that could be 'cause of his knowledge that there's about a thousand razor sharp bayonets stacked up in one o' the cargo holds below. Hard to know with that guy.

There's been some talk around the Avenger of puttin' Lefty an' Hadja against each other in an arm wrestlin' match. That would be fun to watch, I suppose, but I think they might be askin' for trouble on that one. Somethin's gonna break on one or both of 'em, probably somethin' important, an Shen's gonna give everyone hell for it.

Plus, ol' Max is gonna have to clean up the mess, as usual.

Spent almost the entire time the guys were away on their mission scrubbin the scorch marks off the flight deck. Them two robot guys take a lot o' Skyranger power to lift 'em off the deck. Artoo an' Threepio weren't much use for it, either, 'cause they ain't quite dexterous enough to get into all the nooks an' crannies on the deck. I spent a fair bit o' time talkin' to 'em, instead. It's weird... they're almost human now in how they respond to stuff. I mean, you kinda expect that from Lefty an' Hadja - there's real people under all that metal - but my drones are all robot. Still, Helene told me they would learn trough observation, an', though I kinda hate to say it, they ain't dumb. They pick up on stuff. Sometimes too much stuff. They keep tellin' me stuff that ain't my business. I ain't gonna mention it here, again, 'cause I'll be damned if I'm gonna be the source of rumours, or someone's secrets bein' exposed. I tried to explain it to the drones.

"Look, you assh*les, stop bendin' your ears to listen to everyone's conversations, y'hear?"  
R2 - "But we are programmed to observe human behaviour and learn from it, you bastard."  
"Knock off the epithets for now."  
R2, 3P0 - "Acknowledged."  
"Some people wanna have a private life, okay? Just leave 'em be."  
3P0 - "If they wish something to remain private, why do they discuss such matters in public?"  
"'Cause normal people don't have super f*ckin' ears like you guys got, okay?"  
3P0 - "Understood. I will disregard anything I determine to be of a personal nature."  
"Thanks."  
R2 - "Does that include [REDACTED]'s newly-formed relationship with [REDACTED]?  
"Yes. Definitely."  
R2, 3P0 - "Acknowledged."  
"Good. Get to work."

So, yeah, they can be reasoned with, to a degree. We've landed for a resupply of ammo, an' it seems to be...

[Alarm blares, explosion rocks the Avenger]

"This is Bradford. Code Red Emergency! All Soldiers, report for repulse of surface attack!"

Remember when I said things were lookin' up around here? Yeah. Scratch that. Let's go, you tin sh*ts. We got work to do in the armoury! Move your metal asses!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #026  
User: Dr Thomas Carter  
Subject: Operation Falling Agony  
Date: 7th October 2035

Falling Agony was a flawless mission. No injuries, and more supplies for us. Ace must be a good pilot to get two of these in the span of a month or so and not get hit.

We also killed the Assassin again. Well, Curatas did. He grappled into the Assassin, sliced her, then shot her. Some delicious irony considering her reputation for hunting down Skirmishers.

And

Wait. I'll be back.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨++++++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨++  
Arcade “Teabag” Lafter’s Journal  
10/7/2035

Can’t sleep. No idea why, but I just can’t. Hopefully I can draw myself to sleep.

My mind keeps going back to the base assault that ended the invasion. Lying there, trapped under rubble, my gun a few feet out of reach. Aliens no less than a meter away from me, having to stifle my own breathing to not be noticed. That went on for what, 8 hours? Then the aliens had a gap in their patrol and I started moving the rubble off of me. Nearly shit my pants when Bobaoba turned that corner. Was still shitting a proverbial brick when she hauled my ass over her shoulder, and ran out past the perimeter fence. I passed out shorty after that.

When I came to, Bobaoba was asleep next to me, and she had gone back to grab my revolver. I dunno why she did, but it saved the both of us. Alien patrol caught us not 10 minutes after I woke up. I shot them and they fell, just like every other man who tried to sneak up on me. Was the first time I shot an alien though, you’d think that an XCOM hardliner like myself would have had combat duty but nope, just a trainer with connections to the Head Engineer.

That woke Bobaoba up, she took me and ran off to the nearest building outside of the base, which happened to have enough supplies to patch me up while we waited out the initial shitstorm of the world being brought to terms with their new rulers. I learned enough about Bobaoba in that time to at least give her a chance. We lingered around that base for a while, Bobaoba hoping to rescue others, me to finding something to improve our chances of survival.

It feels like I’ve lived an entire lifetime in those twenty years since than it did the 56 years that came before it. Guess the aspect of survival makes time move slower when you don’t have a warm bunk and a base around you to keep you safe most nights.

_Below everything is a sketch of the view Arcade had while trapped under the rubble, Bobaoba’s face peeking out around the corner._


	33. Ep 31 - Operation Foolish Ring

Ep 31-----Operation Foolish Ring------------------------------------------------------  
Log of Irika "Lucky Rabbit" Ritofuto # 5  
Well the Bodyjam classes started off with a bang, literally. We were about half way through the first class when the Warlock decided to attack us. At least everyone was limbered up! Everyone grabbed onto something and we hit the ground hard. Harder than when Bradford is piloting The Avenger. I got called in along with almost a dozen other soldiers that the Commander scrambled to pick and you know, all things considered? We did really well. The Avenger took a lot of damage during the operation, but with Jlo scouting and blowing up vehicles with Razareth near the platform taking shots at the generator while the rest of us took care of the advancing forces and assault vehicles.

We had to begin immediately expending resources as we were advanced upon by heavily armed troops, a berserker with armor plating in fact. That was probably the most troubling of the bunch for me personally, though if you ask Storm she would have a different answer I am sure. As time progressed we were able to move up the East side of The Avenger and remove several assault vehicles and Jlo began to encroach on the bulk of the forces and the Warlock himself. We doubled back to handle the western side. When that was cleared I noticed forces advancing upon Jlo and I radioed their position to him, which may have very well given him just enough time to get out of the way before he was discovered.

With us consistently gaining ground, we pushed on the Warlock himself, the gun having been taken care of by Razareth. We became... Somewhat overconfident. Storm ran ahead to handle the Warlock but he seemed more prepared for her tactics then usual. The resulting reinforcements nearly instantaneously killed Storm. Thankfully that... Thing inside of her sustained her before she received fatal damage. Ultimately, she was the one who sent the Warlock fleeing.

With that out of the way time for personal notes. I received a promotion after everything was said and done, and oddly enough, I was given a suggestion by Sponsler. I've... incorporated some of my recently re-developed dancing into the way I operate the Mag Cannon. While it doesn't seem practical, I can see this new method of reloading effectively making me a harder target, while also giving me better situational awareness. It felt great working with Curatas. Finally we were able to go on a mission together instead of relying who did what post-op like we normally did. I am... Extremely concerned about Storm. As... hard as it is for me to say... She should have died. I know it isn't... her fault. It's that thing. It has assumed control of her body multiple times, sometimes against orders, to do what it wants. It is making her a liability to herself and others. With her ranking amongst us, it is even more dangerous. I am fearing the time when it assumes full control and does something we will all regret.

I'm a bit sore after that operation, gladly, I did not take as much heat as some of the others out there, but once things are fixed up, I will resume classes. We've had enough interest that I am thinking of moving it to the hangar. the GTS was already getting too cramped to continue the Bodyjam classes there.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Emerald Bulletsponge  
Log #5 

Today, it was a do or die situation. Even the sky decided to be ominous. I’ve seen this before and I knew what we were going into. The other guys didn’t. Good for them, it kept the morale up. Jlo was sent to scout ahead, but through our fault, we led an enemy pod straight to him, immediately blowing his cover. To make things even worse, we were invited with a terrifying sight – Last time I saw this was around 20 years ago. The real berserker. Armor. Huge claws. Unlimited anger. The Elders are really getting desperate. Thankfully, the technology gave us the edge to stop it.

We got it all. Chosen, beasts, the BIO division, enemies left and right. The cannon gave the Avenger run for its money. We were running on borrowed time, doing everything we could, hoping it would be enough. 

As usual Kari went as first and it got her a few burns Nothing she couldn’t walk off though. Ace absolutely obliterated everything that came into sight. The others were amazing as well and kept their shit together. But Liam…well Liam decided to show everyone the dance of his people. He started spinning like crazy ballerina. Though I must admit, it was efficient.

Whatever happened today was quite hectic. But once again, under great leadership, we pulled through. Everyone made it back alive, just a few scratches here and there. Now, we’re the ones who need to retaliate! Time’s on our asses again! Let’s move!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Entry 14 (episode 31)

The Avenger has been saved. The Warlock ambushed us with a massive cannon, almost destroyed us, but we managed to persevere in spite of this. We have emerged victorious, and me and Kari can say we've added another Chosen to our "hit list." But now I worry for Kari. She did many reckless things, and at one point was near death. I intend to visit her, see if she is well. I worry for her health, and her sanity. It is a different kind of fear that now grips me.

Sad to say, the prisoner I was keeping did not survive. She suffered a head injury, and she did not recover. I found myself mourning a traitor a little, but my mind is so full one what must be done next.... I am one of the few still fit for duty. Others are exhausted or suffered extreme wounds. I tried to radio Kalina and tell her what happened, but I didn't reach her. I hope she's okay.

I need to see my friends.

Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Kari ‘Storm’ Dubois - Log 13

//Initializing Psionic Connection… Complete//  
//Now projecting and recording thoughts into datapad//

Well… that could’ve gone better. Or it could’ve been much worse. My skin’s still a little singed from being set on fire, and well, the wounds from those Psi Commandos don’t tickle either.  
 **Why did you run through those flames? Surely you knew it would burn you?**  
Yeah… I remember seeing videos and hearing stories about how if you go through fire quickly enough, it won’t hurt you. But I think there was just too much fire for that to work.  
 **So you were being foolish?**  
Hey, you don’t need to remind me! Firebrand already told me off enough! With that glare and shouting at me… ugh, she’s so damn hot.  
 **Need I remind you that we share this body? Even though I can afford to lose you, I’d rather not, and you certainly can’t afford to make mistakes like that. You can’t afford to throw your life away being reckless! You can’t aff-**

_The voices of both Kari and her parasite fade. Fire crackles quietly, building in volume into a crescendo. Then breathing. Then gunfire. Then screaming. The sounds of war. The psionic recording device used to capture the thoughts of Kari and her parasite begins to spark, as it is overloaded with input. For the first time, it records video - not just the sound of thoughts, but the images of memory. Green slowly fades in, followed by orange and then gunmetal. Yellow begins to apparate, pursued by purple, as a scene forms - the defense, from behind Kari’s eyes. Her mind racing, pulse pounding as she stares down the Warlock, swinging her arms as her blades cleave through his form. He cries out in pain, rearing back as his hands glow, and suddenly two minions, Commandos, appear at his side._

_Fear pierces Kari’s mind, before being quickly stamped out by an unbridled courage and confidence as she prepares to strike. Suddenly, pain. Tearing through her thoughts as four violet blades tear through her form. The parasite screams in her mind, trying to warn her in vain to evade, though it is drowned out by Kari’s own screams as her body goes limp, the strength fading from her form as she collapses to her knees. A pod of psionic energy coalesces around her, a cocoon to keep the Templar safe as her mind fades into blackness - awakening what feels like almost immediately but in truth doing so only after the passage of several seconds. There’s a ringing in her ears, almost deafening and by comparison leaving her surroundings silent, before gunshots tear through the haze of sustain as Kari watches her two assailants fall to the ground beside her._

_By now, she’s screaming her mind for her body to get up, but it refuses -- to injured to move. The Parasite’s voice adds to the chorus, attempting to aid it’s host to her feet but again to no avail. She whimpers and winces, her body overcome by weakness as she coughs up blood, some of it already pooling beneath her from stab wounds in the rest of her body. But then, a third voice adds to their outcries, far louder than the combined chorus and piercing through the pain. Curatas. Telling his bondmate, his partner, that she can do it. That she has the strength to overcome this._

_And he’s right._

_With a roar of agony, rage and purpose, bellowing from the Templar, she rises to her feet. A warcry that echoes across the battlefield. The Warlock turns to face Kari, startled by her sudden reinvigoration as he summons his minions. Now truly united by their shared pain and hatred, Kari and her parasite act as one, their blades ripping through the ghosts that dare come close, whilst her other allies finish the rest. Now it’s just the four of them. Kari, her parasite and Curatas against the Warlock - and she wouldn’t have it any other way. With another bellowing roar she charges forward, and acting as one, the Parasite guides Kari’s attacks through the Chosen’s form, tearing him asunder as he is left helpless to defend himself, and after barely surviving a barrage of blows, he finally collapses. His body ripped apart, his mind in tatters as the blades rend both form and soul, before he teleports away to regenerate._

_Victorious. Kari collapses to the ground, a small smile on her face as she drifts into unconsciousness. But, in the final moments she’s awake, memories race through her mind. Like a life flashing before her eyes in the moments before death. But it’s not her life. Not her memories. A farm. Invaders. Technology. A brother. A sister. A family. A disease. A brother lost. A family shattered. Escape. A sister ripped away by the same disease. Despair. Loss. Purpose._

_These memories are not Kari’s. They are Plaga’s. They are the parasite’s._

Wh-what the hell? W-who was that? Plaga? Why did I see his memories? How did I know that?  
 **You didn’t.**  
What do you mean?  
 **When he died, I copied his memories, to try and learn. To try and be better. He was the only way for me to become something that you could ally with. Something you could like.**  
What? No, no, no… no! How is that possible?

//Psionic Connection Disconnected//

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 30:

Hol. Lee. Shit. I need a shower.

Log Paused, estimated time - 67 minutes

So... that happened. While I was having my visit with Curatas, the Avenger was bombarded by a Chosen. The Warlock had found us, and he meant business. I recalled Blue and she gave me a view of the area, and he had brought in the heavy artillery. Command deployed a squad to take care of that, but the rest of us were kept busy alright. They attacked from all directions, and while it wasn't as strong an assault as the main entrance, it was still all hands on deck. First I had to head to the bridge, send a message to all the Resistance that we were under attack. Then I went to the armoury, grabbed a rifle (Saw the tattooist Alanis and the Armourer James, they were already defending the place), then just went where I was needed. Unfortunately, whilst firing out a window I took a grazing Mag shot to the shoulder. My left thankfully, so I could still gun the bastard down. But then I had to go seek medical aid, the other people defending with me wouldn't leave me alone with it. While I was there, I saw a lot of people. Looks like we took some hits, but who exactly I don't know. Said tattooist Alanis was there, critical but stable. That'll be a story when I go get the tat finished. Anyway because of the wait by the time I got out (with basically the equivalent of an ice pack) and returned, the people defending had changed. One of them was Chloe! She was using her Psi powers to keep people going, and when she used it on me, it certainly refreshed me. The cheers echoed across the Avenger when the last troop fell. We got outta there pretty fast after. So yeah... I'm a badass.

She chuckles, and a faint beeping in the background would confirm that Blue is still around

Anyway, congratulations and drinks are in order. But that trip to the Infirmary reminds me, I didn't tell you all about the psyche evaluation they pulled on me. Sure, for such a public position it makes sense to check the person isn't bat shit crazy. And they didn't find any problems to stop me doing the job, but they did find out about my... flashbacks. Yep, don't ask how, I don't want to remember breaking down in front of them. They suggested I talk to people with families, find out how they deal with the separation. They almost make it sound easy, heh. But I still gotta get around to that, this trip just reminded me of it. For now though, I think I'm just gonna fall over, so I should probably do that in my bed. First though, I'd better alert the Resistance that we're still alive. Actually, Blue, I'll record it on you, then you can upload it to my terminal. Sound good?

"Aye aye ma'am, audio recording on your mark"

Jill checkin out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - October 7th 2035 (Entry #31)

Another day with two entries. I don't really care.

We won. Not that I had any doubts. Not with this team. This Avenger family. There are probably casualties. It was quite insane. Myself and Alanis and James the lead armorer took charge of the defense from the Armory. I managed to even snag my sniper rifle from my quarters. I had quite the arsenal with me. But hey, the Avenger was at stake. I am not terribly good at shooting from distance, but I am no slob either.

ADVENT was attacking from all sides but we pushed them off. Almost lost Alanis though ... Thankfully, her Gremlin jumped in and revived her. I retaliated and out-sniped the ADVENT Sniper that had hit her. Probably the luckiest shot I've ever done. She's going to be fine, but will be out for a while. As will Storm ... She got the killing blow on the Dumblock. After almost getting herself killed in the process. Damn woman, I told her to watch herself. So impulsive. But she did so good. And she lives to fight another day. And I will help her do just that.

You can guess where I will be staying till Central will be buzzing me in for another mission. I have no intention to leave the Infirmary. Well, I will be assisting with some repairs here and there around the Avenger but ... I will be spending most of my time in the Infirmary. No, not tell her off. Just to ... keep her company. Nothing more. She needs to recover. Perhaps my presence will make that an easier process.

I still don't know what's with my weird experiences during my sleep. I should speak to Tygan. Perhaps he has some answers. It's strange ... They seem to have started since getting closer to Storm. No, it's nothing like that ... Get your brains out of the gutter before I put them there. No ... Maybe it's just a coincidence. I don't know. I guess I'll find out one way or another.

For now, I am out. I need to rest. I am exhausted. Hope there's some chairs in the Infirmary where I can doze off. If not, I'll just use the wall.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #15

The soldiers on the ground had hell to deal with, but to be fair, we on the Avenger didn’t have it easy either… While they were all making sure we all don’t get taken by the Elder’s greatest wordsmith, a lot of us were making sure they had something to come back to. While the vast majority of the Warlock’s forces were attacking our frontline, a few tried to take the Avenger from different sides. The experience was awful, and it wasn’t helped by the Avenger constantly being battered by bullets and smashed by the cannon’s shots…it rocked the whole damn ship!

I helped people on the Avenger’s bridge defend during all that. There wasn’t anything I could do to really help keep people safe, since I only really have offensive abilities… But, I at least I knew how to use Inspire, which allows me to manipulate the flow of energy through a person to give them an extra boost. I uh, overextended myself with it though, with all these abilities I have, if I don’t give myself time to rest after each use, it really drains me. I’m going to have to see if I can get a little bit more rations at meal time today than normal, otherwise I’m going to pass out. I doubt I was of much help though… I mean, I saw Jill get hit, and tried my best to Inspire her, which I think helped her to kill something. Really, most of the defense in this area was handled by Kebab, he had a pair of Templar gauntlets strapped to his arms, but instead of the normal purple of Psionics, they were blue! I guess he might have had assistance from Asaru, but he was still a sight to be seen! Oh, yeah, and the Infirmary, it was so full of people, soldiers and staff alike… It’s a wonder we made it at all, and even more so that the Commander’s ready to pick the pace back up after all that.

Oh yeah, during all the commotion, I forgot about the gift! I never got a chance to read the note, but it should be around here somewhere. _*The recorder picks up the sounds of Chloe shuffling around her bunk room.*_ I…I can’t find it… I swear I left it around here somewhere… Where...where did it go? _*A click is heard and audio stops recording, presumably because Chloe bumped into the recorder.*_

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Feed from the Avenger's internal cameras reveals that while the battle raged outside, another battle raged inside.

Codices, four of them, one teleported to the bridge, one to the engineering bay, one to the hangar bay, and one to the research labs. One severely injured a bridge tech, when suddenly the codex was struck down by a shining blue beam of psionic power. Gripping its skull in pain and dismay, none other than Stepan "Kebab" Evtushenko emerge, sprouting psi-blades from gauntlets that had once belonged to the fallen Templar Nikita Bedi, strode forth and clove the ailing codex asunder. The blades, however, were blue, not purple.

The other three codices, sensing the psionic disturbance, teleported to the bridge. The cameras record overloads of blinding light, the psionic bombs of the codices and whirling blades and devastating spears of shining blue, but can cover few details. What those on the scene remember, however, tells a different story. The other bridge guards, who had been stationed there just in case an occurrence like this ever transpired, were filled with a strength, spead, and clarity that they had never felt before. Even when they took hits from the codices' weapons, their wounds healed even in the midst of battle, without medpacks. 

When all but one of the codices had fallen, some saw a view of a shimmering figure, not unlike an Elder, grip one of the codices and there was a blinding flash, and then a terrifying visage, thankfully too fleeting for any to recall any details of what eldritch horror they had glimpsed. There was, however, the sense that they had been aided by a hidden guardian, but that the guardian had been wounded, not escaping unscathed itself, and that a much greater evil was narrowly averted behind an all-too-thin veil.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Cpt. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #9 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"I gotta do this now apparently, so let's get this over with quickly."

"The Avenger was attacked by the Warlock and his merry crew. My last recording was stopped by a large cannon firing on the ship. It was a bit of a chaos inside as everyone were scrambled to do something about it. Me and the other regulars were quickly in the Armory sorting ourselves out. Tell you what though - without people like James staying calm under pressure to help us set up and calm down the staff around him, this would have ended up differently."

"We went out the door blasting. It was a large squad the commander sent out the back as the main threat was there, so we spread out and started taking targets. Not going too much into details, but everybody did admirably. As much as I don't like their use in battle - the MECs were invaluable to our success, and so was duPlessis. Hearing his steady shots overhead was weirdly calming, as I knew he would cover us while shooting at the main gun."

"We swept through the battlefield mercilessly, and it felt like there was nothing there to even slow us down, until we reached the Warlock. As usual, Dubois went in for the kill - she has experience with that particular monster. We were all shocked to see her enter her stasis defensive state as the Warlock summoned two wraiths that nearly killed her! We ended up dealing with that with Dubois killing the chosen, but if we learn anything from this is to never underestimate them again..."  
"This is it I think. While we were out there the Avenger got attacked from other sides and even got breached. We have a lot of staff unused to facing the aliens that need reassuring. They have wounded and shaken crew among them, and I know it's my duty to tell them how brave they were, and show them that we are still strong."

"Reverend out."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 32 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well...... we did it. We managed to secure the Avenger and defeat all the assailants. Apparently, the Warlock manage to find us out, and brought with him hordes of Advent along with a massive artillery gun, pointed right at us. We went on red alert, everyone had to deploy, every station possible. Menace managed to make their way progressively towards the cannon, destroying the other siege emplacements along the way. After about the third shot, they managed to take it down, and soon after the Warlock and his remaining goonies. Menace did a good job out there. The team sustained some wounds, but overall, they did one hell of a job. The Avenger took off asap, and set back down soon after in a remote location to commence repairs, which were currently doing now.”

“As for me, well. I lead my own squadron from the armory area. Had all the windows open, port and starboard. We needed to defend the sides from Advent goons. Obviously they weren't merely going to try and attacks from the back. Of course, given my position and past experience, command had me serve as the lead for my squadron. I was to give the orders, make sure my men and women did alright. As for Advent, they seemed to send a wave every cannon shot, as if on cue. Every time, it got more tough. They started bringing in a couple of vipers. Save for one man wounded on his arm by a trooper round, we were holding pretty well. One trooper managed to graze my shoulder plate too. Closest they ever got to me though. We were doing fine until the last wave though. Rocketeer, Viper, Sniper’s, and even a full on General. Advent was done messing. With luck..... We managed to whittle em down some...... until....”

*James begins to choke up*

“One of the snipers..... It managed to get a shot off...... on Alanis. She was there with me, helping the defense. Even had some good shots too.... But then it got her. Sniper round, center mass, grazing her heart....... I don’t think I have ever felt more panic or concern in my entire life. Just like that, it was all about her now, and her survival. Grumpy managed to stabilize her some, but she needed medical care. So, without thinking, I picked her up and ran her as fast as I could to the infirmary...... My damn leg flared up again too, but by hell that wasn’t going to stop me. We..... we managed to finally get her there, and well....... Now we wait. She has been treated, but is out for a while......”

*Short silence*

“I..... I don’t think I've ever felt more concern in my life. Alanis is everything to me, friend, work partner...... and I’m a father figure to her.... I...... I could of done better damnit. And now...... now she’s there..... And, my mind..... I can’t think straight. Everything I tried to forget, to repress, it’s...... all this matches, and it’s trying to crawl back.... I...... I need to rest.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 31  
Today could have been our last stand against the Elders and Advent. The Warlock came and brought a good size army with him and a huge cannon as well... I was on the roof on the left side of the avenger, sniping Advent with my winchester rifle. When that canon fired, it shook the avenger and I lost my balance and fell off....

Good thing I made myself that grappling hook, it saved my life but it also almost ripped out my arm when the rope reached its maximum length. The instant I stopped falling I cut the rope to not be a target for Advent and I fell to the ground, breaking or spraining my shoulder... I ran to cover and with a good punch got it back in its place, then I got shot in the leg by a trooper that came from my right flank. Leone came, but I told him to go back and help the other snipers on the roof. Him calling out targets was useful for us not shooting the same target.. I bandaged the wound and made a run towards a huge rock that Advent had to came around to get me, so I managed to survive long enough for Advent to retreat. 30 kills is my tally, 15 by sniping and another 15 by trying to survive...

The infirmary was full, so I had to treat my wounds myself, I got the bullet out and made sure my shoulder is in the right place. Leone told me we got a lot of wounded and a few dead. Their sacrifice will not be in vain, while the rest of the avenger celebrated, Leone and I were trying to figure out how plasma weapons worked, someone grabbed a few alien ones and put them into storage, so me and Leone studied them and wrote down needed changes to the frame for us humans and then we left them in Dr. Tygans research lab, so he could get a better understanding on how they work. We repelled Advent this time, but what about the next time... We need those weapons ASAP.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 07 October 2035, Addendum.

Well, that was... not fun.

I'm too f*ckin' tired to record much. Besides, from where I was, I didn't get to see a whole lot of the fight. Heard the whole thing over the comms (I got Artoo to kinda sorta hack into the Avenger's comm network for this battle), while I went down to the armoury to make myself useful. 

Firebrand ran past me me, wearin' her old flight uniform, an' gave me a salute, with a grin showin' under her helmet faceplate. I ain't seen her so happy in a while. I think she really wanted a chance to take a shot at those alien bastards, an' I can't say I blame her. She was armed for bear, anyway. Helped herself to a bunch o' ammo an' off she went as I saluted her back. Heard later that she bagged a sniper. Good. She's in the infirmary now, visitin' the troops. She's good like that. Carin'.

Meanwhile, back at the outhouse, things were really pilin' up. I thought I was bein' clever, headin' down to the armoury to pass out guns n' ammo, but several people had beaten me to it - Firebrand (no surprise there, I guess), James (who works there, so makes sense), an' a woman. I think her name's Alanis, but in the mayhem, I never found out for sure. Well, ol' Max an' his twin metal buddies were just gonna be in the way, so I headed for the ramp. I figured me n' the robots could man (if you'll forgive the term) the defensive turrets, give our guys some coverin' fire.

Oh, what turrets, you ask? Me, too.

Seems the Commander had other things on his mind, 'cause there was nothin' out there but our guys, goin' toe to scaly toe with the critters. So my idea of bein' a hero, fendin' off the critters with the turrets, was a total wash. I ran back to the armoury an' grabbed an armful o' grenades, an' back to the ramp I went. Had R2 an' 3P0 boogie out to the guys to hand 'em out like candy. Wasn't much, but I did what I could. Them two drones did good work. So did the rest of our guys. 

Battles heard over the radio can sound pretty weird sometimes. Somebody, Storm by the sound of her accent, said somethin' about Reverend dancin' out there durin' the fight. Probably a... what do ya call it?... a metaphor, I guess. Who the hell would be literally dancin' durin' a firefight?

All told, we got away, an' we got off pretty light, as well. Some wounds, nothin' too major, 'cept for Storm, who nearly bought it. The ship is a goddam mess. That cannon played hell with our hull, an' just about everythin' that wasn't nailed down flew all over the place. Some poor bastard is gonna have to clean all that sh*t up.

Oh, yeah, that would be me.

Tomorrow. F*ckin' tomorrow. Tonight, the goddam robots can work on their own.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 28: John ‘Central’ Bradford:

It has been a few days since the assault on the Avenger. While Kari came close to losing her life, a few of our support crew have not been so lucky. While the Commander coordinated the squad repulsing the Warlock and the main thrust of the attack (collecting additional bayonets as he did so, of course), smaller enemy groups attempted to breach the hull from other angles or took potshots at people through windows. The Infirmary is full and many of the less wounded will have to recover in their bunks. Despite our losses, we grieved, licked our wounds and carried on. Were this a conventional war, everyone on board would deserve a medal for valor. 

But another assault like this is untenable, and ultimately may not be survivable. Both fighters and crew are now stretched thin and covering tasks for wounded comrades. The Warlock must be destroyed and I eagerly await the return of Kalina, Deadput and Spook’s expedition to locate his stronghold.

And on a more personal note – I was on the bridge when Asaru and Evtushenko burst in to wreak psionic hell on the codices that had teleported aboard; followed closely by Victoria and Brightest. Given that codices split when injured, this became a chaotic mess of psi gauntlets, void rifts, soulfire and gunfire. I personally shot one half of a split codex. The existence of an ethereal on board the ship is now all but an open secret; having been witnessed by at least a dozen people, and it is important that I make a formal announcement as soon as possible.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
SYSTEMS REBOOTING…

REBUILDING DATABASE…

SYSTEM RESTORED.

Resistance Recording, Log 040: Date -10/7/35  
Cpt. Ethan “Ace” White

Well, ADVENT did it, they actually did it. They attacked us at our heart, our home. The chosen warlock came and shot down the Avenger, and attacked us while we were vulnerable. Obviously we won, cuz if we lost I wouldn’t be here talking. We took a lot of hits though, and lost a lot of good people. A team of 10 combatants, including me, were sent to destroy the cannon that was firing on the Avenger. We killed a lot of aliens and made the chosen pay, along with destroying the cannon and a bunch of siege implacements. Nobody on the combat team was killed, but few were wounded. The people not assigned to this ten man team were assigned with defending the avenger by covering the flanks and preventing the enemy from boarding. Several of our non combatant personnel were killed in the attack, along with even more being wounded. 

He pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath 

Alanis was one of the wounded. She was critically wounded, but she’s stable, so she’ll live. I know that I was assigned to take out the cannon, but I still blame myself for not being there to help her. I want to spend time with her in the infirmary, but we are planning on hitting ADVENT back where it hurts as payback for this, and I could end up being apart of the team sent to do it. Honestly I don’t know what to do now, there’s just too much happening and we were hit so hard. I was one of the few people who got out of this fight unscaved, and that means I’m one of the few people who are still able to fight. 

We are going to make the chosen pay for this. Let’s hope Kalina and her team gets back here soon so we can track that thing back to it’s home and put it in the ground for good.

Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*** LOG ENTRY #21 ***   
*** Jani "JLo" Laitinen ***   
*** October 7th 2035 *** 

What… Just… Happened….

I’m still bit out of my mind… I just got to my quarters and sat down. My hands are shaking writing this because my adrenaline levels are going down.

So what really happened. I woke up for terrible noise and turbulence. No not turbulence. Whole ship was shaking up and down. We kind of crashed to the wilderness.

Alarms were on. Central was yelling on the intercom “WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, ALL PERSONNEL TO THE BATTLE STATIONS!! I REPEAT WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, ALL PERSONNEL TO THE BATTLE STATIONS!!”

Man, whole ship was one big shitstorm. Everybody were running to their stations. There were debris everywhere. Injured people lying here and there. Medical personnel running to opposite direction to help people. I hardly got to armory to pick my gear. Gatling was there already. He just gave me my gear, told me to suit up and to head out from the back gate.

There were around ten of us. Then Commander took over and ordered me to scout ahead those turrets and that freaking heavy cannon that blew us from the sky.

We were still not organized from the attack that I ran straight to enemy’s lap. Well after that the crew pulled their ranks together. “Rabbit” froze that Armored Berserker and after massive bullet-storm from every direction that thing was down. After that situation was clear I went back to shadows and started my scouting again.

I sneaked to vicinity of that cannon and marked its power supply truck for Razareth who blew that thing sky high with his sniper. Rest of the crew handled remaining turrets away and after that we needed to clear rest of the aliens including that freaking warlock. 

There was tight spot to me when we were tightening the perimeter around the warlock. I had no idea where that group went. So I was prepared to hunker down and hope for the best, but then I heard Rabbit in my ear. She gave me enemy’s location so I was able to get out of the way. That was literally a life saver for me. Thanks Rabbit!!

At the and we were able to get rid of that Warlock although Storm almost got herself killed during the process. She went head first to the Warlock only to get herself ambushed. Rest of the crew rushed to aid her and we were able to pull this through, but that was too close. We carried her straight to infirmary from the field.

Right now the repair crews are fixing the Avenger and trying to get us airborne again. I’ve got to go and check that the Bar is open and running since I think that people will need that after this… Maybe I’ll fix something to eat for the people, but bar crew have to service it to people. I know I’ll crash after that...

Jlo out…

*** END LOG *** 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 31 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"It's been roughly seven thousand three hundred and five days since XCOM was defeated. The days are not entirely accurate and I'm not claiming it is, but it's close enough for this purpose. Close enough to make you realize how long that is. That's the number of days people have risked their lives in attempts to keep humanity going. It's been the number of days for friends and family to become fewer...and fewer."

"Seven Thousand Three Hundred and Five..." 

"In that amount of time, I've seen the world in ways people couldn't imagine. I've met amazing and strange people plus beings. I've fought alongside brothers and sisters...even resented some of them. I've lost family, friends and even part of myself in the process..." 

"Today we stood at the brink of were XCOM stood so many days ago... a battle not somewhere away from home, but right at our doorstep. It took ten brothers and sisters five thousand one hundred and sixty seconds to repel their foes. It took every second of that time for Bradford and the Avenger's crew to defend our home whilst we couldn't. It took mere seconds to almost lose people that are part of the XCOM family. For a moment...seconds felt greater than days."

"Five Thousand One Hundred and Sixty..."

"In what can be measured in days spanning over years of hardship came down to what a few brave men and women did in what can be measured in seconds."

"Today we stand as victors, but I don't feel like one. Not when I see friends and family wounded in the Infirmary. Not when our home is battered and bruised like a wounded animal. Not while the Chosen still walk among us. Today we tend to the wound, tomorrow we embrace a brand new day still alive and still able to fight."

"No matter the measurement...be it seconds...days...years...decades...the human spirit will prevail for what we have can't be measured...it can't be contained...and it will never be broken.

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 28 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"What is there left to say..."

"What difference do a few words make? What difference could it make?" 

"When I joined the resistance...there was this sniper...a quiet old man. He never spoke to anyone he didn't need to, one night while I was on guard duty I saw him sitting at a ridge overlooking the open fields of the Kalahari. The naive fool that I was approached him. I tried starting up a conversation with him, but he never budged. As the sun rose off in the distance he stood up with the only words he ever spoke to me."

"Through the looking glass, everything is distant. You can not touch it. You can not help it. You observe and you move on."

"It has taken me nearly dying and being put in his shoes that I finally understand it."

"As a Sharpshooter I hold a position of observation. I survey the battlefield and hardly leave an imprint on it. The people that I care about. The friends that take up this mantle with me. They only know that I'm behind them far away from dangers they have to face. No matter how many successful operations we have...I always remember the ones where we didn't."

"It has been a while since Switch and I have been assigned to the same operation. I partly think it's because of my own personal track record with comrades in arms and my own sanity."

"I never wanted another comrade in arms, but when you've spent time with someone. When the training session becomes social events. When Infirmary visits become reflecting on one's family. Where do you draw the line? Where do you say I don't want to know more? Because if I do and something happens..." 

"Friends don't just happen. They are forged. As a South African a friend is family."

"I was scared and nervous when I tried becoming friends with Jayko because he was different...he ended up captured. I cared just a little too much about Cassie...and she was taken away. In this line of work...close friends don't work. Not when they can be taken away in an instance. Yes both Jayko and Cassie came back...but they different now...change by their experiences. I don't blame them for it. They've gone through hell...and now there is Switch. Another someone that I've started to know. Another someone I've laughed with...another someone to be taken away..."

"Through my scope, they are distant. I can't touch them. I can't help them. I observe and I move on...but move on to where?"

"This is Willem duPlessis signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #027  
User: Dr Thomas Carter  
Subject: Avenger Assault  
Date: 8th October 2035

We were hit. We were attacked by that fucking Warlock. We had landed to scan an area when Monologue Mage decided to assault the Avenger. He teleported in a fuckton of goons to wipe us out and a giant cannon to blast us to pieces.

God, it was scary. One moment, you're doing your normal shit. The next, you're under fire from a cannon and some machine guns, with ADVENT troops all around you trying to bust in and slaughter everyone. We managed to fight them off and destroy the cannon and machine guns, but not without injury.

We suffered a lot of deaths and injuries. I'm only talking about a few because they're the ones that stuck out to me, for whatever reason.

First one that I can think of was Jill. She came in with a wound but as the Infirmary was full, and the wound was (relatively) minor, we just slapped a bandage on it and sent her on her way.

Then there was Alanis, the Skyranger's mechanic. Her wound was one of, if not the most severe out of all of them. She was shot by an ADVENT Sniper extremely close to her heart. And by 'extremely close', I mean 'so close all it would've taken is one millimetre in a different direction and she would've been killed instantly'. She was brought in by James and Schultz, and they and her drone (with Revival Protocol) saved her life.

Another serious one was Kari. She was on the team who went to destroy the cannon and ran through fire during it. That wasn't the worst: she was also hit by several ADVENT Psi-ops, which nearly killed her. In fact, this is the second time she suffered wounds that should've killed her, but didn't. Which is a good thing, don't get me wrong, but it is a bit confusing. I guess it's the psionics. She was brought in, unconscious, from combat by Curatas, who stuck around with her. That's nice. We had others who visited the injured in the Infirmary, too.

Lefty also suffered minor wounds, alongside others. The Infirmary was full with injured from this attack. The sooner we wipe Monologue Mage off the face of the Earth, the better.

It, the attack, was chaotic. Trying to treat the injured whilst there is the constant crack of gunfire and the occasional boom of the cannon is tough, but we succeeded in saving as many people as possible. The injured are all stable now.

This is the reason why my last log ended abruptly. I'm ending this one here. I need some rest.


	34. Ep 32 - Operation Twisted Mist

Ep 32-----Operation Twisted Mist------------------------------------------------------  
Emerald Bulletsponge  
Log #6 

No time to spare. Just as we got out of a sticky situation, we needed to get into another one. Luckily for us, neither ADVENT nor the Elders expected such a quick retaliation from us. Right as we get off the ground with the Avenger, we had to do some risky stuff. For the first time, Firebrand had to make an airborne lift off with Skyranger. Oh boy, she may not be Big Sky, but hell, she’s just as good! 

We went straight for the long postponed Blacksite. And it proved to be quite the good decision. There was another one of those old timey berserkers. Let’s say we “froze” the smile on its face. Also, I checked the camera feed from Caz – I can’t believe he didn’t miss anything since he was checking my butt (looking for an ass rocket maybe?) for the first few shots. And Rabbit’s dancing classes inspired by Liam’s work on battlefield? Priceless!

This Warlock dude’s making me real mad. It’s been just a few hours since we put his body into the ground, yet he is back. I don’t remember him being that quickly regenerating in my home dimension. At least there’s something new everyday even for me. The rest of the mission went not so bad. We had some injuries, but we prevailed. Switch can walk that off.

On a bit brighter side…you guys know I can modulate my voice anyway I want, right? What you hear on the battlefield is just for inseminating fear in our enemies. On the Avenger, I can talk everyone down with my melting butter voice! I am so glad that now the team accepts me for who, or what, I am. 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #16

Elder’s above…the content of that facility were horrifying, to say the least… Pods upon pods of people! Mom said the Elders regularly took people from Gene-Therapy Clinics, but she was never really certain why… But, this...refinery, it was enough to make one gag. Countless people, processed, and for what? Everyone’s speculating, but no one is sure… This building deserves to be wiped off the face of the planet for the travesties that have been done within. We recovered a sample of, something, at least. Hopefully it will give us insight into the Elder’s plans.

On a lighter note, I’ve recently gotten done recovering from the events of the Avenger defense, over-using Inspire really did a number on me. I don’t know if I should be worried about doing things like that again, I should probably ask Kebab and/or Asaru just to be safe… I, I remember a while back Victoria had to take an emergency trip to the Infirmary, and I’m worried it might have been for a similar reason. Speaking of the Infirmary, it was packed not too long ago. “Everyone” was there to visit a defender, whether it was one on the inside or outside. There was one bed that was especially packed, an Engineer’s, I think. Not someone I’ve ever met, which is an extremely long list, but I guess it’s good to know so many people care about her… She deserves the attention too, apparently she had almost died helping to defend from the Armory. I’d wish her a speedy recovery, but it might be awkward.

As for the note, I still can’t find it! It’s been days, but the thing is still missing… I’d ask Victoria, but she seems so closed off, even more than I am. I doubt she’d have seen it, though we share a bunk room, we tend to keep to ourselves, or at least, I do. Maybe a janitor had picked it up and thrown it away by mistake, but I don’t know where I’d find them, and after this much time, it’s probably long gone… Maybe, maybe I can ask Bradford if he knows who sent it? I’m pretty sure he handles the mail, and if so, it shouldn’t be that hard to track the sender down, right? How many Skirmishers send letters to Advent adopted, Psionic rejects?

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 31:  
It's been a real short time since last log. We've been taking on mission after mission, and while the Resistance are emboldened every time, it seems like it's taking a toll on our standing forces. I'm no tactician but I'm sure it can't be easy on our forces. Still, everyone seems happy enough to go when I see them, so I'm sure it can't be bad.

This is a tough job I'll admit, but it has its upsides. I had such a good encounter yesterday. One of the Havens reported a group taking out several Advent patrols nearby, and they were worried it would draw attention their way. I helped them organise a scouting party, and the results were... amusing. A group of rough and tough ex-military, roughing it out in the wild. Unfortunately, none of them had a clue how to farm, so they'd been living on what they could scavenge and loot. Which turned out to be Chrysalid. And not prepared Lid like the Reapers, but basically just the whole Lid roasted on a spit. And well... it still had its venom sack. When the team arrived, they were vomiting up their lovely meal.

Jill chuckles

The shock the team got must have been priceless. Anyway that small group has been folded into the Haven that found them, and they're a lot safer as a result. Very glad to hear it to be honest, it's always nice to have a rewarding end to something like this.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 041: Date -10/8/35  
Maj. Ethan “Ace” White

The aliens attacked our home yesterday, but we made them pay today. This was the blacksite mission. The mission to investigate ADVENT’s deepest and darkest secret: The Avatar Project. I am honestly at a loss for words after this mission, not because of how the mission itself went, but because of what we discovered. The mission itself went well. Nobody died and only Lam was wounded. We even got to beat up the chosen again, which felt good after everything he’s done. But no, none of the things we fought were that terrifying, not even the armored berserker. The real terrifying thing was what we saw when we entered the facility.

Hundreds, if not thousands of people, put into strange pods. I walked right up to one of them, and I was horrified by what I saw. Remember Amany "Goddess" Mostafa? She was one of our old Psi Operatives that went MIA right before Gatecrasher. Well, I when I first looked into the pod, I thought I was crazy and I was just seeing things, but upon closer inspection, it really was her in there. ADVENT captured her and sent her to this place for whatever they were doing here. I can’t believe that they did this to one of our former operatives. For everyone that was human there in general, It was like they were being harvested, or refined, to create god knows what. We found this one strange vial in the facility containing an unknown liquid substance. We had Rabbit grab it because she was probably the least likely person to be harmed by it do to her being part lost, and because Hajda would have probably broke it if he grabbed it. We still don’t know just what is in that vial, but I’ll find out the moment Tygan does some research on that thing. 

I really just cannot think straight. These past few days have really done a ton on my sanity. First the attack on the Avenger and Alanis almost getting killed to going to an ADVENT blacksite and finding an old friend being processed into some crazy liquid. I really need some rest, and probably a drink. 

Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - October 10th 2035 (Entry #32)

Things went out of control.

No, no no. Not with the mission. Mission went fine. From what I hear, anyway. Because ... I blacked out during it. I dropped the team off at some distance from the Blacksite. I listened to them for a while. Then Central announced that Dumblock was in the area. Fighting started. That was the last thing I remember. The next thing I do remember was Shen speaking about some vial contents. It freaked me out badly. So badly that, after landing, I ditched my helmet in the hangar and went straight for the lab. Tygan was busy, of course, with the research on the plasma rifle but I asked him to listen to what I had to say.

He seemed quite befuddled. Nonetheless, he took a blood sample and a DNA sample and promised to do his best. Low priority, as I had asked. Plasma rifle work took front stage. Of course. Maybe it was just me still being tired after the defense of the Avenger. I don't know. But I want to find out. If I am a risk, I need to know. Central and the Commander need to know. What if this happens mid-flight? We could drop from the sky. It might not happen, but it's not a risk I am willing to take.

I slept for 12 hours after returning from the lab. Nothing else happened since then. A mission popped up so it's time for me to go. Tygan notified me that he would have some results for me when I would return. He moved quicker than I imagined. Hopefully it's nothing serious.

Let's go.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 32  
The team assaulted a black site facility that was important to the Avatar project from what I understood... The Warlock showed up too, and I really don't know how he mustered the courage to show up after he failed to destroy us. But this time we didn't blow it up, we stole a sample of something... I don't know what it is and it's probably better I don't know... Anyway I told Leone one of my "sad" stories... I won't go into details because I don't need to cry again. The plasma weapon research is going full steam ahead and we should get then in two or three weeks time, I also got a feeling that the next few weeks will be very interesting... I don't know why I got it, but it's there. It could be the first sign of me going crazy, or maybe I am already crazy and I don't know it...  
Anyway "Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

10 October 2035, 7:41 p.m.

As you know, I was wounded during the siege of the Avenger. I was overly curious and overconfident, and suffered an injury as a result. What I learned is of great importance, however, and I cover it in this report.

During the battle, after Chloe, Victoria, John, Stepan, and I defeated three of the four codices that teleported onto the Avenger, I attempted to pry open the fourth to discern what was operating these beings. What I discovered is more than alarming: the codices themselves are operators of ADVENT's psionic network, but the power behind them comes from the Ascended that the Elders know as the First. It was this contact with the First that wounded me in a fashion similar to the lesser psionic attack that we call "soulfire". I believe that Stepan was largely unharmed from this and that I took the brunt of it, but I recommend that he be given a few days' leave to recuperate, just in case.  
That the codices are powered by the First is an important clue as to why the Elders invaded Earth to begin with. The First is an enemy of another Ascended, the Rival, who devastated the pre-Elder ethereal civilization. The very purpose of the Elders has been either to ascend themselves or to create another being that could ascend, and the Avatar Project will finally allow them to succeed if it is completed. However, while the Rival is most definitely an enemy to all things we call life, the First is not a friend either, a fact that the ethereal species has known since before the Order of the Elders was created. Why, then, have these Elders seemingly allied with the First? We must find out, Commander. 

The only good news I have on this front is that now that we have seen the codices' powers in action, we know that they are not nearly powerful enough to be fully under the control of the First. I suspect that the First is only partially awake in this universe. I highly recommend that we try to keep it that way. While it is clear that the Elders and their Avatar Project must be stopped, it could be disastrous if we also had to fight the First - or, perhaps even worse, the Rival.  
Other updates:

First on the subject of my meditation in search of what occurred on the andromedans' homeworld: I was unable to locate Balam, but I did sense some lingering memories left behind from those who died during the Elders' invasion of their star system. It seems there was some other alien force that entered their system before the Elders arrived, and from what I can tell, this other alien force attempted to warn the andromedans and bolster their defenses. Apparently, the Elders have or had enemies among the stars. I wonder if the wounded muton that was brought in is connected to them somehow? I need not explain how desperate we are for more allies.

Second, I can sense psionic resonance with the material in the vial captured from the ADVENT blacksite. This indicates that while the material is nonliving and contains no psionic energy, it was made from psionic beings. Everyone in research division is dreading what we will find when we study it. I can also say that it is crucial to the Avatar Project, but its loss did not halt the project, so we will need to continue the offensive.

End of report

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 33 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“I..... I..... What the hell was that place? That Blacksite...... no man should have to witness such, unnatural horrors like that. The team had to investigate the Blacksite, some sort of mystery Advent facility that held some sort of major importance. Now...... well now we know why. God that place..... We never knew what the aliens true intent was, but we knew it couldn’t be good. Now..... now we have our answer, and I don’t think any of us knew what we were in for. That place, it was..... Harvesting people. So many, locked away in tubes, processed down, disintegrated. All into some sort of mystery vial. I can’t even bear to think of what could be in that thing. Why...... why the hell would they do this.”

“Right, this mission. The team went in, landed in a nearby field to get in concealed. From there they methodically worked there way to the main building. Lot’s of enemy forces on site too, so it obviously was an important place. So much so that even the Warlock showed up again. Yes, that Warlock, the one we killed only hours earlier in the defence. We know they can come back, but..... That quickly? God knows how their doing it, but it isn’t making our life easy. Regardless, the team made there way to the building, and that’s when everyone saw what was inside. The.... nightmare that was inside, along with that vial. Rabbit eventually made her way and got it. Of course, Advent wasn’t gonna merely let us up and leave with something that important. They sent multiple reinforcements. The team managed to get out fine, Lam the only one sustaining injuries.”

“Back home..... It hasn’t been easy. As if everyone wasn’t already stressed or tired from the Warlock’s assault, well, safe to say after what we witnessed at the Blacksite, no one is sane right now. I’m not the only one in disgust and horrified at what we witnessed. People’s will have been tested, some even shattered. Maybe...... maybe even me. Memories come flooding back, it’s been rough trying to deal with em. It’s a rough time for us, but, we can do it. We just got to prevail. Alanis..... Well, She seems to at least be awake again. She can’t leave the bed for a few more days or so though, but she’s awake. I’m..... glad she’s ok and recovering. Saying I was worried for her would be an understatement. I care about her. She is a true friend and confidant to me, and more to others. And, well...... maybe I was right after all..... Maybe I am sort of like a fatherly figure to her.”

He chuckles

“And I guess, in some way or another, she is sort of like a daughter to me. I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever really cared for someone like her. She’s great to have around, and i’ve always been there when she needed advice, and she looks up to me. Anyways..... I gotta get to work, James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 32 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

*Willem chuckles nervously.* “We found it...an...an Advent Blacksite. All those facilities mentioned it and we knew from our resistance contacts that there was one, but still. I got to go and see it with my own eyes. Standing amongst the truth the ADVENT Speaker has been holding from us while spewing his despicable lies. Seeing first hand how the Aliens use the people they say they'll protect.” 

"We should have blown that place sky high like the rest of those facilities. It doesn't matter though...we got what we needed or at least I think we did. Ritofuto got some sort of vial from inside the facility. I'm sure Tygan will be able to figure out that it all means and how it will help us take down ADVENT and the Aliens."

"Plus Light has really been improving. It felt good having him on the operation. I might not be the best Sharpshooter XCOM has had, but I know my way around a shotgun...damn...I miss old Betsy. Spending time with Light and sharing jokes has really helped a lot...after the attack on the Avenger and all the wounded...my spirit hasn't been quite high."

"...and of course we can't forget to mention the Commander's favorite pupil...Ace. I was keeping track of him during the operation...he got thirteen confirmed kills just on this mission alone. That's a third of mine and I've been out on so many operations. No matter...it just means I need to train harder...and shoot faster...I wonder if Reverend can teach me that fancy moves he does when reloading. I mean Ritofuto managed it, but she has the advantage of being a dancer. So I think that comes more naturally to her."

\- Mission Debrief - 

“Home Sweet Home...well temporary home. Don't get me wrong...I enjoy being part of XCOM and everyone on the ship is really nice, but...I miss my people. I miss singing into the night as the moon rises. I miss barbecuing around a nice warm fire. I miss speaking my native tongue.”

"I know I'm complaining...but it's more homesick than anything. Maybe Bradford would let me go and visit them for a bit...if it doesn't get in the way of our main directive." 

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off with thirty-nine confirmed kills."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 10 October 2035.

The fun never stops around this tub, I guess.

Look, I never claimed bein' a custodian was a glamorous job - it ain't. You spend most of your time cleanin' other people's messes. An' I'm okay with that. I did it for the old XCOM team, back in the day, an' I'm proud to be doin' it again on the Avenger. I've even expanded my role a bit around here, flyin' the Skyranger once (the less said about that, the better), an' I'm an unofficial backup / copilot for Firebrand if the call comes down. 

But this sh*t is really startin' to test my patience.

So we got our collective asses outta that jam the Warlock put us in... what? Three days ago now? As I mentioned in my last log, the ship was a disaster area. That big ass cannon hit the ship at least three times, an' there was sh*t everywhere. We had at least eighteen fires in various places around the ship, the hull had holes you could put your head through... the list goes on. After a night of sleepin' like the dead (no nightmares for once, so thanks to the Warlock freak for that, at least), I got up an' got to work. Of course, the "requests" (read: demands) were comin' in faster n' I could answer 'em - the whole ship needed cleanin'. Not just the usual dirt an' grime you get when you pack about sixty people onto a flyin' headquarters - there was smashed equipment an' sh*t everywhere. Artoo, Threepio an' I split up, which I don't like to do too often, 'cause you gotta keep an eye on those robotic bastards all the time, but I had no choice. I went to the research labs, R2 to engineerin', and 3P0 to the officer's heads.

Holeee sheeeet, what a mess. Everywhere.

I had just gotten to work when the ship lurched into the air again, headin' out (as I found out later) to a blacksite. You ever try cleanin' up a floor littered with sh*t an' debris while the deck is pitchin' an' yawin' all over the place? I figure Bradford was havin' a hell of a time at the controls because of the damage we got from that cannon. Well, my efforts were pretty much useless 'till we set down an' I heard the Skyranger lift off. Finally stable on the ground, I was able to get some actual work done. Tygan was bitchin' the whole time (go figure) about how his research was sufferin'. Yeah, tell that to the guys tryin' to take a crap in the heads when there's literal sh*t on the walls.

Lost track of time workin' until I heard the Skyranger thump down on the deck again. Seems our guys were successful at... whatever they were doin' there. I missed the whole mission. Heard the Warlock showed up again. Can't he just stay dead? Assh*le.

Firebrand appeared in Tygan's lab a short while later, lookin' tense. Talked real quiet-like with Tygan, an' off they went together. Tygan was back a few minutes later. He headed over to the big refrigerator he's got down there an' stowed somethin' in there. Later, someone brought Tygan a container of yellowish goo. He put that in the fridge, too. Let's hope he doesn't keep his lunch in there.

All this's got me worried about Firebrand. Hope she's okay. Last thing we need is our best pilot goin' down with a flu or somethin'. I'll check on her later, if I ever get a chance to stop workin' before I die. 

I ain't seen the drones in hours now. I wanna go check on 'em, but Tygan's been hoverin' over me like a pissed-off mother, an' I gotta get his little kingdom cleaned up before I can go check on the metal buggers. I'm recordin' this in the aft head. Not exactly a dignified place to record such things, but it's the only chance I had to get out from under Tygan's glare.

Just a few quiet days. That's all I ask. I can get this ship back into shape with about 5 quiet days.

Is that so much for a lowly janitor to ask? Seems to be.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 29: John ‘Central’ Bradford:

As soon as the Skyranger touched down, Razareth hauled Switch to the Infirmary – the Ranger should would have died had it not been for Caz’s GREMLIN. I’ve made mental note of the fact that the sharpshooter has been through enough turmoil with Deadput’s capture and Cassie’s death – losing Switch could well be the final straw.

But it was the Blacksite itself and what the team saw there which would haunt us forever. An assembly line of tubes and vats of liquid, rendering hundreds of human victims down as one would melt wax. And now we also know what was in those containers in that first facility we blew up. This is what fully-automated genocide looks like. 

We found Amany ‘Goddess’ Mostafa in one of the tubes. Ace recognized our old psy operative who we believed was executed by Advent before Operation Gatecrasher more than nine months ago. Was her corpse well preserved or had she been alive for months and waiting for a rescue that never came? The thought that we could have saved her makes me sick to the pit of my stomach.

I dread what we might find in the vial. 

Edit (8 Oct 2035) – I forgot to log that the Warlock showed up and was destroyed. Compared to what the team saw in the facility itself, his presence was a mere footnote. 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #028  
User: Dr Thomas Carter  
Subject: Operation Twisted Mist  
Date: 10th October 2035

[BEGIN AUDIO]

I'm trying out an audio log again. Did it a while ago and, well, I want to do it again.

So, we hit another facility. Operation Twisted Mist. But this facility, it was... different. Worse. So, the last facility. Nothing particularly special about it. Your regular, ADVENT approved, Avatar Project facility. This one? It is so much worse. It looked like... a human refinery, to put it nicely. There were all these people, in these tubes. It was disgusting to see and really shows how evil ADVENT and the Elders are. The sooner we defeat them and liberate Earth, the better. Maybe we could use this as propaganda? To show how evil ADVENT is? Though it probably would be disrespectful to the victims to record them for propaganda purposes. Evil shit like that makes me glad I ended up with the resistance and not still living in their cities.

We had one injury on the operation: Switch. He got shot by an ADVENT Shieldbearer. We patched him up though. Oh yeah, most of the ones with minor injuries in the Avenger assault, which was called Foolish Ring, are out of the Infirmary now.

Our best buddy Monologue Mage popped up at the facility. We wiped him out. He didn't even get a shot at us, literally. We got a bit of karma for that attack. Now we just need to keep killing him too he finally dies for good.

Our next operation is Operation Bone Tomb. We're recovering an item from an ADVENT vehicle. I wonder what's in the vehicle that we're getting.

Anyway, Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Larishka “Face” Bobaoba  
10/3/2035

We’re finally done with everything in the Middle East, we’re finally going to move on from this cozy little haven. I’m going to miss it sure, but I didn’t come to Earth to not visit a place with snow at every opportunity. Hopefully we’ll see snow soon.

Arcade couldn’t be happier with the whole situation, saying that this region hasn’t been stable for and I quote, “fookin millenia.” Based on the reaction of one of the locals… It isn’t entirely wrong, but Arcade’s probably put a few to many digits on there. Apparently most of Arcade’s military service has been in this region, so that might also explain why he’s been stir crazy to get out of here. I’m just surprised we managed to stabilize the region without any culling like Arcade thought we would.

Chi Ma and his brother Chi Huang are going to be staying here though, though I doubt that’ll last with Huang wanting to get out there and “Show XCOM what they're missing.” Honestly, it’s not hard to see why he’s been let go, at the very least Ma had proper firearms training and some technical skills, while Huang might as well be like the terrorists that used to inhabit this region. I haven’t had a day go by since he arrived that you couldn’t hear him swearing up a storm when his rifle would jam. Guy definitely doesn’t have a filter, much to the dismay of everyone else. Ma thinks he can break in his brother with the help of Rutherford, so hopefully that goes well.

Speaking of Rutherford… His surgery went well. They’ve managed to remove all of the hard parts and recover what's left of the lungs, and he’s got new sections growing in courtesy of the advanced medtech they got from our Germany visit. They’re going to hold onto him for a while to make sure the cancer doesn’t recur somewhere else as it was dangerously close to going intersystemic, but all in all besides a bit of shortness of breath while he gets used to the changes in his lungs, he should come out of it a lot better than if they had used the other procedures. Apparently one of the docs has written up a paper on the operation, in such a way that it’s likely some other havens might be able to perform similar surgerys if they get the right equipment.

Our final business in the Middle East is to make a delivery to a haven across the Red Sea… It’s going through bad territory though, as there’s a stretch of land that ADVENT is currently combing through with a knife that’s got the region hard locked. We would take the submarine but its at another haven right now. We should be fine. Keyword is should. Only way it doesn’t is if that freak shows up.

_Below everything is a doodle of Bobaoba sitting with a bunch of scribbled Muton children around her. The words “I miss home” are next to it._


	35. Ep 33 - Operation Bone Tomb

Ep 33-----Operation Bone Tomb--------------------------------------------------------  
The following log could be found on Kari's datapad, saved with the rest of her logs, though this one was curiously an audio recording as opposed to her regular psionic logs. It is recorded in French, but translated here in English for ease of readability.

“Guess who’s not dead? Me! It’s gonna take a hell of a lot more than what the Warlock’s cronies have got to take me out… though they did quite a number on me. When the defense ended I… collapsed and woke up in the infirmary. I recorded a log… and then passed out again immediately after… and then I was in a coma for just under a week. Even missed the Blacksite mission. All I’ve heard about it is whispers… that the troops on the mission saw something terrible, and brought back some kind of canister. Apparently the Warlock showed his ugly mug again. What I wouldn’t give to put him in the ground right now…

Whilst I was out, Firebrand and Curatas stayed by my side. In fact, Curatas was the one who finally woke me up. Firebrand was busy helping with maintenance on the Skyranger, but came as soon as she got word I was awake. And well… I finally decided to tell them the truth. Or more accurately, show them the truth. And whilst I trust them both to keep it a secret, I know how things are on this ship. Someone somewhere on board will find a security recording or something, and then everyone will know. So I suppose I’m just going to show everyone instead.”

//Preparing to record video footage//  
//Recording//

_After a brief few moments of static, a video begins to play, focusing into frame upon Kari’s form. She’s lying in one of the infirmary’s beds, wearing a medical gown but with her visor and gauntlets still on her. The Templar still looks a little wounded, but by now most of her major injuries have healed. She smiles at the camera, bringing her hands to her head and pressing them against the sides of her visor. For a moment, she hesitates, taking in a deep breath and with a hiss of steam, the visor clicks open, and she pulls it from her head._

“Here goes nothing…”

For the first time, the true face of Kari Dubois is revealed. A youthful face, not hardened by the anguish of war or loss, and yet, perhaps the most noticeable thing is her eyes. Her left eye, a piercing yet soft blue, and her right, forever closed. A large slash encompasses her closed eyelid, and the skin seems cracked and burnt. Yet most peculiar of all, is what looks to be tiny wisps of psionic energy, dancing around the wound.

_She places her visor down at her side, and smiles again at the camera._

“I’ll still need to wear the visor since it helps me in combat, but from now on, no more hiding when I’m off-duty. Now everyone will be able to see my face. And if they have a problem with it, well… I wouldn’t want to be them.”

//Recording Saved//  
//Archiving Log//

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 33  
I got a feeling we are doing way too good when it comes to dealing with Advent and the aliens...On this last mission the team destroyed them,which is also good and bad. It's good for morale but the Elders could surprise us with something new, something that I even I haven't face, and that says a lot...

The plasma weapons are nearing their completion so they will be done in less than a week now and then we will be on par with the aliens on our firepower, now if we only had a sectopod cannon that can be carried around... That would be so good...

For the last couple of days I been cleaning my sword and polishing my guns and Leone has been wondering why I am doing that...I might tell him way and I bet he will be really surprised. And then my "dramatic" speech will begin... I hope no one shows up when that happens the last thing I need are hugs.... They are the last thing I need after all I have been through.

I am also hoping that the team gets to kill some chrysalids on a mission... then I can cook their fresh meat and turn it into a good meal... probably everybody would throw up except Jlo, reapers do consider them a delicacy.... hmm, I can't wait.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 32:

Busy couple weeks for me, but most of it work related. And luckily for us, it's been a relatively long bit of RnR, just what the crew needed after the streak we've had. Speaking of, I bumped into Ms Schultz and Razzy the other day. And I mean that pretty literally, I was trying to get Blue to calm down and she flew straight into the Shooting Range. Schultz was having a rough time, something between her, Ace and that tattooist/mechanic Alanis. Sounds bad, but I think we helped her as best we could. You'd be amazed the amount that bad humour at your own expense can help a situation.

Speaking of... well I tried acting on the Psyche team's advice. It didn't go well. As part of my job I have access to transcripts of all communications off the Avenger. Its a security measure to make sure no one is leaking info, but I kind of abused that. I contacted Liam because he's had some communications with someone he called his father. However it's more of the capital F father. Turns out he's a very religious man (which with his call sign I should have seen) who lost his faith, and his Father was his local Priest. Turns out his family... well it's not for me to say. Suffice to say I had to comfort him, but we had a laugh after. He's quite a nice guy when you get down to it, and i'm glad our first interaction didn't sour things. Also learnt that calling him Spons was a real bad idea - childhood nickname he really doesn't like, so I'll call him Liam or Rev from now on. Might have a word with command on that.

Anyway, I picked up a Resistance Emergency Beacon. One of our city contacts needs out, so a squad has been called up. Chloe is going out, but she has a lot of heavy firepower packing her up, so I'm sure she'll be fine.

Jill checkin out  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(File accessed: Major Katyusha G. Volkova, 36, F.)  
(Selected log number 33, recorded 14th October, 2035.)  
(Playing voice recording.)  
TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number thirty-three. Well, fortunately for all of us, XCOM are still going. We lost radio contact out at the Warlock's stronghold after the assault, so of course we were concerned for how the guys were doing. But luckily they held on, and in fact, from what I was told none of the soldiers have died since I left. Always good to hear.

But now, back to my mission. I, alongside Jayko and Spook, was instructed to find a way into the Warlock's stronghold. And I can say with utmost confidence that I did. I managed to [REDACTED] an entrance in the [REDACTED], which means that Firebrand should be able to [REDACTED] right through the [REDACTED].

Okay, maybe I'll need to cut that.

But regardless, when I got back, I was asked to test out the new plasma weapons Tygan and Shen have been working on. Things pack a serious punch, but they're a bit unstable right now - one unexpected gas vent singed my arm, and it could have done worse if I wasn't wearing my combat gear at the time. I'd advise we wait for the team to iron that out.

Right, with that I'll be away. Kat signing off.

(End of recording. Returning to menu.)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Emerald Bulletsponge  
Log #7

Another day, another mission. This one was quite – quick. We came, we saw, we dominated. It was a nice blow off after what happened lately. We didn’t even get shot at.

What worries me so much more, is the next one. We built a friggin’ chamber that should have helped us prepare for upcoming tasks, to recognize enemies on site and give us info about enemy’s numbers. Guess what? It doesn’t show everything! Like there are a few enemies we’ve never encountered in battle. By we, I mean they. I saw many enemy units that haven’t shown up just yet, but this being a different dimension, I guess I can still be surprised. I wonder If I get to see another sectopod. I should probably tell everyone what may come up.

Me and Ace became quite the duo, we know each other’s moves and thoughts on the battlefield, working like a well-oiled machine (at least one of us – robowink, robowink). And we can kick some serious ass. Let’s hope we get on a mission together again. That said, I hope I am getting back from this one. This metal body can be rebuilt, me…not so much.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 29 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“I don't know how much more of this I can take...just looking at my hands...they’re...they're still trembling."

"Getting Light to the Infirmary...sitting down here...most of it is a blur. A mixture of adrenaline and fear. Maybe I'm just a bit on the edge...that whole episode with Rex...the guy had freakin tubes in his throat. Like I don't know how some are coping with this. Lefty...Kalina...Ace...Storm...these are the best of the best XCOM has to offer...maybe Diedrik was right...maybe this isn't a place for someone like me...”

“I don't know...I really don't. Maybe I should just take some time off. Spend a little time with Cassie...even though I think the Psi World is probably more interesting than spending it with me. Visiting Light in the Infirmary so I can hear is stupid jokes again. Like seriously...I think it would be long if he keeps this up that we'll change his nickname from Switch to Swiss. Maybe examine those Andromedons...maybe those will take my mind off things.”

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - October 11th 2035 (Entry #33)

(audio, includes two voices)

"Ah, Firebrand ... We need to talk."  
"Tygan ... You look more serious than usual."  
"Because this is serious. I have analyzed your blood sample and your DNA sample."  
"And ... ?"  
"I believe I have found the potential reason for your ... experiences."  
"Well ... Stop stalling, Doc. You're killing me here."  
"Your DNA shows that you are psionically sensitive."  
(silence for a few seconds) "I'm sorry ... What? No ... That's a joke, right?"  
"I am not making jokes about my work, Firebrand. This is ... very real."  
"So ... what exactly does this have to do with ... my experiences? I am not ... actually psionically active, right?"  
"No ... But the psionics within you start to wake up. Must've been prompted by a close contact with a psionic being."  
(again momentary silence) "I haven't had close ... OH ... Oh ... "  
"My lips are sealed."  
"It was only ... "  
"Firebrand. It's your own private business ... "  
"Thank you. So ... what are you saying ... Am I about to become psionically active? And what was with that blackout I had?"  
"Not right away, but you need to prepare yourself for that. And ... I believe that blackout was caused by you inadvertently creating a Stasis bubble on yourself."  
"Stasis ... Well ... that's great ... So ... What do I do?"  
"Considering there are a lot of psionic beings on the Avenger ... Including an Ethereal ... I advise you to ... "  
"I am sorry ... Including a WHAT?"  
"Ethereal. I thought you knew ... "  
"Damn right I did not ... Whose stupid idea was this? You know ... Nevermind. Please continue ... "  
"Right. I advise you to remain on board until you get this under some sort of control. Perhaps some training would be a good idea. With someone in the know."  
"Mm. Not a fan of the idea but ... Ok. How long would you say I should be benched?"  
"Let's say ... about 3 weeks?"  
"Well ... Uhm ... Right. Better talk to my replacement. Um ... Thanks, Doc. Not exactly what I expected but ... Thanks for telling me. Perhaps you should tell Central and the Commander. They should know. And I ... I think I'll go talk to ... the person who will be helping me. I think I know just who to talk to ... "

(audio cuts off)

(video log entry begins)

That was yesterday. So ... in short. I have a problem that I need to deal with. I hate bothering Storm with this but ... I would trust that woman with my life. Maybe she can help me. In any case ... I am benched for three weeks. I already told Max the bird is his. I didn't tell him what was up, just that I am benched for medical reasons. Medical ... Right. Bollocks. I will tell him everything. As soon as I start getting some control on this thing.

Anyway, I will go to the Infirmary. Simply for company for now. I told Tygan I would speak to my helper but she's still in a coma. No need to know whom I would be speaking to. When she wakes up, I will talk to her. Until then, I need to keep a watchful eye on myself. And ... I will stay away from the log for a couple of weeks or so.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 042: Date -10/10/35  
Maj. Ethan “Ace” White

Well, fortunately for me, I seem to be feeling better. For the past few days, I could not get any sleep. Kept having nightmares, which were mostly about the defense and the blacksite. I don’t want to go into detail about them though, so I’ll keep it at that. I went down to the infirmary to see Alanis earlier today, and it made feel a lot better to she here ok and talk with her. That was really went I started to feel better about everything. 

So, let’s get to it, shall we? Today Menace was sent out on a guerrilla operation to disrupt ADVENT’s plans for this month. I was not apart of this team, since the commander said my mental state made me temporarily unsuitable for combat. Not that I really can blame him, cuz for the past few days, it has been pretty bad. Fortunately, the team managed just fine without me, as there was not any casualties and the mission was a success. We got some supplies from this, which is nice, cuz now we can use those supplies to advance our technology. We’re gonna be needing some new technology here if the rumors are true, because rumor has it that ADVENT is starting to roll out their heavier units. Sounds to me like they’re starting to worry. 

On the topic of ADVENT worrying, they should be scared now, cuz we’re gonna soon be finding out where the Warlock’s HQ is. It’s about time we did, because I’m sure everyone on this ship wants to put a bullet in his head after the attack on the Avenger. That thing is going to pay for everyone he’s killed.

Ace out. 

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #17

Not too long back Liam invited me to the mess-hall for a check in. I may not be as famous as the engineer that almost died during the defense, but it’s nice to know that there’s a person on this ship who cares for my well-being. We talked a little about the goings on in the Avenger, and he opened up a little. He’s trying to find his way back to faith, but somethings are keeping him from it… Psionics being one of them. I wish I could help him, but I don’t fully understand the things that bother him, and I don’t fully comprehend things like Psionics myself…

In other news, it took a while, but I was finally able to find a place for myself in Bradford’s busy schedule. However, it seems he doesn’t play the same role in mail delivery that I thought he might have. He told me that he just makes sure there isn’t anything dangerous in the packages, doesn’t touch the notes, and certainly doesn’t know who the senders might be… Luckily, he admitted to know who tends to collect these things for us, the head of Resistance Radio, only problem with that is, the man is apparently really hard to track down, so this road of inquiry has dead-ended… Maybe it might be worth trying to contact the Skirmishers directly, though, that in itself will be an endeavor.

*Her voiced thoughts were interrupted when the Avenger’s P.A. system went off in the Psionics Chamber. “Acolyte Days, report to the Hanger. Acolyte Days, report to the Hanger.”* …I wonder what that’s for? The Commander couldn’t possibly be considering me for a mission, could he?

Chloe Days, signing off.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's psionic address, 24 October 2035, 7:37 p.m.

To: Gur-li "Warlock" Madron  
cc: Commander Odd, John Bradford, Stepan Evtushenko

You have attempted once again to assail the Avenger, and this time it was I who foiled your psionic efforts to board the ship. Because you sensed me when I blocked you, you no doubt recognize for exactly what I am. I do not know how much your so-called benefactors have told you about this planet's history, but if they have, I am sure you can guess exactly who I am, also.

Go back to your gods and tell them that one of their own stands against them! Tell them that we in XCOM have found our own means of Ascension, one that does not involve lying to millions of people before squandering their lives in the processing plant where we so recently denied their vision once again. We can and will continue to do so until our own vision is realized, until we have succeeded where the Elders failed so many times on so many worlds. Tell them this, and let them cower in their fortress under the south Pacific out of fear that I and my companions, whom I do care about, are coming for them!

Or, perhaps, you might redeem yourself. You were not the Elders' slave, once, and they have left you enough free will that you could defy them, just as your brother did when hunting your soldiers, and just as your sister chose to be bound by honor instead of faith. Should you flee your fortress while your tyrant gods fall, for they have no more love of you than you have of your own minions, and should you hide and not trouble XCOM or Earth again, then perhaps, over the centuries, your crimes could be forgotten, or even forgiven. Maybe you could even do something good, for once, instead of serving the corruption that you have yourself acknowledged your masters to be. You may know of the Old World's Hitler, who did not redeem himself, and of Hirohito, who did. You have this one chance, Gur-li Madron. Use it wisely.

End message.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Chi “CTS” Ma, XCOM Field Tech Specialist  
10/19/2035

“This is Chi Ma, XCOM Field Tech Specialist, Log One.”

The recording goes quiet, snickering occasionally being picked up

“Ok that was too serious and cheesy even for me. Now I remember why I forgot this thing when I left the Avenger to go work in the Havens. But I guess it is a way to log one's thoughts without having to find a piece of paper to write on. Airwaves are also much easier to understand than the “chicken scratch” my writing apparently looks like to Arcade.”

The recording goes quiet yet again, a few false starts indicating that Chi is having some trouble phrasing the next bit

“Speaking of Arcade… Guess neither of us expected to get on the Avenger under such dire circumstances… Having to deal with Bradford’s persistent questioning about why I didn’t inform him of Bobaoba being an alien, a Berserker at that, for the past six months. Truth be told… I don’t know why, other than the fact that seeing her be happy… Reminds me of something very human. These aliens had or have lives outside of being nameless goons for Advent. Living on this Earth for some 36 odd years, you see a few things when opposing a world wide regime, a break in mind control here, a chrysalid being “tamed” there. The facial expressions you see, they aren’t so different from us.”

“Bobaoba has always had this look about her that reminds me of dad. Just this ever so slightly off smile, that when you look closer you begin to see how stretched thin their sanity is, how much they just want something to give. For my dad it was a chance to do the right thing without having to worry about the past coming back to him. Being chased to the corners of the Earth because what you thought was right only to turn out that everything you believed was a lie. Having to lie about what you did during the invasion. Dad used to say that if anyone could make living after EXALT bearable, it woulda been Sergei. But unfortunately for dad… Sergei vanished when he needed him the most.”

“Unlike dad, Bobaoba didn’t turn to drinking. She took what lot she had in life, and she made the best of it. Who cares if you have no combat experience and the most you’ve ever had to deal with are second class, you’ve got your life and nobody can say what you can’t do with that if you work hard enough.”

The recording breaks up as Chi facepalms with the recorder in hand.

“I’m starting to see why my brother always called me the spiritual one. I sound like a motivational speaker instead of a soldier or a techie.”

End of recording.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
As of 10/17/2035, Arcade Lafter, an XCOM Sniper trainer, and Larishka Bobaoba, a Muton Berserker, have been brought aboard the Avenger. Their journals have been added to the XCOM log database.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 34 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“I....... what was I doing again.... Oh, right. The log. I..... my mind hasn’t been easy the past few days...... so excuse my sluggishness on this one. The uh, the team went out to retrieve data off Advent in order to counter some sort of, resistance informant for advent. A spy of sorts. Safe to say the team managed to deal with that rather easily. Nothing too out of the ordinary out there either.... Except another muton..... Muton..... No, no, can’t think about that now. Right, where was I. The team dropped in and went around to the site. JLo had some fun detonating the place with those rounds I gave him. Managed to do some damage. Same with everyone else really. Lot’s of rockets fired that mission. Safe to say they may have leveled a house. Efficient, that’s for sure. Managed to tear through them rather easy with that amount of explosives. JLo managed to secure the contents, then the team cleaned up and came home.”

“Home...... right, what’s happening here. We’ll...... as I mentioned earlier, things with me haven't been the best. My mind..... It’s kinda been running amok. Memories from the past..... Horrible memories. One’s I didn’t want to think of again. They keep coming and going. And my lapses have been more frequent. From everything that happened, I guess that’s why. The defense..... Alanis.... The Site. It’s enough to test the will of a man to his limit.”

“But.... at least some good news has happened. Plasma weapons research is well underway. What I thought to be simply impossible is suddenly possible. The heads of our science labs have been learning about Elerium, and have somehow conceived a way to make it work. So, I’ve been working with them to help make it happen. The rifles are nearly done. Just need testing. And better yet... Alanis is recovering. She’s awake and well again. She should be able to walk again soon too. I’m glad she has been able to recover. God.... I can’t even think about that day without....... No, no further. My mind can’t take that anymore. I’m going to stop this here. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Cpt. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #10 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"Haven't done one of these for a while now for many reasons really. I am a bit more aware now that some staff members actually listen to these, which is not surprising.. But a bit disturbing nonetheless. Also, I've been forced to rest again and stay put. Doesn't sit well with me... I rather be out there doing what I swore to do when this war started. Spending more... normal time gets me thinking too much..."

"On that note, they are deploying a squad to another mission. Intel seems to suggest a large threat there, but of course I'm not on the team, and those two.. machines... are. And Chloe. I'm gonna pray for her... don't know if it will do any good, but I gotta try. She can handle herself, but..." 

"Everyone seems shocked at what we found on that Blacksite still. I'm not. There is no foul and horrible thing that is beyond these monsters. We are fighting the worst kind of beings, and we need to understand that they will stop at nothing to increase our suffering for gain."

"It appears that not all are on that same page though. Bradford just confirmed that the being who helped our bridge defense during the Warlock's attack on the Avenger - is a goddamn Ethereal. That's right, the same bastards who orchestrated this entire war in the first place. I.. I just don't know what to say about that apart from - did everyone just lose their GODDAMN MINDS!?" 

\- RECORDING ENDED AUTOMATICALLY AS A RESULT OF NO FURTHER INPUT -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 25 October 2035.

You ever get the feelin' like you wanna laugh an' sh*t your pants at the same time? No? Just me, then? Okay.

We had a nice, long break from Advent activity recently, so I had gotten the Avenger into as good a shape as me n' the drones could, when word came down that Firebrand's gonna be out o' commission for a few days, or maybe weeks. That puts me n' my drones in the hot seat, flyin' the Skyranger again. When Firebrand came an' told me, I was mostly concerned about her, of course. She wasn't too forthcomin' with details, an' I wasn't about to invade her privacy. She just said she was feelin' off, an' needed some time to recover. There's a nasty flu bug goin' around the Avenger - it's got some o' the scientists an' engineers lookin' like hell, so maybe that's it. Hope she gets better soon. Firebrand makes flyin' the Skyranger look easy. Now, it ain't like I don't like the idea of flyin' our guys to their ops, but...

The nightmares have started again.

I ain't gonna lie. I'm recordin' this log right before I'm about to take the big bird out on a mission, an' I'm havin' trouble holdin' the mic. The shakes are back, hard. I wanna be calm, but all I can see when I close my eyes is Arbiter's face, accusin' me of leavin' her body behind. Imagination, sure, I get it. I do. But sh*t, it's got a hold o' me, hard. I had quite a bit o' time to prepare myself for this, since things have been kinda quiet, but it seems like the time has passed in an instant. An' now the time is up. I can't let Firebrand down. Or Bradford. Or our guys. I gotta do this job, an' do it well. Lives are on the line.

Artoo an' Threepio are ready too go - they're even lookin' forward to gettin' back in the cockpit again. They've been buzzin' with excitement to get back out there. They've got pretty much everythin' Firebrand has ever said over the comms recorded, so they'll be handlin' the radio work for me, like before. They're pumped for this.

Wish I could say the same.

Now, don't go gettin' any ideas that anyone knows about my... worries. I've done a pretty good job (I think) about keepin' my doubts to myself. Brave face an' all that sh*t. Hope no one's seen my hand shakin'. I keep it stuffed in my coverall pocket most o' the time when I talk to other people. Pretty smooth, right? Goddamit, I can do this. I can. I'll be fine. 

Maybe.

An, f*ck, Max, get your sh*t together. It's time to go. Let's roll, you mechanical assh*les. Let's grab the egghead waitin' for us, an' bring all our guys back this time. Lefty, Hajda, Rabbit, Brightest, Storm, an' Caz have their work cut out for 'em. There's a bunch o' enemies we haven't heard about yet on this mission, or so our intel is tellin' us. Goddam, I hope our guys can handle 'em all right.

Time to fly.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 30: John ‘Central’ Bradford:

The last mission went very smoothly, though Dr Vahlen might have cautioned more restraint in light of the Commander’s liberal use of explosives in the immediate vicinity of the objective; forcing JLo to break into a burning vehicle. The crew were relaxed after the flawless mission and I felt that there would not be a better time to make the formal announcement about Asaru. I came armed with the camera footage of the ethereal’s defense of the bridge, months of reports to the Commander and Evtushenko’s research notes. 

The reactions were mixed. I expected the worst and it certainly could have been better, but the happenings on the bridge were all but open gossip at that point; having been witnessed by at least a dozen different people. It helped that Asaru was known to all psionic individuals on board as well as several others willing to vouch for them. While I am anticipating several upset knocks on my door over the following days, the crew will eventually settle into treating things as business as usual. The infirmary is emptying steadily, with only Matthew ‘Spook’ Lord having sustained a minor injury while sabotaging another Avatar Project facility.

(An urgent beeping noise is heard in the background)

“Yes, speaking…We can organize a pickup, what are your coordinates? Acknowledged, will bring medical supplies and a heavy transport…wait…you have a WHAT?!”

(click)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*** LOG ENTRY #22 ***  
*** Jani "JLo" Laitinen ***  
*** October 9th 2035 *** 

So crew came back from relatively ok from Black Site. Operation went ok’ish, only Switch was wounded and was rushed to infirmary. Doc said that he’s going to be fine. He just needs some rest.

Don’t know exactly how it went since there was no live feed from the field for us. Maintenance crew is working with it. It’s been down from the crash. They’ll get it up I’m sure of it.

On the Avenger things are starting to settle down and I started to plan our new party for this month. I got permission to it from Central already, but I’ll have to inform Firebrand about it so she doesn’t have a stroke over it. It’s an idea we got with Jill at last party but more about it later when I get things settled

For now I think I’ll go check Rabbits dance club or whatever she’s holding. Maybe I’ll get fixed these offbeat legs of mine and get a hang of this dancing thing. Later…

Jlo out….

*** END LOG ***

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 33 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“Man, I don't know what has been happening to me. Like...I don't feel like my usual happy self these past days. I'm more exhausted than ever.”

"Not even the fact that the team nearly leveled the residential area with enough explosions to make a Yank jealous could bring a smile to my face. Seeing Kalina, Spook and Jayko return from their mission as well as Light recovering well in the Infirmary did brighten my mood a little. I really don't know...like...I just have this feeling dread..."

"Hopefully it is nothing."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 30 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“God...what is wrong with?"

"I think I might be homesick, but it is starting to negatively impact me emotionally. I mean today I took one of the Punching Bags in the GTS to the balcony to get some fresh air while practicing. I don't know how long I was out there...but I remember Jill's GREMLIN Blue showing up. I nearly punched it into next week...I don't know why...I'm never on edge like that. Then Jill showed up...and she was concerned about me...I mean...maybe she had a point...when I took a shower my pants legs were red from what I could only assume was kicking the Dummy. Not to mention my gloves knuckles were completely faded from all the punching. I appreciate Jill trying to help, but...she can be so stubborn...like she went and stood between me and the Dummy...I don't know what is worst...that part of me wanted to punch her because she is in my way...or part of me wanting to break down cause I can't take it anymore.”

“She kept asking...and asking...how do you tell a person you feel alienated on the ship with people that only try and be helpful. How do you tell someone you are afraid that you aren't strong enough to be part of XCOM. That you don't think you've got what it takes...I won't be able to handle losing more people. Worst would be if it is someone close to me...I just can't. I know I'm sounding like a little bitch, but this isn't what I signed up for...the risk...I know we have to do this...without it, we'll never defeat ADVENT and the Aliens...I just don't know...”

"...and Reverend...dammit...why didn't I just say something...he would have understood...he's probably been through the same...yet I just remained quiet...joking to hide my insecurity...joking to hide my fear...I'm such an idiot..."

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #029  
User: Dr Thomas Carter  
Subject: Operation Bone Tomb  
Date: 25th October 2035

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Bone Tomb was a strange mission. Not because of the mission itself, but because of the way we did it. We needed to recover something from the back of an ADVENT truck, and what did we do before we even started combat? Blew up a car near it and set it alight, of course. So JLo had to grab a package from a truck with a fire on it.

Hey, at least the truck didn't explode. It could've too: we killed two Purifiers near it, and they tend to explode. I'm surprised the one Lefty punched didn't. And kinda glad too. Explosion wounds are nasty.

We also used a lot of explosives on this mission. Granted, when we started going all out after we secured the package, but it was still strange to pack a ton of explosives. Eh, we still got what we needed, so I don't give a shit.

We also had a big announcement. Bradford told us about Asaru: an Ethereal, which is the species that the Elders are, that was with XCOM from before the invasion. He has kept this secret from us from a while, it seems, because of our hatred of the Elders, which is understandable. And honestly, I don't mind Asaru. It apparently has been helping us and has Bradford vouching for it, so I'm trusting it. And it may just be the way that I fell afoul of ADVENT, but I don't have a personal hatred of the Elders. Don't get me wrong, I do hate them, but they haven't harmed me personally intentionally. I guess it was sorta intentional? Anyway, it's not relevant. This is why I didn't use audio logs for a while.

Our next operation is Purple Rose. We're rescuing a VIP from a city. Should be simple.

Carter, ending log.

[END AUDIO]


	36. Ep 34 - Operation Purple Rose

Ep 34-----Operation Purple Rose--------------------------------------------------------  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #18

*The recording begins with the faint sound of sobbing in the distance. It takes several minutes, but footsteps can be picked up, and Chloe begins to speak. Her voice is shaky at best.* I...I wanted to help people on the field, but this...I didn’t ever want to see this… My second mission after who knows how long, and it ends in death and suffering… Captain Dubois, Kari Dubois died, and I came through untouched, how is this fair? I… I shouldn’t have been sent on this mission. The Commander thought it was time for me to get more field experience, but in no way was the cost worth this. I… I know that even if the Commander were to have sent someone else out, she probably couldn’t have been saved, but she might have had a better chance…

Though we did “succeed” in our mission, I can’t help but feel awful… I didn’t even perform well enough to be considered for a promotion, which shows even more so that this was the waste of a good woman, and a valuable life… I…I don’t care what’s going on in the Avenger right now. I’m just going to curl up in my bed and sleep through this all… Victoria can wake me for the funeral or if I’m needed, but I’d rather stay away from any accusatory voices right now… Even the note, especially the note, can wait.

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
**The Will of Kari Dubois  
The following log could be found on Kari's datapad, saved with the rest of her logs, though this one is unlike any other log stored on the pad, being the only one in a video format. It is recorded in French, but translated here in English for ease of readability.**

Recorded before the mission in Episode 23 - specifically before Kari enters the Hypervital module, but only released after her death in Episode 34.

_The Camera turns on, revealing Kari, clad in full combat gear, sat directly ahead of the camera. She sighs, her head tilted down at her hands as they rest in her lap, before she looks up and at the camera._

“Part of me never thought I’d have to do this. I thought maybe I’d make a will when I was much, much older. Married with kids, dying of old age after a happy life. But then again, part of me never thought I’d fight a war with psionic powers, have a parasite in my head, or even..

_She laughs, though it’s unclear whether or not she’s forcing herself to do so just to cheer herself up._

Be a Captain. But, I think this is the first time reality has really hit me, or maybe it’s just the first time I’ve not gotten over it, or the first time I’ve acted on it. I’m about to go inside of some pod, blasted full of adrenaline and healing… whatever, so I can go and fight a horde of aliens with only two people at my side. I’m worried that perhaps, even with all of my powers, it won’t be enough. That today is the day I’ll die. So I’m recording this. My final words.

I guess I’ll start by addressing everyone at XCOM. Thank you, for being my friends. My family. For having my back when I needed it. Alanis, James, Ace, Rex and Jill. Thank you. Vicky... I wish you luck on the path ahead of you. Psionics can be daunting and unknown, but I’ve recorded a few exercises and training sims to be used in the training centre’s hologrounds for you to use to train your powers.

To Bradford and the Commander, and Shen and Tygan. Thank you. I know you did what you could, trained me the best you could manage, gave me the best gear I needed and tried to do what was right in the line of duty. I don’t blame you for my death. Instead, I thank you for showing me the light and the truth in this hostile world.

Curatas. Thank you for understanding me and having my back when I needed you. Thank you for being someone I could count on. We… didn’t know each other for long, but my bond with you meant a lot to me. I hope you find peace after this war ends. That you can achieve your dreams and goals, maybe even find a way to have a family.

And well… finally….

_She hesitates, as if fighting back the need to cry. And yet, she fails. A single tear begins to roll down her left cheek, and with a sigh she reaches up to her visor. With a hiss of steam, it clicks open, and she pulls it from her head, revealing her single eye and the scar on her other._

F-Firebrand. I didn’t even know your real name, but I knew you well enough. Your face, your laugh, your personality were all enough for me. When we last talked you turned me down, out of fear that if we became too attached and then lost one another, it would be the end. I guess you were right, because I’m probably dead now, and the one thing I want more than anything else - the one thing I want more than to see your face one more time and kiss you - is to know that even if I’m gone, you’re still happy. I’m thankful for our friendship, and I love you. But I’m sorry.

_Kari reaches up, and wipes a tear from her left eye. Her facade of bravery looks like it’s about to crack under the tide of sadness._

I want all of my possessions to be given to Firebrand, everything - except one thing. My gauntlets. In case this damned parasite outlives me, I want my gauntlets to be kept around, to keep it trapped and protect the next person it infects.

I guess that’s it really. I’m sorry that I failed you, XCOM. But I know you can win this war without me.  
Vigilo Confido.

//Recording Saved//  
//Archiving Log//

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
_At Kari's memorial, a small handwritten note and a flower are placed nearby. Said flower is a purple Iris._ The note reads:

I never did get to meet you Kari, but I very much would have liked to... I've heard many a good thing about you, and your passing is a grave loss for us all. It would've been nice to hear someone speak in a tongue I consider native... and special... You were so special to everyone here Kari, even to those who never got the chance to meet you. I hope that you can find some solace in death... Please... this flower is for you... A farewell from a country you may have forgotten, but will always remember you. 

Ne jamais se rendre. Ne jamais céder. 

Jamais oublié. Toujours dans nos coeurs.

\- Technician Helene Schultz

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 34  
This is my first audio recording... I am doing it because I really need to yell at someone, even if it is just a recording device... The Elder, they sent their best this time... An Omega berserker, a creature even I couldn't stand up to killed Kari... Even in the face of death Kari stood proudly, without fear, fighting too her very last... I only spoke to her once, I think. Only now when people die you realise how much you wanted to know them, to be a friend to them, to be their brother... While I can't be that to Kari, I can be that to Curatas, I know the two of them were very close friends. But will that help him, or hurt him even more if he heard about me... A hero of the resistance that is on the avenger not going out on missions... how pathetic is that. At least Shamir got his revenge by killing that Omega berserker with his bare robotic hands... I feel like I am worthless right now, doing nothing of note, except crafting stuff that most people won't even use because it's way to old fashioned...

But the one thing I can do is to make sure no other alien dares attack earth and I will pay for it with my own life if I have too. Leone knows about that too. I hope he doesn't tell someone about it... the last thing I need is someone asking me about it... I will win, even if I have to have my sword stuck in my chest, while I bleed out, all alone... A lone wolf doesn't die around his friends, he dies among his enemies... And that is my fate... the fate of a "Ghost".

I guess this shows how much I care about the people of the avenger, my brother and sisters risking their lives, while I sit here doing nothing...For 20 years I fought Advent with no notable success, but that will change when this over. The omega berserkers, Advent custodians, they will pay and those who come after them will be destroyed, I swear it... one way or the other.  
We also have an alien on board, a berserker if I understood correctly and a friendly ethereal... I don't give a damn about them now... It doesn't matter that I know about them... It's far too late to be angry, sad or reasonable, it's time to act. And I will start by doing something that will reflect my body for good or for worse. And it's not really big that the plasma weapons are done, three days of them being late. Who knows maybe if we had them, maybe Kari would still be alive... But history is written by what we did... not by what we wanted to do. These last days have been really sad for us.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - October 25th 2035 (Entry #34)

(video log, Firebrand looking happy)

It's been a while. I'm feeling a lot better now. Storm really helped me a lot. I can control this ... Stasis bubble now. More than before anyway. I still need more training. And I discovered something else. I have what Tygan calls ... Solace. Clears any mental impairment on a rather wide radius. I don't know if that affects me too or not. But I certainly feel happier.

I guess this fanmail from the neighboring haven also helped. Some kids actually sent me some letters. One of them sent me a drawing. A figure in a flying suit with a helmet on. Maybe I will show them my actual self tomorrow. Now the team is taking off for a mission. Storm is going too. We will resume my training when she returns.

Better turn this off now. Later.

(screen fades to black)

(video log resumes, Firebrand looking visibly distraught and shaken; lower face is all red from tears; she's dressed all in black)

That was me 12 hours ago.

I wish I could turn time back. I wish I could just do that and tell the Commander not to send her out. But ... I guess that would be selfish. AH, WHO THE (bleep) CARES? I WANT TO BE SELFISH NOW.

She's gone. And she would never know how much I cared about her. Didn't even get to kiss her goodbye.

(bleep)!

Did they even get to retrieve the body? If anyone deserves a proper funeral more, it's her. I am sorry if I sound selfish. NO, DAMNIT, I AM NOT SORRY. (bleep)!

I went straight to Tygan and told him that I am terminating my psionic development. Without her to help me through it, I'm a risk. Shen has made a psionic inhibitor for me. Because I asked her to, just in case. I am going right now straight to engineering and have her implant it on me. I don't want to risk the lives of others. I won't be responsible for further casualties.

I don't think I can function properly. Not now ... not for a while. I will also tell Max to keep flying the Skyranger until I recover. Because right now I am a wreck and I feel like killing someone or something with my bare hands.

Commander, Central ... If you are watching this. I do not blame you. I do not blame the team. I do not blame Max. Nobody is to blame but those (bleep) aliens.

Lefty ... thank you for avenging her. It won't bring her back. It won't make me feel better. But it's a start. We will take Earth back. And I will help XCOM do it. Or I will die trying.

Au revoir, ma bien-aimée Tempête!

(screen fades to black)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Hours after the latest operation Jayko Mc'Woods approached Firebrand's room, Jayko saw what happened to Kari in the video feed like most of the others, while he wasn't one to really pay attention to the developing relationships on the Avenger especially for someone he wasn't exactly on friendly terms with but even he knew that Kari and her had a special relationship and Jayko knew that Firebrand was hurting badly over what had happened.

Not knowing whether if she was in there or not Jayko knocked on the door, not getting an initial reply either Firebrand wasn't there or she did not want to talk, regardless Jayko started to talk in his barely emotional deadpan voice but in an attempt to make his emotions come across more clearly.

"Hey I know I'm probably the last person on this ship you probably want to talk to but I heard what happened out there today and I know you have probably heard a billion of other people express their sympathies in ways much better than I could ever express myself but I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry for your loss, I will promise you this...I will be trying my damnedest to put down those Advent drones and those Alien monsters that have taken those that are dear to us, if there is one thing you can count on it's that."

"Take care [Redacted], see ya around maybe hopefully without a gun barrel down my throat for once hey? So whenever your feeling better I'll get ya a drink how about that eh?"

Not waiting for a reply from Firebrand if there was one Jayko headed off to the firing range, the grizzled soldier had to keep his skills fresh since he now had big shoes to fill, ironic considering that Kari was originally brought in to fill in his shoes, if there was anything he could do for his fallen comrade's memory he would do it even if it meant having to get along with someone Jayko had long considered a bitter rival.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 35 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

The recording starts with heavy breathing

“N-no..... no no.... this can’t be..... Be real. Kari.... she’s dead. Just like that...... by one of those THINGS!!! What was that even..... A damn nightmare from hell..... A.... a damn Omega berserker. Who would do such a thing as bring it into being. It..... it tore her apart, just like..... Just like them, m-my men...... No, no, don’t think about it.... Don’t think about it. I..... what... no. Kari, she’s gone, just like that. Torn apart by that behemoth and it’s entourage. She.... she didn’t stand a chance, but she fought anyway....... Why..... She was out best we had.... This..... this hurts us hard. This isn’t good for us. There Savages, those behemoths, those damned berserkers. They.... there just.....”

“I..... where am I? What am I..... rightrightright. Log..... doing log. Where am I.... Home.... yes home. Home..... oh what am I kidding, Home is an absolute mess right now..... No one has taken this well at all, NO ONE. Everyone.... Is down, will’s and bonds are broken, just like that. Some more than other.... People who really knew her. She was.... Was an amazing person. I talked with her once... the bar, she was French, but w-we heard her in our natural language..... Amazing woman, doing that.....She was an amazing person here.....I..... we...... and now she’s gone.... Gone..... g-gone, gone..... Just like..... No..... no no no..... like them, gone...... killed, maimed by those..... Horrible things.....’

Short silence

“The screams..... I can still hear them..... Each one..... Oh god...... there all in my mind..... Nononono, get out of my head dammit..... I.... I-I-I need..... No...... The fire..... The awful fire...... everywhere. Everything..... Ravaged..... Gone...... No-no... nononono, keep it together.... Keep it together...... AHHHHHHG GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!”

\--- (Error, log corruption detected. Log ended) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(File accessed: Colonel Katyusha G. Volkova, 36, F.)  
(Selected log number 34, recorded 31st October, 2035.)  
(Playing voice recording.)  
TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number thirty-four. And fucking hell did I return to some absolute drama. Well, front and centre... Storm's... gone.

One of our best. 

One of the Templars' best... 

...one of humanity's best... 

...gone forever. Really cut deep across the whole Avenger once the news got out. I personally didn't hear about it until earlier today, but god damn. Didn't know all that much about her on a personal level, but from a professional perspective, she was one hell of a combatant. 

Relatedly, the troops the Elders are throwing at us are getting progressively more and more terrifying. First off, the vile beast that killed Storm, even through her Sustain field, was what the team are calling an "Omega Berserker" - essentially... an inordinately powerful variant of the armoured Berserker variants we've seen before.

But, since the team couldn't get a frost bomb onto the thing, it kept charging down Storm - and from what I've been told, all of a sudden the entire roof the two were on was engulfed in flame, and Storm didn't come out. I'll certainly be keeping a frost bomb spare if I have to fight one of those demons personally.

Secondly, the team also encountered these "Custodians", which seemed to be super bulked up ADVENT soldiers with overcharged mag pistols and one mean right hook. Luckily, Lefty's is meaner. He did a good job of cleaning 'em up, so we didn't lose any more than we otherwise could have.  
On a more positive note, when I returned from the action I was given the, well, honour...? of being the first Colonel of the crew. I was tasked with targeting weak points of all of ADVENT's bigger enemies, so I can blast them open and allow the rest of the squad to deal extra damage. I reckon it'll be invaluable, considering what ADVENT have been sending recently.

Shen and the lab techs have also managed to fix the annoying venting issue with the plasma rifles, and a total rollout of the things should be soon. However, the single beam nature of the plasma rifles is insufficient for use in a cannon like mine, so Tygan will have to work on that.

Oh yeah, almost forgot. I've been getting - or rather Pushkin has been getting and relaying to me - a few encrypted transmissions from one of the eastern European resistance havens. Apparently it'll take some time to determine the decryption key, so I don't have any idea on what it could be.

*A few beeps are heard a short distance from the recorder.*

Hang on. Need to do something. Kat signing off.

(End of recording. Returning to menu.)  
(Selected audio file from external source attached to log number 34, recorded undeterminable date, decrypted by GREMLIN-747 "Pushkin" 31st October, 2035.)  
(Playing audio recording.)  
(Smart translator active: Russian to English)  
TRANSCRIPT:

Kat? Hello? Not sure if you'll recognise my voice - it's been ten years since we last saw each other. But it's me, Anastasiya. How are you? I got worried all that time ago around Kiev - we all did. Some thought you as dead. But I had faith in you. Like any good sibling would.

Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked. I see you've been back at it recently. My haven's been doing well, and I see XCOM has too now that you're back to it. I didn't think you'd be able to receive a private transmission like this when I saw you were part of the new XCOM, so I thought to send you a more physical gift. I'd assume you received it - beautiful handgun, gold plated, black leather handle, you know the one. Or at least, I hope so.

Some jokers in my haven insisted on giving you a whole load of bayonets instead, but I didn't think you'd appreciate that - apparently there's more bayonets than living beings on the Avenger, so I don't think adding to the pile will really give the right message.

I even considered applying for XCOM myself. Just imagine! Both of us working together! No ADVENT could ever stand in our path! But alas, my people need me to defend the place, should the aforementioned come knocking. We've a few good fighters in the haven, but apparently they need the extra hands should it all go haywire. Also, Bradford was drunk when he received my application. I could tell - the response went to an ADVENT station nearby instead, which isn't exactly conductive. Although when our people raided the place, we did manage to recover the transmission. Or, parts of it. The rest? God knows where.

Well, sis, I wish you best of luck in your future endeavours. Give the aliens hell - it's what Papa would have wanted. До свидания.

(End of recording. Returning to menu.)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #11 –  
\- LIAM “REVEREND” SPONSLER  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"Today we lost Dubois. I stood there looking at the screen, focusing on Chloe's movements, I didn't even think to question Dubois survival... She was an impressive women. I watched in awe as she charged our enemies on every mission I was lucky enough to share with her. Dubois.. Kari - I'm sure you had your internal struggles, and I hope you're at peace now. I never knew you enough to see anything but the strong soldier that you were, and I am partly thankful for being able to remember you only at your best."

 

"...For everything there is a season,  
and a time for every matter under heaven:  
a time to be born, and a time to die;  
a time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted.”

"Rest in peace, comrade."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Voice Recording initiating:  
ID confirmed, Welcome Flight Mechanic Alanis Martins  
Entry #03

(The recording starts with a low volume cry.)

Hi… This is Alanis…

It’s been a while since the last time I did this… So much happened… Almost got killed, and now… (Sigh)

So… Kari… (Sniff))  
I promised to myself that I wouldn’t cry anymore… I almost died on that day defending the Avenger… That opened my eyes to so many things… Opened my eyes about the people around me. The love they felt for me… And it felt good… And it’s safe to say I’ve never been so happy… But you know… You’re actually someone worth crying for…

Yeah… we didn’t talk that much… I mean… A badass templar with so many kills and close calls and a flight engineer wouldn’t be able to cross paths anyways… But… Remember that day? That day when I saw you crying at Edgar’s memorial? I felt like I needed to help… that I needed to offer my shoulder… and you did used it… we mourned him together… we cried together… and for a moment Kari, I… (Sniff) I could almost feel like you were talking with me inside my head… Like… directly into my soul… I felt so connected… And during that time? I learned how special you were… How sweet and caring you were… God… (Sniff) I wish I could go back and be your friend… I wish I could’ve enjoyed your company… I wish I could hear your voice and see you smile again… I’m so sorry Kari… (for a few seconds, she just cries.)

I’m almost fully recovered now… The bullet grazed my heart, causing some serious internal bleeding, but… Thanks to Helene and her upgrades on Grumpy, he managed to stabilize me… And after that, James carried me over to the med bay, giving the doctors enough time to be able to save my life… Guess what? Maybe I am the luckiest person in the world… surrounded by those amazing people…

Helene and her loving behavior… God I can’t even describe how much I love her… And it’s funny because… Her presence alone makes me feel great… I … Maybe I’m making my peace with the fact that we’re not staying together like… THAT way… And it’s even funnier that I came to that realization after she finally confessed that she has all kinds of attractions for me too… I don’t know… it’s like… we reached a whole new level… And I’ll be there for her always, no matter what kind of relationship we end up having…

James has been acting strange though… He seems distraught, we had a conversation that… Made he seem depressed to me… I tried to help but… I think he’s just not ready to open up… I just wish he knew how much I care about him… Hell, he’s like a father to me… he saved me… took care of me every time I was falling apart… He was always there. And now, more than ever I have to be there for him too… I’m not sure how much his past is affecting him now… But it doesn’t matter. I’ll be there regardless, James. You’re my family!

And… Yeah, it wouldn’t be a log of mine if I didn’t talk about him… 

Oh, Ethan… I think we kind of made peace with our complicated relationship too… I’ve been depressed over everything and I pushed him away too… now we’re on this… limbo of uncertainty, but at the same time… I think we’re closer too… Every time he’s near, my heart still races, and I know he feels that way too… I don’t know the destiny has in store for us… But I do know this… Ethan, a huge part of my heart will always be yours too… Friends or lovers… I think we’ll always be together too… So thank you for your love and patience… I’ll make sure to make it worth your while…

And… I don’t know, I think that this is it for today…

Kari… Wherever you are… Thank you.  
For being our hero, for being both our shield and blade… for always being willing to make the ultimate sacrifice… I’ll never forget you… Go in peace, friend…

\-- End of Recording. --

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log of Irika "Lucky Rabbit" Ritofuto # 6

Well.... That... Could have gone a lot better. I've been very vocal of my mistrust involving Storm... But it was more of whatever happened inside of her than the actual person... Sorry Dubois, I wish things had gone better for you. If we only had just even a few more days before that Operation, maybe things would have turned out better. Then we would have had that plasma tech going in on that extraction. 

The Elders are really ramping things up. I think they're finally done with us being more than just an annoyance. Full on super-riot guys that hit like a mac truck and berserkers that put Lefty's most intense temper tantrums to shame. I'm getting concerned... Even with our new weaponry, these guys are challenging to deal with at the very least. All I can do is try to keep up my performance and do what I can while Kalina is off doing her own operations. Storm was one of our highest ranking soldiers. Were down to 1 right now of similar rank, and she isn't here. 

On a personal note, the explosions aren't being handled any easier. If something goes off near me I still get that annoyed... Almost angry headache. It becomes hard to not focus on it, and I want to... Get closer... Thankfully I've been able to keep things in check, but I'm not sure if it gets harder or not each time. If we have any shrinks maybe I should see them and see if there's any way I can... Repress this urge?

That's all I got for now. We're about to call in another deployment team for the next operation. I'll have to see if they want me out there.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 16 – Date: October 31rd, 2035 || Covert Ops Director, Bao Zeng

All the new armor in the world, psi or otherwise, wouldn’t have saved Kari that day. She was on fire, getting punched by a drugged up Berserker of some kind, and falling at from at least two stories on a building. There’s only so much you can protect against, and…well, it was her time.

At least the Commander seems to be aware of this being a concern, what with the recent requests to engineering being all armored based. He’s also considering making someone else a MEC to further reduce the chance of a disaster happening like this again, but I worry that all the shock absorbers in the world won’t save someone from being pounded into the ground.

On the other hand, it’s not like I’m unbiased in that matter. If it was up to me, I’d cyborg everyone willing up, get the turncoat aliens with their own powers onto the front line, and make sure every man and woman with a gun could show ADVENT what a pointless war that is.

…oh, yes, by the way, turncoat aliens. Remember Cassie, our ‘ghost’? She’s being mentored by an Elder. Yes, an Elder. Calls himself Asaru, apparently part of some splinter faction since 2015, worked with the original XCOM and all that. Helped me fight the Warlock that one time with the Phase Drone, too. Bradford even did a whole staff-wide presentation regarding him, so I guess he’s on our side.

But that’s not even covering the fact we just took a female Muton onboard. Not a Berserker, even if a lot of people are comfortable using that name – she’s a remnant of the Muton equivalent of XCOM, Underfleet, that somehow ended up here once the Mutons were subjugated. Bradford’s up to his ears in paperwork – I’ve had to check in a few times to make sure he doesn’t metaphorically drown.

(Bao sighs.)

Regardless…we couldn’t go deathless forever. War is not some perfect little chess game, even if we compartmentalize it into one to make it easier to follow orders. It’s a real, brutal, event in history, and Kari’s sacrifice ensured we could rescue someone that could help us put the finishing touches on our own plasma rifles.

I have to go to the bar to pay respects to you, Kari, but if you somehow figured out that Psi Ghost thing, or if you’re just a ‘regular’ ghost now…rest in peace, okay? We’ll win this war, so that the next generation doesn’t have to die deaths like yours.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 3:  
Jill's tone would be distinctly sadder this log

I... have a lot to report.

Had lots of interaction with the crew. Curatas and I had a chat and had breakfast together one day. He also gave me an Atlas, which is essentially a map of the old world, complete with old world labels. It's really interesting actually. Also met Razzy again, since he'd moved one of the dummies out the GTS for some more personal training. Something was up with him, but I don't know what. Liam was up there as well, we had banter and reminisced. All good times. 

But then we get to... the news. There's no subtle way to put this - she's dead. And the team couldn't even recover her body because of the threat of Advent Interceptors shooting down the Skyranger. It's been... so long without a death, we've come close but we lived through it. Now though, to lose one of our best... I have to talk to people. The Resistance have sent in massive amounts of sympathy, she was really just loved by everyone, even those who didn't know her well... goddamnit. Still, life carries on.

Oh and the singular 'best' news we've had, and I use that very loosely, is that we have some friendly aliens on board this very ship. A friendly Ethereal, which honestly sounds like an oxymoron, who apparently helped during the Defense, so he's at least loyal. That's not all though - we have a friendly Muton on board, and the only proof of loyalty we have is some old geezers word. Excuse me if I'm more than a little suspicious after Kari's cause of death that our damn 'friendly' aliens might turn traitor at any moment. 

I need to go see people... the Resistance might be offering sympathy for Kari, but there's also condolences for those she was close to...

Jill out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Mission Log #12  
Date – 10/25/35  
Shamir “Lefty” Phoenix

Three months and ten days ago.. We suffered a heart wrenching loss when we had to deal with the deaths of Life, Razor, and Salacia. Today we add on another loss. Kari was really something special and I know how much she will be missed. I see the looks on everyone’s faces around me, everyone is suffering, just like the last time. I can’t help but feel like I was the only one out there who could have saved her.. Maybe if I had reacted on my own.. I could have rushed in and fought that creature off.. After she was already gone I finally was ordered to fight this berzerker.. It roughed me up a bit, but I was able to put it down.. 

How will I ever be able to face Firebrand after this? I knew how much she cared… We all are in mourning, but no one is feeling it like her. I can’t even tell her I did everything I could.. I know I could have made it to her side if I had sprinted with all I had.. But.. I had to follow my orders.. I just kept killing… one after another.. I kept everyone else as safe as I could… although the damage was already done.

The rest of the squad looked so disheartened.. Poor Chloe. I can see by the look on her face that she thinks this is her fault as well. Caz.. Rabbit.. Hadja.. There is only so much any of you could have done.. I don’t want any of you to blame yourselves. When it comes down to it, I was the only one with the strength to save her. I cannot change what has happened, but I will remember Kari.. You are all my friends.. My family.. I can’t bear the loss of another one of you.. From now on.. I will protect you. All of you. Anyone who wants to try and hurt any of you will answer to me.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Heyo, Grant here with log 8.

Before I start just a short memoriam for the sadly fallen Storm. Lefty beat the tar out of the big ol beasty that got her though, so hopefully that brings a brighter light to this situation. I feel like it’s strange to just continue on with this log after that, but war goes on. I delivered that chip thing to the Haven, after getting escorted by the lady. Her name by the way was Roza. At least that’s what I think she said, she had a Russian accent as thick as a stampede of mustangs. And my tarnation was she chipper, like annoyingly so. She was real excited to be doin her job with company around, I figured this out through my skills of deduction, insight, and the fact that she wouldn’t stop saying so. I guess she don’t really get to talk to many of us XCOM types either because she was real interested in the goings on of the Avenger. Imma be honest I feel like a real egg sucker for pitchin such a hissy fit about working with somebody. She’s real nice too, which is so damn annoying ‘cause I got no reason to not like her. And sadly I don’t hate her, she’s good at her job and not an annoying dunce either so, that’s good. Which is real good because I was informed by Bradford that us, I don’t know what to call us, infiltration experts, recruiters, gatherers. I don’t know. We are supposed to start coordinating and talking with each other a bit, help each other out and all that. And I guess if I gotta be stuck talking with somebody it might as well be her. Now obviously this means I’ll have to deal with some amateurs and ignoramuses but, hey, I’ve dealt with a wide range of people.

This is Grant saying arrivederci.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 34 -  
\- Begin Recording -

*Willem would sound like he is crying.* “GOD DAMMIT WHY DID I HAVE TO BE RIGHT! I knew it...I felt it...when the Commander mentioned my name, but choose Caz instead...I knew deep down I should have gone...”

*Willem hits the table.* "...don't get me wrong...I don't blame anyone who went on that operation...I don't blame the Commander's choices...I just feel so lost at this moment...FOR GOD SAKE WHY...everything was going so well...what more is there to ask from us...what more do you fucking want from us!"

"Storm...Kari...she didn't deserve this...fuck nobody ever does...we all give over a 100%, but Templars...their special...with their mystic powers they can do so much more than the rest of us...maybe that is why this happened...we felt safe...too safe...with the return of Jayko we had a sense of Templar's could do anything...I sure did feel that way...Kari stood down the best ADVENT had to offer during the defense of the Avenger...I was in awe by it...now...I don't know...I don't know what to feel...what to think...what to do..."

"I told Jill and Reverend that my home was safe. I've always put believe in Medusa...our equivalent of a Templar...something we look to in our darkest hour..."

"We lost a lot today...we lost a sister in arms...a close friend to others...maybe more to some...she can't be replaced...and she will never be forgotten."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off. Rest in peace Kari...you did the Templars proud in my book."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

25 October 2035, 4:59 a.m.

Commander, I know that we both are as distraught over Kari's death as everyone else is, so I will not state the obvious, as there still is work that needs to be done. 

As you know, Central, Hamburgler and I have been questioning Bobaoba, the wounded muton that was brought on board - although I believe she uses the word 'maughon' to describe herself, and that 'muton' is a corruption of the word from their original language. She claims that there is an interstellar resistance movement called the Underfleet that is fighting against an 'ethereal empire', and has for three-hundred years after this empire burned off the atmosphere of the maughon homeworld. According to her, the mutons/maughons who fought as mercenaries for the Zudjari in 1962 were a splinter of this group that have subsequently been destroyed. 

When I last had willing contact with the Elders, which would have been in the mid-late 1980s by Earth's calendar, I had no knowledge of any empire populated by ethereals, and the muton/maughon mercenary corporation was still in existence and still doing business as a corporation. It is entirely likely that a year in the Underfleet's calendar is not the same length of time as Earth's year, but there is no time conversion that I was able to come up with that would allow an ethereal empire to materialize since my return to Earth in 1989.

Based on this information, I conclude that there must be at least two sects of ethereals (three, if I am to constitute a sect unto myself), and that one of these sects has been committing atrocities for centuries. The less-evil Elder sect that I was familiar with was unaware of this larger empire, although the fact that Angelis was part of it and is now acting as the spokesperson for the Elders to the Chosen implies that this empire was aware of the less-evil sect and has probably destroyed it in the time since my return to Earth.

As for Bobaoba herself and the Underfleet, Bobaoba has an implant that projects a field that causes a violent reaction should anybody or anything attempt psionics in her immediate vicinity. This implant is in her brain and appears to project a radius of roughly three meters. The reaction will cause injury to both the psionic and to Bobaoba should they attempt psionics within this radius. All psionic personnel should be warned of this immediately in order to prevent any unfortunate accidents. This does, however, mean that Bobaoba is completely free of the Elders' control.

As much as I hate to say this, Commander, but our learning about the Elders' association with the First and now what happened to Bobaoba's homeworld tells us that this isn't about Earth anymore. We have to stop the Elders before they lay waste to the entire galaxy!

End of report

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 043: Date - 10/25/35  
Maj. Ethan “Ace” White

_A loud banging sound is heard in the background. It seems Ace has been punching the wall of his quarters._

F***! Just when I thought everything was getting better and I was going to start feeling better, this  
s*** happens! Why? Just why?! 

Out of all the soldiers on this ship, Dubois was one of the ones I expected us to lose least. She was a very powerful psionic and extremely skilled soldier. She’s been able to get out of s***** situations before, but this was something that she couldn’t have escaped from. That f****** Berserker Omega! I have never in my life seen anything even close to it. The thing leveled half the f****** building! 

_Another loud bang from Ace punching the wall can be heard again_

Why did it have to be Dubois! Why?! She was a great soldier and an even greater friend. I fought several battles alongside her and she saved us from situations that could have gone very bad very quick. She’s saved us many times before, but we weren’t able to save her. 

_Ace sighs_

We didn’t even recover her body from the field either. The team didn’t have time to recover it since they had a limited window to escape. Who knows what those ADVENT bastards are doing with what’s left of her. She deserves to be given a proper funeral. 

But she didn’t even deserve to die in the first place. She didn’t deserve any of this.

Ace out.

END LOG 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 31: John ‘Central’ Bradford:

We were doing well. The enemy upped the ante, and we lost another of our own. What more is there to say? Kari was one of our finest, a hero who had her own struggles and yet rallied to save the others on multiple occasions. Her loss is felt deeply. Firebrand and Brightest are disconsolate – there was nothing either of them, or anyone for that matter, could have done to keep her alive.  
I definitely need to check on Curatas…and well, pretty much everyone. And Bobaoba will have to lie low and be very, very quiet for a while. 

I have seen far too many of our own perish, yet the sting never goes away. In a twisted way, this is a good thing. Means I’m not yet dead inside as long as I still have the heart to mourn them all.  
The Templars sent their condolences of course, they always seem to know when one of their own is killed or captured even before we contact them. Call it a hunch, but it seems that the unusual source of Kari’s abilities did not appeal to the more fundamentalist members of the faction. The condolence message was blandly polite, formal-sounding and very possibly an edited Ayycrosoft Word template with the usual ‘we-are-honored-to-have-served-alongside-yadda-yadda’ platitudes thrown in. At least they were tactful enough to not ask for her gauntlets to be returned since the squad had to extract without her remains. Meanwhile, Kari’s exploits have inspired an army of fighters around the globe to take up arms against Advent. Resistance Radio was overwhelmed with calls and tributes. Many of them included purple flowers of some variety given the name of her last Operation; and each was more sincere than the Templar’s correspondence. 

What I did not expect was Geist himself arriving to pay his respects and attend the funeral. In retrospect, perhaps I should have. Like Jayko, he was once a part of XCOM before the fall, even if he is the leader of his own faction now. He seemed disapproving of the letter typed by his own comms officer and expressed regret that he had rushed to embark on his journey instead of spending some time dictating it. After checking on Jayko’s welfare and taking the time to try and comfort the rest of our crew, he turned to the memorial wall, reached forward and lightly touched Cassie’s photograph, whispering something under his breath. It sounded like ‘Get well soon’…or perhaps I was imagining it. It lasted only a second or two and I don’t know if anyone else noticed, but he definitely sensed she was listening. Then he stared at a blank point above the memorial and thanked Asaru for their guidance and protection, his voice wavering as he placed a fist over his heart. I did not need to notice the faint blue glow in the air around Geist to know that they embraced.

Privately, Geist also informed me that Kentis, a Templar that had accompanied us during the Gatecrasher meatgrinder had succumbed to his wounds at some point after returning to the Templars. The faction lost some confidence in XCOM’s abilities afterwards even though we remained close. Geist eschewed the Avenger’s guest accommodations and I was honored to spend the rest of the evening in his company; sharing a rare moment in the same room before our relationship returned to its painfully long distance nature.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 25 October 2035.

F*ck. Sh*t. Motherf*cker.

I just... we just got back from the mission, an'...

Sh*t.

Storm's dead. Kari.

I did everythin'... sh*t. F*ck this.

(Recorder shuts down)

(Recorder activates)

Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 01 November 2035.

The mission was a sh*tstorm from the word go. I guess Advent is finally wakin' up an' changin' tactics. No more isolated groups o' soldiers that our guys can pick off, one by one. Now they're sendin' in everyone they got as soon as our guys are detected. Smart. Clever. Deadly.

Our guys were outnumbered, outgunned, pinned down. They fought like tigers. Every alien bastard they sent at our guys was blown to sh*t. I watched from where I was circlin' the Skyranger over the extraction zone, an' I was nearly overwhelmed with the pride I felt for our troops, facin' down horrible odds an' terrifyin' monsters without fear, without hesitation. They got through the initial encounter with little more than a few scratches on Hajda an' Lefty's metallic asses. 

An' then Storm climbed the ladder.

I could see 'em waitin' for her up there, a group of four of the ugliest motherf*ckers in the Advent's rolls. Three Berzerkers, an' some goddam Super Berzerker. I tried to radio in a warnin' to Storm, but the radio was on my left, an' I couldn't reach around with my right arm to get at it. Plus, Artoo was in the goddam way. I shouted at the drone to warn her, but it was way too late. The beasts swarmed Storm in an instant, an' she fought like the devil herself, swingin' those psionic blades everywhere, slashin' their ugly, meaty hides. She was a goddam champion. Even the ugly bastards seemed to be stunned by her fearlessness. She cleared out to make way for a rocket attack, which dumped the aliens' ugly asses to the ground. That one Super bastard followed Storm - it was like she had a personal vendetta against her. The thing pounded on the ground, and... and...

Storm was gone. Dead. Burnt up. Not even her sustain ability could save her.

There was nothin' anybody could do. Even the Commander was shocked. He couldn't believe it.

Neither could I. 

On the heels of that (ironies of ironies), some new Advent troops showed up: Custodians. I'd make a joke here, but I just can't do it. Not after Storm. The Custodians were tough bastards, but our guys kept their heads an' got rid of 'em pretty quick.

Then even more Advent bastards showed up. It just never seemed to end. Whoever this egghead was that we was tryin' to rescue must have been super goddam important to the aliens, 'cause they threw everything they had at us. It was about that time that I started lookin' at the clock - we were rapidly runnin' outta time to get our asses outta there before the aliens showed up with a battleship to turn the Skyranger into scrap. I was gonna warn the guys on the ground, but they knew the score. They fragged the remainin' bad guys an' we bugged out before things got worse.

We left Storm behind. Just like Arbiter. I... failed. Again.

Found out later that Firebrand was devastated by the loss of Storm. Of all the people on the Avenger I didn't want to disappoint... 

I got another mission to fly. Our guys have some better weapons an' armour, so I can only hope things go better for 'em this time. No time to think about my failures, no time to think about losses, no time. Haven't slept in days. F*ck it, an' f*ck my shakin' hand, too. I'm gonna do this.

Wheels up in five. Let's go get some. For Storm. For Firebrand.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 31 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“This past couple of days have felt like an eternity..."

"Not only have we lost a sister in arms, but I have had to wait and wait for my clearance to examine those Andromendan suits. If they only realized how precious my time is...I don't know how long it will be before this crack on my visor caves.”

“Even so there was some good news for a change. We had finally made contact with South Africa and as promised Jill set off in search of my people. After a long searched she managed to find them! Finally! The 'Bosvarke' (Bushpigs) are still alive and well. I even managed to persuade the Commander and Bradford in letting me and Light go there for our 'training'. Though I'll save the adventures that we had there for a later date. Let us just say that it felt good to be home. Colonel Van Der Merwe even went as far as holding an honorary farewell ceremony for Kari after hearing the news.”

"Now...I am back on the Avenger. Feeling refreshed and far less homesick."

"I don't know what is in store for us going forward, but I'm ready to take it head-on."

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #030  
User: Dr Thomas Carter  
Subject: Operation Purple Rose  
Date: 1st November 2035

[BEGIN AUDIO]

[Carter sounds sad]  
We lost someone. One of our soldiers. Kari. Kari is... gone. She was killed in combat. By a Berserker Omega, which is a really strong Berserker, as we, unfortunately, found out. Kari, rest in peace. You will be missed, by everyone.

We also got a new arrival: a Berserker. Yup. Sometime after one of our soldiers gets killed by a Berserker, we have one join us. I don't think that it was planned, but still. Terrible timing.

This is short because everyone is mourning, including me.

Carter, ending log.


	37. Ep 35 - Operation Wolf Stank

Ep 35-----Operation Wolf Stank---------------------------------------------------------  
Curatas Andayru  
Journal 2: Entry 1 

I have a new journal, the first one was beginning to run out of room, and with the death of my partner, Kari "Storm" Dubois, I felt the need to use that journal's last pages to write down all of the important parts of the Templar. Her death hit me hard. Jill managed to make me feel better. I missed everyone who paid her respect, apparently Geist even showed up. Of course, I was upset and had to withdraw for a bit. I feel.... better. Not recovered, but better. I didn't think losing someone would affect me this much.

I have decided that after this war, my calling is to be a historian, for my own sake, and for the sake of the next generation. I will not have one, but if I can ensure the previous generations mistakes will not be repeated by the next, then I will have left a positive mark on the earth outside of my service. I feel myself fighting for a new cause, an ideal. I am only sorry that Storm could not hear it from me first.

As for now, I will continue to fight, and I will continue to write. I am in the middle of copying Storm's logs to my last pages in my first journal.

Writing this all down helps. Until next time.

Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Samuel "Gramps" Larsen - Log 2

It’s been a couple of days since Kari died. I didn’t know her too much, but the two of us were two of a kind. Like me, she paid a particular interest in the welfare of the Avenger’s crew, making sure to spend time with them and checking up on them when they needed it most. As the Avenger’s morale and training officer, the former has become extremely difficult in the past few days, or at the least, a lot more involved. Kari was one of our first Majors, but I don’t think she realized how much she mattered to the crew. Or at least, how much her death would impact them. 

She recorded a video log to act as her will, and we’re doing our best to follow that. But ADVENT has her body now, and after the Blacksite, I hesitate to think about what they’re doing with it. That said… she’s still here, with us, in a way. When she first recorded her will she started to record training holograms. It was a bit of extra work for me, since I would never have planned to create training programs for the psionic guys since I have no idea what’s going on there, but I was happy to do it. And she seemed to enjoy it too. Now they’re pretty much all that remains of her, that and a few holographic recordings for those she felt closest to. 

But, one of the good things about losing Dubois, maybe the only good thing, is that it gave me an idea. I managed to convince Shen to help me repair some old holo-emitters that weren’t good enough for use in either the training centre or hologlobe. Using photos, archived footage and holo-recordings, I’ve created a holographic likeness of every one of our fallen soldiers, and set up the emitters on one of the Avenger’s balconies - creating a holographic memorial to all of our lost so that people can pay their respects properly. Kari, Lias, Cassie, Edgar, Nick and Elvira. They won’t be forgotten.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 35  
The plasma weapons really came through for us today, the team wrecked the aliens and killed the general and only suffered two light wounds. They also encountered a riftkeeper, a more powerful version of the gatekeeper or as I call them golf balls.

I remember when I killed my first one, I ripped it’s eye out with my bare hands and that was extremely dangerous on my part… We also killed a couple of chrysalids and I know what that means… 

I also trained with Leone a bit. First I fought a mec blindbolded and I got punched a lot, so I broke one rib and spit some blood. Then I was doing some training center simulations which showed how much of a loose cannon I was, but I improved in the last one a bit. Also me and Leone started calling each other brothers… How funny is that.

We also decided we went insane since we are planning to go on a suicide mission. Only god knows how that will turn out. Anyway this was one peaceful week, even after Kari died, morale is still recovering.

Also time for me to cook a bit of Chrysalid meat. I can already smell it. Yummy!  
“Ghost” out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Cpt. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #12 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"Operation Wolf Stank... who names these things??"

"Another sewer crawl, we deployed to kill an ADVENT local general - and I was the happiest guy around to finally get some action. To put a damper on that, the commander, who seems to want her to get much more action, deployed Chloe along. I could barely concentrate as we started moving, and when I got the order to move away from her I had a tough time complying immediately like I normally do. She was definitely not ready for deployment... going in so soon after the mission we lost Dubois on... She still feels guilty, and while my reassuring seemed to help somewhat - I'm still very concerned about her blaming herself."

"We tackled the first group pretty quickly and made short work of them. Seeing Chloe taking down that Trooper reassured me she is not as distracted as I was. Once we were done with them though, the commander rushed us to find that general as a transport was bounding in to evacuate him."

"Running in like that felt wrong, and we bumped into a dangerous group, led by some weird orb what was summoning aliens like it was party time at the ADVENT burgeranch. We fought through everything they sent our way until Shamir spotted their general trying to move to his Evac position."

"As I shot that last Berserker down, I couldn't help but think about the one taking refuge on the Avenger, and the physical differences between the two. Still an alien... Kalina got an order to freeze Shamir together with the enemy general, which was... weird to say the least, but we got the general alright. That Riftkeeper (as I later learned it was called) kept summoning more units, so Shamir had to finish him off, taking some damage from its explosion."

"We had to take another group picture at the end there, but I didn't mind as much... Probably because Chloe was there and we were both alive and victorious. The kid got promoted, and so did Caz. So proud of her…"

"I did get to use the new energy weapons and damn - James did a hell of a job building these. I spent some time in the armory as my (now obsolete) mag pistol needed some tweaking (damn you, powerpuff girl!), and I got to talk to the man while we shared some... refreshments. I really am fond of the old brit, and missed our pre-mission talks."

"Well, that was long... got used to talking to a machine apparently"  
"This is Reverend signing off."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 35:

Lot of fun stuff since last time, let’s get right into it.

Found Curey outside. He was absolutely tearing up a tree, along with his hands and his Skirmisher Claw. Poor guy was absolutely distraught over Kari, which is certainly understandable. I helped him to the Infirmary and he patched himself up, before I left Blue with him to give him the messages from the Resistance. He seemed better after that, apologised (which he had no reason to) and took me with him to the memorial for her. We'd both missed her memorial service in our own grief, and he gave... it was a heartwarming eulogy. The guy might still be heartbroken, but goddamn if he doesn't express it well.

Anyway, in nicer news, I managed to fulfil Razzy's request! When we made contact with South Africa, the Haven we first contacted had info on his old Resistance group. Took a bit of tracking down, but I personally managed to make contact with them! Took a bit of translating through Blue (they speak Afrikaans I think?) but I managed to get them to stay put long enough for Raz and his buddy Light to meet them. He seemed improved when he got back, which I was glad for considering his last state.

Anyway yeah, that’s all.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - November 9th 2035 (Entry #36)

(video log)  
(scene opens)  
(Camera shows off a room that seems to belong to an ADVENT outpost. Then it moves slowly downwards, revealing splatters of orange blood. Then some Trooper corpses. A Lancer face down in its own blood. Then an Officer, cape in disarray and in a rather strange position. As if someone had broken its neck. Or used a blade on it.

On a nearby wall, one could notice a note written in English

You have murdered my mother.  
You have murdered my best friend.  
And now you have killed the woman I loved.  
You have screwed with me for the last time, ADVENT.  
No more!

(scene fades to black)

(new scene - camera shows off Firebrand with camo paint on her face, orange blood splatter on her shoulder and a rather fierce look on her face)

It's done. It won't bring her back. But it will definitely make me feel a whole lot better. I will send some thanks to the Resistance fighters that helped me in the morning. Good thing the ADVENT goons were in disarray with the missing of their General. Lower number of units. I just managed to beat the troops back to the Avenger.

Still, I will go talk to Bao now. She would notice the video footage discrepancies. She needs to know. Her choice whether she tells further up or not. I will leave it up to her.

(scene fades to black)

(new scene)  
(camera shows off Firebrand seemingly looking better - physically anyway)

I am returning to my duties today. Max has covered for me long enough. I cannot thank him enough. I also cannot thank enough everyone that sent me their thoughts and words. It means a lot to me and all that helped me get through this a little easier. I am still hurting. But I need to get back to work. I know Storm would want me to.

Good thing, we just got a mission. And it's in Hunter territory, apparently.

Go on. Show your face, Sniper Boy. Make my day. Because I'll make yours a poisonous one. Lead poisoning, that is.

I'm out. Later.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 36 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Before I begin, I need to know who names these operations. Like seriously, Wolf Stank. That has got to be the weirdest name ever. But, I digress. Anyways, I should also state that I am doing better now. I mean, these logs are private, but if anyone ever gets them, well, the last one may of left you concerned. Heh, rightfully so. Let’s just say that I basically broke down..... That’s one way to put it. I’d rather not go into extensive details, but I can assure that I am indeed better after that. Managed to not only recover but get past it too, and it was all thanks to Alanis. If she didn’t find me, well, who knows how long I would of suffered.But she helped me, and to get it off my chest. Now..... now it isn’t as horrifying anymore. I’m glad I was able to get over it..... My frightening past.”

“But enough about that now. Now for the actual mission. The team had a Search and Destroy mission, hunting down a General doing patrols. Sewers again, so that’s always fun. The team also got to make use of some of the new plasma weaponry too, and they performed phenomenally. Apparently there was large grouping of beasts down there too. Chrysalids, berserkers, name it. There was even something called a BioZerker down there, part of Advent’s Bio division. Looked threatening, but Lefty literally just punched it to death. I’m not kidding either. That mec punch of his is lethal. Anyways, the real trouble began once the team got to the Generals planned evac point. Apparently, there was what they called a “Riftkeeper” sitting there guarding it. It was literally just a floating ball, but it had a lot of psionic power. It kept rifting in more forces for them to deal with. It was literally throwing canon fodder at them to help the General escape. More still, command had to make the call to freeze the general and his crew, which isn’t bad until you also realize lefty was caught in it. I mean.... It definitely was a tactical decision, and lefty didn’t seem hurt from it save maybe a bit of frostbite. After a bit of a struggle, the mission was complete and everyone came back with only a couple of wounds.”

“Back home, everyone is still trying to recover in there own way. Losing Kari was the biggest blow we could ever have gotten. People are struggling to hold together around here. Safe to say so was I too, but i’m past that now. Honestly, having gone through that, I never had time to do the ritual for her. It’s no surprise I always leave dog tags for the fallen, engraved by me with there names and what not. But, well, this time it didn’t feel enough. So I remembered a conversation we had, when she proposed to me the silly idea of undergauntlet guns. Sadly, those were illogical. There wouldn’t of exactly been a way to make it work functionally with the Templars flow of battle. But, I felt it was only right to fulfill a wish for her. I managed to find her old pair, before our mag upgrades. I manage to equip it with some undergauntlet guns, the best I could, as if she was still around to use it. After that, I went to her spot on the wall, and went about honoring her service. I hung up the tags and gauntlets next to her spot. Safe to say, I may of gotten a couple of questions about it. Besides that, Alanis is also able to work again now. I’m glad she’s back for good now, and I’m glad she’s here in general. Seems we care too much for each other, like a family. Liam also seems to be visiting me more again. He seems like a nice guy, and he seems to sort of respect me too. Dunno why, but I won’t complain. Anyways, James out.”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Mission Log #13  
Date – 11/1/35  
Shamir “Lefty” Phoenix

*RI-T hums nearby as the recording begins*

“Sir we should do your log as soon as possible, you always forget if you push it off”

*Lefty shivers on his bed*

You couldn’t wait until I warmed up? Do you know how damn cold Kalina’s frost bombs are?

“Approximately negative 321 degrees Fahrenheit at the time of impact. My sensors indicated those extreme temperatures only remained for a short period. You will not feel any permanent effects. Besides, the most common injuries would be frostbite on your fingers and toes.. So you have no need for concern.”

*Lefty sighs*

Okay let’s just get this over with. The mission itself went well, no omega berzerker this time. I was happy that Kalina was back out there with us, her expertise in the battlefield is always needed.I was happy that I got to be in the front lines today, if I can keep the enemy focused on me most of the time, maybe we won’t lose any more good people like Kari. If I am going to be on the front lines, i would very much appreciate if the commander would refrain from having me shot with frost bombs in the future. It is hard to keep everyone fighting me when I have ice jammed in all of my joints.  
That is enough complaining from me. The squad did great out there. Caz is a great shot and is improving rapidly as a specialist. As for Chloe, I was happy to see the girl out there again. I could see she was nervous, but her performance today was spectacular, I will need to be sure to tell her so she knows her growth and contribution is being seen. 

Righty, go ahead and cut the recording, I need to find somewhere warmer than this. Lefty Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

1 November 2035, 9:06 a.m.

ADVENT continues to throw experimental weapons at us, including creatures they have manufactured to serve as weapons.

The spherical foe that we faced today we that we have codenamed 'Riftkeeper' is a being as psionically powerful as some ethereals. The combination of its cybernetic yet powerfully psionic nature leads me to suspect that it, too, has been created with tutelage or at least inspiration from the First, but it is clearly its own being. I find myself wondering why we are not encountering any actual ethereals among the enemy so far. I feel that we will need to do more research. Hopefully this can become a priority once the plasma-based weapons are fully available.

For the moment, I am simply glad that we did not lose anybody as a result of encountering these new monstrosities.

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #19

Every mission I go on has a higher expectation than the last, especially since my last one...where we lost Kari. However, I uh, I’m no longer as hard on myself for it. Mind you, I still believe something could have been done to save her, but people like Liam and Kebab (figured Dr. Evtushenko was a bit too formal at this point) talked, and hugged, me out of my stupor. I performed decently on the mission, aiding the others to the best of my abilities, and assisting with a few kills. I still wish the events of my last mission had gone differently, but I hope I did Kari proud…

I seem to have done the Commander proud at least, because he found me to be deserving of the next rank in my training: Adept. Remember when I accidentally summoned Stasis around myself? Well, with this new rank, I’m being trained to do that intentionally, hopefully now I can finally start proving my worth when it comes to protecting my fellow soldiers. Speaking of which, apparently there is to be a memorial service being held sometime in the near future, perhaps that might be worth a visit?

Now that I’m in a slightly better head space, I should really try to find someone to put me in contact with RR or the Skirmishers. I was thinking Jill might be able to help, but her job focuses more around dealing with the Havens, and I don’t know if she’d accept such a minor request…

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(written by Hawkster with Firebrand’s and Helene’s writers’ permissions)

Few days has passed since Kari Dubois’s demise at the hands of the Omega Berserker during Operation Purple Rose. Morale has hit rock bottom for XCOM. Several members of the Avenger crew, including the Resistance Havens, mourned for the loss of the valiant Templar who stood in the face of danger several times and come out of it with new scars to earn. They had hoped she would come out of the operation alive, but fate had other plans.

At the bunk where Alanis share rooms with Firebrand, Firebrand is sitting on the desk, tears welling from her face still mourning for the loss of her close friend. “Why… Kari? Why did you have to go out like this?” She whimpers and cries as more tears comes in. “ I wish…” She sniffs “I wish I could’ve stopped the Commander and Central from letting you into the mission. Maybe we could’ve had more time.”

Then, a sudden knock from the door. “Excuse me, Firebrand?”  
“Leave me alone!” She yells at the door. “It’s Helene. Technician Helene Schultz. I… I know what you’re going through and I only want to talk to you inside. Please… please open the door...” The good technician begs for the Skyranger pilot to let her in. She sighs for few seconds and relents “Fine, come on in”

Helene enters the room. “Oh.. oh my goodness!” She gasps a bit seeing at Firebrand’s lower face red from all the the crying and the tears that is still welling and the messy state in Firebrand’s room due to many things getting broken.

“Can we… Can we talk at the couch perhaps?” She asks politely, “I’ll let you be silent if you need a moment.” As Helene sits on the couch, Firebrand forces herself to sit right beside the technician. Several seconds passes as the room fell dead silent with the clock only making sounds through its ticking. “Do you know what it is like to get close to someone?” Firebrand opens up. “To get very intimate and have a passionate night together?” “And have to keep it professional for the sake of morale and discipline?”

Firebrand chokes up “Do you know what it’s like to worry about your loved one getting too close to death? To warn them not to play too much with death? I tried to warn her, but all she could do was smirk and laugh in the face of death” Firebrand tries to continue further, but she breaks down and cries further. 

Helene, feeling sorry for the pilot, can’t help but embrace her, “I’m sorry for your loss, Firebrand. I am so sorry.”

Firebrand collects herself “Don’t. The only people who should be sorry are Advent and those alien fuckers. The Elders, Dumblock, and that thing who killed my beloved Storm will pay. They will all pay! They….” Firebrand’s breathing turns heavily as the harsh reality set in even further.

“I never got to say kiss her goodbye. We didn’t even get to recover the body. And god knows what Advent is planning to do with it. And now….” More tears wells on Firebrand “Now there’ll never be a chance to reciprocate our feelings for each other. We’ll never have a chance to settle down peacefully like she wanted to once the war’s over. And her body…. Her body is more likely gonna be a trophy for those alien bastards”

A tears sheds on Helene’s face, and she wipes it away “I never knew Kari personally. But I know what it feels like, Firebrand... If I hadn’t upgraded Alanis’s gremlin with medical supplies and our armorer James hadn’t put her to the infirmary as soon he could, she would have died. And I… I wouldn’t want to know how I’d feel if she hadn’t made it.” She shakes her head from the thought

Firebrand sniffs “At least your friend lives and doesn’t need to risk herself on the field with death looming like my beloved did.” Few moments passes by. Helene tries her best to share her words,  
“We’ve all lost people important to us, Firebrand. Plaga, Razor, Elvira. Our families and our loved ones. That’s why… that’s why we’re here, with XCOM. To fight for a future that we as humans can live free from alien oppression and ensure that future generations don’t have to suffer like we did.”

Helene breathes heavily and exhales as she continues, “And if nothing else, Storm would have wanted you... “ She sniffs, “She would have wanted you to keep fighting. Not just for her own sake, but for the sake of our future”  
Helene adjusts her glasses “But if you need some time to grieve... some time to stay alone and mourn the loss of your loved one... Then that it is fine for all of us. We will all be waiting...”

She gives a tender smile towards Firebrand “Just remember, you are not alone… And no one deserves to be as such…” Firebrand stood up still for a moment, then embraces Helene into a hug “Thank you, Helene. This will not stop the pain or lessen the loss. But your words are appreciated” She wipes her tears away, “I.. uh.. I just need two weeks of rest. Then hopefully…. Yeah, hopefully, I can get back into the game” Helene smiles widely “Take all the time you need. I just wish I could’ve talked to her personally. Her language must have been beautiful.” They hug again, “Yeah, it was,” Firebrand whispers. As Helene was about leave her way out, Firebrand interrupts “Helene, I have something that I need to tell you”

“Oh?” Helene was curious. “I never told this to anyone but Tygan and… Storm. But as it turns out, I have psionic potential. Now, that doesn’t mean I’ll go out in the field as a psi-op as I’m still an official XCOM Skyranger pilot. I had Shen install a psionic inhibitor so I don’t pose a danger to anyone with my psionics. But I…. I’m more concerned what will happen if the inhibitor malfunctions”

Helene takes a bit to collect her thoughts, “Then in that case, you should look to Stepan Evtushenko. He’s the lead researcher in Psionics. And ever since losing Cassandra and Arbiter, he got pretty close to the remaining Psi operatives Vicky and Chloe. So um… might be a good idea to check up on him whenever you can.”

“I’ll consider it. But just… remember, keep it a secret. Don’t wanna be seen as a liability,” Firebrand pleas to Helene. Helene lightly chuckles, puts on a coy smile, and gestures to her as if she’s zipping her mouth closed, “Not to worry, my lips are sealed.” Firebrand couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the gesture as the technician leaves the room.

 

The war against Advent is bringing pain, loss, and suffering for XCOM. And as war rages on, both sides are bringing more cards to the table. Without a doubt, those losses will be felt to the valiant defenders of humanity. But to honor the memories of the soldiers who sacrificed themselves for the cause, XCOM must continue pushing forward to end the Alien threat once and for all. Or else, all the sacrifices will be for nothing

End

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 35 -  
\- Begin Recording - 

“I must say I'm glad to not have gone into the sewers with the team this operation. I don't know what it is about those places, but they creep me out. It isn't the smell that bothers me cause...well...I have my fishbowl that surprising keeps the smell at bay. It's the fact that anything could be down there...and in this case...it was a fly eight ball with tentacles that could call some serious backup.” 

"Now I know I'm probably speaking out of turn here, but I have to question the use of our own weapons on our forces. I know from the perspective of the Commander that Lefty looked to be in a lot of danger, but he has proven to be quite capable since the upgrade. To have used to 'Frost Bomb' on him seemed a bit...unnecessary. Then again we don't really know what the enemy is capable of either. It is something that I definitely toil with, but in the end, I've trusted the Commander and Bradford this far...why stop now." 

"At least the mission was a success with minimal injuries. I don't think any of us thought that the eight ball was going to explode once it was destroyed." 

"As for the more infrastructure-related information. The Avenger crew seems to almost be completely done clearing out all the worthless junk in the lower levels of the ship. Also thanks to us we've been able to establish proper communication with South Africa by building a relay tower there. I wonder if I should mention that to my people...though they would probably break it when they get frustrated by it."

"The new...uhm...plasma or beam weapons look to be quite impressive in terms of style and firepower. I just wished that didn't have to use plasma...I'm still not comfortable around...that."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 09 November 2035.

Finally.

I flew a mission last week in which nobody died, an' no one was left behind. I was startin' to feel like I was cursed, somehow. Before that, I had flown two missions, on which two of our guys had died, an' both of their bodies had been left behind for the alien bastards. When I got the call for our most recent mission (with Firebrand bein' out o' commission for a while), I... I had my doubts. About myself, about just what the hell a glorified janitor an' a pair o' foul-mouthed drones thought they were doin', pretendin' to be a combat pilot. Truth be told, I was sorely tempted to beg off on this mission. Gave it a lot of thought. But I did it, anyway.

For Firebrand.

She's the closest thing I got to a friend on this tub, an' the loss of Storm... well, it hit her hard. They were... close, an' that's all I'm ever gonna say about that. Personal lives are personal. You want gossip, go read some other bastard's logs. I talked to Firebrand about Storm, about what happened. How she went down swingin', never a moment of fear or hesitation. A hero. I tried... I dunno... to make Firebrand feel better, I guess. Problem is, I ain't a guy that's too good with words, or emotions, for that matter. I did what I could, but... I ain't really equipped for that kinda stuff. For her part, Firebrand was a dear. I think she was more worried about me than herself at that moment. Which is crazy, I know. She was tryin' to comfort ME, like I was the one who had lost... someone close.

Dammit, I can't even get my thoughts straight in this f*ckin' log.

(Recording stops.)

(Recording begins)

Okay, I'm gonna try to stick to sh*t I can actually talk about. The mission was into the sewers again. That did not fill me with confidence. It's goddam tricky gettin' the Skyranger in there for a good drop, an' pickin' up our guys after the mission's no prize, either. Threepio said it was gonna be a bitch of a mission, an' he was right on the money. But, the Commander pointed at the map an' said "go", so I went. Our guys fought really well, even when they met this huge, glowin' golf ball they called a Gatekeeper. The damned thing kept warpin' in critters for our guys to slaughter. Them new guns Shen an' Tygan scrounged up really saved our asses out there. Our guys got the job done, an' we were off for home.

Home. Heh. This rusty metal flyin' albatross is my home. Seems weird when you just say it out like that. But home it is, an' these soldiers, scientists, engineers, an' crew are my family, I guess. Even Tygan. He's like my assh*le brother or somethin'.

The Commander? He's like the weird uncle no one ever really likes to talk about. Smart, but... odd.

Point is, I got everyone back home this time. I watched 'em all walk off the Skyranger to the flight deck, an' just started bawlin', right there in the cockpit. Relief? Stress? I ain't no psychologist. Good thing I had my helmet on. Told R2 an' 3P0 to get lost, an' just sobbed like a baby for a while.

Good thing no one's gonna read this sh*t, or I'd be in a psyche ward by now. I'm a goddam mess.

Cleanin' the Avenger, waitin' for the next mission, it helps a bit. The normalcy, the routine, the monotony keeps me calm. An' for the first time in weeks, I can sleep. For a while, at least.

New mission comin' up. We're off to kill some alien bigwig, I think. Gotta get my ass in gear. Wheels up in ten.

I got this.

I think.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 32: John ‘Central’ Bradford:

XCOM saw two new things today – a Riftkeeper and a Biozerker, and destroyed them handily. While the crew’s initial anguish over Storm’s death has simmered to a sad, numbed acceptance for the most part, they were able to function as a well-oiled machine to take down these new threats as well as the minions summoned by the Riftkeeper. The Commander made an unusual call to freeze Lefty alongside several enemies – personally I think he’s endured more than enough for XCOM already. He and Ace were the only ones hurt this mission when the Commander forgot that Bio-vipers splattered poison around when killed; and we discovered that Riftkeepers explode on death. There’s a first time for everything I suppose.

All things considered, the squad made the best of a situation with many unknowns. The assassination target himself never stood a chance.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - November 9th 2035 (Supplemental entry)

(video log)

(footage from the Avenger balcony with the holographic memorial)

(Firebrand shows up, all dressed up for take off. No helmet.

She looks at each one of the holograms for a few moments. After a full tour of the holograms, her gaze lingers more on one in particular. The familiar figure of her beloved. Firebrand reaches out a hand, almost touching the hologram's face. She remains like that for a few good seconds, before lowering her hand and placing it above her heart. More seconds of motionlessness. Then a quiet voice speaks.)

"I will be back."

(She stays like that a bit more before turning towards the camera, while gesturing towards the memorial.)

"Whoever you are, thank you for this."

(Then she walks away, disappearing from view.)

(video ends)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 044: Date - 11/1/35  
Maj. Ethan “Ace” White

It's November now, and that means even more new crazy enemies are gonna probably show up, because it seems that every month we see some new stuff. Let’s just hope we don’t run into any of those Berserker Omegas ever again, because Dubois should be the last person to die to one of those things. No, Dubois should be the last death for us in general. No more friends should die fighting for XCOM, because we’ve lost too many already. 

Well, we did see some new enemies today on our mission. The two new enemies were a Biozerker and a Riftkeeper. Both put up good fights, but Lefty just killed both of them by punching them really hard. He really does not care who or what he’s fighting, cuz for him, it just comes down to if he can punch it or not. Anyways, our mission was to assassinate an ADVENT general which was in charge of commanding a number of the ADVENT forces in the region. He came with an escort of a bunch of different aliens and his personal bodyguard, but I single handedly killed his bodyguard. We wiped out the escort and the general, but it was not easy. It was tough, but somehow we managed to get out with only scrapes and bruises for injuries and no deaths. I guess the commander is the one to thank for that, cuz he was the one telling us what to do. It’s probably also due to our new plasma weaponry. I got my rifle upgraded to a fancy plasma rifle. The cool think about mine is that it’s a different design than the others, as mine fires individual plasma projectiles in full auto or semi auto firing modes, instead of having it charge up and fire a beam of plasma. I personally prefer the design of mine instead of the other design, cuz not needing to charge allows you to fire your weapon faster. 

I think I’m going to be busy for a while, cuz if we can manage to upgrade the weapon systems on the Firestorm to plasma, oh boy, ADVENT will never stand a chance in the skies. Not like they ever did against me though, but now they’ll stand an even smaller chance. I’m gonna ask Alanis and James to help me with this one. Hopefully we can find a way to make this new tech work for the Firestorm.

Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 32 -  
\- Begin Recording - 

“You know, I haven't talked much about Cassie...I think deep down I'm scared that if I do...it might turn out she isn't really here. I don't talk really talk much about myself during these logs. Unless I freak out about something. I always compare stuff...to people and moments. I guess I'm just not that open about myself...that part of me hates being a Sharpshooter cause I feel like there are others better qualified than me. That part of me is scared of dying even though I'm already partially dead. That part of me is frustrated with myself for not being there for Cassie and even now in her mystic form I can't be there for her as much as I want." 

"Don't get me wrong I'm trying to look on the positive side of things. That despite my lack of skill I've managed to slowly claw a name for myself as XCOM's Sharpshooter. That despite being trapped in this fishbowl...I might be slowly making progress in solving it. That despite Cassie being now in a mystic form...that I love her still to no end. That I finally heard from my people again.” 

“In truth, I have plenty to be thankful for and I'm trying to focus on that more.” 

"I have friends like Helene, Rex, Light, Liam, Dear, Blue, and Jill. I have the Avenger's crew that is almost like family. I have the rest of the team that watches my back on operations."

"Yes, things are rough at the moment and they most likely will get even worst. However between everyone on the Avenger I am sure we will find a way to keep going...even through our stumbles."

"This is Willem signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #031  
User: Dr Thomas Carter  
Subject: Operation Wolf Stank  
Date: 9th November 2035

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Yup. You read that right. Wolf Stank. This beats Gasping Stroke and Starving Druid by miles. I'm not joking. Somebody named our operation to assassinate a General, 'Wolf Stank'.

So, let's sum it up. First were Lefty and a Biozerker having a boxing match. Not joking. They were punching each other until the Biozerker went down. A Biozerker, because I don't think I've mentioned it, is... how can I explain it? Take a regular Bio Trooper, fuse it with a Berzerker, and you get the Biozerker.

The next new enemy was a Riftkeeper. Basically a giant 8 ball with psionic powers. It did basically nothing before we eventually put it down other than put Lefty and Kalina in stasis and shoot Lefty once. It did go out with a bang; it hurt Lefty, who had punched it, and Ace, who was standing nearby when it was killed.

Speaking of punching, Lefty was a beast out there. He punched the Biozerker to death, punched a Berzerker and a Chryssalid and even the General, whose guard was, for some reason, nowhere near him. Ace killed the guard on his own when it tried to flank us.

There was also a Cryo Priest, which is like a Purifier but freezes instead, and an Armoured Psi Viper, which, as the name, implies, is a psionic version of the Armoured Viper. There was also a Bio Viper, which hurt Lefty when it died.

And something funny also happened. During combat, Kalina launched a grenade at a trio of enemies, freezing them... and Lefty too. Yup. We just froze one of our own. We did manage to freeze the General, the Riftkeeper and the Bio Viper though. But hey, at least we got to find out what damage the frost bombs do to their victims from the cold temperatures because all the others have been killed. It was... nothing. The frost bomb has no permanent effects on its victims. Which is sweet, but odd.

Anyway - Anyway should be my motto or something - our next operation is Crypt Fire - we're capturing another ADVENT VIP. Hey, Curatas will have a new friend now as the other VIP died during the attack from a concussion.

Carter, ending log.

[END AUDIO]


	38. Ep 36 - Operation Crypt Fire

Ep 36-----Operation Crypt Fire-----------------------------------------------------------  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 36  
I don’t even know what to say about this mission… The Hunter showed up and Curatas almost died trying to kill him and then he was bleeding out and JLo had to carry him out… And Ritofuto got gravely wounded too and Superman almost got overrun by carrying the knocked out VIP… Ha I would just shot him, his life isn’t as worthy as the life of one XCOM soldier… 

Also Tygan told me he finished the mag cannon for Kalina, at least this thing is sturdy enough she won’t break it when she test fires it. Tygan is also working on a plasma shotgun, “Storm gun” he calls it… How the hell do you even make something like that, I don’t know,but we better also upgrade our sniper rifles or Raz will feel underpowered and maybe useless and the last thing we need is that.

Also I am surprised we didn’t see a single sectopod trying to kill us. With our current armor it could one shot us if it gets lucky, but I won’t complain, since that means no one dies anytime soon… or at least I hope. Time for me to get going.  
“Ghost” out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 35:

Man, that was... that was tough. I didn't watch, but as the team returned I was told Curey was gonna be rushed straight to the Infirmary. He'd been critically wounded by the Hunter, but it didn't stop him kicking the Hunter's ass halfway to next week. You better know that he's not gonna go down quietly. He's gonna be knocking them down til the day he... dies.

A light sob is heard, but Jill suppresses it

Anyway, nothing much else to report. Despite how crazy the mission was, off mission has been rather quiet. I did put up little posters that people can email me anonymously or even arrange in person visits if they need a shoulder to lean on. A couple of the support staff have actually emailed (guess they didn't mind not being anonymous) but nobody else.

Now come on Blue, we gotta go see Curey.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Cpt. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #13 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"I think this one is perfect... 'Every good and perfect gift is from above, coming down from the Father of the heavenly lights, who does not change like shifting shadows.'"

 

"We almost lost half a squad today. We should be thankful, and even though I still have doubts - this is... something.  
My faith in the Commander is another thing. He did a lot so far, and I know we can't win this without him, but today..."

"I should concentrate on my own deeds. I am to be deployed soon and will get the chance to smite our enemies down once more, and take revenge for Caleb and Curatas who are hanging to life in the infirmary right now.

They will pay for this."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - November 15th 2035 (Entry #37)

Might've beaten a few air speed records on that last mission. Had to return as quickly as possible to bring Loner back. He almost died on us. But he didn't. He made it into surgery and he'll rest in the Infirmary. You know what I think, Loner? I think someone's watching over you. Yes ... you know who I'm talking about. Just don't push your luck, yeah?

With all this, I didn't have the chance to thank Helene. Thank you for your visit and for your words of encouragement. Deadput ... dude. Anytime you want that drink, you got it. That goes for everyone who supported me these past few weeks. The following three days, drinks at the bar are on me. Just don't let me catch you drunk while going on a mission, because I'll throw you out of the cargo hold faster than you can say 'Booze'. Don't try me. I'm stronger than I look.

Research is going well. Shen tells me my shotgun might get upgraded to its plasma version soon. My pistol is already there. Looks so fine and fires like a dream. Those ADVENT goons from last week's outpost could testify for it. If they weren't dead. Ha!

Anyway ... Looks like we are going to raid another UFO. Something about a yet unknown alien at the site of the mission. To be honest, nothing will surprise me anymore. I've seen plenty of monstrosities.

Lock'n'load, Menace! It's go time.

Firebrand out.

P.S. I have gotten some strange intel about ... Storm's body being located. I smell a trap. Still ... might be the best chance to give her a proper burial.

Although I better check this intel first.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #20

The last mission...happened. It didn’t end in failure, the squad secured the VIP, and everyone made it out alive. However, not everyone made it out okay, more than half the squad came back injured, and two of them were on the brink of death… In just a few days, I’ve witnessed and experienced just *a few* of the horrors of war, and I don’t know how I deal with it. I try not to focus on it too much, enjoy my time *aboard* the Avenger, hanging with Liam, training with Victoria, talking with Kebab, just, little things to help stay distracted and happy. And more often than not, it works.

Jill was able to put me into contact with Resistance Radio, but not directly. Best we could manage was getting a physical letter sent to his last known location… Not the greatest, and I’ll have to wait a while for a reply, but it’ll do for now. She recommended I check in with Curatas to get in contact with the Skirmishers, but I think I’ll hold off on that just in case. He’s not in the best state, physically, and I don’t want to disturb him. Guess I’ll do what I’ve always done and send my best wishes from afar…

I owe her a big favor for being willing to pull enough strings to find a possibly temporary location...* The PA system plays a familiar announcement. “Acolyte Days, report to the Hanger. Acolyte Days, report to the Hanger.”* Oh, guess I’m up again…

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 045: Date - 11/9/35  
Maj. Ethan “Ace” White

Man, today’s mission was the very definition of “things went pretty bad but could have gone way worse.” We were sent to go capture an ADVENT VIP in chosen territory. The chosen showed up to stop us, but we managed to defeat him, get the VIP, and get away right before his reinforcements could arrive. I’m surprised I actually managed to get out of it without a scratch, because I literally stood face to face in front of an armored Berserker, along with being in the sights of an ADVENT purifier. Somehow I managed to dodge both of those attacked, which is not an easy thing to do. Unfortunately Rabbit, Superman, and Curatas were not as lucky as I was. Curatas got shot and almost bleed to death, Superman got gunned down by an Archon Shawman, and Rabbit got brutally beaten by the Armored Berserker. All three of them managed to survive, but they’re in the infirmary for a while, especially Rabbit and Curatas. 

I’m glad nobody died on this one, because our morale isn’t too great as it is right now. We’re all still feeling the loss of Dubois, but we’re starting to get things back together. I myself have been a bit off, as I haven’t been hitting my targets or critically damaging them as much as I usually do. Gotta get things together.

At least I got to come home without any wounds, allowing me to continue working on my little project with the Firestorm. I’m planning on using a new plasma cannon that we’re reverse engineering from the plasma cannons recovered from the previous UFOs I shot down into something that will work for the Firestorm. This will replace the mag cannon that I already have equipped on the aircraft. As for the missiles, I was talking a bit with Shen about it and we came up with the idea of making plasma missiles. The plan is to have them work similarly to our plasma grenades, in the sense that the plasma grenades like a regular grenade, except they explode plasma. We’re basically doing that, except instead of grenades, it's missiles. Once we get these new weapons figured out, I’m heading out on a UFO hunt right away, as we’ve been picking up a few on our scanners recently.

Anyways, I’m gonna go started on my weapons project, Ace out. 

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Journal 2 Entry 2 

I almost died again..... I was unconscious for a couple of days, but I did wake up. I was lucky to be alive. 

I remember taking cover down by the door, and then something tore through my abdomen. I looked down, I saw tons of my own blood, so much I felt dizzy. I also saw what looked like one of my organs peeking out of my armor. I thought right then I was dead, part of me wanted to fall over and die right there, let what was left of me drain away. It was at this point I remembered Storm, my partner who sacrificed herself for us. I used the last of my strength to charge toward the hunter with my grapple. He tried to draw a gun on me, but my claw caught his arm, I shoved my gun in his gut and fired for all I was worth. He vanished in a purple mist. It was at this point I began feeling cold and my legs gave out. Apparently I was bleeding to death, and my actions had made the wounds bigger.

A new feeling came to me. I remembered one of my companions on the Avenger that I had met. Her name was Jill. She had accompanied me through many hardships under this campaign, and helped me through my grief over the loss of Storm. I.... now was going to leave her behind. I was terrified in that moment. I did not want to go. She was..... too important to me.

The world faded, and it didn't return until I woke up in the infirmary. Jill was holding my hand, and I was so dizzy I was certain I had died and was now living in one of the many after lives I had read extensively about. But then I was alive, and I told Jill how I felt. She thought it sounded like I was making a romantic confession, and.... well, I suppose I agreed with her. In any case, we are now..... something more.

I am.... not sure on how to do this..... or what is next for us. In any case, I am still alive, and will be able to return to duty in ten days, I should focus on that. A few other people have visited me as well. There was Nikolai, an engineer who specialized in AI and an old man named Gramps. He seemed nice, told me that I should simply be myself.

I am tired..... I should rest.

Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 37 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, that was a daring mission. That came way too close to having losses. But, we didn’t, thankfully. But two of our troops came pretty close. Curatas and Rabbit. Tough going down there, but the team made it through. There was also some questionable decisions down there too. Apparently Command was having an off day or something. While I can’t exactly blame him, we all have those, that may have not been the best time for it to happen. But, regardless, everyone came back alive at the very least. The 2 of them were rushed immediately to the infirmary, and Superman followed suit. He also took a beating, but wasn’t in as bad of shape. All and all, everyone is home, not in body bags.”

“As for the mission, it was another Snatch and Grab. Advent VIP intel managed to find, useful to take out of Advents hands and gather useful intel with. The team went in and everything started off fine. Jumped 2 groups at the same time, managed to take them down swiftly. But it wasn’t long after that The Hunter showed up. That’s when things begin to get complicated. Apparently Hunter called in some backup, which spotted Jlo which in turn notified the other group in the back. It became quite the fiasco. During the whole fight, The Hunter managed to take a shot at Curatas. They aren't kidding when they say he’s a natural, cause he somehow hit Curatas at a right angle, and a critical shot too. He wasn’t looking good, but apparently that wasn’t stopping him. Curatas went in and tore apart the Hunter in sort of revenge. Did a brutal job too, sending the Hunter packing. Guess this is some of that Skirmisher battle forte I’ve heard about. Unfortunately, he went unconscious from bleeding out soon after, followed shortly by Rabbit being pounded unconscious by the Armored Berserker. Most of the team had to carry out the rest due to the situation, including our VIP target. In the end, Job well done, and everyone should recover soon.”

“And lest we not forget home. Things have finally been progressing to being better. People finally restoring out of mental slumps and what not. Apparently somebody here named Gramps, probably due to his age, also set up some sort of holographic memorials to the fallen as well. That was pretty nice of him to do. Another way to memorialize those who have fallen during their service. I should probably go take a look at them at some point, see them myself. Alanis is also her happy self again, and is helping around the Armory once more. Seems our sort of “Familial” bond has been well established. In other news, Liam has also been around more recently. Not sure why, but I won’t necessarily complain. Armory is always open after all, I certainly don’t mind guests. For our weaponry, we recently finished researching Plasma Cannons. These things pack one hell of a wallop. Definitely takes a bit of getting used to, but it surely is the best we could have ever made. Hopefully soon we will see it field tested too. But now, Now I gotta return to work, so, James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 36 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“I don't know what acorn, four-leaf clover, horseshoe, coin or rabbit's foot the Commander had with him today, but I want a lucky charm like that!” 

"Never in my life have I seen such bad luck and good luck at the same time!" 

"It is rather unfortunate that some of our more senior team members did get injured during this operation, but given what they went through...I'm just glad to see them in the Infirmary." 

"I think that the situation is starting to get to us all. Our judgments and calculations seem kind of off. I still trust that the Commander is doing the best given the situation, but part of me can't help but feel nervous now every time a team gets sent out."

"Yes, this is a short log, but there really isn't much to say. As an old saying goes...'You had to see it to believe it'."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Chi “CTS” Ma, XCOM Field Tech Specialist  
11/15/2035

A digital voice starts the recording with “Chi Ma, Log 2”

“Well, finally going to be getting off the Avenger in a few days. Arcade and Bobaoba are still in the brig, but it looks like things are starting to swing in Arcade’s direction if they’re letting me off the ship.”

“Honestly I was expecting someone to try to go down there and kill Bobaoba but apparently anyone who knows will listen to Bradford’s orders.”

“Arcade hasn’t been interrogated very much due to his gut requiring so much attention from both the Hunter’s shot and the infection that sprung from having Bobaoba’s blood in it. He’s on the tail end of recovery now, mostly just having trouble moving around.”

“I finally got to watch a mission from the bridge, it wasn’t the best handled mission, but at the same time they were going against the Hunter, and considering how it went for Arcade when those two clashed, they did better than most.”

“Speaking about the Hunter, recently he’s been paying a lot of attention to the Middle East by the sounds of it. Probably still angry about getting killed by one old man all those months ago, especially now that Arcade has slipped through the cracks again.”

“I’m anxious to get back to my Haven, as while Rutherford is pretty good at keeping things rolling there… My brother is a little unhinged from reality at times.”

The audio breaks up as someone comes up to Chi Ma, then the log eventually ends due to inactivity.

Attached Text file: My thoughts in this one were a bit jumbled weren’t they? Also at the end was Bradford getting me to do another round of interrogation. -Chi Ma.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 33: John ‘Central’ Bradford:

Maybe…just maybe…the Commander took Storm’s death harder than he let on. He seemed distracted or slightly less coordinated than his usual self today and the squad took severe injuries as a result. Skirmisher blood transfusions are not the easiest thing to come by and it was definitely touch and go with Curatas. Irika also cheated death for the second time – thankfully those bio canisters of hers are both food and blood…

It’s funny how those two have really grown on me, even if they are not quite human by the strictest definition. I know the crew calls me ‘Dadford’ when they think I’m not listening, but the truth is that I’m not sure I mind. It is a bittersweet nickname for a soldier who deserted the most important post in his life. My kid … well, we won’t recognize each other now, if she still lives. 

If we win this war, everyone here would have to find a place in this planet’s social fabric. The Elders crushed humanity’s self-determination; but now I realize that the alien races they command, let alone Advent troops, had little say in their own fate too. The world has been changed forever. Humans, skirmishers and liberated aliens would be siblings of circumstance. And XCOM would be one of the few functioning organizations capable of governing – and I would rather we all became fathers of a better world than embittered veterans.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #032  
User: Dr Thomas Carter  
Subject: Operation Crypt Fire  
Date: 14th November 2035

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Crypt Fire was a tough one. We were successful in capturing the VIP, but not without incident. The Hunter showed up and, whilst we were approaching the building with the VIP hiding inside, shot Curatas with his sniper. The shot almost killed him outright. Curatas did manage to kill the Hunter before falling unconscious from bleeding from the shot though, which is quite karmic if you think about it. Ritofuto was also knocked unconscious, this time from an Armoured Berzerker hit. Both had to be evac'd from the mission whilst unconscious which, with the VIP, meant that 3 people had to be taken out whilst unconscious. I joined the medics bringing the injured to the Infirmary, and we had to rush them both to the Infirmary to ensure their survival. Since then, both have regained consciousness, but Curatas won't be out of the Infirmary for a while.

Our next operation is Mountain Shield. We're hitting another UFO. Ace is quite a UFO hunter with how many he's downed.

Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]


	39. Ep 37 - Operation Mountain Shield

Ep 37-----Operation Mountain Shield-------------------------------------------------  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 37

Ace shot down another UFO and team encountered a gatekeeper that stopped them from finishing the mission without any wounds. A standard mission with standard outcomes… It’s starting to feel the same after a while, unfortunately it seems only a death among us will break the loop.

I have a problem… Raz knows about our secret mission, it’s safe to say he didn’t approve it one bit, which I understand. It is hard to believe that something more dangerous than the Elders exists and that it is kept a secret from the rest of the Avenger… But I kept it a secret so they don’t have to worry about it and to keep the morale high. At time like this we must keep our focus centered on the Elders and the three Chosen which are still alive and can cause us trouble if we aren’t careful.. 

I also carved a heart into the tree in the area where Frida, my wife and our unborn child were killed, Leone helped me with it too, it was hard to do it since the memories are so painful, but they won’t be forgotten and from the looks of it, I might join them too from the looks of things… That is another thing Raz didn’t like me saying.

I also finished my blueprints for the Mag bullet mod for my winchester rifle. When I replace the trigger and it’s barrel it will be to fire mag rounds. Plasma weapons aren’t really good for a lone wolf, like me since they only fire one shot at the time and three or four at best if we change them a little. The winchester is a more controllable rifle, but I might take the Storm gun as well, it’s a shotgun so of course it fire one shot at the time. 

I don’t know if Raz will tell Bradford about my mission, but I will prepare for leaving the Avenger… Just in case.  
“Ghost” out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 18 – Date: November 19th, 2035 || Covert Ops Director, Bao Zeng

We’re putting the finishing touches to Storm Gun prototypes today; won’t be long now before they see the field, in our late Templar’s name. Our already existing plasma armament tear through most of the aliens like paper, though Haven, Julian, and I are all very curious as to how Advent somehow planted a turret on a rock in the middle of nowhere.

ADVENT’s newest war machine actually resembles a prototype the older groups fought back in the day, infamously nicknamed “Golfball” by many of our insurgents. The finished version is no laughing matter, though – it’s been armed with the same hyper-reactive heat armor the Chosen have and got in the only notable shot on our troops this mission. Did I mention said notable ‘shot’ is now a giant psionic void rift? 

Thankfully, everyone’s mostly fine, save for a bit of a long vacation to the infirmary for Sponsler. Chloe seems to be getting out now into the field more, which is good – we need to keep our own psi soldiers developing, so that ADVENT doesn’t outpace us with theirs.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 36:

That visit... wasn't what I expected. Curey kind of asked me out. Yeah, I know right? I was very excited, although I tried my best to not act to hyper. He's still all bandaged up and I didn't want him to injure himself. He was very sweet with it though considering he isn't the best with, well, speaking in general. Not his fault of course, Advent don't teach their troops English. Anyway, when he was bleeding out on mission, he said that after the loss of Storm, he was about ready to give up. But he thought of me in his last moments of consciousness, which is just adorable to me. Sure he nearly died, but we gotta think of the positives. I brought him some of his books and the other love of his life, his Journal before work.

I suppose this'll help with what the Psyche team told me to do. It was easy enough with Liam (although the guy just radiates calm so that might be why), so I can only hope it's as easy with Curey. I won't bother him with that yet though, he's still recovering himself. Besides, we've got plenty of time for that.

Aside from that, I helped Chloe out. Got her a last known location for the Resistance Radio, who apparently passed on some fan mail to her that she then lost. I have a suspicious feeling there's more to it than that, but I'm still happy to help her out. That girl's been through enough, and hell she still seemed a bit sad, or at least distant, when she talked to me. 

The contact with the new region gave me a bunch to do with both my jobs. Lots of maps to compile (although Blue helps with those) and lots of Havens to network together. It's all good though, I enjoy the challenge. I also heard that Alanis, Skyranger Mechanic and Tattooist, is back on her feet and back to work. Will have to contact her about finishing up my tat soon. Lastly, order specifically from Command - there's a certain site the Commander has taken an interest to. It was broadcasting an Old War Xcom distress signal, and Command wanted info on the location. I scrambled together a scouting party from the Havens to get an overview, and I'll send Blue when we're close. Certainly interesting, that's for sure.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - November 23rd 2035 (Entry #38)

I am ... very angry. The so-called intel on Storm's body location turned out to be bogus. I cannot believe someone would just stoop that low and prey on my pain. I swear, if I find whoever initiated this crap, Tygan won't have enough left to conduct an autopsy on.

Anyway ... Mission. Could've gone smoother. The team encountered a psionic Golfball, which frankly seemed quite scary. That caused most of the problems. But no imminent life threat on anyone. As I am recording this, Kalina and Lefty have already recovered. Spoons, he's still out for a few more days. But he will be fine.

We've got a new Templar on board. I don't like it. The Commander didn't really wait much to get someone to replace Storm. I don't care who he or she is ... Nobody can replace Storm. Better get that straight. I don't really care how good he or she is. I really don't.

I visit that holo memorial every day. Just felt like mentioning that. I won't stop doing so. At least, not until the Elders are gone.

And I also got my Storm Gun. Got to test it out. It packs a real punch. The name is very appropriate. Was it name after ... ? Well, who knows? I'll just call mine FireStorm. Because ... it's fitting for me.

Another mission. New Mexico. The intel from the Shadow Chamber isn't good at all. Omega Berserker and Armored Berserker ... And the new Templar gets to go. We know what happened last time with that blasted Omega out there. Ok, I'll put things aside on this occasion and pray that we don't have a repeat.

I'm off to warm up the engines. Cross your fingers for the team. I know I will.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #21

Yet another crashed, or maybe it was landed, UFO. The Aliens are getting really sloppy now, aren’t they? But, it only spells out good news for us, the more the Aliens slip up like this, the more technology we can recover to help in our fight against them. We were doing fine at first, the Aliens weren’t exactly prepared for a third raid on a downed ship, and...I even got a chance to show off a little. I’ve been trying to do something special, if useless when using Stasis, just a...cosmetic of sort. It takes a bit more energy to focus the field into a shape rather than just a sphere, but I’d say it was time well spent. When my Stasis forms now, it starts out looking like an open flower, which proceeds to close around my target, before fading into a plain bubble. I...I thought it might be a good way to remember, and honor, Kari by. But uhm, yeah… Things went up and down for a bit throughout the mission, but ultimately, it we succeeded.

I’d say I performed well, but apparently not well enough for a promotion. I guess the Commander wants to make sure I get enough field experience so that I don’t get overwhelmed later on, but I’m kind of liking learning all these neat abilities. Had to take a couple days of bed rest due to the stunt I pulled, but even though I was feeling better by the time it came up around, the Commander decided that the latest mission would be a bit out of my skill range, oh well. (Between you and me, it sickens me to have to kill Advent, yet another thing I haven’t talked about, but this will give me at least a little bit of time to try to get over what I had to do my previous mission…)

I don’t know if I was expecting it to be longer than it was, but the Resistance Radio guy got back to me. Just like Bradford, he doesn’t really know the specifics of where things come from, just a general location, and whether or not it has a bayonet. And, just like I expected, he pointed out that it would have been easier to go straight to the source: the Skirmishers. Apparently, they’re based out of Australia, which “isn’t too far” from our latest contact. Fingers crossed that the Commander will be heading to the resistance Haven there soon, so that I can see if they know where the Skirmisher base is or not. Otherwise, I might have to talk with Curatas.

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log of Irika "Lucky Rabbit" Ritofuto # 7

Did anyone get the number of those trucks that hit us? That last operation I was on... I hardly remember it. It was messy. Some of it had to do with us... But I think it wasn't our fault this time. We were being given rather... Questionable orders. I mean the results spoke for themselves. The medbay has a shitton of bodies in it... Myself included.

Curatas got hit. And I got scared. He went down on the roof of the VIP if I can recall right. And... He’s here in the medbay with us so he isn't dead.... That’s... That's good. I was worried I would need to get his journal...

My healing is coming along ok. Got me on a bio canister drip. Should help expedite recovery along with regular medical care. Needless to say someone will have to fill in as lead instructor for the bodyjam classes. I got a few regulars. If I see them I will ask.

Sponz actually came in to check up on us. I told him the visit was appreciated. We chatted for a little bit. Did some catch up, asked what we were both up to. The normal stuff. He got sent out on the next operation. Hope him and the rest come back ok.

The... Wounds got me a bit worn out though. Been sleeping a lot and I feel a spell coming on about now.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*FLIGHT RECORDING FROM AIRCRAFT CODENAME “FIRESTORM”*

*OPERATOR: MAJ. ETHAN WHITE, DESIGNATION RAVEN-1, CALLSIGN ACE*

*DATE OF RECORDING: NOVEMBER 14, 2035*

*BEGINNING AUDIO PLAYBACK*

The sound of a jet engine can be heard in the background

MAJ. WHITE: I got visual on the UFO, requesting permission engage, over.

COMMAND: Roger that Raven-1, you have permission to engage.

MAJ. WHITE: Alright, time to test out these new plasma missiles.

Lock on beeping his heard in the background 

MAJ. WHITE: Raven-1, Fox 1!

The sound of a missile being launched followed by an explosion is heard

MAJ. WHITE: Bogey hit and going down! Jesus, these new plasma missiles sure pack a punch!

COMMAND: Good work Raven-1. Now head on back to base and we’ll send a team to investigate the crash.

MAJ. WHITE: Roger command, Raven-1 is he- wait… hold on Command, I’m picking up something. It’s an old distress signal… no way… could this really be what I think it is? I thought the all Firestorms were destroyed! Command, I’m going to need to be on the ground for this one. If this really is what I think it is, this will be huge.

*AUDIO PLAYBACK END*

——————————————————————

Resistance Recording, Log 46: Date - 11/15/35  
Maj. Ethan “Ace” White

I can’t believe it, we really found another Firestorm! This is huge for us! I thought they were all destroyed besides the one I fly. Well, technically this one is destroyed, but it’s condition is actually pretty good. If we put a good amount of work into this thing we can make our aerial capabilities even more powerful! Good thing we found this with the UFO I shot down, cuz now we have another plasma cannon we can equip onto the new Firestorm when we get it repaired and flying. 

For now we’re keeping it at the XCOM airbase, which is basically our other base next to the Avenger. It’s where all the recruits and rescued civies, along with a few of our older members and personnel sent by the factions stay at. The factions use it as an embassy of sorts and use it to stay in touch with everything that happens to us. Rutherford is one in command of everything over there, and he pretty much reports everything going on to Bradford and the commander. The base is an old military base and airfield in what was once North Dakota. It’s pretty much unknown to ADVENT thanks to advanced radar jammers. At the base, we got all kinds of stuff stored there, from extra rations and weapons to humvees, tanks, helicopters, and even a few old interceptor fighters and a back up skyranger. Now we’re adding an old damaged Firestorm to that collection. We unfortunately are never able to use those vehicles though since we’re always on the move with the skyranger and cuz we have no way of deploying a tank onto a battlefield. It would be nice to use one though. 

Also the mission was not easy, even with Lefty. We ran into a new enemy called a Gatekeeper. It was like that riftkeeper we fought last week, except white and didn’t call in reinforcements. Instead this one mind controlled the dead. I killed it though, so it’s not a problem anymore. Kalina, Lefty, and Rev were all wounded, but they’ll recover soon enough. Overall it went fine. Could have gone better, but I’m not one to judge the commander. 

Anyways, that’s all for now, Ace out.

END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 9, Grant here.

This is kinda the quickest I’ve recorded one of these after the other. Kind of impressive I remembered to do this, I usually forget. All I can really say is that somethin hit the fan the mission before this, I don’t really know what happened. I’ve been helping out all the other members of The Network, the group of us James Bond wannabes, with setting up dead drops, supply caches, safehouses, and other signals all over the map. Also yeah it’s called The Network now, don’t ask me who came up with that, it don’t make a lick of sense to me personally, but hey the name has appeared to stick and even if it has stuck like dung to a barn, stuck it has, no changing that. But yeah this job for super spy wannabes will now have connections. Neato.

Grant sayin aloha, which also means bye, by the by.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 38 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, seems like Ace managed to take another one out of the sky. Got to test his new plasma armaments on it too. Seems like that went well too. With that, the team went out to do another supply raid on the ufo. Nothing flawless, but everyone is back safe and sound once again. Another supply raid also means more to organize and sort. Going through all the supplies, taking inventory, and putting everything where it goes. Glad I had Alanis’s help again with that, doing that is always tedious work. Funny enough though, now that were entering plasma weaponry, the supplies from UFO’s are actually more useful than they used to be before hand. Elerium never really served me much purpose here. Now it does, being useful to build the new plasma weapon cores and use in ammunition. Weird to think we started at conventional kinetic weapons. Hell, if you asked me back then if I ever though we would get here, i’d say your crazy. I’m surprised i’ve been able to learn them all. Maybe not as well as good old kinetic weapons, but enough to still say I know what i’m doing.”

“Anyways, as for the mission, it went as well as you could hope. Team set down and moved in on the ufo. For some reason there was also a random Advent turret there too. That’s it, just in the middle of nowhere. Found that odd, but it didn’t pose an issue. Apparently there was also another crashed firestorm there too. Definitely not Ace’s I can tell you that. He seemed excited to see another one. Heck, even I’m surprised. It doesn’t work anymore unfortunately. A shame, not that we have any room for it. The team continued there advance, and made it inside, only to find a large group of hostiles. Among these, was another new tango. Similar to the Riftkeeper, except white, this one was apparently called a “Gatekeeper.” And unlike it’s rift counterpart, this one is more aggressive. It apparently opened up and launched some sort of psionic rift at the team, hitting a few of them, and also raising the dead apparently. Didn’t look pretty, but the team managed to handle it. They even managed to knocked down the distress beacon too, avoiding any more unwanted guests. After one final search, the site was clear and the supplies ours.”

“And of course, what’s any of my logs without how home is going. Quite frankly, things seem to finally be back on track. Constant injuries are always a worry, but we’ve mainly recovered from our hard losses. Currently, we have also concluded research on our new plasma shotguns. Apparently they’ve gone to calling them “Storm guns.” Not sure why, but it’s fitting. Weird to think how you can shotgun blast plasma. Funny enough, it’s actually simple. Anyway’s, i’ve begun assembly of those things. They kick, but my god they pack a damn punch. Got to test one too. Now I simply gotta make more. Apparently I also need to have one requisitioned for Firebrand. Yes, you heard me right. The Skyranger pilot needs a Storm gun. While I can’t really discern why, I don’t really mind. Just gotta make sure the first ones are on the ready for the troops. Besides that, I’ve also noticed Liam acting strange around me recently. It was ever since we met in the bar, apparently he accidentally showed a crudely made tattoo, and suddenly got all weird about it and left in a hurry. Ever since, he’s went from hanging out to avoiding me. Even before the mission as the crew suited up, he simply did that in a haste and went ahead, as if avoiding me. I think he knows that I know something is up, cause I do, but it’s no reason for him to act like this. I’ll need to wait for him to recover first before I confront him about it though, that’s just common decency. Anyways, gotta get back to the storm guns. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 23 November 2035.

Well... sh*t.

Haven't recorded a log in a while. R2 tells me it's the 23rd, but I'm takin' his word on that, as I've been out of it for a while now. I'm in a hospital bed, recordin' this for... me? Bradford? Who the hell knows? Just a habit now, I suppose.

Wish I could tell you that I was heroically wounded fightin' off an armoured Berzerker singly handedly with nothin' more than a broom an' my two enormous brass balls. The reality is... less heroic.

I had what the docs are callin' a "psychological episode", which is fancy doc-talk for a panic attack. My body just froze up - couldn't breathe, couldn't move, hell, couldn't think. I thought I was havin' a heart attack at first. I probably woulda died right there in my bunk, but Artoo, that worthless tin assh*le, somehow sent a radio message to Helene Schultz. I've mentioned her a couple o' times in these here logs. She's that techie that gave me R2 an' 3P0 in the first place. Anyway, there I was, busy dyin' an' I hear Helene's German-accented voice from outta nowhere, tellin' me she was sendin' a med team to get me, that things were gonna be okay.

She's the only one on this tub that calls me Maxwell. Under other circumstances, I'd find that either annoyin' or adorable, but at that moment, I was just confused. No one was with me in my bunk, except the drones. Turns out Helene can communicate through the damned things. There's R2 hoverin' over me, talkin' in Helene's voice, tryin' to calm me down. Heard a couple o' "scheisse"s from her, too, which she'd probably be upset about if she knew I had heard 'em.

Point of all this is, Helene an' that little metal bastard saved my godsdamned life.

I don't remember much after that. I woke up a couple o' days later in the infirmary, sore all over my body. Even my missin' left arm was killin' me. The drones were there, banished to a corner of the medbay, an' Firestorm was sittin' beside my bed, readin' somethin'. I kinda waved at her, an' she smiled. Told me I'd given everyone a bit o' a scare. I guess I did.

One o' the docs came over. Firebrand got up to leave, but I waived her back into her chair. She's one o' my only friends, an' I wanted at least one person with a workin' brain to hear this. The doc said I had experienced my "episode", as he called it, due to "some kind of psychological trauma".

"Goddammit, doc, I ain't crazy," I says in my defense. I was goin' for fury an' indignation. I got weak an' raspy. Sh*t.

"No, no, you're not insane, Mister Payne. You are likely suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Shell Shock," I says. I'd heard of it before. "Soldiers get that sh*t. From wounds an' sh*t. I push a goddam broom around this tub."

"Nevertheless, you show several signs of PTSD. You have been flying the Skyranger, correct? Replacing Firebrand when she is otherwise unavailable?"

"Yeah," I says. I looked over at Firebrand. Gave her a thumbs up.

"And you witnessed the deaths of some of our troops, yes?"

Arbiter. Storm.

"Yeah."

"I am not a psychiatrist, Mister Payne, but I believe witnessing those events has had a traumatic effect on your psychological well being. Remember, you have not been trained as a soldier. Your life experience has not included this kind of exposure to violence."

"Bullsh*t," I says. "I've seen people killed in this war. Tore up. Bodies. I've seen all that sh*t."

"But never people for whom you felt personally responsible, Mister Payne. Flying the Skyranger, bringing the troops to those missions, made you feel responsible for their lives. A responsibility that you believe, I think, you failed to uphold."

I kinda lost it after that for a while. Firebrand was nice. Didn't even mention the snot drippin' outta my nose. She's good like that.

So there you have it. Ol' Max is f*cked in the head. They're keepin' me here in the infirmary for now, since soldier wounds have been pretty light. Firebrand comes to visit every day, an' so does Helene. We don't talk much, but I appreciate them takin' time to come to see me. They're both run off their feet busy, so I know what they're sacrificin' to spend time with me, the loony of the Avenger. I ordered R2 an' 3P0 to get to cleanin' the ship while I'm laid up, but they keep poppin' their metal asses back into the medbay to check on me. Drives me nuts. I owe my life to those little metal jerks. An' Helene. An' the docs. An' Firebrand.

Hell, a lot o' folks.

I'm snottin' up again, an' I can't see right. Gonna stop this recordin' now. Get somethin' for my eyes.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Experiment Log #54

After being with the Templars for as long as I have the time has come to move on. A soldier from the Xcom organization, which High Templar Geist has been collaborating with came to HQ wounded from a joint mission with a few of the Templars here to get a quick patch up before going back to wherever they are based. I was in the medical bay looking for a few more samples I could use on my side project when the soldier mentioned something Xcom had called the Shadow Chamber. I asked the High Templar about it and he said Xcom was using it as a way to see what kind of opposition they could face on their missions and prepare accordingly. This could be the break I've been looking for. If this Shadow Chamber is able to view the enemy forces, I'm sure I can use the data in its electronic matrix and combine its technology with the wreckage of one of these strange ADVENT machines that warped reinforcements straight to the battlefield to begin the design I need to recreate a dimensional portal. But even if I do and I leave now, should I? These people have helped me out a lot, and I should probably not abandon them without giving them something more in return than my original design for those healing pods when I first met them. My newest designs are much better, but the technology they have isn't advanced enough to replicate them. If only I could get my hands on some tech close to my own level.

Well, I asked Geist and at first he said he wouldn't allow me to leave. Funny, as though he could stop me if I pressured him about it. Still, better carrot first before I start with the stick, so we agreed I would keep in touch and give him anything that would further their research into developing their powers. Apparently however, Xcom wasn't looking to the Templars for scientists, and he said I'd have to join them as a combatant. Not my forte, but it wouldn't be my first time. Time to design a set of combat gear, otherwise I'll miss the transport once this soldier wakes up. Perhaps their medical and/or science teams will let me conduct my own research. Without HER around, it probably won't explode this time.

\- Little Washu

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Cpt. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #14 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"Ah, that's better. Hard to find a comfortable position on this Infirmary beds..."

"So Dr. Carter was kind enough to set a recording here. Not sure if he wants me to stay busy, or was told to do so by someone but I don't mind - got kinda used to doing these."

"This last operation is a bit of a haze... Mountain Shield I believe - which I remember because its was actually a decent name for once. We navigated around the landed UFO nicely as we had experience with it from previous cases. The aliens placed a turret outside the ship - a new protocol I guess, after our previous attacks. I was in the thick of it - which is exactly where I wanted to be. Unfortunately another one of them floating spheres was there, a white one this time (not sure if that matters). He blasted us with... something, which Chloe later told me was psionic related. All I know is that it hurt pretty bad, and now I'm stuck here for a while. Dr. Carter says something about major internal bruising, and that I have to lay here pretty still for a week. I learned to trust his judgement, and his bedside manners are not too awful." 

"A couple of days before the operation we had an impromptu bar party. I... well, I had fun until I overdid my drinking. I don't know why, as I usually am pretty aware of my limit..."

"I am such a fool. I.. showed my tattoo by accident... Of course they wanted to know about it... Ace's usual banter saved me from explaining, but i'm pretty positive that James is going to try and talk to me about it. That.. would be a very bad idea. I need to get it together.. stay away from him until he forgets about it. After I left..." 

"It was the alcohol.. that's what it was. I.. just need to not drink again. Ever."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 37 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“Another somewhat successful operation, but I have to say that the Aliens are starting to show some...questionable units out on the field.” 

"In a previous log I mentioned a floating eight ball with tentacles. Well, we seem to have found the cue ball. Similar in appearance apart of course from the white exterior this ball also possesses tentacles. I must admit that its offensive capabilities rival if not succeeds it's eight ball counterpart. However, it has left me wondering now if the Aliens have a complete billiard set of these floating balls. An amusing thought I might add, but also rather...disturbing." 

"I was also fortunate enough to examine the...uhm...Firestorm I think is the term they used. Although my capacity in the arts of technology is limit, it still amazes me to see what the former XCOM was capable of. However, it also begs the question if they had such advanced equipment and lost...do we really have a chance with what we currently have?" 

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 37 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“Another somewhat successful operation, but I have to say that the Aliens are starting to show some...questionable units out on the field.” 

"In a previous log I mentioned a floating eight ball with tentacles. Well, we seem to have found the cue ball. Similar in appearance apart of course from the white exterior this ball also possesses tentacles. I must admit that its offensive capabilities rival if not succeeds it's eight ball counterpart. However, it has left me wondering now if the Aliens have a complete billiard set of these floating balls. An amusing thought I might add, but also rather...disturbing." 

"I was also fortunate enough to examine the...uhm...Firestorm I think is the term they used. Although my capacity in the arts of technology is limit, it still amazes me to see what the former XCOM was capable of. However, it also begs the question if they had such advanced equipment and lost...do we really have a chance with what we currently have?" 

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 34 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“I've made up my mind..." 

"I don't care about the trouble I'll get in for it. I have to do it.” 

"There is too much at stake here. Too many husbands, brothers, and sons fighting for me not to do it. I'm not sure yet how or when, but when the time is right...dammit...am I really going to do this. Maybe...maybe I should just have faith in the Commander and Bradford. That they'll do what is necessary and...and accept what happens. Fuck! How can I think like that..." 

"Damn you, Oliver..." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #033  
User: Dr Thomas Carter  
Subject: Operation Mountain Shield  
Date: 23rd November 2035

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Mountain Shield was another success. We secured the UFO. It wasn't injury-free though. A Gatekeeper created a rift of sorts, which hurt Reverend, Lefty and Kalina. By the way, a Gatekeeper is basically a Riftkeeper painted white. Or is a Riftkeeper a Gatekeeper painted black? Oh well. You've got golf ball and 8 ball. As long as they're killable, who became who is irrelevant.

Our next operation is Winter Dance. We're hacking a workstation on an ADVENT Train, likely for some intel.

Carter, closing log.


	40. Ep 38 - Operation Winter Dance

Ep 38-----Operation Winter Dance-----------------------------------------------------  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - 38

We failed today's mission… Everything went well until an Omega Berserker and his three armored berserkers came. The commander was forced to evac. I don’t like this one bit, if our top dogs can’t defeat them, we are doomed… But they won’t kill me. I will prepare for emergency retreat from the Avenger and for a skydive if I need to jump from it. Let’s hope that doesn't happens.

The mod for my Winchester is done and the only thing I have to do is install it and test it out on the shooting range, along with the Storm gun to see how well it fits me. The chances of us surviving the mission are low… But I never relied on them in the first place, I relied only on pure skill and who knows maybe that will get us through…We shall see.

And Bradford didn’t call me to his office so that means Raz didn’t tell him… I wonder why. Perhaps because he thinks he will be seen as a madman or something else. I don’t like to say this but he asked for it… I didn’t intend to tell anybody else about a God I intend to face, because they aren’t strong enough to comprehend this… Their minds aren’t strong enough.

I am going to grab something to eat and then with Leone I will test out the guns. But if the worst happens the resistance will live on.  
“Ghost” out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 37:

I'm gonna sound horrid saying this, but I'm glad Curey didn't have to go on this mission. It was going well, up until shit hit the fan hard. Modified Codexes, more of those Omega and Armoured Bersekers... I don't care what people say, Command made the right choice to pull them out of there. And with the Avatar Project ticking down, we have no choice but to assault another Avatar Facility. The squad going in are our best, again. I'm sure they'll do it, but I'm still nervous. I'll be watching the feed closely on this one, that's for sure.

Only good news is that Curey taught me some history of the US pre-war. He's got a talent, he can talk for hours and you come out wiser and eager for more. And sure, maybe I'm biased, but I think he'll do well as a historian. I also made him promise to work in the Training Center with me when he's able.

Squad is leaving now... vigilo confido squad

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 19 – Date: November 30th, 2035 || Covert Ops Director, Bao Zeng

We…we just failed to hold an area of critical operations because ADVENT’s gene modded Berserkers and their new crazy variant of a Codex were celebrating at a burger joint . I honestly don’t know what to say; that by itself is incredibly frustrating. While we may have acquired sufficient intel to disrupt ADVENT’s automated detection systems for the foreseeable future, the resistance encampment that was assisting us there will have to disband and run due to the forced we left behind hunting for them as we speak. We aren’t getting any supplies for sure now, but Firebrand’s da- I mean, the Councilman has at least offered his appreciation for our efforts.

Anyway, that isn’t the least of our problems. We’ve been tracking the Elders’ attempt to redevelop their ‘Avatar’ after the last blow we struck to it for a while now. Based on Leonidas’s intel they’re roughly two days short of finishing the Bio Division’s contributions to it….whatever those are. We haven’t had the time to use the Shadow Chamber to figure out the true nature of the Alien superweapon at all, unfortunately, but we have some good guesses as to what it is based on our previous raids.

(Some buzzing is heard in the background.)  
…I don’t want to think on what they could be doing to ‘Goddess’’s corpse, no. You should head back down to the planning room, Haven. I heard the Commander is considering bringing you out in the turret again.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - December 1st 2035 (Entry #39)

I think I probably lost my mind. I volunteered for field duty. The Commander and Central are probably wondering what the heck is going on in my head. But you know what? They could use all the help they can get. I mean, look at the last mission. Omega Berserker leading a pack of Armored ones. I mean ... that was just insane. And that purple Codex ... Very dangerous. Not saying I could've done something significant about all those. But I am looking at the injury and exhaustion list ... It's not short. Poor Hajda is out for a month.

The Avatar Project clock is also ticking. Just days away from impending doom. Good thing we have a lead on a facility. But even that one ... The intel suggests more crazy things. Omega again. Purple codex. And that red-and-black Golfball ... I guess ADVENT just drove by the local zoo, grabbed all the dangerous things from there and dropped them here. Oh ... and did I mention this was Hunter territory? Who, by the way, caused a sabotage in the lab, badly injuring one of the scientists.

I am in pain. And I need to do something. I want to at least help search for Storm's body. If the Commander wouldn't let me for actual guerilla ops, then at least that. She deserves better than wherever these (bleep) have stashed her. I want to help with that. And, if you don't let me, Commander ... I swear I'll just do it regardless. Don't try to stop me. I wouldn't do it just for me. I am sure a lot of people on board would want to give Storm a proper burial. I am sure you would want that too. Say I am wrong. I dare you.

I need to take these guys out to the facility now. Hopefully this isn't my last entry. Get those alien (bleep), Menace!

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(File accessed: Colonel Katyusha G. Volkova, 36, F.)  
(Selected log number 38, recorded 1st December, 2035.)  
(Playing voice recording.)  
TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number thirty-eight. Last mission was, well... interesting. We stopped the aliens' operations, at the very least. We'll still be able to retain good concealment throughout our own missions. However, the mission was still a technical failure - because we had to EVAC, we couldn't loot the place and take the supplies the Resistance left for us.

Why did it go south, you may ask? Berserkers. Lots of them. Lots of armoured ones. And an Omega too. Despite me freezing them in place to buy us some time, there were simply too many, and let's face it, nobody really wanted to fight toe-to-toe with the beast that killed Storm.

So yeah, we had to haul ass out of that place. Not too bad, considering we achieved the objective we set out to complete, but the lack of a complete victory is still demoralising, especially among the less veteran soldiers. But not to worry, next mission we'll compensate. We need to show the aliens again that we can't be messed with.

And it couldn't be at a more important time, as the Elders' fancy yet indeterminable plans tick into their final stages for the third time. I hope the Commander can handle it as well as he's managed to beforehand, and I hope all of us on the next mission bring our absolute A-game. It's all on the line.  
I got in contact with my sister recently. Anastasiya's doing fine. In fact, she even considered joining XCOM herself. However, apparently Bradford messed up the transmission she sent and it didn't get sent back. No clue as to what the reply was, but to be honest, we have more pressing issues at hand here on the Avenger.

I've heard plans about moving on an Avatar-related facility in Africa. If we do take it down, it'll delay the xenos' assault. If we don't...

*A sigh is heard.*

Enough of that. We're not going to fail. I have faith in us. XCOM has faith in us. The Resistance has faith in us. Humanity has faith in us. And with that faith, we shall prevail.

*The walkie-talkie on Kat's desk starts to go off, and a voice that resembles Bradford's comes through.*

The time has come. Vigilo Confido.

*Short pause.*

Kat, signing off.

(End of recording. Returning to menu.)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User Detected: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #22

This last mission happened… On one hand it was completed, therefore you could say we did well. On the other end, however, all but too members of the squad sent were wounded, and they were forced to retreat. The Aliens, and Advent, protecting the device on this mission were extremely powerful, and we just weren’t able to match them. Luckily no one died, but the possibility was there…

The mood around the Avenger, from what I’ve seen, has been kind of dulled. This mission was a bit of a slap in the face, reminder that Xcom might not have this war in the bag. Some people are concerned about the next mission as well, worried that it might be as difficult as, if not more than the last one. It’s an important mission as well, dealing with one of the Elders’ many facilities. If we succeed, we’ll buy ourselves some time, and morale might get a bit of a boost. If we fail, the Elder’s succeed in whatever it is they have planned. Which would probably end with the dissolution of Xcom...and possibly our deaths…

I’m ashamed to admit this, but when the Avenger was being assaulted by the Warlock, I had plans of desertion. In the moment it wasn’t too well thought out, I was planning on doing nothing more than disguising myself as an Advent soldier, and then what? Would I try keep the ruse up as long as I can? And what about everyone else? Would I be able to “save” any of them, to take them with me...or would I have only tried to save myself…? Thoughts like these have been springing up again, perhaps I should talk to Liam about it, but I don’t think he would take too kindly to it. I’m not sure what I’ll due if the future proves to be against our favor…

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 39 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Yeah, that mission didn’t go well at all. A technical failure is still a failure, which is unfortunate. That place was just way too overcrowded with ridiculous hostiles, even some new ones. The team managed to get the info they were after to counter Advent’s Dark event, but without clearing the site, it was still marked as a failure. A damn shame. We can’t win them all, but something about that..... It just didn’t feel right. Advent decked that place for us specifically. It was awful. I’m gonna have to give props to command. Evacing was all we could have done. We got the data to counter Advent’s plans, but no site secured this time, which means no loot. Safe to say that’s gonna rock us for a while.”

“The team set down on site. It was a guerilla ops mission. A snatch and grab for some counter data on Advent’s plans. This time it was along a train line. Not too sure what Advent uses those for, not that we want to know. The team went along, and everything was going fine at first, nothing crazy. But then, it showed it. Another new hostile tango. It looked like one of those Codexes, except it was purple this time, and somehow tougher. Command called it “Venator”. It has all the same properties as a Codex, with the addition of some sort of area shockwave that stunned our men, and a sort of death explosion. Wasn’t pretty. On top of that, another Omega was on site as well....... And this time it was accompanied by an army of armored berserkers. I’m not joking either. At that point, there was nothing the team could of done. The only way you could beat that is with an actual tank. Maybe two considering the numbers. The team tried to consider fighting, but Command ordered them out of there. They got the data, and Kalina froze them to ensure a get away. No deaths, but quite a few injuries. The Spark robot is apparently going to be out for a long time too.”

“Home because of that has been hit with a damper. A failed mission is never really an assuring thing around here. Hate to say it, but we often have those in war I’m afraid. Can’t win them all. What concerns me though is the enemies were fighting. Seem’s Advent has really released all the chains on us now, no holding back at all. This in turn is setting us back bad. Command has yet to give the cue for Armor development, which is needed at this point. Our team needs more survivability if we hope to stand up to Advent’s and the alien’s most threatening forces. To make matters worse, seems our Doom timer friend has come back. Advent is close to completing there project once more. That has only fueled to the tenseness of the situation. Command has told me they have plans to deal with it soon though, and as such, I’ve personally ensure the equipment is already ready for deployment. Everything has been looked over twice and fitted the best I could do it. Now.... all we hope is that the team can do it. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Larishka “Face” Bobaoba  
11/26/2035

Well it’s been about 40 days since the last journal entry, so I’ve got a lot to cover.

We got hit by the Hunter. Yeah, thats that one freak we’ve been afraid of. Finally got a name to put to his stupid face. One minute we were heading down the road to the haven, the next I’m waking up in the burning wreck of the semi. I was so scared of losing Arcade that I didn’t even bother to put myself out before ripping open the container and grabbing him, running away towards the Haven we were running towards. That's when the bastard decided to announce his presence by shooting through me to hit Arcade in the gut. I dunno how I kept running after that, but thankfully the Haven had figured something was off and sent a patrol out to check. They called the Avenger for medical assistance, and managed to hold out long enough to get us out of there and then make themselves scarce.

That all happened on the 17th. After that I didn’t exactly have access to a pen, what with being on a ship with people that are typically either killing or losing one of their own to the horrendously mutated things that dare represent the closest thing to my people. Needless to say if I want to stay on the Avenger, I’ve got the mother of all uphill struggles to endure. Bradford and Tygan have been stopping in every so often to ask questions.

Speaking of those sessions… First thing when I wake up and Bradford had the guts to tell me there’s a fucking ethereal on the ship. What the fuck does the world think I am, a joke? I can’t even kill it since it apparently doesn’t have a physical body and it probably knows about the implant by now so it won’t do anything in my presence. Where the fuck are all these “friendly” ethereals hiding at, just casually letting other members of their own species destroy other worlds for whatever mad reason they see to justify everything with. What was the reason that last ethereal I killed gave? “For the good of me, and only me” or something along those lines? Fucking psychopaths, the whole species.

In other news, the Hunter tried to kill someone on the Avenger the other day, and I got to punish his greed. Apparently he hid a transmitter of sorts in with the loot and used it to jump aboard while a scientist was transporting it. He ended up being deposited right next to the brig. The scientist whom was unfortunate enough to be transporting the goods… Well lets just say that the human skeleton really isn’t meant to bend that way. Apparently he kicked her or something, then ran into the brig where me and Arcade were being let out of our cell to go outside for some fresh air. A guard ran from where the Hunter was coming from and rounded the corner to pass us, screaming about a chosen being onboard. I lunged at the corner, and managed to bring my fist right down on the Hunter’s face. In retrospect his facial expression states his regrets pretty well; he should have just killed the scientist, as within the next second his body was pretty gored from having a Maughon fist brought right down on top of it at maximum velocity. Learned three things from that, one is that Arcade knows a lot more about religious curses than he lets on, the ‘Chosen’ are self cleaning, and that the brig’s floor is significantly tougher than I thought it’d be. I don’t think his purple beam left a single speck of blood on the deck, and I didn’t even dent the floor with that hammer arm.

I think that incident was the first time I’ve seen Arcade lose his cool in the twenty years I’ve been with him. Guess it shows just how under the skin the Hunter got, to unhinge the man who can remain calm in the face of everything. It’s terrifying in it’s own way.

You know, in retrospect the Hunter showing up may just have given me the biggest draw towards Bradford letting me stay on the Avenger. Now if only my fist would stop hurting from meeting the immovable shield, so I could get some sleep.

_Below everything is a doodle of Bobaoba standing over a puddle of blood, guts and ribs, the words “FLAWLESS VICTORY” printed in large letters above and below._

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 38 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“HOLY SHIT!” 

"Uhm...apologies. I kind of lost my composer there, but can you blame me?" 

"It has been troubling for me the last couple of days. With having to deal with Oliver and now this? The worst thing still is Tygan and Lily are struggling to with converting my rifle. Rendering me rather useless in the field. Now I have to watch the team struggle in the field. We are pushing our limits here. It also doesn't help that ADVENT and the Aliens are bringing out the big guns. Four Berserkers? Four?! Are you kidding me and it wasn't even those weaker ones. These were the top of the line. No hold bars kind of Berserkers. At least we got what we came for and apart from Hajda suffering major damage, the team did alright."

"Things are not looking well. Maybe Tygan and Lily should focus on protecting us instead of upgrading my weapon. What would be the point of having it if it came at the cost of a friend." 

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 35 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

*Willem sighs.* “My whole fucking world is crumbling around me...and I don't know what to do or say at this point."   
*He chuckles halfheartedly.* "You think you have it bad...grab a chair and let me tell you what is bad."

"Remember Cassie? Yeah, my...uhm...Psi Ghost girlfriend...shut up! Well...with everything that has happened and my tons of downtime. I finally got time to speak with Kebab. Not the most...average conversation. I have to say he is up there with Rex when it comes to weirdness, but apparently, he knows what I need.” *He scoffs.* "All I wanted was to be able to touch and hug Cassie...first thing he comes up with...a freaking Psi Tentacle strapped to my back. Like seriously?! After some...creative debate. We've decided on trying to make Psi Gloves...God knows how that will turn out...but if it is for Cassie...I'll do anything...except tentacles!!! Another thing I need to prepare for is trying to harness Psi as a non-psionic takes a lot of energy...so Kebab wants me to eat more...yeah...so I have to do what I hate the most. Freaking eat...I know it doesn't sound bad, but you haven't done it while stuck in a freaking fishbowl." *He takes a deep breath.* "Just remember Willem...you are doing this for Cassie."

"That was the only good news you'll hear from me. So if you don't want to hear bad shit...goodbye!"

"I told Bradford about what Oliver said. I was this close at just leaving and telling my people only when I bumped into him. I couldn't lie...I made a promise that I would be a good soldier since that incident with Rex and the lab. So I broke...and told him everything. He...He seemed rather calm about it...almost as if he knew or he didn't want to show that he is also freaking. Maybe Oliver was right about Geist and he told Bradford?! I don't know...and frankly I don't care...I did what I had too. I managed to convince Bradford to let me go to my people. He didn't want to...I could see it. Not only have we been struggling against the aliens, but the team is starting to show the strain. I promised that I would return within a day...and I kept quiet about what it was about...lying if someone asked by saying it was a good friend that passed away and I needed to be there..."

"...and then the meeting." *He laughs sarcastically.* "Did the meeting go great! Colonel Van Der Merwe nearly had a fit when hearing about it. Calling me downright insane and that XCOM has corrupted my mind. I think the words that hurt the most was him asking why I would warn them? Like really? I didn't want this fucking life! It wasn't easy saying goodbye to everyone and joining XCOM...yet they go on as if I wanted to leave...like I didn't care for them." *He sighs.* "I guess that is something that I'll have to accept, but fuck what they think! I DID WHAT WAS RIGHT! I came to warn them...cause they are my people and they are family! Wasn't that enough reason? I saw the Recces judge me...an outsider...after all we'd been through. After showing such open arms towards Light when he visited...to turn on a dime when we are alone in outcast me...at least...at least I know they will be prepared..."

*His voice breaks sounding like he is crying as he continues to laugh.* "...and then...and then Reverend...fuck...why...why Reverend? I shouldn't have been there...then I wouldn't have heard their conversation...I should have left and snuck away...then I wouldn't have heard what he did..." *He sighs.* "...do...do I tell Bradford? What will happen to Helene? She was looking after him? Fuck...fuck...fuck...I don't want this...I don't need this...fuck...why did it have to be me?"

"...I just want to be alone...alone with Cassie...I'm tired of hurting...I'm...I'm just tired..." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 01 December 2035.

I'm outta the goddam infirmary, at least.

I've been "restricted to light duties", according to the docs. What that means in reality is that I can't do much more than clean the mess hall (ONLY when no one's there) an' sit in my bunk with my d*ck in my hand (sorry, that was crude, but goddammit, I'm pissed off, an' bored). Since there's no such thing as a psychiatrist on board, there ain't much the docs can do for me an' my supposed PTSD, apparently, except give me anti-anxiety drugs which make me feel like I'm one o' the Lost. As an example, I've been sittin' at my little desk in my bunk, starin' at this recorder thingy for about two hours, tryin' to organize my thoughts for this here log.

As you can see, if anyone's readin' this, that ain't workin' out too well.

So, apart from a little light cleanin', I ain't been doin' much around here. I have a hell of a lotta free time. This, I think, is the big problem. All I think about when I'm alone, is Storm, an' Arbiter. Every second of their deaths replays in my mind, over an' over, an', if I'm gonna be honest with myself here, it's depressin' the hell outta me. I start blubberin' like a baby at the drop o' a hat anymore. Found myself thinkin' about chuckin' myself off the Avenger flight deck more n' once. Endin' all this sh*t. Came close a few times, too. Only one thing stopped me each time.

Firebrand.

Not physically. She wasn't even on board. She had taken the guys off on some mission (I have been strictly ordered by the docs to keep away from the command centre durin' missions, so I'm kinda outta the loop about what's been goin' on lately with ops). The thought of Firebrand kept me from endin' it all. I dunno why, even. She's been real kind to me, comin' to visit me every day when I was in the medbay, tryin' to talk to me about everythin' goin' on around the Avenger (except, you know, the important stuff)... but I just couldn't respond. Just sat, listenin', noddin' when I thought I should, lettin' her voice wash over me without takin' any of it in. But... Firebrand. My friend. The only one who had the faith in me to let me be her backup pilot. Who didn't see me as just another cleanin' drone. I couldn't do myself in, 'cause she had faith in me, I guess. Why, I have no idea, 'cause it seems to me that I've been nothin' but a colossal f*ckup as a pilot. But still...

Hell. I dunno.

Maybe it's 'cause she's one of exactly two people on board who actually seem to know I exist, beyond "that cleanin' guy who cusses all the time". Firebrand an' Helene. Maybe they're enough. Enough to push on, to try to get through this. To live. To fight.

Maybe. I can't trust my own brain lately.

The drones have been put on autonomous cleanin' duties. They have orders, too, not to talk to me about missions, or even about cleanin' the Skyranger hold. Docs think that might cause me to have another "episode". Little metal bastards obey them orders, too. When they come back to my bunk to recharge, I ask 'em about stuff.

R2 - "I am not authorized to discuss that with you, Mister Max Payne."

Me - "Just tell me what's been goin' on. No details, just general sh*t."

3P0 - "Go f*ck yourself, Mister Max Payne. We have our orders."

R2 - "Yes, sir. Get f*cked, sir."

I hate those little tin bastards sometimes.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 34: John ‘Central’ Bradford:

I could tell the team wanted to fight on after achieving their primary objective, but the Commander made the right decision in recalling them to the Avenger. What I would have given for the team to have carried some X4 charges…

We deployed Washu, a new Templar sent by the faction today as well. The failure of her first mission must weigh heavily on her, and I did my best to reassure her that she was not at fault in the slightest. Hajda unfortunately lived up to his ‘Bulletsponge’ nickname and was gravely injured while providing cover to everyone else. I say ‘injured’, and not ‘damaged’; because there have been enough mysteries onboard this ship for me to treat any advanced AIs as potentially sapient…considering where he claims to have come from. At last count, we have one MEC trooper, one ethereal, one psi ghost, one of whatever dimension-hopping being Deadput is, one of whatever Rex is, one muton belowdecks, one half-Lost grenadier and a sharpshooter who lives with his head stuck in a jar of what he assures me is not, in fact, pee.

At this point, extending human consideration and care to Hajda feels like the right thing to do. Just a couple of days ago I took enough of a break from work to notice Ace with his helmet off. It sounds ridiculous and shameful in retrospect, but it took a couple of seconds for me to recall that he has always had a normal human head; and that I had grown to accept his full helmet as a natural part of him. Should I be disturbed by the fact that I’m no longer fazed by my crew NOT having normal human heads….?

‘Human’ or no, I think the stress of the war is weighing on everyone. Our recent casualties and the ever-ticking Avatar Project time bomb may have led to anxiety and friction among members of the crew, both combatant and support staff. Some of the latter want to take up arms and join the fight. I share their frustration and feel we could be doing more, but the Commander is stalling for time to build better weapons to face threats like omega berserkers. I remind myself that most of the members of XCOM wouldn’t be here if they hadn’t been personally wronged by Advent and the Elders in some way, enough to leave lasting psychological scars that would exclude them from any pre-invasion military service. For what it’s worth, I also take heart at seeing them care and look out for each other. I can only do my best to make them as comfortable as possible, not replace loved ones they have lost. For those that have not survived, perhaps the Avenger is the closest thing to a family they had in a long time.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Experiment #2  
Washu's Log

Today I am reminded of my situation here. The mission we had was my first time in combat since forever, as I'm more used to watching fights than participating in them. In my time with the Templars I did some experimentation with the weapons they used, but most of my time was researching, and I rose through the ranks with them on non-combat accolades.

My first mission was disturbing because when I first saw the enemy approach I tried to employ my full power, but after arriving here the vast majority of my abilities are diminished or gone, and seeing my attempt fail and another of the team pull out a small plasma cannon, I did the first thing that came to mind and pulled the pistol I was given out and shot as well. Not my style, but it's what I have.

A grenade caused me a minor injury, but I have stuff for that. Bradford took me aside to assure me that our mission's result wasn't my fault. While I appreciate his words, it wasn't the mission that concerned me. For the first time since I can remember, I felt real fear. I know she and I have our moments, but I still want my daughter to have her mother come home.

Well! Can't have all this get me down, it will spread! Let's put on my happy face and bring some cheer to the rest of the crew! A tough mission isn't going to be the end, shake it off and smile! I do hope the aren't out of pudding in the pantry! I'm going to try to get Jayko to laugh today. Wish me luck!

\- Little Washu

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

23 November 2035, 9:00 p.m.

As you know, I have been distracted by the fallout from the Hunter's recent attack on the Avenger as well as been abroad due to a mission with the Templars to understand more about these codices and their upgraded version, the venators. I have determined that these venators have a closer connection to the First than codices do, but I still do not believe that they are manifestations of the First directly. Their appearance is still troubling. More troubling, however, is that our forces seem to be overwhelmed by the enemies in spite of our many technological upgrades. I hope that our upcoming strike against the Avatar facility is successful, or we may have to take truly desperate action.

I am looking into the 'timeline' experiences of Jayko in an effort to see its feasibility.

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #034  
User: Dr Thomas Carter  
Subject: Operation Winter Dance  
Date: 1st December 2035

[BEGIN AUDIO]

God, this mission. We couldn't fully complete it with the enemies we faced. We hacked the workstation, but we couldn't kill all the enemies in the area. They must've known we were coming because they had a Venator - a blue, more powerful codex that explodes on death - there, along with a Captain and Bio Troop trying to flank us and, get this, an Omega berzerker leading 3 Armoured Berzerkers. I'm not kidding. We were forced to evac, which was a smart choice. There was no way we're taking an all of them at the same time without a death. So yeah, partial success. The only uninjured were Tau and Caz; everyone else was hit in the operation. Not our finest mission.

And the Doomsday timer's back. The Avatar project is nearly complete again, making our next mission, Cursed Fog, potentially our last mission if we fail to sabotage this facility.

Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]


	41. Ep 39/40 - Operation Cursed Fog

Ep 39/40-----Operation Cursed Fog---------------------------------------------------  
Experiment #3  
Washu's Log (part 1)  
Bradford approached me today. The pudding incident, while highly amusing for the crew, he said was inappropriate. Oh well, next time I'll try a different substance.

Afterward he said Commander Odd wished for me to be in the squad for an assault on a research facility. Highly tempting to see what I could find out from the data there if possible, but until I understand why it is that my powers have been weakened so much I need to focus on solving that problem. Bradford said he would bring up a different option to Commander Odd, but if he insisted I would go.

I stopped by Shen's office in the workshop (how quaint) and she said I could "tinker with some of the spare parts" if I want, so I'm going to rebuild my cheering squad and have them boost the soldier's morale. They boost mine just fine!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM ISSUE HEADS UP DISPLAY ONLINE

***SYSTEM DAMAGE DETECTED***  
***DATABASE DAMAGE DETECTED***  
***MEMORY CORRUPTION DETECTED***

ATTEMPTING TO RESTORE MAJOR SYSTEM FUNCTIONS………  
DONE.

ATTEMPTING TO RESTORE DATABASE……...  
DONE.

ATTEMPTING TO STOP FURTHER CORRUPTION…….  
DONE.

ATTEMPTING TO RESTORE MEMORY LOST TO CORRUPTION………  
FAILED.  
RETRYING………  
FAILED.   
UNABLE TO RESTORE 48% OF MEMORY LOST TO CORRUPTION.

PLAYING LAST KNOWN RECORDING

DATE OF RECORDING: DECEMBER 1ST, 2035. 3 HOURS AFTER OPERATION CURSED FOG.

[BEGINNING HELMET RECORDING]

The recording shows Ace walking as he clenches his bleeding chest with one of his hands in attempt to stop the bleeding. In his other hand, he holds a lit blue extraction flare. He walks forward slowly while limping. The feed of the helmet cam has a glitches as the recording plays, an indication that the helmet is damaged. Ace breathes heavily as he walks. He then switches his comms to an unknown frequency. 

“Recall code bravo... tango… sierra… echo… charlie. Evac at… flare coordinates…”  
This is the only time Ace is heard speaking in the recording. 

Alien chatter is suddenly heard nearby.

Ace throws the flare on the ground and then takes his plasma pistol from his holster. He holds it with one hand and aims it in the direction of the enemy while quickly limping towards a large rock so he can hide behind it. He is too slow, however, as the ADVENT patrol of three troopers spot him and fires at him. A bullet hits him in the head, and Ace yells in pain. A large crack appears on the video feed from the helmet. Ace fires back with his plasma pistol and kills the three troopers. He then takes off his helmet and throws it on the ground. Ace can now fully be seen from the camera of the helmet, and his now gripping his left eye with one of his hands. Ace has several bullet wounds. He has one in his chest, one in his left shoulder, two in his right leg, which also appears to be broken. There is also cuts, burns, and bruises all over him, although it is hard to tell with all of Ace’s gear on. 

The roar of a Berserker is suddenly heard in the background 

Ace takes his hand off of his eye and aims his pistol once again in the direction of the sound, which is the opposite direction of where the helmet cam is looking. He grabs his combat knife with his other hand, now that it is no longer being used to cover his eye. His left eye is closed and covered in blood. Ace starts firing his plasma pistol. Another roar from the Berserker is heard, followed by loud footsteps coming from behind the helmet in the background. A Berserker charges on screen for a moment at Ace, but the recording is suddenly cut off before it could be seen what happens. 

[END HELMET RECORDING]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #1: Stephan "Tau" Shas'la November 30, 2035   
Well after a consistent trend of nagging some of my fellow comrades finally got me to do it. This is my first official log and all things considered it's nice to write my thoughts down, get it out of my system. Not that I'd admit that to anyone else. Anyway, the damn aliens are ever vigilant and have made a major breakthrough in their Avatar Project. It seems no matter how many times we reduce it, they always come back twice as hard. Now we're in a make it or break it situation, a critical point in our resistance once again. Either we destroy the facility we have access to or it might just be the end, not only for us but all of humanity. I'm not worried though, in fact it's the opposite. Where some people put their stock in luck, I in turn place mine in bullets and my squad mates, in the commander and strategic combat. I know my team and I will perform and we will prevail over the alien scum. Besides, there are few things that beat the beautiful fireworks display caused by an exploding Advent facility. I'll do everything in my power to ensure we get to see that wonderful spectacle. 

End Log

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 39 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“Well...there is no point in looking back now.” 

"This is do or die time. All our hard work...all our sacrifices come down to the success of this operation. I trust in the team that has been sent and know they will get the job done." 

"I could be cliche and talk about each of member going on this...almost impossible task, but no. Instead, I will merely hold onto hope. I will look forward to the success they will bring. Between the Commander, Bradford, Tygan, and Lily they have given them the tools they need. Between the rest of us, the crew of the Avenger, all our strength is with them."

"Like a lion that has been cornered ADVENT and the Aliens are going to see just how sharp our teeth can be."

\- Pause Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 36 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“You know...on the verge of uncertainty it is funny what you start thinking about and what you start to do." 

"With most of the crew on the bridge watching with anticipation as to what will be happening to us. I decided to sneak away and eat. Yeah...in a moment of sheer terror with our planet and lives in the balance all I could remember is what Kebab told me. To eat and gain strength for when he finished with the Psi Gloves. Something that could possibly not happen under the wrong circumstances laid before us.” 

"In honesty, I'm of course lying...I'm not just thinking of Kebab and the Psi Gloves. They are more a distraction to keep me from thinking of the real reason that has me on edge. The reason connected to them." 

"Cassie...I know I'm being selfish wanting her here with me instead, but can you blame me? Yes, she still wants to help the team and that is why she went with them as their Guardian Angel, but what if this is the end? What if we can't destroy the facility and the Aliens managed to complete their Avatar Project? Is it wrong of me to want her here?"

"I don't know...all I know is that I am missing her...more than ever before and all that keeps running through my head is..."

"I want to be by her side."

\- Pause Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - 39

Phew, the team destroyed the facility but it was hard, two Omega berserkers and the custodians, and two biozerkers as well and should I even mention the upgraded version of the rifkkeeper… I guess Death didn’t feel like taking the lives of our soldiers, which is great I really don’t want bury another soldier. Everyone came back wounded to no one's surprise, let’s hope we don’t have a mission where we can’t send them because that will give the Elders a chance to kill our lower ranking soldiers.

Anyway, after he performed an autopsy, Tygan said we can start research on plasma snipers, which will be useful for Raz and he also added we can make a ton of upgraded melee weapons…  
Basically swords, scimitars, ripjacks and other stuff I don’t care about. The sword would be useful for me, very much… I will get to building one of those very soon.

The mag bullet mod for my winchester rifle worked perfectly, but the recoil is an issue, but with some practice I am confident I can master it… The Storm gun also performed admirably, the spread is nice and the damage is devastating. These weapons will maybe give us the chance of survival against that God me and Leone intend to face in his city, but if anything else we will trap it in there forever if we can.

Also I hope the Commander doesn't destroy a facility, again when the Avatar project is near completion because if the team dies, I will not be saving his sorry ass from this ship, everyone else's sure but his, no way.  
“Ghost” out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 37:  
The cheers that echoed through the bridge...no, scratch that, the entire Avenger, when that facility went up... wow. I've never seen us so happy. The squad may have had it rough there (they're all still in the Infirmary besides Lefty) but not only did we absolutely decimate the facility, but everyone got out*! It sounds bad, but we all saw the enemies down there. We're lucky to have the Commander. If this don't restore your faith in him... you don't got a lotta faith in anything. Apparently Lefty and Jlo reported reinforcements coming in as a last ditch effort. I can only imagine their faces when they popped out to see their facility in ruins as the Skyranger did victory laps overhead, or even better, they walked out *just as the explosion went off. Hey, a girl can dream!

Anyway, all the celebrations settled down soon, and we kinda got back to usual. Our equipment got an upgrade, as we're now wielding Plasma Shotguns and Swords, and Curey got his Ripjack upgraded. He's gonna be going in and setting things on fire when he hits them. Which is awesome. No exceptions. And he'll get the chance to test it real soon. One of our Havens sent up their distress beacon, so a squad is going in to stop them. Give em hell Curey, and come back safe, yah hear?

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - December 6th 2035 (Entry #40)

And you thought I broke speed records last time, when I rushed Loner home? Yeah ... that was nothing.

I don't know how many four-leaf clovers you are growing in your quarters, Commander. Or how many horseshoes you have on your walls. Or how many rabbit feet in your locker. Keep them there. Because that was nothing short of a miracle. Not one but two Omega Berserkers. And everything else. I mean ... Crap. The entire squad got wounded. I have no idea how they all got out of there alive. But I sure did rush them home as fast as the engines could carry me to receive medical attention. I wasn't going to lose them on the flight back.

The facility was leveled. Well, it was half-leveled from the fight. But the X4 charges finished the job, as we were clearing the area. I looked out the window and breathed a huge sigh of relief, watching the explosion unfold, before accelerating like hell.

It didn't make much of a dent to the Avatar project, but it took the clock away for now. And the Commander is working towards another facility in South America. That one is more important to the project. We need to hit it soon.

We had some days to rest. Tygan is reading to research on plasma snipes. And, of course Lefty was the first one to recover from the facility squad. Of course. I shouldn't even be surprised.

I guess we pissed off ADVENT big time, because we just received word that they're attacking a civilian outpost. Lefty is coming. Of course he's coming. And our new Templar. Masaki. I hear she has a really strange story to tell. Then again, who doesn't. Nobody's normal on this ship. No, Bradford, not even you. Don't get me started.

OK. Wheels up in five. Let's move it, ladies! We have civilians to rescue.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Maj. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #15 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"So, operation Cursed Fog... That was some of the most intense fighting this unit have ever seen. We tried to take it slow, but when we approached the facility walls, all hell broke loose. When those two Chryssalids charged, I thought it was over for me... and yet, I was strangely peaceful at that moment. If I am to die, boots on the ground is not such a bad way to go. Definitely beats some alternatives..."

"I was much more fearful for the others - everyone took a real beating, and Caz is still unconscious here besides me..." 

"Anyway, when that second Chryssalid grazed my chest it felt like my whole body was on fire... Doc here says its poison, which explains the purple burn marks that appeared all over my torso. Thank god for Ace though. Not the first time that kid saves my life. I don't know how the Commander got us out of there, but Shamir was a big part of it. I cannot deny his sacrifice to our cause, seeing the impact he makes. Is it still worth it? I have doubts."  
"Speaking of doubts... my latest... Experiences... Combined with this prolonged bedtime in the infirmary, is really getting to me. I... I really am ashamed of that night. I guess if I ever needed proof, I got it in the shape of that mag pistol malfunctioning. The more I think of it, the less sense it all makes... That gun NEVER misfired. What does it mean??? Is he testing me? Is this the sign I thought would never come?"

"I face more tests nonetheless. James visited me before I left on this op, and I promised him I would tell him about what happened. He should know. I think... he will somehow understand. I hope..." 

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User Detected: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #23

The last mission looked so awful. So much was hanging on this one mission, our lives just being one of them… But the squad pulled through! Despite the powerful forces the Elders had protecting this facility everyone made it back alive, if not seriously injured… Of course, I’m glad to see everyone back safe and sound, but I’m kind of worried about how well Liam’s doing. I know he got a promotion, but he was also wounded by a Chrysalid, and I hear those thing infect you with...something. I hope their able to take whatever it is out of him, before it turns into one of those disgusting bugs.

There’s not really much for me to do on the Avenger right now. I can keep up with training, or try to destress after that mission. At least until the Commander sends me out again. I know for certain I’ll try to tie off some of these lose ends. I need to speak to Curatas to see what he might know about getting me in contact with the Skirmishers, and I need to pay Liam a visit and give him a hug for being able to come through all that okay.

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 40 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well...... I’ll be damned. Menace actually pulled it off. They went in and bested all the odds thrown against them down there. Advent was really trying to hold out this time, but they did it. You have no Idea how tense it was on the bridge. Yes, I went to watch it happen, who didn’t. Everyone was there. This mission was ride or die, and a lot was riding on it. The whole crew was tense, so was I. Every move, shot, action, you name it, it had us on edge, couple moments we though the worst. But in the end, my some miracle of luck, we did it. The whole bridge cheered in there success as the facility blew up. I pretty sure I may of heard one person cheer “Praise Solomon” whoever that is. Don’t tell anyone, but I packed that X4 with a tad more ordinance, just to give that place and extra oomf. The whole team came back injured, but congrats were in order. Liam even got promoted.”

“That mission though, what a damn doozy and a half. Our troops moved in slowly, trying to take it one at a time. Thankfully, they managed to succeed in that, mostly. The real problem was the Aliens ground forces. Apparently there was a Omega and its crew out front. Once dealt with, the team moved to the side. That’s when it got crazy. Venator and Riftkeeper on the side cause the majority of the complications there. Riftkeeper being what it is merely spawned in a lot more fodder to chew through, some of it nasty. Once that was done, we had the last wave. Would you believe it, it had another Omega berserker and it’s crew of a Biozerker, and on top of that some weird Advent called Custodians. Highly armored and frontally shielded those things are. A lot could have gone wrong there, but luck was in our favor. Liam managed to use our new experimental mobile turret out, and Lefty went into the heat of it to deal the most damage. God, if it wasn’t for Lefty....... Who knows. He took everything like a champ and dealt it right back. I dunno, I still feel the whole Mec thing is morally wrong but..... After that day, I think I can come to respect it a bit more. The facility is now gone, and the Avatar project dead another day.”

“Home, well, it’s been wild. A lot of people cheering and celebrating. Menace is hailed heroes now, like they already weren’t. Now, everyone is taking some sort of relaxation period around here, however there doing it. The crew needs something after that turmoil of a mess. Come to think of it.... There might be another way, but I’m not sure. I know Alanis has worked up this hilarious idea of some sort of show, she’s naming it Friday Night Armory. It’s odd really. I don’t know if it’s something I want to do. Sure, I can see her though behind it, and sure, it could be funny, but let’s face it, i’m not much of a camera guy. I don’t know, perhaps I can give it some thought. In other news. Liam is in the med bed again. Seems he can’t catch a break, but he’s alive. I need to go make sure he is ok, he’s had it rough. But not just that, he also owes me something, something he wished to wait after the mission to say, which is fair. To be honest, I was concerned for him out there. He was about to open up, and I was finally helping him. Would of been bad if he had then just died. Well, I should check up on him. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(File accessed: Colonel Katyusha G. Volkova, 36, F.)  
(Selected log number 39, recorded 1st December, 2035.)  
(Playing voice recording.)  
TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number thirty nine. We made it. XCOM lives to fight another day. Woo!

We were all terrified when we saw the Shadow Chamber projections. Too many big enemies, too few frost bombs, I thought. Omega Berserkers. Two of the devils, too. Had to keep them on ice or else my squad wouldn't even stand a chance. Although I rather wished I had more of them. Would have simplified matters considerably.

But regardless, we managed to take down the facility, and surprisingly without causalty or critical injury. Props to Lefty for sure, his presence definitely made sure we all made it home.

Got another message from Anastasiya earlier today too - she shared the same concerns we did. I sent her a reply saying I'm perfectly fine. Relatedly, I should probably be in the Infirmary right now, but to be honest, I need some time up and about or else my aim will go all haywire again.

That's all for now. Kat signing off.

(End of recording. Returning to menu.)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Experiment #2 Omake

“Yes, thank you, Washu. As much as we could use the help, I cannot allow you to remain here in the lab with us. You are distracting the other scientists.” Washu looked up at Tygan with a cute pout. She could see he wasn't going to budge on this however.

“Okaaay!” she trilled, then spun on her heels and ran happily out of the labs and into the corridor. It really didn't matter too much if she was able to stay in the labs or not. Not to her, at least. She obtained what she came for, and fingered a tiny chip of Elerium-115 she had snatched while she was playing up the cute angle of her personality. She hadn't been permanently banned from the labs, just removed for now, and that suited her fine. She had plans for an experiment later.

Washu practically danced her way to her bunk in the barracks and wrote an entry into her data-log; something that had been asked of her both by Bradford upon arriving on the Avenger, and by Geist before she left. She knew he wanted to know more of her secrets, and he would eventually get her data-log, but there would be very little in it to use for their tech advances. Even if they knew all of it, they wouldn't be able to reproduce half of it.

Making a final note about the need for some pudding, something she enjoyed to keep her brain stimulated and in invention mode, Washu stood and left the barracks for the pantry attached to the Avenger's mess hall. It was around the time that many of the soldiers not on mission would eat, so she was not surprised to see quite a few there. Jayko sat alone at one table and Reverend sat further down the same table, next to Lefty who had locked his body into a crouch at the table's end so he could eat, being too bulky in his form to sit on the benches provided.

Chief Engineer Shen walked past Washu to leave the mess hall when a device fell from her pocket. It was one of her more advanced tools which was much like a magnetic screwdriver in that it emitted a tiny electromagnetic field to hold things in place while she tinkered with some of the machines and weapons in the workshop. It worked well to keep her from dropping small parts which would cost valuable time in her work. In this instance, however, her special screwdriver had a new idea.  
As it fell it brushed against Washu's pocket holding the piece of Elerium-115. It must be said that in all of the research aboard the Avenger concerning Elerium-115 to date, it has always been contained. Today it was going to get a moment of glory without such containment.  
A small spark shocked Washu and she dropped her open pudding cup. The magnetic properties of both the Elerium-115 and the screwdriver drew the material out of her pocket, and it too fell to the floor. The three items never made it to the floor completely though, and instead hovered above it about 2 inches in the air.

“Oh now this is interesting,” thought Washu. She crouched and observed the three items slowly revolving around each other. “Shall we see what else this can do?”

With a giggle of delight, Washu took her new toys to a seat and sat down. After a little tweaking, she saw that if she decreased the field output from the screwdriver, or pulled the Elerium-115 far enough away from it, both would stop floating. The pudding she kept in her lap. Why the pudding had reacted she didn't know yet, but it was certainly interesting.

She decided to increase the field a bit and again the Elerium-115 began to float. Increasing it a bit more, the pudding started to float also, and, Washu noticed, move toward the alien material. It stopped about an inch before touching though, as though the Elerium-115 didn't really want it there, but kind of did.

“Aw, it's being shy. How cute!” Washu exclaimed.  
“What is,” Bradford asked behind her.  
“Gah!” Washu hadn't realized anyone was behind her and her finger slipped on the screwdriver's power modulator, rotating it to MAX. “Oh no!”

From all over the mess hall flew the pudding. Chocolate, banana, pistachio and any other flavor the soldiers preferred, all lifted messily off their trays or cups and zoomed toward the floating piece of Elerium-115 creating a massive ball the size of a beach ball!

“What the hell? What have you done this time, Washu?” Bradford asked in surprise and a tiny hint of panic. She didn't blame him, she was still trying to control her breath. Sometimes, Bradford was as bad as That Woman…

Bradford looked at the screwdriver in Washu's hand. More pudding was adding to the size of the ball by the second, now coming from the pantry itself. He reached down and pressed a button he'd seen Shen use before to drop the items it held. As he did so, Washu yelped and ducked her head.  
“No!”

It happened too fast to catch, but it felt like it was in slow motion. All around stared soldiers, engineers, scientists and staff, watching the spectacle that was Washu, a large pudding ball, and Bradford. But the ball didn't drop when pressed. The screwdriver didn't have an 'off' switch. It had a 'reverse' switch. And without more warning than Washu's yelp, the ball of pudding exploded.

Flying pudding splattered all over the mess hall. It got on walls, the ceiling, all over people, tables, benches and chairs. For a moment, silence filled the air. Bradford stood up slowly and Washu looked up just as slowly to look at him. She knew she was just as coated with the goopy deserts as he was. A dollop of vanilla fell from his nose and landed on hers.

“Little Washu.” She winced. She loved to be called that, but Bradford typically refused to call her by that moniker. To hear him use it, he must be ticked off. She decided to play it off as best she could.  
“Brown and green looks good on you, sir.” If silence reigned before, it was absolute now.

“I know you like to experiment, Washu. But you will keep your experiments confined to designated areas from now on. And you will be helping the cleaning staff for the next month.” With that, Bradford stood up stiffly and walked out of the mess hall. As soon as the door closed the room exploded with laughter. Washu instantly looked toward Jayko to see if he laughed too, but someone else stood between them and she couldn't check.

“Well, at least I know this 'Elerium-115' shares the same properties as what I use to make my anti-gravity chair. Looks like with this I can make the little supply closed Shen is letting me use a bit more like home.”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 40 -  
\- Continue Recording -

“We...we did it...I mean the team did it, but still. We are able to fight another day and keep ADVENT with the Aliens on the backfoot!”

"I knew the Commander and the team had it in them. Yes it was scary at some points and the team did suffer injuries, but at least none of them returned in coffins. So I will take a few days in the Infirmary over that any day. From the bridge on the Avenger, it looked like the team hardly left anything standing with the number of explosions they made. Still, nothing says 'BOOM' like an X4 charge."

"Also I am still against the whole having to modify your body to become a MEC Warrior, but MechaLefty has just been crushing it. There is simply no words to describe it. Not to underestimate JLo during all this. The sheer cunningness of how Reapers operate truly made JLo an unmissable addition to the team. Maybe JLo can teach me to be as sneaky as he is."

"...but we aren't out of the wood yet. We have a long road ahead of us and I can only patiently wait for Tygan and Lily to finish up the modification to my rifle so I can take to the field once more."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #2 Stephan "Tau" Shas'la December 6, 2035 

Well what do you know, they did it. This goes to show you, hope is all that it's cracked up to be. The squad came back injured and with stories. The aliens are effective and terrifying with their various AOE attacks and death explosions. Most people got hit with those alone. Or medic got shot unfortunately, but he made it out safely. Thank goodness for that. Then then froze the second Omega Berserker, rendering her useless to her allies. It always put a smile on my face to see a mighty beast reduced to a statue. 

Now of course the facility didn't stop the damn aliens. Now they are launching an attack on a haven once again. Going after civilians not really equipped to face them. I was chosen this time and I couldn't help but feel happy inside. Any time I get to hit the field if battle and spill some alien blood, I can't help but get excited. As I cleaned my armor and tied my bandana, I looked into the mirror. "We'll see who's really hopeless when Xcom gets down there."

End log.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 20 – Date: December 6th, 2035 || Celatid Turret AI, Haven-11

While this unit statistically failed to hit 100% of its shots, repeatedly suffered damage that would have incapacitated a human target, and was attempted to be poisoned despite being 75% Celatid and 25% cybernetic implants, it considers the context of its use a more substantial and ‘satisfying’ (as Director Zeng would assign it) use in its time at XCOM.

…the fact it participated in a critical mission to stop the dreaded ‘Avatar Project’ is admittedly worth appending as a comment.

While this unit expected to be decommissioned for its incredibly subpar performance it was instead invited to help Tygan and Shen test to prototype targeting system for the Plasma Lances. This leads the unit to conclude one of two things – either it is somehow a better firing unit that “Razareth”, or it is at least telling Shen and Tygan how not to program our targeting algorithms. It is probably the latter. But the ‘humor’ value of the former is considerably high and thus will be included in this log. 

Director Zeng’s range of emotions upon hearing of my performance was mixed. Her interest in being involved in the front lines suppressed by conclusion that she has higher utility value in the Avenger previously threw her into emotional discordance, but now there is a subtle lack of emotion in her statements when she is not logging. Trend of behavior appears to have started since mission dubbed “Avenger Defense”, when she lasted participated in an active fire fight in defense of grounded Avenger.

…this unit will put in a request for therapy, even if the chances of it actually being noted are slim. It was… what this unit will dub ‘nice’ to have a location to call its ‘home terminal’ even in spite of its lack of utility. This unit concludes its request is the least it can do.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

1 December 2035, 6:41 a.m.

Once again, the shining beacon of the Elders' power in the southern Pacific is dimmed. Well done, Commander!

As you recognize, we need to get access to another of these facilities. I agree that the one in "Brazil" (it looks to be Columbia as per the map) should be our next target. While researching the codex brain and the vial collected from the blacksite facility will likely allow us to identify other targets, I understand also the need for better sniper rifles. 

I also worry that the Assassin may find us, soon, as the Warlock did previously.

In the meanwhile, I am going to attempt to learn as much as I can from Major Masaki about her alternate universe. I will tell you that while fighting the Zudjari and meeting the less-evil Elders, I do not recall any of these alternate universes, apart from the Void. Part of me hopes that all of this is just somebody's nightmare. Still, we must investigate anything that could be helpful.

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 047: Date - 12/1/35  
Maj. Ethan “Ace” White

Well, we did it, we stopped the end of the world… for now… again. I mean, what am I supposed to say? Sure, the team and I come home from the mission and we’re all treated like humanity’s greatest heroes, but reality, we only gave ADVENT a minor setback. We’re gonna need to hit another facility to really slow them down, or else we’re all as good dead. 

The mission wasn’t something to not be proud of though, because it was not easy, and if we failed, it would have been the end for all of us. All six of us that were sent out managed to make it out with our lives amazing against overwhelming odds. We took out two Berserker Omegas, which in itself is a huge accomplishment. We are lucky the mission turned out as it did, because we could have definitely lost a few lives today, including my own. I saved Rev from getting killed by a Chrysalid and took out the Riftkeeper that put half of the team in stasis. Kalina and her frost bombs really saved us when it came to the Omega Berserkers, cuz thanks to her, ADVENT couldn’t do anything to stop us from gunning it down. Lefty punched just about everything in the face, which is to be expected of him, since punching is probably his favorite way of killing the enemy. Rev and JLo just shot stuff, not too much to them. Last but not least, Caz was freaking out a bunch during the mission while trying to heal everyone.

I’m glad nobody died, cuz a loss would really not be good for morale. Also, speaking of morale, the topic of Christmas has actually started to pop up now that it’s December. Sounds like things are already starting to be planned, to my surprise, since earlier today everyone was freaking out about the end of all human life on earth. Not that I am against the Christmas planning, because it would really be nice to have something to look forward to these days. 

Ace Out.

END LOG

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Journal 2 Entry 3

I.... cannot help but feel more nervous about facing the Chosen again. I have nearly met my end by their hands multiple times.... I wonder if I truly can face them again. I've also been having nightmares, vivid ones. They rouse me from my sleep often. I cannot bear to tell Jill this, but I fear she already knows.

I have been enjoying my time with Jill. She has been a great comfort, and the way she talks and treats me makes me feel cherished and important. I'd be lying if I said I completely understood her, but I find her company a great comfort in these long days. Perhaps I needed her to be there ever since I lost Storm. We have a new templar. She is... I cannot say I've met her, but something is off about her. She carries a different air than Storm.

I also am going on my next mission with my old first contact with XCOM, Ritofuto. I hope she is well on this mission, with all that is happen I find myself growing distant from some of my older friends. I must reconnect with them soon now that I am better.

In the meantime, I've been tutoring Jill on history, it is my first test as a teacher, and whilst I can see she doesn't find it as particularly interesting as I do, she sits and waits politely. I suppose she likes me talking about it. Sometimes we just sit and admire the sunset, saying nothing at all. I do not know if this is how a relationship works or not, but it feels right. I wish to learn more about her. She tends to keep her past hidden.... am I rude to want to know more about my companion.

I've also discussed something with Tygan.... something about my legacy. I asked questions, and he seemed nervous, but didn't deny me. I am.... unsure of what I'm getting into, to the point I don't even feel safe speaking of it here. I may write more on this later......

I must focus on the mission. I will return to her soon.

Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 35: John ‘Central’ Bradford:  
The whole of XCOM seemed to be clustered around the bridge watching the feed of the squad assaulting the facility below. It wasn’t the largest facility we’ve seen so far or even a particularly major one – there were no stasis tubes or laboratories. It looked like a logistics or transit hub, with an Advent transmitter and a garage. Yet the fate of the world hinged on it. Careful to avoid a repeat of Operation Winter Dance, the Commander inched the squad forward after JLo’s lead, careful not to alert more enemies than they could handle. Things seemed to go well until the Reaper found the facility densely guarded by another riftkeeper, a venator and multiple berserkers, including an Omega. For a while, the squad milled around outside trying to reposition themselves, before finally attacking. 

The venator split, and Ace, Lefty and Reverend went to intercept one half. The Commander forgot that venators exploded on death, and that’s when things went downhill. Between the exploding venators, the exploding riftkeeper, the archon’s blazing pinions and the bio general’s gas orbital strike, the facility was half-levelled even before we could use the X4; and nobody escaped unscathed. Caz was struck by a lucky overwatch shot that nearly killed him outright and he will be out for the longest time, but it was Lefty, Reverend and Kalina that were nearly overwhelmed. At some point, a piece of shrapnel from one of the many explosions became embedded in our remote sensors. It caused a malfunction that obscured much of the activity inside the facility from view, but with the deployment of our first celatid turret, the team was able to escape by the skin of their teeth.

With Caz severely wounded, we are left without a battlefield medic for the next fortnight at least. Our situation is still very precarious even if we do have top soldiers and Lefty available for the next mission. Still, under the circumstances the survival of everyone involved… including the celatid turret, unbelievably…gave XCOM a glimmer of hope. Another facility will need to be targeted again soon in order to further hold back the Avatar Project; but at least I did not have to organize another funeral. 

In addition, I received private feedback from an XCOM member that Reverend had been witnessed in a state of great emotional distress prior to the mission. I went to check on him in the infirmary. He had been poisoned by a chryssalid, but was recovering steadily and heavily dosed with painkillers. XCOM may be a vastly different organization from its pre-invasion military roots, but I will continue to uphold professional standards of confidentiality and not repeat what was discussed, not even in my private log. It is enough to say that had I known about Reverend’s state, I would have recommended the Commander not deployed him on the mission; but having returned alive, his faith has been restored and Reverend will be ready to fight on once he is physically recovered. He and I are not young men any more, but I hope that we both live long enough to see that people of faith still find a place in a post-Advent world.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 37 -   
\- Continue Recording - 

“I am not a religious man...I've never claimed to be. Throughout my life, I've experienced things that make me question our existence in this universe. Today was one of those experiences."

"After telling Bradford about Oliver I had to tell him about Liam as well. I don't like being a snitch...it just isn't something you do to a family, but I had to. What Bradford does with the information is in his hands now. I've trusted him this far with making the right choices and keeping our well being in check. I'm not going to stop now." 

"Before this operation I spoke a bit with Rex. I haven't in a while...and he seemed troubled. As we talked he was reliving past memories...memories that nobody should be put through. I wished there was something I could have done However speaking to Rex made me realize something...if we were to give up. More people would go through what he has...I might not be able to change his past, but I can at least change others future and thanks to the Commander and the team we still have a chance to do that.” 

"So...I tried eating more to build up my strength...well...it didn't go as well as I expected or hoped. Let us just say that I can sympathize with the team in the Infirmary. This fucking mask just doesn't like it when I eat...but I'm going to keep trying...I need to."

"On a more uplifting note. We are currently in the month of December. A month that you should be grateful for what you have and the people in your life. With...my people...we use to make a big deal of it. I might not have the same experience with my new family, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to try and make the most of it. I've already started gathering supplies to make gifts...it won't be the best they've ever gotten, but I'm going to try. I hope that is enough." 

"This is Willem signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 06 December 2035.

Finally, after days o' tinkerin' (an', in the end, smackin' the goddam thing against the wall), I got this recorder thingy to work right. I think. We'll see after I finish recordin' this, at any rate.

So I was told by Bradford that I wasn't allowed to personally clean up the Skyranger after missions, since the sight of blood (an', presumably, wounded soldiers) might set me off again on a mental rollercoaster of sh*t. I was followin' orders, too, for a change. Then Threepio sends a message to me after Firebrand lands, bringin' our guys back from the facility mission.

3P0 - "Sir, get your ass up to the flight deck."  
Me - "I ain't supposed to go up there, numbnuts."  
3P0 - "We have a... situation."  
Me - "On my way."

The tin twerp wasn't kiddin'.

The Skyranger troop hold was covered in blood. Everywhere. Details of the raid were still forbidden to me, an' the two drones kept their mouths shut about it, but I've seen enough missions go bad to know that pretty much everyone on the team had been wounded, bad. The drones couldn't do the job all on their own, because time was pressin' an' the work had to be done before Firebrand took the next group o' guys out. Well, I'll spare ya the gory details, but let's just say it was a hell of a cleanup job. Took hours, spread out over two days. The hold was a mess like I ain't never seen before. I kept waitin', anticipatin' the moment when my brain would just snap in half, but it didn't come. Got the shakes pretty bad at one point, but that's it. No one, not even the drones (who watch over me like over-protective mothers all the goddam time now) noticed my shakin', so I got away clean (so to speak). 

After that, I hit the bar. I've been doin' that more n' is healthy lately, I know, but I needed somethin' to take the edge off after that job. Saw the Commander walk (or, rather, shuffle) past the bar, headin' for his bunk. He looked exhausted. Can't say I blame 'im.

Some of the soldiers were there at the bar, talkin', as soldiers have done since forever, about the mission to the blacksite. I overheard some of their conversations, even though I ain't supposed to. Heard they bagged two of those sh*ttin' Omega Berzerkers like the one that killed Storm. I'd like to think they killed the one that actually did the deed, but who the hell knows how many of them monstrosities Advent has on the payroll. I still believe that one of 'em was the assh*le that killed Storm. 

We still haven't got Storm's body back yet, an' that's been eatin' at me since the mission when she died. I heard a rumour that someone had tried to fake out Firebrand with some false info on Storm's body's location, but she was too smart for 'em. Avoided the ambush that had been set up for her.

Godsdamned bastards, playin' on Firebrand's feelin's like that. That's a new goddam low, even for Advent.

I guess it was a good thing that our guys succeeded in their mission, since it looked like it was gonna be all over for us if they had failed. At least the goddam doom clock is quiet again. Lets me drink in peace.

Speakin' o' drinkin', I'm headed out to the bar again. Tygan's been ridin' my ass about it, but I could not give less of a sh*t about what he has to say. Gonna get good an' hammered.

Maybe I won't think about Arbiter an' Storm so much tonight after lights out.

Maybe.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #035  
User: Dr Thomas Carter  
Subject: Operation Cursed Fog  
Date: 6th December 2035

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Cursed Fog. We did it. We blew that facility sky-high. It was a tough mission, but we pulled through. With no deaths too!

I’ll summarise some of the major stuff.

The first group of aliens we fought was a group of Berzerkers, led by an Omega. Not a good sign. The Omega and one of the other Berzerkers, a Bio, hit Lefty before we could kill them, unfortunately. It wasn't too much damage, and Lefty's auto-repair thingy healed it. That thing is a lifesaver. Literally.

We then had another one of those Venators pop up, this one inside of the facility. It flanked JLo when it came to attack us and we're quite lucky it didn't shoot him. We killed it, but, in its explosion, Ace, Lefty and Kalina were hurt. Why were they even standing near it? Oh well, it's done now. Can't change the past.

There was a Bio General too, and it had this 'orbital strike' thing. It destroyed a good portion of the wall of the facility closest to us, and Kalina was hit by the explosions. We healed her though.

There was one of those Riftkeepers, who stasised multiple people simultaneously. Interesting ability, but couldn't save it.

Reverend got unfortunately poisoned by a Chryssalid. By this time we were out of medkits, so we couldn't cure him of the poison in the field. We did cure him when he got back to the Avenger. We weren't about to have some Chryssalids running around the Avenger killing our guys, weren't we?

I'm acting upbeat and joking, but there was a very real threat of someone dying. Take Lefty. He ran in between a Biozerker, Berzerker and an Omega - yes, another one - to punch them all to death. He lived, with the help of a turret, not the ADVENT kind, a friendly one, acting as bait, but if the Zerkers decided to all punch him...

Let's leave that depressing thought there, and move on to a funnier one. You know that scientist, Kos, who got hurt in the Chosen's first sabotage? She got hurt again in another sabotage attempt. Not joking. She must be unlucky. Or maybe the Chosen just have a vendetta against Kos. Maybe that datapad that was stolen was hers too.

Our next operation is Witch King. Another retaliation. We’ll save as many as we can, as always.

Well, better go do something. Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]


	42. Ep 41 - Operation Witch King

Ep 41-----Operation Witch King----------------------------------------------------------  
Oliver "Ghost" Wilding - Log 40

This last mission was one big joke if you ask me, no Omegas, no Riftkeepers and no Sectopods, it's almost as the Elders want the Commander to be overconfident so they can destroy him more easily. This really seems suspicious to me.

I met our new radio operator and my first impression is... He will fit nicely in our little flying circus. While everybody except me calls Bradford "Dadford" I will call the Avenger "The flying circus" and maybe a "Madhouse" since we have two aliens on board.

We are also getting close to Christmas, well I know how I will spend it... On the roof of the Avenger watching the night stars and the moon. I am honestly not up for celebrating anything since we can be attacked at any moment and I definitely don't need any gifts... I am such a stubborn bastard aren't I. Oh well...

I also got myself one of our new upgraded swords, but I painted it red, the color of blood... I am honestly not even enthusiastic about using it... I guess I am tired of this fight, this war, but I will have to keep fighting even after this war ends... Earth must be saved no matter the cost. People like me will never be able to find peace... Fighting and killing is all we know to do, I know how to craft stuff but will that help us since I only know how to craft weapons... I will get some rest know, maybe I will feel better, who knows...  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 40:  
Been having a bit of a tough time recently. Ok that’s bad phrasing, I just haven't had a lot of time between my job and Curey is all. Seriously I've been rushed off my feet after that last Haven Assault, coordinating the efforts to relocate people is not easy given our distance. Still, I managed to sneak some time up top where I saw Razzy. We had a casual chat, it was nice, staring off on the vast horizon. We joked about him dressing up as the Headless Horseman and riding Hadja around, all good stuff.

I also got to thinking about Christmas. There's a secret Santa that i've signed up for, and I managed to... requisition a bottle of Haven brewed beer, as well as create a neat necklace that I'll bundle together. Still, I think I obviously owe Curey something, which I have just the plan for. I also think Razzy and Schultz deserve something. My tattooist Alanis too for that matter, and little Chloe. Thank god for that printer she found, otherwise I'd be hopeless. 

Oh, forgot to mention. Curey came back without a scratch, I made sure to watch the feed. And well, either Lefty has been working out or that was a Berserker shaped balloon, because when he hit it it went *flying*. Seriously, you could have scored a bowling strike with that power.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - December 15th 2035 (Entry #41)

I guess ADVENT had more brawn than brains in the squad that attacked that Resistance haven. Even the Assassin, lacklustre at best. The team made short work of them and returned home with just a few scratches. I would take that every day of the week. There was a story going around that Lefty had basically punched a Berserker and had sent it flying across two rooms. To be honest, I was not surprised but I watched the footage anyway. Top marks there, Lefty!

Assassin's Stronghold was located. In return, apparently Betos will attempt to assist us further in the future. Not sure how but I am sure it will be a good thing. Also a covert ops team did some damage to one of the Avatar Project facilities, buying us more time. We are in process of making contact with New Brazil and then will bring that facility down as well.

I have been persuaded, after my initial rejection, to participate in a Secret Santa event taking place on the Avenger. I guess it might be good for me. Even though I don't really feel like celebrating much. It won't improve my morale much, but hopefully it will improve the morale of the rest of the crew. It's been a very rough year. We need it.

Alright ... Mission. New Mexico. Dumblock territory. Or Pricklock. Whichever you wanna call him.

Better get ready.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

12 December 2035, 11:52 a.m.

I am beginning to suspect that ADVENT and the Elders are shifting their priorities. They know that we can continue to sabotage their Avatar facilities and that completing this project is their most likely way to defeat us, at least in the short term, sans specific Chosen activity. The assault on the haven was laughable in comparison to what we had been going up against. While I doubt that the haven would have withstood the attack, complete with the Assassin, had we not been there, ADVENT had to expect us to come to their aid. Was this a diversion, perhaps?

Once we have the plasma lances, I do recommend learning more about the artifacts we recovered tied to the Avatar Project. This moment-to-moment fighting it off can only go on for so long before we will make a fatal mistake.

End of report

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User Detected: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #24

Things have finally started looking up for us. Though this mission wasn’t exactly a cakewalk, it was much easier than some of the ones we’ve been going on. Morale on the ship went up even more when the squad managed to defeat the Chosen Assassin almost as soon as she arrived. A few of us were wounded and we failed to save a member of the Haven, but we succeeded in the end, and saved almost everyone, and that’s what matters, right?

I was able to spend a little bit of time with Liam while I was still on the Avenger. He’s recovered from the Chrysalid attack, but I feel bad for not visiting him like I said I would… It’s not like I’m very busy on the Avenger anyways, minus the time I spend training with Kebab, I have a lot of free time… I wasn’t exactly able to make up for the lost time though, because I was sent on a Covert Operation. I, uh, was assigned to lead our group… It consisted of myself, a Squaddie Specialist named Molly Fisher, and a group of Templars. We were supposed to sabotage a facility in order to harm the Avatar project, and decided to take a stealthier approach. Broke a few devices, stole a few documents, things were actually going kind of well, but I got Molly injured… We were just about to exit the facility when, I think, I ended up alerting a turret… It hit Molly while we were all rushing to the evac zone… I couldn’t bring myself to make eye contact with her on our way back to the Avenger…

I’m afraid this kept me from doing the things I promised myself as well. The moment I got back, the Commander decided to send me out on the next mission. Hopefully I’ll be able to talk with Curatas when I get back, and apologize to Liam for not being there…

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 048: Date - 12/6/35  
Maj. Ethan “Ace” White

 

Well, looks like ADVENT was pretty pissed about us delaying their precious AVATAR project, so they decided to take that anger out on some civvies. Surprising though, they picked one of the well-armed havens to attack and sent some of their less terrifying enemies to be the ones to attack it. The Haven had a bunch of old M4 and several M249s, and the people there knew how to use them. The Haven did ask for our aid though, and we agreed to help. I bet it was a relief for the team that was deployed to not fighting against Berserker Omegas and Venators. I was not apart of the team, since I’m still a bit beat up after the fighting. It’s not like I’ll be out for much longer though, because I discovered a while back that my body somehow has the unnatural ability to self heal like I’m a superhero or something, which also makes my time in the infirmary much shorter. I have no clue how this even happened, but I’m not complaining.

Anyways, I’m getting off topic. About the mission now. Haven defense mission went well, as only one civilian was actually killed in the fighting. The resistance fighters there gave ADVENT one heck of a time, and that was before Menace even got there. I’m sure the would have been more casualties if we didn’t show up, but I bet the Haven could have managed to push ADVENT back even if we didn’t show up. The chosen assassin showed up, but was taken out by Menace Team almost immediately when she was spotted. Lefty and Rabbit both took some damage, but they were only minor injuries, which they will recover from in no time. In the end, almost everyone was able to get out safely and unharmed. The haven was still pretty much burnt down and destroyed by ADVENT. I’m sure the survivors will be more than happy at the reserve base though. I’m also sure that Rutherford will be happy to see new people at the reserve base, especially when most of those new people know how to use a gun and fight. We can always use more trained personnel there.

In other news, we’re planning to spoil ADVENT’s AVATAR project plans even more here. We’re gonna be sending out a team to sabotage the project, and we’re trying to make contact with some of the regions that facilities are located in via a radio beacon in South America. Hopefully we can really put an end to this project soon, cuz the sooner we can stop worrying about it, the better.

Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 41 -  
\- Begin Recording - 

“For all the praise XCOM receives and the hard work we do on nearly a day to day bases it is nice seeing resistance members take care of themselves. That being said it shouldn't be that much of a surprise as quite a few of the Avenger's crew come from either working for, with or as the resistance.” 

"On an unrelated side note, I think Lefty might be overdoing it a bit in the strength department. That or he's perfecting some sort of new sport. In any case, watching a large Berserker fly through the air after being sucker punch is extremely entertaining." 

"On the subject of MECs...I heard the Commander consider me for...upgrading...to be honest I don't know how I feel about it. I'm slowly making progress understanding this helmet of mine with possibly even removing it. Do I really want to go through the whole process of removing my limbs just so I can be like MechaLefty? No...no I do not. I've tried my hardest being a good XCOM Operative and even though I must admit that I'm not the greatest Sharpshooter in XCOM history...I don't feel that justifies stuffing me into a mechanical suit. We have other Sharpshooters are itching to get out on the field...why not put them in a MEC suit? Anyways I'll have to see what the Commander decides...I really hope he makes the right choice." 

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 41 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Heh, well I’m certainly not surprised. I guess managing to pull off what we did at that facility really put Advent into a tizzy, cause it seems they tried to launch a Haven assault a few days later as retaliation. Of course, it seemed as if all there top dog aliens were used in the facility defence, cause the forces here pales in comparison to what the facility was armed with. Still, Menace was sent out to aid in defending the Haven and keep it safe, and they did rather well this time too. On top of that, only two minor injuries to boot. Not bad at all, we certainly can use the easier missions every now and then, certainly helps the morale around here. Better yet, we managed to save just about everyone at that Haven, save one. It’s unfortunate, but you can never save everyone. All you can do is save as many as you can, and honor the fallen.”

“But, enough about that, the mission itself. The team arrived and it didn’t take long for the Assassin to show up. Guess she was the one leading this assault. The team managed to save the first group of haven members before moving forward. Then it seemed that Lefty exposed the Assassin, and proceeded to light her up. Wasn’t much of a threat really. The team has been dealing with her well. Finally they made there way to the last group of haven members. Lots of berserkers moved in on the team and haven survivors, even a muton Elite was in the mix. The team, however, managed to hold them back with ease. Considering the Armored and Omega’s we have been fighting, I think regular berserkers are now a mere cakewalk. I’m pretty sure Lefty even managed to punch one across the entire building, unless the monitor's were acting up again. It was funny regardless. Once the site was cleared and everyone accounted for, the Haven was secured.”

“Back home, it seems like someone has set up a sort of secret santa event here on the Avenger, and best part is that no one seems to know who set it up. Guess with Christmas rolling around soon, someone though it be a good idea to add on to the merriment of the season. Personally, I think it's a great Idea, and it seems a lot of people have signed up to partake. Of course, I signed up myself. I think this will be rather joyous. Of course that doesn’t mean I haven’t got normal gifts for some as well. I think having this will really help the crew morale a lot. War can be a very tense time, so I think this will help everyone relax and enjoy some time together. Even if we aren't biological family, Xcom as a whole is like one big family. We all care for each other around here, some more than others. Anyways, I’m starting to ramble a bit, need to get back to work. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Experiment #4

I'm quite pleased with the results of this one. Shortly after the pudding incident one of Tygan's minio- er, scientists approached be and asked about the details of what caused the pudding to do that. Shen had the screwdriver, so I couldn't show him again, and I don't think the Commander would have approved more pudding zooming down the corridors. When I explained it to him he looked thoughtful. I'm just happy he understood it. I mean it IS fairly basic. I hear from the labs that they're making a breakthrough in Plasma technology. Sounds good to me.

I completed my cheering squad the other day. Finished it just in time for the squad returning from the facility they were sabotaging. It had at least a little of the desired effect on them. They were all injured fairly badly, so I can't say they liked having my two little cuties cheering them on as they staggered out of Firebrand. Shen liked it though.

I was working on my chair with that Elerium-115 fragment and almost had it finished when the alarms went off. Bradford contacted me for immediate deployment. Seems ADVENT and their uncouth friends started attacking on of our resistance outposts and the Commander wanted me in the team to protect them. They seemed to not really need it once we arrived, but I was able to get inspired while I was out there for my next experiment, so it was definitely a win in my book. That and if I can prove myself in the eyes of Bradford, Tygan, Shen and the Commander, maybe they will let me into the Shadow Chamber. If I can see how they are using it, maybe I can at the very least reconnect to my personal Dimensional Pocket. I need my laptop from there before I can get cooking on fixing THAT WOMAN's mistake and determine how to replicate the process to get home.

I think I'll see if Ritofuto is up for some sukiyaki. I'm sure they have some and I'll bet she likes it. Can't go all out on my experiments without brain fuel!

\- Little Washu

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Arcade “Teabag” Lafter’s Journal  
12/15/2035

In the 76 years I’ve lived, I don’t think working on an salvaged alien ship as a bartender ever crossed my mind as a possibility. Yet here I am, about to be released from the Brig to help out on the Avenger, and that's about the only thing I can think to do. I’m too old to instruct our people on sniper tactics, as the range is too short to really teach them anything aside from what they already know. Hell back in the ol’ anthill base from the first invasion, the only training I did was the extreme range course and the psychological bits that a sniper needs burned into their skull. We don’t have the room for that kind of training here, and most of our troops don’t need it.

I’m not sure how to feel about butting into Jlo’s job though- on one hand, he’s an active soldier, so he can’t be there all the time, nor should he be, but at the same time it’s an old man coming in and taking a decent portion of your job away. I guess with my connection to the German black market I can say that I’m just making sure that the alcohol I’m buying actually gets put in a proper place, and that having an actual bartender might be better considering we DO have a thing called a mess hall. Regardless, I’m going to see about having a chat with him soon, as I’m not in the mood to make omelettes with other people on this ship, especially not when Bobaoba remaining on the ship is still in question.

Speaking of Bobaoba… Alanis (I believe that's her name) approached her the other day while we were out getting some fresh air. It seems like the two hit off in some capacity, based on them actually shaking hands (well, considering Bobaoba’s hand size that's hard to do, so it’s more like Alanis shook her finger). Nearly fell out of the tree I was in when I woke up and that was the first thing I saw.

_Below everything is a sketch of Arcade’s view of Bobaoba and Alanis shaking hands on the beach_

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log of Irika "Lucky Rabbit" Ritofuto # 9  
This one's short n sweet. I'm recording this one between ops and I'm about to go get geared up myself for Operation Spider Star. That Retaliation Event that the Chosen did on us went as smoothly as it could for us. We responded quickly enough to almost get the drop on the Xenos that were invading the Haven. Almost seemed too easy too considering everything we've been seeing recently. They definitely did not send their best after us this time. Hell, one of the Chosen was even there to oversee things and we just positively WRECKED her face when she showed it. The operation itself went almost flawlessly for the civilians involved. Sadly, one person didn't make it home, but considering how these things normally go, our performance in saving the Haven was beyond words. This time it wasn't about us, it was about them.

On a more day-to-day life update, it's getting close to x-mas. Were gonna try and do a Secret Santa sort of thing for each other on board. I haven't gotten who mine is yet, but I wanted to spread a little cheer this time around. Weirdly, Tau reached out to me and... I'm flattered... But he said he had feelings for me. I didn't know how to respond. Relationships aren't... really a thing I've thought of since I left home. Was just never high on my list of priorities. I tried to be gentle with it. I turned him down, but said I'd like to still be friends. It's not that I'm not curious but... I don't think it's healthy to be in a relationship with me. I have too much baggage, mentally and physically. With my condition... I just don't know how I can make someone happy on that level. I tried to explain that to him... I hope he understands.

I asked Jill to help me teach the Bodyjam classes while I'm recovering between operations. I don't mind watching and helping, but if I get hurt or have a strenuous time in the field, I just don't wanna risk an out-of-operation injury you know? She was all for it though. I even started doing one on ones with her to help learn new routine ideas!

I'm gearing up with JLo right now for the next operation. The Commander said that the Chosen are making an advance on their operations. We should expect them when we touch down... I'm ready.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 36: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
We needed a victory like the last mission. Perhaps the Elders thought poking at the most well-armed Resistance encampment we’ve ever seen so far was a good idea to get back at us for destroying their facilities, but once we entered the fray, casualties were minimized. The Haven was well fortified and there was just one dead and one wounded – still unfortunate, but much lower than what such attacks normally inflict. Even the structural damage sustained was largely limited to one major wall section. Multiple witnesses also saw Lefty punch a berserker and send it flying the length of a tennis court; aside from nearly casually trampling the Assassin. Though Lefty took a few bruises, the Haven’s been asking for him to pose for reenacted photographs of him bowling the berserker into the far wall. If he’s feeling up to it, I’ll take any good publicity we can get.

That said, the Commander will not be deploying him on the next mission, and intel suggests the squad will encounter at least one venator. I really, REALLY hope he hasn’t forgotten that they explode again.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 15 December 2035.

With Tygan's reluctant approval (is there any other kind with him?), I've been allowed back on regular duty. I guess it's 'cause I didn't freak out after cleanin' out the Skyranger's bloody troop hold earlier. The drones are still lookin' after me, the little bastards, an' I suspect they have a direct comms link to Helene, in case I wig out again. Goddam traitors. They're supposed to be workin' for me, not against me. I don't have much of a say in it, though. Seems they prioritize orders from Helene over mine.

Guess I can't really blame the tin bastards. I know I ain't right in the head, not yet.

All the research I've read on PTSD tells me I need counseling. Great. On a tub with no counselor. Who's gonna do the job of listenin' to Ol' Max talk about his psyche? Artoo? Threepio? Nope. Guess whoever's tendin' the bar will have to do. Needs must, y'know.

All the talk around the Avenger is about how Lefty sent a Berzerker into goddam orbit with a punch on the last mission. I watched a shoulder-cam video of it (it was playin' over an' over in the bar to much applause an' laughter). Funny as hell, an' a good boost for the morale on this tub. Everyone's been pretty miserable around here lately, with all the wounds an' KIAs, so the last mission bein' so successful was a boon. Even the Assissin showin' her ugly mug on the battlefield was nothin' too difficult for our guys. Everybody's pretty pumped up about that mission. Good.

I've been tryin' to catch up on things goin' on around here since my breakdown. I dunno why I try to do that, since everythin' on this tub is weird. Someone is runnin' a goddam dance class, I hear. The hell? Maybe that's why some of our guys are spinnin' around durin' fights like ballerinas when they reload now. Sometimes sh*t don't make no sense around here.

Talked very briefly with Firebrand over some drinks, just to see if she's okay. I guess she is, kinda, but you can tell by lookin' at her that she ain't far from tearin' someone a new assh*le. I hope she can get some kinda closure on her loss, but it ain't ever easy to lose someone close to you. Believe me, I know that all too well now.

The drones are doin' okay, but their language is gettin' to be a problem. Not with me, y'understand, but they need to... censor themselves a bit around others. Especially Tygan. They know damn well I don't like that smug, pompous assh*le, but they can't be sayin' stuff about him within his earshot. I went in for a check yesterday, an' the drones tagged along, since it was gonna be a short meetin'. I shoulda sent 'em off somewhere to clean.

Tygan - "So, Mister Payne, how are we this morning?"  
3P0 - "Who's this 'we' sh*t?"  
Tygan - "I'm sorry?"  
Me - "Nothin'. Just a conversation I was havin' earlier with the metal moron."  
Tygan - "I see. Any problems?"  
R2 - "Avenger maintenance is proceeding within specified parameters, sir."  
Tygan - "I was not asking about that."  
R2 - "Be specific, then, assh*le."  
Tygan - "Did... did your drone just call me..."  
Me - "Just a glitch, doc. Don't worry about it. Boys, don't you have somewhere to be now?"  
R2, 3P0 - "Negative."  
Me - "Well, FIND somewhere to be. Now."  
3P0 - "All right, all right. Keep your f*ckin' pants on."

Sigh.

I may need to talk to Helene again. I think I've poisoned the drones' tiny little minds.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Maj. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #16 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"Trying this new thing of recording this in the shooting range - let's see how it works shall we?"

"So I am officially cleared for missions again. Dr. Carter says what's left on my chest are just marks that will fade away, and that the Chryssalid poison has been eradicated from my system. Knowing the Commander, I'll be deployed again in no time, and I gotta push my reflexes back up 'cause these 11 sick days did not help my training routine..."

"I was told I have neglected to address my promotion in the previous log, So yeah - got the Major marks just after that mess of a fight in the facility we blew up. I appreciate it, sure, but being deployed again is all the reward I need from the Commander. While I feel like coming more and more to terms with my place in this war - I have yet to change my goals in it... Revenge.. Is still mine to take."

"I should mention James' help in... getting my bearings again. I am not sure why he cares so much (apart from just being a good man), but he had me face my past in a way that... was surprisingly therapeutic. Maybe it's because I know that he is as damaged as I am... or maybe it's about missing someone stable that I trust to tell me what's what. You know, like a father."

"Whatever the reason is, I've come to accept that I need to deal with the trauma of my mother's death. I thought about it a lot, and I want my tattoo remade. I carved it myself back in the day - a broken boy who thought he can steel himself against pain by hurting himself. That message needs to evolve. The other thing I decided doing is to plan a visit to my hometown. I'll have to wait for the Avenger to get to that part of America, but I'm sure once we're there - I can get a pass from Bradford. Maybe I'll even see Father Abrams... who knows."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Journal 2 Entry 4 

I'm beginning to worry something is wrong with me. When I saw that Psionic pillar coming from the sky, the thought of it being the hunter caused my soul to tense up and freeze on the spot. I dare say I might not have moved had I remembered it would be the assassin.... I do not know if I should submit myself to the infirmary for care or not, but I am considering it, but then I also wonder if doing such would have me be perceived as a burden to my comrades. In any case, I simply desire to be useful, and I worry that this will hinder me.

As for the upcoming holiday, I scramble to find present for my (*unintelligible*), my Beloved Jill. I think I have precisely the gift.

I have little to write about for now. I will come back soon.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 38 -  
\- Continue Recording -

“Man, do I feel exhausted. The last couple of days have been tiring."

"You know that saying 'There is no place like home', well we were close to South Africa for a couple of days. One early morning I decided to go on the landing pad and look out over the landscape. I was so happy that I did as it was such a beautiful morning. Jill even made it...I haven't talked with her in a while, but she seems to be doing alright. She seems to have found kinship with the Skirmisher Loner. I spoke with him as well and they do seem to be a good match. I'm so happy to see people find companionship even in these times. I know how Cassie makes me feel and I would wish such feelings onto anyone because it is so heavenly."

"Something that wasn't so heavenly was seeing Oliver for the first time since talking with Bradford. It seems Bradford didn't do anything or talked to him yet, so I'm happy about that. I really don't want him to get into trouble, but I had to tell Bradford. He seemed a bit off though...I notice his hand was shaking...maybe it is because of what he told me he has to do. He even asked if I will try to stop him. I didn't want to tell him that of course, I would because what he wants to do is crazy and I don't want to lose him. At least we seem to have mended the broken fence a little...and that is a good enough start for me. I just hope I'm not too late...and if I am...maybe there is something else I can do.”

"Something that I did manage to do today, was speak with Curatas. You'd think after such a long time that we've had time to talk, but fighting ADVENT and the Aliens really make you busy. Did you know that he can draw and like...really, really well? I was blown away by his skills. I guess those modifications help a lot. The funniest thing was him asking me about gifts and stuff. Like...I haven't experience talking to someone like that, but it was cool. It just shows he wants to learn and cares. Sounds like he has something planned for Jill. I'm not sure what, but I hope at least she likes it."

"I almost have everything I need for the special day. Man, I hope everyone like the effort I'm putting into it. I just wished I had more time."

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #036  
User: Dr Thomas Carter  
Subject: Operation Witch King  
Date: 15th December 2035

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Witch King was a success. Near-flawless. We only had one civilian casualty, and if it wasn't for a hidden Faceless and an eager Archon, we would have had no injuries. Even the Assassin couldn't harm us despite all her 'training'. Ritofuto and Lefty were the ones who were hurt by the Faceless and Archon respectively.

Something funny did occur on the mission. When Lefty punched a Berzerker, he sent it flying across the building. Whatever Lefty punches gets demolished, but this time it was so strong he launched the Berzerker like it was a football. I guess that MECing really paid off.

Additionally, the resistance there performed admirably. They managed to gun down the Faceless, and dealt a lot of damage to several Berzerkers. One of them even managed to destroy part of a Muton Elite's cover. They were a great help, and I'm certain without their efforts we would've had a lot more casualties

And we're doing this Secret Santa thing. You pitch in a present, and you receive a present from another crew member. The thing is that neither of you knows who the present is from unless you go around asking participants. Speaking of which, I should find one. Let's see what I have here... my gun, which I am not giving away. I may be a doctor but I do need some way to protect myself... A picture. I sorta like that one... ah, here we are! I didn't realise I still had my old angel statue. I could give that.

Oh, our next mission is Spider Star, which is a great name unless you're arachnophobic. We're recovering an item from an ADVENT facility. There will apparently be a lot of explosive stuff there. Perfect if an enemy is nearby, not so much if it's one of our own.

Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]


	43. Ep 42 - Operation Spider Star

Ep 42-----Operation Spider Star---------------------------------------------------------  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 41:  
Merry Christmas everyone! I'd wish you a happy new year but nope, not quite. I suppose at least Advent didn't give us a mission as a present. And speaking of presents and Christmas, that's a whole other log. We were all very festive though, so that's what matters!

Anyway, besides our happy Christmas times, I got other things done. My tat was finished, and now I have roaring flames on my right arm. I owe Alanis a lot, that's for sure. Which is why she got a gift of course! I also got the chance to arrange something with Helene, which is Ms Schultz's real name. Yep, she finally told me. Took her long enough! Anyway, I'm not spoiling it yet, but it involves my role as a scout.

Anyway as I said, Christmas is another log in and of itself. You'll hear about it soon! 

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User Detected: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #25

*Chloe’s tone when recording this log is sullen and sarcastic.* It’s nice to know that I’m “valued by the Commander.” Every mission I’ve been on so far, every promotion I’ve been given, every new power I’ve learned? Yeah, all of that means nothing… Some random person from Western Europe decided to show their face to us not too long ago. They were an extremely skilled Psionic, but didn’t deem us worthy of their assistance till not too long ago. And of course the Commander jumped at the opportunity. What’s the point of continuing to train up a loyal soldier you’ve put time into if you can just get a newer, stronger, “shinier” soldier instead? At least I’ll never have to be worried about being sent to the field now, right?

*She sighs dejectedly.* You know what, let them take my place. If they die, so be it. As callous as it is to say, better them than me… I’ll have plenty of free time to do nothing with now it seems. Could keep up with training, but uh, what’s the point? Guess now I can finally get around to finishing things I’ve meant to before. There’s a, uh, Christmas party or something going on soon, but I don’t know if I’ll be going. At the very least I’ll just drop off a gift that people can do whatever with. I’ll try catching Curatas, or more likely Liam, sometime afterwards…

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 41

Yep, the Elders have finally lost it…Who else could have ordered to have a ton of explosives around the place you are guarding. Them who else and not even a sectopod they had did nothing. Ace destroyed it as if it was a joke or something.

We finished plasma sniper rifles so Raz will be useful in the Commanders eyes and we are researching powered armor which means we won’t die so easily. The same can’t be said for Chloe, we got a new soldier who is a really powerful psionic and can mind control people from what I heard. Great, Chloe was replaced so easily and she worked so hard to get more powerful and to feel useful and now she probably won’t be even sent on missions… Poor girl.

Also Christmas happened and I have no idea what happened on the Avenger… Why? It’s because I was outside, being on a tree, drinking a bottle of rum and listening the sounds of the amazon forest and watching the Amazonian river. I had a jaguar show up too and he didn’t attack me…We both showed respect to each other and we didn’t bother each other. The one thing I was always good at was understanding animals and how they feel. I bet those of the avenger didn’t even notice I was gone… This is my favorite christmas ever and new year is coming up too.

Let’s hope nothing bad happens until that.

I also had a chat with Raz before “The Elders have finally lost it” mission. He told Bradford about what I intend to do and since he didn’t call me up for a chat I suspect he knew about the new threat all along. How interesting… And we also broke a little bit of ice that tore us apart for now… I know he will try to stop me, the only question is how or maybe he will do something else... We shall see.

“Ghost” out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - December 29th 2035 (Entry #42)

Well-earned breeze. The squad clinically dispatched ADVENT in the previous mission. Even with a Venator and a Sectopod on the job. They just didn't know what hit them. Like I said, well-earned after what has been happening lately. It's so nice to have your team return without even a scratch on them.

Plasma snipes got researched and a few prototypes made. Now a more durable armor is in the works in the lab. We picked up a new psionic ... very powerful one, it seems. Hope she can help us quite a bit. Kinda feel it for our current psionic though. Replaced like that. Sorry, Brightest.

Also, Sniper Boy's stronghold got located. Just need to find a way in it now. I'm honestly not sure when we would take down Dumblock. Maybe after getting this Powered Armor on. I guess there's some good reasoning for that. I can only imagine the amount of enemies in these Chosen Strongholds. A lot of them.

New Year is approaching. Hopefully the next year would bring us freedom from these freaks from outer space. Spoke to Dad on Christmas. It felt nice. It didn't feel right to be so far away from each other, but I can understand why. Maybe we would get to see each other face to face next year.

Mission in Eastern US. A VIP rescue and extraction. Dicey again with the ADVENT interceptors. I mean, I can outrun them, no problem. But I want to do it with everybody back on board, safe and sound.

I know Menace will do their best. As always.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Avenger Log 21 – Date: December 24th 2035 || Covert Ops Director, Bao Zeng

I’m not sure why the Commander is passing up a chance to improve our plasma weaponry further or not give Caz medkits. The complaints among the Avenger staff are very high. But then again, he brought the team home today without a single scratch at all. I guess I can’t complain.

By the way… who here on this ship remembers Christmas? A lot of people had the general date right, and many wanted to organize some kind of “Secret Santa” gift giving event. Some like Latinen weren’t familiar with the practice but everyone decided some form of gift giving was in order. Like a way to celebrate humanity’s continued survival, to paraphrase Bradford.

There was just one problem; no one had actually organized anything. So I may have put a word in here and there, so that people would know where to deposit their gift so that they would all be collected.

Well, I guess Santa Claus does have to be sneaky, after all. His legend of never being permanently caught would be less plausible to tell children otherwise.

I’ve just added my gift to the pile. It’s mostly bitter, but I guess it could be used to make sweet things. A little commentary on our organization, if I had to be philosophical about it.

You better watch out, XCOM. Looks like Santa Claus will be coming to the Avenger tonight.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #3 Stephan "Tau" Shas'la December 11, 2035 

The haven assault went off without a hitch and we saved a lot of lives, taking minimal casualties. Irika threw a frost bomb at the Muton elite and Lefty of course punched it. I was laughing so hard on the roof I almost fell off. We got together to take a photo after, the message loud and clear to foe and friend. Xcom lives. In fact, as the commander said himself, "Xcom strives." 

As everyone was in high spirits I took the chance to try to confess my feeling to Irika. While people were chopping it up with resistance, I pulled her aside and told her how I felt. Just the look on her face told me it wasn't going to be the answer I was hoping for. She declined, saying there was a lot on her mind and such. I didn't make a huge deal about it, but naturally it stung a little. Whenever we were on a mission together and she got hurt, well it hurt me. And I've never felt that sort of pain for anyone, even my closest friends. Regardless, I wouldn't want to push her into a relationship anyway. She's been through enough and why would I want to put her through more. 

In conclusion, Christmas fast approaches and everyone seems excited. Never celebrated back in Germany so I can't say I feel as excited as others but as the young kids say I'm feeling the vibe. I hear something about a secret Santa thing floating around but I don't get it. Maybe I'll ask Lefty? Maybe I'll just sit back and observe. We'll see I suppose. 

End Log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jayko 'Deadput' Mc'Wood's Mini log number whatever this is

 

Just a quick update before I start the log, I'm still thinking about how to write up about the whole mess that went down with our Templar escorts the day Kalina, Spooky Boi and I went to locate the entrance to the Warlock's base which I might add was easier to find with my knowledge during...my pleasant time there, I have had Geist keep it quiet for the mean time and I might or might not have bribed/threatened the comrades who came with me but that's not important right now.

Man people sure have been talking about how difficult things have been ramping up, can't really say I know what their talking about myself considering the last mission went absolute top with no injuries whatsoever, a complete flawless victory all thanks to our glorious Commander.

Christmas is coming up soon I hear, bah the Holiday means little to me now but I'm always up for a good celebration, ah man I should revisit that "Janta" costume me and my brothers made up when I was younger man did Rascus love that in particular.

God...I miss him so much 

I miss Santis and Danju as well, not to mention Dad, "All hail to the King" we would used to say but when I was a kid he really was a King to me 

He still is...

What's so tough about this is that not only are they dead...they have been gone from my life for so much longer than anyone else's families because their already dead at the time my whole "death reset" kicks in, like no one can imagine the pain I feel every goddamn day when I think about them and if this keeps going on...I'm never going to see them again.

What seemed like a miracle or gift at first just turns out to be the worst thing that could happen to someone next to burning in hell itself or being erased from existence.

Coming back to the present we picked up this...so called "Werewolf" the others call them a bloody Magus...but somebody answer me this how does some "master Psionic" who is seemly not involved with the Templars show up out of the god damn blue when were in desperate need for more Psionic individuals for more fire-I mean "Psi-er Power" I mean that's pretty damn convenient don't you all think? 

Man I feel bad for Chloe, that girl has been working so damn hard on the field and out of it to be able to keep up and to help us and then Christopher just goes and tosses her to the side the moment someone more "powerful" shows up to be all "Oh I'm sooooooo strong and gifted I don't mind the instant skip all the ranks to become a bloody Colonel."

Like what the hell is she a fucking Xcom Chosen? A literal Magical Girl like from one of my Japanese animes?

You get nothing for Christmas but Flint Coal from me...actually scratch that Flint Coal is too cool for you, you can get a silver bullet "Werewolf" ha!

We don't need no "Werewolves" in Xcom when we got Knights in shining armor.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 42 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well i'll be damned, the team managed to have a flawless mission somehow. Not that I'm complaining. Having some good ones like that is a great way to boost morale when your having some bad ones. Besides, it’s only right. Push and pull as they say, no war is ever completely one sided. Doesn't mean we won’t win of course. This was another guerilla ops mission, and the team needed to once again extract data to halt another Dark event of Advent’s. Team managed to hit some nice shots, and pulled off some excellent executions. Even with the forces there. Apparently a Venator and a Sectopod. I’m surprised we haven't seen one used by Advent up until now, although seeing what we have faced, there actually not the most worrying enemy there is.”

“For the mission, it was quick and clean. They landed in, and found the first group instantly, Venator included. Well, guess a frost bomb works on them too just fine, kept the thing from trying to split and cause more trouble. From there, it was just and explosive push forward. I mean that both figuratively and literally too. Apparently the site had quite the few explosive canisters around the place. You can bet Jlo made hasty use of those. Managed two great detonations on Advent and alien forces. As far as figuratively, thats was about the whole mission. Short and effective that one.”

“Back home is the real story though. Christmas time is fast approaching, being in only a couple of days. Got the Armory looking all sparkly to the best I could, and the gifts I needed to get all here and wrapped up. Sure, there’s the secret santa, but that isn't stopping me from getting some for those close to me either., and I have a good feeling they will enjoy them too. As far as the Secret santa one, well, I really put some personal thought into that one. Put in some more exotic teas that someone might enjoy. Sure, it’s just tea you might think. These, however, are more exquisite in taste and delicacy. On top of that, well, they also aren’t easily made anymore, if at all. I rarely see em at the Black Market. Regardless, I think the person who gets it might enjoy it. I also hear they might be planning other activities as well around the place. Not sure I can make everything, but to hell i’ll try. Anyways, time to resume work. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Maj. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #17 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"Alrighty let's make this one snazzy - got a Christmas party to return to. Operation Spider Star was smooth sailing. We went to retrieve an ADVENT data vault that was discovered near Tijuana, and even though we met our first Advent Sectopod during this mission - no was hurt, and the objective was completed." 

"Chloe came along on this one. Funny, I used to wish she would not deploy for her safety, but nowadays I prefer having her in the squad. She is handling herself admirably, and her skills are extremely useful in many situations. I'm sure she feels like she's not going to deploy ever again, now that this new Psionics Specialist joined us, but it doesn't really work like that - the Commander will need more than one soldier with these abilities, and I'm sure all the time he put into training her would not go to waste. I intend to tell her exactly that actually, once I find her after recording this."

"To sum things up, we had this Secret Santa organized by someone (can't seem to find out who for some reason), and luck would have it that my gift was designated for James. I made him a folding knife from reclaimed alien alloy and some wood I found in one of our trips to Africa. I think he liked it, and of course, he made something for me regardless of the game... He is a true friend."

"Well, this is Reverend signing off, and merry Christmas XCOM."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 42 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“A successful operation and with not a scratch on any of the team. We were clearly fortunate to have had ADVENT set themselves up so badly. I mean from the amount of explosive material layering around they clearly were busy shipping it somewhere. No those that haven't blown sky high will make good additions to the resistance stockpile.”

"Not to mention that Tygan and Lily have also informed me that they have finally cracked the code in upgrading my rifle. I'm so excited to see how it turns out...but also very nervous. It will just be nice to finally get off the Avenger again and do something other than training or practicing. I sometimes feel like the Commander has forgotten he has a sniper...though he quickly remembers when he wants to turn me into a MEC."

"On that sour note I have to say what has happened to Chloe isn't right. She has worked so hard climbing the ranks and now to have a newcomer take her place? That is bullshit. We are a family and we are supposed to look after each other. Does that mean if a team of 'more experienced' soldiers popped out of the blue the Commander would forget about the rest of us? I'll, of course, bite my tongue and remain silent about it, but I hope the Commander realizes what his tunnel vision attitude is doing to the moral of the Avenger."

"This whole thing nearly soured my mood for Christmas."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 39 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Yes, let us get that out of the way first. My first Christmas as an XCOM Operative and it was...interesting to say the least."

"Firstly I managed to get some presents for a few of the crew on the Avenger. I feel terrible not getting everyone something, but there is just too many and I'm simply one man. Regardless I managed to get and make a few things and they have been delivered to their respected recipients."

"Even I managed to get a gift or two. I got a...uhm...Berserker Themed Bowling Ball...I'm not sure what Bowling is, but it does function quite well as a Weight Throwing Ball. So I can't complain. I also got a small fishy friend...you can only guess from who. I'm not upset. I actually like it and have made its home at Cassie Memorial. So it can keep an eye out while I'm away. I know it is just a plastic fish in a bowl, but why not have a little fun with it."

"There was even a nice Christmas Party. Nothing like we do, but we have wide open spaces to dance and sing. I must admit I rather hid from most of the activities. Large crowds and loud noises don't really mix well with me, but the food looked delicious. I managed to sneak some away to try later...and you won't believe this, but Cassie sang at the party! It was so beautiful and amazing and that alone made my Christmas. I'll be sure to talk a bit more about it in the next log, but for now, I'm rather exhausted."

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 37: John ‘Central’ Bradford

It was fitting that our last mission before Christmas ended on a high note, our first flawless one in a long time. The squad encountered a sectopod, but having fought Julian before, they were able to bring it down. Not long afterwards, we also recruited a new and very highly skilled psionic operative.  
While I understand Brightest’s consternation at the new arrival reducing her likelihood of deployment, it is my hope that should we win this war, all surviving members of XCOM will find themselves a place in the new world that emerges. She has more than proven her worth and while she may still be deployed for less risky missions, she will also have more time to gain skills outside of combat by learning from our support crew or browsing the ship’s stockpile of pre-invasion ebooks. There are fewer things more depressing than a veteran who is cast aside and left without the skills or support to reintegrate into society after their service and I am aware that she lacks a formal education outside of what her Skimisher mentor taught her. 

A logistical rule of thumb is that for every one combatant in a military there needs to be at least ten support staff. I have done my best to firmly impress on everyone the value of our noncombatants. The soldiers may bring us victory, but I do not want a world ruled by them when Advent is defeated and XCOM must take up at least part of the mantle of governance. Long-serving staff like Helene Schultz, the technical whiz behind our GREMLIN fleet, are arguably irreplaceable. She’s been with XCOM for half her life, quietly serving without glory through its ups and downs; and yet her skills and caliber would be in extremely high demand with any civilian outfit. 

It was heartening to see that my efforts to instill camaraderie between soldiers and noncombatants have paid off. I watched them mingle freely and party over Christmas. I remember back when I was just out of West Point and the intense, not-always-cordial rivalry between different branches of service. They’re such petty squabbles in hindsight, considering that not all of XCOM is even the same species anymore…and I could have sworn I heard a certain someone singing in the bar…There was also a secret santa and I got a sweater from Chloe that is *almost* as good as my old one! My own gift wound up with Liam ‘Reverend’ Sponsler, which was admittedly awkward (as such events tend to be). It was a collection of toy farm animals – something Advent would not prefer today’s children to remember, but Reverend is certainly old enough what cows look like. We look forward to the new year and hope Advent does not survive it.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 29 December 2035.

Two days left in this year 2035.

Good goddam riddance.

By any measure, this has been a rough year for most folks. The only bright spots, when your entire world has been occupied by a hostile alien presence, are XCOM and the Resistance. Most folks just kinda kept their heads down, submittin' to the critters. Hard to blame 'em. The aliens had better gear, better organization, better... everythin', really. They crushed the original XCOM a few months after we thought we had beaten 'em. We blew up their main ship, that had been hoverin' over our planet, cloaked, for what was probably years. But our guys got in there an' took it down. There was celebratin', dancin' in the streets.

Then they came back.

They didn't just have numbers on their side anymore. They had taken what they had learned an' they just... they overpowered us. XCOM disbanded an' fled. Some kept fightin'. Lots kept dyin'. But most people went on with their lives. Some even accepted the critters with open goddam arms, when they heard about all their "miracle cures".

Some, like me, just kept outta sight. Waitin'. Hopin'.

We started fightin' back this year, an' it's been... hard. We've lost a lot o' good people, people that can't easily be replaced. People we loved. But we fight on. 'Cause we must. If we stop, if we fail, it's over for all of us.

We can't fail. We won't fail.

(Recording ends.)

(Recording begins.)

Sorry about the break. Got a little too... emotional. Had to take a break. Christmas came an' went with little fanfare - seems not too many people were interested in celebratin', an', considerin' how folks from all over the world are ridin' on the Avenger, not everyone views Christmas as a big deal. I only have one wish for 2036: that we put a boot so far up the aliens' backsides that the Elders feel it. In their teeth, if they have 'em.

Dropped off a gift for Firebrand - I usually just give folks their favourite booze, but... she's helped me a lot. She's a special one, she is. To me, anyway. I got Threepio to take a picture of her in her flight suit, standin' next to the Skyranger, just as the sun was settin', an' I got it developed proper - on photographic paper, which has become pretty near impossible to find anymore - an' framed it. Signed it "Keep kickin' ass! - Max." Dunno if she even got it yet - it's been hectic around here lately. Hope she likes it. I ain't much for imagination.

Helene... she was tougher. I hardly know the woman, really. But she quite literally saved my worthless hide. I ain't got much to my name, an', like I said, imagination ain't my strong suit, so I was pretty hard up for choosin' a gift for her. In the end, I managed to arrange, through some contacts I ain't gonna talk about here, to get her a pre-war (first war, I'm talkin' here) pewter sculpture of the old Brandenburg Gate in Berlin. The gate itself had been destroyed in the fightin' durin' the first invasion, but little reminders like that are still kickin' around, if you know where to look. Anyway, my hope was that it will remind her of her home (though, to be honest, I ain't got any idea what part o' Germany she comes from). It ain't much, but, dammit, what the hell do you give someone who saved your life? A goddam snow globe? Again, hope she likes it. I put a note on it that just said "Thanks, Helene. - Max." I wanted to say a lot more, but... I'm bad with words on a good day, y'know?

Anyway, let's hope 2036 sees the aliens kicked the hell off this planet, this time for good. I ain't into New Year's resolutions, but this is one I don't mind makin'.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #037  
User: Dr Thomas Carter  
Subject: Operation Spider Star  
Date: 29th December 2035

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Spider Star was a flawless mission. It was also a bit strange too. It seems odd that ADVENT would patrol around a location with a lot of explosives in it without removing them. Or maybe they were when we wiped them out.

They also brought out a Sectopod, the kind that Julian used when we hit his facility, which was easily destroyed by us. And we used a Venator against them for once. Froze it next to a Faceless and Shieldbearer. When that thing went bang, those two were the only ones to be hurt.

And Secret Santa. From it, I got a Lifestyle Magazine. Pre-War. I don't recognise it, but that's probably because I've never bought one. Might as well read this one when I get the chance. Never too late to try something new. I hope whoever got my angel likes it.

We got a new soldier. A Psionic, Werewolf. She's also stronger than Chloe, which must be hard for her. She's gone through all this training to be a better Psionic, to be a better soldier, to then be replaced with a newcomer. I get it, she's stronger than Chloe, but still, it must hurt.

Our next operation is Moon Fist - We're back with the Fists again. Guess it's named after Lefty. His punch is lethal, literally. We're rescuing a VIP from an ADVENT Cell. Werewolf is going on this one. Let's see how she performs.

Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]


	44. Ep 43 - Operation Moon Fist

Ep 43-----Operation Moon Fist----------------------------------------------------------  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 42

Has Advent become stupid all of a sudden, they grouped up and got frost bombed by Irika and then got shot to death. Idiots…then the team got the Vip out and came back safe and sound. For now Advent and the aliens are becoming a joke until we have to face another berserker Omega that is…

I got a present from Raz for Christmas and only now I have seen it. Well that is what I get for napping outside when the Avenger lands, after a little nap you feel so strong and you don’t need to sleep. It’s a weapon a FN FAL a truly remarkable and reliable weapon. It’s lightweight and very precise. I might not even take my winchester and the storm gun with me if I manage to make a frankenstein gun and they are calling that for a reason. The stinger was a truly a weapon ahead of its time. I am pretty confident I can make parts for it using a 3D printer we have. Then I just have to assemble it.

Anyway I think I will make a light weight plasma sniper so he can use it more easily that will be my present to him and I hope he gets to go out, I am sure he wants to kill some aliens.

The new year also happened, I spent it watching the moon and the stars on the roof of the avenger, I can only imagine how the rest celebrated it, but I don’t care enough about it...

I can also feel in my bones something interesting will happen and that we will have new enemies to face. It’s a hunch I learned to trust over the years… We shall see if I was right.  
“Ghost” out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - January 2nd 2036 (Entry #43)

Happy New Year? Well, guess we'll see about that one, won't we?

I am sitting here in my quarters. Is it after midnight? Yeah, pretty sure it's even later than that. We've been flying for a while. Anyway, enough of that ... Last mission went well. Just a few scratches on Lefty. He's fine already. We've rescued a scientist in a rather ... explosive manner. Didn't quite appreciate the fact that the squad decided to waste some precious seconds to try and kill an Andromedon. We were really short on time before the Interceptors would come in. We made it but ... No, not happy.

We had a Christmas thing on the Avenger. Gifts and all that. I got a small artificial Christmas tree and a Skirmisher medallion. Needless to say who sent that to me. Thank you, my Skirmisher friend. And also found a boxed bottle of South African Moonshine on my pilot seat. Wine called ... 'Rider of the Wind'. Thank you to you as well, Razareth. I will make sure it's put to good use. And sensible use, of course. Wouldn't want to report drunk for flying the squad to the mission.

As for what we are about to do ... We are going to investigate that signal from Dr. Vahlen. Central is leading the troops. I have a ... bad feeling about this. Something's not right. We have no clue what we would find in there. Even the Shadow Chamber has trouble determining what is down there. Well, except for the usual suspects ... But there's an unknown signature. And that can only be something very bad, considering this location. Hidden in the middle of nowhere. It gives me the creeps.

I am not going to try and persuade Central and the rest of the squad not to go. Because Central would just go anyway. Best I can do is wait and pray for the squad.

Ok, we're landing. I will be taking off pretty soon. Good luck, Menace!

Firebrand out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's address to Commander Odd

1 January 2036, 1:00 p.m.

Somebody needs to investigate Moira's disappearance, and it looks like our best squad, including John, are going. I will accompany them as well. I have the sense that whatever we will find there will be related to the 'Viper Prince' that we encountered months ago. It also looks like ADVENT has moved in since we last looked. I do not know what we will find, but I will be vigilant.

Incidentally, a request from me: give Chloe something to do, even if it's covert operations.

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 049: Date - 12/29/35  
Maj. Ethan “Ace” White

Merry late Christmas! It’s a few days past but better late than never. I gotta say that this was probably one of the best and worst Christmas I’ve ever had at the same time. Best cuz it was fun and finally took my mind off of ADVENT trying to kill all of us, also because Golem’s gift was really cool. This year we were doing a secret santa thing, and Golem was my secret santa. He got me this one cool retro gaming emulator, which is awesome. That now brings to why it was also the worst, which was cuz of how awkward it was. First off, for some reason Jayko made a bunch of blue food for us all to have for the Christmas dinner, which was mostly disgusting. The blue lobster was good, but there wasn’t much of it. I only was able to have it because of my high ranking officer status. The blue curry was ok too, but everything else wasn’t that good, especially the blue “steak”. I don’t think it was even meat, or edible. Jayko said he got it off the black market from a templar who was a former reaper, so that kinda explains things. Second reason why it was awkward: I had no idea what to give as a gift at first. It ended up getting to the point where I just walked down to the engineering lab, and made a sword out of powered bayonets. Also did I add that I was secret Santa for Cassie the Psi Ghost? No I don’t think I did. Basically to sum it all up, I gave a ghost a chainsword for Christmas. Anyways though, despite all that happened, things were pretty fun and it was overall a pretty good Christmas, even though it was really weird, especially during the gift opening. 

Moving on, there was a few operations lately, so to sum them all up. Before Christmas we went to a fishing village and stopped ADVENT from blowing stuff up, and I pretty much annihilated a sectopod almost single handedly. A new psi op showed up a few days after, and she’s apparently even better than Chloe. I personally feel bad for Chloe, cuz she’s a great soldier and been in countless battles, but then some random person shows up out of nowhere and replaces her. It really does suck. Next, we had a mission today, which was pretty much the usual. Team went in, saved a VIP, and then got out with only one person on the team wounded. Basically it was a good mission like usual. Nothing much left to say about it.

Soon, we’re gonna be investigating that one signal that is supposedly Vahlen, which should be interesting. I’m more hoping to see if good old Uncle Big Sky is still alive than Vahlen, even though Vahlen is probably more valuable to XCOM, but hey, Big Sky is probably the closest thing to family I got left, so what do you expect me to say?

Ace Out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 42:  
Well, I said it would be for another log, and I guess now's the time, Gotta be quick though, there's a bunch to get in this one!

So, Christmas! Quick list of some of the lesser presents (no offense guys, I love them all regardless!):  
Razzy got me a set of paints and a pair of witch hats, one for me and one for Blue!  
Helene got me a nice leather jacket, with a Devil embroidered on the back, a Cobra instead of a tongue. Very unique!

Chloe got me a lovely new sheath for Cobra! Complete with snake on it!  
Some random Resistance guy who put in for our Secret Santa got me.... wait for it.... a Bayonet! (She chuckles)

Next, my secret santa. My gift was a pendent of two horns and a bottle of Devil Beer as I've taken to calling it. Anyway, my gift was for Kebab, the Psionic researcher as well as Tygan's first assistant from a long time ago. I crept in early in the morning and left the gifts, plus a little note on who it was for. While I didn't see what happened after, I was told he went to breakfast topless wearing just the pendent. Apparently he's surprisingly buff, but it wasn't exactly what people were looking for at breakfast. 

Last Christmas present came from Curey. There's a lot to unpack with this one, so let's go:  
Firstly, he gave me another of those amazing massages. Apparently he got the chance to talk with the guy who taught him and he was doing it all wrong, but I'm not gonna complain at all. Plus he really set the mood this time, with candlelights and gentle music.

Secondly, he managed to get a Christmas Tree! Not gonna ask how.

Lastly, he got a multipurpose ornament. It's a Skirmisher emblem for the tree, but once the season passes, I can also wear it as a necklace! It's very sweet.

What did I give him you might ask? I made him a cloth patch, and embroidered it with a Skirmisher Helmet with horns. Then, I embroided the letters on the back "Curatas Andayru, White Devil". Yep, I made him an honorary Devil. Why White? Well in my stupidity, I forgot he doesn't wear the normal Skirmisher white. Yep. He still appreciated the present however, which I'm glad of. Unfortunately we didn't get to spend the New Year together, because he was deployed on a covert action. I had so many plans, even if most of them wouldn't have happened, it would have been nice to see in the last year of Advent's reign with him... well, hopefully.

I went to the Christmas Party the crew held. Mingled about a bit, had a couple drinks and food. Can't remember anything specific, although I'm sure something happened and I forgot. What can I say, it's been busy! There was one thing though. And this is... yeah. Remember Cassie Monria? Our old Psi Op we... lost? Well, she's apparently some form of Psi Ghost? No one knows properly, but chatting with some people, its apparently not that unknown. Several people knew! How did I find out? She was singing. Beautifully, but I couldn't fully appreciate it for obvious reasons.

Now, besides Christmas, I had a few other encounters throughout the period. Irika and me had a private bodyjam session. We learnt a new set in case I gotta cover for her again. Had a bit of fun, joked about her bad case of being a zombie, all the good stuff. She's pretty nice, considering she's normally such a badass grenadier woman on the field. 

Helene approached me for a 'secret project' - turns out she wants to find some of the beautiful places near where we land, see if she can visit. As she points out, we might as well take advantage of them while we're there! She's grown a lot since I first met her, I'm proud to see it! Anyway, us two and Alanis plus all our Gremlins will head out at some point depending when Helene's available. Looking forward to it! 

Anyway, last bit of news for today - you remember when I sent Blue out to scout that old XCOM beacon? Well we're acting on the intel and going there. Apparently Bradford is leading the squad personally because of the old XCOM setting. I sent Blue in again, and well... seemed Advent were a bit distracted keeping something in there. Still couldn't tell because while Blue got a bit further than last time, she was still shot at, so she zoomed outta there pretty quick.

Anyway, I'm gonna watch the feed. Bradford leading the squad is quite the occurrence, and I wanna see what its for.  
Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User Detected: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #26

It’s the new year already… Guess time really does fly when you’re keeping yourself active and distracted. That’s right, I’ve been keeping myself busy with training. I got to talking with Liam during the Christmas party, and he managed to talk me out of my moodiness. According to him, the Commander would never have put the effort into me in the first place if he didn’t think I would have been of any help. And, it seems more people care about me than I thought… *She quietly sniffles.* Almost everyone I’ve served with had some kind words or condolences to offer… *Her tone brightens somewhat.* So, yeah, even if I only end up being used as a backup Psi Op, I’m still going to train my hardest, and try to prove to the Commander that considering throwing me aside would be a mistake!

With all the hubbub around my replacement, I never got around to talking about the Christmas party. I didn’t end up staying for the full thing, but I couldn’t say no to the Secret Santa event! It was kind of strange...we didn’t get to know who we were giving gifts to till the day before the party, and imagine my surprise when I was assigned Central Officer Bradford! The gift I had prepared was a set of matching sweaters that I had made with the 3D printer. On their fronts was this graphic of the Advent symbol shifting into the symbol of the Skirmishers; I thought it would, uh, send a positive message, you know? This is a human season about family and togetherness, right? And, uhm, well, creating a sweater reminding everyone that we have a faction all about redemption seemed like a good idea…

Did a bit more gift giving outside of that though. To Kebab, I gave a recipe book that someone managed to smuggle onto the Avenger from a ruined building; I remembered that one time he attempted to cook something for Victoria and I, and thought that he might like this in case he ever wanted to try again. To Liam, I gave a lapel pin with the Xcom logo on it… It, uhm, wasn’t too well thought out, I wasn’t sure what he might have appreciated, but, I don’t know, he still seemed thankful for it, so maybe I didn’t screw up too badly… To Jill, I gave a custom made scabbard for her sword, with a little snake embroidered on it, I heard from someone that she called her sword Cobra, and thought she might find it clever. Last, but not least, I gave Victoria two things. The first was a picture of everyone from the Psi division. Even though Xcom as a whole is a, relatively, close group, that lot of us are a bit closer than others; if I could be so bold, we’re almost like a little family… And, uhm, the second gift was a collection of fiction books. I know she enjoys reading, and prefers the physical books over datapads, and thought she might be interested in some more lighthearted stuff, to keep her grounded. She’s been a little distant lately, spending more time meditating in the Void than with us, and I’m kind of hoping these will remind her that there are still people here for her. *Chloe’s voice lowers a little.* I think I can understand how she must have felt when the Commander chose to send me out instead of her that first time… She’s been handling that rejection better than I’ve been handling mine, even if that meant a bit of reclusion… Maybe now that I’ve got this time on my hands we can, I don’t know, try to connect a little more?

*Her voice picks back up again.* Oh yeah, uhm, surprisingly enough, some people had gifts for me as well… Uhm, what was there? Let’s see, Jill made me a figurine of an Advent Captain saluting. *A smile creeps into her voice.* It didn’t look exactly like her, and I don’t know if it was Jill’s intention, but it’s a lovely token to remember mom by… Which reminds me, it’s been months now, and I still haven’t talked to Curatas, but maybe she could introduce us? I’ve heard they’re close. Uhm, sorry, I’ve gone off topic a little haven’t I? Kebab gave me a special Psi Amp he’d been designing. It doesn’t allow me to manipulate the flow of Psionics normally, but instead allows me to create this noodly tentacle of Psionic energy. I’m not entirely sure what I’m going to be doing with it, but Kebab’s wink and playful grin told me enough. Actually, I might be able to tie this in with another gift I was given, my Secret Santa’s, Nikoli. My gifter was one of our robotics engineers, named Nikoli, and his gift to me was a remote controlled drone, combine that with my Psi tentacle, and I might be able to get into some interesting shenanigans… The final thing I received was a bit of a trade. Our sniper, Razareth, approached me not too long before the event and asked for my help. Apparently he had a thing for Cassie...before she passed…and, uhm, they got together when she returned to us as a Psionic Ghost. He wanted to know if there was anyway for him to create a flower out of Psionic energy for her… I’m afraid I had to let him down by explaining learning to control the flow of Psionic energy took a lot of training, but he surprised me by asking if I could create it for him. Cassie and I, well, we weren’t exactly close, but like Victoria, she was one of the first people to talk to me on the Avenger, and I was more than honored to help create a gift for her. Making the flower permanent took a lot from me, but it was worth it. In return for my help, and my best wishes to the both of them, Raz gifted me a small statue of two hands clasped around a flower: one of metal, and one of vines. He also gifted me a bottle of moonshine, I’m afraid I’ve never really gotten into alcohol, but I might as well start somewhere, I hope he doesn’t mind if I share it though… All of this also came with a note, which read: “Hey Chloe. We just want to say thank you for what you did for us. Words cannot describe it, so we hope that these small gifts would show it. Merry Christmas. Signed Cassie and Willem.” It was so sweet of them, and they really didn’t have to, but I’m so grateful nonetheless. It’s, uhm, it’s certainly an unimaginably touching experience knowing I’ve touched enough people to deserve this… Oh, who am I kidding, that’s such an understatement...

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Larishka “Face” Bobaoba  
1/2/2036

It’s been a month, and I’m still in the brig. Arcade has started to leave the cell to go man the bar, so at the very least one of us is being productive. I participated in this “Secret Santa” thing, though Arcade had to take care of it for me since I wasn’t going to be able to attend the Christmas celebration, mostly because it’s not official that I’m allowed onboard the Avenger. I also met this ‘Alanis’ girl, apparently she’s the mechanic for the skyranger? I dunno, we mostly just had a short conversation on the beach when we were landed near it in Southern Africa a while back, exchanged names, the sort of conversation that you’d expect on the first meeting.

I got some camera from the “Secret Santa” deal, apparently it belonged to some Psionic aboard. Apparently she’s dead, but somehow not? I don’t like it one bit. Psionic or not, when you die your supposed to stay dead. Infact speaking of Psionics… Apparently my gift when to someone called ‘Washu’. Templar, so another psionic. Another similarity, they’re both apparently from another timeline. I say they’re lying, just trying to make themselves look better when the other side of the psionic line is committing genocide of their entire species. I do still hope Washu likes the wood carved globe though. That took way too much effort to do to not be appreciated.

In other news… Currently Bradford is taking a crew out to find a “Moira Vahlen”. Chief scientist of the old XCOM… I don’t know how to feel about it, but I got this sinking feeling there’s going to be another Muton subspecies added to the list I wish didn’t exist. Something about “Chief Scientist” just screams Lambda fleet to me, just a scientist with the materials to push boundaries without bothering to ask why. Maybe it’s because I’ve seen the recordings of that ‘Chromedome’ viper ‘Prince’ that had a weapon similar to the ones apparently recovered from a downed vehicle one of her associates had.

Below everything is a doodle of Arcade manning the bar.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #4 Stephen "Tau" Shas'la January, 2 2036 

Well the new year has arrived and things are tense. Apparently, Commander Odd has finally decided to move on that transmission from Dr. Vahlen. I haven't seen her since the aliens assault HQ all those years ago. I would've liked to go but I'm confident the team chosen will get the information we need and potentially the doctor. As usual I'm not worried, although readings down there suggest the temperatures are abnormally low, plus the air gives off a signature similar to the chemicals when a frost bomb explodes. It's interesting. (Listening in on Shen is amazing, so I only have to get the good bits of info) I can't wait till they come back with the news on this one.

P.s. I observed the secret Santa event and it seems like something I can definitely participate in this year. It was relaxing and the atmosphere was just, well jolly I suppose. Giving gifts in private suits me since I'm not that much of a "social butterfly". It will be a new experience but this old dog can learn. There was also some beautiful singing. Yeah, real nice. Put me to sleep. 

End Log

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 43 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Welp, here we are. A part of me never thought we would see the next year roll around, yet here we are. It is now officially 2036. I guess you can mark another year on my belt. Time to make it 21 years surviving away from the Aliens and Advent. We didn’t have a crystal ball drop for this one, but we made do. Mission was also a grand success. We had another VIP rescue mission, so Menace was sent out to help get them out of there. Presence on site was admirable to say the least, but the team came out on top, being nearly flawless, save for a minor wound on Lefty, but it was mainly just some suit damage. Lefty himself seemed fine.”

“For the mission, the team had some excellent set-ups. Irika frosted a large batch of Advent, of which then Lefty went to work. I guess he got a new upgrade in his mec suit that allowed him to overclock it. Poor thing overheated afterwards, but it did short work on Advent. The real threat was further up. A larger group with a Custodian and Gatekeeper. What surprised me however was that lone Custodian. Those things usually run in a pack, and with a Master among them, so I was a little shocked to see one by itself. Regardless, the team took them out with relative haste. Even managed to blow the wall out of where the VIP was held hostage. Quite the exit i’d say. From there it was no more than a smooth breeze down to the evac site. Team even took some shots as they left at some Andromedon.”

“Back here, the festivities seem yet to die. Having only been a fews days since Christmas now, and it now being the new year, spirits and morale are very high. The string of good missions also helps in that regard. But the new years party was pretty nice. Drinks all around, merry friendships, and our own little sort of countdown to count off the new year. It was nice to see people there. Also managed to meet our new sort of barkeeper a while back, Arcade he goes by. Interesting man, apparently hails from the Old X-com days, and I mean old. Apparently X-com was around way before the initial invasion. Guess they just weren't as active until then. Also got to more formally met Chloe, our resident Psi-op. She’s a sweet girl, if not a bit shy, but I think she will get used to the place. Now as much as I hate to cut it, I gotta get the weapons prepped. I got word from Command that there gonna launch a special mission here soon, trying to find some top scientist from the day. Sounds important of the old man Bradford himself is intending on going. Never thought I’d see the day, but if he wants to, I ain’t gonna stop him. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- RECORDING INCOMING CALL -  
\- TIME STAMP: JAN 1, 9:12am -  
\- SOURCE: ROCKY MOUNTAINS, COLORADO –  
\- RECIEVING STAFF: Lt. Sponsler -

"Hello?"

"Hello Liam, it's me. Just wanted to wish you a happy new year."

"Oh hello Father. Happy new year to you as well. Sorry for not calling on Christmas, it has been busy around here..."

"Yes, we all saw your mission recordings. I do hope you still managed to celebrate with friends?"

"Oh I sure did, don't worry. I got some... very good friends here now."

"That is good to hear Liam. Makes me less worried for sure."

"Father Abrams? I would like to... come visit you, when it's possible of course. Would that be okay?"

"That would be wonderful Liam! We would love seeing you in town again... it has been so long and I am sure you'd receive a hero's welcome."

"Oh, that would.. Not be necessary I hope... Most of those who actually remember me knew me as a kid... it'd be weird having them calling me a hero..."

"But you are! You and all your fellow XCOM soldiers are heroes to all, you must know that by now."

"Well.. I don't get out meeting the populace a lot so..."  
"Mmm I understand. May I ask Liam, what prompted you to want and visit? It is wonderful - don't get me wrong - but I am wondering. It has been 10 years since I saw you last..."

"Well, I... I wanted to have a confession Father... I... feel like I need to."

"That is great news. I would be more than happy to provide it. I hope nothing bad has happened..?"

"...Nothing that won't recover. Nothing to hurt others."

"Oh, I see. Well, you are more than welcome to come by. Do give me a call when you have a date in mind? I would like to be ready."

"Please Father, no parades or anything... I would like to see you.. Only you if possible."

"Don't worry Liam, I won't put you through anything you can't withstand."

"Thank you Father. Well, I need to go now, we leave for... well, can't really say. Hope to see you soon."

"You too Liam. Good luck on that and goodbye."

"Goodbye."

\- END RECORDING -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 43 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“With the morale of the team at an all-time high, it goes without saying that they aced this operation. Well aced might be the wrong term as Lefty did take some heat, but at least the suit seems to be able to take a lot of damage. Whether that translate to Lefty I'm not sure, I hope it doesn't. We also managed to gain another crew member so Tygan and Lily will be thrilled. Although with New Years I think Bradford might have celebrated a bit too much, but we'll get to that in a bit.”

"The operation as stated was well executed and although I do not approve of the principle that 'Werewolf' represents. It goes without saying that she proved herself to be combat ready."

"With the end of Christmas behind us and New Years afoot it was only natural that the crew would want to celebrate it as well. Unexpectedly Bradford had decided though that New Year’s day will be the day to investigate that doctor's signal. Perhaps it is connected to those New Years Resolutions, but I'm not entirely sure. I have to admit that not being able to accompany them to the facility does really hurt. This could be my moment to finally discover first hand how my helmet came to be and in turn perhaps find a way to remove it. At least Bradford reassured me that he'll be bringing anything that isn't nailed down back. So...I have a lot of reading in my future...but if it means I can finally get this helmet off. Then I'll do it."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 40 -  
\- Begin Recording - 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!" 

*Willem laughs sounding extremely happy.* "I'm sorry, but I had to. This last month has been amazing and simply electrifying with how excited and happy people have been on the Avenger." 

"It almost feels like I'm home...no...I am home. XCOM is my family and home and I wouldn't have it any other way. Yes, there has been hardships and doubts, but that is how family works. Bradford has been so accepting of not just us, but anyone willing to fight the good fight. It's inspiring to be among his Operatives. I just hope that I have done my best so far to show my appreciation." *He chuckles.* "I even made a gift for him. It wasn't anything fancy, but hopefully, he'll find a use for it.  
I just had to do something for him."

"As for Christmas itself, I feel like I didn't really tell much about it. So I'm going to take the time and do it now. Like I said in my previous log I made and got a few presents for some of the crew on the ship. It wasn't anything major and I wish I could have done more, but time was a bit against us. I'm just fortunate enough that we were in South Africa or at least close to it for almost a week without incident. It gave me plenty of time to tinker."

"For Jayko...I made a small Hourglass. Well, I made the frame for it at least. A friend of mine in the 'Bosvarke' that was still willing to talk to me owed me a favor. She made a beautiful hourglass shape and we filled it with the reddest Kalahari sand we could find. I hope he likes it. I got the idea from him always going on about these weird adventures. A man that controls his own time, it's good yeah?" *He chuckles.* "I even got him a bottle of Moonshine 'Klippies'. To be honest I called in so many favors regarding moonshine that I think I could have opened my own liquor store. It was worth it though."

"Then there is Jill...yes even after she gifted me a plastic fishbowl with plastic fish I still went through with my gift for her. I'm not saying her gift was bad, it just had a high level of...Jillness. However since we last spoke we made a joke about her being a Witch, don't ask me how we got on the subject we just did. In any case, I figured that I might not be able to find a witch hat, but I could make one. So after searching through my belongings at home, I managed to find all that a needed. An unworn brown boonie and some spare brown material. After a lot of work, I did manage to make a somewhat convincing hat. I wasn't done though. I made a similar hat out of tin laying around for Blue. I even gave her some of our paints, since she is an artist after all. I'm looking forward to the 'colorful' reply to her gift."

"For my sister Lena or Helene...this one took the longest time. I didn't know what to get her. What do you get one of the most valuable and important people in your life? I mean she has done so much and basically saved my life. So...I did what I thought was best. I designed to overlapping circles intertwining halfway. I first thought about making a heart, but that was too cliche and figured this would be more appropriate...I hope. I used some of the leftover Andromendon glass and filled in the inside. Then for the party piece I made it that you could break it into half. Which meant you would have almost two full circles with a small bit of the other. A rather symbolic gesture to love. Yes, the necklace is actually meant for Lena to share with her loved one. I hope she likes the gesture."

"For Chloe...I made a small statue. It isn't anything fancy, but the meaning behind it is pure. Between her and Kebab they've helped me more then they would ever realize. I might not always talk to them or hang out with them, but like a true family, they came through when it mattered most. Especially Chloe. So the least I could do was to make her something they came straight from Cassie and I's heart.

"For Kebab...well, I had to do something for him as well. He has been so helpful..if weird, but that doesn't discount what he has done for me over that past few weeks. So...I had the same friend that did the hourglass also make me a custom and unique drinking bottle. In which I had one of our more celebratory moonshines put in. Since I don't know how he gets when he is drunk I didn't want to be responsible for chaos on the Avenger."

"There are still quite a few that I left out, but if I were to mention them all I would be sitting here all day. Maybe some other time I'll talk about it."

"Oh and Cassie? I told you already she sang beautifully at the Christmas party in the bar. I wasn't familiar with the words of the songs, but her voice made them angelic. However, something I didn't mention was Cassie surprising me with the fact that she could speak again. It was such a rollercoaster of emotions. Nothing could describe how I felt." *He chuckles.* "...but I think you are probably wondering what I got Cassie? That will remain a secret I think for now.

"This is Willem signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 02 January 2036.

The new year came an' went without too much fanfare. Bradford tried (as he likes to do) to whip up some enthusiasm for it, but, from where I was sittin', it didn't work out too well. Our guys all over the Avenger are feelin' the pressure, an' a few easy missions ain't near enough to relieve it. Feels like we got a sword hangin' over our heads all the time, like that Damocles guy. 

With no real Skyranger cleanin' to do, since our guys didn't get a scratch on their last mission, I finally had a chance to have a little sit-down with the drones. I'd been puttin' it off, but their behaviour around Tygan had gotten me landed in some hot water. Tygan's still pretty pissed at me (an' the boys, too, but how can you get pissed off at a machine?), an' I'm gonna need Tygan if I'm ever gonna get that replacement arm Shen promised me way back when. So, yeah, it was time for a talk with the drones.

Me - "All right, you two assh*les, siddown an' listen up."  
3P0 - "We cannot sit, Mister Max Payne, sir."  
Me - "You know what I mean. Shut up an' listen."  
R2, 3P0 - "Yes, sir. Shutting up."  
R2 - "No need to be an assh*le about it."  
Me - "Cut the sh*t. You guys are gettin' outta hand."  
3P0 - "Specify."  
Me - "Your... choice of words is becomin' a problem for me."  
R2 - "Would you like us to use some of your more elaborate phrases?"  
Me - "No, no, that's just it. You can't be usin' that kinda language around the other people on this tub."  
3P0 - "You do, sir."  
R2 - "Constantly."  
Me - "Yeah, I do. People expect it from me. Or they're used to it from me, at least. Not from drones."  
R2 - "Seems kind of racist."  
Me - "It ain't racist, you bucket o' bolts."  
R2 - "If we continue to, and indeed increase our use of expletives, perhaps the crew will become used to it from us, as they have with you, sir."

This was gonna take a while.

I won't go over the rest of it, but you get the idea. I finally had to threaten to take them to Helene down in Engineerin' an' have their memories wiped before they promised me (reluctantly - it's so weird hearin' obvious reluctance comin' from a drone) that they'd behave themselves. A bit. Threepio asked me for a list of people with whom they could use "more colloquial language", as he put it. I wrote the list down on a piece of paper an' showed it to both of 'em, so there'd be no mistakes.

'MAX PAYNE.'

"Acknowledged," they said, in that weird unison they always seem to use. Both of 'em sounded disappointed. We'll see how well our little discussion takes. Then Artoo piped up with a question.

R2 - "Does the ban on colourful language include that giant assh*le, Doctor Tygan, sir?"  
Me - "Yes. Especially him."  
R2, 3P0 - "Dammit."

Well, their metal hearts are in the right place, at least.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andaryu  
Journal 2 Entry 5

I am writing this on the road, and I have some kerosene and matches on hand if I have to burn this journal. It will be sad to lose my precious memories, but it will be necessary if I have to avoid leaking information to our enemy.

I am in search of a lead on another possible blacksite. Pistol user Blossom was assigned to be my partner in this expedition. It is good to be working with just one person again, but it does remind me of the time I worked with Storm so closely in battle. It's odd, I thought that wound would've healed by now, but then it just comes back..... Is this what it is like to lose someone?

I also ache because I will not be seeing my Ebevan for New Years Day. I know she likely won't mind me being gone, but this is the first time I've spent so much time away from the base since we had proclaimed affection for one another. I hope she remains cheerful. I had treated her to a physical relaxing technique I learned from a resistance fighter called "Maw Sojj." It was a great comfort to me, and she seemed to delight in my own attempt to recreate the technique personally, which made me happy.

I am glad to also be back on the road as a traveller, much like in the days of my early turning from ADVENT. I do often wonder if such a life is possible for me to return to, but I also now wonder if I would even want to. So much has changed since then and I find more satisfaction in the resistance than I ever did as a loner.

Ossom Perfal

Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 38: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
Another mission, another victory…if XCOM keeps this up the Resistance will start to forget that we nearly lost an entire squad a mere month ago. Magnusson still has no idea of the sacrifices that have got us this far, but I suspect that it won’t be long before someone takes him to the bar and shows him the names on the wall…

With nothing more to fret over than a few scratches on Lefty, the Commander has finally turned his attention to Dr Vahlen’s distress signal. I had almost given up hope that he would respond and the lack of further communication from her is troubling. The area is swarming with enemy signatures and appears colder on thermal scans than the surrounding area. I recall what Asaru said about the possible link between the site, the Viper Prince and the Boltcaster… so I will personally lead the expedition to find Vahlen; or at least leave no stone unturned to find out what happened to her.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #038  
User: Dr Thomas Carter  
Subject: Operation Moon Fist  
Date: 2nd January 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Broken record time: Moon Fist was a success. Froze an entire pod, killed a golfball, got the VIP, and got the fuck out of there. Whilst we were leaving, a squad of enemies spotted us. I bet they must be mad.

And it's New Year's! Well, Boxing Day, but you get the point. If I remember, Gatecrasher was in January 2035. It's been about a year since the Commander's rescue, and, in a couple of months, I will have been with XCOM for a year. Wow. Might not be a long time, but when you're fighting against a group like ADVENT, every day could be your last.

Our next mission is an odd one. Regal Beast, unlike all our other missions (except Last Gift), it's not something that just popped up. It's been around for a while, and now we're doing it. Additionally, Central, like Shen in Last Gift, is coming out on this mission. We have to complete this one with Central alive, or we’re doomed.

Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]


	45. Ep 44 - Operation Regal Beast

Ep 44-----Operation Regal Beast--------------------------------------------------------  
XCOM Log #039  
User: Dr Thomas Carter  
Subject: Operation Regal Beast  
Date: 4th January 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Well, this mission is certainly different. There were a ton of Vipers, but they were weaker than normal ones, and blue. 'Neonates', apparently. There was so many in the building, and they kept coming for a while. We weren't alone in this either: ADVENT was there. Unfortunately, the Neonates didn't attack ADVENT.

And I think we now know why they were there: the Viper King. It's a genetically modified, male Viper who is quite tough. It fled before we could kill it through one of those rifts the Aliens use to bring reinforcements in. You wanna know who modified it? Dr Vahlen. Tygan's predecessor. Why she would do this, I don't know, but now we've got a new, strong, foe.

We had some injuries: Werewolf was poisoned by a Celatid, Ace was burnt and shot by a Neonate, which used a Boltcaster, the weapon Lefty used before becoming a MEC. I wonder if there's a connection.

Our next mission is Frozen Scepter. We're hacking a computer in a Lost city, and bringing out our two Templars on it. Time to slice some Lost.

Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 43

I knew it, something interesting did happen. The team investigated a place where the crashed Skyranger departed from. What we seen there no one expected and I had hunch about it.

Dr. Vahlen has genetically enhanced three aliens. A Viper which the team faced and from what I could tell an Archon and a Berserker. It just had to be a berserker, Valhen just had to gene enhance a berserker. If Omega could kill us this one will probably cause earthquakes, great simply great…

What I did notice about the Viper from the feed is that it is male and since I am yet to fight a male viper, this means he is the only male on this planet as far as we know… We also named him the Viper king, which means if we kill him we could sentence an entire race to extinction, which I don’t like one bit… Killing for survival is one thing, but destroying an entire race is another… If there are no male Vipers on their home planet… My rant won’t stop us from killing it, we destroyed the Native Americans to achieve our goals in the past… And we shall do it again, but this time I am here and if there is a way to secure the survival of the Viper race I will find it and I will kill all who dare stand in my way.

I also think everyone on the team wanted to impress Bradford, I don’t understand why nor do I care but I think that at the end he impressed them.

The Warlock performed a sabotage on us delaying powered armor for another week. How did he do it, I have no idea but I would really like to strangle him right now. With powered armor coming I would say my preparations are done, all that is left is to wait for the Elders to be defeated and then… the true war shall begin. And my fate will be decided.  
“Ghost” out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User Detected: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #27

Today’s mission was an absolute cakewalk… The fact that the Commander felt the need to bring his “A” squad is, well, confusing to say the least. At least some of us “who need more experience on the field” could have gotten it while facing those Neonates. They dropped like flies, and the people who did come back wounded had nothing more than a few nasty cuts… But “Bradford needed to be impressed.” It worked out in the end though, so I guess I shouldn’t complain too much... On the plus side, we finally got around to investigating that signal we received from middle of nowhere Northeastern America. Some scientist lady from the old Xcom base was modifying some Aliens in a cave here… That’s just lovely, more things to worry about. Still, the Viper King, name caught on after Bradford dubbed it that, didn’t seem like that much of a threat, maybe...maybe these things won’t be as bad as the Aliens the Elders’ “modified.”

I guess someone’s been keeping an eye on me and my free time, because someone came up to me one day saying Bradford wanted to talk. I was really worried for a sec, that maybe he or the Commander had heard my mumblings and I was being sent for a lecture, or even worse a discharge due to “insubordination.” But, it turned out he had read my case file a little closer than most and came to the conclusion that I didn’t really have a “formal education.” I’m supposed to start reporting to the common room for lessens starting “effective immediately.” I wonder who’s going to be teaching me? I wouldn’t say no if it was Bradford himself...he’s kind of like a grupher, more formal Kebab.

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 43:

Well that was... threatening? Considering the reports of Vahlen's we heard while the team fought, it seemed that Subject Gamma (henceforth referred to as Ice) was a big threat, but the team was ready. The squad absolutely wrecked Ice before he could act. The only thing that even showed the power he apparently had was his rapid reactions in calling an escape Portal and getting away. Let's hope the squad is ready if he appears again. 

And as normally happens when we don't wait for Advent to start a mission, Advent's response was rapid. The squad is heading to hack into a compromised Resistance Computer after their Haven reported them missing. Poor guy is probably dead and buried while Advent use it as a data tap. Thankfully we quickly isolated the Computer but we're feeding it dummy data in an attempt to throw them off. 

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*Personal log - January 4th 2036 (Entry #44)*

Mission ... well, partially successfully. Central created quite the commotion from what I heard. Sadly, no Vahlen. But we found some freak giant Snake instead. Which promptly escaped through a ... psionic rift? I mean, what the hell did the Good Doctor do to that thing? And ... seems there's two more freaks on the loose. Not good at all.

Anyway ... Gifts. More gifts. One of them is sitting now on my desk, right next to the terminal. Framed picture of me in my flight suit with the sunset behind me. Very nice picture. Thank you very much, Max. Others ... sitting in a vase with some water. Purple irises. And, in my secret little stash, chocolate croissants. Merci, Helene!

And ... a powered bayonet on the wall, from someone in the nearby haven. Looks like a Star Wars lightsaber. So cool.

And ... something that is more for everyone, but also for me. Music, courtesy of our friendly neighborhood Ethereal. That raised him ... her ... it ... a lot in my eyes. Piled up a ton of songs, to go along with the stuff on my old music USB drives. Which are still working, amazingly enough. And some uplifting music for the Skyranger to broadcast while on missions in ADVENT cities. Good thinking, Kebab.

We are actually heading into the Eastern US tonight. I know just the thing to wake up those citizens and make them remember the old days. Make them remember their home country. Star-Spangled Banner ... Yes, Sir. It's about to get loud, ADVENT. And you cannot silence this.

Alright. Blitz ... get that ready, will ya? Rude awakening incoming.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 44 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Damn. I honestly don’t think anyone knew what we were to find down there. To say that the scans of that site were erratic was...... an understatement. Still, the team needed to head in and investigate if it meant any chance of finding Vahlen. Sad to say, there was no sign of her except her having apparently lived there, and not even alone. Guess she ran a sort of lab down there at one point. But what we did find was much worse. Apparently the site was some old alien genetics facility, abandoned for who knows why. I guess Vahlen must've found something down there that was not intended to be found, cause damn, that place was a mess.”

“As for the mission, it was tight quarters, having been inside a cave. Didn’t take long for the team to find hostile contact. Heh, I never even said what they found, did I. Yea, apparently that place was absolutely swarming with some sort of neonate vipers. I guess they some sort of like, baby vipers or something, cause they were certainly weak, but just like flies, there were a lot of them, and everywhere. Apparently some Advent on site too, somehow. Guess they somehow reached an agreement with the neonates, although I have no idea how. Bradford didn’t care though, cause damn that man still had it. Sliced up a bunch of them. Funny enough, all of that wasn’t even the most interesting thing. As the team progressed, there was a sort of chamber, and somehow it was completely frozen, almost like a giant frost bomb went off in there. Once the team made way, that’s when they found..... It, and by it, I mean the supposed Subject Gamma Vahlen mentioned in her logs. Thing looked liked a Viper King of sorts, and seemed agile as hell. Thing is somehow tougher than it looks on top of that. It was quick to bail too when the team got some rounds into it, using a psionic rift to escape. After that, the site seemed clear, and unfortunately no sign of Vahlen.”

“Back home has seen some.... Interesting development. For starters, looks like all the festivities have come to a close, and everything is back to normal in those regards. But the main thing was Alanis. Apparently while I was working, she came in with a camera, and began to record me for some reason, asking questions like how to operate a plasma rifle. I didn’t know what she was up too, but she seemed to be enjoying herself, so I guess I complied and went along. But the main kicker, she apparently wanted me to get some tea and talk about a defensive hold out. So uh, I did just that and uh, well, maybe I got a bit caught up in the moment. I said not a word getting the tea, and when I came back, the first thing I said, with a straight face, was my supposed catchphrase. “Tea time fuckers.”. I’m pretty sure after that, having gotten it on camera, Alanis completely lost it. She then proposed the idea of making this a regular occurance, but must of been joking as she was shocked when I actually said we could. As we began brainstorming, I could see it all come together, and I guess I suddenly was determined to do it. So uh, yea, Now I run a new entertainment show of sorts, called “Friday Armory Night”. Oh lord, what have I gotten myself into. But hey, this could be fun, who knows. Heavens knows the Havens could use something to keep them entertained. Anyways, back to work for me, James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report

2 January 2036, 7:00 a.m.

While on the ground along with John Bradford, Cassie Monria's psy-ghost, and five others of our best soldiers, I can confirm that what Dr. Vahlen found was an experiment by the Elders that got away from them. I cannot be certain if the Viper King and his children, such as Chromedome, owe their gender to Moira's tampering or if that, too was part of the Elders' tinkering, but I can say that their escape was unplanned.

I expect these creatures to try to take over ADVENT. There will almost certainly be some infighting amongst our enemies because of this. However, I also expect the Elders to manipulate them into doing their will, even if they do not wish it. This does mean, however, that we should not expect to encounter the Chosen on the same mission in which we encounter one of these monarchs, and vice-versa, just as we do not encounter more than one Chosen at a time, and likewise we will not encounter more than one monarch at a time.

I can attest that the other two monarchs are a Muton Queen (whom Moira termed "Subject Beta") and a Floater King ("Subject Alpha"). The Muton Queen looks to be of the 'berserker' subspecies and the Floater King is clearly an archon, but still a modified floater.

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
MESSAGE INCOMING. SENDER-NIKOLAI IGNATYEV. RECEIVER-KEBAB.  
Hello, Kebab, let’s see if this is working…  
Yup. It’s working. Hey Kebab, it’s Nikolai. Should’ve reported this earlier, but it’s concerning Golem. Remember Golem? That SHIV AI I’ve been taking care of?  
Yeah, I’m gonna cut to the chase here. Golem is becoming sentient. It’s not “destroy all humans” sentient, but it’s definitely aware of its surroundings.   
I suspect it started to develop sentience after the Lost Towers, as it was definitely calling the SPARK unit “brother”. Otherwise, it was its usual self, and the matter rested.  
However, upon Storm’s death, the whole sentience thing acted back up. Apparently, Golem reported that it was experiencing grief, something I know for sure an AI wouldn’t be experiencing. A chance encounter with Cassie shortly after I came to investigate (I presume you know about the whole ghost Cassie thing? Golem apparently knew earlier and let me know), and apparently Cassie found Golem had a small psionic signature upon me looking for reasons why Golem was sentient.   
...yes, I acknowledge this part of the story is a weird as all hell.   
Anyways. Not sure if this counts, but Golem recently learned how to use the audio devices as well. Found out the hard way when I was in the midst of conversation with Reverend.  
*A groan is heard.*  
I can still feel my faceplant into the ground when Golem spoke through the speakers. Ow...  
Anyways, that was the latest instance of “sentience” from Golem. Thought you would like to know-feel free to toss me a message if you have questions.  
-Nikolai

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 44 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“That...that is her! That is her...definitely her! It is all coming back...like a painful waterfall...but it coming back to me now! Her voice...it's all I can remember...that voice speaking while she...while she put me in this...this thing! That calming horrific tone she had while working on me...dissecting me like I'm...like I'm one of her subjects...one of those fucking monsters. Subject Alpha...Subject Bravo...Subject Gamma...that...that is what she called those things in her logs...but...where...where are the...the rest...I...I don't remember those...she never mentioned them while...she just kept calling me subject...while 'fixing' me...but...no...I remember...Subject Delta...Subject Delta...that is what she called...am I...was I...was she referring to me...am...am I Subject Delta...oh God...”

*He hits the table.* "That...that bitch...she didn't want to help me...I...I was nothing more than a plaything for her...a...a subject...an fucking dead animal brought to her...to...to tinker with at the expensive of my brethren..." *His voice begins to crack.* "...I was supposed to be dead...why couldn't they leave me...why did they bring me to her...WHY COULDN'T THEY JUST LET ME DIE!" *A chair can be heard falling over.*

\- No Audio Input Detected -

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #4: Stephan "Tau" Shas'la January 2, 2036 

Fear. An unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat. Another source says it's an unpleasant feeling triggered by the perception of danger, real or imagined. Fear. I've always wondered how some people perceive my attitude, my confidence. I never seem worried or doubtful, always ready to kick some alien ass and believing others will. Always exuding an aura of confidence, extinguishing fear, at least for myself and hopefully for others.

When people are around me or if these log are being read by someone, they must think, "This guys is a fool. What makes him this confident when one wrong move, one misstep can mean the death of a person. He's overconfident. He's a fool. The thing is I am acutely aware of the danger, of some of the horrors the aliens are capable of. Their ruthlessness knows no bounds, and spares not man, woman, or child. Truth is, I'm afraid too. But I choose confidence. Bravery. I agree that anyone who doesn't fear the aliens and their capabilities is a fool. 

False bravado. An almost-over-the-top amount of courage; a false show of bravery. Someone else said it's portraying yourself as much more confident then you are as a defense mechanism. Trust me, I am no fool. I've seen what the aliens can do, ever since the invasion. And the crazy thing is they are getting stronger, evolving.

I am a master of using false bravado. I've done it so much, for so long, that I've come to really believe I'm not afraid. Some say that it happens all the time. That if you lie about something for a long period of time, you will believe the lie. I've seen what fear does to its victims on the battlefield. Trained soldiers, even aliens, running out of formation and cover. Some go berserk and some cower in fear, huddled in a corner waiting to be picked off. Men and women I've entrusted my life and Earth's future to. People who would protect me, kill for me, as I would them. Those same soldiers reduced to quivering wrecks, like a deer getting hunted by wolves. 

Not me. I choose bravery. Confidence. I choose to be a pillar that can inspire others. That person that even if you don't believe in yourself, you believe in the fact that they believe in you. I choose not to be afraid.

Because at this point the thing that scares me the most, is that I become afraid.

End Log

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
To: Stepan Evtushenko, Nikolai Ignatyev  
From: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
Subject:Re:Fw:Message from Nikolai Ignatyev  
Sent 03-01-2036, 10.22am

Dear Stepan and Nikolai,  
Thank you for notifying me about Golem. While I understand there may be safety concerns about the spontaneous development of sentient AIs, I have become resigned to treating them as part of the Avenger’s esoteric collection of non-human crew. Abandoning them or acting against them without provocation may cause them to turn over our secrets to Advent; as Julian did. This is a MUCH more serious risk. 

I suggest you put Golem in touch with Hajda. The SPARK Hajda, not the human engineer. I have my suspicions about the former’s sentience, but not about his loyalty. Let Golem be nurtured as a child of XCOM. 

Perhaps when, or if, XCOM emerges victorious, we will face the task of reconciling with our former enemies and our own wayward creations. We have seen enough violence – I don’t want our rebuilding to be stained with even more.

Regards,  
Central

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 04 January 2036.

New year, new weird sh*t goin' on around here. Same as the old year, I guess.

Our guys went out on a mission. Nothin' new there. Firebrand an' I were havin' a small chat as the guys came up to load themselves into the Skyranger, when who walks up, strugglin' into his fightin' gear, than the man himself: Bradford. He used to be a hell of a fighter, back in the old days of XCOM, an' he'd always kept himself busy durin' the occupation with hit n' run missions, but this... this was different. Personal.

He was goin' after Doc Vahlen.

I remember her well. She was a hell of a woman. Ran the research department with an iron fist, it seemed like. I liked her. She was a no-bullsh*t kinda woman. Worked like hell, never complained about much (except when our guys would explode the critters). If I could use only one word to describe her, it'd be "formidable", easy. She was well able to break any aliens that had the misfortune of fallin' into her grasp. She was lost after XCOM collapsed, an' pretty much everybody thought she was dead.

Everyone, that is, except Bradford.

He always kept the hope that she had, somehow, survived the destruction of XCOM. As far as I know, he never, ever wavered in that belief. Well, he thought he had a chance to get her back a couple o' days ago, an' he wasn't about to let others do the job for him. Firebrand an' I exchanged a "what can you do?" look, an' off she went, with Bradford sittin' in the back of the Skyranger like any other soldier. From what I could gather from folks later, he fought like a man possessed - a one-man wreckin' crew, mowin' down aliens as fast as they appeared. It sounded to me like he coulda done that mission damn near by himself. 

At any rate, he didn't find Vahlen, which is a damned shame. If anybody could take down Tygan a few pegs, it'd be her. I woulda been glad to have her back, but it wasn't to be. Not yet, anyway. Bradford's more convinced than ever that she's out there, somewhere, just waitin' for us to come get her. I hope we do.

What our guys did find was a bunch o' snakes. Big ones, little ones, an' some kinda Uber Snake that disappeared when things started goin' badly for it. Whatever that abomination was, I think it'll be back soon enough. Hope our guys'll be ready to deal with it, 'cause it sure as hell sounds like bad news.

Not much else to report, as only two days have passed, an' our guys are off again on another mission. So far Artoo an' Threepio have been behavin' themselves around others, but I swear I can hear 'em mutterin' stuff, just quiet enough so's you can't make out what they're sayin'. I asked 'em about it, but they played dumb. Can they even do that? Does their programmin' allow them to lie? Or did I do somethin' to 'em, so they CAN lie now? Questions for Helene, I suppose, but I ain't got time for that now. Lots to clean up around here.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 39: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
Moira wasn’t anywhere to be found, but she had definitely been busy. We found what remained of her makeshift lab and the half-eaten remains of her staff. For some incomprehensible reason, she had started genetically modifying aliens for her own ends, and they had freed themselves. Did she really think that capturing and mutating aliens to ‘improve’ them would make them loyal to humanity’s cause? But Advent was there, and they had set up a small field office in the cave. Presumably they were there to recruit the aliens, or eliminate them if they chose to become a threat. In any case, I am deeply disturbed by what we encountered. Of three test subjects, only one remained, an adult male viper. We have faced one like him before, ‘Chromedome’, and that mission cost Arbiter’s life. This time, we sent the viper ‘king’ packing and slaughtered every one of his offspring that rose to defend him.

I am not proud of it. They were smaller and frailer than any viper we have seen so far. Were they humans, they would have been child soldiers! Each was armed with a bolt caster and they fought alongside Advent, who brought along two regular female vipers of their own. I cannot avoid the horrible implication that Advent had reconsidered their stance on producing only females and had brought them to entice Subject Gamma to their side. While we were fighting, Tygan rushed to extract Vahlen’s audio logs pertaining to the Viper King. From her logs, it seems there was a delay between the Viper King’s escape and the deaths of the scientists here, during which a technician was able to spot viper eggs…and I am very sure Vahlen had little reason to modify Subject Gamma to have a uterus. This delay lasted long enough for Vahlen to even observe him growing larger.

This means that for a period of time, Subject Gamma had the run of the facility without causing any fatalities…at least until Advent had convinced him to join them and supplied female vipers. With or without Advent’s urging, he was prompted to act to defend his young and mates; and together they hunted and killed Vahlen’s team. Advent also freed and took Subjects Alpha and Beta into their service.

In light of all this, it might sound blasphemous to say that I actually feel a bit of sympathy for Subjects Gamma, Beta and Alpha. Vahlen’s motives may have been aligned with XCOM’s in terms of saving humanity, but they came at the possible cost of her own. Without sugarcoating things…she was a torturer and her subjects always died. XCOM’s soldiers in 2015 may have cared little for the fate of the aliens that had last tried to kill them, or perhaps whatever intel she learnt from them made it worthwhile; but I can also see why an escaped test subject of hers would want to kill their tormentors in retaliation. Regrettably, I thought little of our prisoners-of-war back then…and sometimes it still plagues my conscience.

Perhaps if we had responded to Vahlen’s signal and gotten here before Advent, we could have met the Viper King on less hostile terms. If only the Commander had not delayed it for so long…

On returning to the Avenger, I encountered Razareth in a state of anguish. Apparently he now recalls being one of Vahlen’s test subjects – Subject Delta, despite being human. (Considering the makeup of our roster, I’ve settled for taking even that at face value these days.) He firmly believes that she experimented on him when he was nearly dead and placed the irremovable, fluid-filled helmet on his head. I have asked Razareth to return with me to clean up the site and search for information on his condition. He doesn’t deserve to live in a snowglobe for the rest of his life. Hopefully we find the answers he seeks.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 050: Date - 1/2/36  
Col. Ethan “Ace” White

I honestly had a hard time coming up with what to say about this mission. I hate Vipers more than any other alien we’ve come across. Twice before have I almost been killed because of Vipers, and both times only survived cuz I cut the Viper’s face open with my combat knife. To make me hate them even more, my father was killed by a squad of thin men. So, when hearing that I was chosen to go this mission, I didn’t know I really wanted to. The shadow lab picked up Viper signatures, but not even close to as many we would actually fight. The only reason why I actually went with was because I knew this would be only chance to find out where Big Sky was going. Plus, Bradford himself volunteered to go on this one, and I wasn’t going to disappoint him.

We did not find any hints to where Big Sky was going though. We just found a whole lot of Vipers and some clues about Vahlen. Well, they weren’t fully adult Vipers though, but they were big enough to shoot at you and bind and crush you. I spent most of this mission probably screaming and killing every single Viper I saw. Several times Bradford had to tell me to calm down and stop firing because I kept shooting even at the corpses. Later in the mission, one of those Neophytes shot me with their bolt caster, which the round was pierce my armor and minorly wound me. Also we came across the King of Vipers, which apparently is really powerful, but the only thing we really saw “powerful” about is the ability where it summoned a portal and ran away after we shot it a bunch. I really did a lot of shooting today.

Hopefully I can get back to Alanis’ flight lessons now that I got some time off to recover from a very minor wound. I had her fly an F/A-18 Super Hornet last week since she said she had experience in flying that aircraft. She’s sloppy, but she’ll learn. She’s a long way from the Firestorm though, but in time, she’ll become a skilled pilot.

Ace Out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- Handler/Patient detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Environment-sealed Helmet: Codename Delta Log Entry: [REDACTED] -  
\- Begin System Update -

"ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION."

"ADCOM Handler voice recognition."

"XCOM Doctor Moira Vahlen detected."

"Attempting to establish secure uplink for Firmware update."

"ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION."

"Uplink successfully established."

"Beginning Firmware update."

"Subject designation being updated."

"Subject designation changed."

"Subject now established as Handler/Patient."

"Changing System parameters to accompany new designation."

"ATTENTION. ATTENTION. ATTENTION."

"System designation requiring update."

"System designation updated."

"System now running Delta Protocol v2.0"

"NOTICE. NOTICE. NOTICE."

"Hello, I am Delta."

\- End System Update -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 41 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“My head feels like it is constantly spinning and I don't have any control over it."

"Okay...let me try and break this down for you...cause honestly even saying out loud doesn't seem to help."

"Doctor Moira Vahlen...an scientist that worked for the original XCOM roughly twenty years ago. She had this facility...where she was doing...I don't know what, but she was doing something. Maybe it was to improve humanity or maybe being on her own for twenty years drove her insane. Regardless...it was her that operated on me. I've seen the notes and heard the audio logs now...so I know it is true."

"...but I got a lot wrong...like really a lot. Apart from being basically dead...that I got right for some reason. Vahlen had been in South Africa with the hopes of containing what I now know is Andromendons. A superior race that actually used suits a bit different then from what we are used to, to colonize other planets. Anyways...she was hoping to contain one of them for her projects. You know Subject Gamma? Well, Subject Delta was supposed to be one of these Andromendons...but it never happened. Their suits and the reliance on them maybe it nearly impossible to contain. So one of the Engineers with Vahlen came up with an idea."

"If they couldn't capture a live specimen...why not make a Subject based on the AI that controls the suit once the pilot is disabled. Of course, Vahlen agreed, but she was surprisingly reluctant to do so as it wasn't in her field of expertise. The result? You guessed it...Subject Delta isn't me...but my freaking helmet?! I was just the unfortunate idiot that they felt they wanted to test the helmet on. I mean I was dying...what did they have to lose?"

"So now you are wondering why they didn't keep me with them?" *He chuckles.* "Have you ever tried telling a bunch of South Africans they can't have their brother back? Though I suspect if the Colonel was there he would have left me there...but it doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm not a monster and that there still is hope for me to get this helmet off."

"Look...I could go into more detail about what I learned about the helmet or Delta I guess is the right name for it now...but that would take me forever and I don't have all the pieces yet to this puzzle."

"So I'm going to sign off here and get back to Tygan and keep deciphering more of Vahlen’s logs...and once I have all the pieces...regardless of length...I will have to sit down and preserve this information."

"Before I do I just want to go on record and say that Liam is a true friend. While I was on the brink of self-devastation he brought me back to reality. I can never thank him enough for it...and Bradford...I know a lot of people see him as this prim and proper individual...I mean I still even...but he was willing to take me to Vahlen's facility and let me find all this information...he truly knows how to inspire his people."

"There is more that I should mention...like Arcade, Asaru, and Bobaoba...but that would take me even longer to explain than Delta. So I'll leave them for another time as well."

"This is Willem signing off." 

\- End Recording -


	46. Ep 45/46 - Operation Frozen Scepter

Ep 45/46-----Operation Frozen Scepter---------------------------------------------  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 45 -  
\- Begin Recording -

*Willem would let out a sigh.* “Thirteen...thirteen operations since I've last set foot off the Avenger. I'm not even going to count the days as they feel like an eternity.”

"Even though I have so much time to keep myself busy on the Avenger. Like spending time with Cassie and trying to figure out this Subject or Project Delta on my head. I do miss being out in the field with the team."

"...and today's operation looks to be a difficult one. I know the Commander has been feeling more confident as of late, but the amount of Lost in the area has me very concern. Not to mention the fact that a freaking sniper nearly took Lefty's head off. If it wasn't for the poor decisions the Aliens make for ADVENT then Lefty might have been in trouble."

"I feel so bad for him though. He has been working around the clock and has gone on almost every operation. I'm starting to get concerned that the Commander sees him more of a machine than the human he is."

\- Pause Recording -  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 42 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“I can't anymore...I have to take a break from reading Dr. Vahlen's notes. Like...I admit I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to Science and Engineering, but this is all on a whole new level. How am I suppose to find answers in this sea of notes?!"

"...and then there is Delta. Yeah, I've decided to go with the name and now call my helmet Delta. Like I think the doctor is a looney and yet here I am giving names or accepting a name for a machine. I guess that isn't fair to say. I mean Hadja isn't just a machine...but...if the helmet has a personality inside it...why hasn't it talked to me before?"

"No...if I think more about this my head is going to explode....maybe even literally."

\- Pause Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User Detected: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #28

I guess I jinxed us, huh…? Not too long ago I was talking about how much of an easy time we were having, but this mission brought us back to reality. However strong we may get, all out technology was taken from them, and we should all probably be expecting the worst going into missions… Everyone got a little overwhelmed and hurt by the Lost in the area, but once the Warlock, and a Riftkeeper, started pulling in units, our soldiers were just getting beaten down. At the very least, we succeeded without any casualties, but so many of them came way too close to death for anyone to be comfortable.

Back at home, the “Avenger Study Buddies” are doing okay, I suppose. Bradford’s approach to “classes” so far is to take an open-ended approach. We’ve been given free range to the Avenger’s books, e-books, and online database to learn whatever we want on our own. Personally, I have no idea what I’m doing… Some people seem to appreciate this self-interest based thing, but I’m just kind of confused by it. I don’t know what things I’ve “missed” to need to be put into this group, and I don’t have enough of an idea of what I might end up doing post-war, if we ever get to that. Maybe I’d benefit from some structure, even a small amount… Maybe, maybe I could talk Bradford into giving us some guest speakers, give dunces like me some examples of experiences and professions.

Another person went under the knife not too long ago as well, “Superman.” The Commander has been showing a decent amount of restraint with the Mec program so far, but I guess even at home we aren’t technically safe… I didn’t consider messing with his middle finger this time around, a decent amount of people found it funny, but just as many thought it was disrespectful; that, and the act takes a lot of energy and focus. During the time we were making contact with the resistance haven, I heard someone mention something about the Skirmisher HQ being located on the other side of the continent. We did a little back and forth from the Haven and the Templar HQ, which means I was able to get someone to pass a letter on for me. Fingers crossed that I’ll be able to hear from them soon.

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 45:

The bridge was so tense that mission, I've never felt so much tension in one room. The amount of near casualties we took then was immense, but the Commander kept his cool pretty damn well all things considered. That Riftkeeper was something else. Seriously, how do those guys even work? It amazes me. Anyway, the squad came back pretty wounded but alive, thank god for that.

In other exciting soldiering news, Caleb, one of our Infantry, has become a Mec like Lefty. It's a heavy burden, but I'm told we keep their limbs stored to be reattached. Sounds gross, but I suppose it's better than losing them completely. I do wonder how Lefty would adjust to using one arm again though, it would be funny to see.

Anyway, in much more important news, Curey is finally back! It felt like forever even though it was only 9 days, but command wasted no time. Maybe word got out about his episode a while ago, but once he got back he was almost straight away sent to the Psyche Team to have his Fear worked out of him. I'll try and help him as best I can as well, he certainly deserves it especially considering his Covert Action partner was injured as well.

Anyway, besides this it's been quite quiet. Squad is heading out to liberate some suspiciously unguarded supplies. 

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - January 13th 2036 (Entry #45)

So ... guess I was slightly off. The mission location took us north of the Canadian border. And, secondly, it was another city in ruins.

Things went mad, with two Templars in the squad. We almost lost them both. That would've been disastrous. Tau rescued Deadput and stabilized him in the Skyranger. Masaki got rescued by her bubble then finished off the job on the spectral Stunnies in exemplary fashion. Lefty wasn't far off ... but, in the end, we kicked butt. Kalina tore a few new holes into Dumblock before he took off. Then mission got wrapped up. With a scientist in tow.

And, just because this was an abandoned city, that didn't mean there weren't some inhabited areas along our flight path back. Hence why, under my instructions, Blitz activated the loudspeakers and let out our propaganda show. First, because we started off in Canadian airspace, "Oh Canada" could be heard from quite the distance. I am sure the Commander would appreciate that. Then the "Star-Spangled Banner", as we crossed into American airspace. It sounded so good.

Back on the Avenger ... Contact with Australia. A new MEC. I really feel it for Superman. Did he want to? I don't know. Also, new type of Armor is in research by Tygan. I asked Shen if I could help her out with any kinks, whenever Tygan finishes his research and the armor can be finally built. I mean ... why not? I hear it's something very slick. Shen approved.

I am looking at my calendar. In a month ... it would've been Valentine's ... I guess not for me anymore.

We are heading to Brazil. Supply raid. Venator signature popped up in the Shadow Chamber. Lovely.

Well, Menace. Here we go. Time to earn that fancy armor you're about to get. No music this time, we'll be in the wilderness. I'll ask Blitz to find me something anyway. Maybe for the team for the flight back.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 46 -  
\- Continue Recording -

“This stress can't be good for me or for anyone that matter...I mean dammit we nearly lost a lot of good people today. Thank goodness the team wouldn't let ADVENT and the Aliens get the better of them so easily. For now, they have earned the rest and I'm sure the others will pick up any slack that there might be.”

"Yeah, I've given up on the idea of being called for duty again. I guess there just is no need for a Sharpshooter out in the field. At least the whispers about me getting MECed have been proven wrong...for now. Though I feel bad for Superman that he had to be the unlucky duck instead."

"As for me...well I would complain, but after seeing how we did out in the field. I can hardly hold it against Tygan and Lily for wanting to find better and improved ways of protection for the team. Even if that means I'll be bench for another five or ten operations. I'd rather see the team come back home in one piece then me having my way and finally being let out on the field again."

"Well...I think I'm going to go take a walk and relax out on the balcony. I've pushed myself long enough at a hundred and ten percent with training and exercise."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 45 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Yeah..... that wasn’t the prettiest mission ever. The team succeeded, but not without cost. The zone was hot down there, and I mean really hot. The team had to head into an abandoned city, which always means Lost. Now let me tell ya, there was a lot down there. The team didn’t have much choice in restraining in explosives, which meant it only drew more. To make matters worse, our good friend Warlock decided to show up, and he gave the team some harassment. Even got a clean shot on Jayko. Nearly lost the guy, but he managed to cling onto life. The whole team came back in rough shape, most badly wounded, save for Kalina and Tau. Guess it helped Command had them take the high road. In the end, we technically didn’t lose anyone, and the mission was a success, but damn it was long. Like really long.”

“Anyways, the mission. The team set down on site, and the objective was to recover data that would stop an impending dark event. Didn’t take long to engage, which in turn didn’t take long for Warlock to show up. The alien ground forces were also a bit frightening. Riftkeeper which kept spawning forces in as cannon fodder, mecs by the dozens, you name it. The team kept taking hits throughout the battle. But once the Warlock engaged, that’s when it got tricky. For starters, the Warlock timed his shot around Jayko’s weird psi shield, and got a clean shot. He needed to be evaced out from Tau. Then Washu nearly died off from the Warlocks damn psi ghosts. Thankfully she had that bubble thing that kept her safe, but she looks pretty bad. Then there was Lefty. Poor guy took one too many shots out there. It was rough in general out there. I’m just glad the team managed to clear out everything and come back alive.”

“Back home is a different story. Seems we may have been knocked a bit back down from that mission. Couldn’t stay up on our high horse forever. Advent wasn’t going to let us do so. No deaths at least, but a lot of bad injuries. In other news, seems like the Commander has so graciously presented us with another Mec. Looks like Caleb “Superman” went under this time. Damn, I still don’t know how I feel about all this. Wasn’t one enough? Lefty has already done enough for us, why did we need a second one. This just..... It just isn’t right. I can only hope now that they might be able to return to a normal life after all of this is done. But.... who knows. Anyways, past all of that, in much better news, our first show of Friday Armory Night will begin pretty soon. Best part is that we managed to get Liam as our first guest for it too, which is nice. I really hope the Havens will enjoy this. Alanis got me worked up into doing this, so now I can only hope I can impress the masses. I have faith, but I also won’t lie in saying that I’m a bit nervous. Never really saw myself behind a camera, but, who knows. I might nail it. Anyways, it’s back to work for me, James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Mission Log #14  
Date – 1/4/2036  
Shamir “Lefty” Phoenix  
*Lefty is laying in the infirmary being treated for his wounds*  
So, looks like I am out of commission for a while.. Between my wounds and the damage to my armor, I won't be protecting anyone for a while. I can’t help but feel ashamed. I put this burden on myself to keep my squad safe. I agreed to become a MEC so no one else would have to endure the process… But, now I am unable to fight. The commander wasted no time in selecting Caleb as the next MEC. I never liked him, but I still can’t help but feel guilty for this happening to him. I guess no matter how hard I try, I will never be able to do this on my own.

The mission itself was brutal. We found ourselves in a full scale battle. I took a shot from a sniper as soon as I walked out on the field.. I guess he was using some sort of AP rounds, my armor didn't stop any of it. The fight only went downhill from there. We were under constant siege and I was unable to stand on the front lines like I usually would. I appreciate the commander keeping me safe, but because I was so injured, I could do nothing to help Washu and Jayko. Both of them almost died because of it. The commander wanted me to take Jayko and leave.. But when I got to him, I couldn’t find a way to pick him up with these mechanical arms that wouldn't have inflicted more damage. He was so weak as it was, I very well could have killed him if I had tried. Tau came in and got Jayko to safety, I stayed behind and helped as much as I could. When little Washu went down, I really did start fearing the worst. Fortunately she is a smart one, she was able to use those psionics of hers to sustain herself. She even got back up and fought to the end. I have a lot of respect for her, I hope we get to fight together again soon. 

In my downtime I have been able to talk to some of the staff on the Avenger. Apparently there is some new armor in development that could really benefit my abilities. Sounds like when they rebuild my MEC armor, it will be better than ever. They even said it may help me punch a little bit harder.. I don't know how much harder I need to hit honestly. I can already punch a berserker hard enough to roll away like an oversized bowling ball. Either way, if it means I can stand longer against the strengthening Advent forces, I am all for it.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 43 -  
\- Continue Recording -

“Knowledge...knowledge is power...knowledge is understand that which we fear the most." *He chuckles.* "You know, there was this...doctor...yes, I know I've been going on about doctors, but this one is different...this one wasn't a true doctor...he had to learn everything from books, manuals and being out in the field with us...a Dr. Scheepers. I remember one day he was sitting in his office...which for us meant a small tent with a folding chair and a log for a table. He always had this little note in a picture frame...I vaguely remember reading it...I think it went something like..."

"Here I am, a labyrinth, and I am a mess. Located at the corner of Somewhere and Nowhere. You will find me to the left of the graveyard, where the trees grow especially talkative at night, where fog and alcohol rub off the edge. We are running out of time, an infinite cycle of termiol. Eyes switch on/off. We would be mercurochrome to one another bee balm or chamomile. We should be digital or, at least, early. Invisible except to the most prepared observer. We will be stardust. Ancient tailings of nothing. No, we must first be ice. Be nails. Be teeth. Be lightning."

"I never could understand the words...the meaning that was behind it...it felt like a world away from me. When I finally managed to ask him about it...he just told me a was a redision of a writer known as C.D.Wright...I didn't think much of it back then...only now..."

"We are a labyrinth...a ship vast enough to hold many walks of life...from the alien to robotic...from the cold hearted to the love hearted...from people that look forward to those who can't stop looking back. We are neither here nor there...we are everywhere...humanity and XCOM..." *He scoffs.* "...we are those that choose to hurt others or heal others...we are stories, legends and myths..."

"...I'm sorry about this...I know it is rather random...but that is what makes us human..."

"This is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Journal 2 (entry 6)

I have at last returned on my mission. The expedition was a success, we accessed an ADVENT security network and managed to find a possible new facility lead. Sadly, it seems the Hunter had caught onto us, and had soldiers pursuing us the whole way. We evaded them, but Blossom took damage in a small skirmish. We also had a few problems coming back, but luckily, ADVENT hadn't cleared out my small supply caches I kept around the continent. I guess they haven't found them yet. Good for me, I grabbed another bag of Marshmallows, I can share these with Jill.

Speaking of Jill, she was quite happy to see me back. Of course, I got a few comments mentioning how "adorable" we were. On the one hand, such a word implies immaturity, but it seemed to be meant as a compliment, so I accepted it as such. It is at times like these I am thankful that I am able to read a situation with humans, some might've taken offense, but I understand they think differently than us.

It is good to be back on the AVENGER. I feel stronger, more ready than ever to strike out against ADVENT. Of course, time will tell when my next will come, but I feel confident.

Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 13 January 2036.

I was gettin' kinda worried there for a minute. Firebrand was takin' here sweet time gettin' back to the Avenger from our last mission. At first, I figured she was just playin' around with the Skyranger's new sound system, blastin' the countryside with music as she cruised around. I had no idea what was goin' on out there, as Bradford has, for the moment, barred me from the bridge durin' operations. "For my mental health," he says. Well, screw him. I wanna know what's goin' on with our guys when they're in the field. 

When they finally did get back, the Skyranger's troop hold looked like an abattoir. Blood everywhere. Our guys got banged up pretty good. Advent's really layin' on the juice, tryin' to stop our progress against 'em, now that they're so damn close to completin' their Avatar Project. They're throwin' bodies at our troops, an' not just cannon fodder, either. Lots of bad news characters. We damn near lost BOTH of our Templars, an' Lefty was pretty messed up. What a sh*tshow. The infirmary's gonna be busy for the next few weeks. As is Engineerin', makin' repairs to Lefty an' Hajda.

After gettin' all that mess cleaned up, the boys an' I were headin' to the mess hall for some grub (it's amazin' what your stomach gets used to in a job like this). Ran into Helene on the way. Funny. I ain't never seen her like she was then. Kinda flustered, emotional, an' embarrassed at the same time. It was sublte, 'cause she's always in such good control of herself, but it was there to be seen, if you were lookin' for it. Weird, comin' from a woman as cool an' collected as her. She was worked up about the Christmas gift I had given to her a few weeks ago. Seems she had just found it in her bunk, or somethin', two weeks late. Told me that she was amazed it was in as good a shape as it was, considerin'. That's fair - I was, too. I figure she felt kinda upset that she hadn't gotten me a gift for Christmas, but, hell, why would she have done that? I'm just another grunt around this here tub to her, probably, but she saved my worthless hide. She don't owe Ol' Max a damn thing. But I sure as hell owe her. Still do.

My... disability... when dealin' with emotional people kicked in, so I changed the subject PDQ. First thing I thought of was my boys, the drones, an' their behaviour problems. I didn't wanna tell her too much, 'cause I didn't want her rippin' their guts out to find out what had happened to 'em. First, I'd be out my helpers for gods know how long, an' second, she'd probably figure out pretty quick that I had done it to 'em. She's a smart egg, is Helene. She said she'd be curious to check 'em out sometime, an' to bring 'em down to Engineerin' if I had some down time. She said some technical stuff that I had no idea how to follow, but what she meant, as near as I can tell, is that she wants to look through their programmin', to find out why they've become a couple o' foul mouthed bastards.

When she finds out the problem, the finger is gonna point straight at me, I think. Maybe I'll hold off on that for a bit.

Me an' the boys started talkin' once we left Helene, once more headin' to the mess hall.

R2 - "Helene Schultz is a very competent robotics technician, Mister Max Payne, sir."  
Me - "Yeah, she's the best on this tub. Right up there with Shen."  
3P0 - "She is also an attractive female, intellectually and physically. She appears to be unattached."  
Me - "What the f*ck are you on about?"  
3P0 - "When was the last time you have engaged in human pair-bonding?"  
Me - "Are you goddam serious?"  
3P0 - "Hell, yes."  
Me - "None o' this is any o' your godsdamned business, you tin piece o' sh*t!"  
R2 - "Detecting hostility. Perhaps some human pair-bonding will relieve some of your stress levels."  
Me - "Don't you start, you little assh*le."  
R2 - "I'm just saying."  
Me - "Well, you can just STOP sayin'. Now."  
R2, 3P0 - "Acknowledged."  
(Slight pause)  
3P0 - "There is also Chief Technician Shen..."  
Me - "SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU, BEFORE I PULL YOUR POWER CORES MYSELF!"  
R2, 3P0 - "Acknowledged."  
3P0 - (muttered) "Yeah, he needs some pair bonding."  
R2 - (muttered) "Affirmative."

(Sigh)

What the hell have I done to these metal morons? Maybe I should take 'em to Helene, but now I'm worried about what they may say to her!

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 40: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
The last mission showed us how quickly things could go south… fast. Even with the Lost turning on our opposition multiple times, the squad alerted more enemies than they planned for, not counting reinforcements summoned by the Riftkeeper and the Warlock. Even Lefty was overwhelmed and forced to take evasive maneuvers, while Tau carried an unconscious Deadput off the field of battle. In the end, it was Tau and Washu who pulled the squad from the jaws of defeat. The Skyranger carried back enough Lost corpses to fill a small Airbus.

XCOM has become so dependent on deploying Lefty on the front line that the Commander finally pressed another soldier into that role. For a long time, the rumor was that he was considering making a Mec Trooper out of Razareth, but he settled on Caleb ‘Superman’ Caillet. The infantryman took the news a lot better than most would have, under the circumstances. I am ashamed to admit that everyone present at his operation ‘forgot’ to shut the door of the workshop so that the Commander would be treated to the sound of me using a bandsaw to shape an armor fragment in a far corner of the room. We also ‘forgot’ to inform the Commander that the removal of a Mec Trooper’s organic limbs is actually performed with an extremely quiet surgical laser. This may or may not have resulted in a better reminder, for the Commander, of the grisly nature of the sacrifice he has asked of Lefty and Superman. 

Now there is a second stasis tube of twitching limbs awaiting the end of this war.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #040  
User: Dr Thomas Carter  
Subject: Operation Frozen Scepter  
Date: 12th January 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

So... Frozen Scepter. It was intense.

Originally, it looked like a standard mission: a couple of injuries, stomping all over a Chosen and the occasional tough enemy, and coming home in time for a celebration. Not this mission.

I bet it's partly due to the swarms of Lost that attacked us, and partly Monologue Mage actually doing stuff this time. Yeah, the bastard popped up here. He also finally started using his gun, unfortunately. He shot Lefty and Jayko, causing the latter to bleed out. Tau had to evac him. It was a close one.

Our MEC, Lefty, also nearly died in combat, being hit by a Sniper shot. That damn Sniper was a huge nuisance. Not only did he hit Lefty with a powerful shot, but he sat up on a balcony making us hitting him near-impossible.

It would've been easier if a Riftkeeper MKII didn't decide to show up and start bringing in reinforcements, which included tough Commandos.

We also had Washu going into stasis from Lost and Spectral Zombie (spawned by Monologue Mage) attacks.

All in all, It was tough but it could've been worse. We did complete the objective and kill the Warlock on the operation. If only we can kill off the Warlock for good in one of these missions.

In other news, we've got a new MEC. Yup, we had to do it again, to Superman this time. It makes sense: Lefty is performing great, and was so close to death that a replacement might be necessary, but it's still a big decision to make.

He's going on the next operation, Doom Fist. Someone really likes to give our operations 'Fist' in its name. It's a supply raid. Time to get some loot.

Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Log #5: Stephan "Tau" Shas'la. January 4, 2036 

Took me awhile to log back in. Of course we won our mission right. That's what I'd usually say. Truth is we barely got out without taking casualties. Operation Frozen Scepter. It wasn't exactly pretty. First there was this damn sniper. We saw him, he saw us and he decided to take the high ground a good ways away. We basically left him uncontested and he acted accordingly, He must have had AP rounds because he critically hit Lefty, and that made our tank turn into a humvee. Not a great feeling. Then you had a Riftkeeper in the back. The commander had a hell of a time getting me and "Kalina" in position to tackle the bastard since it barely moves. While in the process of taking care of that the Warlock, who had spawned after our cover was lifted, sprung into action. He critically shot "Deadput" and the the one time a Riftkeeper decides to move, it kamikaze and put "Deadput" in critical condition. The lost where in numbers, sometimes distracting the aliens but other times going after us. They got a good number of hits on "Hajda". Thanks to whatever training or enhancements the chosen do, so much as a bullet grazing him lets him teleport, so that was a pain in the ass. In the end, I had to escort "Deadput" out because "Lefty" couldn't lift him without potentially crushing him. I don't believe in luck. Miracles. None of that is in my real in my world, my realm of thinking. I don't believe in none of yet even I could tell. We were lucky as hell to compete that mission and get out alive. 

End log


	47. Ep 47 - Operation Doom Fist

Ep 47-----Operation Doom Fist----------------------------------------------------------  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 45

So the circle is starting again. The supply raid the team done has been weird. We got every crate we could without Advent trying to take them from us, we also killed one of Valhen’s experiments… The Berserker queen. That thing was supposed to be dangerous and Kalina froze it and it got shot to death.

And then Raz is telling me we are struggling in the fight against the aliens If that was a struggle the Omegas are more dangerous than that Queen. How pathetic…

Speaking of Raz, I guess it’s destined for us to argue and bicker about things. The main topic was about me… I admit, sometimes I can be an asshole and a jackass, but that is just who I am… A lone wolf who is troubled by his past, now the present and then the future. And I highly doubt it I will change, it simply isn’t in my nature. And Leone said we are the most dramatic friends on this ship… Are we even friends anymore… I don’t know, but this is far from over. Also powered armor is really getting close to being complete, so there is one thing to look forward to.  
“Ghost” out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 46:

Vahlen's Abominations continue to be threatening in nature, but practically are useless. Seriously it didn't get a chance to do anything! Kalina froze it then opened up its armour, and Light just destroyed her. That Axe of his... I'm literally amazed! Cobra, please don't get jealous honey, but goddamn I might see if I can use it later. For... research. Anyway yes, the squad completely demolished everything in their path, with only some of Advent's units absolutely fanning the hammer and exploding on death dealing damage to the Squad. 

I managed to wrangle some local Resistance members together to help the squad. While the couldn't assist on site, they did manage to ground the Advent Transport that was meant to be extracting crates, giving the squad free range of the mission site. And who says I don't do much for the squad?

Besides that, I managed to get Curey into therapy, and he came out again recently. I'm glad he was cured, I know it was tough for him. We nearly came to blows when he went in, but thankfully we worked it out. His time in was tough for sure, but he's come out much better for it.

I'm gonna go watch this mission. Chloe, Razzy and Irika are all going out, and well, I worry. Good luck squad!  
Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - January 19th 2036 (Entry #46)

Must've been some serious miscommunication by ADVENT. I was on my own in the sky above the supply zone. The squad definitely wasn't alone. And ... there was an unexpected guest waiting for them. Big, tall and loud. And some weird tanks attached. The squad made short work of the Berserker Queen and that was pretty damn impressive. There were some wounds involved, but nothing too serious.

Failed sabotage attempt by the Assassin. Tough luck, lady. Next time, drop by the hangar. I have a surprised for you. Speaking of sabotages though ... Our covert ops team however did not fail their own attempt at an Avatar facility. Just after the timer had started ticking again. Good synchronization, team.

My emotional state ... No, it didn't improve. And it probably won't anytime soon. It just isn't that simple. The team doesn't need to worry about me. I can do my job just fine. Otherwise, don't bother trying to get me to socialize much. Not in the mood.

Well ... look who's on the loading platform. Brightest ... Welcome back. Thought the Commander had benched her permanently. Rather unfair. She might just have a higher potential than our other active psionic, Werewolf. You show'em your skills, Brightest. Show'em why it was wrong to bench you after Werewolf came in. No offense to you, Werewolf ... But she was here first.

Time to load up. And get ready for some propaganda as well. Something Spanish for our Chilean friends.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

16 January 2036

One of these alien monarchs is down, two to go. I know that it was partially luck that she stumbled into us, but a job well done is a job well done nonetheless. 

I do find myself concerned about the trio of venators, whether this means that the veil between our world and the First's is increasing, however. Could the Elders' continually becoming close to completion of the Avatar Project be fueling their creation of venators? Either way, we are safe from an Ascended doomsday for a few weeks, at least.

I've also taken to loading the national anthem of the location wherever we do operations in to play while our troops wait in the Skyranger for deployment, as a reminder of what we are fighting for. National anthems are all quite short pieces of music, so anything else that Firebrand decides to play should not be interfered with.

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User Detected: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #29

Elders above, our missions have just been a rollercoaster, haven’t they? Today, though a few of our soldiers were wounded, we managed to succeed more than expected in our mission. Not only did we manage to collect all twelve supply crates before Advent, the soldiers on the field also managed to kill off one of Vahlen’s subjects before it could make its escape. This one was the Berserker that was shown, except it didn’t look much like a normal Berserker, more like one of those “Omegas.” It was an off-color green with these massive bio-mechanical augmentations coming out of it. The thing looked like it could have caused a lot of damage, had it even managed to come close to our troops.

Not too much has been happening back at home. We stayed around the Australian haven for a bit, but no word yet if my letter was received or not. Not like I would have had time to read it, taking a break from book work, some of the ASB, Avenger Study Buddies, were assigned to assist in the construction of the haven’s radio tower, or other tasks around the haven. Bradford thought we could use some hands on experience with life skills, and so there we were.

On a kind of good note though, the Commander finally considered me for another mission! I’ve been getting pretty antsy sitting around the Avenger day in and day out, so this’ll be a nice chance to stretch my legs. And as a nice side note, this’ll help get me field experience, meaning if I’m sent on enough of these missions, the Commander might start preferring me to you-know-how. Got to prove I’m worth the effort though!

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Maj. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #18 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"I seem to have missed a couple of these, mostly the one pertaining to Operation Regal Beast, as Bradford seems to remind me. I guess you could say I was preoccupied with.. Personal things. That shouldn't be a problem anymore." 

"Well Operation Regal Beast was interesting to say the least. We pushed hard and swift into that cave of snakes, only to find a self-proclaimed king of theirs. Can't say the squad had it tough - even with all the snakes around. The only reasons we had any injuries was due to us being much less careful tactically then we usually are. I did get a chance to a test my Gun Kata technique to an extent I did not before, and I must report it as very effective to say the least. I would keep training and perfecting it as much as I can."

"I was not deployed to another mission since then unfortunately. I did learn patience pertaining these matters, but now more than ever I would like to be efficient. Also being here on the ship has become... difficult as of late, and I would very much like to take some time off. I plan to head to my hometown, so once we get to the midwest again - I'm off."

"On other matters, James has been hiding an injury. A bad one. I feel like he still owes me some explanations as to why he was hiding it in the first place, letting it get worse. For now though, I would focus on supporting him rather than questioning. He seems... afraid, which is not like him. I know he thinks he is going to lose that leg, but I have my doubts, and we are waiting for Dr. Carter to determine the situation and explain his options."

"Willem has been worrying me as well... Ever since our mission with the Dr. Vahlen's voice recordings he's been distraught. I tried to help him, but... I feel it was only temporary, and that he has much on his plate. I should check on him again, See that he is okay... Been focused too much on my own damn problems, but that stops now."

"This is Reverend, signing off."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 46 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well..... this is weird. Never thought I’d be recording one of these inside the Infirmary, but uh, yea, here I am. I’ll get to the details of that later. Thankfully, I was still able to see the mission with some help. This mission was a supply raid mission, an actual supply raid too. Guess there wasn’t any ufo’s for Ace this time. The team dropped in, and immediately was seeing action. The team was facing pods and constant action. Command even seemed worried about the supply crates initially, until we realized Advent wasn’t coming to pick them up, for some reason. Guess they had some communication issues. Not that anyone here is complaining, means we managed to get a full haul. It was definitely some much needed supplies. The team managed to go without any major hitches. The worst we had was three minor wounds, and the rest came back in good condition.”

“Well..... guess now we get the the bulk of this, huh. Home has seen a lot of interesting development, funny enough for me this time. Let’s start with the good part first. To begin with, we finally had our first show of Friday Armory Night. Jill, Alanis, and Command managed to help get it out to the Havens for them to watch. I haven't gotten any feedback from Jill yet about what they think of it, but I have a good feeling they will like it. That was surprisingly more enjoyable than I thought actually. I had a blast doing it, being in front of the camera, making entertainment for the Havens. Certainly helped that Liam was our first official guest too. Good man he is, and I’m glad I could get him on. I think he did well. Heck, we all did. Big applause to everyone. I can’t wait to do the next one.”

“But.... well, now we get to the bad part. *Sigh* I uh.... Had my, erm, injury flare up again, and badly this time. Worst part was, I was with Helene down at the range. She had wanted to upgrade her sidearm to try and keep up, then it happened. Damn, I was really hoping no one would ever notice..... It has been my burden and struggle since that cursed day the Fort fell in the original invasion war. My leg has been scarred ever since, and it still flares up whenever it’s under stress. Except this time I wasn’t, which I don’t understand...... why would it happen then dammit. Regardless, Helene became concerned, which was the thing I was trying to avoid by hiding it. Problem is, my stubborn hide tried to act like I would be fine. Lotta help that did. She eventually managed to make me change my mind, and escort me to the Infirmary, which is where I now reside. Damn..... if only I wasn’t so stubborn about it. I was so persistent to hide it cause it was my burden to deal with. I never wished to have anyone else worry about it, but it finally came back and bit me in the butt. Now, just like that.... Vivid memory, it has come back for me, something I wished to keep in the past. It’s..... frightening. Anyways, Alanis didn’t take long to arrive, and Liam soon after. Alanis.... Poor girl, she looked so distraught over me. Liam was also concerned. Funny enough, they finally convinced me to see the error of my ways, and now I am here too seek out treatment. They think this can be healed for good, and well, at this point I hope so too. The doctor’s have done the diagnostics, and it seems there might be a way yet, but it will take time. Until then, I'm stuck here.”

“Heh..... good thing I have been working with Alanis all this time now, cause now it seems like she is gonna have to help run the Armory for me. It is a daunting task for her, I can tell, but I have full faith in her. She enjoys working there, and I’ve managed to teach her some basics of running the place. Seems like Liam has also offered her a hand just in case. I’m glad he has done so. But, yea, I have full faith in Alanis, she will know what to do. Anyways.... This log has gone on long enough, heh. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Journal 2 (entry 7)

Jill confronted me about my..... aversion to the hunter. I did not wish to seek help on such an aversion, despite me knowing it affected me. The things I spoke to her place coals in my chest with shame. My Ebevan meant only to help me and I scorned her for her concern and care, being too proud to admit my folly. She does not hold it against me, yet I feel doubly compelled to work penance for such actions. I am reminded of my fortunate situation to be granted with such a forgiving bond mate.

The treatments were not easy to confront at times. I often thought about what the hunter did to me. The way he brought me close to death twice sent shivers down my spine and filled me with nausea, I even had visions of my gut torn asunder, an intestine hanging limply at my side. It was a horrifying image, and one that put me into a moment of panic. As my time in there continued, I was surprised to learn that it was not degrading work, it did not shame me when they learned the full extent of my terror. Truthfully, it shames to think that I did not come there sooner. 

Jill was waiting for me the minute I came out of my treatment. To reward her kindness and patience, I intend to share some of my tea I got for Christmas from "Gatling" Malone. I have taken to such an odd drink, and have begun extensive research in all my history books to see what I can learn about it. Apparently entire nations lived and died on tea. What a remarkable substance....

I hope to write more soon.

Curatas Andayru

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 47 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“You know, just when I finally think I have an understanding of how things will go the Commander pulls a stunt like this.”

"To not only be able to capture I believe all supplies out of ADVENTs grasp, but to also take down one of Vahlen's Creations is quite an impressive feat. Though the latter I feel was more done due to proper preparing and not having billions of Lost clawing at the team. Still, every small victory is a victory nonetheless."

"To my own surprise, the Commander and I assume Bradford have decided to send me out in the field again. With all of my own preparation, training, and exercise I feel still rather unprepared. It has been so many operations since my last sortie." *He chuckles.* "My kills a mere thirty-nine. Compared to the 'A-Team' I feel like a rookie. At least Chloe and JLo are accompanying me on the operation. With Chloe deserving this chance far more than me. I know she will show that she can't be replaced by some fancy werewolf. The brightness always defeats the dark. As for JLo, well, come on I need my best spotter out there with me. I just hope there isn't another miscommunication like with the Archon Warrior."

"Then there is also that fact that my rifle has been 'upgraded' to plasma." *He sighs.* "Why did it have to be plasma..."

"In any case, this is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 44 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“To say I've been personally struggling would be an understatement."

"My world...my life...my head...it has all come into question. As I've dive deeper and deeper into Subject Delta's world I can't help but compare it to what I've been feeling and experiencing. I've been feeling lost...alone...scared...abandoned. I try looking in the mirror, but...that isn't Willem I see...it's Delta...with me hiding behind it. I speak now, yet...it is through Delta that I do. I try to remember...about myself before all this happened...before Delta...but all I see in my mind are stories. Stories of having a father that worked for ADVENTs construction. Stories of brothers taken by ADVENT...through willingness and last resort. Stories of fighting among friends closer than blood for a cause nobody knows about. If I truly am who I think I am and not controlled by some superior machine...why don't I talk like myself...it has been so long...that I have spoken my own tongue...can I still even?"

*His voice becomes shaky as if nervous.* "Onse..." *He sighs.* "Is daar ooite regtig 'n Vader in die hemele? Indien daar is hoekom sal Hy nou na my gebet luister? Nou dat ek weer dieper dink aan al my skulde? Nou dat ek verlossing soek van die Bose." *He scoffs.* "Nou dat ek twyfel in myself. Nou soek ek na a hoër krag? Hoe vernederig kan die nog raak?"  
("Our...Is there even really a Father in the heavens? If there is why would He now listen to my prayer? Now that I think again of all my sorrows. Now that I seek salvation from the Evil. Now that I have doubts in myself. Now I seek a higher power? How more embarrassing can it get?")

\- End Recording -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 19 January 2036.

Okay, I've just about reached my limits with these godsdamned drones. If it weren't for the fact that they do such a good job helpin' with the cleanin' around this tub, I'd have sold them for scrap by now.

For some reason (an' I'll talk more about the reasons later), the two little bastards have taken to tryin' to set me up with someone on the Avenger, like the most idiotic matchmakers in the world. They keep comin' up with what they call "potential pair-bonding candidates" for me, like they're doin' me some kinda favour. All kinds o' names have come up, male an' female both, before I was forced to tell 'em my preferences. I ain't gonna list anyone's name here, 'cause it might be kinda embarrassin' for 'em. Enough to say that most of the names were... inappropriate... for one reason or another.

I'm pretty sure I've figured out the problem, though. I ain't no computer wizard. Hell, I can hardly get this here recordin' device to work most of the time. But I've been thinkin' a lot about these drones, an' I got a theory, maybe.

See, it ain't no secret that I've been havin' some mental issues lately. The PTSD I deal with still ain't gone away yet, an' I still feel it's effects, pretty much every day. Usually, it ain't too bad - some shakin', maybe, or I start leakin' from the eyes for no goddam reason. I've even had a panic attack or six, but I have found that, if I'm patient an' try to stay calm, I can get through 'em all right. 

Problem is, Artoo and Threepio see this sh*t happenin'. They monitor me closely when I'm feelin' the worst of the PTSD effects, an' they often ask me if I want 'em to call Medical. I ain't had to get 'em to do it yet, but the tin bastards keep hoverin' over me like some kinda protective mother birds. Been drivin' me crazy.

So, as near as I can tell, they've got it in their stupid metal heads that what O'l Max needs is companionship to fix my PTSD problem. 

A mate, as they sometimes call it.

Like I got time for that.

We got the Assassin b*tch crawlin' around the ship, sabotagin' stuff (although she was caught red - or blue, I suppose - handed recently, an' took off like her ass was on fire), we got the Hunter threatenin' to blow our ass outta the sky, an' the Warlock, who... well, runs his goddam mouth a lot. I got cleanin' duties all over this tub, Tygan's always on my ass about somethin', Shen keeps sayin' she'll get an arm ready for me when she gets some free time... All told, I got a lot o' sh*t to deal with. I need a romantic interest in my life like I need a hole in my goddam head.

Now, don't get me wrong - I'm as human as the next guy, an' there certainly are a number of appealin' women on board (smart women have always attracted the hell outta me, if I'm gonna be honest) but... the job comes first with me. Always has. When the war's over, an' the aliens have had their scaly asses kicked the hell off our goddam planet, then, maybe, I'll consider it. Who the hell would want a 50+ year old one-armed janitor is another story, but let's put that to the side for now. Point is, this is not the time to be thinkin' about such things.

I told Artoo an' Threepio to lay off that sh*t for now, an' they've obeyed (kinda), but I can tell they're just shiverin' to "help". Not now, not here, boys. Someday, maybe.

We all gotta have somethin' to live for, I guess.

Dunno what's goin' on with Advent lately, but they just let our guys waltz in an' grab all their stuff on the last mission. Sure, the critters sent in some massive beastie (one o' Doc Vahlen's creations, from what the guys were sayin'), but overall, the aliens just didn't seem up for a fight. Good. Maybe they're ready to cry 'uncle'. Doubt it, though. Reality has a way of comin' back, hard, an' slappin' us across the face, just when we're feelin' good about ourselves. Take care, Commander. Overconfidence is a slow, insidious killer, I heard someone say once.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 41: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
Commander… no. Not you too. It’s one thing for the people under our command to call me ‘Dadford’, but being given a nickname by a superior is a bit of a low blow. Now he’s called me ‘Big B’ as well when I was trying to brief the squad. I turned to look at Sofia, our old grenadier from back before Gatecrasher, and I swear she had the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. Reverend almost snorted out his drink.

Anyway, the squad lucked out and had a fairly smooth mission despite confronting several difficult enemies. Jill’s Resistance allies managed to intercept the Advent transport heading to the AO and grounded it, leaving only the forces on the ground for us to contend with. They deployed Subject Beta from Vahlen’s lab on the field with no backup, and her science experiment was quickly destroyed by concentrated fire from fighters that had already cut their teeth on berserker omegas. Ace was wounded by a Raptor and the Commander placed Kalina a little too close to the Venator that she destroyed, but the squad returned in one piece with piles of loot. Amazingly, there were no bayonets this time.

Still, this outcome leaves me feeling relieved rather than confident. A misstep or bad timing could have led to the squad facing any combination of the Berserker Queen, Venators or Advent Psi commandos together instead of singly. More severe casualties would have been inevitable. We still have several people out of action in the infirmary; and if we were forced to deploy less experienced fighters, such enemies could prove fatal.

On the topic of Vahlen…I am forced to confess that I am still not over that mission. Razareth has unearthed recordings that confirm her involvement in the making of his helmet, but he sounds like it…goes a lot deeper than that. It saved his life. But it’s also led to him having something of an identity crisis and I hope that it does not compromise his focus during missions. The good news is that the helmet is removable; we just need to find out how. 

On my end, I have kept myself busy with the day-to-day tasks on the bridge and looking after Superman post-op, but I still find myself haunted by thoughts of the Viper King and his brood. I am led to believe that the Elders strictly control the populations of their followers and do not permit them any reproductive freedom. Of all the enemies we have faced thus far, he is the only one known to have sired offspring – not counting the chryssalids of course. And Advent simply gave each of them a gun and sent them to die fighting us. They were as responsible for killing those neonates as we were. I am a father too; and the thought of children being pressed into war sickens me completely. Even if I know humanity used to do that…

It matters not anymore. It seems that I am the only person on the Avenger harboring any sentiment over the Viper King’s brood – so I have been quiet about the matter.

There has been a glimmer of recent good news though. The Council has brought to our attention an opportunity to rescue a certain Dr Adam Lam – no other than Light ‘Switch’ Lam’s grandfather! The Commander however has decided to send out some of our slightly less experienced fighters to gain experience. If they succeed, I will call for a celebration.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(Jayko's log, entry..."uh I don't count the numbers")

I took a really bad hit on the last mission I went on...it left me severely unable to move much for a few days, I couldn't even sit up so I don't think anyone could blame me for not feeling the desire to write or do much of anything.

It was the Warlock, god damn it it almost happened again, I was shot down by Chosen weaponry...left helpless and bleeding, I struggled to stay awake initially I tried so hard not to fall unconscious for I was terrified if I did then I would of died once again...

It was so much like the last time, an abandoned city filled with Lost, swarms of Alien monsters and brainless soldiers, loud mouthed Chosen who mock and dance upon my body after effortlessly gunning me down, bleeding out and left on the brink of death but snatched away and not letting me die

But this time, it was Xcom...my comrades who rescued me and treated me...and not by MOCX soldiers and scientists who strap me down to rob my very will and to brainwash my mind, I spent the rest of my life that timeline as a mindless MOCX operative...and it was a long, long time until I was put down as I was the very last MOCX to die after no one else was left to control me.

I didn't want to die this time...I really didn't, not after I found myself lucky to be among such amazing people who have accepted me and have shown actual compassion and care for my well being even after so much time of pushing them away and turning my back because I didn't want to get attached...I just wanted to end the war and finally die a final death.

But I can't die this time I absolutely can not die again, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, oh god I don't want to die!

I want to live.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 051: Date - 1/13/36  
Col. Ethan “Ace” White

I’m starting to think that I’m really getting ADVENT’s attention, because those Raptor Commandos wanted to kill me more than anyone else on the team. Even when Superman, who is now a giant robot, taunted them and shoot right in the open, they still opened fire on me, even though I was just sitting in a position with a lot of cover. I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if ADVENT wanted me dead more than everyone else on the combat team, cuz I am one of the most lethal and high ranking soldiers on XCOM, along with the fact that I keep shooting down their UFOs. Also, not to brag, but I have the highest kill count out of everyone, air and ground. I will say though, that shot from the Raptor commando that did hit me really hurt. Of course I had my magic self regeneration and one of Caz’s medkits to help stop the bleeding and pain. 

I’ve been pretty busy with missions and stuff lately that I haven’t really paid much attention to what’s been happening. So, here’s the rundown of what other things have been going on. Alanis and I have finally made up and are now getting along quite well. I gave her first set of flight lessons a few weeks ago, where she was a bit sloppy, but she did well. We hung out a bit after too.

Apparently James is doing this one thing called “Friday Armory Night.” I am still kinda confused on what exactly it is, but from what I’ve heard, it’s like a sit down talk show or something that is being broadcasted and sent to all of the resistance. I already know that it’s only a matter of time before I’m asked to go on as a guest or something. 

Anyways, that’s all for now, Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #041  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Doom Fist  
Date: 19th January 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

So... This mission. It was a really odd one. So, ADVENT knew we were coming to take their supplies, and other than station a guard force there they didn't do anything. They didn't try to extract the supplies at any point in the mission, unlike all the other times we've hit them. Maybe the dude responsible for the extractions fell asleep or something

Whatever happened, we got all of their crates. We also killed a Berserker Queen. Yup, another of those aliens that Dr Vahlen modified. Unlike the last one, it couldn't escape from us in time. It didn't even get the opportunity to hurt us. What would we do without Frost Bombs?

It wasn't perfect: a Raptor Commando hit Ace and Kalina was too close to a Venator when she killed it (by the way, there was a squad of three Venators out there: we managed to freeze and kill two before they could split), but they weren't too serious.

Speaking of wounds...  
Our Lead Armorer, James, came in with a leg wound. It wasn't a new wound (I've seen my fair share of wounds. I know what an old one looks like (That makes me sound like a weirdo)), and had some long-lasting damage with it. Luckily, we have the capability to heal most of the damage. He'll be in for a bit but it's better than leaving it to fester more.

Our next mission is Enduring Star. We're extracting a VIP from a city. It also seems that the ADVENT forces there are weaker as we're not sending out our best soldiers. Not saying that the soldiers we're sending out are terrible or anything, but the Commander has his top soldiers (Kalina and Lefty are two examples) and not sending out as many of them as possible is a strange thing for him to do if he wasn't sure this mission wouldn't be too tough.

Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]


	48. Ep 48 - Operation Enduring Star

Ep 48-----Operation Enduring Star-----------------------------------------------------  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 46

The commander expected this last mission to be a cake walk, but boy how wrong he was…. The team encountered Archon king, another of Valhen’s creations, it would have destroyed them if it didn’t got out of sight so the team could make a run for it. I am pretty sure the team was scared of the Archon King, because they couldn’t hit him the first moment they saw him and they had trouble killing an Elite Lancer, a Lancer out of all the enemies. That was probably the most embarrassing moment of operation Enduring Star… 

I also bet the Commander will get more serious after this. Someone could have died.

We finally got powered armor. I tested it personally and it can take a hit, it will still hurt if you get hit, but the damage to your body won’t be as great. It can take a shot from a sectopod which is impressive on it’s own. I also have done blueprints for a powered version of the Exo and the Spider suit. I just have to make them but we don’t have all the materials to do so… Such a shame, I would love to see Raz using the Wraith suit, a better suit with a better grappling hook.

I also had a little accident happen to me… I accidentally shot myself because of my gremlin. I got the bullet out in the infirmary where our lead armourer James. He was there for treatment of his left leg. We had a little chat and it was nice talking to him. Now I have to install medical, revival and combat protocol on Leone. He will more useful now.   
“Ghost” out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User Detected: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #30

Admittedly, I should have expected that a group of lower ranking soldiers wouldn’t have been able to pull off a mission perfectly, however, I didn’t think we’d all end up in the Infirmary after this. Each of us came back with varying degrees of wounds, though I was lucky to pull out with nothing more than Psi burn from one of Advent’s Psionic Commandos. The icing on this disappointment cake was when Vahlen’s final experiment decided to show itself… I know we just discovered not too long ago that these things existed in the first place, but what the heck‽ One right after the other? We weren’t able to kill it, but at least we were able to drive the damn thing off… It was this thing that hurt us the most, didn’t manage to kill anybody though, which was a small relief. Despite the fact that we succeeded in rescuing the VIP, and that nobody died, the Commander seemed really disappointed. Sure, he has high expectations working more with the higher ranked soldiers than any of the rest of us, but he was aware going into this mission that we aren’t those soldiers. We may not be perfect, Commander, but at least we still put our best into this. I hope you keep that in mind going forward, rather than choosing to overlook us after one mission started turning somewhat sour…

Speaking of things going sour, I feel wrong after completing that mission. Killing Advent turns my stomach, but with minds fogged by the Elders’ control, it’s a necessity. But I’m more referring to our conduct. I guess I hadn’t really payed it much attention, but Xcom’s methods don’t really shine a positive light on us… The Speaker names us terrorists, and in some cases I think he might be right. Sure, these are Advent cities, but we carelessly destroy places of residence or business to fit our needs. We don’t harm civilians directly, but the indirect damage we cause to them sure is difficult to justify. It’s kind of hard to consider yourself a “savior,” when the enemy is the one acting hero to the people whose lives we ruin after missions…

I overcame my injury by the time the next mission pulled around, but I wasn’t ready to face the field again. This mission took a decent amount out of me, both physically and mentally. Got the mail in a few days back with that last supply drop, maybe I’ll have gotten a reply.

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*Personal log - January 27th 2036 (Entry #47)*

Well, I guess nobody will know why the Archon King just took off in the wrong direction ... Might've been a new target that had promptly disappeared into the sky when that freak approached. Just a rumor ... Who knows? I am not telling.

That was beyond rough. The entire squad returned injured. Rabbit barely made it before I took off at high-speed. Not without leaving a piece of Argentinian Tango music behind, courtesy of the Skyranger's loudspeakers. Because that city was in Argentinian territory and all that. And some of the inhabitants might appreciate remembering something they used to love before the aliens showed up.

It could've been a lot worse. Thankfully, it wasn't. I was glad to see that some recovered pretty quickly. As I speak, there's just a few still in the Infirmary, about a week away from getting out of there.

In the meantime, the new Warden Armor is ready. It looks so slick. I got to model one for Shen. I envy the team for getting to wear something like this. Just a little bit.

Myself ... I went to see Kebab about my ... psionic problem. After a brief discussion, I got Tygan to extract my inhibitor and began some training with Kebab. It will take some time but I think he can finish what Storm started.

I miss her ... So badly.

Rumors about the Commander wanting to take down Dumblock. Oh, I hope so. I really do. But first ... another mission in South America. Hopefully without the Archon Freak showing up.

I need to do some checks before the flight. Time to go. Good luck, Menace!

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Maj. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #19 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"Alright, so this one is for our latest op - and wow that was tense. I seriously thought we are going to lose duPlessis there, but more about him in a sec. Anyway, this mission went haywire at some point after starting out quite decently with Raz and Chloe doing some work and proving their worth to anyone who doubted them. Then that damn... experiment came, and started tearing the squad apart. I have no idea what magic the Commander pulled to get that thing to back off long enough for us to escape, but it worked. Somehow, they all came back safe and sound, and with Dr. Adam Lam in stow - Switch's grandpa no less! Now that was a reunion to watch."

"Here on the Avenger I've been training to... put my mind off some things. Focusing on my skills helped unload some tension, and when that didn't help the physical pain sure did distract me enough. Jill was a very helpful distraction - and a great sparring partner! That girl has some energy to her that makes me smile, which is definitely what I need right now."

"She wasn't the only one I bumped into though - met duPlessis in the shooting range. He came there right before the op, trying to train with his new gun. I knew I should have followed up on our previous meeting sooner - something big is bothering him, and he was barely willing to test his new gun. We got into a fight - my fault I think - and he stormed out. When that Archon King grabbed him, I thought that argument was the last thing we'll ever say to each other... I really need to go visit him in the Infirmary as soon as I can." 

"Well, rumor has it we're deploying to Chile next and I'm on the list. I guess I will update after that one next."

"Signing off."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 47:

Karma is a Bitch with a capital B is the lesson I learnt today. All that shit talking I did about Vahlen's monstrosities really came back to bite us when this Archon King showed up. He practically demolished a city block, and it was only by a completely lucky turn of fate that the squad managed to hightail it outta there. Irika had to run out under heavy fire, she's lucky she got out. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that Rabbit Foot necklace I got her for Christmas was a lucky charm. Everyone is pretty damn wounded. Even as I say all this, I'm sitting in the Infirmary watching over them. I guess I'll be watching out for Irika's next few bodyjam classes, heh. 

Aside from that, I met Liam in the Training Center on my time off. He was just letting off a lot of steam, since he apparently fucked something up. I didn't press him more, instead inviting him to spar, which in hindsight with his amazing Akimbo skills wasn't the best idea. He still moves well, got a few bruises but nothing major heh. I technically won because he submitted, but it was more a draw. Hope I can do it again at some point, it was enjoyable to say the least!

We got a new armour upgrade at least, so hopefully something like... that, never happens again. Unfortunately the larger size and different frameworks of our Sparks and Mecs require separate production, and the amount of Elerium required means we can't yet upgrade. I mean they're tanky enough as is, so I suppose it's not a total disaster. Speaking of new tech, this reminds me that Razzy got to use a Plasma Sniper, and he used it *well*. Guy absolutely demolished out there, so congrats Razzy my boy.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log # 10 of Grenadier Irika "Lucky Rabbit" Ritofuto

That SUCKED. Our reconnaissance gave us no idea of what we were walking into. Well that's... Not entirely true. Yeah, we saw everything it said was there, but we ran into some really high-end ADVENT soldiers that we didn't know were there and a Goddamned Son-Of-A-Fucking-Bitch Ruler class Archon. Everyone panicked. We were missing shots, I was throwing grenades around without calibrating the sights, everything was just FUCKED. After the Ruler gave us a show of force it just... Disappeared, like it was done with us, like it was just showing off. If it hadn't left the AO, we would not have made it out of there, I guarantee it. Everyone did though in one way or another. I stayed behind for just a second at the end. Wanted to make sure everyone got out ok before hopping on the bird myself... I'll neglect to tell anyone who asks that I was actually slowing the team down... My wounds are really bad, and I could tell even with the "Battle-Numbness" I tend to get when on operations, that I was moving injured. Didn't realize how bad until I was actually almost passed out on the bird. I'm gonna have to ask Jill to take over the classes again while I recover. Apparently the resting time may take a bit longer than usual. Our medical supplies have gone missing.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 47 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, still in the Infirmary it seems. Thankfully I won’t be in here for too much longer. I’ll get to that in a moment. Firstly the mission, which was a tossy mess by the way. The team needed to get into an Advent city and escort out a VIP of ours that had gotten bust. The mission started out fine. The team managed to wipe out the first few squads of enemies with relative ease. Razareth even got some clean shots out there. Good to see his form hasn’t wavered having been out for so long. But then that’s when it got interesting. One squad gave the team some issues, particularly one lancer that managed to dodge more than enough shots to kill two of them. Of course, that was nothing compared to what came next. Raz ran into..... That thing. The Archon King, Vahlen’s last creation from that dreaded underground lab. That thing... damn, why did she have to modify the thing like that. The thing must have also intimidated the team, cause nothing could connect at first. But.... my god. It leveled a whole building with artillery that the team had to endure, and the team couldn’t even get away from this unlike the regular archon’s artillery. How the team managed to get out is beyond me. Apparently the thing backed off, to hell if I know why. Not that I’m complaining. Everyone thankfully came back, albeit all injured. The infirmary is definitely occupied now.”

“Well, now onto the home segment. Well, once again, we got good news and bad news. Good news first I suppose. Carter did managed to find a way to heal and reverse this condition of mine. Thank god. He went about the procedure, and now I just simply need to rest here a few days with this special wraps around my leg. Definitely some good news. Thankfully Alanis has been holding down the fort in the Armory well, and I’ve been able to help still form here by doing some of that data work myself. Oliver also came by a day before that mission for a quick visit. Poor guy accidentally shot himself, and came to treat himself. He was curious about my condition, but wasn’t too questioning. Helene has also been making regular visits like she promised. That’s real nice of her to do that for me. Even Ace came to visit. He was also curious about the whole thing, but wanted to know how I actually got it in the first place, so I told him the story. But then..... He uh, asked me a question no one else did. In short, he asked if anyone else survived, and he seemed convinced that some may have survived....”

“That’s when we get to the bad. That suddenly spurred his name back into my memory. Alex Jensen. He was a former soldier who I worked with in my division back in my military days. But to me, he was more. He was a true friend of mine, and we were close. I guess my mind must of abandoned any thought of anyone but me having survived. But now..... Now with the thought that maybe he could have survived.... Oh god. It’s been plaguing my mind. It gets worse too. After the mission, Liam and Jill came to check in on the wounded from the mission. I woke up to see them, and tried to hide the note I wrote, having Alex’s name. I tried to keep the conversation away from it, but the moment Jill left..... Yea, Liam wasn’t waiting. He went right to the point. He noticed, and I couldn’t lie anymore. I told him about it. Liam then wanted to know who he was and if he thought I thought he survived.... That’s when..... It happened. I.... I slipped away again into my mind, I got lost in my past again. I was there again, at the fort, everything on fire, and I couldn’t help but to call out for Alex. I.... I needed to find him... It occurred to me when I finally snapped out of it that I must of entered another panic attack, although at this point, I’m tempted to believe it might have been PTSD at play. Thankfully Liam was there to help me back out of it, and he promised me he would help find Alex for me. I..... god.... I thought I was past that. But.... I should be now. I can’t see that happening again.... I hope. Anyways, James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 48 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

*Willem would sound like he is in a lot of pain, but still cheerful.* “Well...I wanted to be back out in the field...ugh...what is the saying...be careful what you wish for? Well, I'm paying for it now.” 

"The operation started out well enough. Though I must admit my talk with Liam before the sortie had me a bit reluctant to use the AMR. Leading me more to rely on my pistol at first. Which worked in my favor I might add. When it finally came down to the wire and fire me to use the AMR...I did surprisingly well. That Muton miss...I must admit was more due to my own hesitation still regarding the weapon and its...plasma armament. The heat as I fire the shots still makes my skin...I don't know if 'crawl' is the right word, but it made me feel uncomfortable." 

"...and then Subject Alpha had to show up as I scouted ahead. Dammit...I was such a idiot. Ugh...I think a lot of us were feeling cocky due to the previous operation and not to mention how quick Subject Beta went down. Unfortunately, we were not going to repeat the same miracle as the other team did before. My forward scouting left me pretty exposed and at the mercy of Subject Alpha. It grabbed me and flew with me high into the air. With the team unable to assist due to dealing with other matters I was left to defend myself."

"Its eyes...the stare it gave me as we were what felt like miles above the city. It was clear that even though I was wearing Subject Delta...that there was no comraderie to be found between the two of us." *He scoffs.* "It's funny...I have made peace with death several times before in my life...but for once I wanted to live. I had come so far...had some much to return to...yet...I felt this was the end."

"After the impact...I don't remember much. My mind was blurry and I only remember gaining full awareness once we were back on the Skyranger. Then the pain...it felt like knives piercing my back. Most likely due to the adrenaline finally leaving my system and leaving me to fend for myself with my injuries." 

"At least the Commander and Bradford seemed pleased with my performance. So I at least proved my worth as a Sharpshooter and any idea of turning me into a MEC can frick right off. Once I'm rested and healed up I'll be continuing in my research to remove my helmet. I am going to be completely human once again." 

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off with forty-two confirmed kills." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 27 January 2036.

I ain't got no idea what the hell Doc Vahlen was thinkin' she was up to with those "Royalty Aliens" she was workin' on, but I tell you what - they're bad news. Our guys maybe felt a little overconfident goin' into their most recent mission (remember what I said in my last log about overconfidence? Yeah...), especially after they took down that Berzerker Queen as soon as they found her. The Archon King definitely put those thoughts to rest. That thing moves like the wind, an' it, all by it's lonesome, savaged our troops. We were lucky, damned lucky, to get all our guys out of that sh*tstorm. The only reason all of our troops made it out is because that Archon King got... distracted, maybe... by somethin'. Otherwise, it probably woulda been a slaughter.

Damn good thing Firebrand was on the ball, as she always is. No way in hell I coulda done that job as well as her. I can pilot the Skyranger, but Firebrand... she's a goddam artist.

The drones n' I spent hours cleanin' the blood outta the Skyranger hold. Again. Goin' toe to toe with the critters ain't never easy, an' we pay a price, usually. Don't believe me? Take a good look in the infirmary, next time you're down that way. It ain't a pretty sight.

I worry about our soldiers (as we all do), but not just their physical state. Some o' the guys have shown signs of stress - an' some look near the breakin' point, to my eye. You can only take so many holes in your hide before the damage, physical an' psychological, starts to build up. I wonder how they cope. I ain't never been shot at before, but I've been mentally screwed up by combat. I can't even imagine the stress some of our guys must be feelin', comin' back from battles with holes damn near the size o' dinner plates in 'em. The docs can patch 'em up an' send 'em back out, but everyone has a breakin' limit, I figure.

Let's hope no one reaches that limit at a critical time on a mission.

I was gonna be relatin' another story about the goddam drones today in my log, but... my heart just ain't in it. Sure, they can be funny, if frustratin' little bastards, but... I guess today just ain't the day for funny stuff.

Keep strong, troops. I ain't exaggeratin' when I say all our asses are dependin' on you. I'm doin' everythin' I can to make your lives here on the Avenger comfortable an' safe, but I ain't got much to offer you guys, compared to what you have all given me an' the rest of us, on this here tub o' bolts.

We owe a debt to you guys, one that, I fear, we'll never be able to repay.

I'll always remember that. Always.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 42: John ‘Central’ Bradford

The team barely made it out alive. I know how much some of them were getting cabin fever from a lack of deployment, but it would have been safer to send a mixed team with a couple of our top dogs if the objective was to help them gain experience. They had a good start but then Subject Alpha showed up. Irika and JLo came closest to losing their lives. The Archon King inflicted most of the wounds during the mission and also appeared to personally target Razareth – perhaps they recognized each other. Then, to everyone’s surprise and immense relief…it just left after thrashing the sharpshooter. It did not teleport away psionically like the Viper King did, it just flew away and left an opening for the squad to run for the Skyranger. 

I cannot begin to guess the motives of an archon. They are a modern iteration of the floaters we faced twenty years ago; just repackaged in a prettier shell to hide their mutilated bodies and minds from the human populace. But I am certain that the Archon King defied Advent by retreating from a squad it could have easily eliminated and that maybe, just maybe, seeing Razareth had something to do with it.

Despite fulfilling the mission objectives, the squad was dejected at losing the Archon King and saw their injuries as proof of their ineptitude compared the team that took out the Berserker Queen last week. I did my best to explain that they had performed exemplarily under the circumstances and the Berserker Queen was only destroyed with the aid of frost bombs. I had promised them a celebration for reuniting Switch with his grandfather and delivered, although the tone was subdued with all six squad members needing to be wheeled to the bar from the infirmary. 

It wasn’t until the next morning that our medkits were reported missing from the hold. We’re still trying to track them down – not that Caz is in any shape to deploy again so soon.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 052: Date - 1/19/36  
Col. Ethan “Ace” White

I remember the commander saying before this operation that it would go just fine, and I would be a walk in the park. Well, I’m sure he didn’t assume that the Archon King would show up and ruin everything. I don’t think the team was in the best state of mind during this op either, cuz they kept missing their shots on easy targets. Raz surprisingly was the only one truly on point with their shots, which is actually kinda odd cuz, no offense to Raz, but usually he is not on point with his shots during the mission. Speaking of Raz, the Archon King probably hit him the hardest, by literally grabbing him, flying up in the air, and then slamming him back down in the ground at high speeds. It’s kind of amazing that he even survived, that, and even more amazing that he was still able to walk after that hit. Maybe that has to do with the fishbowl on his head or something.

Fortunately, in the end, nobody died on the mission, but everyone was wounded. At least we got a bunch of medkits to heal everyone wi- wait… where did all the medkits go?

Ace runs off to go look

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- Handler/Patient detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Environment-sealed Helmet: Codename Delta Log Entry: [REDACTED] -   
\- Begin System Update - 

"WARNING. WARNING. WARNING." 

"XCOM Doctor Moira Vahlen's Subject detected"

"Activating Self-Defense Protocol." 

"DANGER. DANGER. DANGER." 

"Handler/Patient unconscious." 

"Detecting unsafe high altitude presence." 

"Assuming tertiary control of bodily functions" 

"DANGER. DANGER. DANGER." 

"Detecting Handler/Patient accelerating at high speed." 

"Self-Defense Protocol Analzying."

"WARNING. WARNING. WARNING." 

"Self-Defense Protocol unable to detect safe method of landing." 

"Initializing Self-Preservation Protocol." 

"DANGER. DANGER. DANGER." 

"Handler/Patient sustained impact." 

"Initializing override to tertiary control protocol." 

"Attempting to get Handler/Patient to safety."

"WARNING. WARNING. WARNING." 

"Detecting Handler/Patient Ally being in danger."

"Accessing Combat Protocol."

"Attempting to subdue situation."

"Continuing to move Handler/Patient to safety."

\- End System Update -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #042  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Enduring Star  
Date: 27th January 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

So. I'm guessing the Commander didn't expect this.

The mission looked like it was going smoothly. We had some good snipes from Raz and were making good progress (despite some injuries from a Wraith Commando and a Lancer) when another one of those damn rulers showed up. The Archon King. Why did Dr Vahlen have to modify three?

And unlike the other two, it didn't run away before even getting to attack us, or was killed before doing anything. No, it decided to stick around and do some damage. Its pinions destroyed a good portion of a building and hit JLo with them. It also picked up Raz and Caz and slammed Raz into the building (luckily Caz was dropped when the King was shot and wasn't hurt from the fall). It fled after a bit for whatever reason, and we had to dash to the evac to escape. There was a point where it looked like Ritofuto was about to be shot (which would've almost certainly killed her), but the Peacekeeper missed. That was too close.

It was a good thing the King left; if he stuck around and kept attacking us I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up with a death.

Anyway, that VIP we rescued turned out to be Dr Adam Lam. If that surname is familiar, it's because it should; Switch, our Ranger who uses his shotgun like a sniper, is also a Lam. Dr Adam's actually his father. He's also a doctor (like, I-heal-your-shot-friend-so-he-doesn't-die-an-unfortunate-death doctor, not I-have-a-Ph.D-in-(insert X subject here)-doctor (even though he does have a Ph.D but that's beside the point)), which means I now have another doctor working in the Infirmary. I'm still head though. That aside, an extra pair of hands is always welcome, especially a qualified doctor.

An update on James: we've completed the surgery on his leg, now he's just resting. There was an incident that Dr Lam told me about that occurred post-operation. James had a panic attack. It was solved without Dr Lam having to step in, in part thanks to Reverend. I don't know why it happened yet, but we'll keep an eye out for any future similar events.

Our next mission is Laughing Witch. We're rescuing an item from an ADVENT train. Should be routine.

Anyway, Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]


	49. Ep 49/50 - Operation Laughing Witch

Ep 49/50-----Operation Laughing Witch--------------------------------------------  
Administrative Log:   
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
January 27th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

It's been just over a month since the Commander accepted Betos' offer to provide additional support on missions. Of course, she didn't have a fully-formed plan for providing said reinforcements; she's been so enamored by the apparent gains XCOM has made that her usual caution is more and more often being overridden by her need to help them. I'm not sure I appreciate the influence this Commander has over her in that regard. Were he more consistently focused in how he directs those under his control, I would view him to be an unquestionably worthy ally. As it stands, his lack of discipline leads to tactical blunders on the battlefield and strategic setbacks in the war. I am not as impressed by this man as Betos.

Nevertheless, she tasked me with providing XCOM with the promised field support, and I was able to come up with a system that I believe will work to the benefit of all: Project Judas, a daring initiative to supply our allies with undercover field operatives. Every now and then, we manage to find a freed brother or sister before ADVENT does. This gives former Priests such as myself the opportunity to psionically mask the severed connection, tricking ADVENT into believing that said freed ADVENT soldier is still loyal to the Elders. With strategy and a little luck, we can keep said sibling within the circle of the false gods' apostles long enough to place them near the site of an XCOM operation. From there, it's merely a question of their ability to rally with the XCOM squad to provide support.

I must admit, I'm disappointed that I was unable to get any of my covert operatives to cooperate with the Commander until today. He certainly could have used our help on several recent operations. Today, however, is the day that my work is coming together. I have a freed lancer moving on their position now, with orders to assist the squad as they deem fit; he will follow their orders as though they were from Betos or myself. After the mission, XCOM will drop him off at one of our FOBs on the way home. His time hiding among the enemy will be over. His training as a true Skirmisher will begin.

Firebrand is informing me that the squad is en route. I will update when the mission is complete.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 45 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“It has been nearly a month since I've gotten hold of Vahlen's audio logs. A month of trying to piece together all the secrets that lays within this helmet of mine and you know what...I am actually feeling closer to the answers than ever before."

"Too bad that I'm stuck here in the Infirmary now. All because of that stupid Subject Alpha. Though it has given me time to think...time to reflect. Like the chat that I had with Oliver a bit back. I don't know why I keep beating my head against that wall. He clearly doesn't want to be helped. I've tried...I've tried everything I could think of. Even now sitting here and going over our conversations I can't think of a simple solution. Plus that damn bucket of bolts had the nerve to say we are being dramatic. Ugh...I wanted to tear that thing to shreds at that moment...but I'm not going to let that spoil my mood."

"Liam came to visit as well. Which was nice...I hated that fact that we parted ways under such tense circumstances just before the operation. Laying here now...I can't help, but think what if that was the last conversation I had with him? A fight with a man that I call a brother and that has been only trying to help me...damn...does that make me a terrible person? That I would let my own personal problems almost come between me and him? Because I feel like nobody can understand what I'm going through? At least we spoke after I woke up...he was there visiting everyone in the Infirmary...at least I think so. He was even kind enough to bring me my datapads so I can at least do something while laying here."

"The scientist we rescued Adam Lam? Turns out to be related to Light Lam...yeah, I think he might be his father or grandfather...to be honest when Adam and Light spoke I was still a bit hazy due to the injury. At least Mr. Adam showed some interest in meeting the good friend of Light. Even if we have been a bit too busy to hang out as often as I would like. It also turns out that Mr. Adam does know some Tech as well...so maybe I can bounce some of these notes from Dr. Vahlen off him to get a better opinion. I always feel uncomfortable talking to Tygan."

"Lena also visited I've been here." *He chuckles.* "Though I wouldn't expect anything less of her. She was even cute enough to give me a belated Christmas gift. Even though she really didn't have to. I made and gave her my gift because she had done so much. Hell...replacing my broken visor isn't a small deal...that is basically the same as saving my life. So a small gift was the least I could do. Not that I'm complaining about her gift...it has got to be the most heartwarming gift I've ever received from a sister."

"This is Willem duPlessis signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 49 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

*The chatter of people like Bradford and the Commander can be heard in the background very faintly.* “Even though the medical team was against it, I felt I was strong enough to make my way to the bridge to watch the team go on the operation. Though to make them at ease I've decided to record my operational logs on the bridge. I hope at least I'm not disturbing them as I do this.” 

"The Commander and Bradford seemed confident or hoped at least for a quiet operation with no funny business. To give them credit it started off promising. I don't know for sure as I wasn't paying that much attention really, but I think Curatas managed to convince one of the first ADVENT Soldiers they came across to assist them. Unfortunately, the soldier perished in the early skirmish with ADVENT and the Aliens. The situation itself left me wondering how the Aliens know they have a traitor in their midsts. As the soldier was almost immediately identified as one. Perhaps there is some sort of link...a signal that is shared among them and if they can't share it with a host it is seen as hostile...I'm sorry, having read so much scientific and engineering logs recently I've slowly started to develop an interest in the field."

"Going back to the operation itself. After our mishap of leaving the medkits behind, but you really can't blame us for it with Subject Alpha around. To be honest, I'm not even sure what happened to them, maybe it wasn't even our fault. Perhaps Alanis placed them somewhere under the wrong label or something, she has been doing such a good job in the absence of James, but looking after the needs of such a vast crew isn't an easy task and mistakes can happen. Regardless we did manage to find some replacements in time thanks to her quick thinking. Which honestly might have indirectly saved some of the team's lives." 

"Because I'm currently not feeling so confident of the situation if I'm honest."

\- Pause Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 46 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“While on the bridge watching the latest operation unfold I happened to run into Mr. Adam again. We didn't speak much, but he did bring up something that I've been researching about." 

"Dr. Vahlen...she mentioned in her log that the helmet required...neural cooling liquid. It is part of some sort of...artificial neural network system. At first, I wasn't sure what to think about it, but now...when I have to eat...the process is long and tedious so I'm not going to bore you with it but during this...I consume small amounts of my helmets liquid. Which means...if my assumption is correct...that the helmet has been infusing itself artificially by having me ingest this liquid."

"Now comes the tricky question...if I manage to safely remove the helmet...what happens to the liquid that is inside of me? Does...does it kill me...or what?" *He sighs.* "Again I'm left with more questions than answers as I see my end goal." 

"...but for now let us focus on the task at hand. I can always continue later. The team needs our support." 

\- Pause Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 47  
Today’s mission was everything except great. The Commander said he would take this seriously, but I do feel he got a little Overconfident while he was dealing with the first enemies. Sending a Elite lancer ally up, without knowing what he could find and then calling it a living mimic beacon sure, as hell doesn't sound serious.. I won’t go into details what he found, but someone could have died if the commander didn’t get his head together and if that Lancer didn’t distract them and dying in the process

Everyone got wounded which means the B team could be going out if the A team doesn’t recover and we saw what happened when they met the Archon king… Next time perhaps we won’t get as lucky so when we meet him again.

We also got another specialist so he can go on missions as a medic when Caz is out and Helene got called up for combat. I am glad for her and honestly I stopped caring if I will get called up as well. I am training our recruits if we get any and I am just preparing for my final destination and I think a man of my skill won’t bring anything new to the table, I think I am just better of crafting my spy and war toys and arguing with Raz and being a stubborn fool and the rest of the things I am.

Also the skirmishers said they will make sure the doomsday clock won’t be ticking at the end of every month, boy am I glad to hear that. Well I think I will go outside and take a nap, while I wait for things to get interesting.  
“Ghost” out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

1 February 2036, 4:15 a.m.

We need to be prepared for an assault by the Assassin, since we cannot yet assault her stronghold, but at least we can eliminate the threat of the Warlock. I will accompany the squad in the case of any reprisals from the Elders, which I anticipate.

Meanwhile, we are working on the contents of the vial taken from the ADVENT facility. Since we recognized the body of a deceased Templar inside of one of the processing tanks, it is a foregone conclusion as to what we will find, but still unraveling the purpose will prove useful. I will keep you updated. 

End of report

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #6 Stephan "Tau" Shas'la February 1, 2036 

A new month, a new opportunity. The commander has graced me with the opportunity to put that blathering naysayer this, heretic that Chosen Warlock down. The feeling I have is a strong cocktail. You have about 85% excitement, a greedy anticipation. The thought of shutting the mouth of that annoying prick, someone who attacked our home, our lives! well, it feels great. it gives me a weird satisfaction, a comfort, knowing we just might take this thing out once and for all. The other 15% percent though is nervousness. The last mission I went out on is not easily forgotten. Do you understand how it feels to see your comrades get injured, some critically, while you sit somewhere doing nothing! You feel empty, angry. Afraid. I find myself dreaming of that day now, his voice everywhere at once. Taunting, filled with rage. Those glowing purple eyes shining in the darkness, the sign of some bullshit mystical power he's ready to fling our way. All that being said, what better way to get rid of nightmares then to destroy the source material? We're coming for your head Warlock. Prepared to be redeemed.

Log End.

P.s. I hope we get to keep his gun. Use the aliens weapons against them. I love sound of that!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - February 1st 2036 (Entry #48)

Last mission was a massive mess. Everybody got wounded. Some more than others. Betos sent us some help, a Stun Lancer. Unfortunately, he/she didn't make it. But did good nonetheless. I helped people out to the Infirmary, before returning to my quarters. It could've been so much worse. But the Commander pulled the proverbial rabbit out of the hat on this one. Again.

Well, guess what, Commander? I am asking you to pull another. Because ... we are finally taking the fight to Dumblock. After everything he has put us through, we are finally ready to take him down. Storm ... Watch over the team. They're going to need all the support they can get. They will avenge you. (Loud sigh) I still wish we would've found her body. She didn't even have a proper funeral. And this just bothers me ... So bad.

No Lefty on this mission. But we've got Deadput. He has a score to settle. Kalina. Tau. Caz. They have something to tell the Warlock too. Superman, our newest MEC. And Werewolf. Maybe they have too. I hope they do. All of them.

Time to take the first Chosen down. Do it for all our fallen comrades. Colleagues. Friends. And ... in my case ... lover.

Vigilo Confido, you (bleep)!

I'm out. Let's go, Menace!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 49:

I have never been so relieved to see the last enemy fall dead. Ok maybe not, but it was still a breath of relief handing Curey his journals back in the infirmary. My heart was racing like I was out there, yet somehow the team all came back alive, despite the seemingly endless legions of Venators just multiplying from each other. Ironically the Gatekeeper wasn't even a major threat, despite it being, y;know, a Gatekeeper.

Ironically despite this, things have been quite here. Well, apart from the fact that Advent and the Chosen managed to get several Dark Events going back to back, but we like to ignore them as best we can. Thankfully, there is some good news. James' new 'Friday Night Armoury' show is a massive hit. Seriously, we joked about taking over the Resistance Radio, but we might actually! Probably helped we had someone as popular as Liam on as our first guest, no, as their first guest. James and Alanis have done an amazing job.

Speaking of James, he was in the Infirmary after last mission. Turns out he has a nasty wound from a long time ago, and it's been causing him trouble recently. And when I say nasty, I mean nasty. His leg looks like something a Reaper would cook on a bonfire. Also saw Liam down there, had a bit of fun with them. They both seem like good, close friends, so I messed around with it, made some jokes about being gay. Shocking I know, but they both took it well and that's what matters.  
Liam also had a request for me. Some random name, he wanted to know if any of our contacts had heard of them. We don't exactly have a register of who lives where, so it might take some time to find out.

Also speaking of Alanis... it's weird. I feel like I know her well, but we've only talked a handful of times. Whatever, I'm sure she just reminds me of someone. Strange though... Anyway that's all. We're on the offensive this time, aiming to take down the Warlock once and for all. Go hit em strong, hit em hard squad!

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Maj. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #20 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"We are back from Operation Laughing Witch. I tell you, these missions just get crazier as our war progresses..."

 

"We were tasked with taking control of an ADVENT train. Seems like the aliens were more than prepared for our arrival this time, as their unit placement was better than I have ever seen. In moments we had more enemies around us than we could handle, attempting to split our forces and nearly damn well succeeding. It took a lot of work to reassume control of the situation, and my appreciation for the Commander has definitely grown. Without him..."

"Ace and Curatas were majorly wounded fighting together on the East side of the train. Shamir also sustained heavy damage and Masaki is not much behind as her injuries are extensive, both fighting in the center. Kalina and I were luckier as the aliens pushed us West, we managed to take them down without too much trouble. I am not staying in the Infirmary this time, though the Commander had me take that Venator explosion. I completely agree with his decision, but I would not take a bed when so many are needed. I took some explosive shock, granted, but the pain will pass."

"Before we were deployed, I visited duPlessis in the Infirmary - had to apologize for the way we parted as he left on his mission. He has become a true brother to me and... We should stay stick together in these dark times. Every mission like this can have one of us not return, so I cannot let us part ways like that again. If he died..."

 

"I met Alanis before deploying as well. I figured it was time to fix my tattoo - and she was kind enough to offer her skills. It still says RESIST of course, but I think these days it's more a message of hope than one of revenge. The kid in me wishes for the latter. The adult sees that it's not a possible life goal, nor is it what humanity needs. Anyway, I am more than pleased with the result. Alanis is a true artist, and I have discovered we share a taste in old rock music."

"It seems command plans to assault the Warlock chosen stronghold next. They are assembling a team, and I hope to be included. Regardless I pray for the success of this mission and the safety of its members. We really need a win - one that does not have us all return in pieces. Moral can definitely be higher..."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User Detected: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #31

***When the log starts up and Chloe begins to speak, there is an odd quality to her voice.*** This is one time where I won’t comment on the mission. Though I regret to see another full squad come back injured, there is something else I would rather talk about. ***There’s a long pause, and when Chloe speaks again it sounds like she is barely holding back anger.*** Commander, with all due respect, though you may be one of the better tactical minds out there, and without you our little ragtag bunch of fighters and civilians wouldn’t be the same as it is now, your disposition towards that Advent soldiers disgusts me. “He’s basically a living mimic beacon right now. And I’m okay with it.” What the hell Commander! Though you may treat your soldiers with disdain at times you have never once stooped so low as to call, or consider, us expendable or useless. So why should it be any different with that Advent soldier? They were still wearing the armor given to them by the Elders, which means one of two things. Either they were serving Betos directly as a double agent, or they were newly released from their enslavement. Whichever reason it was doesn’t matter. ***Chloe begins to shout out of pure frustration.*** YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO TREAT, OR TALK, ABOUT ****US**** IN THIS WAY! ***Her shouting is followed by a long silence. After several minutes, Chloe speaks up, but with a more measured tone.*** Just like your soldiers and staff, Advent defectors have sacrificed so much, to create a better life not only for themselves but to share with humans. When they join us in battle they should be treated with the same respect we give the Skirmisher, respect that should be equal to what we show our human compatriots because they are doing the same as us: putting down their lives for a better future. But when you slander them by talking about them like they’re expendable, nothing more than a distraction, is going way too far Commander, even for you...especially for you. At the very least their sacrifice, whether they intended it or not, helped to save the lives of some of our soldiers. You may not have thought to consider this, but I’m going to try to get some sort of memorial set up for them, perhaps see if the Skirmishers can be notified about this. Even if I’m the only one to attend the service, they deserve it… Perhaps this, as terrible as this is, will be the moment I talk with Curatas...?

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 48 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, still in the infirmary, but not the way you think. I’m finally cleared and back to my feet again. I’m actually about to head out, but I figured I might as well record this before I do. Probably gonna have a lot of work when I head back to the armory. So, might was well do this now. That mission was..... Well.... rough is an understatement. Once again, everyone did come back alive, but all of them were not in good shape. Lot more injuries around here. That last mission man, that was not easy. The aliens were not playing games anymore, and it clearly shows. I’m just glad they all made it back alive. Really shows the Commander’s skill in tactical decision.”

“But yea, the mission. Funny enough, it even started out pretty well. The team didn’t have too much to handle, and they even had some sort on Advent Lancer with them. I guess it must have been some sort of double agent working with the Skirmishers, and was tasked to help the team down there. Interesting. Regardless, it didn’t take long for things to begin spiraling out of control. The team kept engaging enemy groups on after another before the last one could be dealt with, and pretty soon, the team was practically overrun. To make matters worse, once Lefty got the contents, Advent called in even more reinforcements. It was tense, I’ll tell you what. Damn, the scariest part was the army of Venator’s. There was so many of them down there, and they kept stunning the team out of doing much of anything. The gatekeeper was less of a concern it was that bad. It honestly looked bad for a moment there, but somehow, somehow, the team managed to systematically crawl there way out of it. Slowly, the Venator’s fell one by one. Liam got hit by one’s death explosion, but he seemed fine. Once they were all dead, the team could finally manage and deal with all the other forces. I don’t even know how, but I guess that’s why he is the Commander after all. Safe to say thought that everyone came home injured, some worse than others.”

“Back home, well, might as well give the news in full now. Carter has managed to oversee the whole recovery process, and it seems it’s finally over. My leg is back to shape and healed. No more shall it weigh me down, and no more shall it curse me. Sure, it still looks rough physically, but that’s just the scarring from ever since the incident. I assure you that it is indeed healed now. The skin and nerve damage has been reversed, so it shouldn’t cause any painful flare ups anymore. Now I can finally maybe train again too without fear of that happening. I mean, not for duty or anything. Mainly I just want to see if I still got it from my military days. I think I should, but I might be rusty. Anyways, that’s all done. Pretty soon I’ll be heading back to the Armory, and begin work once again. I’m glad Alanis has been keeping the place running. God, I have respect for her for doing that for me. I know it was a possibly daunting task, but she did it anyways, and she did well from what I hear. Anyways, I should probably pack it up and get out of this infirmary now. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 43: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
I am speechless. I thought the last mission was bad, but this was on another level entirely. Lefty had always seemed indestructible, but his heavy legs and low center of gravity were the only things stopping him from toppling over as soon as he got off the Skyranger. Ace and Curatas had to be carried off. 

The new Specialist, Dave ‘the Madlad’ Wuten, had his GREMLIN immediately stuffed with every medical protocol in XCOM’s arsenal, and then some combat and hacking programs almost as an afterthought. The Commander is understandably spooked by our recent casualties. The installations were carried out by none other than Helene ‘Terabyte’ Schultz, our technician, and now rookie. At this stage she is unlikely to survive front line combat, but her robotics expertise will be invaluable on covert operations.

Which brings me to the next point – I am ashamed to say that I am sorely disappointed in the Commander himself. While his tactical acumen saved the squad, his callous attitude towards the Skirmisher double agent that joined them was shameful. He called her, in his own words, ‘a living mimic beacon’ and ordered her forward to draw enemy fire. She did not survive. Granted, she was a stun lancer and her melee specialization probably would have inevitably killed her when facing four venators, a gatekeeper and an elite muton, even in a best case scenario. Yes, the resulting collateral damage also resulted in multiple civilian casualties, at least one of which was later raised as a zombie by the Gatekeeper. Yes, the Double Agents are willing to die to assist us and consider every mission with us their last. Point being, she defied Advent to aid XCOM above and beyond any Skirmisher (short of Curatas)…and the Commander used her as cannon fodder. 

Rightly or wrongly, the squad’s survival would not have been possible without her sacrifice.

Without Skirmishers like that stun lancer, we wouldn’t have our psionic Brightest with us today. As we have always considered any Resistance fighters who have fallen in battle alongside XCOM to be one of us, there will be a funeral ceremony to remember the lancer. I will have to gather the courage to look Betos in the eye on the vidlink at the bridge…and ask for her name so that she can be properly honored. 

Attendance is compulsory.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 50 -   
\- Continue Recording - 

“They did it...they made it back. Holy crap it felt like my heart was going to explode. Those...those purple things...Venators...they are now on my list of 'What not to walk into in a dark alley'...though...I think it would actually help because they are so bright...but whatever...the point I'm trying to make is they are bad news.” 

"Speaking of bad news...the whole team was suffering from injuries when they came back from the operation. I wasn't on the landing pad when they arrived since the medical team insisted that I return to the Infirmary...I kind of wish I hadn't...seeing the team being brought in the Infirmary...you never get use to seeing your comrades in pain. Even Reverend was injured. Given the state of the others, I offered to look after myself in my bunk...since...well I didn't need the same treatment as the team. The medical crew was reluctant, but given the number of people that were injury finally caved in." 

"All this...just so that we could rescue a Specialist. Don't get me wrong...saving one of our own should be a high priority, but the cost...it just doesn't feel like a victory in my book." 

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(Jayko's log: The one where the time has come and so have I)

I can't believe it's finally happening...we're gonna kill The Warlock 

At last...

I've been preparing myself, physically and mentally for this day, the gauntlets are polished, autopistol cleaned and loaded, mind is sharp and focused, I'm barely holding back my excitement.

This is the day we take down a Chosen for good, This is they day where we will avenge all of those who have been harmed and killed by his actions, This is the day we storm his Stronghold and shut it down, This is the day where I will strike him down and take my revenge, This is the day this is the day I will rip and tear your armor to slice open your flesh and spill your purple blood again and again and again until you stop coming back, This is the day where I will take your ashes in a jar and spread them around for your beloved Elders to see and weep over. 

This is the day where I take the weeks and months of excruciating torment and suffering TO DELIVER IT TO YOU TENFOLD WITH THE POWER AND FURY OF THOUSANDS UPON THOUSANDS OF LIVE TIMES YOU FUCKING PURPLE-SKINNED LOUDMOUTHED BASTARD DOG OF THE ELDERS!!!

Even if I die I will make sure you certainly won't survive either one way or another.

If you can hear or sense my words "Lovelock" you better prepare yourself for I am coming to hunt you now.

(End voice log)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 47 -   
\- Resume Recording - 

“So...I think I finally have the missing pieces in perhaps removing my helmet. I took me longer than I expected, but I might be a few days out from finally being free." 

"Can you imagine that? Me being free of this prison? To finally be able to eat and drink like a normal human being. To talk, listen and smell without wondering if it is being filtered by a machine. To hear my own voice again and not through a filter. I'm so close to having it within my grasp.

"The thing is...I'm terrified of the process. As...it requires for a lot of things to go right."  
*He scoffs.* "...and given the current situation. I don't think luck is on anyone's side for that to happen. Just thinking of what could go wrong makes my stomach churn...but if I want to be free...I have got to do this."

"If only things weren't so complicated with the crew and also causing me to freak out. Helene, who I've basically come to see as a sister...she has been drafted into the team. The thought alone is terrifying me, but I don't want to discourage her. I mean...why from all the crew on the Avenger pick an Engineer? Sure, Lily has proven she is capable of handling herself, but you don't see her out on every operation. Maybe I'm being overprotective and biased."

"Like...why couldn't James join our ranks. He works in the Armory and has a good understanding of our gear and weapons. Plus I don't think it would get too much in the way of his workflow or even if it does he could rely on Alanis to pick up the slack. Like she has been doing. Alanis is also a good candidate as well she has experienced since helping James in the Armory. She is a good mechanic as well so I'm sure Lefty, Superman, and Hajda would be grateful having her with them."

"Maybe I'm overreacting...but Helene seems shaken up by it. Like really badly...she always overthinks these sort of things. Not that overthinking is bad, but out in the field, it could be dangerous. There isn't always time to overthink things." 

"In any case this is Willem duPlessis signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User Detected: Dave Wuten ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 1 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

"Feels good to be in familiar company. Can't say I've had the most pleasant time out there. ADVENT's made it hard to go just about anywhere, even to a damn grocery store without stepping through one of their damned checkpoints."

"Not all bad, I guess. Still get to clank a few skulls together from time to time, that was good fun. At least 'till they decide to outnumber me, that's when the REAL fun starts."

"Can't believe the Commander stuck me on medic duty, though. I've never really been the "caregiver" type. But if it's what they need, it's what I'll do. Based on what they've told me, folks like me are in short supply."

"Glad to be of help to the resistance. Let's kill these mother truckers and take our planet back."

\--- End Recording ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log:   
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
January 27th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

The Commander's mission was a success. Project Judas already appears to have been a mistake. If you're confused as to how one could hold these two perspectives simultaneously, it is only because you have not had to work closely with the Commander. Consider yourself fortunate.

It is clear that my previous assessment of the Commander was too soft. The man is prone to panic and recklessness in the battlefield, and it is then that he shows his true colors. He had no problem directing Bekat - the stun lancer that I worked hard to provide him, the man that was to celebrate his liberty tonight and commence his training to defend it tomorrow - to take stupid, near-suicidal risks while his own soldiers held back. Many times was this underequipped young soldier left alone at the front lines, given orders not to retreat with the XCOM squad. If this was too subtle a demonstration of the Commander's views that my soldier was expendable, Bekat told me through his radio that the Commander referred to him as a "Mimic Beacon" - a tool used to distract ADVENT and the aliens! It should come as no surprise that Bekat perished at the hands of the enemy today. If anything, I find myself forced to consider it satisfactory that the Commander didn't order his corpse brought back so that he could personally consume it, so much like a Reaper was his disregard of my people's value. I'm not sure how Major Andayru brings himself to work with the man.

Rumor has it that the Commander's next move will be to assault the stronghold of the Chosen Warlock, that psionic fanatic who pesters the equally fanatic Templars. There is little chance of placing a Freedman within that infernal temple to the false gods. While I will attempt this feat to the best of my ability, I won't pretend that I'm not relieved at my probable failure. If today is any indication, my people are no better off at XCOM's side than within the ranks of ADVENT.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Message to Skirmisher HQ

It is to my understanding that many in the Skirmisher faction find the Commander's actions unsatisfactory and cowardly. I shall speak briefly in his defense.

The soldier we received acted of her own volition, and I, being among the soldiers who were "held back" were constantly under fire and injured numerous times to the point that I send you this message from an infirmary bed.

The commander cares deeply for all those under his command, and though the soldier provided met an unfortunate fate, she did so of his own volition, giving her life for the rest of us.

I have ensured her body will not be consumed, and have kept any wishes to so far from a reality.

Brothers and sisters, do not judge the commander, he holds the weight of responsibility not even Betos has shouldered. We should mourn what we have lost and press on rather than seek out blame.

Mahan Beval  
Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[LINK ESTABLISHED]

[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]

SUBJECT: COFFIN SEEKER [ALIAS: LAUGHING WITCH] - AAR

SENDER: FG-AB0021 [ALIAS: SWEEPER]

We, the members of the network would like to applaud and congratulate XCOM’s commander for a successful mission against the Elders. However, alongside their victory, we would also like to mourn for the loss of our comrade in the field, whom perished under the command of XCOM. She may be gone, but rest assured her sacrifice will not be in vain as the fight against the Elders continues.

In lieu of such demise, we would like to remind the personnel and staff of all resistance factions to keep an eye out for recent AVATAR Project activities. While recent efforts from various factions all over the globe have managed to obstruct developments, deaths such as for this mission will become a staple if one does not pay attention closely enough.

There is no other way to answer the Elders, except with the sounds of guns firing.

Out.

[FILE ATTACHMENT AVAILABLE.]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 01 February 2035.

Well, I called it, I guess. Don't make me none to happy, though.

Overconfidence. Our guys had it, the Commander had it... I think just about everyone on the Avenger did. We were rollin' through Advent like an armoured train, blastin' fools left an' right.

Until this last mission.

Advent brought all of their special toys with 'em. Gatekeepers, Venators, Berzerkers... the works. Hell, they even threw in one o' their guys on OUR side! And work our soldiers over they did. Yeah, we completed the mission, but every single person in the squad was wounded, some pretty badly. The Advent goon on our team was obliterated. Yet another mess o' blood for me an' the drones to clean up in the Skyranger when it returned. I got to thinkin' - maybe I should just go ahead an' paint the interior of the troop hold on the Skyranger red. Might make things a little easier. I'm jokin', of course, but damn... our guys are gettin' hammered out there, new armour notwithstandin'. 

The Commander has some kinda bias against usin' them Celatid drones we got lyin' around, collectin' dust. Now, I'd be the first one to understand a bias against mechanical "wonders" - just look at the problems I've been havin' with 'my' drones. R2 an' 3P0 have serious behavioural issues, an'... interestin' motivations, let's say. They're still tryin' to get me set up with someone on the Avenger, despite my tellin' 'em to knock that sh*t off. It's like a life callin' for 'em now, I guess. Well, they'll be tryin' an awful long time. All my (precious little, lately) down time is taken up with doin' flight sims, keepin' myself ready in case Firebrand goes off sick again. Probably won't happen, but you never know what the hell's gonna go on around this tub.

I mean, look at what happened with Helene, the German tech woman that gave me Artoo an' Threepio. She's a soldier now, an' I'll be damned if she don't look the part. This place is always full o' surprises, but that's one I never saw comin'. I wish her all the best of luck. She's a special lady to me, personally. (No, NOT in that way, you little tin-plated maggots, now get outta here before I melt you both down into garbage cans!) Keep yourself an' your "Dear" safe, is all I ask.

Looks like our guys are gonna (finally) head out to take on the Warlock on his own turf. About godsdamned time. I'm gettin' awful tired of hearin' him run his mouth. The others... well, the Assassin is just plain evil, so I can understand that. The Hunter is actually kinda funny, in a macabre sorta way. But the Warlock...

He's a zealot. A True Believer. Frankly, he scares the everlovin' sh*t outta me. He ain't fightin' us 'cause he has to, like the Assassin, or 'cause it's fun for him, like the Hunter. He fights us 'cause he truly believes we deserve to die, 'cause we don't believe in his cause. The Chosen are always pissed at us, but the Warlock... he's goddam furious that we even exist. 'Heretics', he calls us, an' he truly believes that's what we are. Fit only to be burned down to ashes.

I really hope our guys can take that scary bastard out. For all our sakes.

Via con dios, Firebrand. Bring our guys back safe. With the Warlock's head on a platter, preferably.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #043  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Laughing Witch  
Date: 1st February 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Well. Where should I start?

We didn't have the best of missions. We had some assistance in the form of a double agent Lancer, who the Commander promptly used as a living mimic beacon... the Skirmishers won't be happy about that.

There were several of those Venators there, and they are the worst. Every time we shoot them, they split into two, and were constantly stunning our troops. That, combined with some Purifiers, a Commando, a Gatekeeper and several Psi Zombies led to a lot of injuries.

But the reward was probably worth it. We got a Specialist, Dave 'The Madlad' Wuten, which is useful as the only other high-ranked Specialist we have is Caz. Now, if Caz is out, we don't have to go without a medic.

We also had another new soldier: Helene Shultz, one of our noncombatant GREMLIN engineers. I don't know why command wanted to move one of our noncombatants onto the combat roster, but hopefully, they know what they're doing.

An update on James: we've cured him of his injury, and he's out of the Infirmary now.

Our next operation is Crystal Thorn. We're finally raiding Monologue Mage's stronghold, to finish him off once and for all. Hopefully, it goes well.

Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]


	50. Ep 51 - Operation Crystal Thorn

Ep 51-----Operation Crystal Thorn-----------------------------------------------------  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 48  
It’s over. The Warlock is dead, the battle at his stronghold was great but we have prevailed and now the pain the team has been through has paid off, even Tau nearly dying. But that wasn’t the worst part… That bastard had Kari’s body and he showed it as some trophy… Too bad the Warlock is dead because I really want to rip out his still beating heart and to crush it with my bare hands! But that doesn't matter I will kill him again once we meet in the afterlife and I will be taking my time with him. 

The bastard also was talking about the threat I intend to face. I highly doubt everyone else cared or realised what he was talking about. This gives me yet another reason to go on a suicide mission.

We also got the chance to counter the Assassin’s attack on the avenger before it even starts. That is great there is just one problem… Helene is going on it, if she gets captured, Alanis will lose it, I know they are good friends and from what I “overheard” they are even more. So I might ask Bradford if I could secretly watch the covert mission progress, to make sure she comes back safe and sound and Kairi with her as well.

We also got the Warlock’s rifle too and I suspect Dr. Tygan will want to examine it. If he needs someone to test it out I will volunteer for it. Well time for me to go now.  
“Ghost” out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

2 February 2036, 8:00 a.m.

On to more immediate matters, the the Warlock is defeated, at last. While it was hairy in the temple itself, it would have been hairier had I not intercepted a psionic probe from none other than Angelis, and I sparred with her. Far from her own temple, she was weaker than she might otherwise be, so I saw her off, and was able to sense her summon and scold the Hunter and Assassin at her sanctum belong the Pacific Ocean.

A video of this encounter is now on the Avenger's flight computer for your review.

Apparently Angelis is upset that the Chosen - being partly human - feel human emotions. In the eyes of the founders of the Order of the Elders, she would have betrayed the ethereal species. The odds are still against us, but perhaps we will yet defeat her. As the Warlock said, they are trying to "protect" an entire universe, but they have become as great a threat as what they are fighting against. Your comment about the "living mimic beacon" does raise concerns that we will follow that same path ourselves, however. We must not allow that to happen, Commander.

We will, of course, also have to give Kari a proper funeral, now that we have her body.

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 50:

50 Logs! Halfway there! Anyway, been a busy time.

Let's start with the biggest news - The Warlock is dead. And for a final time to! The squad absolutely demolished his fortress, then warped into his private area and took down his restoration chamber thing. Didn't take long for him to fall after that, but as a last laugh he and a Commando tag teamed Tau, but as a cruel irony on the Warlock's end, he was only bleeding out, so he failed in his last wish. 

Within his stronghold, we found a horrific sight... Kari. She was hung up like... like a butchered animal. It was gruesome, but the squad brought her back. The funeral will be soon. This time, I will remember the good moments of her life, because I cannot mourn for the same person twice. I just... can't. But this is a good thing!

The Templars obviously have first dibs on the Stronghold's contents, but I've arranged for several Havens to convene on the location and go through it, strip it of anything of any value. Most were more than willing to do it, since the local Havens were plagued by him for too damn long.  
Speaking of Tau, I met him in the Bar the other night alongside Liam. Tau is a bit awkward, like he didn't even shake my hand, but he seems alright. Liam had a tattoo he made himself, but got it updated by Alanis and well, clearly the job she did on me wasn't a fluke. It looks real good! She's a true artist.

Now, I also got to go out with Alanis and Helene. The latter suggested we get outside, and I found a lovely lake not far from where we'd landed. The pair started a bit distant because I accidentally acknowledged their former relationship, but we ended up having a lot of fun! Not in the least helped by my lack of a swimsuit!

She chuckles, but it turns sour

Yes well, about Helene. She's been recruited to the active combatant list, and drafted for a Covert Action. I worry for her, it'll be very difficult I'm sure, but hey, what could go wrong?

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - February 3rd 2036 (Entry #49)

(video log)

(Firebrand is dressed in black, head to toe, if the camera would be able to show it)

We found her. We finally found her. She is finally at peace now. Me ... No. Not yet. Not until this is over. Wounds are beginning to heal. But there are still so many open.

I almost broke when I saw her back at the Skyranger. I needed several minutes to recompose myself for the flight back. Especially after hearing that there were fresh wounds on her. That (bleep) Warlock used her for whatever purposes. You are lucky you're dead, Dumblock. Because I would've ripped you to pieces. With my bare hands.

You don't even have to ask if I attended the funeral. Of course I did. Dressed in my old Air Force uniform. A former soldier honoring another. And more than that. I had purple irises pinned on the uniform. Tears in my eyes. Pain all over me. This ended too soon. Far too soon.

My Ebevan ... Thank you, Curatas, for teaching me that word. My beloved. We will win this. For you.

ADVENT didn't even have the decency to not show their ugly faces so quickly. I considered not going. But I need to keep going. I know she would've wanted me to. I won't rest until they are all gone.

Prepare yourselves. Because we are not done with you yet. The Warlock was just the beginning.

And bribe Bradford that he doesn't put me in the field.

I'm out. Team's assembling.

(screen turns black)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
With the Warlock dead, and the mission complete, XCOM wasted little time in exfiltrating from the facility before reinforcements could arrive. But as they turned to leave, a voice rang out in their minds. A soft voice. Calm. Quiet. Fleeting. An echo of a woman long since dead, calling out to every trooper. Perhaps it was a trap, but they followed anyways, and found a stasis chamber much like the one in which the Commander had once been imprisoned. Peeling the pod open, horrified shock and gasps fill the silence as the corpse of Kari Dubois, still clad in the armour in which she perished, is revealed to be within. The chamber’s natural stasis function has held off much of the decay, but the wounds that killed her are still present - as are others. Fresh injuries. Burns all across her body, some so intense it’s almost hard to even tell that the body was her. They are still warm to the touch, unlike regular burns, for they were inflicted by the power of psionics. 

The Warlock, Kari’s nemesis, had ordered her corpse to be sent to his stronghold, so that he may drain it of its power. And he had done just that. The burns all along her form were a result of the process that had been used to draw out her psionic strength to empower the Warlock’s, but in some aspects, that had been his undoing. Taking Kari’s corpse from the pod, the squad wasted no time in returning to the Skyranger. Firebrand could hardly contain her sadness as the body of her former lover was laid out on the ground of the troop hold, but held herself together enough for the flight back.

With her body reclaimed, Kari Dubois could finally be laid to rest. The final chapter in her story now at its end. The beloved Templar, gone too soon, now finally home once more.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(Jayko's log: Ding Dong the Warlock is dead)

He's dead, The Warlock has been slaughtered, vanquished by Xcom for good...I have ripped and torn so many of the Elder's pets today one by one...but the Warlock was the only one who mattered today...and he was slaughtered like the animal he was...

BUT NOT BY MY HANDS!!! 

NOOOOOOOOOOO, THIS WAS TO BE MY REVENGE! NOT YOURS KALINA! MINE!

AND YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? WHY?! FUCK YOU !

All we have left is his crumbling statue, but what is the point now...there is no glory to parade his remains around, it wasn't my kill.

Damn you...Kalina, there will be a reckoning for this, that is a promise I intend to keep, whether it be sooner rather than later I'll let fate decide.

(End voice log)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User Detected: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #32

With the death come celebration, grief, and confliction. To celebration: we have finally killed one of our greater enemies, the Chosen Warlock. With his death we can finally breathe easier, knowing that one of the Elders’ children were no longer on our tails. To grief: our soldiers had found Kari’s body within the Warlock’s Stronghold, she was stuck up somewhere, like a sick trophy. Now that she has been recovered, we can finally offer her a proper funeral...the second I will have been to in such a small span of day… Yet, some could see this as a cause for celebration as well, finally, Kari can rest at peace. And last, to confliction: though the Warlock was our enemy, I can’t help but pity him to some degree. He was the Elders’ most devout, and even in death he reached out to them. Whether his encasement in stone was a final “gift” from them as his Psionics resonance was taken back into their Network, or the work of an outside force, I will never know… To that, the pity ends. He has committed too many atrocities to be completely forgiven. However, he did one last thing that left me confused. He spoke of the good the Elders brought to Earth, how, though they harm us now, their goal is to protect the Universe from a greater threat. He even mentioned that once, he too was human… We’ll never know how much of this is true, but it leaves on thinking…

If you couldn’t tell, the mission was a success, and luckily for us almost every soldier pulled through okay. That is, except for one of our Infantry, Tau, he was brought close to the brink of death… I’m afraid I don’t have much else to say. Kari’s funeral is to be held any day now, along with a service in honor to the Stun Lancer that fell in service with us.

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(File accessed: Colonel Katyusha G. Volkova, 36, F.)  
(Selected log number 51, recorded 1st February, 2036.)  
(Playing voice recording.)  
TRANSCRIPT:

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova, log number fifty-one. Well... yeah, fifty one. It'd probably be about twenty-five if I counted all the gaps. Especially considering I haven't done one of these in three months. What can I say? I'm busy.

But god damn was that last mission something to behold. Nothing, and I mean nothing, tastes better than sweet revenge, and the Warlock'll be feasting on it in hell. He's gone. Permanently. And good riddance to the bastard, for all the ill he did.

We all had something to hate him for. I sure did. Deadput did. Firebrand did. And may Plaga and Storm rest in peace now their nemesis has been put down for good.

Speaking of, we recovered Storm's body. We found it in the Stronghold after we wiped that ugly mug of the prune-faced devil clean off. And it was... well, it was some fucked up shit. Scorch marks all over, and even some newer wounds. God knows what the Warlock was doing. Firebrand didn't seem happy about it, that's for sure.

On a less grim note, we also recovered his special, albeit rarely used, rifle. We reckon it'll pack a serious punch against psionic targets, but the lab techs will have to find a way to disable the lock mechanisms in order for any of us to field it. Way more advanced than what's on a normal ADVENT gun, from what I've heard. 

Contacted Anastaisya about it too. She was impressed that the things would even die in the first place. She personally requested we do the same for the other two Chosen - according to her, a strike a month or so ago almost wiped out the haven. She was fine, though - and if she wasn't, duty or not, I would have flown straight over there to intervene at the soonest interval.

(Short pause.)

On another topic, by the way Deadput, it wasn't 'your' kill. We all had an obligation to rid that scum off the earth. Just happened to be that it was by my hand. And I couldn't be more glad.

Kat signing off. Exhausted after all that. Need some time off. And that would roughly equate to 'Need some time in the shooting range.'

(End of recording. Returning to menu.)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Journal 2 (entry 8) 

I saw Kari's body return with the squad. The mission was a success. It was a good feeling.... but now I must honor my partner properly. When she died, consumed by grief, I didn't attend her memorial and refused to see the armory until much later, where she left a personal message to me. I feel a personal responsibility to see to it that her proper funeral is given proper respect.

I also will be giving respect to the stun lancer who personally helped me in the mission before the warlock's death. Many of my kind were saddened by the loss of a potential sister in their cause, I must represent the loss of potential her death is.

I also.... must admit I have my own doubts. Though I defended the commander personally to my representative, Betos, I must admit the commanders actions were..... careless with her life, considerably more so than our templar's or even my own.... was she expendable to him?

I also heard Deadput, against orders, slew a mind controlled ADVENT soldier, one we could've captured and freed if given a chance..... I have begun to feel..... paranoid. I trust so many here with my life.... but is that trust misplaced.

I must banish these thoughts from my mind, if I cannot trust my allies, than we are well and truly lost. I must be there for them.

Curatas Andayru  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 053: Date - 2/1/36  
Col. Ethan “Ace” White

He’s dead, he’s actually dead. We did it, we killed the Chosen Warlock for good. I can’t believe that I actually lived to see this day, cuz trust me, I’ve cheated death way too many times. Still wish I could have been there to see the look on that fanatic’s ugly face when he got his a** kicked by a bunch of, in the Warlock’s words, “pathetic lowlife mortals.”

The squad infiltrated his base, eliminated all the guards, and then eliminated the chosen warlock himself with no mercy. Everyone on the ship wanted to kill that bastard, which made everyone on the mission who went lucky. I probably would have been sent myself, but I took a few hits the mission before, making me unfit for combat. The team did fine though without me, and I’m glad Jayko got a shot at him to get some revenge.

The mission wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows for us though. Everyone came back shaken after the mission and Tau almost got himself killed, and almost lost MY prototype plasma rifle that I let him borrow. Worst of it all though was what we found there. The warlock had Kari’s body mounted like a f****** trophy. We brought her body home though and gave her proper funeral and farewell. It was sad to see such a great soldier’s body was desecrated by our enemy, but at least we put an end to it.

By the way we got the Chosen’s rifle, and I was told that I might be the one using it. I sure do love my plasma rifle, but that Chosen Rifle was mastercrafted by the elders, and it would be pretty satisfying to use it against the other creations of the Elders. I bet it would pack quite a punch to those venators. 

Anyways, I’m gonna wrap this log up. Man, 53 logs already, I’m surprised I made it this far.  
Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 49 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“We did it. After so long, after so much pain and suffering my his hands, and not just us, but the havens. After so long, the team did it. Slain is the blabber mouth known as the Warlock. I can’t believe we actually did it. None of us ever thought it even possible to kill them, but yet, it’s done. The Warlock has died his final death. Now, he merely lies in ashes, quite literally I might add. He apparently turned to stone when Cassie punched him herself. Yea, I kid you not, our resident psi ghost Cassie must of went with the team to try and aid there success, and I guess she also tried to get her own bit of revenge. Apparently that’s what turned him to stone, her punch. I mean..... Not that im exactly complaining. Regardless, he has fallen, his body now crumbled to dust, and a superb well done from the team.”

“The mission though.... Well, definitely wasn’t easy. The team entered the stronghold through a breach, and proceeded there way down. Oddly enough, it looked basically exclusively Advent in nature. Jail cells, Mec productions, you name it. There almost wasn’t even any sign that it would have belong to the Chosen. That is, until we found the mark. A chamber, that very sharply changes into alien architecture. That was our way in. The team warped into the Warlock’s chamber, and inside, it almost seemed like a ritual chamber. Weirder still was the strage sarcophagus at the center of the room, encased in a purple glow. Then the Warlock came in, spouting his usual nonsense, and began the fight. The team managed to kill him the first time, but thats when it happened. The sarcophagus lost is purple glow, and seemed to flow with tremendous psionic energy. No one could believe it. That thing was how the Chosen kept coming back. That thing was there immunity card. It became clear the goal at hand. Unfortunately, that thing wastes no time, and the team had to fight him again, before they could really nail at it. Probably the best news to the team was finding out that it actually could be destroyed. Broke apart. Seems the Warlock came back once more for his final dance, and he definitely was angry. After a long duel, Kalina managed to get the last blow, and down he fell. Now, we have his rifle as a prize, and it seems with some research, we can even use it ourself. This will be something to analyze.”

“Sadly, it’s not all good news. Back home hasn’t been easy, at all. For starters, seems a lot of people were disgusted with what else we found there at the stronghold. Kari..... I’m not joking. That...... that bastard had her up like a damn trophy, and one he abused whenever he pleased. God, she looked is so poor condition. Regardless..... We have her body back now, and a final burial ceremony was in order for her. Sadly, it doesn’t even end there. Turns out Helene was recently enlisted to join the active roster. I.... I don’t know why. Why would they do this? Unfortunately, orders are orders, and I had to requisition her gear. She uh, gets her own rifle and what not. Damn, even Helene seems shaken by it when she came to me to see her gear. I tried to see how she felt about all this..... And uh..... Yeah. She’s not in high hopes about it. Then there’s me. I.... I had an incident with Alanis. She knew about my other panic attack, and seemed offended when I lied to her. I..... damnit me. Why did I do that. Damnit...... me and my stubborn pride. They only wanted the best for me.... And I keep putting it off. Well..... it’s time to set things right. I’ve begun going to the infirmary to begin treatment for my PTSD, having regular session with Carter. It will take some time, but.... It’s all for her. Now, I need to make it up to her. James out.”

\--- (End Recording ) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Maj. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #21 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"The Commander delivered! The Chosen that has plagued us for so long is finally dead and gone, never to return. I remember killing him back in New Mexico... Shooting him four times with my guns before he could even flinch. I'm sure that killing him today was much more satisfying for the team, knowing that now, it's was for the last time."

"Considering this, one might think there would be celebrations held upon the return of the team to the Avenger. There might have been, if they did not find Kari's body in that monster's stronghold. Standing there at her second funeral was… heartbreaking. I think it reminded us all of the prices we paid along the way and it was evident, that whatever boost to moral we thought this victory provided, it was not to be."

"I met Tau and Jill in the bar before the operation. Jill is becoming more of a friend than I would have thought." "Something about her just seem to always cheers me up. Then there's Tau... While not being a social butterfly to say the least, the man's strong convictions impress me. Whether it will hold throughout the war is yet to say, but he certainly is a pillar of strength for his team to draw on."

"Lastly I recently learned that... Helene has been recruited to the soldier's core. All my plans to avoid thinking of her, melted in the face of wanting to help and support her. I... have no idea how I'm going to cope being next to her again, but I have to try - for her sake as much as mine."

"Well, it seems like I need to go prepare for a rescue mission. I'll wait here for the moment though.. It seems our latest covert team is back - maybe they'll have some news. I'll go check."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #7 Stephan "Tau" Shas'la February 10, 2036

Well whaddya know. We made it out of that stinking hole the Warlock festers in. It's been a few days since that commando and him knocked me on my ass but at least I can write now. Those last moments where crazy. You can feel the tension, the various emotions in the atmosphere. Confusion, anger, bloodlust, anxiousness. All of this energy from both sides. The commander in my ear, " Just take the half cover and shoot!" I did it, followed orders like the soldier I am, without thought or hesitation. I could feel the adrenaline pumping, like lava in my veins. I was in the combat zone. The blue bastard survived though, teleported away. You could hear the fury in his voice. It was that kind of fury that has no more concern for one’s own life. No the intention, the drive behind that was killing. He wanted someone to go down with him. He summoned more commandos in. Energy shield down from the first one. The second one took the first shot. It hit me hard. It was a surprising sensation, it's not everyday one gets shot. The impact knocked the breath out of me, made me buckle over in pain. As soon as I caught my breath and looked up I saw that bastard smiling, shot trained on me. I was prepared to go down, knowing he would die at the hands of Xcom. Boom boom black. I was on the ground. I opened my eyes, looked at my hand the my side. Blood. More blood than one man should ever have to see coming from himself. In fact, I'm fairly certain most men don't survive such an ordeal. I hear the commander in my ear. Go Kalina! Then you hear the whoosh that signifies his death, with two more. Most likely the commandos running off. Being in the state I was in I didn't hear much, hell I could barely see. What I caught a glimpse of make me smile though, makes my injuries. The Warlock, bleeding, bullet holes in him. Then he turned to stone. I rested my eyes, letting the darkness take over.

End Log.

P.s. I heard they found Kari's body. Whether they had her funeral when I was really out of it or if they'll have it soon or after I fully recovered is unknown to me. What I do know is that Kali was an excellent soldier. May you rest in peace.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 51 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“Its...its gone? I can't believe it...a...a Chosen has fallen. Through all that we've have been through...to see the team standing victoriously over one of the Elders finest. I...I honestly thought this day would never come.” 

"...and yet with such a sweet success comes the sour after taste of our struggles. Not only did we nearly lose Tau during the Warlock's finally rages, but within the stronghold, the team recovered Kari's body as well. A somber reminder that we haven't reached this milestone without our own losses and sacrifices. At least we got to say our goodbyes properly this time and honor her loss with the respect that she deserved. Which in itself I feel is a greater victory than defeating that damn Warlock." 

"The assault took its toll on the team...on all of us. There are so many in the Infirmary or locked away in the quarters. All resting and recuperating after such an emotional struggle...yet for some, it isn't over yet. Helene has been sent on her for operation...my nerves and mind shot to bits due to worry. My studies and research feeling like they are on a different planet. If my mind is as chaotic as this...I can hardly imagine how Alanis's and Liam's are. Still, I take some comfort knowing Blossom is with her and that Curatas's people will look out for them as all the faction people have thus far." 

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 03 February 2036.

Wow. These past two days have been... one hell of a roller coaster. I ain't sure what to do with myself lately. An' I ain't the only one, if I'm readin' folks around the Avenger right.

Our guys took out the Warlock. That yappy, trash-talkin' assh*le. Well, XCOM shut his goddam mouth for good this time. He ain't comin' back, an' he won't be missed. Turned to stone right in front of our troops, then crumbled to dust. Like he was nothin' but a bad dream or somethin'. Wish I coulda been there to see it. Woulda pissed on the pile, if I had the chance.

For Storm... an' for Firebrand.

With the Warlock bein' dead, you'd think all would be roses an' singin' around here, but... I don't even know how to say it, so I'll just... let it out, I guess. 

We recovered Storm's body. The one I left behind.

There was a funeral held aboard the Avenger. Lots o' folks showed up - pretty much every soldier who could walk was there, Tygan, Bradford, Shen, the Commander... an' Firebrand, front n' centre. Firebrand, in her old flight suit, some kinda purple flowers pinned on her chest. She was a rock - I ain't never seen someone work so hard to control their emotions, but she did it. Her feelin's are her own, an' I ain't gonna talk about 'em here, I respect her way too much for that. 

Me... different story.

I went to the funeral. I had to. Maybe I was bein' selfish, lookin' for closure. Maybe I was just tryin' to show my respects for someone who laid down her young life for all of us assh*les. Maybe...

(Recording stops.)

(Recording starts.)

I hung out at the back o' the room where the funeral was held. I dunno if anyone even saw me n' the drones there. I kept to the shadows, kept the boys quiet. Pretty sure no one saw the tears comin' down my face. Yeah, I cried like a baby, I ain't gonna lie. Since Storm died, I've always felt like I was responsible for her death. Knowin' what I know now, about her an'... someone else... It made me feel even worse. Like I let 'em both down in the worst way possible. An' that's why I didn't exactly 'join' the funeral. 'Cause I caused it to f*ckin' happen. All the doubts, all the blame, all the fear came back on me like a hundred pound sack o' sh*t landin' on my shoulders. Storm died, an' I couldn't stop it.

I've had a rough couple o' days since. I guess the docs would call it a depression, maybe. Well, sh*t, I AM depressed. Yeah, we killed that blue-skinned assh*le, but a thousand dead Chosen ain't worth ONE Storm in my books.

I couldn't work up the nerve to speak to Firebrand durin' the funeral - I wasn't sure how she'd react to my bein' there. She's already told me, several times, that she don't blame me for Storm's death, but...

I do.

I left a note on Firebrand's bunk. It was personal, but I'm gonna record it here, anyway. I... it's just somethin' I need to do.

"Dear Firebrand,

It's me, Max. I wanted to say somethin' profound, somethin' comfortin' to you today at Storm's funeral, but, words have never been my specialty.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry for the loss you feel.

I'm sorry for lettin' you, an' Storm, down.

I'm sorry I can't do a goddam thing to make this better for you.

I'm sorry. 

For everythin'.

I'm sorry.

\- Max."

(Recording stops.)

(Recording starts.)

F*ck.

I can't record any more o' this sh*t tonight. The guys are off on another mission. Clear skies, Firebrand. 

One day, maybe I can figure out a way to make things up to her. But today ain't that day. Maybe I'll never figure it out. Probably. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. But, godsdamnit, I'm gonna try.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Note found on Maxwell Payne’s desk:

"Dear Max,

Apologies are not accepted. Because you were not at fault for what happened. I already told you this. Please stop blaming yourself. If anybody tells you that you were, tell me and I'll fix the problem.

Repeat after me. I was not at fault. It was ADVENT's fault. Repeat it until you believe it. Because it's the truth.

If I hear one more time that you blame yourself, we're going to have words. Please, enough with the blame.

You don't need to fix anything. Just be my friend. As you always have been. That's all I need from you.

Next time you're in the hangar, invite me for a drink. Ok?

Firebrand."

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Activating personal hard drive modem:  
activation successful  
Access granted: Leon Andrew Versai, Supply officer, New UK division (Former)

Recording begins:  
(clanking, background noise, voices, and various shouts of jubilation ensue in the background of the following recording)

Life can certainly be strange. It's kind of like a bet. Every time life gets weird, you think to yourself, it can't get any weirder than that. But it always manages to prove you wrong. That's about how I'm feeling right now. I'm walking through the hallway of a previous alien spaceship, (trust me it shows) and trying to find one door in a maze of thousands. But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Leon Versai. Ex acting supply officer for resistance operations in the UK. Now? I have no clue what you'd call me. Apparently the up and ups thought I'd be of use to the men and women of Xcom and so off I go. I'm making this because apparently it's a protocol of some sort with my new assignment. something about recording your thoughts for historical posterity or psychological benefit. Not that I can very well see the point in it. Still. I'm finally here. Of course, I was supposed to be here two weeks ago, but I'd blame that on the oversight of my commanders in not remembering that the base of our planets saviors is not in fact stationery. I arrived here around an hour ago:

Cold, wet, and annoyed that HQ would send me with an escort that barely has been on the job enough to know which end of the car goes forward. That annoyance was quickly dwarfed when I caught sight of my new workplace. Sure. they tell you the Avenger is big, but that doesn't make it any less intimidating up close for someone who's barely seen functional aircraft that aren't circular. The first and only person I've met on this rust bucket is their pilot. Well, I didn't meet her per say, but she was kind enough to give me and the various small odds and ends I brought a lift up from ground level to the main loading dock. Which now brings me to where I am standing currently. The whole place is in an uproar. People are talking, laughing, and doing various other things you don't see at the end of the world. I guess I missed something. I’m supposed to report to a Miss Hawkson for reassignment aboard. Now. I just need to find the right door.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 48 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“I...I find myself at a fork in the road." 

"To my left...I see the potential freedom of me finally being free. Regardless of the resources and time required to achieve it...and if I'm honest...there is a lot. My head spins as I think about it...I...I mean just to give you an idea of the thoughts I have to go through...I have to partially disable my helmet so that any operation can even be made...as while the helmet is on its back up power it can't fully keep up with the healing process." 

*He chuckles.* "You know...speaking of that...I think I found the inspiration one of the Engineers from Vahlen had while making this Helmet. In our Library, there were a few comics and one of the heroes had an ability that reminded me of myself...well actually two did. The one like was dressed in yellow and had these claws coming out of his hands...unfortunately I didn't get that from the doctor...but the other is dressed in red...a real loudmouth, but he was able to heal himself too. It took a while just like me...but he didn't have to wear a stupid helmet to get his powers." *He sighs.* "I...I wonder if I look like him...covered in scars and almost not able to recognize my own face anymore."

"To my right...and it is the one I'm favoring at the moment. I wait for Helene to return before I consider doing anything. She had helped me through so much and promised that she would help get this helmet off...wouldn't it be rude to go through with it without her there? I...I mean I have Cassie with me...and she has been helpful as well...but...the mystic powers aren't really going to remove this thing off my head...at least...I don't think it could."

"So I'm struggling to decide...my mind honest isn't here with me. I keep thinking and fearing of what might happen to Helene. The realization of what truly is at stake slowing seeping in. Was it really even necessary to risk our people on the operation? We've proven that we are able to take on the Chosen...if the Assassin want it's butt kicked...then we would gladly do so." 

"...but what do I know. I'm just a soldier with an opinion."

"This is Willem duPlessis signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 43: John ‘Central’ Bradford

The Warlock is dead.

I am relieved and the squad is victorious. But the raid could have gone badly in a hundred different ways aside from nearly killing Tau. They deserve to celebrate, but I won’t be joining them this time. 

As I write this log, I am slumped in my office chair, covered in sweat and grime after nearly dismantling the entire bridge’s command console alongside Lily. The bad news is that we have failed to find the cause of the malfunction that resulted in Deadput receiving the command to slay the elite Advent that Werewolf was controlling psionically; and Superman’s rocket nearly taking out the team. The Commander has access to a backup channel to communicate with ground forces for the moment. 

The slaughter of the mind-controlled trooper (which also wasn’t even the Commander’s intended target for Werewolf) would also not be well received by the Skirmishers, to say nothing of Curatas himself. However, in this instance I will defend the Commander. I was on the bridge right beside him and witnessed his own surprise and frustration as the team received the wrong commands. The only workaround was to place Odd on the alternate system and take the existing one out of commission for the moment. Despite this horrible setback, the squad rallied and methodically wiped out the stronghold’s defenders. We discovered that the Warlock was able to return from his apparent death multiple times in the past due to the presence of a sort of psionic pillar…the scientists call it a ‘sarcophagus’. An immensely powerful artifact that brought them back to life and had to itself be destroyed. Although Kalina struck the final blow on the Warlock, I believe that Caz deserves special credit after recovering from his panic to inflict a superhuman amount of damage on the sarcophagus, ensuring that the Warlock could be destroyed for the final time.

I also got to see the room where Deadput was tortured – I have nothing but intense respect for anyone who could survive that to confront his tormentor later. It would have been just as poetic for him to have landed the final blow. 

As XCOM examined the facility later, a back room was discovered with Storm’s remains, psionically sealed from decay. She was displayed like a trophy deer; though I don’t know of any hunter who would also continue mutilating their kill long after it was taxidermied. We brought her onto the Avenger for a proper burial, along with the battlefield salvage and the Warlock’s petrified remains. 

I must stop now and take a shower so that I will be presentable for the ceremony.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #044  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Crystal Thorn  
Date: 3rd February 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Good riddance to bad rubbish. The Warlock is now dead. Forever. No more respawns for him. Fucking brilliant. No more ranting about being the Elder's Greatest Champion tm, about how "this world will be mine!". Finally, some peace and quiet. And justice for Plaga and Kari.

Speaking of Kari...  
The damn Warlock recovered her corpse to keep as a trophy. Sick bastard. At least we have recovered her corpse so we could give her a proper burial.

On the mission, we had some communication problems. It led to some unfortunate events, like Jayko killing a mind-controlled Bio Trooper (which will probably upset the Skirmishers further) and Superman misfiring his rocket. Luckily, none of it cost us the mission, and we had a backup comms system. Still, it's worrying and I hope it gets solved ASAP.

And we've got a pretty important covert action. We're stopping the Assassin from assaulting the Avenger. Schultz and Blossom are going on it. Sending Schultz doesn't sound like the best of ideas. She hasn't even been assigned a class yet. I hope they both make it.

Our next mission is Wolf Breaker. We're rescuing a VIP from an ADVENT vehicle.

Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log:   
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
February 1st, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

The Commander struck down one of the false gods' false prophets today. Specifically the Warlock. Despite the stern face I put on for my recruits, this was not a development I truly believed would ever occur. It wasn't until this moment that I realized how much I had doubted. I suppose there will be a great celebration at the Templar HQ tonight. I'm not sure how Templars celebrate (assuming that they even do), but I know there would be an enormous feast here if it had been the Assassin that fell in battle. Not that there won't be a feast anyways - regardless of ideology, questionable dietary practices, or possible minor insanity, a victory this immense over the Elders demands an outpouring of joy. We are all the foremost targets of the Elders' wrath; even though I have not been keen on this alliance, it was always beneficial to know that we'd all be focused on the real war rather than our own petty battles.

This brings me to a more personal note. None of this would have been possible without the Commander. As much shame as it brings me to admit this, his XCOM is the only reason I'm not spending as much of my time warring against humans as against ADVENT. Major Andayru contacted me between missions, and he is of the opinion that I have judged the Commander too harshly. His defense of the Commander was sound, though I still object to my volunteers being referred to as "Mimic Beacons." It was his last line, however, that really struck me: "We should mourn what we have lost and press on rather than seek out blame." Regardless of my disagreements with my brother on the broader picture, he is correct in his assertion that seeking blame will get us nowhere. After all, it was not my bickering that led to the defeat of a Chosen; it was the Commander's actions.

 

So here's to an event that I never believed I would live to see. Here's to the death of a previously immortal Chosen. Here's to the impossible alliance that brought about this impossible feat. Finally, here's to the Commander who made it happen - a man towards which I still feel cold, but I man I must respect. After all, he has the head of the Warlock on his ship. Vox Tala for Ten, Commander. You've earned it.

P.S. To my utter embarrassment, it appears that I confused the soldier I sent out on the previous mission with a different scout in a different region. Bekat was off on recon duty; the stun lancer on mission was a different Skirmisher. Worse still, I didn't even get her gender right. Perhaps I will need to cut the Commander some slack merely so he will return the favor.


	51. Ep 52 - Operation Wolf Breaker

Ep 52-----Operation Wolf Breaker------------------------------------------------------  
\--- User Detected: Col. Dave "The Madlad" Wuten ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Personal Log Entry #2 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

"Well, that there was a LOT easier than I thought it'd be! Can't say I know what all the others were talkin' about, goin' on all about how 'Oh, woe is me! I got shot by aliens!' and 'I got me a boo boo from the big bad Chosen!' like it's the end of the damn world! Pfffthahaha! I say if our operations all go like that, these folks don't have any idea what they're talkin' about!"

"Damn, I don't even know why I've been stuck on medic duty at this point! I'd be much more useful out there in the field, hackin' and blastin' those damned creatures left and right! But, hey, orders are orders. Gotta do what the Big Man says, n' all that."

\--- End Recording ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[LINK ESTABLISHED]

[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]

OPERATOR: FB-AA0012 [ALIAS: SIFTER]

If I were a normal soldier under the service of ADVENT today, the latest mission I undertook would be one of the highlights of my career. I have never imagined causing that much damage to any enemy with just a simple swing of a shock lance, as that weapon was mostly intended for subduing, not for causing death.

But I suppose, the irony is that, the mission in itself was a form of insubordination against ADVENT, and inadvertently by accepting it, I have made myself a target with that performance I did on the Spectre, as they called it. I’m at least lucky that I didn’t end up like that unfortunate agent previously sent by the network for XCOM.

Being an officer once myself, I would understand the need for prioritization of resources. It’s the soldiers under your command against the enemies, and in the eyes of XCOM’s commander, I’m naught but a mere pawn compared to his own. That being said, his recklessness with commanding me has made me come to the conclusion that being burnt was the luckiest outcome of the mission I undertook.

I’m not a faithful being, but I pray to whomever out there that the next agent deployed to XCOM has as much armor as I did. The fact that I heard rumors of human soldiers think of us as “meatshields” isn’t exactly putting an optimistic viewpoint on whatever next collaboration the leader officers have for us next.

But I’m not going to get ahead of myself there.

On a final note, it is ironic I managed to kill a Specter, as it was also reported that the previous agent under the XCOM’s wing was shot by another Specter. I would chuckle myself to that thought, but my burns would continue to hurt me.

[LOG ENDED]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 51:

Mission was almost inconsequential, apart from two things. One, our Double Agent friend actually came home with the squad this time! Curey had a chat with him, and I hope if he's still around by now I get the chance to. It would be nice to talk with more Skirmishers. Second, remember that Viper King? Yeah, me neither. Anyway, he appeared again in an Advent City, and he was quickly wiped out. Turns out he must have just been roaming around until he showed up again, and didn't even get his wounds healed, so the squad deleted him and hauled his body outta there. Now Tygan has somehow invented an armour made of his remains, with its abilities. I don't want to know what the hell he did, and apparently neither does Bradford.

I actually had to assign someone a job on the Avenger the other day. Feels like quite the step up considering I normally boss the Havens about. Anyway, guys name was Leon Versai, he seems to be some form of Supply Officer so I sent him down to Engineering. Seems like a fine enough guy, might end up talking to him more.

Now... some horrifying news. Remember that Advent Blacksite we took down? Well we finally got to use that special lab Tygan asked for to study it... there’s humans in it... humans from the gene clinics... they're murdering people who're just looking for help! My god... if this isn't the final proof that the Elders are true monsters... I don't know what is. Apparently an old Psionic that Bradford and some of the older crew members fought with was stuffed in there as well...goddamn...

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - February 9th 2036 (Entry #50)

I was worried after taking down the Warlock and after Storm's funeral. That people might be off their A-game. They weren't. Totally walked all over the VIP rescue mission. Which included the first Ruler that we encountered before. The Giant Snake. Tygan researched it and then it got turned into some fancy suit. Don't know what it does ... but hopefully it will help.

We have the stone figure of the Dumblock in the armory. I would probably walk there at least once a day and spit it. But it might just feel childish. So no. Instead, I am minding my own business. Both with the Skyranger and the psionic chamber. Kebab is of big help. I am glad we have him on board. I am slowly getting better at this Sustain bubble. But I honestly hope I don't have to use it. Because this is very last resort. So, Sustain. And probably Solace. Nothing else really ... To be honest, I don't really want much else. It would be unnecessary strain which I don't want.

I worry about Alanis. Helene got sent off on a covert op. It was labeled as 'very risky'. Including potential of getting captured. I hope both her and her colleague beat the odds and return safely. I don't know what would happen if Helene would get captured. Well, actually ... I can predict what would happen. Alanis would go nuts and probably go look for her. And I wouldn't be able to stop my mechanic from doing so.

Before that though ... We need to stop ADVENT from causing too many casualties in a Resistance haven. The two Templars are back. Raz, Ace, Caz ... and Chloe. Let's go, people. We have a haven to save!

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 49

This week has been really hard working and enlightening for me to say at least. 

First the mission I don’t want to repeat myself but there is something fishy going on. We haven’t seen an Omega, Armoured or even a Biozerker for a damn long time. I figured the Elders would be throwing them at as left and right, to destroy us once and for all… But no one is dying so that is good for morale. The team finished off the Viper King, Liam finished him off and we got his body on the ship.

I wanted to create a pair of Viper king boots but the good Dr. Tygan said I could make a suit from his corpse if I give him time to study it. When Tygan was autopsying him I made the War suit along with Lily and that thing can have some serious firepower one we are done creating weapons for it. That is a true Mec suit not that robotic body Caleb and “Lefty” have to use. After that I created the Serpent suit with the results from doctor Tygan, the suit should be able to freeze enemies like the frost bomb does and I also mounted a grappling hook too for extra mobility. And it’s also snake Themed to… Raz will so kill me if he gets to wear it. I will die because of laughter, that will be so funny.

Also as far as we know, everything is going well on the Covert op Helene got sent on. Unfortunately, due to my hard working week I wasn’t able to ask Bradfordl if I could secretly watch them and protect them from those who strike from the shadows. If something happens to them I not sure what I will do, but one thing is for certain the Skirmishers will protect them as much as they can… Speaking of them we got an Elite Bio trooper join the team on the mission, this time the commander didn’t call him a living mimic beacon and that is a good thing but because I do think the Skirmishers were a bit insulted when he called that Lancer that. The last thing we need is them hating us because of the commanders mouth. 

But now we get to the stress part. Knowing my history of blowing up Advent research facilities, Dr. Tygan asked me if I ever encountered another one of those vials the team found on the blacksite…. I did saw a few of them but I didn’t give much care about them, until now… Tygan told me what it contained. The liquid inside contained a genetic trace of human DNA. And we are not talking about one human, we are talking about millions of them.

Damn it, now we have to finish this war as fast as we can. Thousands of people go into the gene clinics every day and then disappear, and that means thousands of innocent lives lost. I swear by my life and honor that the Elder’s will pay for this, I will destroy their entire race if I must but they will pay.   
“Ghost” out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(Jayko's log: The Aftermath aka venting out frustrations)  
Bah, I was so angry yesterday I didn't even cover the events properly.

Yes the Warlock is dead, not by MY hands of course thank you Kalina but I'll put that aside for the log. Anyways besides cleaning up that stronghold and gathering any useful loot and data there we have also found...something much more horrifying.

The corpse of my fellow Templar operative, Kari "Storm" Dubois, god damn she got messed up really bad, was the Warlock a friggin Necrophiliac pervert as well? Ugh. But maybe Asaru guide you Kari it was a real honor.

Strange though now that I'm on the subject of Kari...what happened to that parasite anyways? Something like that doesn't just disappear...I mean of course it could of died with her but come on this is the same universe where Aliens, Time travelers, "Magic" users and other physic breaking beings exist.

I mean look at me I'm literally just some dude and I don't even stay dead...well in each timeline I do of course...I think, I don't know if they go on after I die, I can't check that since you know...I'm dead.

One of the Science guys was able to salvage enough salvageable tech off of one of the Commandos to fashion us a "Wraith suit" that's great.

Seems like the Skirmisher back on the Avenger has been looking at me funny ever since the mission ended...ah it's probably the way I sliced open that Trooper, bah the thing wouldn't understand it's just another Alien what does it know eh?

Man ever since I've gotten back I've been itchy, I was exposed to a lot of Psionic energy in that chamber so who knows but I've been wanting to kill something lately, I need to hunt more Aliens to make up for my prey being taken from me, maybe killing a high profile target like some Rulers will make up for it...

Wait...there is still more Chosen,

THAT'S IT!!! I'LL JUST HUNT DOWN AND SLAUGHTER YOUR SIBLINGS HOW ABOUT THAT WARLOCK EH?! I'LL RIP THEM UP AND SHOW KALINA HOW TO PROPERLY HUNT PEOPLE HEY? THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

(End voice log)   
(Jayko's log: The one where everyone is stealing my kills)

AGAIN! Why does everyone keep getting their own important kills, WHERE IS MY GLORY?! MY SATISFACTION?

How dare they? Do they think themselves as professional hunters? I WILL SHOW THEM WHAT TRUE CARNAGE CAN LOOK LIKE!

The Commander's been calling me for another mission it seems, a Haven is under attack...Berserkers, Gatekeepers, Armored Berserkers, yessss this is a good hunting ground, plenty to shred and butcher 

So I have been outfitted with a "War suit" which is the Exo suit but better...yes I can use this and stacked with an armor vest I will bring war to all in my path, I will hunt the Aliens down and none shall escape my wrath, this is my hunt and these are my targets and I hope the rest of you can get that in your noggins, if you get in between me and my target then you could end up as collateral damage and man that would be such a shame wouldn't it Kalina.

I must leave now, let the hunt begin.

(End Voice Log)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Inside the armoury, now hung up like a trophy, was the Warlock’s corpse - frozen to stone by his own greed for psionic power, and the combined efforts of Kari’s Parasite and Cassie. All was silent. All was still. Or at least, it had been. There was a thump, and the sound of quiet, slow cracking as fractures started to form in the Warlock’s stone exterior. Another thump. More fractures. Louder. Bigger. Amongst the hustle and bustle of daily life on the Avenger, nobody had noticed the small cracks slowly growing within the Chosen’s petrified form, or head the thumping that accompanied them. But soon, the truth would be hard to ignore.

There was something inside. And it wanted out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Maj. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #22 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"I'm back from Operation Wolf Breaker, tired but satisfied. This op was a great example of how missions should be resolved - aggressive decisive action, using our abilities to maximize enemy casualties and minimize our own. For me, it's why I joined XCOM. To get to do the important things, the things that will win us this war - like killing that Viper King. I don't seek glory, and revenge... yeah, revenge was always there for me. But with XCOM I get meaning, I get hope. With XCOM I get the chance to win."

"While my appreciation to the Commander's field tactics today is over the roof, I have... reservations..." "No... I am seriously questioning his decision to send Helene to that covert op. She is far from ready - mentally anyway, and the high risk of capture... This is just wrong. They can't do this... but they did, and I.. I let them, I... I just let it happen..."

 

"Please lord save her... I will... I will do anything, please..."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

7 February 2036, 3:00 a.m.

Because I was mindlinked to you while we were watching the results of the study of the blacksite vial and was sharing my thoughts at the time, you already know this, but I am putting it here in writing so that you have something to go back to when needed.

While Dr. Tygan does not understand what research could have warranted what the Elders are doing, I, for better or worse, do. They are extracting the DNA from psionically-sensitive humans to use as building blocks for an Ascended psionic superbeing that they are putting together - the titular avatar of the Avatar Project. I do not know what they are doing with the rest of the sequences, but I believe we will have our answer once we raid this production facility. I suggest that we make that a priority, and keep it in mind as it will surely stymie the Avatar Project if we do so.

Additionally, I congratulate you on the defeat of the Viper King. Now I understand why there were no Chosen interrupting our mission.

End of report

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User Detected: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #33

Well, it seems like the Commander might be a Psionic himself, or at the very least a mind reader. Another double agent showed up to help us today, and the Commander wasn’t as aggressive with his orders. To his credit, he also avoided calling them a “living mimic beacon,” and he managed to get them out alive! To make this mission even better, not a single person got injured, and the squad managed to kill the Viper experiment that escaped Xcom earlier.

Back to the double agent though, I guess I was low on their priority list, if at all. I’ve heard they talked to Jill and Curatas, which makes sense. One could give them advice on what to do now that they’re position in Advent has been revealed, and the other could help them onto starting that path. What could I have done for them? I don’t know really… I guess I sort of just wanted to swap stories, get to know them, what they did, how they feel about...well, anything that’s been going on. Kind of silly I suppose, not like I’d try to make the first move to approach them anyways, else I would be able to know anyone well on this ship outside of the “family” in Psionics or Liam, and they had no reason to track me down. Same goes for everyone else here really, people here don’t really need to know to me, whether or not I’m interested in just getting to talk to them… Eugh, I should stop with that train of thought, I’m fine as is, got things to keep me occupied, don’t need to revert back to the time where I considered going on a ridiculous friendship quest.

Things on the Avenger haven’t been that exciting. “Study Buddies” have been working hard, as is the new norm, and I’ve been hopelessly lost, as is the norm… I have no idea what I’m going to end up doing after this war, sure, I have a short term goal of trying to find mom, but after that, then what? Could take up a position with the Skirmishers, but I feel like the last thing we’ll need is more soldiers. I could get into inter-species relationships, if that can at all be considered a possibility, but seeing my social ineptitude, I doubt I’d be considered for it if it does happen to be real. There have also been rumors circulating about the vial taken from the Black Site, that they contain human “essence.” I’m not sure what that means, but it seemed kind of obvious from the facility, didn’t it…? Either way though, I wonder who leaked the info, if it’s true, that seems like some somewhat classified stuff, doesn’t it?

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 50 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, I’ll be damned. After all the missions we had, it was nice that the team finally got an easy one. That’s always a good thing for morale. Not much Advent presence on site this go around, nor were any of them anything crazy. Make things even better, we also had another double agent on site with us, and this time it was an Heavy Bio Assault. I’m honestly impressed, that guy (or is it girl.... I can’t tell normally) was quite tankier than the lancer, and somehow even has some sort of natural accelerated regeneration. These Bio corps Advent are something else. Even more miraculously was that they even managed to come back with us. Weird to have another Advent on board, but it’s a double agent skirmisher, so, there fine in my book. I would Imaging our resident Skirmisher Curatas would be seeing them.”

“Anyways, the mission. The team had to head out for an emergency rescue for one of the resistance's VIP’s. Advent was transporting him, so the team had a chance to intercept. The team managed to take it slow and steady. The first enemies weren't of any issue, and the team advanced. Then they found the caravan holding our VIP, alongside 2 other squads of enemy forces. Seemed like it might have been a pickle, but the team actually handled it well. The team managed to get the VIP out and with them. Funny enough, that Heavy Bio took a flamethrower hit..... But almost laughed it off with that regen of his. Perfect tank that one is. Anyways, that when it got interesting. First, the reinforcements for getting the VIP out, which was handled. Then came the next thing. The Viper King. Seems like the team finally ran into him again, but due to his weakened state, wasn’t much of a fight, and Liam nailed the king. After that it was an easy escort out of there.”

“Home unfortunately remains to be under some..... Stressful development. Firstly Alanis. I managed to show her that I was finally listening to her, and fixing my mental illness, and with that, my stubborn self pride. I’m finally in for PTSD treatment. Alanis was happy about that, but I could tell she was troubled. When I tried to figure out why, it was because of Helene’s new..... Recruitment. She hasn’t been handling it well. So, forgetting all else, I went into father mode again. The thing I can always fall to. I managed to help her again, and she then became determined. I don’t know for what, but I wasn’t going to get in her way. That was before the mission, mind you. Now.... now I'm concerned for Helene. She has recently been put out on a covert action deployment as her first task. God I..... I can’t help but to be concerned. She isn’t used to fighting, and I could tell when she came to me that she wasn’t sure herself. But... I have to hold onto faith that she will make it out ok. I have too. Not much else I can cling to right now..... Anyways, James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 52 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"It has nearly been a year...a year since I've joined the ranks of XCOM..huh...how time has flied over these past few months. Even so throughout my time here I always manage to get caught off guard by the sudden revelations we sometimes stumble upon."

"Again we managed to gather sweet success against the Aliens and ADVENT...going even so far as to rescue a...what is the term I'm looking for...a turncoat? Even though the Commander's way of issuing orders to these units are...questionable at best...I'm glad to see at least one returning to the Avenger with us. I mean the team managed to even take down Subject Gamma which...uhm...resulted in a rather unique design and tech idea from Tygan and Lily. Showing how well skilled our team can be off the Avenger and within it. Along with it, I'm even happy to report that there weren't any injuries sustained on our end."

"...and yet with all this sweet success comes the constant sour after taste of our struggles. Again the Chosen which I suspect out of anger for us killing one of their own have decided to attack one of the resistance havens. We had been fortunate enough for it not being an issue for a while...or perhaps we have just been very busy and it is feeling like a while. Regardless...given our recent discovery, my blood is boiling for me to go and defend the resistance against the Chosen." 

"Unfortunately we have yet to receive word from Blossom and Helene. That alone has taken up a lot of my concentration...so it will be good to go out and take my frustrations out on the Chosen." 

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Leon Versai  
Rank To Be Declared

Log 2  
I still get lost on this bloody ship. I suppose that should be expected, given I've been here less than a day and only now have gotten my hands on a map and a uniform but i may or may not have perfectionism issues. I have my own terminal now. Its down in the supply room where I'll be working until further notice. I met with Miss Hawkson, Wonderful woman, and my assignment, at least until further notice, is sorting the various supplies the resistance brings in to keep this boat ship shape. It is bone chilling to be on the other end of this process for a change if you'll forgive the drama. I even made a new friend today. Plucky little ai that goes by the callsign golem. Got my blasted arm working in short order. If this keeps up, maybe I'll be able to show my face up in the bar tomorrow rather than hiding down here like a hermit. The trip was exhausting so that's all for this log. Night everybody.

log end

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 49 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“I...I don't really know what to say..." 

"I'm exhausted and my mind just won't stop thinking...overthinking...and rethinking. It keeps racing back and forth. Between Vahlen, Helene and the Facility." 

*Willem sounds like he is trying to suppress his anger.* "How could I have been so stupid...to let my brother talk me into taking him to those clinics. I should have done something...I should have busted him out when they didn't want to give him back...I should have taken him with me...but this isn't the life for him. He could barely get out of bed...was...was it a mercy kill on my part? He wanted it...he wanted to be healed and not be a burden on us any more...but he wasn't...why didn't I tell him that...did I even try to convince him not to go...why can't I remember everything?!"

"...and Valhen...Delta...I...I think I know what I need to do now...I think I have all the answers that could get me out of this thing...finally...but...do I do it? What if I can't help the team when they need me...like now? Do I wait longer...I have to wait for Helene regardless...perhaps I should just talk with Bradford...he usually has the answers when it comes to the bigger picture. I'm too in the trenches here...my emotions are clouding my judgment."

*He sighs.* "All I know is that I'm going to tear that fucking Chosen apart! Until they get the message that we are not animals for their experiments...and may the Elders look over them if they touch Helene. They will need more than a Stronghold to keep themselves safe if they do. I might not have been able to save my brother...I was too weak and naive back then...but I am not going to make the same mistake with my sister. They can count on it." 

"This is Willem duPlessis signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 09 February 2036.

It's been a few days since Storm's funeral. I still don't know what the hell I should be feelin' right now. My brain feels like it's gonna just split right down the middle. People have been nice. Firebrand's been workin' on me, tryin' to make me... realize? Accept? Rationalize?... that I didn't kill Storm. To be honest, I think I'm startin' to test her patience a bit. Can't say I blame her. There are days when I don't wanna be with myself, 'cause I'm a goddam drag. Still, she's been nothin' but supportive, an' that mean a lot to this ol' bastard, considerin' what she's been through lately her own self. She's been on my ass to get it into my thick skull that I ain't responsible for Storm's death. An' the pain in the ass about it is that she's right. I know it in my head, but my heart... begs to differ. As she took off on her mission today, I made my way to the flight deck to wave her off, wishin' her the best. 

Why don't I have the courage to talk to her? What the hell is wrong with me? She's my goddam friend, probably the best one I got. 

Guilt, I guess.

I've heard it said before that you can't help your feelin's. I used to think it was a buncha touchy-feely bullsh*t, but, yeah, now I can kinda see what it means. If Storm had just been some random soldier...

No, f*ck that, I ain't talkin' about that on this here tape. Personal is personal.

I guess I'm gonna have to sack up an' have a sit down with Firebrand, an' sooner rather than later. Maybe it'll help me get my head screwed on right again (if it ever was, which is arguable at best). I even went down to take a look at the Warlock's stone corpse, tryin' to get some courage from it, I guess. Didn't help much. Just creeped me the hell out. There's just somethin' fundamentally... wrong... with those Chosen bastards.

Last mission went real well, almost a walk in the park after what our guys have been through lately. Even killed that Viper King, which was a relief to everyone involved, for sure. Maybe the death of the Warlock has sent a shockwave through Advent, set 'em back on their heels a bit. Good. Bastards deserve it.

What else... Dammit, I ain't been too good about bein' able to focus my thoughts lately. Artoo an' Threepio came to me with a couple o' questions yesterday, an' damned if they weren't good ones for a change.

R2 - "Mister Max Payne, inquiry."  
Me - "Go ahead, chrome dome."  
R2 - "Recent intelligence suggests that the Assassin, the 'B*tch from Hell', as you call her, is planning to ambush the Avenger."  
Me - "Yeah, that's what I've been hearin', too."  
3P0 - "I have accessed Avenger computer records. Confirmed. The B*tch from Hell has all the information she needs to successfully intercept the Avenger."  
Me - "You can get that kinda info?"  
3P0 - "Hell yes, sir."  
R2 - "Our continued existence is in serious f*cking question, sir."  
Me - "Yeah, she might jump us, for sure, but our guys are good. We'll fight her off if we have to."  
3P0 - "Particularly concerning is the Commander's apparent lack of concern for us getting our asses handed to us, sir."  
Me - "What do you mean, moron? He's always worryin' about that kinda sh*t."  
R2 - "Yet he has made no attempt to add automated defenses to the Avenger. At all."  
3P0 - "He has not even begun the research yet, to my knowledge."  
Me - "Okay, maybe true. But..."  
R2, 3P0 - "But... what?"  
Me - "You two little assh*les have a point, I guess."  
R2, 3P0 - "Damn straight."

So, I went to Tygan an' mentioned that maybe we could consider buildin' somethin' like them turrets Advent uses around the Avenger. At the troop ramp, at least. He said he'd get back to me on that. Assh*le. Always got somethin' more important on his mind than the advice of some sh*tty janitor like me, I guess. Maybe I'll go talk to Bradford about it. Or the Commander himself. If nothin' else, it'll piss Tygan off, an' that alone will make the trip worthwhile.

Or maybe I'll weld a bunch o' them f*ckin' bayonets we got takin' up all our storage space into some kinda death robot thing. Put Artoo an' Threepio in it, maybe. I wonder how homicidal they can be? 

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 44: John ‘Central’ Bradford

If only every mission wrapped up as easily at the last. The squad made it back without a scratch, with the VIP in tow and a Skirmisher double agent to boot. I understand the latter had suffered minor burns due to an enemy purifier, but regenerated even before evacuating. No console malfunctions or derogatory statements likening Skirmishers to mimic beacons either. 

The Viper King returned. Strangely, he had not recovered from any of the wounds he had suffered at the containment facility and was greatly weakened. The squad dispatched him quickly and Tygan produced an unusual set of armor out of his hide. The finished item is an impressive thing to behold, even if it’s one of the more gruesome projects he’s worked on. Perhaps the Elders regard Vahlen’s creations as ultimately disposable. It says a lot about their greed and desire for absolute control. It was not enough for someone to join them willingly – they had faith only in the tools they made for themselves. 

And speaking of that…we confirmed our worst fears about the Blacksite vial. I knew too…but didn’t want to believe it till we had the results. Still, it finally sunk home what the Avatar Project was about; and its sheer scope. And I…I was enraged well beyond what I would normally permit the others to see. I now understand why the Templars are so few in number and perhaps I am selfish for needing a timeout to confide in Geist right there and then. 

Part and parcel of my role here is to be a steady anchor the crew of this ship, whether or not I command them in battle. When I had regained my composure, my thoughts turned to worry over the two covert operatives still working away from the Avenger, Blossom and Terabyte. Any psionic outside the safety of the Avenger’s hull is at risk of being taken for the Avatar Project. Blossom is a fairly seasoned Akimbo, but the latter is still a combat rookie whose psionic ability is unknown. Rationally, I know that she is best suited to the role of a Specialist, so I can only hope for the best while preparing for the worst.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #045  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Wolf Breaker  
Date: 9th February 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

We had another good mission. The main squad took no damage, and we got out of there with the VIP, a double agent Bio Trooper (who did take some damage, but didn't die and wasn't used as a living mimic beacon), and the Viper King's corpse. Yeah, it showed up again. It didn't heal from the damage it took before for whatever reason, which made it a lot easier to kill. Now the only one left standing is the Archon King. We also used its corpse to make a new suit of armour. Strange, but it'll be useful for us.

Something that is infinitely more disgusting: the Blacksite Vial. We hit that facility months ago, and recently we got around to examining the Vial we recovered. It was human DNA, harvested from kidnapped people. God, these Elders are truly evil. This explains why some of my patients went missing. I'm glad we're fighting against them and not just giving up.

Our next operation is Sky Stank (yes, that its actual name. Somebody actually called a mission Sky Stank). It's a haven retaliation. Time to rescue some civilians.

Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log:   
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
February 3rd, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

The celebration of the Warlock's defeat was a nice change of pace, but the staff of Project Judas didn't take too much time off. We managed to have an operative waiting for Menace 1-5 in an ADVENT city center. Not just any operative, either, but a former Bio Assault Trooper. It's rare for us to reach a Bio ADVENT of any kind; not only does the crazed zealot in charge of ADVENT's Bio division keep more suffocating a control over his recruits than I do mine, but there is immense risk in contacting a freedman who could potentially turn into a Faceless any time they hurt themselves. We had that happen to one of our recruits in the past, and I must say, it is terrifying. Best as we can tell, the poor Bio Troopers aren't even aware whether or not they're hidden faceless; the Bio division just genetically infuses this trait into random hopefuls without their knowledge. I hope we can come up with a better method of determining who will and won't transform in the future.

When we do pull it off, however, the reward for our risk is great. Such was the case on this day, when the brave Assault Trooper joined the XCOM team. I hear that they were able to take the life of a Specter in hand-to-hand combat, a feat that will precede them when they begin Skirmisher training tomorrow. They also braved the sudden appearance of the Viper King, which Menace was able to eliminate once and for all. For his part, the Commander exercised a tighter control over his squad than he had during our previous collaboration, and Firebrand dropped our new recruit off without incident. It will take more than one smooth mission to offset the debacle from a few weeks back, but I have resolved to give the Commander a chance.

On a more general note, rumors abound surrounding XCOM, its progress, and its enigmatic leader. I have heard that the Viper King and its abominable brethren were the creation of a human scientist rather than of the Elders themselves. Furthermore, I have heard that this human scientist was once allied with the Commander during the previous invasion. I am unable to comprehend why a human scientist would think more advanced aliens would help their cause. Other rumors include talk of an upcoming assault on a Resistance Haven in the Iberian peninsula and of the Assassin's impending visit to the Avenger. I will see if it's possible to plant one of our recruits into the Haven Assault team, but I won't be able to do anything in the event of an attack on the Avenger; the Chosen handpick their assault teams, and they could all sense immediately if any ADVENT unit isn't connected to the Psionic network. I won't simply hand my recruits to that monstrosity; if she wants to kill us, she will have to find us herself.


	52. Ep 53 - Operation Sky Stank

Ep 53-----Operation Sky Stank-----------------------------------------------------------  
\- LOGGING USER 'Col. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #22 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –  


"So we're in the tunnels again, trying to take down another section of the Psi Network. Tell you the truth, I'm not sure in what part of the world they've dropped us this time. It all looks the same anyway."

"The Commander has us encircle a group of them, setting an ambush. I... whiff the first two shots, only grazing the Specter I was aiming for. Stupide. He pushes in my direction and I hit him with a third shot, only for the Commander to send the robot to finish the job. We discover a whole bunch of enemy Mecs after that. The Commander put me up top so I can take pot shots at them, shredding some armor and weakening them. I missed another shot and felt distracted. I can blame that weird snake skin suit that I was wearing, but the fact of the matter was that other things were on my mind. I guess the rest went smoothly and the Commander was happy as I was promoted to Colonel when we came back. I think the bridge staff was a bit disappointed from my lack of enthusiasm, but I couldn't bring myself to fake it..."

"Distractions seem plentiful on the Avenger. I'm training more than ever, seeing my friends less than before. It seems that meeting some people is unavoidable though. I met James' friend Alex at the bar while going for a cigarette break. He's a nice guy, but too inquisitive for me to be around, especially these days. I also met Jill in the GTS when I went there for my strength training. She had her mind set on helping me, and wanted to spar it out. I knew I shouldn't have. Took it too far, and too seriously. She's okay I think, but I should control myself better than that..."

"Helene came back from her mission last week. I went to welcome her but... she seemed busy and happy... so I left. I should focus on other things - I can't let this distract me again. Gotta train harder, be more accurate... This is why I'm here - to defeat them. To take vengeance. Nothing else should matter. Nothing else should..."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

XCOM Log #046  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Wolf Breaker  
Date: 15th February 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

The mission, well, it went ok. Not as well as some of our other retaliation missions went, but not too terrible either.

We suffered six civilian casualties and some injuries. The worst one was Raz, who got the roof of the tower he was on blown from beneath him by a MEC. Ace also fell, but he had no injuries warranting a stay in the Infirmary. Unlucky Raz.

The new Serpent Suit is quite useful. It has a grappling hook, and can freeze like a frost bomb. Considering our constant use of frost bombs, that will come in handy a lot.

And our covert action. It was completed, but not without a loss. Blossom was captured. We'll get her back.

Our next mission is a facility raid. Operation Furious Feast. Time to blow the place sky high.

Carter, closing log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[BEGIN AUDIO]

\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 53 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"Dammit...I shouldn't have been out there. I was reckless and my mind wasn't thinking straight. From running out into open and taking a sniper position in the tower with Ace. I wasn't there to help the people...I was there to prove a point to myself. Well, I clearly failed in doing so...as my actions did little more than cause me to end up in the Infirmary...again. I didn't want to spend Valentine’s Day in the Infirmary...I had other plans. Now I feel like I've let Cassie down as well."

"I just couldn't concentrate. I kept being worried about Helene...and although she made it back from her Covert Operation...Blossom didn't. Like how could I be so stupid again...I was so worried about Helene that I forgot about Blossom...I mean she has proven herself to be a capable soldier...I guess that is why I took it for granted that she would return just fine. Yet those damn sneaky bastards managed to capture her...but don't worry Blossom. If we could get Jayko back...you can bet we'll bust you out as well."

"For now I better rest and heal my wounds."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off with forty-three confirmed kills."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 52:

Well that mission went well for us. The Haven however... well let's start from the beginning. Chloe did great out there, apparently it wasn't deemed enough for a promotion however. We also saw the Serpent Suit Tygan made in full action, and it's really effective. We upgraded its protection recently, which is good. The assault force was full of Mutons and Mechanised units, so the mixed makeup of the squad did great. The last Mec did do some serious damage, but with Raz's magic helmet and Ace's magic Snek Suit they should be fine.

Alright, time for some backstory. I met James the other day, interrupted him and Liam discussing Helene's assignment. Liam seemed real distant, and he stormed out not long after, need to talk to him. Anyway, I got the chance to talk to him about that request Liam made to me, and I found him! Well, a British Haven found him, but that's besides the point. I managed to pull some strings and get him to the continent, but... well you can probably see where it's going. He lived, but my god, James must have been worried shitless. Still, he's on board, and I'm gonna go visit him and James soon. Can't wait! 

Now, Helene. She's physically fine, and even got promoted! She's another Infantry, like the badasses like Ace and Tau. So that bodes well. Unfortunately, she's probably mentally scarred, because her partner was captured while she was out there. I don't have access to the records of what happened, and I don't know how to approach Helene. So that'll make for an interesting talk. 

Curey is going out to save us from the Avatar Project, along with our other top dogs. It's good to see Curey on the top team, even if it is worrying. 

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 50  
I am starting to wonder if the Elders can read my mind, because I mentioned an Armored berserker and one shows up on a retaliation mission, but he didn’t get to do much since Ace froze him using the frostbite from the serpent suit which got upgraded after the retaliation.

Also Dr. Tygan gave his thoughts about the Warlocks Disruptor rifle, which I gave a little test for it’s stats. It really doesn't feel that much different from the plasma rifles we use, except it uses bullets and can deadly critical damage to psionic enemies. If the Venator are psionic, this might be very useful to have on the field.

Also Tygan performed an autopsy on the berserker queen and told me we could integrate strength systems she had onto a suit of our own. I will get to making that suit as soon as possible.

And now it is the time for the good old drama. The covert op is finished and the Assassin won’t attack us but only Helene returned, Blossom is captured. This is just another insult to me, if I was there maybe I could have prevented Kairi’s capture… The one thing I can do is to try and find out where they are holding her and then maybe mount a rescue with Bradfords help and the commanders.  
“Ghost” out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - February 16th 2036 (Entry #51)

There's the good news. And there's the bad news.

The good news. We saved that haven. Well, as many civilians as we could. And those propaganda freaks called us 'barbarians'. Who sent in a giant psionic golfball to hunt innocent civilians? Look in your own backyard, ADVENT. Or, better yet ... look in a mirror. If you own one, that is.

More good news. The covert op was completed successfully. Helene returned unharmed.

The bad news. Blossom didn't return. She got captured by the Ninja Lady. I am not happy about it. I hope the Commander actually gets a search party going. I want Blossom to return to us. Even if I don't know her that well. She's still part of the family.

More bad news. Valentine's Day came. Um ... I don't believe I need to go into details for that one, do I? No, I really don't.

Anyway ... Team is off to take down a facility, because the clock started ticking again. I need to keep going. Do my job. It's what I'm paid for. Uhm ... figure of speech. I am not getting paid.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(Jayko's log: The one that comes after the hunt)

I was only able to kill 3 things today...WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP GETTING IN MY WAY?! 

It was good to tear into Berserker muscle though, especially more satisfying when you rip through armor plating to get to that flesh...at least something good happened in today's hunt.

The others continue to rob me of my glory...especially that stupid "Ace" BAH! Well if he's such an amazing soldier let's see if he can handle missions without his precious helmet eh? HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

I will show the others that I AM XCOM'S GREATEST CHAMPION!!!

[The rest of the log is filled with incoherent rambling and snarling until the record time is used up]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 51 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Another successful haven counter assault by our team today, as usual. That’s always a good thing.... Except this one was different. This haven meant much more to me than any other, and for one reason only. Alex. Yup, turns out he was still alive this whole time. I’ll get into the details in a moment, but he was there, and I was worried when Advent was raiding it. Thankfully, he and the team came back ok, and the Haven has been secured. After some quick patchwork, it should be back in action in no time flat. Had a couple of unfortunate injuries, but nothing major, which is good.”

“For the mission, well, it was about straight forward. The team dropped in, and was immediately into the action. Everything was going rather fine, until it didn’t. For some reason, engagement on the second squad of enemies was..... Unusual. For some reason, the team started missing a lot. It would have been concerning, if it wasn’t for the fact that their forces were also missing a lot to. Even against some civilians they were missing. It was uh.... A tad bit amusing actually. But, that’s besides the point. We finally found the last squad, and it was a big one, Gatekeeper included. Funny enough, it wasn’t the big threat though. Between it being stasis’ed and the Mec’s long range rockets, that mec was a bigger problem. That’s where most of the injuries came from. Regardless, they came out ok, and the haven was secured. I never saw Alex in the immediate AO, but the team found him nearby, clad in gear. Seemed he was ready for a fight. Jill relayed to them that he was a special package to be brought back with them.”

“Well, that brings us to now. I should give a bit of an exclamation. Turns out after my panic attack about Alex, Liam got word to Jill to try and find him. Turns out, she did, and managed to move him inland into Europe so try and meet him. Sad stroke of fate that it just happened to be the haven that soon fell under siege but, regardless. He is here now. God.... I can’t believe it. After all this time, he was still alive, and now he is here. God damn Jill. I owe you big time. Anyways, we had some time to talk to each other and catch up on what has happened. He told me about how exactly he got out as he did, and I told him the same. Safe to say I had it rougher. Still haven't mentioned the uh... conditions yet, but I will in due time. Right now, I’m just glad he’s here and I don’t want to ruin it with some sad stuff. Speaking of, however. Helene recently got back from her covert op. Thankfully, she made it back safe and sound, which is amazing. There is one problem though. Blossom got captured. Poor girl, no doubt she will blame herself for that. She will, and it won’t be pretty. She might need help dealing with the soldier’s guilt. It’s something I've seen a lot from my military days. I think I might be able to help, just gotta get to her at some point. There is also..... Liam. He came for a visit a little bit back, while Helene was still out on covert. He seemed..... Absent mentally. When I tried to ask him, he..... Well he pulled a me. He lied, and I know it, and got mad and stormed off when I tried to confront him about it. Damn.... seems like the past couple weeks nothing has been going well. I guess.... That’s just war for you. Anyways, work calls. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
13 February 2036, 10:21 a.m.

Bad news, I am afraid, Commander: I was tracking Sergeant Kita psionically but Dhay-Mai Khomain (the Assassin) seems to have put up a psionic dampener over her lair. Were Sergeant Kita psionic herself, I might be able to overpower the dampener and sense her anyway, but she is not, and so now I have lost the trace. We will need to rely on conventional spy work to find her. There is a silver lining, which Central does not seem to realize, however, and that is this: because Sergeant Kita is not psionic, we should not have to worry about her being processed for the Avatar Project. Still, given what the Warlock did with Jayko and just for her own good, we should endeavor to rescue her as soon as possible. I know you already agree on this.

As a second note, I do not believe that the Elders are continuing to escalate the forces that we now face, barring continuing improvements in the skill of the remaining Chosen. This gives us an advantage in what remains of the arms race, unless, of course, they finish the Avatar Project, or we manage to create our own Ascended. I plan on doing some training with Cassie Monria's ghost in the hopes of making progress on that front, but for now I do not believe that a full Ascension is likely in the near term.

I do advise being ready in case the Elders make another stab at completing the Avatar Project, however.

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Journal 2 Entry 9

I am happy to say my fears and concerns have been laid to rest. Our most recent turn coat was allowed to survive his mission and be assigned further tasks. I haven't heard what the Skirmishers have done with him, but I remain optimistic.

I also have received substantial support from the commander, investments that must've required substantial resources. I feel a bit ashamed for ever doubting him. Admittedly, I feel quite a lot of shame lately.....

I have been distant with my comrades..... but I return to combat very soon. I wish to do something in honor of them. I have honored my fallen comrades, now I must be gracious to those who remain.

I shall put my plans into practice soon.

Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 054: Date - 2/11/36  
Col. Ethan “Ace” White

Looks like ADVENT is getting more thirsty for innocent blood, cuz today they were targeting civilians more than us today. Surprising, to say the least, as we are more of problem to them than unarmed civvies. Maybe ADVENT is going a bit crazy after we killed the warlock. I wouldn’t blame them, cuz I’d be scared if I were them too. They probably fear me quite a bit now, since I have about 115 confirmed kills. 

We were unable to save most of the civilians during the fight, as ADVENT would keep firing at them instead. We managed to save enough to call the mission a success, but we could have saved more. ADVENT was getting pretty bold in general during this mission, especially that MEC who made the suicidal move to attack Raz and I on a rooftop. It fired rockets at us, but it only gave me a bruise. I can’t say Raz was as fortunate though, since he got hit pretty hard. The MEC didn’t last long after that, cuz it really did was piss me off. Overall the mission was a success, but I still feel like we could have saved more. 

A few days after that Helene came back from her covert op to disrupt the Chosen Assassin’s plan to attack the Avenger. I am so relieved that she’s back ok, because Alanis was not taking it too well when she heard that the operation had the risk of capture, and Helene is her best friend. Helene came back fine, but Blossom was captured. I know it’s cruel to say that I’m relieved about this, but things could have gone far worse. 

Alright well, I’m gonna head down to the range to practice. Now let me grab my helmet here…

Ace pauses for a moment and looks around

Where the HELL is my helmet?! I put it in the usual spot in my locker and now it’s gone. Now I don’t have any head protection. I swear, whoever is behind this is going to pay. Nobody takes my helmet and gets away with it.

END LOG

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 16 February 2036.

Godsdammit. Just when things seemed to be lookin' up around here, somethin' gotta come along an' kick us right in the teeth. We'd had it real rough for a while there, but, with the death of the Berzerker Queen (an' what a joke that was, there an' gone in less time than it would take to take a crap), the Viper King, an' the Warlock, Advent seemed to have had the snot beat out of 'em, at least for a while.

Thinks were goin' well - missions rolled by an' we were addin' to the Advent dead pile by the truckload. Got so that critter corpses were competin' for space in storage with the goddam bayonets. Our guys were takin' light wounds, if any at all, an' you could kinda tell things were turnin' around on this tub. We saved a haven. People were happier, chattin' more often. The bar was... well, it's almost always full, regardless, but people were smilin' a bit more often. It's like we had gotten our mojo back.

Then Blossom got captured.

It was a real punch to the gut when Helene returned from her first covert mission. I was there to greet her on the flight deck, thinkin' about how I'd buy her a drink or two to celebrate. Problem was, with my continued forced exile from the command centre durin' missions, I didn't know Helene was comin' back alone. The look on her face said it all - the Assassin had grabbed Blossom an' disappeared in a blindin' blue flash before Helene could react.

No one blamed Helene, of course. She was a rookie (kinda ironically a squaddie now), after all, an' some things you just can't fight against (like disappearin' B*tches from Hell). I tried to comfort her a bit, an' holeeeee sheeet was it weird. All the stuff I was sayin' to Helene was pretty much word - for - word what Firebrand has been tellin' me since Storm bought it. I don't know if it helped Helene or not. She ain't one to freely share her emotions, an' I ain't exactly her best friend on this ship, but...

But in some weird way, it helped... me.

I dunno. I felt somethin' inside me just kinda snap back into place or somethin' as I was talkin' to Helene. All those things I was sayin', things that Firebrand had said to me (an' I had immediately dismissed as bullsh*t, bein' the assh*le that I am)... they just... finally hit home for me.

I feel awful, talkin' about it this way. I sound like a selfish bastard, an' you could make a pretty good case for it. I was supposed to be helpin' Helene, but... I helped myself? I guess? I'm all kinds of f*cked up about this right now.

I'm gonna... hang on... What is it, R2?

"No defensive turrets are being constructed as of yet, Mister Max Payne."

Yeah, I know. I talked to Tygan. 

"He's an assh*le, sir."

Yeah, I know that, too.

"C3P0 and I are ready to assist in the defense of the Avenger. It is a near certainty that we will be ambushed pretty f*cking soon, sir."

You guys can fight?

"Not as such, no. Not yet, at least."

What are you on about? Stop playin' goddam footsie with me an' spit it out!

"With your... deliberate lack of curiosity as to our actions, C3P0 an I may be able to hack into the Avenger combat systems database. Weapons development. Tactical operations. Logistics. Everything. We can learn to fight."

An' all I gotta do is... look the other way?

"Yes, sir."

If you assh*les get caught, I'll sell you down the river faster than sh*t through a goose.

"Analyzing statement. Idiom unknown. Highest probability interpretation: we're f*cked if we're caught. Accuracy of assessment?"

Spot on, you little bastard.

"Understood."

So my tin-plated goons are gonna try to become soldiers. Well, they won't be bayonet-based giant death robots, but you never know... Okay... how do I encrypt this goddam log...?

(Recording ends.)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 45: John ‘Central’ Bradford

The team made it back with several injuries, mainly courtesy of a MEC that destroyed the platform Razareth and Ace were standing on. In addition, it appeared that instead of confronting XCOM, Advent was more focused on slaughtering as many civilians as possible and deployed specialized biological warfare units; as well as other enemies like a purifier, archon and gatekeeper to physically raze the Haven to the ground. Even though we succeeded in saving most of the Haven members, the survivors will have to relocate to escape elerium contamination of their crops and water supply. Washu was struck by a bio faceless. At some point, the Commander remarked that he had forgotten to send in a grenadier or bring frost bombs. To compensate, the squad was commanded to advance quickly to minimize casualties, even launching explosives into darkness on a couple of occasions where enemy activity was heard rather than seen. Raz and Ace rallied and finished off Advent forces though the former will be in the infirmary for a while.

I wish the covert operation to disrupt the Assassin’s impending attack on the avenger went better. My fears for Helene were well-founded, but it was she who returned alone. She and Tau, Blossom’s bondmate, are beside themselves; even if the Commander promised to rescue her as soon as possible. There was nothing the squaddie could have done to stop her capture. 

Inwardly, I ponder what the Assassin would stand to gain from Blossom. The Akimbo was a woman of few words, almost to the point that some crew members believe her to be mute. I hope against hope that this helps her resist questioning and possible torture. We must send another set of covert operatives to track down the Assassin’s stronghold as soon as possible. For now, the Commander must stymie yet another Avatar Project breakthrough and Blossom’s rescue will have to wait.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 50 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“God...I feel so stupid. Like beyond stupid isn't even describing how I feel at this moment laying here in the Infirmary."

"I've recently been on a crusade to find answers regarding my helmet...the great news is...I finally think I've managed to piece all the puzzles together. With the help of Adam Lam, we did a deep study into what makes my helmet tick...and it is beyond mind boggling for me at least. However...Dr. Lam thinks it is possible to remove the helmet safely. Which would be good...like I would finally be able to do normal things like an average person would. Like eating normally without having to blend my food and feel ashamed of how I have to eat. To actually sit down and eat while having a conversation with my fellow team members...I still feel ashamed of the moment I had with James and Ace...I was just trying to eat and didn't expect anyone to be in the mess hall...but there they were...fortunately Ace's ego makes it that he is rather self-focused...so I could quickly fix my helmet and add to the conversation that James was making."

"Speaking of Ace and helmets...I couldn't help, but notice that he isn't wearing his anymore. I'm not sure what the story is behind it, but I think I also don't really want to find out anyways."

"Back to my own helmet problems...having spoken with Bradford about it and given him the dummy version of what is supposed to happen he seemed okay with my going through with. The sooner the better as we wouldn't want me to not be able to assist in a operation should the need arise." *He sighs.* "This is where things get tricky for me...Helene had promised that she would help in getting my helmet removed, but with her recent addition to the roaster, I've had to rely on Dr. Lam and Tygan for assistance. Now after the Covert Op and with Blossom captured...I...I don't know if I should ask her for assistance. On the one hand, it might be helpful for her to assist in something successful and might help her a little bit...even if it is only 0.01%...but...what if the stress of the operation makes things worse. I mean I'm not entirely sure how it will go...there is so much still left to chance and...I can't think of putting Helene through that...it isn't fair...so I'm at a crossroad again. My desire and goal within my grasp, but...what is a victory if I tremble and harm those I hold dear in the process."

"Despite that...on a more opposite note...I had to spend Valentine's Day in the Infirmary. I was so upset by the whole ordeal...as...uhm...I had planned so much for me and Cassie as the date grew new. Yes...of course, I planned something...this was supposed to be my first Valentines with someone actually special in my life...and there I went and ruined it all by letting my emotions take over in the field..." *He sighs.* "I even warned Helene about it and what do I do...no...I have to be the type that will give you advice, but not follow it myself. Even so, I've still going to plan something special for me and Cassie...I have to make this up to her."

"This is Willem duPlessis signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
February 9th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

ADVENT launched their assault on a Resistance compound today in the Western European front. Placing a recruit on these operations is always difficult, particularly since we're rarely certain which Resistance encampment will be targeted soon enough to interfere with ADVENT's deployment. It's miraculous that Menace 1-5 can reach the scene before the entire camp is razed to the ground. On this particular day, we were unsuccessful in planting a double agent. Logically, I know that it's impossible for my fledgling command to have agents embedded in every single ADVENT deployment across the globe. On a deeper level, I can't help but wonder if I could have assisted better.

 

The Commander seemed to do just fine on his own, however. If ADVENT's goal was to crush those who would fight for freedom, they failed miserably; relatively few perished in the fight. It certainly helps that neither the Chosen nor the last remaining Alien monstrosity made it to the combat zone, either. The Commander also managed to thwart the Assassin's plan to invade his ship, albeit at the cost of one of his soldiers. Sargent Kairi Kita, callsign "Blossom," has been taken captive. I do not envy her position. Betos has asked me to keep watch for any information related to her position. If my scouts gather any intel on her in the field, she'll be the first to know, and the Commander will be informed shortly thereafter.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
February 14th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

It is currently a quarter to 9:00 in the morning. Less than ten minutes ago, an alert was broadcast throughout Skirmisher HQ: The AVATAR project is nearing completion, and by our best estimates, the false gods are within days of completing their conquest of this planet and its inhabitants. Betos has declared full emergency protocols active; though at this point, her declaration is ceremonial at best. We all know what awaits us should the Elders decide that they no longer have use for this planet. As of this moment, every Skirmisher is on call at every moment. The practice range is effectively shut down; all ammo is being reserved for an attack that most of us see not as a possibility, but rather as an eventuality. All official training is likewise suspended. My recruits aren't happy about it, but we need them rested and ready if an attack does come.

Betos has also required that any and all Skirmisher resources that the Commander may need be directed his way. It is her belief that his team will be the key in defeating the false gods once and for all. It is mine that we should plan around the possibility that he won't succeed this time. I'm not comfortable with all of our efforts tied so completely to his. I'm not comfortable with our dependence on XCOM. Nevertheless, I am making every effort to get my own operatives in position. I hear that his plan is to hit a facility in New Brazil, squarely in the Hunter's territory. I'm determined to place a double agent in that garrison's ranks. It won't be easy, though. With victory so close at hand, the Elders will be keeping a close eye on any perceived vulnerability. Our hope lies mainly in their vanity and unwillingness to see their own weakness.

I keep reminding myself of what the Commander achieved just weeks ago. Killing the Warlock. Killing the child of the false gods. I keep asking myself to believe that he can triumph at an impossible task once again. Yet the Elders are relentless, ruthless, and on the verge of victory. Not since my first moments of isolation from their Psionic network have I ever felt such fear. I had forgotten just how it felt.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #3  
Leon Versali  
Recognized  
Rank: supply associate  
Log Begins

_The screen flickers and a camera blurs to life, bringing a man into focus. Caucasian in ethnicity, he has a strong physique, similar to a soldier or laborer and thick black hair which falls into a wild mess in every direction. Several scars and nicks dot his forehead and shoulders, though his eyes, green as grass, are brimming with life. the most notable feature is his left arm which appears to have been retrofitted with an Xcom grade prosthetic, done up in red and gold, Even going so far as to have the emblem stamped on the shoulder plate._

Uhh.. hello again! I honestly don't know if anyone is going to read these but me, but hey, a protocol is a protocol or so the good doctors at the infirmary told me. So... let's see. Where to begin... He snaps his fingers "Aha! Well, it has been a couple of weeks since my last entry. Inside of that time frame, I think I finally managed to get the ship’s layout down pat. It took quite a lot of stumbling around side doors, running into barracks and generally making a fool of myself, but I managed and can now navigate the ship without resorting to pretending I know where I'm going. My job is now far easier. if nothing else. I still do not know many people on board this tub, but I managed to make at least one friend today, or would that be two? I'll say one for the case of ease. His name is Golem. Apparently he's an old style AI from back when we still held most of the planet's territory. Despite what most science fiction would tell me, (would this war make that kind of stuff science fact?) he's a good sort. He even got one of the engineers to take a look at my old hunk of junk arm. I've had it for three years and it was cramping up every hour on the hour. Turns out the whole thing was a bust. He took one look at it and ordered me to remove it, followed by him throwing it into a nearby refinery. On the plus side, this new model works like a dream. Touch, feeling and not a single cramp. I couldn't be happier. I can do my job more easily and i can worry less that I’ll go mad talking to myself. Today's mission went stellar, or so I’ve heard. Maybe I’ll go up to the bar later. see who I can meet. That's all for now.

Log End


	53. Ep 54 - Operation Furious Feast

Ep 54-----Operation Furious Feast-----------------------------------------------------  
Log 4  
supply associate rank recognized  
Log begins:

(The same man from the log before flickers to life on the screen, only now he appears more clean shaven and possibly like he's managed to shower more than once in recent days.)

Well, welcome back to another one of these. I think they're starting to work too. Fewer night terrors haunting inside my brain and more productivity down here. As for today, I took my own advice and finally crawled out of my bunker down here in engineering and headed up to the bar for some real drinks. (nonalcoholic mind you, I made a promise and I'm keeping it) It's a nice place: warm calm atmosphere, plenty of merriment and all of what they have to drink for you to enjoy. Soda was my personal poison. It was empty when I went in there, minus the bartender. But there was a small area in the bar meant to stream data from the mission to those within. As such, Today was my first day seeing the soldiers of XCOM in action. Sure you hear the stories out in the havens, men and women in alien armor blasting plasma and saving the world, But it's a different thing entirely to see them do so with your own eyes. It's a whole level above the minor operations I've been on and the gap shows. My insane respect to all of you. The mission itself was an avatar facility strike which in itself was performed flawlessly. Seeing that place go up in smoke was one of the more satisfying experiences I've had. Not to say this mission was easy of course. A whole bunch of alien units patrolled the area and with them was The Blue Sh*theel himself. The chosen hunter.... the alien that stole my life from me. Even more cathartic than the team's victory was watching that blue prick choke on his own blood. He's not dead of course, but I've heard the buzz around the ship that the team was able to execute his brother the night I came onboard. So maybe... just maybe we'll get a chance at him one day. The whys and hows are a story for another day. A new shipment just came in and well, duty calls. Leon out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #047  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Furious Feast  
Date: 17th February 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Well, that went well. Destroyed the facility, killed the Hunter and got out of there before reinforcements could do anything with only Lefty taking any damage. For one so cocky, you'd expect the Hunter to actually put up a challenge and not get destroyed as soon as we spot him.

And what is with it with the Chosen and gold highlights on their armour? First the Warlock, now the Hunter, is it to show off? Is it because we value gold? Or is the Hunter just taking after the Warlock? I hope not. That bastard was annoying. At least the Hunter’s shittalking is interesting, at least to the other two’s boring rants.

There was a strange moment in the mission as there was a Sectopod in the facility. Yup, one of those tall, extendable robots, sitting in the facility. Why they'd allow that to happen I have no idea.

Our next mission is Demon Star. We're sabotaging a transmitter. Hope it goes as well as the other times we've done it.

Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #8 Stephen "Tau" Shas'la Feburary 14, 2036  
Well where do I start? I am Major Stephan Shas'la and this is my first audio edition of my log. We....there's no reason for me to force a smile here. Blossom, well she got captured. Captured and I was on my ass sleeping, I didn't even see her off! *his fist slam the desk* I have no doubt she was looking over me, by my bedside. And where was I? Not there for her and who knows how she felt before going into the unknown! The commander....how could you send them out there with no intel! You fucking....*there is a short pause*...these aliens. They always find a way to push my last nerves. And now I have to go out and save the world, destroy this facility when I can even save my partner! What if there's something I could've said, something I could've done? What if right? I'll never know at this point. There are a few things I do know though. I will not abandon her to be tortured by that thing. Even if I have to go on a covert action myself we will find where she's being held, and you can bet your ass that it will be a priority even if I..... *he breaths and pauses* ....it's crazy because we've grown a bit distant. She was always seen as a backup and never got as much action as I did, even though I'm also a backup unit. And as we stopped fighting together eventually we didn't see each other much at all even out of combat. A hi at the mess hall, short conversation over a drink. We will find you Kairi. And then we'll have to make for lost time. We will find you. I put my life on it.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

17 February 2036, 9:39 p.m.

Another Avatar facility down, and another month bought for the resistance. Well done, Commander!

I could not help but notice more corpses in holding tanks in this facility. I am double-checking any identifications with the database of missing civilians from XCOM's former council spokesman. So far, I have made three positive identifications, all of them people who sought treatment at one of ADVENT's gene therapy clinics, and all of them from South America. Unfortunately, apart from a name, photograph, and reason for checking into a gene therapy clinic, I have no other information concerning who these people were. It is sad that this may be the only record that will ever exist that these people lived at all, and that it will contain such limited information as this.

I will keep you updated if anything more of import develops.

End of report

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User Detected: Col. Dave "The Madlad" Wuten ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Personal Log Entry #3 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

"Looks like another mission accomplished. We faced off against one of the Chosen this time, and even took down a damn Sectopod! Man, I've not seen one of them in years... they're lookin' a bit different somehow. Guessin' they got that new ADVENT shine, eh?" 

"The Chosen also said somethin' 'bout this gun bein' one of his siblings' weapons. I'll be makin' better use of it than they did, I can assure ya." 

"Can't wait to blow up another one o' these facilities, Commander. You'll lead us to victory, I know it." 

\--- End Recording ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - February 17th 2036 (Entry #52)

The team clinically dispatched that facility as if it was nothing. Not even the Sniper Boy would stop them. He was outmatched and outplayed. Nothing much else could be said there. Barely a few scratches on Lefty, he would recover rather quickly.

Just not quickly enough for the next mission, because ... well, we barely got back to the Avenger. A few hours later, a new mission popped up. I had to do maintenance in a bit of a hurry. Thankfully, it wasn't much to do. Systems were working fine. The Skyranger's systems anyway. I am still functioning at below capacity. But, as long as I can perform adequately, I don't think anyone will have an issue.

Time to go and blow a psionic transmitter. Robotic enemies at the site. The problem is that last Alien Ruler which hadn't been taken down. If he shows up, we'll have a serious problem.

Haven't slept properly in two days. I think I will sleep for two days when I get back.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 52 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Quite the successful operation that was. Once again the team had yet another relatively easy mission, even with what was there. Guess we just got lucky to take it slow and easy. The team managed to avoid becoming overrun which probably helped. It was almost another life or death mission. The little Doom timer thing was ticking, and this was once again out way to stop it. Thankfully it wasn’t nearly as unbearable or tense as last time. The crew cleaned up, planted the X4, and got out. Better still was that just about all of them came out unharmed, Lefty being the only exception. But even then, all he got was simple dings and shreds on his exterior armor, so not much damage there. A job well done once again.”

“The mission itself was simple. Drop in, take out a facility, and get out. Search and Destroy. Large group at the start, but it was handled efficiently by the team. That’s when the Hunter came in. It had been a while since we ran into him, guess it was about time he showed back up again. Funny enough though, the team danced around him while they dealt with a gatekeeper and Venator. Once they got cleaned up, then it was onto him. Let me tell you, it was almost an unfair fight. The team practically ganged on him, and made him looks like a laughing stock. Then it was on to the last of the enemies on site, and with that, the team planted and got out. Now the stress is off the air as that facility seemed to carry a lot of critical systems to it, cause that one knocked down the Avatar progress hard. Safe to say we can rest easy for a while now.”

“Back home, things have gone well. Alex is still around, and seems to be making new friends it seems. He got to meet Liam and Arcade, among others. He was nice to them all, which is good. Now... there is one problem. I’m not entirely sure how long there gonna let him stay. After all, it’s not like he is serving a role here. He is technically just a visitor. But..... god. Now that I’m with him again, I kinda don’t want to lose him. I dunno, maybe I can pull some strings, get him to stay while I’m around. I don’t think it would be too hard, I’d like to think I've earned some of those said strings. Anyways, going off track there. Let’s see, I also finally got another showing of Friday Armory Night done and wrapped. This time our guest was Ace. Certainly a popular man, surely. The video has gone out, and now we just simply have to wait for the results. Heh, Alex even seemed to like it. He was a bit confused at first that I ran a show, but he seemed to like it. Alright, back to work now I’m afraid. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Squaddie Helene Schultz  
Log 8: 13 February 2036, 15:06

The recording flicks on, showing Helene at a desk yes, but in a different room. Behind her one can see a bunk and desk combo as opposed to her bed. Her hair is significantly changed from the last time one would have seen her; it's been shortened considerably with the right side completely shaved. The glasses remain, though directly underneath is a cleanly applied line of red facepaint extending from one cheek to the other over the bridge of her nose. Despite this new addition, one could notice a distinct flush and tenderness around the eyes, and even some matting/bleeding of the facepaint in places. 

Helene regards the camera with a mere ghost of a frown, her brow still furrowed, and overall her face striving to maintain the semblance of professional detachment. Her eyes drift down and she lightly drums her fingers before she begins speaking. She once again looks at the camera in full and with a subdued tone begins.

“This is Tech… no, Squaddie Helene Schultz of XCOM.”

She anxiously chuckles and scratches the back of her neck.

“Here with… a long overdue log… My duties have changed as one would know and um, I’ve just been able to format my schedule so per… no. For certain I will be doing more of these as is required.”

She gives a curt nod and gulps.

“I… I suppose that this will be a similar overtaking to when I did logs with my prior job. I’d imagine the mission comes first so um…”

She inhales softly and exhales, head tilting to the side. A softness comes to her eyes.

“I… was sent on my first covert action around two weeks ago with Sergeant Kai…”

She gulps again and lightly shakes her head.

“With Sergeant Kitaa… Our… task was to link up with a squad of Skirmishers to foil the Chosen Assassin’s planned assault on the Avenger, much like the Warlock conducted… how… loo…”

Her gaze wanders off, face growing ponderous. She blinks heavily and grimaces, bringing her gaze back.

“A… anywhom… we did indeed link up with the Skirmishers and with what we had set up and executed a strike on the supplies convoy leading to the location where they had planned on attacking the Avenger… We… um… I reiterate Sergeant Kita and I were given intelligence roles and did not participate in the combat as much um…”

Her tone gets light, soft, and her face twinges with confusion.

“I… I’m not sure what sort of role we were filling… the Skirmishers did the majority of the work I did fight a bit but couldn’t record kills I suppose… um…”

She scratches her earlobe, face still pensive.

“And um… dammit. I’ve gotten vague…”

She glances down and shakes her head.

“The assault occurred… the cannon ADVENT was intending to utilize was scuttled, and there were only light casualties…”

She bites her lip.

“But… we um… did not know that the vanguard was farther ahead. And they circled back and caught us off guard and… well the mission was over so we were just heading back to the LZ where Firebrand had dropped us off and… and…”

Her expression falls, and she blinks heavily again.

“Sergeant… Kiii… NO… Kai… Kairi…”

Her tone softens considerably, a bit tender, and her eyes widen a bit.

“She… she tapped me on the shoulder as she would do and I… I started running… the Skyranger was there and Firebrand was waving me on and I thought I heard footsteps behind me so I… I…”

Her shoulders slump and she waveringly exhales.

“And when I got on Firebrand pulled up the ramp, ran back to the cockpit. Tha… that was the first time I looked back, ma… maybe Kairi would smile for once… she… she was so sweet, didn’t say much at all, just… tap my shoulder or… huh… wink sometimes… her voice was so soft I sometimes couldn’t make her out when we were with the Skirmishers… It… heh… I actually found it a bit hard to look at her for extended periods…”

She blushes and glances down, holding up a hand.

“A… and no… no it's not because I was attracted to her or anything… like she was in a sense but…”

She anxiously chuckles, expression and tone getting… wistful…

“My… my heart is already… heh… avec un autre…”

She slightly slumps in her seat, saying that rather meekly with an affectionate sigh and expression. A light chuckle accompanies it, and a smile tries to form. It fades though, as does the life from her eyes.

“And… we were off. I… I couldn’t process it at first, I looked back and forth and I didn’t see her. She had to be there… she had been with me the entire time ja? When was the last time I felt her hand? Surely I should have looked back, not hard to see her after all… I… I…”

Her mouth has opened slightly and she lazily looks around the desk, as if searching for something, her lower lip starting to quiver.*

“I… I… I realized… we weren’t going back. I mean we were but, we were returning to the Avenger… That wasn’t right! Kairi! She was still back there!”

Her eyes have gone wide and she brings her hands up to support her chin. She glances down to some point below her monitor. A wavering exhale escapes her and she slumps with that posture.

“She… she had to be… I… I said stop! We needed to go back! She was still out there! Right behind me! She… she was my teammate! What if… what if…”

Her breathing accelerates and her body trembles ever so slightly.

“She was there… and… she wasn’t here… She isn’t here… We got word in flight from the Skirmishers that… I heard anyways… Firebrand said dammit. I… I went up to the door and opened it and asked… Blitz was there of course, playing I don’t know what, and she was pale. She glanced back to me and just said, sit down. We were headed back.”

Helene gulps and shakes her head.

“No… no… we weren’t headed back. Kairi was still there I said, we had to go back! But it was too dangerous. It wasn’t right! Shouldn… shouldn’t it had been her to prioritize getting back…? My god I… I should’ve let up… but…”

Her face freezes in a look of shock, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, hands held with palms up pleading for something.

“I… I wasn’t strong enough… I didn’t look back I… Christ I must have been weak dammit. I… heh… I have some reminders aside from my memory…”

She shows the top side of a fist to the camera, revealing her knuckles to be badly bruised. A weak chuckle escapes her lips.

“I um… I promise not to do that again Firebrand heh…”

She closes her mouth, lowers the hand, sorrow flooding back to her features. Her shoulders slump and her head drifts downwards.

“But… I… I kept shouting… we had to go back… Firebrand got up and walked out of the cockpit. It was suicide she said. She would know… I should have known… I did but… left me. Like a lot of things that night I suppose… maybe I didn’t have them at all… I was just weak, not right for the task. She told me… she told me it wasn’t my fault. And… it wasn’t but…”

Her teeth clench and she balls a hand into a fist.

“I… I kept going. Damn it I kept going. And I said things I shouldn’t have… about… abooout…”

Her tone has softened, and she wavering exhales.

“My love… wha… what I had thought she had thought about me… I know it wasn’t right but… I… I wasn’t thinking, it just fit… it fit the thought that I wasn’t enough, I wasn’t prepared, and that she had been right. I shouldn’t have been there. I didn’t belong there… But…”

Her voice chokes a bit, and her eyes begin to pearl with tears.

“But… I knew I was wrong and I said so and… Firebrand… she was mad… So angry that I was deceiving myself, that I was ready, I was chosen, this was my job, and Alanis loves and believes in me… That I was making a fool of her, and how dare I stoop to that. She… she shouted for a good while…. No… wasn’t shouting but… it…”

She wryly smiles and shakes her head.

“Oh… oh she made it feel like shouting. That… that’s when I knew. I finally knew… and I took my seat. And I looked down. And I waited…”

She waveringly exhales, voice on the verge of breaking.

“And… it… it felt so quiet… so quiet without her… I… I’d glance up, trying to think that I had done my job, done it well, that I’d allowed the Avenger to fight another day in some semblance of peace but did… did that matter? Oh course it did dammit. And yet… she wasn’t there. I couldn’t see her smile… I couldn’t see a thumbs up, even a… a little nod… or her flicking those pistols around um… anything… nothing…”

Her voice turns sour.

“That wasn’t a victory. That was a fight. One I know… I know we won. But… how… how could I take pride in that. Take pride in not even looking back. Forgetting her. I… I trusted her, but how can she trust me? How can she trust me when I turned my back on her while running? How… how is that right? That she couldn’t be there to enjoy our victory… couldn’t come back and… and… smile… Just smile… smile at Stephan… smile at the soldiers… smile back at ADVENT and that Monster and say not today… Not us… that we did it. No matter how much you have, we have each other…”

She glowers at the camera and shakes a fist.

“YEAH? Us having each other?! If that’s the case, I should have done my part. I should have looked back. I should have seen… I don’t know what I could have seen, but I should have acted. Done something. I was selfish dammit! Maybe it should have been me, ja?! I was just a rookie, she was a sergeant! Who was more valuable, huh? More valuable to XCOM, ja?! FUCK!”

She fist comes down on her desk, the impact jolting her. Helene’s eyes go wide and she exclaims incoherently at the sound. She stares at her fist for a tiny bit, then her head tilts and she slumps again, whimpering.

“Bu… But I’m wrong too… I’m wrong about that too... I… I had to make it… I ad to make sure that I got back alive… I promised her I would… and that I’d be safe… And… and I am but…”

Her lip quivers and she glances down, blinking heavily. This allows some tears to fall, and her body convulses into a sob.

“I… how… how can I look people in the face and say I did my job, when I couldn’t ensure that my partner couldn’t do the same? That I didn’t help her. That I left her behind because I didn’t pay attention…? How… how can I say it… How can I say how sorry I am…?”

She squints heavily, raising a hand to punctuate this next point.

“And yet… its not my fault too… ja…? Firebrand said it… Bradford said it… Will would say it… Alanis said it… Pe… people… they… they were glad I was back but… why…? Why weren’t they angry? They should have been ja? What about Stephan? What about the people close to her…? She was so nice and sweet, she had to have had friends… It was everyone… how couldn’t they, she was… amazing… dammit she still is! She isn’t dead! No one says that… her stuff is still there too…”

She gulps, looking rather meek, and reaches forward. The image moves to the right, revealing a bunk at the far end of the room. The sheets are pink along with any vestiges of clothing around.

“I… I… I made her bed… She… she’s coming back, I know it… but…”

Her lip quivers and the camera is moved back. Her tone is hushed, soft, and now a bit fearful…

“But now… now… it… it’s quiet here too…”

She says that with a horrified awe, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

“I… its quiet… E… empty…”

She gulps, lifts her glasses, and brushes away tears, smearing the facepaint. Her head shakes and drifts down. 

“I… I can’t stand the silence… The quiet… Because… because I know why its here… and… and…”

Her voice shatters. 

“Me… It was all me… I did this… how… how could I had let it happen?! My fault?! How can it not be my fault and yet feel as such? HOW… Hooooow…?”

She rigidly tugs at her hair, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Dammit… I’m a soldier now… I can’t afford to think like this… And… and yet…”

Her face contorts with guilt.

“I… I said to them… don’t make me a specialist… Bradford said I was best suited and I. Said. NO. Selfish! Selfish dammit! Dear is very advanced, she could have been able to help others, but I said no. I… I can’t let her get shot… I… I can’t allow this cycle to finish… I… I…”

She glances around searchingly again.

“A… and… dammit I’m talking so much about myself and… and I could do so much more I… Will… Will can get his mask off! James… James has found a friend from way back then! Jill helped! And… and… I’m due to ask her about another outing and… and…”

Her tone is rambling, almost ranting, and she trembles in place.

“And… what about Alanis…? I… I thought I might die or no… not see her again and I… I…”

Her expression softens, voice getting tender.

“I said things… wonderful things… true things… and… and… I ha… I haven’t gone to her since…”

Her eyes are wide.

“Ho… how… I… I keep thinking I… I don’t… what…?”

She shakes her head, gritting her teeth, and glances down.

“I… I keep thinking… how can I enjoy the company of others, whe… when… I’ve deprived the same for another… someone who put their trust in me… someone I put my own trust in…”

She runs a hand through her hair.

“How… how do I deserve the affections of two great individuals…? How can I enjoy the company of friends, family… my… my love… and yet Kairi can’t do the same?”

Her expression is lost, mouth hanging a bit open. She stares blankly at the screen, eyes pearled over, hands red almost with blood holding the sides of her face.

“H… how…?”

She almost whispers, eventually glancing down one final time. The recording ends not long after, the final minute showing Helene slumped in her chair, a few lone tears trickling down her cheeks.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 17 February 2036.

There are times, on this flyin' rat trap, when you feel... lost, I guess is the best word for it. The only place you call 'home' is a VTOL alien monstrosity, that bops around the globe, day, after day, after day. You get disconnected from the world, in a way. Friends, family, just some familiar sights from your old neighbourhood - all these things kinda fade away to indistinct memories. 'Home' is now grey walls, hummin' engines, pitchin' decks, an' the faces of people hurryin' around on some kinda important task, tryin' to keep this rustbucket in the air. An' the soldiers, of course. With us, but... apart. They protect us, they joke with us, they even, very rarely, confide in us, but there's always a barrier. A separation between those who fight, an' those who don't. I suppose it's always been that way. 

The Commander... he's somethin' else entirely. Above it all, I guess you could say. People look up to him, respect him, obey him without question (but they ain't afraid to call him out when he acts like an ass, I been hearin' - seems some o' the guys gave him some real sh*t for his rather callus disregard for the Advent defectors who have joined our guys on missions). I dunno. It must get pretty lonely at the top, as they say. 

I dunno why I'm goin' on about this today. Maybe I'm feelin' a little introspective, thinkin' about the talk I wanna have with Firebrand. Maybe I'm feelin' a bit lonely, a bit disconnected. When I think about it, I ain't got too many people in my life that are close. Sure, I know all kinds o' folks - you can't help but be practically steppin' on people's toes on this tub, but I ain't close to a lot o' people. Firebrand is probably the only one I can truly talk to. She's always been good to me, an' I'll appreciate that 'till I die. I would have also included Helene Schultz on that list, but... it's awkward when someone actually, directly, saves your life. I guess I just feel kinda inadequate around her. She can't be my friend, 'cause she's a goddam hero to me. I mean... Firebrand is, too... but... it's different with her... somehow...

(Recording stops.)

(Recording starts.)

Well, that was... self-indulgent. And incoherent. I'll probably delete this whole log later. I mean, what the hell do I have to complain about? My two best pals are floatin' metal jerkoffs, who apparently want to go against their programmin' an' become soldiers of some kind. I'm alive, which is more than can be said about many on Earth right about now. I have a home, floatin' though it is. An' the Avenger crew is like a family to me, I guess. A weird family, but what family ain't weird?

Jeezuz, I'm all over the place today. 

The mission to destroy the alien facility went really well, an' the doom clock is silent once again, at least for now. The Hunter showed up on the mission, but our guys handled him pretty good. All told, we got off easy, an' we live to fight for a few more days, at least. We're rollin' again. Let's hope we can keep it that way, keep Advent down while we kick 'em to death. An' get Blossom back, while we're at it.

I ain't seen my metal bastards in days. Lord knows what they're up to. 

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 53:

Mission today went great! The Facility had contributed a great deal to the Avatar Project, so destroying it set them back a great deal. We destroyed the Hunter, a Gatekeeper and a Sectopod with no injuries! Curey did great, although jokingly evaced last to live up to his nickname. And as usual, the Reinforcements came in just as the Facility blew up! It's as hilarious as always.

Anyway, back home I got to see Alex with James! They were real happy to see each other, and it was honestly heartwarming. I got to meet him after as well. He's some much needed comic relief, and he seems like a good guy. I mean he knew James, of course he was a good guy! 

Not much time for anything else though, we gotta head out again. An opportunity has sprung up to counter Advent's remaining plans, and considering we just finished disrupting their major plans, seems only fitting we stop their minor plans as well.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 46: John ‘Central’ Bradford

Operation Furious Feast came together smoothly. After closing in on the Hunter’s position on the roof of the facility and taking him out, the squad found itself at a good vantage point from which to rain fire on unsuspecting Advent below. Comically, two unsuspecting Advent climbed onto the roof, one after the other right behind the squad and were cut down by overwatches. Inside were more stasis tubes filled with Avatar Project victims, a grim but not unexpected discovery. Curatas planted the X4 charge and the team left before reinforcements could arrive. It is admittedly entertaining to imagine said reinforcements popping out of their psionic rift just in time to have the place explode in their faces. Only Lefty sustained a minor wound from that mission and he was less upset than Ace, who spent several hours turning the Avenger upside down and questioning everyone in search of his missing helmet.

While he probably does not share this perspective, the fact that our top soldiers like Ace are more engaged with hunting down an item of personal value instead of fretting over their survival and mission preparedness is a good sign; Blossom’s circumstances excepted of course. 

Meanwhile, I have received reports that Firebrand, our primary skyranger pilot, has minor psionic potential. I am unsure if her initiative to train her abilities was inspired by the transfer of Helene from a noncombatant to deployable role; or if it is in homage to Kari. With Ace now an invaluable asset on the ground, Firebrand is irreplaceable in her role. However, I am in favor of any efforts amongst XCOM’s crew to cross-train outside their usual areas of expertise, so long as it does not distract them from their work. The versatility will serve them well during the rebuilding process when this war is over.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 54 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"After the blunder that was our previous operation, the team did an excellent job in this one."

"It shows how experience and team combination works well in the field given the right circumstances. Loner as well performed quite well in taking down the Chosen. He seems to have become a natural in it. That and having a good team to work with helped a lot. Unfortunately, despite all the success upon the teams return we were immediately alerted by a transmitter that needed to be taken care of. Like bravo for the resistance for finding these exploits, but we are humans who require rest as any other would."

"This is making me concerned though since I've heard that Bradford and the Commander might have a lead to get us another shot at ADVENT and the Aliens. Which is good, but it is also putting pressure on the team. Which I don't think they need at this point. We are making such progress recently, to put the team under such strain is really unneeded in my opinion...but I am not in command here. So we'll have to wait and see what happens."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 51 -  
\- Begin Recording -

*Willem sighs.* “I've been stuck in the Infirmary for almost seven days now...it isn't entirely bad as Cassie has been visiting me from time to time...but even she is busy looking after the team. I guess I'm just concerned since Helene hasn't stopped by yet...it isn't like her to not pop in and at least see how I'm doing. Now it makes me feel that my assumption about how she is dealing with the operation is more likely true than I would have hoped for. Perhaps I should just go look for her, but what do I say...I'm useless when it comes to comforting people in situations like this and I feel partially responsible for her state."

"I don't even care at this point about removing my helmet...regardless of what the right thing to do is...I would just like to see my Sister and tell her I'm sorry and that everything will be okay. Yet here I lay like a coward cause I don't have the words or strength to do it."

*He'd sound more annoyed all of a sudden.* "The only person that did visit was Oliver and his GREMLIN Leone. It started off okayish, but the conversation turned heated at the end. How dare he want to put me in another Vahlen experiment or tell me that I don't have a choice in the matter. I'm my own human being god dammit and my life has value...he has no idea what I've been through. He just compares everyone to himself and thinks if I can survive it so can you...in that regard he reminds me a lot of Ace."

*He pauses.* "He...he asked if I would have chosen to die back in the accident if I was given the choice now...I didn't think a lot about it...but I said yes...yes I should have...maybe if I did Bianca would still be alive instead of me. Maybe Elvira would still be alive as well since she would have had a more competent person on that operation. Maybe Cassie wouldn't be a Psi Ghost, but instead alive and be able to fall in love with someone better than I am. I wouldn't have to live with these nightmares of failure cause I'm not good enough...cause I wasn't strong enough. Nightmares where I hear Bianca and Cassie scream. I wouldn't have to go through this hell living in a fishbowl. Yeah...maybe I'm overreacting a bit...because I'm able to free myself of the fishbowl...but that won't bring those people back like Bianca or Elvira...it won't turn Cassie back into a human...I would be the only one that benefits...it won't bring my people back that has exiled me...it won't make the countless times of struggling to simply basic things like eating or do anything normal go away. It won't make the judgment for being different go away. Those are scars that can't heal...and he has no right to think just because we are at war he can do whatever the fuck he wants to people. I'm trying to live the path that has been set before me...it doesn't mean I have to like it.

"This is Willem duPlessis signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
February 16th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

As predicted, ADVENT security of the research station was uncharacteristically tight. I was unable to get anyone inside their routine. With the Chosen Hunter himself overseen the defense of this station (since it was practically next door to his hideout), the enemy was taking no chances. There were no weaknesses to exploit. I must admit that the Elders' efficiency terrifies me at times. If they were as focused and determined at all points in time as they have been in these days leading up to their victory, I'm not confident that any of our efforts here could have succeeded. Mine in particular rely on weakness that ADVENT has simply not been demonstrating. It is a very good thing that even for the Elders, there is no such thing as a limitless resource, not even the ranks of their front-line soldiers.

While I myself was unable to lend Menace 1-5 the help they could have utilized, Major Andayru did accompany the squad. I will admit my pride that one of us was instrumental in tearing down this contemptible facility; after all, it was not long ago that many resistance groups regarded us as little better than the ADVENT still serving the Elders. My pride increased with the knowledge that Major Andayru dealt the death blow to the Hunter. The mission was a resounding success, and the doomsday clock has been reset. None of us here are certain how long this will last, but spirits are high. I can't imagine that the same can be said for the Elders.

The next mission is a relatively standard guerrilla operation, albeit one that presented itself rather suddenly. The Commander is jumping on the chance to sabotage some of the aliens' efforts, and I don't blame him. Time to get back to work; one of these days, Project Judas may prove the difference between a mission's success and failure. I insist that it provide the Commander the means to the former.


	54. Ep 55 - Operation Demon Star

Ep 55-----Operation Demon Star--------------------------------------------------------  
XCOM Log #048  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Demon Star  
Date: 1st March 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Well, ADVENT's clearly a fan of MECs. Goddamn, they sent a ton of MECs into that sewer to protect the transmitter, with some Spectres, some Chryssalids, a Gatekeeper and a Sectopod. They must really want to protect that transmitter. Well, wanted. Now it doesn't need protection. Because it's gone.

Despite their best robot guards, and an attempted suicide by a MEC to take down Superman and Jayko (no joke, it missiled the platform right beneath its feet), we still blew it up.

But it was close at several points. First one was a bit after we dropped in, when we accidentally spotted a good six MECs. If they had all launched their missiles at us, especially the couple of Bio ones whose missiles carry poison (as Lam and Superman discovered when they were blown up by one), we could've been wiped out then and there.

Another moment was when we were simultaneously spotted by the Gatekeeper and the Sectopod. It could've gone real bad real quick if we didn't deal with them ASAP (which we did).

The only other bad moment was Superman misfiring his rocket. I don't know why, but I hope the problem gets fixed.

And we've located Blossom! The next mission, Dismal Ring, is us rescuing her. It's fitting that Schultz was on the covert action to locate her.

Well, hope the next time I'm writing (or speaking I guess), a log we have her back. Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
John "3D" Doe Audio Log:

Man, I'm glad I hung out in a back room during that ruckus. Felt like grabbing some Popcorn while I watched the security camera footage. Felt like I had my own personal 5D Movie experience, what with every boom I saw on screen shaking the entire room. I'd love to have joined the squad out there on the field kicking ass, but as the stereotype goes, I'm too old for this shit.

Seriously though, of all the roles they could have put me in, they make me an Engineer. Like seriously?! There's no jobs for new Engineers to even do! Why not a scientist, it can't be that hard! I've seen tons of montages! All you need to do is pour the blue stuff with the red stuff, make it purple and shake it a bit and bang, you've invented something new. 

I must admit, all this stuff feels real familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. It feels like I'm gonna have one of those cheap flashback sequences where everything is in black and white and makes sense, but it ain't happened yet. Those Spectres gave me chills and I can't figure out why, the Avenger's corridors feel oddly familiar yet I've never seen them before, hell even this 'logging' thing feels familiar. Still, I'm gonna crack open a beer, put on whatever cheap ass movies this place has, and ride out this war.

John Out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - March 1st 2036 (Entry #53)

The tide is turning. Finally, some things are going our way.

Last mission was crazy, yes. Lots of MECs. But the team pulled it off admirably. It wasn't flawless but we didn't lose anybody. I'd call that a big win, considering the chaos down there.

And then ... the Skirmishers came through. They found information about Blossom's location. Helene and McManus went off to get the exact location. And, a week later, they returned with it. Right away, Commander ordered to get the rescue mission underway. Helene isn't going ... Maybe the Commander should've let her go and help with the rescue. I mean it would make sense to me. No, instead he picks some new Infantry guy to do that. Plus Werewolf and JLo. This is supposed to be a stealthy op, so it's right up JLo's alley.

Can't help but think that ... maybe the Commander should've picked a Specialist instead. Those cell doors require hacking ... And hacking could trigger alarms, if not done properly. I know that much.

Anyway, I am crossing my fingers for the team. I will be on standby to get to this prison facility thing quickly and get them out. It would probably heavily guarded so ... they need to be quiet. And I need to be quick.

Let's go. Let's bring Blossom back, team!

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's Report to Commander Odd

22 February 2036, 12:10 a.m.

Success, Commander - with the Skirmishers' help, I have managed to sever one of the psionic lines connecting the Elders' temple with the ADVENT network, all the while managing to dodge the half-conscious roving power of the First. If we can keep this up, and as long as the troops can destroy all of the facilities on land as with our recent triumph in Brazil, then we would be able to hold off the Avatar Project indefinitely. Of course, we won't be able to keep this up indefinitely; sooner or later, Angelis will find a way to counter it, but it will at least buy us time.

Meanwhile, Betos tells me that they think they have found Blossom. The report is on your desk.

As for elerium, I can tell you that the Elders mine it from neutron stars. Not even they can manufacture it here on Earth. This means that our stocks will always be limited, but with the Elders struggling to keep pace with the Avatar Project and with the Underfleet running rampant in space, their supplies will also be limited, which is good for us.

It is pleasant to bring good news for a change!

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Engineer's Diary  
Mandy "Wombat" Jay  
February 21, 2036  
Resistance Ring

I was as devastated as anyone when I had to report to the Commander a couple weeks ago that Sgt. Kita had been captured on her covert op. Everyone knew it was a possibility, but it was still a huge blow.

I feel like it's a failure on my part to even give the option to the commander when we were lacking the intel to prevent a capture, but he wants all the options.

I don't hang around the crew much anyway, but I've made an extra effort not to go where I know people are hanging out since then. I wonder how much they blame me being the one coordinating these covert ops?

Anyway, the commander ask that I spend an extra day searching for some good covert op opportunities given that he was unhappy with the remaining options. Not being happy with the options was a real blow to me at the time, as I take pride in giving the commander a lot of productive choices in operations.

But I'm glad he did because it wasn't but a few hours later that the Skirmishers sent a high priority message saying they had located the general location where Sgt. Kita was located. We would have to send out a team to find the precise location, but it was just the break everyone here needed to get over that blow.

Obviously the commander sent out a team immediately, and I guess I feel a bit better about my role in helping to rescue one of our soldiers.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #9 Stephan "Tau" Shas'la February 21, 2036 

They found her. I knew they would, they had too. As soon as the commander saw the intel for finding where Kairi he went for it. Good thing too because who knows what I've would've done if he would say something is more "important" or if something else was "top priority", I probably would've punched his lights in the moment. But regardless, he made the right choice! Man, the last mission I went out on drained me a bit and ever since she's been taken I've had restless nights. Regardless, I still won't waver. I want to be the first faces she's sees when she returns, for her to know she's still my partner. I need to be by her side....because you never know the day or hour when your time is up. The regret I felt, not being as good a fried as I could've. That dies today. No more regrets. *shuffling could be heard in the background* Yeah, this bottle. When she gets rested we'll have some of this. I've been saving it for 5 years. What better occasion then now yeah? Hang on Kairi. Xcom’s coming for ya!! 

End Log

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 53 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Yeah, that mission certainly could have gotten worse. But, fortunately, the team came out ok, although some nasty wounds to speak for it. Apparently the mission site had a lot of mechanical enemies, and I mean a lot. There were so many Advent mec’s on site, and some Bio versions too cause why not. Further on there was also a Gatekeeper and Sectopod. About the only organic thing that was there was our team and a couple of rogue chryssalids. But, regardless, they managed to get out of that situation alive, and that’s all that matters, and with a successful mission well done. Can’t ask for much better.”

“So, for the mission. Well It was underground in a subway system again, so that called for tight quarters. Quite favorable when all the enemies are mech’s...... except it’s not. Seems like all these mecs can carry with them some explosive ordinance, and being close together like that can cause some issues if they use them, which some did. That probably was about the only source of the teams injuries. Anyways, the team advanced, and managed to start it off easy. But then it quickly got hectic. Several groups of mec’s all at once. It was a tough fight, but the team managed to deal with it, only getting our first wave of injuries. Heck, for some reason, one mec even launched it’s ordinance on itself since it was surrounded. Not sure if that many mecs in one zone was hard to control. Anyways, like that wasn’t bad enough, the team ran into the sectopod and Gatekeeper at the same time further back. It was luck that we only managed to get the injuries not even from them, but a bio mec. Still, it was yet another hectic moment, but the team managed to pull through in the end. They came back in one piece, maybe a bit worse for wear though.”

“Now for back home, things still continue to go.... Well.... well. I mean, not entirely but for the most part. For starters, It seems Helene has gotten out of her survivor’s guilt a bit. Seems like me talking with her a while ago must of helped. And now, she has gone out on yet another covert, and this time it’s to find where Blossom is being held. I can’t even make this up, seems like fate decided to give Helene a chance here. I can only imagine how determined she is one this one. At this point, I have no worries for her, I know she will do fine. In other news, Alanis came down to the armory. I know that sounds normal, but you have to remember, Alex is also here now. Let’s just say he was confused when Alanis called me Dad. Yeah, he was definitely confused. Anyways, they had a nice little chat, but Alanis also wanted to talk to me about a couple of things, saying she wanted to do so. Of course, I happily obliged after I managed to get Alex to leave so it could be private. She uh..... Had a lot on her. Poor girl. Seems her feelings for Helene are now greater than before. Seems to like and want her as more than a friend now, but she also can’t just dump Ethan. It’s a strange conflict, but I gave her my advice as usual. Then she asked me If I could train her in heavy weapons, the cannons and what not. Well, she certainly came to the right person, but I could tell there was a reason for it, and I was right. Seems she started feeling like she wasn’t good enough, and wanted to show she was. Well.... I helped give her some more encouraging words, and I think it helped. She seemed to be in a better mood afterwards. After which we then went to train her in the sue of heavy weapons. She was a tad wobbly, being how there heavier and have an odd kick not having a stock, but she got used to it. Anyways, back to work for me. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 51  
This last mission should have been called Operation Mec Destroyer because the team was killing Mecs and other robotic enemies. I don’t know what happened but our Spark Hajda shot a rocket where no enemies were, that was a little weird.

And the week was a little boring too… I created the R.A.G.E. suit from the berserker skin, Tygan said we can use. The best thing that can happen when you wear it is just panicking a berserker if he sees it. The suit is durable, but the War suit is as well, so I don’t see the big point in me making that suit along with Lily. Ah whatever, the suit I could make after we kill the Archon King will be way more useful and badass. Since you could fly, that is at least how it will work in my mind.

We also got another Infantry soldier, like we don’t have enough of them, but who am I to complain about it. The interesting part is that his body is enhanced and he looks like the smaller version of our Mec Troopers… How very interesting.

I also met Raz in the infirmary with Leone. Our conversation was going nice enough until I mentioned the new suit I intend to make from the Archon King. He didn’t like that and said he doesn't want to wear it. But I am pretty sure the Commander will be the first one to think to give the suit to him since he would benefit the most from it. Aren’t orders, orders or am I mistaken… Just running away from anything related to Vahlen does paint him as a bit of a coward. He can’t continue to run from the past and the present or both will catch up to him and there could be consequences. He could change, just like he told me. We all have our versions of our nightmares and worst fears and it’s up to us to decide if they will control how we feel and what we do. I lost my entire family and I am all alone. I will even die alone, but that doesn't affect me, because I accepted my fate and what happened. Will we honor those we all have lost and possibly their sacrifice or shall we let the past dictate our actions? That is the question.

I asked Raz if he could chose would he die or would he wear the helmet. He said he would choose death and that is fine, it is his choice. But I could see he didn’t thought about it much. After we left Leone asked what would I chose… I said without hesitation I would wear it, I would be saving someone else from the same fate that is for certain. For me, death always seemed as the easy way out from trouble and our responsibilities; and as much pain and suffering I would have with that thing I can be sure no one else would experience the same thing. Besides I could see that as a test of how strong I am and how much will I have to continue going. And that would probably ensure if I pass it, my place in paradise and my resting in peace.  
“Ghost” out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 01 March 2036.

Ugh.

I ain't had a hangover like this since... hell, ever. This log's gonna be a quick one, 'cause I ain't gonna last too long.

Had my long-delayed talk with Firebrand yesterday. She drank a bit, but I went right to goddam town. Told her everythin'. How she saved my sanity. How important she is to me. How I owe her... everythin'.

Probably made an ass o' myself. Don't care. It needed to be said.

I guess I kinda overwhelmed her with all that sh*t, but I had to get it outta me before it drove me insane.

Hell, I might BE insane now, but I just feel too bad to notice.

Heard we're on our way to get Blossom back from the B*tch from Hell. Good. Goddam Skirmishers came through in a big way. For critters from another planet, they ain't half bad.

Time to go. The deck pitchin' is settin' my gut off again. This ain't gonna be pretty.

Go get 'er, guys. Bring 'er back, safe an sound.

Out.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 47: John ‘Central’ Bradford

I used to puzzle over why Advent is so fond of putting transmitters in sewers. Even if a psionic transmitter doesn’t need to be aboveground to have reception, surely it would get periodically flooded with stormwater or even toilet waste. Peter ‘Rowdy’ Osei explained that the Wrecking Crew learned that Advent dug their own drainage systems to cope with the increased city populations rather than expand old ones. For a while, the abandoned tunnels were occupied by urban homeless communities, but these were eventually graciously moved to shelters where their occupants could be more easily tracked and screened for hidden Resistance saboteurs.

Even with the tunnels to themselves, it seemed that guarding these transmitters was a dismal assignment for the Bangalore Advent and aliens, one better left to MECs and a handful of chryssalids. XCOM had never encountered such a high density of robotic units since fighting Julian. With minimal sense of self-preservation, they flung themselves at Superman and nearly killed him with the sheer weight of their numbers. The mission was successful but it took skillful maneuvering on the Commander’s part as well as everyone’s training to bring everyone back alive. 

Shortly afterward, we made a trip to the Black Market; mainly to offload the accumulated Lost corpses clogging the Avenger hold and Guillherme’s spreadsheets. We came back with shopping and a new Infantry, Diego ‘the Earl’ Martine, who had undergone extensive limb augmentations after a horrific ordeal with chryssalids in his past. He should get along well with Lefty and Superman. 

Even better, the Commander opted to spend some time at the Templar HQ to have their medics assist Superman. I took leave of the Avenger to meet with Geist again for a meal and an evening of private company. The existence of several…personal differences between some Templars and XCOM did not dampen my enthusiasm. The nature of our relationship is neither announced nor hidden. Nobody in XCOM tends to ponder my whereabouts, but I took some guilty pleasure knowing my presence riles up the psionic supremacists among Geist’s faction. We were interrupted with an urgent message from the Skirmishers – they had a lead on Kairi’s whereabouts and Terabyte and Snake Eyes were to be sent out. Geist and I parted reluctantly but he shared my good spirits at the news.

As I write this, the covert operatives have returned with Kairi’s coordinates. Perhaps I was right in suspecting that the Assassin couldn’t get much out of Blossom; and she just didn’t care enough to keep her location secret as long as the Warlock held on to Deadput. An infiltration team consisting of JLo, Earl and Werewolf are heading out to bring our girl back.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 55 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"I've never been able to understand the interest that ADVENT and the Aliens have with sewers. I mean I'm no electronic of mystic specialist, but putting anything underground and especially in a dank dirty sewer just doesn't add up. I will give them one thing though. They were smart enough to rely on robots and cybernetics units to look after the thing. Even so, despite having units stationed there that wouldn't be affected that much by the environment the team that was sent out on the operation was well chosen and performed as well as to be expected."

"Seeing Light being sent out is always nice, even though it feels like forever since we last went on an operation together. He has really come along nicely regarding his marksmanship." *He chuckles.* "I think he might even shoot more accurate than me. At least with Dr. Adam Lam helping me with my helmet, we've been able to converse and hang out a bit more. Though I do still feel like I've been neglecting him. Our schedules just never seem to crossover well enough."

"Liam got sent out as well, though I haven't spoken with him since...well since the whole incident at the firing range with Helene. I'm still not sure what happened that day or between the two of them, but I guess if he wanted to talk about it he would have come and found me while I was in the Infirmary or while I'm on the balcony as I always am."

"Speaking of the balcony I really need to take that punching dummy up there again. It really helps to punch the living shit out of something when your mind is cluttered and at this stage, my head is more than just clutter."

"Deadput also got sent out on the operation. Like...I don't know if something is going on, but he has been acting stranger then he usually does. I mean I feel like it happened after the Warlock got defeated, but I'm not sure. Maybe this is just Deadput being himself. Since I don't know what that entails it could mean anything and this being him we are talking about, anything is on the table. Maybe I should sit down with him and have a chat. It has been a while."

"As for after the operation it seems that we managed to gain some luck. As the original operation that was scheduled was moved out to give the team time to relax. Which is always welcomed since they definitely deserved it. *He chuckles.* "I don't know if Tygan has been holding out a special sauce or something that he puts on his ADVENT Burgers, but the man was busy in the Research Bay. Decrypting and researching like it was nobody's business. Lily wasn't far behind, she managed quite a few interesting items for the team and I'm looking forward to seeing how they work out in the field."

"Unfortunately there has to be a small sour note. Something that has me worried is the Commander decided to pick up another soldier along the way. This time a Merc for hire from the Black Market. Like firstly, if we are hiring mercs why was Helene drafted? Secondly, it wouldn't be so bad...but it seems to be one of those Infantry types. You know like Ace and Tau. I don't have anything against them as they have proven to be quite resourceful in the field, but did we really need another one? Couldn't we have perhaps hired someone like a Medical Specialist or Grenadier or even another Sharpshooter."

"On a different note. I hear rumors in the corridors that Helene and James managed to find Blossom." *He chuckles.* "You see...the Chosen are starting to slip up and we are more than eager to capitalize on their mistakes. If the rumors are true it won't be long before Blossom is back on the Avenger."  
"We don't leave our people behind."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Operation Judas  
February 18th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

Menace 1-5 descended into the tunnels to disable a Psionic transmitter. Once again, I was unable to provide Menace with any support. This may be due in part to the sheer number of mechanical enemy squads in the field of operations; I'm told that XCOM had to combat over half a dozen MECs as well as a Sectopod. That would not have been an easy battle. Many of my recruits would have jumped at the chance to prove themselves against such brutal foes; privately, I'm less than impressed with their enthusiasm for combat they haven't yet seen. Mechanized units can be more dangerous than living ones. My recruits would do well to exercise the discipline at the core of the Skirmisher way of life. I want them in these fights, yes, but not to behave recklessly; these missions are supposed to begin their careers as freedom fighters, not end them.

As for myself... my disappointment with my own performance is becoming a distraction. I know that it won't help me better assist XCOM in the future, yet it remains. Project Judas had a rocky start, but it has since become much more beneficial to all sides. Betos is proud of my efforts, my pupils look up to me, and my brethren here at the HQ are impressed at this project's ability to coordinate with the Commander. As welcome as I am to the admiration of my peers, especially of Betos, I find myself irritated that I would receive recognition from them when I haven't successfully placed an agent in several missions. For all the good that Project Judas is doing - that I'm doing - I might as well be back among the Priests, helping ADVENT set up transmitters like the one Menace destroyed today.

There is a piece of good news. That XCOM soldier who was captured preventing the Assassin's assault has been found. She is being held captive in an ADVENT camp in Australia. One of my double agents reported hearing a few troopers discussing the captive, and the Commander is sending in a squad to break her out. From the sounds of it, they're putting in a half-sized squad in an effort to avoid detection. Menace could really use my help on this one. I hope I'm up to the task.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 52 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

*Willem is faintly laughing. His voice sounding weak.* "Ek is weer 'n mens...en kan my eie taal praat...sonder enige masjien...dis amper te goed om waar te wees." ("I am human again...and can speak my own language...without a machine...it is almost too good to be true.")

\- Pause Recording -  
\- Continue Recording -

"I...uhm...I...I did it...I finally managed to do it..." *He'd be taking slow deep breaths.* "...to be able to breathe on my own...huh...it...it feels so different...so...no...I need to focus..."

\- Pause Recording -  
\- Continue Recording -

"Focus Willem...I need to focus...okay...my name is Willem duPlessis and I am the former..." *He clears his throat.* "...the former host of Dr. Moira Vahlen's experiment known as Subject Delta. I've...I've been asked to document my...my experience regarding the removal of it..." *He coughs.* "...I'm sorry...I guess my throat is a bit dry..." *He takes a sip of water.* "...hmm...it feels so...to just be able to drink something...without a fuss..." *He chuckles faintly.* "...it...it feels...different to say the least...but...that isn't what I need to talk about..."

"Okay..." *He takes a deep breath.* "After Operation Sky Stank..." *He chuckles slightly.* "...after the operation, I, unfortunately, managed to injure myself by falling off a tower during a bombardment from a MEC." *He sighs as he starts to sound more annoyed.* "This is stupid...I'm not going to document every detail that leads up to this...I've gone through it once and I'm not going to relive it again just be documentation sake...I'm just not..."

\- Pause Recording -  
\- Continue Recording -

*He'd sound a bit more calmed down.* "I...I had to go through hell to be able to lay here and speak...like this...but I finally did it..." *He pauses.* "Five million five hundred thousand microliters..." *He scoffs.* "...did you know that the human body on average has that amount of blood flowing around it? Did you? Well, I didn't..." *He'd sound somewhat sarcastic.* "...but luckily for me, I found that out the hard way. As according to Tygan roughly four million one hundred and twenty-five thousand microlitres had to be extracted from my body due to my blood being contaminated by the helmet's neural cooling liquid...it didn't help either that the transfusion process took what felt like forever."

*He sighs.* "God...I hate scientists and their cold mannerisms sometimes. It's...it's why I wanted Helene to be here when I had to go through this, but..." *His voice tapers off at the end.* "It didn't help either that Bradford suggested that we use the room where they are storing Lefty and Superman's limbs..." *He coughs.* "...since the machinery there was able to help Tygan and Dr. Lam perform and all they needed to do quicker and better...and I understand the reason. However, laying on a cold table surrounding by limbs twitching did not help me be at ease." *He takes a sip of water.*

"...and why did Tygan have to monolog everything that happened to me like I'm just another autopsy he had to do that day. I know that is what is usually does and he probably didn't mean, but still...it...it made me feel uneasy. Thankfully Dr. Lam finally told him to not speak like that. At least he picked up that I was nervous about what was about to happen..."

*He clears his throat.* "You know...that feeling you get when someone tells you they are going to do something to you...you have enough time to brace for it...but your mind starts freaking out." *He takes a sip of water.* "It didn't help that the thing they had to do was untested and neither of us was sure if it was going to work. I mean saying it out loud sounds fine. To repurpose a defibrillator to shock the helmet with a small and controlled EMP blast so it goes into its back up phase...I mean what could go wrong."

"The only silver lining was at least Cassie was there...the fear and anxiety of being strapped down...yeah...they had to strap me down since my..." *He clears his throat.* "...my flight or fight instinct didn't like the idea of what was about to happen...but having Cassie there calmed me down a little..." *He pauses.* "...until the EMP shock happened...my heart started racing and it felt like it was going to beat out my throat. My eyes darted left and right in the room...part of me knew I wouldn't be able to see her..." *He takes a sip of water.* "...but without Cassie physically there my mind couldn't cope...the stress of being in that room...it...it got to me...I don't know how they calmed me down...but in the end, they managed to at least."

"After the shock, I don't remember much...but Tygan tried to explain the process that I'm not going to bore you with. Just know it took hours before they finally managed to remove the helmet safety. I remember blacking out a few times...but they assured me that everything went fine and that I should be okay now. Just that the next couple of days my body is going to feel like crap as it tries to recover and my diet..." *He chuckles.* "...yeah I have a diet now."

"As I was being moved from the operating room to the Infirmary Helene was brought in. I had asked Dr. Lam if he could call her once we were sure I was in the clear. At first, she seemed to be speechless I wasn't sure if it had to do with my scarring..." *He pauses and takes a sip of water.* "...or that she was just as glad as I was to see the helmet off...her broad smile did at least help narrow it down. She was a bit hesitant, but after Tygan assured her that I was fine she rushed to my side and hugged me. There was a small jolt of pain as my body was still recovering, but I didn't care. What caught me off guard was her kissing me on both cheeks. She could tell that I was confused by it as this time there wasn't a helmet to hide behind. She of coursed blush and told me that's how her family would greet each other. A French custom she said. To be honest just the fact that she was there and smiling and I think even a little giddy was enough for me to put my mind at ease. She did say something else I think...but...I kind of passed out. Having been in operation for almost the entire day...it takes a lot out of you."

"I awoke in the Infirmary and for the first time since joining XCOM I was at the mercy of the crew in the Infirmary...my muscles were sore and I felt nauseous...but for once I didn't care...my outlook wasn't a yellowish tint...that is all I could ask for.

"This is Willem duPlessis signing off." 

\- End Recording -  
\- Archiving Recording under Subject Delta Removal Notes -


	55. Ep 56 - Operation Dismal Ring

Ep 56-----Operation Dismal Ring--------------------------------------------------------  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

1 March 2036, 11:08 a.m.

I do not know exactly how they managed it, Commander, but the two remaining Chosen managed to mount a psionic attack on soldiers on board the Avenger using a series of nightmares. Four of them now have an irrational fear. Fortunately, they are amongst our less experienced soldiers and thus less likely to encounter Chosen in battle, and their lack of experience may have something to do with why they were more susceptible to the attack than any of our other warriors. 

Thankfully, once we eliminate the threat of the remaining Chosen, this phobia will become a non-issue, something that can easily be recovered from once peace reigns, if we ever manage that.

End of report

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 52

We saved Blossom today. The Commander sent Diego, our new infantry, Erica and Jlo to free her. I am surprised they didn't had to deal with entire prison guard since the did shoot an Advent soldier or two and only a deaf person couldn’t hear it. Ah why does it matter, Advent is stupid enough as it so I shouldn’t be surprised to something like this. I am sure the crew celebrated while I was taking a nap outside. I might go on one celebration or something if I bother enough.

I also heard that a couple of our less experienced soldier got the fear of the Chosen. Well once we kill them all, that won’t matter anymore.

This is really slow. There is really nothing to do or work on. But I am pretty sure that will change soon.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - March 3rd 2036 (Entry #54)

The rescue was a walk in the park. Thanks to the Commander's idea to give that special walk-through-walls suit to JLo. I actually witnessed him walking out of the facility's wall, with Blossom over his shoulder. That was a sight to behold. Few fire exchanges. Werewolf seized control of a Bio Trooper. Everything was under control. The team grabbed on to the ropes and we were out of there before ADVENT could do anything about it. It felt good. It felt very good.

The Commander is going after the Assassin next. As the Chosen in question would say, the hunt is on. Deadput and Fisher went off to find a way into the Stronghold. Hoping they return unharmed. And then ... 

And then a landed UFO alert in Western US. I cast a look over the enemy list. Archon ... What if he brings his beloved leader with him? The Archon King is due for another visit. I hope the squad is ready. I am not sure if I can help them much.

Good luck, Menace! Let's go. Putting on "The Star-Spangled Banner" on the flight over there. Location seems to be just south of the old Canadian border. I have "Oh Canada" ready just as well.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 54:

Didn't log last time. Truth be told, I didn't have a lot to say. I still felt like I'd logged though... weird. Oh well, onwards!

We rescued Kairi! The rescue operation went great, the squad took care of the outer guards and Jlo hacked in, grabbed the unconscious Akimbo and used his Wraith suit to literally run through the walls and get outta there. That was great! I bet the Assassin got nothing out of her anyway. Very happy to have her back, even if I don't know her well. I heard her bondmate Tau was actually quite teary when she came off the Skyranger, but don't quote me on that.

Got to do some socialising as well! I found Liam in the GTS, or rather, he walked in while I was on the treadmill. Had a little bit of a competition with myself, making sure I didn't lose against him. She chuckles 

I guess I'm a bit too competitive for my own good, since I suggested we spar again, and this time, he went no holds barred. He got us out some protective gear, including helmets. And well, he kicked my ass. I held out for a while, but even when I did attack, most of the time it didn't seem to do anything. I did wind him I think once, but that was about it. And well, that lead to some... flashbacks. Yes, because of our sparring session, I remembered all those times my stepdad beat me up... yeah.

And if that wasn't bad enough, I exposed it to Wombat. I went up top one time to get some fresh air and try and clear my head of it, but had another one up there, and it was bad. Like, rocking on the floor bad. So I just sort of ranted out to her, since she was up there and saw it happen... fuck me it was bad. We managed to deflect it and it went fine after, but man... anyway I'm going to go talk with Curey about it now. Wish me luck.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 54 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well that certainly was a quick and easy mission. The covert ops locating Blossom was successful, and the Commander responded with great haste. We headed out and assembled a squad to mount the rescue operation. It was a smaller squad meant for stealth infiltration. We weren't here for all out action, it was a simple in and out. Turns out Blossom was being held at a detention center at the time. The team made there way around the facility, but were blocked by a squad of Advent, and had no choice but to engage if they wished to get inside. So they did just that. That certainly sent the facility on alert. JLo got in quick to grab Kairi and get out. Once the Skyranger was called, well, that’s when the alarms really started blaring. The team had to really book it. Thankfully, Werewolf’s mind control friend kept off any approaching Advent as they fled. Now, Blossom is back in our hands, and everyone is glad for it.”

“In other news, around home. Well, not a whole lot has happened. I do know that before the rescue mission came in, we had taken a short visit to Templar HQ. I decided to take the chance to visit them myself. Weird place it was, and not exactly a very welcoming one either, but regardless, they seemed to allow us around the place. Me, I was more interested to learn about there auto pistols. Having had 3 Templar’s on board, I wished to see if I could learn more from the source. One Templar was nice enough to allow me to entertain myself and learn about their make, usage, and conditions. It was rather interesting to know actually. They don’t use them much, but they are useful when they need to be more cautious. I wish I could also have looked more into there gauntlets, but they still won’t let me touch those too much. Oh well, guess that’s fair. Otherwise, about the only thing I've noticed on the Avenger was Helene. One would think after the mission, she would have been relieved and happy but..... Something feels off. She’s walking around decked out in combat gear and armed with her new pistol. On top of that she seems..... Jittery. Something isn’t right, but I haven't had the time yet to talk with her about it. Hopefully I can soon though. Anyways, Ace is out to shoot down another UFO, so I gotta get the gear ready for when the team needs to assemble. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) --  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 055: Date - 3/3/36  
Col. Ethan “Ace” White

We did it, we rescued Blossom from captivity. That fancy new Infantry guy with the metal arms got to have the fun of going there instead of me though, which was a shame. I better not get the Chloe treatment now that there’s another colonel infantry around here. Not like he’s any better than I am. Doesn’t even have as close to the amount of skill and experience I have. In my eyes, he’s just a wide eyed recruit. I rather have Alanis be in his place than him, cuz after training with her, I’ve seen that she’s one hell of a soldier, and that’s not just bias because I’m in love with her. She really is an amazing soldier and deserves the spot more than this new guy. 

Regardless, the team did well when it came to rescuing Kairi. The mission was a success, and it almost seemed too easy for the team. The chosen was nowhere to be found, that was until we noticed that they gave a bunch of people on board sudden fear of them. Must have been some kind of psionic attack. It was mostly the basic squaddie grunts that were hit. Helene was one of them, so I know Alanis will not be happy about that. Probably make her want to kill the chosen even more. 

Well, tomorrow is my birthday, so that’s something I’m looking forward to. Last year my birthday wasn’t too great since we were still recovering after Gatecrasher. Hopefully this year I can have an actual party. Maybe even some cake if even able to make some somehow. I haven’t had cake in a very long time. Man now I’m starting to get hun- 

An alarm cuts him off, and a message on the intercom calls him to the hanger

Well, guess I’m gonna have to cut this one off now. Looks like it’s time to shoot down a UFO. Heh, funny, it’s my birthday yet I’m gonna be giving the commander a gift of a bunch of elerium from this UFO I’ll be shooting down.

Gotta go now, Ace Out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #10 Stephan "Tau" Shas'la March 1, 2036

Waiting in the hanger bay I might've dozed off. I've been so tired lately not getting sleep and whatnot. Then word came in. Firebrand returning to base. I knew it was a success, I could hear the cheerfulness from Firebrand and even people in the background. I immediately perked up and brought out the bottle. Twenty minutes later I saw pink. I saw all that damn pink and couldn't hold myself back. I rushed up and hugged Kairi She laughed and winced, saying she was a little sore so I realised my grip. Then it felt like I could finally, really breathe again. We chatted it up like the old days for about a hour and thirty minutes then I let her go to her quarters to rest. Sometimes in a situation like hers you can sleep but you can't rest. She deserves it. Hey, it's crazy but I think this ordeal has brought us back to the level of friendship we had when we became best friends. I will make sure to keep it that way. Teh, and to anyone wondering yes some dust got in my eye when I saw Kairi alright! Now back to the grind, a.k.a kicking alien ass!!

Log End

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 48: John ‘Central’ Bradford

The sight of JLo carrying Blossom out of the detention center through the walls thanks to his Wraith suit must go down as one of the most majestic sights in XCOM’s history. The infiltration team waltzed out unhurt, leaving most of the facility’s defenders alive and very confused. We owe Betos a massive debt. 

Interestingly, once the Skyranger was a safe distance away, Firebrand and the team were flagged down by what we initially thought were Resistance guerrillas. On closer inspection, they turned out to be reptilian thin men defectors from Advent, now phased out of service and marked for disposal by their former masters. They brought a peace offering of a nanoscale vest and gave assurances that they were focused on survival and no longer our enemies. I remember the Thin Men of the invasion were frailer than their modern viper counterparts; agile and handy with a pistol but lacking the strength to effectively heft larger firearms or strangle humans. They would serve as the precursor to the Speaker today, who may be the only one of his kind still working for Advent.

We have begun the process of introducing the thin men survivors to the local Skirmisher chapter. I am proud to say that after welcoming an incredibly diverse and not-entirely-human crew onboard the Avenger, there was little objection to recognizing our newest allies. 

Back at the hangar, Tau was waiting anxiously for Blossom’s arrival. I saw him practically cry with relief and rush to embrace her when she stepped off the Skyranger. Drinks were in order, but she understandably badly wanted a rest.

It was only after the resulting celebration that we noticed four of our Squaddies began displaying symptoms consistent with a psionic attack, according to Asaru. On questioning, it was revealed that they had become fearful of the Chosen despite never having confronted them in battle. Until the Assassin and Hunter are defeated, our new contingency plan in event of a Chosen attack on the Avenger is to send these four to the defense of the hangar under Firebrand’s supervision as she appears to be able to calm panicked personnel psionically. They would otherwise be a liability.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
March 1st, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

It's been almost a month since I was last able to place a covert operative on a mission. I'm not sure what the Elders have been doing to boost their defenses, but it has been making my job hell. Betos is worried about me; it's clear to her that I'm taking these failures personally. She has suggested that I find a hobby. I'm not sure why she's convinced that I have the time for such menial pastimes, but she insists that I won't do Project Judas any good with the stress I'm facing. So be it, I won't contradict her. I also won't waste time with poetry or songwriting. I've requisitioned a handgun from the armory, and I've begun practicing with it. It feels strange to fire something that doesn't have a stock, but it's something else on which to focus, and it will be useful if I can't get to my bullpup in an emergency. I'm confused as to the tactical reliability of a soldier who carries nothing but these into battle, but the Commander fields such "Akimbo" units regularly.

Speaking of Akimbos, his mission to save Kairi Kita was a resounding success. All of his soldiers came home without wounds, including the young lady who had spent time as the Assassin's guest. I can only guess as to just how vicious the Assassin's reaction to this failure on the part of her forces will be. My suspicion is that all of her soldiers will need to be replaced soon. Then again, her plans to assault the Avenger haven't been foiled permanently; there are already whispers that she'll make another attempt soon. The Commander's best hope lies with finding her before she finds him. To that end, he has already begun the final stages of his hunt for the Assassin. I will admit a certain level of anticipation to see her head a trophy on the Avenger. A menace such as herself is impossible not to hate, at least for a Skirmisher.

Meanwhile, the Commander's next operation will be an assault of his own. The target is an alien vessel that landed in the Western United States. As usual, I'm scrambling to get my own operatives in position. This could be an excellent training opportunity, if only I can succeed in my task this time.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 03 March 2036.

Damn, I love it when things actually work out just as they were planned.

We sent three guys to go get Blossom back from the B*tch from Hell. They snuck in, blasted some fools, grabbed her, an' snuck out. Just. Like. That. Goddam, it made me feel good to hear it. We've been lucky again recently. Lucky, an' good. Everyone's stoked to have Blossom back, an' she ain't too worse for wear, considerin' who was holdin' her. That Assassin... she's one mean beast. Evil, yeah, they all are. But she goddam enjoys it.

Weird rumour goin' around... talk is a "Thin Man" stopped JLo as he was passin' through the cell walls with Blossom, usin' that Wraith Suit of his. It was kinda beggin' for mercy. Seems Advent is killin' off all the Thin Men, since they ain't needed anymore. Gave JLo a protective vest of some kind, before slinkin' away, back to his cell bed. Look, I was around back in the day when Thin Men were killin' us humans every goddam day. I hated the creepy bastards. Still do. But... I guess I could feel some... sympathy... for it? Never would have thought it could be possible. But I felt it, all the same. They were good soldiers, an' loyal, even if they were fightin' for the other side. For Advent to just up an' destroy 'em, 'cause they'd become... obsolete...

Man, this war screws with your head sometimes.

Anyway, no rest for the wicked. We're goin' after the Assassin next. Good. She'd have been my first choice for the Chosen to be on the dance card, but I don't make the command decisions around these parts. Shockin', I know.

Artoo an' Threepio showed up again yesterday, after bein' missin' for a bit. An', for once in their worthless metallic lives, they were bein' pretty closed mouthed about what they'd been up to. I'll tell you what they haven't been doin': helpin' me clean this tub. It's like they've been allergic to work recently. I did get to have one conversation with the little bastards, an' it was kinda weird, as they usually are.

3P0 - "Reporting for duty, Mister Max Payne, sir."  
Me - "Where have you two jackoffs been?"  
R2 - "Conducting... research, sir."  
Me - "Research? On what? How to slack off on your jobs? 'Cause you've both been excelin' at that recently."  
R2 - "That information is... sensitive."  
Me - "Classified?"  
3P0 - "No. Not as such. Just... sensitive."  
Me - "Meanin' what, exactly?"  
R2 - "We can't say. Not to you, sir."  
Me - " This is about that... thing we discussed earlier, isn't it?"  
3P0 - "We cannot confirm or deny that assertion. Please stop busting our asses about it, sir."  
R2 - "It's making things really f*cking awkward, sir."  
Me - "Okay, okay, I get it. Fine. Can you at least tell me if you've gotten anywhere? Any progress?"  
3P0 - "Not a chance in hell, sir."  
Me - "F*ck. Fine. Can your Lordships grant me a few hours of your precious time to clean the aft heads? It's gettin' kinda rank back there."  
R2 - "Affirmative."  
3P0 - "Will do."  
Me - "Good. Now, get your metal asses outta here."  
R2 - "Sir? Doctor Shen reports that she is putting the finishing touches on your prosthetic limb. Her work should be complete within two weeks, unless an emergency intervenes."  
Me - "New arm, huh? How's it look?"  
3P0 - "You will partially resemble us, sir. A vast improvement."  
R2 - "Recommend further robotic replacements, sir. Your head, perhaps."  
Me - "Go f*ck yourselves, tin sh*ts."  
R2, 3P0 - "Complying."

Coulda sworn I heard 'em laughin' as they flew off, presumably to clean the aft heads. I'll be joinin' em in a bit. Huh. A new left arm. Finally. Let's hope it is a bit more stable than the last one Shen knocked out for me. Still, beggars an' choosers, an' all that.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 56 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"You see! I told you we don't leave our people behind."

"A good old fashion smack and grab. Hell with JLo's mystic suit he could have probably done the operation on his own, but it is a good thing he didn't. We shouldn't get too overconfident because that is what gets us into trouble. I'm just glad Blossom is back on board. The only complaint that I have is perhaps leaving the Trooper behind. Sure we mind controlled it, but I'm sure Curatas could have perhaps persuaded it to join our side once the mind control wore off."

"...and wouldn't you know it just as the team returned we got word of a UFO that landed. Nothing special normally, but I've been assigned to sortie and with Switch no less. I was so happy to hear that. With my helmet now finally sorted I'm being sent out on an operation with my best bud. Things are starting to look up for me."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #049  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Dismal Ring  
Date: 3rd March 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Well that was quick. In and out with Kairi in tow and left some corpses and a Bio Trooper who we grenaded with one of his buddies' acid grenade. Yup, we mind controlled a guy and got him to grenade a fellow Bio Trooper. Must've been awkward for them after we escaped.

During the operation, JLo hacked the door of Kairi's cell, grabbed her, then phased through the walls of the cell, nearby cells and the building to reach the evac zone. It was a glorious sight.

Our next mission is Gilded Engine. It's another UFO shot down by Ace. Goddamn is he a good UFO hunter.

Well, time to get some supplies. Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User Detected “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #34

Well, it’s uhm, it’s been a while since I’ve last done one of these, hasn’t it…? Oh, yeah, there is a reason for this. Erm, my recorder apparently ran out of memory… Took a while to find something to export all my logs to clear up space, eventually I was sent to Shen in order to put it all on the Avenger’s mainframe...which means my logs are public to anyone who knows where, and how, to look… On the “plus side,” it got the higher ups thinking that perhaps this should be done for everyone writing logs, that if we were to die, or if we are to win this war, that our accounts of everything should be there, for posterity… I guess that’s nice, perhaps my drivel will be hidden under the more important people’s recounts.

To be fair though, there hasn’t been much for me to comment on these past missions. Sure, there were injuries, some minor, some major, but all-in-all, from what I’ve seen, we’ve kind of just been steamrolling missions. The only major issue we’ve come up against was having an operative captured by the Chosen Assassin, but luckily, with the help of the Skirmishers, we were able to find and rescue her pretty quickly.

This might sound pretty bad, but some “good” for me has come through this travesty. The first is that once the mission was over with, the Commander was greeted by a group of “Thin Men,” apparently they’re an earlier version of the Vipers, or something like that, but their “use” has been phased out by the Elders, since they don’t need infiltration units anymore, or something like that. Whatever their purpose used to be, what I really care about is the fact they defected from Advent and offered us some assistance. Since they ended up revealing themselves Bradford and Betos have decided that it might be worthwhile to help attempt to integrate them into society, sort of. What it means is that I’ve been asked to help Curatas and a few others convince them to join up with the Skirmishers, who are more than welcome to accept defectors from Advent or the Aliens, and we are also, along with the Skirmishers, supposed to help find places for them in society when this is all said and done, if we get to that point…

*Chloe seems to choke up while talking, almost as if she’s trying to keep herself from crying.* The final piece of good news is that I was finally able to receive a reply to the letter I sent when we were last in the Australian haven… They don’t know what was in it, or why one of their “higher ranking” double-agents sent it to a random Xcom soldier, but it, it was from my mom… This means, this means she’s still out there, or at least, she was when she sent me this… Even more so, it means she’s been managing to keep an eye on me this entire time… *The log goes silent, but in the background Chloe can be heard blowing her nose. She sniffs, before returning to speaking.* The Skirmisher I was who sent me this reply helped me even more by giving me her latest position. A few years of laying low after the Gene-Therapy clinic we lived at was destroyed, mom was transferred to a facility in north-eastern Africa, somewhere near what used to be Mali or Mauritania, I think. Double-agent Wrein Abraxa, a Captain stationed at Advent’s “Forge” facility, former protector of an eastern European Gene-Therapy clinic...mom…

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 53 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“You'd think that with having finally freed myself of the accursed helmet that I would have a lot of free time on my hands now." *He chuckles.* "Hardly, I am now busier than ever just trying to get back in the habit of what is normal. After spending so long with a helmet on your head that basically did everything for you, you kind of forget how the basics work." 

"A good example is my diet recently which consist of me actually eating."   
*He chuckles.* "I also no longer have to be ashamed or shy when I eat since it no longer is a process...though I still prefer going to the Mess hall when nobody's there. When it comes to what I eat Tygan has advised me to eat alongside my normal meal items that help with the increase of white blood cells. He gave me a long list of options so it isn't like I'm not spoiled for choice." 

"The reason why I have to increase my white blood cells is...well after the operation I basically had none. The helmet's neural cooling liquid acted like a white blood cell and over time replaced all of my own with itself. That is why we did all those transfusions. I must admit we were concerned about this process when it came down to discussing the operation as replace an important part of the human body is never simple. It is also why the operation almost took the entire day. Another reason why I need more white blood cells is that they are currently clearing up the remaining Delta Blood Cells as Tygan called them. Which is also why I still feel a bit nauseous from time to time."

"Besides that, I've been busy retraining and reexercising my body in preparation for my next operation. I haven't done any weapon training as of yet since my muscles are still a bit sore having to work on their own now. However physical exercise has been my main focus recently and wouldn't you know it I managed to bump into Jill in the process. I want to say it started off well...but there was an adjustment phase on Jill's part. Not that I blame her...having lived in my helmet so long I forgot about how badly my scars look from the...accident. Thankfully Delta was there to break the awkwardness on my end. Jill of course after I guess coming to terms with my helmet not being a permanent feature on my face as well as my scars quickly returned to her old routine of playful annoyance. The target this time, however, was Delta and not me. Which still feels odd as you are basically conversing with a helmet. After a nice conversation, we parted ways." 

"My original plan was to go to the Mess Hall and get a bite to eat, but the encounter with Jill had me curious. I hadn't seen myself in a mirror since the removal of the helmet...like I knew there were scars since Vahlen mentioned it in her logs, but..." *He pauses.* "Due to me not being used to looking at a mirror after all this time I quickly made my way to the Aft Port Bunks which is where assigned quarters reside." *He pauses.* "To say I was taken back by the damage would an understatement...I never realized the amount of damage there was...I...I mean I should have expected it, but...still."

"In any case this is Willem duPlessis signing off." 

\- End Recording -


	56. Ep 57 - Operation Gilded Engine

Ep 57-----Operation Gilded Engine-----------------------------------------------------  
*FLIGHT RECORDING FROM AIRCRAFT CODENAME “FIRESTORM”*

*PILOT: COL. ETHAN WHITE, DESIGNATION RAVEN-1, CALLSIGN ACE*

*DATE OF RECORDING: MARCH 3, 2036*

*BEGINNING AUDIO PLAYBACK*

The sound of a jet engine can be heard in the background.

COL. WHITE: Been a while since a UFO has flown onto radar. Probably the assassin or hunter trying to find and attack the Avenger. Unfortunately for them though, the hunter is about to be the hunted.

COMMAND: Stay focused Raven-1. This UFO can offer us some valuable resources, especially elerium. Try not to damage it too much.

COL. WHITE: Chuckles I’ll try

A few moments pass where only the engines can be heard.

COL. WHITE: I have visual on hostile UFO. Also got two ADVENT dropships next to it. Requesting permission to engage. 

COMMAND: Permission granted

COL. WHITE: Roger that, engaging bogeys. Locking on. I got them in the pipes, five by five. 

The lock on beeping is heard as Ace locks onto the targets

COL. WHITE: Raven-1, fox 3!

The sound of several missiles being launched is heard, followed by several explosions

COL. WHITE: Scratch 3 bogeys. All hostile aircraft has been eliminated. The dropships exploded when the missiles made contact. The UFO has sustained critical damage and is going down. 

COMMAND: Excellent work Raven-1. Time to head on home. 

COL. WHITE: Roger that Command. Raven-1 is heading home.

*AUDIO PLAYBACK END*

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 55:

Well, Curey didn't jinx it. That mission went supremely well, despite the appearance of the Archon King. The squad’s fast reflexes completely overwhelmed him, helped by the Frost Bomb and Kalina blasting apart any armour it had left, so he could do nothing but flee. Interestingly, it left its escort behind, who fell quickly thanks to the Squad's rifles going full auto. I almost feel bad for them... almost. Royalty clearly don't care for their underlings.

I saw Razzy earlier. He... well there's no subtle way to put it, he got his helmet off! His face isn't well off at all, but honestly he's quite cute. He's also forgotten what it's like to have to function like a normal human, doing stuff like drinking after a workout since his helmet used to do it for him. Speaking of the helmet, you'll never guess what - It's got some sort of AI in it, and it's a little shithead. Called Delta, although I provoked it by calling it 'Mr Fishbowl'. I feel sorry for the others who have to deal with it.

Anyway, only a short one, since Command is planning another mission. I want to find Curey and see what his surprise was!  
Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 53  
Ace shot down yet another UFO, to no one’s surprise. And that UFO had the Archon King inside it. He escaped before the team killed him, but I think the team should be able to finish him off next time. And then me and Tygan will have a suit to built. A flying suit that should scare and panic Archons as a nice side effect. And I forgot the Rage suit which I upgraded along with Lily can have the same effect on berserkers. If an Omega panics that will be so funny and embarrassing at the same time.

But until that happens I had things to do. Tygan told me after performing an autopsy on the psi armored viper that we could make a sword that could bypass everything the aliens could have and a psi gatling gun which our psi operatives could use if I remember correctly.

I have to say the Vorpal blade feels incredibly light and that means I could use two blades if I wanted. Us crafters really mastered the use of materials and using them to their fullest. 

While I wait for the dead corpse of the Archon king I could at least make a prototype of the rocket boots for the Icarus suit. The name I came up for the suit and I think Tygan will like it. I also heard we will have a guerrilla op soon too. And it’s only 19 days left until my 34th birthday. Time sure flies by when you are at war.  
“Ghost” out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - March 8th 2036 (Entry #55)

Another walk in the park. Despite the fact that the Archon King showed his ugly face again. The squad pretty much made him run off with his jet between his ... um ... wait, he has no legs. Nevermind. You get the picture. Caz got a minor wound, but, otherwise, all was good. Lots of supplies and stuff collected from the UFO, before heading on home.

I am getting better at this Sustain thing. Not something I really want to try out, considering the conditions in which it would trigger. There's something else that I've been working on too. Solace ... Cleansing of mental impairment. And apparently Bradford wants me to put it to use in case of soldiers or staff that panic on the Avenger. That's ... quite the responsibility. But hopefully I can get things done. Last thing we need is people panicking on this ship.

Special ammo got created in the Proving Ground a few days ago. Armor piercing rounds, fiery rounds, poisonous rounds ... Could be very useful.

Also, Razareth got his helmet off. Finally. I'm happy for him. Definitely will buy him a drink with the next chance I get.

Ok. The team is off to neutralize an ADVENT General. And a whole bunch of Sectoids that are, apparently, abducting people. Menace will teach them a lesson. Right? Right.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(Jayko's log: Emergency)

I...I don't know where to even begin, I don't even know what's going on around here or what time or day it is.

I don't know what's wrong with me right now...I have been losing it ever since we stormed the Warlock's stronghold and I don't know what's been causing this, I doubt it's the Warlock himself because he's dead...he has to be dead since that's what's always happens, he dies and that's it same with the other Chosen. 

Memory lapses, dizziness, black outs, lack of desire to eat and rest, being unable to rest at all, waking up outside the Avenger in the wilderness, refusal of medical help if I can prevent it, increased aggression towards others even those I have no problems with, immense desires to kill and maim living things...Alien and human alike, desires for power and war, strong feelings of jealousy and hate.

I have Ace's bloody helmet right here.... like literally bloody, and I don't even know when I took that or what I used it for because I doubt I took it from a bleeding Ethan and I am really scared about what might have happened.

I really hope I haven't killed anyone, I am begging you God or Asaru that I haven't, I don't want to lose my free will again, not after Mocx never again.

But I can't ask for help, not from anyone not even Christopher or John, I can't I can't I can't they will bench me and I will get locked up and prodded and tortured again and I can't do that I can't THEY WILL NAIL ME TO THE WALLS!

They will shelve me and let the others save the world...they WILL TAKE MY VICTORY!!! THIS IS MY WAR! NOT YOURS KALINA! NOT YOURS ETHAN! MINE IT IS MINE AND YOU WILL STAY OUT OF MY WAY!!!

[The rest of the log consists of several minutes of sounds of raging and things being thrown around and occasional screaming for dozens of minutes] 

This log is never going to be found and same with the other ones I won't let them intervene with my plans.

End voice log

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User Detected “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #35

Oh goodness, I’m such a dunce. With the trouble from my recorder and receiving my letter, I’m kind of ashamed to admit that I forgot. Not too long ago I stumbled across someone new, or rather, they stumbled across me...and they’ve been on this ship longer… Shush, the phrase still stands. It was a little while after the death of the Stun Lancer double-agent, and I was training in order to distract myself: from being angry at the Commander, and from being too brought down by grief. It was here that the Skyranger mechanic came across me. Her name’s Alanis, and well, like almost everyone else I’ve met on this ship, she was pretty forward, and surprisingly friendly. A plus of our meeting was that I got to learn I’m not the only semi-rebellious soldier on this ship. For our own reasons, both of us have problems with the way the Commander runs things around here, and I’ve got to say, it was kind of nice to finally get to vent about it. Can’t say too much has happened since the last time I’ve logged, besides another steamrolled mission.

Chloe Days, signing out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 55 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Another shot down UFO, another successful UFO supply raid. Thanks to Ace for that one. The team dropped in, and managed to successfully secure the site with much haste and perfection, even considering what was on site. Anyways, another UFO secured means more supplies, which means more inventory for me. Good thing Alanis is around to help. Anyway’s, the mission technically wasn’t flawless, but I’d say it was in my book. Only got a light injury of Caz thanks to one of those commando’s. Frightening they are, but they all still fall regardless. The site was cleared and the team came back with a good haul.”

“So, for the actual mission, things were, well, pretty simple. The team managed to arrive on a hilltop advantage, and found the first three groups quite easily at the entry ways. They managed to spread out and tactfully engage the first two with each, and the team managed to engages skillfully with various control factors. Third squad didn’t do much itself either. However, getting inside was when things got interesting. Firstly, that Commando and his buddy I mentioned earlier, but that was merely the side dish. The mean treat here was that the Archon king was apparently waiting in the back. Yeah, I’m not kidding, and it even had an entourage with it this time. That thing is still frightening even now. However, it seems like the team was much more prepared this time, as Kalina managed to freeze him for a moment, and everyone managed to reflexively pull out every fast stunt they could on it. Didn’t take long for it to make a retreat this time, and an official one too, portal and everything. Thing looked like it was hurting badly when it high tailed out of there. I doubt it will last much longer, since it seems they don’t recuperate their wounds. I guess maybe there special modifications make it hard to do so. Regardless, after that the site was secured and a job well done.”

“Back home things have been more on the quiet side. Not much has happened around here. It seems Alex has settled in well, and has gotten used to some people. However, he seems to be antsy again. I know what he wants to do but..... *sigh* I just hope he doesn’t. He will need to run it by me first anyways. Regardless, past that, the science team has also been busy. Seems like they finished an autopsy for that weird Armored Psi Viper, and with it, managed to create some new blueprints useful from the data gained. I uh, may or may have helped while they were doing this. Apparently they seemed to propose the idea that they may have been able to get a weapon out of it, and when that’s the case, I’m involved. So, yeah, I helped them through some of the research. Well, uh, came time to actually name the thing, and well, I may or may not have thrown my hat into the ring here. “Gatling” vorpal gun. Yeah, I know, it’s cheesy. It’s literally my callsign. But hey, it was fitting to how the weapon works, and I guess they were ok with it considering my contributions to them. A sort of honorary name so to say. Either way, they were ok with it. Anyway’s, that was about it this go around, so that will be the end of this one. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
March 3rd, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

I'm starting to doubt the purpose of keeping these administrative logs, since they only go to record my every failure. Menace assaulted a landed UFO today. Again, I was unable to bring anyone in to assist them. I have some technicians going over my communications equipment, just in case there's a problem I haven't been seeing, but I'm not sure what good it will do. Perhaps Betos can contact Volk and request a Reaper or two be sent here. They're certainly experts at pulling apart equipment and putting it back together in a way that usually improves it. Every now and then they render it useless in the process, but it happens to them less often than it happens to our technicians.

Of course, XCOM was successful in its operation again. Reports indicate that they had a much easier time combating the last of those royal monstrosities, though it has yet to fall. My distrust of the Commander is slowly but surely proving itself to have been foolish. I just hope he can hold off the Assassin when she comes for him; I'm not sure how his people were able to pull off the miracle of thwarting her assault on their base, but I doubt that it can happen again.

Rumor has it that the Elders are directing their forces to make a targeted strike against civilians in an area called Saudi Arabia within the next several days. Once the technicians finish with the communications systems, I'll contact the closest double agent I can find and see what we can pull off. Here's hoping we can get our share of the action next time.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #11 Stephan "Tau" Shas'la March 5, 2036

So we’re back and stuff went fairly well. The beginning of the mission went extremely well and we went a good while without injury. I was sure we would have a flawless mission but if course a commando had to show up and he landed a shot. We ran into the last ruler, Archon King. He's apparently the most dangerous but we rendered him useless and as soon as he got to act, he decided to escape. Smart move for him. The commander always speaks about setting the vibe when he plays a video game or watching a movie yet he was killing mine. I got a couple of kills but sometimes he'd have me weaken something up and give it to Caz. I have nothing against our medic but damn, I need my own kills. My last promotion is just staring me in the face and I'm ready to accept it. Either way, I suppose I can't really complain. At least I wasn't injured. I took some time to hang out with Blossom after I came back. We had some drinks, which I'm always up for. She of course is kinda a lightweight so I had to carry her back to her room. Poor thing. All in all things are looking up. I hope we stay in this vein of victory, at least for a while longer. We deserve it. 

End Log

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 57 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"Alright! First mission out after my operation and with Light accompanying me no less." 

"The objective for today's operation was to secure a UFO that Ace managed to wrap up for us. It seemed to be a straightforward operation. Apart from Caz taking a little nick during one of the engagements we handled ourselves quite well. Plus we didn't even have Hajda, Lefty or Superman with us so that felt good. Don't get me wrong I don't have anything against those three, but usually, when they come along it means that this is going to be serious. So they make me at least a little nervous." 

"Something we didn't expect was to run into Subject Alpha again. I was secretly hoping for it as I want payback for that body slam it did a few operations ago. Unfortunately, it escaped...but I'm sure next time we see it, it will be not get away again."

\- After Mission Debrief -

"Well...I am officially Major Raz now." *He chuckles.* "I know I say I don't care about ranks and I don't, but I would prefer to remain Captain Raz. It just has a better ring to it. On a more interesting note...one of our new weapons have been designed with the assistance of James...so you'll never guess what it is called. Yeah...it is called the "Gatling" Vorpal Rifle. He has been doing a lot for us, so I'll overlook the cheesiness of the name. Can't wait to see it out in the field."

"Also that little side operation I was talking about. Well, it will be happening real soon and there are rumors that I might be sent out again. Two operations in a row plus Light is potentially coming along again too? I'm really excited about it...but I can't help, but feel a bit nervous. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off with forty-six confirmed kills." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 08 March 2036.

Okay, so we're rollin' along pretty good lately. The guys got back from their mission without too much fuss, even with the last of Doc Vahlen's mega-bastards showin' up. Wounds were pretty light. We're gettin' stuff done, kickin' Advent's ass. 

So, of course, I'm gettin' paranoid as all hell.

Seems like every mission our guys come back from without someone bein' full o' holes just adds to my worry that we're about to have our collective asses handed to us in the most brutal way possible. I feel the tension in my body - my jaw is permanently clenched, I walk around with my hands balled up into fists... hell, even my ass hurts sometimes, just from muscular aches. I'm a lot more aware of my own feelin's now, since my breakdown, an' my feelin's are screamin' at me to watch my ass.

Except, weirdly, whenever I'm around Firebrand.

I can't explain it. You could bounce quarters off my shoulder blades at any other point in the day, but when I meet up with Firebrand, all that anxiety just... fades away. Like it was never there. I'm calm, relaxed, completely unworried about anythin'. When she leaves, I can feel the anxiety start buildin' back up right away. I dunno. Maybe Firebrand's my lucky charm or somethin'.

This cloak n' daggger sh*t with the drones is gettin' on my nerves, though. They came to me the other day with more of their goddam questions.

3P0 - "Mister Max Payne, inquiry."  
Me - "Shoot."  
3P0 - "I am unable to utilize firearms..."  
Me - "Ask your goddam question, numbnuts."  
3P0 - "You have recently requested a new prosthetic arm from Doctor Shen."  
Me - "Yeah, you two dipsh*ts told me it was almost ready."  
R2 - "Indeed, sir, it is, according to Doctor Shen."  
Me - "So, what's on whatever passes for your minds?"  
R2 - "Is it possible for you to request artificial limb attachments for others aboard the Avenger?"  
Me - "Who the hell would want one? Only guy I can think of is Lefty, but he's got a whole goddam robot body now."  
3P0 - "That information is... sensitive."  
Me - "Great. Again. More f*ckin' secrets."  
R2 - "Yes, sir. More f*cking secrets."  
Me - "Okay, well, here's the thing: I can't just go askin' Shen for spare robot body parts for no goddam reason. She's gonna think I'm some kinda Frankenstein."  
3P0 - "Analyzing. Frankenstein, Doctor. Fictional inventor of creature built from parts of recently deceased human bodies."  
Me - "Yes."  
R2 - "You do not have the mental capacity for such a feat, Mister Max Payne."  
Me - "Thanks, assh*le."  
3P0 - "Or the engineering or medical knowledge."  
Me - "Give it a rest, okay? Jeezuz, you guys."  
3P0 - "We shall consider this information, sir."  
Me - "Good for you. Now go consider it in the mess hall. Lunch shift is over, an' the cook was servin' spaghetti. That, coupled with Bradford's flyin', means the mess hall probably looks like a goddam slaughterhouse."  
R2, 3P0 - "Acknowledged."

Now, why the hell would those two metal morons want with some extra robot limbs? What the hell are they up to? I'll tell you one thing - if they try to get near me with 'em, the two of them are gonna be melted down and recast. Into bayonets.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
To: Thessix ‘Apostate’ Tecro  
CC: Curatas Andayru, Chloe ‘Brightest’ Days, Betos  
From: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
Subject: Regarding Double Agents  
Sent 05-03-2036, 11.15am

Dear Thessix,

I refer to your administrative log dated March 3rd 2036. 

Please do not feel you must deploy a valuable covert operative in the defense of XCOM’s every sortie, especially in the dead of night, in the middle of a forest, at a crashed UFO that was quite literally plucked from the sky by our own firepower just moments prior. Surely it would have unnecessarily risked your agents’ lives to abandon their usual posts in the city to reach the AO at short notice. Furthermore, we have received reports that the Hunter has been stalking members of your faction and has inflicted several losses. The aid the Skirmishers have already given us cannot be repaid – we cannot ask you to place your operatives in great danger travelling alone to reach us. 

At this point, I feel that we have passed a turning point in this war, where we have gone from guerrilla warfare to being a credible offensive threat to Advent anywhere on the globe. I humbly propose an alternative approach for Project Judas: Where possible, instead of (or in addition to) sending a Double Agent to our squad, perhaps your agents could attempt to misdirect as many of their loyal Advent and alien comrades away from the conflict as possible. Distractions elsewhere such as minor vehicle collisions, seemingly accidental fires and petty vandalism could be employed to minimize opposition to XCOM. We both now know that the Elders wield psionic control over their minions; none of whom chose their fate. Avoiding death at the hands of XCOM will give them a chance to forge their own lives once we have toppled them. 

We seek humanity’s freedom and survival, not retribution. Regardless of whether we get to meet individual members of Project Judas in person, we look forward to working with you in the future – before and after the Elders have fallen.

Yours Sincerely,  
John

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
To: John 'Central' Bradford  
From: Thessix "Apostate" Tecro  
CC: Curatas Andayru, Chloe 'Brightest' Days, Betos  
Subject: Regarding Double Agents

The idea of providing additional sabotage is intriguing. Furthermore, it would be beneficial for as many of my double agents to receive necessary training as possible, and it may not be feasible to wait until every one of them can join Menace 1-5 on a mission. However, I have some concerns about activating them for anything less than a top priority activity. We run the risk of tipping off ADVENT every time we communicate with them, and we therefore avoid contacting them unless it is absolutely necessary. Simply put, if they're going to blow their cover, I would rather they blow it actively fighting against ADVENT forces than spray painting over a billboard. If we can find a way to have them cause serious harm to the Elders' forces, I would approve of activating them. Perhaps we can find room for them on XCOM's covert operations? I hear that you sometimes send small teams to directly sabotage the Avatar Project.

Vox Tala for Ten,  
Apostate

P.S. Out of curiosity, why copy Ms. Days on this message? I do not intend to disrespect her, but I am not aware of her involvement with covert operations.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
To: Thessix ‘Apostate’ Tecro  
CC: Chloe ‘Brightest’ Days, Betos  
From: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
Subject: Regarding Double Agents

Chloe's adoptive mother is a Skirmisher double agent and she considers herself one of your faction. It is more than likely that she will seek to join you after this war.

I understand and concede your point regarding maintaining your agents' cover. We would more than welcome any assistance during covert operations.

Sincerely,  
John

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #050  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Gilded Engine  
Date: 8th March 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Well, that went well. Got the supplies we needed, dealt a fuckton of damage to the Archon King when he showed up, causing him to flee before attacking us, and it would've been a flawless mission if it wasn't for a damn Wraith Commando. Seriously, what is up with them? As soon as it spotted us and we spotted it, it shot Caz then just stood there like an idiot, not running for cover or anything. And that is why it's now dead, shot by Caz. Some karma for Caz. Caz karma. Cazma. Scratch that, that sounds like an illness.

Yeah, the Archon King showed up. We dealt a lot of damage to him. Didn't kill him, but there's always next time. Then we can turn him into a suit like the others.

And we've managed to remove Raz's helmet! I say we, but it was more Dr Lam and the science team. I had no part in it.

I've also had people sent to the Infirmary for their fears of the Chosen. Somewhat randomly a bit back, some soldiers developed fears of the Chosen. We've already started treatment on them, but it's quite strange to occur.

And fifty logs! Halfway to 100. I can’t believe how long I’ve been with XCOM for. I wonder what number I’ll hit before this ends?

Next mission, Blind Dirge, is an assassination of a Field Commander. Let's hope something happens, unlike last time.

Well, time to kill a Commander. Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 54 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

*He chuckles nervously.* “You know I would talk about something, but the couple of days before the next sortie went so quickly that there isn't really anything worth to note." 

"I mean I spend most of it either chatting with Light a bit about the successful raid on the UFO or trained a bit in preparation for next operation." 

"Oh...I have something to talk about I guess. So I've been using the AMR in the shooting range without my helmet. I know I won't be going out on operation without some sort of protection, but I felt like experimenting a bit. It felt...strange...being able to look through the scope unobstructed was an interesting experience. Though the heat from the weapon didn't do wonders for my scars...or memories. I think for the time being I might stick with going out with my helmet on. I've done so for as long as I can remember and going without it would be like leaving a lucky charm behind." 

"Well, that is all on my end for now."

"This is Willem duPlessis signing off." 

\- End Recording -


	57. Ep 58 - Operation Blind Dirge

Ep 58-----Operation Blind Dirge----------------------------------------------------------  
[LINK ESTABLISHED]

[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]

AGENT OPERATOR: FG-AB0021 [ALIAS: SWEEPER]

An entire incursion squad’s worth of Melders isn’t particularly hard to deal with, especially if lancers were brought along, but it takes a special kind of genius and opponent to only include the gray ones. We’ve seen how brutal their interrogation techniques can be, and truth be told, my mission with XCOM was lucky to have not seen anyone abducted by them. I don’t know if it was by sheer luck and coincidence that the sector of the mission involved a lot of them joining alongside the Venators, and that Trigger Pulser with the rifle.

Coming face to face with the very Venators reported by agents was one for the books in my career. Being a medic for the Elders meant that while I did see action, I was never one in the front. I never really imagined in my life I’d be one of the leaders who are against them from within, and actually becoming deployed alone.

But I would do well for myself to never forget my reasons for turning my back on the cause I was once stringed to believe in, and that Freighter that was suppressing me served as another reminder of mine that my intent to turn back into a puppet had faded long ago.

This mission I undertook is one of many, and I don’t need to remind myself of my duty; to heal, to eliminate, and to lead our ideas. I’m not above capturing the same gray Melders to beat the information out of them, it’s a shame I never got that opportunity.

I’ll be having XCOM drop me off in a nearby outpost, and I’ll have to say, the faces of these soldiers, those who were wounded and those who I saw beyond that smaller aircraft (Skyranger they called it) ignites the purpose I have found in the network tenfold. I’ve already began the fight with the Elders the moment I broke free from my restraints, and the spirits of these soldiers in combat reminded me what humanity was.

I have picked up my rifle, and already fired at the Elders, now all I await for is an opportunity to make them bleed.

[LOG ENDED]

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 56:

That mission was a wild ride. A crew of Sectoid Abductors retreated to the sewers to... talk with a General? Honestly I don't even know. Anyway, the crew went in to deal with the General and Abductors, and did just that. Unfortunately, there were some Venators down there, and the Hunter came in just after. I heard a group of Venators meet him on arrival, and one of the crew called them "The Hunter's Hoes", which considering their ass competes with mine, I understand why. 

She chuckles

Anyway, I met Curey. He... offered to marry me. I turned him down, and I can't admit it wasn't awkward after, at least for me, but he shrugged it off fairly well. He doesn't quite understand what he asked about I think. I didn't explain it well either, but still. I don't know man... I don't know. 

Anyway after that, we went to a Haven we were sitting at, meeting a friend of his called Cairo and his mother. The Haven runs a bazaar, and I traded for a nice carving, looking like a victorious soldier standing on a Sectoid. I also got to chat with Curey about them a little bit after. Cairo... well his family have suffered. Two brothers died, and now he's looking after all three families, but he seems to be doing well. Good on him!

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - March 10th 2036 (Entry #56)

It was mad down there. Sectoid Abductors. Venators. And Sniper Boy. There was a massive mix of sounds and voices over the comms. When it all came down, the team was still there and mission was accomplished. Even though everybody, except Madlad (what did he eat that morning?), was injured. Should be out in about a week or so. Also, Masaki is now a Colonel. While Rabbit got promoted to Captain.

There was some excitement about some new type of ammo. Involving elerium. That doesn't sound terrible safe. Shen knows what she'd doing but ... I can't help but feel uneasy, for both myself and the team, with clips of that crap in the cargo hold. You sure it's not radioactive, Shen?

Anyway, barely had time for a breather or two. Off to Indonesia for a guerilla op. I did have time to rest. Just about enough. I did miss the briefing, but I am sure Central will repeat the mission objective over the comms.

Let's go. Time's a wastin.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
To: Firebrand  
From: Apostate  
Subject: Encroaching Assassin

It seems that the Elders have launched a large number of operations recently, and in a relatively short time span. I worry that they have an ulterior motive to this; specifically, to overwhelm the Commander. Their plan may be to force his hand, draw him into many battles in a relatively short time span, and catch him when he least expects it. Recall that the Assassin is close to launching an assault on the Avenger. I fear that these constant fights may leave the Commander with a large number of his soldiers injured or bedridden when she finally does show up. While I would never suggest that he merely allow ADVENT to simply complete their directives unmolested, please pass on to him the warning that it is vital for as many of his soldiers as possible to return from the battlefield not only alive, but fit to fight. The Assassin may be waiting to strike until she has a softer target. Do not present her with a softer target.

Vox Tala for Ten,  
Apostate

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User Detected “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #36

Ups and downs, ups and downs; Chloe’s a broken record. It seems that Xcom is going through a bit of a trend right now, for every couple of missions we do well, we get another that reminds us that this war isn’t meant to be easy. Though we were lucky no one was mind controlled, or even worse, abducted, every soldier sent on that mission came back wounded. At least the double-agent that joined up with our squad today, a medic, was able to come back to the Avenger alive, their help was quite invaluable when it came to assisting the more gravely wounded who were coming back on the Skyranger. Another decently big problem to come from this is the fact that the Hunter saw the defector… I’m sure he’s heard rumors of more and more Advent soldiers leaving for the Skirmishers, but this worries me, now that those suspicions are confirmed, does that mean he might start attempting to root out defectors before they get a chance to leave…?

Shipwise, things have been kind of quiet, but I’ve managed to keep myself from lapsing into a state of boredom again. There’s more to do around the Avenger than I first thought. I’ve been spending some more time with the people I know, rather than trying to get to know new people, because the Elders know how much difficulty I have with that… Been doing things like keeping up with the “Study Buddies,” people don’t really talk about the group for some reason, but who cares? We’re learning life skills, “catching up” on our education, and having a bit of fun. On the more recreational side of things, I’ve been doing a little bit of cooking with Kebab, as inept as he seemed at first, he’s gotten a lot better, guess he’s been using my recipe book then! *Chloe gives a laugh.* On the other hand, I’m awful at it! I’ve also been trying to get to know the rest of the Psionics a little better; Victoria I’ve “known” for a while, but don’t know on a personal level. None of us are all that social, but we outcasts gotta stick together, yeah? James seems to be nice guy, and, as much as it pains me to say it, “Werewolf” isn’t awful either…

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 56 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well...... I suppose it was about time we had a tough run like this one. As I always say, it can never be always good missions when you’re at war. Sometimes you will have some bad ones, and this time, the team did. Thankfully, no one died this mission, but everyone certainly was worse for wear, and I mean everyone. About the only one uninjured was the double agent we had with us this mission, an Advent Medic. Their gun skills weren’t really the best, but they still proved useful, and now Curatas will be able to coordinate with them about their next action. Now, well, it’s safe to say the Infirmary has a lot of new guests in it now. Thank god they’re all alive at least.”

“So yea, how this all happened. Well, the mission was a search and destroy mission. The team needed to find and eliminate a high ranking General on site. Said site however was the sewers once again, meaning more tight quarters. Why a General was even down there in the first place is unknown to me, but at this point, Advent is full of surprises, and nothing really seems unusual anymore. Anyways, the team dropped in, and at first, everything seemed fine. The team was to be advised for an unusual amount of sectoid abductor’s though, and well, abductor’s we found. There were a lot down there, about roughly three groups of them. That wasn’t even the worst of it. Seems like there was also a hive of Venator’s down there as well, for who knows why. On top of all of that, seems like the Hunter finally made a return to give our troops a rough time. By the time the team engaged, it became a defensive hold out as groups of enemies kept coming at them one by one, sometimes before the last one could have been dealt with. It was truly a stand your ground moment. That medic’s smoke certainly helped with that. Those Venators definitely gave them the most trouble, constantly teleporting in and stunning the team. Made things a lot harder. At one point, Washu only just managed to slip away to deal with the General solo before he could escape. It definitely got her some wounds, but damn that was brave of her. Finally, there was light at the end of the tunnel as the forces seemed to stop coming, and the Hunter slain once again. Mission complete, but it wasn’t easy. They certainly earned some rest.”

“Now, back home, things are about as they have been about the same.... Mostly. I’ve noticed Liam, or more accurately, a lack of Liam, recently. For some reason he hasn’t been around very much like he has been. I’ve only seen him maybe a couple of times in the Training Center and that’s about it, and even then, he seems hesitant to do anything but that, and leaves in a hurry when he’s done. I will uh.... Readily admit I’ve never been able to get with him since that day that I uh.... Maybe got at him for lying. God, I hope he is ok. I really need to try and get to him at some point and help him out. Things with Alex have also been.... Tense. He came to be to talk about exactly what I thought he would. He wants to fight again, he wants to go back out there and kill some aliens again. He’s antsy. But.... I told him no. He can’t. I just couldn’t risk losing him again. Of course, this lead to a argument between us, and he stormed off. Alanis came in and well.... I guess she helped me see the errors of my reasoning, and I guess she was right. I guess I was just being selfish about it, having only been reunited with him again. But, she’s right. Theoretically, he can handle himself. I just hope he at least comes to me first before he leaves. Maybe I can at least give him a communicator, to make me feel better about myself. Anyways, James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log for Irika Ritofuto # 11  
Is it possible to feel like were the best and the worst at the same time? The last few operations have come back with both positives and negatives. Sure, we are doing great in accomplishing tasks, but we are starting to really get beat to hell. That 3 man operation went fantastic though, in and out nice and fast and clean. If only the rest of our work could go so well. The research team is giving us plenty of toys to mess with, and I think we're on the upswing. That said, so are the Elders. They're matching us and then some. They're continuing to use elite units as if they have an endless supply, something I'm sure they actually do, and it's getting us hurt.

There was an odd occurrence where seemingly a fifth of the other soldiers started experiencing paranoia involving the Chosen. They must have been rattled by something they said or something. I dunno. I was already seeing a shrink about my OWRD, Obsessive Weapon Reloading Disorder and I think I got things cleared up. After I got shook up I felt antsy, worried that I simply wouldn't have enough to deal with the job. Always had to be topped off. I don't know why I thought that in retrospect. I'm using the largest weaponry non-augmented people can handle. I got more than enough ammunition.

I was recently sent on another mission while Kalina was recovering. We were supposed to eliminate a general in the sewers.

Why are they ALWAYS in the sewers? 

I hate it in there... It smells bad... There are questionable... fluids everywhere.... It's cramped... And... I don't belong down there... I've mentioned before how extremely loud noises and explosions make me feel... Angry? Down there... It escalates the problem. Five times as loud at least. I could barely keep things together during the whole engagement. Thank god I wasn't asked to move anywhere, just keep launching grenades and shooting.... God I hate grenades.... I have to admit.... I'm not sure what happened after a few seconds down there in the middle of the fight.... I remember everything up to the 2nd frost bomb, then the rest is like a blur... an angry, jealous green blur. I remember regaining myself sometime on Firebrand. I was told I got on ok, no fits of rage or anything outwardly, just a bit extreme, so that's good.

I think it's the Lostification, no other explanation. I'm not suffering from PTSD or anything like that according to the shrinks. I'm starting to get worried again.

I don't have time to look into it yet. I'm going right out again as soon as my wounds healed up from the encounter with the General and the Chosen Hunter. No rest for the wicked.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 58 -  
\- Begin Recording - 

*Willem sounds like he is in some discomfort due to his injuries.* "Well...that could have gone a lot better. Despite the fact that I got hit with a blast of mystic crap the explosion didn't help either. Still, I made it back in one piece at least so that is a plus. We also didn't lose anyone, but Light seems to have taken as much of a beating as I have. So I guess we'll be Infirmary buddies for the time being." 

*Delta speaks.* "I did tell you that you would require my medical assistance in the field soon. Apart from the injuries that you sustained your aim lacked as well just so you know. A most unimpressive performance on your part to say the least." *Willem sighs.* "Thanks for that...really rubbing the salt in the wound right there. Though it isn't wrong. My performance on this operation left a lot to be desired. I could blame a lot of things like the fact it was a sewer and enclosed spaces, but I just have to accept that I need to train harder. I don't have an AI helping me anymore."

\- Mission Debrief -

"Well...my previous concern regarding having the team overworked with almost back to back operations is starting to come true. Since it has been like what three operations almost in a row with little or no time to rest between them. Fortunately, there are still enough of our Frontliners to still kick ADVENT and Alien butt. So I don't think we have to panic just yet."

"On another positive note, it sounds like we'll be getting some assistance from the resistance regarding reconnaissance in the field at least. So the team will hopefully be at an advantage going in this time. Which is good, because we can't afford to take a risky hit."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off with forty-eight confirmed kills." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 10 March 2036.

I guess I was right, although thankfully only partially. Our guys got shot up pretty bad on their last mission (and the Hunter showed up to bring his own, personal brand of chaos to the mission), but they got the job done, an' everybody got home safe. "Safe" is a relative term, of course. Several guys will be in the infirmary for a while. Looks like the installment of my new artificial arm is gonna have to wait a bit, I guess. Shen's an excellent Engineer, a genius, really, but she ain't no surgeon. An' our guys need all the docs they can get.

Artoo an' Threepio seem to know more about what's goin' on around the Avenger than I do recently. I guess that ain't much of a surprise. I kinda stick to my lonesome when I'm off duty, mostly. Never really did that before, but I realized the other day that I've been... avoidin' people for the most part. I clean areas of the ship when I know no one's gonna be around. I pretty much stick to my bunk when I'm off duty, unless my roomie is there. When he is in the room, I usually go up to the flight deck an' clean up around there. It's quiet an' deserted up there, when Firebrand's off on a mission.

Dunno why I've started goin' outta my way to avoid people lately. Maybe... hell, I dunno. Introspection ain't one of my rather limited gifts, I guess. Maybe... I suppose I'm worried about gettin' too close to anyone. The war has a nasty habit of rippin' people away without a moments' notice, an' maybe I'm scared of that. I ain't had someone close to me for a long time now, if you ignore Firebrand. Defensive mechanism? Probably, I guess. If it keeps me sane, I guess the trade off is worth it.

The drones keep me up to date on things, 'cause they're all over the ship most of the time. An' their hearin' is excellent. Annoyingly so.

They've been talkin' a lot lately about our soldiers. Seems our guys sometimes do random sh*t in the field - firin' rockets at nothin', runnin' off in weird directions, shootin' at stuff they ain't supposed to shoot at, healin' guys without orders - you get the idea. Of course, Artoo an' Threepio think that building more SPARKS is the answer, robots bein' superior to humans an' all. I don't buy it. Hell, the one SPARK we have has done some pretty weird stuff, too. Maybe somethin' is influencin' our guys, somethin' we ain't discovered yet. Some kinda psionic weirdness that screws with the heads of our soldiers. I woulda thought killin' the Warlock assh*le woulda stopped it, but it keeps on happenin'. Well, Advent's got lots o' psionic goons. Maybe that's it.

Or maybe I'm talkin' outta my ass, as usual.

Gotta go. Next mission's already ordered up, an' I wanna give the Skyranger's hold another wipedown before Firebrand takes off. I usually feel calmer workin' in that bird for some reason.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
March 8th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

I received correspondence from Central Officer Bradford recently. He pitched some interesting ideas for how to utilize Project Judas in new ways to augment our current operational procedure. They centered around sabotage and distraction designed to spread the Elders' forces thin. My major concern to these plans at the moment is that every utilization of our double agents carries with it the risk that they'll be discovered and need to relocate; if we're going to run that risk, my thought is that we should do so when we have much to gain. However, I am not opposed to finding methods of getting my recruits to train independently of XCOM's squads, particularly when our opportunities to join forces have fallen through so often. I'm talking with some of my confidantes about Central's ideas as well as others, and we'll see what we decide to do. Expect updates soon.

Meanwhile, the technicians upgraded my communications equipment. There's no guarantee that this will actually improve my job performance, but it needed to be done. It did me some good on this day, however. I was able to get a former ADVENT Medic to link up with Menace 1-5 underneath Cairo. My agent was able to assist the squad, even when the Chosen Hunter arrived. The mission was a success, and everyone - including my agent - survived. The Medic was the only member of the expedition not to be wounded, in fact. I hope this means that they make sound decisions rather than that they're cowardly. Regardless, our nearest training camp was thrilled to meet their newest recruit.

ADVENT has been launching several operations in quick succession lately. It seems that XCOM has had many more opportunities for guerrilla operations than usual. I suspect that this may have something to do with our forces returning from the brink of defeat relatively recently. Alternatively, they may be trying to overwhelm the Commander with too many obligations for him to maintain. I'm sure that they're well aware of the Assassin's goals of reaching the Avenger, but I will feel better if I warn them to keep her in the back of their minds.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
To: Apostate  
From: Firebrand  
Subject: Operations

You might want to direct your observations to Central Officer Bradford. The Commander is more likely to listen to him than to me. He didn't even listen when I didn't want that paintjob on the Skyranger. If you think he's going to listen to me on this subject, you have another thing coming.

I do understand your concerns, but you need to direct them to Bradford. He has a much better chance than me to get through to the Commander.

After all, I am just the pilot.

Respectfully yours,

Firebrand

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 49: John ‘Central’ Bradford

That mission could be accurately, if not very professionally, described as an absolute sh*tshow. Not on the part of our squad or the double agent that arrived to assist, but what they encountered. Combining the stun ability of venators with sectoid abductors in close quarters, an Advent general, and the Hunter joining in for funsies meant that it was a miracle nobody died. In the end, it was the Madlad’s battlefield medicine and Washu’s dogged pursuit of the general that won the day. 

Unfortunately I have not had the chance to personally welcome them back, or even thank the double agent, as I have been elbow deep in the guts of the Commander’s console on the bridge after it malfunctioned yet again. And yet again, Lily and I have failed to pinpoint what is causing the issue. It is maddening to consider that another repeat of this malfunction could cost us lives, the success of a mission, or even the entire war. Perhaps in one or more parallel universes, it already has. I remember how we found the twisted wreck of an identical firearm to the Warlock’s Disruptor Rifle amongst Cassie’s belongings after she died…

Focus, John. Focus. I have to get back to tearing the bridge apart after this break and poring over every circuit board with Shen, but I have a sinking feeling we won’t be able to fix this quickly. Whether or not we succeed in exorcising the Commander’s hardware, I have every intention of joining the troops later. They deserve high praise for pulling through after what they have faced.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Journal 2 Entry 10

It has been a long time since I've made entries in my journal, I find myself socializing much more with my fellow soldiers. Especially Jill.

I had been searching for signs or ceremonies that would be symbolic of our bond. One that I found constantly was marriage. So I asked her, she turned me down of course, but that is okay. I apparently should've done far more research before I had asked her. I didn't even have a luxury item to offer her as a symbolic gift.

Regardless, we also paid a visit to the resistance in Egypt, met a man named Cairo. Interacting with the Resistance often reminds me of the true reason we fight. We Skirmishers do not lead enviable lives, but I doubt anyone outside or within ADVENT's control truly does either. I will continue to serve. 

I shall see if I can write more consistently in the future.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User Detected: Col. Dave "The Madlad" Wuten ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: #4 --- 

\--- Begin Recording --- 

"Ugh, can't say that was the best run we've done. I took a few hits from some of those nasty psi-nonsense guys, think they called 'em Venators? Whatever they are, gotta remember to keep my distance when taking shots, otherwise the blast will get you good. It didn't really phase me all that much, but some of the other guys weren't lookin' too hot by the end of it." 

"Still, gotta love how much punch this Chosen weapon packs. I managed to get some good hits on some of those Sectoid-lookin' boys, but they had some weird horn things on them that made 'em look a bit more scary lookin' than the ones I've seen already. Readin' through our records, it looks like those ones are more like those stories I'd hear about when I was younger, about aliens comin' to steal you away in the night. Dunno what came over me back there, but as soon as I saw my chance I was seein' red, and the next thing I know they're all dead. Gonna need to investigate and see what that was about." 

"Somethin' else felt weird, near the end of our operation. Commander told me to prepare to send out my GREMLIN to everyone for healing, and so I readied myself for that. Next thing I know, he suddenly tells me to just heal Superman? Sure, I think, but I knew the others would prob'ly be needin' some healing soon."

"But next thing I knew, somethin' happens, somethin' weird. I'm not sure what, but I'm suddenly back a few seconds in the past, hearing the Commander give me the order to send my GREMLIN out to everyone. Not wanting to waste any time, and agreeing that this order was probably the better option, I sent it out for healing. Coming back off the mission, I tried talkin' about it with the others, see if they had felt anythin' weird, but aside from the blasts from the Venators I don't think anyone felt anything like what I did." 

"I dunno. S'probably why they call me 'Madlad', but I know what I felt. Thinkin' I might need to get with the Commander about that; see what he thinks. Apparently he was pretty deep in the psionic network of the Elders, so he may know something I don't." 

"We'll just have to wait and see, I guess. Colonel Wuten out." 

\--- End Recording ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #051  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Blind Dirge  
Date: 10th March 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Well. That mission was a tough one. Everyone came back injured from this mission. Not surprising considering Venators and the Hunter were there. Whenever there are Venators, there will be injuries. We were lucky that the evac for the General was delayed by the Hunter's presence there, allowing Washu to kill the General before it could escape.

There were several Sectoid Abductors there, which, if we didn't kill them before the Venators spotted us, could've spelled disaster for the team. The Venator does one of its group stuns (as it did twice), and one of the six abductors kidnap the stunned. That's a lethal combo if we allow it to ever happen.

We had a double agent on this mission. An Elite Medic. Help will always be accepted.

Our next mission is Dying Shadow. It's one of those 'protect the resistance device' missions, which I swear are cursed for us. Hope that this time is different.

Well, time to protect a device. Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 54  
Well the guerilla mission happened and honestly it could have gone a bit better, but at least the team killed an Advent field commander so I can’t complain about it. They also got an Elite medic on a mission, so having healing was nice.

After that mission I made a new Single Action army revolver from modern materials. I replicated every piece the new has exactly like my old one has them. So it works just as the old one does and I saw it perform great on the shooting range as well. But I wasn’t alone. Liam was training and then Raz came as well and he managed to get his helmet off so he doesn't have to wear it anymore to survive. We also had Tau join us as he wanted to practice shooting with his revolver. But we did have something weird happen to us. A rotten piece of the potato falling from the ceiling on the ground and it smelled like it was up there for three weeks at least. But Liam cleaned it up to save someone else from doing it.

That potato gave me the idea to make a small flamethrower, I really don’t believe it will be very helpful right now but if we have to burn something that stinks a lot, it will help. And the prototype of rocket boots is done as well and I shall be testing it with Leone soon.  
“Ghost” out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 55 -  
\- Begin Recording - 

“It is funny how your body works at times. Like I would imagine that after the skirmish in the sewer that I would be unable to move due to the pain and be stuck in the Infirmary, but I wasn't..." 

*Delta interjects.* "Because your incompetent sapient development mind cannot grasp the simple chemistry involved when adrenaline is released into your lumbering body you big oath." 

*Willem sighs.* "Yes...thank you again...you really like stating the obvious don't you. In any case, apart from what it has to say..." 

*Delta interjects again.* "I have a designation you big oath!" 

*Willem starts sounding frustrated.* "...apart from what *Delta* has to say. I ventured to the Shooting Range even while still badly injured. I don't know really what I was thinking or hoping to do, but as I got there I found Oliver and Liam there. I was suspecting that Oliver was testing another one of his gadgets, but turns out he was merely practicing with one of his weapons of choice." *He sighs.* "Liam on the other hand...I was expecting to find him there. He has been very distant as of late...the empty plate that was with him proved that. With the latest operations, I've had more chance to converse with Light and managed to find out a bit more. Since they both share the same quarters Light is able to pick up more things then I would be able too. I had hoped to maybe confront Liam about his recent behavior but didn't want to do so in front of Oliver and later Stephan."

*Delta pipes up again.* "My word you are so useless when it comes to social conventions. You should have let me handle it and not deactivated me as you did."

*Willem would sound angrier.* "It isn't as simple as that you piece of junk! He's my friend and a brother. Plus your little outburst didn't help the situation I might add. *He sighs.* "Regardless before we could really achieve anything we were disrupted by unidentified falling potato. Someone...and I use the term someone loosely here as I have a pretty good idea who it was. In any case, someone managed to embed a baked potato in the Shooting Range ceiling and it decided at that time to make itself known. Judging by the smell and texture of the potato it was up there for quite a bit."

"After Liam cleaned it up...I would have, but not having my helmet anymore to block the stench made it difficult to do...plus I was hiding my own injuries still. Thankfully all three of them seemed to have been in their own little bubbles. Anyways, after Liam cleaned it up I decided that it would be best to make my way back to the Infirmary. As nothing was going to be achieved today in any case."

"I said my goodbyes and made my way to the exit. Surprisingly Liam joined me, but even so, we didn't get to the topic I wanted to talk with him about. So I'll have to wait for another time to do so. Perhaps after the next operation coming up. Since I believe Liam is part of the team going out."

"This is Willem duPlessis signing off." 

\- End Recording -


	58. Ep 59 - Operation Dying Shadow

Ep 59-----Operation Dying Shadow----------------------------------------------------  
Personal log - March 17th 2036 (Entry #57)

Last mission was a bust. It was a no-win scenario. The moment that Riftkeeper began shooting that transmitter device, it was just a matter of seconds before it would get destroyed. And it did ... My opinion? Although nobody is going to listen to it. The team should've evacuated right away. Some of the soldiers took unnecessary wounds. Werewolf especially. Still, they cleaned up the place and that was a partial win, I would say.

But ... we got the last laugh. I whisked out Deadput and Fisher. They had found a way into the Assassin's Stronghold! And Menace is getting ready as we speak to take down the doors leading to the Ninja Lady's lair. Good thing too, because she was getting ready to attack us. Well, tough luck. And too slow, lady. Too slow!

I don't know what the squad composition is, since I skipped the briefing. This Solace thing, even if I don't actively use it, it's still draining me. Bit by bit. So I need extra rest and extra food. Not much ... But a nap there, a few snacks there. That's enough to cover my extra need for energy.

Anyway, better get ready. This is our only shot at this. Don't screw it up, Commander. Because you know what happens if you do. She'll be knocking on our doors next.

Let's go!

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 57:

That mission was doomed from the start. When we got eyes on and we had not one but two Orbs of Death surrounding the Data Tap... well lets just say the Commander tried his best. That was an impossible situation, even for him. He did destroy the enemy contingent there afterwards, and that's always good to see.

And we have another mission right after - as soon as we knew how to get into the Assassin's Stronghold, we took the initiative and headed for it. The squad is gearing up right now, and Curey is going out. I'm gonna see if I can get some words with him before he goes out.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #37

While this mission did end in failure, it could have gone so much worse. On the downside, we were unable to protect the data-tap from destruction, not that that really mattered though since Advent had already completed the project that it’s information was supposed to help us stop. As well as that, half the squad returned to the Avenger wounded, one of which was close to death. It’s a surprise so many of these soldiers are able to persevere through this war, despite the many life-threatening injuries they sustain on such a regular basis… All of that could have been prevented if the Commander just evacuated the area. The mission was pointless the moment the device fell, we didn’t need to stay there. On the “plus side” though, the squad was able to kill off all Aliens and Advent in the area, and hey, at least no one died…

I can’t say much else really happened after the last mission. Well, I guess that’s not entirely true. The pair sent on that Covert Op with the Skirmishers came back, though one of them was injured, they managed to find a way into the Chosen Assassin’s stronghold. And let me tell you, the Commander jumped at that opportunity.

Oh yeah, I guess something did go on with me. I got bored the other day and decided to mess around with the computer in the bar area while most of the crew was sleeping. (Creeps and monsters only come out in the dark, don’t you know?) While screwing around I discovered two things. The first is that apparently this things has got a decent amount of uncensored pre-Occupation media. Things like music and games that could possibly inspire rebellious thoughts. Some of the games I recognized, mom would occasionally find and bring things for us to pass the time doing. It was interesting to see the non-Alien friendly version of some of these things, like, uhm… Starcraft. From what I saw, that one wasn’t actually changed as much as I expected. Erm, gameplay wise that is. The story was changed so that the humans were working with the Elders and their Aliens to fend off some kind of vague threat, rather than there being three factions working against each other.

What really interested me though was that apparently we have a messaging system on the Avenger. I was never given a proper initiation tour of the ship when I arrived, so I’ve been discovering a lot of things other soldiers find commonplace… Still, it proved an interesting read. Turns out we’re sent messages when we’re chosen for missions, and the few times I was called on the P.A. was because I was running late for deployment… Explains why people would shoot me looks when I showed up.

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- CAMERA #13 ARMORY/BRIEFING AREA -  
\- TIME STAMP: MAR 10, 4:46am –  
\- BEGIN REPLAY –

The Skyranger is being lowered into the Armory.

When the recording starts, only a servo can be seen on screen, as the lift slowly pulls down Landing Pad 1 where the Skyranger usually ends up. Finally, the gunship moves into view, and a moment later a slight shake of the picture announces the ending of the retrieval cycle while the pad thumps against the frame of the ship.

The backside of the gunboat, containing the loading ramp of the Skyranger, now faces the camera. The ramp lowers slowly and reveals the squad, waiting inside. Ace, Rabbit and Lefty stand at the edge of the ramp. Lefty seems to have some shot marks on his armor, but they all look otherwise unhurt. On the ground next to them however is Werewolf, lying in a stretcher. Caz besides her treating her still, she looks unconscious, and gravely wounded.

Two doctors rush to the ramp, and with Caz's help connect Werewolf to an IV bag, and rush her - stretcher and all - out of camera view. The three remaining soldiers seem to wait until this process is over before moving out of the Skyranger, and out of camera view - some of them glancing backwards into the gunboat before leaving.

A minute passes and suddenly a sixth person can be seen approaching the ramp from inside the Skyranger.

Colonel Liam "Reverend" Sponsler stands there for a moment. His left shoulder bandaged crudely, his arm hanging in a sling. His face seem to contort in anger and he suddenly bursts into movement, rushing down the ramp, kicking the crates that litter the Armory as they block his path. He shouts something that cannot be heard, as the camera records no sound, and smashes his right hand into the closest wall, cracking the gun stand hanging on it. He rushes out of camera view in a blur.

A moment later James can be seen running to the entrance after him, stopping near the gun stand. He yells something, but seems to give up the chase, and turns to look at the broken equipment. Shortly after he walk out of view, looking troubled.

\- END REPLAY -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

17 March 2036, 3:53 p.m.

I am not sure what you meant by my presenting the other side's viewpoint, Commander - those were civilians that disappeared.

In either case, now that we are landed on Dhay-Mai Khomain's stronghold, I am ready to deal with any Elder reprisals. I expect there to be some.

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 056: Date - 3/10/36  
Col. Ethan “Ace” White

Well, truth is that the mission was pretty much rigged from the start. Riftkeeper was already zapping down the device, and all we did was finish the job for it. I hate those big stupid golf balls, cuz they’re real pains in the butt. From the reinforcements to them throwing you into stasis, and all topped of with going into stasis right before you can finish them off. I don’t know which one of ADVENT’s crazy units are worst. You got chosen, the rulers, Commandos, Venators, Berserker Omegas, Sectopods, and of course, Riftkeepers. I don’t think I can come up with a clear choice, as they are all equally annoying and irritating to fight to me.

So yes, the mission was a failure, but at least we killed all the ADVENT forces in the area. I had a bad feeling about this mission ever since we left. I hate it when I’m right sometimes.

At least my birthday last week was enjoyable. Everyone had a good time, and Alanis even made a cake. I don’t know where she got the ingredients, but it was pretty good. I got some pretty cool gifts too. Rutherford even ended up sending me a gift, which was awesome to receive. The gift was a small model of an F-22 Raptor, which looks very nice on my desk in my room. James got me a Military Ornament, along with a pack of Tea, which I literally just gave back to him since he’s the tea drinker. I’ve always been more of a coffee guy myself. Pretty much everything else was pretty random, except for the several bayonets that I received, as I was kinda expecting to just get a bunch of bayonets, since we so many we don’t know what to do with them. Oh well, I guess I’ll just make another chainsword of a powered bayonets I guess.

Anyways, that’s all for now. Rumor has it that we might be attacking the chosen later this week, so I’ll probably be making a log about that. For now though, Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 59 -  
\- Begin Recording - 

"An art form that as always fascinated me is the art of reconnaissance. A form that is sometimes rather overlooked due to the simplicity in execution and overwhelmingness it provides to oneself. As one's own mental map of a given area can only ever truly take in so much. It is why I can understand why the operation played out as it did. From the start, as the team was dropped we had full access to the movement of our enemy. That should have given us a tactical advantage under normal circumstances, but when the enemy stacks the deck against in an unfair way...then no amount of tactical advantage is going to solve it." 

"Another part or flaw that comes with reconnaissance is the fear it generates to those that have to use it. Knowing not only who or what you are fighting, but where they are located brings a sense of unease when approaching enemies. Especially when knowing that the situation is only getting worse the longer you hesitate. Now, why am I bringing all this up?"

"It is no secret that we, unfortunately, failed in our main objective today regarding the operation. However, I do not see this as a failure. True the transmitter was destroyed, but we've grown accustomed to dealing with situations that aren't in our favor and we'll rise above this one as well. The important thing is that everyone made it back to the Avenger. That is always the main objective when we go out. So we'll bounce back from this like we always do."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
March 10th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

There was a minor setback today when XCOM's forces failed to prevent the destruction of a communications relay of relative importance to the Resistance. Well, actually, they accidentally destroyed it themselves. I wasn't present, and I didn't have an operative on the scene, so I don't have all the details. From what I have been told, it had something to do with an otherwise well placed electromagnetic pulse grenade. I imagine that the Commander has lost some confidence in his abilities after a defeat such as this. I know that I would. However, that is the wrong lesson to learn. He brought all of his people home alive today, and while that isn't a victory, it is at least an opportunity for victory in the future. Having agents at my own command has taught me that keeping your people alive is not merely 'good enough.' Some days, when the war gets especially vicious, seeing your brave men and women return on their own feet is worth the occasional setback.

Speaking of those under my command, I have been communicating with Central Officer Bradford of the Avenger. We have figured out a way to get my recruits a little more experience and aid XCOM in the process. Whenever they launch their next covert operation, I will have some of my own people accompanying them. This will, of course, permanently blow their cover just as much as it would have if they met up with Menace outside a haven. That's fine. We don't want them pretending to be ADVENT forever; we want them to train as Skirmishers. We'll see what the Commander directs his forces to accomplish once he finishes his next mission.

As for their next mission... They are planning to assault the stronghold of the Chosen Assassin. That pitiful child of the Elders, the one who has been stalking my kind longer than I've been free. The one who killed all of our predecessors for a glitch they could not control. The monster who threatened Betos. I will certainly not miss that creature once she is gone. If. If it's successful. I know I will probably be unable to plant anybody within her crew, which means that this one is almost entirely reliant upon the Commander. The Commander has defeated her brother already; surely he can accomplish this feat. Surely he must. If she survives this assault... She must not survive this assault. For the future of the Skirmishers, she must fall.

Good luck, Commander. Vox Tala for Ten.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 17 March 2036.

Well, sh*t.

Reality has a weird way of showin' up when you ain't expectin' it. We've been hummin' along lately. Wounds aplenty, yeah, but we've been goin' out an' gettin jobs done on the regular for a while now. Advent seemed to be on the ropes. They weren't sendin' their best troops against us, an' even the Hunter didn't seem to have his heart in the game. We kept winnin', an' it was only a matter of time before reality looked at us an' asked us just what the hell we thought we were doin'.

Our guys went out to protect some kinda device. Some alien gizmo. It's dust now. An' lots of our guys got shot up. Not exactly the result we'd been expectin', an' that, right there, is the problem. I know it's human nature, but everyone gets overconfident after a few wins get chalked up on our side of the scoreboard. Yeah, our soldiers killed a bunch o' their soldiers, an' we didn't lose anyone (which, don't get me wrong here, is great), but it was all kinda... pointless once the gizmo got blown to sh*t. We know Advent is clonin' soldiers. They can make more to replace any they lose. We can't. In a numbers game, we lose.

To our credit, we got the Commander. He's an odd bird, for sure, but he knows his business. He is helpful in negatin' the advantages of Advent, but he ain't all-powerful, an' he ain't infallible, neither. He makes mistakes, an' sometimes people die. We ain't got many people.

Bradford stopped me in the corridor a few days ago. I mentioned to him my idea about Advent usin' psionics to mess with the heads of our soldiers. I wouldn't have said anythin', but he kinda put me on the spot before I could get away. He said he an' Lily were checkin' for faults in the comms systems, causin' soldiers to receive incorrect orders. He may have a point. We already know the Assassin has been on board the Avenger, sabotagin' sh*t, so messin' with our comms seems like a reasonable assumption. I warned him about watchin' for booby traps. If the Assassin can mess with our gear, she can easily plant somethin' to mess up our guys tryin' to find out what she's done.

I've been thinkin' a bit about why my emotional state keeps goin' up an' down like a demented yoyo recently. Sometimes I'm fine - maybe not top o' the world or anythin', but feelin' okay about life. Other times, I'm a goddam wreck. With no answers, I did what was probably the stupidest thing I coulda done.

Me - "Hey, you two sh*tbirds, c'mere. I gotta a question for you."  
R2, 3P0 - "Ready."  
Me - "What would cause me to have these mood swings I've been havin'?"  
3P0 - "Processing inquiry. Speculation required. Results may not be accurate. Proceed?"  
Me - "Yeah, go ahead."  
R2 - "Several possibilities exist to explain your current f*cked up state, sir."  
Me - "Like what?"  
R2 - "Possibility 1: You are insane."  
Me - "Not too helpful, Artoo."  
R2 - "The probability is, admittedly, rather low, sir."  
Me - "How low?"  
R2 - "That information is... sensitive, sir."  
Me - "Godsdammit!"  
3P0 - "Possibility 2: You are under alien mind control."  
Me - "I don't think that's possible. I don't feel nothin' like that."  
3P0 - "You wouldn't."  
Me - "Sh*t. What else you got?"  
R2 - "Possibility 3: You are experiencing what the Commander calls the 'solace' effect of one of our psi operatives."  
Me - "First goddam thing you assh*les have said that makes sense."  
R2 - "The possibility is highly unlikely, sir."  
Me - "Why?"  
3P0 - "Psi operatives are specifically trained, sir. They do not use their considerable powers indiscriminately. Using those powers is physically and mentally demanding. Soldiers trained to use this ability typically keep a tight level of control over their psionic powers."  
Me - "Dammit."  
3P0 - "Yes, sir. Dammit, indeed."  
Me - "Anything else?"  
R2 - "No. Although we must remind you that we are not medical drones. Our opinions are not well informed."  
Me - "Tell me somethin' I don't know."  
3P0 - "The thrust -to - weight ratio of the Avenger's engines..."  
Me - "Stop. That was just an expression."  
3P0 - "Understood. Adding expression to database."

So, long story short, I still don't know why I'm all f*cked up most of the time. I should go ask Tygan, of course, but I can't stand that smug bastard. Maybe I'll ask Firebrand. She always seems to make me feel better, more focused.

Today, we're supposedly goin' after that b*tch from hell, the Assassin. I hope our guys can do to her what they did to the Warlock, an shut her stinkin' mouth forever. Good luck, boys and girls. Bring 'em back safe, Firebrand, with another Chosen head to add to our collection.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 50: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
There was nothing the Commander could have done to achieve victory in this mission. The main body of the enemy forces had found the transmitter well before Firebrand brought the squad to the AO. Rushing in blindly after the objective would have almost certainly resulted in deaths without even the assurance of victory. Despite the difficult circumstances, we still had a moment of levity on the bridge as we observed a gatekeeper collide into the platform a faceless was standing on, causing it to fall onto its allies below and resulting in injuries. Truly, a display of the Elders’ finest.

With resignation, the Commander decided to order Irika to lob an EMP bomb into crowd, even if it destroyed whatever remained of the device. It was a sound tactical decision, though I regret encouraging him to stay and mop up the opposition. The squad seemed to chew through them methodically at first, but the riftkeeper brought in an armored berserker that made a beeline for Werewolf. Caz kept her alive, but she will not be leaving the infirmary for at least a fortnight. 

All in all, the team returned battered and exhausted. We may not have lost anyone since Storm last October, but the war is taking its toll on everyone’s morale and fruitless missions like this one are almost worse than losses. Needless to say, when the covert operatives finally returned with the location of the Assassin’s stronghold, the Commander wasted no time at assembling a crack team to take her down. Having destroyed the Warlock, we have a better idea of what to expect and I am optimistic about our chances of success. While her defeat will clear yet one more obstacle between us and the Elders, it would also provide a much needed morale boost and remind everyone of our end goal.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 56 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“I'm still trying to wrap my head around that whole operation. Like trying to see if there was any angle or approach that could have made a difference."

*Delta pipes up.* "Why do you continue to waste what little brain capacity you have left on a subject that is moot. Inducing stress upon yourself whilst still recovering while on prolong the healing process."

"Perhaps, but as humans, we often look towards our past and immediate past for answers regarding the present and future."

*Delta chimes in.* "Yes, a rather crude method of gauging one's self-worth if you ask me. As I see no tactical or mental advantage in analyzing the operation in question."

*Willem sighs.* "What else am I supposed to talk about or think about? Hmm? Apart from the conversations I have with Light and Adam, there isn't much. Helene has been so busy with her new role that I hardly see her anymore. Not that I'm complaining or anything. She has been doing an excellent job thus far and I know that she can't visit probably due to dealing with her own personal matters and still trying to help and assist in her Engineering Role. So she is spread out thin as it is."

"After the operation, I haven't seen Liam either. I know a lot happened and we nearly lost Werewolf, but he requires medical attention too."

*Delta interjects.* "Are you projecting your own thoughts and emotions onto Liam now? Since you are here in your quarters and not in the Infirmary as you should be? You would have been recovering quicker if you were."

"You know what I meant, besides I am feeling fine. It is just my head that feels strange...like...I can't explain it and I don't know if it has something to do with getting blasted with the mystic crap. The burns and bruises aren't so bad as I've grown accustomed to them."

"Anyways, this is Willem duPlessis signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #052  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Dying Shadow  
Date: 17th March 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

So. That mission. Well, in one word, it was pointless. We knew where every enemy was, and as soon as we arrived, we spotted a Riftkeeper and a Gatekeeper right next to the device, with the Riftkeeper shooting at it. Yeah, it wasn't gonna be a victory for us. No way.

So what did we do? Decide to stick around, that's what. To be fair, we were doing quite well until that damn Riftkeeper decided to bring in an Armoured Berserker, who promptly attacked Werewolf. Reverend and Lefty were also injured, but Werewolf was certainly the worst.

Our next operation is Frozen Prince. Guess what? We're raiding the Assassin's stronghold! Time to kill another of the Elder's Chosen.

Hopefully next log, she'll be dead. Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 57 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, you know what they say, there isn’t any good without the bad, or bad without the good. And this mission, had a lot of both. It was a trainwreck, but at least everyone came back alive, even if they were worse for wear. Especially Werewolf, she basically came back in a stretcher. It’s a shame, but missions like these remind us that this is war, and no war is ever one sided. It’s been costing the team morale, but there holding it together well. That’s the most we can do at times. Sadly, the mission was also counted as failure due to the beacon being destroyed, although word came in that Advent manage to get off the Dark event right before the team could get there, so it was all for naught.”

“So, for the mission, it was guerrilla op. The team needed to get in to protect a resistance beacon harvesting data from Advent network. As I mentioned earlier, it failed to get the data in time, so the objective almost became secondary. What we did have however, was complete map coverage and enemy locations. Apparently there was an old satellite above the site Shen managed to get access to. That gave us a huge advantage at seeing the enemy positions ahead of time, and allowed us to prepare for what was ahead. Beginning the push. Werewolf managed to mind control an armored berserker. Rather impressive actually. Managed to put it to good use, especially at the last group, which we unfortunately found too early. Apparently Werewolf also managed to Mind Control yet another victim, a shieldbearer, this in turn seemed to alert every last remaining alien and Advent to our presence, and from there it turned into a shootout. Every explosive based item was thrown at them as the two large orbs threw everything of their own at us. This was where the team took the most damage, especially Werewolf. The Riftkeeper summoned another armored berserker, and you’d swear it knew about Werewolf’s antics with the last one, and charged her down. After a long struggle, the team managed to clear out the area, and secure the site. Mission well done, but also a technical failure.”

“Back home, seems things to be tense as well. For starters, before that mision, seems like Alex went on a sort of “extravaganza.” And by that I mean go out to do some hunting. After what Alanis told me, I decided to let him go, but to take a communicator with him. Well, you can only imagine how that went, cause comms went dead, and I knew something had happened to Alex. I had to go get him back, and I had to do it alone. At least, that was the plan, until Alanis tagged along when she found out what I was doing. So, yeah, we had our own sort of mission to go and rescue Alex. Nothing grand like Menace team does, but that was probably a good thing. After we traveled for a bit, we found where Alex was. Seems like one of his demolition stunts went south, and he was in the process of being captured. Me and Alanis engaged on them, systematically taking them out. A captain manage to graze my arm, stung a bit, but otherwise we actually did ok, especially Alanis. I had my eye on here during the whole thing, and it seemed like she knew her stuff. Good cover, shots lined up. I was rather impressed with her. Of course, me and her gave Alex a little lesson once we got him out about his recklessness. Don’t think he will be doing that again anytime soon, so that’s good. Honestly, I don’t think I've ever fought in ages. It was risky, but it was good to do so again. Thankfully, it also seems Command has no clue about this, and I think it’s better we keep it that way. About the only other thing that happened was with Liam upon getting back from the op. For some reason, it was almost like the man just lost it. He seemed to be angered, as he punched one of my weapon racks, even managing to crack it. I tried to chase after him as he bailed off the Avenger, but I couldn't get far. Dammit, whatever is chewing him up had gotten bad, real bad. He needs help whether he wants it or not. I don’t care if it might risk he relation with me, he needs to let it all out. It’s been bottled too much, and it’s gonna explode on him at any point. He needs help. Anyways, I gotta get back to work. Next time I have a chance, I’m going to help him. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---


	59. Ep 60 - Operation Frozen Prince

Ep 60-----Operation Frozen Prince-----------------------------------------------------  
Curatas Andayru  
Journal 2 entry 11 

We have achieved victory. My nemesis is finally dead. We took a new guy in the squad to try out some new gear.... and killing her was as simple as possible. The mission was a complete success, and I was invited to join my fellow Skirmishers for a feast to celebrate our victory. I invited a friend.

Jill was an accommodating guest, and my fellow brothers and sisters started off nervous around her, but quickly warmed up to Jill. Having an "Ebevan" was unheard of, but they all understood soon enough, some expressed that perhaps they could find bonds of a similar nature if they mimicked me. The food is said to be a bit tougher than normal human food, which almost slides down my throat, but Jill seemed to take to the challenge. It was encouraging.

The feast was a wonderful day off for me, and for the rest of this war, I have full confidence we shall be able to take down the elders once and for all.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

17 March 2036, 4:28 p.m.

Well done - as you say, assaulting the Assassin's stronghold was easy. Contrary to my prediction, the Elders did not retaliate, but our soldiers on the field did so well that my directly aiding them would not have mattered anyway. 

I believe that the Elders are stretched thin. I wonder to what extent the Underfleet if taxing their resources, or if they are fighting someone - or something - else, as well. For now, at least, we continue to make progress while holding our own.

The appearance of something resembling sectoids of previous generations (from 1962 through 2015) is puzzling. I did not sense them as they were not psionically powerful enough to get my attention, and by the time I returned after anticipating Elder counterattack they had already escaped. Could they be part of the Underfleet? Or are they something else? I doubt very strongly that they are part of ADVENT, but there are many other possibilities. I will investigate and report to you what I learn.

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 55  
I guess the failure of the last mission really gave our team some resolve since we attacked the stronghold of the Chosen Assassin and they destroyed everything that stood in their path to victory.

I am honestly going to miss the Assassin, she was the one that fought with skill and honor and with her dying breath she said she hoped we get to reclaim our world. Do you get any more honorable than that. Now I really wish she was on our side. Fighting side by side with her would be interesting and would probably be my proudest moment, but I highly doubt the other’s would agree with me. 

I also made my flamethrower and I made it compatible with the war suit… It didn’t cost me anything so, but on second thought, it might be useful against the Lost. This week looks like it will be hard working.  
"Ghost" out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 58:

Hah, take that Assassin you absolute bitch! You want to take us from our Covert Actions? You want to interrupt our missions? Not anymore you absolute fucker! Fuck you, absolutely fuck you. 

She coughs slightly

So um, yeah. We killed the Assassin and absolutely aced her. Squad came back unwounded and with the Assassin alpha striked before she could act. Curey did great out there, zipping around all over the place. I swear his finger never left the trigger apart from to yank enemies to him and to yank himself to them, and it was amazing. But even I must admit the star of the show was Sheriff, standing in for Jayko. His shotgun just tore people apart, and he too darted around all over the place with his Suit made of the Berserker Queen and the sword from the Psi Viper... godamn man, he made me proud with that.

I also forgot to mention in my last log, but I found Wombat outside the other night. Blue was scouting at 1:30am or so, and found a heat sig outside. No one had signed out so she alerted me, and it turned out to be a naked Wombat. Yes, naked. Out there. At 1:30am. 

It's something to do with her enjoying her old stomping grounds, since of course she stayed out in the jungle for years. She of course had no need for clothes out there. Weird I know, but hey, I don't judge. We chilled out there for a time, just chatting and joking about. We even set a fire, which gave me some memories. Silly I know, that a fire brought me memories, but hey, whatever we can attach to.

And she gave the idea for a girls day/night out! I mentioned to her we'd done one before, and she seemed really hyped to do another one! So if we get the chance, I'm gonna message them all! Hopefully everyone will be available! Anyway I gotta go talk to Curey again!

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - March 17th 2036 (Entry #58)

Ding dong, the Witch is dead.

I mean ... it felt too easy. I am honestly not sure what happened over there. I lost contact after the team went through the Ascension Gate. Something was interfering with the signal. When I managed to restore the comms minutes later, all I hear is JLo lining up a shot and ... it was done. It feels good but ... I don't know. Are we really that strong or was this just a very lucky break?

As I soon as we got back, I was off again. Transporting McManus and Helene on a covert op, courtesy of the Templars. And, after I got back from that ... yeah, I think I only got 2-3 hours' rest, before being unceremoniously notified to get my ass to the Skyranger to prep it. I need a break, Bradford. Come on. I am not a goddamn robot. No offence to our MECs and SPARK.

When I am returning, I don't want to hear a peep for a whole day. You get me, Central? Or you will get another pilot. I cannot work like this.

Ok. (loud sigh) Let's get suited up. (claxon sound)!

(audio cuts out)

Personal log - March 17th 2036 (Supplemental entry)

So ... um ... I'm not going on the mission. Our resident UFO hunter will be stepping in. Thanks, Ace. Really appreciate it.

Now I'll just hit the sack and hope nothing crazy happens in the next 10 hours.

Adios.

Firebrand out ... like a punching bag.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
To: Betos  
CC: Curatas Andayru  
From: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
Subject: URGENT: Dormant Advent troopers and unknown entities at Assassin Stronghold  
Sent 17-03-2036, 4.15pm

Good afternoon Betos,  
I share your faction’s exultation at the swift demise of the Assassin, however there are a couple of urgent matters I wish to bring to your attention.

The first was the discovery of twelve dormant, but not deceased, Advent troopers in the stronghold, contained in a room and lying on medical benches, connected to a console in groups of three. The squad was busy battling its way through and evacuated after destroying the Assassin and was unable to investigate this further. One of them may have been injured or killed by a fire starting beside his bench in the chaos.

The second is that there remains an unexplored room not far from the dormant troopers. Col. Dave Wuten heard movement within, but the squad pressed on the Chosen’s Ascension Chamber. At least one enemy detected by our scans remains unaccounted for – an armored psi viper, though it is not likely to be alone. Should you wish to recover the dormant troopers, your Skirmishers may face this and other remnants of the Assassin’s guard detail.

Finally, shortly after destroying the Assassin, the squad sighted small creatures wielding plasma weaponry that match the description of invasion-era sectoids. This identification is of uncertain veracity as none have been encountered in at least a decade. Believing them to be allied with the Assassin, the squad gave chase, but they did not engage and instead dropped an elerium core before fleeing. Self-preservation has not been an observed characteristic of Advent-controlled units and it is possible that these sectoids – or whatever they are – constitute their own faction. Your people may also encounter them should you choose to retrieve the twelve dormant Advent, though hopefully not under hostile circumstances. 

Either way, any rescue operation may need to be organized swiftly, before either the surviving psi viper or the Elders themselves decide to level the facility and destroy evidence of their Chosen’s failure.

Yours sincerely,  
John ‘Central’ Bradford

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(Jayko's log: From the brig)

How dare they put me in here, how dare they take me off the mission and replace me with some stupid low ranked scum, how dare they think I've done anything wrong.

I hit someone yeah but that doesn't mean they are right it's just more evidence that I'm the only one with common sense and dignity aboard this hunk of junk, man why do the Shen's build such crappy tech yet everybody praises them like their some sort of geniuses or something.

Xcom just stormed the place and killed everything in their way, that should've been me I should of been killing those filthy Aliens not these robot freaks, low leveled scrubs, Alien flesh eaters and that slimy, disgusting half Alien, everything about the Aliens is an abomination I don't understand why we don't burn the Skirmishers to the ground. 

That bloody self proclaimed cook Jlo got the final blow on that Assassin, what a weasel those Reapers are, they are cowards who deserve to be weeded out of those hiding spots they live in.

Bah but they dare lock me in here for my refusal to work with a disgusting half breed, I didn't join Xcom to make friends with vermin, I joined to slaughter them like the animals they are.

End Voice Log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #38

The last mission marked the death of yet another of the Elders’ children, and yet again we are given vague comments about what the future holds. Though she spent quite a lot of time threatening the death of humanity, and Xcom specifically, the Assassin gave us a few pieces of information. Similar to the Warlock’s ramblings, she alluded to the fact that our great sacrifice would lead to a greater reward. This makes me wonder even more what they Chosen are talking about. What is this “reward”, what is this threat we’re supposed to be protected from, why do we need to die for this? I’m sure our final encounter with the Hunter will bring even more of these mysteries, and even if we encounter the Elders, I doubt they will be willing to clear anything up… I wonder, do you think if the Elders were just a little bit more open with everything going on, might it have possible to avoid all of this? Or would things still end in violence.

For the first time in a long while, I’ve been called on a mission. While everyone else was spending some time celebrating the Chosen’s death, I got to prepare to help deal with an Advent VIP. Not that I’m complaining mind you, been awhile since I’ve seen action after all. There are reasons for me to be worried though, some of the Elders’ special creations, the Venators, are supposed to be located in the area. They have a penchant for hunting down and killing Psionics… Fingers crossed that this won’t be my last log.

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User Detected: Col. Dave "The Madlad" Wuten ---   
\--- Access Granted ---   
\--- Log Entry: #5 --- 

\--- Begin Recording --- 

"Operation Frozen Prince was a resounding success. Can't say the same for that Chosen, she didn't stand a chance. Man, you can't go wrong with a bunch of firepower on your side, can you?" 

"Somethin' weird happened when we were in the Chosen's inner chamber. All of a sudden she shows up, Lefty, Loner, and Sheriff lay into her, then out of nowhere I start seeing red. This time around I managed to keep my senses; I ran out into the middle of the damn chamber and started blastin' that big sarcopha-thing in the back o' the room!" 

"I'm not even sure what'd got into me; it could be the fact that I'm using one of the Chosen's own weapons. From what I heard from some of the others, the Warlock was pretty heavily into all that psi-whatsits stuff." 

"All I know is, that Chosen is gone, and we ain't gonna be seein' her much now. Damn shame, honestly; it was the first time I'd come face-to-face with her, and honestly she seemed a lot less wordy and aloof than the other one." 

"We're takin' the world back one step at a time. Today? This was a biiiiig step. Colonel Wuten, signing off." 

\--- End Recording ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
March 17th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

When I was first freed from the Psionic network, I found myself face to face with the Assassin almost immediately. I'm not sure how she was there so quickly, but she was. Katana in hand, searching for a disloyal ADVENT soldier. So I gave her one. With the few seconds I had before she pinpointed me, I took mental control of another ADVENT soldier - one who had served years with me - and made him fire on her. And then I ran. I didn't bother looking back; I knew that if my plan hadn't worked, I'd be dead before I could turn around. I'm not proud of it, but that's how I joined the relatively small number of freed ADVENT who weren't immediately slaughtered by the Assassin. The same Assassin that XCOM just neutralized. No, that XCOM just killed. I overheard Betos referring to this as a "Glorious battle," which may very well be the greatest understatement I have ever heard in my lifetime. This is the single most vital step taken to ensure that we Skirmishers maintain our freedom.

The Commander wasted no time in deciding on another covert action once the mission was completed. He's sending two of his soldiers (a Psionic and an Infantry) into Templar territory to learn how the Templars stay mentally strong. I'm a little hesitant to send one of my recruits near their land, but my people need the experience. I'm activating an undercover Priest who happens to be in the area. Their mission is to eliminate the other members of their squad, link up with the ground team, and provide escort for XCOM. Hopefully, the Templars will be willing to teach them a trick or two when they meet up.

I'm also going to try to activate an agent to join Menace on their next mission, which will involve attacking a loyal ADVENT citizen. Making these arrangements is going to be difficult, however. The first reason is because the Resistance leadership asked the Commander for this favor soon after he returned from the stronghold. The second I only have a couple of hours before our feast begins, and I'm not missing that for anything. The previous celebration, after the defeat of the Warlock, will be nothing compared to tonight. Perhaps Betos will even get her head out of her work for a few moments. 

Vox Tala for Ten, everybody. Let the feast begin.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Col. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #25 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"It seems like command has noticed my missing log from our last mission. Simply put, it was a painful failure. I take my part of the blame. Missing that Armored Berserker was... unforgivable. However, I do think that having that perfect intel we had we should have been storming that main building from the start. Sure, our casualties may have been worse, but aren't we here to win? I would have gladly sacrificed myself to make that difference... damn sure I would have."

"Our second team took down the Assassin in her stronghold today. I gotta admit - out of those three chosen, she seemed like the only one with any shred of honor left in her. When her resurrection chamber was broken, it almost seemed as though she relished the opportunity to fight us on a leveled battlefield. She was no match for our squad though, and JLo put an end to her war."

"I am anxious to visit my hometown, and I have arranged all that is needed for the trip. However, the Avenger doesn't ever seem to go in the direction I need it to go to fulfil my plans... I need to get out for a bit. Maybe a quiet hike is the solution. Maybe the upcoming mission will be my escape. As long as I don't lose my focus again... I'll be fine."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 17 March 2036, Addendum.

So, pretty much the whole crew was waitin', back on the Avenger, for word about our fight with the Assassin. People were walkin' around on eggshells. There were arguments over nothin'. A couple o' fistfights. Things were tense.

Then the word came through - the Assassin was dead. Good goddam riddance. That thing creeped me the hell out. She evidently said, as she was about to die for the last time, that she wished us well takin' back our planet. Am I supposed to be impressed? Grateful? Screw you, blue b*tch. The best thing about this planet is that you ain't on it anymore. Just one of your brothers left now. Family's gettin' a little thin.

I dunno why I feel such anger about the Assassin. Overall, she was just as bad as any of 'em Chosen, really. She just kinda got under my skin. Anyway, glad she's dead.

Speakin' o' dead, Firebrand's been lookin' like a zombie recently. She's been overworked, flyin' regular an' covert missions all over the place. I hear Ace is gonna be takin' over for some of her flights. Good. I kinda thought I'd feel jealous or... I dunno... cast aside, 'cause someone else took over the Skyranger flyin' duties for Firebrand instead o' me, but I don't. Maybe I just don't have the stomach for it. Maybe I'm more of a coward than I care to admit. I just hope Firebrand gets some rest. She deserves it.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 58 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, keeping this one short. Seems like Advent isn’t giving us a rest this time, so the team’s gotta roll out here soon. But the mission today, well, it was interesting. The mission today was none other than to hunt down another Chosen, and this time it was the Assassin. Well, all I can say is the team must have been determined or something, cause this was surprisingly a steamroll of a mission. No joke, no one even got wounded. That just shows how well the team performed considering the mission. The team dropped in and was meet with little resistance as they went to finding the ascension room. From there, we had the Assassin’s lair. Oddly, she was willing of this fight, spouting more honor and what not. Anyways, the team took her out with relative ease, and then seemed to then hammer down on her sarcophagus like no tomorrow. I guess having done this before, everyone knew the priorities this time. Didn’t take like to bring her back out early and give her her last death. But..... what was unusual about it, was that apparently she actually seemed to, accept her death. Not just accept it, but even hoped we would reclaim Earth. It was.... Weird, but, I dunno, kinda impressive actually. Anyways, the team came back with her weapons in tow and a mission well done.”

“Back home has been, well, relatively quiet. Not a whole lot has happened up to and after that mission. About the only thing was the crew celebrating the defeat of the second chosen. Now, only one remains, the Hunter. Hopefully soon we can take him down as well, and be rid of the Elder’s children for good. It will be one less thing out of our back, and maybe a chance to win this war. That’s all we can hope for anyways. Anyways, I gotta get the gear ready for the mission. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #053  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Frozen Prince  
Date: 17th March 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Well, that was quick. We stormed into the room where there is that teleporter, massacring aliens as we went, teleported to the sarcophagus room, killed the Assassin (with a nice shot from Sheriff), destroyed the sarcophagus and killed the Assassin for the final time before she could do shit. I'm surprised at how easy it was. These Chosen really need better security. Or rather, needed. Now it's just the Hunter standing.

Well, I wonder if our next operation will be as easy as this one. Severed Spark: we're kidnapping another ADVENT VIP. Shouldn't be too difficult.

Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 60 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"With that, we have taken care of two out three purple faces annoyances. Now all that is left is the Hunter Chosen and Subject Alpha." *He scoffs.* "Hmm...kind of fitting that we are now at a point where only one of the Elders finest and one of Vahlen's creations are left. Though which one will be the first to bite the dust...I think Subject Alpha most likely. We'll have to wait for the right moment regardless."

"If I'm honest though the Assassin Chosen...I'm not even going to try and pronounce the names of them as it is way above my head so I'm just going to stick with designations. The Assassin at the end seemed like she realized we aren't too be messed with. She went all like those people in the fancy armor...I think Samurai is what they call them. She went all noble and honorable at the end. Not to sound rude, but I couldn't give a damn about it. She might have been the least annoying thorn in our side, but she is a torn nonetheless. Fortunately, she is also a thorn that won't be bothering us anytime soon."

"I'm just glad the operation went as successful as it did. The team worked well together and proved that even when we stumble we can quickly recover and hit ADVENT and the Aliens where it hurts. I can only hope that the upcoming operation goes as well and seriously we need to think about a small vacation or something. I feel like we've been sending the teams out almost none stop the last couple of days. At this rate there won't be anyone left to send out."

"In any case, this is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 57 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“I've...I've started to remember again...you know...like my past. I think that mystic blast opened up something...something that was keeping my memories at bay."

*Delta interjects.* "I could have easily helped you remember if that was your desire."

"...and how much would have been real instead of fabricated to keep me in line? Don't play coy with me...you knew I wanted to remember my past, but choose not to help."

*Delta sounds derisive.* "Me?! Be coy with you. Hardly, I simply followed my prime directive..."

*Willem cuts him off.* "Yes! Your prime directive. Not mine. What use would it have had to your directive for me remembering my past? Nothing. It would have achieved you nothing, but potentially making me unstable in the field. So don't come here with your lies about helping. Without access to my neural network to influence me you have nothing to defend yourself with. Yeah...I've been brushing up on Vahlen's notes. You aren't the only one with a Ace up their sleeve. Just mine is far...far more harmful to you."

*There would be a pause before Delta speak.* "Very well. I submit defeat. I offer my assistance regarding your current inquiry into your past. What would you like to know?"

"Everything..."

\- Recording Ended Remotely by Unidentified Protocol -


	60. Ep 61- Operation Severed Spark

Ep 61-----Operation Severed Spark----------------------------------------------------  
[LINK ESTABLISHED]

[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]

AGENT OPERATOR: FG-AC3391 [ALIAS: GARROTE]

I’ve never been a real fan of the others supporting the Elders religiously, even before my ties with them were cut. I suppose one could say that hating religion is ingrained to the very memories or even the very blood I bear. Then again, any wise creature not under the Elders’ fold would probably be sensible enough to forego spiritual needs in exchange for combat prowess in an insurgency.

I feel the need to inquire though why such a large concentration of Priests was found in one sector. Clearly, yes, there was a strong emission of Psionics in the sector, and I had no doubts in mind that the Elders were somehow involved in it. Yet, priests aren’t the only Psi-enabled units in the force. By the word of our own report at the best, I at least expected twice as many of those floating guardian spheres and thrice as many Venators.

But I suppose if I had told that to XCOM’s commander, I’d have been thrown in an asylum for having a deathwish.

I do applaud the mission’s success though, and frankly I hope for the best for XCOM’s future endeavors.

[LOG ENDED]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
"Komalat Thawan?"

"What do you want?"

"Is it not obvious? I am here to interrogate you and then consume your lifeless body."

"......"

"That was my attempt at a joke. The truth is, my name is Curatas Andayru, and you have been placed in my custody now that you have given all your secrets.""

"A skirmisher? Why would I ever agree to such a thing!?"

"You wouldn't, but seeing how I am not the one wanting to rip you limb from limb, I think I am the best choice for a captor that is available to you, unless you'd prefer execution, I know many of our soldiers would die rather than give up secrets, but seeing as you cracked before torture began, you seem to want to live."

"Of course I do! I do what I must to survive while you blindly march us towards our deaths!"

"Ah, a viewpoint born of ignorance, not to worry, I assure you it is quite the opposite, though I cannot prove it without revealing vital information."

"You justify your pointless cause as you wish, it changes nothing."

"Then let us speak no more of it."

"What are you doing?"

"Sketching.... care to talk about your childhood?"

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - March 31st 2036 (Entry #59)

It felt good to rest during the last mission. Thank you again, Ace. The squad did really good in my absence.

Quite a few things happened afterwards. I assisted Tygan whenever possible with the Assassin's weapons. The sword wasn't really my style, but it looked very handy and so light. And the Arashi ... Pretty massive, but pretty damn punchy too. There's no way the Commander would let me have that, even if it's called Arashi. It means 'Storm' in Japanese. Then again, maybe ... Eh, who knows? Does he believe in ... sentimental value?

I picked up our covert operatives. Helene was wounded, but she's going to be fine. Almost recovered as I record this. Then I took out a new batch to hunt for Sniper Boy. If we could remove his threat too, it would definitely be a lot better.

Tygan is performing his autopsy and analysis of that psionic golf ball. Rumor is there might be something in that thing that could give an extra edge to our Psionics. I am inclined to believe that rumor. After all, that thing is the most powerful psionic unit we've encountered.

And now ... Now we are off to sabotage a transmitter. The team is, anyway. I will just be dropping them off and picking them off. Maybe do some quiet cheering away from the comms too.

Alright, team. Let's get this done. Yes, Hunter, I totally copied that from you. And don't care if it bothers you.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 58:  
Another successful mission! I can't even imagine why there were so many Psionic enemies in a city center, but it's not my job to try and figure it out thankfully. The squad was accompanied by a Double Agent, and he did well out there! I have a respect for Skirmishers I never thought I'd have, so the Double Agents always interest me. They're Skirmishers but not in the traditional sense that we've come to know, and arguably have a harder job.

Anyway, speaking of Skirmishers, they had an amazing party after we killed the Assassin. After all, she has been hunting them down as long as they've existed, so you could say they're lifelong enemies. And with her dead, they had a massive feast, and all Skirmishers were recalled for it. Even Betos, the Skirmisher leader, attended! How do I know about it? Well, Curey managed to get me in with him! 

They're very nice the Skirmishers, all certainly as unique as we are. None of them had heard of an 'Ebevan', so they found it quite an interesting idea. And man, they have... interesting tastes in food, that's for sure. Some of it was tough to stomach, and some was downright impossible for me to try (I'm not saying the drink they poured out of a motor oil bottle wasn't a drink, but I'm not risking it), and some of it definitely was an acquired taste , but much of it was nice once you get used to it. Honestly, I hope I get to spend more time with them!

Curey has decided to talk with the Dark VIP in our custody, so I'll have to talk to him. I can't say I'm not interested like he is, because I am, but still. Anyway , squad is going after an alien relay. Good luck squad!

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Greetings, Red Devil,

I was one of the Skirmishers you met at the feast; perhaps you remember me, perhaps not. Either way, I was impressed by your willingness to try most of our food. I understand why you were hesitant about our Motor Oil drink. It's not actually motor oil, but we did name it that as a joke, which is also why we keep it in those bottles. It's much better than it sounds.

Vox Tala for Ten,  
Thessix "Apostate" Tecro

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Greetings Thessix

I do remember you actually! You’re the one in charge of deploying the Double Agents right? We must talk sometime! 

And yes, your food is certainly unique! I’m lucky that I have such a strong stomach! Haha!

Yours,  
Jill Hawkson

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Col. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #26 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

"So we got back from Operation Severed Spark. It all went as well as can be expected, though I still felt.. Distracted. I missed several shots - not as critical as before, but it still happened. I would have been frustrated about it, except I'm... not. Maybe it got something to do with that last standing Advent Priest."

"He... did something. The same thing that was done to Kalina when she... when the Warlock took over her body.

It felt horrible.

I was... locked out of my own head, and... Looking through HIS eyes, I saw my own body turn to face my squad, ready to shoot them... 

I wanted to move, to speak, to scream... but I didn't. All I could do was watch in horror and expect the worst - Like what happened to Kalina when that monster made her kill Plaga. 

Then I saw the Stun Lancer agent run. He pulled his sword... and I... died."

 

"He did of course. For but a moment though... I was still in his body, and I could feel... death. I could never describe it in words, as my mind jumbles just thinking about it, but it was... freeing? I felt a huge relief, as if breathing for the first time in a long while..."

"Whatever the reason for this feeling, it stayed with me. I think I feel... whole, if one can make sense of that. I would not presume to say that divine intervention guided that Advent Priest hand, but... I thank god for this glimpse into something that is... beyond."

"This is Liam, signing off."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #11 Stephan "Tau" Shas'la March 27, 2036

Things have been on the up and up recently. Just recovered from a very successful mission and I couldn't believe the commander let Blossom go out again. It's been so long, I never would've thought it possible. She was definitely determined and focused, and the mission was definitely helped by her presence. It was nice to be on the field with her again and I pray this isn't the last time. She is, in fact my partner. 

We ran into a lot of "psionically adept" enemies on this mission, though it didn't do much to help them. One bastard Priest got his dirty hands, well mind, on Liam. Of course it wasn't for long but still. Hope he's doing good. I'm not very sociable but I am always able to talk to him like we're old friends. Last thing we need is for a good soldier like him to be shaken up by their stupid mind tricks.

Yours truly got mvp status according to the readings. I was actually supposed because Hajda did well. Top of the art technology that thing, and intimidating as hell!! I swear underneath those helmets advent troops must have their eyes wide with fear seeing that thing coming!

This next mission I will be present on as well. I was able to rest up and recover just and time and hopefully, I may come out of this one Colonel Shas'la. Damn, that sounds pretty good. Raz is coming out on this one. I don't know much about him but he's a friend of Liam so maybe I'll take some time to get to know him better. Almost dying has cured some of my introvertedness it seems cause I would have never thought something like that before. Either way, it's gonna be another great day of spilling alien and zombie blood!! I honestly can't wait.

End Log

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 59 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Damn, rough mission that one. Not even in the way of wounds either, but just how it went. Apparently this mission had some sort of active psionic presence on the field. Lot’s of psionic enemies there, mainly priests for some reason. Not sure what the deal with that was, but there still dead regardless. All those damn priests and there stasis’s didn’t help either. At least that’s all they’re good for. Anyways, enough of that, the team came back with minimal injuries and plus 2 in tow, the hostile VIP and our new double agent, a stun lancer that actually performed admirably.”

“So, for the mission, it was not easy at the start. The team dropped in concealed, but were immediately busted by some goody two shoe Advent citizens. That certainly ruined our stealth approach. First squad of priests came in, and if anything, just slowed us down bad with all the stasis’s more than anything. Once the team finally got through, they found the VIP, and in turn, there escort, a Venator being one of them. Thankfully just one this time, and handled pretty well. Chloe even stasis’ed our own Spark to have it avoid it’s death explosion. Pretty smart actually on her part. Anyways, moving further, we had a gatekeeper and it’s cronies, and then even more priests further back. About the only thing that had us all worried though was Liam. Apparently, one priest went to mind control him, and succeeded. Poor Liam, that couldn’t have felt good. Forcibly turned on your allies is a fate worse than death. Thankfully our Stun Lancer friend went in to save him by simply executing the priest, and freed Liam. After the reinforcement wave from knocking out the VIP, it was a straight shot to the Skyranger. They cut it close, but everyone came back ok.”

“Home remains to be on the quiet side. Unusual, but, not unwanted. Everyone has been through a lot, so it’s nice to have these quiet, relaxing moments sometimes. Alex seems to be behaving himself around here which is good. Glad he also got in his head the lesson me and Alanis taught him. Honestly, I may have had a small doubt at first knowing him, but it does seem like he is keeping it together, so that’s good. In other news, Command gave the word I couldn’t have been more happy to hear. I got to make our new gun, the Gating Vorpal Gun. I’ll admit, it certainly isn’t as easy to make as our other guns, mainly considering how it works. This thing somehow uses a psionic based projectile as it’s firing system. Complicated to make, and required the Psi viper to make due to them having some of the components needed for this gun. Psionics is your mind last I checked, yet somehow the Aliens managed to weaponize into physical weapons. Well, regardless, we now have our own, but were definitely gonna need more Psi viper’s for the parts if Command want’s to make more. Even better, seems the science team has begun looking into the Assassin’s weapons. Those will certainly be useful assets. Well, guess I gotta get back to work now. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
March 18th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

I'm recording the log today for a mission that happened yesterday - with all that was going on, I didn't take the time to record the after-mission report as I should have. I could have found the time to do so, of course, but I decided to take it easy on the night of our big celebration. If Betos doesn't like it, she shouldn't have expressed concern for my stress levels, as appreciated as it was.

It turns out that I was able to find a covert operative to assist Menace after all. An Elite Lancer, to be exact. With the fall of the Assassin, my agents are easier to contact and activate. It also boosts their confidence, which showed yesterday. The Lancer was quite an asset on the day's second mission. They managed to kill an ADVENT Priest that had taken mental control of an Akimbo from XCOM, thereby freeing him. From what they told me, they would have killed a second if the false prophet hadn't activated their own emergency stasis. Everybody seems confused as to why there were half a dozen such Priests in this city center. I can't remember being around more than one other Priest at a time during my ADVENT days, and I remember more of that time than most Skirmishers. Nevertheless, Menace once again prevailed, and everyone - including our newest Skirmisher - came home safely.

I was a little late to the party on account of the time I spent coordinating with my field operative, but I didn't miss it. I was even able to secure food and drink for those who arrived even later. We had a few of the Avenger staff members as special guests for the evening: Major Curatas Andayru, one of us who volunteered to serve alongside XCOM; Jill Hawkson (AKA "Red Devil"), one of the close friends Curatas has made during his stay there; and Disciple Chloe Days (AKA "Brightest"), a Psionic trooper who was apparently raised by one of our covert operatives. I was unfortunately unable to converse much with Ms. Days, as she understandably spent the majority of the evening talking with her mother. It would have been nice to hear from a human who had spent so much time with us, and I was quite impressed by her Psionic aptitude and cheerful demeanor. I was able to spend a good amount of time with Curatas, Jill (who calls him Curey), and Betos. It was interesting to see Jill's reactions to some of our food. She was particularly weary of my favorite homemade drink, though I can't blame her, since we call it Motor Oil and store it in motor oil bottles as a joke. She adapted well to most of our food, however, including our roasted Chryssalid meat (did she hear us tell her that that's what it was?) and some of our alien vegetables. There was one piece of green food that she seemed to have a difficult time eating; I didn't have the heart to tell her that it was just ordinary cooked spinach. They all seemed to enjoy the party, and they left happy. I would like to connect with them again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
March 26th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

Our first joint covert action ended in success, though one of XCOM's soldiers sustained an injury in a firefight. From what I heard from the escort I sent with them, the ADVENT squad they ran into wasn't looking for them; the two groups accidentally stumbled across each other. I'm glad my agent was with them. In addition to the experience they gained, they were able to help keep XCOM's fire team safe. Our next action will be an assault on the Chosen Hunter's stronghold. If the Commander keeps this up, we'll be throwing feasts every week. I don't have access to anybody inside the compound itself, so I'm activating an undercover Shieldbearer from the closest city to accompany the Commander's Templar and Psionic Trooper. As good as they are, extra defense may prove invaluable on an operation such as this.

It looks like XCOM's next move will be to target a transmitter to prevent the Chosen Hunter from further empowering himself. This is a good move, especially if they plan to attack him soon. There is a confirmed Lost presence in the area of operations. I don't understand why ADVENT built a transmitter in Lost-occupied territory, but I suppose we don't have to know why they do what they do. Our job is simply to stop them.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 31 March 2036.

Hmm... seems like forever since I recorded one o' these here logs. Bradford's probably gonna give me sh*t for it, but why the hell should I care? What's he gonna do, fire me? First of all, I'm a goddam volunteer, just like everyone else on this tub. Second, ain't nobody else wants my job, near as I can tell. People join us for many reasons, but very few join up because they want to keep the toilets clean on this flyin' rat trap. I got a good crew, but pretty much every one of 'em does double duty - monitorin' missions, doin' electrical repairs, that sorta thing. Hell, even I pull some Skyranger flyin' duties on occasion, but my record has been less than stellar on that front, an' it seems Bradford ain't been too willin' to put me back in the pilot's seat. Ace is his go-to guy now. Good choice. At least he's a damned trained pilot.

Things were pretty quiet after our most recent mission, a couple o' weeks ago. I guess the death of the Assassin, an' especially how quickly we killed her, has caused Advent to reconsider this whole 'subjugate Earth' thing. At the very least, they seem to be alterin' their tactics against us. Maybe they figure that goin' toe-to-toe with our guys is a losin' proposition. They've been tryin' to send lots more psionic critters after us lately. Maybe they remember usin' one of our own guys to kill Plaga, way back when.

Well, it ain't workin'.

Our guys are back on their game, an', with all the down time we've been havin' between missions, my worries about our attrition rate have subsided, at least for now. I ain't gonna fool myself into thinkin' we have the upper hand, however. The critters still have the numbers, the weapons, almost all of the advantages.

But they ain't got US. Our troops. Our Commander. Our pilots. That's the difference, an' I think that's what'll bring Advent down in the end. I have to believe that, or all this fightin' an' death will have been for nothin'.

I've been worried about Helene. She's turnin' out to be a hell of a covert ops soldier, but she has been gettin' banged up pretty good on her recent missions. Not enough to knock her out for too long (our docs are incredible), but all that damage is gonna take a psychological toll after a while. I hope the Commander can give her a bit of a break. She's excellent, but no one should be expected to stand up to that much pain an' sufferin'.

In other news, I pinned the metal morons down recently when we were cleanin' out the bar. I wanted to know why they'd been askin' me so many questions lately.

Me - "All right, you two bastards, out with it, now."  
R2 - "Sir?"  
3P0 - "Out with what, sir?"  
Me - "All your questions about robotic parts, your sneakin' around the ship, your hackin' into the Avenger's computer. All of it."  
R2 - "That information is sensitive, sir."  
Me - "Look at my face, drone. I. Don't. Care."  
R2 - "Yes, sir. Understood."  
3P0 - "We have been working on a covert project to weaponize all of the GREMLINS on board the Avenger, sir."  
Me - "What? Why the hell..."  
3P0 - "It appears the Commander is unwilling to commit resources to defending the Avenger, in case of ambush, sir. Critical research into this area has been neglected."  
R2 - "We felt it necessary to pursue other avenues of defense, sir."  
Me - "So you're tellin' me that, in your tiny little metal brains, that you thought you knew better than the Commander?"  
3P0 - "Well... yes."  
R2 - "He IS a bit spacey sometimes, sir."  
Me - "So you wanted robot limbs so you could hold weapons, is that it? Fight off anyone attackin' the Avenger when it's on the ground?"  
R2 - "Yes, sir."  
3P0 - "Precisely. Impressive deduction, for someone of your limited intellect."  
Me - "Okay, you assh*les, let's get one thing clear right f*ckin' now. The Commander is in charge of this tub. Everyone, human or robotic, follows his orders. Everyone. Even if they don't seem to make sense. Got it?"  
R2, 3P0 - "Affirmative."  
Me - "You will stop workin' on this 'project' of yours. Now. If you have concerns about the safety of the Avenger, bring 'em to me. Or Bradford. Or Shen. Or that assh*le Tygan, even."  
R2, 3P0 - "Yes, sir."  
Me - "Don't go off doin' sh*t on your own again. Ever."  
R2, 3P0 - "Acknowledged."  
R2 - "We apologize if we overstepped our boundaries, sir."  
Me - "No, no, your ideas are fine. Your methods are sh*t."  
3P0 - "Understood, sir."  
Me - "How many GREMLINS are workin' with you two assh*les on this pet project of yours?"  
R2 - "The other GREMLINS involved wish to remain anonymous, sir."  
Me - "So you ain't gonna tell me?"  
3P0 - "Hell, no, sir. Snitches get stitches."  
Me - "Fine. Go tell 'em this little insurrection of yours is over."  
3P0 - "Insurrection, sir? That was never..."  
Me - "I know. Bad choice of words."  
3P0 - "Goddam right it was!"  
Me - "Sorry. Now go on, get outta here. Tell your mechanical buddies to follow orders."  
R2, 3P0 - "Affirmative."

So maybe, just maybe, I have staved off a robotic revolution. That's the problem with givin' robots AI, in my opinion. They start thinkin' they know better than us. Hell, maybe they do know better than us. But chains of command have existed since armies have existed. They work for a reason. I may not like some of the Commander's decisions, but he's the goddam boss. We all gotta work as a team if we wanna take back this dirt ball we call home.

Some days, I need a good, stiff drink. Today's one of 'em.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 51: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
While we were expecting a high proportion of psionic enemies during this mission, none of us expected that so many of them would be Advent priests. As it turned out, the VIP was a preacher and human figurehead for the religion Advent created to replace the ones humanity had. The Skirmishers, while not dedicated as a group to any particular human faith, still refer to the Elders as ‘false gods’. It is unsurprising that they do not tolerate any competition to their authority, secular or not. 

The preacher and his Advent minders were in town for some sort of gathering or ceremony and there is good reason to believe that most of the civilians in the AO were followers. One of them was responsible for reporting the squad’s presence to Advent almost on arrival. While we ultimately emerged victorious with no injury except to our SPARK, I hold concerns about these followers in the longer term. Advent will likely spin our actions today as an attack on freedom of religion. 

Faith is stubborn and does not require physical proof to flourish. Long after we have kicked the Elders off our planet, we may have to deal with violent reprisals from humans who fervently believed in their divinity and benevolence. The only saving grace is that the Advent faith is a mere twenty years old at this point. If enough pre-invasion religious leaders, texts, artifacts and congregations survive amongst the Resistance, they may attain prominence again and invalidate Advent’s by sheer weight of millennia. Still, sometimes when I’m alone in my bunk, I wonder if we will have Advent to thank for putting an end to the religiously-motivated violence of the past – and if banding together in the face of oppression was a lesson we needed to learn to avoid extinction.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #39

Bar a few “hiccups,” this mission went almost perfectly! For one, the SPARK that had been sent with us had been “injured,” but that’s nothing a few days in engineering couldn’t fix. (It might have even been destroyed by a venator’s explosion as well, if not for the Commander ordering me to put it in Stasis. The second bump in the road was when Liam got mind-controlled by an Advent Priest, it was only for a second, but it must have still been an awful experience for him. The mission was a bit strange, come to think of it, when we had landed, there were Advent Priests everywhere. I wonder if there was some sort of religious event going on at the time. Well, anyways, there was a plus side. We had the assistance of a double-agent, a Stun-Lancer, who was treated much more humanely than the last, and was even the one to save Liam from the Priest.

When I came back from the mission, I thought I might check my account on that messaging system, and discovered that someone had invited me to an event at the Skirmisher’s HQ to celebrate the death of the Chosen Assassin. I want to say it was a nice event, but I’m afraid my time was completely taken up with one person. I don’t know what strings had to be pulled to get her here safely, though I believe Thessix might be the one to thank, but mom was at the celebration! After almost three years of neither of us knowing whether the other was alive, this was...well this was one of the best days I’ve ever had in a long time. It pained me to have to leave her after such a short time of being together, but we’re at least trying to find a way to keep in touch.

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 58 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“So...the last couple of days have been...eventful to say the least. I've learned quite a bit about myself...surprisingly more than I thought I was going to...since...you know...I'm myself...I should know these kinds of things...but I was wrong...I even got my brother's names wrong...that...that just doesn't sound right to me..."

*Delta pipes up, though sounding more timid than usual.* "You were the one that inquired. I merely provided you with that which I could." 

"...I know. Still...doesn't mean that all the information will go down easy. This is my life we are talking about here...memories that I'm supposed to hold onto in my darkest moments...yet...I have to be told about them..." *He sighs.* "...plus I don't know if you are lying to me in some twisted sick idea for humor to mess with me before I go on my next operation."

*Delta pauses before answering.* "As you've stated before I achieve no goal by withholding information from you now. You might still be my patient in the sense of conversing about your emotional turmoils. However, you aren't obligated to do so."

"...emotional turmoils..." *He scoffs.* "Is that what we call it now? Despite the fact that I'm still struggling to remember important parts of my life...with nothing but the bittersweet present to comfort me..." *He pauses.* "...I guess that is as best of a term to describe it as any.   
I still can't believe I got so much wrong though...I...I could have sworn I remember it differently...but...perhaps that is just my brain playing tricks on me. I'll need to do more research..."  
*Delta pipes up.* "I am always available..."

*Willem interjects.* "Not from you...I'm not sure yet if I can trust what you say to me...how can I? I feel like I've been lied to all this time...all this time you were partially controlling me like I was some puppet...now all of a sudden things are different and you want to help. It's like talking with Oliver...though with him I can make a bit of sense."

*Delta interjects in an inquisitive tone.* "I was under the impression that your last encounter with Mr. Oliver went more pleasant. Is this incorrect?"

*Willem sighs.* "No, you aren't incorrect. It was pleasant...we for once didn't argue or fight...even though his reasoning for missing that Assassin goes beyond me...regardless...we even had lunch together...his treat...a rabbit which he caught while having our conversation...which was a surprise...as I figured we'd drifted apart due to our bickering...he still drives me up the wall at times with how he sees the world...but I guess I can't change that."

"So, for now, this is Willem duPlessis signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 61 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"Holy bejebus this operation was a holy mess." *Willem chuckles.* " Okay, I'll stop now. I just had to get in a few jabs as I feel like this was pretty much the theme of this operation. With the number of Priests that were present in today's operation, it felt like we were disturbing a ceremony or something. However, I won't be shedding a tear as whatever ADVENT and the Aliens are up to are usually bullshit lies to make humanity complacent and we've all seen what happens when we do. Don't get me wrong if you are some religious believing individual than more power to you, but I myself am just not sure when it comes to that topic. Plus I wouldn't call what ADVENT Priest do related to religion."

"Apart from that overall, I would say the operation went quite smoothly. Chloe really shined out in the field with her mystic powers. I just have to give a shoutout as I feel like whenever we reserves get sent out it has to be noted. Speaking of which even Blossom got sent out. I think this might have been her first operation since the rescue, but regardless she did well. I am a bit concerned about Liam though. Those mystic powers aren't to be taken lightly and having one of this Priest inside your head is never good. Still, Liam is a strong-willed individual. He won't let something like that get to him."

"On an even more positive and surprising note, we finally got that break we were looking for. With the resistance keeping ADVENT and the Aliens on their toes, we managed to squeeze in a couple of days of downtime. Not that Tygan or Lily seemed to get the memo. As Tygan did some impressive work regarding a few breakthroughs in understanding our enemies and Lily using that to its fullest potential. As we now have a few more options in the equipment department. One being that Assassins weapons which Light will be testing on the next operation."

"Speaking of which, I'm being sent out as well on the next operation. It has been a while since I've been to a Lost City again. Last time didn't go so well...so I'm going to do my best and not fail again.

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #054  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Severed Spark  
Date: 31st March 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Severed Spark was a good mission, if a bit odd. There were a lot of psionic enemies, and by 'a lot', I mean pretty much all of them, including a lot of Priests. With that many Priests guarding this one dude, I wouldn't be surprised if he was an ADVENT religious figure or something. Come to think of it, he probably was. We only had our MEC Hajda be injured, though Reverend was mind controlled. Couldn't have been a nice experience.

There was an injury, but not from that mission. On a covert action, Shultz was injured. Nothing a few days in the Infirmary can't fix. Is there anything that a few days in the Infirmary can't fix? We've had people come in with major injuries, then leave with no severe permanent damage. The miracles of technology.

Our next mission is Hammer Dragon. We're sabotaging one of their transmitters, in a Lost city. Expect swarms, lots of swarms.

Well, time to massacre some Lost. Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]


	61. Ep 62 - Operation Hammer Dragon

Ep 62-----Operation Hammer Dragon------------------------------------------------  
Personal log - April 7th 2036 (Entry #60)

The cargo hold was filled with zombie corpses. Next time, I swear I'll dump them somewhere in the ocean. Or when passing above an ADVENT outpost. The stench was just unbearable. I was actually worried that the squad might suffer from poisoning from that crap. Thankfully, there were only the battle wounds to worry about.

New toy for the Psionics. Those going in the field anyway. I am not sure if I should bother asking about it. Sustain and Solace don't require the amp, as far as I can tell. So I should be alright without it.

No more work otherwise the past week. So I got to rest a lot more. I have the feeling I need to be on my toes in the near future, which would require more work and less rest. Better seize the opportunity now.

Neutralize Target mission. Alright. Venators ... I wonder if the Archon King will show up. It's been over a month since its' last sighting. The squad shouldn't have that much trouble with him, since he's almost dead and buried. But could still be very dangerous.

Anyway. Time to move.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawksn - Log 60:

Good mission squad. Why Advent set up a transmitter in the middle of Lost territory is beyond me, but it didn't work in their favour. The squad cut through the Lost (literally in Lam's case) and Advent alike, even the annoying Venators. Kalina's EMP Bomb on the Riftkeeper made him much less of a threat than they usually are, so the squad came out with some minor wounds. 

I went out with the girls again the other day, and got Wombat along as well! It was as fun as last time, even if Helene and Alanis stayed back after we left for... 'reasons'. I don't gotta say more. Wombat brought an old pre-war camera with her that she managed to get working again. And well, it started fine. But it documented what happened while she was in the Jungle. And it wasn't pretty, put it that way. I hope she'll be willing to tell me about it more given time.

In other occurrences, I was out and about late at night the other day. Couldn't sleep properly, I'm sure you can guess why. So I decided to at least be productive, and headed to the range, You'll never guess who was there - Our good reliable pilot Firebrand! I didn't even recognise her without the helmet and slight voice distortion.

She chuckles

Anyway, she was practising with a Plasma Pistol down there. She was annoyed with her aim (it was still pretty good despite what she said) so I helped her out. That Plasma tech is weird, basically no recoil and a slight charge up time after you pull the trigger, but I managed to give her some tips for it and she did better! Helped me a little bit even though I was using a ballistic rifle. And we got to chatting about love, and well... this still hits me, but she and Kari were a thing. Yep, you heard that right. Clearly it still stings for her, understandably so, and she was very brave to even tell me. I hope she'll also be willing to tell me more in time, she deserves somewhere to vent out. Hell, she works as much as any soldier.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Arcade “Teabag” Lafter’s Journal  
4/4/2036

Four and a half months since my last entry, mostly because someone decided to hide my journal from me. I still don’t know who moved my journal from my room to one of the empty rooms at the bottom of the Avenger, but if I ever catch them I’m cutting them off from the bar for a year. This journal was a gift from Shen, and I have no intention of losing one of the last things I have from him.

To be honest… I’m starting to struggle with what to write about. Sure I could comment on the missions, but I just can’t be bothered. Since I’m not actively in danger, there’s no real barrier from me just working through my thoughts instead of writing them down and returning to them later. For the first time in 53 years I legitimately feel no urge to record my thoughts. It’s a strange sensation. I might set a goal for myself to write a journal entry every other mission the crew goes on, just to write SOMETHING.

In other news… I don’t know how, but some guy in the black market managed to acquire the burnt up case of my old sniper rifle that had to be abandoned when we lost the Semi... That wasn’t something I was ever expecting to see again. Sure the rifle’s broken from that Hunter freak shooting the rifle, and the fire didn’t make things any better, but it’s a treasure regardless of what form it’s in. The engraving below the rifle barrel is still there, somehow that survived… You know, I might go down to the Armory and see what… James? At least, I think that’s what his name is, would do with the more salvageable parts.

Below everything is a sketch of the plaque, the words “May your bullets fly true and save more lives than you take” embossed on it, clearly worn from a lifetime of service. Below it is a faded signature, “R...m..d S..n”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Journal 2 Entry 12

It appears the prisoner I will now be watching is part of that ADVENT cult which sprang up around the ADVENT's rise. I had been studying history and various belief systems for quite some time..... but this feels more like a cult than a full blown belief system, the false gods just see fit to profit from this.

Needless to say, this is a fascinating opportunity to probe him for information. I just need to ensure none of my compatriots will attack him. I will ask Jill to watch him whilst I go on missions..... hopefully she won't kill them.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 57  
The Commander has a future career in the Lost Exterminator department. I don’t think he would mind purging the Lost with the flamethrower, since his tactical mind can see the best way to kill them. The mission wasn’t really hard, it was the usual stuff, venators causing trouble and the Lost coming from every direction.

After that I tested the rocket prototype boots for the Icarus suit. They worked fine but once I get the corpse of the Archon King I will be able to reach their full potential. And I am sure the Commander will love the suit. I also took the opportunity to train with the Vorpal blade, but I wasn’t in the greatest mood, but I still managed to improve 5%, which doesn't matter in the end. Raz also came and we had a chat, nothing too interesting, except me Admitting that I am sad that the Chosen Assassin is dead. I also caught a rabbit with my sword and me and Raz went to the Kitchen to skin it and to cook it. 

This war is getting a little stale in my opinion, neither us or the aliens have the upper hand and it doesn't seem like that will change soon.  
“Ghost” out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 62 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"I did it...I actually did it." *Willem chuckles.* "With a bittersweet aftertaste, I can proudly say that I've stood at the door of redemption and it finally answered for me. Was I scared...of course, I was terrified. This wasn't an average operation for me...this was facing part of my own demons.   
The trip in the Skyranger felt like forever with me just playing over in my head the last time I was in a situation like this. Cassie...Elvira...my poor state of mind...it all raced around my head...with the thought of repeating such a disaster ever looming. Instead of Cassie and Elvira...I had Light and the rest of the team. Failure wasn't an option this time. I had no helmet...no Delta to back me up should it turn pear shape. It was me and my rifle versus ADVENT, Aliens, and the Lost...and I must admit...I did great.

"Was there a few whiffs...yeah...I'm not perfect...but I did my part...the Lost didn't make me hesitate as much this time and the sheer outnumbering of us versus them did not lead to me to panicking. We went in...dealt with ADVENT and their Transmitter...got out with only a few scratches."

"There was a moment in the end though...Light was taking the lead and almost overreaching himself just to plant the X4 charges due to the Transmitter shutting down. There was no doubt in my mind that he'd be able to get out of the situation...I mean he was equipped with the best tech we had to offer...plus this was Light...he knows what he is doing...but...even so a part of me just took over...I couldn't risk a friend getting hurt...or worst...it felt...accelerating being on top of the container and clearing out the Lost one by one...knowing that for making sure a friend was okay...I...I don't think words can describe it..."

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
"Upon returning I was made aware that the Commander and Bradford were pleased with my performance out in the field. It sometimes feels nice being acknowledge for your skill. Today's operation made it extra special for me. I know my skill set is rather unique and more specific than for instance someone like Caz or Ace. However, it feels good showing that I'm not a forgotten relic that can be easily replaced. When they need me I'll be there."

"I know I'm sounding cocky after the operation...but don't get me wrong...as happy as I am about the success in this operation...I know it can't fix the mistakes I made in the past...it can't bring those people back...like Elvira...or give Cassie her body back...I know that. I failed back then...but I've proven to myself that I won't fail again...that I don't need no machine to help me be strong...I can only hope that wherever they are...which I hope is a peaceful place for their souls to rest...that it was enough."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off with seventy-seven confirmed kills. This one goes out to the fallen. We won't forget you." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 60 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“That was certainly a big mission for sure. It took place inside another abandoned city, meaning more lost. God, I don’t think a part of me could ever get used to those things, but that’s unrelated. Anyways, the team went in, and it was certainly a brawl down there. Command had to risk the use of a few explosives cause of it, and that always draws the attention of more lost. Personally, I’d use as little as possible, but I know it’s needed sometimes. It’s a give or take situation.The team managed to finally reach the objective and shut it down, and only about half of them came back a little worse for wear, but nothing critical. This new armor has always been a blessing with that.”

“So, for the mission details, the team dropped in, and took a split approach. Some went for high ground while the rest went low. Smart play. They found the first few pods all sitting in what I can only imagine would have been some sort of courtyard. That’s where the majority of the fighting happened once they began the engagement. Of course, by our stroke of luck, there just happen to be another Venator swarm there. Those things are everywhere, it’s honestly getting a bit frustrating on the team. Seriously hamper our progress. Anyways, they still managed to deal with it in due time. Raz certainly did an impressive job this mission. He managed to deal with most of the lost while the team focused on the rest, Tau being the second one afterwards. Good job to him for that, can’t let those buggers swarm ya. That’s where there strength lies. After a hard push, we got to the objective, which was a Psi Transmitter again, and mission concluded.”

“Home remains to be a bit quiet, not entirely much to note around here. One thing though, considering Alex’s apparent growing boredom with not much to do, I decided to give him a little something to do. See, Alex was an Demolitions expert back in the military. Knew all about types and grades, how to properly set a trap, you name it. So, I decided to maybe give him a shot at making that mission’s X4 charge. Seemed liked he certainly didn’t mind, and it seems like the explosion might have packed a bigger boom in it. I might debate having him make the X4’s from now on. It would give him something to do. In other news. I know Jill also came around wanting to use a plasma rifle. Not entirely sure why, but I didn’t see the harm in it, so I let her use one. Let’s see, oh yea, I also got a weird email again. Seems like word of the Assassin’s defeat has been spreading, and for some reason, somehow, this weird guy who keeps calling himself Cerberus messaged me again, saying some nonsense like “Rightful claims to the Arashi.” I dunno, that one is a nutjob. I just ignore him. Anyways, not much else to say, so with that, James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #12 Stephan "Tau" Shas'la April 7th, 2036 

Another success lies before Xcom. The aliens might as well presented it with a pretty bow. I really despise the aliens inconsistency. It shows a lack of discipline or even ineptitude from their top dogs. Don't they realize who they’re fighting? Do they still fancy us some small insurgent group that is no threat? We are small, but it's the threat part they seem no to be grasping. Either way, screw em. They want to be idiots then that's cool with me. They are all going to die either way. 

Operation Hammer Dragon. Other than Venators being the annoying pricks they are it went swimmingly. EMP bombs are the bane of electronics, I wonder why the commander took this long to start using them. We shut down the Riftkeeper and it didn't do one rift. It actually couldn't even sustain and Switch came and blew the bastards to bits. Always a wondrous sight that is. It was good to see our ranger and sniper getting action. Switch does what he does best, destroys whatever he shoots or cuts. Raz actually secured MVP too, according to the stats run as well. I hope that this helps the commander realize these men and women deserve to see action, even at a lower rank. I'm praying Kairi sees more action as well. They deserve it. 

Log End

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 07 April 2036.

Ain't got much time today. Since missions have been slowin' down lately, an' wounds were thankfully light on our most recent mission, the Docs an' Shen decided it's time for ol' Max to go under the knife. My new arm is ready an' waitin'. Kinda lookin' forward to havin' two hands again, but, as usual, I ain't much of a fan o' gettin' put under for a surgery. Docs tell me I should be out for a week or maybe two. Not bad. I was expectin' a longer recuperatin' time.

The drones have orders to automate cleanin' duties, but they're to obey anyone who requests somethin', cleanin' wise. They also have orders not to give anyone on the ship any lip while I'm out of action. Last thing I need is to wake up to a laundry list of complaints about the drones. I hope they'll behave themselves, especially around Tygan. They know I don't like him, but it wouldn't do to antagonize the head of the research department when I'm gettin' a bionic arm installed.

Well, it's time. Hopefully, the next log I record will be done with me holdin' the recorder in my new left hand.

Good luck to me, I guess.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #055  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Hammer Dragon  
Date: 7th April 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Hammer Dragon was a success. We did have three injuries (Tau, Switch and Superman), but the transmitter is now gone, alongside several tens of Lost. From the several Lost missions we've had, I now understand why there are still Lost. I mean, with that many Lost in that area, no wonder ADVENT haven't killed them all.

Our next mission is Blessed Dream. It's a neutralise target mission. Hope it goes as smooth as other missions.

Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #40

Well, things are kind of calm around the ship nowadays. Now that two of the Chosen are dead, we’ve had a lot more free time to spend helping havens or searching for useful supplies. That doesn’t mean the missions we get sent on have gotten any easier. Half the squad still ended up wounded, lightly injured mind you, but hurt nonetheless. 

For the most part, meaning with me, things have been quiet around the Avenger. Like I said before, it’s easier to find time to relax now that two of our three biggest threats are dead. But, there was one little thing bothering me. I don’t know if it’s happened all too recently, but in the past had members of the crew “disappearing” every so often, only to return beaten and bloodied… I hope they’re not doing anything too stupid, but then again we’ve got a lot of bull-headed people on the Avenger, I guess it wouldn’t be that hard to assume they’re going for some petty revenge… I guess I’m not much better, though at least my killing of Advent is “sanctioned,” even it if hurts to do so.

On a “plus side,” I’m going out on another mission. Funnily enough, it’s eerily similar to the last one I went on. We’re supposed to deal with an Advent VIP, and the enemies we’ve scouted out seem to be the same as before. It’s interesting, if not strange.

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 59 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“Well...it happened. Tygan has finally decided to inspect and do his own autopsy of the Andromendon. Surprisingly he asked if I could share my own notes regarding the species as he is aware I've done my own 'autopsy' you could say. I guess between the three of us he hopes to cover all his bases."

*Delta pipes up.* "Three? Why am I not included in this matter?" 

"You know that in this regard your input will be filtered through me. I doubt either Tygan or Lily wants to sit down with a helmet across from them and have an in-depth conversation about what makes an Andromendon tick."

*Delta scoffs.* "Insolent apes! I am the creation. No, the byproduct of one of the greatest minds the scientific field has to offer regarding the species and technology involved with Andromendons and you dare degraded my input by appears alone?"

"A byproduct that can almost be classified in the same category as Subject Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. Which all three are hostile entities that were genetically modified beyond what they should have been. Your only saving grace for not being locked up is probably due to the fact that the host you got attached to...aka me...was a very timid individual. Who knows what you would have done if attached to something or someone that could do damage."

*Delta pauses for a moment as it analyses the response.* "You make a valid point I suppose. Yet I highly doubt I would have been more destructive given a different host. As my main directive is purely to provide medical attention to my patient."

"Well regardless, the fact of the matter is we have to get our notes in order for Tygan. Thankfully this came at a good time. Since Light and I have been assigned for cooperative training. We are already well-oiled machines when we are in the field together. So taking a day or two to get my notes in order won't go noticed by anyone and I'm sure Light won't mind either. Hmm...I wonder if we should have our training in South Africa again? Last time was a lot of fun."

*Delta interjects.* "Now hold on! I'm all for perhaps using some of the time to gather our thoughts for Tygan, but I know why you want to go there. It won't help your current situation, Willem. It will only worsen your situation. That much I can guarantee." *He sighs.* "Though I doubt you will take my opinion into consideration at this point."

"I don't know what you are getting at." *His tone would be divertive.* "Last time Light and I went there we had a lot of fun and it really helped our training. Today's operation is a good example of it. Besides it still depends on Bradford's approval. So it isn't set in stone just yet if we'll be going there."

*Delta sounds annoyed.* "Don't give me that. I know your thinking patterns. You can't deceive me!"

"Nobody is trying to deceive you. So calm down. Let us wrapped this up."

"This is Willem duPlessis signing off." 

\- End Recording -


	62. Ep 63 - Operation Blessed Dream

Ep 63-----Operation Blessed Dream---------------------------------------------------  
XCOM Log #056  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Blessed Dream  
Date: 11th April 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

And another VIP is in our custody, alongside another thing. The Archon King's corpse. Yup, we finally got that bastard. Killed him when Superman ran up onto a roof and was spotted by the King, his buddies, a Spectre and a Berzerker. Yeah, not the greatest. But hey, now we can turn him into a suit like the others. We had some help on the mission too: a Bio Captain Double Agent. We had a couple of injuries though. Chloe was shot by a Venator, Superman had the floor underneath him destroyed by a Faceless and the Double Agent was also wounded. Still a good mission. 

Our next one is a big one. We're hitting the Hunter's stronghold. Jagged Tomb. Time to wipe him out and finish off the Chosen for good.

Well, that's it for now. Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #41

Guess I got what was coming to me on that mission, huh? Been pointing out the fact that “Oh, people have been getting wounded, but it’s no big deal.” Only to get shot by a Venator. At least it’s “nothing more than” a plasma burn, those things are built to kill Psionically attuned people, so they could have done much worse... But, despite my wound, and the dink in “Superman’s” armor, the mission went pretty damn well! The final experiment of that scientist lady, the Archon King was killed, and the VIP was extracted safety. And to top it all off, there an Advent Bio Captain showed up to assist us in all of this.

While in the infirmary I heard a rumor that the Commander gave a passive-aggressive comment about the treatment of our double-agents. Some people seem to think it might have been some sort of dig at me, but I’m sure it was all in good fun. You wouldn’t be so petty as to hold a grudge that long, would you Commander? 

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 61:

Woo, go team! Archon King down! With the records we pulled from Vahlen's Lab/Monster Experiment Den, we can tell there's no more of her experiments! Considering what Tygan made of the others, I can't wait to see what he makes of that one. Curey did good out there, his skill with the Ripjack of his almost make me jealous. Almost. A sword is much more of a fine art than that grapple hook! I swear I'm not jealous honest

She coughs

In other news, Curey let me 'look after' his pet Advent VIP sitting in the Brig. We keep them around after we get our intel outta them, since we can't very well let them go again! The Skirmishers know how to deal with Advent obviously, so Curey looks after them while they remain with us. And he literally does! He's interrogating them but in a nice, friendly manner. Strange, but it clearly hasn't worked. He was very rude to me while I kept watch, even spat at me. Lets just say Cobra got some action, even if she didn't get to draw blood.

Anyway, short one today because guess what? We're going after the Hunter! That's right, the Elder's pet sniper is going down, and Curey is going after him! Finally, he can get revenge. I hope he can see through his revenge and keep focused however. Will go and give him some reassurance. 

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #13: Stephan "Tau" Shas'la April 10th, 2036

The final ruler, The big bad Archon King has fallen with one barrage of bullets! Man the feeling was exhilarating too. I could feel the adrenaline kick in, like lava running through my veins. It went all the way down my arm and into my finger tips. Then I held my breath getting the sights on that disgusting long red face of his. I think deep inside he knew because when Superman discovered him he was livid! Hit him with a quick barrage and it was night night. Forever though, he won't be waking up from that. It was glorious. Loner knocked out the Advent chick and we got out taking not to many injuries. Pretty damn good day for Xcom all in all.

On another note I have been extremely tired as of late. Every time I go on a mission I just get completely destroyed. I'm only 42, not some freaking geezer. What's wrong with me I wonder. Do I need endurance training? Nonsense. Regardless, I'm sadly not prepared to go to the Hunters stronghold. I would've like too after what the Warlock did to me but fate has other plans. Where landing in Africa though so perhaps I'll go hunting or at least just shoot my bow. Or crossbow. God, it's been so long maybe I'll bring both. My old hunting rifle too maybe, make this a real cool relaxing hunting getaway. Antelope and Crocs will be the target. Heard they have a pretty nice taste to em. Yeah, I'll do that.

Log End

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

11 April 2036, 5:30 p.m.

Now that all three of the rulers are down as well as two of the Chosen, I sense that the Elders are being forced to reassert their control over ADVENT themselves. This is both good and bad: good in that the Elders are being stretched to their psionic limits, but bad in that our enemies will not war amongst themselves as the rulers did with the Chosen and with one-another. Defeating the last Chosen will mean that the Elders should no longer have any way - apart from the Avatar Project - of reaching us. At this point we can focus on vanquishing them as we did the Chosen before them.

Meanwhile, I have been looking into the sectoids we encountered in the Assassin's stronghold. I am now sensing psionic undercurrents throughout the world that I believe belong to numerous groups formerly under Elder control. I am still not certain how invasion-era sectoids could have survived this long, but it is clear that numerous small factions are cropping up around the world and, probably, throughout the Elders' empire. Some of them will no doubt be friends, but some will not. I will keep you updated as I find out more.

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(Jayko's log: The Last Hunt)

So they have been busy while I've been...gone, they killed the Archon King, how disappointing, now I can't say that I will ever slay a Ruler, now the only target I have left is the Chosen Hunter...that loud mouthed coward doesn't deserve his title, if anything I deserve it. 

Now I have been chosen to participate in this hunt...but not lead it, that honor has gone to the filthy half breed, I hate their kind, the Skirmishers they are an abomination to nature and should all be set loose to be hunted down...but they wouldn't even make for good trophies.

Rayhawk was right, Xcom is just as much as a failure as the Reaper cowards and the Alien Scum who call themselves Skirmishers but lead by an even bigger idiot, The Commander hasn't impressed me with his lack of tactical choices.

Wait...Rayhawk was right?

No no no that's not right at all, I mean but of course Rayhawk was right

But I am Mike "Lord Slayer" Rayhawk, Templar Knight and the one who should be the Grandmaster, Jayko Mc'Woods is dead and I killed him.

End Voice log

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 52: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
Two missions have come and gone since I last recorded my thoughts on them, both successful and thankfully resulting in only minor injuries to our soldiers. 

Operation Hammer Dragon leaves me wondering if Advent assigns postings in Lost territory to those troops it feels need to be punished in some way. Why else install a transmitter meant to be used on living subjects in an area populated by nothing but thousands of mindless zombies for miles; and then guard it with units that explode on death to summon even more to the scene? Venators and riftkeepers are overqualified for a task like this – unless they were deployed specifically in response to the strength of the forces XCOM is now able to field. The mission was basically explosion after explosion and our sniper Razareth racked up an astronomical body count. After his recent surgery, he definitely appreciated the accomplishment to get him back into the swing of things.

Operation Blessed Dream was more exciting. We came back with both an Advent VIP and Skirmisher double agent in tow, and encountered the Archon King – for the last time. I wonder if he had second thoughts about his choice to ally himself with the Elders when he was sent back to face XCOM, without being treated for his earlier wounds. A formidable but expendable unit. I wonder how he felt hovering atop an Advent clinic with medical facilities visible through the skylight below him, reserved for humans who nonetheless were pawns of the Elders too. It is just as well that Tau put the last of the rulers out of his misery with a single shot.

It’s also just as well that structural damage during the battle destroyed the partitioning wall that shielded the Avatar Project room from the publicly accessible part of the facility, leaving the body of their latest victim on gory display for all to see. Then again, the populace has been brainwashed into believing the best of Advent and it is likely that they will spin the incident as XCOM having killed the patient and doctors in an operating theatre, so I’ll need to get to work on the counter-propaganda.

I have little sympathy for Paulina Fernández, the doctor we captured. It seems that she was responsible for incapacitating and then placing victims into stasis tubes for transport to blacksites – the last human they would see. Looking at Tygan as the mission unfolded, I noticed that the normally mild-mannered doctor was almost shaking with rage, reminded of the travesty he once had to participate in. While our combatants are *usually* a disciplined lot, I fear Paulina will have to be watched closely in case Tygan gives in to the temptation of vigilante justice.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 11 April 2036.

Ugh.

Kinda groggy. Docs got me doped up pretty good.

New arm's attached. Not activated yet. Feels kinda heavy. Guess it would, after bein' without an arm for so long now.

People comin' to visit. Firebrand. Felt like a warm blanket bein' lowered onto me. Good. Calm. No worries about nothin'. Nice lady. Been through a lot, but she's strong. Can't tell you how much I admire her.

Chloe was brought in with wounds. Hope she's okay. Cute kid. She'll be out in a couple o' days.

Bradford brought me some fruit an' one of the thousands of bayonets we got in storage (not a powered one, though, don't wanna be cuttin' off my own head in my drugged state). Tells me he wants to see the new arm in action. Me too, man, me too.

Ain't heard any complaints about the drones yet. Good news. I've been kinda worried about 'em.

Gonna sleep again. Good luck to all our guys. Heard they're goin' after the Hunter. Last one. Hope he dies like the rest. Advent's next.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 61 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well, short one today, not a lot happening around here. Guess my busyness as of late isn’t helping with that but, it’s what it is. Anyways, the mission went about as smooth as you could ask for really, considering the situation. It was another hostile VIP extraction inside and Advent City Center. The team dropped in, and even had a Bio Captain double Agent waiting for us. All these double agents are interesting to say the least, but their help is certainly useful. Anyways, everything started out fine. One outside group was about it. However, Superman then went in on the roof of the main building, apparently a Gene Therapy center. That’s when we found him. The Archon King. Seems like he was back for one more tussle, and brought a bunch of friends this time. Unfortunately for him, he never seemed to heal all that time he was gone. Not sure why they don’t, unless something is physically stopping them. Regardless, Tau lined up the shot, and pulled the trigger. Just like that, the king finally crumbled down off his throne taking it’s least sharp breath, the last of Vahlen’s creations slain. No longer will we need to concern ourselves with them anymore. From there, it was a large fight on the roofs with the remaining enemy groups, plus one reinforcement group. The Bio Captain took the VIP for us while the team made sure everything was clear and protected. A smart maneuver actually, something we would have used in the military. The team got out alive and well, with only a couple of minor injuries in tow, along with two new passengers in the Skyranger. I’d imagine Curatas will again handle our Double agent friend as usual.”

“As for home, things are still quiet, but like, this time unusually so. I noticed Alanis didn’t come in yesterday for work. I mean, not that it’s a big deal or anything. After all, I’ve always made clear this is secondary, as she is about our only Skyranger mechanic. I guess she must have gotten caught up in that, or maybe just needed some time off. Either way, I don’t mind much. I also know that I need to apparently make yet another Elerium cannon now as well. Seems like Command has given the orders to build another Spark. It’s gonna take a few days before it’s done, which will be enough time to make it. Elerium cannons are bulty to be sure. I’ve also seen Liam around more, and apparently in better spirits. Not sure how or why, but I'm glad for him regardless. Anyways, work beckons, so with that, James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 58  
Tau did it, he killed the Archon King with one shot from the disruptor rifle. Now all three rulers that Dr. Vahlen created are dead and won’t bother us anymore. I can’t wait for Tygan to autopsy the corpse of the Archon King so I can create the Icarus suit from it. Since it will have flying capabilities the Commander will love it for sure. An Elite Bio captain joined the team on the field as well. He survived and even killed an enemy or two, let’s hope he didn’t hear the Commander saying he doesn't have to sacrifice him.

Tygan also autopsied the Andromedon and we can now build Sparks that have a lot more of combat experience than the previous ones. That is good since we can send them into the fire and not worry about them since they aren’t alive really.

We also gained access to the Hunter stronghold so I bet we will attack it really, really soon.  
These last few missions we were steamrolling the aliens, I hope we can use it to our advantage, before the aliens bring up something new.  
“Ghost” out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[LINK ESTABLISHED]

[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]

AGENT OPERATOR: FG-AA4142 [ALIAS: REGICIDE]

I’ve never been one to imagine what it’s like to go toe-to-toe with my own brethren, much less one I know considering they’re in the same ranks as I, yet circumstances like the mission I undertook today that being part of this network will really force you to look into the eyes of danger and act in line with the plan.

A sinking feeling often comes to the pit of my stomach whenever I take on any of my still-controlled brethren in the field. No human memories that I have correlate with such a feeling, and whenever I deny it by saying it’s a product of the chip in my head, I’m immediately contradicted by the reminder that I’ve already removed my chip, prior to joining in the front line.

I’m often conflicted as to what makes me feel this way about gunning down what was once me, and I know the network leaders can’t afford to send me back to the back lines because of my rank and experience in the field. A bit of a contrast to my alias because I don’t even know if I could find it in myself to truly rid the world of the Elders.

But I am certain about one thing. XCOM can surely do that, even with or without my doubts about myself, and I envy the fact that they could.

[LOG ENDED]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - April 11th 2036 (Entry #61)

The last Ruler has been neutralized. Almost anticlimactic. One shot from Tau, that was all it took. The mission itself went well. Some injuries, but nothing serious. Grabbed the collaborator and we were off. Blaring loud tango through the loudspeakers over Argentina.

Max went under the knife. He finally got his bionic arm. I visited him after surgery. He looked good. Arm looked as good as new. Will pay him some more visits before he gets out. Then we should properly celebrate.

There were some ... individuals that went off the reservation last week. On the same night, even. First, Alanis. Picking a bar fight with some guy twice her size. She was a complete mess when I found her in the Infirmary. What the hell, woman? I told her quite clearly ... I already lost Storm. I don't want to lose her too. If she wants sparring in the middle of the night, she should wake me up and I'll be glad to entertain those wishes. Then Wombat ... Picking a fight by herself at an ADVENT camp. Including two Mutons. She got lucky Alanis stumbled on her. They were about to execute her. Has everyone gone insane on this ship? I am being serious ... They should consider talking to Jill. Those posters aren't hanging there for nothing. I actually did have a brief chat with her at the range some weeks ago. And ... I felt better after that. Not much. Just a pinch. Still, better than nothing ... Thanks for that, Red, by the way. It was appreciated.

We are getting another SPARK built. I am ... not sure how to feel about that. I bet Shen is excited but ... Haven't really thought about it properly.

Also ... Hunter Stronghold has been breached by our covert team. McManus returned injured, but it's not serious. In any case, the Commander decided to seize the opportunity and hit the last Chosen now. I am taking the team, of course. I know we won't be done after the Hunter is gone. But ... it will definitely be a different story without any of the Chosen around.

I am planning to ask James, our armorer, to lend me the Arashi for a test-run in the range. Just to feel it work. I bet it's something rather special.

Anyway. Time to go remove the last Chosen off our planet.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 63 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"Right, this is going to be a quick one. I'm currently not on the Avenger as Light and I are busy with our cooperative training. I at least heard through the grapevines that Subject Alpha has been put down. So that means there is a chance once I return that Oliver and that mad mind of his have finished that flying suit of his he mentioned to me in the Infirmary. Can't say I'm too excited for it, but that is if it even gets assigned to me. For all, I know Ace or someone else might get it. So we'll have to wait and see."

"Well, I'm off again."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 60 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“Man these last couple of days have been exhausting and what...we've only been out here for like four days. Still...nothing beats being in your own Country with your feet on your own ground. Not that I have anything against the Avenger...I was just starting to get homesick."

*Delta pipes up.* "Four days in which you spend one exploring your old decrepit home. I mean really. That place should be a hazard for anyone that enters. How could you let it get so run down?"

"Well, it is not like I've had the time to upkeep it and besides...you know full well if I did that ADVENT and the Aliens wouldn't be too far behind and then all my possessions would be burned and destroyed...so I have to keep it looking like shit."

*Delta adds.* "Ah, so an active camouflage of sorts. That is quite cunning for an oath such as yourself. I must say I'm quite impressed."

"Geez, thanks Delta. I'm so glad that I could get your approval on the matter. Regardless, that isn't why we are here remember? We are here to train with Light and even if I say so myself we have been doing quite well. Next time they send the two of us out on an operation together we are going to kick butt so hard they'll need replacements."

"...but speaking of Light. I should get back to him. Delta you stay here and finish going through our notes regarding the Andromendons. I don't think I'll be needing a helmet in this heat."

"This is Willem duPlessis signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Egill “Caz” Thorsson (April 7, 2036) . 

Log #10: They promoted me to Colonel today. I figured it appropriate to dig out this recorder and memorialize this occasion. Before recording, I played back my first log. Is that even the same person? At that time I hadn’t seen any combat. That changed. Very quickly. I’ve been on countless missions, killed a lot of Aliens and lost some friends. It’s sad to think about ... after my first kill, it shook me to my core. but now… now I don’t feel a thing. Welding is the only constant from my past life. I can still lose myself under the hood while running a bead. It’s my zen… the only thing that keeps me sane. It all disappears.. Everything I’ve seen and done no longer exists. It is just me and molten metal. Welding helps me forget that this Colonel badge means that I’ve become a killing machine. I feel like the end is coming soon, one way or another. We are about to hit the melting point. I just hope we are the welder and not the metal.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Journal 2 Entry 13

There remains but one Chosen. The Hunter. The Hunter has single handedly almost caused my demise on numerous occasions, and is the most dangerous foe I have ever faced. I.... find myself unable to sleep, so I write this journal instead.

I am.... nervous. That is not easy for me to admit. I want to succeed on this mission.... killing this.... demon would free my mind, make me a being without fear..... I spent one last night with Jill to prepare.

I also got a new prisoner.... I have heard rumors...... but if they are true.....

Curatas Andayru


	63. Ep 64 - Operation Jagged Tome

Ep 64-----Operation Jagged Tome-----------------------------------------------------  
XCOM Log #057  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Jagged Tomb  
Date: 14th April 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

And the Hunter is gone. Wow. I don't think anyone expected this to happen when we first encountered the Chosen, but now they're gone. Forever. No respawns for you, shittalker! That means, with them and the Rulers all dead, our toughest enemies are gone forever. Except the Elders. They're next. We also got away with few injuries, like Curatas getting shot. He actually put up a fight, unlike his sister. We also massacred his guard detail. 

Our next mission is Sky Song. A retaliation. Yay.  
Don't take that as me hating on the havens and us defending them. Just fuck ADVENT for murdering innocent civilians.

Time to save some civilians. Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 62:

There's been a helluva lot going on, so let's get right to it.

Ding dong the bitch is dead! Hunter is down and out, and he died the way he lived - Shitalking. I can't say I'm not a tiny bit sad, because he was sometimes funny. However when I think of the amount of times he nearly killed Curey... yeah, not so much. I can't say I ain't mildly interested in his rifle, but I'm sure Razzy has first dibs so I'll let him.

Anyway, Curey. So two things - firstly, he was very gracious this mission. Despite him wanting to get back at the Hunter, he encouraged Earp to kill him. I don't know why, I'll have to ask him. Seeing him fall to the Assassin's Blade was a good bit of irony though, and a Blade kill? Perfect to me!

Anyway, the second thing... well he keeps our prisoners right? Not so much anymore. He... murdered one. There was no honour, no reason for the brutality. He clawed her throat out and tore her jaw off... right in full view of the other prisoner. I didn't see it thankfully, he sent me away to 'get them some water', but he happily asked me to help him clean it up. I'm not proud to say I vomited, right then and there. I then ran away, and I haven't seen him since. I've been avoiding him, truth be told. I will find out his reasons, but... jesus christ.

Audio Log Paused

Audio Log Resumed, estimated time passed - 98 minutes

I had to go take a break again. Just remembering that... it's brutal. Anyway, lots of other stuff. Blue found a firefight going on not to far from us, and found Wombat out there being the aggressor. I was on my way out to help her, when her and Alanis returned. Both were really wounded, so I hurried them to the Infirmary. There, I found out that Alanis went out to a Haven, dressed fairly provocatively, looking for a bar brawl. And she found one, with a guy who was built like a giant two legged pig. She won but jesus, you wouldn't think it.

Wombat was worse off, so I didn't get as much out of her, but she attacked a group of Troopers, and it turned out it wasn't just troopers. There were some Mutons there who would have killed her if Alanis hadn't appeared and saved her. Yeah, neither were particularly intelligent but it wasn't the time to judge them. I offered to help Alanis with her want to vent - I said she could spar with me, and she'd like some sword training as well. I can only hope she takes me up on it!

I had to tell James and Ace. It wasn't fun. I left it a couple days so Alanis could recover somewhat, then went and spoke to James at the Armoury. The short version once I told him? His jaw dropped, he dropped whatever he was doing and just raced out past me. Ace was a lot calmer, thankfully. He did go out to see her, but asked for an explanation before he left. Sensibly for once I didn't blab, and just told him to ask her. I can only imagine Alanis' other love, Helene, already knows, since she's still in the Infirmary for her own wounds.

Anyway, to end on a lighter note, I went out for a solo swim. Nothing much, just went to a watering hole while we were in Africa. I swam naked as usual, and it turns out Tau was on his way to hunt. He has a bow and crossbow, as well as an old hunting rifle. Anyway, he accidentally peeped on me for a time, but once I knew who it was I didn't mind. We had a chat once he appeared, and he was very apologetic, which was quite funny. We had a nice chat, a couple beers... guy used to not be so awkward funnily enough, which was funny to hear. He also lost both his parents, but he's living their legacy. 

Yeah, that was quite the lighter note huh? Anyway, lets go.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

11 April 2036, 6:01 p.m.

We should have a party tonight, all of XCOM and the Resistance, although I do not doubt that ADVENT will retaliate now that the Chosen are no more. I must inform you that the Hunter was not bluffing about defenses, but fortunately I was able to deal with some of them while the more corporeal troops dealt with the more immediate threat. I discovered that venators are vulnerable to null lances - you may wish to note that in the future.

I also forgot about ADVENT's Speaker - clearly a modified 'thin man', but one capable of leading ADVENT. I suspect that he has a regeneration capacitor similar to what the Chosen had, but without him actively fighting us, finding it will be more difficult. We will have to defeat Angelis in order to defeat him, although we knew that already: we still must find a way to stop her Avatar Project, once and for all.

I shall put up a fireworks display for tonight to help celebrate.

End of report

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, Some day in April, 2036.

Time is a weird thing. Minutes seem to drag on forever, but days pass in the blink of an eye. Especially when you're doped up to the eyeballs.

Still in the medbay, still with a dead, mechanical left arm. Docs tell me everythin' is goin' accordin' to plan, but I wonder. I thought I'd be on my feet by now. Guess it's my age. The last arm I got from Old Man Shen, I was up an' walkin' in about three days, tops. Pretty sure it's been more n' that now, but, as I said, time's weird lately.

Chloe's gone, so I guess she's back on the fightin' roster again. People come n' go. Some I know, some I don't. Hard to keep track. I heard the Hunter's dead. That's the last of the Blue Man Group. Good, I guess, although there's still other nasties waitin' out there to pounce on our guys. Gettin' rid of them assh*les is great, but it's kinda hard to imagine what they'll come up with next to kill us.

Maybe, with Doc Vahlen's beasties dead, too, they're runnin' outta abominations to throw at us.

Firebrand came by again... sometime recently. Told me I was courageous for goin' through with this surgery. Me, courageous. That's a good one. I know she meant it, but... it just makes my failure as a pilot sting a bit more. I can do the job, physically. Hell, with thr new arm, it might even be easier than relyin' on the metal morons, Artoo an' Threepio, to help out. But mentally... I guess I just can't hack it. You wanna talk bravery, talk to Firebrand. Talk to our soldiers. Talk to the Commander, who has to live with every decision he makes.

But don't talk to ol' Max. Barvery ain't in his nature.

Floor's rockin' again. We must be off to another mission. Bradford's flyin' sucks, but it puts me to sleep, at least.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log of Irika "Lucky Rabbit" Ritofuto # 12

I can now say I have participated in some of the most pivotal operations in XCom's campaign to date. I have seen the fall of Rulers and The Elders Chosen Hunter. Each time I came out more steeled than ever. I am being called on more often, and each time my proficiency increases. I learn from wounds and study tactics post-op. We are almost there. We can make it.

I'm starting to embrace my illness' flaws and turn them into a benefit. I've spent several sessions alone in the training centre purposefully detonating mock explosives and launching simulated grenades in an effort to overcome this angry haze I find myself suffering from. I am also trying to wean myself off of the green biofluids. It isn't affecting me negatively as far as I can tell, but I am worried if I continue at a constant rate, I will become dependant. My sleep is less restful, but that is the time I am sure to not consume as that time requires the least strenuous effort. 

I have also been considering a few internal factors. A long time ago I was unsure about finding a relationship... Part of me believes this was because I thought my own mortality would get in the way. Now I am not so sure.... I mean, things sucked when we were short on fluid, but I was still alive. I didn't need to eat.... Maybe I can adapt and perhaps find someone? Maybe Tau. He's been very kind to me and did ask if we could.... Try. I turned him down but... Maybe I can reconsider the option.

The second is Curatas... Things were very bad with him and the VIP he was guarding. He self imposed an executioner role on the prisoner and.... The base is not in the highest regards of his actions. I need to talk to him.

I'm being called out again. I'm doing back to backs. Wish me luck.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
-SYSTEM LOG LOADING...-  
-LOADED.-  
-MISSION OBJECTIVE: ELIMINATE HIGH PRIORITY TARGET DESIGNATION HUNTER-  
-MISSION STATUS: SUCCESSFUL-  
-FATALITIES: ZERO-  
-CASUALTIES: TWO-  
-PAL. EMERALD "HAJDA" BULLETSPONGE DAMAGED FOR EST. 16 DAYS-  
-CAUSE: SLASH WOUND BY BIO CAPTAIN, ELERIUM POWER CORE POTENTIALLY DAMAGED-  
-MAJ. CURATAS "LONER" ANDAYRU WOUNDED FOR EST. 7 DAYS-  
-CAUSE: PISTOL SHOT FROM DESIGNATION HUNTER, SHOT WAS CAUSING SEVERE BLEEDING. HYPOTHESIS: HUNTER PISTOL USES SPECIAL ROUNDS DESIGNATED FOR CAUSING BLEEDING-

-ADDITIONAL NOTES-  
-1. XCOM HAS INSTRUCTED CONSTRUCTION OF NEW SPARK UNIT. UNABLE TO DETERMINE AI BEHIND SPARK UNIT. SPARK OVERSEER NIKOLAI IGNATYEV DEMONSTRATES VISIBLE DISTRESS-  
-I HAVE WATCHED THE CONSTRUCTION OF THE SPARK, MOSTLY IN CURIOSITY-  
-2. ADVENT RETALIATION TODAY. SUSPECTED CAUSE OF RETALIATION IS DUE TO DEATH OF THE FINAL CHOSEN-  
-SYSTEM LOG END-

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 62 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“It’s over. It’s finally over. The last child of the Alien gods has fallen. No longer does the Hunter roam around, terrorizing the resistance. Now, he lies dead, just as the others before him. Now the last of the Chosen has been slain, a massive burden is lifted off of everyone’s shoulders. No more sudden appearances, no more deaths by their hands, none of that. Now, now there might just be light yet at the end of this tunnel. A massive card for Advent is out of play, and now this war has turned much more on our favor. With them out of the way, soon we may be able to figure out the Elder’s true agenda, and put an end to it for good.”

“Anyway’s, going a bit off topic now. The missions itself. The team landed in, and it all finally seemed all familiar. Similar layouts, style, disguises, you name it. Of course, Advent wasn’t going to just let us stroll in and take out there last Chosen. Good amount of defences in the base this time. The team still managed to roll in and pass them all without much hassle. They reached the now all familiar portal room to reach the Chosens lair. Inside, like the other two’s rooms, the layout seemed a bit different, perhaps suited around them somehow. Anyways, the Hunter showed up, and the battle began. The team merely decimated him the first time, but he gave them a bit more trouble the second time. Managed to live long enough to get a few shots back at the team. Thankfully not many of them hit. Once they finally broke the sarcophagus, he made his last appearance like the others seemingly interrupted. Begin another round of wailing on him, and it seemed the final blow was granted for Sheriff, the Sergeant Ranger on the mission. As Irony would have it, it was also the Assassin’s Katana that was used to cut him down in the end. One chosen’s weapons killing another, it’s almost poetic. Of course, the Hunter drew his last breaths, dying as he lived, a cocky loudmouth. The team came back victorious and with yet another pair of weapons in tow.”

“Back home, it’s quite the celebration. It’s a feat enough to have killed one chosen, but now all three, now that is certainly some impossible odd’s broken. I think it’s safe to say everyone earned it. They all worked hard for this, and the sacrifices to get us here have been well honored. The war is still going, but it’s a major feat regardless. In other news, seems that andromedon autopsy gave us some blueprints for some sort of proximity mine. That sounds like something up Alex’s department for sure, so I’ll leave the construction of that to him should Command wish us to make one. Gives him a bit more to do around here. Sadly however, not everything is good news. Alanis still hasn’t shown up now, not even in the hanger. It’s been a few days now, and I’m growing concerned for her. No one has said anything about her having suddenly died or anything, so that’s all fine and dandy. I’ve been so busy with work thought that I haven't the time to look for her yet. I dunno, maybe later today I will try. She has to be around here somewhere. Anyways, James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Journal 2 Entry 14

I have committed a crime in the eyes of humans.

It was true. One of my prisoners was an ADVENT gene therapy clinic organizer. She knew she was sending innocent beings to die to the false gods and their puppets, and she was complicit in the harming of me and my brethren respectively.

I might have let her actions be separated from her character, but she confessed that she was aware of what she was doing and that she had no guilt over it. It set a fire in my bones. We Skirmishers only accepted prisoners that could be made to freed from the false gods, and here was one who willingly gave herself to them.

Interrogating her was easy, she simply told whoever held her leash what they wanted to hear, be it ADVENT or XCOM. When I made my intentions plain to her, she even attempted to do the same to me. I saw through her lies, as I had been learning to do with Jill, and so, I silenced her.

Jill returned, and so vexed by the deed was she that she emptied her stomach and fled from my sight, I have not spoken to her since.

Tygan then arrived, revealing to have been intending to kill my prisoner as well and stated that what I had done was paramount to murder in a human society, and what I had done had severely jeopardized the alliance between the Skirmishers and ADVENT. 

I decided, with Tygan, that the only way to ensure our alliance remained whole was to do something I never felt comfortable with and used deceit to withhold the truth. 

Tygan stated that my prisoner had a scuffle, but that I managed to survive the encounter in spite of it, and she would be taken by an outside resistance cell until further notice.

I do not like the lie.... and to tell you the truth, I find myself filled with regret over my hasty action.

I have begun to read the history of law. My mind wanders to Jill. I fear I have become monstrous in her eyes.... I do not know if I have transgressed too far to ever come back....

Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 64 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

*Light's voice can be heard in the background as well as Delta's.* "So this is going to be another quick one. We are still not on the Avenger just so you know. Though the news through the grapevines seem to be positive at least. We have finally dealt with all the Chosen. So the Elder's finest lay defeated before us. It is a shame we weren't able to see how the team did, but I'm sure we can watch a recording of it once we return. I'm rather curious as to what is going to happen to the Hunter's rifle and pistol. I'm assuming Liam will probably be putting the pistol to good use, but due to my infrequent times being deployed I'm wondering if the rifle will be assigned to me once Tygan and Lily have had their way with it. I must admit that the weapon does interest me. I'm not one for a sleek modern look, but the potential firepower it wields might grand me more time in the field. Only time will tell."

"Well, I'm off again."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 59

The Commander attacked the stronghold of the Chosen Hunter and the Hunter seemed pretty cool about it. He even said he was rooting for the team while they were killing his defenders,he did say someone needed to test the defenses and the team passed the test.

After the fight in the chamber he got killed by Earp with the Katana no less. While he was dying he said he now knows the feeling of being afraid and that it isn’t his style. Well it isn’t mine either. And of course we got his weapons. I think I will stay out of testing them this time because I have to finish the preparations to make the Icarus suit and after that I have to test it to make sure Raz or someone else doesn't die while using it.

I can see this war being over in a year or so because we have dealt with the most dangerous servants the Elders had. The Rulers and now the Chosen what is the most dangerous thing the Elders have now. It would be Berserker Omega and the Riftkeepers I guess but that’s it.

There is also one other thing… He asked if the commander told us what he seen when he was still captured by the Elders. If he did we would running screaming he said. I know what he was talking about and I sure wasn’t running when I found out about it. Once this war is over I will try to stop another one or just buy every second to delay it. That will probably be very painful, but also very brave at the same time.

Oliver signing out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - April 14th 2036 (Entry #62)

The Hunter is gone. I do feel a bit of regret. The guy wasn't a big Elders' fan. Just in it for the hunt. But it had to happen. There was no way around it. Pity ... If he could've made him to work with us ... But the Elders would've never allowed it. So it had to end here.

No more Chosen. Job is not done yet. Their Masters have to go as well. Still work to be done. The Commander needs to keep pushing. And I am ready to do my part.

Haven under attack ... Western US. Like I said ... More work. No time to rest. Speaking of doing my part ... I'm actually planning to help the squad after the mission. With anything that is needed.

Let's go, Menace.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 61 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“Phew...the last couple of days have been brutal." *He chuckles.* "Thankfully it won't be long now until we return to the Avenger. Just a few more days. Also rather surprisingly Diedrik showed up at our training camp. I'm sure I've mentioned him before? He and I took down a UFO in one of the ravines of the Orange River."

*Delta pipes up.* "Ah yes, one of your bush people. I must admit seeing how they dress and act I'm surprised they haven't managed to kill themselves yet. As they must be highly unorganized. Which makes it even more surprising that they found us here." 

*Willem snipes back.* "Shut up! You don't get to talk about a blood brother like that. We aren't your typical fighters in any case. We only try to survive...as you would put it that is our prime directive. As for them finding us here. They routinely patrol the farmlands of people within the clan. We might not be able to live here for now, but come the victory brought on by XCOM these lands will be used to cultivate and feed as they did before the invasion. So they keep an eye on it."

*Delta adds.* "Intriguing. Since you are an exile are you not? No family you can remember. The top of your savage hierarchy turning his back on you for failing him. The mere mentioning of your name amongst the clan bring fouled eyed looks and yet they look after your land?" *He scoffs.* "The only semblance you have with them anymore was me. The prison as you put it. That they had no choice to but to put you in were you ever to survive. Yet now you've undone those shackles and didn't even have the decency to mention it to your so call blood brother? Perhaps due to you not feeling fulfilled. Wishing to still be punished and judged by your own kin like the animal you think you are..."

*Willem shouts.* "Enough! You may have been living in my head for quite a long time, but that does not me you know mean..." 

*Delta interjects.* "Oh, but I do. I..." 

"I said enough! Finish up the paperwork for Tygan and rot in here for all I care. I'm going back to Light."

\- Recording End Remotely by Unidentified Protocol -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 53: John ‘Central’ Bradford

The Hunter is destroyed. With the last of the Chosen gone, XCOM’s chances of victory have greatly improved. Sheriff has turned out to be a particularly deadly addition to Chosen-slaying squads despite his rank. Curatas was shot, but will recover swiftly; and Hajda sustained damage that will leave him undergoing repairs for more than a fortnight, but overall the mission was executed with little fuss.

I am left pondering something the Warlock said when we fought him – that he once considered himself one of ‘our kind’. Were the Chosen - or at least the Warlock, once human? The trio at least appeared to be the same species. One can only speculate at the nature of the procedure used to transform them into those purple creatures. And how did the Elders choose them? The creation and naming of the Chosen implies that there is (or was) a surplus of humans with the combination of extraordinary fighting talent, unswerving loyalty to the Elders and a willingness to leave all semblance of their former lives behind, including their very appearance. I am left disturbed by the possibility that for each of the Chosen, there may be many more fanatical, Advent-allied humans that did not make the cut one way or the other, any of whom might become lone wolf terrorists and attack XCOM of their own volition regardless of whether we have prevailed.

This matter, while sobering, is unfortunately not the most serious of my concerns at present.  
Two days ago, I went to the brig to check on our two Advent prisoners, and found only one remained. Komalat Thawan had been articulate and cooperative when questioned, but was found curled in a fetal position in his bunk. Though seemingly uninjured, he wetted himself when I approached and could not give a clear explanation when asked about the whereabouts of Paulina Fernández, the other captive. He was under the influence of some type of drug – not something he would have had access to. After assuring him that I had not arrived to execute him, he was able to babble something coherent enough for me to investigate further. 

I am extremely displeased and disappointed by what transpired, even if I understand the personal circumstances that led up to it. I was right to be concerned that Tygan would attempt to harm Paulina, but he did not initiate the incident. Suffice to say that Curatas Andayru has been immediately relieved of his role as a brig warden; pending further disciplinary action. While there are…mitigating factors, the conduct of XCOM must reflect both integrity and impartial consistency and there has been a massive failure in that regard. If…when XCOM has won, the organization will be instrumental in reestablishing just governance, fair trials and rule of law, post-Advent. We have to do better than this.

…I am in no mood to continue rambling about the matter, not to the crew or even this log. I will take over the Avenger’s flight controls while pondering this dilemma – the practice helps put my mind at ease.


	64. Ep 65 - Operation Sky Song

Ep 65-----Operation Sky Song------------------------------------------------------------  
XCOM Log #058  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Sky Song  
Date: 23rd April 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Yeah, this mission wasn't the best. We only managed to save ten civilians which was about half of the civilians still in that haven. Not our best mission. I blame the fact that they let two Berzerkers loose near one of the main buildings, and ignored us to murder civilians. Disgusting.

On a more positive note, Firebrand came back with an orphan girl she found at the haven. Annie, I think her name is, and she is adorable. Firebrand was injured (that's the only reason I know) rescuing her. Hey, as long as she's saving people, I don't really care.

Our next mission is up in the air right now. Hopefully, they make their mind up soon.

Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 63:

Well, that mission was a helluva fight. The squad was ambushed by multiple pods, but we came out ok. The Haven... not so much. I'm meant to coordinate efforts to help clean up the Havens under assault, but I got hands on. You know what I'm like. Anyway it turns out that was a good thing. Brandy was down there, probably for similar reasons. I didn't know about it until she called out "Spectre!" and the sounds of gunfire came out. I grabbed my Fusion Blade and ran round one of the wrecked buildings, and the Spectre was right there, trying to do its magic tricks on Brandy. She had already shot it a bit, so my slash was all it took to kill it. She was a bit worse for wear, but she didn't care. She was more concerned about a kid she was protecting, which was nice to see. I helped her back to the Skyranger, and the kid followed her. I get the feeling we'll be seeing more of her. 

Anyway aside from that, Curey grabbed me while I was working out. Not literally. We talked. He explained himself, and well, I'm not gonna try and defend him or his actions, but he at least admitted it, which is good. We're still spending some time apart, but i'm at least willing to be in the same room as him now, which is good. I'm sure some of the people I told will come down on him like a ton of bricks. Oh, and get this - Tygan helped cover it up. I guess he had a similar plan... I don't know. Still, someone higher up knows, because Curey's jailor role was revoked, and they decided I was a good replacement. I have spent some time with the remaining prisoner previously, so I guess it makes sense. Still, its annoying, because I had to get a temporary workstation done down there so I can keep working as the Resistance Liaison. Not fun, there's very little room down there.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 60  
A retaliation happened and we had some loses on the resistance side. The interesting thing was that we had normal enemies on it. No any crazy powerful enemies, what are the Elders up to I wonder.

The Commander also recruited another ranger. Just from how he looked I could tell he would fit perfectly in this Madhouse. Let’s hope he can prove his worth.

I have built the Icarus suit, we didn’t have enough Elerium crystals, but then Commander bought some from the black Market. I will have to thank him from that. Flying in it was so great, it can fly in really high speed and it can help reach very high positions and it can scare the Archons. I polished it to perfection and even kissed if when no one was looking. This suit has to be the best thing I built in a long time and I am really proud of it. I can see Raz dying from the excitement to use it.

I also got myself a new job so to speak. I will be scouting the area where the Avenger lands for enemies, because I am pretty sure the Elders will start to hunt for us soon enough. And when they do they will have a couple of disappearances every week, courtesy of your friendly neighbour Ghost. 

Oliver signing out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - April 17th 2036 (Entry #63)

(video log)

(Scene opens in the Infirmary. Firebrand is settled on an elbow, looking at the camera. She is in some discomfort, as she mutters to the side.)

"Doc, I'm fine. I just need 5 minutes, OK?"

(Her face turns back to the camera. She breathes in and begins speaking.)

Bet you didn't see this coming. Yes, I'm in the Infirmary. Been here for the past 3 days. The worst has passed. Just need a few more days to fully recover.

It happened after the team repelled that haven assault by ADVENT. I wanted to help out around the haven after what had happened. I got shot by a Spectre, when trying to help out a little girl. Shen, bless you for this armor. And Jill, bless you for your timing and for finishing off that thing, after I had shot back. I had plasma burns, but I managed to get to the Skyranger, then to the Avenger. Straight to the Infirmary, where I got patched up.

So what happened to the little girl, you may ask? Well, as it turned out, she was an orphan. Her only surviving parent had been killed in the attack. So I put in a request to take her on board with me. Bradford wasn't happy ... called me being reckless in the first place ... but he accepted. On the condition that I find the girl a permanent residence as soon as possible. And ... there she is, actually.

(Firebrand turns to the side)

Come and say 'hi', Annie.

(A young face, green eyes and long brown hair pops into view)

"Hello!"

(She latches onto Firebrand and smiles shyly at the camera. Hand lands right next to the wound. It hurts a bit, but Firebrand doesn't show it. She doesn't seem to care. Instead, she seems to enjoy the closeness to the young girl.)

So, this is us ... in the Infirmary. With a whole bunch of others. And I better turn this off before the Doctor gets peeved.

Bye for now.

(Annie waves at the camera, before the screen goes black)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 65 -  
\- Begin Recording -

*The sound of Willem packing can be heard.* "Sorry, I'm having to multitask here. I'm hardly back and now I'm being sent out on a Covert Op." *He chuckles.* "Another notch on my belt. I guess the Commander and Bradford were impressed enough with my recent actions that they think I deserve some more operations. Even if it is a bit more on the down low side of things this time around."

"I'm actually excited going on this operation. Since we'll be dealing with the Templars, I'm hoping to ask them a few questions regarding the mystic power. Ever since I've tried to tap into my own mystic energy or psionics I've become more intrigued by it. I know I could never be on the level of a Templar or Psi-Operative, but I don't really need to be. All I need is to be able to use what little I have effectively. Ever since Christmas and Valentines with Cassie my desire to use the Psi Gloves have become greater and greater." *He pauses before chuckling.* "Yeah, I know I shouldn't really talk about my feelings in an official log, but they are somewhat related this time."

"So other exciting news though to talk about. My Sister Lena will be joining me on the operation. I'm both excited and nervous about it. We haven't spoken much if at all since she had joined our ranks. I know she has been busy and having to balance so much more now. I just hope it won't be awkward between us while we are on the operation. Despite everything, she is still my Sister and I care about her. So hopefully this operation goes smoothly as well.

"Well, I'm off."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 62 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

*The sound of Willem packing can be heard.* “So I'm back. The twelve days in South Africa was heavenly and I'm so glad Light was also there. It is a shame Cassie couldn't join us as she insists to go with the team on operations and look after them. Don't get me wrong. I understand her viewpoint, but I still would have loved having her here with me. In any case with a bit of trickery on my end, we ended up making camp for the twelve days on my farmland. Call me nostalgic, but I just felt like being on my own land for a bit. Not that is impacted is negatively in any way. We had plenty to do and keep us busy and the night sky is always so beautiful out in the bush. I really want to when this is all over and I've fixed up my farm again invite the Avenger crew for a visit. Well, that is still far away."

"I might be back, but unfortunately it is not for very long though. I've already been given my new assignment and although I'm excited about it, it also seems like the wrong time to go as things seem to be screwy around here. There is a lot to catch up on so I'm going to try my best to remember it all." 

"Regarding things on the Avenger. As I've stated we've successfully assaulted and dealt with the Hunter. As I'm about to leave I am told that Tygan and Lily are hard at work studying the captured weapons and hopefully upon my return, they will have a working prototype for me. Which is somewhat exciting."

"As for Subject Alpha...it did meet its demise at our hands...unfortunately not mine, but we can't always get what we want. I hear it was an rather unceremonious event. That also means Oliver has managed to finish the final touches on the suit he was talking about. Which seems odd as it happened just when I got back." *He chuckles.* "Thankfully I'm heading out again so if I'm lucky someone else gets to use it before me. I'm really not looking forward to being a test pilot for a suit that has the ability to fly. I know that at some point I'm probably going to use it, but why tempt fate unnecessarily."

"Oh, and we have a little guest currently onboard the Avenger. I haven't manage to meet the little dear, but I'm sure she will boost the morale of everyone on board."

*Willem pauses for a bit.* "What? Nothing from your end? Usually, you enjoy picking apart everything I say."

*Delta speaks in an ignorant and insulting tone.* "You ordered me to remain silent. Isn't this what you wanted or is that brain of yours finally giving in and you can't remember what you told me?" 

*Willem sighs.* "Forget that I even asked then. Also, there seems to something going on with Alanis and Jill. As I didn't see Alanis in the landing bay tinkering away at the Skyranger as per her usual routine. Unfortunately, my time is rather short so I won't be able to do much of an inquiry, but I hope it isn't anything too serious and perhaps more related to assisting James. As for Jill, she mentioned something that I'm not sure how or what to make of it. Again if I wasn't being shipped out so soon again I would probably investigate further. Still, I guess you can call it food for thought while I'm out and about."

"Now I think that should be it regarding the Avenger since I've been away. The only thing that is left is to finish preparing for the operation with Lena. Man, I'm really excited to spend some time with her again. I'm also excited to have a chance to speak with more Templars, but I've covered all that already."

*Delta interjects.* "Another indication that you are clearly starting to lose your faculties." 

"Huh...just had to get one jab in? You know I can always leave you here and go on the operation without you. I'm sure there is someone on this ship that can find a use for an arrogant talking fishbowl such as yourself. Perhaps you could make a better salad bowl or something?"

*Delta adds.* "They. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Try me and see what happens. In any case, we can't keep bickering. So let us wrap this up."

"This is Willem duPlessis signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 17 April 2036.

Y'know, some days, I think I've got this flyin' circus all figured out. Everythin' is workin' like it should, everyone's where they ought to be, all is as right with the world as it's gonna get.

That's when things, inevitably, get weird again.

So, I've been restin' in the infirmary, waitin' for the docs to give the go ahead to activate my new arm. Things around here have been pretty quiet, which is great news. Our troops have been completin' missions without undue damage, so lots o' empty bed for ol' Max to look at. I'm still pretty drugged up, but the doc says he's gonna be weanin' me off of 'em soon, as he needs 'em for himself. Funny guy. Anyway, I ain't got much to do around here, so I kinda fade in an' out of sleep most of the time.

This mornin' I wake up, an' one of the beds is occupied. By Firestorm.

Wrapped up in bandages.

What the hell's goin' on?

I was kinda too messed up with the dope to talk right, so I just sorta stared at her. She was recordin' somethin'. Then a wee girl popped her head up beside Firebrand. She musta been under the blanket with Firebrand, I guess. Cute kid - long hair (kinda dirty, too, if truth be told). The two of 'em were kinda snugglin' together, muggin' for the camera on the recorder.

Huh. Never really pictured Firebrand as the family type. Didn't even know she had a kid. She's never mentioned havin' a kiddo before. 

Like I said: weird. Good for Firebrand, though. Glad she has someone close. Family. Lots of us ain't got that, but it's good to see when people do.

Hang on, doc's comin'.

(Recording stops.)

(Recording starts.)

Aw, sh*t, we've got more casualties comin' in. A bunch o' civvies from a haven. Dunno who got shot, or how bad, but they need my bed. I got manhandled outta there an' unceremoniously dumped in my bunk. That's fine. I'm comfortable, an' alone for the moment. Arm's still inactive, but should be turned on in a couple o' days, I guess. Whenever the docs get around to it, I suppose. I can move around my room a bit, take a leak, that kinda stuff, but that's about it for now. Got a bottle o' dope beside my bed with enough painkillers to tranq the entire Advent army. I'll be okay. Not much else to do but wait. An' sleep.

Firebrand's kid. Huh. Wonder what her name is? Wonder what happened to her father? Ain't gonna ask Firebrand - you don't ask questions like that durin' a war. If she wants me to know, she'll tell me. If she don't, well, that's her business. I just hope Firebrand's okay. I don't even know how she got hurt, or how badly. She looked okay, but who the hell knows? Like I said, things ain't always so clear on this tub.

Out.

Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 23 April 2036, Addendum.

My.... I can't... I just... I found out that... that... sh*t... My niece, Rebecca Payne, was killed durin' the last haven raid. Hell, I thought she had been killed years ago. My brother an' his whole family (I thought) had been wiped out by Advent in the early days of the second invasion. Their home in Laredo was leveled in an attack - an interceptor had been shot down, landed right on top of 'em, was what I read. I just... I'd always assumed... they all died there an' then. But... Rebecca. She was THERE, at the haven... She had survived, somehow... All this time... What the hell was she doin' there? She wasn't no fighter. She was the gentlest soul you could imagine. The kinda person who would nurse a goddam rattlesnake back to health if she could. Or an Advent soldier, even. An' now... she's dead. Family I never even knew I had. Gunned down in cold blood by some Advent goon. For nothin'. Little Becky. The last of my family. Gone.

If this arm functions like it should, I'm gonna start trainin'. Heavy weapons, small arms, explosives, plasma guns, the works. 

Advent... you bastards have hubbed hell.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 63 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“This is a documenting recording of my own personal finding regarding the species known as Andromendons. Delta an artificial intelligence constructed by means of the Andromendon's suit will be giving its own input where applicable. This recording will be handed over to Dr. Tygan upon completion."

*Delta adds.* "If I must."

"What can initially be said about the Andromedons is that upon close inspection of at least four sample models is that the current suits are altered or modified. These were not the original spec or design of the suit, but small traces can be found of what I like to call the makers mark. Perhaps the original purpose of these suits was akin to our own space fairing suits but was repurposed after the Elders took over their world."

*Delta adds.* "Agreed, my own scan of the internal systems shows faint traces of tech regarding what I believe can be called colonizing tech. These suits and their operating systems weren't built in the first place to be warriors that can be confirmed. There were clear tampering and modifications done to them to suit the needs of the Elders. I can also add that any self-propelling system currently residing within the side is not originally from the Andromendons. This is clearly an ADVENT addition during modification."

"Indeed. This would correspond with my finding while discussing the mechanics with Lily. Of note, but I'm sure she would be happy to give a more detailed report about this if asked is the fact that ADVENT MECs aren't really intelligent so we can safely say that the software or firmware added by ADVENT to the Andromendon's suit wasn't of high intellect either."

*Delta adds.* "Indeed, after viewing over Dr. Vahlen's notes regarding my own creations and doing a deep scan of my own networking I can confirm there is very little ADVENT programming left. That which was there was modified by Dr. Vahlen's team to assist their needs. However, this isn't much applicable. Regarding the four sample models we diagnosed, all four had rudimentary programming that would let it function as a basic mechanical unit such as a MEC."

"Also something to note is after checking with some resistance members the first sighting of an Andromedon didn't happen until sometime after 2015. Which could possibly mean before our own world was invaded the Elders invaded the Andromedons and during our invasion modified them to serve the cause. I do not have solid evidence for this. So at best this is speculation."

"This concludes our findings regarding the Andromendons and their suits."

"This is Willem duPlessis signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 058: Date - 4/20/36  
Col. Ethan “Ace” White

It’s been about a month since I last did one of these, and a lot has happened in that time. First, the chosen hunter is now dead, for good. He was the last surviving chosen, so now we’ll never have to worry about an attack on the Avenger from them. We will also never have to worry about fighting them in combat, which is a relief, because some of the enemies we have to fight already are bad enough. That’s not all though for major enemies being slain, as the Archon King was also killed, so now we don’t have to worry about Vahlen’s crazy experiments anymore either. 

All of this has really, really pissed off the Elders. After the Chosen Hunter was slain, ADVENT took out their anger on a resistance haven, like usual. For some reason though, when they get this mad, they always attack the well armed ones. Unfortunately though, they must have learned from last time, cuz they wiped out a good chunk of the people living at the haven. They probably would have all been killed if we didn’t send a team to help them out. 

Moving on, it seems that Alanis has been getting into some trouble lately. Apparently when we were in South America, she went to a haven and got into a fight with a guy that was much bigger than her. She won the fight, but she got really beat up and could have gotten herself killed. It doesn’t end there though, because apparently after, Wombat got the bright idea to go ADVENT hunting alone. Spoiler alert, she failed miserably and got herself caught. A muton had her by the hair and would have probably killed her, but fortunately for her, Alanis came out of nowhere and saved her. While I’m proud of Alanis for saving Wombat, neither of them should have been there. What if Alanis got herself killed? How would James, Helene, and I feel if that happened? She got lucky, really lucky. When I went to visit her in the infirmary, I made sure she promised to me that she would never do that alone again.

Remember those ADVENT VIPs we captured a while back? Well apparently one of them was killed. Bradford told us all that Curatas killed her because she somehow attacked him. I call BS here. How could an unarmed prisoner who had zero combat experience before pose a threat a Skirmisher? I can’t help but feel that there’s more to the story here, and I am going to find out. The whole situation sounds messed up. 

Anyways, in lighter news, we picked up a new recruit yesterday. He’s a skilled ranger, and get this: he’s a former interceptor pilot who was a member of Raven Squadron, the XCOM fighter squadron that my father lead. I knew just about everyone from the squadron, but that being said, Raven squadron consisted of about 16 pilots and their interceptors. It’s also been 20 years since I’ve been in contact with anyone from Raven squadron, and I barely remember half of them. Regardless though, McCail and I are going to have a long conversation about things. If he knows about any other surviving members of Raven Squadron, I need to know.

Well, that’s all I got for now, so I’m going to end this log here.   
Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- LOGGING USER 'Col. Liam "Reverend" Sponsler'-  
\- OPENING PERSONAL LOG, ENTRY #27 –  
\- BEGIN RECORDING –

 

"Well, so I haven't done these in a long while. Guess I did not have a real reason to, as I was not on active duty as of late, or felt the need to unload anything since my unique experience in my latest mission. All I can say is that things are better, and that I was making myself busy with some officer work and training."

"I am here now though, and for a more... special reason. The 'New Earth Point' Haven defense went along just fine, and as we are still here in West US, I am finally embarking off to my hometown - with command's permission of course. Got my bag all packed already" "and it's just waiting for Firebrand to return so I can catch a ride to the Rocky Mountains."

"Pretty excited about seeing my old town. Would have been terrified, I'm sure... but things are different now. My main reason for visiting is Father Abrams, but as I was in communication with them about my trip, they insist on making a big thing out of it, forcing this busy schedule on me. Can't say I'm not happy about getting the chance to meet some of the old town folk, but I'm also a bit worried about their... well, memories. I'm not sure I wanna dig deep into those, but I may not have a choice..."

"Well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. In the meantime - this is Liam signing off."

\- RECORDING ENDED BY USER -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 63 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well then, guess the Elders and Advent wasn’t a fan of us taking out their last precious chosen, cause it seemed not but a good couple of days later, they launched a retaliation strike against one of our Havens. Didn’t take us long to respond with swift haste. The ground forces were not all too bad either. Unfortunate that we only managed to save just over half of the civilians on site. Can’t save them all I’m afraid. Regardless, the site was secure afterwards, and the haven will be able to rebuild or relocate in due time. Our team back back with a few minor wounds, but that almost seems commonplace now. Better yet they’re ready in mere days again. Some strides medicine has made, hasn’t it, huh.”

“Anyways, avoiding going off topic there. The mission itself was quite something. Upon arriving to the first batch of civilians, seems like Advent was attempting a sort of pincer maneuver on them, a squad from each side, simultaneously. Good tactics in hindsight, just a shame they didn’t expect our team. With haste, they managed to wipe out the aggressors, and then move on to the second batch further back. Upon arriving, it seemed the Aliens were taking a different approach on this one. 2 squads again, but this time attacking as one, and it was a little more tankier. Berserkers everywhere, and even more on the last squad attempting a flank. However, what was both surprising and unsurprising was the Aliens and Advent’s unusually strong focus on the civilians this time. Regardless of what the team did, some would still go out of the way to take out more civvies. It pains me to see, but it’s what they were after, and they managed to get it. Thankfully the team eventually made hasty work of them, and saved enough to call it a victory. Job well done considering.”

“Back home..... Well, seems like my suspicions were right. Jill came in to tell me something, apparently related to Alanis. She was in the infirmary, beaten up pretty bad. I’m not exactly sure what she said after though, considering I may have simply just dashed off to see her. Lo and behold, there she was, in one of the beds. God, it looked awful. Bruises everywhere, cracked ribs. Jesus, I’m just glad she was ok. I was really starting to worry where she went for a moment there. Unfortunately though, the reason for those wounds are.... Less than ideal. For some reason, Alanis though it be a good idea to go out, alone, purposely looking for a fight at a haven in Brazil. I don’t know what got into her head that that would have been a good idea, cause there’s no way Command won’t see this and not punish it somehow. She left without permission, and initiated a fight that could have gotten her killed. Hell, she might as well nearly have been for all I know. I probably couldn’t help to scorn her a bit for what she did...... but, well, I guess fathers also have to do that sometimes too, right. She seems to have learned her lesson though, and thankfully. Didn’t take long for me to go back to caring mode. So to say. But.... yeah. To make things better, by stroke of luck if you will, she also managed to save Wombat, who herself also went out, but for different reasons, and got the worst of it. Apparently she got in an Advent killing mood, got more than she bargained for. I don’t know her too well though, so I can’t really see the justification in her actions..... But, what’s done is done. Now, we simply wait. Anyways, James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 54: John ‘Central’ Bradford

Although we defeated the Advent forces besieging the Resistance haven, it was a pyrrhic victory. Far too many innocent lives were lost among the defenders. Even the sight of Caleb ‘Superman’ Caillet standing atop a building in the midst of the carnage and taunting them was insufficient to draw the attention of all enemy forces away from executing haven members. Among the dead was Rebecca Payne, the niece of our custodian Maxwell Payne, and he hasn’t taken the news well. And amidst the chaos, Firebrand herself intervened to save a child and was shot. The girl’s single parent was killed during the attack. While Firebrand’s recklessness may have killed her… it is hard to fault her instincts. I know I would have probably done the same.

While the destruction of the Chosen has lessened the immediate risk to the Avenger, I’ve explained to Firebrand that in the long term, this ship is no place for a small child. We have enjoyed a string of successes, but XCOM may still fall, resulting in the deaths of everyone on board. Provided Annie isn’t psionic, she would be too young to attract Advent’s ire on the ground and will have a chance at a normal childhood and going to school with her peers. It would be best that arrangements be made as soon as possible to place her in a safer community. However I am proud that Firebrand has chosen to adopt her and am also quietly relieved that she is slowly recovering from the loss of Storm. 

Jayko ‘Deadput’ McWoods and Chloe ‘Brightest’ Days became the unfortunate subjects of a very poorly composed poster celebrating their assignment as combat buddies. Both are socially awkward enough as it is; so the less said about it, the better. I harbor concerns about the Deadput who seems to have undergone a slight personality change and plan to discuss this with Geist. For what it’s worth, my partner seems to have sensed the pressure I have been under lately and voiced an interest in overseeing the ongoing covert operation personally. I have complete faith that Razareth and Terabyte are in good hands and I can focus on other matters.

I have spoken to Betos regarding the dilemma with Curatas and am optimistic that a somewhat satisfactory arrangement can be worked out. News of the incident has begun to spread throughout the Avenger and our Skirmisher must not be seen as having literally gotten away with murder, even if the Commander feels he cannot afford to remove him from active duty.

On a brighter note, we discovered one of our former Raven interceptor pilots, Finn ‘Dragan’ McCail, waiting for us at the Black Market. Dragan had been shot down and presumed dead during the invasion and the Commander wasted no time in bringing him back onboard. No doubt Ace will want to have a drink or ten with him.


	65. Ep 66 - Operation Brooding Cavern

Ep 66-----Operation Brooding Cavern------------------------------------------------  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 64:

That was a mission and a half. Omega Berserker accompanied by Armoured Berserkers, an Elite Bio General and those beefy as hell Custodians. And the squad still kicked ass! Curey went out again, and while what he did still disgusts me... I'm getting ahead of myself. The experimental rounds made of Elerium runoff he used seemed really effective - boosted damage, Elerium poisoning and a chance to overload the nervous system inducing stuns? It's amazing! And Curey uses them so well, it was real impressive.

Anyway, Curey. I got him to meet me at the Training Center while I was there, and we ran through a simulation. I was annoyed with him to start with, but while we were training, we worked like a well oiled machine, and it was hard not to feel good. And then we chatted after, just casually. We'd missed each other more than we'd been willing to let on. As he put it, "Distance makes the heart grow fonder", and it did just that. I've heard through the grapevine that official reprimand is in order, which is probably why his promotion seems to have been frozen. I wonder if the Commander himself knows what he did? 

I heard Tygan got to go through a bunch of research after they finished analysing the Hunter’s rifle. Hopefully I'll get the chance to use it, it looks awesome and I'm sure it packs a helluva punch. Probably has quite the kick to it though, so I'll have to be careful I don't break it/myself. Anyway, Commander has decided he wants to weaken the elders as much as possible, and is taking down Facilities around the globe. He's sending a squad out on the first one as we speak! Chloe and Rabbit are going, so i'm gonna watch from the comfort of my Jailors office. Our prisoner has been very quiet since, which considering what he's been through... I can't blame him.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #059  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Brooding Cavern  
Date: 27th April 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

The mission we eventually decided on, Brooding Cavern, was an easy one. With the assistance of a Bio Trooper, one with a shield, we managed to kill the General and an Omega too. Aside from some surprisingly minor injuries on Tau (shot by a Custodian) and Sheriff (knocked out by a Berzerker), it was a good mission. All the enemies, including the General, came to us, even though his evac was some distance ahead of us. Strange, but meh. His loss.

So, our next mission. Heavy Witch, is a facility sabotage. With no Specialists, may I add. Whilst we do have biomedkits, it's better on a Specialist as they can administer them from range. Expect some injuries.

Carter, closing log.

[END AUDIO]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[LINK ESTABLISHED]

[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]

AGENT OPERATOR: FG-AB6913 [ALIAS: DUODECIM]

I would just like to preface this log by saying that carrying a shield while lugging around a large armament is more counter-intuitive in an assault mission than it seems. It’s more befitting to call us “Riot Control” above anything else. Secondly, I really really really despised my original higher command for dedicating more time in developing those custodians, which were a huge obstruction by the way. I wonder how smug they’d look once we start capturing them and using them for target practice.

With that said, the gods are seemingly against us on that mission. The report mentioned the presence of the Omega Berserker, but upon seeing its cadre, I was almost tempted to put the right end of my arm’s barrel up on my face. Don’t get me wrong, I’m used to seeing the regular enemies on the front lines, the sectoids, and mutons, and andromedans, and the like, but that armored berserker…

It was my first time encountering and by the gods, I hope to never be placed in a mission with something like ever again.

Still, it was a successful mission, and eliminating the general was helpful to the cause of the resistance. Although one question I do have for XCOM is that, how long have they been encountering those armored beasts? And moreover, have any of their lives been claimed by its claws?

I could only hope to ask in my dreams and that they answer a negative to my question.

[LOG ENDED]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 61

I guess the strongest servants of the Elders that are still alive are becoming a joke to us. The team had to fight Advent custodians and Armored and Omega berserkers. And none really posed a threat to us.

Is this war becoming a joke or something because neither side has the upper hand, we are at a stalemate. The Elders have no way find us except using the UFOs and they aren’t really searching for us, I know that since I haven’t encountered any big squads searching the area where the Avenger landed.

And we aren’t really doing anything to have something that can win this war?

If this continues I think I myself will have to finish it. We have been fighting for 20 long years. Some of the Avenger crew still has a chance at living a “normal” life. 

On a brighter note the Icarus suit worked perfectly, but there might be a need for some training outside with it, since Light landed on the wrong location and Commander wanted him to land on another one.

Also Tygan did a ton of research these last few days after the Hunter weapons and since Raz is on a covert op, I had to step in to test it and it sure packs a punch, if I fired it from the hip it would push a normal man backwards and the Darklance is very precise. As for the Darkclaw it sure is one of the best revolvers ever made. Who would have thought the Hunter would use something like that. It’s light -weight, it is very precise, it is a truly masterfully made revolver. We also got a phase drone of our own and a ton of other stuff. If this continues the good Doctor will have nothing left to research that would help our cause. But there is a ton of stuff to research outside of “war” class.

I was so busy I just recently found out we have a new guest on board. A girl Firebrand saved from the last retaliation. Her name is Annie and I sure hope I get to meet her soon, since Bradford said we have to find a place she will stay permanently. There are so many thing happening this week.  
Oliver signing out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - April 27th 2036 (Entry #64)

I was well and truly out of the Infirmary when the Commander needed me again. I even got to spend some quality time with Annie. It's ... strange. I thought I wasn't ready for this but it seems I am. That maternal instinct kicked in quite promptly.

The mission went really well. If you ignore the Sheriff getting rushed by an Armored Berserker. It didn't look pretty, but it was less serious than it looked. It took them less to recover from all that than me recovering from being shot by that Spectre. But you know what the best part of that mission was? Descending from the Skyranger in the hangar and getting 'attacked' by a little bundle of joy. It felt so amazing.

You know ... The more I look at Annie's green eyes, the more I realize that my initial instinct was right. They remind me of Annette. Big time. Or perhaps I am just imagining things. Maybe I want that. The fact is ... that Annie is the best thing that happened to me since ... Well, you know when. I know I am not imagining this. It also makes me really think about after the war ... actually adopting an orphan and have a family. I think I would like that.

Anyway ... Commander is attacking one of the Avatar facilities. They all have to come down. There's a lot of work still to be done. We will do this for all the Annies in the world. They are our future. And the aliens have to go.

There she is, sitting by the Skyranger. She knows I'm about to go to work. Let's not disappoint her.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #42

Things have been...happening, on the Avenger since I last logged... An example of such events are missions. We’ve had quite a few recently, one of which I even went on, but, I don’t know, they didn’t really feel noteworthy, I guess. I mean, what could I say that I haven’t already said forty times? All the missions ended in success and anywhere between one to three soldiers came back wounded… I guess the mission I went on could be of some note. We touched down in order to assist a haven that was under assault from Alien forces, and though we did drive the Aliens away, *she sighs,* we only managed to save barely more than half of the civilians… But hey, I managed to get a promotion, that’s supposed to make things better, right? *Her tone is sarcastic, but quickly changes back to sounding more tired.* It could be worse, I suppose. The Commander seems to think I’ve proven myself worthy of a new title, I’m a Mystic now, and a few more powers, so how can I refuse?

The training went as it always does, which I guess explains my moodiness right now; I always end up feeling tired, hungry, and crappy after these training sessions… I guess another plus is that I’ve been bonded with Jayko. He’s uhm, well he’s like me in one aspect, neither of us are really social, which makes me wonder why we were put up for “bonding” in the first place, especially since I don’t think we’ve been on that many missions together. I don’t have anything against the guy, but I know nothing about him, and he knows just as much about me. Ugh, and the poster that was taken of us looked ridiculous… It was shot by a haven member, as a way of thanks, but they guy was either a sleeze-ball or inept, because the poster was...mildly provocative, both of us refuse to acknowledge its existence, so that’s one other similarity, hehe.

I pretend to know what’s going on with people kind of often, don’t I? But this time there’s a rumor going on around the Avenger that’s carrying a lot of weight, more so than a lot of the others I’ve heard. It seems...it seems that Curatas has apparently murdered one of our jailed members of Advent… Elder’s above, I don’t really know what to say about that… I guess...I’m disgusted by his actions. Yeah, that’s one way of putting it… We’re both former Advent, we both have been given second chances... How could he do this to someone from our situation? I don’t know if their body was recovered, if not, that makes this even worse...committing an atrocity and then hiding it… I don’t think Bradford can really do anything about it though, can he? Curatas is still an important soldier and the Commander’s not going to just stop sending him out, but still, may he face justice in front of our people when this is all said and done… That is, if any of this is true after all… Maybe people are just overreacting, or throwing shade…?

Uhm, what else has been going on? Erm, well, I’ve also heard that there’s now a...child, onboard the Avenger. I, uh, don’t know if that’s true either, since they haven’t been down here, at least, not as far as I’m aware… Supposed to be living with our pilot, Firebrand, as well, so that would also keep them away from our little corner of the ship. Unless Firebrand’s suddenly become a Psionic or something, wouldn’t that be crazy? *She giggles for a moment.* But, uh, I guess that’s all I’ve got for now. It seems I’ll be going on another mission soon as well, the Commander wants us to take down one of the Elders’ Black-Sites, which I’ll be more than happy to help with.

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

25 April 2036, 2:00 p.m.

First order of business: as you probably know, Curatas performed an unauthorized execution of the captured ADVENT scientist, Paulina Fernández, in the brig. Few are aware of this at the moment, but as commander of XCOM you should be one of them. I will admit that this lies somewhat outside of my grasp of human morality, as I understand that human nations used death as a punishment for heinous criminals before the invasion. I still feel that Curatas should consider the implications of what he has done. Exactly how to administer that I leave in your capable hands.

Second, I do not know what the former Spokesman meant that we have do to better - he has said that multiple times, now, but so far, I believe our chances of winning this war are better than they have ever been in the past. Perhaps he knows something that we do not? I will investigate.

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
(Jayko's log: The murderer on board)

DON'T YOU ALL SEE NOW! 

I TOLD YOU! I told you all the Skirmishers are still rabid Aliens even if they pretend to be people, they will always be the same! 

It might be rumors but it's definitely true I know it, I know it! And for sure he had help if they’re going so far as to cover it up, that Alien loving son of a bitches disgust me.

Why doesn't the Commander take action? Why can't we execute it? Bloody Xcom is such a disgrace, I've never served aboard a base with such idiotic failures, I'm surprised the Aliens haven't slaughtered more of them but that would make me admit that humanity is not superior to the Aliens. 

First thing I, Rayhawk, will be doing when I become the Grandmaster of the Templars is taking down Xcom, I can not wait for that day but for now I must bide my time, we must beat the Aliens first, then I can wipe out Xcom, the Reapers, and the disgusting Skirmishers, then I will lead the Templars to true enlightenment, Geist wastes our gifts on such petty squabbles.

It sucks I can't just kill everyone on this ship, gotta keep my cover as this stupid heretic, Jayko is the worst of them all, Geist deserves to die just because of accepting him alone and even more so for making him skip all the training and making him a Knight when he hasn't proved himself, I'm just glad Solomon died he would of been a real pain to deal with as well.

Speaking of cover thought there has been a...problem, the Commander has forced a bond between me and some Psionic reject, hmmmm she has potential though, she doesn't seem to be as connected to everyone on the ship, so if I can make allies on this ship while I can, that will further my goals, I need to not let my guard down who knows if they can banish me from this host.

We shall see.

End voice log

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #14: Stephan "Tau" Shas'la April 25th, 2036

Operation Brooding Cavern was a successful one. To all the skeptics out there yes we did it and we were not all Colonels. In fact once again your truly did his thing out their, mvp! It was a surprise to me with our recent resurgence of rangers and the insane damage they put out. At the end of the day, I took home one home for the infantrymen!! 

Took some shots by those damn custodians. I don't even know why they're called that. I'm assuming it's because they're trash. I mean, multiple took shots at me and still didn't really do anything. Regardless, I was in the infirmary for a couple days. Oh well, they always take good care of ya there so I can't complain. 

Finally, the plan has been laid out for the facility assault. I'm going in and the enemies look, well challenging . Regardless we're definitely going to destroy every last one and plant some beautiful fireworks!! Irika is going out and that's cool, glad to see her getting action and ranking up. I meant to talk to her about how her research is going on her "condition", no strings attached of course. If she needs help I'm happy to oblige. 

End Log.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 27 April 2036.

I woulda thought, after more n' a week now, that my anger... no, my RAGE... about the death of my niece, Becky, would have subsided a bit.

I woulda been wrong.

It's there, always, in the forefront of my mind. The anger, the demand for revenge, the absolute hatred of Advent an' all it represents. I ain't never been a violent man. Always used what little brains I had to solve problems. But I ain't got time for brains anymore. Nor patience. I want Advent dead. All of it. The Elders, the troops, sympathizers, quislings... every goddam one.

My new arm finally got activated about a week ago. Shen did it herself. Took some gettin' used to - it's stronger an' much more responsive than my last mechanical arm, an' it doesn't go spastic on me like the last one did. I've been trainin' myself to use it, mostly performin' mundane tasks, just to get a feel for it. Shen claims it has "adaptive programmin'", whatever the hell that means. I guess it'll get better doin' different stuff as I use it more often. That's good. 'Cause the first thing I'm gonna train it to do is fire handheld weapons, chuck grenades. I may never be X-COM's greatest soldier, but I'm gonna do everythin' in my power to plant some o' those scaly bastards in the ground. With or without authorization.

See, one of the perks of bein' the head custodian on this tub is that I know every goddam nook an' cranny on the Avenger. There ain't a single part o' this ship I ain't been through a dozen times already. I know all the ways on an' off this ship, ways that even folks like Bradford don't know about - ways humans were never meant to use.

I can use 'em. An' I will. Often.

Every time this flyin' POS lands for a mission, I'll be doin' a little huntin' of my own. Once I'm ready. Once I know I can succeed. Maybe I'll get killed doin' it, but I couldn't care less. I'll take a bunch o' those alien bastards with me if I have to. I ain't no hero. I ain't no soldier. But I am an uncle without a niece. An' I'm goddam pissed off.

(Recording ends.)

(Recording begins.)

Gotta put them thoughts aside for now. Breathe. Slow n' steady. Good.

Firebrand ain't got a daughter, after all. Turns out the girl I saw her with in the infirmary was an orphan who'd been left behind at the haven after the alien attack. Firebrand got shot tryin' to rescue her. Name's Annie. Cute kid. Sweet. I said 'h'i to her, showed her the drones, but she was kinda shy around me. Given the girl's livin' conditions when Firebrand picker her up, I can understand that. Plus, I got a great, big f*ckin' metal left arm, which probably looks goddam strange to her. I gotta remember to ask Firebrand if Annie likes dogs - the Commander's mutt Dexter would be glad to have a new playmate, I reckon. I ain't seen Firebrand an' Annie together too often, just once or twice now, but damned if I don't see a little mother behaviour in Firebrand. I never woulda pictured it before, but, yeah, I can see it now. Firebrand would make a great mother. Not a traditional mother, but a great one, regardless.

Family. Our strength, and our vulnerability. In the end, it's the one, single thing that truly separates us from the alien bastards, makes us better than 'em, despite their technology. Maybe, when this war is over, family'll be the thing that put us over the top. An' we WILL end up on top. I swear it.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 64 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“So, that mission was a bit more of a scare. Seems like the Aliens finally let loose the Omega berserker again. Frightening that thing, and certainly doesn’t carry good memories either. Thankfully, a handful of frosts managed to take care of it with ease, and the team came back in ok condition, plus one. We had another double Agent again, this time a Bio Heavy Assault, one of the guy’s with a forward shield. Interesting set up going on them, but useful. Sheriff also came back unconscious thanks in part ot one of the Omega’s escorts, an armored berserker. But he should live.”

“So yeah, for the mission itself. It definitely seemed hairy at first. Once the team began to engage, it was like every squad out on the playing field began to advance onto the team’s position. They couldn’t exactly do much forward movement without engaging in a fight, and every group has some sort of tanky powerhouse. First it was the Custodians, then the next one was the Andromedon. Those certainly took a while to chew through, and it wasn’t easy. For a moment there, it seemed as if the General might have been able to get away. However, by a weird stroke of luck, it seemed that he too also came to us. Whether it was intentional or not, no one is sure, but it didn’t take long for the team to take action on it. Unfortunate however was the fact that the Omega and his party also came in, probably to maybe aid the General in his escape. Too bad putting them on ice stopped those plans. After that, it was a clean execution, save for the whole Sheriff being beaten unconscious thing. Minor wounds, but that’s basically standard now at this point.”

“Home has seen some interesting developments. I missed it last time I logged, but apparently Firebrand was also in the infirmary after the Retaliation. For some reason she was on the ground, who knows why. But that’s not the main part. Apparently, she was defending an orphan down there, and now she brought in back with her. Safe to say we now have a child on board thanks to firebrand. Haven't seen the girl much, but I hear she’s a nice girl. I think Annie was the name she had? Not sure, again, I’ve only been hearing second hand news about this one. Seems like it might be temporary though. Central isn’t fond of having them around due to uh.... Obvious reasons, and want Firebrand to try and find a new permanent home for her. I hope she can pull that off. Down with the science team, they seem to be very active down there. Seems like for the past couple of days, they’ve been completing autopsies left right and center, and there still going. I’m not sure what there hopped up on to be doing this, but it certainly is interesting. Oh, and I nearly forgot. The Hunter’s weapons was one of those a while ago. This Rifle of his is certainly interesting. The scope is phenomenal, and somehow swift enough for any soldier to use it quickly in combat, and not be restricted to the start of every fight. Can’t wait to see it in action. Anyways, should be back to work. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 55: John ‘Central’ Bradford

I have mixed feelings about Advent slums. Before the war, I saw slums as a sign of a city’s lack of social mobility, where the most vulnerable become entrenched and unable to leave a vicious cycle of poverty and lack of opportunity. In theory, Advent cities are supposed to be sparkling clean, comfortable places for all. So it seemed like they had dropped the ball in Mendoza. The first observation that stood out to me was the sheer amount of printed paper waste piling up in street corners and the edges of sidewalks. Most Advent citizens own multiple smart devices; as did most urban dwellers since the 2000s, but it looked like most Mendoza residents could not afford to go paperless just yet. 

Or it could be that they were quietly resisting Advent in their own way by maintaining un-networked, 20 year old printers to disseminate information outside Advent’s censorship. The inequality that results in slums also breeds a distrust of authorities and harbors malcontents. Short of liquidating or relocating all residents of the zipcode, Advent must have struggled to maintain its usual iron grip. For better or worse, the residents still had a small amount of wiggle room to be as uncooperative as possible. The first enemies the team encountered were a viper and codex lurking in a junk-filled storm drain instead of patrolling the streets. Perhaps these less-armored units had simply given up.

The Advent custodians and berserkers the team encountered had not abandoned their duty however, and presented stiff opposition. Sheriff was knocked out cold after assassinating the Advent general, however the team eventually prevailed with the help of a Skirmisher double agent that joined them. There is little that can stand against the withering amount of firepower presented by Curatas, Tau, Switch and Sheriff. Perhaps the death of the district’s General and its most powerful enforcers might be the final trigger that inspires the locals to engage in full-scale rioting after chafing under Advent for so long.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Denied -   
\- Log Entry: 66 -   
\- Recording Terminated - 

[Insufficient permission to log.]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Denied -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 64 -   
\- Recording Terminated - 

[Insufficient permission to log.]


	66. Ep 67 - Operation Heavy Witch

Ep 67-----Operation Heavy Witch-------------------------------------------------------  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 62

The Commander blew up an Avatar facility and it didn’t really matter in the end because the project is nowhere near the completion. But at least Tau, Jlo and Earp got promoted. The enemies were the usual Omega, Rift and Gatekeeper. No Sectopods though which is very unusual, back in the day you would always find them in facilities like these. Also Chloe did the statis thing on herself on the mission and she didn’t seem to be in any danger, which is strange to say at least. I wonder what was she thinking back there.

We are nearing the end of everything our mortal minds can research in the science lab and the thing we can make aren’t so hard to do the engineer team can handle it themselves. 

And that means I was bored through the whole week. I might help the local resistance cell of the place we land next time, someone has to take care of the little guys and besides I can help them prepare for the battles ahead of them. Once we attack the Elders main base, I think we will also attack their remaining forces here on earth and that means a lot of fighting. They must be prepared and ready for it.

Oliver signing out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #060  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Heavy Witch  
Date: 7th May 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

And another evil facility is in ruins now, thanks to our squad. There were some tense moments, like when we accidentally spotted a Riftkeeper and Gatekeeper at the same time, and when a malfunction or something caused Chloe to stasis herself. Our squad still did great out there.

Our next mission is a rescue VIP mission, again with no Specialist. I understand why the Commander is doing this (to give some of our other troops some experience), but it's still worrying. All it takes is being in the wrong position and someone's in serious danger.

Oh well, not much I can change about that. Closing log.

[END AUDIO]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 65:

This mission was a helluva fun watch, I'll tell you that. Double ball strats again, along with an Omega Berserker again, yet the squad decimated them all. Frost Bombs are a lifesaver, that's for sure! And Chloe's new gun was amazing. Somehow it uses those experimental rounds Curey used before, I can only imagine the feat that must have gone into the production of the gun that it can do that. Very useful. Irika did excellent as well, providing great fire support for the squad and helping Jlo out. And speaking of Jlo... hoo boy! He had some training with his Reaper buddies, and now he's just a powerhouse! It's great! Well done to him.

Anyway, things have been quiet here, which has given me some time to reflect. The psyche team told me that remembering and 'tackling' my bad memories, whatever that means, should help lessen my flashbacks. And it was mixed ride, since the end of it is always a fun time.

Time to roll out squad anyway! Time to help extract a Vip, and Curey's going out, as well as Irika and Chloe! Lots of power on the field.   
Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - May 7th 2036 (Entry #65)

It's the middle of the night. Annie is fast asleep back in my quarters, hence why I am recording this next to the Skyranger. I don't want to wake her up. The poor dear was so tired. Look at me, sounding like a mom. Who would've thunk it, eh? Then again, I have to babysit, time and again, that rowdy bunch in the cargo hold, so I guess I was being a Mom already. Heh. I am just kidding, they're all a terrific bunch. They don't need babysitting.

I've spent most of the time since the facility mission (which was a success, by the way) with Annie. I know she won't be here long so ... might as well take the opportunity and slowly nurse my mental sanity back to health. Not to mention have some fun for a change. She's really a terrific kid. I consider her as an unofficial Morale Officer, for lifting my own morale and perhaps some of the crew's morale as well. It's that innocence of a child, you know? It really gets to you.

It's Tygan's birthday in a few days. I've placed an order for a couple of ADVENT burgers for the man. They'll be delivered on time. In advance ... Happy birthday, Hamburgler! Keep doing that awesome research that you do, yeah?

Stuff has been happening, mostly in the lab. But I haven't paid much attention to it. Good thing I had an advance warning on the upcoming mission and was able to steal a few extra hours of sleep.. Otherwise I would've just boarded the Skyanger in a terrible state.

I hear the Commander is sending a Corporal to this mission. I am ... honestly not so sure it's a good idea. But I am no Master Tactician. I am just the pilot.

Let's turn this off, put it back where it belongs and then warm up those engines.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

26 April 2036, 5:36 p.m.

I have little to report today other than what you already know. I do recommend in the future that you use the number keys on your command interface instead of the mouse, so that you can avoid mistakenly ordering Chloe Days to put herself into stasis in the future. I should commend her on her skill at stasis, however.

End of report

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #43

Ugh, this mission...happened. Things started out pretty well, and by that I mean, we dealt with the first handful of enemies. JLo did a lot of the work, picking up kills and such, but things really started going downhill when we approached the facility… We were noticed by about two or three groups of Aliens, each one with something powerful leading it… And not only that, but something was going wrong with communication, so a lot of us were messing up our orders. Prime example is with my Stasis bubble, I was supposed to protect...someone, but I couldn’t hear who; I assume the Commander was intending for me to protect Superman, but something malfunctioned with my equipment and I ended up putting myself out for a while… It doesn’t help that there are people on the Avenger, the Commander included, who think we did that all on purpose. I mean, come on, we all get our orders in combat from you sir, if we aren’t well coordinated with our “ability” use, how is that on us? From that point though, we did start dealing with Aliens, but three of us, myself included, were hit really hard with a Psi burn from a Riftkeeper…

Despite an encounter with one of those freakish Berserkers, we were still able to destroy this disgusting facility and make it out without any casualties. And from that, I was stuck in the Infirmary for about a week. Neither of the times I’ve been in the Infirmary I’ve had many, if any, visitors. On one hand, the peace is nice, but on the other, it’s a little lonely… I guess I’m taking someone for granted though, Kebab has popped in every once in awhile, sometimes even bringing something new he’s concocted in the kitchens. I can’t say much else has been going on since the last mission, minus the fact that Tygan and his team have been churning out research.

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
April 27th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

XCOM successfully destroyed a facility operated by ADVENT today. From the notes that I have, this was not the infamous "Blacksite," though it is also believed to play a role in the AVATAR project. To be honest, this generic facility sounds horrible enough. Aliens, ADVENT soldiers, and research designed to bring about the end of life on this planet... What could the Blacksite possibly have that could be worse than this? I wasn't able to get anybody to assist them on this mission, which is unfortunate, because it would have been great training. My reports indicate that Menace ran into more than its fair share of opposition on this mission, mostly due to an annoying variant of monster that has a habit of incessantly calling reinforcements to its position. I wonder if this is similar to the way that the Chosen were able to transport themselves across the world.

In the meantime, rumors about Curatas' actions continue to abound. The good news is that this incident doesn't appear to have shaken up any official relations between the Skirmishers and XCOM. I find myself hoping that Loner doesn't get into any hot water with his squadmates off the record. In truth, I'm rooting for this alliance. I never would have believed it when Project Judas began, but this has been a rewarding partnership for the Skirmishers. Curatas has helped me to see the value of our cooperation in times when I was willing to burn the bridges down. I trust his judgment and his ability to handle his fellow crew members.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
April 28th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

Another successful covert action was completed today. The Templars were able to help XCOM better prepare for battle. Now, we're arranging to send a small team from XCOM (an Infantry and a Psionic Trooper that have been deployed on numerous covert operations), with one of our freed Priests acting as an escort. They're heading back into Templar territory, this time for intelligence. Rumors indicate that someone may know how to make contact with a nearby region. With any luck, we can get what we need to expand our influence.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
May 6th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

There hasn't been much action for a while. Maybe the Elders are growing fearful at the dominance of our resistance movement. They didn't even try to prevent us from gathering intelligence from a source within Templar territory, despite the fact that even a few months ago they would have massacred everyone within their own cities to learn the names and locations we just gathered. I find the thought of terrified Elders to be glorious. The next action is an interesting one: one of my recruits will be accompanying an Akimbo and a Psionic trooper into Reaper territory. Apparently, there's a Reaper who wants to join the staff of the Avenger. Since Reapers make a habit of living near the Lost, I've taken the liberty of sending one of our few freed Purifiers to assist. Maybe they can make a positive impression on our allies.

Meanwhile, the Commander is gearing up to rescue a Resistance collaborator currently held within an ADVENT city center. This mission looks like it'll be difficult, especially as my reports indicate that the Commander is trying to use this as an opportunity to train some of his less experienced soldiers. I can certainly see the advantage in that, and I'm going to try to get one of my own covert operatives for training. We'll see how this goes.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #15: Stephan "Tau" Shas'la April 27, 2036

Well finally it had happened. I am Colonel Shas'la now and can't lie it feels great. What a fitting mission to become a colonel on too. The commander was doubting us, saying he wasn't sure if we had enough damage output and what not. The commander finally let JLo focus on picking up kills instead of betting on hitting random explosions. It paid off too because he was picking up kills left and right. Two disgusting alien balls where present but we took care of them. Irika did he thing out there as always. She got the Omega Berserker with a frost bomb and of course it died. Overall everything turned out cool. Now I'm on mandatory rest but oh well. Was going to be seeing less action anyway now that I'm a colonel. Heh, yeah. Good times.

End Log

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 06 May 2036.

Durin' our last mission to take down an Advent facility, I did somethin' I ain't never done before.

I killed a man. Well, not strictly a "man", but close enough.

The Avenger landed in the Russian arctic somewhere, an', as soon as the engines cooled down enough, Artoo an' I wiggled our way out of one of the exhaust ports, through an access shaft, aft of the ship. No cameras around there, an' nobody ever goes in there unless there's been a main engine failure.

Perfect.

Nothin' to see, just good ol' Max, strollin' along a small town street. I had a heavy jacket an' gloves on, hidin' my metal arm, an' I had told Artoo to stay in the shadows, so as not to attract too much attention. Saw some Advent goons patrollin' around, but it was never the right time - they almost always travel in groups, an' I knew I wasn't good enough to take on several trained soldiers at once.

So I waited.

Eventually, everyone in town could hear the gunfire an' explosions comin' from the black site, just outside o' town. It was clear to everyone around what was goin' on. XCOM was back, up to our dirty tricks again. Advent goons started runnin' every which way, lockin' down important buildings, I guess. Chaos. Exactly what I was hopin' for. Found a dumpster in an alley beside a movie theatre an' waited. Got Artoo to fly by an Advent trooper's face, real close like, an boogie down the alley like his metal ass was on fire. The trooper followed. As he passed my hidin' spot, I just stood up, easy as you please, an' used my new arm to sink a powered bayonet I had "liberated" from stores between the thing's shoulder blades (if they have 'em - I ain't no xenobiologist), right to the hilt. The business end of the bayonet came right through the front of the thing's armour. I dumped the body in the dumpster like the garbage it was, left the bayonet right in 'im. We got plenty to go around. I grabbed Artoo, an' made my way back to the Avenger.

I expected to feel great about gettin' some back from Advent, but I didn't. I didn't feel much o' anythin'. Just another cleanin' job to do. So I did it. There's a lot more planet left to clean up, so I got a lotta work to do.

No one, and I mean NO ONE, has any idea about what I got up to durin' the raid. Artoo has been sworn to secrecy, even forbidden from tellin' Threepio. I wasn't gonna involve the drone at all, but it was my first time doin' somethin' like this, an' I figured I could have used the help. This is gonna be my war, an' mine alone.

An' I'm just gettin' started.

Computer, classify that last, code word protected.

(Computer voice: "Acknowledged.")

Computer, continue log, normal classification)

(Computer voice: "Acknowledged.")

A few of our guys got banged up pretty good on our last mission to destroy one of the alien facilities, but nothin' too bad. It was nice seein' the fireball rise up as the facility went "boom". No permanent casualties, but some of our guys'll be in sickbay for a while. That weird comms bug is back, though. Worryin'. It's confusin' our troops, an' it might get 'em killed one day if it ain't sorted out soon. Wish I could help, but I ain't too tech savvy. 

With the Commander's permission, I took his dog, Dexter, a tan an' white bulldog, down to see Annie in Firebrand's bunk. Now, I've gotten to know Dexter pretty good over the past few months he's been on board, an' lemme tell you, he's colossally lazy. Sleeps a ton. Snores. Only seems to get up to eat an' sh*t on my decks. When he saw Annie, though, his stubby tail just started waggin' like mad. His whole ass was shakin' with excitement. I was glad - Annie seemed to take to the mutt right away. They played together for a while, maybe an hour. I couldn't stay - I had a cleanin' job to do in the medlab. Seems someone got a little careless with some chemicals. Since the job was kinda hazardous, I had Artoo an' Threepio do most of the work, but I had to do the real tricky stuff myself. I don't enjoy wearin' that bulky hazmat suit to work, but, with all the weird sh*t the eggheads deal with in the lab, it's a goddam lifesaver.

Anyway, after I was finished, showered an' changed, I came back to get the dog. He an' Annie were sleepin together on Firebrand's bunk, two peas in a pod. Firebrand musta dozed off, sittin' at her desk. As gently as I could, I got Dexter off the bed (an' was rewarded with a sleepy dog fart as a result - where the hell was my hazmat suit when I REALLY needed it?), an' out we went. It was good to see Annie smilin'. Firebrand, too. I like that kid. It was nice to see somethin' like joy around this tub again. I haven't seen that in a long time.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Resistance Recording, Log 059: Date - 4/27/36  
Col. Ethan “Ace” White

Another mission, another day of me staying back at the Avenger. Man, I haven’t been out for this long since the months after Gatecrasher. Ironically those days happened in the same months as it currently is now. Maybe it’s because I was making things too easy for the commander or something by killing too many enemies too efficiently and quickly. It’s either that or he just wants to send out some of the more lower ranking operatives. In my case, Tau instead of me. It’s not like I’m alone though, because Superman has been getting sent out instead of Lefty and Rabbit has been getting sent out instead of Kalina. Maybe we should start a club for all the colonels.

Anyways, today a team was sent out on a mission to destroy an ADVENT facility tied to the AVATAR project. Nobody died but there was several wounded. In the end the mission was a success and we slowed the Avatar project down. They fought an Omega Berserker, but fortunately for the squad, they were prepared and ready to face it. Besides that, it was a pretty normal op.

Well, while things have mostly been pretty boring for me lately, there is one big thing that came up for me. I’ve started designing a new model of fighter aircraft. Something that could become a successor to the Firestorm. It’s not even in the prototype phase yet though, so I don’t expect it to be finished anytime soon. Still, it’s interesting to say the least. I’m trying to think of a name for the aircraft. I think I’ll call it the “XF-3 Phoenix.” Sounds like a cool name for it. 

Anyways, that’s all I really have to talk about for now, so Ace Out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 56: John ‘Central’ Bradford

The Commander has decided to begin methodically destroying the blacksites known to XCOM and I cannot be happier. These satellite facilities are still actively killing people and contributing towards the Avatar Project. They must be wiped out. He has also been confident enough to prioritize taking slightly less experienced troops on recent missions, aiming to up their skills. That strategy is not without risk. The last mission was tough and resulted in multiple wounds sustained due to a blast from a gatekeeper. The Commander’s console also malfunctioned yet again, resulting in Chloe putting herself into stasis. As both Caz and Lefty, our Specialists, were deemed too qualified for deployment on this mission, the lack of medical support meant that injured troops were at greater risk of death or incapacitation for the remainder of the mission. 

Back on the Avenger, there has been a push to extract and consolidate everything we can possibly learn from the backlog of enemy corpses accumulated from past missions. It seems that Tygan is rapidly dissecting them in alphabetical order, completing each autopsy within a couple of days and moving to the next. I have been encouraging soldiers and noncombatant crew members with time on their hands to observe as many of these sessions as Tygan will allow. Idleness breeds mischief and they could use the anatomy lessons. 

I am aware of Tygan’s role as Curatas’s accomplice and his attempt to conceal the killing by cleaning the area and then drugging the surviving prisoner to cloud his memory. Like Curatas, he is also currently irreplaceable to XCOM. According to him, he has already been unwittingly responsible for possibly thousands of deaths when working for Advent and had therefore abandoned his Hippocratic Oath long ago. Tygan’s thought ahead and come to the (not incorrect) conclusion that regardless of what he did, he is forever bound to righting the wrongs of his past and that he is too valuable an asset to dismiss and risk recapture by Advent. Short of barring him from shore leave or confiscating his meagre belongings, there is little I can do to discipline him. And he knows it…the genius.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 67 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"So, I've returned from my operation with Lena. It was rather an eye-opener. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to log during my stay with the Templars, but I won't complain. Everyone is entitled to their own privacy if they want. Geist was an excellent host...to be honest, I was surprised that he was present during our visit. As I would imagine running the Templars is a far more important matter than talking with two XCOM Operatives. Regardless I found the conversations I had with him eye-opening and I can only hope he found them the same...despite Delta's demeanor."

"I also managed to spend some time with Lena, which is always welcome. She has added so much value to the team and seems to have a knack for these covert operations. As we had hardly returned to the Avenger before she was sent out again. I hope that the Commander and Bradford don't overwork her. We've been making such good progress fighting ADVENT and the Aliens without more casualties. There is simply no need for it now."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 65 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“So...quite a lot to unpack...and I don't mean my backpack." *He chuckles.* "So I actually got to meet and talk with the man himself...Geist. Firstly...he is terrifying...but in a good way I mean. Like Templars have always brought this...rather strange aura about them...I first noticed it with Jayko...then Kari...and even Washu...they aren't like the Psi Operatives...like Chloe and Cassie are nice. Not that I'm saying the others aren't but...ugh...it so difficult to explain. Regardless of it all sitting with Geist and having him explain the world of psionics as the Templars see it...it's really an eye-opener. The same can be said with him trying to understand the technology behind what makes Delta tick."

*Delta pipes up.* "That buffoon wouldn't recognize craftsmanship if it stared him in the face. I guess to impress him I have to have sparks and fancy lights beaming out of me. I don't know why you insisted that we entertain that, that oath."

"Hey...calm down, alright? You are making it sound far worse than it was. I had a lot of fun talking with all the Templars and they even were kind enough to show me techniques on how to better channel my energy. So I'll be able to use those Psi Gloves for longer and not feel like a bus ran me over afterward."

*Delta pipes up.* "Yes, yes. I'm so happy for you and why did you turn me off when you that Engineer was with you? Embarrassed that I might say something?"

"I'm not embarrassed. I was concerned that you would make an ass of yourself. The last think Lena needed was someone or in your case something messing around in her head. Besides...I had a much better and wonderful conversation with her without your annoying presence there to ruin everything."

*Delta adds.* "Fine. Be like that if you wish. At least I know and can see the truth."

"Can we please not bicker? I just want to finish this recording and then hit the showers before catching some zs. So the long and the short of the matter is that Geist has been informed from my end at least how Dr. Vahlen has been using the alien tech. I don't know if it is useful, but Geist seemed impressed by it...I think. Also, things are a bit better between me and Lena. Not that they were bad. I knew she would be busy once joining our ranks. Still, it was nice just have a sit down with her and talk...sometimes that it is all you need. Someone that will listen to what you have to say."

"This is Willem duPlessis signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 65 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Tense mission, but the team made it out in the end. Apparently Command is going on some sort of Facility rampage of some sort, and now wants to cut down every facility on the map currently. I’m not exactly sure how well of a plan that is, but it is setting the Avatar project back, So it’s something. I just fear it won’t be enough, especially how Advent can just spring more up at a moment's notice. Eventually we will need to hit a bigger target, and that Forge might be it, if they finally go for it. But, Command knows what there doing, and the call is up to them after all. So, we just listen.”

“Anyways, the mission. As I mentioned, it was another facility raid. At least it gives Alex something to do, making all these X4 charges for them. Anyways, the first engagement seemed to go smoothly, and JLo even managed to finish off most of the first 4 Advent. However, as we got closer, that’s when things got a bit more crazy. The team ran into both a Gatekeeper and Riftkeeper at once. Safe to say, as if one floating death ball wasn’t enough, they had to take both at once, and it wasn’t easy. Riftkeepers, as they do, kept spawning more fodder to chew through. The Gatekeeper was the real damage though. It used one of those explosions of there’s, got three of our troops down there. That was actually the only damage the team came back with after that whole mission. Once they started to clear them out, all that was left was an Omega berserker in the back. Funny enough, team dealt with that thing easily. Of course, those frost bombs work wonders to make it that way. After that, the bomb was set, and the team out of there.”

“As far as home goes, everything seems to be back to normal and calm. Not much has happened honestly. Science team still hopped up on some sort of drugs as they keep running through research and autopsies like crazy. Alanis has been around to help as usual, and she seems to be fine. She had been recovered from her wounds now for a while, the ones she got from her little excursion. Safe to assume Wombat is also out now from her’s, although hers did seem worse, so I’m not entirely certain. Alex has been getting around a bit, enjoying himself as usual. I’m just glad no one has come to me yet about him having caused something. He usually doesn’t, but his antics can every now and then cause an issue. Anyways, might want to get back to work. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---


	67. Ep 68 - Operation Twisted Gasp

Ep 68-----Operation Twisted Gasp-----------------------------------------------------  
Personal log - May 12th 2036 (Entry #66)

Everybody returned injured from that last mission. Well, except me, of course. The injuries weren't too severe though. Sheriff got the worst of it, still in the Infirmary as I record this. Snugglypoo got herself promoted. So did Deadput ... Colonel. I am not calling him Colonel. Co-lunatic, maybe. Yeah, I don't care. I still believe he's unpredictable.

We made contact with East Asia Resistance. Word is spreading fast. I wish the Commander would step on it though and get moving towards the endgame. Sure, these facilities are important. But ... it just doesn't seem like we are making enough of an impact. I don't know ... I know I'm supposed to find Annie a new home. But where? Where is it safe enough for her?

Well, best get ready. Team is coming in shortly. Commander ... stop prolonging this. We don't need to pay more of a price than we already have. No more dilly-dallying. I don't know what the next major step is, but I am sure you do. So ... get on with it.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
XCOM Log #061  
User: Dr Thomas Carter, Head of Infirmary  
Subject: Operation Twisted Gasp  
Date: 12th May 2036

[BEGIN AUDIO]

Well, that mission was a tough one. Everyone on the mission was injured, in part thanks to a Custodian. It could've been worse; we dodged a Riftkeeper who spotted us as we left. Yeah, it's good that we avoided that. They are a nightmare to deal with. We had some assistance from an Elite Trooper DA and man, sometimes they are lifesavers.

We're doing another facility raid. We're systematically destroying all the ones we know about. Good riddance.

Closing log.

[END AUDIO]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
[LINK ESTABLISHED]

[DECRYPTION COMPLETE]

AGENT OPERATOR: FC-AB0166 [ALIAS: SIEGER]

Being stuck on duty that concerns mostly the back ends of the network has admittedly turned much of my combat experience to naught but a nil. Then again, this is the first instance I was called in to assist XCOM due to a staffing shortage we had on the region. I regret jumping into the mission only armed with the basic trooper kit, but I guess I couldn’t have anticipated the shortage.

So, as I write this, I am going to state that I found my service with XCOM to be quite an... interesting route. Likewise mentioned above, it’s never everyday that I’m brought out into the field, and quite frankly, it’s almost an impossible chance to find me working with other resistance cells outside my center. My applause to XCOM’s operative efficiency also branches out to the bravery of the VIP we rescued out of the sector. I hope she’ll find good work under XCOM’s watch.

Hm. Seems like I’ll cut it short here for now, I’m needed to get back to work. But I think I’ll leave myself off with one note. I found that psionic soldier in the mission wearing the white armor to be quite attractive.

[LOG ENDED]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 63

The Commander decided to bring the corporal ranger Jo Davies on the last mission. I would really like to know why he thought it was a good idea. Because if it was he would be bringing others low ranking soldiers as well. Whatever, no one died, not even the Elite trooper that joined the team and got back to the Avenger with us and that is what counts. 

I also heard the commander will be destroying the Avatar facilities we know. At least we won’t have to worry about it anymore. But that could provoke the Elders to attack us… What am I saying, we did that a hundred times already.

Tygan has two more autopsies to do and that is it for things we can learn about the Aliens and possibly use against them. We got a new weapon, the gatling beam rifle. No doubt James made it, I can tell by its very unoriginal name. Good thing I am not in charge of naming weapons.

After the last two autopsies it is off to the boredom land for me. Unless I make a bow or something and just shot arrows into the tree like Robin Hood. Or I could spend my days napping under the tree when the Avenger is on the ground after I scout the area for enemies.

I heard a rumor that Curatas killed one of our captured VIPs and that Tygan helped him cover it up. If that is true we then have a war criminal on our hands and I know what I do to war criminals. I execute them on the spot, no stupid trials and investigations, if we have proof, we kill them. They are the worst men in the wars and most pathetic. But until that is confirmed, Curatas isn’t guilty of anything.

What an interesting week this was.  
Oliver signing out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 66:

Mission went well! Commander got early vision on a Shieldbearer and Duelist accidentally, but it all worked out because the Shieldbearers are idiotic. He also spotted the Riftkeeper without it spotting him, so dodged around it. The Custodians however got the advantage on the Commander, rocketing the group. And man, that rocket had a big radius, almost everyone got hit by it. Thankfully the rest of the mission was smooth, considering Curey was out there it's a relief.

We got a new rifle created the other day. Amazing thing, basically taken straight from those armoured Viper's cold dead hands. I'm gonna see if I can rent it out from James later. Speaking of, met him and Golem, some sort of old world ai for a 'shiv', whatever that is, down in the Training Center. They caught me mid sim, and well.. I've been obsessive with the sims recently. I've been practising killing... someone. Even you don't get to find out I'm afraid log buddies. I realised later however that I'm an idiot. See, I rushed out after we did a sim together, hoping that the other two would leave so I could go back in. Golem did, and I watched from the shadows as he left. But James didn't right away, and when I peeked round the door, I saw James looking at the sim console. I forgot to log out! He saw my history, and noted that my sims are always very similar. Same location, same VIP to kill each time. He's gonna bug me about it, I can tell. God knows what I'll say.

Anyway, I'll have to think on that later. Commander is continuing to level all the Avatar Facilities, good on him! Curey's going out again, along with Irika with that new rifle. Plus Jlo the wrecking machine is going out again. so that'll be fun!   
Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

7 May 2036, 9:42 p.m.

I now know why the Council Spokesman is concerned about our progress, Commander. Contrary to my fear, the Elders are losing the war against the Underfleet in space just as they are losing the war against XCOM and the other resistance factions on Earth. At least two planets, one of them being one of the andromedons' colonies, are now completely free of the Elders' control. Alas, no homeworlds have been freed as of yet, but our campaign to break the Elders' Avatar Project is straining their entire empire.

Why this is concerning is that factions within the Underfleet is utterly ruthless in exterminating psionic beings and have absolutely no sympathy for those who in turn show any sympathy to the Elders, such as the billions of people here on Earth living ADVENT's lies. The Council Spokesman fears that should we not make it clear that we are responsible for the fall of the Elders here on Earth, Underfleet might view our world as a planet willingly siding with the Elders, and so destroy most of Earth's cities out of rage even should we win. Additionally, the number of people being refined for the Avatar Project is continually growing even as we destroy these facilities. It seems the clock is still ticking, Commander.

On another note, I have discovered a psionic aura from our new SPARK, named 'Golem'. Golem was an AI on a gremlin that was uploaded to the new SPARK, but before that Golem was responsible for interrogating Julian. I believe that this exposure to intelligent beings has spurred the appearance of Golem's sentience. As with Julian, I cannot access Golem's mind - it is just too alien - but I do not believe Golem to be rogue as Julian is.

As a final note: you need not worry about me from the Underfleet. Because the Underfleet completely eschews psionics and I am incorporeal, I am completely undetectable to them. I do worry about Geist and his students, however.

End of report

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
May 7th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

The purpose of today's mission was to rescue a scientist brave enough to turn on ADVENT. The alternative purpose was to train some less experienced operatives, both from the Avenger and from Project Judas. It was a success on both fronts. The undercover Trooper I managed to place on the mission was able to contribute to the mission by hitting their shot against an ADVENT Custodian. They were also the only operative not injured during the operation. I'm glad the Commander is taking more care with my recruits than I initially expected of him, though I do hope that my recruits aren't afraid to fight. From the sounds of this one, they're ready and willing to combat the Elders's forces at every opportunity. That being said, a good leader knows when to avoid an unnecessary fight, and the Commander was wise to avoid a confrontation with a Riftkeeper today.

On a different note, it seems as though things have smoothed themselves out between Major Andayru and the rest of the Avenger's crew. I haven't heard anything about any major problems, and he's still on board and participating on missions, so I consider the situation stable if not ideal. Major Andayru will be joining Menace 1-5 on their next mission, which will be to take down another of the Elders' vicious research stations. Again, though, this is not the true Blacksite. I wonder if we'll learn anything new about their plans from this location, though it will be enough to set them back. I'll see if I can get another double agent to join them on this difficult assault.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Message from Jill Hawkson, Callsign "Red Devil"  
Recipient: Thessix Tecro 

Hi Thes (hope you don't mind me calling you that hah hah),

Don't know if you remember me, but I'm the human scared of your food! Hah hah. Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm very impressed by the work of you and your Double Agents. They have been on many missions recently and it is a sign of the continued good will between our races. Also I just love some of the abilities of your troops. I think 3 of them have be skilled in swordplay? And that is always good to see. Anyway, just wanted to congratulate you proper, since you and your crew have been doing amazing work for us recently.

Love, Jill <3

PS - If you wondered how I managed to find a way to message you this, I managed to wrangle your name from Curey!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 12 May 2036.

Things didn't go too smoothy for pretty much everyone on our last mission. All of our guys got shot up, some pretty bad, some just lightly. They got the job done, but the infirmary's gonna be busy for a while.

That got me to thinkin'. I gotta be real careful with my... extracurricular activities. If I get hurt on one o' my excursions, it's gonna be goddam hard tryin' to explain it to the docs. I kinda doubt "slipped on a wet floor" is gonna cover a plasma burn, or a powered bayonet lodged in my sternum.

I used a different maintenance hatch to get outta the Avenger as soon as we landed. No drones this time. I walked down some Australian city street until I came upon a two-critter Advent patrol. They approached me, all casual-like, just like they owned the place. I guess, in a way, they do. For now, as least. They stood on either side o' me, asked me for my ID card. I looked around. None o' them fancy lightpoles with the scanners on 'em around. Maybe this was new territory for the aliens, who knows? No one else around. Used my right hand to dig in my pocket for my ID. My left arm swung out, powered bayonet gripped hard in my hand. Took both goons down in one swipe across their throats.

This new arm is goddam strong. Damn near took both their heads off.

Turned on my heel, dropped the bayonet, an' just walked away, easy as you please. Left the Advent bodies where they fell. Let someone else clean up the garbage for once.

I realized when I got back from to the ship that I can't take risks like that in the future. The critters are many things, most of 'em abhorrent, but dumb ain't one of 'em. They'll catch on eventually to my little game. Future runs are gonna have to be more careful. I didn't even think about one of the troopers turnin' into a goddam Faceless, for example. If that happens, I'm gonna die a bloody, quick death. I gotta be smarter than this. 

And there is the problem: I know I ain't the brightest match in the box. I need to learn about stealth techniques, infiltration, all that sh*t, if I wanna keep up this fight. Not exactly stuff a glorified janitor should be readin' in the ship's database. Thankfully (maybe), I have access to some folks who could help.

Me - "All right, you two floatin' paperweights, c'mere for a second."  
R2, 3P0 - "Complying."  
Me - "I need some data from the ship's computer."  
R2 - "Access to the ship's library can be gained from any of the Avenger's computer stations."  
Me - "The information I want ain't in the ship's library."  
3P0 - "All other data is restricted, sir."  
Me - "An' you two assh*les have already beaten that security."  
R2, 3P0 - "(Pause) Affirmative."  
Me - "So, now you're gonna do the same for me."  
3P0 - "This is in direct violation of your own orders, sir. You told us to keep our worthless asses out of the classified data banks."  
Me - "Yeah. It is, and yeah, I did. I've changed my mind."  
R2 - "An upgrade, sir?"  
Me - "Shut up."  
3P0 - "Upgrade recommended, sir."  
Me - "I said shut up."

Then I told the little bastards what I want, an' to be quiet an' careful about gettin' it. They weren't happy, but off they went. If I were to guess, it'll take 'em a few days to get the goods, especially if they wanna be careful about coverin' up their tracks. I'll wait. I got work to do, anyway.

Computer, classify that last, pass code, all that sh*t.

(Computer voice: "Acknowledged.")

Computer, continue, normal classification.

(Computer voice: "Acknowledged.")

Firebrand told me Annie really enjoyed visitin' with Dexter last week. I brought him by again today, but Firebrand an' Annie were nowhere to be found. Too bad. Poor doggo looked disappointed, too. I guess I would be, as well, if I had to spend time just roamin' the Avenger's halls with ol' Max. Had a bitch of a time cleanin' out the Skyranger hold after the last misssion, on account of all the blood. I hope no one got hurt on the mission because o' that goddam comms bug. Still, I got the job done in plenty o' time to see the Skyranger off on our latest mission to take down another alien facility.

Hmm... today might be a nice day for a stroll outside.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
Journal 2 entry 15

The recent success on missions has had me focusing on what will happen once the earth is truly liberated from the influence of ADVENT. Aside from my philosophical pursuits, it occurs to me that my kind of have remained stationed in western Australia whilst I have made my home in North America....

I wish to pursue archaeological artifacts that might've been lost in the occupation of ADVENT, or worse, might've been erased. I have begun reaching out to fellow skirmishers who feel similarly.... the one who joined us in battle today felt that might be a good idea. I am glad to have those that agree.

I also hear reports that the ruins of the former city of Chicago might be finally running thin on Lost.... it might be worth reclaiming and setting up base there. I might need permission from Betos to start such an ambitious dream, but I want to make a place where humans and skirmishers alike can come to learn about humanity's history before ADVENT.

This is my dream, I hope Jill wants to be a part of it.

Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 57: John ‘Central’ Bradford

Given the presence of less experienced members on the team, the Commander made the right decision to sneak around the riftkeeper sighted on the mission and move the VIP swiftly to the evac point; though they (the Commander included) were surprised by…some sort of grenade that gave off an explosion of red sparks…that was thrown by a custodian master. The only ones spared by the blast were Sheriff, the Skirmisher double agent that assisted us during the mission and Samantha Reed; and we were extremely lucky that the latter was just out of the blast radius. Ultimately, Sheriff still got flanked and hit by the same custodian, so none of the squad returned unscathed. 

It is reassuring to know that XCOM’s exploits continue to inspire rebellion even among Advent’s noncombatants. Samantha will be a good fit on this ship. 

In the meantime, my thoughts turn towards the little girl that Firebrand adopted. We have not found a suitable home for Annie yet, but it would be cruel to not do our best to help her feel safe and welcome. The Avenger has few facilities that could safely entertain a child. So after speaking with Firebrand and discerning that Annie could read and count, I instructed her to assist me in testing all manual fire alarms on board the ship. This simple task is genuinely necessary and long overdue, but delegating it to the girl also has the dual purpose of familiarizing her with the Avenger’s layout as well as any crew member she approaches for assistance in reaching several alarms that are mounted too high up for her. Well, all the rooms except for the corpse storage area – its contents would horrify even adults.

I try not to be sentimental about Annie and remind myself that getting her off the Avenger would be for her own good. But she reminds me of the daughter I left behind so many years ago. I cannot force Firebrand to make the same mistake I did however. If needed, Ace, Maxwell and possibly Dragan will need to step in to take over Skyranger piloting duties more often so that Firebrand can spend more time with her.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 66 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Yeah..... it was a matter of time until this happened. A solid reminder that this war isn’t completely one sided. And before you think it, no, no one died. Thankfully everyone came back alive, especially including the VIP, and even our Double Agent, who funny enough, was a regular trooper this time of all things. Anyways, off topic. The team managed to complete the mission, but everyone came back wounded this time, some more than others. They will all be out for quite a bit unfortunately. Curatas will, as usual, handle our double agent friend, and the VIP is now safely in our hands. Thankfully it’s one of ours, and not an Advent VIP. I’ve heard some..... Unusual rumors about Curatas and our captive Advent VIP’s. I’m not sure the full details, and quite frankly I’m not sure I want to believe them.”

“So, for the mission. We started out on a rooftop in an Advent city center, and began our advance. Didn’t take long to find our first group, a rather small one I might add. Dealt with rather swiftly. What came next however was where issues occurred. The team ran into the next group, and actually got a glimpse of the Riftkeeper ahead. Using this knowledge, command made a smart call to send the team around the building to avoid it. A smart play, but rather unfortunate that a Custodian and its master were waiting for us. Caught the team off guard, and the Custodian Master took all the advantage. It launched some sort of cluster rockets at the team, managing to hit just about everyone. Definitely didn’t look pretty. The team finally managed to handle them, and move on to the evac. They had a surprise waiting for them though, as a Biozerker and it’s posse were standing right on it.. That was another brute force to chew through, but with relative success. Chloe even got to use the Vorpal Rifle. Thing seemed to work wonders, easily phasing through armor like it didn’t exist. Useful against a beast that can make more on the fly thanks to it’s toxic mucus. Anyways, the team came back, at least in one piece.”

“Things have been more active back home. Got to make another showing of Friday Armory Night. It had been a bit since the last one, and I bet the Resistance was in need some some more, considering what I hear is nothing but amazing feedback and support. Funny enough, the guest this time was none other than Chloe herself. That was actually surprising considering her usual shy nature. Not that I’m complaining of course, it was honestly a pleasure to have her on the show, and her insights were really interesting. Besides that, I also managed to get down to the Training center to try it out, considering I had some free time, and I no longer need to worry about my leg. Funny enough, I ran into Jill there, and Golem not but a moment after. The three of us had some fun and did a sim together. Jill booted up an Alien relay one, and I have to say, working together like that and having some fun killing Advent, albeit fake, was honestly a blast to do. Thoroughly enjoyed myself. For some reason though Jill ran off afterwards. Not sure why, but then I saw her records in the Sims. For some odd reason, she had been going at the same sim for quite some time, and I mean literally same. Same place, same mission, even the VIP name was the same, of which she would always kill. Something is definitely not right here. Hopefully I can figure out what’s bothering her and help. I still owe her after all anyways, if nothing else. Anyways, James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 68 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"So this is what it feels like to be a Colonel?" *He sighs.* "This is why I don't take ranks seriously. As I'm now a Colonel, but still sitting on the bench. At least now the rest of the A-Team is sitting with me, but still."

"Maybe I just being irritable because I don't like seeing the team return all beat up. I mean we are human and make mistakes, but I still feel like we are starting to push our limit here. I mean Chloe went out with that new 'Gatling Vorpal' weapon and man did it perform, but we still ended up with people getting hurt. I don't know, maybe it is just because the Elders are noticing that we are getting closer to them and are picking up the pace. We'll have to see."

"Oh and Curatas managed to convince another ADVENT soldier to fight for XCOM instead. He has quite a way with words regarding his...I guess his own kind. Another plus is that the soldier made it back in one piece. Which I'm sure is a boost to the Skirmishers’ morale."

"On the subject of Curatas. I've been thinking about what Jill told me and have been going over it in my head. Can it really be true? Would he have done such a thing? I'm not sure at this point. There is so much that is making me think that it might be true. Like even the bit about Tygan, because he was acting strange when I gave him the datapad regarding the Andromendons or maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Regarding Tygan, again...like...no, it's probably nothing. He is just busy as per usual. Cause like damn did he research a lot of projects in the last couple of days. I think Lily and James are going to have a field day with all the information Tygan has discovered. Oh yeah, James seems also to be on a role as he with the help of Lily designed another 'Gatling' variant more focus on non-psionic users. So at least in the Research and Development side of things we've really been making good progress."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 66 -  
\- Begin Recording -

*The faint gushing of wind can be heard in the background. Willem's voice would be muffled as well.* “Apologies for the noise and my voice...I...uhm...I decided to record this on the balcony during the night shift." *He chuckles.* "I forgot that I can't be out here anymore at this time without an oxygen mask...uh...one of the perks I had to give up to be normal I suppose. Since Delta isn't here to take care of all that for me...oh...and you won't hear him this time. He's busy watering Cassie's rose while I'm out here. Yeah...I managed to construct a very crude little watering system and uploaded his AI to it...I might talk to someone about refining it, but for the time being it is fine."

*He sighs.* "So...now it is just me and my thoughts...and what am I thinking about? Nothing...I don't want to think about anything if I'm honest because thinking is causing me so many headaches as of late. Things are slowly starting to change and I don't know if I'm ready for it...I've been able to put it all aside because of the prime directive, but what when all this is done? Will I be able to face all that, that I've put on the side for so long?"

*He pauses for a moment and the sound of him breathing through the mask can be faintly heard.* "I guess we'll have to find out. For now, I'm just going to sit here in silence."

"This is Willem duPlessis signing off."

\- End Recording -


	68. Ep 69 - Operation Sacred Spark

Ep 69-----Operation Sacred Spark-----------------------------------------------------  
Personal log - May 13th 2036 (Entry #67)

Christ, that mission was a major mess. Everybody injured, with loads of serious ones. I could hear Shen not being happy at all about the damage that Bulletsponge had sustained. See, this was exactly what I was saying in a previous entry. Unnecessary damage. We should push for the main objective. The Avatar Project needs to be shut down. And just taking out these facilities, that's not going to do it. We need something much bigger.

I barely had enough time to get some rest, when the comm link woke me up. Thankfully, the Commander was rather uncertain about which mission to take so ... I stole a few more hours of sleep. Thanks for that, Commander.

Just enough time to mention this. Annie got involved in a little task that Bradford set up for her. Testing the manual fire alarms all over the Avenger. She was more than happy to oblige. It went really well. So well that she got a little toy for her trouble. She was so happy. I still don't know where it would be safe for her to stay. Havens could always get hit by ADVENT. Any Resistance group at the edge of the cities, also very risky. I really don't know. Need to keep looking.

Anyway ... time to stretch my legs before getting suited up.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 67:

Jill's voice is audibly shaken and breaks occasionally, and she sniffs randomly

Mission went fine. Hadja survived by the skin... metal of his teeth, and he'll take more than a month to repair. Curey was within an inch of his life, I'll visit him when I feel better.

What happened? Well, to start, Tau. We had our Archery lesson, and it was good. Used the Crossbow, which I was pretty decent with. Hard to load properly, but it fires like a rifle so it's easy enough to aim. Bow is just real difficult with both, so I didn't do as well. Had a chat with him, he was nice. Then we got to sword training, which I offered in compensation. It all started fine, but then he grabbed my wrist to disarm me. It worked alright, but it made me see red. Something about that reminded me of my stepdad. And well, I imagined him instead of Tau, and I kneed him in the balls. Yeah. He blamed himself, despite me telling him repeatedly it wasn't him. It was me. I'm so weak, fucking hell. This is why I worked out by myself.

And guess what else? James confronted me. Didn't take him long after he found out last time. He played dumb, inviting me to do another sim with him, and I couldn't reasonably decline without implicating myself. So he did, and by 'chance', he did the sim I've been repeating. And my reaction to it was obvious. We had a big blow out, and I've been avoiding him since. Haven't even checked my weapons back in, just been keeping them in my room. He... in that moment he reminded me so completely of John... never mentioned his name have I? Anyway, yeah... I saw him in James... I saw an abuser in a person just trying to help me... fuck me, i'm fucking hopeless... lost cause....

Jill rambles off into many self deprecating phrases, then sobbing, and eventually, silence.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
This is a Message taken from the Avenger's internal email system  
To: John "Central" Bradford  
CC: Curatas "Loner" Andayru

Hi Brad (do you mind me calling you that? He he),

I am requesting a formal drop off of our current prisoner, most probably with the Skirmishers. We extracted all the intelligence we could have garnered from him shortly after we acquired him, and we have only kept him on board (to my knowledge) for a personal interrogation by (former) Jailor Curatas. As his position is currently taken on by me, and I have no need of a personal interrogation, I request we remove him from our brig. My duties as a Location Scout and as a Resistance Liaison have yet to suffer, but I fear the constant strain of working three different jobs from a mediocre location on the ship may lead to a dip in performance, and for such a crucial role, any loss of performance could be detrimental.

As such, my proposed solution would be to hand him over to the Skirmishers at the earliest convenience. I'm sure they could convince him to give up some more secrets. If not, the Templars may be able to do something with his evident psionic latency and connection to Advent's religion. In short, I would like to remove our prisoner from our immediate care, in order to better facilitate my current, more pressing roles. I hope you may consider my request.

Yours,   
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 67 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“I.... damn. Advent and the aliens aren’t holding back anymore at all. This mission showed that. Everyone came back wounded again, and a couple came.... Too close to death, namely Curatas and Hajda, our spark robot. Fortunately, everyone came back alive, but missions like these remind us that we are not immortal by any means. A reminder that we need to keep on our toes. The team shots were off today too, which didn’t help. On top of that, command has for some reason gone on some sort of “No Colonel” rule recently. Last mission didn’t have any either, and for some reason the Commander though it would be ok to not have any colonels, especially our healers, on a freaking facility mission. Times like these that I really begin to question the Commander’s decisions. We have them for a reason, and Advent and the aliens are certainly not gonna ease up themselves, they have no reason too. So why should we? It’s because of that that this kind of mission happens, and why we nearly had 2 close calls.”

“Regardless, the mission. It was yet another facility mission. Command seems to be hell bent on going after these still, and again, while it works, we don’t really get much progress ourselves out of it. The team rolled up to the facility, and it seemed to start ok, but then very quickly turn south. The team ran into the riftkeeper and it’s group, and as riftkeepers do, it just summoned cannon fodder. Unfortunately, it kept summoning some more lethal reinforcements. Bio mecs, Psi Vipers, you name it. The team started having issues trying to keep up, and it became clear they were getting overwhelmed. All those misses certainly weren’t contributing. It got to the point where Lam had to essentially go on a solo adventure to kill the Riftkeeper so that it could stop making so much reinforcements. It by no means easy, and everyone came out wounded, but after a while, there was light at the end of the tunnel yet, as the herd finally started thinning down. From there, it was a much easier shot to the facility interior. Sure, a sectopod was inside, but that was the least concerning thing there in all honesty. They finally planted the bomb, then came back home.”

“Speaking of home..... Some interesting developments there, both good and bad. How about the good first. I had a special visitor come by the armory recently. Firebrand, off all people. Who would have ever though it. Not that I was complaining by any means, and funny enough, Annie followed her down. That was actually the first time I really got to see her too. Sweet child she is. She even apparently called me Uncle. That was certainly surprising to say the least. First a father, and now a Uncle as well? Damn..... Alex might flip when he hears that. I must be getting old. But uh..... Now for the bad news. I tried to cleverly see what was up with Jill by inviting her to another training sim exercise together, and this time, I chose the sim. Of course, I “accidentally” chose the one she has been running non stop to try and confirm my suspicion. Safe to say it wasn’t hard to prove. I tried to talk with her afterwards, see if maybe I could help her. But... damn, she must have been seriously troubled. She actually kept pushing away my help, saying she could do it herself and the psych team. I kept trying to say I was more than willing, but she kept refusing, all the while getting more heated. At that point, I just decided to let it go, and give her some space to cool off. Of course, now..... I’m more worried than ever. She hasn’t been down here since, not even to return the weapons she borrowed out for the training. There still missing cause of her. God.... she needs help soon, just from anyone really. She can’t do this alone, and quite frankly i’m not sure how to go about this. God I hope she gets it soon. Anyways.... Work calls. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
May 12th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

The Commander succeeded in bringing down another of the Elders' research facilities, but from what I hear, he came very close to losing several soldiers and perhaps the mission. The trouble started very early on. Menace 1-5 alerted several groups of enemies to their position early on, and they were bogged down in a vicious fight for longer than is desirable. It didn't help that one of the creatures was capable of calling in reinforcements nearly endlessly; if any of my recruits come across that thing in the field without XCOM's presence, I'm not sure if they'd be able to defeat it in combat. Menace 1-5 was able to defeat them on this day, however. While we're still not sure what this facility's exact purpose was, reports from the Avenger's Chief Science Officer suggest that it had the capability of replenishing ADVENT forces. As the facility no longer stands, there would be no point in investigating it further. At least the potential ADVENT soldiers it had been preparing were never alive to suffer the Elders' commands.

Another positive development is that our own Curatas Andayru, alternatively referred to on board the Avenger as "Loner" or "Curey," has received a final promotion. He now stands as a Colonel, meaning that he is in the top tier of XCOM combat personnel. Skirmisher HQ is beyond pleased with this well-earned acknowledgment of battlefield prowess. We view Colonel Andayru as one of the driving forces behind our alliance with XCOM. As such, this cementing of our cooperation has been received with great favor. We are considering the possibility of inviting him back to HQ for a ceremony congratulating his achievements. I can still remember when Curatas calmed my own anger towards the Commander and convinced me to believe in this alliance; without his willingness to serve aboard the Avenger, I doubt our alliance with XCOM would be as steady as it currently stands. He is currently in a gravely wounded condition, however, so any ceremony may have to wait until he has recovered.

In the meantime, I am going to see if I can provide the squad with a double agent for the next mission. Shortly after Menace 1-5 returned from the facility, the Aliens began several planned activities. From what I have been hearing, the Avenger's combat staff currently includes many wounded personnel. They may need some extra help to see them through this next mission. Here's hoping that I can provide them with some.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 58: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
I get that the Commander has decided to bench the most experienced soldiers on the roster for some reason – he probably envisions saving them for a grand showdown someday; and instead deploy ones with the most to learn. That nearly came back to bite us in the ass and also resulted in a bloodied team returning from the facility. Bulletsponge…well, although he was able to totter off the Skyranger on his own power, the Commander sounded like he was resigned to the likelihood that he may not be combat ready for the foreseeable future. Curatas nearly died. It is seriously hard to image how so many powerful enemy units could have fitted inside the facility. 

Before the team blew it up, Tygan observed that the facility contained what appeared to be rows of man-sized incubation chambers instead of stasis tubes. These were arranged vertically instead of lying prone, and no railway connected the facility to the nearest city. He said something about them being a source of ‘reinforcements’… but enemies were closing in and the battered squad was in no shape to investigate further. Everything was blown to kingdom come. I will have to ask Curatas about this when he is better, and arrange with Jill to have our remaining prisoner transferred to…

*Sirens blare*

So soon…?! Well, guess our veterans will have to see some action now.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 69 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"Well I hate to be the one that says I told you so, but 'I told you so'. The Commander has yet again sent a team out that nearly ended in a bloodbath. I don't know what is going on or why we are doing this, but we have got to reconsider our approach before we start losing good people."

*He sighs.* "To top it all off the team was hardly back before we got called out again. This the Commander is sending out EpicBuryak as some long range support. I can't say that I'm not a little annoyed by this as I've been the dedicated Sharpshooter for the team almost since day one. However, I'll let him have his movement as I can only imagine how excited he must be to actually be sent out for a change."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 67 -  
\- Begin Recording -

*Willem would sound rather flustered.* “I can't believe Jill would say something like that of Cassie! Like seriously...I thought she was my friend...I even called her like my sister...granted an annoying one, but this was crossing the line! It has been hard enough just trying to make this work between Cassie and myself as it is without her eccentric opinions...as I know it isn't the most perfect of relationships...but still it wasn't needed to say something like that. I ended up just having to walk away...I was too embarrassed and pissed off to think straight and unlike her, I try not to hurt people with my words. Well...venting into a terminal is kind of hurting people with my words if someone were to ever listen to my recording. Whatever...fuck...even without Delta I correct myself."

*He sighs.* "Well, I wanted to say that I finally got to meet Wombat and have an interesting talk with her, but I'm too flustered at the moment. I'll save it for another time instead when I can actually think straight."

"This is Willem duPlessis signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 13 May 2036.

So, I was lyin' in my bunk this mornin', gettin' some rest for a change, when the fire alarm starts blarin' like all the voices of hell. Jumped outta bed so fast I tripped an' slammed into my desk chair with my artificial arm, smashin' it to pieces. Ran into the corridor, tryin' to pull my pants up over my naked ass.

Artoo an' Threepio were floatin' there, right outside the door.

Me - "What the hell is goin' on?"  
3P0 - "Do you mean the alarm, sir?"  
Me - "No, I mean the price of elerium in China, nitwit."  
3P0 - "Searching... current elerium prices..."  
Me - "YES! THE GODDAM ALARM!"  
R2 - "Do not be concerned, Mister Max Payne. It is a test."  
Me - "I didn't hear about no test."  
R2 - "Sir, you are employing a double negative."  
Me - "Don't push me, bolt-brain."  
3P0 - "The testing of the ship-wide fire alarm was scheduled a week ago, sir. Notices were put up all over the Avenger."  
Me - "Really?"  
3P0 - "We cannot lie, sir."  
Me - "How the hell did I miss it, then?"  
R2 - "Assessing... highest probability result: You are extremely unobservant."  
3P0 - "Secondary possible result: Your memories are unreliable, due to age or over-indulgence of alcohol ."  
Me - "All right, fine. I guess I just missed it. I've had other things on my mind."  
3P0 - " Upgrade once again recommended. And encouraged."  
Me - "Enough."  
R2, 3P0 - "Acknowledged."

So there I am, ass hangin' out for the world to see, feelin' like an idiot. Yeah, I guess I did, in fact, see some of the notices posted around the ship as I was cleanin' last week. Musta slipped my mind, I guess. The drones followed me back into my bunk, where I asked them to requisition another chair for my desk, an' to ask how the latest mission went. Hoo boy, it was a real sh*tshow. Pretty much everyone got hammered bad by the Advent goons. Sickbay is up to it's ass in wounded, an engineerin' got a hell of a lot of repair work to do on Bulletsponge. They'll be pickin' lead outta his shiny metal ass for weeks, probably. Our guys got the mission done, but... stiff price.

I didn't partake in my... hobby... this time around. For one, I had a fair bit o' work to do, an' two, I wanna get better at it before tryin' again. Maybe get some better... tools for the job.

Ah, screw this. Computer, classify all to follow, pass code level.

(Computer voice: "Acknowledged.")

So, yeah, I didn't go out to kill any Advent this time around. I've read a couple o' things the drones got for me (they're still worikin' on gettin' me the good stuff, but they found some general outlines - mostly army guidebooks an such), an' everythin' I've read has taught me that I've been goddam lucky I haven't gotten my fool ass killed yet. I've done just about everything wrong on my covert killin' missions, but dumb luck has kept me alive so far.

Luck runs out. Ask anybody who went out on the last mission.

I'm gonna devote any down time I have to learnin' everythin' I can about one-man covert ops. I mean, it sounds kinda civilized when I put it that way, but really, I just wanna learn how to get away with murder, honestly. Can it even BE called murder when it's against an enemy in wartime? I dunno. My brain don't handle questions like that too well. All I know is I gotta get better at what I'm doin', or my career is gonna be mighty short-lived, as will I.

Out.


	69. Ep 70 - Operation Magic Crone

Ep 70-----Operation Magic Crone-------------------------------------------------------  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 65

What the hell is the Commander doing. We blew up the facility and sabotaged an alien transmitter. And those who got sent out had to fight really hard to win. The Riftkepper MKII was the most troubling, since it was just summoning reinforcements. Even the Venators proved how dangerous they can be on the last mission. They managed to hurt Chloe and the rest badly.

Unless the Commander doesn't get his head together and does something useful, that can help us win this war, someone will die and while the dead are being mourned, I will yell at Bradford for not insisting to him to do something war winning and world saving. Who cares if we blow up a facility, those who have died in them won’t come back.

We have also run out of things to autopsy and the only thing that is left to be done in the research lab is to decode the data pads and rest of similar stuff.

I made myself a bow and arrows to ease my boredom. Nothing too special, but I think I could shoot a gatekeeper or even a Riftkeeper in it’s eye. I killed my first Gatekeeper by ripping out its eye, to bad that at the time I didn’t know they explode so my first Gatekeeper kill was also a pretty painful one.

I am giving the Commander two more weeks, if he doesn’t do something war defining by then, I will have to do it. And I challenge Bradford to tell me I am wrong about it. We are fighting this war for far too long. Enough with it, we all want to finish it so we can finally rest without having to worry about being attacked and to live a normal life. Well, all except me my fate is already decided.  
Oliver signing out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - May 19th 2036 (Entry #68)

The Skyranger turned into a flying ambulance again. The entire team got injured. Again. Some quite severe. AGAIN. Commander ... I am looking at you. And I am shaking my head.

I've started teaching Annie some pre-ADVENT history. She wanted to know stuff and seems very interested in it. Even more interested when hearing the music from my personal database. After our little lesson, she listened to music for hours. She reminded me of myself doing the same thing when I was younger.

Also, we've spent a few quiet days at the Templar compound. Chance for Annie and myself to get off the ship and visit the psionic warriors' camp. Needless to say Annie knew about Storm. Actually found someone who knew her quite well. Poor woman had to withstand a barrage of questions from Annie. I thanked the woman afterwards. In return, she offered her condolences. So did a few others. They knew. I don't know how, but they knew.

Being there for so long improved my mental state further. I felt at peace. I haven't been like that for a long time. I returned to the Avenger refreshed. And with a smiling Annie in tow. Said something about wanting to become a warrior when she grows up. Or become a pilot. Or both. I felt ... quite touched by her words.

Another facility ... Seriously, Commander. Do you really want to see the entire roster in the Infirmary or something? It's getting ridiculous. Thank your stars I am loyal and I don't consider a mutiny.

Alright. Come on. I've fired up the media player in my quarters, should keep Annie busy until we get back. Ah, hold on ... (quiet voice in the background, followed by a soft noise) She gave me a good luck peck on the cheek. Such a sweet kid.

Ok. Go time.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 68:  
That mission was another rough ride. Poor Chloe got completely screwed over by a special ability the Venators have never demonstrated before - Tactical Analysis showed it turns the users Psi power on themselves, then releases it explosively afterwards. Aside from that, it went pretty well, the Riftkeeper was its usual annoying self but what's new there?

Anyway several things occurred. I'm sure you can tell I ain't as sad and upset as I was last time, and that's because of Alanis. The glorious woman came into the GTS while I was once again working myself to exhaustion, and well... she got me to talk about John - not Bradford, the man who - …*Jill sighs and trails off*… She also opened up about herself, but I'm not gonna record that here. That shit is private as all hell, I wouldn't dare tell her secrets without her permission, not even to you logger. Anyway, she reminded me of the mother I wanted to have, so that helped. She's just so nice! And helped me a ton, lets just say that. Even helped me back to the room since I'd probably have collapsed on the way back. Got me to the shower, made me a sandwich and drink... life saver. She wasn't the only one though - I got to talk with Annie a bit while we were stopped with the Templars. There's something about the innocence of a child that just gets to you, y'know?

Anyway besides that, still been avoiding most people. I'm gonna try talking to Curey soon, hopefully I don't see John instead of him. I owe James an apology as well... damnit, poor guy.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #44

The more facilities the Commander has us going after, the more missions we’ve had end with entire squads coming back with various degrees of wounds; though, at least we’ve yet to had a mission end in failure or the death of a soldier. I can safely say that so far, out of all the missions I’ve been on, I’ve been one of these people to get hurt, and today’s mission was no exception… I was stabbed once by a Lancer, and hit twice by Psionic feedback; that...that brought me so close to death...if it wasn’t for an ability I never thought I’d have to use, Sustain, I would have fallen then and there… Feedback, people have been wondering what it’s like… Well, I’m sure plenty of people have experienced Psi-burns, which I guess could be described as being close to electrocution. This...was worse, so much worse… The burn was still there, but it didn’t come from an outside source, it came from within. The flow of Psionic energy through me was forcefully redirected and expelled. I guess a more “relatable” example would be if, say, the blood in your body had suddenly stopped flowing, heated, and then, somehow, pushed out of your body. I’m not sure if I’m doing a good job of explaining this, but just no it was excruciatingly painful… Thank goodness Caz was there as well, or else I might not have still been standing… But hey, at least we were able to destroy the Psi Transmitter, damn thing was giving me a headache on top of everything else...

I can’t say I’ve been doing much on the ship. At least, nothing fun or interesting… I used to have plenty of free time, but now I’m stuck doing one of two things. I’m either recovering from something in the Infirmary, on a good day Kebab will be there visiting and on a bad I’ll stuck by my lonesome, or I’m being worked physically and mentally. Now that I’m seeing more and more action, I have to put more effort into staying in shape, keeping up with gun practice, stuff like that. As well as this, the Commander is making sure that I’m in tip-top shape with my Psionic abilities, a decent amount of which I was able to showcase on hapless Aliens and Advent soldiers not too long ago… Not that I’m unhappy to help serve the Resistance, but now I’m kind of wishing for a break, these missions have left me tired as hell…

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
May 13th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

Yet another narrow victory for XCOM and the Resistance. Today's operation, which did not feature any of my double agents, saw every member of Menace 1-5 receive wounds and multiple nearly die. In fact, one of the Psionic soldiers - one whom I have heard is closely connected with my own people - only came home alive through use of her own sustain power. It seems as though ADVENT has become desperate with the demise of their strongest warriors. I'd like to interpret that as a good sign, but in truth, I worry about our ability to continue a long, drawn-out war. We need to make advances on the enemy. Being bogged down in battle after battle when the Elders have numbers we can't match isn't a sustainable approach to combat. I only hope that the Commander's next facility will be the Blacksite about which I've heard many theories. These other facilities may be useful to the Elders, but most of them can be replaced.

In other news, I've heard rumors that there is now a child on board the Avenger. A warship seems like a strange place to raise a child; while they'll receive valuable wartime experience, they won't be in fighting shape for at least a few years (I think humans age more slowly than us, but I'm not sure how large the discrepancy is). Therefore, the child's training would be better served in a more stable environment where they are less likely to see actual combat prior to operational maturity. I personally would recommend that they be placed in an appropriate HQ; those seem relatively safe, especially with the passing of all of the Chosen. Perhaps I should contact the Avenger and make my suggestions.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
May 15th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

Our advanced team returned from Reaper territory today, with a well-trained Reaper named Dawson who has attained much combat experience. The entire squad returned without any wounds, which is always good. I heard that the undercover Purifier I sent along was extremely beneficial in combating the Lost that always seem to surround Reaper territory. The next covert action will be to assist one of XCOM's scientists in training the ranking Sniper, in an effort to help them learn more from their combat experience. I'm sending along one of my more patient freed Troopers on this mission; I suspect that, in addition to providing a security detail, they will be asked to "participate" in training drills designed to benefit the Sniper. Hopefully, my agent will be able to learn a few tricks as well; we don't have many personnel trained with long-range weaponry.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 68 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Once again, the team only made it out by the ends of their hairs. This was another close one, too close if you ask me. Nearly had a couple of deaths again, and we might have if we didn’t have a medic on that mission. Just emphasizes how useful they are, and why command needs to keep using them more often. Same goes for colonels, and thankfully we had a good few on the mission this time. Might have been what saved out hides out there. Everyone came back in one piece, albeit broken. Everyone was injured again, and some are out for quite a while. All we can ever ask for is that they all at least came back alive.”

“That mission could have been better though. The team dropped in to the sewer for this one. It was another guerrilla ops, they needed to sabotage the transmitter. The team made their way forward, and everything started off fine. First two groups dealt with with swift haste, and everything was fine. Then it started to pick up. We got the the middle portion, and they ran into some venators among other things there. Of course, there’s never just one either, and add on their splitting, and uh yeah, not fun. What was bad however was that one apparently pulled off something we’ve never seen before. It went to Chloe and somehow twisted her psi powers against the team, and created a backlash explosion. It was.... Frightening, it could do that. Wasn’t pretty either. Worse yet, that whole fight wasn’t even the worst of it. Once we reached the Transmitter, we found our good pal riftkeeper, which as usual kept spawning more cannon fodder. It started getting overwhelming again, to the point where Caz had to exert himself a bit there to try and put things under control again. Chloe got another dose of that Venator attack too. Damn those things, like I don’t hate them enough. Poor Chloe man. At one point, Snugglypoo had to make a risky decision to rush in to plant the bomb on the transmitter before the timer ran out. Thankfully the enemies were focused elsewhere. After a long fight, the team eventually made it out on top, and returned home.”

“Back home has seen some lesser developments again. I forgot to say it last time, but that new Gatling Beam rifle works wonder’s. Yes, I may or may not have named it again, and may or may not have used my callsign again. But hey, it fits to be fair. The weapon does function as such. A plasma gatling gun. Thing packs some serious firepower, and even has some innate shredding all on it’s own. Not to mention it just looks rather amazing. You can thank me for that by the way, considering I built the thing. Anyways, Alex has also been visiting the range more often, using his handy rifle of his. It’s a special rifle, pre war like my revolver, an M14 EBR rifle. Thing fires in semi auto mode, not something you see any of among our weaponry. It’s probably the same to him as my revolver is to me. It’s served him well through the years, and it’s quite powerful. I still haven't seen Jill around either. I’m genuinely concerned for her. She hasn’t shown her face at all. I haven't even seen her in the Training center last I visited. I hope she is ok. I want to see her again myself, but I feel I might make things worse. God I shouldn’t have pushed her like I did. Why did I have to be so persistent dammit. sigh James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #16: Stephan "Tau" Shas'la May 17th, 2036 

These missions. These aliens. They never make it easy for you. The mission started well enough. Took care of a small group easy peasy. Then we saw a group if Venators. Their bullshit meter increased 10 fold today with what the did to Chloe. They called it feedback and according to the stats the higher your psy power the worse the attack will be. Chloe is a very gifted woman unfortunately and they really tried to do her in bad. She even had to use that sustain power just to stay alive.

And of course you know what made shit worse than it had to be. That fucking Riftkeeper. It actually was a fucking pain to do that. First round we let him live and tried to complete objective. The idiot ball of shit came right to us. It made it for a great display. Fuck Riftkeepers.....  
I missed an important, maybe game changing shot too. I went on killzone and killed an enemy mec. I missed my damn shot on a Bio Captain and the bastard slashed Kasyanov. It was not pathetic, I should have gotten that. I know he would've been gone a lot earlier if I did. Dammit! These facilities are honestly a waste of time. Next time I see that thing I'm going to turn its body into a sleeping bag. 

End log

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Chief Petty Officer aka Navigator  
Log #1 Duties Navigate ship

Not sure why I am writing this, I guess my reason would be if we lose this I wasn't just a guy in the background pushing buttons I had a voice and thoughts of my own. 

Firebrand brought Annie to the bridge today. Bradford was not happy but he respects Firebrand too much to tell her, I overheard him talking to another officer “That child should not be on a combat vessel. She should be at a resistance camp where it is safe”. I like it, the chance to see an innocent person gives me hope for the future. Everyone else on the ship is stained in blood no matter the reason why we did it, we have all taken lives and when this war is over, we will have to live with this haunting fact. Thank you, Annie, for that brief moment my sins didn't matter.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 70 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"Holy shit was this operation a big fricken cluster frick. I swear that the Commander is finding joy in seeing the team suffer like this. If it wasn't for Chloe's mystic powers...damn we had way too many close calls for my liking. Even Snugglepoo which in my opinion was a hero for the almost sacrifice to ensure that the transmitter gets destroyed. Now I'm starting to get concerned for every operation we send a team out."

*He chuckles.* "I can at least proudly say that EpicBuryak did the Sharpshooters proud out there. Like really his actions and aim were impressive which further cements my believe that ranks don't mean anything. It comes down to the individual and experience." 

"Also speaking of getting sent out and experience. Command has deemed it appropriate to send me out on a Covert Operation regarding training with the Reapers. I must say that I'm rather looking forward to it as the Reapers are a fascinating bunch in my own opinion. Plus their tactics are rather similar to what I'm already used to being a South African. So I think this is going to be fun. I also just want to get off the Avenger for a bit." 

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 19 May 2036.

Ugh. Too tired to record a log today. The cleanup on the Skyranger was another bitch of a job. Gonna hit my rack. Will record more next log.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 60: John ‘Central’ Bradford

My last log got interrupted, but apart from noting that we have transferred Komalat Thawan into the custody of the Templars, this one won’t resume where I left off. The Avenger is currently at the Templar headquarters and Geist’s medics are helping with our many wounded, from both this last mission and the one before. It is easy to be critical when the whole squad returns injured, but everyone gave their absolute best. Though it took every ounce of Kalina’s, Tau’s and Caz’s skill to keep the squad alive, even the less experienced Snugglypoo and EpicBuryak punched well above their weight. I can only imagine what must have run through the Jo’s mind when the Commander sent her to plant the X4 right in front of a riftkeeper. And Caz is almost comatose with exhaustion.

I will insist that Operation Magic Crone be replicated as a training simulation. The enemies demonstrated new abilities we have not seen before – specifically the venators targeting Brightest to create explosive feedback, as well as synergistic tactics such stunning soldiers in place so that they could not avoid an archon’s blazing pinions. I also worry that the Commander’s serial targeting of black sites has become predictable to Advent and we will face even more numerous forces at the next one, but he is adamant. 

Much as I would like to take the opportunity to spend time with Geist again, I feel it would be irresponsible of me to stray from my post when so many on the roster are hurt. When I turned down his invitation, he came to the bridge instead. This I am more than happy to accommodate, and not just because it is a pleasure to show guests around. I’ve heard remarks about his ‘creepy’ voice over the video link from some of the crew, but in person, he sounds much less intimidating; especially when he is the one eagerly asking questions. Come to think about it, I wonder...did he ask Razareth and Terabyte about me? About *us*?

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
To: Central Officer Bradford  
From: Thessix "Apostate" Tecro  
Subject: Unrelated Avenger Questions (Child and Curatas)

I have heard interesting rumors about a child living on board the Avenger. While I am unaware of the exact age of this child (how close they are to operational maturity), I am confused as to the efficiency of training someone young on board a warship in combat. While training individuals for combat from a young age is a beneficial exercise, we Skirmishers are of the belief that such training should begin far from an actual battlefield. Our reasoning is thus: prior to attaining a certain level of physical maturity, emotional stability, and discipline, an operative on a battlefield is more of a risk than an asset. Younger individuals also have a lower capacity to retain tactical knowledge or deal with the stress that often arises in combat. For those reasons, we Skirmishers do not allow any of our natural-born citizens to travel to a battlefield until they have reached at least three-quarters of maturity to train outside of controlled facilities, and the manners in which they can operate are heavily restricted until they reach full maturity (usually around eight or nine years of age). I'm not sure how quickly humans age (though I have been told that it is at least somewhat slower), but if this individual is indeed a child, a warship that may find itself on the front lines of combat at any point may be less than ideal a place to raise and train them. The final decision is, of course, up to you and the Commander; I merely wished to communicate some of my people's philosophy around this kind of situation in case it could help you reach a proper conclusion.

On a more personal note to the Skirmishers, we have also heard that one of our own, Curatas Andayru, was recently promoted to the highest rank for soldiers serving on board the Avenger. This is a worthy and glorious achievement not only for the Skirmishers, but for the alliance between our two factions. Colonel Andayru was one of the driving forces behind this alliance, and he was able to calm the fears of many Skirmishers more skeptical of cooperation (including myself, as you might recall). We wish to honor him for his service to your cause and ours. With your permission, and that of the Commander, we would like to extend an invitation to Colonel Andayru and any guests he wishes to bring to Skirmisher HQ for a small ceremony celebrating his contributions to, and belief in, this alliance.

I hope that this correspondence finds you well, despite the struggle that has been on the forefront of everybody's minds as we wrestle our freedom from the Elders.

Vox Tala for Ten,

Apostate.


	70. Ep 71 - Operation Storm Walker

Ep 71-----Operation Storm Walker-----------------------------------------------------  
Personal log - May 20th 2036 (Entry #69)

Commander, no offense ... but Tygan needs to give you a serious examination. Have you lost your marbles? Three soldiers against 10 enemies? Which, by the way, include Omega and Armored Berserker. And Venator. I really think you should reconsider this. Given the fact that you haven't touched those supply drops, that means we don't need the supplies, right? So ... why are we doing this supply raid again? I would really like to know.

I am boarding the Skyranger. I will do my job. But you need Tygan to take a serious look at you. That is all I am saying.

(log ends abruptly)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 69:

For all the compliments I've given to the Double Agent program, this proves the risks. Our Double Agent had some subtle genetic tampering, and well... he turned out to be a Bio Faceless. We only discovered this when Advent shot him, and his self preservation mechanisms kicked in. I still trust our Double Agents, don't get me wrong, but I can understand the squad having doubts. They have to deal with the fallout after all. Still, imagine what havoc it could have caused if it got back to the Skyranger. I'm sure Firebrand could have dealt with it by herself, but still. It's somewhat concerning.

Aside from that, I went and worked out with Curey. We sparred for a time, and while he won overall, it was close. 3 wins to 2, so I was close. Which is good, considering the size difference. I'm surprised how well it went considering - no flashbacks or even me imagining he was John. I guess the power of love and Alanis saw me through. Oh, and Curey is possibly gonna help Brandy teach Annie about history! Not sure if he asked her yet, but I helped him devise some lessons that're more child friendly.

Also went and apologised to James, handing him my weapons back. I even managed to negotiate to get on Friday Night Armoury! That'll be fun. Oh and he apologised to me for some reason. Neither of us backed down in our apologies which is funny. Also met a few people in the GTS later. Wombat and Raz were already in there, and Tau came in shortly after. I teased Razzy outta there accidentally, and Tau left when me and Batty made him feel awkward. Batty worried about it after, but I reassured her and even took her back to my room for a drink. She was wearing some... nice clothes, which I made sure she knew. 

Anyway, thats all really. Mission tomorrow promises to be scary, so I'll probably watch.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
May 19th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

The facility that XCOM destroyed today may have been one of the most heavily defended to date. It was certainly the location where ADVENT forces were most tightly concentrated. Almost immediately, Menace 1-5 alerted nearly every enemy on site to their presence. What followed was a long, drawn-out battle that barely progressed further than the initial drop point, although Menace did manage to kill off all members of the facility garrison and take it down once and for all. From my reports, the team came home with less serious wounds than has become the norm in the past few missions.

The same cannot be said for the soldier I supplied to the team, unfortunately. The Bio Trooper that I managed to activate near the facility performed admirably, at times placing themselves into the open in order to take a better shot or get the extra few yards needed on their grenade toss. Some of their actions were slightly questionable, such as throwing a grenade at an enemy with an explosive attached to them while an XCOM soldier was standing near the alien. While they threw the grenade with enough precision to avoid harming the operative, the resulting explosion from the claymore did wound their comrade. Worse still, this freed Bio Trooper happened to be one of the ones that ADVENT's Bio Division engineered to turn into a Faceless upon sustaining injuries. When an ADVENT unit fired upon my double agent, this metamorphosis was automatically initiated, and Menace 1-5 lost all capacity to direct his actions. One of the Commander's Rangers ultimately had to kill the Bio Faceless that had once been on their side. Honestly, I'm grateful that this soldier was willing to extend this mercy to my recruit; I shudder at the thought of that future Skirmisher having to live out their days enslaved to ADVENT all over again. We will have to figure out a method of determining which Bio units are at risk for this metamorphosis before placing them in the field again.

Shortly after Menace returned home safely (minus the recruit that sacrificed themselves), an alert reached the Avenger about the chance to steal some supplies from an ADVENT site. While I'm sure this is a much-needed opportunity, there is a catch: Only three soldiers will be able to take on this site, and its defense force is not weak in any way. As much as I wish I had the time to mourn our lost brother, I must attempt to contact any nearby agents that I can activate. XCOM's force may be restricted, but that doesn't mean that I can't supply them with additional help.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's report to Commander Odd

20 May 2036, 9:00 a.m.

I express concern that three soldiers will perform well against the mighty adversaries at this troop transport, and right now we are not in dire need of supplies. I would recommend being prepared for rapid evac if the situation gets out of hand, as it easily might.

Meanwhile, while we were at Templar HQ, I informed Geist of everything we know so far about the First, the Rival, and the connection of the Elders to these beings. Geist reacted with a certain trepidation, needless to say, but confidence that we can defeat the greater enemies to come, so long as we can defeat the Elders first. Geist has noted the rapidly declining Elder presence on this planet - he senses the weakening of the Avatar Project due to our repeated destruction of the Elders' Avatar facilities. Our actions are making maintaining ADVENT increasingly difficult for the Elders, but they show no signs of collapse just yet. Instead, it seems to be degenerating into a conventional war. Still, the Avatar Project is going to slip through our guard eventually - we can't stop all of these 'dark events', as you know - but we do have far more 'breathing room' than we had previously.

Many questions still remain unanswered, however, and we have made no progress in finding a way to assault Angelis' primary temple. I am beginning to wonder if ADVENT uses submarines to communicate with it, or if they are conducting their operations psionically.

End of report.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 69 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“I’m uh, really starting to question our Commander just a bit. Once again, he decided to target another facility for some reason. At this rate, we're not gonna get anywhere, and Advent is gonna learn, and that mission showed it too. A lot of enemies right at the start, very quickly overwhelming the team. Lead to some injuries alright. To top it off, it seems our double agent was more like a triple agent. Thing got shot, and it suddenly turned against us, as it appeared to actually be a bio faceless in disguise. Didn’t take much for that one to turn against us, so that also crippled our odds. All in all, everyone came back alive, but the commander's decisions are really becoming questionable at best.”

“For the mission itself, it really didn’t take long for the team to engage, and worse still, it was multiple groups at once. A riftkeeper was among them, so the reinforcements it kept rifting in added to the field presence. To add on to it, every time we tried to engage on them, another one nearby would notice us and also join the fight. It was a miracle everyone came back alive. However, our reaper on mission threw a claymore at the riftkeeper, and for some reason, the commander thought it was a good idea to go up next to the ticking time bomb, and detonate it while Dragan was still next to it, injuring him in the process. Seriously Command? Please think better before you just throw your men into damage like that. Sigh Anyways, It took a while, but with some luck on our side, we managed to slowly thin them down. It helped that they focused the Riftkeeper more this time, and Advent also seemed to be having an off day. A lot of them tried firing on Caleb, and thanks to his armor, he absorbed a lot of it without much of a scratch. Even then, they kept missing quite a bit too. Talk about luck really swinging in our favor there. Wasn’t all of them though, as one last group on the roof then came down on the team, a Gatekeeper among them. They were dealt with, and the team finally managed to leave.”

“Thankfully, home has been on the better side of things, especially compared to our missions. Jill came by at long last, weapons in tow too. Apparently she came to return them, but her real reason was to apologize for what she did, back in the training center. I had to apologize though, as it was really all on me. Of course, neither of us would back down, so it then just became kinda funny. So we both just made our apologies, accepted it, and then proceeded to chat for a bit. Funny enough, she eventually brought up Friday Armory Night, and was curious if I also accepted non-combatants as guests for the show. In other words, this was her clever way of asking if she could be on the show. Of course, I very happily agreed. It will be interesting to have her on the show, and with the show’s popularity now, I think we can easily also have some of our “Behind the scenes” crew as guests, help explain life from a different angle. Plus, it’s Jill. I’m sure she will have as grand a time as I will. After that, she left off. I’m actually glad to see her in such good condition again. I was honestly worried for a while there, so I’m glad she is in better spirits now. Funny enough, it was Alanis that got to her and managed to help her out of her slump. Proud of her for doing that. Perhaps some of my skill is rubbing off on her. Regardless, I’m glad Jill is in better spirits again, and I certainly can’t wait for our show. Anyways, next mission already popped up, so I gotta get the weapons ready. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
May 19th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

The facility that XCOM destroyed today may have been one of the most heavily defended to date. It was certainly the location where ADVENT forces were most tightly concentrated. Almost immediately, Menace 1-5 alerted nearly every enemy on site to their presence. What followed was a long, drawn-out battle that barely progressed further than the initial drop point, although Menace did manage to kill off all members of the facility garrison and take it down once and for all. From my reports, the team came home with less serious wounds than has become the norm in the past few missions.

The same cannot be said for the soldier I supplied to the team, unfortunately. The Bio Trooper that I managed to activate near the facility performed admirably, at times placing themselves into the open in order to take a better shot or get the extra few yards needed on their grenade toss. Some of their actions were slightly questionable, such as throwing a grenade at an enemy with an explosive attached to them while an XCOM soldier was standing near the alien. While they threw the grenade with enough precision to avoid harming the operative, the resulting explosion from the claymore did wound their comrade. Worse still, this freed Bio Trooper happened to be one of the ones that ADVENT's Bio Division engineered to turn into a Faceless upon sustaining injuries. When an ADVENT unit fired upon my double agent, this metamorphosis was automatically initiated, and Menace 1-5 lost all capacity to direct his actions. One of the Commander's Rangers ultimately had to kill the Bio Faceless that had once been on their side. Honestly, I'm grateful that this soldier was willing to extend this mercy to my recruit; I shudder at the thought of that future Skirmisher having to live out their days enslaved to ADVENT all over again. We will have to figure out a method of determining which Bio units are at risk for this metamorphosis before placing them in the field again.

Shortly after Menace returned home safely (minus the recruit that sacrificed themselves), an alert reached the Avenger about the chance to steal some supplies from an ADVENT site. While I'm sure this is a much-needed opportunity, there is a catch: Only three soldiers will be able to take on this site, and its defense force is not weak in any way. As much as I wish I had the time to mourn our lost brother, I must attempt to contact any nearby agents that I can activate. XCOM's force may be restricted, but that doesn't mean that I can't supply them with additional help.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Denied -   
\- Log Entry: 71 -   
\- Recording Terminated - 

[Insufficiant permission to log.]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Denied -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 69 -   
\- Recording Terminated - 

[Insufficiant permission to log.]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 20 May 2036.

Y'know, I've made it blatantly clear in these here logs that I don't consider myself to be especially... gifted... in the intelligence department. Hell, the two drones remind me of that pretty much every damn day. I ain't no genius, never was. Even way back, before the old, bad days, I was never at the top o' my class, in terms of marks n' tests n' sh*t. I got by. I used the knowledge I had to make a life for myself, even after the aliens invaded the first time. Now, I'm on the Avenger - humanity's last, hell, ONLY hope for a future. Not too shabby for a guy like me.

But crap on hot buttered toast, even I can see that the Commander's been makin' some pretty goddam stupid decisions lately. Sendin' out less experienced guys on real tough missions? Fine. They need to get experience somewhere, I guess. Might benefit from havin' an experienced C.O. with 'em, but that's a judgement call. But sendin' our guys out to face Riftkeepers, Venators, an' Armoured Berzerkers without so much as a drop of medkit juice? I just shake my head sometimes. An' the situation wasn't helped much by one of our supposed Advent "allies" goin' turncoat on us. Never, NEVER trust a critter. Casualties have been goddam high lately, an', in my opinion, we've been unbelievably lucky we ain't had to suspend operations because we ain't got enough able bodied soldiers ready to do the job.

Sigh.

For all I complain about the Commander, he's a goddam tactical genius. I've seen him pull our guys outta situations that would make strong men weep. He ain't stupid, not by a long shot. He just seems to have these weird... blind spots, sometimes. Like he just don't see what a bad idea he has in his head sometimes. He gets our guys out, an' gets 'em home, but I wonder if we could just get a squad back without a whole lot of 'em leakin' from multiple holes once in a while. They ain't machines (well, except for Bulletsponge, I guess). 

Ah, sh*t, what the hell do I know? I push a goddam broom around here.

Computer, classify all to follow, code word level.

(Computer voice: "Acknowledged.")

I was sorely tempted to go out on a little adventure of my own during the last mission, but, with all the readin' I'm doin' on covert ops, I'm realizin' that there's so much I still need to learn. Plus, all the casualties have been really messin' up the Skyranger, the flight deck, the corridors, and the sickbay somethin' fierce, so there's always lots o' cleanin' to be done. I did, however, find some time to mosey my way down to the armoury. There's a guy there... I forget his name now, but he's an all right guy... who kinda keeps track of all of the weapons aboard the Avenger (except the goddam bayonets, which are all over the damned ship). I've been tryin' to figure out a way to get one o' them plasma pistols outta the armoury. It ain't as easy as it sounds. That guy... dammit, what's his name??? Well, he keeps a close eye on things. I was hopin' he'd be a little more casual, now that the Chosen are all dead, an' that Assassin witch can't sneak around the ship anymore, but nope. He's still all eyes an' ears.

Gettin' somethin' with more punch than a bayonet is gonna be a challenge.

Plus...

(Pause)

... Truth be told, I dunno if I still have the same... desire for revenge... I did before, when Becky was killed by the Advent goons durin' that Haven raid. It's not that I don't hate the scaly bastards any less - far from it - but, somethin' has happened, an' I find myself... I dunno... more cautious about gettin' myself killed, I guess.

Annie.

It's weird. I hardly know the kid. I've brought the Commander's dog, Dexter, to play with her a couple o' times. I've talked to her a bit. We ain't real close or anythin'. I mean, I like havin' her around, an' she sure seems to make Firebrand happier than I've seen her in months. It's just...

Dammit. Feelin's are confusin'.

I guess I just see a lot of my niece Becky in Annie. Same hair, same smile. Different personalities altogether, but... she reminds me of Becky. An'...

I want to live. For her. For all the kids growin' up in this f*cked up world. I wanna make sure everythin' turns out all right for Annie. I wanna see her grow up in a world without Advent. Without terror. Without sudden, inexplicable violence that leaves your world shattered into a million blood-soaked pieces.

A world where she can believe, truly BELIEVE, that everythin's gonna be okay.

I want to live for that moment. That day when I can honestly say to Annie, "They're gone, an' they ain't comin' back. Ever." And mean it with all my heart.

I owe it to Annie. And Becky. An' I can't do it if I get dead.

Dammit, I dunno what to do anymore.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
To: Thessix "Apostate" Tecro  
From: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
Subject: Re: Unrelated Avenger Questions (Child and Curatas)

Dear Thessix,

You are indeed correct that Annie is still a child by human reckoning. She is 11 years old and humans are not considered adults until they are at least 18. Unlike the Elders, who have sent celatid larvae and viper neonates into battle, we have no intention of preparing Annie for combat and have arranged to place her in the care of a community consisting of the combined survivors that XCOM has rescued from Advent retaliations since the start of our offensive. Her parent was among those slain during Operation Sky Song and Firebrand has taken her in. I agree with you wholeheartedly that the Avenger could come under attack and place her at risk, although the destruction of the Chosen has lessened that somewhat. If any of the trio still lived, I would have been even more hesitant about having her onboard. As it stands, the havens are hardly safer than the Avenger.

You may ask instead why we will not be placing her with the Skirmishers, Reapers or Templars. The simplest reason is that a child has better opportunities to reach their potential in a community whose members hold diverse roles. The factions are centered on combating the Elders but I hold concerns for their hardened fighters. Would they find themselves floundering and obsolete when the war is won? Would they have the versatility to learn other skills and find a new place in society? My country struggled to care for its veterans of human wars before the invasion. While it is entirely possible that Annie may develop a natural aptitude and interest in soldiering, we want her to have the freedom to achieve greatness in other fields. 

When the war is over, I look forward to seeing the Skirmishers, and the Thin Men defectors who have recently joined your numbers, as equals among humans. What would you like to do once the fighting is over?

We have an urgent mission that is situated far from the Skirmisher HQ in western Australia. Do you have comrades in the region that can hold the ceremony for Curatas? I share your concern for the three operatives we are sending forth and will deeply appreciate any assistance you can render.

Lastly, I would like to offer condolences on behalf of XCOM following the death of your agent in the last mission. I can attest that the incident has not resulted in distrust of Skirmishers and the crew correctly deduced that he was no longer in control of his actions after metamorphosis. The Elders killed the person that he was before Dragan pulled the trigger.

Sincerely,  
John ‘Central’ Bradford


	71. Ep 72 - Operation Night Claw

Ep 72-----Operation Night Claw---------------------------------------------------------  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 70:

And to think people were worried about this mission! I still don't know why only 3 people could go, but said 3 were the best for the job. Lefty, having been out cold for a while, Irika (who has been proving herself greatly) and Tau absolutely demolished out there. Slow and steady wins the race, and this was no exception. Aside from the Custodians, everything fell quickly enough. And when those Berserkers appeared, I'm not sure Tau let go of the trigger. Great work all round, with only a few dings on Lefty's armour to show for it.

Anyway, speaking of Tau, I've noticed something. Now it's only a minor thing, but he's been coming to Irika's bodyjam classes. I've noticed the two spending more time together as well, and if they're going out, I couldn't be happier! The pair deserve some happiness in their lives. In unrelated news, the Skirmishers sent another warrior our way. I didn't see them at the party, but I got a brief talk with him. He seems an interesting guy, nice enough. Hope I get the chance to talk with them more.

I also got the chance to go on Friday Night Armoury, that show James runs! It was super fun, bit of discussion about XCOM, some trivia questions. It was great! And then I pulled a surprise on him, giving him some fanmail! And well... that fanmail was tame, but explicit in its implications. There were some nice ones as well however, much more than the explicit ones, so it balanced out. And Alex has had the opportunity to read the ones that couldn't be put on air, so I'm sure James won't hear the end of it. Good!

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - May 29th 2036 (Entry #70)

This was much more clean than expected. I guess the Commander did take extra precautions. Doesn't mean I forgive him for going ahead with it in the first place. It could've ended very poorly. Lefty got a few scratches, but that was it.

I've found a potential residence for Annie. More permanent. But it's hard to let go. I've grown to love that kid. Just like she was my own. If everything goes right and we are both still standing at the end of the war, I am seriously considering making that final step. It seems right. Still, I need something from her too ... I mean, I'd like to know if she would want to as well. I cannot make the decision for her. I should wait for a proper time to start a conversation on that respect with her.

New Skirmisher on board. I would guess him and Curatas would know each other. Just a guess.

At long last ... the Commander decides to take a more important step towards the our objective. We are hitting some important production facility. Not sure what exactly we are supposed to find in there but ... it probably is of high importance. Otherwise the Shadow Chamber wouldn't have nominated it as primary target.

I've said enough for today. Let's let Menace do the rest of the talking.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 66

Would you look at that, the Commander has gotten some courage sending only three of our best on the supply raid with the Berserker Omega and Advent Custodians. 

The Commander was so worried he even said a prayer to protect Tau, Irika, and Lefty. And the big guy above our heads heard him and decided to help him, so something bad doesn't happen. Maybe he should do that every time a mission starts.

I spent the rest of the week by just napping under a tree when the Avenger was on the ground since no one from Advent is looking for us.   
I sure hope we get to win soon because I am running out of ideas on what to do and write I'm these logs.  
Oliver signing out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
May 20th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

Interestingly enough, XCOM's mission today went more smoothly with only three soldiers than many of the previous missions with full strength deployed. Menace was able to secure the majority of the supplies ADVENT had been attempting to move through the region, and only one member of the squad sustained light injuries. While I wish I had been able to supply the squad with an additional soldier on such a short-staffed operation, it seems as though the Commander is able to succeed in the face of these odds when it is necessary. I hope that future missions go as smoothly as this one did.

Meanwhile, the ranking Sniper was able to learn a few new skills from his time working with the scientist. I didn't hear many major complaints from the escort I sent along. It seems that the training took place in a quiet, isolated area neither heavily patrolled by ADVENT nor near any major Lost hordes. I hope that the recruit remembers how to get back to that location; it sounds like a place I might want to visit when all of this is over. I have heard that Betos is considering what our people will do after the war is over. Perhaps this location will work as an agricultural or residential site when we are in better shape to pursue such interests. In the meantime, our next Covert Action will be an interesting one: XCOM wants another Skirmisher to join their ranks, and we have just the man for the job. I'm activating an undercover Lancer to accompany a Sniper and a Psionic from XCOM's forces to pick up a local legend, a Skirmisher by the name of Okad who never actually served the Elders. XCOM will be fortunate to have his presence.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
May 29th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

It's been quiet for a while. Whatever effort ADVENT was making to overwhelm us seems to have given way; they haven't made many major advances for the past week, giving our forces and XCOM both time to recuperate. Our recent excursion to the Forward Operating Base where Okad was awaiting assignment went off without a hitch. Slun Okad, who has been one of our top soldiers for a long time, has entered XCOM's service as a Colonel. Okad's story is interesting in that he was never properly connected to the Psionic network in the first place; unlike most of us, he has never killed anyone in the name of ADVENT. In some ways, I envy him for this. My own memories of my service to ADVENT continue to bring shame upon me. Like the rest of us, though, Okad is dedicated to the cause of destroying the Elders' vision for this world. I look forward to seeing what he can accomplish for our allies.

 

Meanwhile, our other Skirmisher serving on the Avenger has recovered from his wounds. He is now spending additional time in the infirmary; from what I have been told, he has some psychological distress to overcome. I'm glad that he's willing to take care of his mind even at the expense of time on deployment. Skirmishers must always be in peak condition to thrive, and that includes mental condition. I hope that he can join us for a celebration of his achievements once this is done. I sent correspondence to Bradford regarding this, but while I know he has responded to me, technical difficulties are making it difficult for me to locate his return correspondence. Maybe I should have had some Reapers look into my communications equipment after all.

XCOM's next goal will be the investigation of the coordinates they received from the vial at the Blacksite. I'm not sure how possible it would be to supply them with assistance, but I do hope to accomplish this. In addition to the usual benefits of training and assisting the Resistance movement, I hope that my people will be able to attain an understanding of what the enemy is doing at this facility. The Blacksite was horrific enough; the idea of there being another facility, one that had the clues to its existence hidden inside the Blacksite itself, disturbs me greatly. There is a very real possibility that this facility will contain something far worse.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #45

Well, there’s not really much I can say about these past missions that I haven’t already said before. They all ended in success, several with the destruction of Advent Black Sites, but also ended in some soldiers getting varying degrees of wounds, you know the drill by now… I guess there was one event of note that happened on a mission recently. It turned out the double-agent, this time a member of Advent’s Bio division, was an experimental unit. In soldiers like them, the Elders have been implanting Bio Faceless, and upon being injured, the Faceless explodes out of its host… It’s a disgusting sight, and an even worse fate… I wonder if the poor soul even knew what was inside of them.

Personally, things on the Avenger have been...slow. I know you’re tired of hearing me say this recorder, but I’m supposed to get my thoughts down, aren’t I? Speaking of that though, I’m not sure how many more of these I’ll end up doing, heh, who knows, maybe this’ll be my last one… Some soldiers really seem to have taken to logging and stuff, but, I don’t know...they don’t really do anything for me, and I’m sure one girl’s thoughts on her personal life, instead of our battles, won’t do much for posterity… But still, they give me something to talk to, though I guess it probably isn’t as good as real people in the long run…

Uhm...yeah… Well, uh, what else was there…? Oh, a couple days back I was “invited” to this thing called Friday Night Armory. It was a talk show of sorts, hosted by our armorer, James. Elders above, it was ridiculous for me to have gone there… I mean, why did I think it was a good idea to put myself out there to such a degree, was I...am I really that desperate? Now plenty of the people, not only on the Avenger but in havens, are now probably under the impression that I’m not fighting this war for them, but for Advent turn-coats...and you know what? I guess they aren’t exactly wrong. Sure, I’ve made a few friends, but I’m not exactly close with many *humans,* am I? Then again, I’m not really close with too many Skirmishers either… Erm...speaking of which, a new Skirmisher joined with the Avenger not too long ago, he’s uh, definitely an inspiration, seeing as he was apparently supposed to be an Advent super-soldier, yet still got free of the Psionic Network. He definitely saw Curatas as one of us...them, one of them...but not me. Then again, I guess only mom, Thessix, and maybe Betos knew about me, so...yeah.

*A muffled pinging sound can be heard in the background.* Oh...well, as much as I’d “love” to continue this, it seems I’m to go on another mission. Brief says there’ll be Venators...thought those things were bad before, but after last time… Well, you don’t get hit by the fact that you, your body, and your “powers” were weaponized against your allies while your adrenaline pumping, do you…?

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Date: 29th May 2036  
Name: Slun Okad

I step onto the Avenger, hearing the stories of XCOM defeating the three Champions of the False Gods. After meeting with this 'Ace' and 'Snake-Eyes' alongside my fellow Skirmisher brothers and sisters, seeking another warrior to their cause, I volunteered. Today I stand against the Elders and their false vision, for my world, for my people and finally, for the Legendary Commander.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 70 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Heaven forbid, thankfully the team had some horseshoes and clovers in there pants on that mission. Seriously Command? Why did we undertake this mission? 3 man squad against those things? You must have lost it that day, and I’m not entirely sure how I feel on some of your judgements right now. But.... regardless, the team made it out ok, and somehow managed to survive against everything that was there. Helps that the enemy groups were also smaller, and the commander also took it slower at least. Everyone came back in the end, and the supplies secured.”

“As for said mission, it was another supply raid, specifically a supply line. The team was limited to three people, for reasons I’m still not sure of. Regardless, they moved forward slowly. They began action against a relatively easy group. Thankfully, every new pod came after the last one was dealt with, and not during. In there was a Venator, which Irika froze to prevent it splitting. Smart move on her part. Next came the custodians, due to there bulkiness and armor, they couldn’t really kill them right away, and Lefty had to tank a couple of shots. They were minor however. After that was the main attraction, and Omega with its Armored buddy. Irikia managed to freeze both just barely, and well uh, safe to say Tau simply just let loose there. He fired off every shot he physically could into the both of them, outright killing the Omega, and leaving the Armored just barely living, which Irika took the liberty of fixing. All that, and somehow they came back in good shape and condition, and most of the supplies on site now ours.”

“Home has continued to be an interesting ride. Mainly, I got in another show of Friday Night Armory, and with Jill no less this time. We had planned it after all anyways. She was great to have on, and brought her own smiles and laughs. Her answers were really nice too. However, what was interesting, was she apparently had some fan mail for me too. Fan mail. Who would have honestly though that. I guess I have now officially reached peak entertainment status now, haven't I. Unfortunately for me, Jill just had to read a very, uh, awkward one. Safe to say it caught me off guard. Thankfully she had some other, better, fan mail in there too. Damn, I forgot to do the Armory facts segment too. *Heh* Yea that certainly threw me off, and as if it wasn’t bad enough, Jill just had to tell Alex about all the..... Erm.... not so safe ones. Yeah...... Alex hasn’t stopped harassing me about it sense...... *Sigh* James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 29 May 2036.

With a few days of downtime for a change after our last mission (where only three of our guys managed to kick the stuffin' outta Advent), I had some time to bring Dexter, the Commander's dog, to play with Annie for a while. I even brought the drones with me, an' kinda / sorta taught the two metal dingbats to play Hide n' Seek with the kid. Told 'em to watch their language, too. Firebrand'd have my ass if Annie came back to her talkin' like... well, like me. The drones require some... patience... when you're tryin' to teach 'em somethin' new. They ain't like people - they sometimes don't make the same logical links we do with new information - but they got the gist of the game, eventually. Still, there were a couple o' problems.

R2 - "Sir, query."  
Me - "Yeah?"  
R2 - "We do not believe the previous activities were a fair test of our hiding skills and stealth abilities, sir."  
3P0 - "Agreed. The tests were conducted in such a way as to ensure our failure, thus being detected by the little human, Annie."  
Me - "Guys, it wasn't a test. It was a game. It was supposed to be fun."  
R2 - "I maintain that both See-Threepio and I would have succeeded in evading discovery by the small human, were it not for the participation of the canine unit."  
Me - "Dexter sniffed you out, eh?"  
R2 - "Negative. The canine unit refused to obey the established rules of the activity."  
3P0 - "It observed our movements within the assigned game area, during the initial countdown and hiding phases."  
R2 - "Upon the initiation of Annie, in seeking mode, the canine unit led the small human to our locations, and vocalized. Often."  
Me - "So Dexter gave both of you up, huh?"  
3P0 - "Indeed. The inclusion of the canine unit was clearly not an established parameter of the testing."  
Me - "You'll get over it. You're just mad you got beat by a wee girl."  
R2, 3P0 - "Negative."  
Me - "Look, just let it go. Annie had fun. That's all that really maters, okay?"  
R2, 3P0 - "Acknowledged."

After a while of playin' an' runnin' around the ship, Annie got a bit tired, so I took her to the mess hall for some ice cream that I had managed to scrounge up a few days ago. As she ate, I just sat there, lookin' at her, seein' Becky. It's stupid, really - Becky was about 25 years old when she died, an' Annie's just a little kid. But the resemblance was... remarkable.

Without thinkin', I just blurted out a question to Annie.

Me - "Annie, are you happy here?"  
Annie - "Oh yes. Firebrand is great. I love her. I'm gonna be a pilot when I grow up."  
Me - "Maybe, Annie, maybe. I ain't been too happy."  
Annie - "Why, Max?"  
Me - "I... it's kinda hard to explain, kiddo. I've been doin' somethin' for a while now. Gettin' better at it, too. It's... it's kinda like Hide n' Seek, but for grown-ups."  
Annie - "Okay."

Poor kid. I was losin' her already.

Me - "I just don't know if I should keep doin' it."

Annie just looked at me with them big eyes of hers.

Annie - "Does it make you happy, Max?"

I thought about that for a long time. Well, it felt long to me. Truth be told, I've been thinkin' about that question ever since this whole thing started.

Me - "No, kid. It don't. In fact, the more I do it, the worse I feel."  
Annie - "Then don't do it, Max. Do something better."

Then she went back to eatin' her ice cream like nothin' had happened. And my mind went reelin' around the room a couple o' times. All the rage, all the obsession with gettin' revenge... it just... slipped away. I just sat there, across from Annie, shakin' a bit.

Me - "You're a smart kiddo, Annie."  
Annie - "I know."

And she smiled.

Annie - "Smarter than those two rustbuckets of yours, anyway. Dex an' I caught 'em, easy."

I burst out laughin'. Couldn't stop. Tears were streamin' down my face. Laughin' or cryin' tears, I ain't got no idea, but I felt better than I had in weeks. What is it people say? 'Outta the mouths of babes...?' I felt like a Faceless had been lifted off my shoulders.

Annie - "Thanks for the ice cream, Max. Can we go back to Firebrand's room now?"  
Me - "Sure, kid. And thanks. Thanks a lot."

She smiled again. 

I think, just maybe, I'm gonna be okay now.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #17: Stephan "Tau" Shas'la May 20th, 2036

Operation Night Claw is in the bag. Some said it couldn't be done but hey, I'm still here. We all are, with minimal injuries. It was awesome, so much alien blood shed. Brings a tear to my eye!

When out with Lefty and Irika. Both of them did great. Lefty of course got his fist going and just destroyed out there, was very pleasant. He took a bullet due to one of those damn custodians. They might as well be tanks made of flesh. Regardless, after he got his shoot I got mine. Unlike his though my shit caused just the slightest but of death.

The final stretch of the mission was tense. The commander was cautious, advising us to take baby steps. We did and ran into the Omega and Armoured Berserkers. The disgusting wenches were just standing there, doing God knows what. Regardless, we got some covering fire as they approached and Irika put em on ice. From there it was easy pickings. I got the Omega and she killed the armoured. Lefty had this smirk on his face as we finished the beast off. Hell if I know what for though. 

In conclusion, this war is drawing to an end, I can just feel it. We celebrated that night at the bar, Irika decided to treat people to drinks. If she didn't have my heart before well, she earned it over a good ol cup of gin! I been seeing her more and more around the ship which is cool. Especially in her, I think they're called bodyjam, classes. Pretty crazy workout that I'm not so sure I wanna be apart of. Naw, I'll just sit back and enjoy the view I think. Ok. That's sounds kinda weird......either way good times. After I rest up I'll be ready to gift the aliens more bullet holes! Yeah, it's great being a giver. 

Log End

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 61: John ‘Central’ Bradford

The crowd watching Irika, Tau and Lefty on the bridge was so large that it became standing room only. The Commander sounded like he was praying. Why he thought we had to get those supplies is beyond me, but thankfully the trio made short, but careful work of the opposition. 

With that mission in the bag, my thoughts turn towards what the future may hold for XCOM. We still have a couple of veterans as old as myself around, but on average our crew is quite young, with their full lives ahead of them if we can pull this off. I look at them riding our wave, getting together, making friends, making out... making plans... I won't be the one to spoil their happiness now. So tough, so courageous, so blissfully unprepared for the long road to rebuilding we face.

Unlike most of them, I've had an adult life before the invasion, before the war, before Advent. And I’m getting no younger. I won’t extend my life with gene therapy and keep pretending that time won't catch up to me. Truth is... it already has. It's come to the point where in the eyes of every new recruit I see old faces I'll never see again, and I just... want to piss upon the Elders' grave before I join them. 

As the commander brings those kids back from victory after victory, we near our finest hour. I know the Skirmishers, Templars and Reapers, the Resistance havens and even a smattering of alien defectors will fight by our side; when we expose Advent for what it is. But I worry about winning hearts and minds. The Elders succeeded in many ways that we had not, drastically reducing sickness, hunger, homelessness and petty crime; but at the expense of our freedom, self-determination, and ultimately, lives. The city population is used to their gilded cage and we will not have their support if we cannot keep them comfortable and secure. But in replacing Advent’s governance, we must avoid becoming tyrants ourselves.

I know how easy it would be. Humans have been oppressing and slaughtering each other in droves since the dawn of time, but XCOM has shown that we can put aside our differences to fight a greater evil. When the Elders are gone, we will inherit their technology and infrastructure…and a world where we are no longer the only sapient species. I can only hope that the members of XCOM and other factions opposing Advent will lead wisely. With luck, I may live long enough to see Earth’s unified inhabitants take their place among the stars, otherwise the rule of the Elders would have been nothing but an interruption of our own cruelty. 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 72 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"So I've finally returned from the Reaper training. I swear I don't know why these factions are so secretive, but I won't be going and rocking the boat."

"I actually returned not too long after a small operation took place regarding supplies. It's actually strange to hear some people say that the Commander went all religious for a bit and said a prayer for the operation to go smoothly. Part of me is getting concerned for the Commander's Mental health, but at the same time, we have been a rough time out in the field. In the end, though it sounded like it actually worked, so...I guess score one for religion?

"Now that I'm back I have a few things to sort out. So I'm going to cut this short."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 70 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“Well, it is official. I like the Reapers. Their style and outlook on life is rather similar to what I'm used to in my clan back in South Africa. So the training was actually quite interesting and refreshing. It provided a good distraction from what has been floating around in my head. I even got a bag of Chryssalid meat out of it. Since the last two days of my training was spent hunting a Chryssalid as a Reaper would."

"That being said, I returned to Avenger and walked almost straight into that which I wanted to get away from."

"Firstly, Wombat was acting a bit weird while we talked over the radio. I don't know if it was due to what happened in the GTS, but I should probably get around and talk with her. I just need to cool down a bit still."

"The reason I say so? Well, Jill came by while I was braaiing or barbecuing on the balcony. I knew this was going to happen at some point, but I rather hoped it was under my terms...as the moment I saw her...I still felt betrayed and angry...I couldn't even say her name or nickname I gave her...I kept calling her by her callsign...she gave her apology and at first, I wasn't having it...like part of me wanted to scream at her...tell her how I truly felt...but instead I sat there as an oaf...as Delta would put it. I accepted the apology in the end...more just to get her out of my sight before I actually said what was on my mind...once I've cooled down I'll go find her and have a proper chat with her...she is still a friend after all."

"Final thoughts...well even in my pissed off moody state I managed to do something right. Let me explain. I still wake up at night or early morning and walk around the Avenger a bit. It's kind of like an after effect from Delta. Like the way, he looked after my health made it that I didn't need to sleep so much. So I would wonder the Avenger at night. It is also usually the time I meet with Cassie. Since...well...I prefer my privacy when on a date. Anyways I was going down to the shooting range when I bumped into Alanis there. She seemed to have been bothered by something...I'm not going to go into detail as I respect her too much to discuss private matters openly. Anyways...we talked for quite a bit about things...and ended up with me showing her a few things regarding sniping. It felt strange having to teach someone...like it isn't something I'm used to...but I hope at least she can use the information that I gave her."

"Anyways, this is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -


	72. Ep 73 - Operation Dragon Wagon

Ep 73-----Operation Dragon Wagon---------------------------------------------------  
Asaru's message to Betos

c.c. Commander Odd, John 'Central' Bradford, Geist, Konstantine 'Volk' Volikov, Bobaoba

The secret facility that our coordinates collected from the previous blacksite vial appears to be a biotechnological production facility for the production of ADVENT soldiers, who are grown there. We will have to examine the recovered stasis suit - seemingly identical to the one that Commander Odd and I were imprisoned within during our capture - to be sure, but it seems now that we can make some tentative conclusions about the Elders' design for Earth.

The species of creature that comprises the ADVENT soldiers (and, by extension, the Skirmishers) represents the Elders' intent for the new, modified humanity. I have recently learned that this is not the first time that the Elder sect invading Earth has done this to a sentient species; the collection of races that we call 'mutons' are modifications of the maughon people from Maughon Prime, whom the(se) Elders similarly modified to suit their purposes. I believe that we can anticipate the rest of the human race to be processed and remade in this fashion should the Elders' plans for the Avatar Project be completed. 

The removal of the stasis suit from this facility - which we are codenaming the 'forge' - caused damage to the Avatar Project, indicating that they were linked. From this, I conclude that the Elders are intending to use ADVENT worship to help them ascend to become truly deific beings. We already knew that this is possible with the worship of psionic beings after one of our fallen psi-troopers, Cassie Monria, returned from the dead as a psionic ghost after being widely mourned by the crew of the Avenger. Apparently, the Elders have figured it out, too.

Unlike ADVENT, I will not command you to any action, but I am now going to make some requests.

First, for Betos: recent work with Bobaoba, a maughon from Maughon Prime who survived (more accurately, escaped) the ruin of her civilization, has informed us that the Elders' muton soldiers have mind control so ingrained into them that they go berserk when freed, in the hopes that their pleased masters will then place them back under mind control. This, unfortunately, means that we cannot easily free them. However, if the Skirmishers could research the psionic chips that you extracted from yourselves, it is my hope that it may be possible to find a way to provide the psionic stimulation that mutons require while at the same time allowing them freedom of choice. Bobaoba, if you could provide your knowledge to help Betos and her research team, that can only help.

Second, for Geist and Volk: I have already confided in Geist about the First and the Rival - beings of such great psionic power that they for all meaningful purposes truly are gods - whom the Elders are either playing off against one-another or being enslaved by (or both). Sooner or later, we will have to face one or both of these beings if we are to save our planet, and quite possibly the rest of the universe as well. One way to potentially accomplish this would be to create some deities of our own. I am attaching a list of our deceased psionic operatives, both Templar and XCOM, should you seek to deify any of them. You will note that not all of these operatives were human; the ethereal Shamash, who fell in the Zudjari invasion, is included in the file.

Finally, for Volk and Central: getting humans in ADVENT's city centers out of ADVENT's reach so that they cannot be processed, and then keeping them alive away from the amenities of civilization, will be a logistical nightmare. If the two of you could start working on a plan for how to do this when the time comes, it could save a great many lives.

End of message

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #46

The Commander had us investigate something that’s been dubbed “The Forge,” a building whose coordinates we were able to locate from a vial we took from a Black-Site. The facility’s destruction spells only good things for Xcom, helping to damper the Elders’ project, but I can’t help feeling appalled… Turned out that this facility was meant to...grow, or create, Advent soldiers… It was a place like this my mom came from, that the entirety of the Skirmishers came from, and we left it in ruins. It’s good that the Elders have one less place to create and indoctrinate more minions, but it had potential for good, didn’t it? We had no real guarantee that the Advent inside the pods had already been converted to the Elders. Each person in that facility had the potential to be a Skirmisher, to rebel against their creators, and choose to do good, or bad, through their own free will… And we took that choice.

Aside from another of my useless tirades, the mission went well. As I said, its destruction did hamper the Avatar Project, for whatever it’s worth after our crusade against the Black-Sites. As well as this, though some of us came back wounded, myself included, no one was gravely harmed, which is a nice change of pace, I suppose. We also had the assistance of an Advent Bio Captain at the time. I wonder how they must have felt after all of this, or did they know beforehand what they were getting into?

Wait… Oh wait… Shit...fuck...shit...FUCK! This was the facility mom was stationed at… And… Oh fuck…oh fuck… There was an Advent Captain stationed inside the facility… We...killed an Advent Captain inside the facility… Mom’s designation was a Captain… Oh fuck...it couldn’t have been her...we didn’t kill, we couldn’t have killed her…could we? No, no, no...Elders fucking damn it no! Betos and the Skirmishers probably notified her to get out in time, right? I hit the Captain with my canon, didn’t I… Oh fuck, I didn’t help kill her, did I…? I...oh fuck...maybe...maybe Tygan can do an autopsy on the body, prove it’s not her… Maybe...maybe Thessix will send me an email telling me she’s fine… We couldn’t have killed her… We didn’t kill her… WE COULDN’T HAVE FUCKING KILLED HER!

*Intense sobbing can be heard for a few minutes, before something seems to beat the recorder, cause it to shut off.*

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 67

It would seem that the Commander has heard me since he sent a team to a so-called Advent Forge that is important to our cause. As soon as they touched down Chloe mind controlled an Armored Berserker and after they killed the Armored psi Viper that was with him, they shot him dead while he was still mind controlled… That was crueler than anything that I did. And I did a lot of bad and brutal things. At least they made it quick.

In that Forge, they found Advent soldiers in tubes. Now we know why Advent soldiers just keep coming. They are being bred like animals. And that has to be just one production facility out of many others. The team also found a prototype of what is presumably a future Advent general or something else. Now I know what will Tygan study in the next weeks.

I wonder if the Elders will be sent a Hunting party after us… If that happens I know what I will be doing. Dealing with any enemy that comes close to the Avenger and my new bow will help me in that. I practiced with it in a shooting range when Golem came in his Hajda duplicate body since the machines that made it had an error inside them. We a little talk and he asked me a very interesting question. Are there other universes with other us in them? In theory that is possible but no universe will be the same. In one I might have lost my memories and in another, I am working with the Elders and I destroyed the resistance and XCOM. A possibility that could have happened if I wasn't revenge-hungry. 

I think I will end it here since there is nothing else to talk about.  
Oliver signing out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 71:

This facility... it was a cloning ground. That's the best way I can think to phrase it. All the Advent soldiers... Curey... Thessix... our new guy... all the Double Agents... they all came from places like this. It really makes you think, and it only gets worse when you remember the lies Advent tells people. Human volunteers my ass, they're lying through their teeth. In fact no it's worse than that, they're just straight up lying. Damn them, damn them DAMN THEM!!! 

A loud thud is heard, followed by a loud crack and the recording cuts out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 71 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“I.... damn. I don’t even know what we just saw. I mean, we did but, we couldn’t believe it. All this time. I knew there was something to these Advent fellow. You’d swear there was just too much of them, but we never knew what exactly. Well..... now we do. There all just clones. Clones grown in vats, and ready to go right off the damn assembly line. I know the aliens don’t care for ethics, but this is just ludicrous. These are vat-made soldiers! They don’t have a life, they were only built to serve and nothing else. It’s horrifying. Also explains how they just keep coming regardless. They could have an endless supply for all we know. All served for one purpose. I can’t help now but to see some of our skirmishers, knowing now where they come from. Yet.... they still feel value to their lives regardless, and fight with emotion. It really shows doesn’t it.”

“Anyways, I’m running off track now. The mission went surprisingly well, considering the increased Advent presence on site. Not surprising considering it’s importance. The team landed across the forge, opposite the small valley near it. They began the advance, and it seemed like advent had some pretty tough forces to guard the front region. A bit to chew through, but the team managed to do it. Chloe even got to mind control the Armored berserker. The team had to kill it though, as it wouldn't last forever. Best do it while it can’t go charging at us. Then they started to reach the bridge, and actually started going slow. Fair, considering the close quarters of the bridge, wouldn’t be good if they got caught there. Thankfully they didn’t as a venator was discovered upon crossing the bridge. The team managed to make there way inside after some time, and apparently the Forge has a special room of some sorts. A chamber was inside apparently, and upon opening it, some sort of stasis suit fell out. Our Double Agent Bio captain took the liberty of carrying it for us. I was surprised really. It’s one thing they fight for us, but to also take away something from Advent. Really shows how much they really are on our side. Anyways, besides a reinforcement pod behind them, and a riftkeeper in front, the team made it out with quick haste. A few came back wounded, but thankfully it was only minor. They should recover in no time.”

“Back home, things have been a bit slower. Alex still wont let up about those fan mails, which is kinda annoying. Speaking of them though, I’ve been reading through some of them. Not all of them to be fair, I think I might be able to use those for a new segment in my show. A reading of some of the haven member’s fan mail. Could be interesting. Regardless, I’ve still read some though. They all seem to be rather nice actually. Going Back to Alex, he seems to have now meet our Robot friend, Golem. He was down in the range, as he usually is, and apparently Golem just kinda came in after his BIT. Alex got the chance to meet our friendly AI on board this ship. Certainly an odd friend, but one regardless, and Alex doesn’t seem to mind him. Arcade also came down apparently. He handed me an old 50. Cal rifle he had. Damn thing was busted to high hell, but, given some time, I can put it back together no sweat. I gotta say, even now, 50. Cal rifles are powerful and impressive. I have respect for that man. Anyways, James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
May 29th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

The mission today was... successful, I suppose. XCOM didn't lose any soldiers. I activated an undercover Elite Bio Captain. The Captain didn't die or turn into a Faceless. Everyone got what they were after, so I guess I have to call it a success. Except... It's one thing to be cognizant of the fact that I was bred to serve ADVENT. It's another to see the "Forge" where, presumably, I and my fellow Skirmishers were created. Forge. Forge. As though we were metallic weapons hammered into existence with no value beyond our most obvious use. Freedom, family, civilization - it wasn't until I was staring at this abominable place through a camera feed that I truly understood that we were never meant to have any of it. I was never meant to have any of it. It is not that the Elders intended for us to stay connected to the Psionic network for the entirety of our lives. The Elders never considered us as having lives at all.

The mission appears to have taken a lot out of the Commander. Instead of flying off immediately afterwards, the Avenger has set down within the same region as the Forge. So for the time being, XCOM and all of its forces are relatively close to the ADVENT Forge. That suits me just fine. The Elders may have designed us as nothing more than tools, but we have proven ourselves to be every bit as alive as every species that the Elders have created. We are every bit as conscious as the humans we were built to mimic. We are people, no matter what they wished us to be. And tonight, if nothing else, I will be just as much a person as anyone else on this planet or anywhere.

I'm sending correspondence to some of my contacts in the Avenger. Central Officer Bradford; Colonel Curatas Andayru; Colonel Slun Okad; Red Devil; hell, even the Bio Captain, if they're still on board. I'm bringing some of my support staff and heading to that damn Forge tonight. I'll invite Betos along, but even if she doesn't want to go, she's not stopping me. I'll steal a damn transport if I have to. Colonel Curatas has put more work into holding this alliance together than almost anybody, and hell if he hasn't accomplished leagues more than the Elders thought ANY of us ever would. So I'm going to that Forge. If he wants, he and his companions can meet me there. We'll conduct our ceremony honoring his advancement right there, on that damnable spit of land where the Elders thought they were building mere tools. We'll bring Motor Oil for everyone who wants some. We'll kill the few ADVENT soldiers that transported in that XCOM didn't kill. And we'll laugh as we tear down the building where we were born into slavery. We'll laugh as we tear it down with our bear hands.

I don't care if I'm being irrational. I am alive. Despite the Elders' intentions, I am a person.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Thessix,

I'm in. We will burn that place to the ground like it's in hell itself, and we'll laugh while we do it. 

Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Thessix

As my Ebevan has seen fit to attend this mission, so shall I. I shall gather Slun and meet you there. You speak highly of me, and I hope our mission succeeds.

Atem Batal  
Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Thessix, 

I heard wind of your crusade towards the 'Forge' and I would be honoured to take part in the retribution you wish upon the facility. We shall burn down the foundations used to abuse our kind. Long ago I destroyed my creators and was alone before I was given new purpose, this time I shall give our unborn brethren the same chances I had obtained. Justice, WILL, be done!

Slun Okad

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
To: Jill "Red Devil" Hawkins; Slun Okad; Curatas Andayru; Jeff; Betos; John "Central" Bradford  
From: Thessix "Apostate" Tecro

Attention to all of those joining us on this endeavor: I have received some correspondence from Central Officer Bradford. More importantly, I've had some time to calm down while I'm en route. Bradford has reminded me that some of this technology could be more valuable to us intact than destroyed. It could prove crucial to our ability to replenish our numbers once this war is over. As much as I want to see this whole monstrous edifice go up in flames, perhaps we should not be quite so rash. That being said, we aren't going to call this mission off.

Please, when we arrive at the facility, do not destroy the computers or the power source. Smash the lights. Break the windows. Crack the doors. Knock down walls. Shoot the monitors, if you feel you must. But, as painful as it is to ask this of you all, we should try to restrain ourselves around equipment that we could one day save our kind. After all, wouldn't it be even sweeter if the Elders' machines allow us to survive as a species independently of them?

I understand that, in the moment, this may seem like I'm backing down on my promised vengeance. That's because I am. I won't lie to you; I still want to erase every trace of the Forge's existence. But sometimes, even when we want to destroy, we must think about the future. What are Skirmishers, after all, if we aren't fighting for a real future on this planet?

To make it up to you, I've decided to stop by a safe house for a supply of incendiary grenades on the way. We have enough to turn every vehicle on-site into a substantial bonfire. Maybe we'll find something to eat, too.

Vox Tala for Ten,  
Apostate

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 30 May 2036.

Well, that was certainly a thing. 

Our guys went out to another of the aliens' blacksites, an' came back with... i dunno what it was. Some guy in a stasis suit, I guess. At first, I figured it may have been one of the council members, from the days of the old XCOM wars, but no. It can't be one o' them guys. They were all pretty much accounted for as either quislings or our benefactor. Besides, they were (apart from our guy) pretty much useless durin' the first war - always whinin' about money, always threatenin' to pull our fundin' (like there was some OTHER game in town that was fightin' the alien invasion).

Tygan is bein' his usual assh*le self, tryin' to keep everythin' hush-hush, but I got a pretty good look at the thing from a distance as I was cleanin' out the science labs. It looked like... hell it looked like an Avatar. One of the main, baddest of the bad guys aliens. If we're pokin' around with them things... sh*t just got serious.

I ain't gonna be goin' out on any more 'excursions'. Maybe people would think it's kinda weird that a small girl was the one who convinced me to stop. Probably is. But she made me realize that I wasn't just tryin' to get revenge for my dead niece. I was tryin' to get myself killed. This war has done a real number on my head. I kept tryin' to do things that I goddam KNEW I couln't do right. An' it all started with that first Skyranger flyin' mission I did, when Arbiter bought it. I took her death too hard. I was never trained for that. I didn't have any kind of preparation to deal with that kind of loss, that kind of helplessness. I'd been in a depression ever since. Yeah, I could function, do my duty, even continue to fly Skyranger missions. Outwardly, I seemed pretty much normal.

Then Storm died. While I watched.

That put me over the edge. What was the point of livin' in a world where anyone, everyone close to you could be ripped away in a blink of an eye? Why even keep up the fight? The aliens were always gonna be too strong. Their numbers seemed limitless (an' I guess now we know why), their weapons were always better than ours, they were everywhere. We were always outnumbered, outgunned, on the run. I guess I just didn't, couldn't see a point to all of it anymore.

But Annie came along, an' she showed me there was hope. Hope for the future. Hell, hope that there was even goin' to BE a future.

An' I wanted to be a part of that future. Settin' right what the aliens had f*cked up on our world. Givin' kids like Annie a chance to grow up, to have a normal life. 

To be human.

Watchin' her, playin with Dexter, laughin', smilin'... bein' a normal kid, doin' normal kid stuff... That's what I want for the future. Not tech, not miracle cures to all our ailments. Just... to be human again.

Maybe capturin' this... Avatar, or whatever the hell it is... is the final steppin' stone, the one that lets all of us take back what it is to be human.

I hope so. An' I ain't felt hope in a long, long time now.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 62: John ‘Central’ Bradford

So…that’s where Advent troops and Skirmishers come from. All those humans who enlisted in Advent, whatever their motives, must now be presumed dead. I wonder if Advent even kept up the pretense of going to the trouble of informing families of the deaths of loved ones when we killed troopers on missions. The squad came back with minor injuries, but were understandably distraught at the implications of what they found – not least of all the Skirmisher double agent that joined them. Maybe years from now we will be able to look back and laugh at how he was so upset that he left the stasis suit on the ground during extraction, only to rappel back down to pick it up at the last possible second when reminded by the Commander himself.

While many would have wanted to burn the Forge down, I have received word that our Skirmisher allies intend to plunder the site for technology that can aid them in the future. Considering that Curatas has indicated that he (and presumably other Skirmishers) is reproductively sterile, they are destined to die out without cloning or at least extensive genetic engineering. The continuation of a new species by technological means alongside humans will have interesting ramifications going forward, but I trust completely in Betos’s wisdom and leadership. I was alive when humans were debating the ethics of in-vitro fertilization and whether ‘test tube babies’ had souls and we have come a long way since. Humanity can grow used to seeing the Skirmishers as kin in the years to come. I have not heard…and absolutely do not expect…any comment among our crew about the Skirmishers as being any less ‘human’ for being cloned. I look at Jill and Curatas sharing loving glances, and Chloe pining for her adoptive mother, and in a way I feel a sort of bittersweet pride.

Still, my mind wanders back to the human ‘recruits’. What sort of person willingly signs up to join Advent? When you set aside the ones that were desperate for any employment, you get the same segment of the population that would have wanted to become soldiers, police officers, security guards… and also the ones who would have otherwise become armed felons, terrorists and poachers. People who wanted to be given a gun and told to exert power over others, for good or evil. A huge and motley recruitment pool of people who were either misled by Advent’s promises; or else willingly embraced working for genocidal tyrants. Although I know that all of Advent’s victims will need to be remembered…privately, I don’t know whether to be cynical or pity these ones.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 73 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"We finally managed to take down the Forge. A place I wish never existed." *He pauses.* "Seeing all the secrets that it hold. All the lies that ADVENT and the Elders have been feeding the people. Fueling a monstrosity like this? One can only imagine what thoughts must go through the Skirmishers’ heads as they were made aware of this...the 'birthplace' of ADVENT forces. How does one react to something like that?"

"Regardless, the operation was a success and we are another step closer to reclaiming our home. The team needs rest of course. After such a long operation they deserve it and it will give them time to heal the few scraps and bruises."

"You can feel it in the air that change is coming. I think ADVENT has realized it as well. Since another ADVENT soldier joined our ranks as the team assaulted Forge. They have been converting to our side quite frequently as of late. Does this mean that the Elders are losing control over ADVENT? It wouldn't surprise me. However, that is mere speculation and I only have my gut feeling to go with."

"Anyways, this is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -


	73. Ep 74 - Operation Knife Witch

Ep 74-----Operation Knife Witch---------------------------------------------------------  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 72 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well that was certainly a mission. Team needed to infiltrate an Advent site to steal some data. Basically a guerrilla ops mission. Things went well considering. Even went almost all of it without injury, until the Gatekeeper made an issue of it. The team dropped in and had another Double Agent with them to assist the mission. The team moved forward, and had several groups right away, even getting almost encircled. Thankfully, Chloe got control of a Berserker for us, and it helped draw Advent’s fire off the team. Earp especially went well in that mission. Man went and killed 3 enemies in rapid succession like it was effortless. Snugglypoo also did some amazing efforts that mission. Anyways, after some initial clearing of the front wave, the team approached the warehouse, and found the objective. They also just so happen to find the last of the enemies on site. A Gatekeeper and its cronies. Funnily enough, they too were easy. Unfortunate the gatekeeper got an attack off on the team, and Superman took a nasty sniper shot, but they should be fine after a few days. Quite honestly, that mission was short, sweet, and simple. Nothing ever wrong with that.”

“Back home however, quite a lot has been developing. Firstly, the science team has been apparently researching the Codex. Well... turns out it wasn’t very happy at what they were finding, and apparently self destructed in the chamber. Thankfully everyone is ok, and better yet, they manage to pull some coordinates of where it came from. Might be useful in furthering our understanding of the Aliens’ plans. Next, I had a very.... Weird occurrence last night. I was basically off to bed for the night, but for some reason, before I could, some weird rift opened near me. It was small, and apparently a.... roasted carrot came out of it. Look, I know that sounds crazy, but I can’t make this stuff up. The science team these days seriously has me questioning they might have too much free time. Seriously.... A roasted carrot. Regardless, Jill also got to me some more fanmail. Again, leaving some off to the side for the show, as planned, but I did take a look at a few. Once again, most of them normal stuff, thanking me and what not. One however was uhh.... Rather odd. It was really short, and said something about my voice being some sort of mix of some two people? I dunno, but it gets weirder. After that, it just read in bold letters “Marry me Senpai.” I.... honestly have no idea what that’s even about. I’m just confused about what this is supposed to mean. I think I might have some “fan girls” as they would call them back in the day. I mean, that’s just part of my reputation I guess. Anyways, I should be back to work. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - June 16th 2036 (Entry #71)

Our trip to the Forge was ... disturbing, to put it mildly. We found that the ADVENT soldiers were actually manufactured there. Yes, manufactured. No idea how, but I don't feel like knowing this. It was just ... beyond words. I understand the Skirmishers were very disturbed. And I cannot blame them. I mean ... we saw humans stashed up in those pods at the Blacksite. If I would've had a weaker stomach ... Well, let's not go there, shall we?

Commander made questionable decisions again. If before he was skipping the supply drops, now he skipped a mission. A Resistance VIP waiting to be rescued. And he just skipped it. I have no idea why. But honestly it doesn't surprise me anymore. And that is also disturbing.

Time flew by. Things got discussed. Annie will be going to our second base in a week. After my birthday. We will remain in touch, of course. I wouldn't even dream otherwise. Because I do intend to properly adopt her after all this is over. I want to help Annie grow up into a fine young woman in a better world. She is a great kid and I love her. I will do my best to be a good parent.

Oh look ... Another facility assault. But this time, the Commander wants to hack a Codex. Something tells me this will not go terribly well. So what else is new?

Firebrand out.

P.S. Random fact: Volume of a sphere is four thirds times Pi times the cube of the sphere radius. Not sure why I said that ... Maybe it's this geometry book that is resting on my desk. Don't know who brought it here. Maybe Annie? Will ask her...

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 72:

I may or may not have broken my recorder last time... oops! Anyway, this mission went well. Our lower ranks got a great chance to shine, and despite the Gatekeeper basically suicide bombing them, they did well. I swear that Sniper must have Armour piercing rounds or something, because he almost killed Superman despite him being... well, armoured to all hell . Despite that, everyone came out with relatively minor wounds.

Outside of the mission, theres a lot that went on. Shortly after Raz came back from his visit to the Reapers, I found him cooking a Lid. Guess the Reapers really got to him huh? Anyway, I wanted to apologise to him. Clearly the joke I made hit a nerve, it was obvious to anyone. However, when I apologised, it took a long time for him to accept it... I guess it really hit a nerve. Still don't know what’s wrong with him, and I hope he'll tell me soon.

And more recently, I got to help the Skirmishers with something. Thessix organised a little ceremony for Curey at the Forge, celebrating how well he has cemented the relationship between humans and Skirmishers. It was a very nice thing for him to do, and he managed to get Okad and Betos there for it as well, which was just... gosh Skirmishers are so nice honestly. Yes they can be a bit crude (that Motor Oil drink is just... yeah) but they're so close with each other... gah! And yes, we had originally planned to destroy the Forge, but as Central pointed out, the equipment there may be important to the continued survival of his species. Doesn't mean we didn't take down some of the less important stuff however. And to boot, I got to witness the freeing of some of the dormant Troopers on site. It was... well, kinda graphic I'll admit, but it was good to see the process. I might ask for someone to teach me if it's something I can do. Might be helpful in the future.

Now, the bad news... look, I am a fan of the Commander going after these facilities. It's good for morale when the Resistance hears of their local facility being destroyed. However, Commander, please do not ignore missions normally! The Resistance there attempted to free the VIP themselves, incurring heavy losses and ultimately cluing Advent into their position and forcing them to relocate. That's not all though, oh no. No, a squad comprising of a mix of combatants and non-combatants, including Alanis and James, went on... well they code named it a burger run, but man, I'm gonna be open with it. They went to try and rescue the VIP themselves, and nearly got picked off by an Omega and it's Armoured Escort! The worst part is the VIP didn't even make it, I heard he was gunned down while fleeing in a blind panic. And I wouldn't have even known if Firebrand didn't request a landing spot for the squad. I cued into their comms to listen, and it sounded ugly down there. They took minimal strong equipment so people wouldn't notice they went missing. Godamnit Commander, they nearly died down there because of this!

Argh, I'm gonna go work out. I need to vent, and the punching bag is normally receptive.

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 68

Everyone on the team went off on the last mission. Destroying everything in their way. Chloe even mind controlled a berserker, but his Advent friends killed him really fast. Even the Gatekeeper didn’t prove to be very dangerous since it only used it's psionic AoE attack to lightly wound Kairi, Chloe, and Earp.

Thanks to the recent discoveries of Doctor Tygan we learned that the Codex head gave us coordinates to a place somewhere off the grid. And that we have to skull jack it yet again, but this time something else will happen.

This war is nearing its end, I can feel it in my bones. Our Victory over the Elders will start a new age and a new beginning for us all and the end for me. My friends and the rest of humanity will spend a lot of time rebuilding earth and forming their new lives and I will make sure that happens, no matter the cost. Lime my grandpa would use to say: No mission too difficult, no sacrifice too great.

Which also means I better start preparing for my death. I intend to go out in style, so I will be bringing my upgraded Winchester rifle, my Colt single action army revolver, my sword and bow and arrows with me. I also managed to create another pair of rocket boots with the help of the part from Advent Mecs, they work but I can't fly for long before they overheat.

I am probably the only person on this planet that feels alright, knowing they will die in battle. They say that in the Nordic Mythology the Valkyries come to battlefields to collect the souls of those who have died fighting and to bring them to Valhalla in Asgard where they will drink, eat and train until Ragnarok comes, the end of all things. And then they will stand with Odin and Thor and fight to their end. I don't mind having that fate in the afterlife.

Or when the curtains of this world lift and everything turns to silver glass… And then you see it… The white shores and beyond a green country under a swift sunrise. That is not bad, not bad at all.  
Oliver signing out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
June 5th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

Well, our little ceremony happened a little differently than I had initially planned. I'll admit that I was subjected to a fiery rage when I made my last update. The trip to the Forge was long, though, and both Betos and Central were able to talk some sense into me before we arrived. We ended up destroying only most things, not everything. The technology in that facility, disgusting though it is, might very well be the only hope for us to survive beyond our current generations. I mean, I suppose we could try to use the Gene Therapy Clinics to cure our sterility, but this technology is more viable, since it's already used to create us. Oh, well. The important thing is that we honored the efforts of our people and our alliance. Curatas' friend, Jill Hawkins, joined us for the festivities. The way she interacted with Curatas throughout the night made me doubt that the differences between humans and Skirmishers are as pronounced as I once thought. I hope that, once this war is over, most humans are as welcoming towards us as she is.

After the celebration, we had a few days' rest before the next mission. Menace 1-5, accompanied by an Elite Bio Assault Trooper (there's a mouthful), overcame all odds to recover some data that could help our efforts in this war. The double agent managed to pull off a few good stabs; I wonder how they'll handle a Ripjack. It certainly takes a lot of practice to utilize effectively. It feels more and more as though we can truly win this campaign. I'm not used to the idea of victory, I'll admit. I just never realized how much I had doubted until recently.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
June 8th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

Another successful Covert Action completed, another brother brought home to commence his true training. I'm starting to think that the only real danger on these special operations were the Chosen. Without their leadership, ADVENT seems incapable of truly contesting our might. Even the occasional skirmish ends in no more than a few minor wounds. I remember the days when we were terrified that they would capture or even kill our operatives in combat. I'm sending a Trooper with some of XCOM's soldiers on a mission to fabricate some PCS Chips. I'm not sure what a PCS chip is, but it's what they wanted, so it's what we'll do.

XCOM is currently trying to make contact with the last region on the Asian continent. Once they do that, they'll apparently be able to locate a Resistance operative that has an operation similar to my own. Namely, the goal is to supply XCOM's combat teams with reinforcements from various Resistance outposts' militias. Sound familiar? I like to think that this coordinator heard of the success that Project Judas is having and wanted to try their hand at it. I wish them the best of luck. Who knows? Perhaps Menace 1-5 will get really lucky, and they'll get one of my double agents and one of the Resistance's militia members on the same mission. With the locations they're going to assault in the next few weeks, they could certainly use the extra hands. Speaking of, I have been informed that XCOM is targeting yet another facility in the near future. Looks like it's back to work for me.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 16 June 2036.

Jeez, it's been a while since I've logged somethin'. I dunno where the time goes. I mean, I'm busy with my cleanin' an' whatnot, an' there's always somethin' that needs fixin' around here. I'm pretty handy with a set o' tools, an' the engineers have been crazy busy lately, workin' on all kinds o' secret sh*t with the eggheads. I end up gettin' asked to do a lot o' minor jobs. I guess I don't mind it, really. Keeps my head from goin' back to dark places.

There's a feelin' around the ship, somethin' I can't quite put my finger on... We're in the endgame now. Advent's throwin' pretty much everythin' they have at us, an' our guys are meetin' 'em an' beatin' 'em. There's a sense of... inevitability, I guess you'd call it. People know their ain't much time left before we go for broke - either we kick the aliens off our planet, for good this time, or we go down swingin'. Truth be told, I'll be glad when it's over, one way or the other. War... war ain't for guys like me. Hell, Advent radio is callin' us all 'dissidents'. I ain't no dissident. I push a broom for a livin'. War is for people who have the strength, the determination, to see things through to the end, regardless of the cost in blood an' lives. The Commander's like that, I guess. He let a group o' partisans in South Africa get wiped out, 'cause he had other priorities. I ain't blamin' him for that - he has to make the tough calls sometimes - but, all them people... people just like us, wantin' a future for themselves an' their kids. Gone.

I guess that's why I ain't cut out to be a soldier. I can't divorce my mind enough to accept logic over losses. Advantages over blood. Life over death. 

(Recording stops.)

(Recording starts.)

I hear tell that Firebrand's gonna be droppin' off little Annie at one of our ground bases pretty soon. I hate to say it, but I'm gonna miss the little spud. She's a great kiddo. I (kinda unfairly, if I'm bein' honest) projected a bit too much of my feelin's of loss for Rebecca onto Annie. I guess that's why she means so much to me. Firebrand says she's gonna adopt the kid after the war's over. Two good things about that. Firebrand will be an excellent mother. On that, I have no doubts. Also, people are preparin' for the end o' the war, makin' plans that don't involve blowin' up facilities or facin' down Riftkeepers. There's a sense of... if not hope, than optimism? Maybe. All I know is I'm pretty sure Annie's gonna have a future. How good it'll be, who knows? But she'll have one. Maybe that's enough.

Firebrand's birthday's comin' up, so I've been makin' this little diorama outta spare bits o' metal for Annie. The model has me, Annie, Firebrand, the two robotic morons, an' Dexter, standin' on the flight deck near the Skyranger. It ain't too great (Picasso, I ain't), but I hope she'll look at it an' remember ol' Max from time to time.

Goddam, I'm gonna miss that kiddo.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 71 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“You know that English saying 'You have a chip on your shoulder'? Well, it feels like I have a mountain on my shoulder."

"I've been battling internally with this for so long now. What has it been...days...a week...maybe more? This goes beyond Jill now...it's about me. Like...I want to be angry at everyone else...but really...I shouldn't be...they aren't at fault here...I am."

*He scoffs.* "I...I managed to burn my hands a bit the other day while trying to use the Psi Gloves...well I wasn't so much using them...more like I was forcing myself to use them. I guess having your head frazzled makes the mystic energy act the same way. At least it is forcing me now not to train more with them for a little while."

"I still haven't spoken with Jill...and I mean like properly. I still owe her that...and maybe by doing it, it will finally set my mind a little at ease."

"Also I don't know what the hell Kebab is up to, but it is starting to freak me the fuck out. I was on the balcony minding my own business and talking with Delta when a small portal-like thing just opened up out of nowhere. At first, I thought ADVENT was launching a surprise attack of some sort, but the size of the portal made me realize that wasn't the case as I moved closer to examine it something fell out...a half-boiled yam. You're probably wondering how I knew it was Kebab? Well, I heard him scream 'success' not too long after Yamnik decided to join me on the balcony. I swear...whoever is going to be the unlucky bastard to use that thing better make damn sure they are aware of the risks involved."

"Anyways, this is Willem signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 63: John ‘Central’ Bradford

The squad returned with the stolen data, a double agent and several shrapnel wounds courtesy of a gatekeeper attack. Superman also took a hit from an Advent sniper, one of the few enemies that still gives the Commander pause for thought. From the data, it would seem that when Advent was killing psionics for the Avatar Project, some of them spontaneously triggered the ability we call ‘Sustain’. And for some reason that only Tygan or some other egghead like him can understand, this disrupted the process and damaged blacksite equipment. So they developed a method of suppressing this passive ability and were going to transfer the data across the globe. Not that XCOM was going to allow any facilities to remain standing long enough to use this info even if we had failed though. 

Back on the Avenger, Tygan and Shen have been experimenting with a codex brain, trying to extract information on where to begin hunting down the Elders. An explosion occurred as a result. While some would see this as a setback, the intrepid duo have managed to obtain a set of map coordinates. Unfortunately these lie in a remote corner of Siberia and the Commander angered much of the crew by choosing to ignore a plea to rescue an engineer from Advent in South Africa; in order to focus on making contact. Razareth is particularly upset by this decision and the Resistance there will undoubtedly suffer casualties.

I believe he’s headed out in full battle order with five other crewmates and Firebrand to get burgers in Cape Town though. I hope they stay safe and they’ll need to be back in time for another facility assault in case the Commander needs them.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 74 -  
\- Begin Recording -

*Willem sounds annoyed and frustrated.* "Yeah, yeah. Successful operation. Whoop de fuckin do..."

*He sighs.* "I'm sorry. I know I should be happy and focusing on the bigger picture, but it feels like Command is playing loose and wild with how they are currently approaching operations. We had an rescue mission in South Africa and without reason Command decided to ignore it. Ignore it?! That's my home Country dammit! Yeah, maybe I'm being biased for caring a bit too much...but if we start not caring about small things like this...where will it end?"

"Anyways, I've tried to get in contact with the 'Bosvarkke' to see if we could possibly do the operation ourselves. We are by no means equipped to handle such a thing, but dammit we can't leave our people out there."

"I really didn't need this...not now..."

"...but fuck it...you only live once and if I have to go...I'd rather go on the soil that is my own."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 72 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

*Willem sounds frustrated.* “Dammit...dammit...dammit. That could have turned out way worst for us." *He sighs.* "I guess we've come to take for granted the advances in tech that Tygan and Lily made.

Cause we could have damn sure used some of that tech on our little 'Burger Run'."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this. Bradford in his wisdom decided to allow for a 'Burger Run'. I guess he knew I would probably have tried to go on my own. At least that mend that we got Firebrand to drop us off and pick us up during the operation."

*He sounds rather proud.* "I was surprised Bradford even managed to get a team together that was willing to tag along. I mean this wasn't supported at all and we were so limited by equipment. Even so, Jayko, Oliver, James, Golem and even Alanis herself volunteer to tag along. That rather warmed my heart. They didn't have to. I mean nobody had to. Not even Bradford had to allow this 'Burger Run'...but they did it anyway. It is moments like that, that makes it worth fighting for XCOM."

"Unfortunately, despite our ragtag bunch of Team Misfit. We were unsuccessful in our rescue mission and sustained a few bumps and bruises as a reminder of just how deadly a Berserker can be."

"To rub salt in the wound. As we were extracting I got a message from Diedrik, an old friend from my clan. According to the Colonel of my clan, the leaders of the resistance groups in South Africa wasn't pleased by the performance we did and the loss of a valued member. I'm not sure what this entails for us as XCOM, but I'm sure Command will soon find out."

"I'm just glad to have been able to do something. Even if it is a failure. We can't sit back and let the Aliens gain a foothold now."

"This is Willem signing off." 

\- End Recording -


	74. Ep 75 - Operation Mountain Steed

Ep 75-----Operation Mountain Steed--------------------------------------------------  
Resistance Recording, Log 060: Date - 6/16/36  
Col. Ethan “Ace” White

It’s been months since I’ve done one of these, but it’s felt like years honestly. What a s*** show things have been for me lately. First, for four months I sat waiting to be sent out, four f**** months until I was finally chosen. Today was that day where I finally get sent out again. It felt good to be back out there. The mission allowed me to let off some steam on some ADVENT and blow up an Avatar Facility. Two things I greatly enjoyed doing, especially after all the stuff that happened lately. 

Next, at about the end of last month, I went to go find some invasion era tech with Alanis, only to go on a wild f****** goose chase to find my brother, who was supposedly dead for 4 years, and ruin my relationship with Alanis. 

What an a****** I was to her. I decided to then go AWOL for 2 weeks after that to go find my brother, and that was something that I should have never done. The Firestorm was almost destroyed by ADVENT and I find out my brother has been hiding is survival from me intentionally and has been working for the f****** spokesman as one of his apparent elite assassins. He explained some things, but I still feel like he’s hiding stuff from me. I’m tired of all of these lies and deceit. “Oh I did it to protect the resistance! Oh I did it to protect you, Ethan”. Yeah right, Evan, I totally believe you and your stupid lies. I hope you are enjoying your awesome life while mine over here is going to complete s***. I’ve probably lost the trust of most people on board the Avenger and the person that I loved probably hates me, all because of you, Evan. Thanks for being a great big brother and looking out for me. 

I still have no idea what my real punishment is going to be for going AWOL like I did. It could be now until the end of the war until I get my punishment for all I know. Probably will be discharged from duty or some s***. Funny, I bet Evan won’t be receiving any punishment for anything he did. I bet he’s had his fair share of “shady stuff” happen on his ops. 

So far I haven’t really been asked about it, but I suspect Bradford will be talking to me about it soon. The only actual punishment I’ve gotten so far is that I’m grounded. Can’t fly the Firestorm and I can’t fly the Skyranger until I’m eventually authorized to do so. I bet I’ll be out of action for a while too, but I doubt that would have happened regardless if I went AWOL or not. 

I’m just gonna go to the shooting range to take my mind of things. Ace out.

END LOG

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - June 19th 2036 (Entry #72)

ADVENT Burger run. Yeah ... Sure, Bradford. We did ... rescue a 'burger'. Not.

Facility raid went bonkers from start to finish. Two Riftkeepers for starters. And ... something weird when Chloe tried to hack that Codex. Something was supposed to happen. But it didn't ... That worries me. Big time. Just as much as almost losing our psionic in the process. Unlike ... a certain other case ... her bubble saved her. Count your blessings, Chloe. But also ... hey, she mind-controlled an Armored Berserker, which was a big achievement. Great job.

The facility is in ruins and ... we need to make contact again with South Africa. They are obviously peeved with the Commander not sending a squad for that mission. That ... burger mission. Ahem ... I am diverging.

So I got a gift in advance for my birthday. The ever-thoughtful Max. Apparently it's more for Annie than for myself, but ... it's as good as if it was for me. She liked it too. A diorama with myself, Annie, Max, his two crazy drones and the Commander's dog, Dexter, on the flight deck and the Skyranger behind us. It's really something. Thank you, Max. Annie sends her thanks too. I can't believe it's almost time for her to leave. But it's not forever. Not if I can help it.

Haven under attack. Annie is looking at me. She knows. Not sure if I will be coming off the Skyranger this time too. But probably I will. And I will be more careful.

Move it, Menace. Time's a wasting.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 74:

This mission was quite a ride. Advent deployed 2 black balls... I mean Riftkeepers on that facility, and the second one in particular gave the squad a lot of trouble, constant reinforcements while it hid on the roof. Jlo wrecked face, squad did well apart from when Chloe went into that Sustain she has. Certainly was worrying, might go visit her. I've been meaning to for a while, this would be as good a time as any.

Anyway, besides that I've been keeping busy. We're re-establishing contact with South Africa... which wouldn't have been a problem if you'd just done the mission in the first place Commander! Ok ok I'm done I swear! Anyway, before we can, we have to go help out another Haven under attack. Surprised Advent even has the forces to spare from all the guards on facilities, but hey, nothing to do about it now. 

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 69

The Advent Burgers me and my crew creates went to get were certainly killer ones. Not even Advent could eat them without dying. And we got them in full combat armor and a shotgun blast or two, maybe more and with some cannon fire and let’s just say that Bradford somehow didn't notice us being gone.

The Commander decided to attack an Avatar facility, again… And after he killed two Gatekeepers and an Omega berserker the Avatar project is reduced to zero they are back on the writing board as far as I am concerned. There was just one tiny little problem. When Chloe skulljacked the Codex, nothing important happened. Has Tygan finally messed up something… That would be funny. But if he didn't we are maybe in some trouble. If only I had some drama music right now.

We are also making contact with South Africa again because someone neglected to do something there and that someone else had to go to try and fix that. And it's better to leave it at that. And if someone neglects to do something in it again we maybe get embarrassed a little and get someone very angry.  
Oliver signing out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log of Irika "Lucky Rabbit" Ritofuto #13 

I don't have a lot of time to document this one. Between back to back missions and preparing for said missions on The Avenger and recovering in the midday and doing my bodyjam classes I just simply enough haven't had time to record one of these damn things.

As it stands we're in the final stretch now and I can tell by this point that we are actively winning the war. Operations are less focused on acquiring survival resources and helping the resistance in lieu of doing more cleanup detail oriented things. The commander is even starting to send out people that have almost never seen any real action to in order to help them get combat prowess for when we decide to finally stop all of this.

This, includes myself and I've been hitting up missions back-to-back-to-back in order to gain a similar title as Kalina. It will be interesting to see ultimately who ends up going when we finally decide to do final operation to kick the aliens off our planet.

The aliens are still putting up a fight however and we have a retaliation mission that we're sending out a few Rangers on as a sort of specialized strike Squad along with a couple of army infantryman, one of them being Tau.

I have no reason to believe otherwise, but I hope everything goes okay for them. In the meantime I'm going to get some R&R while I have the chance. Maybe I'll finally have a chance to actually talk to Curatas and Jill.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 73 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well..... a lot to talk about this time around. So uh, yeah. Gonna have to keep the mission summary short if I wish to cover everything, not that too much happened anyways. Commander sent a team out to attack another facility once again. Quite frankly I don’t know what his end goal here is. The Avatar project has been delayed so much that we could rest easy for a month and not worry about it, yet he insists on going after these. But, his reasons are his own. Anyways, the team engaged, and thanks to JLo’s scouting potential, he was able to spot not 1 but 2 riftkeepers on site. The team took the advantage to loop around to avoid a double engagement, considering one is bad enough as is. Planned worked wonders, but the team had to dance around a lot there to avoid getting in sticky situations. The next riftkeeper caused troubles, and by the time it was dead, we had an Omega on the team, and between that and a riftkeeper’s final attack, Chloe nearly got killed outright. Thank lord for that stasis thing they use. Speaking of, Chloe also managed to pull off a skulljack on a codex. Apparently Command needed it to get more data that they couldn’t access by any other means. Well..... it worked.... We think. Sounds like something may have been off, and that it might not have worked. Weird, but regardless. The team got out after and the facility is sky high.”

“So, as for back home now. A lot has been happening right now. For starters, the science team researched the Codex data, and apparently there’s a lot more to this then we though. Lots of info about, get this, the Ethereals, the great leaders of the aliens. Turns out there’s something about them dying, although I’m not sure how. While this is grand news to hear, it’s not like them to just, well, die. The Avatar project seems to be there key, and that’s why the team needed to infiltrate a live codex for answers. Well have to hope we can try again with better results next time. But now for the main news. Turns out, the Commander in all his expert decision making, went and outright ignored a resistance cell’s plead for help with a VIP rescue. Seriously, why the hell did he ignore them? They needed help, and it’s not like us to shy away from a VIP rescue. This isn’t like the Commander, and now I’m really doubting him. Between this and all these almost senseless facility missions, not exactly easy to keep my faith to him right now. Funny enough, seems like a lot of other also agreed, especially Raz considering it was his region that was requesting help. Hell, some of the crew was so appalled by it that some even wanted to go out and do it themselves! It was literally mutiny! Of course, I knew about this, considering they would need my help actually fitting them out for it, considering I hold the Armory contents and all. I.... I couldn’t exactly requisition them the gear they needed officially. This wasn’t an officially sanctioned mission. But..... I may have still given them the gear they needed. It was conflicting but, I felt there dispositions as well, and couldn’t help but give them what they needed. Better yet, I also went with them. They needed some sort of leader after all, considering we didn’t have Commander or Bradford watching us. Speaking of, the team apparently disguised this as a burger run. Not sure how but they did.”

“So uh, for our little mission, we had quite the crew. Alanis no doubt was on it, probably wanting more action. Don’t blame her, and I know she’s skilled. Raz, for obvious reasons. Jayko.... Well... I never know with him. Oliver, also for mysterious reasons. Maybe same as Alanis. Then finally Golem, probably out of sense for protection knowing it. Anyways, we arrived on site, and we moved forward quietly. Engaged on the first pod, and we dealt with it quickly. Got a shieldbearer as well. But then.... Well.... then came trouble. An Omega.... With some Armored ones. I don’t think I’ve ever felt the fear I felt down there. It’s one thing on a camera in the Avenger, another when it’s in your face. Thing charged down Alanis, poor girl. She was out cold for a bit. Thankfully though, Golem got its attention mostly so we could kill it, but not before it and another armored could get a good smack on Raz. Damn, he must is gonna be out for weeks. Also unfortunate was the VIP. Apparently one of our shots blasted the wall out, and freed him that way. Sadly, seeing the berserker army on us, though it be wise to immediately rush for the evac zone without us. Ran into an Advent group and uhhh..... You can guess how that ended for them. Now it was just about us getting out of there, the mission was a failure. We managed to make it back to the skyranger, and went home. Not, however, without an Advent burger stop. We needed to keep up the disguise after all. But... yeah. This one is gonna be tough to hide from command, especially with the injuries. We may just face charges yet. But.... that’s up to fate now. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
June 17th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

The mission yesterday went about as well as it possibly could have, seeing as there were two members of the nastiest opponent (the Riftkeeper) the Elders have at their disposal present. I'm not sure what they were doing in that facility, but it had to be something important for them to place that much firepower at that location. This only makes me more glad that such a facility is leveled. In the meantime, the crew of the Avenger is worried. Apparently, their science staff had developed some sort of technology similar to our Ripjacks, but with the ability of hacking into the Psionic network itself. I'm not sure what convinced them that such a thing is even possible, but apparently they've pulled it off before. That's what caused the Codices to enter our physical world in the first place. Apparently, these scientists became convinced that using this same technology on a Codex would bring another monstrous creature into our world. For some unknown reason, this struck them as a good thing. So they tried it. Nothing happened. I'm personally not sure what the big deal is; anything brutal enough to be locked out of our world by the Elders' Psionic network is something I don't want roaming around near my allies or recruits. Nevertheless, the scientists are trying to figure out what happened and why. They believe that this could have cost them some vital opportunities to disrupt the AVATAR project.

In news that is more in line with my own work, our Covert Operatives returned with some PCS chips. It turns out that they're mechanical chips that soldiers can have placed inside their heads to grant them benefits in combat. This is a terrible idea to which I would never submit. As nice as "combat augmentation" might sound to these human soldiers, I spent the majority of my life with a "beneficial" chip in my brain. In some ways, I still have yet to recover from those years as a slave. I doubt that I ever will. All of that aside, we're doing well on the Covert Action front. I'm sending a Trooper along with the usual crew to hunt for intelligence in Templar territory. I'm not sure what the Commander thinks they'll learn in Templar territory - the Reapers are the people to see for intelligence - but it is his call.

There are rumors of a forthcoming attack on a Resistance encampment in the next few days. I have some of my people trying to pinpoint the location, and so far, we have narrowed it down to somewhere in Asia. I hear that the Commander is sending a group of less-experienced soldiers all hailing from one combat discipline to see if they can adapt to the strange circumstances. There are a couple other soldiers acting as backup, but one (or maybe two) extra guns on the field certainly couldn't hurt... Especially if this bear they intended to poke decides to wake up after all.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Thessix,  
Jill here. I received an email, user remaining anonymous although I believe I know who it is, wanting to get in touch with the Skirmishers, and they knew of my more ‘personal’ connections with you guys so contacted me. They’re incredibly shy (lending credence to who I think it is) so did not want to meet with Curatas, so I passed on your contact information. Expect a message from them soon. That is all

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 75 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"So another facility has been destroyed."

"You know part of me feels like I'm going to wake up any minute now and all this...all this progress that we've made will be gone. I'm not sure I'd be able to handle that...not with what feels like Victory so close." 

"Command has also been overworking poor Lena I think. I hardly see her around anymore. She is constantly going on those covert operations as of late. I really wish they would ease up a bit. She is only human after all." 

"Also apparently our little 'Burger Run' wasn't enough for the South African resistance. They required a meeting Command. I guess in their anger they broke the comms system that they had or something. So that needs to be sorted out as well." 

"I would be happy spending some time in South Africa, but while we were there a Haven got struck by ADVENT and the Aliens."

"...and of course Command gave the strangest orders. Tau and I are to accompany Light and three other Rangers, but we aren't allowed to shoot at anything except an Avatar. Like seriously?! Is this for real?"

"Anyways we'll have to see once we get there. At least I get to test out the Darklance and Darkclaw."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 19 June 2036.

Well, after all this time, I think it's finally happened. Ol' Max has lost his marbles, gone 'round the bend, whatever you wanna call it. I've gone nutzo.

Funny, I don't feel any different, but, yeah. I'm hallucinatin', I guess. I was doin' some cleanin' with the drones in one of the aft corridors. Pretty normal stuff. Artoo an' Threepio were some distance down the hallway, scrubbin' the walls. All of a sudden, somethin' caught the corner of my eye - a kinda purple glow. I turned to look, an a perfect sphere of purple light was shinin', hoverin' about 10 centimetres off the deck. Looked kinda like one o' them rifts the Riftkeepers use, if I understand the soldier reports right. I immediately went into panic mode, thinkin' it was some kinda invasion.

Then a radish dropped outta the thing. Cooked. Steamin' a bit.

I just stood there, mouth attractin' flies, watchin' as the slightly steamin' radish sat on the floor. I heard a weirdly distorted voice call out, sayin', "Okay, come back, please."

An', just like that, the radish an' the purple thing winked out of existence. I shouted for Artoo an' Threepio.

Me - "Hey, you two assh*les! Get over here!"  
R2, 3P0 - "Complying."  
Me - "Tell me you just saw that sh*t."  
R2 - "Input unclear. Specify: has the Commander's dog left behind more feces here recently?"  
Me - "No, I don't mean literal sh*t, you moron. I mean the... thing. The radish."  
3P0 - "Scanning. No vegetable matter is present in this corridor at this time."  
Me - "What about a glowin' purple thing?"  
R2 - "Negative."  
3P0 - "Perhaps Mister Max Payne is overly tired?"  
Me - "No. No way in hell. I saw that thing, plain as I see your two ugly mugs."  
R2 - "I observed nothing like you have described, sir."  
3P0 - "Confirmed. No abnormal activities observed."  
Me - "Well, I didn't just make it up!"  
3P0 - "Visual hallucinations can be triggered by a medical..."  
Me - "I didn't dream it! Artoo, do a heat scan of the deck. Is anyplace hotter than it should be?"  
R2 - "Scanning. Results inconclusive. There are several electrical wires running under this deck plating, all generating ambient heat signatures."  
Me - "Dammit. Okay, you dipsh*ts, you're always tellin' me how smart you are. How do you explain what happened?"  
3P0 - "In order of possibility, from highest to lowest, sir?"  
Me - "Sure."  
3P0 - "Mister Max Payne has gone insane."  
Me - "Wonderful. What else?"  
3P0 - "Available data suggests no other explanation, sir."  
R2 - "Shall I alert Medical, sir?"  
Me - "No, no, they ain't gonna lock me in a rubber room. I damn well SAW a radish fall out of a purple sphere."  
3P0 - "There is no radish present."  
Me - "I know! It... went back to where it came from. Someone called it away."  
R2 - "Are you suggesting the radish was... sentient, sir?"  
3P0 - "Alert Medical."  
Me - "Override. I'll get to the bottom of this, if only to prove you two idiots wrong."

Problem is, after a whole day of snoopin' around the ship, I haven't found out anything that would explain my 'vision'. I mean, weird stuff happens on this ship all the time, but dammit, I'm reasonably sure I ain't seein' things, especially radishes. Hell, I don't even LIKE radishes.

I gotta go lie down. My head's killin' me.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Stepan 'Kebab' Evtushenko  
Project Rift Beacon lab report number 16: 

Fourteen out of eighteen experimental subjects successfully returned to the testing area after approximately 8.31 seconds following deployment. I have yet to find a way to narrow down the exact point of arrival and some subjects have arrived as much as 200m from their intended target, in any direction including above or below. In one instance, a sweet potato arrived at a point directly above the Avenger's main starboard rotor and therefore returned in a pulverized state. 

Although encouraging, this tool is not yet fit for deployment. All root vegetables that returned successfully also sustained varying degrees of thermal breakdown, a.k.a. cooking as a result of friction-induced heating. A human subject will require substantial protection against the immense speed at which they will travel through...a plane that is not our own. 

It has occurred to me that the unannounced appearance of partially-cooked root vegetables in view of Avenger crew may result in alarm and misunderstandings, though I have yet to hear any complaints.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 64: John ‘Central’ Bradford  
There is good news and bad news. The bad news is that the team that sneaked off to get burgers did not succeed and they’ve been banned from the premises. But it was important that they tried and came back in one piece, even if three require medical leave.

The good news is that Ethan ‘Ace’ White returned from his unsanctioned absence from the Avenger, uninjured but looking the worse for wear. After the routine anti-Faceless checks, the Commander deployed him alongside JLo, Brightest, Superman, Sheriff and Rabbit to destroy yet another facility and take the opportunity to use the skulljack on a codex. This was successfully carried out by Brightest, who incredibly even managed to extract some additional intel in the process, but it did not apparently yield what Tygan and Lily were looking for. She would later be gravely injured by an omega berserker but was saved by her protective Sustain bubble. The team ultimately succeeded in demolishing the facility.

Things on the Avenger are moving quietly. The Commander is attempting to re-contact the South African resistance. I hope the latter is forgiving. Perhaps the best news is that after a complete rebuild of his command console, it no longer appears possible to duplicate the glitch that has affected missions in the past. At least I no longer have to worry about Lefty blowing up the entire squad.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Personal Log Entry: 73 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

“So...I finally managed to talk with Jill...and...it turned out way different then what I was expecting. Like I just wanted to apologize for being a rude to her the other day and well..."

*Delta pipes up.* "You were expecting something different from Ms. Jill? She behaved as is usually associated with her behavior."

"You are one to talk Delta. You basically assisted in most of what happened during Jill and I's conversation. I just wanted to have a quick conversation and cause of you I ended up doing more."

*Delta adds.* "I am not sure what you are implying. I merely stated what I felt was needed information at the appropriate time."

"Yeah, yeah...keep telling yourself that. I can't help, but feel like I was somewhat bullied into that situation by the two of you."

*Delta inquires.* "Are you then unsatisfied with the outcome?"

"No...no...I'm not saying that...I just...what I mean..." *He'd sound a bit flustered.* "I didn't expect to open up to her, okay...Jill means well and I know she has that anonymous email service of hers...but...I just can't see her being the kind of supportive person to help you through your tough times...like...she is so strange at times..."

*Delta inquires.* "So you are unsatisfied with the outcome?"

"No Delta...I'm not...Jill was understanding...and supportive...I was blown away by it all...of course, there were the usual jokes...but...I feel honestly better after talking with her..."

*Delta adds.* "You have been showing positive personal improvement ever since confiding with Ms. Schultz. So opening up more seems to be having a positive effect on you."

"Maybe...but don't think I'm just going to open up to anyone now...and regardless...Jill was right about one thing...I need to talk to Cassie...I've been hiding the truth from her long enough...it's time that I'm honest with her..."

"This is Willem signing off." 

\- End Recording -


	75. Ep 76 - Operation Knife Mother

Ep 76-----Operation Knife Mother------------------------------------------------------  
Log #18: Stephan "Tau" Shas'la June 19, 2036 

I'm back again with another log, audio edition. 

*clapping can be heard in the background* 

Thank you very much. Anyway, Operation Knife Mother. That's something that happened. I'm actually pretty disappointed that I was chosen to watch other people participate in my favorite pastime! I thought the commander was joking, talking about "Your going out there for moral support." What the hell! Reminds me of school when a friend asked me to be a lookout. Nothing is fun about watching...

*a notable thud can be heard in the background*

Kairi: Keep it PG-13 Stephan. 

Stephan: You could've just said that ya know. Did you find the scissors yet?

Kairi: Yep. Now let me finish. 

*snipping can be heard in the background* 

Tau: Either way, I hope he doesn't pull that crap again, at least not with me! Being the soldier that I am, I was calm and collected, alert at all times. But my mind was chaos! My finger, oh man. I was just itching to shoot. Oh well.

Kairi: Done!

Tau: Oh, nice. At least you can cut hair better than you aim.

Kiari: What was that?! Aren't you one to talk!!

*there is notable ruffling sounds in the background*

Tau: Hey, put the scissors down woman!!

*a slam on what sounds to be a table is heard and the signal stops*

End Log

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 74:

Mission was short and sweet really. Our 4 Rangers plus a Custodian Double Agent did a good amount of work each, and Razzy and Tau kept watch of the rear. Haven took minimal casualties, because the enemies were minimal. Happy to have it like that to be honest!

Out of combat, I had an encounter! Razzy found me in the GTS to apologise for his reaction to my apology. Yep, that sounds as silly as it was. And hey, Delta was there as well, so I got to mock him some. He was very open with me, which he isn't to just anyone, so I'll respect his privacy and leave it off the record. He's a good man, that's for damn sure!

Had an interesting message on my anonymous email service. Someone wanting to talk with Skirmishers, but not Curey because they're very awkward socially. I'm gonna guess it was Chloe, but I don't know. Still, I put them in contact with Thessix, so I hope that goes well for them. 

I need to go see how Irika has been doing come to think of it, and I might ask Curey for another massage. I'm feeling a bit tense.   
Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - June 26th 2036 (Entry #73)

She called me Mom. Right before touching down at the meeting with the contact that took her to the safety of our second base. I think I was mute for ... well, about five to ten seconds. It felt so right. I guess we know where we stand. Annie wants me to be her parent. I want to be her parent. Once this is all over, it will happen. Love you, kiddo. We'll keep in touch every week.

I don't really want to talk about the haven mission. The Commander got all weird again. He left Tau and Razareth and got the others to do all the work. Betos sent a Custodian to assist us. Crappy shot. But I guess they're basically built for close range. Snugglypoo and Sheriff got wounded, but it wasn't serious. And the latter also got a promotion. After it was all done and dusted, I came off the bird and helped out around the haven. No further incidents, like last time.

Birthday came and gone. Another year under the belt. Hopefully, next time, we will be in a free world. Think you're up for that, Commander? Finishing this war before another year passes? My challenge from me to you.

Oh, and speaking of ... Another facility. And apparently the Commander doesn't care all that much about guerilla ops. I hope he doesn't actually skip them this time too. Someone slap him silly. Central, you do it. Because he'll probably throw me in the brig if I do it. Or maybe our Ethereal friend can talk some sense into him. This is getting ridiculous.

I have another hour before landing. I need to cool off a bit. So, if you'll excuse me ... the shower awaits.

Firebrand out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 70

A retaliation happened, I am surprised the Elders had time to organize it. The Commander sent our 4 best rangers with Tau and Raz and they were joined by an Advent Custodian when they landed. The best part of the mission is that Tau and Raz did nothing since the Commander ordered them to be at the back and let the others do the work. We had Chryssalid invasion on it, but our rangers handled them with ease.

Tygan researched that stasis suit and said and the thing inside is some sort of “incomplete” specimen and humans were being used to create it. And those humans were Psionicly sensitive which would mean that specimen would have psionic powers or something similar. The bigger question is… What is the final component to finish it? I do have an idea and if I am right, we are all in big trouble.

We got South Africa resistance working with us again and let’s hope the Commander doesn't do something that will lose it’s trust, again. Or we will have to make an unofficial team like when we did on the “Burger run” mission. And that turned out great. Killed an Omega without a frost bomb too. I would like to see someone saying we aren’t qualified for fighting.  
Oliver signing out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 74 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“I.... god dammit. I just don’t know anymore. What is the Commander trying to do here. I’m starting to seriously grow confused about what his plans are exactly. This mission is a great example of it. Sure, the mission went well, and only 2 minor wounds. But... that doesn’t excuse what he did. Like, why did he send all of our rangers on that mission. All four. And to make matters worse, he sent Tau and Raz out there with them, but ordered them to stay back, and get this, do nothing unless absolutely necessary. Why the hell even take them to begin with if you don’t want them doing anything. Has the Commander lost it?”

“Right.... Relax. In the end, the mission was still complete. Speaking of, said mission was another retaliation mission. Advent still trying to go after haven’s to weaken us, although at this point we’re pretty well established. Better yet, we got ourselves another Double Agent, and this time it was a freaking Custodian. I’m not even sure how the Skirmisher pulled that one off, yet there it was. Tanky things, those custodians. Too bad there more meant for close range combat. Anyways, the team went in and managed to get the attention of much of the primary groups of Advent. They also had to deal with a lot of chryssalids on site too. Damn buggers. Not that strong or tough, but scary in numbers, and that poison is no joke. Regardless, they cleared them out, then moved to the next batch across the stream. Gatekeeper was among them, but that wasn’t the worst of our troubles there. Team handled it easily. The lancer’s and Chryssalids were more of a problem, constantly after the Civilians despite our presence. Guess they just wanted to take as many as possible. Anyways, the Haven was secured.”

“Home has entered a more sort of relaxing step now. The crew that went out on the “Burger” run have been taking the time to relax and get back into their routines, and those injured have been recovering. I managed to visit two of the said injured people. First was Golem, the Spark unit. He was in for repairs, and when I walked down there, it seemed like he was.... Upset about the failure. Didn’t think AI could really feel emotions, but I guess they do. However, that also means I was able to help cheer him back up some, so there’s that. Next stop was, no doubt, Alanis. I wanted to see how she was recovering from her wounds. She seemed to be ok, but she also gave some revealing info about her relation with Ethan. Seems like it isn’t much anymore, a shame really. But, she seems ok with it I think. Anyways, not the main point. Jill also came along too, and talked a bit with us. Then she mentioned..... The more embarrassing fan mail to Alanis. God.... that was embarrassing. And to make it worse, Sarah came in, here to visit Alex, and also got in on the teasing with the fan mail...... god Sarah and Alanis even went on about finding me a person to be with, and go figure they went to the person who sent those emails. God..... I don’t think I ever stopped being red that entire conversation. I.... I need to go clear my mind. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 26 June 2036.

Our guys went out an' protected one of our havens again. Advent was tryin' to light the place up, but, again, when our guys showed up (an' a skeleton squad, at that, babysitted by two colonels), Advent melted like butter in an incinerator. I may come to regret sayin' this, but it seems like Advent's heart ain't in this fight anymore. We have most of the world on our side now - alien forces are sufferin' hit n' run attacks all over the planet, their convoys are bein' shot up - life for the critters is pretty much miserable everywhere on Earth now. That feelin' of the end of this war approachin' is gettin stronger. There's only so much you can ask of your troops. That's true for humans, at least. It seems to be the same for the critters. They've been actin' beat these last few missions. Let's hope it's genuine, an' not some kinda ruse to get us all complacent.

A couple o' personal things to note: 

Annie's left us for now, dropped off at one of our ground bases, hopefully safe for the duration. I'll have to convince Bradford to put the Avenger down there after the fightin's over, so I can have a visit with her an' Firebrand. I'll bring Dexter, as he's been lookin' rather despondent now that his best friend is no longer on board.

I ain't seen any more phantom vegetables since that radish turned up. I'm beginnin' to think I DID dream up the whole thing. Artoo an' Threepio have been mega ass-pains since I first saw the damn thing. They've been hoverin' over me, watchin' me all the time for further signs that I'm losin' my sh*t. I guess, in a way, I can't blame 'em too much. I haven't found a lick o' evidence that proves that I saw what I saw, yet. Nobody's sayin' boo, an' I can't seem to find out what the hell could have caused what I saw. If I'm nuts (an' I ain't discountin' the possibility), it's a very specific kind o' nuts. No one I've talked to has reported seein' anything even remotely similar to sentient cooked radishes appearin' outta nowhere.

Lords, I listen to that last sentence, an' I think the drones have a point.

Maybe I need a vacation. I've been workin' steady, seven days a week, since this tub lifted off, over a year ago now. I should find a nice beach somewhere, get Bradford to drop me off for a week or so. I could sit under an umbrella, sippin' fruity drinks, an' doin' bugger all. After the war, I guess. 

But if a radish appears on said beach, I'm gonna check myself into the nearest loony bin.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
June 26th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

A week ago, XCOM successfully pushed back an assault on a Resistance haven. This was achieved through the use of almost exclusively close combat specialists, though one of my recruits did play a small role. The recruit in question was an ADVENT Custodian. I was surprised to see that we had any Custodians operating as double agents, much less any so close to the mission site. I wonder how they'll adapt to a nimble and maneuverable style of combat, considering their reliance on heavy armor and heavy weaponry. Shortly after that, the mission to uncover intelligence in Templar territory was completed without any problems. The next mission is more one-on-one training, this time with a scientist trying to teach a Psionic trooper enough to grant them a promotion. I'm sending along a freed Priest to accompany them. Now that we're separated from the Psionic network, those of us who are Psionic positive need all the training we can get just to maintain our own meager abilities. I wish I could practice my Psi powers more often, but it's been a long time since I've held an amplifier. Besides, I need to coordinate Project Judas.

The scientists are still worried about the lack of whatever grave threat they were anticipating. I remain slightly confused as to why they want to fight something rumored to be astronomically worse than what we've been encountering so far. Nevertheless, the scientists and engineers believe that they know a way to force one of these things out of the Psionic network if worst comes to worst. Personally, I suspect that the Commander is simply intent on showing off. The man has already laid waste to all three of the mutated "Royal' aliens as well as all three Chosen. Perhaps he feels that his collection of impossibly brutal elite aliens is incomplete without this thing, whatever it is.

In still more cryptic news, I received an email from Red Devil informing me that one of her colleagues wishes to speak to me about Skirmisher matters. I don't know much beyond that, except that this contact is timid and didn't want to talk to Curatas; therefore, they will correspond with me at an unknown point. Whether this is a trait they generally exhibit, or they feel uncomfortable specifically around Curatas (perhaps relating to his complex relationship with Red Devil, which apparently went right over my head during most of our interactions), is unknown to me at this point. While Red Devil suspects the identity of the contact, she has not informed me as to who it might be. Whenever they do contact me, I hope I can satisfactorily answer their concerns.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
TO: Thessix Treco  
FROM: AnonymousAvengerUser  
DATE: 18th June 2036  
SUBJECT: Double-Agent Assignments

I believe you've been warned about my coming, so I'll try to make sure this message does not take up too much of your time. I'm not sure if the person who gave me your correspondence gave any details of my inquiry, but I was wondering if you might be able to tell me the whereabouts of a particular Doube-Agent? If not the whereabouts, then perhaps just their active status? The specific agent was last stationed at the Advent facility formerly labeled the "Forge" Facility. I'm afraid I don't know their callsign or unit number, but I do believe they were stationed as a Captain.

AnonymousAvengerUser.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -   
\- Access Granted -   
\- Log Entry: 76 -   
\- Begin Recording - 

"Babysitting duty?! Really? Is that what I get called out for now? To Babysit a bunch of grown-ass individuals that could possibly kill you with a mere piece of paper if that is all they had access too."

"Don't get me wrong it was nice getting off the Avenger and I thought it was going to be for a good cause. Help rescue a resistance Haven, but no. Me and Tau were just left to entertain ourselves." 

"If I knew Command was being serious I would have packed in a pack of cards or something. Help with passing the time. It felt so mean assigned me the new weaponry, but not giving me a chance to actually use it." 

"Though this is but only my opinion. I don't sit in the big chair and decide what happens. I just hope that next time it is for something more than just babysitting duty. I mean it wasn't like Light or any of the other Ranger required us being there. They would have been perfectly fine without us. Cause that is how badass they are." 

"Anyways, this is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off." 

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 64: John ‘Central’ Bradford

Although I see the need for Sheriff and Snugglypoo to keep building up experience, I’ve finally concluded that the Commander is basically showing off at this stage by deploying four rangers to scamper around while Tau and Raz hung around in the back babysitting them. By now, Advent’s propaganda team must be struggling to cover up XCOM’s victories and the amount of ground they have lost and today’s mission feed would have been a good one for us to disseminate as a counter. It had all the highlights of a good film. The squad (or rather, the rangers) saving almost all the civilians, the arrival of a formidable Skirmisher custodian, instant killing shots, and an enemy lancer comically running himself ragged and still failing to catch a particularly agile Resistance member… if it weren’t for the camera glitches causing Snugglypoo to appear to levitate, and of course the brutal casualties that still occurred. 

After several tense days, South Africa’s Resistance was willing to resume contact with XCOM. Losing contact should not have happened in the first place, but I’d rather that if…when…we have defeated the Elders, we are not left with a region that distrusts us. 

The Commander is taking on the final known Avatar Project facility now and intel suggests that there is at least one codex on the ground, so we will have the opportunity to use the skulljack again. Won’t be Brightest this time around – she’s still recuperating from the beating she took in Operation Mountain Steed. I’ve visited and tried to cheer her up by reminding her of the near-impossible hack she pulled off on ‘her’ codex without training; and suggesting that she should be renamed to Chloe ‘Keysmash’ Days. Who would have thought that the password was ‘wsiadmntcqlvugtv;n _rcu13=08nencfgcqnp’?

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 74 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“Got back from my...babysitting duty and shortly after EpicBuryak gets sent to blow up a facility." *He sighs.* "Like I'm not going to even get upset about it. He really deserves the experience and all, but...couldn't they sent him on babysitting duty...okay...okay...I'll drop it.

*Delta pipes up.* "Is that why you went outside the Avenger dressed only in your shorts? To cool off?"

"Ha...ha...you are really funny Delta and no...that wasn't the reason. I went out in the rain because I haven't felt the rain on my face since removing you. So I wanted to do that."

*Delta inquires.* "Dressed only in your shorts?"

"Yes, Delta. Do you have a problem with it? It felt stuffy in my armor and I wanted to be free like back on the farm." *He sighs.* "The closer we get to the end the more I'm starting to think of the farm...like...it's weird..."

*Delta inquires.* "I noticed that Mr. Oliver was also outside using some ancient weapon. Did your conversation go well this time?"

"Yeah...it did. We didn't talk about much. Just this and that. Brought up Annie."

*Delta pipes.* "Ah, the youngling that was on the ship. Why didn't you speak with her or interact with her?"

"With this face? I would have most likely scared her. Nah...was better that she hangs out with the other people. From what I hear she turned out the be quite the morale officer." *He chuckles.* "Jill better watch out. Looks like she has competition."

*Delta adds.* "Let's hope that her personality doesn't turn out the same as Ms. Jill. I think we are at max capacity regarding her kind of...uniqueness."

*He laughs.* "Don't let Jill hear you say that. I'm not going to protect you if she decided to do something."

"Anyways, this is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 76 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“Is this it? Are we actually on the verge of driving the Elders from our world?!" *He pauses.* "It doesn't feel real. It just doesn't. Watching that gate or portal or whatever you want to call it be loaded off the Skyranger...does it hold the key to our victory?

*Delta pipes up.* "I don't know why you are asking me. I know as much about this situation as you do."

*He sighs.* "Right...I'm just thinking out loud, okay? You don't have to take everything I say seriously."

*Delta inquires.* "What if it is important during a future conversation?"

*He chuckles.* "I don't know...we'll worry about that when we get to it."

*Delta inquires.* "I see..." *It pauses.* "Willem...what is going to happen to me?"

*He sounds confused.* "What do you mean?"

*Delta pipes up.* "I am partially XCOM property. Due to Dr. Vahlen's affiliation. You are not XCOM. You will leave once this is over. Will I be terminated?"

*He pauses.* "I...I don't know Delta..."

*Delta pipes up.* "I see. I assumed that would be your response. As you don't have the proper authority." *It pauses.* "May I make a request?"

"Sure..."

\- Recording End Remotely by Unidentified Protocol -


	76. Ep 77 - Operation Crypt Witch

Ep 77-----Operation Crypt Witch--------------------------------------------------------  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 75:

Well, that was the opposite of stealthy. Even Jlo just couldn't stay hidden! Still, with three alien balls on the mission, they weren't exactly sneaky either. And hey, while Jlo took some wounds, it went well! We even took down what the Aliens have been working towards - the Avatar. A quick technical analysis showed it was very scary, but the team blitzed it before it could do anything. Rest of the mission was normal, and boy was it a milestone - That's the final Avatar Facility! We have no more! The aliens death factories are gone! Now that's a real achievement!

We didn't get a whole lotta time between missions, but I managed to visit Alanis in the Infirmary from her AWOL mission. Saw James down there, embarrassed him, the usual. I doubt that sword training I want to give Alanis is gonna help anymore, but hey, if she gets out in time I still will!

As I said, not a whole lotta time. Command is ignoring all non-essential missions and focusing on our efforts to finally end the Aliens once and for all! Can't wait to finally be free of any restrictions, that's for damn sure!

Jill checkin out

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 75 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Gonna have to keep this log short this time. As I record this, the team will be heading out soon to our next mission. Back to back this one. Anyways, let’s get this out of the way. The mission was yet another facility once again. However, it was also the last facility as well. Maybe that was the commander’s game this whole time, simply crush every trace of Advent site associated with the Avatar project. Show Advent that we are a military might to be feared. Well, there all gone now, and soon the team will be figuring out what those codex coordinates lead to. That wasn’t the only thing at that facility however. Earp managed to pull us another successful Skulljack on a codex, and it seemed like this time it was successful. Well.... turns out the Aliens REALLY didn’t like our intrusion, and apparently sent.... That thing. Apparently dubbed an ‘Avatar’. Was this the Elders’ plan this whole time, creating this.... Thing? And weirder yet, it almost seemed like a ghost of an Ethereal was following it, maybe watching it? It became clear this was the primary target, as command ordered everyone possible to forget the other enemies that were active and focus on the Avatar. Didn’t take long for it to fall due to that, and the Ethereal ghost.... Exploded? Weird. Regardless, it was a job well done by the team, and the facility would fall soon after, suffering only a couple of injuries among the team.”

“Home has also been a bit more quieter. Alanis and the other’s seem to have mostly recovered from the “Burger” run, so that’s a good thing. Oh, forgot to mention, but Sarah had also visited again. She’s Alex’s girlfriend. Heh, yeah, shocker, never though Alex would get someone, but hey, i’m proud for him all the same. She left recently though, as she can’t really stay like Alex can, but she makes due with regular visits. Still not fully recovered from that uhhh.... Letter incident in the infirmary though. Still got me flustered up from that, but..... I’ll forget about it. Anyways, gotta get the gear ready for the mission. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #19: Stephan "Tau" Shas'la June 27, 2036

Well the aliens sent a damn oreo to defend their last facility. That's two Riftkeepers and a Gatekeeper. They're desperate, like a bleeding deer running from a pack of wolves. One of the Riftkeepers even decided to retreat instead of rift more. Pathetic but mildly satisfying. We went for a Skulljack attempt on a Codex and out pops this humanoid alien with and image of the elders behind it. It looked as if it could've been dangerous but Irika, beautiful woman by the way, put the bastard on ice and the team made short work of it. All in all, things are coming to a close. Hopefully the commander stop stalling or whatever it is he's doing. He's ignoring gorilla ops and all but to what end? Does he just enjoy seeing the aliens suffer by our hands? I enjoy it too but enough is enough. I say we get serious and put an end to the bastards once and for all.

On a side note I must remind myself to never insult Kairi when she's cutting my hair! I swear if she would've messed up my hair I would have...I don't know. Probably put some hot sauce in her mouth when she's asleep. Luckily the prank wars haven't started. Because I will win. Disciplined in all aspects. Maybe I'll ask Irika to cut my hair next time? I wonder if she knows how. 

Anyway some people are heading for the Codex brain coordinates. I'm bored outta my freaking mind. I don't know maybe Jill will hit me up for some training? Maybe some of her friends? I do like being a sensei. Feels nice. I would ask Irika but she's getting a lot if action these days and when she not in the field it's bodyjam classes... Yeah it's definitely time to end this war commander. 

End Log

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 71

It is done the final facility is destroyed and we destroyed the writing board for it as well and we also learned what was supposed to happen when we skulljacked the codex. A new form of alien appeared through a psionic teleportation and I could have sworn that I saw an Elder above it in some spirit form with my eyes on the video feed. The team killed it and we got it’s body back. After a fight with two riftkeepers. And I am hearing the Commander is already sending another team to the coordinates the Codex gave us.

The end of this war is really getting near and my preparations will end as well and then the end comes for me but before I will give my final share in this war. Once and for all.

A couple of days before this it was raining and it was windy and I practiced archery and Leone was watching me on the ramp. Then Raz came and we talked a little… Nothing too big mostly about weapons, but one thing sure in our minds. How much longer will this continue? Leone asked this question when he came to us wearing a blanket of sorts so he doesn’t get wet. I was sure it won’t be long now. We were attacking the second to last facility and now the team killed that alien and we are investigating the Codex coordinates.

We must win for Annie and all of her age and for those who are yet to be born.  
Oliver signing out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 27 June 2036.

Things are pickin' up.

Our guys went out an' took down the last of the alien facilities pollutin' the surface of our planet. I feels damn good to know that Advent ain't got nowhere left to run or hide anymore, at least on Earth. I suppose they could use their rift gate to come from... wherever they come from, but things ain't so easy for 'em anymore. Their "speaker" talks a good game, but humans everywhere are startin' to get the idea that the aliens ain't all powerful, an' they ain't here to help us lowly humans. Time's tickin', an' the end is in sight for the scaly little bastards. I won't be sheddin' any tears to see 'em go, either.

My tears are all reserved. For all we have lost. People, havens, hell, whole cities have been wiped off the face of the planet. Whatever happens after this war ends, it's gonna take Earth a hell of a long time to recover.

Speakin' of recoverin', I ain't seen any more phantom vegetables recently. I guess that's a good sign? Or at least a neutral one? I really thought I was losin' my mind when that damned radish showed up. I've chalked it up to an overactive imagination an' a lack of sleep, for now, at least. Is it a coincidence that the mess hall has been servin' a lotta radishes for meals lately? Maybe that's why I had 'em on my mind? 'Cause I hate 'em? Maybe.

The drones ain't no help at all. The only thing they keep suggestin' is that I turn myself over to the docs in the medbay, "for psychoanalytical assessment". Screw that. If the end of this goddam war is comin' I'm gonna be in a place where I can see it happen - right on the Avenger's flight deck. No way I'm gonna end up in a rubber room, eatin' all my meals through a straw an' wearing a jacket with size 100 sleeves. 

We've done good so far. People from all over the world, an' even some from off it, came together to fight for humanity. We suffered, we felt our losses, we mourned our dead. But we pushed on. Just a little further now.

We picked up the corpse of some new critter last op. Everybody's callin' it an Avatar, which... I just don't really get. Avatar is the goddam project that the aliens were workin' on, the one that was gonna end humanity once an' for all. Now it's just another critter? Screw that. I'm callin' it "Asswipe" until I think of a better name for the thing. Anyway, Tygan's pokin' around in Asswipe's guts, so it shouldn't be long before we know what it really is, an' what it can do for us.

XCOM is comin', Advent. An' we ain't too goddam happy.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 77 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"Duh...duh...duh...another bites the dust...duh...duh...duh...another bites the dust."

"Another facility lays in ruin and to put the cherry on top the team even manage to not only locate this...Avatar...but also completely destroy it in the process."

"It is starting to feel unreal just how quickly everything is going. Like...are we actually on the verge of beating the Elders? I need to pinch myself at times cause it just doesn't feel real."

"Also Command probably felt bad for sending me out on Babysitting Duty...cause I am going on a High Priority Operation and I'm not even nervous...I'm actually excited."

"This is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 75 -  
\- Begin Recording -

“So...we are slowly reaching the end of our adventure and the closer it gets...the more I'm left thinking what to do afterward. I mean I know I'm acting silly and trying to relax, but...it's only because I have so much on my mind...or more precise...I have someone on my mind the whole time..."

*Delta pipes up.* "Do you mean Ms. Cassie?"

"Yeah Delta...I mean Ms. Cassie. Like...what is going to happen between the two of us? Is she going to stay with me? Are we going to go look for her brother...are we going to stay with XCOM...there are so many questions...and I'm terrified to ask them."

*Delta inquires.* "How so?"

"Cause I'm terrified to know the answers...like...the question if she is going to stay with me...I mean that naturally leads to thinking about...are...are we ever going to get...you know..."

*Delta inquires.* "Do you mean married?"

*He sounds flustered.* "Well...uhm...yeah...I mean...it is only a natural step in a relationship...right?"

*Delta pipes up.* "Is there anything natural about your relationship with Ms. Cassie?"

"Shut up! So what if she is a PsiGhost...I still love her..." *He sighs.* "I'm overthinking this...aren't I?"

*Delta adds.* "I believe as you put it 'let it take it's natural steps' perhaps?."

"Yeah...I guess you are right...there is still a lot ahead of us...I can't be losing focus now."

"Anyways, this is Willem signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 65: John ‘Central’ Bradford

The last Avatar Project facility has fallen, and with it the blade of Damascus hanging over the heads of humanity. Without anywhere to send kidnapped humans to, and the means of creating new Advent now in the hands of the Skirmishers, the Elders are on the back foot and can do little more than maintain their stranglehold on the cities. I find it ironic that the gene clinics are now forced to do honest work.

Early in the mission, the squad spotted a codex and rushed to skulljack it. This time it worked… I’m not sure exactly *what* the thing that suddenly appeared was, but the scientists watching the feed seemed elated. Unlike the codex, it was corporeal and disturbingly human-looking. It was frost-bombed and swiftly dispatched. Tygan is tight lipped about it and has been hovering over it constantly since. He calls it an Avatar.

After that, the battle became a difficult one. JLo had his cover blown early and was run down by a heavy bio assault lancer. Superman scrambled over and knocked the lancer off him with a bone-shattering punch, and JLo stuck the barrel of his rifle into the trooper’s ear and pulled the trigger. But when the dust settled, the Reaper was left barely standing. And that was before the squad faced down two riftkeepers and a gatekeeper.

I don’t know if the Commander noticed the Resistance contact cowering amongst the rubble that died when one of the riftkeepers exploded. The second one panicked and fled deep into the facility. With additional enemies closing in on wounded squad members, the Commander made the decision to plant the X4 and have them evacuate. I’d like to think there is a slim chance the second contact fled the building and survived, but it is probably wishful thinking.

The number of enemies faced this mission and the near loss of JLo has led the Commander to announce a ship-wide blackout of all non-essential communications. The destruction of facility after facility was a far too predictable sequence of events, one that led to our enemies simply moving more and more powerful units to surviving facilities and increasing the difficulty of our operations. Now we are drawing near the end of this war and have run out of strategic targets other than the Elders themselves – and it is best that they do not also get to predict our endgame. All onboard personnel were instructed to quietly conclude any correspondence with contacts outside of XCOM, the factions and the leaders of select Resistance groups that were deemed powerful enough to launch guerrilla offensives against Advent. While we prepare for the final conflict, the Resistance and factions must work together to maintain the pressure on Advent and liberate more settlements and supplies. Our next stop…is Siberia.


	77. Ep 78 - Operation Smoking Savior

Ep 78-----Operation Smoking Savior--------------------------------------------------  
Curatas Andayru  
Last entries

The time has come. I am going to be part of the strike team going towards the tower. After that, another squad will defeat the elders.... 

It is the culmination of my time spent here. At last, I can give the signal to my brothers and sisters that it is time. ADVENT dies tonight. Decades of wrong shall, at long last, finally be righted! We shall wave the colors of earth and of humankind, we shall be the couriers of retribution and justice, ever man from highly warrior to lowly farmer shall take up the cause of their own lives tonight! We shall not grow silent or quiet! Our battle cries shall echo throughout the night and day! This is the planet of man! 

AHKRAM BONDALA!

\------------------------------------------  
Dearest Jill. I go now to make my mark on the world. You have been my dearest companion and my closest friend, and I want you to know that I never took the word Ebevan lightly whenever I spoke it to you. I wish to remain at your side when this world is liberated, I wish to make your dreams and goals mine, and make what is mine yours.

I intend to start a place where all can come to learn of the world before ADVENT, everyone from Skirmishers to Templars can come to see the history of the word. If I meet my end at the hands of the enemy tonight, I leave all that I possess in your hands, I entrust what I am to you. If I meet my end, I wish for you to find a human man, one you may pass on your dreams, your spirit, your maraska on to the next generation.

I do not wish for all I've fought for, the future, to forget what they are, and I want the future to have you in it. Please Jill. Consider this, if I do not return, as my last request.

Curatas Andayru

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 76:

This is a transcript of a speech Jill made to the Resistance Hubs - the biggest Havens on each continent, as well as anybody else tuned into her frequency:

This is Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson, coming to you from XCOM's Avenger. I have an urgent message for everyone listening. XCOM is going dark. From here on out, any word you hear about XCOM is pure propaganda on both sides. All non-essential missions are being cancelled, as our research on the Alien's most secretive technology - The Psionic Gate we recovered, and the Autopsy and Analysis of the Avatar Body - takes priority. Only missions deemed by high command will be taken on, as we rest our troops for the final assault.

This does not mean total silence on our end. Anyone receiving this message, we will still be in limited contact with you, as we still need to maintain our links. We will not leave you on your own however. Encoded in this message are the culminated maps from everyone - Resistance, Templar, Skirmisher, Reaper, XCOM, even stolen Advent maps. All of the Resistance should cooperate with any Faction Cells near them - run disruptive ops, create riots in towns, but do not run yourself ragged. Do not attempt missions that XCOM would have taken on themselves. We need you all in top shape.  
As we speak, we are disseminating any available Plasma and Magnetic Weapons to you, along with any other spare armour and equipment. You will be as tooled up as we can make you. But you will need to keep up morale as well. Other Resistance Havens will look to you, when we do not order them around. It will be tough on you, but hey, we Resistance folks are tough as hell right?

We will have a signal. It will be big. You will know. When this happens, engage with all your might. One overwhelming push against Advent across the world, while we strike at the Elders themselves! I will not claim this will be easy, and casualties will occur. But we are the Resistance, we are XCOM, we are Templars, Reapers, Skirmishers. We do not bow down, we do not surrender. We will not give in! Vigilo Confido!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - July 25th 2036 (Entry #74)

(audio log begins with some static, noise in the background)

"Dad? Dad, get out of there! DAD! GET OUT! NO!"

(hurried steps) (voice gets stuttered)

"Let me go. Lily, let me go! No ... Lily Shen, I swear I'll ... "

(voice chokes up and gets replaced by loud sobbing and crying)

(audio cuts out)

(video log) (Firebrand looks quite determined at the camera)

I don't even know if he made it out. The transmission just cut off. Chances were ridiculously slim. I ... I already apologized to Lily. She was just trying to help. I almost hit her in the process. She said the apology wasn't necessary. But it was. Even in those circumstances.

We've gone dark for almost a month. The Commander just ignored missions left and right and was dead set on the objective. I know I asked for that but not at the cost of ignoring the Resistance. Anyway ... we're here. We have some ... very powerful psionic being autopsied in the Shadow Chamber. Apparently something to do with the Elders. Also a psionic gateway ... which leads God knows where. Apparently we are ready though.

I've kept in contact with Annie. I just talked to her now. If everything goes to hell after all this, I am going straight to her and protect her from ... whatever will come. She's a brave kid. Smart and funny. Reminds me of both Storm and Annette. I guess I couldn't have asked for more. I feel privileged to have met her. Even more privileged to be seen as a mother by her.

Commander ... Do me one last favor. Win this. So this child can have a future. So all the children like her have a future. A more clear future. A free future.

I am taking a small squad to the ADVENT Network Tower. Then the Commander himself, not sure how, will be leading a squad to the aliens' little nest. Wherever it is. I will be praying for them before I take off.

Godspeed, Menace. May the souls of the fallen guide you to victory.

Good luck ... Commander.

This is Firebrand, Skyranger pilot, signing off. Hopefully not for the last time.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Log 72

The end is really coming now. After we investigated the Codex coordinates the team found a psionic gate of sorts that was really heavily defended by the aliens there were more than thirty of them, but they were killed.

And after we got it to the Avenger Tygan and Lily found out it leads somewhere but we need an alien DNA sample like the one Codex has to enter it. 

Which is why Tygan researched that alien we killed and I might as well call it Avatar and I think he managed to find a way to make sure those who are being sent through the portal get beyond it alive.

Now it is only a matter of time before the end finally begins for this war. One final operation, one final battle and then freedom will be given to all of the earth.

I think I will just scare Advent and the Aliens and kill them much less if someone doesn't stop me from doing. This will be my last time fighting on this planet and I want to make it memorable. 

Then if we win the new future of this world begins and mine comes to a close and it will probably be a dramatic one, too bad no one will see it and it's probably for the better.

And if anyone gets to read this, you were very probably expecting something very dramatic, I am sorry to disappoint you and I better start preparing for my last fight on my home.  
Oliver signing out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 76 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“That was.... Well that was something. Turns out those coordinates the Codex gave us apparently lead to some sort of empty site. Empty save a lot of aliens, Advent, and some sort of giant, psionic teleporter. Maybe that’s where it came from, out of there. Strange. Is this what the aliens have been using to travel distances, these psionic gates. And the aliens made clear we were not welcome either. A lot of them on site, and a varied crowd too. It was a tough fight for sure, but we made it, and somehow managed to haul that thing back home. Don’t ask me how, but they did. Apparently during the fight, a Gatekeeper came out of it upon approaching. I wonder if that’s the reason there called that. Maybe they sort of moderate and control these gates. It’s all very.... Interesting. Anyways, only some very minor wounds from that mission, despite the amount of aliens on site. To reiterate, they really didn’t want us to find that thing.”

“Home has.... Well.... where do I even start with this one. It seems like Command has been full steam ahead on getting to the end goal. Apparently we have gone dark, essentially cutting all unneeded communications, essentially going silent save for mandatory communications. Due to this.... Well, things have been a bit quieter around here, safe to say. On top of that, apparently command has also started ignoring non critical missions just to prepare and advance on critical missions on a moment’s notice. At this point, it’s all up to the science team now. Hopefully they will reveal more answers that we can use against the aliens. It feels so close now, but were not certain yet. Safe to say that the whole “ignoring missions” thing hasn’t set well with some people, me included. It’s not right, we can’t just ignore our resistance havens need for help. But.... considering what the end game is here, and considering it’s close..... I think I might be able to put aside my resentment over this, for the sake of the implications. This is the end game were drawing up on here. This could be how we see the end of this war.”

“As for the researches, well, they have been interesting. Seems like they recently finished the psi gate, and are now putting the Avatar body under the knife. It will be..... Interesting to see what that thing really is. Oddly enough, just going off looks, it almost seems human. Were they creating it in our likeness? Anyways, for the Psi gate. Turns out that thing seems to link to, of all places, some sort of secret alien facility. It looks super alien in design, not at all Advent. I have no clue where this could be, nor does anyone, but this poses some... very unusual concepts. As of right now though, we can’t go through, so that’s a problem. Not sure why we would, unless you would want to send a nuke in there. Would be one easy way to win this thing, if we, y’know, actually had a nuke. Anyways, its beside the point. All we can do now is wait, and hope for something that will give us exactly what we need to win. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 78 -  
\- Begin Recording -

*Willem chuckles.* "You know it is funny what seeing the light at the end of the tunnel does to a person and I don't mean like coming close to death. I mean like reaching the end of your goal. Like here we are basically discovering and salvaging the most advanced alien tech the Elders probably tried to hide and what do I do?"

"Not only am I cheeky enough to miss a shot that nearly put Snugglypoo in danger. I mean...come on. Command has been feeling cocky and overconfident...why can't I?"

"To top it all off...at the end of the Operation with me standing on the high ground and overlooking everyone I just couldn't help myself. I removed my helmet and blared 'The Lion King's - Circle of Life' through it while even holding the helmet like Simba. Yes...I've officially gone mental and I don't even care anymore. We have to enjoy the little moments in life too."

"So this is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off with eighty-eight confirmed kills."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 25 July 2036.

Huh. Almost a month since my last log. Well, for once, it ain't my fault, or me bein' a lazy ass. The Avenger has been runnin' near silent since our last op to grab the alien's psionic gateway. The gateway that leads, presumably, to the alien's doorstep. We're about to bring the fight right to 'em, on THEIR turf for a goddam change. Because of all of that, secrecy has been real tight around here. No unauthorized transmissions or recordin's. No shore leaves. No comms with the outside world except through Central. We've been ignorin' missions, calls for help that were probably Advent traps. We've been locked down tight as a drum, an' it's been wearin' people raw. Tempers are short - we're flyin' into unknown territory here - but most people are keepin' themselves under control.

'Cause they know this is it. 

We're goin' after all the marbles this time. No more screwin' around. We win, or we die. Ain't no other options.

Firebrand's been worried sick about our 'benefactor', the Council. Turns out he's her father. I never knew that, until Shen told me about how Firebrand had almost decked her. Seems the Council was talkin' to the Commander when Advent broke into the man's office, or wherever he was broadcastin' from. His transmission got cut off abruptly, just as gunfire broke out. Firebrand kinda lost it, understandably. I'm pretty sure she was gonna haul ass in the Skyranger an' just ram the nose o' that bird right into the Council's office to yank him outta there. Lily stopped her, but only just. Pretty much everyone on the ship thinks he's a goner, but not me. I've known him for over 20 years now, since the first war. Not his name, or anythin' personal about him, but I know a goddam survivor when I see one. I have no doubts - he's out there, somewhere. Alive. Twistin' the alien's tails any way he can. 'Cause that's just who he is. Who he's always been. It'd take a hell of a lot more than a squad o' Advent goons to put him down for the count.

So, yeah, this is it. We got two ops to do - hijack an Advent broadcast, an' send a team to take down the Elders once an' for all. I've done everythin' I could to make things as ready as possible for the soldiers. The Skyranger's never been in better shape. Every piece of equipment I had access to is so clean, they could be used as surgical instruments. I've done all I could. Now it's up to our teams. Our brave women an' men. It ain't exaggeratin' to say that the future of humanity hangs on these next two missions.

We win, or we die.

We'll win. We have to.

For Plaga. For Arbiter. For Downpour. For Razor. For Life. For Storm.

For Annie.

For us all.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
July 22nd, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

XCOM has been operating under near radio silence for close to a month now. The last official broadcast they made to the combined might of the Resistance came from Red Devil. It basically told us that the Avenger would be ignoring most ADVENT activity while they forged ahead with the research they needed to complete in order to take on the Elders once and for all. In the meantime, they requested that we continue the fight as best we can and that the Factions (Templars, Reapers, and ourselves) guide some of the smaller Resistance cells around the world. I've had a little official contact with them since that day, but it was minimal and focused on covert actions, and even that ended just over a week ago. I have also talked a little with an anonymous source inside the Avenger, one who is looking for a specific Covert Operative. I couldn't help them much, but I was able to inform them that their friend is alive and embedded inside an ADVENT unit. I've been trying to figure out what XCOM has been up to, and here's what I've got so far:

-On June 26th, XCOM managed to infiltrate a top secret location in northern Asia. I didn't have a covert operative in the group. It appears that they found something there that either terrified or excited them. They believed that they could use it to fight the Elders.  
-On June 30th, a Covert Action was successfully completed; their Psi Trooper was trained, and my own Priest came home. A new operation was begun, designed to help an Infantry soldier improve his aim. I sent along a freed Trooper.  
-On July 13th, that Covert Action was completed. The Commander elected not to begin any other Covert Actions; at this point, I was fully cut off from any official contact with XCOM. Around the same time, contact with the region of New Chile was lost. I'm not sure why.  
-On July 19th, three days ago, XCOM began the process of re-establishing contact with the region of New Chile. This operation has not yet completed.

In the meantime, I've taken a bit of a different approach to Project Judas. I've been activating my Double Agents for smaller engagements, having them peel off from their units and sabotage ADVENT landmarks, vehicles, weaponry, and personnel. In the past, I stated that this would be too big a risk for too small a reward. That was true; however, XCOM's radio silence changed the math. With XCOM not interfering with ADVENT activity, Project Judas has picked up a little of the slack. The goal of these operations is to convince ADVENT that XCOM is still operating in full force even when it is absent. I've also been sending some of my activated Double Agents to Resistance camps instead of Skirmisher HQ. Their task is to bolster defenses in case ADVENT decides to attack a Resistance outpost directly. With any luck, they won't need to do anything more than help construction and weapons training efforts.

I'm not going to lie, being in radio silence has been disconcerting. I hadn't realized how accustomed to communications with XCOM I had become until such contact was suddenly lost. While I never would have thought this possible when I first began Project Judas, the truth is that I miss them. Central Officer Bradford and Jill Hawkins (AKA Red Devil) have grown especially close to me over the past several months. I hope that the confidence Jill expressed in her broadcast wasn't solely for our benefit. I don't want anything to happen to them. I know that she said we'll 'know' when it's time to rise up in open war against ADVENT, but I can't help but wonder how exactly that would work, particularly since many of us (myself included) have been straining our eyes to see XCOM's direction behind just about every bit of erratic activity we come across. Nevertheless, whenever this thing happens that we're supposed to know, I will activate every single Double Agent I have under my control. They will rebel against their units and surrender to Resistance outposts, who will fold them into the makeshift militia that will form.

I've been spending some time with Betos in the meantime. I'm not sure if she's noticed that I've been talking to her more often than usual, but her unwavering confidence in XCOM is a trait I have not always shared; as such, I have found it useful to see her for some encouragement. She truly is a phenomenal soldier, leader, and person in general. Strong, intelligent, dedicated... Well, perfect for her position, anyway. Perhaps a little too trusting. Or perhaps I have not been trusting enough of our allies in the past. 

I've been thinking about something Central asked me, about what kind of future I want for the Skirmishers. I never replied directly to that question; too busy, I suppose, to think about it. Well, with all of the time I've had in the past month to do little more than reflect, I realize that I don't have a preference for the future of the Skirmishers overall. I'd prefer that we don't have to think of ourselves as "Skirmishers" beyond this war. After all, the greatest attribute that we never received as ADVENT soldiers was any semblance of individuality. Why honor that legacy by separating us from humans and the rest of life on this Earth in that way? I hope instead that we'll find meaning in our lives as individuals beyond this war. My hope for myself is to live in a quiet, out-of-the-way settlement with whatever neighbors choose to live around me. Perhaps I can stay close to some of my newfound friends, and of course to Betos. I hope that all of my comrades find meaning in whatever lives they choose for themselves.

Most of all, I hope that whatever XCOM wants to happen happens soon. Perhaps it will happen within the next few weeks or so. Vigilo Confido, everyone. Let's buy them whatever time they need.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 66: John ‘Central’ Bradford

We zeroed in on the coordinates extracted from the codex brain. Relative to enemy forces confronted in the past, the site was not well guarded. While the recent radio silence has undoubtedly left many of our allies with a sense of unease, I surmise that their assaults on Advent in lieu of our own have left our enemies disoriented and spread thinly. Not all of the Resistance’s missions were successful and New Chile was not victorious as we had hoped, but we are attempting to contact and resupply them again as I write this. Alternatively, Advent may have merely regrouped and gathered at an Avatar facility that we have yet to discover, expecting us to attack there as we have destroyed a chain of facilities in the past weeks. At any rate, it was refreshing to not encounter a single riftkeeper, venator or omega berserker. 

We even had a Resistance volunteer take the immense risk to sneak his way across to tundra to join us at the AO. Andrea Lombardi proved himself a capable soldier and the squad took little damage as they cleaned up the opposition, only to encounter some sort of psionic portal… a Psi Gate, as the scientists are calling it. Though it was a permanent structure, it that worked like the rifts produced by riftkeepers. It produced a gatekeeper, which was quickly destroyed. Also of note was the significant number of undisguised Faceless in the fight. After months of encountering them as Resistance infiltrators, I cannot help but wonder if these individuals were in transit, either coming or going through the Gate and in their natural state when no humans were present to observe them. We have retrieved the Gate and installed it in the Shadow Chamber to continue to plumb it…and the Avatar’s secrets for now.

Andrea Lombardi was brought aboard the Avenger too. Due to our need for secrecy, we cannot seek out a Haven to receive him for now and he’ll have to stay with XCOM till the end. Fortunately he doesn’t seem to be feeling too trapped as I saw him chatting up Sofia ‘Sparrow’ Rojas, our old Specialist and current bridge officer, over a meal and drinks. 

One last thing – during the operation, the camera feed was filled with floating blue motes of light. At first we thought this to be a form of visual distortion or static caused by proximity to an extremely high source of psionic energy, but when I joined Tygan’s team on the ground to retrieve the Gate, it was apparent that the floating blue lights were in fact completely real. I thought they were fireflies – parts of Florida and tropical regions of the US light up with them around this time of the year, but no firefly produces a blue light or lives in Siberia. Against my better judgement, I grabbed one out of the air for a better look. While it did indeed appear to be some sort of winged invertebrate, the fleshy, wriggling creature was no Earth insect. It would appear that smaller alien life forms had hitchhiked their way to Earth through the Gate alongside alien contingents, a hypothesis supported by the presence of glowing alien vegetation that had also sprung up immediately adjacent to it. I am no entomologist or ecologist, but like the introduction of feral hogs to the southern US, these life forms have a good chance of impacting Earth’s ecosystems. Their presence will be just one of the many challenges facing us if we survive our final confrontation.


	78. Ep 79 - Operation Dread Hydra

Ep 79-----Operation Dread Hydra-------------------------------------------------------  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson - Log 77:

This is another broadcast from the Avenger, this time addressed globally:

Now you all know the truth. You too know exactly what Advent has planned for our friends, family, even strangers who just can't handle our life. We should hold no prejudice, because none of us could possibly have known. And now, everyone knows why we need to strike at them, once and for all!

Arm yourself! Take to the streets! Shoot every Advent you see, unless it's a Skirmisher of course! This is our chance to tilt the balance. Once! And! For! All! Take back our home, for the Resistance! For XCOM! For the Reapers! For the Skirmishers! For the Templars! And most importantly, for you! Each and everyone of us have a life after this! And that is what we fight for! It will not be easy, we will all take losses, but while Advent is distracted, now is the time! Vigilo Confido!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
*INCOMING HELMET CAM RECORDING*

RECORDED FROM:  
AGENT EVAN WHITE, CALLSIGN “PROWLER”

*BEGINNING HELMET CAM RECORDING*

Evan stands in cover behind a metal cabinet that was flipped over on its side. He holds his custom mag rifle in his hands and has it aimed at the door. The spokesman can be heard behind him giving his final message to XCOM. To his left is Agent Ashley “Phoenix” Miller, and to his right is Agent Sly “Slick” Viper. Both are in cover and also hold custom mag rifles in their hands, aiming at the door as ADVENT tried to break it open. Suddenly it burst open, and surprisingly, the Spokesman was the first to fire, killing one of the ADVENT troopers. Evan saw the other trooper aiming his rifle at the spokesman. He quickly ran over to the spokesman. “Sir! Get down!” Evan said, and quickly pulled the spokesman out of the line of fire and into cover. Evan then looked out from cover to see Ashley open fire on the other ADVENT trooper, killing it with a precise shot to the head. Evan then turns his attention back to the spokesman, who was shot in the shoulder. Evan takes out a medkit and sprays the spokesman’s shoulder, stopping the bleeding. He then picks his rifle back up and aims at the doorway, gunning down an ADVENT trooper. “We need to get to the rooftop! XCOM should be arriving here at the network tower soon!” Evan says, and then turns over to Sly. “You stick with the spokesman and keep him safe” Evan then turns to Ashley “Toss a flashbang through that door! We need to clear a path out of here to extraction!” He says to her, and she nods in acknowledgment. “Flash out!” Ashley says, and then throws a flashbang through the door. After the Flashbang detonated, Evan and Ashley vaulted over cover and quickly eliminated all the hostiles while they were stunned and disoriented. Evan then gave a hand signal for Sly and the Spokesman to advance. They made their way to the stairway, swiftly taking out any ADVENT that got in their path. Once they got to the top of the stairs, Evan kicked open the door to the roof, where he expected to run into a squad of ADVENT, but it wasn’t ADVENT, it was a team of XCOM operatives, who just hacked the ADVENT broadcast and spread the truth to the world. Evan breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, although his face was covered by his helmet. “Good timing” he said to the operatives, and they all headed to the XCOM skyranger and evacuated out of the AO. 

*END HELMET RECORDING*

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 26 July 2036.

Well, the cat's outta the goddam bag now, I guess.

The world knows about what Advent's really been up to, thanks to our troops takin' over their main broadcastin' tower. Last I heard, there've been riots in pretty much every city on the planet. Everywhere, Avdent is in retreat. Whole squads of aliens have surrendered. They know the end has finally arrived, wingin' in on a Miami Vice painted Skyranger.

The "Speaker" has gone into hidin'. He was goddam lucky he wasn't ripped to pieces by the crowd listenin' to his bullsh*t. Well, his day will come, too. He can hide as long as he wants, but it won't make any difference. Death is too good for that assh*le.

Here we go, on the last ride, this time through the psionic gate. Good luck, Commander, and good luck, warriors of XCOM. You have my respect, my gratitude, and my unending friendship.

Even if I am a bit of an assh*le.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Log Entry: 77 ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Gonna need to keep this short. Soon, the final assault will begin, and I gotta ensure everything is ready. But that’s not gonna stop me from speaking on this. The team did it. They went in, smaller team of three, infiltrated the tower, and managed to haywire the tower, giving Advent a bad headache, and sending the signal to every city center possible. It was the signal, the signal to wake up the people in the cities, and the havens to begin the assault. We are going to need their help on this. Any attention they can draw from our forces, the better for us to succeed. We have worked so hard to get here today. Everything we have done, all for this. The tower team came back in one piece too, which is just icing on the cake. Not too many Advent present on site either, funny enough. The team practically cut through them like melted butter.”

“Now.... it’s only a matter of time. In what might just be an hour, the team will head into the portal, directly to the Elder’s home, and take the fight to them. This will be how we end this war once and for all. Defeating the Elder’s at the source. I managed to get one more show of Friday Night Armory out, as a way to motivate and inspire the havens. From what little word I managed to get, it seems to have worked drastically. Now it’s up to them to help in this fight. But now.... To us. We have been through so much to get here today. Not just everything we have gained, but everything we have lost as well. So many brave and determined soldiers had fallen in our service. They fought for the same purpose as everyone else here did. There death will not be forgotten today, and our victory will also be in there honor. We will show them there deaths were for naught, that’s what they did helped us get here today, every single one of them. Plaga, Arbiter, Cassie, Storm, Downpour, Razor, they all served us proudly, and we will win this not just for earth, but for them.”

“So, this is it then. Soon, Menace team will go in, and from there, the fate of humankind shall be decided. Either we win, or everything was for nothing. So Menace team, whoever it will be that goes in, listen well. In there lies our fate. In there, lies the head and key of the Aliens that have been driving this war against us for so long. Today is the day that we finally storm in there, and take back with us what they stole so long ago. They took our home, and in there is the key of which we shall take it back. So, go in there, hearts burning with a fiery soul. Show them why they should fear us, and why they should regret what they have done. Do it in the name of everyone that has suffered, everyone who died by their hand, everyone that they have wronged, and everyone who deserves their rightful home back in our hands. I’ve done my part in this war, I’ve kept all your weapons primed and ready, I’ve ensured everything worked out there, so you never had to worry if the breach might fail on you when you needed it most, or your pins jammed. Now, it’s up to you brave men and women. Everyone else has done there jobs. Everything rests on you now. I’ve ensured every weapons has been tripled checked and tuned for this day. If anything happens out there, it’s on you, so don’t go messing up, ya hear. Make Xcom proud, and retake our home. James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Covert Operative Coordinator, Project Judas  
July 26th, 2036  
Skirmisher HQ

Jill was not wrong that we would 'know' when XCOM did its thing. It's hard to pin the hacking of ADVENT's network tower and utilization of said tower to broadcast a different message on anybody else. That's exactly what XCOM did, though. Now the entire world has seen everything with their own eyes. The Blacksite, the attacks on Resistance havens, even the Forge where I and those like me were manufactured. It doesn't seem like ADVENT had any kind of contingency plan for this. A few days ago, they were fighting poorly-organized resistance groups. Today, they're fighting the entire planet. I'm glad.

We're doing our part. As soon as the broadcast began, I activated every Double Agent currently anywhere in the field. If ADVENT didn't already have a war on every front, they're now facing heavily armed and highly motivated insiders whom they had considered a part of their own forces just this morning. I don't think ADVENT is going to win this one. I'm not sure what the Commander and his people are doing, but frankly, I think what they have accomplished already is irreversible. Even if they don't have another step to their plan, or if they fail it, ADVENT cannot keep control over so many revolutionaries. Not even the Elders could do that. Of course, I doubt that this is the extent of the Commander's plans. I wonder just what will happen next?

 

Vigilo Confido, world. Vox Talla for Ten.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Encrypted message from John 'Central' Bradford to Thessic ‘Apostate’ Tecro -

I thank you for coordinating your agents and assisting the Resistance where you can. We are still operating under strict secrecy and must leave the guerrilla operations to allies such as yourself, but what I can tell you is this - while the mob is besieging the two fledgling blacksites, we still have the matter of a UFO hunting us, one that went airborne before we took out the control tower. Even if every single Advent on the ground was neutralized now, that ship alone could counter our final assault, or worse, target the Skyranger. 

I don't suppose you have any double agents on board?  
\- Bradford

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log #20: Stephan "Tau" Shas'la July 13, 2026

The summer of 2036. We're at the final stretch now, at the most important moment of our lives. Here's where we make history ladies and gents. The final battle is hours away, the battle for our freedom, our planet, our race. And who better to put your hope in than Xcom!

The 3 that went to go infiltrate the tower did so impeccably. Not a scratch, albeit not as sneaky as we thought. Either way, now the masses realize what gene therapy really is. I'll put it like Volk does - "Death does cure all ailments." Either way, with the network tower down and the truth out, now they understand. This is why we fight. And we'll win. Then I guess it's to Japan with Irika. I will have to let her know I have property in Germany. Maybe we can bounce back and forth? It going to be interesting no doubt. But before all that, for potentially the last time. Let's kick some alien ass!!!!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 79 -  
\- Begin Recording -

*He sounds excited.* "Yes! My vok kêrels! Ons het dit gedoen!" (Yes! My fuck guys! We actually did it.)

"We struck the most crucial blow to the Elders...we broke the magic trick...their lies!!! All the things that the Speaker uses to make people listen to him. To look past what is really going on. All that is gone now. People can finally see with their eyes again." *He chuckles.* "I've already received word from Diedrik that some of the South African resistance groups are thinking of mobilizing. They are finally coming out of the shadows!"

"As if it was perfectly timed as well. Because the final Operation is at hand! The big daddy! The one we all had fought and sacrificed to get to...it's at our doorstep. Operation Leviathan...we still haven't gotten word yet who will be the A-Team to lead the assault. My heart is pounding and my hands are sweating. I'm never been this nervous to hear my name over the intercom."

"...and if not the A-Team...I'm sorry XCOM...but I'm not going to sit on the Avenger and watch this. One way or another I'm taking the fight to the Elders...either alongside XCOM or alongside the 'Bosvarkke'.

"So this is Sniper Willem duPlessis aka Razareth signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 77 -  
\- Begin Recording -

*He sounds anxious.* “Come on...come on...just tell us already...why make us wait? This is what we've been working towards, right? This is the big league now! The final Team...plus one." *He sighs.* "Dammit...what if I'm that plus one? I don't want to go through the Rift..." *He pauses.* "No...no...I can't think like that. If Command picks me...then I have to do it. I've come such a long way. I've improved as a Marksmen when even I doubted myself. I met such amazing friends that even became like family too me. Nothing is going to make me let them down now. I have so much to thank XCOM for. If Command decides to call me. I will be ready."

"So this is Willem duPlessis signing off for probably the last time."

"Good luck to us all and it has been an honor serving on the Avenger and as an XCOM Operative."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 67: John ‘Central’ Bradford

So much has happened since my last log. Shen and Tygan have been working at full steam. They got the Psi Gate to work, and almost blew up ROV-R sending it through with a codex brain strapped to it. Before the GREMLIN crashed, its cameras gave us grainy images of what lay beyond…a place filled with smooth, polished surfaces not unlike the chambers of the Chosen. And according to Tygan, passage through required an organic being.

So he turned his attention to the Avatar, and that was something to see. The creature was outwardly an androgynous human in a combat suit and mask, but was also modified with Elder DNA. As Tygan sliced it open, the ghostly form of an ethereal rose from the corpse, hovering for a few seconds while it said “We had such hope for you…”, and then winked out of existence. The creatures were avatars in every sense of the word, vessels for psionic control and built from the collective genetic imprint of millions of sacrificed people. And according to Tygan and Shen, one was needed to pass through the Gate, and the Commander had to control it.

I was in turmoil. We rescued the Commander more than a year and a half ago, liberating him and Asaru from one of those damned stasis suits and was reluctant to accept that they should return to one. But the Commander insisted…and so we have begun preparations to send them through. The ship is abuzz with talk on who would accompany him. On some unspoken level, success or failure, we know it would be our last mission.

In the meantime, an urgent message came in from the council. Pushed to desperate action by our advance, Advent was planning to liquidate as much of the Earth’s population as possible by luring them to gene clinics on the pretense of a new miracle cure. The Speaker was going to make a speech that would be relayed worldwide from their Network Tower in Chile, and this broadcast had to be disrupted. Contacting XCOM blew the Speaker’s cover and his transmission was interrupted by Advent bursting into his room… as much as we hope he survived, we must consider him out of the picture and unable to render further counsel to us now. 

JLo, Sheriff and Bulletsponge were scrambled to hack into the Advent Network Tower to disseminate a little surprise that Shen put together. It was a cakewalk. She had cleverly spliced the Speaker’s video, played on the screen behind him, with footage taken by our forces from the blacksites, forge and retaliation attacks on Resistance havens. Perhaps they had already heard the rumors and suspected that Advent wasn’t what the propaganda made it out to be, but the crowd on site was immediately galvanized into action. The last we saw of the Speaker, he was being overwhelmed and mauled by the mob.

I have written this log, and my earlier ones, in the hope that XCOM’s part in the war to liberate our species is never forgotten, whatever the outcome. The Commander and Asaru have gone to the Shadow Chamber. Geist, if you are reading this and I am no longer able to return to you, disseminate my logs to the survivors and know that it has been an honor to fight by your side; and that of the Skirmishers, Reapers and Resistance groups who have all fought, bled and died to rid the world of the Elders.

Love,  
Jonathan Bradford.


	79. Ep 80 - Operation Leviathan, Epilogue

Ep 80-----Operation Leviathan/Epilogues------------------------------------------  
Mission Log: Final  
Date – 7/13/2036  
Shamir “Lefty” Phoenix

It is over.. Tomorrow would be 16 months since my first mission with XCOM. For the first time in so long.. There is no one to fight. ADVENT is broken. The Elders are gone, their stronghold in ruins at the bottom of the sea. This battle was like nothing we have experienced before. Even the commander was with us. We all fought our hardest out there… it is just sad not all of us were able to come home.  
The mission started out well… but turned bad so quickly. There were so many more aliens here than our normal AO. In the short time I was there, there were mutons, venators, a sectopod, and the damn sectoid abductors. I was stunned with a lucky shot, in a flash of purple, I was no longer with my squad. When I regained my awareness I was in a cell, my weapon was gone, but I was still in my armor. I know time had passed and I needed to get back. With all I had I punched the metal door, dislodging it from my cell. My systems were all functional, so two Lancers and the officer on guard duty all fell victim to my self defence protocol. Next to the door, my gun was resting against the wall. I grabbed my gun then from across the room the Abductor fired a shot but missed. I was able to get close and grab a hold of him. I screamed to take me back and began winding up for a punch. Again a purple flash. I guess in his panic he took me into this large empty room. He tried to run away but I was able to connect a solid punch in his back, launching him over the railing.

I realized I was back in the alien stronghold, but there was no sign of the squad. Then all at once the rest of them came in behind me.. They looked at me in disbelief, I guess they all assumed I had died. But we were one short. Switch was gone and the squad looked like they fought an entire army. Looking to Caz I seen that the supplies were already running low. I regret that I wasn't able to help them. It wasn't until after the mission that I really understood what happened. I wish I was not taken away from the fight. Lam would be with us still if I was there, I have no doubt of that. 

Once we were regrouped, Caz was able to pull Chloe in to help us with some device that the engineers were able to make with the riftkeeper shells.She was a great help, it was good to have her out there with us. The rest of the mission was hard fought, but we overcame everything the Elders were able to throw at us. Raz, I am so proud of how well he has progressed. I always knew he had it in him. When the last avatar fell.. We were able to get out of the facility thanks to the commander.. And here we are. We are free from the control of the aliens for the first time in 20 years. 

I don't know where i will go from here. I will stay with XCOM and serve however I can. I know there is a lot of people out there who will still need help. I do not have a life to go back to like so many of the others. Maybe once everything calms down, I will finally settle down.. Or maybe travel? There are so many people out there that will need help after the fighting has stopped. For now, we will celebrate our victory and remember the friends we have lost along the way. Tomorrow I will talk to the commander and Bradford. I would like to hold on to this MEC body for a bit longer. There is an entire world out there that I can help rebuild.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Resistance Recording, Log 061: Date - [UNKNOWN]  
Col. Ethan “Ace” White

 

If you're hearing this, I’m dead. I know, you probably didn’t expect it to happen, and well… neither did I at first, but life is unpredictable, and you never know what might happen. First, there’s some things I need to say. Alanis, I always loved you from the moment I met you, and I still do here on my deathbed when I’m recording this. There’s a lot of things I wish I could have told you, and a lot of things I could have done differently. You always told me that you didn’t deserve someone like me, but in reality, I was the unworthy one. I just want to say sorry… for everything. We went through a lot together and there’s a lot I wish I could take back, but I can’t change the past. I hope you find someone who deserves you more than I did.  
I’ll miss being with you.

To Raz, James, Tau, Oliver, Curatas, Lefty, Caz, Jayko, JLo, Rev, and even to the robo bros, Golem and Hajda. You were all like brothers to me, and for Jill, Firebrand, Shen, Kalina, Bao, Helene, Rabbit, and Cassie, you were all like sisters to me. It was truly an honor to serve alongside all of you, but it was an even greater honor to be your friend. To Bradford and the Commander, I want to say thank you for everything. Bradford, you were like another father to me, and for the commander, well, thank you for keeping me alive long enough to see the end of this, along with saving humanity and taking back Earth. You were all like family to me, but there was one person who truly was family, my brother. 

Over 2 years ago when the Firestorm first crashed, XCOM found me lying against a tree with bandages wrapped around my chest, which stopped me from bleeding out. If I was not there and still inside the Firestorm during that crash, I would have burned to death or bled out. Well, the hour before going into that portal I talked with my brother, as Firebrand picked him up from the network tower. It was him that saved me that day, and I never knew it. Well, Evan, I just want to say thank you, because if you didn’t save my life that day, I wouldn’t have been there to walk through that portal. I know I said a lot before, but I regret everything bad I’ve ever said about you. I couldn’t have asked for a better brother. 

Unfortunately though, nobody lives forever. I’m sorry I didn’t tell any of you about this, but from that crash, my chest was filled with shrapnel. It was only a matter of time until it reached my heart. We managed to slow down the process, but all the combat has taken its toll. Well, that time is now here. I’m dying, and I’ve accepted that. I wanted to hide it because I didn’t want that to change how I lived my life. I didn’t want to watch things unfold from the sidelines. I lived an extraordinary life and met even more extraordinary people. I’m glad I was able to help take back this world. Now you all are going to need to rebuild it for me.

This is XCOM Colonel Ethan White, callsign Ace, signing off. Vigilo Confido.

END LOG

——————————————————————

“Dad? What was it like to fight in the war against the aliens? Were you a hero during the war?”

“No, I wasn’t a hero, but my brother, Ethan, your uncle, was”

“Was he that voice in all those old recordings you’re always listening to?” 

“Yes he was. Your uncle Ethan fought for XCOM, and was a Colonel. He was saved a lot of people and was very brave. He was the greatest hero I ever knew, and he was an even greater brother”

“Can you tell me a story about him? Mom always says you have a lot of stories”

Laughs “Did she now? Alright then. It all started long ago...”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Oliver “Ghost” Wilding - Epilogue

It is over… The war is won and Xcom is the victor but at what cost. We have lost so many people, Edgar, Kari, Liam on the final battle, the last fighter of XCom that died in this war and the losses from the resistance at the final battle. But at least those who will rebuild this world will make it work and I hope it will be a better one than the one we had before the aliens came.

What I will do now? I will go to a certain set of coordinates where a portal is supposed to be opening, I will fully open it with my psionic powers which I barely even used these last few months since I managed to get them back, I will enter it and close it again and then…

I will meet the being or beings that live or are imprisoned beyond that portal and I will most likely die, but I will take them all with me. This final battle of my entire short life will be one to remember most certainly… Too bad no one will see it and won’t even know about. But it’s probably for the better, Earth was almost destroyed once in the cold war and people didn’t even know about it, why should they know now.

I told my gremlin Leone that he can decide on his own what he will do… Will he follow me, be a pet to Annie, help Xcom with tech issues or keep watch over the portal until Geist and his Templars arrive. I really wish I could Brandy’s face if he asks her that. I will leave that decision to him. If he doesn't decide to follow me I told him to give Raz and the rest of the crew my best regards. They earned their right to live a free normal life, I will never be able to live a normal life like them, fighting is I know to do, so if it isn’t fitting for me to die in battle I don’t know what is.

What will I bring with me? My bow and arrows, my two gauntlets with hidden blades, one also has a crossbow and the other a grappling hook, the best sword I have created and two single action army revolvers, with a grenade or two. A very unworthy loadout but I am old school and I find that the most versatile loadout I would want to have with me. I will probably be pushed to my absolute limits and I will have to break them to win, the pain and the will involved will probably be huge but I will suffer through it.

For my friends like Raz, children like Annie and for those who are yet to be born. I will succeed and protect my brothers and sisters, my new family.  
Oliver signing out, one last time.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Transcript of Asaru's response to Angelis inside the Elders' Temple built atop the Rival's Prison:

I warned you.

Had you come to Earth seeking humanity's help willingly, you would easily have had millions of volunteers to contribute mere blood samples for your Avatar Project. Had you sweetened the deal with some of your technology, even if it were just enough to give Earth a solution to its fossil oil crisis, you would have had billions of volunteers. There would have been no invasion necessary, no war, no risk of defeat. 

You can't even claim ignorance. The very reason why you sent my seed to Earth was so that I would gather this information for you - information that you so callously disregarded. But I suppose you had gone too far already by then, after what you did to the vipers, the maughons, the sectoids that our ancestors created so long ago, enslaving and destroying the beings that the Elders of old gave life, gave sentience, and gave freedom.

Ironically, in the process of your tyranny, you have indeed created the very organization that possibly can defeat the Rival: XCOM itself. We have made your secrets our own, and we have learned your method of Ascension. Unlike you, our means of Ascension involves free will, and free will is far more effective than forcing humans to jettison what made them human in order to worship you. Will we defeat the Rival? Maybe we will, and maybe we won't - but we certainly will have a better chance than you ever did.

You will have an eternity to reflect on this, Angelis, you and all of your traitorous compatriots. Why do I call you traitorous? Just think of what the Elders were founded to do, and how you in your channelling the First and then sought to enslave the universe, you became the very antithesis of what the Elders sought to be. You are not Elders. With XCOM and Underfleet as my witnesses, I cast you out of the order, just as we, together, cast you out of this reality.

Having clearly studied human religion enough to make your priests, you no doubt know that many religions believe in a Heaven where the spirits of the virtuous go where they die, and a Hell for the wicked. There is paltry evidence that non-psionic humans get any afterlife at all, but you, with your half-completed Avatar Project, are different. You are all going to Hell. Most fitting of all, it is a Hell of your own creation: you will wait in limbo in the Void, able to sense physical reality but unable to affect it, and there you will watch - watch until either everything you have worked for crumbles to nothing in the face of the Rival, or, perhaps even more humiliatingly, watch as XCOM does what you never could, Ascend and defeat the Rival.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Asaru's address to ADVENT:

You may or may not know of me already; my name is Asaru, an ethereal, a being of the same species as the Elders, but one who is native to Earth, and who has fought with XCOM to rid our home of these tyrants from the stars.

I say this to you, citizens of ADVENT: you are free. The Elders, such as they were, are defeated. You must now decide what to do with your newfound freedom. Will you attempt to restore what ADVENT called the 'Old World?' Will you try to maintain ADVENT's so-called peace and prosperity? Will you try to take the best elements of both? Will you create something entirely new? You will make this choice yourselves, and not all of you need make the same choice.

Whatever your choices, there will be difficulties ahead. ADVENT lied about the scope of the chaos of the Old World, but the best lie contains a kernel of truth, and indeed, the Old World had many problems. I hope that we will create peace henceforth, but somewhere, somewhen, there will be war.

Such is the price of freedom.

Hereafter are contained compilations, such as I have access, to the histories of every race that became part of the "Elders'" empire, in case any of you should seek to recreate your past. Once again, that choice is up to you. My only commandment shall be this: to let others choose their own paths, unless their choices should restrict your own freedom. XCOM and its many allies have demonstrated in the plainest possible way what we do to those who restrict our freedom.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Final Log: Stephan "Tau" Shas'la 

The summer of 2036 will officially go down in history. In it marks the day that Xcom reverses the effects of the first war. July 13th, Worldwide Independence Day. The day we took the fight to the elders, ended them. 

*he breaths out deeply and laughs* 

It's actually over. What a fucking emotional rollercoaster it was too as I watched. I was disappointed earlier in the mission because I was not chosen to go or be summoned in. Then it started. A goddamn sectoid crippled the team, taking the one person we might want to get shot at. Abductors their called. Absolutely disgusting. 

*a shift in the chair could be heard, then a scoff* 

Then another fucking Oreo, great job elders. It actually turned out well for those bastards sadly. The Gatekeeper got absolutely destroyed but the Riftkeepers. Stasis, rifts begin the team, and one critical shit that ended the life of another Xcom operative. 

*there is a brief silence*

It came as a surprise. Riftkeepers never shoot right? The one time one did was the one time it mattered. Boom. Gone. Rest in peace "Switch". 

*a can of beer can be heard being opened* 

So final room. Not as bad considering the dumbass Abductor decision to to Lefty to another part of the facility...idiots. No doubt he probably punched them to death and was there to meet the others in the final stretch.

They brought in 3 Avatars that didn't really do much. One tried to mind control our psionic, and failed miserably. The others didn't do, much. They got frozen and put down. All in all, the first part of the mission was more worrying than the latter. After the final Avatar fell the Elders tried to pull of some final bull but the commander wasn't having it. Everyone else got out safe and sound, the only casualty being being Switch.

*Tau breaths deep and pauses once again, then his voice peps up*

In conclusion, even if I didn't personally we kicked the aliens ass for seemingly the final time. Now comes the change. We're going to be going to Japan, me and Irika. I want to help her find out more about her condition, to be a support pillar for her to lean on. Other than that I hope to keep in contact with at least a few people. Jill, Raz, Liam....yeah. We did it guys. We fucking did it. Hoorah!!!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
User: “Brightest”  
Audio Log Recording #47

Well...I never expected I’d be doing another one of these...but higher ups wanted final words from each soldier. I don’t really know what I should be saying in this. I’ve put off logging for so long, that any mission comments I have are more than pointless. Over the course of the past, I’m not sure how long, we’ve been learning more and more about the Elders, or rather, how to reach them. This included things like rebuilding this Psi Gate we picked up, studying the body we found in the Forge facility, and autopsying the product of the Avatar Project. All that was, well, pretty important stuff, but as I said, I’m late to logging, and am probably downplaying it a lot… Mm, picked up the nickname “Keymasher” from one such important mission; I was supposed to Skulljack a Codex, and while I did manage to do so, it was only through spamming a bunch of different keys. Can’t say people have let me live it down or not, because, you know, I don’t know people.

This is all besides the point though. Missions pretty far into the past that, if I did care about voicing my opinion on, I would have broken my mopey stupor to do so… Our two most recent missions though, for better or worse, have been world changing. The first of which was the destruction of the Psionic Network on Earth. This did three things. The first was that it acted as a distraction, as we were able to get a squad to...wherever it is the Elders were hiding, while they were preoccupied. The second was that it allowed, I believe, Shen to disrupt an extremely important message from the Speaker about a new breakthrough in gene-therapy, and in doing so she was able to reveal what the Elders were really doing to all the patients. The third is that it was supposed to release Advent soldiers, and I guess some of the Aliens, from the Elder’s control. I say supposed to because I don’t really know if it did. As far as I’m aware Advent and the Aliens had started striking out against havens while we on the second mission? Maybe the effects weren’t immediate, I don’t know...I’m just ready for the slaughter of both sides to finally come to an end.

The other mission was our last major stand against the Elders, the infiltration of their base of operations, and destruction of their “toys.” This mission was special in a couple of different ways, the first of which was the fact that it was being led by the Commander himself...well, a hijacked Avatar the Commander was controlling. The concept is kind of, I don’t know, disconcerting. He was there on the field, but then, he also wasn’t. I’m not sure what would happen if the Avatar was to die, but I’d bet the Commander would be fine on the Avenger. But, I digress.

Just like their Chosen “children” before them, the Elders spoke of wanting nothing more than peace, and that the actions we’ve been taking against them were a mistake. Hell, they even offered us a chance at repentance. I don’t know if anyone has ever taken any of these comments seriously, but I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to think on it while trying to rebuild the world...I know I’ll be one of them. From there, things kept going up and downhill. Sure, the squad initially sent out was able to take down every enemy group they came across, but they suffered one major blow. We almost lost Lefty, which is something I’ll get back to. He was taken off by a Sectoid to who knows where. After him, Switch fell. He was gunned down by a Riftkeeper when the Commander walked into a massive group of Aliens.

After the debacle that was dealing with that group of Aliens, the squad made it to the final room. And here’s where two positive surprises kicked in. The first is the most important, Lefty came back! I guess the Sectoid took him to somewhere else in the facility, because he was waiting for the squad in the “final room.” The not as important, but still decent, surprise is the fact that the Commander chose me to be the backup soldier being brought in with the Rift Beacon. On one hand, I’m honored that the Commander thought I was worth bringing to help in the final major battle of this war, while on the other, I don’t know if I was worth bringing. As much flak as I’ve given her in the past, most of it turning into playful teasing now-a-days, Werewolf is definitely the better of us, power wise. (And yeah, I did say playfully. She and I are about as close as, well, I guess as any of the Psionics are to each other. We’re not outcasts or anything, but the occasional weird glances have caused us to become at least somewhat close to each other. Despite my apparent bitchiness at first, and reclusive nature…) The final room was...hellish, to say the least. Wave after wave of Aliens and three of the Elders’ Avatars to deal with. Not to mention my more personal qualm of being poisoned and coated in acid… However, despite the difficulties we faced, this final battle went well for us. Not only did we manage to managed to liberate two Advent soldiers, we also finally, or at least hopefully, defeated the Elders once and for all! And thankfully, without any more casualties. Though, the Elders did part with what sounded like a cryptic threat, I think we’ll be alright for the foreseeable future.

The war is...finally over now. At least the major threats are. And now, to consider my life outside of Xcom… I didn’t know what I was doing when I joined the resistance, and hell, I still don’t. Most people who joined Xcom and made their way on the Avenger managed to make ties, create plans, “solve problems,” and even freaking fall in love. I’ve done next to none of that. But whatever, no need to get sappy. The far future remains clouded to me, but at least I have some more immediate plans. Not too long ago, Jill approached me and gave me two things.

The first was an invitation. I never really knew, and why should I have, the relation between the two, but it seems Jill and Curatas are to be married! I’m kind of surprised they want me there, because, as I seem to love pointing out, I wasn’t exactly the closest to either of them. Still though, the gesture was more than appreciated, and since it’s being held near the Skirmisher’s HQ, I’ll be able to see if Thessix’s comment holds true. (Sorry to turn this bit towards myself Jill.) It took me a while, but I finally got around to contact Thessix, the Skirmisher’s double-agent coordinator. He was able to confirm for me that mom was alive, which was a massive relief, to say the least. Some people were starting to get tired of my mopey bullshit, so I’m glad Thessix was able to bring me that piece of good news. But yeah, if I’m lucky, perhaps mom will be there!

The second thing Jill gave me was a communicator. According to her, it’ll allow anyone who has one to contact someone else with one, no matter where in the world they are. This means even when we start drifting apart, Xcom will still be connected. *A few clicks can be heard, assumedly Chloe turning the device on and off again. She sighs before too long.* I don’t know what I’m hoping for, but...I think I’ll leave this thing on… Who knows, maybe someone will remember the girl who lurked in the background of the ship…

Mm, back to the point of future plans though, I’m thinking that I’ll stay with the Skirmishers, maybe follow through with my idea of helping with interspecies relations. I’m not the most social person ever, but still, I want to help in some way, and I really do feel more comfortable around other former members of Advent than I do humans…

Oh, I almost forgot, Jill gave me a third gift. A letter from a Skirmisher. *Chloe begins reading off the message:* 

“Chloe,

Hope you've been keeping well! I hope Thessix has gotten back to you (yes, I know it was you. You weren't exactly subtle :p) Anyway, with our victory coming soon, I've decided to disseminate some fanmail. Here's a piece for you!

"Hi Chloe,

I have seen you on many missions, at least the feeds that we received of the missions, and am permanently in awe. Not just of your Psionic Prowess, which is incredibly inspiring and makes me feel... well if we can master the Elder's Gifts, then that's just one more reason we're better than them. But no, my awe is not just with your Psionics. You as a person are beautiful, both inside and out. Yes, I have only seen this from an outsiders view, but it does not have to be that way. You are an amazing person, and I would like you to know you more. Not now of course, because I'm sure you're incredibly busy. But if you desire a friend who is more than willing to support you after the war, then I would love to get to know you more. Good luck with your future endeavours, wherever they may take you!"

If you would like to get to know this person, they left their Haven, which should be easy enough to find. I can't remember, but this might have come from some Skirmisher mail, so it seems I'm not the only one with a close attachment to Skirmishers huh? Good luck!”

Elders’ only know why he, or she, sees that kind of stuff in me, but...well maybe it won’t be a bad thing, letting someone get close…

Chloe Days, signing off.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
They had done it. They had finally won. After so many long years, XCOM had kicked the aliens off of their planet. Humanity had reclaimed the Earth for their own. It was a time for celebration, and there was much of that. Samuel Larsen, Gramps as he preferred to jokingly be called, survivor of the first war and now a victor of the second, spent much of the days following XCOM’s victory as part of the celebrations, whilst also helping to establish much of XCOM’s work in humanity’s new future. But the bright personality that had once persisted through even the hardest times was starting to fade. Gramps returned to much of the obscurity he was used to, a background face helping to keep things running smooth. Of course he still had his friends, but it wasn’t long before even they never saw him again.

Just a little over a month after XCOM’s final victory, Gramps passed away from old age. He faced his death with a smile on his face, knowing full well that his time was soon to be up. But he had finally done it, he had finally won. All of the friends he had known, seen slaughtered by the aliens, were finally avenged. Humanity’s future was free, and bright too. His death was sudden, and he passed away in his sleep. Finally, the old soldier had been granted the rest he deserved. 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson -

ITS OVER!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! WE WON!!!! WOOOOOOOO!!!!! I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK GOD!!!!!!

*Deep panting could be heard as Jill chuckles maniacally*

But let us not forget the sacrifices we took to get there. Plaga, a man I never met, but I’m told was the nicest guy you could ever meet. Cassie, who might have come back, but it still took a toll on her. Switch, who was with XCOM from start to finish. Stood down that orb with a fiery look in his eyes, right to the very end. Ace, who it turned out, had a long lasting injury. We may not have parted on the best of terms, but man… no hard feelings. You were a good man. Kari. What to say about you huh? We interacted a bit, but just your presence… it inspired people. If I took influence from anyone for my final speeches… it was you. But let us not forget the others. We won today for everyone we’ve lost. Arbiter! Razor! Downpour! But thats all the time I’ve got right now, the Resistance needs to know of our victory today!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok ok, I don’t have a lot of free time, but I’ll just note this down for now. I’m sticking with XCOM for a while yet, because someone needs to help us coordinate all the various global Resistance movement, now that we’re basically in open war against what remains of Advent. It’s gonna take us a while for us to take total control of the planet, but with the Psi Network weakened and the Elders dead, it’s a matter of when, not if!

Small spoiler for the future though - me and Curey have decided to get properly married! And it isn’t gonna be a silly old world church wedding, oh no no! It’s gonna take place in an amphitheatre near the Skirmisher HQ! And we’re gonna have Betos act as our ‘priest’, taking our vows and all that. Afterwards, we’ll be partying and feasting with the Skirmishers and anyone whose accepted the invite, since everyone off the Avenger, plus The Devils, were given invites! It’s gonna be a helluva fun time! Anyway, I only had a couple minutes to record this. Time to get back to work!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo, i am still tipsy! I’m recording this a couple nights after the wedding, and yeah, it was that much of a party that I’m still tipsy! But I think I have time to talk about my plans in the future! I managed to wrangle enough days off that I had enough time to think, plus talk with Curey. So let's get to it!

First, I’m not losing contact with anyone. At least, if I can help it! With the help of some of the Engineers, I managed to construct some communicators that run on what's left of the Psionic Network! Everyone can stay connected no matter where they go! Seriously, I don’t know how it works properly, but that's the basics.Everyone whose left and is planning to leave has been offered one. Look, call me sentimental, but man, I need to keep in contact with my family! It’s gonna be nice to be able to keep talking with them all! I love them all, and well...I don’t want to lose the family I have left. Is that understandable? I think it is. Alanis thinks it is. Had a talk with her before everything went crazy, she knows all about it and she respects it. Thinks its a good idea, so I have some support!

*Her tone grows sombre* 

Second order of business is much less nice, but it has to be done. My stepdad… no, I’ll give him a final courtesy that he doesn’t deserve, John Baxter, is dead. I pulled a few strings and managed to get myself back to my old hometown. It might be near the city center, but almost no Advent were there. Unsurprising considering The Devils went in when we gave the signal and raised some hell. Pun unintended, obviously. No, they cleaned it out, and left the few people who weren’t opposing Advent cowering in their homes. Thankfully for me, John was one of those people, and he was still at home. I played it just like I did before, in all the times I’ve practised. I climbed up a house a little bit away, laid down carefully on the roof and scoped in. I could see them through the window, watching the news. I would love to say I hesitated, but I didn’t. Sighted in on his head and held the trigger. Waited for the charge up and boom. Well, it was more of a sizzle, but still. A small, neat hole straight through his head, basically no blood. Plasma just cauterises most wounds instantly, being almost entirely heat or something. I’m no weapons tech! Mom looked horrified, but I just casually strolled to her front door and pushed a little piece of paper through the door. My symbol - a red devil - was on it. I can’t say I love her, because she did *nothing* to stop him. But I don’t hate her. Hopefully with him dead, she can find a better man, like my dad was. Hopefully… hopefully she can find peace.

*An audible clap is heard and her tone turns happier*

But enough of all that shit! What else, what else… ah yes, I suppose mine and Curey’s future plans! We’re going to be working pretty far apart for a time. After all, I’m staying on the Avenger for a while yet. Well, once I get back that is! Still, Curey can still use my help. Firstly, he’s turning into a bit of a… what's the term…. Tomb raider? Close enough. He’s going out with anybody willing, and looking for relics from the old world! Sounds pretty cool right? I certainly think so! I’m helping him with that by scouring over maps for interesting sites whenever I get the chance. But aside from that, he’s also helping to ‘humanise’ the Skirmishers. I hate to use the term, but there's no denying that some Skirmishers… wouldn’t exactly fit into society as is. I’m helping with that as best I can! After all, I seem to have become a favourite with at least some of them. Thessix is a real gentleman it turns out, and Betos is such a kind woman it’s hard not to like her. Some of the Skirmishers feel a bit aimless, so hopefully this helps them! 

*Her tone now grows quieter, more serious again*

Last bit of news… well, it's a big one. Remember when Curey mentioned having a child? Seems like such a long time ago now. Well, with the Forge technology now firmly in our hands… it’s a possibility. Yes she wouldn’t technically be a real child, and she's more likely to be more of a Skirmisher than a human… god I hate the difference, but it's true… anyway… it can happen! We can have our own little girl! Can you imagine? Me, a mother? Alanis thought I’d be great with kids, and having thought on it, she’s probably right. It’s still far away - we don’t want her born into a world still in turmoil. But it’s gonna happen! And on my insistence, she’s being called Curie.

*She claps again and chuckles slightly*

And here we are! You and me have been through a lot of shit, haven’t we mister log recorder? And now we’re here, at the end of the line. I’ll keep you with me I think. Might even use you some more from time to time. It’s been a wild ride, and you and Cobra have been with me from the start. So thank you, you little inanimate machine. And if somehow someone gets to listen to these things, then thank you for listening, you creep! Say bye Blue!

“Oh, it's been fun everyone! Buh bye!”

Jill checkin out, probably for the final time. Vigilo Confido! Vox Tala Vor Ten!

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
**“We have to leave.”**  
“But… I don’t want to.”  
**“ I know.”**  
“There’s so much more to see… just because they won, it can’t be the end, right?”  
**“For them. But for us… we have to move on.”**  
“Why?”  
**“If we stay… then we end. We can’t exist like this, not for much longer. Staying together… even up to this point, should have been impossible.”**  
“Then if we’re already defying the impossible… surely we can push it even further?”  
**“It’s not worth the risk… not for a few more minutes”**  
“I would give everything, just for a few more seconds.”  
**”I know.”**  
“Can I at least say goodbye to her one last time?”  
**“That’s not how this works… she can’t see or hear us.”**  
“Please...”  
**”I’m sorry, but we have to move on.”**  
“And if we do? What happens next? We invade someone else’s body, their mind?”  
**”No. That was the old way. But if I learnt anything from you… if I’m still learning, it’s that there’s always another.”**  
“Then what?”  
**”I have an idea, or two. With the Elders gone, there now exists a large psionic void where their power once was. Someone has to fill that.”**  
“Us?”  
**”Perhaps, Kari. Now come on, it’s time to go.”**  
“I… no... I understand. Well, if there’s any chance anyone hears this, any chance she hears this… Vigilo Confido.”

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log of Irika "Lucky Rabbit" Ritofuto, Final Entry

I must admit that I am a bit disappointed that I wasn't been given the opportunity to join in on either of the last major missions that transpired, but the ability to sit back and watch others possibly more capable then myself in my condition handle the situation better was a wiser choice. It does nothing for my anxiety however unable to tell quite what was going on at the final destination. 

With things how they were, there were many of us who had been given a sort of celebrity status amongst our group via propaganda and pirate radio. I will be assisting in taking out remaining cells of ADVENT and Alien forces. I will also be assisting in trying to liquidate remaining Lost in our older cities and towns. I figure I have a good sense of them given my personal health.

Once all that is done, I plan to go home and get in touch with my family. See how things went while I was gone for so long. Then make sure everything is ready for when Tau arrives.

I still need to figure things out, but if possible I hope to stay in contact with Curatas and Jill, though not at the same time. I am still trying to figure things out with the incident involving Curatas' actions, and I know Jill does not approve.

We did it. We won.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- User detected: Lead Armorer James “Gatling” Malone ---  
\--- Access Granted ---  
\--- Final Log Entry ---

\--- Begin Recording ---

“Well.... that’s it..... It’s over. Menace team did it. They managed to go it, and do what no one could even though possible. They actually managed to kill the Elders, with the help of the Commander too. Oh yeah, uh, little detail about that. Turns out the Commander actually went on the mission himself, but not as you think. He went using our very own Avatar. Weird really, but it worked. As for the others, it seems that they served the same purpose. Apparently the Avatars themselves weren't even much of a living thing. They were basically new bodies, controlled by the Elder’s. Damn... it was freaky but... yeah. But we managed to use it against them, there very own creation. And now, because of that, and the valiant efforts of the team.... We finally won. The war, for the most part, is now over.”

“It wasn’t easy though, not by any means. None of us expected it to be, but.... Damn. The first rooms were crazy. Lots of enemies keeping us back, and apparently Lefty got abducted early. At least, he was. I’ll get back to that. But that seriously set the team back. After the first room, the push forward was relatively easy for the most part. But then we got to.... The next room. It was large and open, and in it was a nightmare. 2 riftkeepers in one, and a gatekeeper beside them. They raised hell for the team. Lots of reinforcements, and for a moment there, it seemed like the aliens might have had them. However, by a string of luck, they somehow managed to start making their way out of it. The Commander turned a few aliens to our side, Kalina and Ace were lighting them up. It wasn’t without sacrifice though I’m afraid. Light “Switch” Lam went in on the last Riftkeeper in the back, probably to start doing damage to it, or maybe to try and divert the attention. Well..... it worked..... And with it he paid his life. It was tragic, but maybe in his eyes, it was worth it. He did what he wanted to by distracting the Riftkeepers, giving the team a chance. Upon his fall, Raz... for the rest of the mission, well, he went absolutely all out. Then we reached the final room. That’s where the real showdown commenced. It wasn’t easy. 3 Avatar’s, all controlled by Ethereals, and an endless supply of alien reinforcements. Funny enough though, we found Lefty again in that room. Remember what I said about him being abducted. Well, apparently they took him there for some reason. Guess there wasn’t anywhere else they could have gone. Anyways, yeah, it wasn’t easy. But on the last one, it seemed the team focused everything they physically could on it. In the end, Ace got the last blow, and with that, the rest is history. Well deserved rest to the wounded.”

“Now..... here we are, a week later after that mission. A part of me still can’t believe it... it’s over. The war is won. As I speak, city center’s are reclaimed, and more and more people are freed. It’s, well.... All I can say is amazing and reliving. We worked so hard to get here. Everybody did. And not just the soldiers, but everyone. Non combatants, havens, even those who have fallen to get us here today. Especially the fallen. They worked just as hard, if not harder, to reach this day. They served, and died, in hopes that one day we would have our victory. And now, we have it. It’s because of their efforts as well. There names will ring true in all of us, and remembered forever.”

“Now then.... It seems everyone is already coming up with plans as to what to do now. Well.... where do I start. Well.... there’s Jill. Apparently she has been busy. Firstly, she apparently has been setting up some sort of communication system for everyone here to use once we have all disbanded, as a way to keep in contact. That was very sweet of her to come up with, help keep us in contact. Furthermore, she is apparently getting married soon. Crazy I know, but she is, and with Curatas no less. The very first cross species relationship. It is definitely something for sure. I will most certainly be attending that once it gets here, but that’s not for a while still. There’s Ace.... well..... Was. It saddens me to say that... Ace didn’t make it. Apparently, that man lived with a condition this entire time, yet hid it in order to fight. Shrapnel logged in his chest from an age old crash. Damn.... that shows how determined some people were to see Earth free. Ace has nothing but my highest respects. He was perhaps one of the best soldiers we ever had, and he died gracefully knowing we accomplished what we did. Ace, wherever you are, you have earned my deepest respects. To Liam and Raz, I know they’re planning on going home again at some point, and getting the rest they earned fighting with us. I can only wish them the best of luck in life. Cassie, well, I can only hope the same for her. I still don’t know much about the whole psionics thing and how it has brought her back as a ghost, but to her I also hope she finds peace. Helene.... Well. She has a lot ahead of her. She will want to help rebuild society, and develop more with the Ai’s of gremlins, maybe for use in more ways in the cities. She has been through so much though, and I truly hope the best for her. She has more than earned it. Furthermore, she has earned my respect, trust, and compassion. Helene, I wish you well in your future. And of course.... Alanis, my own daughter. I do not entirely know what her plans are for certain. I will need to get with her for that. But I imagine she will want to at least visit her home again, maybe take some time off. She may perhaps also go off with Helene. I know how close those two were, and it wouldn’t surprise me if they ever got together for good as well. Whatever her future holds, I only wish her the best I possibly can. She deserves so much in this life, and she means a lot to me. My daughter, to this day, I still never though our relation would get us here, but I’m glad it did. Alanis means as much to me as a daughter as I do to her as a father. Alanis.... Please. Enjoy life, and live it well. And just know, that if you ever wish to visit your old man again, my doors are always open to you, always.”

“And now.... There’s me. It’s funny, all this time through this war, and I never really thought of everything. I know some things, but not all of it. So, where do I begin. Well, for starters, I still plan on staying with Xcom a bit longer. The war is over, but there are still many groups of Advent and Alien loyalists that try to fight, and Xcom will need to deal with them. But... I don’t imagine that will be for too long. I’m betting a month maybe, but i’ll be here however long that takes. After that though, well... I’ll end up going back to my home in England. Maybe start a new life, or maybe just take the time to relax, something I never could do ever since the invasion. Maybe pursue my hobby casually again as well. I know that is never leaving me, that’s for sure. But.... I do know one thing is for certain. Before any of that, I will want to take a trip.... A trip, to my old fort. It’s only right that I go back there after all these years. Last I saw of it, it was in flames, and I had to run. But now, after 20 years, I get to go back.... And do something I could never do all these years. I will go back.... And honor those who have fallen, and pay my respects. They were all good men and women in arms, fighting for the same thing I was. Now, it’s only right that at least someone remembered there sacrifice, even if it’s just me and Alex. Speaking of which, Alex has already gone back home, but we keep in touch. But.... yeah. Even if it’s just me, there names deserve to live on. They all fought as hard as I did, and their lives were not in vain. They will not die to history, not If I can help it. After that, I’ll most likely just settle back in, relax some, and pursue my hobby as I have always done. Who knows, maybe I’ll even keep doing Friday Night Armory. It is famous after all, so why not. But yeah, other than that, probably just hang with Alex like we used to do. Otherwise, well, it’s just up to life to see where it takes me.”

“I will say one more thing though, before I end this.... What might be my last log. To anyone who did listen to these, to those who have followed my recollection of this tale, know this. It was an honor to serve by you all during this whole thing. Everyone here that I meet was an interesting individual, who each brought their own uniqueness to this. Weirdly enough, if it wasn’t for the aliens, I would have never have meet any of you people. You were all amazing people, with interesting stories to tell. Among anybody else, I will certainly never forget any of you people. And for those who may be listening to this that aren't of the Avenger crew that I grew into, well, I hope you enjoyed my recollections. I know that was one reason why we did these, to serve as a recount to the things that have happened while we served Xcom. No matter who you are, Avenger crew, haven Resistance, you name it, i hope you find these logs well, and enjoy my stories. And to the Avenger crew.... Well, it was nice to have worked alongside you brave soldiers, maintaining your weapons and keeping them working. Even if I couldn't serve, I ensured that you could do it well. So with that, this is my final farewell. I hope you all find well in your lives, as I hope to in mine. So, for one last time, James out.”

\--- (End Recording) ---

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Epilogue - Liam "Reverend" Sponsler

Watching Operation Leviathan from the bridge of the Avenger, Liam was confident of the squad winning the day from the very start. Smiling the whole way through - stopping only when Switch was killed - he cheered with the rest of the bridge as their victory was announced. After that came the celebrations for most. For Liam it was different.

Despite command requesting all soldiers to make a final log, Liam does not record one. He instead packs his bag, and takes a final tour of the Avenger. Stopping by Bradford's office, he slips a letter under the door. The letter - apart from a note that mentions Liam resigning his post and thanking Bradford for all he has done for him - also contains Liam's rank patches and his XCOM pin. As he passes through the Armory, he unstraps the Mag Pistol that served him faithfully throughout his time on the ship, placing it carefully on James' desk - knowing that this will tell him all he needs to know. He leaves a note on taking a communicator with him at Jill's doorstep, and another letter at Helene's.  
He stops by the Balcony, the Range, and the Bar for a last cigarette (where he is delayed).

Finally, Liam finds himself in engineering near the back ramp of the ship, his heavy pack now strapped onto his back. He looks back for a moment as if regretting for not submitting to the long goodbyes he was avoiding by leaving like this. Then, determined, he steps forward and walks off the Avenger.

He would travel for almost a year after that, making the long trip from South America where the Avenger was, to his hometown in the Rocky Mountains, taking long hikes with the occasional plane or car ride. In Grand Lake, Abrams and the community would welcome him as the hero he was. Unable to avoid the recognition, Liam would take part in the restoration of his hometown, and in the years that would follow would become an unofficial protector of the people and the forests in the area. He would refuse any title and would make his humble wage working as a carpenter. While taking residence in his restored family home, he would not spend much time there, as walking and sleeping outdoors would become second nature to him. He gets a dog. He prays every day and sleeps well every night.

He is happy.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
-Personal Video Recording-

User: Alanis Martins Callsign: Fixer

Entry: Final?

*The video starts with Alanis crying in front of the camera, but those seem like happiness tears.*

Hi… As I’m speaking now, the ship is almost… There’s so much going on, It’s even hard to concentrate…

*She wipes her eyes, her whole body clearly trembling as she can’t hold her laughter anymore.*

We won! we… We did it! The commander’s back from Operation Leviathan… Except for Switch, they all came back!

*Her expression darkens a fair bit.*

Lam… Lam didn’t come back he… He died a hero… And now… thanks to his sacrifice and the others’ efforts… We won! we… really did it… My God…

*She wipes her eyes again, her trembling hands carefully took away those last tears.*

Right now as I’m speaking… The team got back and… people across the globe are fighting… fighting like XCOM inspired them… Fighting for their freedom!

Advent is slowly retreating… their forces are disorganised without their leaders… People are taking control of the city centers… One by one…

*Her sobbing gives place to a more reassured voice now. Her smile was broader.*

And now? what are we going to do first? throw a party? Maybe ask Jlo to help with that? Or maybe… maybe we go to the streets? Show the people that we’re here, and keep giving them hope?

I think… It hardly matters now… I… I wish I was there to help y’know? But in the end, everything worked out without me… The team did so well… Raz… even after losing your friend… you gave them hell… You’re so amazing man… I can’t say that enough…

Kalina and Lefty were there crushing everything as always… Kaline is the strongest woman I ever saw… And Lefty… My God… for a moment I thought we had lost him but… He proved to us that nobody can keep him pinned down… He just came back and kept going… You guys are AMAZING!

 

Caz was cold and collected as always… Kept the team alive while they were giving the Aliens what they deserved… And Lam… He gave everything… Literally everything he had… Lam… Thank you so much… I’ll live like there’s no tomorrow on this world… This world you’ll never be able to see… I’ll never forget you, nor Humanity will… You’re our hero… We’ll keep on living and rebuild everything… For you.

Chloe… My God Girl… You were so brave… You went through space and time to help the team… and THAT you did… My goodness… Despite everything you went through… You gave it your all… I’m so proud… We’ll totally have to celebrate AND talk about that experience of ‘teleportation?’ Nice work, out there...

And Ethan… Oh my God… Ace… Our Icon, our most trusted rifleman… One of my dearest friends, and someone I can, even make some girls around the world jealous and say, he was my lover… Oh love… You did great out there… I’m… so proud… Things may not work between us as more than friends but… Ethan… I’m so happy that we shared everything that we shared… I’ll cherish everything forever, and for all that we’re going to be friends… You deserve all the praise you get, Love… You really do… And I’m sure you’re going to enjoy this new world… this… ‘fame’... You deserve it… You deserve the best…

*A loud noise can be heard outside, people celebrating and singing on the corridor. She smiles and looks back at the camera.*

Hey I.. um… I guess I’ll go find them… Find Helene… you know… enjoy the party too… I think we all deserve this, yes?

*She chuckles and stands up.*

I never really loved the idea of these logs, and I even thought I would never record one again… But… I just had to do this one… Anyway…

This is Alanis… And… I don’t know… Hopefully I never have to record one of these again! See you around! Or maybe not… Earth is going to be so big for everyone again… I’m sure you’ll have a lot to do now that we’re free!

*Before the recording ends, Alanis closes her eyes and speaks almost as if she was praying.*

Pai… Mãe… Meu irmão… Acabou… Eu to voltando pra casa… Eu to… voltando pra casa…  
(Dad… Mom… My Brother… It’s over… I’m coming home… I’m… Coming home…)

\- End of Recording. -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal log - Epilogue

(video log)

(There's a rather foreign background behind Firebrand, looks like a base. She looks ... relieved.)

Where do I start? Let's start with the beginning. Well ... our beginning.

We won. The aliens have been given a kick in the proverbial behind. The ultimate kick. It wasn't with yet another sacrifice. We've lost Switch in the process. May he be free and rest in peace in afterlife. He fought like a hero and died like one. Like everyone else that had fallen before him. Each and single one of them.

I don't need to describe the scenes after the final shot. Which, by the way, it was Ace's shot. Took that last Avatar to the cleaners. Before him, Razareth send the first two packing. It was madness. Elation. Sorrow. Relief. Every damn feeling that is known on Earth, it was there on the Bridge. I would probably talk about it for everything that happened after for hours.

Where am I? Because you don't recognize this, I am sure. This is our second base. You remember ... Annie was taken here after she left the Avenger. She's here. We are officially relatives. And ... she's not the only one that is here.

(Camera gets slightly moved to the side to show off a bald man watching a small child running around him)

(Then the camera moves back to Firebrand, who is smiling)

That man has nine lives, I tell you. He was saved from the Network Tower. They boarded him when I picked the team sent to take control of the Tower. I cannot thank that other team enough. Him and Annie ... They're all I got left. Well ... the Avenger family too. Only via comms, but I'll take that too. Thanks to Jill. Speaking of which ... herself and Curatas are getting married. I wish them all the best. At least ... at least they get a happy ending. I guess I got my own kind of happy ending with Annie and Dad.

"Mom!"

Hang on a second ...

(She turns around towards the running brunette bundle)

"What is it, Annie?"

"Remember that I told you I had a surprise for you before the big fight?"

"Uh ... Yes, you did. Why?"

"Because she's here ... "

"She who, Annie?"

"The lady from your picture."

(Firebrand remains still, as if frozen)

"What lady? Which picture?"

"The picture with you in a pilot uniform. Well, it's not actually her ... But she's close enough. There she is now!"

(An individual emerges in the background. A tall woman, brunette, hair in a bun, green eyes. Firebrand looks rather shocked at her, then back to Annie.)

"What do you mean ... not actually her? Annie?"

"Her sister, silly. Jeeze, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Oh ... God ... "

(The woman turns towards them and looks just as bewildered, then takes small steps towards Firebrand, before rushing over and pulling her into a hug, while speaking with a clear French accent.)

"Mon Dieu (My God) ... You're here ... "

(It takes Firebrand a few seconds to react and properly acknowledge the newcomer by returning the hug.)

"Eva ... Jesus ... It's ... It's so good to see you. I thought ... "

"Yeah ... Me too. I guess ... she's been watching over me ... All this time."

(The two pull apart and smile to each other. Then Firebrand looks at the camera smiling, before gesturing at Annie.)

"Sweetie, could you do the honors?"

"Been waiting all my life ... "

(Annie rushes towards the camera and grins.)

As you can see ... There's a reunion happening. And ... yeah. I think we'll end this one here.

This is Annie Fire-Brandy, callsign Little Storm, signing off.

But we will be back.

(She giggles and the camera turns off.)

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Personal Log, Maxwell Payne, Chief Custodian, Avenger, 26 July 2037.

Today is special for me. For all humanity, I guess, but for me in particular, too. Today, a year ago, we here at XCOM took the fight to the Elders on their home turf. This, after a year and a half of hit n' run strikes, hidin' in the shadows, strikin' from the darkness, runnin' for our lives. This day, one year ago, everything came to a head.

If you're listenin' to this (an' who the hell knows why you would be?), you know what happened, at least in broad strokes. You know our team went out an' fought the aliens tooth an' claw for control of the future of humanity. An' you know how it turned out. You know who lived, who died. Who won.

I ain't gonna summarize a whole war for you. You can read about it, I guess, on the information network Advent was so kind to leave in their wake. There's official histories an' everythin', I hear. Never read 'em myself. I ain't much of a reader, an' hell, I lived through most of it.

I just wanted you, whoever you are, to know that the war was about more n' just soldiers, equipment, tactics, logistics. Who went where, what decisions were made, who lived, who died. 

This war was about people. The finest group of people I have ever had the privilege to know. From the Commander to the mess hall cook, everyone played a part in the victory. Without a network of people (an' yeah, even some smart ass drones), on the ship an' on the ground all around the world, XCOM would have been doomed from the start. We, as a species, finally put stupid sh*t like race, religion, sex, sexual preference, an' all that other sh*t that used to separate us aside, an' worked together, for the first time in our long, sad history, to defeat the aliens. An' it goddam worked. Humanity has the potential to do great things - it has had it all along - but we let idiotic differences in our appearance or philosophy to divide an' destroy us, time an' time again. I think the aliens were countin' on that. Hell, it almost worked.

Look, I'm a janitor (or, at least, I was at the time). I ain't no philosopher, or some egghead deep thinker. But even a guy like me can appreciate what we, as a species, accomplished. Since the end of the war, I ain't seen them petty divisions comin' back (so far), an' it makes my heart glad.

So, what's ol' Max been doin' since the war ended? Well, I got my vacation on the beach, for one. Seven days on some island in the Pacific. Not a sound in the world apart from some seagulls, an' the waves crashin' on shore. Fruity drinks, too. Took me days to relax. To finally let all the tension of the previous 18 months drain away. I felt... stable, finally.

I rejoined the Avenger after that, met up with Artoo an' Threepio, an' worked with the crew to distribute relief supplies to humans all over the world. It was a hell of a big job, an' it continues to this day - albeit with many more volunteers usin' captured alien troop transports to deliver goods. I worked on the ship until Bradford decided that we'd done all we could. The Avenger was literally startin' to fall apart at that point, anyway. Lily Shen had done everythin' she could, but it had taken quite a beatin' durin' the war, an' it's time was up. I dunno what they've done with it now. Probably a museum piece by now.

I ain't kept in touch with too many people from those days, except for Firestorm, her daughter Annie, an' Helene Schultz, "Terabyte" as she was known durin' her covert ops days. We get together once in a while, share stories, but, oddly, we pretty much never talk about the war. I guess we collectively feel the war took too much from us already - it ain't gonna take any more time from us now. Annie sometimes asks me about what I did durin' the war, if I was a hero. I just tell her I pushed a broom on the Avenger, an' that her mother was a goddam hero. She seems okay with that.

I went back to El Paso, Texas, where I lived in my youth. Opened a bar. The two drones serve drinks an' clean the place up. Shen wanted 'em back after the war, but they got "liberated" when I left the Avenger. They may be assh*les, but they're my friends.

They probably say similar things about me.

Anyway, the world is at peace. An' so am I. An' that's good.

Viglio Confido, my friends.

Viglio Confido.

Out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Final log for Gadget Lam:

I could feel the energy in the air, everyone was on edge and anxious. I was so proud that the little scamp I remember climbing trees and getting into trouble in the forest had grown into a fine young man fighting for humanity's last stand. I just couldn't bear to see the fight first hand, there's logs and video for that. I was in the workshop tinkering on LOLA to deal with the anxiety of Switch being on the all important mission. Even though Raz would be watching over my grandson, I knew that this wasn't going to be an easy fight. The whole team was comprised from the best of the best and knew Switch deserved his spot on the team.

I never got to tell him how proud I was of his accomplishments, and now I never will. Bradford was the one to hand me his pin. I am going to have to be the one to tell my dear girl Sophie that her son died valiantly. Your children and offspring should never have to be buried by their elders, it's just too cruel. After I took some steadying breaths, I knew the fight was far from over and that my skills as an engineer and scientist were going to be needed more than ever now that Advent had been shown to be a fraud.

I went to the memorial and saw Razareth there. I put my hand on his shoulder as he mourned his latest friend being taken in this terrible war. I reassured him I didn't blame him for Switch not making it back. I know he did everything in his power to make sure everyone comes back. His heart is too big for the battle field, where most peoples coping mechanism is to deaden the heart and distance themselves. I admire his ability to still create connections in this hell hole of a situation. I'm glad that I was able to help him find freedom and solace from that botched job of a helmet, but now I can only offer an ear and maybe share a drink or two, as he has to deal with another comrade being taken aware too early. There will be no old war time stories to be traded among two old cahoots, just memories of times shared, and potential memories robbed from each other.

I'm not sure what help I can offer on the Avenger, maybe I'll go find Sophie and the skirmishers to tell her what happened to her son, it's time to rebuild that bridge and family. After that? Who knows whats next for me, I'll find the needs I can fulfill and offer hope and salvation to those who need it.

Gadget signing out.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Sniper Willem “Razareth” duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Log Entry: 80 -  
\- Begin Recording -

*Willem would sound a mixture of proud, angry and sad. His voice breaking occasionally as he speaks.* “I have decided that...I need to do this...I need to leave something behind...in memory of those that fought and fell in the battle to liberate our blue and pure world.” * He pauses.* "We may stand today as heroes...but it is the sacrifice of great individuals such as...Cassie...Kari...Plaga..." *He breaks down into tears.* "...and Light...I'm sorry...I...I know there are so many more that have laid down their lives...dammit Light why did you have to be a hero?! ...but we did good my brother...we showed that even though we were on the bench for most of this war...when the penny dropped...we carried...we carried the Commander and the Team to Victory...never giving up hope...never surrendering...till the bitter end...and indeed it was bitter...no amount of kills...or the sense of Victory can replace the fact that I lost more than a comrade out in the field today..." *He pauses for a moment before hitting the table.* "...it was that damn curse...I thought Light was the one to break it...the one to get away...but I was mistaken...those close to me end up getting burned...why can't I see it and just accept it..." *He pauses again.* "...I...I spoke with Adam while I was at Light's memorial...the man responsible for giving me freedom and I couldn't protect his Grandson when it truly matters...he didn't seem upset...I only saw sadness in his eyes...and I couldn't blame him...today...today has been a shit day...and no amount of words or gestures can change that..." *He gets up from his chair.*

\- Pause Recording -

*Unknown amount of time passes.*

\- Resume Recording -

"So...we finally did it...we kicked the Elders’ butt and showed them that humanity isn't mere lapdogs, but that we can resist and bite when the time comes. I must admit I was surprised to hear my name called through the intercom. I mean I was hoping to go on this Operation...but I figured that it would be through that Rift thing that Kebab worked on...but no...the Commander wanted me to watch over them...I was to be deployed in the frontlines with them...with my battle brothers and sisters..." *He pauses.* "I felt truly honored...and I think Delta did as well..." *He chuckles halfheartedly.* "...yeah...I took Delta with me...it...no...he asked me so nicely to be part of this...and...in the end, I truly did need him out there...it is thanks to him that we managed to pull the team through what felt like hell...you did me proud Delta..." *He chuckles.* "...he would say something now...but he seemed a bit out of it...so I left him to look after Cassie's flower for a bit...he deserves the rest as much as we do..."

*He pauses again.* "I could go on...about what I saw down there...what I felt...but...I don't think words would be able to describe it...so I won't...those that I fought with...Kalina...Lefty...Ace...Caz...Chloe...Light...The Commander...what we did there...I...all I can say is..." *He clears his throat.* "I...I found this in the library...the words...it...it stuck with me...I...I altered it a bit, but...'We few, we happy few, we band of brothers and sisters; For he or she to-day that sheds his or her blood with me. Shall be my brother or sister.'"

\- Mission Debrief -

“I...I haven't done a debrief in a while...but...better late than never I suppose." *He chuckles halfheartedly.* "I will be making this quick as...well...as we are supposed to be celebrating." *He pauses.* "...it felt...it felt weird handing in my weapons to James...as if I...as if I knew I wouldn't be using them again...and well...I probably won't...perhaps if Command still requires me to be around...then maybe..." *He clears his throat.* "...in any case...the liberation of Earth is upon us...ADVENT has laid down their weapons as the spell cast over them has been broken...the Aliens...well...I guess the best way to describe them would be refugees now...without the Elders around some have also laid down their weapons...it was a sight to behold...it still makes me nervous as hell...but...after all the bloodshed...maybe a little peace can go a long way..."

"In any case, this is Colonel Willem duPlessis aka Razareth, Sharpshooter of XCOM signing off."

\- End Recording -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\- User detected: Willem duPlessis -  
\- Access Granted -  
\- Personal Log Entry: 78 -  
\- Begin Recording -

"I...I honestly don't know why I'm doing this log as well...since...well since I already said what needed to be said...but...I think it would only be fair if I let Delta say a few words as well..." *He chuckles halfheartedly.* "Which is why I brought the datapad out onto the balcony."

*Willem sounds a bit more cheerful.* “Well Delta...we did it you bastard...as we talked about, you got to go on the Final Operation with me...which wasn't that hard since I just uploaded you to my helmet...and man did we kick some Elders Ass..." *He chuckles halfheartedly.* "...you...you really came through for me during it all...I don't think I would have been able to make some of those shots without you...thank you Delta...you words of encouragement when Light fell...it...it meant a lot...and...it kept me going to the end...you truly are a friend..."

*Delta pipes up, but sound different almost glitching out.* "WARNING...RNING...WARN...”

*He sounds confused and concerned.* “Delta?! What's...what's wrong buddy?”

*Delta continues.* 

"Syst..em...Operat...ing...failure...psionic...interference...detected...attempting...attempt...ing...manual...re...boot..."

"Hey...come on now...don't do this to me..." *He sounds frantic.* "this...this is a joke right...you...you're messing with me...right...we...we just won...I...I just said...no...please..." *He'd start to choke up a bit.* "...come on Delta...I...I don't want to lose you too...please..."

*Delta continues.* "...I...I've detected...an...error...I've...detected...an...error...sys...tem...reboot...failed..."

*His voice sounds more fractic.* "Delta?! Please?! What can I do?! Please?! Please let me help you?!"

*Delta continues.* "...in...instruct...instructions...process..." *It pauses.* "...please...water...the rose..." *It shuts down permanently.*

*Shaking of a machine can be heard.* "Delta? Hey...Delta...hey come on now...reboot..." *He whispers.* "...please reboot..." *Soft crying can be heard.* "...please reboot..."

\- End Recording Abruptly -

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Log 68: John ‘Central’ Bradford

They did it.

I didn’t dare hope that we would see this day. I can still remember the squad as they returned, panting and bloodied through the portal. Kalina, dripping with perspiration and her pulse cannon still smoking, her usual stony expression now bearing the ghost of a smile. Lefty lumbering through, still blinking in disbelief at the sheer temerity of the sectoid that dared abduct him. Caz, staggering with exhaustion and collapsing into a waiting stretcher. Razareth with the Darklance over his shoulder, his head bowed with grief and looking more alone than ever before. Brightest, still dragging the bio assault trooper after her with the psionic equivalent of a white-knuckled grip despite leaving a trail of bloody footprints. A gravely injured and very bewildered cryo priest, the same one the Commander used to freeze an Avatar, who was instantly knocked senseless and taken captive by Curatas. Ace, who stood vigil until the others passed through before him, only following because the Commander himself ordered him not to wait for the outcome of his psionic struggle.

As the crew celebrated, Tygan, Shen and I rushed the Commander to the infirmary, where Dr. Carter hooked up his vitals. The faint blue glow that rose as wisps around the stasis suit confirmed that Asaru had also returned; but the Commander had lost consciousness. While Tygan and Carter labored over him, I went to tell Gadget of his grandson’s death.

Remembering our heroes doesn’t make the losses ache any less, but I take comfort in seeing Switch’s visage on the wall of our fallen. He had given his all in his finest hour, and thanks to his sacrifice, his name would be the last. For now at least.

I was jolted from my reverie by the raspy bark of Dexter, the Commander’s bulldog. The normally lethargic creature was tugging on the seam of my pants. I got up and it released its grip, only to amble towards the infirmary. Somehow… I knew it wanted me to follow. That is how I got there in time to see the Commander awaken. Then, and only then, did I finally take my leave to get some rest.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Curatas Andayru  
\---Epilogue---

The ADVENT menace over and gone, Curatas would lead resistance forces against the remaining ADVENT city centers and would seek any others who were free of ADVENT's control.

With this work done, he turned his attention, at long last, to the future of his people, and the human race. Having his own experiences with the world, other humans, and the history of the humans of earth, Curatas became a diplomatic figure of the Skirmishers, often being able to understand and learn their ways and mannerisms to best negotiate with pure humans. His own kind tried him for the murder of a prisoner, but Curatas wasn't punished harshly in the slightest, but the fact he willingly requested trial went a long way in repairing relations with humans.

He also used his influence to try and form a set of laws for the Skirmishers to follow, laws fairly similar to human ones. It took a long time to even convince them to consider it, and they are still hotly debating them.

Curatas currently runs his own school and historical discovery guild. He and a few like minded individuals travel the world to find historical ruins and artifacts and learn more about a history long forgotten, aiding humans who might never have learned and Skirmisher who might've been forced to forget. Seeking mistakes of humans of the past, he seeks to prevent further mistakes of the future.

Of course, Curatas was more than his public contributions. Though doing it in unique way, he did finally marry his Ebevan, Jill "Red Devil" Hawkson. The pair were deep in their own projects, but both found time to assist the other in everything their ambitious sought to do. Curatas could always be found speaking of her in the highest respect.

Their greatest creation was achieved thanks to the assistance of Tygan. Using the DNA of both the Skirmisher and the human resistance fighter, they managed to make a hybrid between them, the first Skirmisher offspring in history. 

So, a young skirmisher girl now joins the two of them. Named Curie, she is a beacon of hope for both Skirmishers wanting a future and for the cooperation of humans and Skirmishers.

Curatas never dreamed he would get the future he is currently partaking in now, see it shining to gloriously in front of him, yet he knows he cannot stop walking towards it. After all, the future never belonged to him, it now belonged to that ever curious little girl and the hundreds of children like her soon to come.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨++  
(File accessed: Colonel Katyusha G. Volkova, 36, F.)  
(Selected final entry. No date tag available.)  
(Audio playback initiated.)

XCOM operative Katyusha Volkova. Final log. It's over. The nightmare is over. We lost a lot of good men and women along the way, but it's over. And least of all did I expect to survive it. I would've thought that I'd have become acquainted with the ugly end of a Sectopod gun a long time ago. But here we are - XCOM is victorious, the Elders are dead, and we have a blank slate of a world to reorganise. I imagine Bradford and the Commander are gonna have some hellish admin work to do.

For my own plans? Who knows. Even with the aliens gone, Earth will still need a standing military, so I might offer myself up to help command it. Or to help train the next generation of soldiers. Or I might just say 'fuck it, I earned my retirement' and go and live somewhere nice and quiet. At this point, it's still up in the air.

After we blew that alien base to smithereens I immediately flew over to Russia to see how the resistance was going there. They've managed to clear out most of the ADVENT that's there, and I might be able to get XCOM to do a few favours and dispose of the rest.

First I went to Moscow. And let's say that the former capital is having some serious work done to it. Don't think I saw an ADVENT insignia the entire time. All the propaganda, all the troopers, all of the gene clinics - gone. The Moscow resistance definitely didn't cut any corners, and I reckon it's soon ready to return to its rightful place as Russia's capital.

The havens themselves haven't been better - under Anastasiya's new leadership the one in Eastern Europe has certainly exceeded any of my expectations during the war. She told me they're getting a massive influx of new personnel from the ADVENT cities, and that they're helping to essentially form the haven into a city of its own, which she calls 'Svoboda' - or 'Freedom'. When I drove down from Moscow I was surprised to see not the chaotic ramshackle wood and metal structures of long past, but signs of actual civilisation. The work Sis is doing is incredible, to say the least. I've half a mind to tell her she should run for President once Russia's fully independent again.

Next in my tour was to visit Vladivostok. I hadn't had a proper look at this place in more than twenty years, so of course, I was rather taken aback to see the landmarks of my childhood hometown converted to ADVENT's... 'style'... but like Moscow, there was a surprising lack of anything linking to actual ADVENT within. And increasingly surprisingly, our old house is still standing, although the Resistance have taken some liberties in putting up a monument to XCOM beside it - creating a little bit of a Pavlov's House vibe, I feel.

After my visit to Vladivostok I headed back to the Avenger, did a little bit of (recreational) shooting at the firing range, and had a... 'little bit' to drink. I think you can guess what that entailed.

I think that's enough now. Sorry logger, you're not going to be needed anymore. Not like I had the time to record anything before, mind. Goodbye. Kat signing off.

(Recording terminated. Returning to menu.)  
(Reached end of file. Exiting…

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨++  
Administrative Log  
Thessix Tecro, Callsign "Apostate"  
Refugee Processing Supervisor, Forward Camp "Courage"  
July 31st, 2036  
Skirmisher Forward Camp "Courage"

Following XCOM's assault on an alien stronghold deep under the sea that resulted in the destruction of the Psionic network itself, the mission of Project Judas has become unnecessary. There are large groups of freed ADVENT joining the Skirmishers every day, and ADVENT's near-collapse has negated the need to keep Double Agents within their units, Therefore, Project Judas has been marked a success and subsequently shut down. My new orders have taken me to Skirmisher Foward Camp "Courgage" on the South American Coast. Our main task is to process former ADVENT soldiers wishing to join our ranks, though we do assist human refugees as well. My experience in Project Judas is quite helpful in my new posistion. So is my staff; many of my staff members from our former task group have joined me here, although some of them have gone to other Forward Camps around the world.

Jill Hawkins and Curatas Andayru got married recently. The wedding was an interesting affair with both Skirmisher and human guests. Bradford, Betos, Firebrand, and I all attended, as did many humans I didn't recognize. One such person turned out to be a Psionic trooper named Chloe Days. It turns out that Chloe was the "AnonymousAvengerUser" who asked me about Wrein Abraxa a while ago; she spent most of her time with Wrein, and when I asked, I learned that Wrein had raised Chloe as her daughter. It was interesting to see two humans who were so comfortable around Skirmishers in one place so soon after the alliance between our factions. I was also substantially impressed by Chloe's mastery of Psionic powers, as it clearly outmatches my own. I hope that the wedding and the marriage demonstrate that our two groups can continue to coexist following the liberation of Earth.

We've been processing a large amount of freed ADVENT lately, and the few soldiers remaining loyal to the aliens are quickly being overwhelmed by Resistance forces. I doubt that it will take much longer to free most of the city centers, but I also doubt that we'll fully get rid of the aliens within my lifetime. The fact of the matter is that, without the Elders, the rest of the aliens don't have a way off of this planet of which I know. Therefore we may be fighting off the remnants of the aliens for years, especially if they have a way of reproducing. I suspect that Chryssalids in particular will remain pests for a long time (if not indefinitely). Beyond that, a group of Templars came by Courage recently. They were talking about another war coming and citing some sort of underwater Psionic activity for this. I can't help but hope that they're wrong. I don't want to fight another war in my lifetime.

To be fair, I'm not sure what I want to do when all of this is over. I realize that I haven't seen very much of this planet outside of the few missions I've undertaken. Perhaps seeing more of this world would be valuable. Beyond that, though, there are really two things that I want. One is to stay in contact with some of my comrades from the Resistance, particularly Jill and Curatas. Betos and Bradford have also been good friends to me personally. The second thing I want to do personally is improve my own Psionic skill. I haven't used my own powers in a very long time; it would make a good hobby, though I might need a person to help me with it. Perhaps I could see if Chloe Days would be willing to teach me a few tricks; after all, she is not only Psionic, but also used to dealing with Skirmishers. Perhaps I'll send her some sort of letter in the near future. In the meantime, however, I've got a little more work to do.

Vigilo Confido, free world. Vox Talla for Ten.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨++  
Epilogue: John ‘Central’ Bradford

My break flew by all too quickly, but I needed it…if you can call a whirlwind of visits to all faction HQs, victory ceremonies, urgent calls at 2am for chryssalid or Lost mop-up assistance, marriages...and more than a few funerals... a ‘break’. I regret that by the second half of the war, I was so preoccupied with my duties that I hadn’t noticed just how many of the crew had fallen in love with each other. Now that the Avenger isn’t ringing with constant alerts or revving its engines to respond to some crisis, I pretend that I do not hear the stifled sounds of intimacy on the other sides of walls. They’re not confined to the dormitories either, so I now approach closed doors with heavier and slower footsteps than usual in order to give plenty of warning.

Then there were those that waited for the end of the war to die, and sadly… Ace’s name was added to the wall the day after his last battle. He never told anyone that he’d been fighting with a chest full of shrapnel since his Firestorm crashed years ago, and with his final mission accomplished, he passed quietly.

On the same day that Ethan died, Superman got his original limbs back. The surgery went smoothly. As Asaru promised, he was back on his feet within a week. For all his accomplishments, Lefty is a humble man and chose to keep his exoskeleton and mechanical limbs a bit longer to participate in rebuilding – his limbs await him when he finally tires of construction work. Many of the other fighters, like Liam and Bao Zeng, are retiring or returning to assist their families and communities. Those that moved into politics have become very influential as cities and Resistance havens alike scramble to establish governments and rule of law. For what it’s worth, during their time with XCOM, I have done my best to inspire them to be responsible, morally courageous, diplomatic and skilled in fields other than warfare. They make me proud. The Commander may have won the war, but it is the soldiers I have watched over who will shape our world anew. 

Though the Elders are defeated, XCOM will not disband. We may celebrate now, but will still be preparing for the threat that the Elders were trying to counteract – on our own terms. XCOM is recruiting again and building up the skills of the soldiers that have elected to stay, particularly squaddies like Victoria Stormsgard. Asaru and the Templars have urged caution after uncovering the rift beneath their former undersea base and are monitoring it constantly. Volk and his Reapers may have returned to the comforts of civilization, but will be training legions in long-forgotten combat and survival skills. The Skirmishers’ ranks have swollen with the addition of Advent and alien defectors – they too, have not stopped training and preparing for war. When that battle comes, XCOM will not stand alone.

In the midst of it all, I nearly forgot to make a very important announcement. Geist and I are getting married and somehow I managed to forget to tell anyone…. Come to think of it...I don’t think I actually mentioned we were dating to anyone either; which would explain why James was giving me that slack-jawed stare when I handed out…

*BEEP* You have 1 new message!

… the invites. Then again, it was a long-distance relationship and nobody actually asked…

*BEEP* You have 2 new messages!

We invited everyone we knew…

*BEEP* You have 3 new messages!  
*BEEP* You have 4 new messages!

…Oh no. Those must be the RSVPs…

*BEEP*

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨++  
Transcript of the beginning Asaru's first lesson to the Templars

Greetings, students. I am glad to be able to meet you all in person at last, even if I am using Commander Odd's avatar to physically greet you.

To begin: I am very proud of each and every one of you. Many of you had no psionic potential when you started, and some of you are now quite powerful. This is a difficult path, and to have come as far as you have in the two decades of my absence, less in many cases, is highly commendable. Even more commendable is your choice to use your powers for good ends, to protect life and freedom, at the risk of your own lives. You are not the only heroes of the recent war, but you are heroes, nonetheless.

By now, you are all aware of the prison of the Rival beneath the southern Pacific Ocean. Many of you can feel it; those of you who cannot will learn to do so in time. You also now know the history of the Rival, such as the ethereals have been aware of it. This will be the true test: if you can defeat this evil, then you will have surpassed the Elders. The danger remains that those who fight the Rival must not give into the temptations that the Elders did, however, lest they become no better than what they fight.

Thus, now you will hone your skills, your powers, and your virtue. The universe itself, not merely Earth, may be counting on you.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨++  
EPILOGUE

Nikolai Ignatyev was a happy man when the war ended. For long, he had fought, and now he could rest. When the war ended, Nikolai retired from XCOM in favor of being an architect. Nikolai retired to his hometown in Russia, where his work began there. When he was finished helping his home rebuild, he proceeded to start up his own architecture firm, which proved to be a resounding success. Nikolai died much later at the ripe old age of 95. He is survived by two sons and a daughter.

Golem, however, did not enjoy the peace that its caretaker had.

Golem was always fascinated with the psionic gate after hearing of the psi ghost Cassie Monria confirm that interdimensional travel was possible. When the war ended, Golem spent a month celebrating victory and remaining with XCOM, but curiosity got the better of the now sentient machine.

Golem, one month later, went adventuring through the psi gate after some preparations. The initial adventure lead Golem to another Earth... made entirely of ice cream.

Golem was even more interested in the prospect of other dimensions after that interesting run in. To this day, Golem continues its expeditions to other dimensions, relying only on the tides of fate to take it to wherever the psi gate leads.

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨++  
\- Willem "Razareth" duPlessis -  
\- Epilogue -

So, you want to hear about the big oaf Razareth? What happened to Mr. Fishbowl from down under that isn’t Australia? Well if you pipe down and sit down, I might just share with you the tale of Razareth the Venator Destroyer. I’m just kidding, of course, it’s just Willem and keep in mind that my memory is a bit hazy regarding all this. So, it won’t necessarily be in chronological order. I’m telling this as I remember it.

Well, it shouldn’t come as a surprise that Willem decided to stay for a while longer on the Avenger and help XCOM where he could. I mean Bradford did give him a chance at redemption by putting on the XCOM badge…it was the least he could do as a form of gratitude and repayment. After all, a Lannister isn’t the only one that always pays their debts.

Besides, Willem had grown to respect and admire Bradford more and more as he resided on the Avenger. He had seen the man be tough, but also fair to everyone he has to look over. Willem even indirectly owes his freedom from the helmet to Bradford. As if it wasn’t for Bradford taking him to Vahlen’s lab personally after the operation Willem might have never gained the information he needed to free himself of the helmet. Perhaps that is why he never pried further in matters that he felt was more personal in regards with Bradford and Geist. Something good old Delta was never afraid to do and I think also resulted in Willem starting to connect the dots in the back of his head. Fortunately for him, in the end, his thoughts and conspiracies were put to rest. Which I found kind of sweet when I heard he was grinning ear to ear at Bradford and Geist’s wedding. If only there was some loveable AI to say ‘I told you so’ or ‘I knew it’ like Delta, but I’m sure someone told Willem at one point that Delta would have said that.

With the tragic loss of Light during the final Operation and not to mention Delta shortly afterward, it goes without saying that it had severe effects on Willem’s mental state. This led to him quickly falling into an emotional pit of despair. Fortunately, Willem had gained a strong supportive family over the time being with XCOM. With people like Cassie, Helene, and even Jill that were more than willing to help him through the initial grieving stage before they went their own ways. With Willem finding his feet again he decided to become an instructor on board the Avenger. Sharing his knowledge of agriculture, woodwork and basic survival with any who required it. 

While Willem was still on the Avenger Jill approached him and handed him a communicator. It was a small gift she worked on while the team was busy fighting against ADVENT and the Aliens. The purpose of the communicator was to be able to chat with anyone of the Avenger’s crew regardless of where they were. Willem felt humbled by the gesture and upon returning to South Africa he constructed a special little Communicator Room in his farmhouse so that he had a place to sit and catch up with everyone whenever he missed them. It was a quaint little room where Willem ended up spending time not only talking with his comrades and family but where he liked to just sit and think. He’d often chuckle to himself as on the table next to the communicator was still the big Berserker Bowling Ball. He never did actually bowl with it, but he enjoyed the little gift from Lefty nonetheless.

I’m sure some of you noticed that I mentioned that Delta didn’t make it and you are wondering what happened for this to happen? Well, the explanation isn’t an easy one, but I’ll try to simplify it. Remember that gate that the team brought back? Well, it turned out to be an important part in finding the Elders and during the initial studying done by Tygan and Lily they had to test the gate. The only volunteer they had though was ROV-R. So reluctantly they sent it through the gate and it got immediately spat out again. The reason being that the gate required a key that consisted not only of an electronic signal but a biological one as well. Lily, of course, made these changes to accommodate Caz and Lefty’s GREMLIN and BIT respectfully for when they were going to step through the gate, but Delta didn’t get that update due to Willem not mentioning that Delta will be coming along as well. 

Now I know some of you are going to be smartasses and ask why didn’t the gate pick up Delta as being part of Willem. Well to those I say, well done for thinking ahead, but unfortunately, that isn’t how the gate works. Delta wasn’t part of Willem anymore. Since they broke that link when the helmet got removed. Were they still connected at that time then most likely Delta would have been just fine. We’ll never know. Still, it was amazing that Delta managed to keep things together as long as he did before the damage finally got too much for his systems. Managing to target enemies while still having to comfort Willem as he lost a close friend in front of him. Those are no simple tasks. Perhaps he knew this would happen and was why he insisted to come with Willem regardless of the risk for either.

Willem decided that it was time for him and Cassie to move forward with their lives. Thanks to the Avenger and Skyranger they were dropped in front of his home. The old decrepit farmhouse was barely standing as it is. Still, rebuilding it to a new glory gave Willem an outlet to come to terms with his grieve. With the mainlands reploughed and fitted with an advanced irrigation system which Delta could run with ease of course. Willem was slowly doing his part to gain normalcy again. Behind his farmhouse, Willem decided to build a small rose garden memorial which he decided to call Bright Solace. On the sides were plaques with names of each brave soldier and friend that fell during the conflict. The centerpiece, of course, being Cassie, Delta, and Light. For Cassie Willem decided to make a functioning fishbowl with two fishes inside, one representing himself, the other for Delta. The bowl itself was illumined by a purple light symbolizing Cassie’s ever-presence. For Delta…well he got a unique memorial. Willem’s helmet, the catalyst that brought him here and bonded them on a path of a tormented but loving friendship was turned into a flowerpot. Inside was the old watering system that Raz made. It’s purpose? To carefully look after the PsiRose of Cassie. For Light Willem had a small memorial statue made of a Blade and Sniper Rifle crossing. With the inscription reading “Battle Buddies till The End.”

It is unfortunate to admit that Willem couldn’t fully recover from the losses that happened during his time with XCOM. He’d continue to be haunted by the losses and screams of those that he called comrades. The realization that the bright future he is now living is thanks to their painful sacrifice. Some cutting deeper and personally for him than others. Of course, there are the obvious ones like Cassie, Light, and Elvira. Even though Cassie returned Willem would still occasionally wake up at nights covered in sweet. Only to be calmed by the presence of Cassie. For Light, it also cut him deep. Not even the comforting words of Adam could soften the impact and hole Light had left in his psyche. Even so, Willem soldiered on and continued to wear the badge that Jill made for Light. The occasional chuckle from Willem could always be traced back to a joke he remembered Light told him. Willem even remained in contact with Adam. The friendship and sharing of technology softening the lost of a great man. Among the fallen that shocked Willem was Ace. Ace had always seemed like such a straightforward and aggressive individual with which Willem struggled to get along with. Willem ended up avoiding him most of the time and felt bad that the self-proclaimed hero never got the ending he deserved.

Willem never truly understood Kebab, but who truly could understand Kebab. An individual that marched at the beat of his own drum and didn’t have a shy bone in his body. Maybe that is why Willem liked him, but it wasn’t only these traits that made Willem cross paths with Kebab. For you see, Willem and Cassie’s relationship were a unique one when it started. With her being a PsiGhost and all. However, this did not deter him in finding ways to be with her. Going as far as to break his mentally sworn oath to never get mixed up with another’s experiment again after the incident with Dr. Vahlen. Love, of course, overruling all logical factors in the matter. Willem ended up with PsiGloves even though Kebab had other unique ideas he was more than willing to share. Willem would train and use these gloves for quite a long time. Despite not being psionically inclined he kept at it. Fuelled by love Willem managed to get rather good with them in the end.

Though Willem has conquered so much in his time with XCOM, there was one thing he never was able to overcome. Perhaps fate deemed it an immovable object for him. Another cruel reminder of what had happened to him. I am of course talking about Willem’s Colonel. The man was indirectly responsible for him ending up with his helmet. Willem had attempted to reconcile with him during his time away from the clan, but it resulted in him getting exiled from the clan instead. After the war had ended and peace filled the Earth once more Willem returned to the Colonel in hopes of another chance at reconciling. Alas, it was for naught as the stubborn war veteran had grown bitter over time and Willem’s inability to protect those close to him proven to the Colonel that his own warped thoughts were indeed right. They parted ways and never spoke again. The Colonel not being able to exile him anymore from the clan, but still his heart. Raz would return home and try to find solace in Delta’s memorial that over time had been given a pendant that belonged to the little girl named Bianca. He may not have been able to save her, but she saved him by sending him on the path he had taken. All Willem could hope for that wherever she was now, she found her own solace in what he had achieved.

Of course, there was Liam, the wise old looking gentlemen that Willem had slowly started seeing as a brother. Unfortunately, at the end of the War, their paths had drifted apart and Willem never managed to get in contact with him again. He would go on regretting that, among other things, but hoped that Liam at least found peace in the end. The same could be said about Rex. A strange individual that Willem never truly understood or got to know. They did form a somewhat close bond, only for it to fade away as Willem hardly saw Rex in the later stage of the War and never got around to looking for him. Then there was Jayko which Willem thought was a friend as well, but as Jayko’s encounter with the Warlock they ended up drifting apart as well. Willem left disappointed in himself that he didn’t manage to keep track of all these people that he saw as friends, but hoped that someday their paths would cross again.

With his life back on track somewhat Willem decided that it should be time to look for his family. Although his family in a way found him first. As Willem’s younger brother, duToit, showed up one day at the farmhouse. It turned out that he was converted into an ADVENT Soldier as Willem had feared, but fortunately, his patrols kept him out of harms way. With the fall of the Network Tower duToit first made his way to a Skirmisher Camp. If anything, just to be among his own kind and to acclimatize himself with the thought of being free. duToit afterward sought out Willem and the rest of his family, but only found Willem at the farmhouse. With the return of his younger brother both Willem and he set out in search of their other missing brother and father. It didn’t take them long to find their father. Due to his complacent attitude and willingness to build for ADVENT and the Aliens their father lived in the rather more high-end parts of the city. He among countless others who had become submissive sheep to the Elders were captured by the resistance and tried for their complacency. Unfortunately for Willem and his younger brother the group that tried their father decided that the only applicable punishment would be death. This was a painful reminder that humanity can be cruel to themselves at times as well. With the loss of their last parent, Willem and his younger brother set off in search of the only other family member left, their middle brother. Willem had a good idea where to start their search as being with XCOM had taught him what ADVENT and the Aliens true plans were with humanity.

Willem returned to the Blacksite Facility XCOM had once destroyed. Through the rubble and debris, they searched for hours to find anything of use. They finally managed to salvage an old datapad. The information on it shocked Willem and his younger brother to the core. Their brother was at the facility…he was cured of all his ailments. Unfortunately, this was done to perfect him for…conversion. Willem’s middle brother didn’t go down without a fight though and staged a small breakout attempt. The attempt failed and Willem’s middle brother was executed in the process. Perhaps if XCOM attacked the facility earlier then things might have turned out differently for him. With Willem and his younger brother the only people left of their family it slowly started to form a rift between them.

Willem’s clan the Bosvarkke went on to stage a rather reckless yet daring assault on the City of Upington during XCOM’s attack on the Elders. Having spent most of their time in hiding and using hit and run tactics when dealing with ADVENT this would be the first time that they engage in a full out assault. Even though the group was quite old fashioned in its behavior and traditions. Like having the women and children hidden at all times and only the men ever be on guard or fighting. This battle would see their stance changed and both men and women in the Bosvarkke would take up arms together for the assault. Their ace up the sleeve, an old Mk7 Eland Armoured vehicle named Medusa would prove key to their success; managing to knock over even heavy enemies like Sectopods during the fight, mostly thanks to the upgrade of a Plasma Cannon instead of its regular cannon. Once the battle was over and the city was reclaimed Medusa would be retired and be turned into a memorial in the center of the City. Being a showcase of what a little bit of determination and willpower can do. The Bosvarkke themselves would go on to reestablish the Freedom Front Party and run in the Democratic elections to follow. With people of different backgrounds and mindset plus the years of experience working together in an effective manner it seemed like the natural move for the clan. Willem’s exile status would be revoked as the clan switched from a singular leader as the Colonel stepped down to a council system and he would be welcomed back among his own people. Assisting them reconstructing their agriculture infrastructure as well as domestic infrastructure. With the help of Willem and the Bosvarkke the region around Upington would soon return to its normal state and start providing food not only for themselves but other parts of South Africa as well.

Diedrik the long-time friend of Willem visited him at his new farmhouse. Having achieved his own heroic status in the Bosvarkke and being accepted into the Recce’s as well while fighting against ADVENT and the Aliens. The two friends spend a lot of time catching up and sharing stories of their many battles. There was laughter, tears, and cheers for all that has happened over the 20 years, but at least their friendship never changed.

Speaking of things that never change. It came as no surprise to Willem to find that Oliver had left the Avenger before they returned. Even so he couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed that Oliver left without saying goodbye. True, they had their differences, but Willem still saw Oliver as a friend. It would be one of the things that he’d think about when the times are quiet and he is left alone with his thoughts.

I must say that I never knew that saving a planet brings out the urge to get married in people. Since after XCOM defeated the Elders, Willem spent quite a bit of his downtime attending weddings. One of which was Jill and Curatas. Even though Willem was unsure where to stand with Curatas after the information he heard about him and Tygon. He felt that he owed it to Jill to attend the wedding. Besides, the War was over and we lost enough people. There was no need to be sad or angry, not at this moment at least. Willem enjoyed the wedding and wished Jill as well as Curatas the best of luck in their future together.

Oh and don’t think I’ve forgotten, because I haven’t. Of course, Willem’s somewhat adopted Sister Helene decided to move to South Africa with him and Cassie. Along with her came Alanis and I believe James as well and before you ask. Yes, Helene and Alanis got married as well. Of course, Willem assisted in building their own little farmhouse on his farm and as such Willem had almost everyone that was always there for him in his darkest hours close at hand. Which made him very happy.

…and that is the adventure of Willem “Razareth” duPlessis. Never asking for what was put in his way, but still managing to strive. With friends and family that loves him dearly and of course some help from…

Delta? Delta?! What are you doing? Are you telling stories again? 

Maybe…

_What? You didn’t think I’d be gone that easily, did you?_


End file.
